Destinos Enlazados
by Kaioshin135
Summary: Después de la derrota de Majora, esta afectara a Hyrule de una forma inesperada y llegara donde un punto los papeles se cambian. Majora elabora un plan para hacer sufrir al Héroe encadenando a su pasado y lo engañara para afectar sus seres queridos. Traerá la destrucción que puede desatar Link, atraves de una mascara. El Despertar del Dios furioso que busca venganza.
1. El amanecer de un nuevo dia

**Ok. Aquí empieza mi primer fic ya resubido, bueno solo algunos capítulos, ya que en cierto punto evolucione cambiando la forma de la escritura. Cambie los géneros debido a la forma que adquiere este fic. En algunos habrá romance, en otros no, en otros habrá crueldad hacia ese género XD, así que quedan advertidos y en otros ni siquiera habrá romance. Otra cosa más, mis primeros tres capítulos, son como un prólogo, así que será algo largo. Bueno sin más que decir, espero que la disfrute y sea de su agrado.**

**Imagen de portada actual aportada por el usuario ****LinkAnd0606****. Muchas gracias mi amigo**

* * *

**El amanecer de un nuevo día**

Tras terminar la cruel batalla contra Majora, el Héroe Del Tiempo Link despierta y no recuerda lo que paso tras ponerse la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad, solo sabe que lo derroto y eso lo supo gracias a Taya su hada compañera en su aventura.

Y después de devolverle la Máscara De Majora al Vendedor De Mascaras Felices. Y después de unos momentos de charla con aquel vendedor, mientras eso pasaba, paso algo que el vendedor, Link y las hadas no se dieron cuenta.

-Jajaja fue divertido niño, pero aun quiero jugar contigo y mi viejo amigo. Sabes niño tu y la Deidad no tienen que subestimarme, pero no me puedes oír y ese tonto vendedor no se ha dado cuenta que aun estoy en la máscara que bien.

Pero de repente.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! Mi poder se está desapareciendo creo que ese tonta Deidad me sello… Pero no lo hiso muy bien esta vez. Tonto el lugar de dar un buen sello o matarme salvo a ese mortal y lo saco de la luna. Mi poder va desapareciendo poco a poco, tampoco no sienten mi presencia no importa. Pero antes de ser sellado por completo voy a hacer una travesura más. Tengo aun suficiente poder para hacer una gran calamidad que te seguirá a donde vayas, creo que mi poder no se irá por hoy así que voy a pensar un poco lo que voy a hacer por lo mientras te vigilare a donde vayas, va a ser aburrido eso, pero encontrare algo.

Después de que Link devolviera la Máscara De Majora al vendedor y este se fuera, el héroe decide irse. Link monta a Epona y va de regreso a la Torre De Reloj.

Pero Link se detuvo hay algo que lo incomodaba, algo que era importante, se detuvo para pensar que es lo que haría con las mascaras, las demás se las dio a los niños lunares, pero las cuatro que faltaban estas eran especiales ya que tenían los espíritus de las personas que también ayudaron en sus batallas. Pensó lo que iba a hacer, que le iba a decir al mayordomo y a la Princesa Deku, que si era su hijo el que estaba encerrado en la máscara. A la tribu goron que Darmani si estaba muerto y que estaban felices de que no lo estaba. A la banda Indigo-Go's que su guitarrista estaba muerto, más a su amada que también sentía lo mismo, sentía alegria verlo con vida.

Recordó también, que tenían una presentación en unos momentos ya que iban a ir al festival del tiempo así que cabalgo a la ciudad a toda marcha hacia y al entrar, se oculto solo para ponerse la máscara de Mikau y se dirigió rápido al bar lácteo.

Ya casi iban a tocar Link llego cinco minutos antes donde Toto y los demás de la banda lo vieron llegar.

-¡¿Dónde estabas ya casi tocamos y tú no te apareces? Espero que nos salga bien ya que nada mas ensayamos una vez, ya que te fuiste!- Evan estaba enfurecido al ver a Mikau entrar.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Link nervioso al ver así al líder de la banda.

-Deja de ser duro con Mikau. No vez que en estos días han sido muy duros para todos y más para él. Porque fue a rescatar lo huevos de las gerudo, después la luna casi cae con esa cara tan horrible que tenia estos días. Estos días han sido muy extraños y muy perturbadores para todos así que ¡Cállate!- Lulu oyo todo y defendiendo a Mikau después.

-Tiene razón déjalo en paz, aparte lo haremos bien Mikau y yo si ensayamos antes de que se fuera, todo va a salir bien ten confianza.- Dijo Japas de forma relajada de costumbre, también defendía a Mikau.

-Es verdad casi morimos todos por la luna, la banda es lo de menos, incluyendo en estos momentos de confusión.- Dijo Tijo también apoyando a los demás contra su líder.

El Lider se arrepintió y contesto.-Tienen razón por favor perdóname Mikau estos días también me afectaron mucho.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaría así también es duro ser el líder_._\- Dijo el niño disfrazado de zora, aceptando y consolando a Japas.

En lo que hablaban entro él una persona-Ya están listos ya casi nos toca.- Toto El representante dijo un poco apresurado.

-Llego la hora lo haremos bien.- siguió, reafirmando el bajista.

Y así llego los Indigo-Go's tocaron en el bar lácteo donde mucha gente los estaba viendo, tocaron dos de sus canciones.

Pero mientras tocaban las canciones cerca del bar ahí paso Skull Kid y sus dos hadas amigas escucharon.

-Qué bonita Canción la vocalista canta muy bonito.- Skull Kid que estaba por ahi disfrutando al oir.

-Sí y es muy Hermosa también.- Dijo Tael que Estaba Hipnotizado por la música, se tambaleaba.

-¿Quien toca?- Pregunto Taya.

-Los Indigo-Go.- Contesto Skull Kid.

-Si cantan bien…- Pero paso algo que desconcertó a Taya- ¡¿ESPERA UN SEGUNDO?!- De repente la hada se pregunto algo.

Rápido la fémina hada se fijo en la ventana pero había mucha gente, se metió y fue al techo, vio a la banda y vio al bajista de ropas Verdes.

-¿Así que fuiste a quedar bien con los demás verdad?- Dijo Taya sorprendida de ver ahí a su amigo.

Después la fémina hada se fue de ahí tal como había llegado.

-¿Por qué te metiste rápido?- Pregunto su Hermano desconcertado.

-Por nada. Ya hay que irnos, quiero ir a los juegos haber si me gano algo.- Respondió Taya de forma feliz.

Mientras la banda termino de tocar apenas y dos de sus canciones se retiraron a lado de la Torre Del Reloj. Fueron a dar autógrafos. Link se puso nervioso ya que no sabía firmar y menos conocía la firma de Mikau pero después vio que podía firmar ya que la máscara al parecer le dio un recuerdo de su firma y cómo hacerlo.

**Un par de horas después**

Después de un par de horas de firmar ya habían acabado ya se iban a ir hacia al salón. Link estaba pensando que le iba a decir a Lulu y al resto de la banda.

Hasta que el héroe vio algo extraño que llamo su atención, vio al mayordomo y a la Princesa Deku entrar al interior la Torre del Reloj. Link se detuvo.

-¿Mikau por qué paras?-Dijo a Lulu un poco desconcertado al ver al guitarrista.

Link se queda callado unos segundos- Tengo que hacer algo te veré en el salón.- Respondió un poco apresurado.

-¡Ohhh! bueno.- Lulu se desanima al oírlo.- Te esperare. Porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte que decirte.- Le había Lulu dicho en un tono delicado, pero a la vez tenía nervios que trataba de disimular.

Link se despide y se va del lugar, mientras se iba la banda hacia la Gran Bahía, Link entro a la Torre Del Reloj y siguió a los dekus que llegaron entre la puerta de Hyrule y Termina donde estaba el arbolito triste que había visto desde el principio ahí se quedo viendo y pensó hasta que vio como le lloraban ambos a ese arbolito y pensó Link el por qué.

-Como no lo vi antes. La máscara deku es el arbolito al parecer Majora lo mato antes de encontrarme él se cruzó en su camino.- Se dijo a sí mismo, sorprendido.

También Link vio los sentimientos de la Princesa Deku, se había enamorado del deku que estaba en la máscara. Se dio cuenta por el mismo sentimiento atravez de la máscara.

Link se acercó a los dekus.- Lamento su perdida.

Los dekus sorprendidos de oir a alguien voltearon.

-Tú eres el guitarrista de los Indigo-Go's, Mikau.- Dijo la Princesa al ver al zora en tono triste y mientras sus lagrimas salian.

-Que hace en un lugar como este.- Pregunto el mayordomo también triste.

-Que tonto se me olvido quitarme la máscara.- Pensó link.

Link se quitó la máscara para que los dekus vieran quien era en realidad.

-Sr. Link es usted_._-Dijeron ambos dekus sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

-¿Que hace aquí?- Pregunto la princesa.

-Yo pues vengo a dar mis condolencias.- Dijo link

-Gracias.- El mayordomo aun seguía llorando.

-¿Qué hare, esto es grave?- Pensó Link nervioso.

El niño se armó de valor y contesto.

-Sé que no es el momento apropiado para decirles esto pero les quiero dar esto.

Link saca la máscara deku.

-Por por que nos da esto.- Pregunto el mayordomo aun triste.

Link decide contarles tomand un gran respiro.

-Miren esta mascara es especial como saben me transformaba en un deku, pero no fue solo la máscara si no lo que habitaba en ella. Saben el que habita la máscara es un espíritu que me prestó sus poderes, y ese espíritu es su hijo.

-¡NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS CRUELES!- Grito el mayordomo enfurecido

-Sr. Link es una burla de mal gusto.- Le contesto la princesa enfurecida.

-Miren entiendo que no me crean pero pónganse la máscara y verán lo que digo.- Dijo Link estaba también devastado, sabia que no lo iban a tomar bien.

Antes de dejar la máscara el niño le susurró al oído.

-Sé que aparte de la máscara tu aceptaste en convertirme en ti lo que eras antes. Pero ahora te pido que nada más demuestres sin transformar, que eres el niño que recuerdan y al que tanto quisieron, cuando aún estabas vivo y el que habita en esta mascara y quiero que sea así en adelante con cualquiera que se ponga esta mascara entendido.

Link deja la máscara abajo en el suelo.

-Quiero decirles que al que verán al asesino que mato a su hijo se llama Skull id, pero no lo culpe se dará cuenta que el tenia también una máscara ese espíritu que habitaba adentro fue el verdadero asesino.

Link ya bastante triste por el asunto se fue de ahí, regreso a Termina ya que aún tenía que devolver tres mascaras más.

Después siguió el atardecer y el festival aun seguía, se podía oír la alegría de aquellos que lo celebraban, el héroe pensó que iba a hacer después. Todo el mundo estaba en el festival, no era el momento adecuado. Así que decidió esperar a mañana.

Llego el anochecer Link se quedó dormido en el techo de unas de las casas, pero sin darse cuenta Majora aun lo estaba viendo.

-Ji ji veo que estas devolviendo lo que quedan de tus mascaras verdad.- Dijo maliciosamente Majora sin que Link lo oyera.

-Bueno no me importa lo que hagas con esas miserables máscaras y creo que está bien decirles a esos dekus quien soy yo quiero, que reconozcan mi trabajo. Bueno quiero saber más de ti me meteré en tus sueños, en tu mente quiero saber a quién amas voy a hacerte un lindo regalo antes de mi partida jijiji.

Majora vio en la mente de Link. Quien era, se sorprendió mucho al saber que era el Héroe Del Tiempo, portador de la Trifuerza Del Valor, la esencia de la Diosa Farore. Vio a la persona a quien amaba mucho, vio a Zelda, vio la Ocarina Del Tiempo que le dio la princesa, vio que la utilizo en Termina, vio a sus amigos a los sabios, vio quien era Ganondorf con quien se enfrentó, también vio la transformación de este, vio que regreso a su línea temporal, vio que también Zelda tenía los mismos sentimientos que él, solo bastaba en ver la forma en que ella lo veía antes de mandarlo. Majora se sorprendió que el niño era un héroe en Hyrule.

-Woow, creo que te subestime un poco niño, no sabía que eres el Legendario Héroe Del Tiempo. Tenía tiempo que no sabía nada de Hyrule, jajajá me gustan las sorpresas. Iré a Hyrule cuando regreses empezara el caos me desharé de los que más amas, tus amigos, tus seres queridos voy a hundir a Hyrule en un mundo de oscuridad.

Majora no paraba de reír.

Un nuevo peligro se avecina, el héroe una vez más tiene que luchar, contra el mal. El destino enlaza a su tierra y a los que más ama encadenandolos.

Pero también el destino enlaza el pasado, presente y el futuro, ¿Cómo lo enfrentara?, por ahora el héroe duerme, mientras el mal se rie.

* * *

**Bueno como dije es un gran prologo. Bueno espero que disfruten mi fic Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta luego y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	2. Decepciones

**Decepciones**

Al día siguiente el sol salía e iluminaba con sus primeros rayos al héroe que descansaba sobre el techo de una de las casa de la Ciudad Del Reloj. Link se levantó pero en lugar de estar descansado estuvo entumecido y más cansado.

-¿Qué me paso por qué me siento así?- Se preguntaba el niño mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Jiji creo que me pase un poquito con tu cuerpo que lastima de verdad no era mi intención, me disculpo. ¡Ahh no me escuchas jajaja!- Reía Majora sínicamente.

-Tengo que seguir tengo que devolver tres mascaras más.- Decía el niño cansado, sin que su estado le impidiera cumplir su misión.

Link miro la ciudad, la estaban barriendo. El festival ya había acabado, el niño bajo del techo donde se quedo. Para no gastar energías esta vez uso la Ocarina Del Tiempo. Pero primero monta a su yegua, el héroe decide dejae a Epona en el Rancho Romani.

**Un par de horas después**

-Saltamontes también te levantas temprano. ¿Vienes a practicar un poco?- Dijo felizmente Romani después de verlo llegar.

-Si ejem. Te puedo pedir un favor ¿Cuidarías un poco a Epona? vendré al medio día por ella.- Dijo el niño disimulando su cansancio.

-Si claro. Qué bien que me la encargas, no que la ultima vez se te perdió jeje.- Dijo burlándose un poco la niña.

Link dejo a su fiel yegua. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente saco su ocarina y canto la Canción Del Vuelo, rápidamente se transporto al Pueblo De La Montaña para ir con la Tribu Goron. Link fue rápido entro a la cueva entro, quiso entrar con el anciano goron pero…

-Hey que hace un niño como tu aquí.- Pregunto un goron que estaba en la puerta el anciano se encontraba.

-Vine a ver al anciano goron.- Contesto el niño con valor.

-Lo siento no puedo dejarte pasar.- El goron aun bloqueando el paso.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaba el niño algo estresado por el cansancio.

-Es que el anciano está muy ocupado.

Link titubeaba por el cansancio que sentía.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto el goron al ver el estado del niño.

-Si me siento bien.- Contesto un poco enojado el niño por no dejarlo pasar.

-Te dejaría pasar niño, pero el anciano a estado preocupado Darmani no se sabe si está bien por el caos de la luna. Yo digo que no se preocupe Darmani es un goron fuerte se sabe cuidar solo y mas, porque aunque no lo creas volvió de la muerte.- Le contaba el goron sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Link fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-Si yo lo vi salir de su tumba y salvo a mi hermano que estaba alado de mí de estar congelado y salvo a este pueblo de su extinción.- Contaba el goron con una gran felicidad.

-Bueno me iré, no te quitare tu tiempo, gracias por la historia.- Se despidió Link.

Link empezó a sentir gran tristeza por los goron's ya que pudo ver que lo admiraban mas por que volvió de la muerte. El niño saco la mascara goron y se la puso y de nuevo fue hacia donde estaba el anciano.

-¡Darmani has llegado!- Se sorprendió el goron al verlo.

-¿Está el anciano ahí?- Pregunto el niño disfrazado de goron manteniendo la compostura.

-Si.- Respondió el goron nervioso.

-¿Puedo pasar?.- Decía el goron guerrero con tranquilidad.

-Si hazlo. El anciano te está buscando.- El goron cambio su tono más serio.

El goron se mueve y Link entro al lugar donde estaba el anciano.

-¡¿Darmani donde has estado?!- Dijo el anciano feliz de verlo.

-Pues yo…- Link es interrumpido.

-No importa dónde has estado lo importante es que estas aquí ahora y no te culpo. Sabes te creímos muerto después el invierno que parecía eterno. Luego la luna iba a caer, es normal que hayas estado afuera. Tu un goron guerrero que estuvo siempre aquí protegiendo a sus hermanos goron's es normal que quisieras estar afuera un momento. Has demostrado que eres todo un goron. Nos salvaste del monstruo que provocaba el invierno.- Narraba el anciano con gran determinacion sus hazañas.

-Gracias. Vine a decir…- Link otra vez es interrumpido.

-¿Ya pensaste la propuesta que te hice?- Pregunto el anciano a la vez adivinando lo que el otro goron quería decir.

-A eso iba tengo que decirle sobre eso, pero primero dime ¿Esta tu hijo aquí?- Contesto Link un poco nervioso.

-No. Esta afuera, fue al circuito a ver a los demás goron's correr ¿Por qué

-Perfecto, tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-¿Que vas a aceptar mi propuesta y te convertirás en el sabio goron?- Pregunto el anciano con entusiasmo.

-… Lamento decírtelo. Pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta.- Respondió con valor Link, pero a la vez con una tristeza.

La cara del anciano cambio rápidamente.

-¿Por… por qué?- Pregunto el anciano con tristeza, no lo podía creer.

-Te diré. Pero no sé si lo vayas aguantar una gran noticia.- Respondió Link advirtiéndolo.

-Yo también soy un goron fuerte y jefe de la Tribu Goron dímelo yo lo aguantare te lo prometo.- Respondió con orgullo el anciano.

-Bueno está bien.- Dijo por última vez el guerrero goron.

Link se quita la máscara y deja ver su verdadero ser. Un niño.

-Que ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué clase de brujería o broma es esta?- Dijo el anciano sorprendido de lo que vio.

-Te dije que no ibas a aguantar la noticia.- Dijo un poco nervioso el niño.

-¿Donde está Darmani?- Pregunto el anciano, al ver detenidamente.

Link saca la máscara goron y le susurra lo mismo que le susurro a la máscara deku.

-Te explicare todo pero quiero que te lo tomes con calma.- Le dijo el niño tratando de calmar al anciano.

El anciano aun estaba exaltado, pero decide hacer lo que el niño le pidió, se calmo.- Está bien dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde está Darmani?

-Me llamo Link. Y Lamento decirte con todo mi corazón, pero… pero Darmani está muerto.- Dijo el niño lamentándose, en forma delicada pero a la vez sin perder la seriedad.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Entonces quién era el goron que estábamos viendo?- Preguntaba el anciano con mucha tristeza y escepticismo.

-Era yo usando su espíritu. Te lo explicare.

Link le muestra la máscara goron.

-Esta mascara guarda el espíritu de un goron, ese goron es Darmani.

-No, no puede ser que Darmani esté muerto.- El anciano dijo con una gran tristeza que dominaba su ser.

-Lo lamento mucho de verdad.

-Dime si lo que dices es cierto ¿Tu mataste a Darmani?- Pregunto el anciano enojado.

-No, no, yo no lo mate lo mato el monstruo que vivía en el Pico Nevado.- Respondió el niño con valor.

-¿Entonces como esta su espíritu encerrado en esta mascara?, Contesta.- Pregunto el anciano aun enojado.

-Use una canción para curar su alma que estaba en pena. El sufría por los momentos que estaba pasando su tribu. Sé que no me puede creer y no lo culpo, se lo que está pasando. Quiero darle a usted y a su tribu esta mascara porque es de ustedes.- Le contaba el niño, tratándole de explicar todo.

El anciano agarra la máscara.

-Sabes te creo. Veo tus ojos no tienes maldad en ellos aparte nunca te he visto. ¿No eres de aquí verdad?, lo sé porque he ido a la ciudad del reloj en incluyendo unos días antes del festival. Darmani murió en esos días. Ayer cuando las cosas se calmaron toda la tribu fuimos al festival y escuche a unos dekus discutían sobre un niño que tenia poderes extraños que se transformaba en un deku y que salvo a la Princesa Deku. Aparte por que nos devolverías la máscara ahorita mismo, ni si quiera te presentarías aquí, tienes mucho valor para ser solo un niño.

-Gracias por creerme.- Dijo Link sin creer lo que oyó y sintiendo un alivio.

-Sinceramente se me hacía bastante ver a Darmani vivo en esos momentos de angustia, nos hubiera gustado de que haya sido cierto.- Dijo el anciano aceptando los crueles hechos, mientras suelta un suspiro de derrota.

-Lamento la perdida enserio.- Dijo el niño de nuevo disculpándose.

-No te preocupes tu no tenias que a ver ayudado a esta tribu ese era nuestro problema y a pesar de ello lo hiciste y te lo agradezco y a Darmani también, ya que después de muerto hiso algo de verdad es un verdadero goron. No te preocupes pasare este mensaje a la tribu, tu historia.- Dijo el anciano consolando al niño.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- El niño cae de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¿Qué tienes?!- Preguntando el anciano tratando de ayudarle.

-No lo sé. Siento mi cuerpo cansado y debilitado.- Le contaba Link con voz cansada y débil.

-Deberías ir al nuevo puesto de pociones que están poniendo aquí a lado ello tal vez te darían una pócima que te ayude. Hablando de eso también gracias.- Dijo el anciano.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto Link confundido.

-Por que como sabes los goron's hacemos carreras en el circuito, es lo que nos divierte tanto aquí, necesitábamos alguien que nos vendiera poción verde ya que gasta mucha energía luego nos lastimábamos y necesitábamos poción roja y de plano cuando no podemos mas necesitábamos la poción azul. Y teníamos que mandar a un goron para ir y luego tardaba días y después vino un deku que viene desde el Salón Zora a vender pócimas. Dijo que un goron de gorro verde le vendió ese territorio.

-Ahh por eso.- Dijo Link comprendiendo.

Link se despide del anciano goron no sin antes decirle que la máscara dejara ver los recuerdos y sale por que ahora tenía que devolver dos mascaras mas.

Pero cuando salio de la cueva, antes de tocar su ocarina una bruja le llamo.

-Hey muchacho me recuerdas.

Era Kotake una de las hermanas Birova.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunto la bruja.

-Yo bien.- Respondió el muchacho.

-No mientas yo te veo muy débil.- Dijo la bruja.

-Algo.- Dijo Link

-Ven muchacho quiero darte algo.- Le llamo la bruja para que Link la siguiera.

El niño sigue a la bruja en el nuevo puesto de pociones, de aquel puesto salen dos dekus.

-¿Si que se le ofrece?- Pregunto uno de los dekus para atender.

-El no va a comprar nada.- Dijo la bruja.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto el otro deku.

-Ten muchacho te regalo esto.- La bruja se mete y le da una poción azul.

-No no puedo.- Dijo Link rechazando la poción.

-Tómala, yo no te di nada por ayudar a mi hermana aparte me diste las setas que necesitaba.- Le dijo la bruja agradecida.

-¿El te ayudo?, pues gracias tómala también sin ti no hubiéramos podido hacer este negocio, sabes tienes un gorro parecido a un goron que me vendió este territorio.- Dijo el otro deku.

-Si también un zora que me cambio ese terreno por uno que tenía en el Cañón Ikana que también tenía un gorro verde.- Dijo el deku que venía del cañon.

-Si qué coincidencia y todos tenían el gorro verde como el tuyo.- Dijo la bruja feliz, reía un poco.

-Si también de no haber regresado al salón zora por unas cosas que se me olvidaron no hubiera conocido a este deku que vendía pociones azules.- Dijo el deku que venía del salón.

-Si después vinieron conmigo ya que yo era la que les vendía estas pócimas a los dos.- Dijo la bruja.

-Y supongo que les va bien ¿verdad?- Dijo Link.

-Si muy bien, tan solo hoy nos pidieron como cincuenta pócimas verdes y eso que no hemos abierto.- Respondió la bruja.- Este lugar es perfecto ya que los goron's las necesitan.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir. Les deseo suerte con su negocio. Hasta pronto.- Se despedía el niño agradecido.

-Si cuídate.- Dijeron los dekus.

Link se va, antes de tomar la pócima comparo a las hermanas Birova de Hyrule con las de Termina. Había un gran diferencia, las que conoció en Hyrule trataban de matarlo a como diera lugar, ellas criaron y obedecían a Ganondorf, lo habían criado como sus madres y secuestraron a Nabooru y la pusieron en contra de el. Las de Termina eran amables al principio Link se sorprendió que Kotake atendía una humilde tienda de pociones, se pregunto porque no le hacía nada para matarlo solo lo atendía y le platicaba su hermana tardaba mucho con las setas y en cuanto a Koume cuando la vio tirada sufriendo no sintió y que nada mas estaba recogiendo setas y que Skull kid la ataco con el poder de Majora. Link no tenía el instinto de cuidarse, de protegerse de ella y cuando la ayudo como agradecimiento le dio una cámara pictográfica. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso por el momento. Tenía que devolver dos mascaras mas.

Link bebe la poción azul recupera su energía, más ahora que la necesitaba, saca su ocarina y se tele transporta al cabo zora. Se pone la máscara zora y se mete al salón.

Al meterse al salón un zora le dice.

-Gran presentación Mikau.

-Gracias.- Dijo tímidamente Link.

Link va al centro donde está el escenario y ve en el centro que están discutiendo Japas y Evan.

-Hey Mikau ya se te hiso costumbre llegar así verdad.- Dijo Evan en tono serio.

-Bueno yo…- Link es interrumpido.

-No importa ya debes haber estado ocupado, no hay que pelear por esto otra vez. Aparte no hay ensayos hoy no se me ha ocurrido una canción por lo sucedido con el festival y las demás cosas que ya mencionamos.- Dijo Evan tratando de evitar de nuevo una pelea.

-¿Y por que discuten?- Pregunto Link.

Mikau te acuerdas de la canción que compusimos, Evan dice que se inspiro de un niño de ropas verdes, dile que la compusimos nosotros.- Dijo Japas en un tono relajado.

-Dime la verdad ¿Quien lo hiso?- Pregunto el Evan.

-Nosotros fuimos.- Dijo con miedo Link sabiendo cómo se iba a poner.

-Ahh entonces mandaron a ese niño a mi habitación. Saben se les salió de control no solo fue a la mía si no a la de todos, Tijo se fue a quejar por eso ¿Y porque lo hicieron?, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que yo soy el líder?, ese es mi trabajo.- Dijo el lider muy enojado como se esperaba.

-Yo no lo mande y si lo vi estaba en mi habitación también.- Dijo Japas que a la vez se notaba un tono burlón.

-Entonces fuiste tú verdad Mikau.- Pregunto Evan regañándolo.

-Ya relájate. Si lo vio ahí y mando a tu habitación, tal vez sea un fanático que vino a vernos. Sabes deja cooperar también a los demás, está bien que uno de nosotros tambien escriba una canción de eso se trata una banda sabes aparte la canción salió muy bonita y al público le encanto.- Dijo Japas tratando de controlar a Evan.

-Tienes razón perdón. Hablando de fanáticos no solo había un niño también oí que estaba un goron que raro.- Dijo Evan ya tranquilo.

-Si les tengo que contar algo sobre ese niño.- Dijo en un tono serio Link.

-Hablando, Lulu ha estado preguntando por ti. La has dejado esperando, que insensible eres Mikau primero ve con ella antes de hablar con nosotros.- Le contaba Japas un poco serio.

Eso no le gusto a Link, el niño fue a la habitación de Lulu, aunque eso era lo que menos quería hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Mikau qué bueno que llegas te he estado esperando.- Dijo Lulu con felicidad de verlo.

-Si Japas me conto que me buscabas.- Dijo Link serio.

-Eres muy malo conmigo Mikau mantenerme así de preocupada, tú no eres así conmigo.- Dijo en tono delicado Lulu, pero enseñaba una sonrisa.

-Lo siento he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar.- Le contaba Link.

-No lo dudo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo que has hecho por mí y la banda estaría igual que tu. Pero lo que me enoja es que no he estado contigo en esos momentos difíciles.- Le decía la vocalista con tristeza.

Era el momento que Lulu había estado esperando, la tensión y la culpa estaban comiendo vivo a Link haciendo que fuera insuficiente la poción que había bebido antes.

-Sabes Mikau con todo lo que me ha pasado me he alejado de lo que más quiero.- Dijo en tono delicado Lulu.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo nervioso el niño tras la máscara sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

-Si y ahora que estamos solos…- Lulu es rápidamente interrumpida.

-¿Qué le paso al deku que vivía en esa flor?- Link sabiendo lo que paso, trataba de cambiar el tema.

-No lo sé, que bien que se fue no me gustaba que estuviera ahí estuvo tratando de vender, estuvo poco tiempo. Qué raro sabes alguien me conto que un goron vino a mi habitación y hiso que se fuera, un goron aquí es imposible. Y vino otro deku pero nada más estuvo de paso y se fue… Siento que lo hiciste apropósito.- Dijo la zora, sacando una leve carcajada, sonriendole a su amado.

Link ya no sabía qué hacer, no funciono su plan de cambiar de tema.

-Sabes me preocupe cuando fuiste rescatar los huevos de las gerudo no quería meter a nadie sobre mi problema y menos a ti, el destino fue muy cruel. No te quería dejar ir solo, quería seguirte, pero Evan y los demás no me dejaban y tenía que estar esperando fue una gran tortura.- Lulu se acerca y le agarra la mano a link y lo mira a los ojos.

El heroe a cada momento no soportaba mas la culpa no era el momento de decirle a Lulu que su amado había muerto. El silencio dominaba el lugar ambos, se miraban los ojos, Link trataba de evitarla pero era inútil.

Lulu se acercaba cada vez más a la cabeza de Mikau, estaba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos y abriendo sus labios. Link explota por la culpa.

-¡No, no puedo!- Link se alejo de la vocalista.

-Mikau ¿Que tienes?, ¿Acaso ya no te gusto?- Pregunto Lulu confundida, triste al ver a su amado que se alejo de ella.

-Reúne a los demás necesito decirles algo muy importante.- Dijo Link llorando, ya no lo soporto todo lo que ha hecho al devolver las mascaras.

-Mikau ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué tienes?- Lulu dijo preocupada por su comportamiento.

-Por favor ve.- Dijo Link que estaba pidiéndole.

-No me gusta como hablas.- Dijo la zora en tono preocupado.

Despues de ese momento Lulu reúne a la banda en la entrada del salón.

-¿Para qué nos reuniste Mikau?- Pregunto Evan.

-Necesito decirles algo muy importante.- Dijo Link en tono nervioso.

-¿Te paso algo?- Pregunto Tijo.

-Quiero que me sigan.- Les pidió Link sin decir nada mas.

Link se sumerge al mar y lleva a la banda a la entrada de la Gran Bahia donde esta…

-Lulu ¿Qué tiene mikau?- Pregunto Japas mientras nadaban.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta como habla espero que no sea nada malo.- Respondió la zora viendo a su amado mientras nadaban.

Link y los demás salen del mar.

-¿Mikau qué es lo importante que nos vas a decir?- Pregunto Evan.

Link se queda en silencio pensando lo que va a decir.

-¿Qué tienes Mikau te comieron la lengua las pirañas?- Japas se burlaba.

-Mikau reacciona.- Dijo Tijo.

-No les va a gustar para nada lo que van a ver ni oír.- Dijo por última vez el bajista.

Link después de pensarlo mucho se quita la máscara. Los zoras de quedan sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

-Tú… tú… tu eres el niño que estuvo en las habitaciones.- Dijo Tijo en shock.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto Japas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Evan.

-¿Dónde está Mikau?- Dijo Lulu.

-Lo que les voy a contar no les gustara para nada pero traigo malas noticias y no sé si me crean, pero intentare explicarles. Vine porque ya no aguanto más la culpa. Pero primero les tengo que darles esto.- Explico el niño.

Link le susurra a la máscara y se la da Lulu.

-¿Por qué nos das esta máscara?- Pregunto la vocalista exaltada.

-Gracias a esta mascara tenía el poder de un guerrero zora, pero para que esto fuera posible se necesitaba un espíritu y ese espíritu accedió prestarme su poder. Ese espíritu era Mikau".

La banda se quedó petrificada por lo que escucharon.

-No, no, no, no puede ser entonces quiere decir que Mikau está…- Dijo Evan sin creer.

-No ¿Entonces tú eras con quien hemos estado hablando?- Pregunto Japas con una tristeza que salió de repente.

-¡Esto no puede ser, debe ser una pesadilla. Mikau, mi Mikau no puede estar muerto!- Lulu empezaba a llorar negando los hechos.

Lulu abrazo la máscara de Mikau. Link los lleva a la Tumba de Mikau. La banda sollozaba en pie de su tumba. Lulu se arrodilla agarrando la máscara en su pecho.

-Si tienes razón puedo sentir su presencia dentro de esta mascara.- Dijo con felicidad Lulu.

-Lamento su pérdida.- Dijo Link ocultando sus lágrimas.

Lulu se quedó mirando la Tumba de Mikau sin decir nada.

* * *

**Continuara**


	3. Despedida

**Despedida**

-Niño vaya que te admiro le haces referencia a tu atributo, has decepcionado a tantas personas utilizando a sus seres queridos jajaja.

A lado de los demás como un fantasma estaba Majora observaba felizmente el sufrimiento del héroe y la banda, que solo se burlaba de ellos, de su sufrimiento.

-¡Mikau no te hubiera involucrado!- Dijo Lulu llorando en su tumba, sus lágrimas escurrían hasta llegar a la máscara.

Después de llorarle a la tumba de su guitarrista, Lulu y los demás voltean a ver a Link, pero con ojos de furia.

-¡Tu!- Lulu lo señala con rabia después.

Los zoras llenos de ira tratan de agarrar a Link, pero el niño saca su espada y escudo espejo tratando de intimidarlos.

-Lo siento no puedo estar aquí, aún tengo que hacer una cosa más.- Dijo el niño tratando de evitarlos.

Majora disfrutaba como le echaban la culpa a Link.

-¡Tú lo mataste!- Dijo Lulu mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Por qué fingiste ser Mikau?- Dijo Japas llorando.

-No, no lo hice, no lo mate.- Dijo el niño defendiéndose.

-Eres un sínico, como te atreves a venir aquí y fingir ser Mikau y hablar con nosotros.- Dijo con rabia Lulu.

-Cómo es posible que un niño como tú nos hayas hecho tanto daño.- Dijo Tijo.

-Sé que no toman esto bien y los comprendo pero tratare de explicarles. Yo encontré a Mikau cerca de la playa tenía una gran herida y lo único que hice fue sanarla cumpliendo su última voluntad. La máscara ya no transformara solo dejara ver los recuerdos.

El héroe trataba de explicar a la banda lo que había pasado en realidad. Lulu podía sentir una presencia que está adentro, como si la llamara una sensación familiar. Pero aun así creía que Link lo había matado en lugar de una gerudo.

-De verdad lamento su perdida y me disculpo si los herí pero en verdad tenía que devolverles la máscara.- Decía Link lamentándose.

-Lárgate.- Dijo Lulu volteando a ver la tumba de su amado.

Link tristemente obedeciendo a la zora se aleja poco a poco del lugar, devastado por que ya podía hacer nada mas, ya había cumplido su propósito.

-¿Lulu estas bien?- Pegunto Japas tocándole su hombro.

-Sí. Saben les diré la verdad, lo único que le creo a ese niño es que Mikau está en la máscara.- Dijo Lulu mientras la alza y ve el rostro de la máscara.

-Te creemos.- Dijo Japas.

-¿Cómo le hiso ese niño para encerrar a Mikau en esa mascara?- Pregunto Tijo.

-Puedo sentir su presencia, desde que agarre la máscara, tan fuerte como si me llamara.- Conto Lulu que mostraba una triste sonrisa.

-¿Crees que sea verdad lo que ese niño dijo?- Pregunto Evan.

-No lo sé y ni se en que pensar. Todo lo que ha pasado, solo sé que a pesar de todo Mikau ya está con nosotros.- Lulu mira aun la máscara zora.

Después de ese cruel acontecimiento Link decidió caminar para poder pensar de lo que ha pasado fue muy duro para él, se sentía cansado, avisar de las muertes de aquellos que le ayudaron a defender a Termina no era nada fácil. Y más ahora porque faltaba una máscara, la más misteriosa y poderosa de todas la máscaras, La Máscara De La Fiera Deidad. A diferencia de las demás mascaras estas tenían dueños esta no. Solo se la dio Majora. Link se quedaba pensando en ello que haría con esa mascara. El héroe saca la máscara y la ve.

-No sé quién eres, no sé de dónde vienes. No sé nada de ti. ¿Por qué Majora me dio tu espíritu?, ¿Por qué te llamo malo? Yo sé que no eres malo, pero no sé si eres bueno y tengo miedo de ponerme tu mascara, tu rostro, tu espíritu. Tienes más poder que Majora y tan solo estas quieto en mis manos.

Link se pone a pensar sobre la máscara, el Vendedor De Mascaras Felices no se la pidió tal vez no le ayudaría, decide pensarlo unos momentos y llega a una conclusión.

-No te puedo dejar tampoco aquí a la suerte, puede que alguien venga y quiera tus poderes o puedes causar un gran desastre, es mucho peligro.

Link decide conservar la máscara y alejarla de Termina ya sea de Majora u otra persona. El héroe guarda la máscara.

-(Suspiro) Al menos eso último fue más fácil. Ya es la hora de abandonar Termina.- Dijo el niño mientras empieza a caminar.

Link decide caminar esta vez sin usar la ocarina, para ver por última vez a Termina y se pone a pensar. Que esta tierra había una gran diferencia entre ellos. Su gente y forma de vivir. Aparte aquí no había un rey que dominaba toda Termina a diferencia de Hyrule que si había alguien, en Termina eran independientes cada raza. Las hermanas Birova eran buenas. Los cuatro gigantes dominaban Termina. Las Tres Diosas que dominaban a Hyrule. No habitaban los sabios o héroes en Termina estaba todo en armonía sin ninguna ambición de dominar a diferencia de la época de Ikana. Aparte se puso a pensar sobre esa misteriosa tribu que le conto el Vendedor De Máscaras Felices creadores de la Máscara De Majora y en la Fiera Deidad que tenían que ver con Termina. ¿Habrá tenido una relación las Diosas de Hyrule con Termina?, Mientras pensaba Link llego al rancho Romani.

**Era ya medio día.**

-Saltamontes llegas a tiempo.- Dijo Romani al verlo.

-Si gracias por cuidar a Epona.- Dijo Link agradecido, mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Saltamontes?- Pregunto Romani para saber qué haría el niño.

-Ya me voy.- Contesto Link.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la niña triste de escuchar la noticia.- ¿No te quedaras con nosotras?

-No, lo siento. Tengo que irme, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, ya acabo el festival, termine mis asuntos que tenía que resolver y tengo amigos que me están esperando.- Dijo Link explicándole mientras preparaba a su yegua.

-Que mal, te voy a extrañar. Gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mi hermana te lo agradezco de corazón.- Dijo Romani con ganas de llorar al saber que no verá más a Link.

-De nada.- Dijo Link sin voltear a ver la por estar empacando sus cosas.

Link termina de empacar y se sube a Epona para ya irse.

-Bueno, ¿Supongo que esta es la despedida verdad?- Dijo Romani aun aguantando las ganas.

-Si ya me tengo que ir. Adiós y gracias por cuidar a Epona.

-Antes de que te vayas te doy esto.- Romani le da una botella de leche al heroe.

-Muchas gracias Romani.- Link le sonríe por última vez.- Adiós.

Se escucha el relincho de la yegua en señal de avanzar, mientras Link se despide de Romani. Epona empieza a avanzar, va cabalgando hacia la Torre Del Reloj.

-¡Adiós Link!- Se despedía Romani llorando de tristeza.

Link se va despidiendo mientras cabalga.

-Vuelve pronto.- Dijo la niña mientras escurrían sus lágrimas, mientras veía a su héroe irse ante sus ojos.

Link se pone a pensar la cosas que hiso en Termina sus aventuras en cada uno de los templos y recordó que en el Templo de Piedra dejo unas cosas que le ayudaban a acceder a la entrada del templo, decide dejarlas ahí que sirvieran como espantapájaros para cualquiera que se atreva a entrar al templo. Aparte si quita una de esas cosas así como esta lo iba a estar siguiendo y eso no quería porque era aterrador.

Link sale del Rancho y decide parar tantito, saca su cámara pictográfica y estaba en un punto bueno y toma una foto de la Ciudad del Reloj como recuerdo.

-Bueno ya llego la hora de irme. Adiós Termina.- El niño se despide.

Link de nuevo sube y se va. Pero antes de montar escucha una canción esa canción era la Oda Al Orden. Era uno de los gigantes despidiéndose de Link. Link saca la ocarina y canta la canción también para despedirse de ellos. El niño se sube al caballo y se va a la Torre Del Reloj.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Con que has acabado ehh?, vaya forma de despedirte devolviendo las máscaras de las personas que mate. Bueno aun te voy a seguir, sabes y no me importa que te quedes con la máscara de ese tonto, aun no cambia nada… Bueno si un poquito, ¿Que te hace pensar que cuando uses su poder te puede soltar otra vez?, El odia a las Diosas. Jajaja me pregunto qué cosa hará cuando se dé cuenta que está en Hyrule la tierra que crearon las Diosas, me encargaré de reunirlos jajajaja.

Majora aún se disponía en seguir a Link hacia Hyrule. Un nuevo peligro se acerca hacia la tierra de las Diosas De Oro. Majora enlazara el destino de Link, con el de Hyrule.

**Aqui acaba mi "Prologo", Espero que sea de su agrado este fic.**


	4. El despertar

**El despertar**

En medio de los Bosques Perdidos, mientras el sonido de los pájaros se escucha. Link iba saliendo de la cueva que mantiene conectado a Hyrule y Termina, mientras el sol le apunta. Una vez afuera el héroe contempla a sus alrededores, viendo el bosque.

-¿De verdad estoy en Hyrule?- Se preguntó Link.

El héroe seguía contemplando a sus alrededores, se perdía en ese pensamiento, ya que dudaba si estaba en su tierra.

-Si estas en Hyrule.- Dijo sorpresivamente Skull Kid.

Link cae de la yegua, llevándose un susto tanto él como Epona que relincho y se alzo.

-No me espantes así.- Dijo Link exaltado y adolorido por la caída.

-Perdón jijiji.- Reía Skull Kid.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Link mientras se sobaba.

-Nada solo estaba dibujando esto.- Respondió Skull Kid.

Skull Kid le muestra el dibujo era Link, Skull Kid, junto con Taya, Tael y los Cuatro Gigantes.

-Esta bonito me recuerda los dibujos de los Kokiris.- Dijo Link viendo el dibujo.

El gesto de Skull kid cambia al oir- Ahhh no hablemos de ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hicieron?, recuerdo que Taya me conto sobre eso.- Dijo el héroe que vio a su amigo.

-Solo olvídalo no quiero hablar sobre eso. Cambiemos de tema ahorita estas en Hyrule utiliza este dibujo como señal solo, créeme he estado en ambos mundo antes de conocerte.- Dijo Skull Kid.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Link estaba cuestionando a Skull kid.

-No me crees por qué no tocas la canción de Saria.- Recomendó Skull kid que detecto el tono de su amigo.

-Bueno lo hare.

Link saca su ocarina y toca la canción. Pero mientras lo hacia veía a Skull Kid regresar a Termina, solo ve que se está despidiendo de él.

-Link eres tú.- Dijo una voz preocupada y a la vez feliz.

-Si, Saria te escucho.- Respondió Link también mostrando felicidad.

-Link me alegra mucho oírte, me estaba preocupando.- Dijo Saria a la vez mostrando un poco molesta.

Link pensó la actitud de Skull Kid hacia los kokiris y lo que más lo sorprendió fue con Saria también.

-Si estoy bien, oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Si dime.

-¿Qué le paso a Skull Kid?

-¡¿Está contigo?!- La kokiri cambia su tono a uno nervioso.

-Estaba conmigo, hace algunos momentos.

-Quería hablar con él.- Dijo Saria en tono triste.

-Sea lo que sea, lo que le hayan hecho a Skull Kid está enojado.- Link cambio su tono, se mostraba algo molesto.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás enojado por eso?- Pregunto Saria al notar el tono de su amigo.

-Luego hablamos.- Dijo Link un poco enojado.

-Link espera.- Dijo por última vez Saria la transmisión fue cortada.

Link estaba muy estresado por lo que paso en Termina, se puso a pensar sobre Skull Kid. Si no hubiera abandonado Hyrule en ese momento que el Vendedor De Máscaras Felices estaba con la Máscara de Majora nadie hubiera muerto. Un deku, un goron y un zora murieron y de paso puso en gran tristeza a los seres queridos dieron. Él no hubiera sufrido no hubiera espantado perturbado y hecho las vidas miserables a la gente de Termina. Los Cuatro Gigantes no hubieran sido encerrados la luna no hubiera caído, Link no iba a estar al borde de la locura y una Deidad no hubiera sido despertada.

-Estás enojado niño, pobrecito tu amiga te hiso enojar, ¿De no haber sido por tus amigos él no me hubiera encontrado verdad?, Esa niña es uno de los siete sabios, no te preocupes, la matare para hacer justicia jajaja.- Majora aun estaba presente vigilando a Link, se estaba riendo.

Link cabalga hacia Hyrule. Se pone a pensar el tiempo que paso en Hyrule antes de su partida los días que paso con Zelda los días que pasaron juntos cuando él iba a partir a buscar a Navi afueras de Hyrule. Zelda trato de evitar que se fuera lo más que se pudo y cuando no pudo le dio la Ocarina Del Tiempo su tesoro más preciado de la familia real, Link cuando la tuvo en sus manos no podía creerlo que ella le pudo haber dado eso. Cuando partió hacia el bosque y se encontró a Saria también trato de evitar que se fuera deteniéndose en medio de la entrada del bosque, pero aun así no lo consiguió. Los demás kokiris la apartaron en medio del camino. Link se preguntó si algún día ellas y los demás despertarían como sabios.

**Días Después**

Después de días de cabalgar, Link llega a Hyrule cerca de la aldea Kokiri, pero llega al anochecer así que decide dejar de continuar y acampar, puesto que estaba muy cansado del viaje.

-Ya casi llego. Mañana ya estaré con Zelda, Saria y los demás.- Dijo Link bostezando.

Link se queda dormido en medio del bosque a lado de Epona, mientras el héroe recargaba su cabeza en el torso de la yegua.

-Vaya vaya te quedaste dormido. Qué pena, no importa creo que tengo que ir solo a Hyrule.- Dijo Majora.

Majora decide adelantarse a Hyrule y va al Templo de Tiempo.

-Hyrule la última vez que escuche esa palabra fue hace 400 años cuando dos estúpidos se perdieron y pasaron por donde estaba guardado. Las Diosas recuerdo que había escuchado que estaban haciendo su tierra hace millones de años cuando estaba causando destrozos. Ahh que tiempos hermosos eran aquellos. Pero han hecho lo mismo que hicieron con Termina. Solo que esta vez por lo que veo tuvieron suerte con sus planes. Si ellas no hubieran intervenido en nuestra batalla el Dios Feroz... Hubiera querido ver su expresión viendo todo lo que paso desde la luna, por eso le puse esa cara tan horrible a la luna para burlarme de él, trate de jalarte para que tu gente viera ese rostro tan hermoso que tenías y aun así no te resignabas a bajar jajaja.

Majora llega al Templo del tiempo, el monstruo veía como era dicho lugar.

-Wow que bonito. Este es el reino sagrado de las Diosas y sabios pero es muy pequeño. Bueno no importa. Aún tengo suficiente poder no lo use en Termina por qué me lo drenaría rápido y el sello actuaria rápido y no tengo mi mascara es mi otra parte de mi alma mi poder se gastara más rápido.

Majora va hacia la puerta de tiempo y la forja y se mete hacia donde descansa la Espada Maestra.

-Que magia tan más débil esperaba más.

Majora se acerca a la espada.

-Con que esta espada es la que utilizo este niño, con esto accedió al Reino Sagrado y viajo en el tiempo siete años, yo también voy a viajar ya que no tiene mucho tiempo que ese mocoso dejo la espada y cerro los caminos entre los tiempos, su hoja transporta a todo aquel que la saque. Aparte el trabajo de esta espada aun no termina ya que hay una amenaza latente, ¡Yo!, así que la espada no tendrá otra más que otra más que prestar su poder y aparte si no funciona conmigo la voy a tener que forzar a cooperar . Puedo ver que hay un espíritu ahí dentro no me va a dejar sacarla jajaja esto va hacer muy divertido.-

Majora toma su forma física una forma monstruosa su tercera transformación y la más poderosa.

-Tengo que actuar rápido.

Majora agarra la espada y trata de sacarla.

-¡Tontos sabios creen que no puedo sacar esta espada... Bueno gastare energía. Pero sigo siendo un Dios, un Dios que fue creado con magia oscura, energía negativa. Creen que pueden estar a salvo en otra línea de temporal. Es hora que dejen de fantasear con el futuro y los traiga al presente. Es injusto quiero que estén consientes de que sufrimiento aun no acaba, los matare!

Majora da un grito de guerra y mientras lo hacia el Dios saca la espada.

****Mientras tanto en la línea temporal sin héroe. En la cámara de los sabios.****

En esa línea después de que Link detuviera a Ganondorf, la paz estaba hecha en esa línea. Hyrule se reconstruía de los daños provocados por el Rey De Los Demonios.

En el Templo Del Tiempo de esa línea era también de noche, se podía sentir un viento que traía el frio, mientras este entraba al templo. En el interior, estaban los Sabios De Hyrule, en el lugar donde estaba la Espada Maestra, esta temblaba y sacaba un humo oscuro.

-¿Rauru por qué nos reúnes?- Pregunto Darmani que bostezaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Saria que estaba en la misma situación.

-Rauru no los reunió, fui yo.- Dijo Zelda, pero de una forma seria.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ruto algo enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Pregunto Impa.

-Viene una gran energía malvada hacia acá y es muy poderosa.- Respondió Zelda espantada.

Los sabios entran hacia donde estaba la Espada Maestra y ven como estaba.

-¡¿Quién es?, ¿Es Ganondorf?!- Pregunto sorprendida Nabooru.

-No, no es Ganondorf es algo más fuerte.- Dijo Rauru también espantado, podía sentir la energía que emanaba la espada, la espada empezaba a emanar un humos negro.

-No puede haber alguien más fuerte que Ganondorf, si es el portador de la Trifuerza Del Poder.- Dijo Ruto negando lo que veía y escuchaba.

-¿Pero si no es Ganondorf? ¿Quién es?, no puede ser Link ¿Que habrá pasado?- Dijo Impa mientras ponía guardia.

-¡AHÍ VIENE!- Grito Zelda.

El monstruo hace presencia, pero al hacerlo no se veía por el humo que provoco, eso hace que los sabios retrocedan.

-Jajaja son muy débiles, no sé por qué las Diosas los escogieron si ni siquiera aguantan un poco de humo.- Dijo Majora mientras reía.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunto Zelda mientras ella y los demás veían la silueta del monstruo.

-Solo soy alguien que viene a emparejar las cosas Princesa Zelda no es así.- Dijo Majora feliz.

Majora se muestra en su forma monstruosa, los sabios alzan la vista al ver al monstruo, como los látigos arrastraban, mientras les mostraba a los sabios una sonrisa aterradora.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, a que vienes a este lugar sagrado?- Pregunto Rauru, en su rostro también expresaba su furia.

-Primero matarlos poco a poco.- Contesto Majora mientras da un latigazo en el suelo.

-No, no nos ha costado trabajo reconstruí todo Hyrule no dejaremos que el sacrificio de Link sea en vano.- Dijo Saria tomando valor.

-No vamos a dejar que un monstruo venga a deshacer todo.- Dijo de forma enojada Nabooru.

La batalla comienza. Los sabios atacan a Majora con bolas mágicas, solo Zelda y Rauru, pero no le hacen nada a Majora, Impa avienta navajas al pecho de Majora, Nabooru se acero y hace un ataque salto, Majora retrocede. Pero para el Dios eso fue nada, Majora se saco las navajas, estas levitaban apuntando a Impa.

-Esto es suyo.

Majora lanza las navajas a la sheikah y esta esquiva, pero una le logro enterrar en el hombro. Impa da un grito.

-Musica para mis oídos.- Dijo Majora.

La sheikah se saca la navaja y saca una banda y se cubre la mano con esta para que no se desangre.

-No le hacemos nada.- Dijo Darmani sorprendido al ver a Majora como si nada.

-Creo que no me entienden yo no vine aquí para destruir Hyrule, no en esta línea, ni quiero la Trifuerza no la necesito yo soy un Dios así que no me sirve. Yo los quiero a ustedes.- Explico Majora, mientras señala a los sabios con la mano

Los sabios atacan de la misma manera, pero no le hicieron nada al monstruo.

-¿Por qué a nosotros?- Pregunto Zelda enojada y desconcertada por las palabras del Dios.

-Lo sabrán pronto.- Dijo Majora sonriendo.

Majora ataca, los sabios ponen una barrera pero es destrozada por los latigazos. Los sabios se separan, Impa y Nabooru tratan de distraerlo, lo atacan, mientras Darmani toma vuelo, despues el goron rueda para aplastarlo. Darmani consigue aplastarlo pero…

-Jajajaja eso fue divertido.- Majora se para rápidamente.

Los sabios no podían creerlo que todo lo que hacían era en vano. Zelda detiene a Majora usando su poder y los sabios lo rodean.

-¡AHORA!- Grito Zelda dando una señal.

Los sabios tratan de sellar a Majora.

-Que tierno están tratando ustedes de sellarme. Yo no soy Ganondorf, yo soy un Dios y se los voy a demostrar.- Dijo Majora.

Majora hace una explosión y se libera del sello. Los sabios son mandados a volar por el poder, chocando con las paredes.

-No, no esto debe ser una pesadilla.- Dijo Saria, mientras le sangraba la frente por el golpe que se dio al caer al suelo.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Dijo Majora.

Los sabios atacan a Majora con bolas mágicas pero el Dios Maligno las recibe y algunas las esquiva. Majora se empieza burlar, a bailar y a reir.

-No qué clase de monstruo es.- Dijo Ruto sin creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo de ver a Majora y este voltea a verla saludándola con la mano.

Darmani de nuevo rueda pero Majora lo agarra con sus látigos, lo sacude, lo estampa al suelo y a las paredes, despues lo avienta.

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto.- Dijo Majora en tono serio.

Los sabios ponen otra barrera pero es rota de nuevo.

-Nada funciona contra él.- Dijo Rauru mientras veía al monstruo que estaba justamente al frente de ellos.

Majora suelta una carcajada y ataca con sus látigos a todos sin misericordia causando heridas muy graves. Los sabios gritaban de dolor por cada latigazo del monstruo, mientras este reía, no tenia compasión. Majora ataco a todos por igual, hasta destrozar parte de la ropa de los sabios. Todos los sabios quedaron tirados casi inconscientes, mientras se desangraban y gemían de dolor. Impa se para y ve al monstruo.

-Mon, Mon, Monstruo.- Dijo Impa tosiendo.

-Tú eres muy fuerte, eres una sheikah tiene mucho que no veo una.- Dijo Majora.

Majora patea a Impa mandándola a lejos, Impa ya no se podía parar de ese golpe.

-Ya acabe, es hora de irnos.

Majora agarra de las muñecas a los sabios con sus dos látigos y los arrastra hacia la Espada Maestra.

-¿A… dónde… nos llevas?- Pregunto Zelda tartamudeando.

-A donde pertenecen. Saben sin querer le estoy haciendo a alguien un favor, me agrada a pesar que es una mancha en mi vida y ustedes están involucrados con él. Sin los sabios en esta línea el sello que pusieron a ese tal Ganondorf se debilitara. Conociendo a las Diosas va a ver héroes quienes protejan, pero serán inútiles si no saben defender. Las Diosas son injustas y por lo que se ustedes también son injustos. Si ese Dios se enterara que nada más y nada menos ustedes los sirvientes de las Diosas, que por cierto también las odia, han sido injustos con su portador, los matara y mucho peor que yo será, todo dependerá de su portador.- Contaba Majora mientras los arrastraba.

Zelda y los sabios se quedaron espantados de lo que Majora dijo. Como los conoce a ellos a Ganondorf y a las Diosas, ¿Quién era el portador del poder de ese Dios?

-Ahora que me acuerdo ustedes me trataron de sellar no se preocupen yo ya estoy sellado ese Dios me sello por ustedes, pero no lo hiso bien porque salvo a su portador así que gracias a ese descuido estoy con ustedes.- Siguió contando Majora.

Majora sigue arrastrando a los sabios mientras va dejando el rastro de sangre de los sabios, mientras el caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la Espada Maestra tirada a lado del pedestal. Los sabios gritaban por el ardor de los latigazos y como los apretaba Majora.

-¡Ya cállense!... Ya se silbare.- Dijo Majora.

Majora silba la canción de curación que uso Link y no para curar.

-Qué bonito, estoy dejando su sangre manchada en el reino sagrado jajaja.- Reía el Dios de tanta crueldad que provoco.

-¿Qué harás?- Dijo Zelda tosiendo.

-Ahhh que impaciente eres. Pero te diré, los llevare al presente o será pasado.- Dijo Majora.

-¡NO NO LO HAGAS!- Gritaron Zelda y los sabios.

Majora jala a los sabios hacia donde está el pedestal.

-Ese espíritu de la espada es muy molesto me hace gastar mucha energía pero solo basta que lo forcé un tantito más y lo lleve a su pedestal.

Majora agarra la espada la deja en su pedestal y se va junto con los sabios a la Línea original. Salen seis bolas de energía e el Templo del tiempo de la línea original a reencarnar sus cuerpos, pero una se queda en su forma física, era Rauru.

-Ma… maldito.- Dijo Rauru cansado y tirado.

-Sabes tú ya estás muy acabado, no sé por qué estás aquí. Pero no importa, diles esto a los demás que si ellos regresan a su Línea morirán, herí sus cuerpos gravemente no duraran, el daño que les hice fue mortal y creo que ustedes lo saben.

-No no es posible.- Dijo Rauru tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras aun veía al monstruo que estaba al frente.

-Pues créelo. Espero que en la línea que estaba hayan terminado lo que tenían que hacer jajaja.

Majora se desvanece y Rauru cae inconsciente.

-Gaste la mitad de mis energías, sin mi mascara mi poder se drena más rápido. Aun me queda cosas por hacer tengo que hacerlas rápido.

**Al día siguiente**

Link se levanta y sigue lo que le queda hacia la Aldea Kokiri a dejar la espada Esmeril, la espada Kokiri mejorada. Pero al llegar.

-¿Con que te animas a venir aquí ehh?- Dijo Mido al ver a Link en la aldea.

Mido ve la espada Esmeril.

-¿Y la espada Kokiri?, esta no es.- Pregunto Mido.

-Esta es, pero esta mejorada.- Contesto Link

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Que le has hecho a la sagrada espada de los kokiri?!- Dijo mido al escuchar.

-Cálmate, esta espada esta mejorada, tiene ahora mucho filo y no se rompe.- Explico Link.

Mido le quita la espada a Link y la prueba.

-Es más ligera y tiene un buen filo. Con esta espada podre impresionar a Saria.- Pensó Mido mientras sonreía al pensarlo.

-Mido dame la espada la iré a devolver a donde estaba.- Pedia Link.

-Yo la devolveré no te preocupes. Por lo mientras vete por ahí.- Dijo Mido mientras movía su mano para ahuyentar a Link, como si de una mosca se tratase.

-¿Oye no has visto a Sariá?

-No no la he visto.- Contesto Mido con cara de enojado por lo que le pregunto.

Link piensa en ir a verla, pero primero antes de eso se va a dejar a Epona, su fiel yegua al Rancho Lon Lon.

Desde la entrada al Bosque Perdido en la cima esta Saria viendo a Link irse de la aldea.

-Link que te paso en el bosque, ¿De seguro tiene que ver con Skull Kid verdad. Te veo diferente?- Dijo Saria mientras veía a su amigo que había vuelto.

Saria ve salir a Link hacia las planicies.

-Te esperare mí querido amigo, quiero hablar contigo y más ahora que necesitamos de tu ayuda de nuevo.- Lloraba la kokiri mientras veía irse a su amigo.

Saria se mete al bosque y se encuentra en la entrada de la aldea goron. Ahi estaban Darmani, Ruto e Impa, esperándola.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Darmani.

-Lo siento. Pero tengo noticias. Link ha regresado.- Dijo Saria secándose las lágrimas, mientras expresaba la felicidad de ver a Link.

-Mi hermano regreso eso es una gran noticia, pero ya hay que irnos al templo.- Dijo Darmani conteniendo la felicidad.

-Esa es una gran noticia necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, aquí las cosas van empeorando.- Dijo Impa preocupada.

-Link creí que nunca vería de nuevo a mi prometido. Esta vez se tiene que casar conmigo.- Dijo Ruto felizmente mientras se lo imaginaba.

Saria ve a Ruto con una cara seria.

Los sabios parten hacia el Templo de tiempo. Mientras un peligro corre en toda Hyrule enlazando el destino de todos.


	5. La junta

**La junta**

Mientras tanto el el Templo Del Tiempo, en el reino sagrado de la línea original. Los sabios se reunieron al iniciar el día, tenían que hacerlo después de lo que había ocurrido, cuando el sol apenas se asomaba, dando el inicio.

-Al parecer hemos reencarnado en nuestros propios cuerpos.- Dijo Zelda iniciando el tema, pero al parecer estaba algo desconcertada y muy confundida, tambien sus compañeros.

-Pensé que íbamos a morir en manos de ese monstruo.- Dijo Nabooru, ella temblaba de miedo.

-¿Qué rayos paso?- Dijo Ruto, estaba conmocionada, con una expresión sorprendida y a la vez espantada.

-No puede ser que hayamos regresado en el tiempo, desde el inicio, donde se origino el caos de Hyrule.- Dijo Saria negando.

-Regresamos a nuestra línea de tiempo, una línea donde se supone que Ganondorf tenía que atacar, una línea donde se supone que es normal, donde se supone que tenía que estar dominaba por el caos provocado por el Rey De Los Demonios.- Dijo Impa.

-Eso quiere decir que Link hiso su trabajo aquí.- Dijo Darmani sonriendo un poco.

-No puedo creerlo después de todo la reconstrucción de Hyrule.- En los ojos de la princesa se notaban su ira.

-Al menos terminamos.- Dijo Nabooru.

-Si la reconstrucción de Hyrule fue un éxito. Pero sin los sabios ahora el sello de Ganondorf se debilitara poco a poco en aquella línea donde estabamos.- Dijo Impa.

-Al menos pude hacer algo después de la batalla de Ganon, pude encontrar miembros de la familia real, y así como Link dejo la Trifuerza del Valor yo deje la mía en un Collar.- Dijo Zelda.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- Dijo Ruto.

-Dime Rauru, ¿Que nos ibas a contar, que te dijo ese monstruo?- Pregunto Zelda, viendo al viejo sabio.

Rauru se puso tenso al recordar y con ello una gran preocupación lo dominaba.

-El dijo, que si nosotros volvíamos a nuestra línea moriríamos en dóndes estábamos. Lo hiso apropósito para mantenernos en nuestra línea original, recuerdan lo que él dijo.

-Si dijo que venía a emparejar las cosas.- Dijo Darmani recordando.

-¿Pero a que se refirió con eso?- Impa se ponía a pensar en ello.

-Sea lo que sea ese monstruo nos mato una vez y puede hacerlo otra vez en este momento, pero ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?, ese monstruo puede destruir a Hyrule si él quisiera.- Contesto desanimada y enojada Ruto, mientras apretaba sus dientes.

-Si tiene razón el dijo que era un Dios, ¿Creen que sea eso cierto?- Dijo Nabooru.

Después se sintió un silencio en la cámara solo los callo esas palabras que retumbaron en sus mentes al mismo tiempo _"soy un dios"_.

-Me temo que eso es cierto.- Dijo Zelda con ganas de negar esas palabras.

-No puede ser que ese monstruo sea un dios.- Dijo Saria negando los hechos, ya se podía notar el miedo que entraba en su cuerpo al oírlo y recordarlo.

-Pero solo eso explicaría todo lo que ha pasado.- Dijo Rauru.

-El pudo sacar la espada maestra. La espada no elige a aquellos que no sean dignos y menos un corazón malvado.- Dijo Saria impactada y al final aceptando lo ocurrido.

-Solo él pudo sacarla y aparte la forzó a viajar en el tiempo.- Dijo Impa.

-¿Pero por qué no ha atacado a Hyrule si tiene el poder de hacerlo?- Dijo Nabooru.

-No no puede ser y también empeoran las cosas recuerdan lo que nos dijo cuando nos derroto.- Dijo Ruto, se espanto mas.

-Si lo recuerdo.- Nabooru repitió las palabras de Majora.

_Las Diosas son injustas y por lo que se ustedes también son injustos. Si ese Dios se enterara que nada más y nada menos ustedes los sirvientes de las Diosas, que por cierto también las odia, han sido injustos con su portador, los matara y mucho peor que yo será, todo dependerá de su portador._

-¿Quién es ese Dios que hablo?, ¿Y su portador de su poder?- Dijo Zelda, también se mostraba como sus compañeros, sus ojos se abren mas al recordar, quedo conmocionada.

-Hay mucho en juego ahora. El nos trajo apropósito para sufrir, aquí y el dijo que estábamos involucrados con alguien quien le llamo mancha. Nada más nos quiso a nosotros siete y justamente a los Sabios De Hyrule.- Dijo Darmani enojado.

-Y todo depende del portador. Eso quiere decir que el portador esta en esta línea en este momento.- Dijo Impa.

-Si ese Dios también ataca a Hyrule lo destruirá, será peor que ese otro Dios que nos ataco.- Dijo Saria que recordó tambien.

-Sí recuerdo que él dijo que el fuer sellado, pero no lo estaba bien ya que el Dios salvo a su portador.- Dijo Darmani recordando.

-El nos da a entender que el que lo sello es más fuerte que él.- Dijo Ruto aterrorizada.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que libere el poder de este Dios, tiene que ser alguien que esté involucrado con los sabios, alguien que tiene que ver quizá con nosotros o los antiguos sabios.- Dijo Zelda.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrarlo?- Pregunto Nabooru nerviosa por pensar.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Zelda desanimada.

-Y para empeorar las cosas Ganondorf escapo después de que Link se fue, ya tomo control de las gerudo.- Dijo Nabooru.

-Tenemos muy pocas probabilidades que ganar aun con Link ayudándonos.- Dijo Impa.

-¿Donde estará Link?- Dijo Zelda.

-El ya regreso apenas hace algunas horas.- Respondió Saria.

-Qué bien eso es bueno tal vez sea la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él. La última vez que lo hice lo regrese a su línea actual.- Dijo Zelda con tristeza tratando de no llorar.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, aunque creo que esta batalla será imposible de ganar.- Dijo Impa en el fondo también se mostraba desanimada.

Todos los sabios sentían una gran presión y un gran miedo al saber que esta vez no peleaban contra un demonio o una invasión sino contra un Dios y lo peor para ellos, es que había otro Dios mas fuerte que el primero, pero a pesar de ello mantienen una minima esperanza, un brillo.

Los sabios salen de la cámara a excepción de Zelda, Impa y Rauru.

-Bueno eso es todo hasta luego Rauru.- Se despidió Zelda.

-Si adiós Princesa, adiós Impa.- Se despidió Rauru.

-Adiós Rauru.- Se despidio Impa.

Zelda e Impa salen del Templo del tiempo.

-¿Crees que Link venga hoy?- Pregunto la princesa en tono delicado, pero a la vez triste, se lo pregunto a su guardiana.

-Vaya, veo que tus sentimientos aun no cambian después de un tiempo.- Dijo Impa al oir a su protegida.

-No no es eso le tengo que decir todo lo que ha pasado.- Dijo Zelda sonrojada.

-No lo puedes ocultar te conozco desde que naciste, lo olvidas. Incluyendo cuando el volvió a su línea, sientes lo mismo, recuerdo que cuando se fue de Hyrule le diste la Ocarina Del Tiempo.- Dijo Impa.

-Si es cierto le di la ocarina.- Dijo Zelda que se acordó, se le olvido debido a la situación.

-Aparte si ya volvió tiene que devolverte la ocarina.

-Solo quiero verlo, quizá sea la última vez que lo vea.- Dijo Zelda llorando, derramando un par de lagrimas, pero manteniendo su compostura, ella se sentía devastada la presión la dominaba y más aun al ver a su héroe y después ya no tener que volver a verlo debido a la situación que ahora tienen que enfrentar.

Los sabios despertaron, regresaron en el tiempo, debido a Majora que los trajo, ahora tenían recuerdos de la paz que se vivió en Hyrule gracias a Link. Pero ahora un reto se acerca.

-Jajajaja


	6. Rabia

**Otro capítulo largo tarde mucho.**

**Rabia**

*******Mientras tanto*******

El sol estaba saliendo alumbrando el bosque, haciendo una silueta de un niño que cabalgaba en las planicies, era Link, estaba cabalgando asía el Rancho Lon Lon, mientras veía la cabeza de su yegua, que ahora la tenía que dejar. Link llega al rancho Lon Lon para dejar a su yegua con la verdadera dueña.

-Link qué bueno que llegas.- Dijo Talon al ver al niño acercase, recibiéndolo.

-Hola. Sí, vine a devolver a Epona.- Dijo Link.

-Ya veo.- Talon se le queda viendo por un momento a la yegua.- Sabes eres el primero en domarla sin tener problemas, ni Malón a podido.- Conto Talon sacando una carcajada.

-¿Y Malón?- Pregunto Link.

-Está en el establo con los caballos.- Contesto Talon.

-Bueno iré a dejarla. Gracias por recibirme jejeje.- Dijo Link.

Link lleva a Epona al establo, mientras veía a Malon cantando la canción de Epona.

-Link has regresado.- Dijo Malon feliz de verlo.

-Hola Malón. Vine a devolverte a Epona.- Dijo Link también feliz de verla.

-¡Vaya! veo que la has cuidado bien.- Dijo Malon viendo a Epona, acariciándola y abrasándola.

Link baja del caballo, pero al hacer se le cae la Ocarina Del Tiempo. Malon ve eso al caer y recoge la ocarina.

-¿Y esa ocarina?- Pregunto Malon curiosa.

-¡Es mía!- Respondió rápidamente Link.

-¡Tiene el emblema de la familia real!- Se sorprendió Malon.

Link decide inventar algo, improviso rápidamente.-Si se le cayó y se las iba a devolver pero no pude se habían ido.

-Ohh bueno, deberías devolvérselas.- Aconsejo Malon dándole al Ocarina.

-Si lo voy a hacer.- Dijo el niño asintiendo.- Oye te puedo pedir un favor.- Pidió Link.

-Si dime.- Dijo Malón.

-¿Te puedo dejar mis cosas por un rato o un día?- Pregunto Link un poco serio, se ponía un poquito nervioso al pedir eso.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?, ¿No tienes espacio en tu casa?- Pregunto Malon.

-No no es por eso.- Contesto Link, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- De nuevo pregunto la niña.

-Es que me mudare pronto del bosque.- Respondió Link.

Pero Malon tuvo una reacción al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo -Jajaja me lo imagino tu, un chico del bosque viviendo en la ciudad.- Se burlaba Malon.

Pero eso también hiso reaccionar también a Link, solo que de una forma diferente.

-Y tú eres una chica del rancho.- Reacciono el niño enojado.

Eso calla a Malon de golpe -Ya no te enojes, solo era una broma.- El tono de la niña cambio a uno triste, junto con su cara.

Link vio como se puso la niña por su comportamiento- Lo siento.- Dijo Link, cambiando también su cara.

-No te preocupes yo también tuve la culpa. Ven sígueme.- Dijo Malón aun triste.

Link sigue a Malon a una parte alejada, en la esquina del rancho donde hay dos vacas y cajas.

-Mira aqui puedes poner tus cosas.- Dijo Malón al llegar que señala al llegar.

-Gracias. Y por favor discúlpame no era mi intención.- De nuevo se disculpo Link arrepentido de lo que hiso.

-Te dije que no te preocupes, también tuve la culpa. Sabes siempre estoy en el rancho y cuando voy a la ciudad nada mas voy a dejar la leche al castillo y a las tiendas. No tengo amigos y tus eres el primero que conozco así que no sé cómo expresarme con alguien, así que yo también me disculpo.- Dijo Malón arrepentida tambien.

Link va desempacando sus cosas y mientras lo hacía, Malón ve el rostro del escudo espejo que tenía en la espalda, mientras el niño se lo quitaba.

-Que feo rostro.- Dijo Malón algo asustada del escudo, en su cara se notaba.

Link vuelve a mirar el espejo- Si está feo verdad.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Lo conseguí en una cueva.

-Pues lo hubieras dejado donde estaba.

Pero después ambos se le quedaron viendo un poco más al escudo, rieron un poco después.

-¡Hey Malón!- Grito Talon, estaba buscando a su hija.

-Me tengo que ir deja tus cosas aquí el tiempo que necesites.- Dijo la niña.

Malón se va del lugar.

Link deja sus cosas que consiguió en Termina, el escudo espejo, gancho, arco y flechas incluyendo las de fuego, hielo y luz, solo que esas las oculta en una caja que había por ahí. Y la espada de la gran hada y la lupa de la verdad. Se puso a pensar por que se quedo con esto, a excepción de la espada ya que se la regalo una de las grandes hadas, el gancho que robo de las piratas gerudo y la cámara pictográfica que se la regalo Koume. Lo único que se lleva Link es la Ocarina Del Tiempo, la cámara pictográfica y la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad.

Link sale y desde lejos ve a Malón jugando con los caballos y se despide desde lejos, mientras la niña hacia lo mismo.

Pero el niño se pone a pensar que lo hiso reaccionar de esa manera, el no era así, siempre ha recibido insultos de Mido y nunca había contestado de esa manera a ninguna persona. Una vez que Link sale del rancho parte asía el castillo de Hyrule.

**Un par de horas después**

Una vez que llego el héroe al castillo los guardias sabían bastante de él, como ayudo evitar que el Ganondorf diera un golpe de estado, los guardias le permitieron el paso. Link fue directo asía donde estaba la Princesa Zelda, el ansiaba verla también y más ahora que necesitaba devolverle la Ocarina Del Tiempo, ese instrumento sagrado le sirvió en su aventura y para salvar su vida.

Después de unos minutos de buscar a la princesa. Link encontró a Zelda en los jardines de castillo, pero la encontró seria, calmada, triste, no parecía ser la misma. Link llego y ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, la princesa estaba agachada contemplando sus flores, con una mirada perdida y triste.

-Wow no te reconozco, ¿Eres la princesa Zelda?- Pregunto Link feliz de verla.

Zelda reacciona de su transe y voltea, ve con felicidad a la persona quien le hablo.

-¡Link llegaste!- Dijo Zelda sonriéndole.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Link noto la tristeza aparte la alegría que noto al verlo y noto algo diferente en ella.

-Princesa, solo vine a devolverle esto, quiero agradecerle por lo que hiso por mi.- Link hace una reverencia, después de sus bolsillos saca la Ocarina Del Tiempo y alza.

Zelda se queda sorprendida, en shock al ver su instrumento, le llegan momentos en que ella le dio la ocarina, también cuando ella se la aventó mientras huía de Ganondorf. La princesa mostrando una sonrisa que alzaba sus mejillas, tratando de evitar el sentimiento de ver a aquella persona por la que se preocupaba todo este tiempo de su ausencia, mientras en otra línea ella lo extrañaba y lloraba tras lo que le hiso, recibe la ocarina. Pero de una manera extraña, diferente. La forma que la agarro le recordó algo al héroe, también trayéndole un recuerdo, un sentimiento cuando la princesa lo envió a su línea temporal después de la batalla con Ganon, dándole la ocarina, agarrándolo de la mano y viéndolo con sentimiento, Zelda hiso lo mismo, lo miraba casi de la misma forma, solo que ella le sonreía mientras. Link se queda sorprendido.

-Veo que te traje recuerdos, sabía que no me olvidarías.- Dijo Zelda llorando de felicidad, derramando sus primeras gotas, sin cambiar su faceta.

Link se queda en shock.

-Ze, Zelda.- Dijo Link conmocionado.

-Si soy la persona que sabe quién eres, tu eres el hombre que salvo a esta tierra de las garras del Rey Demonio, el que despertó a los sabios, eres el Héroe Del Tiempo, eres Link mi héroe.- Narro Zelda sin soltar su mano.

Link llora y lo primero que hace es abrazar a Zelda.

-Nunca creí esto pasaría.- Dijo Link mientras el lloraba en el hombro de la princesa mostrando una cara feliz también.

-Yo tampoco, creí que nunca te volvería a ver.- Dijo Zelda haciendo lo mismo.

-Si tú me recuerdas eso quiere decir que…- el héroe es interrumpido.

-Los demás sabios también despertaron.- A completo la princesa.

Estaban en unos buenos momentos de felicidad. Link se impacta y sonríe de la noticia pero a la vez le inquieta algo. Su cara cambia, de repente le llega otro pensamiento, sabía que algo andaba mal. La felicidad se convierte en duda y perturbación.

El héroe se deja de abrazar a su princesa.- ¿Zelda dime por que estas aquí?- Dijo Link en un tono serio.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta.- Dijo Zelda suspirando en forma de derrota.

-Yo cerré las puertas del tiempo y tu también lo hiciste eso significa que paso algo.

-Estas en lo correcto, sabes te veo cambiado desde la última vez que te vi tu no eres así ahora te veo más serio como si algo te hubiera pasado.- Dijo Zelda tratando de cambiar de tema.

Y en efecto algo empezaba a dominar a Link.

-Sí, te digo algo si me paso algo y muy perturbador, tiene que ver con mascaras, personas, pero también una pequeñísima parte de Hyrule tiene que ver con este cambio.- Respondió el héroe aun serio, pero se empezó asomar algo mas.

-En serio dime que te paso

-No cambiemos el tema y dime porque estás aquí.- Pregunto de nuevo el niño solo que mostraba su enojo.

-No te quiero jalar mas en mis asuntos, ya te perdí una vez no lo voy a hacer otra vez. Aparte ya hiciste un buen trabajo aquí también impediste que Ganondof atacara a Hyrule.- La princesa, trataba que Link no supiera lo que paso, pero ya era tarde.

Sin querer Zelda demostró parte de sus sentimientos y ambos se sonrojan pero.

-Te lo agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ese era mi destino. Dime una cosa ¿Tiene que ver con Hyrule verdad?- Dijo Link preocupado.

-Para mi desgracia sí.- Dijo Zelda tratando de negar ese "si".

-Si tiene que ver con Hyrule, yo ayudare y esta vez no me lo vas a negar si no me hubieras devuelto a mi época no estarías en estos momentos preocupada, vi tu rostro parecías estar asustada de algo como si alguien los atacara.- El héroe empieza a regañara a su princesa mostrando más un comportamiento insensato.

-Así fue, nos atacaron a mí y a los sabios.- Dijo Zelda sin poder ganarle a Link en la conversación.

-¡¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién los ataco?!- Pregunto Link sin creerlo.

-No lo sé, pero ese monstruo vino desde tu línea actual abrió de nuevo las puertas del tiempo y nos ataco, era un monstruo mucho más fuerte que Ganon nos deshizo como si fuéramos nada para él, no puedo olvidar su risa sus bailes, se burlaba de nosotros.- Zelda empieza a recordar y a llorar de la impotencia que sintieron, la humillación que los hiso pasar.

-¿Vino desde aquí?, ¿Y no pueden regresar a su línea temporal?

-No ya no podemos ese monstruo nos dijo que dejo nuestros cuerpos gravemente heridos y moriríamos si regresamos.

-Si lo entiendo cuando regresaba y venia en el tiempo me sentía igual ya sea cansado o adolorido.- Dijo Link comprendiéndola y recordando.

-Aun puedo recordar su risa, sus bailes su forma era morado los ojos que tenía en el pecho eran amarillos y verdes nos ataco con látigos castigando nuestros cuerpos.- Conto Zelda, no se podía describir lo que sentía era un coctel de miedo y sufrimiento.

Link se queda en shock le llega un recuerdo una risa, ojos amarillos y verdes, se parecía a la máscara de Majora, pero no estaba seguro recuerda cosas borrosas de la batalla por la Fiera Deidad que tomo su cuerpo, pero si lo suficiente para saber que era el pero a la vez no estaba seguro.

-¿Que tienes Link?- Pregunto la princesa preocupada al ver a Link callado al contarle.

-Nada, solo me preocupa lo que me has dicho.- Respondió Link, estaba conmocionado.

-Tú ya no tienes que ver con esto déjanos a mí y a los sabios esto ya hiciste suficiente.- Dijo Zelda tratando de impedir que Link no se involucrara mas.

-Si ustedes no le hicieron nada a ese monstruo ¡Como quieres que no me preocupe tengo que impedir que ataque a Hyrule!- Dijo Link regañando a su princesa.

-Pero tú también no tienes oportunidad y aun siendo el Héroe del Tiempo.- La princesa empieza a llorar un poco mas al ver de esa manera a su héroe, como la regañaba por decirle eso.

-Tal vez sea cierto pero si no lo intento todos moriremos.- Dijo Link asegurando si tenía la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad.

-Pero se me hace raro que no ataque ahorita a Hyrule.- Dijo Zelda viendo por todas partes.

-Tal vez no ataque ahorita tal vez espere un tiempo para atacar puede ser hoy, mañana o puede esperar tres días.- Dijo Link suponiendo si era Majora, alzando un poco la voz, sabía que ese monstruo lo estaba escuchando.

-¿En serio que tienes Link, te vez enojado?- Pregunto de nuevo Zelda, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba a Link, no le gustaba como estaba.

-Nada solo he estado muy tenso he tenido un viaje muy largo, no encontré a Navi y ciertas personas le hicieron algo a un amigo que desato un conflicto grande.- Contó Link mientras se agarra su cabeza y cierra los ojos, mientras se tranquilizaba un poco.

-Te entiendo, has tenido bastante hoy, pero aun más malas noticias...- Zelda es interrumpida.

-Si es por Ganondorf ya lo sé vi un cartel cuando venía asía acá.- Dijo Link adivinando.

-Ahh ya lo sabes.- Dijo Zelda sin palabras que decir, fueron arrebatadas.

-Si ahora también tengo que impedir que Ganondorf ataque otra vez a Hyrule.- Dijo Link mientras baja su mirada, estaba cansado y triste.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto Zelda.

-Nada por hoy iré al bosque, tengo que hablar con Saria. Aparte me voy a mudar del bosque pronto.- Conto Link que lo pensaba.

-¿Te vas a mudar?, ¿Por qué no te mudas en el castillo?- Recomendó Zelda al oir eso.

-No no seria bastantes molestias.- Dijo Link rechazando la propuesta aun seria.

-Por supuesto que no, a mi papa le caes bien, el está agradecido contigo por lo que has hecho, eres un héroe.- Dijo la princesa feliz, por alguna razón se estaba animando.

-No, tengo que ser independiente tengo que demostrar que valgo por mi cuenta.

-Bueno por lo mientras que encuentras un lugar a donde quedarte y juntas rupias.- La princesa aun lo trataba de convencer.

-Ya pensé en eso también a donde estuve acumule rupias.- Dijo Link.

Link saca 5000 rupias que consiguió en Termina con el banquero de la cuidad del reloj.

-¡¿Porque tienes tantas rupias?!, ni siquiera yo tengo esa cantidad.- Era inevitable que Zelda estuviera sorprendida.

-Las junte en el lugar donde estuve, con esto me alcanza para una casa y ya se, en donde va a hacer.

-Hablando a donde estuviste decías que algo perturbador te había pasado y que tenían que ver con mascaras.- Pregunto Zelda.

Link se queda callado por lo que le pregunto Zelda, pero no decide contestar.

-Creo que ya nos salimos del tema.- Dijo Link.

-Sabes es cierto, pero no me importa, me quitaste por un momento la angustia y siento que ahora tu me estas cambiando de tema.- Zelda le sonríe y se seca las lágrimas, sin querer su héroe la hiso sonreír.

-Es que es una historia muy larga.- Dijo Link tratando de evitar el tema.

-No me importa tengo todo el día, tu dijiste que el enemigo tarda en atacar y te creo Ganondorf tardo días en atacar lo planeo, supongo que ese monstruo va a hacer lo mismo.

-Pero también tengo cosas que hacer, como mudarme.- Dijo Link.

Zelda saca una carcajada.- Bueno está bien, pero no lo olvidare. También sigo insistiendo que te quedes en el castillo conmigo.- Dijo Zelda mostrando u leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No puedo es mucho para mí. Bueno me tengo que ir princesa pero resolveré una de tus dudas a donde fui.

Link saca la cámara pictográfica y le muestra a Zelda la foto de la Ciudad del Reloj.

-Este es el lugar donde estuviste jamás he visto una ciudad como esta.- Dijo Zelda mientras agarra la cámara y ve la imagen.

-Si aparte traje muchas cosas que te sorprendería de ver.

-¿Enserio? Y dime ¿Cómo se llama esa parte a donde fuiste?- Pregunto la princesa curiosa.

-Se llama…- Link es interrumpido.

Zelda dijo una voz familiar. Link y Zelda voltean y ven a Impa.

-Zelda tu padre te está buscando.- Dijo Impa que apareció de la nada.

-Ya voy.- Dijo Zelda desanimada, un poco enojada por interrumpir, pero no con Impa.

Impa ve a Link.- Hola Link. Buenas tardes.- Saluda la Sheikah en tono serio, eso era costumbre de ella.

-Hola. Buenas tardes.- Saluda Link.

-Puedo ver que estas al tanto de la situación.

-Si lo sé todo.- Dijo Link mostrando una cara seria.

-Bueno yo también me tengo que ir adiós y quiero que pienses en mi propuesta y mañana vengas a verme para avisarme.- Dijo Zelda despidiéndose.

-Si lo haré. Adiós princesa.- Se despide Link haciendo una reverencia.

Zelda le devuelve su cámara y se va y Link también parte hacia la Aldea Kokiri. Pero adentro del castillo Majora vio todo lo que paso.

-Ahhh que asqueroso momento sabía que tenía que venir después, bueno valió la pena. Ganondorf escapo me da una idea... Ahhh tienen razón no voy a atacar Hyrule mañana ni siquiera en tres dias. Lo voy a hacer cuando bajen la guardia.- Dijo Majora mientras se iba del castillo.

-Presiento algo malo.- Dijo la princesa mientras ella y su guardiana se metían en el castillo y recorrían los pasillos.

-Yo también lo sentí.- Dijo Impa.

-¿Crees que sea ese monstruo?- Pregunto Zelda.

-No lo sé y espero que no sea él, dime ¿Le contaste todo a Link?- Pregunto Impa.

-No no todo.- Respondió la princesa sin cambiar su tono.

-¿Que no le contaste?- Pregunto Impa enojada.

-Sobre el portador que lleva el poder de un Dios.- Contesto Zelda.

-¿Por qué?

-No quise. Vi su cara de angustia que sentía el ya ha tenido bastante, salvo a Hyrule y dos veces, aquí no es recordado como el Héroe Del Tiempo, cuando le di la ocarina vi su rostro de depresión de tristeza y después el viaje que hiso no encontró a Navi ya que no estaba con él, ya no le quería causar más intrigas.- Conto Zelda defendiendo a Link.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Pregunto Impa.

-Nosotros buscaremos al portador y lo sellaremos.- Dijo Zelda.

Mientras tanto Link se sintió angustiado no sabía si era Majora el que ataco a Zelda y a los sabios, tenía miedo y mucho a lo mejor tenía que usar otra vez la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad para detenerlo de nuevo. Pero por lo mientras tenía que ir a la Aldea Kokiri caminando ya que devolvió a Epona.

**Seis horas después**

Llego el anochecer, el sol se ocultaba mostrando el lado oscuro del día cuando la mayoría de los kokiris empezaba a dormir. Mientras en la entrada una kokiri de pelo verde estaba esperando a alguien y al hacerlo, logro ver a la persona a quien esperaba.

-Link llegas tarde.- Dijo Saria feliz de verlo.- Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

-¿Me has estado esperando?- Dijo Link frunciendo el ceño.

-Si he querido hablar contigo. Sabes te vi llegar.- Dijo Saria.

-¿Enserio?, no te vi jeje.- Rio el héroe un poco.

-Link pasa necesitamos hablar, creo que ya sabes de qué es lo que voy a decir.- Dijo Saria

Ambos caminan al interior de la aldea a la casa de Saria. una vez adentro.

-Primero cuéntame que tal tu viaje, ¿Encontraste a Navi?- Pregunto Saria.

-No no lo hice de hecho me fue mal en el viaje.- Dijo Link triste al responder eso.

-Si te entiendo, lo lamento pensé... Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema a uno más importante y para nuestra desgracia a uno peor.- Dijo Saria.

-Si ya sé que tu y los demás despertaron como sabios.- Dijo Link.

-¿Te conto todo la princesa?- Pregunto Saria.

-Si lo hiso

Saria suspira.

-Hyrule está en peligro otra vez y no sabemos si esta vez saldremos vivos.- La kokiri se desanima.

-Si lo sé, yo ayudare en todo lo que pueda.- Dijo el héroe mostrando determinación.

-Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti.- Dijo Saria que se sonroja un poco.

-Dime algo ¿Cómo era ese monstruo que los ataco?- Pregunto Link.

-Era poderoso nos ataco con látigos y se burlaba y bailaba.- Conto la kokirir, no tenía ganas ni de recordar.

Link no tenía dudas era Majora solo bastaba con las descripciones que Zelda y Saria dieron, solo bastaba las palabras risas y burlas para confirmarlo.

-Me dijo la princesa que los saco de su línea temporal.

-Si ya no podemos regresar ya estamos muertos en esa línea, se encargo de matarnos y lo peor es que el sello de Ganondorf se debilitara en aquella línea.

De repente a Link le llego una furia que apenas podía contener, al oir que su trabajo fue en vano.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Saria, notando algo en su amigo.

-No, no estoy bien.- Respondió el héroe que trataba de contenerse.

-Te entiendo.- Dijo su amiga consolándolo.

Link ya no pudo contener más la furia.

-No no lo entiendes he vivido batalla tras batalla.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto su amiga preocupada.

-¿Dime algo que le paso a Skull Kid?- El héroe respondió con otra pregunta.

-Skull kid recuerdo que me preguntaste eso. ¿El que tiene que ver contigo?- Pregunto la kokiri desconcertada.

-¿Qué le paso?- De nuevo pregunto pero más enojado.

Saria notaba la furia de Link. Pero también noto que la estaba conteniendo, como si contuviera una bestia. Decide contarle las cosas que paso cuando él estaba con Zelda.

-Bueno como sabes Skull kid está aquí por temporadas en los bosques perdidos algunas veces esta y otras no está ni en los bosques. Un día Skull Kid estuvo aquí adentro de la aldea, el te estaba buscando y vi que se metió a tu casa a ver si estabas, cuando salió vi que tenía una máscara de calavera, la que tu tenias antes pensé que se la estaba robando y lo primero que hice fue regañarlo fuerte por robar la máscara los demás kokiris vieron y le aventaron piedras e insultos. Skull Kid corrió hacia los bosques pero, en eso trepaba hacia la entrada del boques para huir, una piedra le pego en una de sus manos, eso hiso que cayera de frente rompiendo su máscara y los demás se burlaban de él y su rostro. Todo empezó por mi culpa lo regañe y lo acuse sin dejarlo hablar. Skull kid huyo llorando de aquí, me arrepiento de no haber visto bien, no hubiera pasado por esto.

Link imagino el dolor de Skull kid, como si él lo sintiera pero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto el héroe sarcásticamente.

-Deja de ser duro conmigo yo no sabía hasta que me metí a tu casa a ver si Skull Kid no se había robado algo, trate de buscarlo por días para disculparme pero ya no lo encontré.- Dijo la kokiri con ganas de llorar por ver a su mejor amigo enojado por su culpa.

Saria sentía la furia de Link más fuerte como si la golpeara directo. Saria abre un cajón y saca una carta de Skull kid y se la da a Link y este la abre.

_Hola amigo Link._

_Si lees esta carta es porque estuve aquí y por qué no te he visto. Solo quería devolverte, más bien agradecerte por venderme la máscara por diez rupias, pero al darme cuenta de su precio decidí pagarte por completo, no tienes idea cuanto me costó, pero bueno es para saldar la deuda, y como no estás dejare las rupias en un cajón. Adiós y hasta pronto._

_Atte. Skul kid._

_P.D. gracias de nuevo por la máscara._

Link se enoja. En esta carta sentía el agradecimiento y la bondad de Skull kid que fue lo peor que ha hecho. Link se levanta para irse.

Link ve a Saria al parecer con un aspecto calmado, pero la kokiri sabe que su amigo está enojado con ella.

-¿Link a dónde vas?- Pregunto Saria con lagrimas que empezaban a brotar.

-A mi casa.- Respondió Link cansado.

-Si es sobre Skull Kid lo siento de verdad.- Dijo Saria con tono triste.

-No solo es por Skull kid, no tienen idea de lo que han hecho si tan solo supieras.- Contesto Link.

En esos momentos, cerca de la casa paso Mido y escucho lo que le quedaba de conversación.

-¿Qué te paso Link?- Pregunto Saria llorando viendo con tristeza a su amigo consumido por la ira.

-Por culpa de sus estupideces, yo y otras personas no hubiéramos sido afectados.- Link le contó en tono serio, pero calmado.

Link sale de la casa y ve a Mido.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Saria chico sin hada?- Pregunto Mido enojado.

Link le llega un recuerdo de que no pudo encontrar a Navi y eso lo enfureció más. Pero a pesar de esto decide ignorar a Mido.

-¿Qué le has hecho dime?- Pregunto Mido de nuevo, pero más enojado.

-Mido basta déjalo en paz.- Dijo Saria que sale, defendiéndolo a Link.

Los kokiris despertaron y estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? A pesar de todo lo que, te contesto y te hiso llorar, no lo dejare así.- Dijo Mido enojado.

Mido tira a Link, lo empuja. Esto hace que saliera la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad, que saliera donde la tenía guardada. Mido recoge la máscara.

-Que mascara tan mas horrorosa se parece a ti.- El kokiri se empezaba a burlar.

Link reacciona rápidamente y se para al ver la máscara en las manos de Mido.

-Mido dame esa mascara.- Dijo Link enojado.

-No, no quiero, es más me la pondré para burlarme de tu rostro.- Contesto Mido.

Link al oír eso se abalanza hacia Mido tirando la máscara a un lado de ellos.

-¡Ya me canse de que te metas en lo que no te importa, te crees mejor que yo solo por tener un hada, te digo algo no te la mereces!- Link sacaba su furia asía Mido, mirándolo a los ojos.

Después los demás kokiris los separaron.

-¡Eres tan estúpido como Skull kid!- Dijo Mido.

Link recuerda la expresión y la cara de Skull kid, empezaba a sentir su furia hacia los kokiri. Link se suelta del kokiri que lo sostenía y le da un golpe a Mido en la cara sacándole sangre de la nariz manchándolo tanto a él como la máscara.

Los kokiris se espantan como Link trato a Mido. Link voltea a verlos sus caras, como si vieran a un monstruo. Link sin importar nada, agarra la máscara y sube mientras esta escurría la sangre de Mido en medio de su rostro pintado de rojo y azul.

Saria y los demás kokiris atienden a Mido.

-¿Link que te paso en el bosque?, ¿Qué te hiso Skull kid que te enoja tanto?- Dijo Saria llorando de lo que paso.

Saria se da cuenta que cuando inicio el pleito Link ignora a Mido aun después de tirarlo, se da cuenta que el pleito también empezó por esa máscara que llevaba.

Mientras en la casa Link limpia la sangre de la máscara y se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Tú, tú me has hecho comportarme así!- Dijo Link espantado, viendo directo la máscara.

Link aterrado saca un cofre pequeño y pone la máscara, cierra el cofre con llave y la oculta debajo de su cama y la llave debajo de su almohada.


	7. Planes en marcha

**Este capítulo esta vez es corto**

* * *

**Planes en marcha**

La luna se asomaba en la tierra de las Diosas, la noche era acompañada también por las estrellas del firmamento. Esa misma noche Majora no había seguido a Link. El en lugar de ir a la Aldea Kokiri fue a la fortaleza Gerudo. Lo que había hecho reaccionar al héroe no era Majora. El Dios maligno veía a la tribu de mujeres, sin que estas se dieran cuenta de la presencia del maligno ser.

-Vaya, si hay diferencia con las gerudo, las que yo conozco viven en el mar y estas viven en el desierto.- Dijo el Dios que estaba impresionado por ver a la tribu.

Majora veía a las gerudo discutir, mientras el Dios vagaba por la fortaleza, pero mientras lo hacia veía a unas gerudo discutir.

-¿Has visto a Nabooru?- Dijo Aveil, la segunda al mando, estaba algo agitada, las palabras estaban en tono serio.

-Nabooru es una de los sabios.- Pensó Majora al oir el nombre.

-No la he visto.- Dijo la gerudo.

-Tenemos que encontrarla por su culpa el Gran Ganondorf está furioso.- Dijo Aveil enojada.

-Si la encuentro la atrapare.- Dijo la gerudo en tono serio.

-Bueno tengo que informar todo al Gran Ganondorf.- Dijo Aveil.

-Va ir con Ganondorf, jijiji. La seguire así me evitare buscarlo.- Penso Majora, que sigue a Aveil.

Aveil se va de la fortaleza y va asía el Desierto De Las Ilusiones, Majora la sigue pero al llegar con el Poe guía.

-¡¿Fantasma donde estas?!- Aveil alza un poco la voz.

Lo que no se daba cuenta Aveil es que estaba siendo seguida. El poe guía estaba aterrado, podía ver Majora que seguía a Aveil.

-¿Con que necesitan un fantasma ehh?, Haber estúpido fantasma si no quieres que te desaparezca guíanos asía el templo.- Dijo Majora amenazando al fantasma que lo veía.

El poe hiso su trabajo bajo amenaza y los llevo al templo. Aveil una vez que llego al Templo Espiritual fue donde se encontraba Ganondorf, que había escapado días antes de que llegara el Héroe Del Tiempo.

La gerudo llega con su rey y al hacerlo dice -Ohh gran Ganondorf, no hay noticias de Nabooru.- Dijo Aveil haciendo a la vez una reverencia arrodillándose.

Ganondorf estaba serio, pero se empezó a enojar al escuchar la noticia.

-Con que no aparece, ¡Pues regresa allá y vuelve a buscarla y no regreses hasta que no la encuentres!- Dijo el gerudo expresando su furia por la noticia.

-Si si señor.- Dijo Aveil con miedo.

-Y quiero que me la traigan con vida, quiero darle su castigo personalmente.- Dijo Ganondorf en un tono serio una vez que se tranquiliza.

-Sí, señor.- Dijo Aveil asintiendo.- Con su permiso.

Aveil se dispone a dejar el templo. Pero no Majora, el se queda puesto que llego a donde el quería.

-De no haber sido por esa estúpida, el escape no hubiera tenido bajas. Las hermanas Birova no hubieran muerto. Las vengare.- Dijo el gerudo enojado expresando también su seriedad y su compostura.

-Con que este es el Rey De Los Demonios, que patético, en este estado, huyendo de Hyrule, bueno no lo culpo sin la Trifuerza Del Poder, la esencia de Din.- Pensó Majora mientras veía y analizaba al gerudo.

Ganondorf se queda quieto, pensaba como iba a conquistar a Hyrule las cosas se le habían complicado para él.

-Que aburrido, esperar a que se duerma. Sabes tengo cosas que hacer, vi un santuario que me llama la atención, sentí un gran poder.- Dijo Majora bostezando de aburrimiento.

Ganondorf decide descansar un poco, solamente cerro sus ojos, mientras estaba sentado.

-Al fin. Esta es mi oportunidad.- Dijo Majora.

El Dios Maligno sin perder tiempo se mete al cuerpo, Ganondorf, despierta y siente un sufrimiento horrible, pero se queda dormido al final de todo.

-Se me ocurrió una idea, mi poder se está agotando y tengo que hacer las cosas. Tú serás mi conejillo de indias, un títere jijiji.- Dijo Majora mientras se reía adentro del cuerpo de Ganondorf.

Majora le hace un sueño a Ganondorf lo engaña, en el sueño hiso que pasaran días pero la realidad solo fueron unas horas.

El Dios sale del cuerpo de Ganondorf y este despierta.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Sera un sueño?, fue tan real, ¿Fue una visión?!- Dijo Ganondorf exaltado.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha acabado.- Dijo Majora satisfecho.

-Al parecer esa tonta princesa no es la única que puede tener visiones.- El gerudo expresaba una sonrisa malévola.-Pero también no puedo descartar que haya sido un sueño. Pero es perfecto es una fecha perfecta para invadir a Hyrule cuando bajen la guardia.

El Rey De Los Demonios se motiva, por lo que le paso, en su sueño.

Majora al escuchar esto decide irse del templo. Majora se va rápidamente del templo, saliendo del desierto.

****Una vez afuera del desierto, en las planicies****

Mientras el Dios se dirige al santuario la luna llena estaba en los cielos iluminando con sus rayos las planicies, Majora la ve.

-Esta luna es diferente, en esta no siento una presencia y nadie la vigila, solo es un montón de tierra flotante, es tan fácil de manipular y ponerle una cara, pero no tengo el poder suficiente, solo me queda una cuarta parte, es suficiente pero sin mi mascara mi poder se drenaría y aparte necesita tiempo, pero si es suficiente para una ilusión, algo que engañe a ese mocoso.

Majora llega y entra aquel santuario y ve una espada en un pedestal. Era la Espada Cuádruple, que había sido ocupada ara encerrar a un monstruo, un hechicero, la espada tenía una historia propia como la Espada Maestra.

-Esta espada guarda un gran espíritu se ve fuerte, el también va a ser también mi títere jejeje.

Majora toma forma y agarra la espada.

-Esta espada me servirá como un temporalizado, un catalizador. Dentro de seis años este sello se debilitara y liberara a este espíritu y hará otra cosa de más, hará una ilusión en los cielos y dejara mi firma plasmada, esto engañara a este mocoso.

Majora reía por un momento, Pero su aura empezaba a salir, un aura purpura oscura, el Dios pone lo que le queda de su poder en la espada, esto provoca un temblor en toda Hyrule.

-¡¿Qué es esta pasando?!- Decia Zelda en el castillo mientras se tambaleaba bruscamente, ella estaba alado de su guardiana.

Todos lo presintieron excepto Link el estaba muy agotado del viaje como para notarlo, el estaba profundamente dormido.

-Creo que me pase un poquito jejeje. No importa, ya estoy cansado tengo que recuperar todo mi poder. Solo espero que esto salga bien. Bueno ya es la hora de descansar, el sello está haciendo efecto.- Bostezaba Majora cansado y con sueño.

Majora desaparece por completo y es sellado completamente en su máscara. La maldad fue plantada, ahora el plan de Majora empieza.

* * *

**Perdonen si este capítulo es bastante corto, tenía que explicar mas sobre los planes de Majora que eran algo simples así como es Majora, el va al grano.**


	8. La mudanza

**La mudanza**

**Al día siguiente**

Majora ya no estaba en Hyrule pero dejo su maldad plantada, nadie veía lo que se iba a aproximar, Hyrule iba a sufrir. Ahora todo depende del destino y de Hyrule.

El héroe se estaba levantando, el día apenas estaba empezando, el sonar del Cucco que anuncia el inicio de un nuevo día. El héroe lo primero que hiso Link fue ver por la ventana y no veía a nadie solo al sol que empezaba salir, después fue a la puerta y lo mismo paso, el sol apuntaba con sus rayos la cara del héroe.

Link sale de su casa, su mirada era y triste, estaba arrepentido de lo que hiso, solamente pensaba en ello como había reaccionado ante su mejor amiga. Link decide divagar sin razón a los bosques perdidos, cuando se adentro al bosque no oía la Canción De Saria, que regularmente suena como eco que ambientaliza el bosque, provocando una compañía a este y a todo aquel que se adentra. Link supuso que aun era temprano por que el sol apenas se asomaba, los primeros rayos de sol apenas tocaban el bosque. Pero cuando decidió salir, oyó un sonido que llamo mucho su atención y fue al lugar donde se escuchaba, se llevo una sorpresa era Skull Kid pero en lugar de tocar la Canción de Saria la remplazo con la Oda Al Orden, la canción de los Cuatro Gigantes.

-¡Skull Kid!- Dijo Link sorprendido de verlo.

-¡Ohhh! Hola.- Saludo Skull kid de forma alegre saludando con la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Link.

-Pues vine a visitarte, pero te me adelantaste. Aparte tenía que volver a este bosque soy originario de aquí.

-Ya veo.- Link se puso después serio -Ya me entere de lo que te paso.

La cara de Skull Kid cambio al escuchar.-Enserio, lo juro yo no me metí a tu casa a robar solo…- Skull Kid es interrumpido.

-No te preocupes, ya hable con Saria.- Dijo Link.

-Gracias Link. Pero no la voy a perdonar, después de lo que me hiso, ni a mí me perdono. Por mi culpa casi mato a toda Termina.- Dijo Skull Kid triste, arrepentido.

-Skull Kid.- Dijo Link en tono delicado.

-Y ella, mi mejor amiga la primera que tuve aquí en Hyrule, era para que me conociera mejor que nadie y me dijo que era un ladrón, yo no había robado nunca. Y después ese vendedor de máscaras ahí tirado, esa mascara me llamaba, conocía mi sufrimiento que siempre he tenido, el poder. Y tú salvando a toda la gente que hice daño. Lo siento.

-Skull Kid te entiendo, pero debes perdonarte, tú no tienes la culpa. Fue la máscara todo este tiempo.- Dijo Link tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-Bueno lo intentare. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué te trae tan temprano aquí?, ni Saria esta tan temprano en el bosque.- Pregunto Skull kid, que se tranquilizaba.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Link confundido.

-Bueno y ¿Qué harás ahorita?- Pregunto de nuevo Skull Kid.

-Volveré a la aldea, tengo que mudarme.- Respondió Link.

-¿Te iras del bosque?, pensé que te vería más seguido y ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Skull Kid desanimado y curioso por la noticia.

-Yo no pertenezco a este bosque.- Respondió Link, mostrando su seriedad por ese asunto.

-Se supone que eres un kokiri y tienes que estar en el bosque.

-Los kokiri nunca crecen yo sí.

Skull Kid se pone a pensar, pues en parte tenia razón, el si hubiera sido un kokiri no hubiera estado en la Ciudad Del Reloj y en otras parte de Termina

-Entonces no eres un kokiri, bueno normalmente desconfió de los adultos, pero contigo hare una excepción, tu eres el único en que confiare.

-Gracias jejeje.- Dijo el héroe con una leve risita.

-Bueno entonces este es el adiós, ven a visitarme. Yo estoy aquí por dos meses en Hyrule y dos meses en Termina y así sucesivamente.- Dijo Skull Kid.

-Salúdame a Taya y a Tael.

-De hecho porque no lo haces tú mismo.

De repente dos hadas salen de tras de Skull Kid.

-Hola Link.- Dijo Tael.

-Te pensabas irte sin saludarnos.- Dijo la rebelde hada Taya, regañando a Link.

-También estoy feliz de verte Taya.

-Si las traje porque te querían ver y explorar parte de Hyrule.- Explico Skull Kid.

-¿Entonces te mudaras?- Pregunto Tael.

-Si me mudare.- Respondió Link.

-Bueno entonces te ayudare a empacar y no quiero que me pongas peros. Aparte conoceré parte de Hyrule.- Dijo Taya que se acerca a Link.

Link se queda sin palabras.

-Si yo me quedare para defender a Skull Kid en caso de que un kokiri lo agreda.- Dijo Tael tomando valor.

-Bueno entonces adiós Skill Kid, Tael, hasta pronto.- Se despidió Link.

-Los veo al rato.- Dijo Taya que les avisaba a su hermano y amigo.

-Bueno está bien Taya sígueme.- Dijo Link mientras caminaba.

Link y Taya salen del bosque, la hada al salir, ve desde la cima la Aldea Koiri.

-¿Aquí es donde vives?- Dijo Taya viendo el paisaje.

-Sí, bueno vivía tengo que empacar.- Respondió Link, señalando su casa.

Link y Taya bajan y se meten a la casa. Lo primero que hacen es empacar lo poco que tenía Link. Algunas ropas verdes, unos cuadernos y algunas rupias todo lo pone en un saco.

-Uhh. Tienes muy poco.- Dijo Taya veindo todo lo que empaco Link.

-Si no tengo mucho.

En esos momentos que Link empacaba sus cosas algunos kokiris se habían levantado entre ellos Saria. La kokiri aun algo afectada por el comportamiento de su amigo, decide tratar de hablar con Link sobre Skull Kid, ya que el héroe estaba solo y así hablar en privado para que no hubiera interrupciones como ayer, sabía que Link ya estaba despierto a esas horas.

-Ya acabamos.- Dijo Taya.

-Pero si no ayudaste.- Reclamo Link.

En eso oyen que alguien subía, se oía el relincho de las escaleras.

-¿Link ya te levantaste?- Pregunto Saria mientras subía y entraba.

-¿Saria qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Link con algo de asombro.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre Skull kid ahorita que ya no estás enojado y nada mejor que hablar en tu casa ya que tienen que subir para llegar. Respondió la kokiri al entrar.

-Saria.- Taya se queda pensando un poco.- ¿Con que tú eres la estúpida que lastimo a Skull Kid?- Dijo la hada enojada al escuchar el nombre de la kokiri.

-Ehh, ¿Quién eres tú?- Reacciono Saria enojada.

-Soy Taya la hada, compañera de Link y Skull Kid.- Contesto la hada orgullosa.

-Link ¿Por qué remplazaste a Navi por esta hada de cuarta?- Pregunto Saria enojada al ver que la hada era muy grosera.

-¡Hada de cuarta!... Al menos yo no soy mala y no lastimo a mis amigos. De no ser por ti Skull Kid no hubiera...- Taya es interrumpida.

-¡Alto Taya!- Link alzo la voz.

-No, quiero que me cuente todo lo que paso.- Contesto Saria enojada asía su amigo, mirándolo.

-Taya no lo hagas, no aun, hazlo por Skull Kid. Espérame afuera.- Dijo Link.

-Si Link.- Taya se sale mostrándole la lengua a Saria.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto la kokiri enojada.

-Te diré una parte más no todo. Skull Kid afecto a mucha gente tras su partida de estos bosques, todo por que llego en el momento equivocado.- Conto Link.

-Y ahí entro yo y los demás kokiris verdad.

-Sí, me afecto a mí y a otras personas.

-¿Incluyendo a esa hada?

-Si y a su hermano pero en parte él no lo hiso sin querer.

-Como iba a saberlo.

-De eso no está enojado Skull Kid si no la forma en que ustedes lo trataron, de eso está enojado.

Saria comprendió lo que dijo Link, si no hubiera regañado a Skull Kid, él no hubiera afectado a tantas personas, eso la puso algo pensativa. Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido, porque miro a Link que tenía un saco y veía sus cosas en ese saco.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás limpiando tu casa?- Pregunto Saria cambiando de tema.

-No estoy limpiando. Estoy empacando mis cosas.- Contesto Link mientras empacaba.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?!- Pregunto Saria, no le gusto lo que Link contesto.

-Tú sabes que no soy un kokiri, soy un Hylian. Tengo que irme, no pertenezco al bosque, pertenezco con los de mi raza. Te lo iba a decir con el tiempo, pero ahora que has despertado como sabia ya lo sabes, aparte como esta ahorita la situación tengo que irme, ya no es necesario quedarme en el bosque, tengo que partir de nuevo.

-Si es por Skull Kid lo siento no era mi intención afectarte a ti y a Skull Kid. Pero por favor, no te vayas.- Dijo Saria empezando a deprimirse, a tal grado de derramar sus lágrimas.

-No, no es por él ya lo había pensado hace tiempo, después de que regrese a la línea actual. Y quiero disculparme, no merecías que te contestara así, después de todo no te lo mereces.- Dijo el héroe arrepentido.

-No lo hagas, no te dejare hacerlo.- Saria tapa la entrada.

Link veía con tristeza a su mejor amiga, ella quería que no se fuera. Link saca el cofre pequeño y lo abre y saca la máscara de la Fiera Deidad no podía llevar el cofre ya no cabían más cosas y era bastante estorboso. Link mete la máscara al saco.

-Esa mascara se parece a ti ¿Por qué la tienes?, dime algo, ¿Tiene que ver con Skull Kid también?- Pregunto Saria viendo la máscara.

-Adivinaste, si tiene que ver con él, pero en parte, esta mascara es especial.- Contesto Link, mirándola.

-¿Qué tan especial es para ti?, tu tiraste a Mido por esa mascara.- Pregunto la kokiri, viendo también a la máscara como un causante de que Link se fuera también.

-Es mucho como no tienes idea, también es una razón adicional para irme.- Contesto Link.

-¿Por qué?, solo es una máscara.- Dijo Saria.

-No solo es una máscara, si tan solo lo supieras.- Dijo Link.

-Dime así yo lo entendería y no causaría más problemas.- Dijo Saria.

-Lo siento pero no, y no tengo tiempo.- Dijo Link.

Saria tenía razón y miraba con mucho rencor esa mascara y aún seguía tapando la entrada y Link ya había terminado para empacar.

-Por favor Saria déjame ir.- Pidió Link.

-No quiero, no quiero que te vayas eres mi mejor amigo el único con que he estado y no te perdonare si te vas.- Dijo la kokiri enojada viendo a los ojos a su amigo.

Link se acerca a Saria

-Eres mi mejor amiga Saria, nunca te olvidare, esto no quiere decir el adiós. Tú ocupas un lugar en mi corazón y llevo tu ocarina para recordarte. Perdóname si te herí tu no lo mereces.- Dijo despidiéndose Link.

Ambos se abrazan fuerte. Saria lloraba sobre el hombro de Link y después de esto no tiene más que otra más que dejarlo pasar. Link también llora y se seca las lágrimas, porque también no era fácil dejar su hogar, donde el siempre vivió, también no podía dejar a su mejor amiga con quien siempre convivio. Pero las circunstancias pedían que se marchara. El héroe se va de su casa despidiéndose de su mejor amiga.

-Tardas mucho… Oye ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Taya al ver salir Link.

-Si estoy bien, ya hay que irnos.- Dijo Link.

-Si. (Ejem) En lo que hablabas con esa niña fui con Skull Kid a decir que no se fuera dónde estaba.

Saria escucho lo que dijo la hada y cuando se fue Link y Taya, Saria fue rápido a los Bosques Perdidos y para su desgracia escucho que su música fue remplazada por otra que nunca había escuchado. Después la kokiri fue al lugar de su amigo y efectivamente vio a Skull Kid tocando su flauta y con otra hada, Skull Kid aún seguía tocando la Oda Al Orden.

-Skull Kid has regresado.- Dijo Saria expresando alegría al verlo.

Skull Kid y Tael voltearon y vieron a Saria. Skull Kid se disgusta al verla.

-¡Vete kokiri, lárgate no quiero que agredas a Skull Kid!- Dijo Tael con valentía, pero con algo de nervios. Interponiéndose entre Saria y Skull Kid.

-Skull kid quiero hablar contigo, por favor.- Pidió Saria rodeando a Tael.

-Cállate. Yo no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero hablar con alguien que se dice ser mi amiga y que me diga un ladrón.- Dijo Skull Kid expresando su enojo.

-Pero no era mi intención.- Dijo Saria tratando de hablar con su amigo enojado.

-Te haces pasar por una buena amiga ahora. Pero me di cuenta que mis verdaderos amigos son Link, taya y Tael las hadas que creo que ya viste. Y mis primeros cuatro amigos que conocí y que son de Termina ellos me enseñaron esa canción en caso de que me sintiera solo y quisiera recordarlos tranquilamente mientras la canto, simboliza mucho para mí y nosotros. Ellos son MIS verdaderos amigos estuvieron conmigo a pesar de todo lo que les hice pasar, hice sufrir a mucha gente y ellos me perdonaron y todo porque me fui del bosque y refugiarme en Termina. Ellos me ayudaron. Pero a ti que te importa. Vámonos Tael.

-Sí, voy espérame.- Dijo Tael mientras se acercaba a Skull Kid.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Saria que se acercaba tratando de detenerlo.

Skull Kid agarra a Tael y se va rápido, Saria al verlo lo persigue, lo busca, pero ya no lo encuentra. Saria trato de buscarlo lo más que pudo pero ya no lo encontró.

-¿Cuándo perdí a mis amigos?

Saria se preguntaba triste y arrodillándose. Perdió a su mejor amigo que nunca podía estar con él como ella quería era imposible, aparte él estaba enamorado de otra persona. Y a su otro amigo que huyo por su culpa llamándolo ladrón y afectando a Link. Pero aún se preguntaba.

-¿Qué hiso Skull kid?

*******Mientras tanto en las planicies*******

Link y Taya avanzaban asía el Castillo De Hyrule. El héroe tenía que contestar la propuesta de princesa.

-Entonces este es tu país, no se parece a Termina.- Dijo Taya, mientras avanzaban, comparando las pradera de Termina con las Planicies De Hyrule.

La hada veía el Rancho Lon Lon y lo comparo con el Rancho Romani.

-Sí tienes razon, pero si su gente.- Explico Link.

-Sí recuerdo que me hablaste de ello y había gente a la que confundías. Qué vergüenza dabas.- Dijo Taya recordando.

-Si no me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Link también acordándose, poniendo una cara que expresaba vergüenza.

-Bueno, dime ¿Qué diferencia hay?, Tu que ya has estado en ambas tierras.

Link le cuenta todo a Taya incluyendo su historia de sus aventuras.

-Ya veo tu salvaste a esta tierra, con razón ya tenías experiencia cuando te conocí. Y aquí dominan las Diosas Din, Farore y Nayru. Bueno hasta lo que se dé Termina es que han dominado los cuatro gigantes y que ellos crearon a Termina. Aparte aquí un Rey domina a Hyrule y en Termina no y la Trifuerza la cual eras digno de una pieza bla bla bla". Dijo Taya comprendiendo lo que le conto Link.

-Wow si aprendiste.- Se burló Link.

-Oye se supone que tienes más cosas ¿Y tus armas?, ¿Las máscaras?- Pregunto Taya que desconcertó por eso.

-Las armas están en otra parte y las máscaras deku, goron y zora las devolví y nada más me quede con la única que quedaba.- Contesto Link.

-No me digas que esa mascara es…- Dijo Taya.

Link saca la única mascara que le quedaba.

-¡ESA MASCARA!- Dijo Taya al ver esa mascara

-Fue la única que no pude devolver, no sabía qué hacer así que me la quede.- Conto Link.

-Esa mascara es muy poderosa, debes de cuidarla bien.- Conto Taya.

-¿Sabes lo que paso?, no lo recuerdo cuando me la puse.- Pregunto Link tratando de averiguar lo que paso.

-¡Ahh! enserio. Bueno también creo que ese espíritu si parecía controlar tu cuerpo te habías vuelto muy callado y sabias usar mejor la espada que por cierto era muy diferente más gigante y más atractivo.- Taya se sonroja.

-Ve al grano.- Dijo Link arruinando lo que pensaba Taya.

-¡Ahh! si, te decía eras más grande como más de dos metros eras más fuerte a decir verdad creo que le hace referencia su nombre, Fiera Deidad, así te comportabas como tal al atacar y derroto a Majora, a pesar que te hacía daño con sus látigos tu no retrocedías.

-¡¿Látigos Majora tenía látigos?!- Pregunto Link conmocionado al oír eso.

-Si tenía tres transformaciones tu viste una que era una máscara flotando, la segunda era la misma mascara pero más gigante con brazos y piernas y un ojo que corría muy rápido y atacaba con bolas de energía cuando era conveniente y la tercera forma era más humanoide grande y con látigos en sus manos.- Conto Taya.

Link se queda aterrado, Majora ataco con todo a Zelda y a los demás.

-Ahh enserio, bueno te diré que Majora ha vuelto a atacar.- Dijo Link.

Link le cuenta todo a Taya, mientras avanzan.

* * *

**Cuatro horas más tarde**

El niño y el hada llegan al castillo, mientras el sol se empezaba a trasladar en medio, era casi medio día.

-Wow que castillo.- Vio Taya sorprendida.

-Si es grande.- Dijo Link mientras se adentran.

Link y Taya se adentran y recorren el castillo, pasan unos minutos y llegan asía donde se encontraba la princesa, en los jardines.

-¿Ella es tu princesa?, ¿La que te dio la Ocarina Del Tiempo?- Pregunto Taya al ver a la princesa.

-Si es ella y fue afectada por Majora.

-No puedo creer que ese monstruo haya atacado a tu novia.- Dijo Taya.

-No es mi novia.- Dijo Link sonrojado al escuchar eso.

-No lo es. Bueno pensé que lo era, ¿Porque alguien te daría su tesoro más apreciado que te ayuda a salvar tu vida?

Link se queda callado al escuchar eso y se pone a pensar en ello.

Zelda ve a Link y a Taya y se acerca.

-Hola Link, veo que has encontrado a Navi.- Dijo la princesa al ver la hada a lado del heroe.

-¡Princesa!- Dijo Link haciendo rápido una reverencia, la princesa rompió sus pensamientos.

-Yo no soy Navi, soy Taya.- Dijo Taya algo enojada.

-Taya compórtate.- Dijo Link regañándola.

-No está bien. Perdón si te confundí Taya.- Dijo Zelda disculpándose.

-Perdóneme también, de donde yo vengo no hay reyes somos una ciudad, por eso no se comportarme.- Dijo la hada minimizando su tono y mostrando educación. Link se quedo en parte sorprendido por eso ya que ella nunca se había comportado cuando estaba con ella.

-Ohh enserio.- Dijo la princesa sorprendida.

-Sí. Y gracias por prestarnos su Ocarina Del Tiempo nos ayudó.- Dijo Taya agradecida.

De repente Link agarra a Taya.

-Me disculpa princesa.- Dijo Link. la princesa alza la ceja y se queda desconcertada.

Link se lleva a Taya a algunos metros de la princesa.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Dijo Taya enfurecida.

-Shhh, No cuentes nada de lo que paso en Termina.- Dijo Link.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ella no lo sabe?, a pesar de estas alturas, deberías contarles

-Se lo contare, pero a su tiempo.

Después de eso ambos van de nuevo con la princesa.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Pregunto Zelda viendo a Link con indiferencia.

-De nada.- Respondió Taya.

-Princesa he venido a responder su propuesta.- Dijo Link tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Enserio? Y dime ¿La aceptaras?- Pregunto la princesa ansiosa pero a la vez ocultándolo, solo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Lamento decirle, pero tengo que rechazar su propuesta princesa.- Respondió Link en tono delicado.

Zelda no le gusto oír el rechazo.

-Entiendo no te puedo obligar a quedarte, pero ¿A dónde vivirás?, no me has contado.- Pregunto la princesa, en su voz se notaba algo de desanimo.

-Viviré en Villa Kakariko, ahí hay una casa perfecta para mí.- Respondió Link alegremente.

-Eres un tonto ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar una oferta así?, vivir en un lindo castillo.- Dijo Taya regañándolo y contemplando el castillo.

Zelda saca una leve carcajada al ver que Link es regañado.

-Bueno y dime ¿Ya tienes trabajo?- Pregunto la princesa.

Link se queda callado ante eso por unos segundos.

-Jajaja, te dieron un gran golpe.- Dijo Taya burlándose del niño.

-Nunca había pensado en eso.- Respondió Link.

-Bueno tengo un trabajo para ti ¿Lo aceptarías?- Dijo Zelda, sonriendo otra vez.

-¿Qué es?- Respondió el héroe con otra pregunta.

-Es ser un guardia.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Link, pensativo.

-Vamos, tienes todo lo necesario eres valiente, fuerte y leal. Dijo la princesa motivando al héroe.

-Enserio cree que yo soy así.- Dijo Link sonrojado.

-Si yo creo en ti.

-Bueno aceptare su trabajo.- Dijo Link aceptando la propuesta de Zelda.

-Bueno que no se hable más. Ven sígueme.- Dijo la princesa.

Zelda lleva a Link y a Taya al salón de entrenamiento, en ese salón había muchos soldados y aprendices, en esa parte también estaban el Rey y la Princesa.

-Link, ¿con que quieres ser un guardia?- Pregunto el rey.

Link estaba un poco nervioso.-Bueno yo…- de repente es interrumpido.

-Sí, si quiere ser un guardia.- Dijo Taya hablando por Link.

-Gracias Taya.- Dijo Link sarcásticamente.

-Bueno te daré la oportunidad de ser un guardia, pero quiero ver tus habilidades con la espada dependiendo de ello decidiré si eres capaz. Normalmente yo no soy en que se encarga de eso. Pero mi hija me pidió observarte.- Explico el rey.

Link se prepara le dan una espada de madera y un escudo. Y salen los soldados para el duelo.

-¡Un niño! Es enserio ¿Quiere ser un guardia?, ja ni siquiera me haría un rasguño.- Dijo un guardia burlándose de Link.

Link se queda callado y mejor se concentra porque estaba algo nervioso.

-Muy bien ¡Comiencen!- Dio la señal el rey.

El guardia ataca directo dándole una estocada a Link, este cubre con su escudo, una vez que la espada choca con el escudo Link pone algo de fuerza y alza el arma de su oponente y este retrocede un poco, una vez que el guardia se distrae, al retroceder, Link lo ataca en la cadera y este cae al suelo, todo fue en cuestión de segundos.

-No, no puede ser que un niño me haya vencido.- Dijo el guardia que estaba, tirado y adolorido.

El rey se impresiona pero lo disimula y los guardias se quedan sorprendidos de eso a excepción de Zelda y Taya que ya sabían el resultado.

-Link eres bueno, pero esto aún no acaba.- Dijo el Rey.

-Solo es suerte.- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Entonces tú serás el siguiente.- Dijo el comandante.

Link pelea guardia tras guardia, algunos en pareja y todos tienen la misma suerte de caer.

-Eres muy bueno con la espada, más de lo que imagine, nunca pensé que un niño humillara a mis guardias.- Dijo el rey aplaudiendo.

-Te dije que él era bueno.- Le dijo la princesa a su padre, sin apartar la vista de Link, sonriéndole orgullosa.

Después de la prueba el rey decide hablar con Link.

-Link te voy a proponer algo y espero que lo aceptes.- Dijo el rey

-Lo que sea mi rey.- Dijo Link con valor.

-Link, ¿Qué te parece cuidar a mi hija?- Pregunto el rey.

Eso fue muy inesperado para el joven héroe.

-Yo pensé que lo cuidaría a usted.- Dijo Link sorprendido, en su mirada se notaba.

-No. Sabes cuándo nos avisaste sobre Ganondorf, el día que ataco me puse a pensar, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo moría?, ¿Qué sería de mi reino?, ¿Que sería de mi hija?, la señorita Impa siempre a cuidado a Zelda sola y se lo agradezco mucho. Pero necesito personas como tú que la cuiden en caso de que yo faltara, así para que ella pueda reinar. Solo he escogido a una persona para ello y es Impa, ahora tú eres el segundo y eso me da satisfacción. Te he estado observando mientras estabas en el castillo con mi hija y puedo ver que tú no eres malo, no tienes intenciones malas cuando estas a lado e Zelda, la estabas cuidando también. Aparte la señorita Impa esta de acurdo con ello. ¿La puedes ver?

Link voltea a todos lados y ve a Impa en una parte alta del Salón mirándolo.

-Acepto la propuesta mi rey para mí es un gran honor.- Dijo Link decidido arrodillándose, haciendo reverencia y poniendo el puño en su corazon tomando el puesto.

-Pues muy bien. Empaca tus cosas porque tendrás que vivir aquí en el castillo.- Dijo el rey.

Link se queda en shock. La princesa sabía que si el rey veía sus habilidades, él lo escogería, por eso lo trajo, ella lo sabía desde principio. Y Taya soltaba carcajadas, se burlaba que Link que fue engañado.

-Ven sígueme Link te llevare a tu habitación.- Dijo Zelda que se acerco a su héroe.

Pero como Link estaba paralizado por la noticia, Zelda no tiene más que otra que agarrarlo de la mano, eso hace reaccionar a Link que se sonrojara y Zelda también se sonroja solo que a ella no se le notaba ya que estaba volteada jalándolo.

-Adiós Link, no te preocupes ya se regresar.- Grito Taya despidiéndose.

-¡Regresen a Termina!- Grito Link.

-¡Si lo hare me llevare a Skull Kid y a Tael ahora mismo, les contare lo que pasa!- Grito Taya.

El rey, Zelda e Impa se queda confundidos cuando Link menciono la palabra Termina.

Taya se va del castillo y Link se queda. Zelda lleva a Link a una habitación, para él a comparación era más grande que su casa.

-Aquí es donde te quedaras.- Dijo Zelda camuflajeando su felicidad.

-¿Usted me engaño verdad princesa?- Pregunto Link serio.

-No del todo tu pudiste haber rechazado la oferta de mi padre pero no lo hiciste.- Respondió la princesa sacando una sonrisa.

-Yo no sabía que me tenía que quedar.- Dijo Link.

-Ya no te quejes, ya estás aquí.- Dijo Zelda regañando levemente a Link.

Link saca lo poco que tenía.

-¿Nada más tienes eso?, no tenías más cosas.- Pregunto la princesa al ver el saco de Link.

-Si tengo, pero las tengo en el Rancho Lon Lon, y tengo que ir por ellas.

-Recuerdo que me las ibas a mostrar.

-Sí, bueno iré por ellas.

-No te preocupes mandare a alguien a recogerlas.

-No yo lo hare, son ya muchas molestias.- Dijo Link rechazando el favor.

-No es ninguna molestia. Aparte tienes que cuidarme e Impa no está, ahora que estas tú cuidándome ella fue a resolver algunas cosas en Villa Kakariko.- Conto Zelda.

-Ahorita, ¿Tengo que usar uniforme?- Pregunto Link desanimado.

-Si ahorita. Te iba a dar tiempo de desempacar tus cosas, pero por lo que veo no es necesario y no, no vas a utilizar uniforme así estas bien como estas.

Link va acomodando sus cosas, su ropa entre eso ve la máscara de la Fiera Deidad y mejor decide parar y saca mejor las cinco mil rupias.

-¿Aun traes eso?- Pregunto Zelda al escuchar el sonido de las rupias.

-Sí, las iba a ocupar para comprar mi casa, pero por lo que veo ya no.

-Bueno y que tal si las aprovechas vamos al mercado.- Propuso la princesa.

-¿Al mercado?

-Si no he ido desde que te fuiste de Hyrule y no tenía un tiempo libre en mi línea temporal, quiero despejarme y tú no tienes opción.

Link no dice nada al final fue vencido por Zelda quien lo engaño. Pero sin más que hacer ahora tiene un trabajo y es cuidar a su princesa. Zelda y Link caminan a fuera del castillo, asía el mercado.

-Oye Link ¿Qué es Termina?- Pregunto Zelda despertando su curiosidad.

-¡Termina!- Reacciono Link.

-Si de ahí conoces a esa Hada Taya, ¿Es esa pintura blanco y negro que me enseñaste?

-Si es ahí y eso que le enseñe se le llama foto, la cámara pictográfica captura las partes que usted quiere tomar y las plasma, y ya ahí está la foto las guarda como un recuerdo en la mente.

-¡Ohh!, Que buen aparato trajiste, después quisiera tomarme una foto contigo.- Dijo Zelda sonriéndole a su héroe y viéndolo a los ojos.

Link se sonroja un poco ante eso. Ambos niños se van caminando asía el mercado, mientras Link tenía que cargar un saco grande de rupias.

La princesa se sentía feliz de que su héroe estaba otra vez a su lado. La princesa en el fondo siempre se había sentido mal de mandar a Link al pasado, cuando él había salvado a su país, fue muy doloroso para ella dejarlo ir y ya no volverlo a ver. Después cuando la tuvo que dejar, después de un tiempo juntos, en la línea actual, buscando a Navi su compañera. Se sintió triste ya que era el único con quien ella hablaba. Pero esta vez no lo quería dejar y más ahora la situación que pasan por que el mal de Hyrule ya esta plantado y los planes están en marcha.


	9. Días de insomnio

**Días de insomnio**

**Un mes después**

Después de esto el héroe se tuvo que quedar en el castillo protegiendo a su princesa como un guarda espaldas, al principio se molesto que Zelda lo engañara pero después se le paso, le alegraba mucho porque él estaba enamorado de su princesa, también Zelda sentía lo mismo y ella después de enviarlo a su línea temporal ya no quería dejarlo y más ahora con la situación que ambos tenían que resolver.

Link tenía que estar presente en todo, las reuniones, festivales y una vez en un baile ese día tuvo que ir que ir elegante, el estaba en todo con la princesa, pero él no era el único, también Impa la cuidaba solo que ella era la sombra de Zelda, Impa se sentía más tranquila que Zelda fuera cuidada por Link, ella salía de en vez en cuando a ver a su pueblo a Kakariko.

Link no tenia que ocultarse, el estaba a la vista el todos aparte la princesa no quería. Pero eso era en los días, en las noches Link temía que Majora atacara, todas las noches el empuñaba la espada, la tenia lista en caso de que el apareciera. Y veía el ropero que estaba en lo profundo del cuarto, ahí se encontraba la Máscara De La Fiera deidad, eso también le tenía miedo aun recuerda lo que paso con Saria, tenía miedo de ponerse la máscara y no ser él y poner en riesgo a Zelda y a su hogar. Esto reflejaba el cansancio de Link, el lo trataba de controlar con pociones, café. Pero cada vez estaba cansado y eso traía la preocupación de Zelda. Ella sabía muy bien que Link trataba de ocultar su cansancio lo sabía desde el principio, porque lo reflejaba poco y se le hacía extraño de que el no durmiera. Pero cada día Link estaba más cansado.

* * *

**Un día nublado, en los jardines del castillo.**

-¿Qué triste se ve el día verdad?- Pregunto Zelda viendo sus flores.

-Solo hay nubes no es nada.- Dijo Link que veía el cielo.

-No, no es por eso, es porque se cumple un mes después de que nos ataco ese monstruo.

Link baja la mirada y ve a su princesa.-Princesa y ¿Ese monstruo no le dijo algo?- Pregunto preocupado al respecto.

-No, no me dijo nada.- La princesa le estaba mintiendo al héroe no quería que él se enterara, su cara cambio, pero Link no la noto ya que la princesa estaba de espaldas.

-Nada, no puede ser.- Link negaba, esa parte lo dijo con indiferencia y su cara mostraba excepsismo.

-Ese monstruo era extraño, estaba loco solo reía y bailaba.- Dijo la princesa molesta, solo lo demostraba un poco.

Link pensaba cuando atacaría Majora. Arrastro a Zelda y a los demás sabios con él, los trajo desde su línea temporal a la fuerza. No importaba si él se iba de Hyrule ellos estaba enlazados con él. Era obvio que Majora los trajo para hacerlo sufrir, pero no tenía idea como lo haría.

-Link, Link contesta.- La princesa llamaba a su héroe que estaba en trance.

-Perdón princesa, es que estoy pensando.- Contesto Link que reacciono.

-¿Por ese monstruo?- Pregunto la princesa viéndolo con indiferencia.

-Si ese monstruo, es extraño me pregunto ¿Cuando atacara?

Zelda vio algo extraño a Link, pero se preocupa más por su estado, lo veía cansado.- ¿Link Estás bien?

-¿Sí, estoy bien princesa?

-No estás bien no me mientas, se ve que no has dormido en días, crees que no lo he notado, crees que no se que lo tratas de controlar.- Dijo la princesa molesta, regañando a su héroe.

-Estoy bien, enserio solo he tenido un mal sueño.- Insistió Link.

-Te estado observando ha sido desde que te quedaste en el castillo, no has conciliado el sueño. Dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- Pregunto Zelda preocupada tratando, de averiguar lo que le pasaba.

-No, no es nada princesa, solo no he dormido bien

-Deberías tomarte este día, quiero que duermas.

-Pero...- Link es interrumpido.

-Nada de peros, ve es una orden.- Dijo la princesa molesta, mandando a Link.

Link no tiene más opción que obedecer a su princesa, aunque el no la quería dejar, pero aun así se va a su cuarto solo para dormir unos minutos. Pero mientras se dirigía asía allá un guardia llega.

-Señor Link, aquí esta.- Dijo el guardia al verlo.

Link voltea y lo ve.

-Iba ir por usted, pensé que se encontraba con la princesa, pero como ya lo encontré le quiero dar esto.

El guardia le da un paquete a Link y con esto una nota.

_Estimado Link. Me apena informarle pedirle esto a usted. Pero me he visto forzado a pedirle que entregue este paquete. Ya que es de extrema urgencia que llegue al laboratorio del Lago Hylia. Y usted es el único calificado que puede cumplir con esta tarea. Sé que tiene el deber de cuidar a mi hija y estoy al tanto de que la señorita Impa no está. Pero no se preocupe ya asigne a un grupo de guardias para ella, en lo que usted vuelve._

_Se lo pido Por favor._

_Atte. Rey Daphnes._ (Nota del autor: no me sabía el nombre del Rey asi que improvise XD.)

Link toma el paquete y se asegura de sus armas y parte al Lago Hylia, pero no tenía a Epona, así agarra a cualquier caballo y parte.

-Es más cómodo con Epona, lástima que no tengo tiempo para pasar por ella.- Pensó el héroe extrañando a su yegua.

El héroe parte, pero ahora lo acompañaba su cansado y una tormenta se avecinaba.

* * *

**Un par de horas más tarde**

Pasaron algunas horas la lluvia había comenzado. La princesa se encontraba adentro caminando en los pasillos, en eso se encuentra con su padre.

-Zelda puedo ver que estas seria.- Dijo el rey al ver a su hija.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- Pregunto Zelda confundida por esas palabras.

-Por nada, como siempre estas con Link, pensé que te enojarías.

-¿De qué hablas?- De nuevo pregunto la princesa a su padre.

-Es que mande a Link a Lago Hylia.- Respondió el rey.

-¡Al Lago Hylia, pero si últimamente está infestado por monstruos!- Reacciono la princesa al oír la noticia.

-Si por eso lo mande, porque es el único capaz de ir al laboratorio.- Comento el rey.

Zelda se va a su cuarto rápidamente.

-No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando. Ohh por las Diosas. Link espero que estés bien.- Zelda le rezaba a su héroe, pidiéndole a las Diosas su bienestar, la preocupación de la princesa sale disparada.

*******Mientras tanto en el Lago Hylia*******

Mientras en el lago Link combatía monstruos que se encontraban por ahí al bajarse del caballo. Pero cada vez que se defendía se sentía más cansado, la espada y el escudo eran más pesados en cada momento. Link llega al laboratorio y entrega el paquete y se va como llego. En esos momentos empieza a llover fuerte.

*******Mientras tanto en el castillo*******

Zelda estaba sentada en la entrada del castillo, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la entrada, un relámpago se escucha, la princesa estaba esperando a que volviera Link, se encontraba impaciente por él, sabía el estado en que se encontraba su querido héroe.

-¡Ya no aguanto más!. Se Dijo desde sus adentros.

La princesa decide buscar a su héroe. Zelda estaba siendo vigilada y no podía salir del castillo. Ella recordó un pasadizo secreto que se construyo después de que ataco Ganondorf. Zelda agarra una túnica y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se va a las planicies donde se encontraba Link. Ambos sabían que había una ruta alterna que se hiso para llegar al lago, ya que antes tenía que pasar por la entrada del Valle Gerudo, pero como Ganondorf escapo era un peligro pasar por ahí, por las gerudo.

-Tengo que ir por Link.- Dijo la princesa viendo y sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre ella.

Link cabalgaba de regreso, pero ya no aguantaba más el sueño. Cada vez se sentía más cansado. El héroe empieza a ver y oír alucinaciones, mientras cabalgaba veía cosas. Link veía al tronco triste que vio en la puerta de Hyrule Termina a su lado veía al mayordomo y a la Princesa Deku llorando, también veía la tumba de Darmani y a la tribu goron al frente rindiendo luto y vio a Mikau tirado en el suelo y a Lulu y al resto de la banda de rodillas lamentándose de la pérdida de su bajista y lo peor fue lo que vio después.

Vio a Skull Kid con la máscara de Majora puesta flotando, Link se espanta al verlo, Skull Kid se le quedaba viendo, empezaba a reir como loco y despues decide gritar, como en aquella vez que el jalaba la luna. Link para al caballo bruscamente. Eso hace que Link salga volando y cae de frente golpeándose la cabeza.

Link para la cabeza, solo para ver al Vendedor De Mascaras Felices que estaba un par de metros al frente.

-Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el vendedor mientras hacia su risita.

Después de eso el héroe cae cansado.

* * *

**Un par de horas más tarde.**

Pasan horas. Zelda busca desesperadamente a Link y lo encuentra en la entrada que va hacia el lago y ve al caballo algo lejos comiendo pasto.

-¡Link, Link despierta!

Zelda se acerca, corre asía donde estaba Libnk y lo voltea, solo para ver que salía sangre de la frente y de la nariz, el se había golpeado y estaba inconsciente.

-¡Ohh no Link!

Zelda se quita su túnica y cubre a Link. La princesa lo carga en su espalda con mucho esfuerzo los pies de Link arrastraban, lo lleva debajo de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia y para secar su sangre.

Pero de repente un peahat que se encontraba volando se percata de su presencia decide atacar, suelta a sus larvas. Link estaba aun inconsciente su cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Zelda.

-Link, ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Zelda triste mientras veía y le acaricia el rostro a su héroe.

De repente Zelda empieza a escuchar un zumbido voltea y ve una larva peahat, la princesa se agacha y el peahat se muere al chocar con el arbol. Pero otros tres estaba rodeándolos y uno de ellos se dirige asía ellos rápidamente y antes de que Zelda puediera defenderse. La princesa abrasa a su heroe y pone su espalda como escudo para protegerlo.

**¡Ahhhhhh!**

Un grito pega en el cielo, era Zelda había recibido todo el ataque del peahat, cortando su espalda y su vestido dejándole una gran cortada, Zelda derramaba sangre manchando su falda blanca que se tornaba roja y derramándola. Zelda se acuerda que Link tiene un escudo, se lo quita y lo ocupa para protegerse. Ella no se aleja de Link. Los peahat atacan, pero al hacerlo chocan con el escudo y mueren.

La joven princesa se había convertido en la protectora de su héroe los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora ella tenía que dar todo por él.

Zelda al terminar de los peahat's, de nuevo pone a Link sobre su espalda, solo que esta vez era más doloroso por la herida, ella gemía del dolor y manchaba con su sangre la ropa de Link. la princesa se acerca al caballo y trata de poner a Link, al ponerlo se da cuenta que no podía sujetarlo mientras cabalgaba, así que rompe su vestido y hace una tira y amarra a Link con ella, amarra sus cinturas y cabalgan.

Dejo de llover pero los problemas aun seguían llegando. Mientras cabalgaban el sol se metía y la luz se apagaba para abrir la oscuridad de la noche. De repente Stallchild's salen del suelo para perseguir a Zelda y Link, la princesa huye algunos los aplasta con el caballo. Pero un stallchild sale del suelo de frente del caballo, eso provoca que el equino se espante y tire al par de niños. La princesa se mancha de lodo, el caballo sale huyendo.

-¡MALDICION!- Zelda lloraba de dolor, ella cayo primero y encima de ella Link, golpeando mas la herida de su espada.

Los stallchild's aparecían y Zelda no tiene más que otra que defenderse. Ella usa su magia para atacarlos y defenderse pero aun seguían apareciendo mas stallchild's, Zelda no se separa en ningún momento de Link. Cuando creyó que todo había acabado de nuevo se lleva al heroe.

Casi llegando al pasadizo secreto.

-Ya casi llegamos, resiste por favor.- Le decía la princesa a su héroe inconsciente que gemia, mientras la cabeza de Link la tenía recargada en el hombro de Zelda.

De repente los stallchild's salieron, Zelda ya estaba debilitada por usar su magia, pero toma la espada y el escudo del heroe, la princesa se defiende y mata algunos stallchild's a pesar que no sabía ocupar mucho la espada como Link, pero un stallchild golpea el brazo donde Zelda sostenía la espada y la tira y decide utilizar el escudo para empujarlos pero era inútil. La princesa retrocede, mientras stallchild's los rodeaban.

Cuando todo estaba perdido un destello de luz aturdió a los stallchild's.

-¡No te puedo dejar sola por un momento!

Era Impa apareció de la nada. La sheikah, saca navajas y se las aviena a los stalfos acabándolos.

Un stalfo sale del suelo, Impa al verlo lo golpea y al hacerlo agarro un hueso, lo jala y el stalfo cae, Impa pateo su cabeza, mostrando su furia asía su princesa.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Pregunto Zelda, se sentía feliz y aliviada al ver a su guardiana.

-Oí el sonido de una batalla. Pensé que era Link en ese momento, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, eras tú, te estaba buscando también.- Respondió la sheikah

*******Después ya adentro en el castillo*******

-¿Impa, mi padre sabe de mi ausencia?- Pregunto la princesa, tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada.

-Te trato de buscar y yo también pero llegue primero, al no verte pensé que estabas con Link. Sin querer le dije una mentira y él me pregunto si había regresado del Lago Hylia, le dije que si, ahora si le estaba mintiendo apropósito. También me había dado cuenta del estado de Link y después me hice una idea.

Después de la explicación de la sheikah, van a la enfermería a Zelda le ponen alcohol, ella lloraba por el ardor, tenía una herida algo grande y le ponen una banda y a Link le dicen que el está bien solo se golpeo que solo necesita descansar, el tenia menos daño.

Después la princesa se queda viendo a Link, sin decir nada.

-Nunca creí que tu empuñarías una espada y más aun que defendieras a Link de esa manera.- Dijo Impa sorprendida.

Zelda se queda callada.

-Bueno Zelda te tienes que ir a tu cuarto, yo cuidare a Link.- Dijo Impa.

-Pero yo…- Zelda es interrumpida.

-Sé que quieres cuidar tu a Link, pero si no te vas antes de que tu padre te vea en el estado en que estas, la culpa se la echaran a Link y también a mí y tú no quieres eso. Me costó trabajo de decirle al doctor que no dijera nada. Vete rápido, date un baño y duerme.- Dijo la sheikah tratándola de convencer.

Zelda no tiene más opción que irse voltea la cabeza mientras se va viendo a su héroe y se pone a pensar que es lo que no deja a dormir a Link.

La princesa se va a su cuarto.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

El sonido de los cuccos resuenan en el castillo y eso hace que Link se levante.

-¡¿Qué paso, Dónde estoy?!- Se pregunto Link exaltado.

-Ya te levantaste.- Impa apareció de repente.

-¿Estoy en el castillo?- Pregunto Link aun exaltado.

-Si, estas en el castillo, en la enfermería.

-¿Tu me trajiste?

-No, yo no lo hice.

-¿Quién lo hiso?- Siguió preguntando el niño confundido.

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y mejor alístate que tienes que cuidar a la princesa.- Dijo Impa enojada y apresurándolo.

Link se para rápidamente y ve su ropa manchada de sangre, el niño se queda muy desconcertado ante eso. Se baña y se prepara. Unos momentos después el héroe se va rápido hacia el comedor y se da cuenta que la princesa no estaba, pero vio al rey.

-Link llegas un poco tarde, bueno no importa debes estabas cansado por el viaje y por la tormenta que todavía te toco. Bueno si buscas a mi hija está en la parte trasera del castillo.- Conto el rey.

Link se dirige asía donde se encuentra Zelda, pero al llegar a la parte trasera vio que era grande, así que se puso a buscarla.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

Link aun la seguía buscando en toda la parte trasera, se estaba cansando de eso. Pero después encuentra a su princesa en una parte alejada, se veía que casi nadie pasaba por ahí y al parecer la princesa lo estaba esperando.

-Princesa ahí está, la estaba buscando.- Dijo Link al verla, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Zelda lo ve, después ella se acerca al héroe, el se pone nervioso. Zelda lo veía seria, después la princesa acaricia un poco su mejilla, eso desconcertó al héroe, se ponía nervioso, pero solo era para después darle una gran cachetada, era tan fuerte que link tuvo que retroceder dos pasos y se queda en shock.

-¿Por qué me desobedeciste?- Pregunto la princesa furiosa.

-¿De qué habla usted?- Respondió Link con otra pegunta sobándose su mejilla.

-Me desobedeciste y te fuiste al Lago Hylia.- Respondió Zelda sin bajar su tono.

-Pero tu padre me envió.- Dijo Link tratando de calmar a una Zelda furiosa.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI MI PADRE TE ENVIO!- Grito la princesa aun más furiosa por la respuesta del héroe.

Link se queda callado y algo nervioso por ver así a su princesa.

-"¡Yo!" te di una orden. Eres un estúpido, mantenerme preocupada de esa manera.

Link no sabía que contestar, nunca hubiera creído que Zelda lo trataría así.

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?- Pregunto Zelda mirándolo aun enojada a los ojos.

-No princesa, es mi problema, no la quiero preocupar más.- Dijo el héroe sin querer contarle.

-Es mi problema tam, tam…¡Achu!- Zelda fue interrumpida oir un estornudo.

La princesa aun seguía estornudando.

-Princesa está bien.- Dijo Link mostrando preocupación.

-No me cambies el… ¡Achu!

Zelda seguía aun estornudando y después se pone débil, se tambaleaba. Link al ver eso lleva a la princesa a la enfermería.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el doctor viendo a la princesa, examinándola.- Princesa usted está ardiendo, tiene fiebre.- Dijo el doctor.

-¡¿Fiebre?!- Tanto Link como Zelda dijeron al escuchar esa palabra.

-Sí, usted se expuso al frio durante mucho tiempo.- Dijo el doctor.

Link se pone a pensar lo que dijo el doctor y se da cuenta de que Zelda fue la que lo recogió pero a la vez dudaba, porque también pensaba por la sangre que tenía su ropa.

-Usted princesa tiene que descansar a partir de ahora para recuperase rápidamente y tiene que tomar cosas calientes.- Ordeno el doctor.

La princesa no tiene más que otra que reposar. Link lleva a Zelda a su habitación y no se separa de ella. Y la princesa no tiene más opción que quedarse en la cama. Link la cuidaba y la atendía en todo lo que necesitaba. Pasan algunas horas.

-Que aburrida estoy, me siento inútil aquí acostada.- Dijo una Zelda muy desanimada mientras su tono lo tenía cambiado, ya que tenia tapada la nariz.

Link traía una bandeja con un plato de sopa.-No diga eso, si se quiere recuperar tiene que seguir las ordenes del doctor.

Link deja la bandeja sobre las piernas de su princesa y voltea a verla directamente y se sonroja, de nuevo se voltea rápidamente y se aleja un poco.

-¿Link Qué tienes?- Pregunto Zelda al ver su comportamiento.

-Nada, solo que nunca me había dado cuenta lo hermoso que es su cabello.- Dijo Link de espaldas.

-Enserio, gracias. Nunca lo ves porque siempre tengo mi sombrero.- Dijo Zelda con una leve risita.

La princesa cambia de tema.

-No es justo, ¿Porque tú no estás enfermo?- Pregunto Zelda molesta.

-Es porque he vivido parte de mi vida en el bosque.- Respondió Link con calma.

Link se voltea de nuevo a verla y cambia de tema.

-Princesa le he querido preguntar si…- El heroe es interrumpido al escuchar a alguien entrar.

Impa entra a la habitación.

-Zelda he venido a cambiarte la banda.- Dijo la sheikah.

Zelda se voltea e Impa le alza la playera de su pijama, Link ve la espalda desnuda de Zelda y se pone como tomate, Impa le quita la banda rápidamente y Zelda grita un momento, Link ve la herida, era grande y se voltea, pero se pone a pensar la herida de Zelda, estaba deconcertado al verla.

-Listo, ya acabe eso es todo. Link ya te puedes voltear.- Dijo Impa.

Link ve la banda que tenía en la mano Impa y tenía sangre, la sangre de Zelda la misma que tenía en su ropa y empezó a comprender, que ella lo había rescatado. La sheikah se va y Link ve a su princesa unos segundos.

-Princesa ¿Que le paso?- Pregunto el héroe.

-Nada, solo es un rasguño por estar con alguien al que quiero mucho.- Respondió Zelda en tono delicado viendo a su heroe.

Link se le queda viendo de la misma forma a su princesa y sin pensarlo le da un abraso a peor.

-Ahhh, me duele.- Dijo la princesa porque Link le toco la espalda.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.- Dijo el héroe lamentándose y alejándose un poco.

-No importa.- Dijo Zelda sonriéndole.

Zelda decide a completar lo que hiso y lo abrasa, Link la agarra despacio para no volver a lastimarla, era un abraso cálido lleno de amor y afecto por parte de ambos.

Después de un rato ellos platican sobre sus vidas, Link le platica sobre su vida en el bosque y Zelda sobre su vida y lo que paso en su línea temporal después de que lo envió.

-Te tengo envidia, sabes tu vida es más interesante que la mía.- Dijo Zelda.

-No tiene que decir eso, sabe yo también me canso siempre he combatido con monstruos y algunas veces he querido que mi vida sea como la suya.- Dijo Link.

Zelda cambia de tema.

-Oye Link, dime algo ¿Dónde está Termina?- Eso pregunto la princesa.

-¡Termina!- El héroe reacciona al escuchar esa palabra.

-Sí, nunca me respondiste porque me contaste sobre la cámara pictográfica.- Dijo Zelda.

-Bueno como le digo esto. Termina se podría decir que es una tierra oculta.

-Entonces ¿Tu eres el único que sabe donde esta?

-No hay otro amigo que sabe donde está.

-Entonces tu me llevaras a Termina.

-Si tal vez.- Dijo el héroe sonriéndole.

-¿Como que tal vez?, prométeme algo, cuando seamos de nuevo adultos tu me llevaras.- Dijo la princesa viéndolo y sonriéndole.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

Las horas pasaron y el sol se oculta y la luna sale, la princesa se iba recuperando. Link se pone a pensar sobre Majora, mientras la princesa se queda dormida, Link voltea a verla, con una mirada triste, el apretaba su puño al saber que había perjudicado de esa forma a su amada. Después de eso la guardiana de la princesa llega.

-Link debes irte, yo me hare cargo.- Dijo Impa.

Link sale del cuarto de Zelda y se va a su habitación. Pero cuando se fue.

-¿Ya se fue?- Pregunto Zelda estaba fingiendo que estar dormida.

-¿No te has dormido?- Pregunto Impa al oírla.

-No, pero pienso hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?... creo que ya sé que vas a hacer.- Dijo Impa adivinado lo que va hacer su protegida.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Link se queda despierto aun sin poder dormir. Pasan horas, solo faltaba tres horas para que amaneciera. Link pensaba y temía de lo que fuera a pasar y no soltaba la espada. El héroe tenia la mirada fija asía la ventana, mientras veía la luna que se empezaba a ocultar.

**Toc toc**

De repente suena un sonido, alguien tocaba la puerta su puerta. Link desconcertado, abre la puerta. Pero una vez que el héroe la abre y al ver a la persona quien la toco.

-¡Princesa ¿Qué hace aquí?!- Pregunto sorprendido Link.

-Y ¿Tu qué haces despierto?- Respondió Zelda con otra pregunta.

Zelda ve la espada de Link.

-¿Qué haces empuñando tu espada?- Pregunto la princesa con la mirada asía el arma.

Link se queda callado, olvido guardar su espada.

-Nada.- Es lo único que respondió.

Zelda se mete sin permiso a la habitación de Link y ve su cama que estaba aun tendida. El héroe se sienta en su cama y la princesa se sienta a su lado.

-¿Princesa ya se siente mejor?- Pregunto Link.

-Si ya me siento bien. Gracias por cuidarme.- Dijo Zelda agradecida.

-Es mi deber y era lo mejor que podía hacer, usted me cuido.- Dijo Link a la vez negando el agradecimiento de su princesa.

El silencio se sentía en su habitación y ambos se sonreían.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Link mostrando una cara seria.

-Vine asegurarme que te durmieras.- Respondió Zelda sonriéndole.

-¿A eso vino?- Pregunto Link con una cara seria.

-Sí y dime ¿A que le temes?- Pregunto la princesa cambiado su cara a una seria.

-Yo, a nada.- Dijo el héroe tratando de mentirle.

-Link esta empuñando tu espada.- La princesa lo desmentia, viendo la espada en su mano izquierda.

-Bueno yo… Es mi problema y no la quiero involucrar. Ya me rescato y fue por mi culpa, no quiero que esté presente en eso.

-Ohh Link, bueno si no quieres no me lo cuentes, pero me quedare contigo.- Dijo Zelda decidida.

-Pero no quiero.- Dijo Link molesto, viéndola.

-Yo si quiero, si te atacan a ti me tienen que atacar a mi también.

Zelda mueve su mano y agarra la espada de Link. Pero como él la sostenía agarra también su mano.

-Quiero estar presente en tus angustias, problemas y enfrentarlos contigo, combatirlos y superar cualquier adversidad y miedo. Todo juntos.- La princesa le sonríe.

Ambos voltean y se ven a los ojos, en momento de inercia y a la vez de necesidad a través de un mismo sentimiento que ellos sentían del uno al otro, ellos se acercaban y cerraban poco a poco sus parpados, con la mano que le quedaba, el héroe le sostenía la mano que le quedaba a su princesa y ambos aun sostenían la espada. Sus labios se abrían lentamente. Todo era perfecto pero a Link en esos momentos de dulces pensamientos aparece algo desagradable en forma de una imagen, aparece la Máscara De Majora. Esto arruina el momento casi a punto de tocar los labios de su amada.

-Lo siento princesa no puedo, no quiero que se enfrente a mis problemas.- Dijo Link soltando la mano de Zelda.

Zelda suspira triste y desanimada por el comportamiento de su amado, al verlo.

-Pero yo si quiero y tú harías lo mismo por mi y siempre lo has hecho.- Dijo Zelda seria viéndolo aun sin soltar su espada.

Ambos se quedan despiertos. Zelda se acerca más y recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado, mientras aun ambos siguen empuñando la espada. Zelda piensa como hacer que Link se duerma y se le ocurre algo.

Zelda empieza tataratear una canción que ha estado en la familia real por generaciones, la canción que Impa le cantaba cuando era una bebe. La Nana De Zelda.

Link empieza a oír la canción y le da sueño poco a poco, cada vez soltaba la espada, también soltando la mano de su princesa, como se iba poco a poco, hasta que se queda dormido y cae a la cama. La princesa lo acomoda y lo tapa.

-Descansa mi dulce Link.

Zelda se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a su amado.

Link al fin duerme y las palabras de Zelda y su canción suenan en su mente.

_"Superar cualquier adversidad y miedos. Todo junto"._

La princesa cuida de héroe y empuña su espada por él. Se pone a pensar que es a lo que le teme tanto y sobre todo a él que es digno de la Trifuerza Del Valor.

Zelda se sienta en una silla y a su lado ve la cámara pictográfica que estaba sobre un buro, la agarra y ve la foto.

-Termina. Algo te paso ahí que no me quieres decir.- Dijo Zelda observando la foto de la Ciudad Del Reloj.

Pasan las horas, el sol se asoma y Zelda se va porque sabía que Link se levantaría en cualquier momento, se va a su habitación. Impa la estaba esperando.

-Llegas a tiempo.- Dijo Impa.

Zelda se queda pensando recuerda todo lo que paso y le llegan recuerdos de Majora.

"_Saben sin querer le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien un favor, me agrada a pesar que es una mancha en mi vida"._

-¿El será la mancha?- Pensó Zelda.

-Zelda ¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto Impa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zelda.

-Nada. Hoy es la junta de los sabios, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Zelda.

-Sí, ¿Descubriste algo?- Pregunto Impa.

-No.

Zelda se da cuenta que Link es la mancha, por eso trajo a los sabios para que Majora los matara junto con él y se pregunta cómo lo conoció. Pero lo peor que pensó fue sobre el otro Dios.

-Ya vamos a desayunar.- Dijo Impa.

Zelda se va a su comedor y mientras se iba a su comedor seguía pensando.

-Link, espero que tu no seas el portador.

Pensó Zelda mientras le salían dos lágrimas. No quería que Link fuera sellado, eso sería lo peor para ella, imaginar al ser que más ama ser sellado. Pero decide no hacerse ideas y ponerse a investigar para averiguarlo.


	10. Cita falsa

**Tenía mucho que no subía un capitulo.**

* * *

**Cita falsa**

Desde ese día el héroe se ponía nervioso al estar ha lado de su amada, se sonrojaba y se alejaba, aunque Zelda quería estar con él y se acercaba, Link tomaba distancia cada vez que ella lo hacía. En la noche Link ya podía dormir tranquilamente en sus sueños sonaba la Nana De Zelda y sus palabras le daba satisfacción.

Pero esa noche había una junta de los sabios.

-Ya paso un mes desde que nos ataco ese monstruo.- Tomo la voz Rauru iniciando.

-Ese día jamás lo olvidaremos.- Dijo Ruto que hiso un movimiento leve de negación.

Todos los sabios aun tenían el horror de acordarse de ese trágico día.

-No hemos sabido nada sobre ese monstruo.- Dijo Zelda con la mirada triste, a la vez expresando su enojo.

-Yo opino que nos está haciendo sufrir.- Dijo Saria.

Los sabios hablaban sobre Majora, pero no sabían nada de él, después de unos momentos decidieron cambiar de tema.

-¿Han encontrado al portador?- Pregunto Zelda iniciando el tema.

-Princesa, voy a hablar por todos no tenemos ni la más mínima pista sobre el portador, no tenemos nada.- Respondió Darmani hablando por todos.

-Si me lo supuse, ya lo sabía.- Suspiro Zelda desanimada.

Después los sabios de nuevo cambian de tema.

-Es siguiente tema es Ganondorf.- Dijo Rauru.

-Jajaja. Yo estoy siendo buscada por toda mi raza, por traicionarlo.- Dijo Nabooru que estaba feliz por eso.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Impa mirando a su compañera.

-En esta línea, después de que Link avisara del ataque de Ganondorf, las hermanas Birova lo trataron de sacar y yo las delate. Las hermanas Birova fueron colgadas, pero Ganondorf logro escapar.- Conto Nabooru feliz de lo que hiso.

-¿Sabes que planea?- Pregunto Rauru.

-Aun sigue con sus planes de conquistar a Hyrule.- Respondió Nabooru ya tomando seriedad en el asunto.

-Al parecer eso aun no ha cambiado.- Dijo Saria.

-Hay que detenerlo de nuevo.- Dijo Ruto.

-Y Link ¿Ya está al tanto de todo?- Pregunto Rauru.

Zelda se queda callada y se pone nerviosa.

-Si el ya sabe todo.- Respondió Impa, protegiendo a su princesa.

-Espero que con su ayuda tengamos más posibilidades de ganar.- Dijo Saria.

-Pero esta batalla va hacer más difícil de ganar.- Dijo Darmani.

-Bueno creo que eso ya es todo.- Dijo Rauru dando fin a la junta.

Los sabios se empiezan a marchar pero…

-¡Saria, Saria!- La princesa llamaba a la kokiri.

-Princesa, ¿Que se le ofrece?- Volteo Saria al oír.

-Impa espérame, voy a hablar con Saria unos minutos.- Pidio la princesa viendo a su guardiana.

La sheikah se va dejando el templo dándole la privacidad a la princesa.

-Saria necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Zelda.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto Saria.

-Es sobre Link.

-¡¿Le paso algo?!- Reacciono Saria al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-Bueno te platicare lo que ha pasado.

Zelda le platica todo sobre Link a Saria.

-No puede ser que a Link le pase esto.- Dijo Saria sin creer, dando una cara de indiferencia.

-Sí y me preocupa, necesito saber, ¿Si tu sabes algo?

-Bueno no sé nada, no me platico.

-Nada, ¿No sabes nada?- Pregunto la princesa sin creer en lo que dijo la kokiri.

-Bueno, solo sé que venía algo diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente?- Pregunto Zelda tratando de averiguarlo a toda costa.

-Bueno, creo que se algo, se lo tratare de explicar.

Saria le cuenta todo lo que sabe a Zelda.

-¿Conque Skull Kid?, ¿Dónde lo encuentro?- Pregunto Zelda decidida a buscarlo.

-El no ha aparecido desde que Link se fue. Lo más probable es que aun este enojado conmigo y los demás kokiris y aunque apareciera, usted nunca lo atraparía. Aunque Impa o Nabooru lo intenten, el es muy escurridizo, el conoce bien los Bosques Perdidos más que yo, el ha ido a lugares que ni yo conozco.

Zelda empieza sospechar de Link y Skull kid.

-Hay algo más princesa. Cuando Link volvió trajo algunas cosas.- Dijo Saria.

-Si me conto que había traído algunas cosas.- Dijo Zelda Recordando.

-Cuando Link se fue de la aldea. Algunos kokiris me contaron que trajo un escudo espejo, por lo que me contaron es parecido al que está en el Templo Espiritual solo que este tenía una cara horrible y trajo la espada kokiri diferente, era más ligera con más filo y se veía diferente y la verdad eso es raro ya que estuvo en los bosques.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Saria.- Dijo Zelda.

-¡Espere princesa!- Dijo Saria.

La princesa voltea.

-Casi se me olvidaba. Link tuvo una razón más para irse.

-¿Tuvo una razón?- Pregunto Zelda escuchar eso.

-Si una de las razones fue una máscara extraña.

-¿Una máscara?- Dijo Zelda confundida.

-No sé el porqué. Era una máscara con marcas faciales rojas y azules en su cara, pelo banco y se parecía mucho a él. Me dijo que era especial para él.- Conto Saria.

-¿Por qué es especial?- Pregunto Zelda.

-No lo sé, solo sé que tiene que ver también con Skull Kid, creo que él se la dio o algo así, tanto fue que peleo con otro kokiri por ella.- Conto Saria.

-Muchas gracias Saria.- Dijo Zelda.

-Princesa, cuide mucho a Link.- Dijo Saria.

-Si lo hare, no te preocupes.- Respondió Zelda.

Zelda y Saria se van del templo.

-Link espero que seas feliz.- Pensó Saria mientras se iba, mientras recordaba a su amigo y suspiraba tristemente.

Zelda piensa sobre la máscara, pero también se pone a pensar en lo que le contó Saria. Pensó que tal vez Skull Kid se la dio y por eso peleo porque era un recuerdo de él. También pensó si Link tenía que ver con aquel Dios que los había atacado y decide averiguarlo, trataría que Link lo dijera pero eso iba a ser difícil.

* * *

**Dos semanas después.**

Pasaron dos semanas y Link seguía igual se apartaba de Zelda, ella empieza a extrañar cuando él estaba muy cerca cuidándola. Aparte la princesa tenía que investigar sobre el temor de Link y si tenía que ver con lo que últimamente estaba pasando. Hasta que ella mejor decide hablar.

-Veo que ya has podido dormir.- Dijo la princesa mirando al héroe e iniciando una conversación.

-Si ya he podido dormir tranquilamente.- Respondió Link en tono nervioso.

La princesa no le gusta el tono de Link y como se alejaba.

-Sabes últimamente te estás alejando de mi y no me gusta.- Dijo Zelda en tono triste.

Link se queda callado.

-Ven sígueme.- Dijo la princesa que empieza a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Link.

-Tranquilízate solo vamos a pasear.- Respondió la princesa con una leve risita.

Zelda decide mostrarle a Link todo el castillo, el se impresiona ya que no conocía algunas partes y una vez que acaban.

-Wow, este castillo si es grande.- Dijo Link impresionado.

-Si lo sé. Ven vámonos.- Dijo Zelda.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto el héroe.

La princesa se queda pensando.-No lo sé, tu decide.- Fue lo que respondió.

-Pero, ¿No la tengo que cuidar?- Pregunto Link confundido al escuchar a su princesa.

-Claro que me estas cuidando, solo quiero que elijas el lugar que quieres ir.- Explico Zelda.

Link piensa unos minutos y decide llevar a la princesa al boliche bombuchu y juegan horas. A Zelda le iba muy mal no lograba meter el explosivo al hoyo. Pero a Link le fue peor.

**¡BOOOOOM!**

Espero mucho tiempo para lanzar un bombuchu y le explota.

-¡¿Link, estás bien?!- Reacciono Zelda al oír y ver a su héroe tirado.

-Si estoy bien.- Respondió Link con voz débil.

Al final Link gano un peluche cucco este peluche tenía el tamaño verdadero de un cucco. El héroe le regala el peluche a su princesa, el se sonroja al hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias Link.- Dijo Zelda sonrojada, ella besa en la mejilla a Link.

Después de eso ellos salen. Zelda ve la tienda de mascaras felices y decide aprovechar eso a su favor, Link tenía una máscara que tenía que ver con Skull Kid, ella quería que le contara lo que le paso, se quería acercar a Link.

-Link, quiero ir ahí.- Dijo la princesa señalando la tienda.

La cara del héroe cambia al ver la tienda, pero sin desobedecer el par de niños entran a la tienda y ven las mascaras que estaban en las repisas.

-Wow. Cuantas mascaras.- Dijo Zelda impresionadas.

Link le traía recuerdos las mascaras y se le queda viendo más a las que son goron y zora. Zelda se da cuenta del silencio de Link y como ve las mascaras.

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto Zelda.

-En nada princesa.- Respondió Link con tranquilidad.

Zelda no le creía, sabía que tenía que ver con las mascara ya que el traía una y decide averiguarlo, pero sin que Link se diera cuenta de ello, quería engañarlo.

-¿Tienes mascaras?- Inicio la princesa con esa pregunta.

-Tenía mascaras pero las perdí.- Respondió el héroe.

-¿Y cuántas tenias?, Yo tenía la de keaton, pero también la perdí.

-Veinticuatro incluyendo la de keaton y la máscara de la verdad, si es que la conoce.

-Enserio así de tantas y si conozco esa mascara, es muy difícil de conseguir y es importante ¿Cómo pudiste perderlas todas?- Pregunto Zelda y a la vez sorprendida.

-Bueno no todas aun me queda una máscara.

La princesa supuso que se refería a esa mascara con marcas faciales en su cara y siguió haciendo preguntas.

-¿Y cómo es esa mascara?- Pregunto la princesa.

-No lo sé.- El héroe no le quería contar y la vez sin querer volteo la situación a Zelda. Link se preguntaba cómo es que pudo mencionar eso que es importante.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Pregunto Zelda molesta, no le gusto que le respondiera eso.

-Bueno, no lo sé porque me la regalaron y no he tenido tiempo para desempacar aun todas mis cosas, recién había llegado y al día siguiente me mude. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?- Respondió Link también mostrando molestia y preguntando con otra pregunta.

-Bueno yo…

Zelda se ponía nerviosa no esperaba que eso pasara, pero de repente.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

El Vendedor De Mascaras Felices apareció de la nada espantando a Link como a Zelda. La princesa a la vez sentía una gran satisfacción, el vendedor lo había salvado.

-Princesa en un gran honor tener su presencia aquí y tu eres el niño que me ayudo a vender las mascaras.- Dijo el vendedor mostrando su sonrisa y educación y mas al ver a la Princesa De Hyrule.

-Solo vine a ver sus mascaras, me llamaron la atención.- Dijo la princesa.

-No se preocupe, para mí es un placer.- Dijo el vendedor con gran respeto.

Link y Zelda ven un rato las mascaras y después de eso deciden irse de la tienda, pero antes de que se fueran de la tienda.

-Princesa espere, quiero darles esto.

El vendedor se acerca y les regala dos mascaras de keaton y les sonríe.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo la princesa educada.

-Gracias. Yo pensé que nos la vendería.- Dijo Link.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Pregunto el vendedor cambiando su cara a una enojada con ojos rojos y su tono sonaba enojado.

Link y Zelda de nuevo se espantan, más la princesa, porque no lo conocía.

-Te entiendo, no me gusta regalar mis mascaras. Pero hare una excepción por nuestra princesa.- Dijo el vendedor cambiando de nuevo su cara, les daba de nuevo una sonrisa.

-Si de nuevo gracias.- Dijo Zelda, pero en tono algo nervioso.

-Adiós princesa.- Dijo el vendedor con su risita.

Link y Zelda salen de la tienda.

-¿Ese tipo siempre es así?- Pregunto una Zelda aun espantada.

-No…

Link hiso una pausa y la princesa se empezaban a tranquilizar.

-Es más aterrador.- Link a completo sus palabras y recordó al vendedor que conoció en Termina.

Zelda no le gusto lo que Link dijo, ya que lo dijo en tono muy serio, como si estuviera enojado, se quedo pensando mucho sobre ese vendedor.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Zelda.

Link ve las mascaras de keaton y le da una idea.

-Ya sé que vamos a hacer.- Respondió Link.

El héroe y la princesa salen de la ciudadela y van hacia las planicies. Link corta el pasto por todas partes con las mascaras puestas.

-No aparece.- Dijo Link algo enojado.

-Link ¿Por qué cortas el pasto?, ya me canse.- Dijo Zelda.

-Bueno lo sabrá pronto, si es que aparece.- Dijo Link perdiendo sin perder sus esperanzas.

Link hace un ataque circular y sale un keaton.

-¡Un, un, un keaton!- Dijo la princesa sorprendida y a la vez espantada.

-No hace falta ver, ustedes no son keaton's.- Dijo el fantasma al aparecer.

-¿Eres un keaton?- Dijo Zelda aun sin creer.

-Esa pregunta ofende sabes. Pues si soy un keaton.- Respondió el zorro ofendido.

-¿Princesa esta impresionada?- Pregunto Link feliz viéndola.

-¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?- Pregunto el Keaton desconcertado y sorprendido.

-Una corazonada.- Respondió Link.

-Yo pensé que eran una leyenda como los minish.- Dijo la princesa aun sin creer.

-Y otra vez me ofende la princesa, somos pocos que es diferente y para su información también existen los minish.- Explico el keaton.

-¿Nos va a preguntar cosas?- Pregunto Link.

-Alguien que sabe de nosotros. Te dejare que tú y tu amiga contesten mis preguntas juntos en caso de que no sepas tu o ella, aunque no me cae bien la niña.- Dijo el keaton.

Zelda estaba avergonzada. El keaton pone sus preguntas, cuando Link no sabía la princesa contestaba.

-Felicidades ustedes saben mucho por eso merecen esto.- Dijo el keaton impresionado y feliz.

Después de un rato cuando Link y Zelda ellos regresaban al castillo.

-Nada más nos dio veinte rupias.- Dijo Zelda desanimada.

-Sí, ¿Le gusto ver al keaton princesa?- Pregunto Link mientras jugaba con las rupias aventándolas asía arriba y asía abajo.

-Ehh, masomenos.- Respondió la princesa algo desanimada.

-¿Por qué? pensé que se iba a quedar impresionada.- Dijo Link desconcertado.

-Es que fue grosero conmigo.- Dijo Zelda, recordando lo sucedido.

Link echa una carcajada.

-No te rías.- La princesa estaba avergonzada.

Las horas pasan el héroe y la princesa vuelven al castillo y estaban en la parte alta del castillo, en una torre.

-Mira Link.- Dijo Zelda mostrándole el paisaje.

Link ve un paisaje hermoso, podía ver toda Hyrule, desde Kakariko hasta el Lago Hylia. No podía ver la Fortaleza Gerudo pero si veía desde apenas lejos por la tormenta de arena se veía borroso, la estatua de la Diosa De Arena, el Templo Espiritual. Pero Link veía más el bosque ya que se podía ver la Aldea Kokiri y la princesa se da cuenta de eso.

-¿Extrañas el bosque?- Pregunto Zelda en tono delicado.

-Sí, me da nostalgia.- Respondió Link triste.

-¿Te fue difícil dejar el bosque?

-Si lo fue, tuve que pensarlo mucho cuando me fui de Hyrule, cuando regrese a mi línea.

-Te entiendo. Yo también tuve que tomar una decisión difícil hace tiempo.- Dijo Zelda comprendiéndolo. La decisión de la princesa era cuando envió a Link a su línea temporal.

-Pero yo me fui de la peor forma.- el héroe desvía su miranda hacia abajo, estaba arrepentido.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Herí a Saria.

-Pero ella tenía que entender que te ibas, ella sabía que eras un Hylian.- Dijo la princesa tratando de consolarlo.

-No fue por eso. Le voy a contar algo princesa.

Link le decide contar todo a Zelda sobre la discusión que tuvo con Saria. Pero ocultando algunas cosas.

-El mismo día que me entere que habían despertado como sabios, tuve una discusión con Saria sobre un chico llamado Skull Kid.

Zelda empieza a escuchar con mucha atención ya que era eso lo que quería oír.

-Por la culpa de Saria, Skull Kid sufrió mucho, eso hiso que huyera de Hyrule.- Dijo Link sin mencionar el lugar.

-Asía Termina.- A completo Zelda adivinando.

Link se ponía un poco nervioso no esperaba que Zelda adivinara así que se tuvo que esforzar mas.

-Skull Kid, desato un poder impresionante en toda Termina. Pero fue sellado o eso creo.

-¿Y lo detuviste?- Pregunto Zelda.

-No, otra persona lo hiso.

Link había omitido partes, desde el Vendedor de Mascaras Felices, las mascaras deku, goron y zora y la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad que fue lo que detuvo a Mascara De Majora, que por cierto no le dijo que él los ataco.

Zelda comprendió, pero lo hiso mal. Pensó que el día que estuvo Taya con Link, el había sacado a Skull Kid de Hyrule apropósito ya que pensó que él sabía que era el portador y que el otro Dios (Majora) los ataco ya que Link tenía que ver con esto y nada mejor que vengarse de Link, haciendo sufrir a los que más ama. Despertando el poder del portador para que ese otro Dios despertara y destruyera a Hyrule ya que odia a las Diosas De Oro. Zelda sentía una gran satisfacción ya que su heroe se encargo de Skull Kid. Pero decide guardar el secreto para que Link no tuviera problemas.

-¿Y Saria lo sabe?- Pregunto Zelda.

-No lo sabe y quiero que no lo sepa, si lo sabe se sentiría mal.- Respondió Link alzando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré.- Dijo Zelda mostrándole a su héroe una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Sé que ustedes hacen juntas ya que han despertado como sabios.

Después de unos momentos Link y Zelda ven el sol meterse.

-No quiero que este día acabe.- Dijo la princesa viendo el atardecer con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el héroe despertando su curiosidad.

-Me he divertido mucho contigo, me sentí libre por una vez. Sé que tengo que tomar algún día las decisiones de Hyrule y ser princesa ya es bastante estar encerrada y tener que estar sujetada por normas y educación y que los demás estén reservados también por educación sin mostrar lo que sienten.

Link ve a su princesa que se veía desanimada, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Yo también me divertí mucho princesa.- Es lo único que él héroe pudo responder, que trataba de alzar una sonrisa a su princesa.

Zelda voltea a verlo.

-A eso es lo que me refiero.- Dijo la princesa molesta.

-¿De qué?- Pregunto Link confundido.

-Esa es una de las razones, no quiero que todos me llamen princesa y menos tú, quiero que tú me llames por mi nombre Zelda y quiero que seas sincero conmigo, como ahorita me contaste tus problemas.- Explico la princesa.

Link veía a su princesa a los ojos decidida, hablaba enserio. Pero él no podía ser del todo sincero con ella ya que no la quería involucrar en sus problemas, él la quería apartar ya que la arrastro.

-Está bien Zelda.- Decía Link sonriéndole.

Zelda aun se le queda viendo a Link, pero con una mirada triste.

-Sabes recuerdo que la última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre estabas enojado.- Dijo Zelda recordándole a Link su actitud.

La cara del héroe cambia al recordarlo también.

-Ese era el mismo día que me enoje con Saria, ese día no era yo, ese día yo era una Fiera, lo siento no era mi intención enojarme también con usted.- Dijo Link cambiando con un tono triste al recordarlo, bajando la cabeza lamentándose.

-No eres una Fiera, tu no lo podías contener tantos problemas que has enfrentado y lo has hecho solo, pero ya no más.

Zelda le levanta el rostro a Link, consolándolo, lo veía a los ojos. Link le agarra esa mano.

-Tú no eres como los demás, eres humilde valiente y das todo de ti para ayudar a los demás, incluyendo si eso es dar tu vida, por eso eres digno como héroe. Es normal que te sientas enojado de en vez en cuando.

-¿Eso le gusta de mi?- Pregunto Link.

-Si, como te dije antes es como si te conociera toda mi vida y aunque esta tierra estuviera en paz nuestros destinos ya están enlazados. Le agradezco a las Diosas por ponerte en mi vida.

-Usted me gusta su forma de ser es decidida, no se rinde a pesar de las circunstancias, también daría todo por los demás incluyendo si eso significa dar su vida por su pueblo, ya lo hiso conmigo. También le agradezco a las Diosas por ponerme en mi vida.

El héroe y la princesa se acercan el uno al otro, el momento se repetía cerraban poco a poco sus ojos y abrían sus labios, Zelda agarra con una mano el rostro de Link, para que el ya no escapara como la última vez. Link con una mano agarra su cintura. Link ya no pensaba más en las cosas que lo asustaba.

-Link prométeme que nunca me dejaras, así como yo nunca te dejare otra vez.- Dijo Zelda con una voz casi silenciosa y delicada.

-Zelda te prometo que nunca, jamás te dejare.- Juro el héroe de la misma manera que su princesa.

Sus labios chocan y concluyen con un beso de amor verdadero, duro unos segundos, fue algo largo, era el momento que ambos estaban esperando, eran momentos que ellos se alejaron de sus problemas y preocupaciones solo por un momento aceptando el lazo que los unía desde generaciones.

-Zelda.- Dijo Link llamándola por su nombre.

-Dime.- Respondió Zelda.

Link se ponía nervioso el trataba de decir algo, era muy difícil para él.

-Zelda yo, yo, yo te amo.- Dijo Link nervioso y tenso.

Zelda se ríe y lo ve. Link se puso muy rojo al decir eso y se desanimaba, pero lo disimula.

-Sabes he estado esperado que me dijeras eso. Yo también te amo.- Dijo Zelda.

Zelda agarra a Link y le da otro beso.

A partir de eso los años pasan. Majora cumplió su cometido, bajaron la guardia.


	11. Rivalidad

**Ya al fin subí un capitulo, es difícil subir un capitulo con las fiestas decembrinas y el fin de año acercándose, pero ya está.**

* * *

**Rivalidad**

**Seis años después**

Los años pasaron. La paz de Hyrule había vuelto o al menos eso aparentaba ser. En ese periodo de paz Link y Zelda vivieron felices. Skull Kid volvió un año después de que Link se mudo, pero aun le tenía rencor a Saria. Los seis años pasaron.

**Cuatro días antes del ataque.**

Link y Zelda después de seis años se comprometen. Pero cuatro días antes, el plan de un Dios maligno se iba a llevar a cabo, se iba a liberar antes. Ese día el héroe y la princesa se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol en las planicies cerca del castillo.

-Algunas veces pienso que estoy soñando.- Dijo la princesa en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Por qué?- Respondió Link, estaba serio.

-Cuando te devolví a tu línea pensé que nunca te volvería a ver y algunas veces me arrepentía.- la princesa, se sentía triste de tan solo recordar.

-Ahora casi estamos casados.- Dijo Link sonriéndole.

-Sí, pero para la desgracia fue de la peor manera.- la cara de Zelda cambiada a una seria.

Link después de años se había olvidado de ese problema y Zelda también hasta ahora que lo mencionaban después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Que fue de ese monstruo?- Pregunto Link sintiendo una preocupación en su ser.

-No lo sé, solo espero que ya no aparezca de nuevo. Mejor cambiemos de tema no me gusta hablar de él.- Dijo Zelda triste, en su cara se notaba algo de enojo de recordar aquel día.

Después pasa unos momentos de silencio. La princesa noto algo extraño en su amado, el estaba pensando.

-Link, ¿Qué tienes?- La princesa decide preguntar al sentir algo de incomodidad.

-No es nada, solo pienso.- Respondió el héroe serio.

-¿En qué?- Zelda Siguió preguntando, despertando su curiosidad.

-Yo también pienso que algunas veces estoy soñando.- Respondió el héroe sonriéndole.

-No es cierto, no me mientas. Sabes que una relación también se basa en la honestidad y cuando estemos casados, con más razón serás honesto.- Dijo Zelda regañándolo notando la mentira en su amado.

-Está bien, tu ganas. (Suspiro) Algunas veces me siento mal de no ser recordado como un Héroe.- Respondió el héroe derrotado.

Zelda ve al héroe, ella no esperaba eso.

-Te entiendo, no ser recordado por tu esfuerzo, dando tu vida sin que lo valoren, te hace sentir muy mal. Si te hace sentir mejor en mi línea eres recordado y tu leyenda transcurrirá para las generaciones. Aparte yo te recuerdo y los demás sabios también, no te sientas mal por favor, porque también me sentiré mal ya que yo fui la que te envió.- La princesa se empieza a deprimir, porque esas eran unas palabras muy fuertes, trataba de consolar a Link.

-Sí pero no solo es por eso, también es para que las personas sepan, valoren y aprendan que cualquier persona tiene necesario, para luchar y cambiar. Porque tienes que admitir que las personas son desesperadas y quieren todo y eso los hace actuar mal. Como quisiera enseñárselo a alguien, para que lo sepa y aprenda y tal vez logre evitarlo.- Explico el héroe mostrando su sabiduría.

-Nunca pensé que sintieras eso y te entiendo, pero también tienes que entender que lo que quieres es muy difícil no vas a encontrar una persona que sea igual a ti.

-No me importa cuánto tiempo me cueste yo seguiré buscado hasta encontrar a alguien digno.- Dijo Link con determinación en sus palabras.

Zelda besa por sorpresa a Link en los labios.

-Es por eso que te amo, te preocupas por los demás. Ojala y encuentres a esa persona a que tanto buscas.- Dijo Zelda feliz de ver a Link con esos deseos.

Pasan unos minutos en que el héroe y la princesa estaban sentados, pero en ese momento se ven nubes acumulan creando oscuridad y tapando el sol.

-No me gusta como se ve el cielo.- Dijo Zelda preocupada.

-Parece que va a llover mejor regresemos al castillo.- Dijo Link.

El héroe y la princesa al ver eso, al ver como las nubes empezaban a tapar Hyrule regresan al castillo.

* * *

**Esa misma noche**

Pasan las horas llega la media noche. Cuando esa hora llega de la nada empieza a llover en toda Hyrule a excepción de la Fortaleza Gerudo y el desierto, solo se veía nublado con nubes grises. Pero en un lugar en específico no llovía y las nubes rodeaban el lugar, se veían el cielo y las estrellas. Era el Santuario De La Espada Cuádruple. Pero de repente en el santuario sale un rayo morado, sale de la espada hacia el cielo. Las nubes tapan el santuario y la lluvia se intensifican muy fuerte. De la espada sale un ser pequeño, el poderoso hechicero de ropajes morados, un hechicero poderoso y temido. Era nada más y nada menos que Vaati el Hechicero De Los Vientos.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué ha pasado?!- Se preguntaba el pequeño hechicero al salir, fue muy raro y confuso para el salir de su sueño.

Vaati recordaba cuando fue sellado, pero eso no era importante para él, recordó unas palabras.

_"Esta espada guarda un gran espíritu se ve fuerte, va ha hacer mi conejillo de indias, va ha hacer un títere."_

-Un títere. Yo no soy el títere de nadie. ¡Yo soy Vaati el Hechicero De Los Vientos!, Fuiste un tonto al haberme liberado.- Rugio el hechicero con ira ante la falta de respeto.

Por lo consiguiente Vaati sale del santuario y al hacerlo ve las nubes negras que tapan todo Hyrule incluyendo ahora el santuario y siente caer la lluvia sobre su piel, mojando su ropa.

-¿Por qué todo esta así?, ¿Tendrá que ver con la persona quien me libero?- Se preguntaba Vaati desconcertado, viendo con algo de asombro las lluvias.

El hechicero, decide explorar primero toda Hyrule, para averiguar lo sucedido. Pero en eso tardara muchas horas.

* * *

**Ese mismo día, al medio día en el Templo Espiritual.**

-La lluvia no ha parado.

Ganondorf veía como las nubes tapaban toda Hyrule, estaba hundida en la oscuridad, el Rey De Las Gerudo sentía el aire frio que recorría su piel mientras observaba desde su templo las nubes de Hyrule.

Vaati exploro toda Hyrule fue a todas partes incluyendo se metió en el castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, exploro todo, ya casi terminaba solo faltaba la Fortaleza Gerudo. Cuando llega allá ve a las gerudo vigilando y sigue explorando, pasan unos minutos y ve a una niña gerudo vigilando en un lugar no muy lejano, Vaati rápidamente se interesa por la niña y decide ir por ella. La niña estaba tranquila.

-Hola.- Saludo el hechicero con tono de malicia.

La niña voltea a ver y cuando lo hiso un terror le entro, la niña después grita, se escucho tan fuerte que llama la atención de las demás gerudo que estaban vigilando cerca de ahí.

**Diez minutos despues. En el Templo Espirutual.**

En el Templo Espiritual Ganondorf estaba pensando.

-Ha llovido toda la noche en Hyrule y aquí no solo están esas nubes grises y algo de viento. Y las nubes de Hyrule están negras. Será ese sueño. Lloverá tres días y tres noches a la media noche del tercer día parara, ha llovido una noche y por lo que dicen llovió a la media noche, si este es el primer día, faltaran dos días completos. Si esto sigue mañana preparare lo que falta para el ataque al reino.

En esos momentos una gerudo llega, era Aveil llega pero herida.

-Gr… Gran Ganondorf.- Tartamudeaba Aveil.

-¡Aveil, ¿Qué ha pasado?!- Pregunto Ganondorf al ver el estado de Aveil.

-Estamos bajo ataque, no podemos contra él.- Respondió Aveil.

-Esto no estaba en mi visión.- Pensó Ganondorf sorprendido al no ver venir eso.

-Señor muchas ya han caído, necesitamos ayuda...- Aveil debido a sus heridas que tenia, cae muerta.

-¡Aveil, Aveil…! ¡Maldito seas, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo!

El Rey De Las Gerudo sin pensarlo dos veces se va a ayudar a su pueblo.

*******Mientras tanto en la Fortaleza Gerudo*******

Vaati peleaba, el hechicero se deshace de las gerudo que lo atacaban, pero deja viva a la niña.

Y una vez que acaba con las mujeres.- ¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto Vaati sonriéndole maliciosamente a la niña.

La niña veía aterrada al hechicero, ella huye del lugar, pero después es acorralada en un lugar sin salida, donde era el campo de tiro a caballo.

-Ya no tienes a donde ir.- Dijo Vaati de forma feliz.

La niña lloraba. Pero de repente sobre ella en lo más alto de una gran roca se escucha un grito.

-¡DEJALA!

En lo alto de un peñasco el Rey había llegado. Ganondorf, salta y cae en frente de la niña, interponiéndose entre ella y el hechicero.

-¡Gr, Gran Ganondorf!- La niña sonreía al verlo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Ganondorf, mostrando su preocupación.

-Sí señor, estoy bien.- Respondió la niña.

-¿Y las demás, Dónde están?

-El ejercito gerudo no ha regresado de entrenar en el desierto señor.- Respondió la niña.

-Entonces vete de aquí, refúgiate.- Ordeno el Rey Gerudo.

-Si Gran Ganondorf. Gracias.

-La niña se va agradecida de que su rey la salvara.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- Pregunto Vaati enojado.

-Si quieres a la niña tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.- Dijo Ganondorf interponiéndose entre ella y el hechicero.

-Está bien. Ahorita te alcanzó cariño.

Ganondorf ve a su gente muerta, eso le da mucho coraje al preguntarse ¿Como alguien podia hacer esto?, Ganondorf aprieta su puño.

-No me importa si eres un niño te voy a matar.- Dijo el Rey Gerudo apretando puño y dientes.

-Pues que así sea. Pero antes limpiare el lugar.

Vaati usa su poder manda a volar todos los cuerpos muertos de las gerudo, estos caen muy lejos se podía oír como caían sobre las piedras.

Ganondorf se enoja mas, pero ve algo en ese niño Hylian en la forma en que mando a volar los cuerpos y se lleva una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

-¡¿Tu eres?!

Vaati ataca a Ganondorf con viento demostrando quien es el. Ganondorf resiste, fue arrastrado poco por ese viento.

-Si soy Vaati, el Hechicero De Los Vientos.

-Esta batalla va hacer interesante.- Dijo Ganondorf preparándose.

Ganondorf ataca, golpea el suelo para hacerlo temblar eso no funciona ya que Vaati puede flotar, pero eso era una distracción, Ganondorf sabía que iba a distraerse, así que va rápidamente se dirige asía él pequeño hechicero y lo golpea en el rostro con gran fuerza y eso lo manda a volar hacia una roca rompiéndola. Vaati se para y se toca la boca y siente sangre salir, mientras también recorría su sentido de gusto al probarla, eso lo enoja.

-Tú no eres como los demás que me he enfrentado antes. Tienes razón esto va hacer interesante.- Dijo Vaati sonriéndole levemente.

Vaati saca una espada.

-¡La Espada Cuádruple!- Vio Ganondorf sorprendido.

-Veo que sabes mucho. Espero que sepas que esta espada la hundiré en tu corazón.

-Esto es raro él no tiene que empuñar La Espada Cuádruple, se ve que esta espada a perdido todo su poder la gema está completamente negra, ni siquiera da un brillo. Eso no importa tengo que deshacerme de él, es un problema.- Pensó en gerudo mientras se preparaba.

Ganondorf saca una gran espada, con empuñadura negra y hoja. Ambos van al ataque, chocan las espadas que sonaron tan fuerte que se escucha el eco en el lugar, las chispas salen. Vaati atacaba bastante bien, pero Ganondorf se defiende y ataca. Ambos de nuevo chocan las espadas y se quedan pegados, juntos midiendo cual es más fuerte.

-Veo que también sabes ocupar la espada.- Dijo Ganondorf sorprendido.

-Tú también no lo haces mal.- Vaati también estaba sorprendido.

Ambos se separan.

-Ya es suficiente, es hora de acabar con esto.- Dijo el Rey De Las Gerudo.

-Inténtalo.- El Hechicero De Los Vientos lo retaba llamándolo.

Ganondorf ataca pero con más fuerza y determinación. El Rey da primero una estocada, mientras el hechicero retrocede, después Ganondorf se acerca y da un espadazo de forma vertical, pero Vaati se cubre con su arma, pero se arrodilla debido a lña fuerza del gerudo.

Vaati se defiende y lo trata de atacar, pero no podía Ganondorf no lo dejaba, intercepto y se cubrió del contraataque del hechicero. El gerudo demuestra que tiene más experiencia con la espada, y de una estocada Ganondorf logra enterrar su espada a Vaati. El hechicero echa sangre de su boca y herida, y cae.

-Lo logre.- Dijo Ganondorf que le brotaba las gotas de sudor, mientras respiraba algo fuerte producto de cansancio.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Vaati riéndose.

Vaati saca la espada que tenia enterrada. Después se transforma se veía alto y tenía un ojo en el abdomen. Ganondorf pone guardia.

-Ya es la hora para que te mate.- Vaati lo dijo en tono serio.

El hechicero saca cuatro ojos a su alrededor y ataca con una bola de energía negra que acumulo, Ganondorf la recibe y lo tira arrodillándose, pero aun así se para y lo ataca. Primero el gerudo lo trata de golpear pero es inútil ya que Vaati se tele transportaba, el hechicero ataca con uno de sus ojos y uno de estos le pega al gerudo y retrocede. Vaati ataca con laser que salían de sus ojos, pero esta vez Ganondorf logra esquivarlos.

-No, no puedo morir, tengo que conquistar Hyrule. Por mi gente.- Decía Ganondorf cansado.

Vaati escucho esas palabras ya que el planeaba lo mismo. Ganondorf decide usar su magia, ataca con bolas de energía a Vaati, pero este las esquiva con su tele transportación.

-Eso es inútil.- Vaati se burlaba.

Ganondorf seguía atacando pero era inútil él las seguía esquivando. El gerudo decide cargar una bola, Vaati se reía, Ganondorf decide lanzar esa bola, pero esta se divide en muchas, cubren todo el terreno y una de ellas le da a Vaati que no veía venir eso y lo deja aturdido. Ganondorf aprovecha eso a su favor y lo ataca, él le da un gran golpe en el ojo que tiene en el abdomen, y tira a Vaati aun aturdido. Ganondorf ataca con otra bola de energía con mucho poder y se lo lanza al hechicero. El gerudo respiraba con dificultad. Sin la Trifuerza del Poder Ganondorf no tenía las mismas fuerzas en sus ataques ni las mismas energías para seguir. No era suficiente para detener al hechicero.

-No creas que me has vencido.- Dijo Vaati furioso.

El hechicero se vuelve a transformar en una forma monstruosa era un monstruo con un ojo que estaba sobre un torbellino.

-No podrás conmigo y aun no es todo mi poder, ríndete y tu muerte será rápida.

Vaati ataca con el torbellino que usaba para flotar y manda a volar a Ganondorf alzándolo varios metros, el Rey Gerudo desde una gran altura y cae se escuchaba el crujir de la tierra. Pero aun así se para pero muy cansado casi inconsciente.

-Eres muy persistente. Me sorprendes.- Dijo Vaati.

-No me rendiré.- Dijo Ganondorf tosiendo.

Vaati se prepara para atacar, Ganondorf iba a morir, pero de repente muchas flechas caen sobre el hechicero.

¡GRAN GANONDORF!

Un ejército de gerudo venia a ayudar a su rey.

-Gran Ganondorf tome esto.- Dijo una gerudo que se acerco a su rey mientras las demás rodean al hechicero.

Una gerudo le da una poción azul a Ganondorf, la toma y recupera toda su vida y sus energías.

-Tal vez tengas el poder, pero te superamos en número. Tu eres el que se tiene que rendir o si no te sellare, ya que no te puedo matar.- Dijo Ganondorf al terminar de tomar la poción.

-No me rendiré y tampoco me vencerán.- Dijo el hechicero sin bajar su guardia.

Ganondorf no podía sacrificar más a su gente. Aparte tenía que atacar a Hyrule. Después de unos segundos de presión al gerudo de repente se le ocurre algo.

-Te propongo algo.- Dijo Ganondorf.

-¿Tu?, ¿Qué me puedes proponer?- Pregunto Vaati enojado.

-Primero escúchame y después opinas.

Vaati decide escucharlo antes de atacar.

-Te propongo que tu y yo ataquemos Hyrule, ¿Qué te parece?- Propuso el gerudo.

-¿Por qué e de atacar contigo?- Pregunto el nigromante molesto.

-Porque ellos te encerraron en esa espada y te ocultaron y a pesar de que trataste de conquistar no lo lograste conseguir ya que un mocoso que portaba esa espada te impido hacerlo o me equivoco.

Vaati se pone a pensar en lo que dijo Ganondorf.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu puedes conquistar Hyrule?- Pregunto ahora el hechicero.

-Ves a este ejército ya está listo para atacar y aun hay mas, Hyrule se ha hecho de muchos enemigos, hay que unir fuerzas para así conquistarlo. Ellos han sido injustos con nosotros. Ve a mi gente, ve esta tierra, aquí es donde nos han mandado, una tierra donde no se puede cultivar donde no hay agua para beber, no hay comida, donde tenemos que robar para sobrevivir, donde el viento solo trae muerte. Si hemos sobrevivido es gracias a nuestra deidad guardiana la Diosa Del Desierto, es gracias a ella que nosotros estamos vivos.- Narro y conto Ganondorf sus razones para conquistar, demostrando hechos en cada palabra.

Vaati, se pone a pensar le dio buenas razones pero…

-¿Qué te parece, yo quiero venganza, tu quieres venganza?- Pregunto Ganondorf induciendo al hechicero.

Después de unos momentos de pensar en que le hechicero tenia dicho objetivo también. Mientras otro sentía lo mismo hacia Hyrule, ambos tenían el mismo propósito y razones para dominar.

-Está bien acepto tu oferta Ganondorf.- Vaati acepto.

-Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir, créeme.- Dijo Ganondorf.

Vaati se destransforma a su estado infantil, se veía heridas de la batalla. El Rey De Las Gerudo extiende su mano al Hechicero De Los Vientos y este también le da la mano. Las gerudo se quedan desconcertadas ante eso. La alianza estaba formada para conquistar Hyrule, ambos villanos se juntaron para derrotar a su enemigo en común, pero solo eran instrumentos de destrucción, simples títeres y el titiritero era una máscara que movía las cuerdas para desatar un gran mal en Hyrule engañar a un mocoso de ropas verdes.

* * *

**Ya decidí, meter algunas habilidades de Vaati como el de minish cap y four sword's (me fue dificil ya que no me he acabado ese juego), y las habilidades de Ganondorf de ocarina of time y incluí las espadas para que sea interesante.**

**Les deseo feliz año nuevo.**


	12. Planeacion

**Planeacion**

Tal vez Majora no planeo la alianza entre Ganondorf y Vaati. Ya que el hechicero solo era un instrumento más de destrucción. Pero el pacto estaba ya formado para destruir Hyrule.

Ese mismo día después de la batalla de los malvados, ya se estaban formado los planes de batalla para invadir el castillo, Hyrule se había hecho de enemigos y Ganondorf reunió a todos en el Templo Espiritual, todo se estaba llevando ahí. Pero sin darse, para la desgracia del gerudo, alguien los estaba espiando y esa persona era Nabooru se dio cuenta desde hace tiempo de los planes de Ganondorf y se infiltro en el ejercito gerudo usando magia.

Mientras tanto en Hyrule las lluvias seguían y la temperatura empezaba a bajar. En el castillo en el cuarto de Zelda, la princesa veía las nubes grises y veía las gotas chocando en su ventana, se estaba empezando a preocupar de que la lluvia no parara. Pero en esos momentos llega su protectora.

-Ya tenemos que irnos al Templo.- Dijo la sehikah al llegar.

-Si, ya lo sé. Ya vámonos.- Dijo la princesa fingiendo tranquilidad.

Zelda e Impa parte al Templo Del Tiempo, una vez ahí la junta inicia.

-¿Esta vez, porque no has llamado Rauru?- Dijo Darmani enojado y temblando de frio.

-¿Tienes frio?- Pregunto Saria.

-No, ¿Por qué?- Respondió el goron y pregunto también.

-Porque estas temblando jejeje.- Respondió Saria con una leve risita burlándose.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, soy un goron fuerte.- Contesto Darmani enojado.

-Ya basta.- Dijo Impa algo enojada.

-Rauru no los convoco, fui yo.- Respondió Nabooru la gerudo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ruto.

-Es Ganondorf. Piensa atacar Hyrule.

La tensión se siente en la cámara al acabar esas palabras.

-No puede ser.- Zelda se espanto al escuchar eso a la vez la princesa no lo creía.

-¿Cuándo atacara?- Pregunto Impa conservando la calma.

-Por lo que he oído atacara pasado mañana.- Respondió Nabooru.

-¡Tan pronto!- Dijo Saria impresionada, y espantada también.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dijo Rauru.

-No tenemos que dejar que Ganondorf conquiste Hyrule otra vez.- Dijo Ruto enojada, de tan solo recordar.

Los sabios no querían que se repitiera lo mismo que había pasado hace años, cuando Ganondorf había tomado el control del reino.

-No solo es Ganondorf.- Dijo Nabooru dando más malas noticias.

Los sabios voltean a verla.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto la princesa.

-Hay otro más para empeorar las cosas.- Dijo Nabooru.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Impa.

-Es aquel hechicero que azoto Hyrule hace tiempo, alguien poderoso que se alió con Ganondorf, aquel que fue detenido gracias a una espada.- Conto Nabooru.

-¡No, eso no. El es…!- Zelda es interrumpida.

-¡Vaati el hechicero de los vientos!- A completo Rauru.

-Sí. Ahora la espada cuádruple perdió su poder ahora es inservible.- Dijo Nabooru en tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Ruto.

-La espada perdió todo su poder, pude verla.- Respondió Nabooru.

-Como puede pasar esto. Necesitamos recuperarla, para darle poder.- Dijo Zelda.

-No se puede, Vaati la tiene.- Dijo Nabooru dando aun malas noticias.

Todos los sabios ya sentían la presión y el miedo de otra guerra.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Aun tenemos algo ventaja porque hemos despertado y los templos aun siguen purificados. Ruto encárgate de avisarle a tu padre sobre la situación, que prepare a sus hombres.- Zelda estaba presionada, lo dijo en un tono serio y expresaba a la vez su ira.

-Sí, pero no sé si me crea.- Ruto dudaba de su padre.

-No me importa… Te quedaras aquí, voy a hacer una carta para que se la envíes.- Dijo Zelda sin aceptar excusas.

Ruto se sentía impotente, nadie a excepción de su padre le había hablado así, ni Darmani ya que lo hacía a su manera, nadie ni siquiera Zelda.

-Darmani tu reunirás a tu gente.- Ahora la princesa ordeno al goron's.

-Si lo hare.- Acepto el patriarca de los goron's.

-Después de eso los siete nos reuniremos aquí. El objetivo de Ganondorf es la Trifuerza y con la puerta deshecha por ese Dios maligno tenemos que defenderla. Entendido.

Todos asintieron antes las órdenes de su princesa.

-La junta ha acabado.- Dio la señal de irse Rauru.

Los sabios se van. Ruto se va al final, Zelda le da una carta para su padre, el Rey Zora.

Después de eso ya salen del templo.

-Wow me impresionas Zelda.- Impa estaba impresionada y feliz.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Zelda confundida.

-Dirigiste a todos. Como un gran monarca.

-¿En serio?- Zelda dudaba.

-Sí. Serás una gran reina.

Zelda e Impa salen del templo, por un tiempo la princesa se sintió un poco alagada debido a su guardiana. Pero al bajar de las escaleras del templo, sienten el agua que se mete a sus zapatos, los pies los tenían mojados.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Zelda mas que sorprendida.

-¡La lluvia no ha parado!- Dijo Impa que se sinria igual que la princesa.

Ellas no les gustaban lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto no me agrada. Impa evacua a Kakariko, ellos no tienen que estar aquí.- Ordeno Zelda.

-Sí, lo hare.

La sheikah se va y la princesa regresa sola al castillo. Una vez que entro Link la vio, pero ella no lo vio, el héroe se percato que estaba preocupada. La princesa llega a su cuarto pero una vez ahí Link toca la puerta y entra.

-¿Zelda que tienes?- Pregunto Link preocupado.

La princesa voltea a verlo y suspira y después de un momento responde.-Link me temo que llego la hora.- Respondió.

-¿La hora?- Pregunto el héroe confundido y despertando su curiosidad, pero a la vez con seriedad.

-Si la hora que defendamos una vez más a Hyrule. La guerra ya viene.

Link se sienta en una silla y queda en shock.-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Dijo al sentarse.

-Te entiendo, estoy igual que tú, así de preocupada.- Dijo Zelda a la vez consolándolo.

Pero algo le pasaba a Link. Algo había vuelto.

-No, tú no entiendes.- El tono de Link cambio a uno serio.

La princesa se queda callada.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?

-¿Link que tienes?- Zelda se empezaba a preocupar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Link preguntaba sarcásticamente.

-Te veo enojado.

-Estoy enojado. No es justo. Vivir batalla tras batalla y cuando creí que viviría en paz, tuvo que pasar esto.

-Te comprendo, pero no nos queda otra opción. Aparte tu no vas a estar solo yo ahora estaré contigo peleando.

El héroe se le queda viendo a su amada, el no quería que muriera ni siquiera que se involucrara en esa guerra. Link ve la Trifuerza bordada del vestido de Zelda.

-¡Todo por la Trifuerza, por la estúpida Trifueza!- Dijo Link furioso al ver el signo de las Diosas De Oro.

La princesa se espantada, porque su amado nunca había hablado así.

-¿Link enserio que tienes?- La princesa decide de nuevo preguntar.

Link ve a Zelda aterrada y triste, por su comportamiento, todo por él. El decide tranquilizarse al verla.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención. Solo estoy cansado.

Link empieza a derramar lágrimas.- No puedo creer que esto haya pasado de nuevo.

La princesa se acerca a su héroe.

-Tranquilízate, ya pasó.

La princesa abrasa la cabeza de Link, la recarga sobre su pecho.

-La Trifuerza es una bendición para nosotros, pero a la vez es una maldición. Puede hacer un paraíso, pero también puede hacer un infierno. Por eso es nuestro deber defenderla, para que nadie malvado la tenga.

-Solo somos juguetes de las diosas.- Dijo Link con rabia.

-No digas eso, por favor.

Zelda empieza también a llorar sobre el comportamiento de Link, no le gustaba para nada. El héroe se empieza a tranquilizar. Pero ambos estaban presionados y tenían el temor de otra guerra acercándose. Su pasado volvía a ellos.

-Zelda te tengo que contar algo. Tal vez sea la última vez.- Dijo Link mientras au estaba en su pecho.

-No digas eso, saldremos de esta. Y quiero que entiendas que tú ya no estás solo.

Zelda consolaba a su amado y ella se mueve levemente, suavemente, como si acurrucara a un bebe.

Link le iba a decir a Zelda sobre su ira, le iba a decir sobre aquella mascara que tenia, pero alguien entra.

-Zelda, tu padre llego.- Entro Impa que había llegado de Kakariko.

La princesa deja de abrasar a su héroe y se seca las lágrimas.

-Luego me cuentas. Por ahora me tengo que ir si.- Dijo la princesa en tono delicado, para calmara a su héroe.

Zelda e Impa se van del cuarto.

-¡Maldición!- Link se queda solo.

Mientras tanto la princesa fue asía donde se encontraba su padre y le avisa de la situación, de la guerra y de los planes de Ganondorf.

-¿Zelda estás segura de lo que me dices?- Pregunto el rey.

-Si padre, estoy segura vino de una fuente confiable que nos ha ayudado antes.- Conto la princesa que estaba al frente de su padre y este se encontraba sentado en su trono.

El rey dudaba de su hija.- Pero Ganonforf no ha atacado en años, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Padre estas dudando otra vez de mí.- Zelda adivinaba al ver como se comportaba el rey.

-No es eso, se me hace un poco difícil de creer.

En esos momentos de discusión alguien llega a la cámara del trono.

-Rey, no cometa el mismo error dos veces.

El rey y la princesa voltean a verlo.

-¡Link, ¿Qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto Zelda sorprendida, conservando a la vez la calma.

-Solo hago lo que cualquier pareja haría, apoyarse mutuamente.- Dijo el héroe mostrando una sonrisa.

Zelda se sonroja y se queda callada.

-Rey, por favor se lo ruego no cometa el mismo error de hace siete años. Ese día tuve que llegar yo a confirmarlo y también usted no me creía, creyó que Zelda me mando y para ponerla tranquila puso un poco mas de seguridad. Pero para la desgracia de todos se cumplió la visión de Zelda.

-Pero Link, ella tuvo una visión ese día y esta vez no.- Respondió el rey.

-Y que con eso. No hace falta una visión, para saber que Ganondorf atacara Hyrule otra vez.

El rey ve a Link con una mirada seria, casi molesto. Nadie le había hablado así, diciéndole los errores que cometió.

-Tienes valor para venir aquí y decirme mis errores.- Se sorprendió el rey con esa misma mirada.

Link se queda confundido, pero algo nervioso, pero aun así no demuestra debilidad.

-Serás un Gran monarca.- Dijo el Rey mientras mostraba una sonrisa, se mostraba feliz.

El héroe se queda callado, nunca espero eso.

-Link, déjame sola con mi padre.- Pidió Zelda.

-Pero…- Link es interrumpido.

-Por favor.- Pidió de nuevo la princesa, mostrando ahora algo de molestia.

Link no tiene más opción que irse y una vez más están la princesa y el rey solos.

-Ya veo por qué lo escogiste.- Dijo el Rey tranquilo.

Zelda voltea a ver a su padre nerviosa al escuchar eso.

-No cabe duda. El tiene razón. Te escuchare y no cometeré el mismo error.

Después de aquella discusión con el rey, la defensa de Hyrule se estaba formando, pero Ganondorf aun tenía ventaja.

Llega el anochecer Hyrule es tapada con nubes negras, toda las gente veía lo que pasaba, su tierra estaba hundida en la oscuridad las lluvias se intensificaban y la temperatura bajaba. La oscuridad era tanta que los pueblos se veían como puntos por las luces que iluminaban, los caminos y senderos no se veían para nada, ni la tierra se veía. La temperatura bajo mucho en tal grado que no bastaba con cubrirse mucho, el frio penetraba a todos sin igual a excepción de los zoras ellos lo aguantaban por que estaban bajo el lago, el agua embotellada se congelaba y para descongelarla costaba mucho trabajo, los ríos estaban tan fríos que era imposible beber de ella.

*******Mientras tanto en la aldea Goron*******

Darmani veía a su tribu sufrir de frio. El se preguntaba por que hacia tanto, después se dio una idea.

-¿Darmani qué hacemos?- Pregunto un Goron.

El patriarca se pone a pensar que este frio era inusual y extraño, pero le llega una solución.

-¡Hermanos, hemos sobrevivido a cualquier adversidad y guerras y este frio no será la excepción. Síganme!- Grito el líder Goron.

Darmani lleva a los goron's al cráter del volcán por el Templo de Fuego. Los goron's estaban ya tranquilos, el calor los tocaba y eso les daba calma.

*******Mientras tanto en los bosques*******

Pero lo peor era para los kokiris ya que Vivian en los bosques sufrían mucho frio y sus casas estaban inundadas no podían estar ahí, llego un punto que los kokiris se reunieron, pero en la casa que alguna vez fue de Link ya que era un lugar alto, se reunieron para darse calor mutuamente, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Todos se empezaban a preocupar, el inicio por otra guerra, la presión de Link, Zelda, los sabios y el reino estaban a punto de pelear.

Para empeorar las cosas, las Diosas De Oro no se dieron cuenta del estado sus creaciones creyeron que era un simple hechizo de un villano, ya que Vaati tenía la capacidad de eso. Nunca se dieron cuenta que su pasado las iba a perseguir por intervenir en asuntos que no les incumbían. Majora se arreglo de eso. Los Dioses no se pueden percibir uno del otro y Majora lo tomo a su favor. Las Diosas se pudieron percatar sobre el despertar de los sabios y eso las hiso sospechar pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse las ideas. La guerra estaba a punto de empezar, ambos bandos se preparaban y una máscara estaba en juego, eso tomara las decisiones del destino de todos.


	13. Escarbando en el pasado

**Escarbando en el pasado**

**Al día siguiente: Segundo día de las lluvias**

Al día siguiente, el segundo día la lluvia seguía, la ciudadela, los pueblos estaban inundados, los Dominios Zora y el Lago Hylia estaban sobre llenos y no paraban. Pero la aldea Kokiri estaba peor, los Kokiris estaban atrapados en la casa de Link, el estanque estaba tapado, las nubes estaban grises y no cambiaban de color.

En la entrada asía los bosques perdidos, alguien salió y venía acompañado, veían toda la aldea inundada, el agua llegaba dos metros de largo.

¡AYUDA!

Los kokiris pedían ayuda al viento, ellos no podían nadar ya que el agua estaba bastante fría para ellos y no lo aguantarían. Pero alguien se asoma, se asomaba asía la casa de Link, los kokiris voltean a todas parte y ven a alguien en la cima y era Skull Kid para su sorpresa.

¡AYUDANOS!

Los kokiris le pedían ayuda a aquel que traicionaron y agredieron. Skull Kid los veía enojado, mientras los kokiris pedían ayuda.

-¿Qué sienten ahora, cuando las personas que más necesitan las defraudan?

Skull Kid da una vuelta, dándoles la espalda, Saria veía con tristeza como Skull Kid los abandonaban, el era la única esperanza para ellos, la kokiri empezó a sentir el dolor de ser abandonado y defraudado por tus amigos. Skull Kid se dirigía a la entrada del bosque pero…

-¿Skull Kid, por que los abandonas?

Un hada sale del sombrero de Skull Kid, era Tael.

-Ellos me abandonaron y maltrataron, solamente les devuelvo el favor.- Respondió el niño mientras caminaba.

-Pero necesitan ayuda, no pueden salir de la casa de Link.

-Tienen a Saria ella es una sabia, sabrá que hacer.

-Pero ella también está ahí, por lo mucho ella podrá salir.

-No me importa, ellos sentirán mi dolor, el dolor de ser defraudado y rechazado.

-Pero ellos merecen otra oportunidad.

Skull Kid sigue caminando, mientras los kokiris gritaban.

-Los Gigantes te dieron otra oportunidad.

Skull Kid para ante esas palabras.

-Ellos te perdonaron. Taya y Link se dieron cuenta que tú eras aquel duendecillo que hace años maldecía a Termina cuando los Gigantes se separaron para protegerla. Le hacías la vida miserable a la gente por eso, hasta que te regañaron y ellos te dieron otra oportunidad.

Skull Kid baja la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, se ponía a recordarlo.

-Y después cuando te poseyó esa mascara maldita y casi matas a toda termina y transformaste a Link en un deku. El salvo a toda esa gente y curo sus corazones. Sé que lo hiciste sin querer y todos lo comprendieron y te dieron otra oportunidad.

Skull Kid voltea a ver a Tael.

-No te pido que los perdones, te pido que los ayudes.

Skull Kid se va de la aldea y entra al bosque.

* * *

**Un par de horas después**

Las horas pasan, Saria pensaba como sacaría a todos de la casa. Los Kokiris se aburrían, les daba hambre y se desesperaban a tal punto que se malhumoraban que se peleaban entre ellos.

Pero de repente se escucha algo caer en el agua. Los kokiris salen a ver y era un tronco que flotaba, todos voltean a ver asía la cima y ven a Skull Kid, el les grita para darles indicaciones. El tronco tenía una liana larga improvisada que hiso, el tronco se queda flotando un rato hasta que llega en medio de la aldea, Tael agarra la liana y se lo pasa a Mido. Los Kokiris se impresionan que Skull Kid tuviera un hada ya que él no era uno de ellos.

-¡MIDO JALA EL TRONCO Y SUBE!- Grito Skull Kid.

Mido jalo el tronco y sube y usa sus manos para transportarse una vez en medio.

-Niño pásame la liana.- Dijo Tael.

Mido le pasa la liana al hada, que la agarra se lo pasa a Skull Kid y este lo jala asía él. Mido sube las ramas que están en la piedra para subir.

Mido sube y se dirige asía donde estaba Skull Kid.

-Mido escúchame. Tienes que ir de nuevo al tronco y llevarlo asía la casa para que los demás puedan subir en tres en tres contando contigo.- Dijo Skull Kid

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?, el agua esta fría para mis brazos.- Respondió Mido quejándose.

-Porque tú eres el jefe de los kokiris y yo traje el tronco y le hice una liana, aparte solo lo llevaras a la mitad del tramo y Tael pasara la liana a los demás para que ayuden a jalarla. Hazlo que no hay tiempo la lluvia sigue. Demuestra que eres el jefe de los kokiris.

Mido vuelve al tronco motivado y Tael pasa la liana a los demás y ellos jalan y suben, después ellos suben y transportan el tronco utilizando sus manos una vez a la mitad Skull Kid jala el tronco. Los que salen suben rápidamente y el proceso sigue y los que salen ayudan a Skull Kid a jalar para sacar todos rápidamente. Una vez todos afuera se quedan viendo a su aldea. Saria estaba preocupada, sabía que esto no era normal, que lloviera tanto tiempo, supuso que era un plan de Ganondorf.

-¡TODOS SIGANME!

Saria le grita a todos, todos se meten a los Bosques Perdidos. Saria decide llevar a todos a su lugar secreto. El Prado Sagrado. Pero mientras iban podía pisar el bosque encharcado, la entrada donde se podía ir a los Dominios Zora estaba algo sobre llena el agua les llegaba los tobillos. Todos llegan al Prado Sagrado, en la parte más alejada, la entrada del Templo del Bosque. Saria decide que era un lugar seguro para que no salieran afectados por la guerra. Todos se impresionaron por el lugar secreto de Saria.

Después todos los kokiris le agradecieron a Skull Kid por haberlos salvado, pero no fue solo eso sino también se disculparon con el por haberlo agredirlo hace años, todos se disculparon incluyendo Mido con esfuerzos pero lo hiso.

-Skull Kid nosotros te hicimos una máscara casi igual a la que tenias, pero la dejamos en la aldea y como están las cosas ya no te la podemos dar.- Conto Saria viendo de forma feliz, pero a la vez triste a su amigo.

Skull Kid siente el arrepentimiento, el agradecimiento por haberlos salvado. Empezó a sentir lo que sintió Link al salvarlos y sintió como es perdonar a las personas que lo hieren, como los Gigantes lo hicieron. Skull Kid decide perdonarlos. Pero también decide irse del Prado Sagrado.

-¿Skull Kid a dónde vas?- Pregunto Saria.

-A mi lugar de siempre.- Respondió Skull Kid.

-Mejor te deberías quedarte aquí.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Va a haber una guerra? Jejeje.

-Si va a haber otra guerra.

La cara feliz de Skull Kid fue borrada.

-Uhh, no sabía, yo pensé que era por la inundación.

-No es solo por eso.

-Bueno no importa, seguro que ganara esta guerra.- Skull Kid sonríe de nuevo.

-¿Tú crees eso?- Pregunto la kokiri de forma feliz, por la forma en que se comportaba su amigo.

-Sí, tienen a Link y el aquí es conocido como el Héroe Del Tiempo.

-¡¿Tu como sabes de eso?!- Saria reacciono ante eso no esperaba que Skull Kid lo supiera.

-Es porque Taya me conto y Link le conto a ella. También se que tu eres la Sabia Del Bosque.

Saria se queda sorprendida.

-Aparte Link tiene un arma que es capaz de acabar con esta guerra.

-¿Enserio, cual?

Skull Kid se queda callado cuando Saria pregunto.

-Saria no sabe nada, Link no les ha contado, eso quiere decir que Majora sigue vivo.- Pensó Skull Kid espantado.

-No saben nada de la aventura de Link en Termina, no saben nada sobre la mas…

Tael habla sobre Link, pero es interrumpido rápidamente. Skull Kid le pega.

-¡Tael cállate!- Dijo Skull Kid.

-¿Por qué le pegas?- Pregunto Saria desconcertada.

Skull Kid se pone nervioso.

-¿Por qué no me cuentan?, ¿Tiene que ver con esa arma?- Pregunto Saria al ver eso.

-Lo siento no te puedo contar nada, solo te puedo decir que Link lo hará.

-Pero él no me dijo mucho, solo me conto que afectaste a mucha gente por tu partida de Hyrule a esa tierra llamada Termina creo. ¿Eso es verdad?

-Sí lo es.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo siento. Te dije que no te puedo contar.

Saria se pone molesta y no hace más preguntas.

Skull Kid se va, pero también Saria.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Skull Kid.

-Creo que tú ya sabes a donde voy.

-Al Templo Del Tiempo.

-Sí. Pero antes tengo que quitar toda el agua de la aldea.

-¿Cómo se inundo la aldea?- Pregunto el niño desconcertado.

-Fueron por las lluvias y tormentas no han parado desde ayer".

-Han tenido tormentas casi iguales y nunca se ha inundado.

-Es porque, después de la muerte del Árbol Deku el bosque se quedo indefenso. Cuando desperté como sabia fui a pedir ayuda a la Princesa Zelda. Gracias a eso hicieron puertas una cubre donde estaba el Árbol Deku en lo que nace su retoño para que este no fuera lastimado. La otra puerta está en la entrada donde está el puente. Aparte unas piedras taparon la salida donde está la pasarela de rocas del estanque de. Si abrimos las puertas el agua se ira y quitaremos las piedras que tapan el estanque.

Saria y Skull Kid van al puente primero y tratan de abrir la puerta, pero era muy difícil para ellos una vez que la abren son empujados por el agua que salía, Skull Kid sale disparado por tanta agua y cae inconsciente, fuera del puente. Saria se tuvo que meter rápidamente a salvarlo.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Pasaron diez minutos después de que lo salvo. Lo trata de despertar.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Despertó y pregunto Skull Kid.

-El agua te arrastro.- Respondió Saria que estaba mojada.

-¿Me salvaste verdad?

-Si.- Contesto la kokiri con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Ahora estoy en deuda contigo.

-No es necesario. Tú nos ayudaste.

-Sí pero no fue solo por eso, si no también fue por saldar una deuda.

-¿Deuda, de qué?

Saria pregunto despertando su curiosidad otra vez pero…

-¿Y Tael?- Skull Kid voltea a todas partes.- ¡Tael, Tael!

-Tranquilízate esta aquí, conmigo.

Saria abre sus palmas y le muestra el hada.

-Amigo responde.

Tael tose, en señal que está bien e inconsciente.

-Está bien.- Skull Kid suspira de alivio.

Con la primera puerta abierta provoco que el agua disminuyera considerablemente, pero aun no era suficiente.

Después Skull Kid y Saria abren la otra puerta, solo que esta les costó ya que el agua estaba muy fría y lo consiguen y esto acaba de vaciar la aldea. Después quitan las rocas que tapaban el estanque. Pero aun las lluvias seguían y eso aun preocupaba a ambos. Cuando acabaron de todo se sentaron a descansar.

-Gracias Skull Kid por tu ayuda.- Dijo Saria feliz al ver que su amigo le ayudaba.

-De nada, es lo que hacen los amigos, jejeje.- Dijo Skull Kid.

Pasan unos minutos y Tael despierta.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Pregunto el hada confundida al despertar.

-Ya despertaste.- Dijo Skull Kid.

-Sí, ¿Qué paso?, recuerdo que ustedes abrieron la puerta y salió mucha agua y empujo a Skull Kid junto conmigo.- Recordó Tael mientras aun estaba en las palmas de Saria que le daba calor.

-Si eso paso y te quedaste inconsciente, también Skull Kid pero los rescate. Después el y yo quitamos toda el agua. Me empezaba a preocupar de que no despertaras.- Dijo Saria.

Tael se queda confundido.

-Niña gracias por habernos salvado y perdona si fui grosero hace años contigo. Es que tenía que defender a Skull Kid.- Dijo Tael lamentadose.

-No te preocupes de eso. Hablando ¿Si no mal recuerdo tú tienes una hermana?, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Saria al recordar a esa hada.

-Taya. Ella se quedo, no quería venir.- Respondió el hada.

-Ya veo. Oye Skull Kid ¿A qué te referías con que estabas en deuda?

Skull Kid se pone nervioso otra vez.

-¿Link te salvo la vida, verdad?

Skull Kid solo asiente.

-¿Qué les paso?, Link me conto que afectaste a mucha gente y todo porque huiste de aquí cuando yo y los demás te agredimos.

Pero Skull Kid no responde.

-Bueno. ¿Tael tu me contaras lo que paso?- Saria cambio de persona y esta vez tenia a Tael en sus manos, literalmente, estaba descansando sobre sus palmas.

-Lo siento no te puedo contar Saria. Te tiene que decir Link y si no lo ha hecho es por algo.

-¿Qué es?- Persistía la kokiri.

-No te podemos decir, entiéndelo.- Dijo Skull Kid.

Skull Kid se para y Tael vuela asía él.

-¿Y que hay sobre esa mascara que tiene?

-¿¡Mascara!?- Dijo Skull Kid y Tael al mismo tiempo.

-Si esa mascara con marcas faciales en su rostro. ¿Tu se la regalaste?, hasta peleo por ella, aun la recuerdo.- Dijo Saria mostrando algo de molestia.

-Solo te diré algo, esa mascara es muy especial, hiso bien en pelear por ella. Y se la regalo otra persona, que conoció atreves de mi.

-¿Por qué es especial?

-Ya nos tenemos que ir Saria. Supongo que tú también te vas a ir pronto. Cuídate.- Se despidió Skull Kid.

-Adiós Saria.- Dijo Tael.

-Adiós cuídense.

Saria se despidió, se notaba en su voz el enojo por no contarle nada. Pero decide no pensar más. Cierra las puertas donde se accede al Árbol Deku y la entrada del la aldea. Cuando acaba se va asía el Templo del Tiempo.

La lluvia disminuyo. Las horas pasan. El rey evacua a todos, incluyendo a Malon, Talon e Igno los evacuaron, solo que ellos fue más tardado ya que se llevaron a todo su ganado, pero valió la pena ya que ayudaron a evacuar y mover las pertenecías de las demás personas gracias a los caballos. Todos fueron evacuados.

*******Mientras en los jardines del castillo*******

La Princesa De Hyrule estaba sentada viendo su jardín encharcado, triste, arruinado. Ella suspira y se le queda viendo a la lluvia caer mientras sentía el viento sobre su piel. En esos momentos llega Link que la estaba buscando.

-Aquí estas.- Dijo Link al verla.

Zelda lo ve y le sonríe, pero esa sonrisa a la vez era vacía, expresaba tristeza y preocupación. Link se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, hace frio y está lloviendo- Dijo el héroe al sentir el viento.

-Nada solo estoy pensando.- Dijo Zelda en tono tranquilo, mientras despertaba la duda en su héroe.

-¿En qué?

-En este jardín.

Link se queda callado.

-Veo que no recuerdas este lugar.- Dijo la princesa al sentir el silencio de su amado.

Link observa el jardín.- Solo veo que estamos en el jardín.

-Sabes, han pasado siete años desde que te conocí.

Link empieza a recordar de repente.-Fue en este jardín, ya recuerdo.

-Al fin. Si fue en este lugar, cuando éramos niños.

Link y Zelda empiezan a recordar, el héroe se sienta a lado de su amada.

-Si tú estabas mirando esta ventana.- Dijo el héroe que señala la ventana.

-Sí, recuerdo que volteé y te vi me lleve una sorpresa ver a alguien aquí.

-Yo recuerdo que me puse nervioso.

Link y Zelda voltean a ver la ventana.

-¿Quieres ver la ventana?- Pregunto la princesa.

-Sí.

La pareja va asía la ventana y se agachan como si se ocultaran, como si fueran niños. Se podía ver el trono, pero en el no había nadie ni siquiera un guardia, ya que se estaban haciendo los preparativos para la guerra. Ellos miraron y empezaron a recordar la primera vez que vieron a Ganondorf.

-Este jardín también me trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Por Ganondorf, verdad?.- Pregunto el héroe al sentir lo mismo.

-Sí. Cuando estabas recolectando las Tres Piedras Espirituales, yo seguía vigilando y cuidando la Ocarina del Tiempo. Aquí vi en esta ventana también como mi padre fue asesinado, Ganondorf le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-Lo siento, lamento no llegar a tiempo.

-No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, fue la mía subestime la situación. Aparte después de tu aventura de los templos y de que regresaras, habías avisado sobre el ataque, vi como fue sometido.

-Hemos pasado por mucho.

-Si por mucho. Pero no solo ha sido angustias y tristezas, también fueron momentos de felicidad y parte de ellos ha sido en este jardín. Hasta hemos tenido discusiones.

-Enserio.

-Ya no te acuerdas. Cuando me avisaste que te ibas de Hyrule.

-Si lo recuerdo, tú no querías que me fuera, hasta me abrasaste y no me soltabas, no querías que me fuera, me tratabas de convencer de que no dejara Hyrule.

-Pero al final lo hiciste. Eso me puso triste, el tiempo que no estabas me preocupaba de que no volvieras.- Zelda cambio su tono ahora se notaba algo de tristeza.

-A mí también me puso triste, pero lo necesitaba y aunque tú no estabas conmigo, me acompañaste a través de la Ocarina Del Tiempo.

-Te la di para que te cuidara en tu viaje. Dime algo ¿Alguna vez tocaste la Canción del Tiempo?- Pregunto la princesa al recordar.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Eso me da satisfacción, pero tienes que saber que era en caso de emergencias graves, como salvar tu vida.

-Si la use para eso.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto la princesa despertando esa curiosidad ya que ella no lo sabía.

Link se le queda viendo su rostro y piensa.

-Bueno han pasado años desde eso y creo que ya es la hora de contárselo a ti y a los demás sobre todo como ha estado la situación.

-¿Me vas a contar de tu viaje?, pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

-Sí, pero no con detalles.

Pero el destino no quería que Link contara la historia. Apenas contaba la parte en que vio a Skull Kid y en eso llego Impa, pero esta vez no llego sola si no también con Nabooru.

-Aquí estas.- Dijo Impa al llegar.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- Pregunto Nabooru burlándose un poco.

Link se pone nervioso y se enoja un poco por haber intervenido.

-No te enojes.- Dijo Nabooru viendo a Link, dándose cuenta.

-No, no estoy enojado.- Link ríe un poco para disimular.

-Zelda ya es hora.- Dijo Impa con seriedad, lo de costumbre.

-¿Enserio?, ¿No puede ser?- Dijo Impa a la vez no lo creía.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Pregunto Link al ver a su princesa.

-Lo siento Link, me tengo que ir.- Dijo Zelda.

-Al Reino Sagrado.- Dijo Link.

-Si tenemos que defender la Trifuerza.- Dijo Impa

-Pero Ganondorf no puede entrar, necesita las tres piedras espirituales y cantar la Canción Del Tiempo, con la Ocarina del Tiempo.- Dijo Link.

-Eso ya es imposible, desde que ese Dios maligno nos ataco, el forjo la Puerta Del Tiempo y le quito mucho poder, ahora es más fácil de entrar si la tratan de forjar mas.- Explico la sheikah.

-Pero Ganondorf no puede entrar, no tiene suficiente poder sin la Trifuerza Del Poder.

-Sí pero esta vez no viene solo.- Dijo Zelda.

-Ahora viene con Vaati. Dijo Nabooru.

Vaati…-Link se queda pensando.- ¡Vaati el hechicero de los vientos!- El héroe se sorprendió al recordar ese nombre.

-Sí, lamento no decírtelo ayer.- Dijo Zelda.

Link se empieza a enojar sobre la situación y Zelda lo nota.

-Link, lo lamento, no te enojes por favor.- Dijo Zelda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No me digas eso, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?!- Reacciono el héroe al saber esa noticia.

-Link, tranquilízate, todos estamos tensos por esta guerra, no ayuda que te pongas así.- Dijo Impa también tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Link se empieza a dar cuenta de su comportamiento.

-También fue mi culpa por no decirte, ya casi empezando esta guerra, lo necesitabas saber para prepararte-. Zelda aceptaba también la culpa.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Link arrepentido.

-Ya vámonos.- Impa Insistía.

Antes de irse Zelda le da un beso a Link y lo abrasa.

-Te amo, cuídate mucho.

-Yo también te amo, Cuídate mucho también.

Después Nabooru va y lo abrasa también.

-Cuídate Link y cuídala a ella también, trátala bien que no encontraras otra igual.- Dijo la gerudo con una leve carcajada

-Si lo hare. Cuídate Nabooru.

Nabooru le da un beso en la mejilla.

Después Impa solo que ella no lo abrasa.

-Cuídate niño y procura no morir.

-Adiós Impa, cuídate y protege a Zelda.

-No te preocupes, sabes que lo hare.

Impa le da la mano a Link y así se despide. Después las sabias se van de ahí.

-Salúdenme a los demás.- Dijo Link antes de que se fueran.

-A una cosa más. Link prepárate ya sé cuando atacara Ganondorf.- Dijo Nabooru antes de irse.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Link.

-Mañana atacara, al atardecer. Prepárate.- Respondió Nabooru.

-Por favor avísale a mi padre, para que prepare a las tropas.- Pidió Zelda.

-Si lo hare.

Zelda, Impa y Nabooru se van del castillo, asía el Templo del Tiempo, el resto del día pasa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En una habitación el Héroe Del Tiempo se preparaba para la guerra, se equipaba con todo desde nueces deku, arco, flechas y bombas. Después el va a su closet y lo abre, adentro había un cofre grande, lo abre y saca un gancho, el gancho que consiguió en Termina, adentro de su cofre estaba las cosas que consiguió en ese lugar, excepto la espada de la gran hada esta estaba afuera a lado del cofre. En eso que saco el gancho de Termina recordó a Majora, ese monstruo debilito la Puerta del Tiempo.

-¡Maldito seas Majora a pesar de todo aun me sigues haciendo la vida imposible!

Link cierra el cofre se va donde estaba con el rey y otros soldados de alto mando, ellos estaban a cargo de la segunda defensa, ellos se encargaban de defender la cuidad, en caso de que la primera línea que estaba en las planicies fallara. Estaba en una casa de campaña, haciendo planes, viendo que puntos atacaría Ganondorf.

* * *

**Llega el atardecer**

Llega el atardecer, la lluvia disminuyo, ahora brisaba, casi inicia la guerra. El heroe sale de una casa de campaña, el se va a una parte poco alejada donde no estaban los soldados, se sienta en una roca y saca su Ocarina De Las Hadas que le regalo Saria su mejora amiga y empieza a tocar algunas canciones que conoció a lo largo de su vida, una de ellas la nana de Zelda. Faltaban minutos para que la guerra iniciara, Link decide tocar la canción de Saria para comunicarse con ella, ya que sentía que tal vez fuera la ultima vez que hablaba con ella.

-¿Link eres tú?- Pregunto Saria.

-Si soy yo.- Respondió Link feliz.

-Que bien. Eres un mal amigo, tiene tiempo que no me hablas.- Dijo la kokiri fingiendo estar molesta.

-Si lo siento, últimamente en estos seis meses no he tenido tiempo he estado ocupado ayudando a los favores del rey.

-No lo dudo, pero no es justificación.

-Pero no solo ha sido eso, también ha sido los planes de la boda en cual me tenían sofocado.

-¿Enserio?- Saria lo dijo en tono serio, no le gusto.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Link.

-Bien y tu.- Saria cambio su tono de nuevo, sonaba un poco más feliz.

-No tan bien en estos últimos días.

-Sí, todos hemos estado así. Por lo que he oído tú defenderás la ciudad.

-Si.- Link respondió desanimado.

-Dime algo, ¿Tienes un plan?

-No.

-¿No?, ¿No tienes un arma que te ayudara en esta guerra?- Saria reacciono, no esperaba eso.

-No, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Skull Kid me contó que tenías un arma poderosa que era capaz de acabar con esta guerra.

-¡¿Skull Kid te contó?!- El héroe reacciono al oir a Skull Kid.

-Sí. La aldea Kokiri se inundo y el nos ayudo a salir, lleve a los demás al Prado Sagrado, aparte me ayudo a abrir las puertas de la aldea, para quitar el agua, Skull Kid me perdono.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué más te contó?

-Me dijo que saldo una cuenta contigo por haberlo salvado y sobre esa arma poderosa, pero se quedo callado después cuando le pregunte.

Link se pone a pensar sobre esa arma y supuso que era la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad, si tenía la capacidad de acabar con esta guerra, pero también tenía la capacidad de acabar con toda Hyrule. Pero no lo podía negar más a Saria sobre eso, pero decide intentar ocultarlo, si lo contaba ahora que ella estaba con los sabios se armaría un alboroto y aparte la guerra ya iba a empezar.

-¿Oye si tienes esa arma?- Siguio insistiendo la kokiri.

-Si la tengo.

-¿La vas a usar?

-Lo siento, pero es muy peligrosa.

-¿Por qué?

-No te puedo contar más sobre eso.

-¿Por qué nadie me cuenta nada?, ni tu ni Skull Kid.- Saria Reacciono enojada.

-No puedo lo siento. Juro que te lo contare cuando acabe esto.

-¿Zelda lo sabe?

-Sabe lo de Skull Kid, nada más.

-¿Qué te paso a ti y Skull Kid?- La kokiri insistía, no lo aceptaba.

-Ya te dije que no te puedo contar.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas?, ¿Qué no soy tu mejor amiga?

-Sí, lo eres.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué le tienes más confianza a ella que a mí?- El tono de Saria cambio.

Link se queda callado.

-Sabes Link, algunas veces he deseado ocupar el lugar que ella tiene, pero el destino no quiso y aunque yo no fuera una kokiri tú la hubieras escogido.- Dijo Saria con tristeza. _(Nota Del Autor: en ese párrafo, aquí entra un poco de Sky Sword)_

-Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Ojala hubiera sido algo mas, aunque ya es tarde para eso.

-Lo siento Saria. Cuídate.- Dijo el héroe triste.

La transmisión telepática fue cortada.

-Saria lo siento no sabía que sentías eso por mi o creo que sí, pero no lo quería creer.

El héroe empieza a recordar cuando estaba en el Templo del Bosque y peleo con Phantom Ganon y lo derroto, después de eso se acordó que se lo confesó no directamente y Mido lo confirmo y no lo quiso creer, el no la veía de esa forma.

*******Mientras en el Reino Sagrado*******

-¿Saria que tienes?- Pregunto Darmani al ver a su compañera.

-Nada, estoy bien.- Saria se secaba las lágrimas

Los sabios notaban la tristeza de su compañera.

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto la princesa mostrando su interés.

-Sí, princesa estoy bien.- Respondió Saria expresando su enojo asía ella.

La princesa se queda confundida ante el comportamiento de la kokiri asía ella. Una vez que Saria se tranquiliza decide preguntar algo.

-¿Princesa usted sabe algo de Link?

-¿Saber qué?- Respondió Zelda con otra pregunta.

-Entonces no sabe nada sobre el arma que tiene Link.

-¿Link tiene un arma?- Pregunto Zelda sorprendida.

-Sí y por lo que se es muy poderosa.- Respondió Saria.

-Es poderosa, ¿Entonces la va a utilizar en esta guerra?- Dijo Ruto metiéndose a la conversación.

-No, me dijo que era muy peligrosa.- Dijo la kokiri recordando.

-A lo mejor le gasta mucha energía.- Dijo Darmani también metiéndose a la discusión.

-Ya dejen de discutir solo es una simple arma.- Dijo Nabooru tratando de acabar con la plática.

-No, es más que eso.- Dijo la kokiri corrigiendo a la gerudo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto la princesa que quería saber más.

-Porque Skull Kid me contó.- Respondió Saria.

-¿No estabas peleada con él?- Pregunto Zelda.

-Sí, pero me perdono y me ayudo a sacar a mi gente de la aldea.- Respondió Saria.

-¿Qué más te contó?- Pregunto la princesa.

-¿Porque me pregunta eso princesa?- Saria ya no le quería contar más.

-Porque me preocupa, el no me sobre eso y esa arma que tiene.

Saria se le queda viendo y a la vez pensando, sentía que decía la verdad. Pero la kokiri le tenía envidia y enojo por que ella fue escogida, empieza a recordar como era su vida antes de que Link abandonara los bosques y la aldea, esos momentos eran felices para ella, pero solo eran recuerdos. Pero le tenía que contar, se le hacía muy extraño de la princesa no supiera, de que Link no le contara nada a ella, mas a ella que es su prometida, se supone que era a la que le tenía más confianza.

-Está bien princesa. Skull Kid me ayudo con mi aldea, cuando acabamos, le dije que se quedara en el Prado Sagrado para que estuviera seguro, pero no quiso. Le advertí sobre la guerra y él me dijo que no le importaba que íbamos a ganar, porque Link tenía una arma que era capaz de acabar con esta guerra. Cuando le pregunte como era y se quedo callado, de hecho fue cuando le pregunte eso. Le insistí después pero él me respondió que Link nos contaría y si no lo ha hecho es por algo y su hada acompañante me conto que Link tuvo una aventura en una tierra llamada Termina y me iba a contar mas pero Skull Kid se lo impidió.

-Pero no me contó que tenía un arma tan poderosa.- Zelda estaba sorprendida.

-Nos vendría bien esa arma entonces.- Nabooru también sorprendida.

-Pero le gasta mucha energía.- Dijo Darmani.

-No importa la necesitamos. Saria dile que la ocupe.- Dijo Ruto metiéndose ahora.

-¿Entonces quieres que Link muera?, Entiende si dijo que es peligrosa no la va a usar.- Dijo Impa.

Ruto se queda callada.

-Aparte porque estamos hablando sobre eso.- Dijo Impa molesta.

-Tiene razón ahora tenemos que defender la Trifuerza.- Dijo Rauru.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más.- Dijo Nabooru.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Rauru.

-¿Dónde está Termina?

Después el silencio se hiso por la pregunta de la gerudo. Zelda, Impa y Rauru se quedaron pensando porque nunca habían escuchado ese nombre, incluyendo Zelda que escucho que era una tierra oculta nada más. Pero eso no era lo que la intrigaba a la princesa, si no esa arma que Link no le conto, recordó que Link trajo cosas en su viaje, tal vez esa era una, Saria le conto sobre Skull Kid y recordó también lo que le conto Link, recordó que Skull Kid era el portador, pero no le importo mucho ya que él estaba en los bosques perdidos, nadie lo iba a encontrar ahí. Muchos pensamientos corrían por la mente de Zelda, recordó también de que el héroe le iba a contar de su viaje. La princesa se empezaba a preocupar más de lo debido, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, empezaba a sentir un mal presentimiento.

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad Link estaba pensando por lo que Saria le dijo, le confesó sus sentimientos y el la destrozo, se sentía perturbado y triste. Mientras las tropas enemigas se acercaban ya se podían ver y oír desde donde estaba Link, eran monstruos, moblin's se acercaban con sus armas sonaba sus pasos, como se acercaban. Link decide tocar una última canción, el toca la canción que ayuda a aquellas almas perturbadas a estar en paz y curar los corazones dolidos, el canta la canción de curación. Mientras la toca la guerra comienza se podían oír los gritos de batalla y el sonido del metal chocando entre si y todo mientras toca esa canción.

* * *

**Lamento no subir mas los capítulos, por eso de que tengo que ir a las escuela y hacer tarea y aparte por el nuevo Majora mask que saldrá para 3ds tengo que tener en cuenta lo nuevo que saldrá eso fue troleada por parte de Nintendo.**


	14. Guerra

**Guerra**

La guerra inicio por el poder de Hyrule. En primero en atacar fueron monstruos, moblin's fueron desterrados de Hyrule, ellos atacaron las planicies. Los gritos de batalla se escucharon como eco y el sonido del metal de las espadas y armaduras. El cielo gris se tornaba más oscuro, el sol se metía, la lluvia se intensifico.

Link tocaba la canción de curación mientras la primera línea luchaba. Los soldados que estaban cerca, escuchaban la canción, se empezaban a tranquilizar, pero a la vez notaban lo triste que era esta.

Pero no solo las planicies estaban siendo atacadas. También el Lago Hylia, los zoras tenían que defender esa parte, ya que también había una ruta que entraba asía sus dominios. En la Montaña de la Muerte, cuando se oculto el sol los stalfos empezaban a salir de la tierra, los goron's tenían una buena defensa y aparte eran fuertes y robustos, pero los stalfos los superaban en número, esa era su ventaja. La batalla era feroz, la guerra estaba en toda Hyrule y esta clamaba lo suyo que cobrando las vidas.

Incluyendo un grupo de moblin's se metieron a la Aldea Kokiri, forjaron la puerta solo para encontrarla vacía. Los kokiris no estaban ya que Saria los había evacuado al Prado Sagrado. Los monstruos trataron de saquear la aldea, pero no había nada que robar, ya que los kokiris no tenían riquezas. Los monstruos enojados trataron de quemar la aldea, pero no podían ya que la lluvia y la humedad era tanta en el interior de las casas, como exterior no los dejaba. Algunos monstruos vieron la otra puerta que daba el acceso, donde alguna vez estaba el Árbol Deku. Solo que esa puerta era más difícil de abrirla. Los moblin's trataban de abrirla, la golpeaban y la envestían.

Pero de repente en la aldea se escucha una risa, la risa de un niño que se burlaba. Era Skull Kid que se burlaba desde la entrada de los Bosques Perdidos.

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruos son?, si ni siquiera pueden incendiar una aldea!- Dijo Skull Kid que se burlaba.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- Tael estaba de lado de Skull Kid susurrándole con miedo, pero sin dejar a su amigo.

-¡Niño estúpido cállate!- Dijo un monstruo enojado.

Los monstruos ignoran a Skull Kid, ellos seguían tratando de forjar la puerta del Árbol Deku. Mientras Skull Kid los veía.

-¿Qué buscan?, ¿Buscan esto?

-Skull Kid saca un cofre de tras de él.

-Niño danos ese cofre.- Reclamo el monstruo.

-¿Quieren el cofre?

Skull Kid saca una rupia plateada y juega con eso, tentando a los monstruos.

-Vengan por él.

Skull Kid saca su flauta.

-¡¿Skull Kid que vas a hacer?!- Dijo Tael espantado al ver a su amigo.

Skull Kid les lanza piedras para provocarlos y funciona, los monstruos los persiguen.

-¡CORRE!- Grito Skull Kid a Tael.

Skull Kid y Tael se meten a los Bosques Perdidos y guía el mismo a los monstruos. Pasa poco tiempo y Skull Kid guio a los monstruos muy lejos de la aldea. El los pierde.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo Skull Kid fingiendo estar feliz.

-Mocoso estúpido danos ese maldito cofre o ya veraz.

-Está bien tomen.

Skull Kid les avienta el cofre y huye rápidamente del lugar. Los moblin's abrieron el cofre y encontraron rupias plateadas. Pero para su desgracia no eran rupias, solo eran un montón de vidrios rotos.

-¡¿Vidrio, solo vidrio?!- Dijo un monstruo al ver el vidrio.

-Desgraciado nos engaño.

Los monstruos trataron de regresar a la aldea, pero ya no encontraron el camino de regreso. Se perdieron.

-Tu plan funciono.- Dijo Tael feliz.

-Esos monstruos nunca volverán. El Retoño Deku está a salvo.- Dijo Skull Kid con alivio.

Las horas pasan y el cielo es cubierto en un manto oscuro, las nubes ya no eran tan negras, se podían ver la guerra. Los soldados se podían distinguir entre ellos.

La primera defensa contenía a los monstruos, la batalla de las planicies era pareja.

*****Mientras en el Lago Hylia*****

Pero en el Lago Hylia los zoras se encargaban de los invasores y estaban teniendo éxito, porque estaban en su territorio, tenían la ventaja por estar en el agua, habían perdidos pocos de sus compañeros.

-Mph, Que inútiles son.

Desde el cielo el Hechicero De Los Vientos veía como fracasaba el ataque hacia el lago.

-Basura, es basura. Ganondorf los mando, para debilitar las defensas, pero ni siquiera eso pudieron hacer. Creo que tengo que tendré que intervenir.

Vaati baja una vez abajo camina poco asía el borde del lago. Los zoras festejaban su victoria, en eso Vaati llega. Los zoras no notaban su presencia, estaban debajo del agua.

-Estúpidos.

Vaati agarra una lanza de uno de los soldados muertos y lo lanza y atraviesa a uno de los zoras en su pecho. El hechicero empieza a reír, los zoras miraban con horror como su compañero moría, como lo tapaba un manto rojo su cara, ellos alzan la mirada para ver a un niño riéndose de ellos, lo zoras salen.

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- Grito un zora enojado.

Vaati echa otra carcajada. El zora lo trata de agarra, pero el hechicero lo manda a volar matándolo cuando choca con una roca.

Los zoras veían sorprendidos y a la vez aterrados al pequeño niño Hylian y lo primero que hacen todos, es atacar. Pero no le hacían nada, Vaati los evita con facilidad. Después Vaati huso magia y hace un tornado de agua para sacarlos del lago. Y lo logro, metió a todos adentro del tornado. Unos murieron por el tornado, otros cayeron de una gran altura al ser expulsados por este y el resto sobrevivió pero no se podían mover, estaban adoloridos.

-Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

El hechicero se va del lago. Los zoras sufrían, algunos morían desangrados, otros se quedaban a sufrir.

Mientras en un hermoso reino. Tres hermosas mujeres estaban reunidas, estaban observando la guerra. Eran las Diosas de Oro las Diosas creadoras, que observaba todo desde una fuente.

-Hermanas ¿No se les hace algo extraño esto?- Dijo la Diosa De La Sabiduría Nayru.

-¿Qué, sobre esta guerra?- Dijo La Diosa Del Coraje Farore.

-Si me preocupa un poco.- Dijo Nayru, mostrando una leve cara de preocupación, presentía algo.

-Porque te preocupas es solo otra guerra.- Dijo las Diosa Del Poder Din sin preocuparse, estaba más que tranquila.

-Sí pero es extraña.- La Diosa De La Sabiduría mostraba la duda en su voz.

-¿Qué te perturba?- Pregunto Farore al ver y oír a su hermana.

-Es sobre la liberación del Hechicero De Los Vientos.- Dijo Nayru.

-Ese pequeño, siempre anda causando estragos cuando se libera. ¿Eso qué tiene de extraño?- Dijo Din.

-Aparte la espada que lo tenía encerrado perdió todo su poder.- Dijo Farore.

-No lo sé. Aparte hay una coincidencia es el mismo día en que Link detuvo a Ganondorf.- Dijo Nayru.

-Solo es una coincidencia. Cada cien años el bien lucha contra el mal.- Dijo Din que se agobiaba con sus hermanas.

-Eso es cierto, pero esta vez tienen desventaja, ya que esta libre Vaati. Hablando también de ello yo también noto algo extraño en mí elegido.- Dijo la Diosa Del Coraje aprovechando el momento.

-Otra. ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Din algo harta.

-Solo es un punto de vista. Lo noto con más odio en su corazón y con nosotras.- Farore mostraba ahora su preocupación.

-Es porque no le gusta que haya otra guerra y aparte está enojado porque no es aquí recordado en esta línea.- Dijo Din.

-Si es injusto, tuvo que dejar la Trifuerza del Valor. Pero la culpa no la tenemos nosotras, la tiene la Princesa Zelda, por mandarlo a su línea aunque él no quiera también acepto.- Dijo Nayru.

-Sí pero ella ya está con él. Y no es que sea recordado, tal vez por otra guerra por la Trifuerza.- Dijo Farore.

-Mph. Mortales. Si les parece aun extraño sigamos viendo, haber que pasa.- Dijo Din.

Las Diosas seguían viendo la guerra, vigilando a sus creaciones, viendo si algo extraño ocurría.

Mientras tanto la guerra seguía. En la Montaña de la Muerte, los goron's muy cansados lograron defender su territorio hubo algunas bajas, pero el objetivo del ataque fue debilitar a los goron's, agotándolos para que no pudieran intervenir, sin que puedan apoyar a Hyrule, los sacaron de la jugada. Mientras en el Templo Espiritual, Ganondorf se estaba preparando para atacar, mientras también pensaba en su sueño. (Nota del autor: Aquí el aspecto de Ganondorf es de TP)

-Lloverá tres días y tres noches en Hyrule. Cuando las nubes se despejen en el valle, atacare.

Mientras el Rey De Las Gerudo pensaba, el Hechicero De Los Vientos llegaba.

-Llegaste.- Dijo Ganondorf sin voltearlo a verlo presintiendo al hechicero.

-Si te tengo noticias. Casi todo salió como lo planeaste.- Respondió Vaati.

-¿A qué te refieres con casi todo?- Ganondorf voltea desconcertado.

-Tuve que interferir en el Lago Hylia.

-Ya sabía que ibas a interferir.- el gerudo no estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera hacia una expresión en su rostro.

-¿Si hiciste eso?, ¿Por qué no me mandaste solo?- Pregunto el nigromante desconcertado.

-No quería cansarte tanto. Aparte quería disminuir apropósito el numero de las tropas, esos monstruos no tienen cabida en el nuevo mundo que haremos, son una amenaza puede ser que el sistema no cambie por su presencia, solo los manipulo.

Vaati se impresiona por el plan de Ganondorf.

-Sí que eres listo, pero no tanto, las tropas que mandaste no debilitaron a tanto a los zoras, tuve que hacer casi todo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Cuando atacaremos nosotros.- Vaati cambia de tema.

-Solo falta poco. Espera.- Ganondorf voltea a ver las nubes.

-Puedo ver que ya estás listo. Eso quiere decir que será pronto.

-¿Y las planicies como están?

-Esa parte esta pareja. Creo que sabían de nosotros.

-Sí y creo saber el por qué. Hay una traidora que ya conozco que es muy buena, pero la pagara muy caro.

Ganondorf y Vaati se quedan esperando que las nubes se desvanezcan del valle.

*****Mientras en el Reino Sagrado los sabios cuidaban la entrada*****

-¡ACHUUUUU!- Nabooro estornudo de repente.

-Salud.- Dijo Impa que estaba a su lado.

-Gracias.

-Jejeje. Tienes a alguien que se acuerda de ti.- Saria se burlaba.

-No, no es cierto. No tengo a nadie.- Respondió Nabooru enojada y sonrojada.

Era un momento gracioso para los sabios en esos momentos de angustia y tensión.

-Link espero que estés bien.- Pensó Zelda acordándose de su amado después.

*******Mientras en las Planicies*******

Mientras en las planicies la defensa del reino apenas y libero el primer ataque de las tropas enemigas. El mensaje llego a la segunda línea, donde estaba el rey, también llego el mensaje de la defensa de la Montaña de la Muerte, donde se libraron de los Stalfos que lo invadían. Los soldados festejaban sobre esas noticias, pero eso iba a cambiar cuando le llegaron las noticias del Lago Hylia.

Se quedaron espantados, un zora que sobrevivió al ataque les conto lo que paso, que un niño de aspecto un poco pálido y ropas purpura los ataco. El rey y soldados de alto mando se espantaron, ellos sabían quién era, a que se estaban enfrentando. Empezaban a dudar si ganarían esta guerra.

-El no, ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?- El rey negaba los hechos.

Link se quedo impactado de las noticias que llegaron sobre la defensa el lago, el no cambio para nada su cara, pero en el fondo sentía una gran preocupación.

El rey moviliza sus tropas rápidamente hacia las planicies, para interceptar a Ganondorf. La lluvia bajo, ahora brisaba. Los cielos se empezaban a despejar poco a poco. Se podían ver algunas estrellas.

-Llego la hora. Vaati ya sabes que hacer.

Vaati asiente y se va del valle. Ganondorf se queda con su ejército y decide decir algunas palabras para motivar a las gerudo.

-¡Hermanas, llego el día en que nos liberaremos de nuestras ataduras que nos impiden avanzar. Hoy no vengo como su rey, vengo como una persona más que esta atado ante un reino que nos olvida, donde tenemos que jurar lealtad a un reino que no nos ayuda y que tenemos que robar para sobrevivir, un reino que nos amenaza si no le obedecemos, un reino que nos tiene encadenados. Llego el día de atacar, para vivir en un sitio mejor, sin ataduras, sin un reino quien nos gobierne e intimide. Hoy es el día!

Las Gerudo dan un grito de guerra. Ganondorf se va con su ejército, en un ataque final, hacia el Hyrule.

Ambas tropas se movilizan y llegan en medio de las planicies.

Ganondorf veía la segunda línea de defensa. Link veía a Ganondorf al frente.

-¡HERMANAS LLEGO LA HORA. AL ATAQUE!

Así como de encontraron ambos bandos, así inicio el ataque final. La tierra retumbaba por los pasos, los gritos de hombres y mujeres estallaron. Faltaba media hora para la media noche.

Link combatía, pero esta vez no solo lo hacía por su país, también lo hacía por venganza. Tenía ira en su corazón quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Quería acabar con Ganondorf.

La guerra era insaciable, muchos cuerpos caían al suelo, ya sea sin vida o se quedaban a sufrir para morir desangrados.

Se hacían charcos de sangre. Ganondorf se defendía y atacaba con su gran espada, mataba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Link buscaba a Ganondorf, pero a la vez se le hacía extraño tanto a él cómo al rey. Vaati no estaba con el gerudo. Pero Link supuso donde estaba y para su desgracia esa suposición era cierta.

*******Mientras tanto en la ciudadela***** **

Vaati llegaba y pisaba un suelo lleno de agua.

-Las lluvias no han parado en tres días y todo está lleno de agua.

Vaati pensaba sobre las lluvias y noto lo extraño que era, sabía que eso no era normal. El hechicero llega al templo.

-El Templo del Tiempo. Aquí las Diosas guardan el tesoro para sus creaciones, la codiciada Trifuerza. Aquel que la toque se le concederá el poder de los Dioses. Pero yo también me se esa legenda, aquel que no tenga su corazón en equilibrio esta se dividirá en tres no hay duda en eso. Si Ganondorf la quiere que se la quede, no sé qué parte se quedara, pero yo no me voy a quedar atrás me quedare con una parte, buscare a su portador y se la quitare. El es capaz de traicionarme, será un seguro jijiji.

Vaati entra al templo y observa su interior, después ve la puerta del tiempo y la trata de abrir y no puede. Después el decide usar poder para abrirla, pero aun así no puede.

-Ganondorf tiene razón, no se puede abrir esta puerta. Tengo que esperar hasta que el llegue.

En el otro lado de la puerta, los sabios oían y sentían como trataban de abrir la puerta.

-Ya están aquí.- Dijo Zelda espantada.

-Eso quiere decir que nuestra defensa, ha fracasado.- Dijo Saria sin creerlo.

-No del todo, se detuvo, solo ataco unas cuantas veces.- Dijo Impa con calma.

-Entonces solo es uno el que intenta entrar.- Dijo Ruto.

-¿Pero quién es, Ganondorf o Vatti?- Pregunto Nabooru.

-No lo sabemos.- Dijo Rauru.

-No todo está perdido.- Dijo Zelda aun con esperanzas.

-Esperemos un poco más entonces.- Dijo Rauru.

Los sabios deciden esperar antes de salir a ver, pero también Vaati solo que él esperaba a Ganondorf.

Mientras en las planicies, la batalla aun seguía, Link peleaba y buscaba a Ganondorf y lo encuentra algo lejos. Link decide sacar el arco y le apunta, se toma un poco de tiempo y dispara, pero para la desgracia de él le da a una gerudo que se interpuso.

-¡Maldición!

Link prepara otra flecha y esta si le da, pero Ganondorf se había percatado antes de su presencia y pudo bloquearla con su magia. Ganondorf lo ve y le sonríe maliciosamente y después lo ignora. Link se pregunto el por qué y siente algo y voltea y ve a una gerudo que le iba a enterrar su espada, pero Link rueda para esquivarla, la gerudo de nuevo ataca, Link se cubre con su escudo. La gerudo quita de nuevo la espada del escudo y el joven retrocede.

-Eres bueno chico y guapo también. Que lastima que eres el enemigo.

Link no dice nada, no tenía tiempo. La gerudo otra vez ataca, pero Link esquiva, acercándose rápidamente a ella y la ataca con una estocada, haciéndole una gran herida entre su pecho y estomago. La gerudo se desangraba. El héroe se quedaba viendo a la chica moribunda.

-Que lastima que tu estas en el lado equivocado.- Dijo el héroe con tristeza al ver esta guerra.

La gerudo muere y Link se va, tenía que buscar a Ganondorf, no podía distraerse.

Faltaba diez minutos para la media noche. Ganondorf, estaba luchando y estaba avanzando hacia donde se encontraba el rey. Link lo buscaba pero por cada paso que daba tenía que luchar. Cada lucha lo agotaba y no podía salir ileso en todo, recibía daños. Roses de espada que recibió en uno de sus brazos, piernas, cuello y muslo derecho, ese último corte lo incomodaba mucho. Tenía una herida de flecha en el hombro. Tuvo que utilizar algunas bombas para avanzar, aunque también por las explosiones salían afectados de sus compañeros que ayudaban a detener a las gerudos, no le importaba, pero a la vez lo sentía, ese odio que tenia no lo dejaba pensar bien. En algunas enfrentamientos tenía que evitarlas utilizaba nueces deku para escapar o atacar rápidamente, para matarlas rápido. Hasta que llego con Ganondorf, pero estaba con el rey luchando. Link se apresura, pero guardias personales de Ganondorf no lo dejaba pasar, no tenía más opción que luchar para llegar.

Mientras Ganondorf luchaba con el rey.

-No lo haces mal, para ser un anciano.- Ganondorf estaba impresionado.

-Este anciano te acabara.- Dijo el rey.

El rey se defendía, pero no tenía la convicción para defenderse contra Ganondorf. El gerudo ataca con una estocada, pero el rey se cubre con su espada, Ganondorf tenía más fuerza así que empujo al rey cuando este se cubrió. El rey se esfuerza y ataca al gerudo, pero este se defendía y atacaba, el gerudo le hacía daño, como roces de espada en un brazo leve pero doloroso. El rey se arrodilla cansado.

-Ríndete.- Dijo Ganondorf, que ya cantaba victoria.

-No.

El rey ataca con todo su esfuerzo, Ganondorf se cubría con su espada, el rey no para de atacar sin dejar que el gerudo atacara, tanto así que Ganondorf por unos momentos se descuido, el rey aprovecho y logro hacerle daño en un brazo.

-Tengo que admitir que eres bueno. Si tan solo hubieras sido más joven hubiera sido una batalla interesante.

Ganondorf ataca al rey con un corte horizontal, este se cubre con su espada, pero como el gerudo lo hiso con toda su fuerza esta se rompe y le hace una herida al rey, en su hombro donde tenía su escudo. El rey cae arrodillándose agarrando su hombro.

-Hyrule acaba aquí.

-Eres un tonto, crees que Hyrule se mantiene por mí.

-Crees que no lo sé, ya sé como conquistarlo, ya estaba destinado por los Dioses.

-Estás loco si crees que los Dioses te dejarían gobernar.

-Créelo. La siguiente será tu hija, ustedes no tiene ninguna posibilidad. ¡ADIOS!

Ganondorf da una estocada y entierra la espada al rey en su pecho.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Link mata a las gerudo que se interponían en su camino y llega rápidamente donde estaba el rey, mientras Ganondorf se iba.

-¡¿Majestad está bien!?

-Link, no dejes que, que Ganondorf obtenga la Trifuerza.- El rey se desangraba rápidamente.

-No lo puedo dejar aquí.

-No te preocupes por mí. Vete, el futuro de este país depende de ti (Cof)… Sabes la visión de Zelda era que este mundo iba a estar lleno de oscuridad y que una luz de color verde iluminaria asía la salvación, tu eres esa luz. Lo supe desde que te vi, a la vez no lo quería creer, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado. La profecía también decía que un héroe nos iba a salvar, el Héroe Del Tiempo, creo que también eres digno. Vete protege a Hyrule, protege a Zelda, ella es la única que puede gobernar Hyrule con mano justa y es a la que tanto amas. Protégela, por los dos.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Rey De Hyrule, Link deja acuesta delicadamente al rey, después se seca las lagrimas que salian de su rostro, se preguntaba ¿Que era lo que le diría a su amada?, y ¿Cómo se lo diría?, el héroe se inunda de oscuridad en su corazón, mientras la furia que contenía, pronto la sacaría.

El héroe ya lleno de ira se va tras Ganondorf y lo persigue, y ve al gerudo a lo lejos matando a los soldados.

-¡GANONDORF!

Link corría asía él, gerudos se les interponían, pero se deshacía de ellas, no le importaba si las mataba o no, hasta que llega. Ganondorf al ver al héroe pone guardia, se mostraba serio.

-¡Ganondorf, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho!- El héroe canta la lucha

-¿Enserio?, ¿Pues qué esperas?- Ganondorf lo retaba.

Link inicia con un ataque salto. Ganondorf se cubre con su espada, pero el gerudo retrocede por la fuerza del ataque. Link se acerca rápidamente ataca otra vez, pero también Ganondorf, ambas espadas chocan entre si las chispas salieron, se quedaban estaban juntas, midiendo fuerzas. Pero Ganondorf tenía más fuerza y empuja a Link, este retrocede.

-Tienes fuerza muchacho y valor para retarme.

Ganondorf ataca de nuevo, pero el lado izquierdo, un ataque horizontal donde Link tenía la espada, pero el héroe logro bloquear el ataque, el gerudo ataca de frente con una estocada, pero Link se cubre con su escudo. El héroe aprovechando que Ganondorf retiraba la espada de su escudo, lo empuja y el gerudo retrocede, Link aprovecha y ataca con una estocada, pero también Ganondorf lo bloquea.

-Veo que también eres bueno utilizando la espada.

Link se mostraba más cansado, por las batallas anteriores y Ganondorf no tanto. Link ataca otra vez, pero con todo esta vez, Ganondorf bloquea cada ataque que Link hacia, pero uno de esos ataques Ganondorf recibe un roce de espada en uno de sus brazos. El gerudo ataca y Link se cubre con su escudo, Ganondorf se esfuerza y retira rápidamente la espada, Link otra vez lo iba a empujar, pero Ganondorf anticipando eso esquiva, se pone de lado de Link y lo ataca, trataba de cortarle el brazo donde tenía su escudo, el héroe reacciona rápidamente y lo esquiva, pero el gerudo le hiso daño dándole, también haciéndole también un roce de espada pero en su brazo. Link ataca pero pone todas sus energías. Ganondorf se quedo impresionado por las energías que tenia, el bloquea sus ataque, el héroe no lo dejaba ataca ni esquivar, en uno de esos ataques Link golpea con su espada la parte inferior de la arma de Ganondorf, casi el mango logra tirarle la espada al gerudo, el héroe lo ataca de frente, dando una estocada haciéndole daño, le enterró la espada. Pero no completamente, Ganondorf pudo agarrar la espada. De sus manos del gerudo salía sangre por sostener la espada. El gerudo veía su sangre salir de su abdomen y manos. Link respiraba con dificultad. Ganondorf levanta rápidamente su espada y ataca dando un espadazo, Link se cubre con su escudo. Pero Ganondorf había atacado con una mano, con la otra le mueve el escudo a Link, Ganondorf de nuevo ataca con su mano, mientras la otra sostenía el escudo, Link rápidamente pone su espada para bloquearla y trata de empujarla. Pero la espada de de Ganondorf logro pasar la espada del héroe, logro hacerle daño, logro cortar el abdomen y pecho, el héroe solo logro empujar un poco más el arma para que no lo tocara del todo, no era una herida mortal, pero si era muy dolorosa.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Link.

-No tengo tiempo para seguir con esto.- Dijo Ganondorf molesto.

Ganondorf utiliza su magia y ataca con bolas de energía, Link las esquiva y retrocede. El héroe saca su arco y lanza flechas, pero el gerudo las destroza, el heroe saca una bomba y se la lanza, pero no le hiso mucho daño al gerudo solo lo dejo aturdido un poco por la explosión, hiso una barrera.

Ganondorf da un golpe al suelo haciéndolo temblar, Link pierde el equilibrio y cae, Ganondorf se acerca a Link y trata de enterrar su espada. El héroe rueda para esquivarlo, mientras la espada del gerudo estaba enterrada, el gerudo sabía que iba a esquivarlo y decide lanzar una bola de energía. Pero antes de que lanzara esa bola el héroe había sacado su arco rápidamente con una flecha lista, la lanza y le da en la mano donde iba a lanzar la bola de energía, Ganondorf sentía el dolor en su mano, grito por un momento.

Link saca su gancho y dispara, pero Ganondorf con su otra mano lo agarra la punta del gancho y lo jala asía él, junto con Link, una vez que lo tiene en frente suyo lo atrapa con sus brazos, lo abrasa y lo alza un poco, están cabeza a cabeza. El gerudo lo primero que hace es dar un gran cabezazo al héroe, era doloroso y mas por la gema que trae en la frente, Ganondorf da otro cabezazo, Link empezaba a sangrar en la frente, el héroe tira su espada y el gancho. Ganondorf dio otro cabezazo, Link casi estaba inconsciente, el gerudo vuelve a atacar, pero antes de eso el héroe reacciona y lo golpea en la cara antes de que diera otro cabezazo. Link no deja de dar puñetazos en la cara de Ganondorf. El gerudo deja de dar cabezazos y decide apretarlo, era un abrazo de oso, trataba de romperle los huesos, Link gritaba de sufrimiento, el decide dar puñetazos, pero esta vez no funcionaban entre mas daba, mas fuerte lo apretaba en un punto donde el dolor no lo dejaba que se defendiera.

Link ya no sabía qué hacer por más que intentaba salir no podía. Link en un último esfuerzo por salir pone sus manos en su espalda y trata de sacar su escudo que estaba de tras de él, eso también lo aplastaba, Ganondorf lo aprieta mas, pero Link no se rendía. El escudo lo sacaba poco a poco, pero lo lastimaba, como si lo cortara, como si una cuchilla rozara su piel, ya que estaba muy apretado, una vez que lo saca le pega a Ganondorf con él. El gerudo lo suelta y retrocede cubriéndose el rostro por el golpe.

-¡Ya basta!- Ganondorf se secaba la sangre de su rostro.

Link respiraba con dificultad y estaba algo encorvado. Ganondorf golpea a Link con toda su fuerza, Link se logra cubrir. Pero la fuerza era tanta que manda a volar al héroe muchos metros.

-Ya he acabado. No pudo sobrevivir a eso-. Dijo Ganondorf con una voz cansada, pero satisfecho por lo que hiso.

El rey de las gerudo se va del lugar, se dirigía al Templo del Tiempo. Mientras que el heroe estaba tirado y aun estaba consciente.

-Aun sin la Trifuerza del Poder es muy fuerte.- El heroe no lo podía creer, al sentir el dolor en su ser.

El cielo se empezaba a despejar, ya se mostraba un azul oscuro con puntos iluminados toda Hyrule ya no estaba en la oscuridad, Link veía el cielo.

-Que hermosas son las estrellas, ya se me olvidaba lo hermoso que era este cielo por las lluvias.

Esa opinión iba a cambiar pronto. Las nubes se empezaban a despejar dejando ver la luna, pero otra nube la volvió a tapar y Link la vio.

-No, no, no, eso no. ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

Mientras las Diosas también miraron esa luna.

-¡No puede estar pasando esto!- Dijo Farore su cara expresaba un gran susto al ver la luna.

-¡El ha regresado!- Dijo Din.

-¡Después de tanto tiempo. Viene por venganza!- Dijo Nayru sus manos está casi en su boca, no quería decir esas palabras.

Las Diosas no lo podían creer, sabían que significaba. Sus creaciones corrían un gran peligro de ser aniquiladas de la faz de la tierra junto con ellas. Link veía aterrorizado a esa luna. No por su cara sino por quien la puso.

* * *

**Perdonen si tarde, pero estos dos últimos capítulos han sido largos y aparte tengo que ver los cambios que tiene el nuevo Majora mask aun que estoy a tiempo a mi parecer claro.**


	15. Inevitable

**Perdón si tarde mucho. Pero como dije tenía que saber lo nuevo de Majora Mask y supe que es la Fiera Deidad. Eso me hiso cambiar mucho pero también me da inspiración y no cambio el objetivo de mi fic, sigue siendo lo mismo hasta me hiso plantear una teoría que plasmare en este fic. Lo explicare al final del capitulo.**

* * *

**Inevitable**

**Hace cinco años.**

Era de noche en los bosques perdidos, media noche, la luz de las luciérnagas era una linterna que iluminaba a un niño que cantaba con su flauta a su lado había dos hadas. Ese niño era Skull Kid y las hadas Taya y Tael, Skull Kid cantaba la Oda Al Orden, esa canción era seria como el bosque, se veía hermoso. Pero esa música era interrumpida por un sonido, el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose, espantando al niño y las hadas. De los arbustos sale Link.

-Link llegaste.- Dijo Skull Kid al verlo.

-Sí. Perdón por citarlos a estas horas.- Dijo Link.

-Más vale que sea bueno, porque tengo mucho sueño.- Dijo Taya enojada.

Tael bostezaba y no se podía mantener en el aire.

-Bueno iré al grano. ¿Cómo está la tierra de Termina?

-Bien.- Respondió Skull Kid.

-¿Nada mas fue por eso?- Pregunto Taya aun molesta.

-No, no fue solo por eso.- Dijo el héroe con seriedad, pero sentía una preocupación.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Skull Kid confundido.

-Es por Majora, no ha aparecido.- Eso respondió Link.

-¡¿Qué no ha aparecido?!- Tael se despierta completamente al escuchar eso, interrumpiendo sus sueños.

-Me temo que no.- Respondió Link.

Skull Kid y las hadas se quedan espantadas por lo que dijo Link.

-Pues Termina sigue bien y los Gigantes también.- Respondió Skull Kid.

-¿Todo?- Dijo el héroe sin creer.

-Si todo. Pantano, Montaña, Océano y Cañón. Todo sigue bien.- Respondió Tael.

Link se mostraba preocupado, se preguntaba cuando aparecería Majora, el se preocupaba y también traía la preocupación de los sabios al no saber nada de él.

-¿Oye Link cuando iras a Termina?- Pregunto Tael.

El héroe deja de pensar.

-Me gustaría ir, pero no puedo.- Dijo Link con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Skull Kid.

-Por temor, no sé cuando atacara Majora y no solo es eso, si no también tengo mis asuntos aquí, Hyrule". Respondió Link

-¿Pero qué clase de asuntos tienes?- Pregunto Taya.

-Tengo que impedir que Ganondorf ataque otra vez.- Link se mostraba serio al decir eso, se podía ver el enojo en su cara.

-Ahhh sí. Es ese gerudo que es el rey de las gerudo, que una vez ataco tu tierra, se hizo de esa cosa llamada la Trifuerza, pero en cuando la toco se dividió en tres. Una parte a ti, otra a tu princesa y la última a Ganondorf. Tú impediste su ambición convirtiéndote en el Héroe del Tiempo, bla, bla, bla.- Narro Taya.

-Exactamente.

-¿Enserio hiciste, todo esto?- Pregunto Tael impresionado.

-Si lo hice.- Respondió Link.

-¿Qué se siente ser un adulto?- Pregunto Skull Kid también impresionado.

-Ser un adulto significa ser más responsable y de carácter maduro, ya no hay tiempo para juegos y más si tienes que defender a tu tierra y a tus amigos, yo lo tuve que comprender en poco tiempo.- Respondió Link de forma seria.

-Has pasado por muchas aventuras y mas las de Termina.- Dijo Skull Kid.

-¿Oye Link, te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto Tael.

-Si dime.- Accedió el héroe.

-¿Por qué no usas la máscara de la Fiera Deidad?

Link se queda callado ante esa pregunta.

-Hasta que dices algo bueno Tael.- Dijo Taya con algo de sarcasmo.

-No, no puedo usarla.- Respondió Link con duda en su voz.

-Porque no, si te la pusieras acabarías con tus problemas rápido, acabarías con Ganondorf y encontrarías a Majora.- Dijo Taya.

-Sí y así irías a Termina otra vez.- Dijo Skull Kid.

-No. Esta mascara tiene un espíritu y no sé si es bueno o malo.- Dijo Link.

-No exageres, eso dijiste con la mascara gibdo, pensaste que te convertirías en uno. También con la máscara del gigante y resulto ser poder encerrado.- Dijo Taya.

-Pero esta mascara si tiene un espíritu, como la mascara deku, goron y zora y tu bien lo sabes. Pero a la vez no lo sé cuando me la puse vi como si miles de pensamientos me invadieran la cabeza, fue tan rápido que hasta ahora aun no comprendo.

-Sí, ¿Pero como derrotaras a Majora sin esa mascara?, tú conoces la fuerza que tiene, tus amigos los sabios no le hicieron nada, tu no le hiciste nada cuando peleaste con él.

-Ya lo sé.- Link se desanima, el sabia que eso era cierto.

-¿Entonces, que harás?

-No lo sé, me temo que la usare solo como último recurso.

-¿Tus amigos ya lo saben?- Pregunto Skull Kid.

-No, lo saben y no tienen que saber.- Respondió Link algo serio, expresando enojo.

-¿Por qué no les has contado?- Dijo Taya enojada por eso.

-Es porque, no sé cómo se pondrían. Si les cuento que tengo el poder de un Dios, no sé qué haría, ellos querrán saber más y más y no quiero que Termina este involucrado. Aparte si ese Dios o lo que este adentro tome de nuevo el control, no sé si mis Diosas intervendrían. Hasta me arrepiento por contarle a Zelda que traje cosas de Termina ya que todo lo que traje lo conoce ella y yo, ya que son mundos paralelos.- Conto Link mientras pensaba.

-Tus Diosas, ¿Crees que lo conozcan?- Pregunto Tael.

-No lo sé en nuestra historia no viene nada sobre él, lo intente de investigar incluso a la Máscara De Majora, pero no hay nada, a excepción creo que tal vez aquellas personas que hace tiempo atacaron a Hyrule con una máscara, parecía un casco, lo llamaron la Sombra Fundida.

-¿Qué mas sabes sobre eso?- Pregunto Taya con curiosidad.

-Zelda me ayudo un poco, vio que estaba investigando y me dijo que hace tiempo, hubo gente que nadie sabe de donde vinieron, que quería tomar la Trifuerza y hubo una guerra contra ellos por eso, esa gente utilizaba poderosa magia negra y usaron esa mascara, también me conto que esa gente no dejaba a nadie vivo, llamaron a esa gente los Intrusos. Se dice que ellos no eran de Hyrule y querían venganza hacia las Diosas de Oro, por lo que hicieron. Estaban en contra de ellas y de sus creaciones. Al final las Diosas intervinieron, mandaron a cuatro espiritus, conocidos como los Espíritus de la Luz, ellos sellaron la Sombra Fundida y la dividieron en trozos y las Diosas crearon un espejo, lo llamaron el Espejo Del Crepúsculo. Encerraron a los Intrusos en ese espejo.

-¿Oye se supone que tu princesa no tenía que saber?

-No sabe, le dije que quería saber más de Hyrule.

-¿Pero Link si no tuvieras opción, si te pones la máscara y logran ver?, ¿Qué harías?- Pregunto Skull Kid.

-Tratare de que no lo sepan, espero. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo esta Termina?- Pregunto al héroe, ya no queriendo hablar más sobre eso.

-Ya te dijimos que está bien.- Dijo Tael.

-No, su gente. Anju, Kafei, Romani y Cremia.- Dijo Link.

-Ahh. Anju y Kafei viven felices, me han preguntado sobre ti. Romani es la que más te extraña, me ha preguntado si iras a visitarla, que ni siquiera le escribes una carta.- Dijo Taya.

-Eso es bueno, al menos está todo bien por allá. Ojala pudiera visitarlos una vez más.- Link suspira feliz, pero a la vez triste.

-¿Pero qué harás ahora?

-Esperar a Majora y acabar con esto.

-¿Crees encontrarlo?- Pregunto Skull Kid.

-No es necesario, conociéndolo el vendrá por mi.- Respondió Link.

-Eso es cierto, el vendrá por ti.- Taya le dio la razón.

-Otra cosa más. Skull Kid se que aun sigues peleado con Saria y no te pediré que la perdones, pero quiero que hagas lo que hagas no cuentes nada. Otra cosa, si las cosas cambian en Termina les pido que me vengan a buscar para ir asía allá. Entendido.

-Si lo haremos.- Dijo Taya asintiendo.

Los años pasaron sin saber nada.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

-¡No, no, no, eso no. Porque ahora!

Link miro el cielo y vio la luna, una luna con una cara familiar, una cara horrible.

-¡Majora!

Link se para y empieza a sentir un dolor en su brazo derecho, su brazo estaba fracturado. El escudo estaba abollado por el golpe de Ganondorf, esa abolladura estaba sumida estaba aplastado el brazo de Link.

Pero Link no era el único que vio la luna, también algunos soldados y gerudos, huyeron de la zona de guerra.

Las Diosas al ver la luna rápidamente la tapan con nubes, no podían quitarla porque eso tomaba tiempo y sabían que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-¡La luna. El templo!

Link se va del campo de batalla. Cansado y adolorido.

Ganondorf llevaba mas distancia iba más rápido que Link que estaba cansado e iba más lento. El gerudo volteo a ver el cielo, pero no alcanzo a ver la luna.

**Una hora después**

Pasa una hora y la lluvia ya no seguía. Ganondorf llega al Templo Del Tiempo y Vaati estaba afuera esperando.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Vaati burlándose al ver su estado.

-Cállate, tienes lo que te di.- Dijo Ganondorf cansado y enojado.

-Toma.

Vaati le da a Ganondorf una poción azul y este se recupera y sus energías también.

-¿Cuál es tu plan para abrir esta puerta?- Pregunto el hechicero.

-Es simple, la vamos a destruir.- Respondió el gerudo.

-¿Cómo si trate de abrirla y no pude?- El hechicero dudaba

-Tendremos que unir fuerzas, tú y yo somos fuertes, tenemos que hacerlo con todo nuestro poder.

Vaati se transforma en su forma monstruosa y ambos villanos atacan, tratando de abrir la Puerta Del Tiempo, empieza a temblar. Link apenas y llega a la ciudadela y empieza a oír y sentir como trataban de abrirla.

-¡Ya empezaron!

Link se mueve, pero en lugar de ir asía el Templo Del Tiempo decide ir asía el castillo.

*******Mientras en el Reino Sagrado*******

-¡Están tratando de entrar!- Dijo Impa exaltada.

-Entonces, Eso quiere decir que nuestra defensa fallo.- Dijo Ruto a la vez sin creer.

Los sabios empezaron a sentir los nervios y la tensión, sus miedos se habían hecho realidad. Zelda pensó lo peor que Link y su padre habían caído, pero no era el momento para pensar eso.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Saria.

La princesa se quedo pensando, meditando, mientras Ganondorf y Vaati trataban de entrar al Reino Sagrado. Link apenas iba a medio camino, entre la ciudadela y el castillo.

-¿Cómo puede pasar esto?, Majora, Ganondorf, Vaati.

El héroe mientras caminaba, pensaba en los crueles hechos. Link llega a la entrada del castillo. Pero en el Templo Del Tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir con esto?- Pregunto Vaati mientras golpeaba.

El gerudo y el hechicero trataban de abrir la Puerta Del Tiempo, Ganondorf vio algo que lo hiso sonreír.

-Ya falta poco, mira ya se están haciendo grietas.

La Puerta Del Tiempo se empezaba a debilitar.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Dijo Nabooru exaltada, mientras se tambaleaba por los ataques.

La princesa abre sus ojos.-Ya es la hora de intervenir. Somos la última esperanza.- Zelda, estaba seria. En su rostro no expresaba ningún cambio. Se mostraba decidida.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías.- Dijo Impa con sarcasmo.

-Yo ya tengo ganas de pelear.- Dijo Darmani motivado.

Darmani antes de irse saca el Martillo De Megaton.

-Veo que si estás preparado.- Impa estaba un poco impresionada.

-Sí. Este martillo fue utilizado por mi antepasado para defender a la Tribu Goron. Ahora yo tengo la responsabilidad de hacer lo mismo como el líder de la Tribu Goron.- Darmani expresaba su orgullo en esas palabras.

-Bueno ya estamos listos.- Dijo Rauru también decidido.

Los sabios se van del Reino Sagrado. Aparecen de tras de Ganondorf y Vaati.

Ganondorf para de golear y voltea, Vaati hace lo mismo. Los sabios y los villanos se miraban fijamente.

-Al fin aparecen ratas cobardes.- Dijo Ganondorf dando una sonrisa de malicia.

-Váyanse de aquí no son bienvenidos.- Zelda expresaba su furia.

-Eso no se va a poder.- Dijo Vaati riéndose.

-Es verdad y ustedes no huirán, son una amenaza Sabios de Hyrule.- Dijo Ganondorf.

Mientras tanto Link ya estaba en el castillo, se dirigía a su cuarto, pero en el camino encontró un pequeño grupo de mobiln's que se habían metido al castillo a saquearlo.

-Hay no.

Los monstruos se percatan de su presencia, Link no tuvo más que otra que pelear por su vida.

En el Templo Del Tiempo aun no había comenzado la pelea.

-¿Qué no nos atacara princesa?- Pregunto Vaati riéndose un poco, mientras azotaba su pinzas al suelo.

Zelda estaba pensando como actuaria ante el gerudo y el hechicero.

-Creo que ya saben que no podrán detenernos.- Dijo Ganondorf.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Dijo Saria enojada.

-Porque está hecho Saria, Sabia De Los Bosques.- Respondió el gerudo.

Los sabios se quedaron en shock cuando Ganondorf dijo esas palabras.

-No se preocupen también me sé sus nombre, aunque a la mayoría ya los conozco.

Darmani líder de la Tribu Goron. Sabio Del Fuego.

Princesa Ruto. Sabía Del Agua. Sinceramente usted me sorprende, una princesa egocéntrica y algo cruel con los demás, no sé por qué usted es una sabia si es lo contrario.

Ruto se enoja por la manera en la que la describieron.

-Impa una Sheikah y protectora de la Princesa De Hyrule. Sabía De Las Sombras.

Nabooru, la gerudo traidora. Sabía Espiritual.

Rauru, conocido por ser uno de los antiguos sabios originales. Sabio De La Luz.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- Zelda estaba espantada sin creerlo.

-Se los responderé con mucho gusto. Usted no es la única que puede ver visiones Princesa Zelda. Lider De Los Sabios.

-¡Eso no puede ser, tú no puedes hacer eso!- La princesa y los sabios reaccionaron de una forma inesperada.

-Tal como escucharon. Ya estaba destinado por los Dioses.

Todos los sabios no esperaban escuchar eso, incluyendo Vaati, se puso a pensar lo extraño que era para él, incluyendo esto. Su liberación, las lluvias con unas nubes negras y la persona quien lo libero. Ahora la visión de Ganondorf, el nigromante se empezaba a preocupar.

-Estás loco si crees que los Dioses te dejarían gobernar.

-Mph. Eso mismo dijo tu padre antes de que lo matara. De tal palo tal astilla. Tanto el padre como la hija caerán.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si lo mate. Ya estaba destinado a pasar. No solo fue el, también en mi sueño decía que un muchacho de ropas verdes quien me iba a amenazar, ese muchacho me dio mucha batalla, tengo que admitirlo. El tenía el papel de salvarlos. Pero también me deshice de él.

De repente a los sabiod les da un sentimiento, un sentimiento de tristeza, en el fondo sabía que si la defensa fallaba, sabían que Link y el rey estarían muertos, pero tenían la esperanza que estuvieran heridos. En Zelda un crujido en su interior, algo se rompió. Ganondorf empieza a reir y Vaati se mostraba serio. La princesa da un grito tan fuerte que los sabios y Ganondorf se cubrieron los oídos ante un sonido tan agudo, Vaati no podía y eso lo hiso enojar.

Zelda decide atacar primero, ella carga una bola roja mágica, era el fuego de Din.

-¡ZELDA ESPERA!

Impa la trato de detener, pero ya era tarde el ataque empezó.

Mientras en el castillo Link se encargo de los monstruos, pero ya estaba a su límite, el llega a su habitación, una vez ahí se dirigía a su closet, hasta que escucho una explosión.

-Ya comenzó.

Link no pierde tiempo y abre su closet. En lo profundo de ese closet, abriendo paso entre su ropa saca un cofre grande que estaba algo escondido, también hasta atrás también estaba la espada de la gran hada y el escudo espejo de Ikana. Link entre la ropa que estaba doblada en una hilera saca un par de llaves y trata de abrir el cofre, pero…

-Rayos.

Link se equivoca de llave, intenta con la otra y logra abrir el cofre, dentro del cofre estaban las flechas de luz, hielo y fuego y lo demás que consiguió en Termina, pero entre todas saca otro cofre, solo que este era pequeño. Con la otra llave que tenía lo abre y saca el objeto más poderoso de todos. La Máscara De La Fiera Deidad.

Link ve directo a la máscara, sus marcas faciales rojas y azules y su pelo blanco.

-Después de tanto tiempo llego la hora. No quería húsar esto aun con Majora presente, pero debido a mi condición y el tiempo que no tengo, debo hacerlo.

Link suspira tensamente, como si lo forzaran, pero no tenía otra opción. El héroe voltea la máscara y empieza acercar su rostro poco a poco, ya casi se la ponía.

-No aun no. Si me la pongo ahorita, lo más probable es que pierda el control. Primero tengo que ir al templo.

Link guarda la máscara y se va, cierra su cofre y la puerta, se va de su cuarto.

Mientras en el Templo Del Tiempo los sabios libraban una batalla. Zelda peleaba contra Ganondorf y los sabios contra Vaati. El templo se empezaba a debilitarse, una parte de la pared se caia, Impa se percato de ello.

-¡RETROCEDAN!

Impa ordeno al resto de los sabios que se salieran del Templo Del Tiempo. Pero la princesa no hacía caso, debido a la ira que inundaba su corazón al saber que su padre y su amado estaban muertos.

-¡Zelda alto!

La princesa no hacía caso, ella estaba consumida por la ira, atacaba a Ganondorf y este se defendía, pero no atacaba, Zelda no lo dejaba. Hasta que dejo de atacar por cansancio.

-¡Zelda para!

-¡No quiero. Quiero que sufra por lo que ha hecho!

-Te entiendo, pero no dentro del templo. La puerta se debilitara.

La princesa no tiene más que otra que calmarse al ver la situación.

-La señorita Impa tiene razón princesa. Pero eventualmente la abriremos y es mi turno de atacar.

Ganondorf ataca con una bola de energía a Zelda. Pero Impa rápidamente empuja a Zelda y evita el ataque.

-No dejare que le hagas daño, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.- la sheikah se pone en medio y ve directo al gerudo.

-Mph. Ya lo sé, pero no creo que la princesa no esté de acuerdo con eso.

-Tiene razón.- Dijo Zelda de forma seria.

Impa se le queda viendo a su princesa, no esperaba eso.

-Impa, te agradezco por cuidarme siempre, pero esta vez no… yo… yo quiero pelear por mi cuenta, siempre he tenido ayuda de los demás y nunca he podido ayudar. Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Yo quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo.

La sehikah se le queda viendo a su protegida, la podía ver con esas ganas.

-Me tienes muy orgullosa por decir eso. Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

-Que conmovedor. Pero aun así no nos ganaran. Haremos lo que nos piden, Vaati me harías los honores. Dijo Ganondorf.

-Con mucho gusto.

Vaati mueve sus alas provocando mucho viento, mandado a volar a Zelda e Impa afuera del templo. Zelda con su magia amortiguo la caída e Impa saco una espada delgada para sostenerse.

-Ya estamos afuera como ustedes quisieron, ahora es nuestro turno.- Dijo Vaati.

Ganondorf y Vaati atacan esta vez. El gerudo hace temblar el suelo y Vaati ataca con rayos. Los sabios reciben el ataque, ya que perdieron el equilibrio.

Pero aun así se ponen de pie aturdidos por la electricidad en sus cuerpos y atacan. Ruto Sabia del Agua huso sus poderes, aprovechando el agua que estaba en la ciudadela y el templo hiso tentáculos que sujetaba a Vaati de sus tenazas. Impa con su espada a la mano y Nabooru también, solo que ella tenía dos, las espadas que caracterizan a las gerudo, ellas atacan a Vaati, el hechicero no podía defenderse ya que además de Ruto que lo sujetaba, también estaban Saria, Darmani y Rauru que sujetaban a Vaati tratando de inmovilizarlo con sus poderes, lo retenían.

Zelda peleaba contra Ganondorf. Esa era una batalla pareja de poderes. La princesa ataca al gerudo con el Fuego De Din. Ganondorf hace una barrera y logra bloquearla, esto provoco el humo, al disiparse Ganondorf ya no veía a la princesa.

-Estoy de tras de ti Maldito.

Ganondorf voltea a ver a Zelda. La princesa había hecho el viento de Farore. Zelda agarra a Ganondorf y lo hace sufrir con su magia electrocutándolo y después lo manda a volar muchos metros. Al caer el gerudo puso un puño en el suelo, para ya no ser arrastrado ante el ataque.

-Princesa estoy impresionado, no solo es una sabia, también se sabe defender y tiene valor, como aquel muchacho que me reto hace rato.

-¡Cállate!- La princesa reacciono al escuchar.

-Ya veo esa persona era muy especial para usted ¿Cierto?, Usted lo acompañara no se preocupe. No crea que he acabado, aun no he dado todo de mí.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

Ganondorf echa una carcajada y ataca rápidamente con un gran gancho, Zelda lo esquiva haciéndose de lado, pero el gerudo ataca con una bola mágica, la princesa hace una barrera, el Amor De Nayru. Bloquea el ataque, pero cuando se disipo la barrera, Ganondorf aprovecho antes de que Zelda reaccionara, él le da un gran golpe en su pecho, la princesa sale disparada a toda velocidad, choca con una casa de la ciudadela, la princesa al chocar escupe sangre.

Mientras tanto los sabios sometían a Vaati, Impa y Nabooru lo atacan sin parar, intentaba cansarlo lo más que se pudiera para asi sellarlo. Vaati se libera de su sometimiento. Y saca sus cuatro ojos y estos salen volando alrededor del hechicero y golpea a los sabios que lo retenian. Impa y Nabooru retroceden, dejaron de golpear a Vaati, el hechicero las veía con rabia. El con un rayo que salió de su gran ojo monstruoso, ataca a Nabooru, la gerudo esquiva, Vaati sigue atacando hasta que la gerudo retrocedió lo suficiente. Eso era una trampa había un ojo flotante de Vaati que estaba cerca ya que los había utilizado contra los demás con uno de sus ojos lanzo un láser dañando a Nabooru y esta cae.

-Me las pagaras.

Darmani se levanto y al ver a Nabooru caer decide hacer algo. Impa que quedaba decide hacerle frente, Vaati se burla y manda a sus ojos hacer lo mismo envestir, pero Impa saca navajas que tenia ocultas y se la lanza a cada uno de sus ojos y los elimina. El monstruo enviste con sus tenazas, Impa esquiva, pero cada vez se cansaba más.

-Impa resiste un poco.

Darmani sale volando a toda velocidad. Impa se monta sobre Vaati y entierra la espada que tenía en su gran ojo, pero Vaati se quita esa espada y cuando lo hace sale un rayo en su ojo y le pega a Impa y la tira, casi estaba inconsciente Vaati decide atacar otra vez.

-¡HEY MONSTRUO!

El goron deja de rodar y con el impulso da salto hacia el monstruo y con su martillo da un gran golpe, con tanta fuerza que aplasta a Vaati, pero la fuerza era tanta que el hechicero es sumergido en la tierra dejando un gran hoyo.

-¿¡Impa estas bien!?

-Si estoy, bien.- La sheikah se empieza a parar cansada.

-¡¿Crees que ya acabo estúpido goron?!

El monstruo sale del hoyó muy enojado.

-Ese ataque me dolió mucho, todo por ese martillo.

-Que lastima. Tendrás que aguantar más. No he acabado también.- Dijo La sheikah, que se pone adelante del goron.

Impa otra vez ataca.

-Basta, contigo ya no es el asunto.

Vaati usa viento, mucho viento que manda a lejos a Impa.

-Sin interrupciones.

Vaati iba por Darmani, el goron se prepara para pelear y antes de que el hechicero atacara.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Pero antes de ello a Vaati le enterraron dos espadas por detrás.

-No creas que te libraste de mí, no iba a caer con un solo ataque. Dijo Nabooru que estaba en su espalda que le susurraba.

-Jajajaja. Estas entre la espada y la pared. Más en la espada.- Se burlaba Darmani.

Los demás sabios se ponen de pie. Darmani iba atacar otra vez da un salto. Pero cuando iba hacerlo una bola de energía lo toca haciéndolo caer.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda.

Ganondorf había atacado al goron.

-No necesito ayuda, yo puedo solo.- Vaati se enoja y se quita a Nabooru y la avienta, pero esta cae de pie.

-Tranquilízate, un poco de ayuda no hace daño. Aparte yo quiero a la gerudo traidora.

-¿Es ella cierto?... Está bien, ella es toda tuya.

-¡¿Ganondorf que le hiciste a la princesa?!- Pregunto Impa al ver que la princesa ya no peleaba contra él".

-Acabe con ella está por allá tirada en el suelo.

Impa se para y rápidamente se dirige al gerudo pero…

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Vaati con su tenaza le pega a la sheikah.

Ganondorf se acerca a Nabooru.

-No te tengo miedo Ganondorf.- la gerudo mostraba valor mientras su rey se acercaba.

-Traidora no mereces ser una gerudo te matare lento para que sufras y agonices.

El gerudo iba a atacar a la mujer de su raza. Ganondorf estaba a punto de atacar. Pero cuando iba hacerlo,

-¡GYYYAARRHHHH!

Fue impedido por un ataque en la espalda.

-¡Ganondorf no hemos acabado, tu eres mío. No me rendiré tan fácilmente, no por ti!

La princesa le había lanzado el ataque. Impa llego a ver a Zelda su comportamiento y su estado, se empezaba a preocupar, pero a la vez estaba orgullosa, porque no se rendía.

-Está bien princesa, será un honor matarla.- El gerudo voltea viendo de forma furiosa a la princesa.

Ganondorf y Zelda vuelven a luchar. El gerudo vuelve a atacar con su magia. Zelda lo esperaba, el gerudo ataca con bolas de energía, la princesa esquiva cada una de ellas. Ganondorf corre asía ella, pero en lugar de correr el le empezaba a salir fuego a su alrededor, un fuego purpura, hasta que se convierte una bola de fuego gigante que iba directo a Zelda. La princesa de nuevo utiliza el Viento De Farore y se teletransporta. Ganondorf para de su ataque y no ve a Zelda, se voltea rápidamente, pero da un golpe sabía que Zelda iba hacer un movimiento y fue cierto, el golpe desvió una bola roja.

-No creas que caeré en la misma trampa.

Zelda se mostraba presionada, tenía una quemadura en su mano y su guante, se había roto por eso.

Zelda contra ataca, pero es inútil, cada ataque Ganondorf lo esquivaba, la princesa decide golpearlo, pero Ganondorf se cubre a cada golpe, hasta que el gerudo en uno de esos golpes le agarra el brazo a la princesa y se lo aprieta para someterla, después lanza un par de patadas tan fuertes que Zelda es disparada al cielo. El gerudo da un salto para interceptar a la princesa pero se vuelve a teletransporta una vez más, hacia el suelo. Una vez ahí se notaba cansada y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esta técnica!

Ganondorf sale disparado hacia abajo y de nuevo se vuelve una bola de fuego.

-Esta vez no huiré.

Zelda usa sus poderes y detiene a Ganondorf, lo inmoviliza.

-¡¿Qué, pasa?!

Ganondorf dejo de ser una bola de fuego, como no se podía mover, el cae al piso azotándolo. Después Zelda ataca con otra bola roja, pero algo especial y esta lo manda a lejos, chocando con las casas de la ciudadela. La princesa otra vez detiene al gerudo. Pero Ganondorf enojado se libera, el carga una bola de energía especial y lo lanza.

Zelda ya conocía al ataque desde hace años, cuando su amado héroe había pelado contra él y decide recibirlo, la bola se divide cubriendo el terreno, esto afecto a todos, Vaati también se percato, el había volado, los sabios fueron afectados.

-Idiota otra vez utilizo ese ataque y sin avisar.

Había mucho humo, Zelda no veía nada, recibió el ataque porque sabía que no tenía caso de esquivar. El Amor De Nayru había aguantado, pero no era todo, cuando el humo se disipa Ganondorf remata y rompe la barrera, agarro a Zelda distraída. El gerudo agarra a la princesa y usa su magia y la envuelve de llamas moradas, Zelda grita de su sufrimiento, se escuchaba el eco. Link podía oírlo.

-¡No!

El héroe decide apresurarse. Impa veía como Ganondorf acababa con Zelda, rápidamente se para y se dirige para ayudarla.

-No te moverás de aquí.

Vaati se interpone en su camino. Impa trata de pasar con desesperación, pero Vaati no cede. El hechicero agarra a la sheikah y la azota y la avienta. Pero Impa aun seguía de pie. Los sabios se agrupan y en un último intento de acabar con el hechicero juntan sus energías y lanzan un hechizo contra Vaati. El hechicero no se iba a quedar atrás y el también lanza un hechizo.

Los sabios ataca con todo lo que tenia, ambos poderes chocan entre sí midiendo cual es más fuerte. Los sabios atacaron con todo su poder, pero también Vaati.

-No seré vencido, no por una cuantas personas. ¡Yo soy Vaati el hechicero de los vientos!

Vaati se transforma y saca cuatro ojos y juntos hacen un gran rayo.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Rauru al ver la situación.

El ataque de Vaati había ganado más fuerza y su ataque iba directo asía los sabios que ya no aguantaban más. Los sabios recibieron el ataque.

-Acabe.

Vaati había acabado con los sabios y Ganondorf con Zelda.

-Que desconsiderado eres Vaati.

Ganondorf se acercaba a Vaati arrastrado el cuerpo de la princesa.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- Pregunto el hechicero.

-Te pedí que me dejaras a Nabooru.

Vaati se destransforma a su estado hylian.

-Tranquilo, aun están vivos.

Los sabios aun respiraban y estaban semi inconscientes.

-Si ya veo. Pero ahora sufrirán menos.

Ganondorf avienta el cuerpo de Zelda aun con vida asía donde estaban los sabios.

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez.- Dijo Ganondorf.

El gerudo y el hechicero iban a dar el golpe de gracia. Los sabios veían a los villanos cargando ese golpe.

-No se sientan mal, hemos decidido acabar con todos de una vez, para que no vean morir uno del otro, los mataremos juntos.- Dijo Vaati mientras reía.

Todos se sentían impotentes, tristes. Sabían que su fin estaba cerca, Zelda se sentía triste por no defender Hyrule. Todos los sabios empezaron a cerrar sus ojos. Ganondorf y Vaati iban a lanzar el último ataque, pero se empezó a escuchar un ruido acercarse rápidamente, se escuchaba como eco por la ciudad abandonada. Ganondorf y Vaati voltean a todas partes hasta que vieron asía abajo, pero ya era tarde ellos vieron a una bomba bombuchu y este exploto al llegar a su objetivo. Los villanos retrocedieron ante el ataque. Los sabios voltean a ver hacia la dirección, donde había salido la bomba. La cara de Zelda cambio totalmente.

-¡Estúpido mocoso eres difícil de eliminar!- Dijo Ganondorf al ver.

-¡Link!- Dijo Zelda feliz de verlo con vida.

El héroe había llegado. Pero no estaba en el mejor estado, estaba cansado, respiraba con dificultad, también estaba herido. No tenía muchas energías y casi caía.

-¿Qué no lo mataste?- Pregunto Vaati.

-Eso creí.

Link se empieza a acercar a los sabios.

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto al llegar.

-Link, creí que tu ya estabas… estoy feliz de verte.- Dijo Zelda abrazándolo, pero corto ya que Link estaba herido.

-Link que gusto nos da verte.- Dijo Saria también feliz de verlo.

Los sabios sentían satisfacción de que Link estuviera vivo, pero esos momentos fueron interrumpidos.

-Estabas mejor muerto ahora tendrás que sufrir más.- Dijo Ganondorf.

Link oía, pero no volteaba a verlos.

-Zelda huyan de aquí y ustedes también, no quiero que estén aquí.- Pidió el hero en forma delicada, seria.

-No. No te dejare aquí solo.- Dijo Zelda.

-Es verdad, tú solo no podrás contra ellos.- Dijo Impa.

-Solo obedezcan.- Dijo Link molesto.

-Lo siento hermano, pero la princesa e Impa tienen razón.- Dijo Darmani.

-Link ve tu estado, no podrás ni siquiera huir.- Dijo Nabooru.

-¡Cállense, ¿Acaso quieren morir?!- El héroe reacciona respondió enojado.

Los sabios se quedan callados.

-¿Por qué nos contestas así Link solo tratamos de ayudar?- Pregunto Ruto enojada.

-¿Link por que nos dices eso?- Pregunto Saria algo triste por su comportamiento.

-No quiero que mueran por mi culpa. Lo siento.

Link se aleja de los sabios y se pone al frente de Ganondorf y Vaati.

-¡Tu!

Vaati empieza a recordar su pasado, reconoció al héroe.

-Que conmovedor, pero no dejaremos que huyan.- Dijo Ganondorf.

-A ellos no los metas en esto, yo soy al que quieres.- Dijo Link con valor, interponiéndose entre los villanos y los sabios.

-No es cierto, tu solo eres un obstáculo más. Que acabare ahora mismo.

-¡Espera!... Yo quiero hacerlo.- Pidió Vaati.

-Mmm… está bien es todo tuyo.

El hechicero saca la espada cuádruple.

-Esta espada siempre me ha causado problemas. Ahora la usare para matarte.

Vaati se lanza al ataque hacia Link, el héroe se trata de defender, pero al tratar de hacerlo, solo provoco su cansancio.

-No lo haces mal. No me sorprende.- Dijo el nigromante.

Link trataba de atacar, pero sin éxito. Vaati contra ataca haciéndole daño, en un movimiento le hace un gran roce en una de sus piernas, en otro en su brazo, el héroe se empezaba a desangrar.

-Estas muy cansado, tienes el brazo fracturado. No eres rival para mí.

-Yo no seré tu rival, usare todo lo que me queda en esto.

Link saca una bomba y se la avienta a Vaati. El hechicero esquiva pero Link aprovechando eso da un ataque salto hiriendo al hechicero, haciendo que tire la espada cuádruple. Link cae adolorido inclinándose ante el movimiento y Vaati retrocede.

-¡Eres un maldito!

Vaati como había tirado la espada decide transformarse y golpea al héroe con su tenaza.

-¡Link!

Zelda corre a socorrer a Link.

Vaati tira otro ataque, saca un rayo. Pero es impedido por la princesa, ella ataco con el Fuego De Din antes que Vaati, la princesa llega a donde estaba el héroe.

-¿Por…porque no te has ido?- Pregunto Link enojado, pero con una voz muy débil.

-Te dije que no te iba a dejar solo. No quiero que me pidas eso.

Zelda agarra a Link y lo ayuda a pararse, noto que el héroe tenía algo, en sus manos, que había sacado antes de que Vaati atacara, tenía una máscara con marcas faciales rojas y azules y pelo blanco.

-¿Qué esperas?

-¿Por qué me pides eso?, si huyo será la misma situación.

-No te quiero matar a ti y a los demás.

-Que gracioso ¿Cómo los mataras?, si ni siquiera te puedes parar.- Dijo Ganondorf.

Link hace un lado la mano de Zelda y empieza a caminar para alejarse de Zelda, pero solo fue un poco debido a su cansancio.

-Antes de pelear les preguntar a los dos algo. ¿Dónde está Majora?

-¿Quién es Majora?- Pregunto Ganondorf desconcertado al escuchar.

Los sabios se quedaron confundidos ante esa pregunta.

-Respóndeme.- Dijo Link el héroe con más enojo.

-No se dé que hablas.

Link se queda desconcertado.- ¿Entonces quien le puso esa cara a la luna?

-¿La luna?- Pregunto Vaati desconcertado por esa pregunta.

-¿Qué tiene la luna?- Pregunto Ganondorf.

Link no lo podía creer, que ellos no supieran nada sobre Majora. Vaati algo desconcertado decide averiguarlo, el despeja las nubes, para encontrarse con algo aterrador, todos entraron en shock y les entro un gran terror al ver el cielo.

-¡¿Qué… que…que es esto?!- Pregunto Vaati.

-¡La luna tiene una cara horrible!- Dijo Ruto aterrada sin bajar la mirada.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Pregunto Rauru.

Link ve la expresión de todos, pero más las caras de Ganondorf y Vaati.

-Esto no puede ser aun Ganondorf con la Trifuerza del poder no puede cambiar la cara de la luna, tampoco Vaati. Solo lo puede hacer…- Dijo Rauru.

-Un Dios.- A completo Zelda.

-Todos se quedaron Viendo a Link.

-No cabe duda que todo lo que ha pasado fue planeado por él, la guerra. Ustedes solo son títeres.- Dijo Link.

-Títeres.- Vaati se acordaba de esas palabras.

-¡¿Quién es Majora?!- Ganondorf se enoja.

-Nunca creí que Ganondorf y Vaati fueran manipulados de esa manera?- El rostro de Link sonríe un poco, a la vez se burlaba de los villanos.

-¡CALLATE!

El hechicero enojado lanza un ataque contra el héroe, lanza un poder. Link apenas y logra esquivarlo, pero le había dado en una de sus piernas, el héroe cae al esquivar.

-¡YA ES HORA VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!- Link les grita a los sabios.

-Simplemente no lo hare, no quiero.

Zelda se acerca a Link y lo trata de parar.

-Lamento haberlos arrastrado en esto.- Decia el héroe con impotencia, mientras miraba tristemente a su amada.

-¿Link Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué sabes que nosotros no?- La princesa se preocupaba al ver el rostro del héroe.

-No hay tiempo, el viene por mí.

Link se aleja de Zelda. Pero como no puede caminar cae arrodillado.

-¡Impa llévate a Zelda y refúgiense, aléjense de mí!

Vaati iba atacar otra vez y carga un rayo.

-Adiós Zelda.

Link se despide de su amada y ella lo escucha.

Link se puso la máscara. De repente se empezó a escuchar un grito fuerte, un grito de sufrimiento. Vaati deja de atacar. Saria había reconocido esa mascara, que hace años Link peleo contra Mido, empezaba a dar sus razones. La transformación empezó, era muy dolorosa y lenta. Todos observaban a Link y oían sus gritos de agonía, pero antes de que perdiera toda su conciencia.

-¡¿QUE ESPERAN PARA IRSE, LÁRGUENSE?!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del héroe, Link grito con tanta ira. Zelda veía con gran tristeza como su amado se separaba de ella, como sufría por esa mascara.

-¡Ya vámonos!

Impa presintiendo algo malo, llego rápidamente con Zelda que estaba atrás de Link, la agarro y la aleja del héroe.

-¡¿Impa qué haces?!

Zelda no quería dejar a Link.

-¡Vámonos ya!

Impa llega con los sabios y les da esa indicación, estos reaccionaron y trataron de irse, pero.

-¿A dónde creer que van?

Vaati rápidamente les impide el paso y usa sus poderes. Los sabios se vieron forzados a retroceder al ver que Vaati había atacado a Nabooru, Ruto, Impa y Zelda. Ellos no salieron del lugar, solamente se habían alejado, ellos se reagrupan.

Link ya no podía contener la transformación más tiempo y pierde su conciencia.

Pero antes de que la pierda todo conocimiento, empezó a ver recuerdos de toda Termina. Su creación, su crecimiento, la forma de vida del Reino Ikana y del la Tribu Garo. La felicidad, su ira, su amor, su tristeza cada sentimiento de cada persona, el sufrimiento y origen que tuvo guerra entre ellos. La alianza que tuvieron después, mientras oia miles de voces en su cabeza.

La fe ante un Dios todo poderoso creador de Termina y los Gigantes, su hogar en la luna y que todo veía y sentía como uno solo ante sus creaciones. La liberación de Majora, la intervención de ese Dios. El sufrimiento, muerte y tristeza que provoco ese demonio, su sometimiento.

La época de paz que tuvieron después. Cambios poco notables, pero a la vez significativos que se puso después de la pelea contra Majora, ante una intervención no deseada que se rebeló años después de la caída del Dios Feroz. Pero lo que vio fue lo que lo más aterrador el origen de otra guerra entre el Reino Ikana y la Tribu Garo, su alianza después, junto a la Tribu creadora de Majora, la desconfianza aun de los Garo que fueron a espiar a Ikana, el origen de la construcción de la Torre De Piedra, el sufrimiento por construir dicha torre, la ira de toda Termina ante la ambición puesta entre ellos y la destrucción de esa ambición cuyo origen había desatado esa guerra y su alianza después.

La extinción de toda Termina y de unos cuantos que sobrevivieron, la rebelión de los sobrevivientes y su partida ante la tierra muerta de Termina. La tristeza de los Gigantes que lloraban en la nada. El alojamiento de la gente que sobrevivió.

La creación de la nueva vida en Termina. La paz absoluta que vivió Termina. El olvido absoluto del Dios creador de Termina. La aparición de Skull Kid y su relación ante los gigantes y el sufrimiento de Skull Kid y la llegada de Link y sus aventuras que hiso en esa tierra junto con todos los recuerdos de la nueva vida en Termina.

Y lo más importante el despertar y resucitar del Dios todo poderoso creador de la antigua Termina. También el despertar de su ira su sed de sangre y la venganza de sus creaciones que sufrieron a manos de las Diosas De Oro. El Dios que nunca olvido a sus creaciones incluyendo las pocas que aun estaban, aunque estos lo olvidaron, no tuvo otra opción que volverse uno ante unas creaciones que no eran de él, fue forzado.

Un gran destello de luz que ilumina toda Hyrule misma que cegó a todos por un momento.

-¿Eso que fue?- Pregunto Din.

-Es él.- Dijo Farore.

-Está en el Templo Del Tiempo.- Dijo Nayru.

Las Diosas estaban en los bosques buscando al Dios que se quería vengar de ellas.

Cuando acaba el destello Ganondorf, Vaati y los sabios abren los ojos solo para ver lo inevitable. Que Link ya no estaría con ellos.

En su lugar fue vieron alguien alto de más de dos metros, un poco más alto que Ganondorf, con una túnica blanca. En su torso una armadura que esta tenía una luna y un triangulo en sus pectorales, atrás tenía una gran espada que se asomaba entre su cuerpo, pantalones y mangas negras, en su cabeza cubría un gorro que caracterizaba a Link pero era blanco. Entre su cuello y pecho tres gemas de color azul oscuro, su cara tenía marcas rojas y azules como si ya las tuviera y sus ojos aun no los abría.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Link. Ante el cambio tan impresionante y ya no tenía sus heridas.

El Dios abre sus ojos y empieza a ver por todas partes. Primero a Ganondorf, después ve a Vaati y por ultimo ve a los sabios que algunos estaba en el suelo. Zelda que estaba en el suelo, veía esos temibles ojos blancos, las marcas faciales en su rostro.

Después de observar todo a sus alrededores y el Templo del Tiempo no lo alcanzo a ver ya que estaba algo lejos de él.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Link ya no estaba en Hyrule, ya era parte de ese Dios, como él es parte de la gente Termina.

Pero la Fiera Deidad aun no se había dado cuenta que el estaba en Hyrule la tierra de las Diosas De Oro.

* * *

**Ok. explicare mi teoria que sera breve.**

**Me base en algunas teorias de la torre de piedra que es como la representación de la torre de babel en la historia del testamento.**

**Segun las palabras de aonuma.**

**La fiera deidad viene siendo todos los recuerdos de toda termina sus sentimientos y emociones.**

**Esto puede representar también como el creador original de Termina. He oído las palabras de…**

_**"Dios todo lo ve y lo siente"**_**. De la religión cristiana o católica.**

**A lo que me refiero es Que la Fiera Deidad viene siendo un dios aparte de las diosas de oro, el Dios de Termina así como las Diosas de Hyrule.**

**Una representación de un dios omnipresente como la religión lo marca.**

**Marcare esto en los capitulos de mi fic.**

**Quiero saber una opinión. Estaré muy agradecido.**

**Ok respecto a los capítulos he tardado mucho debido a que son cada vez más largos. Aunque no sé si regrese a los capítulos regulares. Bueno esto tal vez si mi loca cabeza me deja de dar ideas.**

**Wow ya llevo 15 capítulos y este es de casi 7000 palabras.**

**Bueno eso es todo agradezco su paciencia.**


	16. Libertad y confusión

**Libertad y confusión**

Un hombre alto estaba parado quieto, pensando en medio de las ruinas de una gran ciudadela. En su mente oía miles de voces de personas, algunas gritaban, reían. Todas voces de las personas juntas, todo se oía como susurros. Después ese hombre empezó a mirar asía arriba. La Fiera Deidad estaba mirando los cielos, las nubes estaban cubriendo la luna y él se fijaba en esa luna.

-Majora.

El Dios menciona a su enemigo y volteo a ver a Ganondorf.

-¿Dónde está Majora?

-Yo no sé quién es Majora.- Respondió el gerudo enojado.

-Mph ¿Y tu hechicero, donde esta?- El Dios desvía su mirada asía Vaati.

El hechicero se queda callado, no responde.

-Ya veo, tú tampoco sabes.

El Dios dirige su mirada a los sabios y estos lo ven sorprendidos.

-Y por lo que estoy viendo ustedes no saben nada.

Los sabios se quedan confundidos. Se preguntaban porque él les hablaba así, como si no los conociera. Aparte se suponía que Link sabía que ellos no tenían conocimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando.

El Dios se queda callado y quieto otra vez, solo por un momento. Después la Fiera Deidad desvaina su espada, una espada torcida que estaba tan grande como su cuerpo, la Espada Doble Hélice. El Dios empieza a practicar un momento, haciendo movimientos, en uno de esos corta una roca.

-¡¿Qué buen filo tiene esa espada?!

Ganondorf se impresiono por la espada del Dios, pero no era el único.

La Fiera Deidad guarda su espada y empieza a verse, primero ve sus manos, sus guanteletes y su cuerpo en un reflejo de un vidrio roto de una casa, noto que estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de aquel niño que se puso su máscara hace seis años, lo noto por el gorro que tenia puesto que lo caracterizaba y sentía esa misma aura, pero en el Dios fue interrumpido.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota?

Vaati le pregunto al Dios de forma grosera. Pero el Dios no dice nada, lo ignora.

-¡A mí no me ignores!

Vaati ataca con un rayo al Dios, este lo recibe sin moverse, ni dudarlo. El humo y tierra se hacen provocando no verlo.

-¡Link!- Sonó un grito de desesperación al ver el ataque.

Zelda y los sabios vieron como el hechicero ataco. Pero al disiparse el humo y tierra lograron ver al Dios ileso. Todos se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- Dijo Ganondorf.

Vaati no lo creía. Con todos lo que se ha enfrentado, nadie podía salir ileso, las persona que lo recibían tenían que esquivarlo o lo recibían cubriéndose, pero ni siquiera eso. No creía que alguien podía recibir el rayo y saliera como si nada.

La Fiera Deidad alza la mirada y ve a Vaati. Después desaparece ante los ojos de todos, sin hacer una señal. Pero aparece al frente de Vaati, el hechicero estaba en shock. Vaati estaba algunos metros atrás de los sabios y el Dios estaba en medio.

-Te lo devuelvo.

Todos los sabios voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz.

La Fiera Deidad alza su mano y saca el mismo poder que saco Vaati. Un rayo golpea al hechicero mandándolo lejos arrastrando el suelo.

Los sabios no creían que Link hiciera eso, con un solo ataque haya tratado así a Vaati.

El Dios desaparece de nuevo ante los ojos de los sabios y reaparece donde estaba, solo que esta vez miraba a Ganondorf.

-Tú eres el siguiente.

La Fiera Deidad ahora señalaba a Ganondorf.

-¡¿Crees que puedes vencerme ahora que estas de esta manera?, ya te vencí una vez!

-Sí creo que lo recuerdo, usaste magia. No peleaste con honor y aun así sin magia te deje en un estado terrible. Aunque te tengo que confesar que no era yo.

-Estás loco.

Ganondorf saca su espada.

-¿Por qué no sacas tu espada?- Pregunto el rey gerudo al ver que su oponente no sacaba la suya.

-No la necesito, te daré ventaja.- El Dios le sonríe levemente.

-¡No me subestimes!

Ganondorf enojado ante esas palabras sale disparado con su espada ataca. La Fiera Deidad se cubre con su brazo, con su manopla metálica, Ganondorf empieza a atacar sin parar, el Dios no atacaba ahora esquivaba no dejaba que la espada lo tocara.

-Nada mas lo único que sabes hacer es esquivar, porque no me atacas.

La Fiera Deidad esquiva otra vez y con una mano agarra a Ganondorf de su cabeza y lo avienta haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-No puedo creer que Link sin dificultad haya agarrado así a Ganondorf.- Dijo Nabooru sin creerlo que observo como el Dios agarro al gerudo.

Los sabios estaban impresionados por la pelea como Link se estaba encargando de Ganondorf, aunque lo que no sabían es que él no era Link.

-Perdóname, creo que me pase un poco.- El Dios se disculpa de una forma será, pero un poco sarcástica.

Ganondorf no respondía. Pero después se pone de pie y enojado vuelve atacar, el Dios empieza a bloquear todos los ataques de el gerudo, Ganondorf se estaba desesperando, cada uno de sus ataque lo hacía con rabia pero sin éxito. La Fiera Deidad golpea a Ganondorf con un golpe palma en su pecho, mandándolo algunos metros. El gerudo se arrodillado por la fuerza del ataque y empieza a escupir sangre

Los sabios no lo creían.

-¿Qué le paso a Link?- Pregunto Impa impresionada, mientras veía.

-Ese cambio no es normal.- Dijo Ruto.

-No solo fue en la apariencia, sino también en la fuerza.- Dijo Darmani.

-Pero todo fue por esa mascara.- Dijo Zelda.

-¿Sera el arma que decía Skull Kid?- Dijo Saria acordándose de su amigo.

-¿Pero qué significa ese cambio, la armadura y esa gran espada?- Dijo Rauru al ver detenidamente a Link.

-No lo sabemos. Pero está acabando con Ganondorf.- Nabooru estaba feliz.

Ganondorf se levanta, pero empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

-No puedo creer que tú me hayas dejado así.

-No te preocupes es normal que ningún mortal me gane.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunto Ganondorf confundido al escuchar eso

-¿A qué se refirió con mortal?- Rauru oía lo que dijo Link.

-No te has dado cuenta, a pesar de todo. Fuiste manipulado y ese hechicero también.- Respondió el Dios mientras bajaba la guardia.

-¿Cómo de que fuimos manipulados?

-Ustedes, la luna. No sé mucho aun, pero no cabe duda de que si fueron manipulados por alguien más fuerte que ustedes y ese alguien es Majora.

Vaati se pone de pie otra vez.

-Aun sigues vivo. No me sorprende.- El Dios se burlaba de Vaati de la misma forma en que se burlo con Link.

-Yo no me rendiré por un ataque tan débil.

-¿Débil?, si yo solo te devolví el mismo ataque que tú me hiciste.

Vaati no dice ninguna palabra, sabía que era cierto lo que el Dios decía y decide atacar con toda su ira, se dirigía rápidamente asía el Dios, una vez que llega decide abalanzarse. Pero la Fiera Deidad esquiva y retrocede solo un poco, después el hechicero lo trata de golpear con su tenaza, pero el Dios salta esquivando el ataque.

-Tú no piensas, ni siquiera en los movimientos que harás, ¿Cierto?

-¡Cállate!

Vaati ataca con sus tenazas trata de encerrarlo, acorralarlo, haciendo un círculo. El Dios no cae en la trampa y sigue esquivando, el hechicero alza sus tenazas y las deja caer. La Fiera Deidad agarra las tenazas y con sus fuerzas las aprieta, haciendo que Vaati sea sometido por él. El Dios alza al hechicero y le da vueltas y vueltas hasta que lo manda a volar a los cielos. Pero Vaati no se deja caer y se queda flotando. El hechicero sopla y sopla con sus alas, que hace que todo como rocas, algunos árboles salgan de sus lugares. Ganondorf y los sabios aguantan ese viento salvaje.

-¡Basta!, solo hiciste que me entrara un piedrita en el ojo.

La Fiera Deidad no se movía y se tallaba uno de sus ojos.

Vaati enojado saca sus cuatro ojos y todos acumulan su poder y lanzan cuatro bolas azules, que iban directo al Dios.

-¡Ja!

La Fiera Deidad mueve sus brazos de lado. Las bolas se desvían, antes que llegaran al Dios, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha.

-¡No puede está pasando esto!-Vaati no creía lo que estaba pasando.-¡Nadie me puede tratar así. Soy Vaati el hechicero de los vientos!

Alrededor de Vaati se formaba un aura negra, que se estaba haciendo más y más grande. El hechicero estaba acumulando su siguiente ataque, se hiso una gran bola negra muy espesa que decide lanzar asía donde estaba la Fiera Deidad.

-Ya te desesperaste.

El Dios baja su mirada y recibe el ataque cubriéndolo por completo. No se veía nada de él.

-No saldrás de esta.

Pasa unos segundos y no había señal de la Fiera Deidad.

-Al fin acabe contigo.

Vaati baja del cielo cansado, estaba feliz por lo que hiso.

-¿Ya acabaste?

Todos entraron en shock al oír la voz de Link. Vaati reacciona espantado.

-Bueno ya es hora de deshacerme de este humo.

La bola de aura negra va disminuyendo de tamaño poco a poco, también dejaba de ser espeso. Estaba dejando ver la silueta de la Fiera Deidad. La bola es absorbida dentro de su cuerpo dejando nada.

-Esto, esto es imposible, ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?- Dijo Ganoondorf, sin creer lo que vio.

El Dios estaba quieto mirando a Vaati.

-¡No. Tu ya debes de estar muerto!

-Yo no soy fácil de vencer.

Ya no había más palabras para describir esto. (XD).

-¿Ya no vas a atacar?, muy bien entonces iré yo.

La Fiera Deidad caminaba asía el hechicero, el nigromante solamente veia mientras como el se acercaba cada vez mas.

-¿Cómo puede haber alguien así de fuerte?- Pregunto Darmani.

-¿También alguien que le gane a Vaati sin esfuerzo?- Dijo Nabooru.

-No solo le está ganando. También lo está humillando. Dijo Ruto al ver a Vaati en shock.

El Dios casi llegaba asía donde estaba Vaati. Pero mientras caminaba un ataque le llega por detrás, una bola de energía lo ataco en la espalda y esta provoco humo. Era Ganondorf lo ataco, pero el gerudo no pierde tiempo, rápidamente se dirige asía el Dios y con su espada a la mano lo ataca. Se escucho el sonido de la espada al chocar con algo metálico, pero también se escucho otro sonido.

-¿Qué no podías esperar?

El humo se disipa, solo para ver que la Fiera Deidad había agarrado la espada de Ganondorf, el Dios estaba de espaldas y Ganondorf lo iba atacar en su hombro, casi por su cabeza. Despues la Fiera Deidad rompe la espada del gerudo. Ganondorf por primera vez en su vida estaba tan espantado, pero también los sabios y Vaati que vieron como rompió la espada con una mano. No creían que alguien fuera capaz de hacer eso, que alguien tuviera tanto poder.

Ganodorf suelta rápidamente la espada y ataca con su magia. Lanza bolas de energía, lanza cuatro de ellas y retrocede. El humo se hiso otra vez, pero no iba a ser un obstáculo. Ganondorf al terminar de retroceder fue atacado, el Dios le aventó el cacho que rompió de la espada del gerudo, este roso su rostro haciendo una leve herida que sangraba, el gerudo espantado al sentir su sangre ataca con mas bolas de energía y estas explotaron pero…

-¿A quién atacas?

Ganondorf voltea a ver al Dios que estaba detrás. La Fiera Deidad agarra del cuello a Ganondorf, lo alza y lo ahorca. El gerudo no podía respirar. En un último intento de librarse del ahorque, el gerudo lo trata de golpear, pero cuando lo hiso el Dios bloqueo, agarrándole esa mano, se la tuerce y lanza al gerudo asía el Templo Del Tiempo que estaba muy lejos.

Ganondorf estaba ya muy cansado, ya se podía notar.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto?, ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder si solo se puso esa mascara?- Preguntaba el gerudo mientras se paraba poco a poco.

La Fiera Deidad ahora iba por Ganondorf.

-¡No yo ya estoy destinado a gobernar, yo gobernare Hyrule!

-¡¿Hyrule, que tierra es esa?!

El Dios aun seguía confundido ya que recién se levantaba de su sueño.

Los sabios se quedaron confundidos, como era posible que Link no supiera donde estaba.

-Bueno eso no importa. Este muchacho me libero para detener a Majora, supongo que esta es su tierra.- Pensó el Dios.

Ganondorf al ver al Dios acercarse decide atacar otra vez, hace temblar el suelo, todos pierden el equilibrio, incluyendo Vaati que estaba en el suelo, pero el Dios aun seguía caminado como si nada. Ya estaba cerca del gerudo.

-Ganondorf, Rey De Las Gerudo. Ya es hora de acabar con esto.

-Tú no eres ese muchacho con quien me enfrente.- Dijo el gerudo aterrado.

-Eso es cierto. Soy otro, soy él quien te acabara.

-¡No yo gobernare, yo obtendré la Trifuerza!

-¡¿Qué?!

Ganondorf sale disparado asía la Fiera Deidad y le da un golpe en su abdomen, en la boca de su estomago.

-Este signo.

La Fiera Deidad no puso atención ante el ataque de Ganondorf, su cabeza estaba un poco alzada, estaba viendo la entrada del Templo Del Tiempo, lo que estaba sobre la entrada.

-¡ESTE MALDITO SIGNO!

La Fiera Deidad, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la tierra de las Diosas De Oro. El Dios se enfurece, a su alrededor empieza a salir un aura oscura, muy oscura, el suelo se agrieta. Ganondorf retrocede. La Fiera Deidad miraba a Ganondorf con una mirada enojada, como si una bestia gruñera. El Dios da una bofetada al aire, como un león dando un zarpazo. Manda a volar al gerudo, haciéndolo de lado, mandándolo lejos.

Ganondorf cae, el sonido suena. En su brazo se veía zarpazo como si lo atacaran garras. El gerudo ya no respondía se veía como salía la sangre de su cuerpo, de su brazo.

-¡Acabo con Ganondorf!- Dijo Nabooru.

-Lo hiso sin esforzarse.- Dijo Zelda impactada, pero no era la unica.

-No cabe duda de que se hiso mas fuerte por esa mascara.- Dijo Rauru.

-¿Pero por qué dijo Skull Kid que era peligrosa?- Pregunto Saria aun acordándose aquella discusión de hace rato.

Los siete sabios estaban atónitos ante lo sucedido, les empezaba a dar satisfacción, pero Rauru, Saria, Impa y Zelda empezaba a cuestionarse. Los Siete Sabios empiezan acercarse al que creían que era Link.

Pero al estar cerca del Dios, este empieza a desenfundar su espada y se queda viendo al Templo Del Tiempo, la espada empieza a sacar un brillo azul. Los sabios paran de caminar al ver el arma.

La Fiera Deidad alza su espada que se empieza a iluminar más y más, el Dios con un movimiento de su espada hace un corte y saca un gran poder, destruyendo en Templo Del Tiempo, dejándolo en ruinas.

**¡BOOOOOM!**

Solamente se escucho un gran sonido de destrucción mientras piedras caían sobre lo que ahora eran ruinas.

Los sabios ya no lo podían creer que alguien destruyera el Templo Del Tiempo y menos Link que se supone que estaba de su lado. Todos no lo podían creer, también Vaati. Zelda se quedo petrificada, de todas las personas que harían esto Ganondorf, Vaati, por que el, aparte ¿Por ellos destruirían el templo?, ¿Por qué lo hiso Link?, pero lo peor que ellos no sabían, es que aun no veían lo que se aproximaba, iban a sentir un terror tan grande.

La Fiera Deidad se quedo otra vez quieto, parado pensando. Mientras los sabios trataban de comprender lo que sucedió.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue algo corto de los de costumbre, fue para darle la bienvenida a la Fiera Deidad.**


	17. La cruel revelación

**He tardado mucho para este ya que iba a hacer más largo. Aparte estoy buscando una nueva forma de escribir que he visto en muchos fic's.**

* * *

**La cruel revelación**

En la ciudadela de Hyrule yacía el Templo Del Tiempo, a la que alguna vez era una entrada al Reino Sagrado y a la vez resguardaba la Trifuerza, el poder omnímodo. Ahora estaba destruido ante un Dios vengativo. Pero ante los ojos de aquellas personas que vieron, era alguien muy conocido.

El Dios que lo destruyo, al frente de sus pies había una placa que había visto antes de que destruyera el templo, esa placa era el signo de la Trifuerza, el que caracterizaba también a las Diosas De Oro. El Dios se quedo parado, pensando.

En la mente de Dios, oía gritos de furia, de agonía, de miedo, de tristeza, ira de personas. Se escuchaban como susurros en su cabeza. Pero esos susurros fueron interrumpidos.

-¡LINK, LINK!-Un grito de ira y miedo lo llaman, que gritaba un nombre, pero no el Dios no asía caso a esa persona, ya que él no se llamaba Link.

-¡LINK, LINK!-Una princesa seguía gritando ese nombre. Pero a la persona a quien le gritaba ya no estaba.

-¡¿Link porque lo hiciste?!-La Princesa Zelda le preguntaba, era la que decía ese nombre. Pero seguía siendo ignorada.

Los sabios no podían recapacitar por lo que vieron, también no lo creía un hechicero que estaba en los alrededores. La Princesa De Hyrule se acerca al Dios, mientras lo asía empezaba a ver el cambio radical de esa persona. Su altura, su cuerpo, la armadura, la túnica y la gran espada torcida que tenía, cuyas hélices se cruzaban entre ellas.

-¡Contéstame!-Zelda le agarra la mano al Dios para llamar su atención, cuando lo hiso sintió una gran diferencia, algo no encajaba. Aparte, la mano de Zelda, era muy pequeña a lado de la mano de la Fiera Deidad, como una niña que agarra la mano de un adulto.

El último recuerdo del Dios fue un grito de ira, de impotencia y de tristeza. Era el, dio un grito al interior de la luna, siendo una máscara solitaria encerrada. Viéndose forzado a ver como sus creaciones morían, caían una por una desde una gran "Torre De Piedra", siendo encerrados y asesinados en una dimensión donde estaba su peor enemigo. Niños, mujeres, viejos. El ya no podía saber más de ellos cuando fueron mandados a esa dimensión. Por si no fuera poco ver al resto sufrir convirtiéndose en monstruos, stalfos y en gibdos por la eternidad y los pocos que sobrevivieron fue gracias a sus cuatro guardianes que puso después de él, que actuaron, pero ya tarde. Después un llanto, como el Dios lloraba, pero sin derramar lágrimas siendo solo una cara fija, con la misma expresión, nada más un simple rostro. Después sintió un dolor muy grande, como si le hicieran daño, sentía como su ser ardía, como si lo quemaran. Eran sus creaciones, después de todo eran parte de él. Sentía su amor, su tristeza, alegría, su ira y su dolor. Los vigilaba en su casa, que era la luna. Después de ver tanto sufrimiento en su tierra antes tres mujeres que conocía y alguna vez respeto. Pero ese recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando la princesa agarro su mano. Todo fue en un instante.

-¡SUELTAME!- La Fiera Deidad enojado le da un codazo a Zelda.

Como el Dios estaba alto, el codazo le dio en la cabeza de la princesa entre los ojos y esta por la fuerza retrocede muchos pasos, retrocedió asía donde estaban sus compañeros. Después cae casi inconsciente, salía sangre de su nariz, se intentaba parar, pero cada vez que lo asía caía y titubeaba mucho.

-¿Estás bien?- La protectora de la princesa hace su trabajo y ayuda a Zelda a pararse. La princesa se recupera y se toca con su mano, solo para ver sangre salir en su nariz.

-Ya veo. Hyrule tierra de las creaciones de las Diosas De Oro. Din, Farore y Nayru, famosas por crear su mundo con mucha luz. Pero manchada por la oscuridad por el Heraldo De La Muerte, Demise. Por una reliquia dada por las Diosas, la Trifuerza el poder omnímodo, deseada, codiciada y cuidada por muchos. Pero odiada por otros.

La Fiera Deidad aplasta y rompe la placa de la Trifuerza que estaba a su frente.

-Que lastima para ustedes que ya no existe-El Dios voltea a ver a los sabios directamente.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?, tú no eres Link!-. Reacciono Impa al ver como Link había tratado a Zelda.

El Dios sonríe y contesta.- Ustedes ya lo saben, ¿No?

Los sabios se quedan callados, algunos sudaban. Presentían que algo malo vendría.

-No lo saben, ¿Verdad?... Creo que ellas se los dirán.

La Fiera Deidad alza su mirada asía los cielos. Los sabios, incluyendo Vaati también lo hicieron. Todos con ojos de asombro vieron lo único e indescriptible. Entraron en shock al ver a sus Diosas creadoras. Din, Farore y Nayru. "Las Diosas De Oro".

Las tres hermosas Diosas estaban en los cielos. Viendo con una cara de terror al Dios. Un Dios que alguna vez gobernó su tierra, un Dios oscuro y de poder abrumador, que era el único Dios guerrero capaz de hacerles frente al poder de las Diosas, lo suficientemente poderoso, para matar, incluyendo a ellas si se descuidaban.

-¡AL FIN APARACEN TRAIDORAS!- El Dios da un grito de furia al ver a las Diosas.

La Fiera Deidad sin dudarlo, con su espada, lanza un poderoso rayo en forma de disco que se dirigía al cielo, asía las Diosas.

Pero como en el cielo hay nubes y estas se desvanecen con el viento o al ser tocadas. Así fue con las Diosas, se desvanecieron al ser tocadas por el ataque, como simples nubes.

-¡Cobardes!

Las Diosas ya no aparecieron.

-Pagaran por lo que han hecho. Sus creaciones sufrirán como sufrieron las mías.- La Fiera Deidad baja la mirada para ver a los sabios.- Los Siete Sabios, son encargados de proteger la Trifuerza. Ustedes serán los primeros.- El Dios señala a las víctimas para su venganza.

-¡Tú no eres Link, ¿Quién eres?! -Pregunto de nuevo Impa.

-¿Aun no lo saben?- El Dios se sorprende.

-¿Link que tienes?, somos tus amigos, ¿Por qué te comportas así?- Saria, pregunto preocupada y espantada al ver a su amigo comportarse de esa manera.

-Yo no soy Link- Contesto el Dios.

-No tú eres Link, deja de comportarte así.- Zelda también respondió de forma preocupada, en su rostro se veía el miedo al ver a su amado con tanto odio.

-No. Impa tiene razón, el ya no es Link.- Rauru apoyo a su compañera dándole la razón.

-Es verdad ese aspecto significa algo más. – Dijo también Nabooru.

-¡¿Quién eres, contesta?!- Pregunto Impa de forma agresiva.

El Dios suspira y responde.- ¿Acaso Majora no lo ha hecho?.

-¿Quién es ese tal Majora?- Pregunto Ruto que se había hartado de oír ese nombre.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y han visto… Creo que ya entiendo. Muy bien se los contare.

Un momento de silencio rodea la ciudadela.

-Hace años ustedes los Sabios De Hyrule fueron atacados por un monstruo con látigos en sus manos en una línea temporal.

Los sabios entran en terror al recordar eso. La Fiera Deidad se los recordó.

-Ese monstruo maldito es un Dios que yo pensé había sellado hace seis años. Su nombre es Majora.

Los Sabios retroceden al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Tu…tu… eres el que sello a ese monstruo!?.- Pregunto Rauru espantado.

-Exactamente.- Respondió el Dios con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces tu… tu… eres?- Zelda pregunto con mucho miedo.

-Un Dios.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, incluyendo Vaati.

-Tú no puedes ser un Dios.- Dijo el hechicero enojado con escepticismo y negación.

-Creer o no creer, eso depende de ustedes. Palabras sabias de una antigua tribu que yo cree. Que lastima que ya no existen, todo gracias a sus Diosas.- La Fiera Deidad suspira de nuevo tristemente.

-Si es cierto lo que dices que Majora es un Dios, ¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto Rauru con ganas de saber más.

-Ese estúpido no lo hiso, ni siquiera les dijo su nombre. No cabe duda que lo hiso para fastidiarme, como siempre y lo ha hecho otra vez.

Muy bien… Me presentare. Yo no soy como él.

Yo soy un Dios de la tierra de Termina. Yo fui conocido como el Dios Feroz, por mi forma de ser en diferentes guerras contra demonios y algunos Dioses, algunos me dieron ese título o el Dios De La Luna, ese título fue dado por mis creaciones ya que vivía y los veía en el interior de la Luna. Pero mi nombre es Oni y soy mejor conocido y temido como La Fiera Deidad. Creador de la tierra de Termina.

-¡No, no, no, no, no. Tú no eres Oni. Tú eres Link, eres de la tierra de Hyrule, eres el Héroe Del Tiempo. Tu eres conocido por detener a Ganondorf, El Rey De Los Demonios!- Zelda negaba lo sucedido y trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amado héroe.

-Pues créalo. Esta es la realidad Princesa Zelda.- Respondió el Dios de forma fría y sin misericordiosa.

-Tú fuiste el que le puso esa horrible cara a la Luna.- Pregunto Ruto enojada.

-No, fue Majora. Esta no es mi luna.- Respondió el Dios.

-Entonces todo ese tiempo Link era el portador.- Impa no lo creía también.

-¿Portador?, ¿Eso fue lo que les dijo que había un portador?- Respondió Oni con otra pregunta, estaba sorprendido, no sabía que Majora estaba jugando con todos, otra vez.

-El nos conto que había otro Dios que odiaba a nuestras Diosas y hubo una persona llamada mancha.- Respondió Ruto acordándose de la situación.

-Mancha… ya veo. La mancha es Link y se podría decir que si era un portador. El tenía mi poder atreves de la máscara, mi espíritu y mi poder esta sellado en esta mascara- Explico Oni a las adivinanzas que les puso Majora a los sabios.

-Por eso fue. Link defendió la máscara hace años.- Saria aun se acordaba de aquel incidente.

-¿Me defendió?, no cabe duda que le importan los demás, aun así yo decido si presto mi poder, no era necesario. Este chico es de buen corazón y le importa los demás. El a pesar de todo defendió Termina, mi tierra y se rebeló contra un Dios para salvar a mi gente, de su destrucción. Pero ustedes…

La Fiera Deidad empieza a apretar su espada.

-¡Con mi espada los matare y no quedara nada. Aquí acaba Hyrule y el reinado de las Diosas De Oro!.

-¡Link por favor… Sé que estas ahí… Pelea contra la máscara!.

Zelda aun no creía que Link fuera el portador y el que los destruirá. La princesa lloraba ante cruel revelación.

-Link no está. A él lo voy a perdonar. Ustedes no se lo merecen como héroe, ustedes y las Diosas lo han maltratado y es mucho para ustedes. Ustedes Los Sabios serán los primeros. Oni canto la guerra contra Hyrule.

Los Sabios ponen guardia, Zelda aun no lo creía ni siquiera puso guardia para defenderse.

-¿Creen poder conmigo?, ni siquiera pudieron contra el hechicero.

Oni para demostrar su poder, como primer ataque, con el movimiento de su mano izquierda manda a volar al mismo tiempo a todos los sabios.

-¿Qué no me atacaras Vaati?- El Dios empezó a retar al hechicero.

-¡Tú no eres un Dios y yo soy más fuerte!- Respondió el hechicero enojado.

Vaati se lanza al ataque tratando de envestir al Dios, pero falla ya que Oni anticipo el ataque. El hechicero sumerge sus tenazas al suelo y salen abajo donde estaba el Dios. Oni sin dificultad destroza las tenazas con su espada. Vaati saca cuatro ojos y dispara sus rayos azules, pero la Fiera Deidad saca un rayo de su espada y destroza los ojos del hechicero. Vaati hace un tornado y se pone encima de él y decide atacar a Oni con él.

Mientras tanto los sabios se ponen de pie.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo Impa al voltear a ver a Vaati que peleaba contra Oni.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Pregunto Rauru preocupado.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Vaati.- Respondió Impa con un suspiro.

-Pero él es nuestro enemigo.- Ruto dijo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sí, pero si no lo hacemos, no detendremos al Dios Oni.

Todos los sabios se quedaron callados, pensaron las palabras de la sheikah, ella había dicho sus palabras con mucha razón. Si no hacían algo la Fiera Deidad los mataría junto con Hyrule.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, no hay tiempo. Vaati no aguantara más tiempo.

Todos los sabios decididos fueron ayudar a Vaati. Pero a excepción de una persona que aun seguía en el suelo, la princesa, solo alzo su mirada para ver como sus compañeros iban a ayudar al hechicero, ella veía tristemente el tornado, ella podía ver la silueta del quien alguna vez fue su héroe.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?- La princesa con una de sus manos agarra la tierra y la aprieta en señal de furia e impotencia.

* * *

**Este capítulo continuara lo andaré subiendo en estos días solo hago algunas cosillas, cuando lo acabe era más de 9000 palabras lo tuve que separar por eso. Eran dos temas juntos. Aparte He tenido mucha tarea de la escuela.**


	18. Un milagro

**Esto es otro tema. que encontré mientras asía correcciones. **

* * *

**Un milagro**

La batalla empezó contra el Dios Oni, temido por ser la Fiera Deidad por la forma en que pelea contra sus contrincantes.

El Dios estaba en un tornado provocado por un hechicero. El tornado se desvanece con un movimiento de la espada del Dios. Vaati cae al no tener algo con que flotar, después Oni con un rayo de su espada ataca a Vaati y se acerca rápidamente a él.

La Fiera Deidad iba acabar con Vaati, el hechicero con su ojo monstruoso veía aquella presencia omnipotente del Dios, veía su mirada, fría y decidida.

Apenas y el Dios mueve un poco su espada y empezó a sentir su cuerpo algo pesado, como si alguien lo agarrara. Los sabios trataban de someter al Dios, rápidamente lo rodean.

-Mph, ¿Qué creen que hacen?- Pregunto el Dios tranquilo y a la vez burlándose.

Impa y Nabooru se separan de sus compañeros y hacen lo mismo que hicieron antes, atacar. Impa ataca rápidamente y para su desgracia el Dios aun se puede mover, la sheikah se movía a gran, velocidad con cada movimiento hace que ambos contrincantes se movieran al pelear, pero Oni se cubría y bloqueaba, después el Dios da un espadazo, Impa se cubre y retrocede por la fuerza del Dios.

Nabooru ataco después, con sus dos espadas. La gerudo salta y gira, para ganar fuerza al atacar, Oni se cubre, aprovecha la anchura de su espada. Nabooru cae al terminar el ataque y se para rápidamente.

–Esa espada se ve frágil, pero es muy dura, como una piedra.- Decía la gerudo sorprendida.

Después las mujeres atacan juntas, del lado derecho Impa con su espada a la mano y Nabooru del lado izquierdo. Las mujeres van rápidamente a atacar. Oni observo cómo se lanzaban al ataque y se le ocurre algo. La Fiera deidad rápidamente cambia de lado su espada y la pone en su mano izquierda y se cubre con ella, evitando el ataque de Nabooru. El lado derecho se cubre con su manopla metálica agarrando la espada y así evita el ataque de la sheikah.

-¿Creyeron que me iban a detener con eso, sometiéndome?

Al terminar esa palabras Nabooru contra ataca con su otra espada, tratando de pegarle en la espalda, Oni rápidamente aprovecha el gran largo de su espada, solo basto en darle un giro, movió su espada como una manecilla de reloj, solo que del lado contrario, para empujar, con su fuerza la primera espada de la gerudo y a la vez cubriéndose de la segunda espada para evitar el contraataque.

-Empiezo a odiar esa espada.- Decía Nabooru al retroceder.

-Esa espada es grande como su cuerpo y el la mueve como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo.-Decía Impa al ver como bloqueo los ataques de su compañera.

Después la Fiera Deidad se libera completamente del sometimiento de los sabios.

-Mi turno.

Oni hace un ataque circular, que es una de las técnicas de Link. Solo que esta saca una onda oscura, que ataca a todos los sabios que estaban a su alrededor y a la vez al hechicero. Impa cae arrodillada.

-Una sheikah. Qué pena que esto tiene que acabar así, eres una de las pocas que queda de tu raza. Pero a la vez eres una deshonra.

Impa se queda confundida, aun quedaba aturdida por el ataque de Oni.

El Dios iba a contraatacar, acabando con Impa, pero apenas alza su espada, un ataque le llega de lado.

-¡Deja a Impa!- Decia una voz furiosa.

-¿Por qué todos me atacan cuando estoy a punto de acabar?- El Dios se preguntaba harto de que lo interrumpieran.

Oni voltea asía la dirección donde salió el ataque y se llevo una sorpresa. Zelda lo había atacado.

-Pensé que no me ibas a atacar.-Dijo el Dios.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- Pregunto la princesa enojada.

-Porque tú nunca atacarías a Link.

-Tú no eres Link, solo eres un monstruo que ocupa su cuerpo. Si fuera el verdadero Link no nos atacaría.

-¿Y si así fuera qué harías?- Pregunto Oni que a la vez retaba a la princesa.

La princesa se quedaba quieta, se veía como lo pensaba, si atacaría o no y no solo por ser Link, si no porque al quien iba a atacar era un Dios, peor que el que los ataco hace años. Zelda desaparece usando en Viento De Farore y reaparece al frente de Oni.

Como primer ataque Zelda lanza tierra que había agarrado con tanta furia e impotencia y se la avienta a la cara de Oni, como una distracción. La princesa da un salto y trata de hacer su movimiento, pero...

-Las princesas no tienen que jugar sucio.

Oni agarro rápidamente una de las manos de Zelda, al sentir que una de sus manos estaba en su rostro, después la baja al suelo.

-Tampoco pueden agarrar tierra siendo princesas. Eso es muy indebido de parte suya.

El Dios aprieta la mano de la joven, la princesa grita por el dolor, su mano estaba siendo aplastada. Con su otra mano golpea a Oni, pero era inútil, era como si le pegara a un gran costal y no moverlo por más que golpeara. Zelda se trataba de liberar pero no podía quitar su mano de la mano de Oni, parecía esposa en lugar de manos.

Impa al oír los gritos de su princesa da un salto para pararse, después se trata de abalanzar contra Oni, ya que estaba cerca. Oni como siguiente ataque, aprovecha y usa el cuerpo de la princesa. Alza a Zelda y gira junto con ella y golpea a Impa con el cuerpo de Zelda, usando a la princesa como un garrote. El Dios también soltó a la joven que huso como arma. Impa cae y sobre ella también Zelda.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?- Pregunto Oni un poco curioso.

Los sabios se levantan aun aturdidos por el ataque, también Impa y Zelda.

-¿Intentabas quitarme mi mascara?- Oni miraba a Zelda feliz, con una cara de malicia al ver lo que trataba la joven.

La Fiera Deidad adivino lo que la princesa trato de hacer, Zelda se quedo callada.

-Si era eso.

Zelda nunca tuvo tantos nervios en su vida, la presión era tanta que hasta tuvo que tragar algo de saliva.

-Te preguntare algo, ¿Qué te hiso pensar que podías quitarme la máscara?- Pregunto el Dios ya serio.

La Princesa se queda callada por un momento, pero después responde.-Porque tú eres la máscara.- Respondió Zelda enojada por ver su plan fracasar.

-¿Y crees que si logras quitar la máscara, me vencerás?

Zelda ya no responde.

-Gran idea, yo lo hubiera hecho. Pero le diré, más bien le mostrare algo princesa. El Dios vuelve a sonreír.

La Fiera Deidad voltea su rostro de perfil, mueve un poco su gorro y su cabello plateado.

-¡No puede ser… ¿Si es una máscara, tiene que tener un borde?!- Saria se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Todos vieron que Saria tenía razón, la máscara no tenia borde como cualquier otra mascara.

-Yo soy uno con Link y él es uno conmigo.

-No. Eso no.- Zelda se espanta, su voz se achico.

-Si yo recibo una herida, el también. Si yo muero, el muere.

Zelda en su interior gritaba, se estaba muriendo, aparte este no era un buen momento para demostrarlo, solo lo demostraba con un gesto, que demostraba que tanto trabajo costaba contener lo que pensaba.

-La única forma de liberarlo. Es que yo lo deje ir. Pero por lo mientras seremos uno. Mi rostro es su rostro, mi piel es su piel.- Oni les dijo a los sabios la única solución para liberar al Heroe Del Tiempo.

-Entonces el pelo blanco. Los ojos blancos y marcas faciales. ¿Eras tú antes de ser sellado?- Pregunto Impa.

-Si era yo antes de ser sellado, todo encaja a excepción de este gorro. Este gorro caracteriza a aquel que se puso la máscara.- Respondió Oni la pregunta de la Sheikah

-¡Devuélvemelo, devuélveme a Link!- La voz de la princesa fue algo débil, ya estaba cansada.

-Nunca lo hare. Ustedes y las Diosas han sido tan injustos con este héroe, desde ahora es mío y no de ustedes. Lo tratare mejor que ustedes, buenos para nada.- El Dios reacciono enojado con los sabios, puesto que sabía que hicieron con el héroe.

-¡¿Como que hemos sido injustos?!- Contesto Zelda con duda en su voz.

-¡Son tontos o se hacen!... ¡Basta de charlas acabare con ustedes y luego con sus Diosas!.

El Dios entierra su espada al suelo y hace temblar la tierra, la tierra se alza y se sume, tirando los sabios.

-Todos morirán.

Los sabios se reagrupan rápidamente, el Dios los deja hacerlo.

-No hay diferencia.

La Fiera Deidad como siguiente ataque lanza su rayo en forma de disco. Los sabios ponen su barrera, pero se rompe ante el ataque y retroceden, siendo arrastrados varios metros por la cantidad de fuerza del Dios.

-¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?- Pregunto Ruto, en su voz se notaba que perdía la esperanza, mientras lo decía el Dios caminaba asía los sabios.

La Fiera Deidad se preparaba para su siguiente ataque contra los sabios. Pero salió a lo que parecía un milagro.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Zelda se sorprendió al ver su mano. Todos miraron esto. Mientras lo asían Vaati se paro y ataca.

-¡La Trifuerza De La Sabiduría!- Todos los sabios se sorprendieron al ver como brillaba en la mano de la princesa. No lo creían. Todos habían visto como la Fiera Deidad había destruido el Templo Del Tiempo.

Zelda aprieta su mano.-No tenemos tiempo para sorprendernos, tenemos que pelear, para defender una vez más nuestra tierra- La princesa sonaba seria ante esas palabras, pero a la vez triste, su rostro era muy serio y frio al tomar esa decisión.

Mientras Vaati ataca al Dios, Oni se cubría ante los ataques del hechicero y antes de que atacara todos los sabios, incluyendo Zelda someten al Dios, pero este aun asi se mueve como si no lo sujetaran y se defiende contra Vaati. Oni retrocede, el se mostraba serio.

-Me estoy cansando de esto.

Oni se libera otra vez. Los sabios se acercan y atacan usando sus poderes mágicos. La Fiera Deidad solo se cubría con su espada y retrocede ante los ataques.

-¿Por qué lo atacan?- Pregunto Vaati que quedo confundido.

-Que no has escuchado, es un Dios todopoderoso. Tenemos que unir fuerzas para vencerlo o el nos destruirá a todos.- Respondió Saria la kokiri, tratando de explicarle al hechicero lo obvio.

-¡No necesito su ayuda!-Vaati enojado golpea a Saria y sale al ataque.

-El no entiende la situación, no importa lo que hagas para decirle, el no entenderá. Nabooru atrapo a Saria que salió volando ante el ataque.

Vaati sale disparado y se desvanece, como humo negro. Reaparece al frente de Oni y lo atrapa con su tenaza y lo lleva y azota en la pared de una casa.

-Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado. No sabía que podías hacer eso.- Dijo el Dios un poco incomodo ante el ataque.

-Cállate. Acabare contigo, si no te puedo quitar la máscara, te arrancare el rostro.

Vaati apunta con su gran ojo y saca un rayo y lo dispara. Cuando acaba no queda nada, arraso con casas y nada, ni siquiera se veia la Fiera Deidad. Solo había polvo.

-¡Hey estoy aquí!

El Dios estaba lejos de Vaati y los sabios, estaba por las ruinas del Templo Del Tiempo. Estaba sentado en una piedra y su espada estaba enterrada al suelo.

-Recuerda que yo también puedo desaparecer.- Dijo Oni señalando donde estaba.

-¿No tenemos oportunidad verdad?- Dijo Ruto.

-Si tenemos. Respondió Zelda que empezaba a observar a Oni.

La princesa observaba al Dios, Oni se mostraba tenso, empezaba a sudar y aparte la distancia que tomo era mucha para los sabios y Vaati.

El Dios se para y recoge su espada, empezaba a respirar un poco más fuerte. Pero cuando se paro se escucha un grito. Todos ponen atención y ven a Ganondorf vivo.

El gerudo estaba flotando y veía a Oni directamente, con unos ojos perdidos, los tenia amarillos La Fiera Deidad lo veía y su cara cambia un poco, ya se podía notar una preocupación. En el torso de la mano de Ganondorf empezó a resplandecer la Trifuerza Del Poder. De repente Ganondorf es cubierto por una luz amarilla y se empezó a ver una transformación, el gerudo se transforma en una gran bestia. Ganondorf se transformo en Ganon, la bestia tenía dos espadas. Al acabar la transformación la bestia empezó a mirar al Dios.

-¿Din, Farore, Nayru. Asi están de desesperadas que mandan a sus creaciones a pelear por ustedes?- Oni le preguntaba al aire, pero sabía que sus palabras eran escuchadas. El Dios también se empezaba a sobar su mano derecha.

-Ahora Ganondorf.- Dijo Rauru, el viejo sabio se sorprendió al ver a la bestia de pie.

-¿Qué significa esto?, nadie ha tocado la Trifuerza.- Reacciono Nabooru al ver como resplandecían las manos de los elegidos de la Diosas.

Son las Diosas. Dividieron la Trifuerza antes de que Oni destruyera el templo. Respondió Rauru, tratando de averiguar lo sucedido.

Ganon se empieza a acercar a la Fiera Deidad, con cada paso asía retumbar el suelo.

-Ganondorf fue recompensado.- Vaati estaba sorprendido por ver la transformación.

Ganon ataca a Oni con una de sus espadas, el Dios retrocede. La bestia da un salto para aplastar al Dios, pero este sigue esquivando. La Fiera Deidad no atacaba, su mano le empezaba a doler.

Los sabios veian la lucha entre el Dios y la bestia, todos ya se percataron que Oni no atacaba a Ganon, solo esquivaba y retrocedía bastante. En eso Oni da un grito de dolor y no por ser atacado. Su mano empezó a brillar.

-¡La Trifuerza suena dentro de este muchacho!-El Dios sufre de dolor.

-¡La Trifuerza Del Valor! -Zelda se sorprendió al verlo en la mano de Dios.

-¡También Link!.-Dijo Impa.

Las sorpresas llegaban para todos al ver que la Trifuerza estaba reunida, resplandeciendo en los elegidos por las Diosas De oro.

-¡No tenemos tiempo. Ataquemos ahora que es vulnerable!

La líder dio la señal, todos los sabios someten al Dios de nuevo y esta vez hubo un resultado favorable. Ganon vuelve a atacar, Oni trata de esquivar, pero esta vez no puede. Esta vez tuvieron éxito, por la Trifuerza Del Valor.

* * *

**El siguiente prometo que si sera largo.**


	19. Un cruel castigo

**Ya perdón por la tardanza pero esta vez no hay Internet en mi casa (Y_Y). Antes de leer advierto que este capítulo tiene violencia fuerte para algunos. Quedan advertidos, por si las moscas. Antes de que me digan que el titulo no tiene imaginación ya que la palabra 'Cruel' la había ocupado, era porque este capítulo estaba enlazado con los dos capítulos anteriores, mas este y es así como se iban a llamar los tres juntos.**

* * *

**Un cruel castigo**

**Hace seis años**

En una hermosa pradera verde, estaban dos niños. El primer niño que bestia ropas verdes caminaba en los verdes pastizales, se dirigía hacia un árbol que estaba en medio de la gran pradera. El segundo niño que estaba sentado en el árbol, cubriéndose con las hojas. Vestía de blanco y tenía una máscara en forma de corazón con cuernos, tenía unos ojos muy abiertos, amarillos con verde. La Máscara De Majora y Link estaban frente a frente.

-Todos se han ido… ¿No?- Dijo el niño enmascarado se levanta.

Ambos niños voltean a todas partes, vieron que ya no había nadie, solo ellos dos.

-¿Jugaras… conmigo?- Pregunto Majora, en su tono mostraba seriedad y algo de tristeza.

Link asiente, dándole el sí.

-Parece que no te quedan mascaras que puedas dar, ¿verdad?- Majora se pone de pie.

Link revisa en su inventario y en efecto perdió todas sus mascaras con los demás niños de la luna.

-Bien hagamos otra cosa.- Majora se pone a pensar un poco.- Vamos a jugar a chicos buenos contra chicos malos… Si. Vamos a jugar a eso.

Link se queda algo confundido y temeroso de lo que haría el niño .Majora saca y le da a Link la máscara de la Fiera Deidad.

Link recibe la máscara y esta vez quedo completamente confundido ante lo sucedido, pensó que lo atacaría. Link empezaba a sentir un poder tremendo con tan solo tocar la máscara, como si esta estuviera consiente, la máscara emanaba un poder oscuro. Link veía detenidamente esa mascara y se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Preparado?- pregunto Majora interrumpiendo los pensamientos del héroe.

-Tu eres el chico malo.

Y como eres el chico malo, solo tienes que correr. Está bien, ¿verdad?

Bien…

¿Jugamos?

El tono de esas palabras cambió a uno de malicia.

Así empezó la lucha entre Dioses.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Un milagro vino por parte de las Diosas De Oro y fue rescatar su Trifuerza ante un Dios vengativo, que quería destruir todo. Parte del Milagro fue que la Fiera Deidad quedara sometido ante los Sabios De Hyrule, estaban tomando el control del asunto.

El Dios queda sometido, la bestia ataca con su gran espada, al fin Hyrule tenía el mango del sartén. Pero cuando la bestia dio su golpe, La Fiera Deidad logra cubrirse con gran su espada torcida. Pero estaba también bajo presión, el Dios estaba arrodillado, ante la fuerza de la bestia.

-No puedo creer que esté funcionando.- Dijo Impa, que ejercía fuerza para someter a Oni.

Pero antes de cantar victoria, Oni se empezaba a parar, poco a poco demostrando que el titulo de Dios no es en vano. Los sabios veían espantados que Oni se liberaba. Pero llego un respiro gracias a la ayuda inesperada de alguien.

Vaati aprovecha la distracción y ataca a Oni con uno de sus rayos poderosos, golpeando con éxito al Dios, mandándolo lejos, Oni sale volando y choca con las ruinas de las casa, algunas estaban completas.

Los sabios esta vez tomaron su respiro, pero sabían que esto aun no acababa. Por lo mientras voltearon a ver a quien les ayudo y este les dijo.-No crean que lo hice por ustedes, lo hice porque estoy aliado con Ganondorf.

Esta vez los sabios no se preocuparon por Vaati. Pero mientras tomaban aire, paso que no vieron venir. Ganon ataca a Vaati, el hechicero logra bloquear el ataque.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Reacciono el hechicero sorprendido, no vio venir que su compañero lo atacara.

Después la bestia ataco a los sabios y estos lograron esquivar.

-Ganon no ha cambiado, pierde el control, sigue siendo una bestia sin sentido.- Dijo Rauru exaltado.

Vaati golpea a Ganon y este retrocede por el golpe.-Sin sentido o no, no dejare que me mate.

Todos no se habían percatado de que Ganon atacaría, eso iba a ser un problema más. Se iba a iniciar otra pelea, pero así como inicio, así acabo, unas rocas y escombros salieron volando, algunas piedras salen como balas, pegándole a Vaati y Ganon.

-Nunca creí que mortales me hicieran esto y más a mí que soy la Fiera Deidad.- Oni se secaba la sangre que tenía en su boca.

El Dios echa una carcajada, estaba feliz.

-Ya tenía tiempo que no sentía la adrenalina en mis venas. Pero a pesar de todo ustedes no me golpearon, me golpeo Farore con su elegido, soy un tonto como pude olvidar eso…

Oni para de reir y suspira.- Pero ya no lo hara.- Eso lo dijo de forma fría.

Oni sobre la palma de su mano, saca la Trifuerza Del Valor, en señal que la expulso y se las muestra a todos.

-¡La Trifuerza Del valor!- Zelda vio sorprendida. Su mano resplandeció de nuevo.

-Esto es un estorbo para mí, no la quiero, pero no se las dejare a la vez. A mí no me sirve, soy un Dios y los Dioses no podemos agarrar la Trifuerza, nosotros ya somos seres completos, con sus respectivas fuerzas.

Todos pusieron atención a lo que iba a ser Oni, pusieron guardia, pero aun no iba a pelear, aun, iba hacer algo peor. La Fiera Deidad decide tomar la Trifuerza del Valor, esta se pone oscura y vuelve al interior de Oni.

-¡A logrado meterse, ha logrado dominar la Trifuerza Del Valor!- Dijo Rauru al ver que la Trifuerza se puso oscura.

Ganon ve a Oni y rápidamente sale al ataque.

-Estúpida bestia.

El Dios se seca la poca sangre que brotaba en su nariz. Oni da un salto y golpea en medio de los ojos de Ganon. La bestia retrocede rugiendo por el golpe. Vaati también ataca, el Dios se hace de lado esquivando, Oni le hace le da un gran roce de espada a Vaati mientras este se dirigía a embestirlo, cae arrasando con el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Ganon vuelve a atacar con sus espadas, Oni también, ambas espadas chocan, después ambos retroceden. Pero a Fiera Deidad no tardo en contraatacar, esta vez ataca con un rayo color azul. Electrocuta a la bestia. Ganon sigue de pie.

-Eres resistente. Eso demuestra que eres el elegido de Din, tienes su esencia.

La bestia vuelve a atacar, Oni ataca con su espada dando un roce en una de las manos de la bestia y este retrocede. La Fiera Deidad vuelve a atacar con otro rayo, pero más poderoso, dejándolo fuera de combate a Ganon.

Cuando el Dios acaba con la bestia otro ataque le llega. Los sabios atacan a Oni y este repele los ataques con su espada. El Dios voltea asía los sabios.- Aguafiestas.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a moverse, empieza a correr a una gran velocidad asía los sabios.

-¡Se acerca!- Impa ve al Dios correr y ataca con sus navajas, pero el Dios las repele.

Los sabios atacan usando sus poderes, pero no había resultado Oni sigue corriendo como si nada. Ruto trata de atacar con agua y lanza gran cantidad. La Espada Doble Hélice empieza a brillar, Oni pone su espada y empieza a abrirse paso cortando el agua.

-Ahora siguen ustedes.- La Fiera Deidad llega con los sabios.

Los sabios lanzan hechizos, pero no le hacen nada. Oni contraataca y lanza su rayo asia los sabios. Zelda y Rauru recibieron el ataque, era su objetivo, ellos caen y a su alrededor sale humo como si fuera un aura.

Impa y Nabooru, ambas atacan de frente con sus espadas, Oni se cubre también con la suya. Las mujeres median fuerza contra el Dios guerrero.

\- No está mal ustedes son fuertes para ser mujeres… Tratare de ser caballeroso.

La Fiera Deidad alza su espada, por la fuerza que la alzo, también alzo las espadas de Impa y Nabooru. Oni rápidamente guarda su espada. Después el corre asía las mujeres y agarra sus cabezas. Las mujeres apenas veian con sus ojos de miedo como el Dios los separaba de sus compañeros, el Dios sigue corriendo y se lleva el cuerpo de las dos sabias, se las lleva lejos de los demás sabios, hasta que las azota en las paredes de una casa, la fuerza era tanta que la pared se agrieto, tronando algunos huesos de las mujeres.

La Fiera Deidad suelta a Impa y Nabooru, ellas caen al suelo, sin reaccionar. La gema de la frente de Nabooru se rompió ante el ataque.

La Fiera Deidad se voltea para recibir otro ataque. Darmani ataco al Dios de la misma manera con la que ataco a Vaati, tomo vuelo y rodo para impulsarse y atacar. Se escucho el sonido y la tierra retumbo. Pero el ataque no funciono, el Dios sostuvo el martillo.

-Este ataque no está nada mal-. Oni se quedo viendo el martillo del goron.-Lindo martillo.

Oni le quita el martillo. Darmani sin su arma trata de golpear al Dios, Oni esquiva cada ataque.-Eres lento.-La Fiera Deidad con su otra mano agarra el puño del goron, lo alza y le pega con el Martillo De Megaton, lo avienta como pelota.

Darmani aun seguía consiente y se para, con esfuerzos pero lo hace.

-Los goron's son muy resistentes.- Oni se impresiona un poco.

-Dame mi martillo-Pedía Darmani enojado, ver como Oni jugaba con su martillo.

-Está bien.

Oni le avienta el martillo a Darmani, pero este se cubre y recibiendo el ataque y cae de espadas, el goron aun seguía conciente. La Fiera Deidad camina asía el goron, pero antes de llegar alguien se interpone.

-¡Link por favor no lo hagas!

Una pequeña niña se interpone en el camino. El Dios para de caminar.

-Link por favor recuérdanos, tú no quieres esto, tú nunca nos harías daño. Pelea contra él.

Saria le pedía a Link que parara, en sus ojos se notaba las esperanzas, como cualquier niño inocente. La Fiera Deidad se dio cuenta.

-Tú crees mucho en el. Pero como puedes pedir eso, si sabes que tu amigo no está.

La pequeña kokiri veía al Dios gigante. Oni rápidamente agarra a Saria de su pequeño cuello, la alza a su altura y la estrangula levemente, quitándole su aire poco a poco.

-Como puedes pedir eso si al quien le hablas se convirtió en un monstruo y yo soy ese monstruo. Aparte para tu información, nunca volverás a ver a tu amigo al que tanto quieres, si tanto lo querías no hubieras aprobado lo que hiso la princesa.- Saria se quedaba sin aire, pero aun seguía escuchando y para empeorar Oni aun no acababa.- En tus ojos se ven la inocencia y la ingenuidad. Escúchame bien, estas en guerra, asi que te quitare esa inocencia, en la guerra no hay inocencia todos son culpables. Eres una niña tonta y te comportas como tal a pesar de que tienes más edad que tu amigo al que tato quieres… Tu dolor a de ver sido muy grande al ver como la princesa fue escogida en lugar de ti. Una niña que nunca crece y que se comporta como tal.

Saria oía esas crueles palabras y veía esos temibles y fríos ojos blancos, que están completamente vacios. Se dio cuenta que al que veía no era un amigo, era un monstruo.

La Fiera Deidad avienta a la kokiri, por detrás, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, una bola de papel. La kokiri cayó de espaldas a tres metros, Saria grito por un momento. Parte de la caída fue amortiguada por el agua que estaba encharcada. Pero si trono algo importante.

-Eres un monstruo como te atreves hacerle esto a ella, solo es una niña.- Darmani escucho todo, no lo creía, como alguien era capaz de hacer eso.

-Ella no es una niña, que no crezca es diferente. Y mira quién habla. A mí no me importan ustedes, ustedes son mi problema. No me importan en lo más mínimo. Aparte todos ustedes, incluyendo esa niña han sido injustos con mi elegido, así que morirán también por eso.

El Dios caminaba asía el goron. Pero de repente es atacado, solo que esta vez era para someterlo. Raíces salen del suelo y sujetan a Oni de sus brazos, manos, piernas y torso, todo su cuerpo es casi cubierto por raíces.

Saria, Sabia De Los Bosques huso sus poderes. Las raíces empiezan a apretar más y más al Dios.

Darmani se para y se prepara para atacar, pero.

-¡No lo hagas!-Esa voz estaba llena de ira, Saria estaba de pie.- Aléjate de él.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el goron confundido.

-Solo hazlo.- la kokiri de nuevo le pidió a su compañero goron, pero su voz no cambiaba.- ¡Ruto ayúdame!- Saria le pidió ayuda a su compañera.

Ruto al ver lo que hacia Saria. La Zora utiliza sus poderes como Sabia Del Agua.

-Otra que es igual que la kokiri.- Oni vio a Ruto acercarse, también tenía conocimientos sobre ella.

-¡CALLATE!- Saria le tapa la boca al Dios. En sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, que se camuflajeaban en su rostro mojado, empezaba a recordar lo que había dicho ese monstruo.

Ruto encierra a la Fiera Deidad en una bola gigante de agua.

-Te tengo.- Ruto expresa una cara feliz y maliciosa.

La kokiri y la zora trabajan juntas para contener al Dios, el plan de Ruto era también ahogarlo. Pasan unos momentos y la Fiera Deidad no se mostraba ni mareado, veía a Ruto, con esos ojos fríos, como agua que lo sometía.

-No cede.- la kokiri veía la burbuja, a Oni aun con los ojos abiertos, empezaba a cuestionarse.

-Mph, Tal vez ya se ahogo y no se mueve por eso.- Ruto ya cantaba victoria,

Pero estaba equivocada la zora. Oni se mueve en señal de que estaba con vida, después rompe una de las raíces que sostenía una de sus manos, esto provoca que también se quite mas y mas raíces de su cuerpo. Una vez que está libre el Dios se voltea a ver a Saria, la Fiera Deidad da un grito y la bola de agua explota, moja a sus alrededores tirando a Saria y a Ruto. La kokiri se para poco a poco, estaba tosiendo por tanta agua que la tiro.

-¿Qué parte de que soy un Dios no entienden?- Pregunto la Fiera Deidad mientras se quitaba algunas de la raíces que tenia encima.

Los sabios que estaban aun consientes, les entraba el terror al ver que lo que hacían no era suficiente.

-Les enseñare que no estoy jugando con ustedes.

La Fiera Deidad decide ir por la kokiri. El Dios sujeta a la pequeña niña, las raíces salen del suelo sujetando a Saria.

-¡¿Pero qué…- Saria dijo sorprendida, no esperaba que esto pasara.

Las raíces empiezan a apretar más y más a la niña.

-Debiste huir mientras podías Saria, Sabia Del Bosque. Trate de dejarte libre por respeto asía Link. Ahora morirás con tu atributo.

Oni no iba a mostrar compasión por la kokiri, las raíces empiezan a apretar más y más, Saria empieza gritar.

Tal vez no se mucho de plantas como Farore, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlas crecer.- Decía Oni mientras sujetaba a la kokiri.

-¡DEJALA!- Darmani va a su auxilio al oir a su compañera sufrir.

-No estorbes- El Dios patea al goron y lo manda lejos.

Saria seguía gritando.- Te devolveré el favor.- Oni le tapa la boca a la niña.

Las raíces empiezan a apretar más y más a la kokiri, a tal grado que sobre las raíces empezaba a escurrir un líquido rojo que salía de piernas, brazos, muñecas, cintura. La sangre salía, las raíces parecían tubos rojos, Saria gemía de dolor, ocultando verdaderos gritos de sufrimiento.

Ruto al igual que Darmani iba a ayudar a su compañera, pero…-No creas que me dé olvidado de ti Princesa Ruto, Sabia Del Agua. Morirás de la misma forma que tu compañera.- El Dios volteo su mirada rápidamente asía la zora señalándola como la siguiente.

El Dios en uno de sus brazos acumula agua, mucha agua y hace un tentáculo y con eso ataca a Ruto. La zora esquiva y esquiva.

-Veo que tienes experiencia. Bueno ya te habías enfrentado a algo parecido en el Templo Del Agua y aparte el ataque de Majora.- El Dios se sorprende mientras hacía bailar a la zora con el látigo.

Ruto sigue esquivando cada ataque, trata de defenderse también usando el agua, pero lo único que hiso fue darle más ventaja a Oni, trato de deshacer el tentáculo, pero no había resultado. Al final Ruto se cansa y al esquivar el ataque este le dio en un pie y cae.- Te tengo.- el Dios empezó a sonreír, pensaba como si hubiera atrapado a un pez.

Ruto se para, solo para recibir un latigazo en una de sus piernas, la zora se arrodilla y recibe más latigazos en su cuerpo. Ruto se cubre con sus aletas, pero aun así salió afectada en partes de sus brazos. La zora trata de retroceder ante cruel castigo.- ¿A dónde vas?- El Dios con su látigo atrapa a Ruto y la azota al suelo, ella cae de frente. Después Oni suelta dos latigazos en la espalda de la zora.

Creo que estas familiarizado también con este dolor. Así te ataco hace años.- El Dios le recordaba a la zora su sufrimiento que tuvo.

Ruto lloraba ante los latigazos ante tal castigo, como sufría por cada latigazo, ardía su cuerpo.

La Fiera Deidad decide castigarlos por lo que han hecho con Link.

-Eres igual que esa niña, tanto a la forma que se comportaron con Link. Por eso son las más débiles de su grupo. Una sigue siendo una tonta por ser tan incrédula en todo y la otra por comportarse como una estúpida niña mimada. Pero no te preocupes tu castigo ya casi acaba.- Oni ya anunciaba el fin.

La Fiera Deidad iba a dar otro latigazo, pero su látigo fue desecho. Una bola poder de color amarillo llega.

-Eres tu.- Oni se voltea y ve a Rauru de pie.-No cabe duda. Ustedes son muy unidos.

Rauru había atacado para defender a Ruto, el sabía que no le iba a hacer frente al Dios. Pero el viejo sabio ve a Impa y Nabooru por detrás, veían lo que iban hacer, valía la pena distraerlo. El viejo sabio ataca al Dios y este le pone toda su atención, Rauru ataca sin cesar, provocando humo, hasta que este se cansa.

-Te admiro Rauru a pesar de todo. Jugaste un mejor papel que tus demás compañeros. Yo te dejaría vivir.- Decía el Dios, pero el viejo sabio seguía tacando escuchando y a la vez ignorando.- Has también demostrado tu valentía, eres digno como sabio. Que lastima que estas de parte de ellas. Aun así tu muerte será rápida, no tengo nada en contra tuya.- Rauru oía, pero sigue atacando.

El plan de Impa y Nabooru funciono. Nabooru fue a rescatar a Ruto e Impa fue rápidamente a rescatar a Saria, corta las raíces que tenia y la saca. Las ropas y las manos de la sheikah y la gerudo son cubiertas de sangre de sus compañeras. Una vez que las sacan ambas se reagrupan y atienden a sus compañeras caídas que se desangraban. Impa utilizaba sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios, entre sus ropajes saca vendas que luego sirven para atender heridas y cubrirse las manos en caso de combate, pero no era suficiente, la kokiri y la zora aun se desangraban. Luego una ayuda de una persona que se había levantado junto con Rauru. Zelda ayuda con su magia solo para que las heridas dejaran de sangrar y se pudieran mover, pero aun el dolor seguía en sus cuerpos.

-¿No me atacaran Impa, Nabooru… Princesa Zelda?- La Voz de Oni suena, llamando a esos nombres, queriendo pelear contra aquellos que siguen de pie.- Se que salvaron a sus compañeros y que Rauru me trato de distraer.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste sacarlos?- Pregunto Nabooru enojada y con una cara de preocupación.

-Porque todo sigue igual, no cambia nada.- Contesto fríamente el Dios.

El silencio vuelve a tomar el área de batalla, solo dejando el viento que hablara y acariciara a todos con su frio, un frio como el miedo.

Impa sostenía el cuerpo de Saria de una forma delicada y suave. La niña tenía las marcas de las heridas y como tiraba una gota de sangre, era doloroso para ella, como recordaba aquellas palabras del que creía era su amigo. Zelda veía también a aquella persona que también era su gran amigo. Alguien con quien ambas podían contar. Ambas ya no veían a Link, veían a una "Fiera" incontenible.

-Muy bien ya es la hora.

La Fiera Deidad desenfunde su gran espada Doble Hélice. En cuanto lo hiso todos se pararon, incluyendo los villanos.

-Todos ustedes pagaran por la injusticia de sus Diosas. Ellas las han abandonado.

Oni alza su espada en señal de guerra.

-Yo vengo en representación de aquellos caídos. La Tribu Garo, guerreros de las sombras. Reino Ikana, a la que alguna vez fue un gran reino pacifico y organizado. También hare justicia por aquellos que me mostraron lealtad, aunque no eran mis creaciones y que tuvieron que perecer a manos de quienes las crearon. La Tribu Sheikah.

-¡Dijo Tribu Sheikah!- Impa se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su tribu.

-Yo Oni, Dios creador de Termina. En el nombre de mis creaciones caídas, mi gente. ¡LOS DESTRUIRE!

La batalla empezó en primero en atacar fue Ganon con sus espadas, Oni esquiva y pelea contra la bestia. El Dios iba a contraatacar, raíces salen del suelo y sostienen el brazo del Dios, Oni rápidamente se quita las raíces. Impa y Nabooru aprovechan la distracción y atacaron. Oni bloquea cada espadazo y se las ingenia, como resultado logro enredar las espadas de las mujeres con los orificios de la espada Doble Hélice. Ganon vuelve atacar, pero la Fiera Deidad sostiene la mano de la bestia antes de que la espada lo tocara, el Dios aprieta la mano y con sus fuerzas la bestia queda sometida.

La Fiera Deidad por un lado tenía a Ganon, sometiéndolo. Por otro, tenía a Nabooru e Impa midiendo fuerzas, las mujeres trataban de sacar sus espadas de la maraña de espada de Oni, pero este no les dejaba. Aparte Oni estaba siendo a la vez sometido, Rauru lo sometia con sus poderes mágicos, Saria con las raíces y Ruto con el agua.

Pero todo aun no acababa. Vaati iba a atacar se empieza a acerca y carga un rayo y lo dispara hacia el Dios. La Fiera Deidad da un grito de furia y una gran luz cubre lo cubre, esto hace que todos retrocedan.

Al acabar el destello, Oni retrocede muchos pasos, tira algunas gotas de sangre y al terminar de retroceder, de su pecho saca una flecha con la punta ensangrentada de su sangre.

-¡Flechas De Luz!- Oni ve con asombro y se empieza a acordar de esas flechas que tuvieron que ver en Termina.

El Dios ve asía donde había salido la flecha. La persona quien la disparo. Era Zelda había atacado con éxito a Oni. La princesa estaba enojada, pero a la vez triste, en sus ojos se veía que no quería atacarlo, por Link. Pero lo único que hiso fue incrementar la ira de la Fiera Deidad, esas flechas eran lo que aparentemente le hacían daño.

Zelda dispara otra flecha de luz, Oni la corta con su espada. La princesa dispara otra flecha de luz, Oni lanza un az de luz, ambos poderes chocan iluminando todo el lugar de batalla.

Cuando acaba el destello de luz, los dos se miraban fijamente.

-Esta es el arma que elimina la oscuridad. Mph, pero no solo hay oscuridad en mi corazón, también hay bondad, ira, amor, tristeza, valor, miedo y alegría.

El Dios empieza a sacar su aura. Primero blanca, luego negra, luego azul, verde, amarilla, roja y morada.-Yo represento los recuerdos y sentimientos de mi gente, soy su sombra, por eso no hay una oscuridad completa en mi corazón.- Dijo Oni, mientras cierra sus ojos.

Las auras giraban y se entrecruzaban entre ellas. Después todo lo concentra en su espada y el alza con las dos manos, el aura se convierte en energía para la espada. Zelda prepara otra flecha de luz y dispara. Oni deja caer la espada y saca un as de color azul muy grande. Ambos poderes chocan. El as vence a la flecha de luz, el poder se dirigía asía Zelda. La princesa se teletransporta, esquivando el ataque. El ataque se desvanece haciendo gran línea arrasando parte del territorio.

-Si no hubiera esquivado el ataque, me hubiera matado.- Zelda respiraba con dificultad, estaba exaltada al ver la fuerza del ataque.

-Ustedes no me vencerán.

Oni les decía a todos a su alrededor, lo trato de demostrar usando ese ataque, venciendo a la Flecha De Luz. El Dios camina un poco y todos retroceden, mientras Oni daba algunos pasos piso algo metálico. Oni levanta un arma era una espada muy pequeña con la gema negra en la punta del mango. La espada era tan pequeña alado del Dios, parecía un simple cuchillo para él. La espada había sido utilizada por pequeños héroes de Hyrule. Niños que salvaron a su tierra con esa espada. Era la Espada Cuádruple. Oni ve esa pequeña espada. Después sonríe levemente, demostrando su malicia y voltea a ver a Vaati, se pone a pensar un poco.

-¿Dónde está Majora Vaati?- Pregunto el Dios.

Vaati se queda callado por un momento.- Yo no sé quien es.- Respondió enojado.

-Si sabes. Tu comportamiento te delata. Antes de que mi elegido me invocara, también te pregunto lo mismo y después lo atacaste furioso.- el Dios empezaba a interrogar al hechicero.

¡El no es tu elegido!- Zelda reacciono furiosa al oír al Dios llamar a Link su elegido.

-No estoy hablando con usted princesa. Ahorita seguirá su turno, no crea que por ser la amada de Link no tendrá lo suyo.- Oni regaño a la princesa por entrometerse.-Y bien contesta- El Dios prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

Vaati no dice nada.

-Tú estabas encerrado en esta espada y el te libero, para que fueras un títere.

-¡Cállate!- Vaati se siente presionado

-Tú no deberías estar aquí.

La Espada Cuádruple recupera su poder, la gema oscura se torna verde. Vaati al ver se espanta y ataca con todo. Lanza poderes, usa todas sus técnicas. Oni esquivaba se cubría o simplemente salía ileso.

-Wow veo que quieres quitarme la espada.- El Dios veía cuanta desesperación tenia Vaati al atacar.- ¿Quieres la espada?, tenla.- Oni le avienta la espada a Vaati.

El hechicero atrapa la espada, pero en cuanto la agarro la espada lo electrocuto.

-¿Qué tienes?, yo no lo hice, te la avente sin ninguna intención de lastimarte. Solamente restaure la espada.

De repente Ganon ataca y Oni lo electrocuta y cae aturdida la bestia.

Vaati cae y se destransforma en su estado Hylian. Oni se acerca a él.

-(Suspiro). Fuiste corrompido por el poder y ambición, queriendo más y más como consecuencia queriendo conquistarlo todo, sin saber que ya lo tenías, puedo verlo. Tú no cambiaras por qué no has visto más allá, aparte de tus ambiciones. Solo vez en querer más, sin esforzarte ni en lo más mínimo.- Oni le contaba a Vaati su personalidad, como era, le decía sus errores.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Preguntaba Vaati triste llorando ante tal humillación, por ser derrotando por el Dios.

-He visto como personas que se embriagan de poder creyendo ser únicos que los demás y siendo humillados ante personas que creían que eran basura a lado de ellos. Tú ya tenías el poder y aun querías más. Al darte cuenta de que cuenta que no solo bastaba el poder, viste que los demás tenían a alguien con quien compartir sus vidas con los demás y tu lo buscaste desesperadamente tratando de secuestras a mujeres sin saber cómo interactuar por tu egocentrismo y todo porque lo querías para ti y no compartir, querías ser escuchado y no querías escuchar a las personas que te trataron de ayudar.

El Dios agarra la espada cuádruple.

-Ante una acción una consecuencia. Esto es una ley universal. Lo justo es sellarte, no hay peor castigo para ti, estar sellado en la soledad por lo que has hecho eso es peor que la misma muerte. No te daré ese gran lujo de conocer, el fin lo vivirás por tu cuenta. La muerte también se gana y tu perdiste hace tiempo esa oportunidad, ahora la tendrás que ganártela y por tu cuenta.

La Fiera Deidad le entierra la Espada Cuádruple a Vaati. El Hechicero De Los Vientos es sellado de nuevo, pasando a ser un espíritu solitario dentro de una espada, como castigo ser sellado sin conocer la muerte por los crímenes que había cometido.

-Debes ser sellado. Espero que cuando despiertes comprendas lo que te dije. Considéralo también como un regalo.- Oni deja la espada enterrada.

-Pero en cuanto ustedes.- Oni voltea asía los sabios y la bestia que se para.- Tendrán un terrible destino.

Ganon se acerca y ataca. Oni se cubre con su espada y bloquea cada ataque de la bestia y contraataca hiriendo a Ganon. Los sabios a excepción de Zelda se preparan, la Princesa De Hyrule no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ganon aun se pone de pie y trata de atacar, pero la Fiera Deidad lanza un as de luz, electrocutando a la bestia dándole su golpe final. Después Oni carga el cuerpo de Ganon y con sus fuerzas.- ¡Las partes de la Trifuerza deben ir juntas!- El Dios le avienta el cuerpo de Ganon a Zelda y esta esquiva moviéndose de lado rápidamente, apenas logrando esquivar.

El resto de los sabios habían aprovechado la distracción de Ganon y rodean al Dios. Como siguiente movimiento los sabios encierran a Oni en una jaula cristal de cristal de color amarillo

-¡¿Pero qué!?- Zelda se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros encerrando a Oni.

-¡Zelda te necesitamos para sellarlo!- Impa rápidamente le dice a su princesa que hacer.

Por lo consiguiente Zelda se queda en shock, noqueada ante eso, las lagrimas eran inevitables. Zelda no soportaba ese cruel castigo. Eso era lo que había tratado de evitar hace años cuando decidió averiguar qué pasaba con el pasado de Link. Pero la princesa de Hyrule sabe que su reino está en peligro y que su tierra es primero ante todo. Pero era muy injusto proteger a los demás, mientras ella no podía proteger para nada a lo que más quería.

Los siete sabios empiezan el ritual para sellar al Dios guerrero en el mundo oscuro. La Fiera Deidad estaba tranquilo, al principio vio a todos los sabios a su alrededor, pero más que nada el miraba los cielos, esperando algo.

-Lo siento mucho, lamento no haberte protegido.- Zelda se sentía impotente, pensaba mientras hacia el ritual.

El ritual empezó. En el proceso del ritual. Oni se mostraba aun serio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

La princesa de Hyrule miraba ese cristal veia al Dios que usurpo el cuerpo de Link. Oni empezó a mirar fijamente a la princesa, con mucho odio, bastante. Oni tenía conocimientos de todos los sabios, sabía qué papel jugaron con Link, sabia el porqué los castigaba.

El ritual acaba desapareciendo el cristal con un destello.

Pasan unos momentos, unos tres minutos en que los sabios se quedaron quietos.

Zelda se arrodilla y se empieza a deshacer, solo se quedo quieta, como una fría piedra, estaba devastada, triste. El silencio expresaba como se sentía.

Los sabios estaban exaltados, no creían que habían mandado al Dios al mundo oscuro, pero a la vez también se sintieron tristes al ver que al que mandaron también fue a Link, el héroe que era su amigo y el que los salvo alguna vez. Impa al ver a su princesa devastada, se acerca a ella para consolarla como una madre.

-Esto fue mi culpa.- La voz de la princesa sonó muy débil.

-No digas eso. Como ibas a saber que esto ocurriría.

-¡Fue mi culpa!- Zelda reacciono furiosa.

Impa se queda callada, viendo a una Zelda destrozada, tiste, enojada.

-Si tan solo le hubiera contado todo, esto no hubiera pasado.

-Tú solo lo querías proteger, eso no es malo, tenías buenas intenciones, lo querías. Solo querías ayudarlo.- Impa abrasa a Zelda dándole un hombro donde llorar.

-¿Pero Link como pudo obtener esa mascara?- Saria preguntaba, estaba en shock y adolorida.

-Creo que eso no lo sabremos.- Rauru suspiro tristemente.

-¿Pero quién es la Fiera Deidad?- Pregunto Nabooru curiosa.

El resto de los sabios se hacían preguntas sobre lo sucedido, mientras Zelda solo estaba quieta en los brazos de Impa.

Pero de repente un rugido se escucho de tras de la princesa y la sheikah. Ganon se levanta y los sabios se espantan al verlo de pie. La bestia rugió y ve a los sabios, solo para caer después. Ganon se empieza a destransformar. Ahora el que estaba en el suelo era Ganondorf.

Los sabios se reagrupan de nuevo, ahora mirando a Ganondorf.

-Nos pego un buen susto- Ruto se recupera parte de su aliento ya que se había espantado.

-No cabe duda de que los poderes de los Dioses son muy grandes- Decía Rauru al ver a Ganondorf inerte.

Ganondorf aun respiraba, se veía como se inflaba.

-¡Estúpido cerdo. De no ser por ti mi padre no habría muerto!- Zelda se acerca al cuerpo de Ganondorf.- ¡De no ser por ti Link no se hubiera puesto la máscara!- Zelda entre lagrimas de ira patea al cuerpo del Rey De Las Gerudo.

Impa trata de agarrar a una Zelda llena de ira y rencor.

-¡Sueltame, lo debería de matar!- Pedia la princesa.

-¿Qué caso tiene?, y aunque lo hicieras, no devolvería Link. Link no quisiera que te comportaras de esa manera.- La sheikah le recordaba a su princesa la manera que su héroe no la quisiera ver de esa forma histérica.-Aparte Ganondorf recibirá lo que se merece.

La princesa se trataba de liberar de su guardiana, como si pataleara, pero al final cae arrodillada sin moverse.

-¿Link porque nunca me contaste que tenias ese poder?- Zelda deja de pelar y cae arrodillada otra vez.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.

Una voz se escucha como un eco. Los sabios reaccionaron y voltearon asía atrás, todos al mismo tiempo.

-No hay dudas, es más que obvio, porque les oculto eso.

Dos tipos de humo aparecen, un negro y uno blanco.

El guarda secretos, tu guardas secretos.

Las auras se juntan y hacen un cuerpo, se empieza a formar la silueta de un hombre alto. Era la Fiera Deidad.

-¡Có…có…cómo es posible!- Darmani se sorprendió al ver lo indescriptible.

El terror vuelve a consumir a los sabios.

-Esto no… no puede ser… el ritual… hicimos el ritual y todo salió bien.- Nabooru le costaba trabajo decir esas palabras.

-Cualquier sello funciona, no se desanimen. Yo nunca me deje sellar por ustedes. En caso de los Dioses tenemos que estar muy débiles para que funcione o que otro Dios nos selle, no es así de fácil.- Respondió Oni, explicándoles.

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste que te selláramos?- Pregunto Zelda con mucha rabia en su voz.

-Quería llamar la atención de Din, Farore y Nayru, así que aproveche.- Respondió el Dios con calma en su voz.

Los sabios se preparan para lo que viene.

-Pero ellas no aparecieron.- Oni estaba desanimado al ver que su plan no funciono.- Las han abandonado.

La Fiera Deidad se prepara. Como siguiente ataque empuja al resto de los sabios muy lejos, a excepción de Zelda e Impa, que estaba al frente protegiendo a la elegida de Nayru.

-Usted es la siguiente Princesa De Hyrule.- Oni señala a su siguiente víctima.

Impa pone defensa.

-¿No te moverás, verdad?- Pregunto el Dios al ver a la sheikah en su camino.

Oni se acerca más y más.

Zelda huye de aquí.- Impa le dice a su princesa antes de atacar.

-Pero Impa…

-¡Huye yo lo distraeré!- Impa se lanza al ataque en un intento de distraer a Oni.

El Dios esquiva cada espadazo de la sheikah, Oni decide torturarla, en uno de sus contra ataques le da un golpe en una de sus piernas para que cayera adolorida, pero no impide a Impa y sigue atacando. Oni juega con la mujer le da un roce con su gran espada en su cintura, Impa sigue tacando mientras derramaba su sangre en su costado.

-Ya no puedes mas ríndete.- La Fiera Deidad solo veia como se desangraba la sheikah, como la herida la incomodaba.

Pero después de todo cayo por el dolor de la herida y cae. Rauru trato de ayudarla, también tratando de distraer al Dios. Pero Oni lanzo su as de luz asía el viejo Sabio, pero fue salvado por Ruto que logro empujarlo con sus poderes, para su desgracia ella cae cansada sin poder moverse por sus heridas. Darmani también ayudo tratando de golpear a Oni, rápidamente el Dios ataca al golpea al goron en su cuerpo, el goron retrocede y cae adolorido. Impa se levanta otra vez y trata de atacar, también Rauru. El Dios ya harto da un grito y empuja a todos lejos de él. Una vez ya todos en el suelo la Fiera Deidad apunta prepara su espada para matar a la sheikah que estaba tirada. Oni se impresiono por ver que en la herida de Impa se había podido atenderla, se puso una banda rápidamente para que dejara de desangrarse.

-Eres una gran guerrera. Eres digna de ser Sheikah.

La Fiera Deidad alza su espada para acabar con Impa, ella ya no se podía mover, cuando baja su espada, una flecha de luz le pega en su arma, desviándola.

-Ya me cansaron esas malditas flechas.

Zelda avienta otra flecha pegando en el brazo del Dios. La Fiera Deidad retrocede.

-Tiene buen tiro princesa de Zelda.- La Fiera Deidad le sonríe a la joven.

Oni empieza a sacar un aura oscura, muy oscura. Zelda tira otra flecha asía el Dios, pero esta se deshacer antes de llegara, se extingue por la oscuridad de la Fiera Deidad.

-¡¿Pero qué…- Zelda se queda en shock por ver lo que paso.

-No cabe duda que usted es muy joven princesa… veo que todos vieron lo sucedido y aun siguen oyendo. Qué bien oirán porque su flecha de justicia no funciona conmigo, ya que ustedes estarán sumergidos en esta oscuridad.- Dijo el Dios serio.

Zelda y los sabios estaban atónitos ante lo sucedido, no creían que la flecha de Luz que la que lleva brillo y extingue oscuridad no haya funcionado.

-Hay dos tipos de oscuridad que dominan. Una es la oscuridad de la maldad que domina y destruye la luz del bien. La otra oscuridad es la más cruel de todas, algunas veces va de la mano con la oscuridad antes dicha, pero no siempre, es mas esta puede destruir a cualquier ser no importa de qué lado este, si sea bueno o malo, incluyendo destruye a las Deidades como sus Diosas o a mí. Esta oscuridad es aquella que representa la muerte, la que todos vemos alguna vez cuando cerramos por última vez nuestros ojos, la que cubre con su manto negro aquellas personas que ya no pueden más. Eso represento. Solo soy la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. Soy la sombra de la gente que fue cubierta por ese manto. Soy solo recuerdos y sentimientos de la gente de la tierra de Termina ala que yo cree.

-Entonces… tu ya estas… muerto.- Zelda ya estaba espantada y también los sabios que oyeron todo.

-Si yo ya estoy muerto, por dentro. Una parte de mi murió junto con mis creaciones.

-¿Por qué nos quieres matar?- Pregunto Zelda triste al ver que la única arma capaz de deshacer la oscuridad no detenía la Dios.

-Porque lo único que puedo hacer es llevar la venganza mía y de mi gente contra las Diosas y su gente. También puedo castigar a aquellos que abusaron de este héroe. La única forma de que se extinga esa oscuridad es con la luz de la vida, ¿Usted puede dar vida princesa?- El Dios estaba triste, su mirada y su voz se notaba.

Zelda no dice nada al respecto.

-Ustedes los sabios les daré algo especial y no es por su titulo. Es para castigarlos, ustedes sirvientes directos de las Diosas De Oro han maltratado a este héroe y usted princesa es la responsable de el sufrimiento de su héroe. Es la peor, no se lo merece, ni siquiera su amor, ni siquiera merece amarlo. No hay peor castigo que matarlos a todos con su héroe. Usted será la primera princesa, sufrirá más que todos.

Oni desaparece ante los ojos de Zelda y vuelve aparecer al frente de ella.

-Link.- la princesa dijo el nombre de su amado de una forma tierna y dulce pero a la vez triste.

La Fiera Deidad le da un golpe en la panza de Zelda, sacándole todo su aire y su saliva que tenia. La joven es alzada un poco, retrocede y cae arrodillada. Se agarraba con sus manos la panza y sus ojos veían asía abajo, veían su reflejo en el agua encharcada.

Pasa unos momentos, la princesa recupera su aliento, pero aun sigue arrodillada.

-Memoriza esa sensación, ese dolor. Será la última que tendrás de tu héroe.

-Tu… no…eres… mi héroe.- La princesa aun recuperaba su aire.

-Eso es cierto, no lo soy. Pero tú sigues pensando que él está aquí, contigo.- Oni adivino los pensamientos y sentimientos de la princesa.

El Dios con su espada mueve los cabellos dorados de la joven y los aparta de su cuello, dejándolo desnudo.

-Nunca pensé que esto acabaría de esta manera.

Zelda empieza recordar su pasado con Link. Como fue que lo conoció, para ella fue gracioso ya que él no se sabía comportar al frente de ella ya que nunca había visto a una princesa. Empieza a recordar que fue su único amigo. Que era el más noble que había conocido. Pero ahora se había convertido en un monstruo que la quería matar a ella y a todo ser viviente de Hyrule.

-Prepárate Princesa Zelda. Líder De Los Sabios De Hyrule.- Oni ya anunciaba la ejecución de la princesa. Los demás sabios veían como el Dios anunciaba su fin.

Zelda empieza a recordar cuando lo vio de nuevo después de un año de la batalla contra el Rey De Los Demonios, cuando Majora los ataco y los regreso a la línea temporal que había mandado a Link. Para ella le invadía la alegría saber que él estaba bien.

Zelda empieza a derramar sus últimas par de lágrimas.

Oni baja su espada mientras la lágrima de la princesa cae al suelo.

¡AHHHHHHHH!.

Un grito pega y rompe los pensamientos de todos los presentes. No era Zelda. Todos veían que el que grito era la Fiera Deidad, empezaba a sufrir. Antes de que matara a Zelda su cuerpo reacciono de la forma más inesperada para él.

¡AHHHHHHHH!

Oni retrocede al sentir más dolor en su interior.

-¡¿Qué… Que… Que me está pasando?!- Oni sigue gritando. No solo fue eso. La Fiera Deidad perdía el control. Su mano derecha se empezaba a rebelar.

-¡Este cuerpo… no… no me… obedece!

El Dios empieza a sacar un aura blanca y negra, pero también empezó a sacar un aura verde y esto no representaba un sentimiento de Termina, representaba el verdadero dueño del cuerpo que ocupaba el Dios. Las auras giraban alrededor y se entrecruzaban entre sí. La mano del Dios se empieza a mover. Oni mueve, su rostro se empezaba a ver bordes y una voz se escucho.-¡De…ja…mis…amigos!

La voz era de Link, aunque tenían la misma voz que Oni, se podía identificar por la forma en que lo dijo. Estaba peleando contra la Fiera Deidad.

-Link.- Zelda había alzado la mirada, vio detenidamente como Oni no podía controlar su mano, como se movía asía su rostro. Empezó a ver a Dios y se dio cuenta que tenía una línea en su rostro.

¡¿Link eres tú?!- Zelda veía con esperanza, oía a su héroe de vuelta, pero sabía que el luchaba por el control.

La mano casi llegaba al rostro del Dios.

-¡No… te dejare. Yo soy el que tiene el CONTROL!

La mano empezó a retroceder poco a poco. La Fiera Deidad empezaba a recuperar el control. Pero algo paso que le impidió su concentración. Zelda rápidamente se abalanza asía el Dios tirándolo junto con su espada.

-¡Yo no dejare que tengas el control!- Zelda veia a esos ojos blancos y vacios de Oni.

La joven princesa agarra la mano rebelde de Oni y la ayuda para que llegue al rostro. Pero el Dios era muy fuerte, al principio llego a moverla un poco, acercándola a su rostro. Pero empezó a retroceder poco a poco aun con la ayuda de Zelda.

Los sabios vieron y trataron de ayudar. Pero había una barrera de poder que se hiso alrededor del Dios, que no los dejaba pasar, trataban de entrar, pero era inútil.

Zelda al ver que no podía ayudar a Link, decidió golpear al Dios en su pecho y rostro, pero no cambiaba nada. Oni estaba ganando control. La princesa se acordó de la línea que tenía en su rostro, era el bode de la máscara que se hiso alrededor del rostro de Oni. Zelda agarra el borde y jala. La Fiera Deidad no se dejaba, sufría, el dolor tenía que batallar para tener el control.

Las nubes giraban haciendo un remolino sobre la princesa y el Dios. La mano casi llegaba al rostro. La Fiera Deidad con su otra mano se tapa la cara, evitando que le jalen el rostro.

-Ya… casi.

La Trifuerza de la sabiduría empezó a brillar en la mano de Zelda. Después en la mano de Oni empezó a brillar la Trifuerza Del Valor, tomando más fuerza llegando al rostro de Oni.

-¡No!

La Fiera Deidad no entendía el por qué la Trifuerza resplandecía en su portador. El Dios ya no iba a poder más. Ya sentía como quitaban su rostro. Pero mientras lo asían empezó a ver sus recuerdos, ve a gente gritando y sufriendo, gritos de terror al ser mandados a la dimensión de Majora, su gente que sufre siendo quemada viva y recuerdos que aun después de muertos siguen sufriendo, negándoles el descanso eterno, un rey que aun sigue viendo su reino en ruinas y decadencia. Después de tanto tiempo sus creaciones siguen sufriendo siguen teniendo ira y odio puro.

¡NOOOO!

La Fiera Deidad gana mucha fuerza. Sale una explosión mandando a Zelda a volar, asía donde estaba Ganondorf.

¡NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO!

El grito se escucha fuerte, que retumba a todas partes y hace temblar la tierra. El rostro del Dios se regenera, desapareciendo los bordes. La Trifuerza que estaba en su mano se vuelve a tornar negra y desaparece.

Zelda grita, su mano ardía como si alguien se la arrancara. La mano de Ganondorf también hiso lo mismo, el gerudo grito, el sufría inconscientemente.

-¡Zelda!

Impa y los sabios van rápidamente hacia donde estaba la princesa y el gerudo.

-¡TODO ACABA AQUÍ!

El Dios empieza a concentrar tanta energía. Las auras multicolores aparecieron rodeando al Dios, después fueron desapareciendo, se fueron juntando e hicieron un mismo color, que era el negro. En este color representa la muerte, juntando los sentimientos del odio, ira y miedo de la gente de Termina y el de Oni.

Todos los sabios juntan sus poderes y hacen una barrera, inconscientemente protegían a Ganondorf también.

Toda Hyrule empieza a temblar. Arboles que estaban por las ruinas del Templo Del Tiempo, sus copas se empezaron a incendiar hasta volverse carbón y cenizas, los verdes pastos se secaron. Rayos caían en toda la ciudadela. Una sombra negra empezó a salir de Oni empezaba a expandirse por toda Hyrule.

-Todos moriran.

La Fiera Deidad lanza su furia y la de su gente asía Hyrule. Los habitantes les empezaron a dar miedo. Los soldados de Hyrule se quedaron en las planicies viendo a su ciudad derrumbándose. El suelo se hacía arena y el radio de destrucción se empezaba a expandir.

-¡Esta… destruyendo… Hyrule!- Dijo Rauru que estaba poniendo fuerza para la barrera.

¡Tenemos que… contenerlo!- Zelda veía como esa sombra rodeo su escudo, como un punto. Esta vez vio que no iba por ellos, iba por toda Hyrule.

Aves que pasaban por la ciudadela se hacían cenizas.

-¡¿Cómo lo haremos?!- Saria tenía miedo, pudo observar ese cielo.

-¡Lo encerraremos en esta barrera!- A Zelda se le ocurrió eso.

-¡¿Qué estás loca?!- Ruto no lo podía creer, ya que esta barrera era lo único que los protegía.

¡YA!- La líder dio la señal.

Los sabios aventaron su escudo asía el Dios, encerrado para que no destruyera Hyrule. Lo encerraron en una burbuja.

-Es… demasiado fuerte.- Nabooru empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

La barrera se rompe, como vidrio liberando mucho humo y se veía un fuego al rojo vivo y otra vez la sombra empezaba a salir para destruir a todo ser viviente.

¡No podemos dejar que se libere!- Zelda no se rendía.

Los sabios hacen otra barrera para contener la furia de la Fiera Deidad.

Pero la furia de un Dios es enorme. Los sabios ponían mucho esfuerzo para contenerlo. La barrera aguantaba, pero se escuchaba un ruido, como si la envistieran. La burbuja se hiso mas y mas grande por cada golpe y se agrietaba. Los sabios seguían aguantado. Era tanto su esfuerzo que todos empezaban a sangrar por la boca y nariz por cada golpe asía la barrera, como si a ellos los atacaran.

Zelda empezaba abusar de la Trifuerza De La Sabiduría. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La barrera explota y el fuego sale, como si el mismo infierno se abriera dejando ver la silueta del Dios guerrero. En las nubes se hiso un hueco.

-Ese fue un gran esfuerzo. Los felicito.- La Fiera deidad habla dándoles a entender que aun sigue de pie.

Los sabios veían la silueta del Dios Oni. Tenían su cara de terror absoluto.

-Que lastima que todo fue en vano.

Los sabios caen uno por uno y no por ser atacados, cayeron por cansancio. Todos cayeron excepto la Princesa De Hyrule.

-Es muy fuerte princesa, sería una gran monarca.- Oni sale del fuego dejándose ver.

Zelda rápidamente saca arco y Flechas De Luz y lanza una. El Dios se cubre con su espada y retrocede, pero después se queda quieto.

-Las Flechas De Luz gastan mucha energía princesa.- Oni ya veia a una Zelda ya desfallecía.

La Fiera Deidad ve a la princesa tambalearse. Zelda se prepara y se para atacar y dispara, solo que esta vez falla.

-Le dije que gastaba mucha energía.

Zelda retrocede. El Dios se prepara para atacar. Pero en lo que se preparaba un brillo que daba como un rayo de luz de un sol lo hace llamar su atención. Oni alza su mirada y ve la luna horrible, que se asomaba en ese hoyo que estaba en el cielo.

-¡Majora… Termina!- El Dios se mostraba espantado.- El no está aquí.- Oni voltea a todas partes para buscarlo.- No puedo perder más tiempo. No cabe duda que esto fue una trampa y yo caí en ella.

La Fiera Deidad muy preocupado se desvanece, ante los ojos de la princesa. Zelda vio el comportamiento del Dios y la manera en que se fue del lugar. Zelda alza su mirada y ve la luna y su feo rostro. El rostro de la luna se desvaneció como una ilusión.

-Majora… Link.

La princesa cae desfallecida junto con sus compañeros en las ruinas de la ciudadela.

* * *

**Como prometí este capítulo si estuvo muy largo. Quiero agradecer a Max-Aventure que me había mandado hace tiempo su sugerencia y que ayudo con mi historia, desde el capitulo 10, el me ayudo a hacer este capítulo. Le agradezco mucho su apoyo con la historia y gracias otra vez.**


	20. La boda de ensueño

**Ya llevo mis 20 capítulos y quiero agradecer a todos los que ven esta obra, quise hacerlo algo especial como el capitulo 10.**

* * *

**La boda de ensueño**

La noche dominaba Hyrule. La bella luna iluminaba los cielos mostrando su belleza junto con las estrellas que hacían el firmamento, dejando que el manto de la oscura noche fuera su papel.

La luz de la luna alumbraba un hermoso jardín, también alumbraba a una hermosa joven rubia vestida de blanco la cual no se veía su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por un manto, la joven empezaba a caminar con un ramo a la mano. A lado de la joven caminaba su padre, con una armadura robusta y negra. La joven se mostraba feliz mientras caminaba.

El padre lleva a su hija en un hermoso jardín cerrado, este jardín tenía una ventana que dejaba ver un trono y el padre deja a su hija al frente de esa ventana, sobre el altar.

El jardín estaba decorado para la ocasión, tenía sus adornos, globos, todo estaba preparado, las sillas de los invitados que estaban, el sacerdote, todo. Hasta había alguien que se encargaba del confeti, esta persona estaba flotando en un globo y vestía ropas verdes, sacaba mucho confeti y estaba alegre.

Pero a pesar de la alegría, la cara de la joven cambia.- ¿Dónde está?- La joven le empezaba a dar una preocupación al no ver lo más importante.

-Tranquila. El llegara pronto.- Decía el padre que trataba de tranquilizar a su hija.

La joven para distraerse ve a su alrededor. Ve la decoración del jardín, pero aun así no la calma.

-Ya tranquilízate, no te preocupes.- El padre otra vez trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Pero…

-Recuerda que nada es perfecto en la vida. La paciencia hace al rey. Recuerda que eso es una virtud que te he enseñado. Recuerda estas palabras ya que tú serás mi sucesora.

-Si padre, lo siento. Es que estoy nerviosa.- La joven le sonreía a su padre, pero a la vez mostraba su impaciencia.

Estoy orgulloso de ti Zelda…mi hija.- El Rey Daphnes abrasa a su hija.

La Princesa Zelda recibe el abraso. Al sentirlo empezó a sentir el amor de su padre, pero también un frio inmenso y no fue por la armadura. El Rey deja a su hija al altar y toma asiento.

La princesa se tranquiliza ante las palabras de su padre. Pero aun así tenia los nervios.

La princesa otra vez empezó a observar todo, para distraerse. Primero vio a los invitados que estaban y que llegaban, había dos columnas de invitados. Primero vio a los que estaban a la primera columna que estaba cerca de ella.

En la primera fila vio a una mujer con cabello pelirrojo, ella estaba sentada algunos metros de ella, a su lado estaba sentado un niño, ese niño en su rostro llevaba una máscara de keaton, se podía ver su cabello azul. La mujer era conocida para la princesa la había visto antes en Villa Kakariko, era conocida por tener problemas con sus cuccos. Lo que le llamo la atención fue que la mujer iba de la mano con el niño, aun cuando estos estaban sentados y la mujer en la forma en que lo sostenía no era para contener al niño, en la forma que ambos se sostenían de las manos era de forma suave y delicada, se podía notar y en la forma en que se comportaban ambos, ellos se empezaron a ver por un momento fijamente, la mujer miraba al niño de una forma perdida y alegre, como si estuviera enamorada y también el niño aunque este tuviera la máscara. No era madre e hijo, eran una pareja. La princesa se sorprende al ver eso, normalmente eso se ve mal y ellos lo hacen sin ni siquiera importarles, eso a la vez la princesa no le agrado del todo, pero que podía hacer ante el amor. Así que desvío su mirada.

-¡¿Pero qué…- La princesa vio algo más sorprendente.

Zelda Vio a Malon, pero a una pequeña y a otra Malon, pero adulta.

Ellas estaban a lado de aquella pareja. Noto que la pequeña niña lloraba, estaba triste. La grande la trato de consolar.

-Ya ya, por favor comprende, es su decisión, no la tuya, sus gustos y tienes que respetarlo. Déjalo ir.- Dijo la Malon adulta, también haciéndole entender a la niña.

Pero no era solo eso empezó a ver a los invitados y parte de ellos no los conocía. Desde lejos también empezó a ver a una zora, que tenía un vestido azul, ella venia acompañada de mas zoras, ellos estaban viendo tristemente el escenario donde tocaba la banda para ceremonia.

¿Dónde está?- pregunto la zora, ella estaba esperando algo o alguien.

La princesa los vio y oyó, pero no se percato de sus miradas, la joven pensó que la zora era su compañera la Princesa Ruto.

La princesa se empezó a percatar que gran parte de los invitados ella no los conocía. Por el otro lado en la otra columna, había invitados que conocía, como familiares, amigos, los sabios que estaban presentes.

Pero la princesa otra vez se lleva otra sorpresa al ver a Ruto que no tenía su vestido azul. Rápidamente la joven voltea, solo para ver que la otra zora que vio ya no estaba, ella se preguntaba el por qué vio a esa mujer y así como vino así se fue.

La Princesa empezó a observar más y veía que también estaba Impa a la vista de todos eso le daba alegría, ya que la sheikah ella no le gustaba esas cosas.

Pero entre todos los invitados también estaban cuatro niños inquietos, vestidos de blanco, que corrían a todas partes incluyendo por donde estaba la princesa. La joven veía como ellos jugaban alegremente, pero algo no le gusto de esos niños, ellos tenían mascaras también, pero estas eran horribles, parecían monstruos.

"Mascaras". La joven susurro para ella misma.

Pero ese pensamiento fue arrebatado de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de la música que hiso llamar toda su atención, una música muy alegre. Zelda voltea y ve el escenario, ve a los músicos. Pero los músicos no son los que ella o su padre o cualquier otro organizador haya escogido, ni siquiera había oído de ellos. Eran únicos y eso también la sorprendió.

La banda estaba conformada por tres integrantes muy llamativos, tres razas. Un deku que tocaba una especie de trompetas, un goron que tocaba unos tambores y un zora que hacia música atreves del esqueleto de un gran pez.

La princesa sintió una gran ternura al ver al pequeño matorral deku tocando esas trompetas, pero empezó a notar que la mirada de aquel pequeño era muy triste, ella se empezó a preguntar, pero después dejo de pensar en ello y desvió su mirada.

Zelda empezó a observar al goron, noto que él tenía un gran parecido a Darmani, su compañero. La única diferencia que tenían era que el peinado lo tenían diferente. Aparte el goron que tocaba lo caracterizaba una gran cicatriz en su abdomen y estomago. El goron se mostraba serio, con una mirada fría y desafiante, se podía notar que era un guerrero como su compañero el Sabio Del Fuego, solo que este significaba algo mas como si estuviera listo para algo, tal vez para una pelea, se mostraba imponerte. La joven vio la mirada del goron, pero no vio sus ojos ya que este los tenía los ojos cerrados.

La princesa de nuevo desvió su mirada. Ahora empezó a ver al joven zora. Ese zora tocaba su guitarra con mucha alegría y dedicación, se notaba en cada nota que tocaba. Pero detrás de la música se ocultaba algo más. Zelda noto que la mirada del joven era triste pero también expresaba una calma, como si estuviera relajado.

El joven zora susurro una palabra, la cual la princesa solo escucho -"Lu"- Mas a pesar que lo escucho incompleto ya que estaba la música y el ruido que hacían los invitados, aparte la princesa no puso mucha atención a eso.

Zelda oía esa música de esa extraña banda, ella no sabía que los dekus sabían tocar, ni que hubiera tambores tan resistentes para los goron's, ya que estos instrumentos no resistirían su fuerza. Tampoco sabía que se podía hacer música con el esqueleto de un pez, ya se podía notar las suaves notas que tocaba el zora, tampoco sabía que existía ese instrumento.

Pero de repente toda la atención se centro. Todos voltearon asía la entrada del jardín, donde la silueta de un joven hiso presencia. La cara de la princesa cambia al ver al joven.

El joven da sus primeros pasos dejándose ver. El llevaba también una armadura, esta era dorada. El héroe tenía un casco que tenía tres picos en la parte superior, uno estaba en forma vertical en medio del casco y los otros dos estaban de forma horizontal.

En la parte baja de la armadura, alado de la cintura tenía una espada guardada es su funda, cuyo mango era azul y tenía una gema amarilla en la parte baja. Era la Espada Maestra.

El joven héroe se acerca a su princesa que la esperaba con ansias. Mientras caminaba el joven entre sus manos tenía una ocarina azul, con el emblema de la familia real por la boquilla. El héroe empieza a soplar y toca sus primeras notas.

La banda deja de tocar al oír las primeras notas de la ocarina. Todos se quedaron callados mientras el héroe se acercaba tocando su música.

La princesa empieza a oír el sonido que tocaba su héroe. Pero al escuchar parte de la canción, la joven empezó a sentir mucho terror, ya que ella recordaba esa canción.

La banda acompaña al Héroe Del Tiempo en su canción. La banda estaba sincronizada con la canción del héroe, cada nota lo demostraba, como si ellos ya conocieran esa canción.

Pero Zelda en lugar de sentir miedo, empezó a sentir una tranquilidad absoluta, como sus preocupaciones y miedos se iban. La mirada del héroe no se podía ver ya que tenía ese casco. Sin dejarse ver el héroe camina asía el altar mientras tocaba su canción.

Pasan algunos momentos y el Héroe Del Tiempo llega con su princesa y justamente al terminar su canción.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo la princesa en un tono serio, pero a la vez delicado con un toque de alegría que apenas y se veía atreves del manto, al ver con sus ojos cristalinos al héroe.

-Lo siento mucho.- Respondió el héroe con delicadeza y con arrepentimiento en su voz.

Después el Héroe Del Tiempo saca su espada y se arrodilla apoyándose con ella. Al terminar de arrodillarse, el héroe alza su mano izquierda y le da la Ocarina Del Tiempo a su amada.

Tan solo unos momentos de acabar la canción del héroe, los cuatro niños enmascarados paran de jugar y se reúnen en la entrada del jardín, bloqueándola, mirando con sus horribles mascaras a aquella feliz pareja, nadie se dio cuenta de ello ni la princesa.

-Mi ocarina.- La joven se queda impresionada y el rojo de su rostro se asoma un poco. El manto ocultaba el delicado color rojo de sus mejillas, ella derramaba sus primeras lágrimas de felicidad, ya que el héroe aun conservaba su instrumento. La ocarina era especial para ambos amantes.- No.- Zelda cierra la mano de su héroe.- Consérvala, tú la mereces también Link. Esta ocarina se convirtió parte de ti como de mí. Esto simbolizara nuestra unión.- Dijo la joven dándole su instrumento.

Link abre sus ojos. Zelda veía esos hermosos ojos azules. El héroe se para y se pone sobre el altar, a lado de su prometida. La ceremonia inicia. Link le quita el manto a su prometida. El sacerdote dice las palabras de apertura.

Mientras la princesa y el héroe se veían el uno al otro fijamente sin separar sus miradas. Zelda lo vio detenidamente y noto algo, a pesar que el héroe tenía sus ojos azules como siempre, noto que sus ojos estaban representando un vacio, no eran esos ojos llenos de brillo que caracterizaba a Link, solo era un vacio.

Las lágrimas de alegría de la joven princesa se convirtieron en lágrimas de tristeza, por que empezó a entender lo que pasaba en realidad. Lo que ella ha visto hasta ahora, no era normal en la forma en que lo vio.

-Puedes besar a la novia.- Dio la señal el sacerdote.

¡¿Qué?!

Esas palabras fueron arrebato en los que pensamientos de la joven.

Link y Zelda se sonríen mutuamente, a pesar de que la princesa solo mostraba una sonrisa vacía sin ningún sentimiento, como los ojos vacios del héroe, ambos cierran sus parpados y se acercan chocando sus labios solo para después concluir con un beso.

La princesa, en ese beso trato de dar todo su amor asía su amado héroe, tratando de revivirlo, tratando de cambiar aquellos ojos, tratando de llenarlos con ese brillo, como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas.

Pero solo para darse cuenta que no pudo lograrlo y lo peor de todo es que la princesa agarro el rostro del joven, solo para sentir un borde, un borde que separaba a su héroe de un monstruo aterrador.

-Lo siento mucho Zelda.- Link abre un poco sus ojos vacios, también derramando también un par de lagrimas de tristeza y en su voz se notaba el arrepentimiento.

El héroe agarra la mano la mano de su amada que estaba en su rostro, la agarra de forma delicada y suave.

-¿Qué esperas?, jala.- El héroe susurra y aprieta levemente la mano de la princesa.

Zelda tenía mucho miedo al jalar el rostro de Link, pero ella, inclusive él lo tenían que hacer juntos. Esta vez Link no la iba a dejar sola en ese momento, se podía sentir su presencia a través de esa mano, después de todo el beso revivió al héroe solo para ese momento.

Zelda y Link de nuevo cierran sus ojos y ambos jalan ese borde para destapar un oscuro secreto que mantuvo una máscara bastante tiempo, pero a la vez ambos no querían saber ese secreto.

Un destello de luz cubre todo el terreno para destapar ese cruel y oscuro secreto. Pero después de tanto tiempo llego la hora de saberlo.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer aquellos que siguen mi obra, a aquellos que me dejaron sus sugerencias. A aquellos que ven mi obra, a aquellos que la siguen, aquellos que me inspiraron en la forma de escribir para este fic y aquellos se toman un tiempo en leerla y todos que tienen que aguantar mis faltas de ortografía ya sea por mi o por algunas veces porque me peleo con el autocorregidor de mi computadora. Ojala y este capítulo haya salido bien. Este fue el ultimo capitulo de este mes. Esto fue un agradecimiento largo parecía Miss jejejeje XD.**

**Otra cosa más esta vez tardare mas en mis capítulos, ya que tengo que estudiar para la escuela y Tambien tengo que re subir los capítulos, para corregirlos, no sé cuanto tarde, pero va a hacer largo. Así que por favor les pido paciencia. Una vez más Gracias.**


	21. El juego de la locura

**Esto pasa cuando juegas Majora mask y después ves el creepypasta ben drowned después.**

* * *

**El juego de la locura**

En alguna parte de las planicies, bajo una carpa estaba una joven dormida. Una princesa que tenía heridas y moretones en su cuerpo, su vestido destrozado ante una cruel batalla contra una Deidad. La princesa había sido atendida.

La princesa se levanta rápidamente, de golpe. Al hacerlo empezó a respirar exaltada.

-¡Fue sueño, solo fue un sueño!- Se decía asi misma la Princesa Zelda.

Zelda al poco tiempo de despertar empezó al ver a sus alrededores solo para ver que ella estaba en el interior de una carpa, sobre una cama. Ella estaba sola en esa carpa, al parecer solo era para ella, ya que era la Princesa De Hyrule.

-¡¿Don… dónde estoy?!- Se preguntaba la joven exaltada y confundida.

Mientras la princesa se preguntaba donde estaba, entro una enfermera.

-¡Uhhh!, Princesa. Veo que ya ha despertado.- La enfermera hace una reverencia al ver despierta a Zelda.

La joven se le quedo viendo a la enfermera con indiferencia, aun sigue muy confundida.- ¿Dónde estoy?- Zelda le pregunto a la enfermera.

-Tranquilícese por favor princesa. Se lo contare todo.

-¡¿Dónde están los demás?!-Zelda aun exaltada y preocupada. Se trata de parar, pero no podía, empezó a sentir un dolor en su estomago, como se le comprimía al tratar de pararse.

-¡Princesa por favor no se levante. Está en muy mala condición!- La enfermera al notar rápidamente a su princesa que se tambaleaba trata de acostarla.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- Zelda de nuevo pregunto, pero esta vez de forma agresiva asía la joven enfermera.

-¿Quiénes princesa?- Respondió con calma la enfermera, ella guardaba su compostura y educación, ya que estaba ante su princesa.

-¡¿Los que estaban conmigo?, ¿A donde están?!- la princesa seguía preguntando, no se tranquilizaba, para nada.

-No… no lo sé. Solo sé que la encontraron junto con una sheikah y con la Princesa Ruto, se que también a ellas se la llevaron. Solo que ellas están en otro lugar.- La enfermera se empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa ante la histérica Zelda.

Zelda otra vez se trataba de poner de pie. Desobedeciendo aquella enfermera que la trataba de acostar, la cual esta no tuvo éxito. Pero en lo que lo hace entra un soldado era el capitán Viscen, era uno de los encargados de defender a Hyrule en la primera línea de defensa. La enfermera al ver que la princesa estaba bien decide dejarla, para ver a los demás heridos.

-¡Princesa Zelda. Gracias a las Diosas que está bien!- El capitán se arrodilla, haciendo una reverencia a la princesa.

La princesa al ver al capitán sigue haciendo preguntas.- ¿Capitán dónde está Impa?- Zelda dejo afuera las cordialidades.

-La señorita Impa y la Princesa Ruto, por lo que se están en los Dominios Zora. Cuando las encontramos estaban muy heridas. La señorita Impa se estaba desangrando, hubiera muerto, de no ser una banda que tenía en su costado y la Princesa Ruto tiene heridas, como de latigazos. Es por eso que se la llevaron a los Dominios Zora, su padre, el Rey Zora le llego el mensaje y decidió trasladarla, junto con la sheikah, Princesa.- El capitán le conto lo sucedido.

-¡¿Y los demás que estaban conmigo?!- Zelda aún no se calmaba, seguía preguntando al no escuchar el nombre de sus compañeros sabios.

-El líder de los Goron's, Darmani. No sé su estado, pero también fue atendido. También, cuando los encontramos estaba una niña, creo que era una kokiri por la ropa que utilizaba y también encontramos a un señor de alta edad. Ellos ya fueron atendidos.

La princesa le da satisfacción, pero le duro muy poco al preguntarse algo que no escucho del capitán.- ¿Y la gerudo?- pregunto la joven al no escucharlo.

-Ella fue encerrada junto con Ganondorf, mi señora.- Respondió el capitán, en su cara le expresaba algo de felicidad. Pero ignoraba algo muy importante.

-¡ELLA NO!- Zelda se espanta al escuchar la noticia.

-¡¿Por…porque princesa?!- El capitán no espero eso.

-¡Esa gerudo nos ha ayudado a detener a Ganondorf. Ella estaba infiltrada en el ejército y nos aviso sobre la guerra!- Zelda le informo al capitán ignorante quien era a la persona quien encerró.

-¡Perdón mi señora!, ¡Yo… yo no sabía!

-¡¿Qué espera?, Sáquela!- Zelda ya estaba enojada.

-¡Si princesa!

El soldado se va rápidamente de la carpa.

Zelda se sienta sobre la cama. Se empezó a sentir estresada y tan solo de estar parada unos momentos, ya empezaban a llegar las malas noticias.

Pasan unos diez minutos y la princesa solo estaba pensando en su sueño que tuvo. Todo lo que vio.

-¿Sera una visión?- Pensó la joven.

La princesa se perdía cada vez más y más, pensaba en su sueño. Empezó a recordar a su padre. Pero en esos momentos de reflexión. Llega una persona, llega Impa. La sheikah había llegado con muletas al lugar, tenía las marcas de guerra. Ella tenía una banda en su costado, se podía notar, en su pie un gran moretón, producto de la patada que le dio Oni y las marcas en su cintura de las tenazas de Vaati.

¡Impa!, Que bueno que estas con vida- La cara de la princesa cambia. Se notaba feliz que su guardiana y amiga estuviera con vida.

La sheikah también estaba feliz de verla, pero su cara cambia al poco tiempo de su llegada, mostraba preocupación.- Es difícil creer que estemos con vida.- Comento la sheikah mientras se acercaba a su princesa.

Ese rostro feliz de Zelda cambio en su totalidad.-(Suspiro). Creo que tienes razón, ni yo lo estoy creyendo aun.- Respondió desanimada, respondiendo aquel comentario de su cuidadora.

-¿Ya estas enterada de lo sucedido?- Pregunto Impa.

-No me vengo recién levantado y al poco rato atendí al Capitán Viscen. Que en lugar de decirme la situación, me dijo algo peor y que tuve que poner mi atención en eso.- La princesa muestra una leve cara de enojo tan solo de recordar.

-¿Qué te conto?- La guardiana pregunto al ver el gesto de su princesa.

-Los muy tontos encerraron a Nabooru y lo peor de todo es que fue junto con Ganondorf.

\- Ya veo. No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso personalmente. Respóndio Impa con mucha calma.

-¡¿Qué?!- Zelda se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?- Sin dudarlo la princesa pregunta rápidamente.

-Hace algunas horas. Solo recuerdo que nosotros tratábamos de encerrar a la Fiera Deidad y él se libero, recuerdo ver su silueta en aquel fuego.- Impa le contaba lo que recordaba.- Después desperté, al sentir un gran ardor en mi costado y pierna. Me espante al momento de despertar, solo para ver que estaba acostada, parte de mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en agua termal curativo. Después empecé a supervisar todo.

-Ya deberías descansar. Yo ya me hare cargo.- Dijo Zelda, estaba preocupada por su guardiana, quería ya tomar el relevo para que esta descansara.

-¿Cómo crees que dormiré después de lo que paso?- Impa se empieza a enojar un poco con Zelda ante ese comentario.

Zelda no dice nada el respecto.

-Aparte necesito contarte lo que paso.- Respondió la sheikah tranquilizándose.

-Bueno…- La princesa se desanima en no poder hacer que Impa descansara.- Esta bien dime todo.

-No hay mucho que decir. Todo está destruido. Las planicies y el Lago Hylia llenas de muertos y heridos por la guerra contra Ganondorf. Incluyendo el Rancho Lon Lon está destruido, es mas se podría decir que estamos sobre el ahora mismo. No hubo muchas bajas en la montaña de la muerte. Kakariko no salió muy afectado también ya que no estaba en el fuego cruzado. Pero las tumbas del cementerio están deshechas.

-¿Y los demás sabios, como están?- Zelda pregunto, quería saber más de sus compañeros.

-Hasta ahora están bien. Incluyendo Rauru me sorprende saber que aun aguanta… Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez fue porque Oni no lo quiso matar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Zelda sé que quedo confundida.

-Bueno ehh... Oni dijo que no estaba en contra de Rauru, ya que el jugo un mejor papel con Link. Inclusive lo iba dejar vivir por eso.

Zelda sé que queda pensando. No esperaba que Oni pensara en dejar vivir a Rauru. Más aun en su mente sonaba las palabras de Majora y Oni sobre lo que dijeron de Link. Pero la princesa deja de pensarlo y decide preguntar algo más que quería saber, que para ella era muy importante…

-Dime Impa, ¿Cómo está mi padre?- Pregunto la joven a su guardiana, mirándola a los ojos.

Impa toma un suspiro y responde.- Creo que tú ya sabes que es lo que paso con tu padre.

Zelda baja su mirada. Impa se le queda viendo con mucho desdén, pero la sheikah noto que su princesa no sacaba sus lagrimas, como su vestido lo tenía seco, sin ninguna pequeña humedad, como su rostro estaba también seco.

-Sabes Ya no puedo llorar. He tenido bastantes decepciones en mi vida. El destino me juega crueles bromas que no he podido soportar. Solo, simplemente me canse. Mis ojos ya no derraman lágrimas, ellos también se cansaron de derramarlas. Por más que intente llorar, ya no puedo. Sera que ya vi todo lo cruel de mi vida o simplemente, me volví loca.- Esas fueron frías palabras por parte de la princesa, su rostro mostraba ninguna expresión, se podría notar la tristeza, más no lagrimas.

Impa se acerca a su princesa.- No estás loca, deja de decir eso… Lamento tu perdida.- Incluyendo Impa no puede hacer nada.

Pasaron apenas tres días después del ataque de Ganondorf y Vaati. La Princesa Zelda decide enfocarse más en su padre y también tomar su cargo, como monarca de su país. Zelda organiza el entierro de su padre personalmente, así como las necesidades de Hyrule causadas por la guerra.

La princesa ya empezaba a sentir el peso de la responsabilidad de su padre, era para lo que ella había sido criada y preparada desde hace años. Ahora tenía que tomar el trono.

Al día siguiente ya estaba preparada para despedir al Rey de Hyrule. Todos estaban presentes, familiares, amigos, soldados, incluyendo algunos sabios como Darmani, Rauru y la Princesa Ruto y por su puesto Impa estaba a la vista de todos, normalmente vigila desde las sombras, pero este día era especial, ella tenía que apoyar y estar ha lado de la ahora Reina De Hyrule. Saria y Nabooru no podían, ellas aun estaban heridas por la batalla contra Oni.

Todos estaban en el Valle Real, donde se entierran a los miembros de la familia real.

La ceremonia empezó para el entierro del rey. La Reina Zelda veía aun a su padre en el ataúd, que estaba aun abierto. La Reina para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que el destino le jugo otra cruel broma. Zelda se dio cuenta que el destino de su padre nunca cambio, tuvo que morir a manos del Rey Del Mal. La única diferencia es, que el tiempo de su padre fue alargado y eso fue gracias a su amado héroe, que le dio un poco más tiempo de vida. Ella también se dio cuenta que su padre se despidió de ella atreves de ese sueño que tuvo, por eso es que ella al abrasarlo lo sintió frio, él le estaba dándole la señal que él estaba muerto.

La reina veía como cerraban el ataúd. Ella vio como el sonido del golpe la saco de su transe. Zelda toca con su mano derecha el ataúd.

Después de unos momentos más. La hora había llegado el ataúd descendía asía las profundidades. Zelda solo veía como se iba de su mano, como su padre la estaba dejando. La reina sentía el ultimo roce de la madera de roble, como pasaba entre sus dedos y sus uñas, tan solo para irse después. Ella ya no lloraba, ya no tenía más lágrimas. Aparte ella ya había llorado antes, antes de que la guerra iniciara lloro con Link, después cuando se entero de que Ganondorf había matado a su padre y a Link en el Templo Del Tiempo y la última vez que lloro fue después de ver a su héroe con vida, solo para ser remplazado ante un cruel Dios vengativo. Aparte ella derramo sus lágrimas a su padre en el Templo Del Tiempo. La Reina Zelda solo tenía un rostro frio, junto con unos ojos vacios.

Una vez que el ataúd bajo a lo más profundo, empezó el entierro. Como llenaban el ataúd de tierra, como estaba siendo sumergido ante la oscuridad. La joven reina empezó a comprender esas palabras que le dijo el Dios Feroz.

El rey solo estaba siendo tapado en ese manto oscuro y sus ojos solo veían oscuridad, porque estaban cerrados, el cerro por última vez sus ojos.

El entierro acabo, todos se empezaron a ir, empezaron a dar sus condolencias a su Reina, incluyendo los sabios, ellos se fueron después, puesto que no podían hacer nada más que dar sus condolencias, aparte tenían cosas por hacer. Ya nadie estaba, solo la joven reina que se había quedado y su protectora.

La protectora de la monarca se acerca y se le queda viendo a su reina. Zelda solo veía la tumba de su padre, después alza un poco su mirada, solo para ver el signo de la Trifuerza en la tumba.

Después la joven alza su mano y se quita su guante negro, solo para ver que la Trifuerza De La Sabiduría estaba sobre su dorso. En eso una gota cae del cielo, cae casi en el ojo de la reina y escurre sobre su mejilla, dejando que esa se convirtiera en una lagrima que no podía sacar.

-¿Parece que lloverá?, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la joven sin alzar su mirada, dejando que esa gota escurriera, solo para después agarrarlo con el dorso de su dedo desnudo.

-Eso parece.- Dijo Impa, que alzo su mirada, viendo el cielo. Ni siquiera vio a Zelda secarse esa gota.

Mientras Impa veía el cielo, Zelda veia esa gota, veía esas partes tranparentes de aquella gota, que estaba siendo consumidas por la oscuridad de su maquillaje negro que se puso en los ojos.

La gota que se convirtió en lágrima, ahora se convirtió en una representación de Hyrule y la parte oscura que consumió la gota se convirtió en la muerte que anunciaba la Fiera Deidad.

La gota va escurriendo el dedo hasta llegar al dorso de la mano mientras va dejando una línea negra, la gota llega en medio de la marca de la Trifuerza. Zelda, con su otra mano se trata de limpiar la gota, pero al hacerlo esta se embarra su mano por el maquillaje.

La Reina Zelda aprieta ambas manos con furia, impotencia y decepción. Su respiración cambia, cada vez que exhalaba lo hacía tenso, se notaba su furia en cada respiro, como gruñía cada vez que lo hacía, como si de un toro salvaje se tratase, ella empezaba a apretar los dientes y labios, su rostro cambio completamente.

Zelda estaba ya enojada. Pero no sabía con quien. Con Majora quien fue él quien los trajo y manipulo todo. Con Ganondorf quien fue él quien mato a su padre. Con Vaati que causaba destrozos en Hyrule. Con Oni quien los matar, quería venganza con las Diosas y los castigaba injustamente por eso, aparte los castigaba sobre un sufrimiento que desconocía de su héroe. Con las mismas Diosas De Oro por permitir y no atreverse a pelear contra aquel Dios vengativo. O con Link que no fue sincero en sus palabras y no le conto todo lo que paso en su aventura en la tierra de Termina. O quizá, solo quizá estaba enojada con ella misma, por ser tan débil, por no contarle a Link todo, ya que lo amaba y no quería preocuparlo más, solo lo único que quería era ayudarlo. Ella tanto el héroe metieron sus sentimientos y eso Majora también lo tomo a su favor.

Impa al bajar su mirada, sintió la ira de su Reina, empezó a ver como Zelda se lastimaba a sí misma, como apretaba sus manos, se veía como no le importaba si le salía sangre en ellas. La sheikah al verla se espanto. Impa sin pensarlo dos veces la abrasa y trata de tranquilizarla.

-¡Por favor Zelda!, ¡Se que crees que todo es tu culpa, pero no lo es!, ¡No todo está perdido!, ¡Por favor hija mía te necesito!

La sheikah, ella que lo vio todo en su vida, muerte, tristeza y sintió sufrimiento. No soporto a ver Zelda de esa manera, a aquella que la cuido, como si fuera una madre, no soporto verla de esa manera tan triste, ni menos que su rostro no tuviera ningún signo de tristeza, solo ira, sabía que estaba destrozada. Mas no podía hacer nada para calmar a su reina. Impa lloraba ante una Zelda consumida por la ira y rencor.

-Por favor hija te necesito. Sé que el destino es cruel y te lo ha quitado todo. Pero piensa en aquellas personas que compartimos tu sufrimiento. No estás sola y jamás has estado. Tu padre no quisiera verte así, Link aunque él no esté contigo, tampoco quisiera verte así. Ellos dieron todo para solo para ver que no sufrieras. Por favor piensa en ellos, los deshonrarías si te comportas de esa manera.

Eso era lo que a Zelda le enojaba. La Reina empieza a recordar el sacrificio de aquellas personas que dieron todo por ella. Su padre que siempre la protegió y le enseño todo lo que sabe, a Impa que siempre la protegió dando su vida por ella, a los sabios que pelearon arduamente para que ella huyera de las garras de Oni y a Link que siempre estuvo también a su lado para todo momento, incluyendo detrás de aquella mascara diabólica.

Ella se sentía furiosa al ver como ellos daban todo por su princesa y ella siendo la que subestimo y permitió que Ganondorf la manipulara para que consiguiera las Tres Piedras Espirituales para que entrara al Reino Sagrado y hacerse la Trifuerza, ella se sentía muy culpable ante eso, por eso mando a Link para que recupera su infancia, ya que el la había perdido.

Hasta un Dios le dijo que era la causante del sufrimiento de su héroe, se preguntaba si era eso lo que Oni le decía, pero Zelda no podía pensar con claridad por la ira que sentía asía ella misma. En sus pensamientos empezaba a oír la risa de Majora, como se burlaba de ella. Para Zelda todo lo que hacía era insuficiente a lado de aquellas personas quienes la ayudaron. Ella ahora estaba siendo consumida por la locura que provoco un Dios maligno.

-Ya hay que irnos.- Esas fueron las únicas palabras de la joven. La reina agarra la mano de su protectora y la aparta suavemente de ella.

Zelda se dio media vuelta y empieza a caminar sin decir nada. La reina se dio cuenta que la guerra aun seguía. Solo que esta vez, no era una guerra de invasión de territorio, no era una guerra por la Trifuerza. Era una guerra destructiva. Una guerra santa, entre Deidades, donde los mismísimos Dioses participan a muerte.

La cual su tierra Hyrule y otra tierra llamada Termina estaban en el fuego cruzado. Ella tenía que encargarse de apartar Hyrule. Ella tenía que evitar que su gente fuera consumida por la muerte.

Zelda se pone su guante ocultando esa mancha negra. Mientras caminaba a su carruaje empieza a llover. Una vez adentro el carruaje, este avanza asía el castillo.

-Esto aun no acaba.- Dijo la monarca al ver como las nubes tapan completamente el cielo y como las gotas de lluvia pegaban en su ventana.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto la sheikah al ver a su reina directamente.

-Pensar en nuestro siguiente tiro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Impa se confundió al oír eso de su reina.

-Esto es un juego para el.- Zelda voltea a ver a su protectora directo a los ojos.

-¿Para quién?- La sheikah se confundió más.

-Para Majora.

Al terminar esas palabras un rayo cae iluminando todo y haciendo un gran estruendo al caer.

-Explícate.- La sheikah se puso un poco nerviosa al ver a Zelda directo a los ojos y ante esas palabras.

-Todo esto es un juego para él. Yo quiero pensar que es de ajedrez. Hasta el Dios Oni lo dijo, todo esto fue manipulado, la guerra, Ganondorf, Vaati. Hasta nosotros entramos, ya que él personalmente y nos metió en su juego. Todos aquellos que tuvieron relación con Link entran en el tablero.- La Reina respondía con mucha frialdad en cada palabra.

-Ya entiendo y creo que Link y tu padre fueron los primeros, ¿Verdad?- Impa empezaba entenderlo.

Zelda cierra sus ojos toma otro respiro y al exhalarlo lo hace fuerte, tan solo recordar lo que ella perdió en el juego de Majora, pero aun así se queda calmada.- Si, estas en lo cierto.- Respondió después de abrir sus ojos de nuevo.

Impa ya no quería preguntar más, pero tenía que hacerlo para saber qué era lo que pensaba Zelda.- ¿Que haremos?

-No lo sé.- Zelda respondió, se podía sentir que aun estaba enojada, pero lo trataba de controlar.

Impa ya no veía más a la princesa que alguna vez conoció y crió. Ahora veía a una reina fría y llena de ira en su corazón, solo un cascaron de lo que fue. A una Zelda que al parecer perdió esperanza en su vida. Y también lo noto que atreves de sus hermosos ojos azules que la caracterizaba, perdieron su brillo, tenía miedo de ver esos ojos vacios que ahora tenía.

El reloj corre y el tiempo se acaba para tirar el siguiente movimiento en el tablero.

* * *

**¿Que pensaron, que iba a parecer Link por lo que dije antes de que empezaran a leer este capítulo?**

**He podido corregir los primero 5 capítulos de mi fic. No cambie la forma de escribir, quiero que este así. Representa como un proceso como he ido mejorando y evolucionado en la forma de escribir. Respecto al capítulo. Recuerdan que en la sinopsis del fic dije que los papeles se invertirían. Pues ahora la historia girara mas en Zelda que en Link, pero este no pierde su protagonismo, solamente que ya no está. Bueno espero que les guste.**


	22. El recuerdo de una Deidad

**Este capítulo fue improvisado.**

* * *

**El recuerdo de una Deidad**

Han pasado horas después de la difícil pelea contra la Fiera Deidad. El sol salía, dejándose ver, cortando la noche, haciendo una línea entre la luz y oscuridad, haciendo un crepúsculo.

En lo más profundo de los bosques perdidos, se oía como alguien caminaba, un hombre, una Deidad desconocida en aquellas tierras donde este pisaba. Se podía oír el sonido de sus pasos acompañado con el sonido de su armadura que tenía en el torso, en dé tras de él, en su espalda estaba su gran espada Doble Helice. El Dios Oni se mostraba serio y frió, su rostro con ojos blancos demostraba todo.

Los primeros rayos de sol salen iluminando un tronco partido, en el tronco tenía un dibujo hecho por un niño. El Dios ve el dibujo, se acerca y se inclina para verlo.

Pasan unos momentos y él se queda viendo al niño que tenía un gorro semejante al que el Dios traía, solo que era blanco.

-Link, Héroe Del Tiempo.- Oni menciona el nombre de ese niño.

-No cabe duda que eres único. Aun así detrás de la máscara aun habitas y te revelas contra mí.- El Dios se mostraba enojado al decir esas palabras.

-No cabe duda que no le temes a nada, ni siquiera le temes a mi ira como le temen tus Diosas. Si yo quisiera ahorita te podría matar, podría quedarme con tu cuerpo y destrozar tu alma.

La Fiera Deidad sigue viendo el dibujo.

-Pero… Aun así no lo haré. No es justo. Tú no tenías responsabilidad con mi tierra, pudiste haberla dejado ahí a que sufriera hasta su extinción y simplemente no lo hiciste. Jugaste un papel de Dios aunque no lo eras, por eso es que no te matare. Mi agradecimiento es eterno…

Pero para tu desgracia tenias que ser de la tierra de las Diosas De Oro. Tú no tienes la culpa de existir con ellas, pero aun así.

El Dios suspira.

-Pero no eres el único que ha pisado mi tierra y ser perteneciente de las Diosas. Antes había una tribu llamada Sheikah que vinieron a mi tierra por error. Lamentablemente ellos fueron asesinados por sus creadoras y todo porque me juraron lealtad. Es una verdadera pena, que yo y solo yo lo presenciara al frente de mis ojos y sin poder hacer nada.

Y tu mi joven Héroe has tenido razón en cuestionarte. No soy bueno ni soy malo. Yo solo hago justicia por mi y aquellos que sufren injustamente y lo hago de una manera muy cruel e indescriptible y no me importa quien sea. Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, solo que tu eres muy joven para comprenderlo, aunque… Yo me convertí en lo que soy…

La Oni ve su mano derecha, ve que la Trifuerza del valor resplandecía en su dorso, solo que era un brillo oscuro.

-¿Farore quieres tu pieza, no es así?, tendrás que venir personalmente por ella.

Link. El portador de la Trifuerza Del Valor, tienes la esencia de Farore… Pero… Ese título te queda corto mereces ser mas. Puedo ver en tus pensamientos y recuerdos tus aventuras tanto en Hyrule y Termina. Has sufrido demasiado a lo largo de los años, puedo sentir tu dolor, tus miedos, tus tristezas por esa aventura en Hyrule. Y pude ver todo lo que hiciste en mi tierra, como te ibas a volver loco, por regresar en el tiempo varias veces. Como sentías por primera vez el terror corriendo por tus venas al ver y enfrentar Majora, como dudabas en enfrentarlo. Pero aun así lo hiciste.

El Dios se para y camina asía la entrada que divide su mundo con el de las Diosas.

-Pero me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué perdonaste a aquellas personas?, a los sabios que te hicieron sufrir y tú siguiendo ese terrible destino. ¿Cómo puedes amar a aquella persona que te dio una apuñalada de frente?, tal vez no entienda tus sentimientos, pero tratare de curar esas heridas provocadas por tu amada princesa y por los sabios. Curare las heridas que yo provoque, que te hiso en Termina. Me sorprende que dos de esos sabios no tengan que ver en tu sufrimiento, uno de ellos es esa niña que me provoco sujetándome con esas raíces.

La Fiera Deidad llega donde está la entrada. Oni antes de entrar empieza a recordar toda su vida que era lo que lo marco. Empieza a recordar porque es tan temido, como dio vida creando en su tierra, empieza a recordar su pasado. El había vuelto a nacer atreves de Link.

* * *

**Hace muchos siglos**

El Dios Oni era conocido como un Dios bueno, pero también era malo. Es luz y oscuridad. En las demás guerras contra los demás Dioses y demonios, su forma de pelear era bestial, tanto así que entre los demás Dioses se había ganado su fama como un ser oscuro, a la forma en que mataba a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. Ante los demonios al ver su fuerza lo consideraron como un Dios castigador. Lo único que lo separaba de ser un Dios bueno es que él conocía entre el bien y el mal. Pero lo que lo caracterizaba por ser maligno es que el no conocía la compasión asía sus oponentes ya sean buenos o malos, mataba a todo aquel que lo agrediera. También lo separaba un mínimo sentido común.

Han pasado milenios después de la Guerra Divina. La cual los Dioses estaban unos contra otros en dominio de otras dimensiones. Los Dioses después de esa guerra se dedicaron a crear a sus herederos de sus tierras, sus creaciones. Los Dioses al hacer a los seres vivientes, estos salen a su imagen y semejanza. Si es un Dios Maligno el que crea, esa persona sale codiciosa y malvada, si un Dios bueno crea, este sale de puro.

Aunque las creaciones de los Dioses suelen cambiar con el paso Tiempo. Ese ser puro se puede convertir en su ser un ruin y asesino, y el ser codicioso y malvado puede ser un héroe puro de corazón.

Para Las Diosas De Oro, sus creaciones suelen variar también debido a una maldición de un demonio, llamado Demise, a la cual suele haber una guerra en su dimensión de cada cien años.

En cambio a La Fiera Deidad, el no le importaba si hacia vida o no. Pero aun así el creo y puso a cuatro guardianes gigantes para cuidarlos. Sus primeras y únicas creaciones, fueron una tribu de salvajes guerreros conocida como Garo y otra tribu de gente fría y organizada conocida como Ikana.

La Tribu Garo y la tribu Ikana compartían mitad y mitad de territorio. Ambos peleaban entre sí por las tierras. Pero al pasar el tiempo ambas evolucionaron. Ikana se convirtió en un gran reino y la Tribu Garo dejo de ser salvaje, pero nunca dejo de ser una tribu guerrera. Ambos bandos llegaron a un acuerdo de paz.

El Dios Oni, alguna vez le dio curiosidad sus creaciones. Si bien los Dioses ven lo que hicieron, el no lo hacía. Al principio solo vio a sus creaciones que eran unos egoístas y débiles, una pérdida de tiempo para él. El dejo de observar. Después de un siglo, él empezó a ver todo, le empezó a aburrir otra vez. Hasta que algo le llamo su atención.

Oni empezó a observar a un niño huérfano de la Tribu Garo que se encontraba en las tierras de Ikana que no tenía a nadie y que solo robaba para sobrevivir, el Dios siguió observando todo sobre ese infante. Pasaron los años, el niño se había convertido en un ladrón de la que algunas veces tenía que asesinar para sobrevivir, el Dios otra vez se quedo con su mismo pensamiento, que sus creaciones era una pérdida de Tiempo.

Hasta que un día el ladrón que pasaba sobre la calle, le había tocado ser robado y la persona quien le robo era un niño. El ladrón persiguió a ese niño hasta que lo encontró en el fondo de un callejón.

El iba a asesinar al pequeño, pero vio algo en ese niño, le recordaba a él. El niño fue un reflejo del ladrón, como tenía que sobrevivir robando, el ladrón le dio tristeza y lastima, el señor se va del lugar sin hacer nada.

Oni que observo todo se pregunto ¿El por qué no lo asesino?

El Dios que peleo contra todo aquel que lo agrediera, no importaba si eran ángeles o demonios, el no dejaba vivir a nadie. Lo único que la Fiera Deidad conocía era el sufrimiento, muerte y maldad. El Dios siguió observando.

Después de un tiempo el mismo ladrón fue a aquel callejón y encontró al niño, acto seguido el se lo llevo y al pasar el tiempo, el ladrón crió al niño, así cambiando su comportamiento tanto del ladrón como del niño, el niño ya no robaba y se había convertido en un hombre de bien. Sin darse cuenta ese niño cambio al mismo ladrón, este ya no robaba y consiguió una vida más humilde dándole compasión y bondad, que él no tenía, algo que La Fiera Deidad desconocía por completo.

El Dios se quedo fascinado y siguió observando hasta que encontró sentimientos que él no conocía.

Encontró los sentimientos de sus creaciones, los sentimientos que cada persona. Bondad, ira, amor, tristeza, valor, miedo y alegría.

La bondad, junto con la compasión la encontró en aquel ladrón que no mato al niño y lo decidió criarlo.

La ira, el ya la conocía a la perfección. Pero no es lo mismo la ira de un Dios que la de una persona, así que decidió buscar a esa persona y en efecto la encontró de muchas de sus creaciones que se enojaban de en vez en cuando por sus problemas cotidianos, pero también por perder algo valioso.

Ese fue el caso de un señor, padre de familia de la tierra de Ikana, un ejemplo a seguir, que era muy feliz a lado de su esposa e hijos. Hasta que alguien egoísta y envidioso los mato de una forma tan cruel ¿Y todo por qué?, el padre se lo preguntaba y las personas a sus alrededores. Pero solo lo sabia ese asesino y el Dios que lo observo todo.

Ese padre su corazón se rompió en pedazos, llenándolo solo de ira y sed de sangre que podía ser saciada por ese ruin asesino. Ese padre de familia lo había perdido todo, su familia era su mundo, maldecía a Oni que era su Dios por habérselos quitado.

Oni ya había experimentado antes esos sentimientos negativos y llego a una conclusión.

Toda ikana estuvo alerta contra ese asesino tratándolo de buscar para llevarlo ante la justicia. Obviamente el asesino ya había escapado. Desde ese día algo empezó a cambiar a la Fiera Deidad, algo que lo hiso cambiar por completo, su forma de ser. Oni sintió la injusticia, después de tanto tiempo no había sentido tanta ira en su ser, no lo había sentido desde la Guerra Divina.

Se supone los Dioses nunca intervienen, en asuntos de mortales, al menos que estuvieran en extremo peligro o hubiera una razón especial, pero esa es una regla inventada por ellos para no responsabilizarse, los Dioses pueden convivir con los mortales si estos quisieran.

Llega en anochecer el asesino estaba cruzando la pradera de Termina, era el punto medio que dividía el territorio de la Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana. La luna salía mostrando su belleza.

-Qué raro, se supone que la luna no tiene que salir.- El asesino alza su mirada al ver la luna.

Al bajar su mirada, vio algo indescriptible. Oni bajo desde los cielos solo para castigar a ese asesino.

El asesino quedo atónito al ver a su Dios en persona, acto seguido se humilla, arrodillándose completamente y bajando, lo alababa. Era tal y como se lo había dicho y leído en las escrituras. El Dios era alto, tenía su armadura con una Luna y un triangulo, en su rostro las marcas faciales y los ojos que lo caracterizaba y su cabello era blanco como la luna, donde él vivía.

-¡¿Dios De La luna?!- El asesino se quedo en shock.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto el Dios hiendo al grano.

El asesino se queda callado pero después responde con miedo en su voz.- ¿No se a que se refiere mi todo poderoso Dios Oni?-

-¿Dime, sabes con quien estás hablando, verdad?, Tu bien sabes que los Dioses podemos ver todo lo que pasa en nuestra tierra, no te sirve de nada que intentes ocultarme las cosas. Yo lo sé todo y se todo de ti y tú no eres nada, tu eres una creación mía, que eso te quede claro.- Oni se mostraba serio y frio mostrando su enojo ante la falta de respeto por aquella persona.

-Si mi Dios. -El asesino ya no dice nada y empieza a llorar, tenía miedo pues sabía que su Dios tenía la fama de ser la Fiera Deidad.

-¿Por qué lloras, dime?- Oni ve el comportamiento de su creación.- ¿Tienes miedo de que yo te mate?

El asesino tenía tanto miedo, se podía como temblaba, como si de un niño se tratase. No podía hablar.

-No te preocupes no te matare.

La persona alza la mirada, quedándose en shock, por lo que las palabras de su Dios.

-Mu… mu… muchas gracias mi todo poderoso Oni.- El asesino se arrodilla y se humilla de nuevo.

-Pero…

Al terminar las palabras el silencio se hace dejando solo el viento que hablara.

-Quiero que sientas el dolor de ese pobre hombre y yo personalmente te lo daré. En todo el tiempo que he visto a asesinos y criminales, ellos roban y dejan a sus víctimas en paz o simplemente los matan ya sean por diferentes razones, algo que tengan que ver sus víctimas o simplemente los matan y dejan sus cuerpos en paz. Pero tú eres el que más me ha llamado mi atención, tú mataste a aquella familia de una forma cruel, fría y sanguinaria. Digna de ser de un demonio y todo simplemente por envidia, porque esa familia era muy feliz y tu, un pobre miserable que solo se preocupa y ve por su ser, robando, matando y simplemente por querer ser como los demás, ya sea teniendo sus posiciones y tener sus riquezas. Esa familia te dejo en claro que no bastaba de ser rico para ser feliz.

Oni le toca la cabeza a la persona.

-¡Por favor deme otra oportunidad, se lo ruego!- El asesino suplicaba.

-Sabes muy bien que no soy un Dios compasivo. Aparte ya tuve mucha compasión de tan solo de dejarte vivir. Simplemente…

El Dios transforma a ese hombre. Lo deforma, su cara era casi la de un demonio.

-Te daré una apariencia digna a tu ser. Las personas que te vean te tendrán miedo, no te podrás a acercar a ellos ya que tendrán miedo al verte. Un demonio sin compasión que asesina por envidia eso es lo que eres. Tendrás suerte si alguien se te acerca y confía en ti.

El asesino se ve en el reflejo en el agua.

-¡No por favor eso no!- El asesino le rogaba y se ponía a los pies de su Dios.

-Está bien, lo quitare.

La cara del asesino expresaba alegría, pero con su nueva apariencia era algo maliciosa, veía a su Dios directo a sus ojos.

-En cuanto a aquel padre de esa familia que tú asesinaste te perdone.- Esa fue la condición de Oni.

-¡¿Qué?!- El asesino se quedo viendo a su Dios, el no podía hacer nada ante eso, pero cuando el asesino cerro sus ojos solo por un segundo vio que la Fiera Deidad se había ido.

Oni ya no tenía más dudas y su conclusión era cierta. Que todos los mortales incluyendo creaciones de otros Dioses, pueden ser iguales a estos si se trata de sentimientos. El Dios ya no intervino más en su tierra.

Y a partir de ese día las cosas fueron cambiando al pasar de los años, el Dios Oni quiso saber mas y mas, sobre los sentimientos de las personas y sus problemas cotidianos. Hasta que hiso algo que ningún otro Dios no haría, hacer un enlace a ellos, sabiendo que pensaban, que hacían, por supuesto habían pensamientos malvados, pero el ya conocía la maldad. El quiso saber cada sentimiento que él no conocía en persona. Las creaciones de Oni lo fueron cambiando en su forma de pensar asía los mortales, pero más nunca pudieron cambiar su esencia como un Dios frio y guerrero, al menos el ya conocía la compasión asía los demás y la alegría que los demás Dioses tenían que a él siempre le falto en su vida.

Las creaciones ya no le temían tanto a su Dios como antes. Una vez al año cuando luna era más brillante de lo normal, era una señal que Oni convivía con sus creaciones, estos le hacían tributo ese día.

El Dios se había convertido en uno asía sus creaciones. Pero el enlace asía las creaciones suelen tener consecuencias muy graves.

Aparte así como cada dimensión tiene luz, también tiene oscuridad. Pero en el caso de Oni, fue completamente diferente.

Los demonios, seres malignos que están en contra de la luz del bien, que matan a creaciones de los demás Dioses para conquistar sus tierras, dominarlos y quedarse con sus riquezas. Pero esta vez los demonios tenían miedo de atacar a la tierra de Termina ya que sabían a quien le correspondía esa tierra, tenían miedo de invadirla ya que podían morir de tan solo pisarla. Aparte las creaciones de Oni eran inteligentes y grandes guerreros.

Pero un demonio no piso esa tierra sino un Dios, un Dios que no le importaba nada y que solo tomaba todo a juego.

* * *

**Actualidad**

La Fiera Deidad llega a la entrada de Hyrule-Termina. La cual para pasar en ella tenía que saltar un gran hoyo al parecer profundo.

-¡Maldito seas Majora!, ¡Te maldigo!- Oni pensó en voz alta.- ¡Después seguirán ustedes Diosas De Oro!- La Fiera Deidad voltea asía atrás viendo la tierra de Hyrule.

La Fiera Deidad salta en el agujero .El Dios de la tierra de Termina regreso y entro, solo para darse cuenta que…

Todo había sido manipulado por un Dios que habitaba en una máscara. Majora elaboro un plan para destruir a Hyrule, junto con las Diosas De Oro, por intervenir y provocar la furia del Dios Oni.

Majora sabiendo el sufrimiento de Oni, lo utilizo para su plan malvado, para que hiciera el trabajo ya que era el único capaz de hacerle frente al poder de las tres Diosas De Oro.

Din, Farore y Nayru también siendo temidas también entre los demás Dioses por combinar Poder, Coraje y Sabiduría. Ellas al ver al único Dios capaz de matarlas que estaba en el Templo Del Tiempo. Se dieron cuenta que lo que hicieron en su tierra para calmar su ira no había funcionado, las tres féminas Diosas no sabían qué hacer, sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar sus consecuencias, mas no querían hacerlo, ellas ya habían peleado contra él, sabían que era capaz de hacer.

* * *

**Como dije fue improvisado, mientras escribía otro que ya tenía pensado hacer. Me di cuenta que Oni no iba a tener muchos capítulos. Fueron 16 capítulos cuando hiso su primera aparición.**

**Bueno creo que varié un poco en la historia de Oni. Espero que les guste, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	23. Las consecuencias de los errores

**Las consecuencias de los errores**

Ha pasado una semana después de la guerra contra la Fiera Deidad.

La reina Zelda había tomado el trono de su padre. Mientras todos pelaban por su reino, los soldados y habitantes habían entrado en pánico. Todo el reino había entrado en pánico tan solo de ver el rostro de una horrible luna, la cual desconocían las causas del por qué.

Después, todos empezaron observar las consecuencias de la guerra. Los sabios vieron una de esas consecuencias en persona, la cual era que el Dios Oni con toda su fuerza destruyera el Templo Del Tiempo, donde era la entrada al Reino Sagrado y donde se resguardaba la famosa Trifuerza el poder omnímodo.

Las Diosas De Oro. Din, Farore y Nayru, lograron rescatarla dividiéndola para que Oni no la destruyera, portándola de las manos de los elegidos, pero para su desgracia la Fiera Deidad se hiso de una parte, se hiso de la Trifuerza Del Valor, que era custodiada por Link, el Héroe Del Tiempo.

Las Diosas sabían que si la Trifuerza estaba incompleta en Hyrule, con el tiempo se iban a notar los problemas, problemas que nadie sabía, ni siquiera los sabios. Nadie podía hacer nada, ya que le temían al la ira provocada a Oni el Dios guerrero.

Mientras tanto en Hyrule se trataba de recuperar el orden después de la guerra.

-¡Ohh por el Amor De Nayru!

Y la calma.

-¡Esto es un desastre!- Rauru, el viejo sabio observaba algo.

Zelda y los Sabios De Hyrule estaban en el Templo Del Tiempo, contemplando su amada ciudad en ruinas, todo por la guerra contra Oni, el Dios de la tierra de Termina, pero también no fue por él, si no por la guerra contra Ganondorf, el Rey De Los Demonios y Vaati, El Hechicero De Los Vientos. Aparte el Dios a diferencia de Ganondorf y Vaati no hiso grandes destrozos, pero a la vez hiso algo grave.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡Todo está destruido el templo, la ciudadela!- Nabooru la gerudo estaba de sorprendida, sus ojos estaba muy abiertos al ver la destrucción.

El sol del atardecer estaba iluminando con sus débiles rayos lo que quedaba de una gran ciudadela.

-¡HEY VENGAN TODOS AQUÍ, RAPIDO!- La voz de la Princesa Ruto se escucha, estaba llamando a sus demás compañeros.

Todos los sabios van asía donde estaba la zora y al llegar ven algo sorprendente.

-¡La Espada Maestra!- los ojos de Zelda se abren con asombro e incredulidad, al ver el arma sagrada en su pedestal.

Darmani el goron, quita los escombros que estaba a su alrededor.- Al parecer es lo único que sobrevivió.- Decía el goron mientras termina de quitar las rocas de lo que quedaba de la Puerta Del Tiempo.

-… Al parecer esta ilesa.- Impa observaba la espada detenidamente, mientras la hoja de la espada resplandece con la luz de casi extinto sol.

La joven reina se acerca a la espada, agarra su mango y jala la espada.- La espada aun conserva su poder.- Zelda verifico el poder de la espada al ver que no la podía sacar su pedestal.

-La Espada Maestra se pudo salvar de esa espada torcida de Oni.- Ruto aun recordaba lo que saco el Dios de su espada al destruir el Templo, pero no era la única que lo pensaba.

-¿Qué haremos ahora que todo está destruido?- Preguntaba Rauru, el viejo sabio estaba muy desanimado.

Zelda piensa por unos momentos y después dice palabras que nadie podía creerlas.-Nada.- esas fueron palabras desagradables.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?!- Hasta Darmani se impacto al escucharlas.

-Pe, pe, pe, pero es el Templo que resguarda la Espada Maestra y la entrada al Reino Sagrado.- Rauru estaba atónito, casi espantado.

-El templo es ahorita el menor de nuestros problemas, odio decirlo eso, pero es cierto. Aparte ya pensé en eso, la ciudadela estará restringida para todo aquel que se acerque.- Esas fueron palabras muy frías, pero con un gran sentido.

Nadie dice nada, eso provoca un silencio en aquellas ruinas donde estaban, hasta Rauru se queda callado ante las palabras de su majestad, para él no era una solución. Pero el viejo sabio sabía que la razón estaba de lado de Zelda. El templo era el menor de sus problemas.

-¿Qué le paso a Oni?- La Princesa Ruto se atrevió de romper el silencio con esas palabras desagradables.

A todos les cambian las caras, a Zelda le recorría un gran escalofrió de tan solo de escuchar su nombre.

-Yo solo recuerdo que caí al verlo y desperté a lado de Ganondorf.- Comento Nabooru.

-Todos caímos cuando eso paso.- Impa tomo la voz de todos.

-Yo no.- Todos a excepción de Zelda.- Yo vi lo que paso después.

-¿Qué hiso?- Pregunto Darmani.

-El se fue, se marcho tan solo de ver el rostro de la luna se fue mostrando una gran preocupación asía su tierra. Se fue para encontrar al Dios Majora

-¿Termina?, no estaba extinta según Oni.- Nabooru hace esa pregunta un poco confusa.

-Al parecer no por completo, recuerden que Link vino de allá y consiguió la máscara donde tenía sellado a Oni.- Impa trata de responder esa pregunta.

-Majora, si no mal recuerdo, según Oni el fue el causo la guerra y el que nos trajo en esta línea,-¿Pero por qué?- Se preguntaba el viejo sabio de la luz.

-Yo ya sé el por qué.- la Reina toma la voz para decir lo que había averiguado.

Para hacer sufrir a Link, para despertar a la Fiera Deidad de su sueño y este que nos matara por completo, todo a través de Link.

Todos se quedan petrificados ante eso.

-¿Pero por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué en la tierra de las Diosas De Oro?- Ruto asía un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Temo que Oni también fue utilizado por Majora, para también destruir a las Diosas De Oro.-Comentaba la Reina con sus crueles hechos.

-Ya lo entiendo y porque Oni, es un Dios guerrero, tanto así que otros Dioses lo hacían llamar el Dios Feroz y es temido como la Fiera Deidad.- Comentaba, tomando la voz Darmani.

-¿Pero porque nuestras Diosas no pelearon contra él?, si los Dioses tienen que intervenir en esa clase de asuntos.- Pregunto Nabooru, aun algo impactada.

-¿Tu porque crees?- Zelda de nuevo toma la voz, mueve un poco sus cejas y después responde, pero esta vez...- Si Oni es temido por ser la Fiera Deidad, ¿Por qué crees que ellas no intervinieron?- Zelda decía con furia esas palabras, la cual lo mesclaba con calma y serenidad, pero los sabios podían notar esa ira al responder, notaban que ella tenía odio asía sus creadoras.

Nabooru se sentía algo nerviosa al hacer esa pregunta ya que su reina al responder la miraba fijamente, con los nuevos ojos que tenia.

Otra vez el silencio todo por pensar el porqué sus Diosas no hicieron nada, pero para su bien no se hacen esa pregunta. Pero Zelda si se la hiso, en el funeral de su padre.

-Que horrible rostro ahora tiene la luna, ahora hay que adaptarnos a ella.- Comentaba Ruto viendo asía el cielo.

-Creo que de eso ya no hay que preocuparnos más. Vi como la luna se desvanecía, era una ilusión provocada por Majora.- La Reina se tranquiliza en su totalidad y responde a lo que vio, también dándoles buenas noticias a sus compañeros.

-Hablando de Oni. Tenemos que hablar con usted su majestad.- Rauru tomo la voz, se podía notar lo molesto que estaba.

Darmani y Ruto que estaba de tras de la Reina movían la cabeza diciéndole no a Rauru, ellos no querían hablar con la nueva Zelda, hasta Impa solo que ella lo expreso con un ceño.

-Creo que no es un buen momento Rauru. El Templo está destruido, no podemos hablar aquí, alguien puede escuchar. Aparte falta Saria… ¿Hablando donde esta?- Zelda trataba de evitar a Rauru, sabía que iba a decir, ya lo presentía.

La Reina se queda desconcertada al no ver a la kokiri.

-Ella no vendrá.- Darmani responde, pero al hacerlo, su gesto cambio, mostraba una mirada triste.

-¿Por qué, no se ha recuperado?- Zelda voltea a ver al goron.

-No, no es eso… como lo explico… Ella sufrió un gran golpe en su interior, ella esta devastada por todo lo sucedido. Ese monstruo la castigo tanto física, como psicológicamente.- Explico el goron con gran tristeza acordándose de las palabras del Dios Feroz.

-¿Qué le hiso?- Zelda empieza a mostrar preocupación asía Saria.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, no puedo decirle por respeto a Saria. Aparte le disgustaría…

-Mas.- susurro Ruto.

-Así que mejor no.- El goron no conto nada.- ¿Y tu Ruto estas bien?- Darmani se desvió asía la zora, mostrando preocupación.

-¡Yo…yo, yo estoy bien!- La princesa de los zoras se espanta, por un segundo pensó que la habían escuchado.

-¿Segura?, Oni también te ataco íntimamente.- Comento el goron que insistía.

-Si estoy bien, ya deja de preocuparte.- la princesa se empezaba a hartar, empezaba regañar al goron que se preocupaba por ella.

Zelda se queda viendo las marcas de los latigazos de Ruto que cubrían todo su cuerpo, ella no lo podía creer que, alguien fuera tan cruel en hacer eso.- ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, solo me duelen un poco mis heridas.

-Bueno. Deberías irte, tu padre necesita ayuda aun en el Lago Hylia.

-Sí.

La Sabia Del Agua se retira, se va de la ruinas de la ciudad.

-Bueno hay que irnos. Ya no podemos reunirnos más en este lugar. Así que nos reuniremos en otro, tal vez en otro templo.- La Reina dio la señal de irse.

Todos los sabios se marcharon sin decir nada, siguiendo las órdenes de Zelda. Solo se quedo la reina y su protectora aun en las ruinas, por un momento más, contemplando aun el paisaje de lo que antes era una ciudad.

-Aun sigo sin creer que el que hiso esto fuera Link.- Comentaba Zelda, ahora que los sabios no estaban, ya podía expresar su cara triste al ver su ciudad, tan solo de recordar la transformación de Link ante sus ojos.

-Es difícil creer que todo empezó por una máscara.- La Sheikah también recordaba lo mismo, como Link tenía en sus manos esa mascara.

Zelda ya no dice nada. Ambas mujeres dan vuelta y se marchan. Pero mientras lo hacían se toparon con algo, algo empezó a brillar.

-¡Mira!- Señalo Impa.

Ambas mujeres se acercan asía donde estaba ese brillo y se encontraron con la Espada Cuádruple. La joven reina se acerca y toca el mango de la espada con su palma. Empezó a sentir un poder inmenso, también sintió el espíritu de Vaati y el sello de la Fiera Deidad.

-Creo que Oni nos hiso un favor al sellar a Vaati.- comento Impa al ver la espada.

-Sí pero a que costo.- Dijo Zelda viendo con mucho desdén esa espada.

Zelda agarra la espada y se la lleva al castillo.

Mientras iban al castillo, Impa vio el rostro de su reina, que se mostraba pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas?- La sheikah no aguanto las ganas de preguntar.

-En que tienes toda la razón. Todo empezó por una máscara. Respondió Zelda, ya estaba tranquila.

-¿Cómo rayos Link pudo obtenerla?- La sheikah se enoja.- Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido, se la hubiéramos quitado. Si sabía que era peligrosa, ¿por qué se la puso?

-Porque no tenía otra opción.

-No lo defiendas Zelda, por favor.- Impa empieza a regañar a su reina, la ve con indiferencia.

-¿Dime, crees que Link destruiría su reino, su hogar y ponernos en peligro?- Zelda voltea a verla, reacciono también enojada asía su protectora, defendiendo a su héroe que era lo único que ella recordaba con cariño.

-Bueno… no.- Impa se queda sin palabras

-Creo que ni Link sabia que ocurriría después y por lo que veo, el ya había usado la máscara antes, por lo menos una vez.

-¿Entonces por qué ese Dios lo dejo libre?

-No lo sé. Algo de vio pasar en esa tierra llamada Termina.

Zelda voltea y otra vez camina junto con Impa.

-¿Y dónde queda esa tierra?

-Recuerdo que hace años Link me conto que fue allá, me conto que Termina era una tierra oculta y valla que tiene razón.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Impa se queda desconcertada por la respuesta de Zelda

-No aparece en el mapa. Después del funeral de mi padre intente investigar, pero con toda la responsabilidad del reino apenas y he tenido tiempo. Intente buscar en un atlas, pero no aparecía. Busque la historia que contara sobre esos Dioses y tampoco, ni Oni, ni Majora. ¡Nada!- Zelda no lo creía, hiso un movimiento leve de negación al responder.

-Tal vez no buscaste bien, a lo mejor aparecerá con el tiempo.

-Pero eso es lo que no tenemos, tiempo.

* * *

**Un mes después.**

La Espada Cuádruple fue devuelta a su pedestal. Los habitantes que fueron evacuados empezaban a regresar, la paz empezaba a regresar en la tierra sagrada de las Diosas…

O al menos eso aparentaba.

-Zelda.- una voz recorre los pasillos del castillo, la persona quien dijo ese nombre se encontraba en el cuarto de la reina, la estaba buscando.

-Tal vez otra vez está en la biblioteca.- Impa la sheikah buscaba a su reina.

Impa se va asía la biblioteca. Al entrar a esa parte la sheikah trato de buscar a su reina. La biblioteca era muy grande, se podía decir que ocupaba dos casas pequeñas. Nadie podía entrar solo miembros de la familia real o un gran sabio reconocido. Había una gran cantidad de estantes donde estos guardaban libros de todos los tamaños y tomos. Después de unos minutos Impa logra encontrara a Zelda.

-Ahí estas.- Dijo Impa al verla.

-Ohh, eres tu.- Dijo Zelda sin voltear, sin mostrar mucha atención.- Me diste un susto.

-Ya hay que irnos.

-¿Ahora?- La joven reina alza su mirada, dejando de ver el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Si ahora. No los puedes evitar más tiempo.

La Reina De Hyrule cierra su libro. En su portada decía "Historia sobre las Deidades, Tomo Uno". A su lado había una gran pila de libros que estaba acomodado en la mesa donde estaba Zelda.

Después ambas mujeres se van del lugar, se van del castillo.

Mientras caminaban afuera. Las personas trataban de refugiarse, pero era muy difícil, parte de los habitantes de Hyrule vivían en la ciudadela y se dedicaban a trabajar en el Mercado. Ellos se quedaron en las planicies.

Mientras Malon, Talon e Igno, también se quedaron en las planicies. Pero parte de su ganado por alguna razón se quedaron en los bosques, en la Aldea Kokiri, solo vacas se quedaron allí y la yegua Epona también se quedo allí

Epona estaba triste, estaba esperando a su amo en la aldea, veia la entrada a los bosques perdidos esperando ver a Link, ella pudo presentir que Link estaba en los bosques, algunas veces relinchaba sin razón aparente para los kokiris.

Algunos Kokiris estaban en desacuerdo que las vacas se quedaran en su aldea, pero a la vez no les importaban puesto que al menos tenían Leche Lon, Lon gratis.

Algunos de los que no estaba de acuerdo estaba caminando en la aldea silbando, ese kokiri iba feliz hasta que…

-¿Pero qué?... ¡MALON!- Mido el jefe de los kokiris grito con mucha desesperación al pisar algo feo, grito el nombre de la dueña que se supone que se tenía que encargar de sus vacas.

Mientras esos hechos ocurrían en la aldea.

En lo más profundo de los Bosque Perdidos, en el Prado Sagrado.

-Llego la hora.- La Reina Zelda estaba ahí afuera, al frente de la entrada del Templo Del Bosque, se podía notar que ella no quería estar ahí.

-Una vez más dime, ¿Por qué hay que meternos y no hacerlo aquí afuera?- Pregunto Impa, que estaba al lado de Zelda.

-Porque antes de que comenzara la guerra. Saria trajo a los kokiris aquí para refugiarse y la junta de los sabios siempre ha sido privada ante los demás, sean niños o adultos.

En efecto había algunos kokiri que estaban jugando en el Prado Sagrado.

-Al menos Saria les invento una historia de terror para mantenerlos alejados del templo.- La Sheikah volteo a ver algo molesta a los kokiris que estaban jugando.

Zelda e Impa se meten al Templo Del Bosque y mientras caminaban podían sentir la energía del templo. Después, ambas vieron a cuatro fantasmas, veían a las Hermanas Poe.

-Pues falsa no es la historia de Saria.- Decía la reina mientras veía a los fantasmas que recorrían el lugar lamentándose.

-Esas almas están condenadas. Puesto que fueron asesinadas de una forma cruel. Dijo Impa mientras avanzaban.

Una vez en medio del templo, bajan por el elevador y una vez abajo caminan asía donde alguna vez Link peleo contra Phantom Ganon. Ahí estaban el resto de los sabios esperándolos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que ya me había acostumbrado al Templo Del Tiempo. Aparte he tenido mucho que hacer.- La Reina al llegar se disculpaba al llegar.

-Si te entendemos.- La Princesa Ruto simplemente la entendía, la apoyaba en ese asunto ya que siempre llegaba tarde.

-Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema a mi me queda muy cerca.- Dijo Darmani feliz.

-Ya basta de charlas, no estamos para socializar. Empecemos la junta.

Rauru dio la señal y la junta inicio.

-Su majestad se que ha tenido mucho trabajo, ahora que su padre ya no está y que es Reina De Hyrule, pero no puede seguir evitándonos todo el tiempo. Tiene que enfrentar y hacer frente sus consecuencias.- Decia Rauru, en su voz mostraba su enojo asía la joven reina, mostrándolo en forma educada.

Zelda no dice nada y sigue escuchando, conservando su postura.

-Sin mencionar que sus soldados no están calificados para cuidar la Espada Maestra. Recuerdo que fui al templo, solo para ver a un par de idiotas que trataban de sacarla, por suerte Fay, el espíritu escogido por la Diosa Hylia que yace en la espada se encargo de ellos por mí.

-No te puedes enojar por eso Rauru, malo que rompieran la espada o que no la vigilaran.- Impa decidió hablar, tratando de calmar a su compañero, tomando la voz de su reina.

-Con todo respeto Impa. Yo estoy hablando con la Reina Zelda, no contigo.- El viejo sabio molesto, quita a la sheikah de la conversación.

-Por favor Rauru. Ve al grano, sabes muy bien él porque nos has llamado, no es por el Templo Del Tiempo, ni por la espada.- Zelda ya veía venir lo que iba decir el viejo sabio.

El resto de los sabios no sabían ni que pensar al respecto.

-Muy bien lo hare.

El resto de los sabios tampoco sabían lo que iba decir Rauru en ese momento.

Porque nunca nos conto que Link era el portador de la Fiera Deidad, que es el Dios Oni.

Todos reaccionaron y voltearon asía donde estaba Zelda se podía notar su degusto al verla, Impa la trataba de proteger con su mirada, pero era inútil. Aparte Zelda tenía la misma expresión serena y calmada, con esos ojos azules vacios, puesto que la reina ya veía venir eso desde hace mucho.

-Yo no lo sabía.- La reina, conserva su postura al responder, sin mostrar debilidad.

-No mienta.- Rauru sigue atacando, no estaba conforme.

-No estoy mintiendo…- El silencio se hace por un segundo.- Simplemente nunca le conté a Link nada del portador.

Después el silencio que guardaba el resto de los sabios se rompe.

-¡¿Qué?!- El primero fue Darmani

-Así es yo nunca le conté eso a Link.- Zelda empezaba a admitir su error.

-¡¿Por, por, por qué?!- Saria tartamudeaba.

-Reina Zelda no lo defienda. No ve lo que ha hecho.- Rauru no creía las palabras de su reina.

-Ahí si te corregiré Rauru. Link no destruyo el templo, fue el Dios que estaba en la máscara.- Zelda aun seguía defiendo a su amado héroe, puesto que ella sabía que nunca haría eso.

-Da igual si fue el u Oni, si le contara sobre el portador o no. El resultado fue el mismo, el Templo está destruido y una gran poder azota con mucha ira las tierras de Hyrule.- Rauru ya se queda callado viendo con mucho enojo a su reina.

-¿Por qué nunca le conto?- Esta vez la que pregunto fue Nabooru.

-Yo…yo…- Zelda se ponía nerviosa.- ¡Yo nunca lo hice por… por que el ya había salvado Hyrule. Atravesando cada uno de los templos y solo para que… para que después regresara, como si nada hubiera pasado!- Zelda recordaba las suplicas de su héroe que no quería dejarla.- Nunca creí que un Dios viniera y me lo restregara en la cara, yo… yo solo quería que él fuera feliz, como cualquier niño.

Zelda se tenía rencor asía ella por que comprendió lo que Oni quiso decir. Rauru ya no dice nada.

-Pero usted fue la que lo envió su majestad.- Saria le recordaba eso a su reina, ella la veia a los ojos sin ningún temor.

-Si lo sé. Por eso afrontamos nuestras consecuencias. Ese Dios llamado Majora nos trajo, por quien sabe que haya hecho Link en Termina. El nos trajo personalmente, para que hacer sufrir a nuestro héroe, para que Link nos matara atreves de esa mascara.

\- Y ese espíritu, ese Dios nos castigo uno a uno a personalmente.- Nabooru casi susurraba esas palabras, queriendo no recordarlas.

-Nos castigo, por el sufrimiento del Héroe Del Tiempo.- Rauru a completo lo que todos no querían escuchar.

-¡Pero él fue injusto se fue también contra nosotros. No teníamos nada que ver!- Ruto se molesta por ser maltratada por Oni.

Zelda se tranquiliza y ve a los sabios por un momento.- No sé lo que haya pasado mientras estaba inconsciente, solo sé que Oni castigo a todos aquellos que cometieron un error con Link.

-¿Yo que pude hacer para dañar a Link?, ¿Ehh?- Ruto se seguía defendiendo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-¿Y yo… yo que hice para que el me castigara?

Todos voltean a quien hiso esa pregunta. Era Saria la kokiri, ella hiso esa pregunta, su cara mostraba mucha tristeza. La niña veía a su reina en busca de una respuesta.

Zelda veía el cuerpo de la kokiri, las marcas que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo, las marcas que tenía en sus muñecas que ocultaba debajo de las mangas de su suéter. Las costras y marcas que tenía en sus piernas y muslos. Saria pedia una respuesta ante el sufrimiento que tuvo, ante ese cruel castigo que recibió de ese Dios. Zelda al verla se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir, que responder.

-No, Oni nunca te castigo por Link.- Una voz interrumpe el momento de la monarca y de la kokiri.- El te iba a dejar libre, pero tú lo atacaste provocándolo. Hasta dijo que te iba a dejar libre por respeto asía Link.- Darmani tomo la voz dándole una respuesta a Saria.

-¡¿También ella?!- Zelda pensó, se impacto al escuchar eso.

-Si a mí también me iba a dejar vivir, dijo que yo había jugado un mejor papel con Link.- Comento el viejo sabio.

Zelda se queda pensando.- Tambien a Saria.- pensó

-Yo comprendí lo que significaba.- Otra vez tomo la voz el goron.- El error que cometí contra mi hermano. Aun me acuerdo, a eso se refirió. Algunas veces me arrepentía por ello y nunca había pensado en las consecuencias pero… ¿Cómo Oni pudo saber eso?, no me lo explico, el único que sabía era Link.

-Recuerda que con las personas con quien hemos peleado son Dioses.- Impa tomo la voz y a la vez le respondió a su compañero.- Aparte Link era el portador de uno así que puede saber sus recuerdos, tanto Oni como Majora y nuestras Diosas pueden hacerlo.

-Bueno mejor ya cambiemos de tema, ya no hay que seguir hablando sobre eso.- Zelda ya no quería hablar sobre Link.-¿Cómo va la reconstrucción?

-Las personas evacuadas ya están regresando. Algunas se quedaron en las planicies. Otras volvieron a Kakariko.- Respondio Impa.

-Y otras se quedaron en la Aldea Kokiri.- Saria a la vez ni estaba muy conforme.

-Bueno al menos la evacuación salió a la perfección.- Zelda sentía alivio

Eran buenas noticias, la gente volvía, pero…

-Mi tribu, ya casi no hay gerudos, ya casi todas fueron exiliadas.- Dijo Nabooru, con mucho desden en esas palabras, sus ojos miraban asía abajo.

-Lo siento Nabooru, lamento lo de tu tribu.- La reina vio la cara de la gerudo, vio que ella era la única gerudo en Hyrule.

-Lo entiendo, se que nosotras, más bien las gerudo, no somos las personas ejemplares y mas porque nuestro rey era Ganondorf. Entiendo su decisión, fue para evitar lo mismo que hace seis años, cuando las hermanas Birova sacaron a Ganondorf.- Nabooru se sentía mal ante la realidad de su tribu.

-Aun así lo lamento y agradezco mucho tu comprensión sobre esa decisión.

-Bueno eso es todo, ya no hay más que decir.- Rauru dio la señal de irse.

La junta acabo. Todos empezaban a salir del Templo Del Bosque, las últimas personas que salieron fueron Zelda e Impa.

-¿Por qué vamos tan lento?- pregunto la sheikah, harta de ir a ese paso.

La reina y la sheikah salen del Templo. Zelda empezó a ver a Saria, la kokiri se sienta en su lugar de siempre y empieza a tocar su ocarina, su canción, pero su canción ya no sonaba alegre, solo era un sonido que hacía eco en el bosque. Zelda e Impa siguen caminando y pasan a lado de Saria como si nada.

-Nunca creí que las consecuencias fueran tan graves.- Comento la reina a su guardiana.

Pasan unos momentos y Saria deja de tocar su canción y empieza a recordar las palabras de Oni.

_"Debiste huir mientras podías Saria, Sabia Del Bosque. Trate de dejarte libre por respeto asía Link"._

Saria empieza a sonreír, pero una sonrisa débil y triste.

-Creo… Creo que a pesar de todo mi amado amigo, no has dejado de ser el mismo, sigues siendo tú debajo de esa mascara.

Saria abrasa su ocarina y se la pone en su pecho, ella recordaba a su mejor amigo que aun vivía, lo recordaba con mucho afecto, a pesar de estar poseído. Saria de nuevo sopla su ocarina.

Zelda e Impa salen del bosque. Zelda empieza a escuchar la canción de Saria y había vuelto hacer la misma canción alegre.

Zelda se queda pensativa. La Reina empezó a comprender algo, empezó a comprender que detrás del héroe, se ocultaba algo, algo que estaba relacionado que a la vez no comprendía, eso tenía que ver con Saria y Rauru. Ese algo ni siquiera lo sabía Majora. Algo que Link sintió asía los demás, incluyendo asía Zelda y ese algo Oni lo expreso a la perfección.


	24. Un día especial

**Hola. Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve fuera de mi ciudad y no podía escribir y perdón si no les dije, pero donde estuve apenas y había un café internet, en el capitulo anterior ni siquiera pude expresar una opinión de eso, por lo mismo. Pero ya tratare de subir mis capítulos.**

* * *

**Un día especial**

Han pasado dos meses desde la batalla contra la Fiera Deidad. El Reino De Hyrule, aparentemente la paz había vuelto.

Ganondorf estaba encerrado, aun en una mazmorra, pero lo curioso es que el no despertaba, seguía vivo aun, al parecer estaba en coma.

Impa y Saria habían devuelto la Espada Cuádruple a su pedestal en su Santuario.

La Princesa Ruto le ayudaba a su padre a poner el orden en los Dominios Zora.

Nabooru, ella estaba a cargo de una parte del ejercito que ayudaba a exiliar a las gerudo de su tierra, desterrándolas atraves del desierto.

Rauru asía pequeños cambios en la ruinas del Templo Del Tiempo, nadie sabía cuáles.

Y la Reina Zelda…

Ella se encargaba de las decisiones diplomáticas de su país. Pero obviamente no era sencillo hacerlo, entre los nobles y concejales aristócratas que cuestionaban su autoridad, su preparación. Unos lo hacían por ambición si la quietaban por ver una ganancia a su favor, otros por que dudaban y algunos, pocos la aceptaban. Era cierto que Zelda era muy joven para tomar el trono, pero ella no le importaba eso, ella lo agarro sin perder el tiempo, ni siquiera hubo una ceremonia de coronación ya que la circunstancias eran criticas.

Zelda demostraba que estaba preparada y lo soportaba, pero eso la llegaba a estresar y no solo eso, cada vez que terminaba el consejo, ella trataba de investigar sobre la tierra de Termina y sobre los Dioses Oni y Majora, solo para estresarse más al no poder encontrar información.

La reina tenía que aguantar cada día lo mismo, hasta que llego un día, se supone que ese día debería ser especial para Zelda, pero no lo era.

Ese mismo día en la madrugada. Faltaban dos horas para que amanecieran, para Zelda el día ya había iniciado.

La reina estaba en su cuarto acostada, dormida. Pero en esos momentos de descanso.

¡AHHHH!

Zelda se levanta de golpe.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Se pregunto.- Solo fue una pesadilla.

Zelda vio su ventana y vio que aun era de noche.

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no sueño eso.

La joven había soñado esa pesadilla hace seis años, antes de que despertara como sabia. Cuando Link se marcho de Hyrule, la primera vez que lo soñó, fue tres días después de que se fue, la segunda fue medio mes después de su partida y la tercera fue un mes después, ya casi cuando volvía Link a Hyrule, unos días antes de que despertara como sabia gracias a Majora.

* * *

**Hace seis años. **

La pequeña Princesa Zelda se encontraba al parecer en un bosque, ella caminaba sin rumbo contemplado la belleza de este.

-¡Zelda!- Una voz la llamo en forma alegre.

La princesa voltea a ver a la persona de quien la llamo.- ¡Link!

Acto seguido Zelda va asía él, le daba alegría verlo. Pero de repente dos manos salen de la tierra, estas tenían guantes verdes tenía el símbolo del bosque, sus dedos se podían ver y estos eran cafés, empezaban a jalar a Link asía abajo, lo empezaba a hundir.

¡Zelda!- La voz de Link cambia, se notaba espantado.

Zelda corre rápidamente al ver a Link en peligro, hasta que llega a él, la mitad del cuerpo del niño estaba hundido en la tierra.

-¡Te tengo!- La princesa agarra las manos del niño y lo trata de sacar.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Dijo Link desesperadamente.

-¡No lo hare, no te dejare caer!- la niña veía la cara de miedo de su amigo.

En eso que jalaba la princesa se podía escuchar las risas y burlas de un niño, eran malévolas, la forma en que reía, parecía un loco.

Pero al final Zelda no pudo y soltó a Link, dejando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¡LINK!

Zelda se levanto de golpe, espantada.

-¡Solo fue una pesadilla!- Se decía.

Cuando soñaba eso, Zelda le rasaba a la Diosa Del Tiempo que cuidara a Link en su viaje en busca de Navi.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Pero esta vez el sueño fue algo diferente. Aparte a quien le rezaría.

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado y de esa forma.

Zelda empieza a reflexionar sobre su sueño.

Era casi lo mismo, solo que ella era adulta y Link también, Zelda veía la belleza del bosque.

-¡Zelda!- La voz de Link la llamaba de forma alegre.

-¿¡Link?!- Zelda se sorprendió de verlo.

Acto seguido ella va asía el queriéndolo abrasar.

-¡Zelda!- La voz del héroe se convierte en una voz de miedo.

Zelda corrió asía Link y lo atrapa y lo jala.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Pidió Link desesperadamente.

-¡No lo hare, te dije que nunca te dejaría otra vez!

Zelda empieza a jalar con más fuerza. La Trifuerza De La Sabiduría empieza a resplandecer en su dorso, también la Trifuerza Del Valor.

El cuerpo de Link sale poco a poco. Pero casi, cuando se empezaba a ver las piernas de Link, la persona quien lo jalaba era diferente, en las manos de la persona quien lo jalo, tenia guanteletes metálicos, era la Fiera Deidad.

Zelda al ver, no suelta a su amado, se aferra a él. Pero mientras lo jalaba se escucharon voces y no eran risas malévolas de un niño, eran lamentos de diferentes personas. Niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos se podían oír. Eran gritos de furia y miedo.

-¡El es mio!- La voz de Oni se escucho enojado.

Acto seguido Oni jala con más fuerza a Link, jalándolo asía su lado.

-¡Zelda lo siento, perdóname!- El héroe llora viendo a su amada.

Ambos siguen jalado, pero al final Oni gano y se llevo a Link.

-¡NOOO!- La princesa grito, después se arrodillo, estaba desesperada.

Ella escarbo en su sueño, para buscarlo, pero al final se despertó.

La Reina se levanta, ya no podía dormir después de eso.

Zelda después de esa pesadilla se levanta y va a su baño y se lava la cara. Cuando acaba agarra una toalla para secarse y una vez que la suelta, ve su reflejo en un espejo.

-Parezco un cadáver.- Se dijo al verse.

Se contemplo unos segundos, noto que estaba pálida, eso tal vez porque se recién se levantaba, pero aun así. Después vio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que los tenia diferentes, apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

Cuando llega el amanecer, Zelda se alista, se pone su tiara y camina en los pasillos sin que nadie le diga nada, hasta llegar al comedor.

Las horas pasan hasta llegar al medio día. La reina no quería más estrés. Zelda se dirigía a una sala donde se llevaba la junta del consejo, cuando llega ya todos estaban reunidos, los nobles aristócratas y algunos guardias que cuidaban la entrada.

Al entrar la reina todos hacen reverencia y al acabar todos se sientan y la junta empieza.

-Su majestad, hoy estamos reunidos para tocar un tema diferente con usted.- Replico un noble empezando primero.

-Mph, Hasta que al fin dejaron el tema en que cuestionaban mi derecho al trono.- Dijo la reina expresando una sonrisa falsa, sarcástica, estaba seria.

Unos momentos de silencio en la cámara, algunos nobles llegaron ya tarde mientras eso pasaba.

La reina toma su ultimo respiro.- ¿Muy bien de que quieren hablar conmigo esta vez?- La reina pregunta.

-Han pasado dos meses desde la rebelión de Ganondorf y Vaati. La cual el Rey Daphnes, junto con el ejercito defendió este país…- El concejal contaba esos hechos.- Pero ese ataque disminuyo las fuerzas de nuestro ejército y redujo algunos recursos esenciales. La comida escasea, algunos cultivos se quemaron por el enemigo, otros se perdieron por las lluvias que no pararon.

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con eso Sebastián, así que ve al punto.- Dijo la reina que averiguo que ese no era el tema al que la citaron.

-Bueno el punto es que ahora es reina de Hyrule, nosotros necesitamos fortalecernos y más en el estado en que estamos…

La cara de Zelda cambia un poco, se podía notar el disgusto.

-Necesitamos que contraiga matrimonio con uno de los príncipes del reino de Holodrum, para fortalecer una alianza.

Zelda vuelve a tomar otro respiro y responde.- No.- con toda tranquilidad y serenidad.- No sé por qué rayos me dicen, si saben que no lo voy a hare.

-Pero su majestad es por el bienestar de Hyrule.- Replico el noble Sebastián.

-Más bien para su bienestar, mas no el mío.- Zelda demostraba su total desacuerdo ente esa decisión, pero no tenía que demostrar nada de debilidad, mirándolo de frente.- Aparte saben muy bien que yo ya estoy comprometida.- La reina en su mano aun portaba la argolla de compromiso que lo demostraba.

-¿Con quién, Sir Link?, Un plebeyo que vino de los bosques y la cortejo cuando eran solo niños.- Comento otro noble tomando la voz.- Aparte el ya no está, probablemente huyo cuando empezó la guerra.

-Te pido más respeto asía el Carlos.- La joven reina cambia su tono, se mostraba más seria, con algo de enojo pero sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.- Si lo admito el me cortejo y se gano mi corazón, algo que ningún otro noble había hecho. El se gano el respeto de mi padre y se supone que el de ustedes, pero no. Aparte él se gano el título de caballero atravez de sus acciones que hiso después de que nos avisara del ataque de Ganondorf. Expulso a la Reina Ghoma de los bosques, ayudando a Darmani líder de la Tribu Goron contra el Rey Dodongo y avisar al Rey Zora sobre el peligro que corría la Princesa Ruto. Todo lo hiso cuando era un niño de once años, el no huyo de esta guerra.- Zelda narro con mucha determinación lo que hiso su héroe.

-Se supone que eso hacen lo soldados, tiene que proteger a su reino.- El noble Carlos siguió atacando.

-¿Y tú que se supone que has hecho, dime?- La Reina contraataca.- Si Link se gano con sus esfuerzos el título de caballero, tu solo lo tienes de pura herencia. Ese título fue heredado de tu santo padre que en paz descanse, que aconsejo a mi abuelo Gustaf y a mi padre, tu solo manchas su buen nombre con el paso del tiempo atravez de tus acciones arrogantes y para tu propio beneficio.

El noble Raul se queda callado pero solo un momento.- Pero usted hace lo mismo atravez de su Padre.- Comento a la vez con una leve sonrisa de malicia.

-Que osadía tienes al retarme, como te atreves dirigirte de esa manera a tu Reina, ¿Crees que por que soy joven, no pueda defenderme?, ¿Qué sin mi padre no pueda hacerlo?, se que el tiempo ha sido corto y vamos saliendo una guerra, pero no lo usen como excusa para atacarme, que eso les quede claro a todos, yo no mostrare, mas bien no les daré el lujo de verme débil. Mi padre gobernó solo, también tras la muerte de mi madre y no se caso para "Fortalecer el reino", si no también sabía que las alianzas suelen ser peligrosas, ya que pueden saber nuestras debilidades y saber cómo atacar, mi padre no hiso alianzas por eso, aun cuando acabo la Guerra Civil. Yo seguiré su paso, y yo le seré fiel a mi prometido, aunque este no este, por que se que él está vivo.

-Bravo, ha demostrado que tiene mucho valor, como su prometido su majestad.- Carlos seguía provocando a la joven sin importarle.- ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta que estamos vulnerables a cualquier invasión, mi reina?- reclamo enojado.

-¿Quién nos invadirá?, no creo que Labrynna, no con la propuesta de paz y alianza hecha hace doscientos años, después del reinado de la Reina Ambi, cuando se convirtieron en un pueblo. Y como ustedes dijeron, han disminuido los recursos, eso lo hace que Hyrule sea menos llamativa, aparte nuestra tierra ha sido famosa por tener la Trifuerza, ahora que ya no está. Ahora reitero ¿Quién nos invadirá?

-¿Qué le paso a la Trifuerza?- Pregunto otro noble.

-Eso tal vez no te lo podría decir, ya que no lo sé, solo sé que el Templo Del Tiempo fue destruido por Ganondorf y Vaat, tal vez la legenda sea cierta y esta se dividió a buscar a los elegidos.- Respondió rápido Zelda. Aunque ella sabía que la Trifuerza fue dividida por las Diosas.

Zelda saco sus garras para defenderse contra cualquiera que la atacara.

-Carlos espero que sea la última vez que me vuelvas a cuestionar de esa manera, mi padre ya te hubiera sacado del consejo, de no ser que tu padre Eduardo, le salvo la vida durante la Guerra Civil, a costa de la suya desgraciadamente. Aunque el Rey Daphnes ya no este, yo me he atrevido a seguir la promesa que le hiso, estoy también agradecida con tu padre, porque gracias a Eduardo mi padre no hubiera gobernado cuando más se le necesitaba y Hyrule se hubiera ido a la decadencia. No me tientes a romper esa deuda, que para mi seria todo un placer hacerlo.

En esas últimas palabras, casi acabando, Zelda demostró malicia. El noble Raul ya no dice nada, noto que su reina si era capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- Pregunto otro noble, uno de los que apoyaba a su reina.

-Me alegra que preguntes. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. La evacuación salió todo un éxito, la gente vuelve, ya se iniciaron los cultivos en las planicies, por lo mientras, en cuatro meses veremos los cambios. Aunque he estado pensando sobre la nueva ciudadela, si ira cerca del castillo o se quedara donde siempre había estado.

Al final la mayoría de los nobles estuvieron de acuerdo con las propuestas de sus Reina, les estaba dando una solución, bueno para algunos. Solo tenían que tener paciencia, pero para la desgracia de Zelda ella no tenía tiempo para ver a su reino realzarse.

Después la junta acaba, los nobles y concejales, se iban. Zelda caminaba asía un pasillo algo solitario, ya que todos se habían ido.

-Bien hecho.- Impa aparece de tras de la reina.

-Cada vez es lo mismo, parte del consejo, solo son una bola de carroñeros hipócritas, que solo esperan a que caigas para atacar, ellos también tienen mascaras que solo ocultan su verdaderos rostros horribles, ¿Me pregunto cómo mi padre los aguantaba?- Zelda se libera un poco con su guardiana y amiga.

-Fue con mucha paciencia y prudencia, por eso te lo enseño desde niña, para que estuvieras preparada también para eso. Es parecido al campo de batalla.

-Solo que es más fácil agarrar un arma y atacar, en lugar de estar conteniéndote y estar soportarlo a verlos.

-Mejor tranquilízate, toma un respiro.- Recomendó la sheikah.

Zelda toma un respiro y al hacerlo, lo hace fuerte.- No puedo.- Dijo la reina, por que recordó lo que tenía que hacer después.

Impa desaparece, cuidando desde las sombras. Zelda sigue caminando asía la biblioteca.

-Su majestad.- Una voz interrumpe, haciendo que Zelda parara.

La voz que la llamo era un guardia, un soldado muy joven, como de quince años, se podía notar que era un aprendiz, que había participado en la guerra, Zelda lo había visto en la junta cuidando la puerta de la entrada.

Zelda voltea a verlo, pero algo molesta debido al estrés que tenía.

-Si.- contesto poniendo atención.

El soldado hace reverencia antes de contestar, se arrodilla.

-Bueno, yo…- El soldado se ponía nervioso ante estar al frente de su reina, que podía notar que tal vez estaba molesta.- Solo quiero decir, que no haga caso a los demás sobre Sir Link.- Cometo el soldado tomando valor.

Zelda no esperaba eso, su cara cambio, estaba sorprendida.

-Sir Link me salvo la vida de una gerudo, yo no me separe de él sin importar mi vida, el peleo contra las gerudo por su reino. Al enterarse de lo que Ganondorf le hiso al rey, Sir Link con todo valor, peleo contra ese gerudo. El peleo con toda determinación y hubiera ganado, de no ser que ese cobarde gerudo usara magia y a pesar de todo no se rendía, le hubiera ayudado, pero el miedo ya me había ganado por ver a Ganondorf.

El soldado cumplió su cometido. Zelda sonríe ante esas palabras, el propósito era tranquilizarla.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nadie en este castillo había hablado así de Link, ni menos que alguien valore su esfuerzo.

Zelda agradeció y no solo eso…

-Perdóname si estuve molesta contigo al ponerte atención. Ser monarca tiene su precio, Pero no porque sea reina seré mala asía mis subordinados. Tú demuestras lo que casi todos en esa cámara tienen por simple nombre. Has demostrado tu nobleza, atravez de humildad y reconocimiento. Gracias. Ahora con tu permiso me tengo que retirar.

Zelda se disculpa y se despide cordialmente. El joven soldado se queda en shock, el soldado que recibió solo insultos de sus superiores y nobles por algunas veces accidentes o torpeza o simplemente lo rebajaban los nobles, mientras los cuidaba. El soldado se quedo atónito ante el acto de humildad de la mismísima Reina De Hyrule, que aparte lo alago. Algo que muchos que se hacen llamar nobles no hacen.

La Reina llega a la biblioteca, ahora más tranquila y feliz.

-Veo que ese aprendiz te tranquilizo.- Impa de nuevo aparece solo que de lado de Zelda.

-Sí. Me alegra que al menos existan los verdaderos nobles en este frio castillo, que solo guarda farsantes.- Decía la reina mientras se sentaba y agarraba un libro que agarro de una pila que acomodo.

Zelda suspira y se pone a leer un libro cuya portada decía, "Mitos Y Legendas De Hyrule".

-¿Aun sigues investigando?- Pregunto la sheikah al ver que su reina leía.

-Sí.

-¿Qué has podido encontrar?- Impa pregunto curiosa, pero a la vez quería saber si encontró algo.

La reina antes de leer voltea a ver a su guardiana.- Nada, no he encontrado nada.- Respondió con enojo.

-Esto no puede ser.- Impa estaba incrédula, pero conserva su calma.- Al principio cuando nos ataco Majora, no sabíamos quién era y su propósito y ahora que sabemos. No puede ser que no venga.

-Lo sé he tratado, con la "Historia De Deidades", que cuenta los tipos de deidades de Hyrule, desde las Omnipresentes, hasta las inferiores, pero no. Ni siquiera he podido encontrar Termina, he buscado en todos los atlas, incluyendo el que se hiso cuando las Diosas recién crearon su mundo, y nada.

¡¿Espera?!- Impa se percato de algo en esas últimas palabras.- ¿Has estado leyendo la sección prohibida?

-Si.- Zelda respondió sin importarle.

-Tu bien sabes que nadie entra ahí, ni tu padre entraba, solo al menos que fuera algo muy especial, solo los Sabios De Hyrule.- Impa empezó a regañar a Zelda por eso.

-Yo soy la líder de los sabios y ¿Crees que no se eso?, Pero también se me hace absurdo que sea tan restringida. Aparte tal vez venga lo que buscamos.

-Eso es cierto, ahí viene todo, palabras y hechos escritos por los más grandes sabios de todos los tiempos, la historia antes y después de la creación escrita por la Diosa Hylia, también algunos hechos que ella escribió.

-Ahora entiendes por que busco ahí.- Reclamo la reina algo molesta por el regaño.

-Sí, te entiendo. Fue prohibida por los Espíritus De La Luz, cuando bajaron a detener a los Intrusos, dijeron que acumularan esa información y la resguardaran, que nadie entraría solo los sabios y el Rey y solo una persona puede entrar al menos que sucediera algo, que sea especial, que arrebase, un acontecimiento más allá de los mortales y nada más se entraría a buscar solo información.

-Esto es un hecho así. Dos Dioses han aparecido y estamos bajo su mira.

Impa voltea a todas partes y se asegura de que no haya nadie. Después la sheikah se acerca a Zelda.

-Escúchame bien, has cometido un error de investigar aquí en el castillo. Por lo que respecta Hyrule ha sufrido una guerra, mas los nobles y sabios no saben que un Dios piso esta tierra. Si un noble o cualquiera se entera que has estado leyendo esto, se esparcirá rápido. Esto puede provocar que te destronen, destierren o tu muerte, depende de lo que has leído, como dije antes ellos no saben que un Dios piso Hyrule.- Susurro la sehikah.

-Es cierto. Soy una tonta, como pude olvidar eso.- Zelda se espanta.

-Al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de tu tiempo e la biblioteca, de seguro ellos piensan que estas estudiando ya que eres muy joven para estar en el trono. Escúchame, me llevare libros de la sección prohibida y los dejare en el Templo Del Bosque, ahí leerás desde ahora con tranquilidad. Rauru entenderá la situación y no habrá problema.- Impa había dado la solución a ese problema.

-Muchas gracias Impa, cuanto me alegra que seas mi protectora.- La princesa le sonríe y da un respiro de alivio.

Zelda e Impa van asía un librero, tras ese librero había una puerta secreta que daba a una escalera, bajan esas escaleras. Impa mete en un costal libros y libros sin leer las caratulas hasta que el costal se llena y salen de la sección.

Impa sale de la biblioteca por una ventana que se encontraba, que daba acceso a un jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera del castillo.

Impa ve el costal un momento para amarrarlo.

-Impa te quiero pedir algo aprovechando que vas al bosque.- Dijo Zelda.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto impa mientras se acomodaba los libros del costal.

-Quiero que vayas con Saria y ambas busquen a un chico llamado Skull Kid.- Eso pidió la reina.

-¿Por qué?

-El sabe cosas sobre Link, el ha estado en Termina y tiene relación con lo que está pasando.

-Entiendo.- La sheikah, se queda algo sorprendida.

Ambas terminan de platicar. Zelda tenía libros prohibidos y se los da a Impa.

-¿Ya son todos?- Pregunto la sheikah.

Zelda piensa por un momento.-No falta uno.

La reina en la cima de la pila de libros en su mesa había uno que faltaba, era el Atlas que se hiso después de la creación de las Diosas.

Zelda camina asía su mesa, pero en eso alguien entra. Era un noble del consejo, Impa se oculta sin dejarse ver y espera. El noble era también un gran sabio reconocido de Hyrule, alguien que siempre estaba al servicio de su monarca, pero también le era fiel a su pueblo y eso último era un problema.

-¡Ohh!, su majestad, no sabía que estaba aquí.- Dijo el noble al verla, haciendo una reverencia.

Zelda se espanta al verlo.- Ja, Javier, que sorpresa verte aquí.- Dijo La reina conservando su calma rápidamente, para no levantar sospechas.

-Sí, vengo de en vez en cuando ya sabe para des estresarme del consejo, supongo que usted igual ya que ese idiota infeliz de Carlos la trato así.- Respondió el noble sabio.

-Si verdad, jejeje.- Dijo Zelda mientras caminaba asía su mesa.

Ambos caminan, pero el noble estaba más cerca de la mesa. El noble pasa de lado, justamente de lado de aquella pila de libros. Zelda empieza a sentir la presión y nervios que corrían atravez de sus entrañas. Pero Javier no puso atención a la pila y se sigue, hasta que llega a un estante que estaba cerca, a un par de metros de la mesa.

Zelda llega a su mesa y agarra su libro, pero…

-¿Dónde está?- se preguntaba Javier que buscaba.

Javier al no ver el libro que buscaba, por inercia voltea a ver la pila de libros de Zelda.

-Ahí esta.- Dijo el noble al ver lo que buscaba.

Zelda se pega su libro casi al pecho para no levantar sospechas, sin dejar ver la portada.

-¿No lo está ocupando usted, verdad majestad?- Pregunto el noble al ver que el libro lo tenía su reina.

-No, yo ya acabe de leerlo.- Zelda responde con calma, pero en el fondo luchaba por contener los nervios.

-¿Entonces no le importaría si…?

-No, no, puedes llevártelo.

El noble Javier agarra el libro que tenía, era el que Zelda había agarrado para leer, "Mitos Y Legendas De Hyrule". Mientras lo hacía vio el libro que tenia Zelda.

-Veo que tiene un Atlas.- Dijo el noble con una sonrisa, viendo el tamaño del libro.

En la espalda de Zelda empezaban a brotar el sudor de los nervios, pero aun así se mantenía, solo demostraba una sonrisa al noble.

-Sí, es que quería saber el límite exacto de Hyrule. Como ya exiliamos a las gerudo atarvez del desierto, quería saber hasta donde era el límite del destierro.

-Ohh, ya veo. Bueno muchas gracias por el libro. No le quito mas su tiempo, con su permiso me retiro.

El noble se va a otra mesa algo lejana. Zelda camina rápidamente asía aquella ventana, mientras se seca las gotas de sudor que empezaban a brotar en su frente.

-Estuvo cerca.- Susurro Impa que estaba esperando.

Zelda le da el Atlas.- Ya vete. También ve con Saria y busquen a Skull Kid.

Impa asiente y se desvanece rápidamente. La Reina sale de la biblioteca y camina para des estresarse por lo sucedido en su día.

La Reina recorre la parte trasera de su castillo, caminaba asía su cuarto. Zelda veía a los guardias ir de un lado al otro. En eso desde lejos, en una de las salidas del castillo, ve a uno de sus guardias salir; ya había acabado su turno.

-¡Papi, papi!

Afuera de esa salida, una mujer y un niño esperaban al guardia.

-¡Ohh!, ¡Que sorpresa, un duendecillo ha venido por mi!- Dijo el guardia, viendo a su hijo cercándose, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa y un abraso.

La madre también mostraba una sonrisa a su marido. Zelda veía a esa feliz familia y algo quebró al hacerlo. El niño logra ver a su reina e inocentemente la saluda con la mano, la reina hace lo mismo, sonriéndole.

La familia se va agarrándole las manos a su hijo que estaba en medio.

La reina camina, ella agacha su mirada al irse esa familia, esa sonrisa que le hiso al niño era vacía, triste. Por fin pudo demostrarlo cambiándolo esa sonrisa a una cara triste.

Unos momentos después. Zelda llega a su cuarto. Al llegar se acuesta en su cama, cansada estaba agotada, físicamente y mentalmente.

* * *

*******Zelda pov*******

¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?

¿Por qué no puedo llorar?, quise llorar en la tumba de mi padre y no pude, por más que trate. El cielo me hiso un favor y lo único que hice fue enojarme, ¿Sera por que Ganondorf me lo había dicho, y ya había llorado?

Estoy enojada, furiosa, solo siento rabia en mi ser.

Ahora solo veo el techo esperando una respuesta, un milagro.

¿Qué es?

Ahora solo veo la argolla que me distes, en mi dedo esta, ahora solo es un adorno,

Tomo un suspiro y al hacerlo empiezo a sentir un roce delicado sobre mis mejillas.

¿Quién diría ya puedo llorar?

**¡PERO A QUE MALDITO COSTO!**

¡¿Qué clase de persona soy, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué después de la muerte de mi padre, ¿Por qué aun sin ver a Link tanto tiempo?!

Solo soy una especie de monstruo se supone que ya no podía llorar.

¿O Sera que ya me convertí en un monstruo?, Si eso es soy un monstruo.

…

No, los monstruos a pesar de todo conocen la alegría a su modo, ¿Para mí que es ser alegre?

¿Dime qué es?

Es ayudar a los demás y estos te lo agradezcan y te den una sonrisa.

O…

Es estar con la persona a la que tanto amas. Dímelo, porque yo ya no lo sé.

Supongo que me dirías que ambos, pero también sabes que es bueno estar con alguien para compartirlo, sin importar lo que fuera.

No sé si estás muerto o no, pero prácticamente es como si lo estuvieras.

Mph, También me dirías queme dejara de comportar así y no te rendirías hasta cambiarlo y cumplirlo, me gustaría ver que trataras de hacerlo, como siempre.

Mis lagrimas no dejan de salir y siento mucho dolor cada vez que salen, como si fuera el roce de una navaja. ¡Quiero que paren, me duele mucho!

Se supone que **¡Hoy nos casaríamos!**, ¡que sería mi día especial, que sería mi día feliz. Se supone que enlazaríamos nuestros destinos en santo matrimonio. Estarías conmigo y formaríamos una familia.

Pero en lugar de eso estoy sola, ni siquiera Impa esta, todo por ti. "Todo por ti", por esa maldita mascara.

Y sin darme cuenta yo me puse también una, algo que me convertía en un cascaron de lo que soy. Tu, Oni, Majora y mi padre; sin intención. Me obligaron a ponérmela.

Ya no aguantaba ser un maldito cascaron y hoy, en el día de mi boda se quebró junto con la máscara, como una copa de cristal. La máscara era de cristal, ya que aun se podía ver aun parte de mi verdadera esencia.

Ahora me llegan recuerdos antes de que te fueras de Hyrule para buscar a Navi.

Recuerdo que después de que te enviara al pasado, después de que me avisaras sobre el ataque de Ganondorf, fuiste rápidamente al bosque. Después viniste con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, viniste a desahogarte por no poder salvar al Árbol Deku por segunda vez.

Y yo te dije que habían algunas cosas que por más que intentaras no se podían evitar.

¿Sera eso?, ¿Sera que mi padre no podía evitar su muerte a manos de Ganondorf?, ¿Pero yo con quien me desahogo?

Estoy haciendo un berrinche, una rabieta, estoy destrozando mis alomadas aviento mis cosas, me estoy comportando como una niña.

...

Pero quisiera de nuevo serlo, quisiera de nuevo verte, ver a ese niño que cruzo a mis guardias solo para llegar a verme, que haría todo lo posible por hacerme feliz y que acosta de su felicidad, que acosta de su vida salvaría a los demás, a quien más lo necesite.

¿Eso hiciste en Termina, cierto?, tú los salvaste y no era tu tierra. Eras un niño cuando te conocí, un hombre que salvo a su reino.

Pero…

Un Dios que salvo a otra tierra.

Yo solo quería al niño que se atrevió me cortejo por sus acciones, que sin importar que yo fuera una princesa, que sin importar de donde viniera, soporto desde insultos de nobles y guardias solo para estar conmigo, aunque el tiempo fuera corto. Aquel que sin importar las circunstancias y el pasar de los años demostró su valentía y su pureza, yo ya no pedía más, ya era feliz.

Me haces mucha falta Link y ese Dios te quito de mis manos, por lo que te hice pasar, por esas humillaciones, por ese daño. Pero hay algo más que no se de ti y que no te atreviste a decirme, Oni lo hiso y no lo he entendido, nadie lo ha entendido. Supongo que lo hiciste para no perjudicarnos o herirnos, como siempre.

Pero ya es hora de destapar lo que hay de tras, lo que tu ocultas atravez de la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad.

* * *

******Narrrador Pov******

Zelda se liberaba de tanto estrés y presiones que ha tenido después de la guerra, la amargura y la locura que la empezaban a dominar y a comérsela viva.

La presión y el estrés, se transformaron en tristeza y nostalgia, y estas a su vez dejaron un rastro de melancolía.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a Goddness Artemiss por sus comentarios que me ha dejado, perdón si no lo hice antes pero ya se había convertido en una costumbre que no tuviera comentarios XD.**

**Respecto a Zelda bueno la había convertido en esos ultimos capítulos a la imagen de la elegía al vació y decidí ya liberarla de la estatua.**


	25. La persecución

**Hola a todos ya pude subir un capitulo mas. Quiero agradecer sus vistas a esta historias. ya no puedo creer que llegue hasta este punto.**

* * *

**La ****persecución**

Mientras tanto en el bosque, en la Aldea Kokiri.

-Con razón Saria se mostraba molesta.

Han pasado dos horas. Impa estaba en la Aldea Kokiri y lo primero que ve y oye al llegar son las vacas que estaban, la Aldea Kokiri se había convertido en una granja.

Impa se mete a la casa de Saria, la sheikah espera de pie a la llegada de la kokiri, mientras lo asía veía la casa, una casa humilde, sin mucho que un kokiri pueda tener.

Unos cinco minutos Saria llega y entra.

-Buenas tardes Impa, me da mucho gusto verte.- La kokiri saluda al entrar, recibiendo a su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Saria.- Impa también saludo, sin mostrar ningún gesto.

-He oído que me buscabas.

-Sí, no te vi en el Prado Sagrado.

-Es que no estaba ahí, estaba en las Planicies.

-Mph, Y ese milagro, se supone que los kokiris no salen del bosque.- Comento la Sheikah algo sorprendida ante eso.

-Sí pero…- La cara de Saria cambia, se mostraba algo molesta.- Fui a ver a Talon y Malon. Últimamente no se hacen cargo de sus vacas, yo y algunos kokiris nos estamos hartando de eso.

-Así de grave es, que dejas el bosque.

-Algunas vacas se meten a nuestras casas y hacen un desastre y el olor que dejan no es muy bueno que digamos.

-Ok. Bueno, sabes que no vengo a socializar contigo, ¿Verdad?- Impa cambio de tema.

-De ti, no me extraña, ya lo sabía, cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, supongo que vienes por algo que mando su majestad.

-Vengo por ti a que me ayudes.- Informo la sheikah la razón, mostrando su cara seria.

-¿A qué?- Pregunto Saria, también cambiando su tono a uno serio.

-A buscar a un chico llamado Skull Kid, ya lo conoces.

La cara de Saria cambia, se sorprendió al oír su nombre. Saria se sienta en una silla.

-Sí, ya veo. Ya sé porque lo buscas.- La Kokiri supuso y acertó el objetivo de la sheikah.- Como me pude olvidar de él, con todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Dónde está?, Zelda quiere hablar con el.- Impa estaba mostrando un poco de prisa.

-Espera, deja que yo hable con el.- Saria calma a la sheikah.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Skull Kid desconfía de los adultos, es agresivo si los llega a ver o se espanta y para encontrarlo o esperando son días.

-Entiendo, pero ya hay que irnos.

La sheikah y la kokiri se van asía donde se encuentra Skull Kid.

-¡Espera!, ¡Hay que ir más rápido!- Saria se percata de algo y mejor decide acelerar el paso, Impa ya no pudo preguntar el por qué.

Ambas van rápidamente a los bosque perdidos, pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde se supone que se encontraba Skull Kid, este ya no estaba, en su lugar vieron a una kokiri de cabello rubio.

-¡No está!- Impa voltea a todas partes.

-¿Qué buscas Saria?- Pregunto la kokiri al ver las caras de preocupación de Saria e Impa.

-¡¿Fado, donde esta Skull Kid?!- Pregunto Saria sin perder tiempo.

-Ohhh…- Fado se pone a pensar.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Saria pregunto de nuevo, pero más enojada, se estaba desesperando.

-Tranquilízate, si te pones así, no te diré nada.- Respondió Fado enojada por la forma en que su compañera le hablaba.

Saria se tranquiliza pero solo un poco.- Esta bien, me disculpo, pero necesitamos saber donde esta Skull Kid.- Responde casi entre dientes.

-Entonces deja acordarme.- Fado de nuevo se pone a pensar.

-¿Por qué la prisa Saria?- Pregunto Impa al ver el comportamiento de su compañera sabia.

-¡Por que Skull Kid suele irse de los bosques, cada dos meses y regresa en ese tiempo!- Respondió Saria.

Impa se espanta al escuchar esa respuesta, puesto que el tiempo no tenían para estarlo esperando.

-Ya me acorde.- Dijo Faro al tener la respuesta.- Skull Kid se mudo de lugar porque no soportaba el estiércol de las vacas.

La niña expreso su alegría, para ella era gracioso, pero Saria e Impa no estaban de humor para eso.

-¡¿Pero sabes donde esta?!- Pregunto esta vez Impa enojada.

-Bueno… si.- Fado responde al ver a la sheikah enojada.

-¡Pues llévanos!- También Saria, solo que también estaba harta.

Fado empieza a guiar a Saria e Impa asía donde estaba Skull Kid.

-Por favor espero que este, todavía lo vi hoy en la mañana en el prado.- Comentaba Saria a Impa.

*******Mientras en alguna parte del bosque.*******

Skull Kid estaba tocando su flauta, la Canción De Saria, pero deja de tocar cuando el sol se mueve de tras de él dejando de estar en medio del cielo.

-¡Ohh!, Ya hay que irnos.- Dijo Skull Kid.

-Ya es hora. Ya quiero ver a Taya, ya la extraño.- A lado de Skull Kid estaba Tael.

-Sí y aparte ya se tienen que preparar para la prueba de la Gran hada.

-Si Taya ya se preparo, por eso no quiso venir con nosotros, se ha estado preparando estos dos meses.

-Tú también, pero en secreto. Recuerdas cuando escalamos la montaña de la muerte.- Recordaba Skull Kid riéndose.

-Sí, pero a mí no me sirvió mucho ya que yo puedo volar.- Dijo Tael que flotaba por ahí.

-Después nos metimos al cráter del volcán.

-No aguantamos mucho tiempo ahí, por suerte pudimos ver la entrada del Templo Del Fuego.

-Donde Link tuvo una de sus aventuras ahí.- Skull Kid se acordaba de lo que le conto Taya.

-Y días antes de la guerra, nos infiltramos a los Dominios Zora y por suerte no estaba su Rey y pudimos entrar asía donde estaba su Deidad, se parecía mucho a lo que Link pesco en Termina.

-Así verdad.- Skull Kid saca una cámara pictográfica.- Aquí está la prueba.

En la cámara había una foto, estaba Skull Kid y Tael a lado de Lord Jabu Jabu.

-Sí, pero que lastima que no pudimos salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- Tael se acerca a la cámara y oprime un botón.

Ese botón daba acceso a una segunda foto. La foto era Skull Kid y Tael huyendo de unos zoras enojados.

-Sabes no me gusta que ahora tengan la capacidad de dos fotos.- Skull Kid veía con algo de desprecio esa foto.

-Sí, tienes razón.- También Tael, le daba la razón.- Y te acuerdas cuando te ayude cuando estaban los moblin's en la aldea y te acompañe hasta que los sacaste de ahí.

-Y tu última prueba fue hoy en la mañana y es el producto de nuestro retraso, fue hoy que nos metimos adentro del Templo Del Bosque, cuando por fin Saria se movió de su lugar, sin vigilar la entrada.

-Si era muy aterrador y extraño, recuerdo que le pegaste a un ojo y el pasillo se retorció, me recordó a la entrada de Termina.

-Que lastima que no conseguimos el arco que uso Link. Todo gracias a esas fantasmas que nos espantaron.- Skull Kid se desanima.- Pero al menos has a completado todas las pruebas que vendrán. Porque la Gran Hada los llevara para probar su resistencia, valor y velocidad y creo que con eso ya es suficiente.- Vuelve a recuperar el aniño

-¡Sí!- Dijo con gran ánimo Tael.- Aparte en el templo no nos fue tan mal, conseguimos rupias y una gran llave dorada con cuernos.

Skull Kid y Tael se van caminando mientras platicaban.

-Que lastima que cuando estuvimos en los Dominios Zora, no pudimos ver a la Princesa Ruto, dicen que es hermosa.

-Bueno según Link, tiene la misma apariencia que Lulu, solo que dice que es algo arrogante y egocéntrica.

Y así se van mientras hablan.

Tres minutos después llega Fado que guiaba a Saria e Impa

-¡Ya no está!- Dijo Saria al no verlo.

-¡No puede ser!- Impa voltea y ve a todas partes.

-Ya se ha ido.- Saria empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

-No.- Impa desde lejos escucha algunas risas.- Aun sigue aquí y no está muy lejos.- La sheikah sale disparada asía esas voces para no perderlas.

-¡Espera!- Saria trato de para a la sheikah, pero ya tarde.

-Saria tu amiga es rara.- Dijo Fado.

*******Mientras tanto*******

-¿Crees que Link este bien?, no sabemos nada de él desde la guerra.- Tael se acordaba del héroe.

-Sí, recuerda que Link es el Héroe Del Tiempo, salvo a Hyrule, también a Termina. Aparte el tiene la ma…

En esos momentos Impa aparece al frente de Skull Kid y Tael.

-¡¿Qué sabes del Héroe Del Tiempo?!- La sheikah pregunto al oírlos hablar de Link.

Skull Kid cae de sentón, por que se espanto, después el niño y el hada tratan de correr. Pero Impa se adelanta y les bloquea el paso.

-¡Déjame salir!- Dijo Skull Kid enojado y asustado.

-No te dejare ir necesito que vengas conmigo.- Dijo Impa con la seriedad que tiene.

-No, no lo hare. No tienes buenas intenciones.

Skull kid trata de correr asía otro lado, pero apenas y da un par de pasos e Impa le bloqueaba el paso.

-No pedí tu opinión.- Dijo la sheikah aun bloqueándole el paso.

-¡Déjalo salir, el no te hiso nada!- Dijo Tael tomando valor.

-No estoy hablando contigo, así que vete.- Dijo Impa viendo al hada.

-Tael vámonos de aquí.- Skull Kid dio una señal.

Tael se mete al sombrero de Skull kid, este saca su flauta y ataca y le tira piedras, obviamente eso no funciono, pero era una distracción para correr que funciono.

El niño y el hada corren, Skull Kid ya podía correr mejor ya que tomo algo de vuelo. Impa al ver empezó a perseguirlo, Skull Kid era ágil, pero no lo suficiente para Impa.

Skull Kid sube rápidamente a los arboles y corre, salta entre sus ramas, pero Impa no se queda atrás.

-¡Aun sigue de tras de nosotros!- Tael veía atravez del sombrero a la sheikah tras de ellos.

Skull Kid trata de burlar a Impa, pero no había resultado, solo lograba que se distrajera un poco, pero no era suficiente.

Skull Kid da un salto y corre en tierra, se mete en los arbustos para burlar a la shiekah.

-Este niño es escurridizo.- Decía Impa mientras se mete también a los arbustos.

La persecución aun seguía Impa ahora se dejaba guiar por el sonido que hacia el niño y lo sigue.

-No funciona.- Pensaba Skull Kid, se estaba desesperando.- Ahhh ya se.- le da una idea.

La persecución seguía, Skull Kid se desvía, tratando de perderla pero no funciona, aparte ese no era su plan, el camino de los arbustos acaba, hasta que Impa sale de estos, pero la sheikah se lleva una sorpresa porque nada mas salió ella y no Skull Kid.

Impa voltea, regresa y se mete a los arbustos y justamente al inicio de estos encontró un hoyo, este hoyo era pequeño para ella, pero Impa podía oír a Skull Kid y a Tael.

-¿Crees que ya se haya ido?- Pregunto Tael, con miedo.

-No lo sé y no quiero ver.- Dijo Skull Kid, también con miedo.

-Sí, se ve que no tiene buenas intenciones

-Seguramente nos ha de estar esperando a que salgamos, también se ve que es muy lista. Por suerte conozco una salida, vamos a ir por ahí.

Impa escucho todo, se le empezaba a complicar esa situación, sabía que iba a hacer muy difícil encontrar esa otra salida, así que se le ocurre una idea rápida. La sheikah rápidamente agarra ramas de los arbustos y las mete al hoyo tapándolo, después hace una llama y esta consume a las ramas de los arbustos creando fuego, después Impa se sube hasta la cima de la copa de un árbol a esperar el resultado.

Mientras tanto Skull Kid gateaba y Tael era su linterna.

-(Snif, Snif), ¿No hueles algo?- Pregunto Skull Kid.

-Sí, huele a quemado.

El humo empieza a dominar la pequeña cueva.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Nos trata de ahogar!- Skull Kid gatea rápidamente.

-Ahí está la salida.- Dijo Tael, rápidamente se oculta en el sobrero de Skull Kid.

Mientras Tanto Impa veía que un pequeño rastro de humo acumulado salía de una parte.

-Ahí está.

Impa se va rápidamente asía donde estaba Skull Kid.

Skull Kid sale y al hacerlo libero humo que se acumulo, eso hiso que llamara la atención de Impa. Skull Kid tocia y tocia al salir una vez que se recupera y se para, pero cuando lo hiso unos brazos lo encierran.

-Te tengo.- Impa logra atraparlo.

Skull Kid quedo paralizado, veía a Impa, cara a cara estaban. Skull Kid saca su flauta, pero la sheikah se lo quita. El niño ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Deja a Skull Kid!

Tael toma valor y sale del sombrero y rápidamente le pega a Impa en el ojo izquierdo.

¡AHHHHH!

Esto hace que suelte a Skull Kid y tire su flauta y al hada y corre.

-¡Malditos!- Impa se agarraba su ojo, mientras que con el otro veía furiosa.

Impa sale disparada.

La persecución seguía, solo que a Impa se le ocurrió algo, engañar a Skull Kid, este corría en tierra, decidió solo seguirlo desde los arboles. Haciéndole creer que ya no lo perseguía a una distancia considerable.

Skull Kid corre y corre hasta que se cansa.

-¿Cre, crees que ya la perdimos?- Pregunto Tael espantado, recuperaba su aire.

Skull Kid camina, pero al hacerlo, la respuesta de la pregunta del hada llego en forma de navaja que salió de repente al frente de ellos, enterrándola al suelo.

Skull Kid y Tael vieron la navaja, después alzan la mirada y vieron la silueta de Impa, el niño retrocede, da media vuelta y trata de correr, pero más navajas le impiden el paso.

Impa baja del árbol.

-Nunca creí que un niño y un hada me daría tantos problemas.- La shiekah empieza a caminar asía el niño y el hada.- Nadie me había podido agredir de esa manera.

La sheikah se deja ver, dejando ver lo que le hicieron.

-¡Tael huye de aquí, ya te sabes el camino!- Dijo Skull Kid, sacando al hada de su sombrero.

-¡No te dejare solo!- Tael no se quería ir sin dejar a su compañero.

-¡Solo hazlo!- Skull Kid sopla fuerte y manda lejos al hada.

-Hora si no te me escaparas.- Impa se acercaba mas.

-¡¿Qué hare, que hare?!- Tael pensaba desesperadamente mientras veía a Impa acercándose a su amigo.-No te preocupes Skull Kid iré por Link.- Dijo desde lejos, nadie lo escucho.

Tael se da media vuelta y se va volando.- Debo ser valiente, no debo mirar asía atrás.

Impa agarro a Skull Kid y Tael se va asustado, sin poder ayudar a su compañero, decidió ir por ayuda.

*******Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque.*******

-IMPA.- Saria buscaba a su compañera.

Pasan unos minutos mientras Saria se movia entre los arbustos, choco con algo.

¡Ouch!.

Más bien con alguien. Saria se encuentra con Tael.

Tael se levanta rápidamente.- ¡Saria!- Dijo al verla.

-¿Tael?- la kokiri se queda confundida.

-¡Saria, Saria, Skull Kid!- Tael estaba muy espantado.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Skull Kid!?- Saria reacciona al escuchar el tono del hada.

-¡Estábamos caminando, hasta que una señora apareció de la nada y nos ataco a mí y a Skull Kid… Ella, ella agarro a Skull Kid!- Tael estaba aterrado al contar los hechos.

-Cálmate, salgamos y me cuentas todo.

Unos cinco minutos después.

-Esa señora tenía el cabello blanco y en su ropa tenía un ojo rojo.

Mientras Tael contaba, Saria soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Ahhh?- Tael se queda desconcertado.

-No te preocupes Tael, Skull Kid está bien.- Respondió Saria.

En eso un escucha un sonido en los arbustos.

-¡Ahh, es ella!- Tael se esconde detrás de Saria.

Impa se deja ver ante la kokiri y el hada. Saria al ver a Impa iba a reír, pero…

-No te atrevas.- Impa veía la cara de la kokiri que se estaba a punto de burlar de ella.

-Es que, no puedo creer que Skull Kid te haya dejado un ojo morado.- Dijo Saria tratando de borrar esa cara feliz y conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

La sheikah no dice nada.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Skull Kid?!- Tael sale de tras de Saria y se pone en frente.

-¿Es verdad, donde esta?- También pregunto Saria.

Impa saca entre los arbustos a Skull Kid, cubierto todo su cuerpo con cuerdas y la boca la tenia amordazada, el se retorcía tratando de liberarse, parecía una oruga.

-¡Skull Kid!- Tael va rápidamente a lado de su compañero.

-¿Qué hiciste Impa?, no tenias que tratarlo así.- Saria reacciono enojada, viendo después a la shiekah.

-¿Sabes cuánto trabajo me costó atraparlo?- La sheikah reacciona también enojada, estresada por la persecución, estaba de malas.

Saria se acerca a Skull Kid.- Perdóname Skull Kid, te quitare esto, pero prométeme que no huiras.

-No.- Impa se interpone.- Dijo la reina que quiere hablar, así que ahorita me lo llevare al castillo. Tú ve y reúne a los demás, diles que nos reuniremos en el castillo.

-Sí, está bien.- Dijo Saria que se tranquiliza, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra Impa.

-Yo iré con Skull Kid.- Dijo Tael.

Todos se van, Saria se mete a la entrada donde lleva a la Aldea Goron, para avisar a Darmani, separándose de Skull Kid, Tael e Impa.

Mientras Impa se llevaba a un sometido Skull Kid asía el castillo. Mientras salían de los Bosques Perdidos.

-Ya suelta a Skull Kid, de todas formas el ira contigo.- Tael se pone en frente de Impa.

-No, ¿Qué harás, pegarme en el otro ojo?- Respondió la sheikah enojada con el hada.

Las horas pasan mientras Impa se llevaba a Skull Kid.

Un par de horas después.

En el castillo. Zelda se estaba levantando de su siesta, se quedo dormida, estaba cansada de llorar, aparte se había levantado más temprano de lo usual.

La Reina, se va al baño a lavarse la cara para limpiarse, agarra una toalla para secarse, después se vio directo, otra vez al espejo.

-Al menos ya no me veo como un cadáver.- Se dijo aun enojada.

Zelda se vio de nuevo a los ojos y noto que ya no los tenía vacíos, recuperaron su brillo, estaban llenos, eran los hermosos ojos que siempre había tenido antes de la guerra. Pero eso era el exterior, ahora tenía que librar una batalla más importante para ella misma.

La Reina se pone su tiara y se retira de su cuarto.

Ella caminaba en los pasillos para llegar al cuarto del trono, una vez que llega ahí, se sienta en el trono. Antes cuando lo hacía era de juego cuando su padre la sentaba cuando era una niña que jugaba a ser Reina, pero ahora que era enserio, ese pensamiento perdió su chiste para ella.

Ella sentada veía a los guardias que la custodiaban. Que tenían una mirada fija, sus cascos los cubrían sus rostros. Uno de los guardias estaba durmiendo parado, la reina se dio cuenta pero no le importo. La Reina normalmente se sienta en el trono para recibir noticias y comunicados, sobre Hyrule o sobre otro país. Pero esta vez no había nada, solo el silencio estaba presente.

Zelda en esos momentos de tranquilidad empezó a desviar su mirada en una ventana, empezaba a recordar cosas, que le traían nostalgia.

Pero unos minutos después, se escucho algo, rompiendo los pensamientos de la joven reina.

-La señorita Impa está presente.- Dijo un mayordomo.

-Que pase.- Dijo la Reina.

El sonido de unos pasos hace que el silencio se retire de donde estaba, hasta el guardia dormido se levanta. La reina ve directo a esa persona que recorría el pasillo asía donde estaba ella. Pero una gran sorpresa se llevaron todos, todos pusieron grandes ojos. Los guardias también, pero sus cascos tapaban sus rostros, sus ojos disimulándolos, ante lo sorprendente. Inclusive Zelda abrió mas sus ojos hasta donde pudo, hasta acerco levemente la cara, para verlo mejor.

-Im, Impa.

Zelda y los guardias veían a Impa con un ojo morado.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto la joven sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Su majestad, lo que usted pidió ya está aquí.- La sheikah hace una reverencia, arrodillándose y bajando la cara.

Normalmente Impa no hace eso frente a Zelda ya que su ella nunca le pide que haga esa clase de formalidades con ella, pero era para contener su enojo y la vergüenza que tenia, ya que estaba bajando la mirada.

Zelda e Impa salen de la cámara del trono rápidamente.

-¿Trajiste a Skull Kid?.- Pregunto Zelda mientras caminaban.

-Si pero te tienes que esperar a que despierte, se quedo dormido mientras lo traía.- Respondió Impa.

-Bueno solo falta traer a los demás.

-Ya le pedí a Saria que lo haga.

-Wow, te me adelantaste.- Zelda se impresiona un poco.

Pasan las horas. El atardecer llega. Todos los Sabios De Hyrule, incluyendo Skull Kid y Tael estaban presentes en el comedor. Los cocineros traían diversos platillos para los invitados de la reina.

Todos se sientan en la mesa. La mesa era algo grande, era rectangular, de un extremo iba la reina sentada, a su lado estaba Impa sentada en un lado de la mesa, en ese mismo lado estaba la Princesa Ruto y Nabooru. En el otro estaba Rauru, en ese mismo lado estaba Darmani y Saria. Mientras que en el otro extremo, al frente de Zelda estaba Skull Kid, y Tael, Skull Kid era el invitado de honor para la reina, a lado de Skull kid estaba Saria y del otro estaba Nabooru.

Los sabios estaban sentados viendo con miradas disimuladas a Skull Kid y al hada, que sabían quién era y que para eso los avisaron a reunirse.

Pero Darmani y Ruto, ellos dos veían el ojo morado de Impa, la sheikah estaba al lado de la reina.

-¡Ya dejen de verme!- Dijo Impa muy seria.

Darmani y Ruto voltean la mirada y ven a Skull Kid. Skull kid y Tael estaban nerviosos que los vieran, Tael no tanto, el veía la comida, tenía hambre.

-Anda come Skull Kid, siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras.- Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa amigable, mostrando amabilidad y cortesía.

-Gra, gracias.-Skull Kid en tono nervioso que acepta y come.

-Tú también come.- Dijo la reina, diciéndole al hada que estaba de lado del niño.

-Muchas gracias.- Tael acepta y come.

Skull Kid come hasta atragantarse, el no tomaba la educación ya que toda su vida había vivido en el bosque.

-Primero comeremos, después ya discutimos. Así que los invito a que coman ustedes también.

La Reina como buena anfitriona, avisa a sus invitados y compañeros los sabios que aceptaran la comida.

-Nunca había visto tanta comida en mi vida.- Dijo Tael muy impresionado, comiendo un cacho de pastel.

-Sí, yo nunca en mi vida había podido tan deliciosa comida, también nunca había podido comer lo que quisiera.- Dijo Skull Kid con pan en la boca.

Como Skull Kid no mostraba educación, eso incomodaba algunos, como la Princesa Ruto y a Nabooru. Darmani, casi comia de la misma manera que Skull kid así que no le importo.

Los demás comprendían al pobre niño que siempre vivió en el bosque, maldecido por este siendo convertido o nacido como un Skull Kid.

Mientras comían Tael veía a la Princesa Ruto y esta se da cuenta.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Ruto.

-¡Wow, si se parece a Lulu!- Dijo Tael impresionado.

-A mí no me digas eso, yo soy única.- Dijo la princesa algo enojada por eso, sintiendo una falta de respeto por el comentario del hada.

-Pero es lo contrario de ella.- Dijo Tael, algo decepcionado.

Los sabios se quedan desconcertados por lo que dijo el hada, pero no pusieron mucha atención, Ruto se queda algo confundida.

Después de media hora cuando el fuego del sol se extingue, dejando que el crepúsculo se convirtiera en noche, cuando ya todos estaban llenos.

-Muy bien Skull Kid necesitamos pedirte un favor.- Dijo Zelda

-Sí, dígame que necesita.- Dijo Skull Kid aceptando alegremente.

-Skull Kid. Necesitamos todo lo que sabes sobre la aventura de Link en la tierra de Termina.- Zelda toma una cara y voz seria.

La cara de Skull Kid cambia, Tael deja de comer al escuchar eso.

Todos los sabios voltearon a verlo para escuchar las palabras que tenía que decir. Skull Kid de nuevo se ponía otra vez nervioso, tanto por la forma en que lo veían y por lo que Zelda le pidió que le contara.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara. Solo que esta vez es un poco menos larga de lo esperado.**


	26. El inicio del todo

**Como prometí la secuela de este capitulo, gracias por su paciencia.**

* * *

**El inicio del todo**

El sol se iba ocultando en la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y en su lugar algunos búhos se empezaron a escuchar.

Mientras en el castillo, en el comedor se sentía la seriedad.

Los sabios disimulaban que comían y platicaban entre ellos, ya que la servidumbre se hiso presente que encendía las velas y recogían los platos de la mesa.

Después de esos momentos, las criadas se retiran. Skull Kid y Tael veían aquellas mujeres marcharse atravez del pasillo, hasta que alguien cierra la puerta, interrumpiéndolos. Impa fue la que cerró la puerta, ella en la mano tenía una llave y cierra poniéndole seguro. Eso hiso con las demás puertas que estaban en el comedor, lo hacía para que ya no hubiera interrupciones.

El niño y el hada oían y veían las puertas cerrarse, la última que oyeron y vieron estaba al lado de ellos, algunos metros. Era inevitable voltear para ellos.

Tan solo los espantaba aquella persona quien cerraba las puertas. Impa voltea tras cerrar la última puerta, con una mirada intimidadora y más ahora que veía a los causantes que la agredieron, ella vuelve a sentarse a lado de su protegida.

Después el silencio se hace, tomaba a Skull Kid haciéndole un nudo en su garganta, sentía nervios, no podía hablar después de lo que le pidieron.

-Skull Kid.

Una voz suave se escucha rompiendo el delicado silencio y los pensamientos del niño. Skull Kid y Tael voltean poco a poco ya que miraban la puerta, solo para ver a personas que no le quitaban sus miradas que estaban encima del niño, inclusive su mejor amiga lo miraba.

-Puedo ver que estas muy nervioso, tranquilízate. Aquí nadie te hará daño, tomate tu tiempo para responder.- La Reina Zelda le dice y le sonríe a Skull Kid para tranquilizarlo.

Skull Kid agarra un vaso de agua, pero uno grande y toma, solo para hacer tiempo.

Pasa un minuto y Skull Kid acaba.

-Quiero más.- Pidió el niño tímidamente.

-Lo lamento, pero te la acabaste, lo que agarraste era una jarra.- Dijo Zelda con una leve carcajada.

-Uhh, perdón es que, parece un vaso grande jejeje.- Skull Kid reía un poco, camuflajeando sus nervios que tenia.- ¿Si quieren traigo otra jarra?- También trataba de hacer más tiempo.

-No es necesario, nadie tiene sed.- Respondió Darmani con los brazos cruzados viendo con la cabeza volteada, viendo al niño.

Pasa otro minuto de total silencio, Skull Kid se tranquiliza y Tael no se separa de él.

-Creo que con eso ya es suficiente.- La cara de Zelda cambia, era inevitable estar seria ante ese asunto.- Skull Kid quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre la aventura que tuvo Link en la tierra de Termina.

Skull Kid toma aire y responde.- ¿Dónde está Link?, de hecho el también sabe.

-Link no está.- Respondió Rauru en un tono tranquilo, pero serio.

-¿Y cuando llegara?- Skull Kid pregunto.

-Mira niño, no es necesario que nos hagas perder el tiempo.- Respondió Ruto con un poco mas de severidad en las palabras.- Para tu información Link fue poseído por el espíritu de una máscara.

-¡La Máscara Del La Fiera Deidad!- Tanto como Skull Kid y Tael lo dicen al mismo tiempo.

Los sabios abren más sus ojos al escuchar, no cabía duda para ellos, Skull Kid si sabía.

-Skull Kid, te preguntare algo.- Saria toma la voz.- ¿Es esa el arma que me contaste en la aldea?

Skull Kid solo asiente.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.- Dijo Zelda que trataba de controlar las ansias.

Skull Kid se queda callado.

-Por favor Skull Kid, no sé que hayas hecho con Link, pero lo necesitamos saber.- Pidió Saria, viéndolo a los ojos al ver que su amigo se encerró en el silencio.

-Pero le prometí a Link que no le contaría a nadie, el lo iba hacer.- Skull Kid negaba con la mirada.

Los sabios se empezaban a cambiar de humor de lo que dijo el niño y eso que aun no les contaba nada.

-Así que Link nos ha estado ocultando eso todo este tiempo.- Dijo Nabooru molesta.

Skull kid no dice nada.

-Díselos.- Ahora el que pedía era Tael poniéndose al frente de su cara.- Tarde o temprano ellos lo iban a saber, se que te es difícil contarlo, pero lo necesitan. Por favor.

De repente la cara de Skull Kid cambia, empezaba a llorar de tan solo recordar.

-Esto, esto es mi culpa.- Skull Kid baja la mirada.

Los sabios se quedan desconcertados, no esperaban eso.

-Ya paso, tranquilo.- Tael lo consolaba.- Perdonen a mi amigo, el no soporta recordar eso, yo se los contare, ¿Qué quieren saber?- Tael toma la voz por su amigo.

Zelda veía al niño que lloraba.- Todo, desde el inicio.- Le Dijo al hada

-Bueno.- Tael empieza a contar.- Hace seis años en los bosques, Link iba cabalgando hasta que lo atacaron.

-¿Quién?- Siguió preguntando la reina.

-Yo.- Skull Kid alza la mirada, tomando valor.

-¿Tu?- Dijo Impa confundida.

-Yo, yo le quite a Link su caballo y también una ocarina azul que llevaba.

-¡La Ocarina Del Tiempo!- Zelda se impacta al escuchar.

-La conocen.- Dijo Tael.

-Para su información, la Reina Zelda es la dueña de la ocarina.- Dijo Rauru señalando a su reina con la mirada.

-Entonces es la dueña, usted es la que le dio la ocarina.- Dijo Skull Kid sorprendido.- ¡Perdóneme, no era mi intención!

Skull Kid se deshace de nuevo en llanto. Los sabios no podían creer que estuviera tan traumado.

-Ya, tú no atacaste a Link.- Tael de nuevo consola a su amigo.

-¿Cómo, quien ataco entonces?- Pregunto Ruto confundida.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo explicarlo?- Tael pensaba que responder, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Yo… yo fui poseído por esa mascara maldita!- Skull Kid toma valor.

-Por la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad.- Menciono Darmani.

-¡No, por la Máscara De Majora!

Los sabios se quedan petrificados por esa respuesta. Un terror entra al comedor tomando asiento para acompañarlos.

-Yo sentía un gran poder, pero ese espíritu me poseyó por completo.

-¡¿Entonces, tú, eras el portador de Majora?!- Zelda pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Se podría decir. (Snif) Yo tenía un gran poder y solo lo utilice para el mal.

Darmani, Ruto y Nabooru se paran rápidamente y ven al niño, Skull Kid y Tael se espantan.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!- Pregunto Rauru.

-¡Si es el portador de Majora, corremos un gran peligro!- Darmani rápidamente agarra el Martillo De Megaton que tenia atrás de la silla.

-¡No, no, no el ya no está poseído!- Dijo Tael protegiendo a su amigo.

-¡Es verdad Link me salvo de Majora!- Respondió Skull Kid muy aterrado.

-¡Es cierto lo que dice siéntense!- Saria se para rápidamente y se pone a lado de su amigo para defenderlo.

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que es cierto?!- Pregunto Nabooru con sus espadas en la mano.

Los tres sabios que estaban poniendo guardia, tenían mucho miedo, tanto así que temblaban de tan solo recordar el terror en el Templo Del Tiempo, cuando Majora los ataco con sus látigos. Las manos Nabooru temblaban mientras le apuntaba y ponía guardia con sus espadas.

-Es cierto lo que dice el niño.- Impa toma la voz, tratando de calmar a sus compañeros.- Si tuviera a Majora yo ya no estuviera aquí, yo fui por él.

-Se les olvida que también es atravez de la máscara.- Ahora la reina toma la voz.- Recuerden que cuando Link se puso la máscara libero a Oni. ¡Ahora ya siéntense!

La reina ordeno con palabras de enojo. El goron, la zora y la gerudo se sientan, pero no bajan la guardia y la vista ahora la tenían más alzada asía el pobre niño.

-Gra, gracias, por creernos.- Skull Kid recuperaba su aire.

-No. Perdónanos, es que hemos pasado por mucho.- Zelda se disculpa, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Sí, sabemos que fueron atacados por Majora, nos conto Link.- Dijo Tael.

-Por favor continua Skull Kid.- Dijo Saria.

Y así Skull Kid tomo valor y fue contando, él le daba mucha tristeza, ya que él había sido poseído por la máscara.

-Después de que le quite la ocarina y el caballo, el me siguió asía la entrada y yo, más bien Majora, lo transformo…

Skull Kid contaba como transformo a Link en un matorral deku, los sabios no lo podían creer.

-Aun así me fue a buscar, pero yo ya estaba sobre la cima de la torre de reloj, porque estaba jalando a la Luna, le había puesto una cara horrible…

Y así les contaba el inicio de la aventura de Link en la tierra de Termina. Les contaba a los sabios sobre los tres días que Link tuvo que esperar para encontrar a Skull Kid. Como Link fue por la ocarina, como un deku, después que la recupero quitándosela al niño, toco la Canción Del Tiempo para evitar que la luna cayera. Después les conto sobre la Canción Ce Curación que le enseño el Vendedor De Mascaras Felices para después liberarse de la maldición deku.

Después Link fue al pantano para liberar al primer gigante.

Skull kid contaba las aventuras del Pantano. Como salvo Link a la Princesa Deku a lo cual tuvo que pelear contra Odolwa, para así evitar la muerte del mono.

-Después Link fue a las Montañas, para despertar al siguiente Gigante y para curar al goron que vi caer antes de que jalara la luna.

Después conto las aventuras del Pico Nevado. Como Skull Kid maldijo las montañas, para matar a todos los goron's. Los sabios se impactan saber todo lo que hiso, conto la historia del goron guerrero que fue a enfrentarse al monstruo de la montaña y como fue que fracaso. También lo que hiso Link para curar a ese goron y que este le prestara su espíritu atravez de una máscara. Darmani se sentía muy orgulloso con Link. Como tuvo que pelear contra Goht.

-Cuando recupero su caballo, fue a la Gran Bahia y encontró al guitarrista zora Mikau, lo curo y este lo apoyo…

Fue contando las aventuras de la Gran Bahia, como rescato los huevos de las piratas gerudos a la cual Skull Kid engaño que robaran.

-Yo vi un día antes de que jalara la luna como Mikau fue atravesado por una flecha, para así casi morir, cause su muerte, yo lo mate, separe a Lulu de Mikau.

Despues conto la triste historia de Mikau y Lulu.

-¿Espera, eran amantes?- Pregunto Zelda desconcertada al escuchar.

Zelda empieza a recordar el sueño que tuvo, que vio a esa banda extraña tocando en su sueño, empezaba a encajar, después recordó "Lu".

-Si lo eran.

-¿Cómo era Lulu?- Siguió preguntando la reina.

-Como ella.- Tael señala a Ruto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ruto se queda desconcertada.

La visión de Zelda se estaba cumpliendo todo lo que vio, era una predicción sobre Termina.

-Si es como ella, solo que Lulu tiene un vestido azul.- Tael describía.

-Después Link fue al Templo De La Gran Bahia, ahí Link fue a pelear contra ese monstruo para liberar al Gigante.

Skull Kid contaba esa aventura, como Link peleo contra Gyorg para liberar al Gigante. Ruto se puso algo celosa por la forma en que describieron a Lulu, parecían que la adoraban mas a la vocalista en su tierra que a la princesa en la suya, aparte Lulu sabia cantar y Ruto no, y por otras razones diferentes.

-Por ultimo Link fue al valle maldito de Ikana, donde salvo a una pequeña familia. Link ya casi se volvía loco por regresar el tiempo, iba a quedar demente cuando invoco con la ocarina a su otro yo a una estatua vacía casi a su semejanza, su otro yo era muy maligno, tenía una sonrisa muy malévola, junto con esos ojos vacios. A Link le dio tanto miedo verse a sí mismo, tanto así que tiro la ocarina al invocarlo.

Skull Kid cuenta las aventuras del Cañón Ikana, también conto la leyenda del valle maldito. La Guerra de la Tribu Garo contra el Reino Ikana. Como tuvo que pelear contra el Rey Ignos Du Ikana y cuando lo derroto este le enseño la canción de la Elegía Al Vacio y gracias a ello accedió a la Torre De Piedra. Los sabios se quedaron horrorizados por la historia del valle maldito y mas por que Skull Kid contaba como Link se iba a volver loco al invocar la estatua pero sirvió para que pudiera acceder a la Torre De Piedra y pelear contra los Twinmold's para liberar al último Gigante, esa última aventura a Zelda no le gusto lo de la estatua de Link, recordó a Link en el altar con ojos vacios.

-Después de todo regreso por última vez en el tiempo, solo para ayudar de nuevo a las personas de Termina y la ultima que ayudo fue a esa pareja, cuyo prometido lo había convertido en un niño. Yo casi hago que se separen, como lo que hice con Mikau y Lulu.

Zelda agacha su mirada y empieza a recordar la pareja extraña, esa señora y ese niño. Skull kid empezó a contar la historia de su amor y como él los iba a separar pero se pudo evitar gracias a Link.

Por último Skull Kid empieza a contar sobre los Cuatro Gigantes, cuando Link los invoco en la cima de la Torre Del Reloj y como canto la Oda Al Orden. Después que los gigantes detuvieran la Luna, fue cuando Majora libero a Skull Kid y se fue a la Luna para a jalarla personalmente. Conto también cuando Link fue ahí para confrontar al verdadero monstruo.

-Cuando termino de dar todas sus mascaras a esos niños, el fue con el niño que tenia la máscara de Majora puesta y antes de pelear contra él, Majora le dio a Link la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Los sabios se quedan más que sorprendidos y atónitos, no había palabras para describir lo que sentían.

-Si él se la dio y no sé el porqué, tampoco lo sabe Link. Link le tenía desconfianza a esa mascara, pero se vio forzado a ponérsela ya que no le hacía nada a Majora y estaba a punto de morir.

Skull Kid cuenta la extraña pelea de Oni Link contra Majora.

-Majora utilizo su ultima transformación, ustedes ya la vieron, era grande y tenia látigos en sus manos.

-Como olvidarlo.- Comento Ruto hablando por todos, no tenían ganas de recordar esa parte.

-Por lo que Taya me conto Link era invencible ni el mismo Majora le podía hacer tanto daño a Link, parecía un roble sin importar los latigazos que recibía, el seguía de pie. Después Link o el Dios de la máscara mato a Majora o eso creyó, más bien creímos.

Los sabios se quedan impactados mientras Skull Kid contaba lo sucedido, no sabían qué hacer, unos se rascaban bajaban la mirada o veían a otro lado. Zelda aun tenía la mirada agachada, agarrándose las manos.

-Y todo esto es mi culpa. Yo mate a gente inocente separe a parejas que se amaban y a familias. Yo casi mato a toda Termina.

-No te castigues Skull Kid.- Esta vez Saria consola a su amigo, ella lo abrasa dándole un hombro donde llorar.

-Entonces esta es la aventura que tuvo Link en Termina.- Dijo Zelda con un suspiro.- No solo tuvo la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad, sino también las mascaras deku, goron y zora.

-Es difícil creer que haya mascaras que transformen así.- Dijo Ruto con la mirada sorprendida.

-Las mascaras son los espíritus de la gente que yo mate, inclusive Link sufría al ponérselas, le dolía mucho cada transformación.- Decia Skull Kid, explicándoles.

-¡Ya Skull Kid!, tu no los mataste.- Dijo Saria con un poco de enojo.

Zelda imaginaba el dolor de Link, eso la deprimía bastante, pero no podía demostrar ahora su dolor así que se lo trago.

-¿Por qué Link conservo la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad?- Pregunto Impa.

-El la conservo por qué no sabía qué hacer con ella, sabía que era especial y que tenía un espíritu. Se la quedo, pensó que estaba bien conservarla para que así alguien no abusara de su poder o que el espíritu no causara problemas, él le tenía desconfianza a la máscara ya que Majora se la dio, pero a la vez no, ya que lo libero y no le hiso nada a Termina.- Conto Skull Kid.

-¿Por qué nunca nos conto sobre eso?- Pregunto Zelda molesta, triste.

-Link nunca les conto. Porque era su problema, se sentía muy culpable. Cuando se entero de lo que Majora les hiso. El trato de buscarlo desesperadamente, tuvo que recorrer toda Hyrule, también volvió a Termina, solo para buscarlo, pero nunca lo encontró. El nunca lo hiso por que el objetivo de Majora no son ustedes, su objetivo es hacer sufrir a Link, el ya no los quería involucrar más, sabía que si ustedes intervendrían morirían.

Los sabios se quedan callados. Todo este tiempo habían satirizado a Link, pero este siempre nunca tuvo intención de hacerles daño, los trataba de proteger, Zelda se sintió más destrozada, se sentía hecha polvo, pero aun así lo controla.

-¿Pero por que Majora le dio la máscara de Oni?, no me lo explico, si esa mascara, más bien Oni superaba sus poderes.- Rauru no lo creía, trataba de suponer, pero no encontraba resultado.

Los sabios estaban muy desconcertados y perturbados por lo sucedido y ahora si deseaban agua.

-No cabe duda la aventura que tuvo Link como Héroe Del Tiempo aquí en Hyrule, no se compara con la aventura de Termina, Link peleo contra un Dios y uno muy loco.- Dijo Impa mientras una gota de sudor le brotaba.

-¿Qué le paso a la Máscara De Majora?- Pregunto Zelda.

-Bueno recuerdo que esta regreso a su dueño y el dijo que ya no habitaba su espíritu y eso creyó Link.- Respondió el niño que secaba las lágrimas.

Una vez que Skull Kid se tranquiliza pregunta.- ¿Dónde está Link?

Zelda no responde eso, no quería recordarlo. Quería agachar la mirada otra vez pero no. Solo imagino el sufrimiento de Link en carne propia como tenía que evitar que la luna cayera en Termina. Pero Impa es la que responde y le cuenta todo a Skull Kid, de una forma breve y rápida.

-Entonces el Dios que habitaba en la máscara los ataco, pero no termino porque regreso a Termina.- Dijo Skull Kid, tratando de entender.

Skull Kid se queda pensando en eso.

-¡Entonces eliminara a Termina también!- Tael se espanta.

-Tranquilízate Tael. El no lo hará.- Dijo Saria tratando de calmar al hada.

-¡Mi hermana corre peligro!- Tael se espanta, se movía a todas partes.- ¡¿Por qué dicen eso, porque dicen que no atacara?!

-Porque Oni es el Dios creador de Termina.- Respondió Nabooru.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tael se impacta

Skull Kid no le sorprendió, seguía quieto, se queda callado, pensando.

-Pero si los Cuatro Gigantes son los creadores.- Dijo el hada con escepticismo y negación.

-Es lo que aun no podemos digerir, no sabemos donde entra Oni en Termina.- Explico Rauru, también con algo de escepticismo.

-Yo si se.- Hablo Skull Kid.

Los sabios de nuevo ponen su vista en el niño, ahora también el hada.

-Hace muchos años, cuando convivía con los Gigantes, me contaron una historia. Todo empezó cuando le pregunte ¿Cómo habían creado Termina?, Me contaron que ellos antes tenían un superior y este creo antes vida que se extinguió, también hiso lo que ahora sigue existiendo como la tierra de Termina.

-¡¿Enserio te sabes eso?!- Tael se sorprende mucho.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Skull Kid?- Pregunto Nabooru, despertando su curiosidad, por lo que dijo el niño.

-No lo sé decir, no se mi edad, solo puedo decir que tengo más de cien años, ya no podía contar más de cien así que no se decir mi edad con exactitud y eso fue hace como cincuenta y cinco años.

Los sabios no podían creer esa edad que tenía el niño, era masomenos como un kokiri, nunca envejecen.

-Al menos Rauru no es el único viejo aquí.- Dijo Ruto con una leve carcajada, se burlaba un poco.

Zelda toma un suspiro.- Por favor Skull Kid, nos podrías contar esa historia que sabes.- La reina pidió con una voz cansada. Apenas y podía digerir la historia de la aventura de Link.

-Bueno lo hare, si ustedes me lo piden así.- Skull Kid accede con una sonrisa.-Nada mas déjenme pensar un poco.

Skull Kid piensa, hasta que acuerda.

_Hace mucho tiempo._

_En un mundo lleno de caos. Cuando la luna se asomo en ese mundo, en un rayo de luz de luna bajo una Deidad._

_Su nombre era Oni, un Dios guerrero._

_El bajo desde los cielos, desde la luna para crear la tierra._

_Al igual que la Diosa Din. Oni con sus fuertes brazos moldeo, creo y cultivo la tierra, con sus fuertes manos apuñalo esta para crear montañas y cañones._

_Con su gran espada torcida, cortó y dividió la tierra dándole forma exacta._

_La Deidad para crear una de las fuentes esenciales de toda vida. Usurpo y subió los cielos para llegar a las nubes y con un fuerte aplauso y un gran grito en forma de rugido, ordeno a las nubes que llovieran para así abastecer el agua en su tierra, así creando sus mares y ríos._

_El Dios Oni tenía un gran problema para crear vegetación. Si bien Oni no tenía una rica alma como la Diosa Farore, el alma del Dios era en parte muy oscura, tanto así que el a la hora de crear vegetación y fauna no podía, solo hacia crecer pasto y horribles arboles, cuyos frutos estaban podridos._

_El Dios muy enojado subió a su casa la luna. Oni agarro elementos de su Edén. El agarro tierra fértil, una semilla y una parte de la madera del tronco de su árbol._

_La Deidad de nuevo baja a su tierra, una vez que bajo con sus grandes y fuertes manos moldea como arcilla la tierra fértil, la semilla y la madera de su árbol. Una vez que lo moldeo dio un gran golpe a su tierra puso ahí lo que hiso y lo entierra. Solo Oni puso el pasto para acompañar lo que crecería en esa semilla especial, que gracias a eso pudieron crecer las flores y el árbol con frutos que el deseo y gracias a ese árbol especial, Oni rego las semillas que salieron de los frutos de ese árbol, lo rego en toda la tierra haciendo crecer sus semillas, pero ningún árbol fue como el primero, los demás arboles eran normales. Ese árbol dio el origen de todos los arboles y fauna de la tierra de Termina, cuyos frutos eran diversos y un sabor único, era muy hermoso._

_Después Oni creó la vida, creo dos razas. Una de esas razas fue la Tribu Garo y la otra fue lo que más tarde fuera un gran reino conocido como Ikana._

_Por último la Deidad, con su gran fiereza puso la ley y orden en el mundo para sus creaciones._

Skull Kid termina su historia.- Eso es todo lo que me contaron sobre la creación de Termina.

-¿Entonces fue Oni el que creo Termina?- Pregunto Tael.

-Es muy diferente a la historia de la creación de nuestras Diosas.- Comento Impa.

-¿Sabes por qué Oni estaba sellado en la máscara?- Pregunto Zelda que quería saber más.

-Eso ya no lo sé, los Gigantes ya no me contaron nada, solo ellos saben.- Respondió Skull Kid sin poder darles más información.

-¿Sabes por qué se extinguieron la Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana?- Siguió preguntando la Reina.

-No lo sé, solo sé que todo se extinguió, también ese árbol que dio origen toda la vegetación de Termina.- Respondió el niño negando con la cabeza.

-Al menos ya sabemos que Termina es un mundo aparte, tiene sus Dioses, su tierra y su propia luna y sol.- Rauru toma un suspiro después de decir eso.

-Cuando la Luna tenía ese rostro, el dijo que no la puso, ya que no era su luna.- Comento Ruto también acordándose.

-¿Entonces por qué quiere asesinar a nuestras Diosas?- Pregunto Darmani, tratando de averiguarlo.

-Tampoco se eso. De hecho yo soy de Hyrule, la tierra de las Diosas De Oro. Cuando se los dije a los Gigantes, ellos se enojaron un poco conmigo, pero se dieron cuenta que era una simple creación de ellas y no me hicieron nada.- Conto el niño mientras se acordaba cuando convivía con sus amigos.

-Entonces, ellos también las conocen.- Dijo Saria.

-Pero esto no responde mucho a nuestras preguntas.- Dijo Nabooru inconforme.

-No lo sé… ¡Ahh!, me acorde de otra cosa sobre el Dios Oni.

Los sabios vuelven a guardar silencio para oírlo. Pero pasaron unos segundos.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Impa ya que Skull Kid no decía nada.

-¡Ohh!, ¿Querían saberlo?, perdón jijiji. Bueno está bien.

-Me contaron que Oni era un gran Dios guerrero, tenía la fama de ser conocido como la Fiera Deidad, que toda su vida había peleado. Oni era conocido entre los demás Dioses como un Dios bueno, pero era muy temido ya que había enfrentado a grandes ejércitos de demonios, de angeles o espíritus buenos o de creaciones de otros Dioses. Inclusive enfrento y mato a grandes bestias y demonios. También se enfrento contra Dioses malignos y Dioses buenos, los cuales dejaron de existir gracias a él. Me contaron que él no tenía amigos por eso, porque le temían, inclusive sus creaciones, inclusive los Gigantes, que eran sus guardianes. La Fiera Deidad no conocía la compasión asía aquellos quienes lo agredían, los gigantes me contaron que él tuvo una vez compasión, por respeto asía quienes lo enfrentaron, pero cuando la tuvo abusaron. Y por la forma en que me contaron ahorita su historia eso tal vez incluya a nuestras Diosas De Oro.

Ahora si ya no tengo más información.

Otra vez el silencio se hace, cubría de perturbación a los sabios, todos recordaron cuando vieron a sus Diosas en persona y estas se le quedaron viendo a Oni, se habían preguntado el por qué no lo atacaron, esa respuesta era simple, tenían miedo.

Dos minutos después de silencio.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?, Tael y yo necesitamos irnos.- Pidió Skull Kid.

En eso un aullido de perro se escucha anunciando la alta noche. Skull kid tardo horas en contar la historia de Link.

-¿A dónde iras?, es peligroso regresar y andar a estas horas de la noche en las planicies.- Dijo Impa, viéndolo.

-Es verdad, es recomendable que pases la noche aquí en el castillo. Ya para que puedas avanzar en el día.- Dijo Zelda que se preocupo por el niño.

-No, muchas gracias, no quiero causar molestia.- Skull Kid rechaza la propuesta.

-No es molestia, insisto.- Dijo la Reina sonriéndole.

-Aun así no. No creo que también me pase algo, no me pondrán atención, ya que soy un Skull Kid. Aparte no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que regresar a Termina.

-¿Qué, ahorita van asía allá?- Pregunto la Reina sorprendida, también los sabios que lo vieron al escucharlo.

-Sí. Recuerden que Tael, mi amigo es originario de ahí.- Comento el niño mientras señala al hada.

-Si es verdad, yo nací en Termina.- Dijo el hada con orgullo por su tierra.

-Mph.- La Reina sonríe.- Bueno está bien. Pero permíteme ayudarte en tu viaje. Estoy, más bien estamos agradecidos por la información que nos has dado. Te ayudare a trasladarte a la Aldea Kokiri y que mi asistente Impa te escolte.

Zelda señala con su mano a la sheikah. Skull Kid y Tael se espantan al verla.

-No, no, no, no se preocupe.- Skull Kid se espanta y Tael se cubre de este.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el niño.- Dijo Impa aun molesta.

Saria empieza a sacar una carcajada.- ¿Aun sigues molesta por lo que te hicieron?.- Dijo la Kokiri feliz.

-Espera…- Darmani voltea a ver por un momento a Impa y su ojo morado, después ve a Skull Kid y a Tael.- ¿Ellos te hicieron eso?

Por lo consiguiente se echo a reír, también Nabooru y Ruto, hasta Zelda, solo que ella fue una risita rápida.

-Tú también Zelda.- Dijo la sheikah, al ver a su reina reírse.

-Perdón.- Zelda se tranquiliza.

-Es que ella apareció de la nada y nos espanto. Tuvimos que huir, pensamos que nos quería hacer daño.- Conto Skull Kid.

-Y fue por eso que le pegaste, para defenderte.- Comento la Reina.

-No, no fui yo, fue Tael.- Respondió el niño mientras señala al hada.

-Sí, había atrapado a Skull Kid y yo lo ayude a liberarse.- Comento Tael.

Todos se le quedaron viendo al hada y por lo consiguiente todos se echaron a carcajadas, volviéndose locos. Hasta Rauru saco una carcajada leve y rápida.

-No lo puedo creer, tu también Rauru.- Dijo Impa al ver al viejo sabio.

Rauru no dice nada y para de reir. Darmani, se cayó de su silla por la risa, Nabooru golpeaba la mesa, Ruto lloraba y Zelda no paraba de reír.

-¡Hay mi pansa, mi pansa!- Decía Darmani.

-No, no sabía que había sido Tael.- Dijo Saria también agarrándose la pansa.

Skull Kid y Tael se quedan completamente confundidos e Impa completamente avergonzada.

-La gran Impa, siendo vencida por un hada.- Decía el goron mientras se paraba.

-Bueno ya basta, ya déjenla.- Dijo Zelda que se calmaba.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- Pregunto de nuevo Skull Kid.

-Yo llevare a Skull Kid a la aldea, por ahí me retiro ya.- Dijo Saria, ofreciéndose.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias Skull Kid por tu ayuda.- la reina agradecida, saca un saco de rupias.

-No, no las quiero.- El niño las rechaza.

-Acéptalas, es una muestra de mi agradecimiento. Acéptalo por favor.- Insistió la reina.

Link me salvo la vida. Ya les dije lo que tenían que saber. Aparte yo había dado mi alma a Majora y Link me libero, pero tuvo que dar su alma a la Fiera Deidad, por eso no acepto eso. Aparte Link me compro esta cámara pictográfica.

Skull Kid saca su cámara de nuevo.

-Se parece a la que Link tiene.- Dijo Zelda acordándose.

-Sí pero esta toma dos fotos. Ahora con su permiso su majestad me retiro.

-Skull Kid hace una reverencia y se va junto con Saria y Tael los sigue.

Zelda suspira al irse el niño ya que no pudo convencerlo.

Unos momentos después ya solo estaban los seis sabios en el comedor.

-Esto fue muy revelador.- Cometo Rauru con una mirada muy sorprendida, parecía espantado.

-Termina. Tierra de los Cuatro Gigantes, a la cual antes le pertenecía a Oni- Menciono Impa.

-¿Qué haremos?, Oni lo destruirá todo.- Dijo Ruto, se empezó a espantar.

Todos empiezan a discutir sobre Oni, las tensiones entre ellos empezaban, los sabios empezaban a entrar en pánico al no saber qué hacer.

-¡Basta!- La reina alza la voz.- Si las Diosas no intervienen, nosotros lo haremos.

-¿Cómo?, solo somos simples mortales.- Dijo Nabooru con rabia, perdía toda esperanza.

-Mortales han vencido a Dioses y Demonios, incluyendo en nuestra historia lo marca. Cuando el primer héroe venció al Heraldo De La Muerte. Link nunca se rindió, ni por un momento para vencer a Ganondorf el Rey De Los Demonios y no solo eso también enfrento al Dios Majora, a pesar que Link era un mortal.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Pregunto Darmani, algo motivado.

-Por lo mientras no lo sé, pero se nos tiene que ocurrir algo para salir de esto.

La reina logro calmar a los sabios, por el momento. Zelda dio la señal para irse, todos se empezaban a ir. Una vez que todos se fueron del castillo, mientras la reina y su guardiana recorrían los pasillos.

¿Qué tienes en mente Zelda?- Pregunto Impa.

-No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada, estoy ya cansada de esto.

Zelda empieza a liberarse del estrés, así que solo da un suspiro, aun guardaba lo que sentía, para después liberarlo más tarde.

-Nunca debí enviar a Link al pasado. Ahora nuestro héroe nos quiere matar y yo no sé cómo evitarlo.

-Tranquilízate. Link nunca haría eso, tú misma me lo dijiste, todo el tiempo ha sido Oni, no pierdas las esperanzas, todo saldrá bien.

-Ojala eso fuera fácil.

La Reina Zelda, se sentía ahora muy destrozada, su ánimo y esperanza empezó a decaer y lo peor de todo es que esto aun no acaba. Porque el castigo de Dios Feroz asía la joven reina, está a punto de empezar.

* * *

**Lamento si esta vez no es largo como "Un cruel castigo", pero tenia que ser así. Quiero agradece a Alex que me mando su comentario que me motiva, se que es un poco tarde, pero no abro muy seguido mi cuenta de fic, solo la abro para escribir y seguir los fics que estoy leyendo. Pero una vez mas gracias y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	27. Una batalla perdida

**Dissclamer:**

**1.- Los personajes de Legend Of Zelda no son míos son propiedad de Nintendo. (Aunque creo que eso lo debí mencionar desde el primer capítulo verdad XD)**

**2.- Parte de la información que estará en este capítulo no es mía. Pertenece a ****Fox MacClould**** de su fic: Lecciones De Esgrima. (Lo recomiendo mucho la verdad es un gran fic (*.*) )**

**3.- En este capítulo habrá Crossorver's de personajes que también son propiedad de Nintendo.**

**Antes de leer este capítulo, tengo que decir que tiene violencia. Así que quedan advertidos, ya saben por si las moscas jejeje.**

**Respecto a los Crossorver's, no diré los nombres, prefiero que los adivinen, solo diré sus títulos y también lo que los caracterizan y creo que con eso es suficiente. Explicare todo al final de este capítulo, para tratar resolver las dudas. Pero los personajes mencionados en si no están relacionados para nada en el trama del fic, solo en este capítulo y nada mas por el evento que yo cree. Tal vez sean mencionados en los siguientes capítulos de la misma manera, pero aun así no juegan un papel en este fic.**

* * *

**Una batalla perdida**

Mientras tanto en un hermoso reino que estaba en los cielos, cubierto ante el manto de la eterna oscuridad y siendo iluminada por los cosmos. Donde la luna solo estaba y las estrellas. Adentro de ese reino estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera azul y belleza incomparable estaba fijando el mundo inferior, el paisaje de su tierra atravez de una fuente. Pero la inquietud y preocupación que sentía la mujer, hacia que la fuente tambaleara y las flores que estaban alrededor se congelaran.

-No está.- La Diosa De La Sabiduría estaba buscando.

En esos momentos. Sus dos hermanas aparecieron de la nada y la ven que estaba viendo ese paisaje.

-¿Hay rastro de algo?- Pregunto La Diosa Del Coraje preocupada, se podía notar en su mirada.

-No, no hay nada.- Respondió la Diosa Nayru que aun seguía viendo.- Todo está bien en Holodrodrum y Labrynna, ni siquiera hay una pisada de un Gigante.

-¡¿Qué está esperando?!- La Diosa Del Poder empezó a enojarse, su cabello rojo empezaba a brillar como el fuego y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos.

La ira de Din era tanta que el agua de la fuente se seco y eso impidió a Nayru que siguiera observando la tierra.

-Cálmate Din.- Dijo Farore viéndola.

-Lo más probable es que Oni aun siga en Termina.- Comento Nayru con calma, pero se notaba su angustia.

-¿Pero por qué no atacara?- Se pregunto Farore.

-Deberíamos atacar ahora mismo.- Propuso Din apretando su puño, en este empezaba a emanar poder.

-No seas tonta, el ya nos ha de estar esperando.- Respondió enojada la Diosa De La Sabiduría, regañando a su hermana del poder.

-¡¿Entonces qué haremos?!- Después, Din se empieza a calmar.- La historia se repetirá.

Las Diosas De Oro empezaron a guardar silencio ante un recuerdo mutuo entre ellas.

* * *

**Hace aproximadamente un millón de años (Antes de la Guerra Divina)**

En un mundo lleno de caos donde la tierra era tapada por oscuras nubes, los rayos y truenos no paraban de salir. En esa tierra estaban cuatro Deidades. Pero dando inicio una pelea.

Tres cometas de diferentes colores rojo, azul y verde. Estaban dirigiéndose asía la cima de una montaña, en esa cima estaba un guerrero esperándolas que portaba con orgullo su armadura que lo caracterizaba, dejaba que el salvaje viento tocara su cabello plateado alborotado, en su mano su gran espada torcida, su cara expresaba su furia. Atrás de aquel guerrero, de la montaña, se asomaba la luna en su más grande cúspide y belleza dado con sus rayos a aquel guerrero haciéndole una silueta.

El guerrero da un grito de furia cantando la guerra.

En lo más lejos de aquel lugar atrás de aquellos cometas estaban Cuatro Gigantes inconscientes, fueron agredidos ante esos cometas.

Los cometas chocan contra aquel guerrero y este los recibió con su espada, esto provoco una explosión inmensa ante el choque de poderes.

El sonido de estruendos se escuchó, también el sonido del metal. La tierra se partía, las nubes no paraban de sacar rayos y estos a su vez caían sobre la tierra iluminando la cruel batalla.

Cada golpe retumbaba la tierra y la partía, también provocaba salvajes lluvias. Los gritos eran estruendos que se oían por cualquier lugar de la inmensa tierra.

El poder era tan inmenso que aquellas nubes se apartaron con temor a aquellos que peleaban dándole paso a las estrellas del firmamento y a la luna que iluminaran el lugar.

Después un momento de silencio. Los cometas descienden a la tierra. También aquel guerrero, se agacha un poco para darse un impulso, para después dar un gran salto desde aquella montaña bajando a la tierra, cuando salto la montaña se destruyo y cayó juntamente en frente de las cometas agrietando la tierra.

Las auras de los cometas disminuyen dejando ver sus verdaderas formas. Eran tres hermosas mujeres, quienes atacaron.

Las Diosas De Oro estaban peleando contra la Fiera Deidad. Los ojos de Din estaban completamente rojos y su aura era también roja, representado el fuego. Los ojos de Farore eran completamente verdes y su aura era del mismo color, representando la vida, la naturaleza y el viento. Nayru sus ojos eran completamente azules y su aura era del mismo color, representando la pureza de los cielos y el mar. Normalmente tienen pupilas que las caracterizan pero esta vez estaban peleando usando todos sus poderes, eso las hiso cambiar.

La Fiera Deidad las veía con sus ojos completamente blancos y su aura era blanca y negra, representando entre el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad.

Las Diosas habían recibido daño. Nayru tenía un roce de espada en el brazo, Farore en una pierna y a Din le sangraba la nariz.

-¡Lárguense no son bienvenidas en esta tierra!- Dijo el Dios con ira.

La Fiera Deidad tenía agrietada su armadura, su túnica desgarrada y también le sangraba la nariz.

-Lo lamento pero eso no se va a poder, tu dimensión es muy codiciada entre los demás Dioses.- Dijo la Diosa Del Poder sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Y por eso los he tenido que matar.- Dijo el Dios mientras limpiaba su nariz.

-Por favor déjame hablar Din.- Pidió la Diosa De La Sabiduría.- Por favor Dios Feroz gobernemos juntos esta tierra y podrás ya vivir en paz como siempre has querido.

-Ya les dije que no, ¿Gobernar juntos?, no les basto con reclutar a Céfiro y Cyclos, para solo después rebajarlos como a simples criados.- Dijo Oni con tranquilidad, ante la persona que le dijo.

-Por favor Oni, al fin puedes ser amado y respetado entre los demás, te lo pido cordialmente.- Dijo La Diosa Del Coraje, mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

-Si no ser amado representa defender la tierra donde nací pues que así sea.- Dijo el Oni con cara seria.- ¿Que no les basta ser las Deidades con más dimensiones?, que dominaron quitándosela a los demás.- Oni se empezó a enojar por eso.

-Pero tu dimensión es única.- Respondió Din agachándose, agarrando parte de la tierra y después soltándola.-Aparte se escuchan rumores sobre una guerra y es obvio que te atacaran y tú, aun siendo un Dios Guerrero poderoso, no podrás contra todos.

-Mph, Tal vez sea cierto. Pero la guerra empezara gracias a ustedes, Dioses ambiciosos por querer mas, quitándoles a las demás Deidades lo que por derecho es suyo, se comportan como demonios ustedes y los demás que he matado son iguales.- Dijo Oni que solo veía a Din.

-¡No te atrevas a compararnos con ellos!- Reacciono Diosa Del Poder furiosa, sintiendo una falta de respeto por el Dios Guerrero.

-A Farore y a Nayru no las comparo, te lo digo a ti Diosa Del Poder.- Dijo Oni que señala a Din con su espada.- Pero estoy decepcionado de ustedes dos, ¿Como accedieron a esto?

-Como Din dijo una guerra se desatara y todos pelearemos todos contra todos. Algunos ya están haciendo alianzas, se están preparando.- Dijo Farore apoyando a su hermana.

-Aun no ha empezado. Por favor únetenos, juntos seremos invencibles.- Dijo Nayru, tratando de convencerlo.

-Pero si yo ya me alié con alguien.- Oni les sonríe maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sorprendió Farore, también sus hermanas lo hicieron cambiando sus caras.

-Sí. Como ya lo saben nosotros los Dioses solemos ser de diferentes formas, algunos nos vemos…

¿Cómo se dice?

Humanoides, creo. Otros no tienen una forma exacta, otros se ven como niños. Pero el Dios con quien me alié es único en todo sentido. Al principio creí que era una bestia que vino a mi tierra por error, pero la forma en que se veía era sorprendente, pero lo más sorprendente es que a pesar de su apariencia no era lo que aparentaba, fue y llego a mi luna.

Me alié con aquel Dios que nació de un huevo de la nada en su dimensión. El también quiere paz y ver crecer a sus creaciones. No le gusto lo que ustedes hacen, no quería que le quitaran su universo y lo que él ha hecho. Yo normalmente no me junto con nadie, pero él sabe hablar mejor que tu Nayru, jejeje. El no quería mi dimensión, pero tampoco quería que invadieran la suya, tampoco quería pelear conmigo así que me hablo como ninguna Deidad me había hablado antes, no me amenazo, no me hiso nada, solamente hablo. Cuando le dije que "No", se retiro pacíficamente. Paso un siglo y nunca hubo rastro de él. En ese siglo vinieron ejércitos.

Uno de esos ejércitos fue de esa estúpida niña rubia, La Diosa De La Naturaleza. Esa mocosa trato de llenar mi tierra de pura fauna. Al principio no me molesto, hasta que clamaba mi dimensión como suya. Es muy joven para venir y decir eso, no sabe que es una verdadera guerra, cuando se trata de dimensiones. Creo que ni sabía que tierra pisaba, ni siquiera sé porque vino si comparte la tierra con esas Deidades. Obviamente no me gusto que dijera eso. Tuve que bajar y poner el orden, por que cubrió a mis guardianes también con fauna, cuando estábamos frente a frente me dijo.

"_Quiero una dimensión donde no exista ningún humano, ellos rompen el equilibrio en mi tierra, solo los bosques y selvas, una dimensión verde, para que puedan vivir en paz sin que abusen de ella y sin que esa tonta Diosa De La Luz este de acuerdo. Eso te incluye a ti. ¡Vete!, tus gigantes se podrán quedar."_

-Tuve que pelear con ella después de eso, ella empezó la pelea, cuando le dije que no me iría de mi propia dimensión. Me intento de matar cubriéndome con vegetación, después me trato de atacar con bombas. Hasta que me enoje y sin intención extinguí toda su fauna, eso también incluyo a su ejército que creo en mi tierra, creo que eso la hirió, no le gusto, podía ver como lloraba al ver ante sus ojos lo que hice, creo que los trataba como sus hijos.

Estaba a punto de matarla. Esa niña era inmortal, no podía ser matada por otro Dios, pero por suerte me he enfrentado a los de su categoría, yo sé como matar a esa clase de Deidades, los inmortales mueren si deshaces completamente su cuerpo. Estaba justamente tirada, cansada, veía sus lagrimas salir y no porque la iba a matar si no por lo que le hice a su ejército.

Hasta que vino la Diosa De La Luz por ella. Vino sola, no quería pelear conmigo, me trato de convencer de que no la matara, ella la necesitaba, su dimensión se seco cuando la niña se fue, no tenía un equilibrio natural, pero no solo era eso, esa Diosa es muy conocida por ser compasiva asía sus humanos o asía otros Dioses. Pero no me importaba eso, yo quería matar a esa niña por su osadía asía mi y mi tierra, estaba a punto de pelear también contra la Diosa De La Luz, no me importaba si a ella también la mataba, no estaba aun así conforme, no estaba satisfecho con la pelea anterior, aunque quiero la paz en mi tierra, me gusta matar a aquellos que se atreven a romper mi orden, a quien me agreda sin importar quien sea. Pero ella hiso un movimiento con su escudo y me segó por unos momentos, me dijo unas palabras antes de irse. No tuvieron más que otra que huir de mi dimensión.

La última vez que estuve en esa dimensión fue hace medio millón de años, fue cuando me invitaron a una boda. Nadie me hablaba solo aquel quien me invito que era el novio, el Dios Del Inframundo y el Dios Herrero. Aun me acuerdo, jugué fuercitas contra ese Dios Maligno y perdí.

También llegaron ejércitos de las demás Deidades de otras dimensiones me atacaron, también vinieron un par de Dioses que se creían poderosos, pero solo eran basura, lo único grande que tenían era su arrogancia al igual que Din y los tuve matar por eso.

Después de otro siglo de paz. Tuve que pensar y reflexionar, tuve que ir a la dimensión de ese Dios que vino a mi tierra y proponérselo, me tuve que disculpar con él. En ese momento pensé, que al fin había encontrado a un aliado digno, todo el tiempo que me pasado defendiendo mi tierra, mi dimensión y llego este Dios y me probo todo lo contrario, no todos vienen con el afán de conquistar, no todos vienen a decirme que son todopoderosos.

Y él me recibió cálidamente, no me tuvo miedo, como ustedes y los demás cuando piso sus tierras.

¿Saben que me dijo?

Las Diosas se empezaban a enojar y su aura de nuevo empezaba a salir. Las nubes de nuevo se acumulaban, la tierra empezaba a temblar por el comportamiento de la Diosas.

-Me dijo que no. Yo nunca había recibido un rechazo, pero sin más que proponer me fui de su tierra sin pelear. Cuando me regrese a mi dimensión un pequeño Dios de esa dimensión, de apariencia inofensiva y alegre estaba en mi luna, solo se me quedo viendo un momento y el solamente me sonrió y me asintió, supe que significaba. El me había puesto también una prueba, como yo a él, probó si yo tenía paciencia, que si yo podía aceptar su rechazo sin decir nada, sin pelear, como lo que le hice, pero nada más a mí. Sabía que yo era temido entre los demás, pero nunca nadie había hablado conmigo.

La Fiera Deidad saca una carcajada rápida.

-¿Saben que es lo chistoso de esto?, El abuso un poco de mi, sabía que para llegar a su dimensión tienen que cruzar la mía, todo este tiempo lo he estado protegiendo ante los demás, por eso ese día me puso la prueba de su rechazo y ese mismo me acepto. El sabe que la guerra está a punto de empezar y no puede perder más el tiempo, solo estaba esperando a que yo lo aceptara. Al menos alguien me valora.

Oni de nuevo se pone serio y enojado.

-No que ustedes Dioses mediocres e hipócritas, que he hecho lo mismo por ustedes. Y ustedes como me lo pagan, viniendo a mi tierra a atacarme. Ustedes son unas mala agradecidas que hoy mismo matare, porque veo que no van a aceptar de nuevo mi rechazo.

Las Diosas empiezan a gemir de furia y ven con mucha rabia a aquel Dios.

-El y yo también tenemos algo en común y es que estamos hartos que Deidades como ustedes vengan y usurpen lo que no es suyo.

Las tres Diosas se enojan al oír eso, todo fue estropeado. Querían la dimensión de Oni a como diera lugar. Ellas se inquietaron al oír al aliado. Era también poderoso, sabían de él, tal vez igual que Din. El Dios que creó su tierra con mil brazos y que creo toda vida, cuyas creaciones eran especiales y los Dioses, se hacían llamar legendarios, que estaban en su dimensión eran también únicos y habían contribuido ante la creación de esa tierra, pero no tan poderosos como el primero y el segundo. Pero ese Dios al crear todo, se canso y se puso bajo un sueño en soledad.

-Supongo que querrán ir con el ahora que esta vulnerable, pero para llegar asía él tienen que vencerme, tienen que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Las Diosas empiezan a sacar su ira. La tierra se parte y las nubes se inquietan. Oni solo pone guardia y de nuevo sonreía, por ver a la Diosas enojadas, les arruino sus planes de conquista. En parte la misión de Oni era matar a las Diosas, para así a lo mejor evitar la guerra. La Fiera Deidad se había encargado de matar a los demás Dioses ambiciosos que querían su tierra y que tenían dimensiones bajo su control.

Un gran hueco se hace en la tierra, derrumbándola. Oni da un salto para retroceder, mientras las Diosas son hundidas por su propia furia. Oni se prepara, hace unos movimientos rápidos con su espada para calentar. Las Diosas De Oro empiezan a levitar saliendo del hueco, con sus ojos completamente perdidos ante la ira.

El viento se volvía salvaje, provocando tornados, empezaba hacer mucho calor y por ultimo empezaba hacer mucho frio.

La Fiera Deidad ya serio veía a sus contrincantes a la que alguna vez respeto. Las Diosas empezaban a emanar poder, esa energía la concentraban en sus manos para dispararla, las tres Diosas apuntan con esas manos a la Fiera Deidad, y este con la mirada decía.

"_¡¿Qué esperan?!"_

Las Diosas disparan y el Dios va al ataque sin ningún temor, con su espada al frente.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-Ese Día Oni fue muy listo.- Dijo Nayru.

-Como se pudo aliar con él, si la Fiera Deidad es muy temido.- Dijo Din impresionada.

-El también es serio como Oni, tenían algo en común en eso. Ambos siempre están en soledad y encerrados. Pero el aun así fue a su dimensión, se lo propuso y acepto.- Dijo Farore también impresionada.

-Ahorita vive en paz y está descansando, sus creaciones son únicas entre las demás dimensiones, son capaces de evitar el ataque de otros Dioses.- Dijo Nayru que estaba impresionada lo que hiso ese Dios.

Después otro momento de silencio se hace las Diosas estaban pensando en cómo derrotar a Oni.

-Iré a Termina. Tratare de hablar con Oni.- Dijo Nayru con un suspiro.

-¡¿Que, dices que yo soy tonta?!- A Din no le gusto lo que su hermana dijo.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Oni no va querer hablar contigo.- Dijo Farore regañándola.

-Ese día casi te perdemos.- Dijo Din con rabia.

* * *

**Hace aproximadamente un millón de años.**

La pelea casi acababa. Las Diosas De Oro estaban peleando aun con Oni.

Nayru estaba inconsciente, su hermoso vestido estaba destrozado y arrugado. En su cuerpo tenia moretones, roces de espada en ambos brazos y piernas, en una pierna se podía notar más, su mano derecha estaba destrozada, ensangrentada, sus dedos sangraban por sostener la espada. En su boca tenía sangre que había vomitado.

Farore estaba igual que Nayru, solo que ella aun estaba consciente. Farore estaba arrodillada con la mirada asía abajo, estaba vomitando sangre, en uno de los ataques que recibió, fue de la misma manera que Nayru, había recibido una gran cantidad de ases de luz, no cortaban, pero en el interior sentía tanto dolor. Después de eso alza su mirada, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, con el ojo que le quedaba, su ojo dejo de ser completamente verde, solo se veía su pupila que era del mismo color.

Din estaba de pie, pero encorvada, estaba muy cansada, estaba entumecida, tenía electricidad que había recibido. Tenía sangre en la frente y nariz, se agarraba su brazo izquierdo que se desangraba, también en su pierna derecha y eso ultimo la incomodaba, tenía menos daño que sus hermanas, pero si lo suficiente, ya estaba cansada por ocupar todo su poder. La Diosa Del Poder, junto con la Diosa Del Coraje, ambas veían a Oni.

La Fiera Deidad estaba de pie, el también estaba cansado. Su armadura estaba destrozada, su túnica rasgada, su torso estaba desnudo, mostrando esa parte de su cuerpo también con heridas. En su mano derecha sostenía su espada Doble Hélice, esta estaba ensangrentada, tenía la sangre mesclada de las Diosas. En ese mismo brazo que sostenía la espada también escurría su sangre, tenía roces en su antebrazo y una quemadura en su hombro. Su rostro estaba enfurecido, respiraba con dificultad y cada vez que lo hacia se podía ver su aliento.

Oni había soportado, el agua helada y la gran cantidad de hielo, soporto el frio de Nayru. En su cuerpo tenía muchas marcas, como si de roces de espada se tratase, eso fue producto de los salvajes vientos de Farore. Y soporto el ardiente fuego de Din que tenía en su pecho y hombro, y algunas quemaduras en su ropa.

Din enojada por ver al Dios aun de pie empezaba a emanar su aura y sus ojos vuelven a ser completamente rojos. La Diosa del poder sale disparada.

-¡DIN ESPERA!- La Diosa Del Viento, no pudo parar a su hermana.

Oni pone guardia y recibe a la Diosa. Una lluvia de golpes y hechizos atacaban al Dios guerrero, pero este se podía cubrir y repeler de todos, pero ese no era el plan de Din, la Diosa en un intento de golpear a Oni, no lo hiso, solo lo cisco, le hiso creer que lo atacaría y obviamente el Dios lo creyó y se cubrió con su espada, cuando lo hiso Din goleo el hombro herido de Oni, la quemadura.

Esto produjo que Oni tirara su gran espada.

Din empieza a sonreír de una forma malévola y ataca a Oni con todo, el Dios recibía cada ataque, algunos los trataban de parar, pero era inútil. La Diosa Del Poder en uno de esos golpes, concentra su poder y golpea al Dios en su pecho y lo manda lejos, kilómetros.

Cuando Oni cae en tierra, se intenta parar, se tocaba su pecho, que por cierto tenía una herida de Din. Cuando se logro parar una gigante bola de fuego se dirigía asía él. La Fiera Deidad pone sus manos y la recibe, el aura de Oni empieza a salir y con todo su esfuerzo desvió esa bola asía arriba, pero el Dios se inclina, cansado y baja su mirada.

Din se acerca rápidamente y trata de golpearlo, lo primero que hiso fue dar un puñetazo a su rostro con su mano derecha, después suelta otro pero con su mano izquierda.

Un sonido se escucho, era un sonido metálico, Oni sostuvo con la mano derecha, el puño de Din.

-Sabes, no eres la única que sabe explotar las debilidades del enemigo.

Oni alza su mirada y ve a Din directo a los ojos. Después el Dios mueve un poco su cabeza y da un escupitajo a la tierra, saco una gota de sangre. Después Oni con la otra mano da un golpe en la herida del brazo de la Diosa, pero eso solo fue para ablandarla, después aprieta su mano, y la Diosa Del Poder queda sometida y se agacha a la misma altura que su contrincante. Ambos estaban cara a cara.

-¿Crees que mi poder viene de mi espada?, Quiero recordarte que soy un Dios guerrero, he tenido que pelear también sin ella, pero no la menosprecio, ha sido mi compañera toda mi vida en toda batalla. Pero me he visto algunas veces forzado a entrenar sin ella para prever un evento así, puedo sobrevivir también si ella, pero yo y mi espada somos inseparables, como cualquier guerrero con su arma: Es nuestra mejor amiga.

Din solo gemía de dolor viendo con enojo e impotencia a Oni. La Fiera Deidad se para sin soltar esa mano, también alza a Din y lo primero que hace el Dios es golpear su rostro, la Diosa retrocede por el golpe, pero como Oni no soltaba su mano, este la jala y de nuevo golpe a su rostro, se podía oír el sonido del metal al chocar con el rostro de la Diosa y así el Dios la trata unas cuatro veces más. Hasta que Din con su otra mano aprovechando la fuerza del jale golpea el rostro de Oni, pero el Dios ya había previsto eso, de hecho eso era lo que él estaba esperando que hiciera.

Oni al recibir el golpe no pierde tiempo y sujeta también esa mano, Din había bajado su guardia. Después que el Dios tuviera ya completamente las manos de la Diosa.

-¡AHHHHHhhhhhhh…!- Un grito se vuelve bajo, hasta quedarse mudo.

Oni le da un rodillazo en la panza sacándole su aire y saliva, después ya suelta una de las manos de Din, soltó la mano izquierda, para que el Dios tuviera libre su mano derecha, Oni aprovechando que la Diosa Del Poder estuviera encorvada, mostrando su espalda. La Fiera Deidad da un codazo en la espalda de la Diosa, tumbándola al suelo.

-Me diste un peor trato Diosa Del Poder, se hubieran ido cuando les di la oportunidad.

Oni se empieza a elevar asía los cielos, sin soltar la mano derecha de Din. Una vez desde lo más alto, casi saliendo del planeta. La Fiera Deidad le da vueltas a la Diosa Del Poder, Oni se convirtió en un gran tornado. Din sufría mucho, sentía que le arrancaban la mano. El objetivo de Oni era inutilizar esa mano, la otra ya la tenía suficientemente herida.

Después el Dios para pero solo un momento, aprovechando que la Diosa estaba mareada y adolorida, una vez que paro Oni envuelve a Din en llamas, también la estaba torturando, las llamas de color negro, después Oni vuelve a girar solo que más fuerte y después suelta a Din y esta sale disparada asía el suelo, la Diosa Del Poder se convierte en un meteoro de color negro.

-¡Ohh No!- Farore estaba viendo ya podía abrir su otro ojo y podía ver todo, ahora veía caer a su hermana.

Farore a pesar de su cansancio, se para y rápidamente usa sus vientos y se traslada asía donde caerá su hermana. Una vez ahí actúa rápidamente y utiliza su poder, invoca de nuevo a los vientos y estos responden a su llamado. La Diosa Del Coraje Y Del Viento utiliza su poder y sopla asía arriba, para que llegue asía su Hermana Del Poder.

Din deja de ser un meteoro, ahora su cuerpo caía desde los cielos. Farore a pesar de su dolor da un salto y atrapa a su hermana y desciende suavemente, una vez que toca tierra ella cae de sentón, ya estaba cansada.

Mientras en otra parte Oni descendía y agarraba su espada.

-No oí ningún ruido.- Dijo al descender.

Oni camina asía donde se supone que caería Din.

Mientras tanto Din abre sus ojos.

-¡Din!- Farore llora de alegría al saber que su hermana estaba bien, ella la abrasa un poco más fuerte.

Pero esa alegría se iba a convertir en algo más. Porque Oni se acercaba con su espada a la mano y Farore alzo la vista para ver.

-¡Por favor Oni no lo hagas!- Rogaba la Diosa Del Coraje.

-¿Por qué, dime?, Vienen a mi tierra y me proponen ser su aliado y que les entregue mi tierra para ustedes.

-¡Ya entendimos!

-No. Si hubieran entendido, se hubieran ido, pero "¡No!". Din no se conformo con el rechazo y tu Farore y Nayru la siguieron como ovejas ciegas. No porque Din sea la Diosa Del Poder en su dimensión venga a la mía a atacarme. Sometieron a mis guardianes. La razón por la que negocie pacíficamente con ustedes hace rato, fue por respeto. Ustedes son respetadas y temidas. Coraje, Poder y Sabiduría. Casi soy derrotado por ustedes. Para su desgracia yo tengo mucho más experiencia en el arte del combate y la guerra, peleando contra contrincantes más fuertes que yo o ustedes, cada pelea la tenía que ganar a la de a fuerza porque mi tierra estaba en riesgo, eso me hiso también fuerte y temido.

-Tus, tus guardianes son una bola, de inútiles.- Dijo Din casi tartamudeando, burlándose.

-¡Cállate Din!- Dijo Farore regañando a su hermana.

-Mph. Tal vez sea cierto mis guardianes son inútiles, pero yo los hice así, desde que era muy joven les puse la bondad que un me quedaba, ya que sabía que yo la perdería en cada batalla. Cuando llego el momento en que la perdí, ellos ya la tenían a salvo para que algún día gobiernen esta tierra después de mí. Ahora yo ya no sé que es la bondad ni la compasión. Pero ustedes también tienen a una inútil. Y es Nayru, es la menos agresiva y la más débil de las tres, es muy inteligente, lo admito puede planear una invasión o examinar los puntos débiles del enemigo, pero cuando estas frente a frente al enemigo no solo basta la inteligencia, sino también la condición que tengas y eso ella lo sabe. No duro mucho tiempo contra mí.

Din se queda callada.

-Apártate Farore y juro que vivirás, ya que Din es la ambiciosa, no tú y Nayru.- Pidió Oni.

Farore no se quita y abrasa más a su hermana.

-Muy bien, las tendré que matar a ambas.

La Fiera Deidad se acerca lo suficiente, el alza su espada y la deja caer. Pero de repente una barrera de hielo protege a las dos Diosas, Oni al chocar su espada, su propia fuerza se vuelve en su contra suya, se queda aturdido y retrocede varios pasos. Después la barrera se deshace por completo.

-¡No dejare que les hagas daño!- La Diosa De La Sabiduría estaba de nuevo de pie. Nayru se mueve y se pone enfrente de sus hermanas, interponiéndose entre ellas y Oni.

-¿Por qué te tenias que parar?- Dijo Oni al terminar de retroceder.

Oni da otro espadazo y no rompe la barrera y el resultado fue el mismo, tuvo que retroceder, se tambaleo solo u poco, que esta vez no fue afectado tanto, aun cuando su fuerza se había vuelto en contra suya.

El Dios sonríe de una forma maliciosa.- Esa barrera es resistente.- Oni después lanza un haz de luz, pero no destruye la barrera.

-Yo no soy una inútil, yo también me puedo defender.- Dijo Nayru que había oído todo lo que dijo el Dios.

-Eso a mí no me importa. Tu morirás con tus hermanas.- Dijo el Dios que la apunta con su espada

-Prefiero vivir y morir a lado de mis hermanas, a que estar solo como tu maldito monstruo.- Dijo con orgullo la Diosa De La Sabiduría.

Oni queda un poco desconcertado por las palabras de Nayru.

-¿Monstruo?, (Suspiro) Ustedes los eternos. Ustedes y los demás Dioses y demonios son iguales, me han dicho lo mismo. Ustedes los demás Dioses que me enfrentado me hicieron así, ya se les olvido. Toda mi vida he tenido que defender esta dimensión, si no son demonios son Dioses.

-Pero te propusimos gobernar juntos.- Dijo Farore tratando de contradecirlo.

-Y yo les dije que no.- Oni Reacciono enojado pero después...- Jajaja. "Termina", ustedes y los demás llamaron así a esta dimensión. Termina, Terminal. Mi mundo conecta a varias dimensiones, incluyendo la de ustedes, he tenido que matar a varios Dioses por eso y ustedes no serán la excepción, puedo ver que ustedes dos si estaban de acuerdo, que pena la verdad.

La Fiera Deidad se pone en guardia, su aura empieza a salir.

-Tu barrera tiene un punto débil. Puede regresar el ataque de otro adversario. No te sabes defender solamente usas la fuerza de otros en su contra. Pero todo tiene un límite, tu barrera es impresionante lo tengo que decir, pero no es todopoderosa ¿Haber cuanto aguanta mi poder?, a las tres juntas las atravesare con mi espada.

Las auras blanca y negra de Oni se van asía la espada Doble Hélice y esta la absorbe sacando un brillo, la espada empezaba a sacar un brillo azul, Oni cubrió su espada de la misma manera que la barrera de Nayru, solo que esta emanaba energía, como si fuera un aura.

-Tal vez yo no tenga tu sabiduría Nayru, pero si tengo lo que tus otras dos hermanas tienen y eso desde muy antes, tengo poder y coraje. Sé que no tengo una rica alma como Farore, pero no me interesa crea vida por el momento. Aparte prefiero morir solo, que mal acompañado y prefiero a que todos me tengan miedo, ya saben el dicho: Es mejor se temido a que ser amado.

La Diosa Nayru, pone toda su energía en la barrera para tratar de resistir el ataque de Oni.

-¡No se preocupen, me encargare de enviarles sus cadáveres a Hylia, para que las entierren dignamente!

Nayru no se aparta y no lo duda ni por un segundo. Oni concentra más y más energía en su espada, una vez que concentro la que le quedaba. La Fiera Deidad rápidamente enviste la barrera, dando una estocada con su espada, logra enterrarla un poco.

-¡Farore usa tus vientos!- Dijo Nayru que ponía resistencia

-¡Pero estas en medio!- Respondió Farore.

Mientras tanto la espada Doble Hélice estaba atravesando el Amor De Nayru poco a poco.

¡No, no es para… AHHH!- Nayru no pudo terminar, empezaba a escupir sangre, y empezaba a gotear parte de ella al suelo, estaba siendo atravesada por la espada de Oni, ya que ella estaba atrás de la barrera protegiendo a sus hermanas.

-¡NAYRU!

La Diosa Del Coraje se para pero al hacerlo, Din jala su vestido.

-Ella, ella, no quiere que lo ataques, ella quiere que nos saques de aquí.- Dijo Din con una voz débil.

-Está bien lo hare.

Farore sin perder más tiempo invoca a los vientos y estos responden, hace movimientos y desvanecen por completo. Al hacerlo la barrera se rompió.

-Cobardes… Pero no todo salió mal.

La espada de Oni empezaba a gotear sangre, logro atravesar parte de su espada a Nayru. El Dios empieza a sonreír de una forma malévola, empieza a recordar la cara de Nayru cuando logro atravesar parte de su espada, la forma en que la Diosa lo veía, era una mirada triste, mientras ella sentía el sabor de su sangre sobre su paladar, mientras ella la escupía sin parar, mientras también la expulsaba atravez de la herida que tenía en su pecho, viendo con mucho desdén al Dios y este no le importo sin sentir la mas mínima piedad en su corazón.

Después Oni ve parte de la barrera destrozada.

-Esa técnica se parece mucho a lo que hago con mi espada, acumulaste energía y la depositaste en tu barrera y usaste mi fuerza en mí contra, es muy útil. Pero no sé si contabas que acumulara mi energía en mi espada, sabes que mi poder es superior al tuyo, pero solo lo hiciste para distraerme. Tienes razón no eres una inútil, me siento avergonzado. Pero que lastima que nada mas logre matarte a ti y no a tus hermanas, ahora la guerra se desatara, por el dominio de las demás dimensiones, todos aquellos que les quitaron y aquellos ambiciosos que tienen.

Aparte cuando vi a esa niña, ¿Sera?, Esa dimensión también participaran es esta guerra.

Oni empezaba a recordar las palabras de la Diosa De La Luz.

"_Nos veremos muy pronto Dios Feroz"_

Supongo que van a defender su dimensión, pero también trataran de tomar otras para ganar.

Oni vuelve a sonreir de una forma maliciosa

-Lo más probable es que no participe el Dios Del Inframundo, las demás Diosas que están ahí sí. Obviamente también estará esa niña y creo vendrá a acabar lo que inicio, que bien porque me ahorraras el favor de buscarte.

Después cambia de cara, ahora se notaba una preocupación.

-Pero también estará el herrero y eso va a ser un gran problema, creo que no podre ganarle, el es muy fuerte y más que el Dios Del Inframundo a pesar de que ya es viejo y su ejército es muy poderoso, mínimo tengo que al menos lograr herirlo y cansarlo lo más que se pueda, en eso sí voy a poder, ahí entraras tu mi aliado con tu ejercito. Aunque yo tendré que crear a uno para recibir el de las Diosas de esa dimensión o las Diosas De Oro. Espero que lograra evitarlo, he podido matar algunos, pero aún quedan más. Esta guerra será la más cruel de todas, esta vez tendré grandes rivales, en especial ese viejo. Tal vez podría morir. Pero moriré con honor, moriré peleando.

Pero al menos se que si yo muriera dejaría en buenas manos mi dimensión ya sea en manos de los Gigantes, que suerte que mi aliado no quiere mi tierra, el también quiere defender la suya.

El Dios ya cansado y algo decepcionado de no cumplir su misión guarda su espada y se retira asía la luna.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

La Diosa Nayru se conmociona de tan solo recordarlo, se agarraba su pecho, en medio fue cuando la atravesó.

-De no ser que Hylia nos recibió ese día, Nayru hubiera muerto.- Dijo Farore mencionando los hechos.

-Aun así iré a Termina y tratare de hablar con Oni.- Dijo Nayru decidida.

-Entiende que Oni no va a querer hablar contigo. El de por si está enojado, ya que tu eres la primera y única que ha sobrevivido de todos aquel que se ha enfrentado.- Dijo Din regañándola.- Lo último que veremos de ti no va ha hacer el momento en que te vayas, va a hacer cuando Oni nos envié tu corazón sobre un platón.

-¿Pero qué quieren que hagamos?, no podemos esperarlo a que nos ataque. Así que iré les guste o no.- Dijo Nayru sin cambiar de opinión.

Nayru empezaba a caminar, pero Farore agarra el hombro de su hermana.

-Escucha. Din y yo nunca cuestionamos tus decisiones. Pero la Fiera Deidad no es de los que se tientan el corazón, si te logra tan solo ver, el explotaría de rabia ya que no te pudo matar.- Dijo Farore viendo a los ojos a su Hermana De La Sabiduría.

-Quisiera de nuevo ver su cara al inicio de la guerra, cuando se entero de que no te mato.- Din empieza a sonreír de tan solo recordar.

-También no es un oponente fácil de vencer, aun con nosotras tres, es un temible adversario.- En esas palabras Farore voltea a ver a Din, borrándole esa sonrisa del rostro.

-No me digas que tienes miedo Diosa Del Coraje.- Dijo algo molesta la Diosa Del Poder a su hermana.

-No es miedo, solo soy realista.- Dijo Farore sin molestarse.

-Si no hacemos algo, me temo que Zelda lo hará y ella si hará enfurecer a Oni.- Nayru estaba predicando lo siguiente.- Hylia está muy dolida por perder a su guardián eterno a manos del Dios Feroz y me temo que hará una estupidez si no hacemos algo. Lo peor para Zelda es que Oni aun la castiga por lo que le hiso al Héroe Del Tiempo.

-Oni pudo romper la conexión de Link y Zelda, lo peor de todo es que ese estúpido ha ganado más poder, está siendo alimentado y aun sigue enojado por lo que le hicimos a su tierra.

-Es nuestra culpa esta vez lo hemos provocado, aun después de la guerra nos atrevimos a ir a su tierra, solamente por la Tribu Sheikah.- Dijo Nayru ya seria.

-Oni había cambiado y nosotras lo estropeamos todo.- Dijo Farore que hacia un movimiento de negación.

-Si Oni revive a sus creaciones o el ejército que creó para la Guerra Divina, Hyrule no tendrá oportunidades.- Nayru se espanta de tan solo pensarlo.

-Necesitamos tiempo.- Dijo Farore.

-Pero tampoco lo tenemos.- Din que contradecía a su Hermana Del Coraje.

-Cada segundo ahorita es importante, así que hay que planear ahora mismo.- Dijo Farore ya enojada por el asunto.

Las Diosas tratan de averiguar cómo vencer a Oni, pero eso no iba hacer fácil y el tiempo se agota. Aunque nadie sabe lo que hará la Fiera Deidad.

* * *

**Ok explicare como prometí.**

**Guerra Divina:**

**Evento donde los Dioses de las demás dimensiones (En este caso universos), peleaban entre sí por el control o defender sus tierras, otros no tenían por qué se las quitaban, otros eran ambiciosos y querían mas como lo que está en este capítulo. Aquí no entran demonios solo Dioses.**

**Me di cuenta que la Diosas De Oro tenían también sus dimensiones una de ellas es Lorule, también Termina, solo que ahora es dominada por los Cuatro Gigantes, aparte me di cuenta que Termina tenía una historia muy aparte y que no concuerda con las Diosas.**

* * *

**Ok, esto ya es aparte.**

**Metí demás personajes de Nintendo ya que ocupaban el rango de Deidades, aparte desde hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir eso desde antes de este fic. He jugado también Kid Icarus y antes veía el anime de Pokemon y mi hermano lo juega.**

**Otra cosa, nada mas metí los juegos que mencione, no metí más juegos por qué no he jugado todos y no sé si tengan Deidades. Otros ya no, porque no sabría qué papel jugarían, aparte algunos son demasiados tiernos para ese evento como Kirby.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a ****Fox McClould**** por la información que me prestó para este capítulo, la información era sobre la Diosa Nayru y su técnica, no sabía que escribir sobre ella hasta que leí su fic.**

**Otra cosa si vieron la nueva portada que puse es porque la decidí cambiar, ya voy en este punto de la historia y como saben Majora ya no sale en este fic desde hace mucho, pero aun así no deja ser un antagonista principal, solamente que al igual que Link el ya no está. Ahora uno de los antagonistas es Oni y era justo cambiar la caratula de este fic y como él está relacionado con las Diosas y estas a su vez con él y Termina.**

**Muy bien esto es todo por este capítulo me despido, hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	28. Depresión

**Me van a odiar.**

* * *

**Depresión**

Mientras tanto en el castillo.

Las nubes se empezaban a asomar, el clima cambiaba por el cambio de humor de las Diosas, dos de ellas se sentían muy impotentes. Din estaba muy enojada y Nayru estaba deprimida al no poder ver una solución. Din hacia rugir el cielo provocando relámpagos y Nayru provocaba la lluvia.

Esa misma noche después de que Skull Kid les contara todo a los sabios acerca de la aventura de Link en la tierra de Termina. La Reina Zelda estaba en el cuarto de su amado estaba sentada sobre su cama con la cámara pictográfica en sus manos, la sostenía. Zelda estaba llorando, viendo con sentimiento lo que había en la cámara.

Esta vez no estaba la foto de la Ciudad Del Reloj, estaba otra. La foto mostraba a Link y a Zelda junto con los Sabios De Hyrule, estaban reunidos afueras del Templo Del Tiempo.

Las lágrimas caían sobre la imagen. Zelda estaba pasando por tanto en el día que se supone seria su boda.

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?

La reina se lo preguntaba con rabia mientras sollozaba.

-Te dije que ya no tendrías que pelear solo y aun así lo hiciste para protegernos, pero en lugar de eso nos has perjudicado.

Después de unos momentos Zelda empieza a recordar un momento que tuvo aquí en el cuarto de Link, estaba algo relacionado.

* * *

**Hace casi seis años**

El silencio se sentía en la habitación y ambos se sonreían.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Link.

Era también de noche, más bien madrugada en el castillo ese día. La pequeña Princesa Zelda había venido al cuarto de Link y ambos estaban sentados en la cama, viéndose.

-Vine asegurarme que te durmieras.- Respondió Zelda sonriéndole.

-¿A eso vino?- De nuevo pregunto Link con una cara seria.

-Sí y dime, ¿A que le temes?- Pregunto la princesa cambiando también su cara a una seria.

-Yo, a nada.- El héroe trataba de mentirle a su princesa.

-Link estas empuñando tu espada.- Dijo Zelda desmintiéndolo, viendo su espada en su mano izquierda.

-Bueno yo… Es mi problema y no la quiero involucrar. Ya me rescato y fue por mi culpa, no quiero que esté presente en eso.

-Ohh Link. Bueno si no quieres no me lo en cuentes, pero me quedare contigo.- Dijo Zelda decidida.

-Pero no quiero.- Dijo Link, molesto viéndola.

-Yo si quiero, si te atacan a ti me tienen que atacar a mi también.

Zelda mueve su mano y agarra la espada de Link, pero como él la sostenía agarra también su mano.

-Quiero estar presente en tus angustias, problemas y enfrentarlos contigo, combatirlos y superar cualquier adversidad y miedo. Todo juntos.- La princesa le sonríe.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Pero también Zelda recordó que ese día cuando iban a sellar su amor con un beso, su héroe, el no la beso, empezó a comprender el porqué, Link tenía miedo de perjudicarla más. A pesar de todo lo que Majora le hiso a ella y a los demás sabios. Era eso lo que amaba de él, pero ella lo quería acompañar para que no cargara más ese peso solo.

El cielo se empezaba nublar, las nubes se convertían negras y tapaban a luna que estaba presente, las nubes querían acompañar a la joven reina en su dolor.

Zelda ya enojada y triste suelta un grito de dolor y en eso un relámpago cae haciendo tronar toda Hyrule en señal de la agonía que sufría la joven.

La Reina De Hyrule estaba dolida, tenía una herida muy grande. Zelda había perdido a su padre y a su amado en un mismo día y el día de su boda estaba sola, lo peor es que se entero del oscuro secreto que guardaba su amado. El dolor que paso, la tristeza, la locura. Lo peor es que eso no es todo, había algo más que sentía el héroe.

-¡Maldigo el momento en que te envié al pasado!

Zelda avienta la cámara pictográfica a una puerta y una pequeña explosión sale rompiéndola en pedazos. Pero al aventar la cámara a esa puerta, rompe su perilla abriéndola. El viento se mete al cuarto moviendo esa puerta, era el closet del héroe, se podía ver un cofre grande adentro.

La Reina se acerca para tratar de cerrar la puerta que rompió.

De repente la reina, con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas ve por inercia lo que estaba adentro y primero empezó a ver una espada de color rosa, esta tenía en medio una rosa de color negro, también encontró un escudo espejo a lado de ese cofre.

Ella tentada por la curiosidad agarra la espada.

-Que, que hermosa es esta espada.- Dijo la joven con mucha tristeza contemplando su belleza.

Después agarra el escudo y ve el rostro horrible que estaba en el. Pero no le dio miedo, solo da un suspiro al ver su cara.

Zelda se mete un poco al closet, solo para dejar la espada y el escudo, pero cuando alzo su mirada para pararse, vio algo que la desconcertó, en medio de la ropa acomodada de Link había sangre, una sangre seca, también encontró mugre, era tierra que estaba en esa parte.

Al parecer las sirvientas nunca notaron esa parte ya que el closet del héroe siempre estuvo cerrado para cualquiera que se acercara a limpiar, Zelda al ver eso decide meter su mano entre las ropas del héroe. Cuando lo hiso sintió algo y lo saco, eran unas llaves. La reina se pregunto ¿Por qué la ropa estaba cubierta con algo de sangre y porque estaban esas llaves?

Después Zelda baja la mirada y ve el cofre, para después darse una idea.

-¿Sera?

Zelda mete una de esas dos llaves al cofre, una de esas no abrió, después metió la otra y esta quito el seguro del cofre.

La reina abre el cofre y se encuentra con muchas cosas. Desde un arco, hasta lo más sorprendente.

-¿Pero qué?

Zelda encontró Flechas De Luz, se supone que ella las tenía, se pregunto por qué él las tenía. Pero después recordó lo que Skull Kid le conto que Termina era un mundo paralelo, pero algo no encajaba en esa parte y eso tenía que ver con el Dios Oni.

Después Zelda encuentra otro cofre pequeño, pero este estaba abierto y rápidamente le da una idea que no le gusto.

-Así, que después de tu batalla contra Ganondorf, viniste aquí por la máscara, ¿Verdad?, Todo este tiempo has sido el portador y yo por estúpida nunca te dije de él, ¿Cómo te ibas a dar cuenta del peligro que representabas?

Zelda azota el cofre cerrándolo con rabia. Después se tranquiliza y manda a un par de sus guardias a que se llevaran el cofre a su cuarto. Para que nadie lo agarrara.

Desde ese día algo empezó a afectar a Zelda.

* * *

**Un mes después.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Skull Kid les dijo a los Sabios De Hyrule todo sobre la aventura de Link en la tierra de Termina. La Reina Zelda y los demás sabios se quedaron atónitos por lo que Skull Kid les conto. No sabían qué hacer.

En ese mes transcurrido Zelda ya no era casi la misma, ella estaba sumergida en completa tristeza y soledad. Eso cambiaba su humor totalmente, ante el consejo, los nobles aristócratas ya no la cuestionaban, para ellos su reina se había convertido en una bestia, no dejándose intimidar por nadie, eso no afectaba la política de Hyrule, solo la fortaleció en orden. Pero, política es política.

Cuando estaba en el castillo era atormentada por fantasmas del pasado, veía a su padre Daphnes y a Link. Eran recuerdos cuando ella convivía con ellos, momentos inolvidables para ella en el castillo.

Las lágrimas que algunas veces derramaba, ya no bastaban para tranquilizar y satisfacer a la joven. Ella después se iba al Templo Del Bosque a buscar información, pero tampoco había mucha información sobre Termina, solo le indico en donde estaba, mas no eran todos los libros. Impa le traía mas, pero fue lo mismo no encontraba nada, llego en un momento que por estrés tiro y arraso todas las pilas de libros que estaban sobre la mesa, cada día se empezaba a malhumorar.

Cuando volvía al castillo solo se encerraba en su cuarto y nada más salía para asuntos de política o para cenar. En las noches era atormentada también por sus recuerdos a la hora de dormir, eran sueños en que ella vivía feliz casada o eran también recuerdos quisiera revivir. Pero solo eran recuerdos y sueños.

Cuando se levantaba lo asía de malas, eso perjudico a sus subordinados, también a Impa. También Zelda tenía que vivir con miedo al no saber cuando la Fiera Deidad o Majora atacarían Hyrule, cada día se tenía que mortificar por eso.

Zelda ahora tenía que aguantar la depresión que sentía, ya que el destino le jugaba crueles bromas.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Del Bosque. El sol se metía. Un gran silencio recorría los pasillos y cuartos. Solo se escuchaba el eco de una gota que caía.

En uno de los cuartos del templo, estaba Zelda leyendo uno de los libros prohibidos, a su lado una había una gran pila de libros sobre una mesa de madera, algo vieja pero resistente.

-¿Por qué aun sigues leyendo?- Una voz se escucha.

Zelda da un pequeño salto y voltea rápidamente, la joven se espanto.

-Sabes Impa, algunas veces es bueno que tocaras la puerta de en vez en cuando.- Reacciono Zelda enojada.

-Me sorprenden esos reflejos que tienes.- Dijo Impa algo impresionada.

-Por un momento pensé que algunas de esas fantasmas pasaron la barrera que hice. No lo vuelvas hacer- Dijo la reina aun enojada.

Impa toma un respiro. La sheikah empezaba a extrañar cuando su protegida nunca actuaba de esa forma, nunca la regañaba por aparecer de la nada.

-Ya tranquila. Cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué aun sigues leyendo la sección prohibida?, Si Skull Kid ya nos conto todo lo que necesitábamos saber.- Cometo la sheikah, que se acerco a su reina.

-Solo lo hago para saber más, después de todo no podre leer más estos libros así que aprovecho, tal vez logre encontrar algo mas.- Dijo la reina sin apartar su mirada en aquel libro que leia.

-¿Pero que hay que saber?, Ya hasta sabemos la creación de Termina.

-Sí, pero quiero saber porque la Fiera Deidad odia a las Diosas De Oro.

-No creo que lo encuentres.

-¿Qué, porque?- Zelda queda desconcertada por esas palabras.

-En la sección prohibida solo viene la historia de Hyrule, mas no la de Termina, recuerda que esa tierra es un mundo aparte, esa tierra tiene su propia historia.

-Creo que te equivocas un poco. En el Atlas vi algo. Fue un punto que se encontraba, al principio pensé que era una mancha, pero arribita de ese punto tenía una palabra y esta decía "Limite", este punto se encuentra donde hoy son los Bosque Perdidos.

-Supongo que la Diosa Nayru lo puso ahí, dice la leyenda que ella hiso este atlas para Hylia, para que se aprendiera y viera toda la tierra que hiso Din. Supongo que ese punto significa el límite de la tierra de las Diosas De Oro, recuerda que hay que pasar una puerta para llegar a la tierra de Oni.

-Tal vez ahí venga sobre la información de Termina y Oni, hasta tal vez de Majora.

-Mph, Hasta donde yo sé, solo viene de Hyrule.

-Uhhh, Que positiva.- Dijo la Reina viéndola en tono sarcástico, un poco molesta por eso.

Impa cambia de tema.- Ya hay que irnos.

-Tan pronto.- Dijo Zelda.

-Recuerda que tienes que recibir a los embajadores de Labrynna. Aparte ya es de noche. Me llevare algunos libros a la biblioteca, los que has leído.

Zelda suspira. Pero sin más que decir la reina y su guardiana parten asía el castillo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

El amanecer llega, el astro rey se asoma mostrando su máximo brillo, el canto de los cuccos asía resonar el castillo. La reina se levanta y bosteza en señal que se estaba recién levantando, cuando lo hiso, después suspira tristemente, de nuevo soñó ese mismo sueño en que era feliz, sin estar atada a las normas que ponen la realeza, sin que los nobles no juzgaran la decisión de casarse con el hombre a quien más amaba, pero eso era lo menos importante para ella, su hombre ya no estaba a su lado y cada día se preguntaba cuando su dolor acabaría, porque al iniciar el día tenia que revivir lo mismo. Estando atadas ante las normas, fingir una sonrisa y dar señal que todo estaba bien, pero esa sonrisa solo ocultaba el temor de ser atacado por Deidades omnipotentes.

Una vez que se alista para su día sale de su cuarto y mientras caminaba asía el comedor un concejal la recibía, pero algo desconcertó a la joven reina.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada que hacer?- Pregunto la reina algo sorprendida.

-Si no hay nada, a excepción del pequeño incidente de ayer su majestad.- Dijo el noble concejal.

-Bueno, está bien puedes retirarte.

-Sí. Con su permiso.

El noble hace una reverencia y se va. Zelda de nuevo suspira. Ahora que iba hacer, había pasado un mes desde el aquel día. Pero no había nada, ni siquiera un pensamiento, normalmente piensa en los deberes del castillo, pero nada, solo nada. Solo había una cosa más que hacer, pero solo tenía que esperar. Pero algo peor empezó a dominarla algo que día a día estaba presente y era el miedo.

La reina camina asía su comedor y cuando llega, una vez ahí, mientras el cocinero trae el platillo para su reina, esta ya se encontraba sentada y pensado, ya dominada por pensamientos terroríficos.

-Con su permiso.- El cocinero hace una reverencia y se retira, pero Zelda lo ignora tenia la vista muy fija.

Zelda se queda pensando y pensando, hasta que el rugir de su estomago interrumpe esos pensamientos.

-Uhh.

La reina baja su mirada y ve su vientre, después saca una leve risita de la nada. Eso era un poco gracioso para ella, después la reina sin más que hacer decide comer, su platillo era un consomé de pollo. Mientras comía la reina veía lo vacio que era su comedor.

La Reina de Hyrule ya no tenía más que pensar. Por el momento. Sin nada que hacer en el reino, sin mantener ahora su mente ocupada, ahora lo que ella sufría iba acelerar mas, ya que Zelda trataba de mantener su mente ocupada para evitar lo mas que se pudiera el miedo y la nostalgia, sabía que lo que ella sufría la atacaría día a día, por eso siempre buscaba cosas que hacer. Pero ahora sin darse cuenta el castigo de la Fiera Deidad iba a descender sobre ella. Ya la ataco el miedo, ahora sigue la nostalgia.

Normalmente la nostalgia siempre la atacaba aun después de la guerra, pero ahora sin nada que hacer, la iba a golpear más fuerte. A Zelda le llega un recuerdo repetido.

* * *

**Hace cinco años.**

La Princesa Zelda estaba comiendo a lado de su padre. Mientras Link cuidaba desde una de las entradas del comedor.

Por un momento solo se escuchaban el sonido de los cubiertos que hacían el rey y la princesa al comer.

GRRRRR.

Hasta que se escucha un rugido que los interrumpió. El Rey Daphnes y la princesa voltean y ve ambos a Link que se agarro su estomago rápidamente.

El rey se le quedo viendo por un momento al niño.- ¿Link tienes hambre?- Pregunto.

-No, no.- el niño negaba avergonzado.

-No me mientas y ven aquí. Siéntate con nosotros.- Dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

-No, no es necesario.- seguía negándose el niño, retrocediendo un poco.

-Por favor Link, ven.- Dijo la princesa.

Ambos se veían fijamente, la princesa solo le sonreía, Link solo veia con ternura la cara de su amada que se lo pedía amablemente y sin más que decir ante lo que vio se sienta, solo que algo alejado puesto que estaba avergonzado.

-Más cerca.- Dijo el Rey.

Link sin poder desobedecer las órdenes de su rey se sienta a lado de este, justamente al frente de Zelda. La princesa solo le sonreía a su amado.

El rey le ordena a un mayordomo traerle un plato a su invitado.

-No es necesario mi rey.- decía Link aun avergonzado.

-Vamos no seas tímido.- Dijo Zelda con una leve carcajada.

El mayordomo trae un plato para Link, era un jugoso bistec.

-Pero…

-Vamos seria una grosería si rechazas mi invitación y tú no quieres eso.- Dijo el rey.

-No.

-Pues ya come.

Link ya derrotado ante eso decide comer. Después de un rato al final Link acaba y una vez que lo hace.

-Muchas gracias su alteza, ahora con su permiso me retiro.

-No espera.- Dijo el rey mientras se limpiaba la boca, también había acabado de comer.- El comedor no solo sirve para comer. Si no para platicar también.

Link se ponía un poco nervioso. Zelda reía levemente al verlo.

-No sé mucho sobre ti, así que quiero aprovechar este momento para conocerte mejor.-Dijo el rey.

-Bueno, está bien, como usted diga mi rey.- Dijo Link tomando asiento.

-Bueno. Platícame de tu vida, ¿Cómo era antes en los bosques?

Y así la plática inicia. Link le va contando al rey su vida en la Aldea Kokiri y también sobre los kokiri, como era la vida del héroe, hasta que el Árbol Deku falleció que fue ahí donde cambio.

-Ya veo que lastima que murió el guardián de los bosques, todo por ese traidor. Después viniste avisarnos sobre Ganondorf. Sabes estoy agradecido contigo por eso, debo de admitir que le tenía mucha confianza a ese gerudo traidor.

Y así platican, hubo algunas risas por la plática. Hasta que el Rey Daphnes toca un tema muy incomodo.

-Dime Link, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de noviazgo con mi hija?

Eso altera tanto a Link como a Zelda, ambos se sonrojan al escucharlo.

-¿Qué, creyeron ambos que no lo sabía?

-¿Pe, pe, pero como lo sabes?- Dijo Zelda perpleja y desconcertada.

-Es más que obvio, tú siempre estas a lado de él y son inseparables, luego mostrabas tu preocupación o tristeza cada vez que lo mando fuera del castillo. Aparte tú ya sucumbías a estos sentimientos. No creas que no me di cuenta cuando le diste la Ocarina Del Tiempo cuando él se fue.

Zelda se queda callada, sin nada que decir al respecto.

-Tranquilos no estoy enojado.- Dijo el rey sonriéndoles.- Solo he estado esperando un momento así para hablarlo. Tengo que decir que estoy algo decepcionado de ustedes. ¡También de ti Impa!- Eso ultimo tuvo que alzar la voz para que la sheikah la oyera.

-Pero, porque nunca lo hablo.- Dijo Link avergonzado.

-Como dije antes, esperaba un momento como este.- El Rey Daphnes desvía su mirada asía su hija.- De Link no me sorprende, de ti sí. Sé que no he sido un buen padre por el tiempo de caridad que no paso contigo, sé que mi tiempo es escaso con eso de mis ocupaciones. Pero sería bueno que me contaras tus cosas.

-Pero padre, yo no lo hice por eso… bueno tenía miedo que tu y el consejo, se que ustedes no aprobarían nuestra relación.- Dijo Zelda con mucho desdén ahora que fue descubierta.

-Esa bola de hipócritas que tienen que ver aquí. Ellos no deciden tu felicidad, tampoco yo. El consejo solo ve por su beneficio, ven por el linaje y la pureza, pero parte de ellos ni son puros, tal vez la mayoría. Sé que nuestra familia se basa en parte por eso, pero no quiere decir que la sangre de Hylia no deje de existir, aun así se mescla, parte de los miembros de la familia real deshonran esa parte. Aun así la sangre se mezcla sin importar con quien sea. Pero no solo cuenta la sangre. Ahora si te preocupa ese problema, el consejo no dirá nada. Link demostró ser un caballero desde que ayudo a quitar los problemas de Hyrule arriesgando su vida y también ayudando a los demas, ayudo a detener a Ganondorf también.

-¿Enserio usted piensa que soy un caballero?- Dijo el niño viéndolo a los ojos.

-Claro que lo pienso, si no nunca te hubiera dado ese título personalmente, solo estaba esperando ver lo que podrías llegar a ser, también te sabes defender a tal grado de estar a la altura de la misma Impa. Bien o mal para ellos, tu eres un héroe, se quedaran callados con eso. Tengo que admitir que tenía mis dudas sobre su relación, como cualquier padre que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus hijos. Pero al pasar el tiempo, todo lo que he visto de Link y hasta ahora que he observado de ambos. Yo ya no tengo más dudas. Zelda has escogido a un buen pretendiente, para nuestro reino. La nobleza y realeza nunca ha venido de sangre, viene de las acciones y decisiones que hagas y las acciones de Link en este castillo, me dejan más que claro todo, pero obviamente en el futuro, tu Zelda serás la que tomara las decisiones y Link las tendrá que hacer.

Zelda se queda en shock por eso, pero después se para y le da un abraso a su padre.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo la princesa más que feliz.

-¿Entonces no importa si ellos se dan cuenta?- Pregunto Link aun nervioso.

El Rey con su mano le toca el cabello al héroe.- Claro que no, si quieren restriégueselos ahorita mismo en la cara. Al rato me gustaría ver sus caras.- Dijo sonriéndole al héroe.

Link también se queda en shock, estaba conmovido. Después Zelda va y abrasa a su héroe y le da un beso en su mejilla.

Link y Zelda ya no tenían que aguantar ese peso sobre sus espaldas, ahora tenían más tiempo ahora que no lo ocultaban.

* * *

**Actualidad **

Zelda ya casi acababa su plato de consomé. Pero…

-¡Impa!

La sheikah aparece al servicio de su reina.

-Sí, que se te ofrece.- Dijo Impa.

-Nada. Solo quiero que te sientes conmigo.- Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

-No puedo ya comí.

-Quiero que me acompañes.- Siguió insistiendo la reina.

-Es que ya comí.- también insistía la sheikah que negaba.

-Sabes, el comedor no solo sirve para comer. Si no para platicar también.

Impa veía la forma en que se comportaba Zelda, ella ya sabía que pasaba por la depresión, pero ahora no tenía idea del objetivo de su protegida, no le daba buena espina. Pero Impa se sienta para no enojarla.

Pero cuando la sheikah se sentó, unos momentos después, en el comedor se sentía un silencio incomodo al no saber que decir para ambas, mas Zelda.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes hambre?- Pregunto la reina mientras comía.

-No, yo como una hora antes que tú, para no incomodarme.

-Ya veo, ¿Dime, que haces aparte de cuidarme?- Pregunto Zelda tratando de sacar un tema.

Impa alza un la ceja y la ve con indiferencia.- Sabes muy bien que me entreno y veo como ha estado Kakariko.

Despues de esa respuesta Zelda se sintió como una tonta.- ¿Y cómo ha estado Kakariko?- Siguió preguntando.

Impa se empezaba a incomodar, nunca antes le había pasado eso con su protegida.- ¿Ya sabes tú como esta?- Dijo ahora sin verla.

-No quiero saber sobre su gente, tú que los conoces.- Dijo la reina un poco molesta, se empezaba a enojar por no saber qué decir.

-Todos están bien, hasta ahora. He oído que construirán un bar, se dice que en la falda de la Montaña De La Muerte.

-Eso es bueno.- Zelda se da por vencida, ya no sabe que decir.- ¿Dime tienes sed?

-Sí, te acepto un vaso de agua.- Esta vez Impa accedió a eso.

Pero a la hora de llamar un mayordomo para que le sirviera agua a la sheikah, este responde.- Disculpe, pero ya no hay agua, pero ahorita haremos mas.

-No, no es necesario. Gracias.- Dijo la sheikah sin incomodar al mayordomo.

El mayordomo se va y la reina se empezaba desesperar, sabía que no podía mantener a su guardiana, ella solo quería tratar de crear un buen momento, como los de antes. Pero lo único que consiguió fue deprimirse más. Zelda llego a su límite y cuando uno se deprime a tal grado, suele hacer locuras sin que le importe su persona u otros.

Cuando el mayordomo se fue, Zelda cambia su mirada y con esa mirada empezaba a ver algo que estaba en medio de la mesa.

-Mira Impa si tienes sed, esta esto.- Dijo Zelda mientras señala con la mirada

En medio de la mesa había tres mesas de vino y licores.

-No, gracias.- Dijo Impa al ver la botella.- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?- pregunto, no le gusto.

-Ayer se supone que en la cena iban a venir los embajadores de Labrynna a repasar la alianza, ahora que ya no está mi padre, tengo que firmar yo para estar de acuerdo y como testigo. A uno de esos embajadores le gusta el licor y yo como buena anfitriona le iba a dar ese lujo, ya que solo tenía que firmar. Pero surgió un imprevisto y la mesa se quedo lista. Supongo que los mayordomos nunca se dieron cuenta.

-Ya veo. Bueno me retiro.- Dijo la sheikah.

-Espera, antes me podrías pasar una de esas botellas.- Dijo Zelda sin ningún gesto en su mirada

-¿Qué?- Impa se quedo desconcertada.

-Sí, quiero que me sirvas.- Dijo la reina, tal vez en su cara no se notaba la tristeza, pero si en sus ojos.

-No.- Impa sin dudarlo se negó.- Vas a tomar un licor tan temprano, en el desayuno.

-Si no quieres pasármela, está bien, iré yo por ella.- Dijo Zelda con un poco de enojo en su voz.

La reina se para y agarra una de las botella de licor y un sacacorchos, y con esfuerzos quita la tapa.

-¿Qué haces Zelda?- Pregunto Impa enojada, pero a la vez no creía lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- Respondió la reina en tono serio, pero delicado. Después agarra una copa que estaba en la mesa y se sirve, la llena casi toda la copa. Después de eso le da un sorbo.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres?

-Estás loca, te caerá muy mal.- Impa aun sin creer lo que veía, trataba de convencer a su protegida.

-No me importa.- Dijo Zelda con mucho desden.- Después de todo soy la Reina De Hyrule, no creo que importe si me doy un lujo, yo nunca me doy un lujo y el destino no ha querido que así sea. Pero ya no más.

Zelda da otro sorbo pero un poco más grande.

A pesar de que Zelda había dejado de ser un cascaron. Ahora tenía que pelear contra la depresión causada por Majora, la guerra y Oni. Impa sabia de eso, pero ahora que apenas dio cuenta de que Zelda ya estaba a su límite, se entero pero ya tarde.

Zelda se cómo te sientes ahora.- Dijo Impa en tono serio, pero delicado, estaba tratando de controlar a su protegida.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Dime que sientes?- Zelda se le quedo mirando, aun seria, pero ya se podía notar molesta ante lo que dijo Impa.

La sheikah se queda callada, estaba desconcertada.

-¡No sabes nada!- la joven reacciono furiosa al responder.- No sabes que se siente perder, no sabes que se siente ver de nuevo a las personas a quien más amas, no sabes el dolor que se siente saber que solo era una ilusión, no sabes que es lo que se siente que te lo quiten del corazón, no sabes que la persona quien te lo quito te lo restregué en la cara.- Zelda empieza a llorar después de eso.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé, pero Link si lo supo y también a tu padre y no por eso se comportaron así.

-Pero ellos son ellos. Yo soy yo, si yo quiero bebo.- Zelda de nuevo toma otro sorbo solo para demostrarlo.

-¿Crees que ellos te quieren ver así?

Pero lo único que hiso la sheikah fue hacer enojar mas a la joven reina.

-¡Cállate!, ¿Crees que no lo sé?, A mi no me gustaría ver a mi padre bajo tierra con sus ojos cerrados, no me gustaría ver a Link con marcas rojas y azules en su cara y con esos malditos ojos blancos vacios, que no me muestran nada, que solo dan temor y odio. Pero al final de todo lo sigo viendo.- Decía Zelda con mucha rabia, mientras sus lagrimas salían sin parar

Zelda se tomo de un sorbo el resto de su copa del licor. Se iba a servir otra, pero Impa se para rápidamente y le quita la copa y la botella.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Zelda reacciona enojada.

-¡Compórtate!, Escucha, eres la Reina De Hyrule, el reino ahora necesita más de ti que de tu padre o Link. Eres una mujer, deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa.

-¡Desearía de nuevo serlo!- Dijo Zelda furiosa, viendo a Impa a los ojos.

Impa deja la copa en la mesa, después le da una cachetada a su reina. Zelda se queda atónita, pasmada con la boca algo abierta.

-¿Por qué nadie me entiende?- Dijo la joven mientras se agarraba su mejilla.

Zelda se da media vuelta y se va del comedor sin decir nada, sin mostrar la mirada solo su espalda. Pero como la reina había bebido, era obvio que empezara a tambalearse. Zelda cuando bebía era muy poco, lo mesclaba y nada mas una copa. Empezaba apenas a sentir los efectos.

Impa al verla así no la abandona y la trata de ayudar.

-¡Vete no te necesito!

A partir de esa última palabra, los efectos empezaron a avanzar. A Impa le dolía mucho, pero no podía dejarla, pero a la vez no podía hacer nada. Al final Impa se lleva a Zelda a su habitación sin que nadie se enterara, normalmente lo haría rápido, pero con una Zelda que se negaba a agarrar, era difícil, hasta que los efectos de la bebida siguieron avanzando mas, haciendo un poco más fácil que llevara a la reina. Pero como Zelda tomo una copa completa de licor iba a tener más problemas después. Una vez que llega al cuarto de la reina.

(Hip), Ve, ve, vete, no, te necesito.- Zelda ya estaba bajo el control de los efectos de la bebida la voz le empezaba a cambiar.

La sheikah, suelta a la joven, Zelda trata de caminar, pero mientras lo hacia se tambaleaba, se trata de apoyar en lo que fuera, puso su mano sobre un buro, pero al hacerlo solamente la mano resbalo tirando las cosas que habían en el mueble junto con ella en el proceso. Impa la trata de parar.

-No me toques.

Aun así la protectora hace su trabajo y la pone en su cama.

-Deberías descansar.- Dijo Impa mientras la dejaba.

-¿Tu, quien eres para decirme?, Yo soy la reina, no tu.- Respondió Zelda enojada, pero con una voz cansada.

Impa de nuevo suspira, ya no era una guardiana, otra vez se convirtió en una niñera. Zelda parecía una niña caprichosa. Se le hiso realidad su deseo.

**TOC, TOC**

En eso el ruido de la puerta se escucha, alguien la tocaba.

Zelda al oír, se trataba de nuevo de parar, pero Impa rápidamente la acuesta.

-¿Qué haces?, tengo que ir a ver.- Dijo la reina molesta.

-No tú te quedas.- Dijo la sheikah, que la tapa con la cobija.

Impa sale rápidamente y ve por su reina, una vez ahí afuera.- Si.- Dijo al salir.

-Disculpe señorita Impa, buscan a su majestad, la Reina Zelda.

-¿Quién?

-Los embajadores de Labrynna.

La sheikah se espanta al oír. Mientras en el interior del cuarto, Zelda se quita la cobija (con algo de esfuerzo) y camina asía la puerta.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Impa con seriedad.

-Están en el cuarto del trono.- Respondió el mayordomo también con seriedad.

-Ya veo. Diles que ahí esperen.

Un sonido se escucha al oír como giraban la perilla. Por suerte Impa tenía sujetada la puerta desde el principio, para que su reina no saliera.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo Zelda desde adentro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto el mayordomo al escuchar la voz.

-Es la reina, supongo que tiene un improvisto, aun se sigue alistando para recibirlos. Ya vete y diles que esperen.- La sheikah responde sin ningún gesto, si mostrar nervios.

-Está bien, como usted diga.

El mayordomo se va, una vez que se va del pasillo.

-IMPAAAA, ábreme.

-¡Ohh por el amor de Nayru!

La shiekah se vuelve a meter, solo que cuando abrió la puerta tiro a Zelda, ya que Impa se metió rápido para que nadie viera. Zelda cayó de sentón.

-¿Qué haces?, te dije que te acostaras- Pregunto Impa molesta.

-¿Tu qué crees? (Hip), Oí todo. Tengo que ir a firmar.- La reina se para.

Zelda empieza a caminar, pero apenas daba un par de pasos para solo ser recibida por Impa quien la voltea y la empuja levemente asía el otro lado.

-No, te quedaras acostada.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Reacciono la joven furiosa.

-No tienes la condición.

-¿Quién dice que no?, solo tengo que hacer una firma.- Dijo Zelda que de nuevo camina asía la puerta.

Impa vuelve hacer lo mismo.

-Solo mírate.- Dijo la sheikah viéndola con indiferencia, con decepción.

A lado de Zelda había un espejo.

-Yo no veo nada malo.- Dijo Zelda al verse, no se daba cuenta que se tambaleaba, empezaba a hablar de una forma que no le gustaba a la shiekah.

-Solo óyete, pareces una niña.

Esa última palabra causo algo en la joven reina.

-¿Niña?, ¿No que era una mujer según tu?

...

Espera. Si es cierto lo que dices. Entonces se hiso realidad mi deseo, soy una niña. Pude regresar en el tiempo.

Impa no dice nada, estaba desconcertada. Zelda empieza de nuevo a llorar, pero de alegría.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces toque la Ocarina Del Tiempo?, solo quería regresar.- Después la reina reacciona enojada.- Pero cada vez que tocaba no funcionaba, hasta que leí la sección prohibida donde me decía que el Tiempo no afectaba a los Dioses, seguían conservando su memoria y su estado una vez que despiertan, el tiempo no los para, solo podía evitar algunas cosas de estos, siempre y cuando tuviera que ver con el mundo mortal. Por eso cuando Link tocaba la Canción Del Tiempo, no podía evitar por completo que la luna cayera, ya que era decisión de un Dios, Majora siempre se dio cuenta las veces que Link regresaba, mas no sabía el cómo lo hacía. Aparte la Diosa Del Tiempo es la que da la autorización después de todo.

Impa ahora veía a su protegida, la veía con mucho desdén, la veía como una niña inocente que solo pedía un deseo de lo más profundo de su corazón, un deseo que no tenía mala intención. Era triste porque ese deseo no lo puede ni siquiera conceder la misma Trifuerza.

-Pude lograr burlar las barreras del Tiempo.- Reacciono la joven alegremente, sonreía.

Obviamente lo que Zelda pedía era también una locura.

Después Zelda se voltea a ver a un espejo.- ¡¿Pero por qué no me veo como una niña?!- se preguntaba la reina enojada, mientras empieza sollozar de nuevo en tristeza.

Era muy lamentable ver esa escena para Impa. Pero la sheikah decide seguirle el juego.

-Ya, ya. Si eres de nuevo una niña.- Impa se acerca a su reina.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?- Zelda se voltea y ve a su guardiana, con esos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas que brotaba y escurrían en sus mejillas.

-Claro que si.- Impa le sonríe y le seca esas lágrimas que tenia y que brotaban. Después la sheikah la abrasa.

-¿Pe, pero por qué no me veo como una?- Preguntaba la reina triste.

-El espejo es un mentiroso, solo te está engañando. Si eres una niña de nuevo.- Dijo la sheikah, mientras le seca con el pulgar la última lagrima que salió.

-(Hip) Entonces si regrese en el tiempo, ¡Quiero ver a mi padre, quiero ver a mi Link!

Zelda se pone feliz y se libera de los brazos de su guardiana y sin pensarlo trata de salir, pero la sheikah la agarra rápidamente.

-Ellos no están, pero vendrán pronto

-Sí, pero le tengo que avisar a mi padre sobre la guerra.

-El ya lo sabe.

-Pero también tengo que quitarle a Link la máscara antes de que se la ponga.- Dijo la joven con gran preocupación.

-Yo lo hare, yo le quitare la máscara.

-Pero… Pero.

Impa acuesta a su reina de nuevo en la cama.

-Pero no me quiero acostar, quiero verlos.- Pedía Zelda aferrada.

-Y lo harás, pero ellos no vendrán al menos que tomes un descanso, está bien. Cuando despiertes ellos aparecerán al frente de ti.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Zelda con alegría e ilusión.- Pero no tengo sueño.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a dormir.

Impa para ayudar a su reina empieza a silbar, empieza a tocar la Nana De Zelda que siempre le había cantado desde que era una bebe. Zelda le empieza a ganar el sueño poco a poco mientras sonreirá de nuevo y oía la canción.

-Ya quiero ver mi padre y a Link. Quiero apachurrar a mi padre y comerme a besos a mi Link.

Impa solo la veía con desdén, era un gran dolor que sentía al verla con esa ilusión.

-Gracias Impa. Te quiero mucho.- Dijo Zelda de forma tierna y dulce.

En eso Impa tira un par de lágrimas, ya no lo soportaba, tenía que acabar la canción a como diera lugar. Pero, valió la pena después de todo el esfuerzo que puso la sheikah, Zelda se quedo dormida.

-Malditos sean Oni, Majora. Juro que les arrancare sus rostros.

Impa entre dientes y apretando su puño con rencor e ira, se sentía mal ver así a su protegida que siempre cuido como una hija, que no podía cambiar el estado por lo que Zelda estaba pasando.

-Lo siento Zelda. No te puedo ayudar porque esta es tu pelea.

Pero la sheikah se tranquiliza, se toma un momento y se va del cuarto. Cierra la puerta del cuarto con llave, se va asía la cámara del trono.

Mientras tanto la reina dormía tranquilamente. El deseo de Zelda no era precisamente ser una niña, era recuperar su vida antes de la guerra, quería ver a su padre de nuevo y estar al lado de Link.

_La presión y el estrés, se transformaron en tristeza y nostalgia, y estas a su vez dejaron un rastro de melancolía. Pero después, con el paso del tiempo la melancolía se fue transformando en depresión y esta a su vez fue afectando la cordura de la bella joven haciéndose mucho daño a sí misma y a las personas quienes la rodeaban._

* * *

**Quise hacer este capítulo un poco más realista sobre las personas quienes sufren la ****depresión****. Las personas quienes la sufren suelen afectarse a sí mismos o a terceros también en el caso de Impa, como se vio en este capítulo. La depresión que fue causada, por estrés, miedo y la pérdida de seres queridos. La verdad en mi opinión este ha sido el capítulo más triste que he hecho.**

**Supongo que las mujeres y/o personas sensibles ahorita, la mayoría me está odiando por lo que le hice a Zelda. Pero algunos no, como los fans de anti Zelink, que supongo lo están disfrutando. Yo soy neutral en ese aspecto y siempre he tenido mis pros y contras ante ese emparejamiento que hice, bueno nada más OoT, razones que he dado en los capítulos. Solo veo Zelink, porque es la más popular.**

**Bueno esto fue todo de mi parte. Ojala y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos a todos aquellos que me siguen y ven este fic, cuídense. Hasta luego y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	29. La ayuda mal pagada

**Tengo una noticia mala para ustedes que daré en el final de este capítulo.**

* * *

**La ayuda mal pagada**

Mientras tanto en el interior de un pasillo que se encontraba completamente solitario, cuyas ventanas se vean oscuras debido a lo que parecía que era de noche. Pero en aquel pasillo solamente se oían los pasos de los tacones de una joven.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Pregunto la joven que no veía a nadie.

La Reina Zelda vagaba por ese pasillo mientras se preguntaba, mientras aun caminaba en aquel largo pasillo, donde no había nadie.

-¡Impa!- La joven llama a su guardiana, pero esta no responde a su llamado.- ¡Impa!

La reina siguió llamando a su guardiana, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Zelda sigue caminando mientras era acompañada por la soledad que sentía y estaba a su lado, ella se empezaba a entristecer que nadie estuviera con ella. Hasta que la joven reina escucho un sonido que llamo su atención. Zelda camina asía ese sonido y este se hacia cada vez mas fuerte conforme la joven avanzaba. Hasta que Zelda llega a una puerta y oye, después abre.

Hasta que la reina se sorprende mucho de lo que ve.

-Hola hija. Llegas tarde

El Rey Daphnes Nohansen estaba presente en el comedor, el sonido que hacía era el de los cubiertos al comer.

-¡Pa, papa!- Dijo Zelda escéptica, no lo creía.

-¿Qué estas esperando?, ven y siéntate.- Dijo el rey que la apresura un poco.

-Pe, pero.- la joven aun seguía en shock.

-Vamos o se te enfriara tu platillo.

Zelda camina lentamente, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos ante lo que veía una vez que se sienta a lado de su padre.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Zelda que estaba confundida.

-¿Tu donde crees?- Pregunto el padre con otra pregunta.

-Parece ser el comedor.- Respondió la hija mientras veía.

-Bueno. Si tú dices que es el comedor, es el comedor.- Respondió el rey mientras comía, dejando mas confundida a su hija.- ¿Qué esperas come?

Pero Zelda ve su plato y estaba completamente vacío, no había nada que comer.

-Ohh. Creo que no te sirvieron.- Dijo el rey mientras veía el plato también.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunto Zelda viendo con indiferencia a su padre.- No hay nadie.- Comento.

-Es porque no hay nadie.- Respondió el rey mientras terminaba.

Zelda se le queda viendo un poco más a su padre.- ¿Entonces tu qué haces aquí?- Pregunto por qué era la única persona a quien veía.

-No lo sé. Tu dímelo.- Respondió el rey mientras se limpiaba.- ¿Tu me llamaste?

Zelda se queda pensando un poco mas mientras aun veía a su padre que estaba con ella, mientras el Rey Daphnes agarraba una botella de vino que estaba a su lado.

-Mira si hay vino.- Dijo mientras se servía, mientras salía el liquido que iba asía la copa.- ¿Quieres?

El rey le pasa la botella a su hija para que se sirva. Pero cuando Zelda agarro la botella de vino, esta se transformo y se convirtió en una botella de licor, la joven se espanta de lo que vio y avienta la botella al otro lado rompiéndola al chocar al suelo. Zelda después de haber visto eso baja su mirada_. (Nota del autor: La diferencia entre el vino y el licor, es que el vino es mas como un jugo de frutas con menos cantidad de alcohol y se puede tomar en el desayuno, comida y cena)_

-¿Dime hija que tienes?- Pregunto el padre preocupado al ver a su hija comportarse de esa manera.

Pero la hija no responde.

-¿Acaso no era ese tu deseo, volverme a ver?- Pregunto el rey que no apartaba la vista de su hija que se deprimía.

-Esto, esto es otro…- la joven fue interrumpida antes de acabar.

-Si tal vez lo sea, pero lo importante es que ahorita estoy contigo.

Zelda alza su mirada y con es ve a su padre.- ¿Pero, para qué?, si solo eres una ilusión.- Dijo seria, calmada, parecía que perdió esperanza de lo que veía, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se transformaron, se convirtieron en unos ojos azules vacios que miraban a su padre.

-Tal vez, quizá. Pero de ti depende como lo consideres.- Respondió el rey.

Zelda suspira.

-No te desanimes hija mía.- Dijo el rey mientras daba una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me desanime?- Pregunto la joven molesta.- ¿Sabes lo que verdaderamente está pasando "Padre"?

-Si lo sé todo.- Dijo el rey mostrándose un poco molesto.

-¿Entonces por qué me dices esto?- Pregunto la joven si bajar la vista aun viendo a su padre molesto.

-La Zelda que yo crie era alegre, no se rendiría y seguiría luchando. La Zelda que yo crie siempre veía asía al frente y no dejaría de hacerlo. Mi hija nunca antes se había dado por vencida, incluyendo si las cosas se vieran negras, ella encontraría una solución.- Decía el rey mostrando la determinación y tenacidad en cada palabra.

-Pero esto es diferente.

-Lo sé. Por eso, más que ahora Hyrule te necesita.

-¿Pero cómo?, no sé como evitare esto.- Dijo la joven con rabia, mostrando mas su ira.

-Hay hija. Tú y Link cometieron el mismo error.- Comento el padre mientras hacia un movimiento leve de negación.

-¿Qué hicimos mal?- Pregunto Zelda mientras se tranquilizaba, mientras se entristecía.

-Ambos quisieron hacer esto solos, sin contarse nada, sin que el uno y del otro se enterara. Olvidando su lazo que los ato.

La joven se queda callada, reflexionando esa respuesta. Su padre daba su razón con hechos y sabiduría.

-Se que ambos no lo hicieron con mala intención. Pero ambos fueron víctimas y ambos se dejaron llevar.

-Todo es mi culpa.

-No lo es… tal vez, pero esta vez ambos. Tanto tú como Link se equivocaron.

Zelda de nuevo baja su mirada, se empezaba a deprimir más.

-No te deprimas, no fue con intención, solo quiero que entiendas que tal vez cometiste un error, pero no solo lo hiciste tu sola, también Link, el nunca te dejo en el predicamento. A lo que quiero decir es que: Ambos caminan de la mano juntos y se caen juntos.

-Si lo entiendo. Pero ahora Link no está y yo estoy sola.

-¿Eso piensas que estás sola?- Pegunto el rey que con una de sus manos alza la mirada a su hija y la ve con indiferencia.- Tú nunca has estado sola, tampoco Link. Ambos, siempre han tenido ayuda. Impa siempre ha estado a tu lado sin importar a donde y el momento que tu estés. Sus amigos siempre han estado ahí. Ustedes no son los únicos que caminan solos. También sus amigos que han estado de tras de ustedes, para esos momento en que ustedes dos caen. Sus amigos han estado en momentos de alegría, de tristeza, de necesidad, de gloria. No se olviden de ellos. Link los aparto y tú los olvidaste, ellos también sufren sin ustedes.

Zelda va recuperando el brillo en sus ojos, se empiezan a llenar de lo que los caracterizaba. Pero la joven suspira y dice.- Pero no se qué hacer.- Dijo la joven mientras veía con desdén a su padre.

El rey también suspira.- Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo sé. Pero te hare una pregunta, ¿Qué haría Link?

De repente a Zelda le llega un sentimiento, pero no deprimente, si no alegre, un recuerdo de lo que hace su amado, algo que lo caracteriza. Zelda recupera completamente sus ojos.

-Si eres su alma gemela, creo que sabes eso. Algo que tú habías olvidado, algo que Link no olvidaría. Ustedes dos son iguales en ese aspecto, por eso están juntos.

Después de eso el Rey Daphnes se limpia de nuevo la boca y se para.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Zelda al verlo.

-Mi tiempo aquí se acaba. Me tengo que ir.

-¡Espera, por favor no me dejes!- No le gusto oír eso a la joven aun sabiendo lo que pasaba no quería que su padre se fuera.

El rey le sonríe a su hija.- Aun no me ire. No sin antes darte esto.

El Rey Daphnes abre y extiende sus brazos y con eso llama a su hija, Zelda sin pensarlo dos veces responde ante eso, la joven se para se acerca a su padre, extendiendo también sus brazos. Padre e hija se abrazan. Zelda al abrasar a su padre, siente el calor y el amor de este.

-Tú, tu, tú no eres un ilusión.

El Rey Daphnes saca una leve carcajada.

-¡Por favor no me dejes, lamento decirte que eras una ilusión!- La joven empieza a llorar y aprieta más a su padre, de tan solo saber que no verá de nuevo.

-No te preocupes .Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. En cada recuerdo, en cada sueño siempre me encontraras, y sé que tú me recordadas con todo tu amor y cariño. Recuerda también que tú nunca estarás sola. Siempre han tenido ayuda, también valora eso y cuídalo con tu corazón.

El Rey Daphnes le da un beso en la frente a su hija.- Estoy orgulloso de tenerte Zelda, mi hija. Se una gran monarca en mi ausencia. Por favor cuídate y cuida Hyrule. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo Zelda mientras no soltaba a su padre.

Después el Rey Daphnes empieza a brillar y empieza a iluminar todo el comedor donde ellos estaban presentes en señal de partida del rey que vio a su hija atravez de un sueño.

Zelda despierta de su sueño.

Los débiles rayos del sol iluminaban el cuarto de la reina. Zelda se despierta y ve a su alrededor. La reina veía que ya era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo para meterse, faltaba una hora para el atardecer.

La reina se para un poco y se sienta, ve de nuevo bien su cuarto y en la esquina de este, en una parte oscura estaba su guardiana Impa. La sheikah estaba sentada, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Zelda se le queda viendo a su guardiana un poco, pero con desdén.

"_¡Vete no te necesito!"_

Esas fueron unas crueles palabras que habían herido a Impa, ella no lo merecía y Zelda lo sabía.

-Impa.- Dijo la joven llamándola con una voz suave.

La sheikah, al escuchar la delicada voz abre sus ojos, después se para y camina asía su reina mientras la veía.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dijo la sheikah de forma seria.

Zelda notaba la seriedad de Impa, era normal verla así, pero esta vez mostraba algo mas, tan solo bastaba con sentir el ambiente que llego a la habitación para sentir que algo andaba mal con Impa. Ambas se vieron solo unos segundos.

-Impa yo…- Zelda fue interrumpida.

-Mira, mejor alístate. Los embajadores de Labrynna están aquí.- Dijo la sheikah que no la dejo hablar.

-¿Cuándo?- reacciono la reina al oírlo.

-Después de que desayunaste.

Zelda se queda en shock, en si ella no recuerda lo que hiso después del desayuno, solo algunas cosas y eran borrosas para ella.

-¡¿Qué hice?!- Pregunto Zelda espantada, su cara lo demostraba.

-En si nada, te lleve a tu habitación y te mantuve ahí.

-¿Pero quién hablo con ellos?- Pregunto la reina aun mostrando su preocupación.

-Yo lo hice. Les dije que no estabas en el castillo. Que tenias cosas por hacer, les dije que fuiste a los Dominios Zora a hablar con su rey. También les dije que volverías en la tarde.

Zelda se sintió peor y no por dolor, si no que a pesar de todo Impa la ayudo. La reina se trata de para solo para querer abrazar a su guardiana, pero al hacerlo ahora si empezó a sentir un dolor, la joven se agarraba su panza.

-Mira toma esto.

Impa al ver así a Zelda le da un vaso, en su contenido tenía un líquido rosa, era muy espeso, tenía un olor a cereza. La reina toma el liquido del vaso, mientras lo tomaba sentía un suave sabor que recorría su paladar que cruzaba su garganta mientras el liquido recorría su camino para llegar a su estomago.

-Siéntate y espera a que haga efecto.- Dijo Impa que le indicaba.

Una vez que Zelda se sienta en su cama, ella ve a su guardiana.

-Impa quiero decir que yo…- la joven de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-Ahorita vengo no tardo.

Impa desaparece y deja sola a la joven reina que vio como la sheikah se desvaneció. Zelda se sentía mal al ver a su guardiana, puesto que ella la agredió y la sheikah nunca la abandono aun sin importar que su reina fuera muy cruel con ella. Todo lo que la joven rubia la hiso pasar mientras hacia un berrinche.

Pero de repente Zelda empieza a sentir un dolor en el vientre, sentía como su estomago se retorcía. La medicina empezaba hacer efecto, Zelda se empezaba a marear, sentía un agrio sabor en su boca, como lo que estaba en su estomago empezaba a subirle asía su cabeza. La joven se para y se trata de trasladar asía su baño, pero lo que sentía llego antes y le gano. Zelda empezaba a sacar lo que le afectaba, pero en lugar de sacar vomito, empezó a sacar una especie de humo que salía sin parar, ese humo era blanco y tenía un olor amargo, el olor era la bebida alcohólica que bebió.

La reina después de sacar ese humo se vuelve a sentar, pero algo mareada, estaba débil. Pero en eso llega Impa.

-Veo que ya te hiso efecto.- Dijo la sheikah que percibió el aroma y vio a su protegida mareada.

Zelda alza su mirada y ve a su guardiana que había llegado. Impa sin perder tiempo se acerca a su reina.

-Ten, toma un sorbo de esto y no más porque aun la medicina de la poción rosa aun está haciendo efecto.

Impa le da una botella de poción verde a Zelda para que recuperara de su energía. La joven da un sorbo y ahora siente un sabor agrio que recorría su lengua, tenía ganas de sacarlo pero no pudo porque se lo paso rápido. Pero valió la pena porque la energía de Zelda empezaba a reponerse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Impa.

Creo que ya me siento bien. Gracias… yo….- Y Zelda otra vez fue interrumpida.

-No pierdas tiempo, mientras venia asía acá veía que los embajadores se acercaban.

Zelda no pierde más el tiempo y se mete a su baño y se alista para recibir a los embajadores. Unos minutos después la reina ya estaba lista. Una vez que sale del baño.

Antes de que te vayas, toma otro sorbo de la poción, no has recuperado todas tus energías y la medicina ya termino de hacer su efecto.

Zelda se queda le queda viendo de una forma triste a su guardiana. La reina de nuevo toma un sorbo de la agria poción verde y sin perder más tiempo se retira de su habitación.

-Espera.- Dijo Impa que la detenia.- el aroma a vino suele quedar luego en el cabello.

La sheikah le echa más perfume en la ropa y en la cara a Zelda que tose ya que no o esperaba.

-También suele quedar aun en la boca, así que come esto.- Impa saca una hoja de menta.

(Cof, Cof), ¿Cómo quieres que me la coma si tengo perfume hasta en la boca?- Dijo la reina que aun tocia.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Fue gracioso.- Dijo Zelda mostrando una sonrisa.

Pero la sheikah no mostro nada, ni un cambio en su rostro.- No pierdas tiempo.- Dijo sin tener reacción.

Eso borro la sonrisa de Zelda. Unos momentos después mientras Zelda caminaba pensaba lo que le hiso a su guardiana. Ella siempre la cuidaba y velaba por ella. Unos minutos después Zelda llega al cuarto del trono.

-Su majestad.- Dijo un embajador que hace una reverencia a la joven, mientras interrumpía sus pensamientos tristes.

Zelda hace un cordial saludo al recibir a los embajadores. Después de las cordialidades, la Reina De Hyrule sin perder tiempo se dispone a leer el documento donde presenta la alianza hecha del Reino De Hyrule con el Pueblo De Labrynna.

La reina después de leer dicha alianza cuidadosamente pone su firma. Una vez que la pone ve las marcas que estaban sobre la firma. Eran también firmas de sus antecesores al trono, eran los reyes que gobernaron Hyrule, también estaba su padre el Rey Daphnes Nohansen, también su abuelo Gustaf Nohansen, ahora Zelda seguía como sucesora al trono.

-Muchas gracias por su paciencia caballeros. Y disculpen las molestias que les cause.- Dijo la reina mostrando su educación.

No se preocupe su majestad. No dudamos que usted también tiene deberes que hacer. Aparte nosotros también causamos molestias, debido a un incidente que tuvimos con nuestro carruaje. Nos disculpamos también con eso. Pero los accidentes suelen pasar.

-No lo dudo.- Dijo la reina fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sin más que hacer Zelda invita a los embajadores a cenar antes de su partida de la tierra de Hyrule. Una vez que comían, Zelda veía discretamente a uno de los embajadores que tomaba una copa de licor, la joven se sentía aun mal, puesto que sabía y recordaba lo que hiso con su guardiana en el comedor. Impa la trataba de ayudar, pero Zelda negaba la ayuda y fue grosera con la sheikah. En esos momentos la reina recuerda lo que su padre dijo que ella era la que olvidaba que sus amigos sufrían si ella.

Después de un rato en el comedor. Los embajadores agradecen la cena que tuvieron y se retiran del lugar para irse a su tierra. Una vez Zelda ya sola, mientras acababa aun y el mayordomo y las criadas retiran los platos, la joven se le quedaba viendo la botella de licor que estaba en la mesa.

-¡Impa!

Pero la reina al llamar a su guardiana esta no responde.

-¡Impa!

Pero el resultado era el mismo, la sheikah no aparecía. Hasta que un mayordomo llega al comedor para decirle algo a su reina.

-Disculpe su majestad, pero vengo a avisarle que la señorita Impa no está, ella se acaba de retirar.

-¿Asía donde?- Pregunto la reina.

-A villa Kakariko, mi reina.

Zelda se queda pensando. Impa normalmente va a Kakariko durante la comida, pero esta vez no fue, ya que ella estuvo ha lado de su reina.

-Ya veo. Puedes retirarte.- Dijo la reina mientras tenía una vista ya cansada.

-Si mi reina. Con su permiso.

El mayordomo se retira. Zelda también se para y se retira también asía sus aposentos, pero mientras caminaba decide desviarse asía la biblioteca.

* * *

**Un par de horas más tarde.**

El manto de la noche cubría la tierra sagrada mostrando el lado oscuro del día, la oscuridad era adornada por las estrellas del firmamento. En el castillo ahora dominaba el silencio. En el cuarto de la reina su luz estaba encendida mientras las demás habitaciones estaban apagadas. Zelda estaba despierta, la joven estaba casi acostada, su espalda la tenía recargada sobre la cabecera.

La joven reina en sus manos sostenía un libro, era el último libro de la sección prohibida. Zelda estaba leyendo, su vista no se apartaba del contenido del libro, veía y leía cuidadosamente cada palabra, cada letra.

-No te has dormido.

Un voz se escucha interrumpiendo la lectura de la joven, esta se espanto, pero al voltear a ver asía esa persona reacciono de otra forma.

-¡Impa!- Dijo Zelda de forma alegre, estaba feliz de verla.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Impa al ve a su reina despierta.

-Nada, solo estoy leyendo.- Respondió la joven sin cambiar su tono.

-Bueno solo vine a ver si estabas bien. Solo fui a ver permisos que me pedían en Kakariko. Bueno me retiro.

-Impa, espera.- Ordeno la reina.

La sheikah para, ya se iba a ir.- Si que se te ofrece.- Dijo de forma seria, como de costumbre.

-Sabes, es muy difícil hablar contigo.- Zelda cierra su libro y se para de su cama, se acerca y se pone al frente de la sheikah.- Yo solo quiero decirte algo y tu no me dejas.

Impa no dice nada y pone mucha atención.

-Si hace falta que me ponga de rodillas lo hare.- Zelda toma un respiro, la sheikah se queda algo desconcertada.

Impa yo quiero pedirte… No más bien quiero rogar tu perdón. Sé que yo no he sido la misma en estos meses, pero no es justificación para que yo te tratara de esa manera. Tú siempre me cuidas y has estado a lado de mí, has sido para mí una madre y yo te he sido una malagradecida. Ya perdí a mi padre, ya perdí a mi prometido y no te quiero perder a ti también, yo no sé qué haría sin ti. Por eso ruego tu perdón. Entenderé si no me querrás perdonar, también entenderé si me odias y no me quieres volver a ver.

Zelda contenía sus ganas de llorar. Impa se queda sorprendida, algo desconcertada. La sheikah no se sorprendió de la disculpa, si no por la forma en que lo hiso. Impa de nuevo ve a la joven, la ve a los ojos. Zelda después de la guerra tenía unos vacios, después dejaron de ser así y fueron cambiando llenándolo de tristeza, pero ahora eran los mismos ojos antes de la guerra que mostraban alegría y esperanza. La reina recupero su esencia cuando la perdió siendo una princesa.

-No hay nada que perdonar mi reina, yo estoy aquí para usted en cuerpo y alma. No importa lo que tenga que aguantar, yo estaré ahí.- Dijo la sehikah.

Pero eso no es justificación. Yo te hice mal y no te merezco la verdad.- Dijo Zelda mostrando su error.

-Está bien te perdono.- La sheikah acepta la disculpa.

-¿Enserio?

Impa le sonríe.- Si, enserio.

Zelda va y la abrasa e Impa la recibe.

-Muchas gracias Impa. Te quiero mucho.

La Reina De Hyrule volvió hacer la misma gracias a la ayuda de las personas quienes la amaban y ella aprendió que no estaba sola. Pero ahora ella y los demás tienen un reto que seguir sin su héroe y ese reto es superar lo mismo que supero Link una pelea contra una Deidad.

El tablero está listo Majora ya movió sus piezas. Ahora Zelda tiene que mover las suyas.

* * *

**Ok las malas noticias son que suspenderé por un rato este fic. Ya voy en este punto de la historia y me he dado cuenta de mi escritura. Tengo que cambiarla en los primeros 16 capítulos. Mientras veía las vistas de mi fic me di cuenta de ello a partir del 17 tenían muchas, pero las demás no y necesitan que las corrija. Re subiré los capítulos y haré cambios, pero no cambiaran el propósito de este fic, solo mejorare ese aspecto de la escritura, diciendo lo que sienten mejor los personajes y esa clase de aspectos que necesita cada capitulo.**

**Pero a sabiendas que eso iba a ocurrir. Hice un fic nuevo para que no esperen demasiado.**

**Se llama el "Monstruo De La Espada Torcida": Este fic tratara de la historia de la Fiera Deidad en Termina, en estos momentos lo he publicado. Las historia esta enlazada a este fic de "Destinos Enlazados" (Vaya que le doy honor al nombre XD), explicara con detalles porque Oni es un antagonista aquí en este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y espero que perdonen las molestias, pero juro que seguiré, mientras hago los cambios a los primeros capítulos. **

**Bueno por eso es todo me despido y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	30. El libro de la Diosa

**Quien me extraño diga ¡Yo!**

…

**Me estoy acordando que no los puedo oír XD. Aparte solo querían mi fic. (Y_Y)**

**Bueno como tengo 30 episodios tengo que hacer este capítulo especial. Será la última vez que explique sobre este evento, porque al parecer había algunos que no estaban conformes y en su lugar habían personas quienes pedían más. Este capítulo será como el capitulo 27.**

**Esta vez alguien si será mencionado por su nombre, se podría decir que dos.**

**He re-subido esos 16 capítulos, que tanto ansié. Tuve que agregarles pequeños detalles para hacerlos más interesantes, trate de arreglar también las fallas y todos tienen el sistema de guion.**

**Bueno esta vez vendré con todo, mas romance (Bueno creo que eso es imposible y para eso necesitan a Link y el ya no está XD, y más por que como trate a la pobre de Zelda), bueno vendré con mas acción y con mas crueldad que es lo que me caracteriza.**

**Ahora que ya acabe "El Monstruo De La Espada Torcida" ya di mis razones por la que Oni es un antagonista y supongo que unos se cuestionan, también meteré algunos hechos de ese fic, como flashback's o como sea. **

**Bueno sin más que decir les dejo en paz.**

* * *

**El libro de la Diosa**

Los sentimientos son poderosos, los sentimientos hacen a las personas como son. Pero también suelen corromperlas, los sentimientos pueden dar poder a estas, una meta. Pero también pueden arruinar su vida, hacerle una desgracia.

El amor y el afecto rodearon a una joven reina, que perdía la cordura en sus ser, donde tuvo que recurrir a un medio solo para sentirse aliviada, pero a pesar de que sabía que se hacía daño a sí misma no le importaba.

Pero había personas quienes se preocupaban por ella que velaban también, un ejemplo su protectora que la salvo, junto con su padre que la visito. Una reina que empezó a cambiar recuperando su esencia y con ella una satisfacción acompañada con un alivio al sentir el perdón de su guardiana a quien afecto, ese es un claro ejemplo de ello, una joven que vio siendo una princesa las crueldades del destino que la habían corrompido llevándola a la locura, pero había sido salvada por sus seres queridos, con la ayuda de su padre y con la ayuda de su guardiana a la que quería como una madre.

-Muchas gracias Impa.

La Reina Zelda se mantenía aun en los brazos de su guardiana recibiendo el amor de esta al no abandonarla cuando ella sufría y la afectaba. Pero una vez que Zelda se separa de su protegida le da una sonrisa. Su guardiana hacia lo mismo y mas al verla, porque su protegida había vuelto hacer la misma.

Pero la sheikah después se desconcierta un poco al ver algo extraño.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no te has dormido?- Pregunto Impa que toma una actitud será de costumbre.

-Je a pesar de lo que hecho no cambias.- La Reina no baja su sonrisa.- No tengo sueño porque tú sabes que yo ya dormí mucho.

-¿Entonces qué haces?

La cara de la reina cambia, puesto que ahora tocaban otro tema.- Estoy leyendo el último libro que queda de la sección prohibida.- Dijo de forma será.

-El libro de Hylia.- A completo Impa con un poco de asombro.- ¿Pero por que lo lees aquí?- Ahora regañaba a Zelda.

-No seas exagerada es de noche… Aparte el tiempo corre y lo tenemos encima, no sabemos cuándo atacara la Fiera Deidad o Majora.- Reacciono Zelda casi en ese mismo estado.

La sheikah se queda callada por eso.- ¿Y qué has encontrado?

-No mucho, lo empecé a leer, pero es increíble, pude encontrar la información de las Diosas De Oro y de otras deidades que ni siquiera conocemos, sus dimensiones a la que gobiernan. Ahí tal vez venga todo lo que necesitamos saber, pero viene revuelto, debido a que son escritos muy antiguos y las hojas se le caían, no las pusieron bien y las estaba acomodando. Pero apenas iba a tocar una parte, una guerra, algo a que mi antepasada se refería algo a lo que le llaman Guerra Divina.

Zelda estaba impresionada por lo que encontró, al fin la luz al final del túnel oscuro.

-Bueno entonces te dejare para que leas, te avisare si alguien se acerca.

La sheikah desaparece de los ojos de su reina dejándola sola. La joven rubia vuelve acostarse recargando su espalda y sin perder más el tiempo una vez empieza a leer aquel libro, este tenía una pasta bastante vieja, aun le quedaba algo de polvo, tenía el símbolo del Pelicaro, un ave que ya no se ve en Hyrule, al parecer extinta para los Hylianos, que está a su vez caracterizaba a la Diosa Hylia y en parte está en el símbolo de Hyrule, algunas páginas tenían polvo, la reina se había encargado de limpiarlo lo más que podía para no dañarlo ya, lo suficiente para leer los escritos antiguos, pero a pesar de todo si estaba en buenas condiciones.

_Guerra Divina_

La reina empieza a leer

_Apenas han pasado cincuenta años después del inicio de la guerra y nuestra dimensión ya ha sufrido varios ataques de las demás Deidades, algunos de nuestros aliados nos traicionaron debido a la desesperación que empezaban a sentir, Din se encargo de ellos personalmente, yo era testigo de dicha masacre, la Diosa Del Poder estaba como una bestia y mas por qué no conquistaron la dimensión que ellas ansiaban._

Zelda abre más con asombro sus ojos, se empezaba a enterar de los inicios de la Guerra Divina, la guerra en la cual los Dioses de las demás dimensiones participan a muerte.

_Ha pasado dos siglos después de la guerra, las Diosas estaban histéricas. Mientras yo estaba supervisando la tierra, más bien estaba peleando por mi vida, junto a un ejército de Sheikah y Goron's. Las Diosas De Oro subestimaron la situación actual de la guerra, ellas esperaban a una Deidad que estaba a punto de matarlas, a un Dios Guerrero, estaban confiadas de que el vendría, aquel que es el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad. Pero para la desgracia de todos con un ejército de bestias había llegado su aliado._

_Nunca había visto tanta crueldad en mi vida, ver a los sheikah's y a los goron's tirados, junto con un ejército de bestias, ya veía por que esas bestias eran especiales entre las demás dimensiones y yo lo tuve que saber de la peor manera._

_En ese tiempo ver a mi gente tirada, solo veía con lagrimas como habían dado su vida al capricho de las Diosas De Oro, ellos solo defendían su tierra. Y lo peor de todo es que podía oír el rugido de mas podía ver a un gran ejercito acercándose. Yo, yo, yo me convertí en un monstruo, yo deje que la ira me controlara, apreté con más fuerza la Espada Divina y me lance con todo asía aquel ejercito._

_Yo peleaba con todas mis fuerzas asía aquellas bestias mortales, no iba a dejar que pisaran mas esta tierra, pero ellos eran resistentes, habían de todo tipo rocas en forma serpientes gigantes, ratas amarillas que lanzaban rayos, me electrocutaban, insectos que me trataban de adormecer, bestias en forma humanoides, algunos eran expertos en lucha y me golpeaban, aun me acuerdo de una a la cual tenía la cabeza de un animal, lo más cercano a un wolfo, solo que este era azul, creo. También había dragones, había de todo. Yo a pesar de ser una Diosa me las vi difícil de matar a todo ese ejército._

_Yo no quería esto, no quería matarlos tampoco, pero que podía hacer, no podía hacer nada. Pero nunca creí que mi castigo vendría._

_Otra bestia apareció, pero este era diferente a las demás. Su apariencia era, era también diferente, su pelaje era completamente blanco, lo que más destacaba de él era un gran arco dorado que tenía en su torso, sus ojos eran rojos, con el fondo negro, atrás venían otras dos bestias, mas grandes que él, lo que más destacaban era a uno con un diamante incrustado en su pecho y al otro unas perlas en sus brazos._

_Aquellas bestias vieron a su alrededor, veían al ejercito que yo mate, la bestia blanca bajo su mirada, solo un momento, parecía que estaba triste por ver aquel ejercito muerto, pero después alza su mirada y se me quedo viendo._

_El ya estaba enojado lo podía ver en la forma en que me miraba._

De repente Zelda empieza a sentir un dolor en la cabeza y una voz se escucha.

"_¡TU SENTENCIA!"_

La Reina sale de su trance y como instinto se dispone a leer.

_Aquella bestia había hablado, pero por medio de telepatía, pero era ilógico, habían otras que me habían tratado de hablar de esa misma manera, pero no podían debido a que no les ponía atención y su poder no era suficiente._

_Aquella bestia era un Dios, cargo un gran rayo en su hocico y lo lanzo a los cielos, este se dividió en muchos y todos se dirigían asía mí, yo me trate de cubrir, lance también un haz de luz asía el cielo, pero mi poder no era suficiente, esa bestia era mucho más poderoso que yo, el ataque iba directo._

_Caí herida por tal ataque, logre esquivarlo apenas para que no me hiciera daño, pero mi pierna, mi pierna me dolía había recibido ese ataque me estaba desangrando. Ya no podía caminar, estaba ya cansada, estaba a punto de desfallecer, aquella bestia solo me veía, veía como agonizaba de dolor, pero antes ya de caer, pude ver algo._

_Tres cometas se acercaban asía donde yo estaba, eran mis superioras. Las dos bestias que estaban detrás rugieron al ver a las Diosas De Oro se lanzaron asía los cielos interceptando a Farore y Nayru, el cometa rojo bajo y se puso al frente de mi, era Din, ella empezaba a emanar su poder, ya estaba lista para pelear con aquel Dios Bestia quien me había atacado. Yo caí, ya no pude ver más después de eso._

-No puedo creer que haya pasado un evento así… es, es indescriptible, no solo está la Fiera Deidad si no también mas Dioses con mas tierras, hasta han tenido disputas por las demás dimensiones.

_Desperté dentro del reino sagrado no recordé lo que paso después, solo sé que repelimos el ataque. Din estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, había tenido una pelea contra aquella bestia, creo que era muy poderoso, muy pocas Deidades la ponen en este estado, aun Farore y Nayru juntas._

La reina leía y veía con asombro al leer el libro de su antepasada. Ella no apartaba su mirada, seguía leyendo mas sobre la guerra que habían participado las demás Deidades.

_Han pasado doce mil años después del inicio de la guerra es difícil creer que haya sobrevivido a varios ataques y contraataques. Hemos tenido tres mil años de paz, las demás dimensiones no habían atacado nuestra dimensión, pero después del ataque del Dios Bestia a la cual se pudo rechazar con éxito. Quinientos años después de eso llegaron dos ejércitos, dos Diosas se habían aliado, debido que defendían su dimensión, eran los ejércitos de la Diosa De La Luz y la Diosa De La Naturaleza, habían atacado nuestra dimensión, pero nada mas sus ejércitos, pudimos repeler el ataque, pero lo más extraño es que esas Diosas no estaban. Nayru trato de averiguar el por qué y dijo que tal vez eso era para probar nuestras fuerzas, ella sabía que vendrían otra vez._

_Las Diosas De Oro se alistaban para un contra ataque asía la dimensión que ellas ansiaban, la dimensión a la que le llaman Termina._

-¡Termina!- Zelda se impacta y sigue leyendo.

_Aparte mis superioras querían esa dimensión, querían otra, una dimensión a la cual aun no creaban aun vida, de una Diosa llamaba Ashu, Ashune… Hay ya ni me acuerdo. Bueno el chiste es que esa Diosa no se había unido a ningún bando, rechazo a las Diosas De Oro antes, pero en si querían también su dimensión, una dimensión pura y sin vida, era excelente, pero para eso tenían que cruzar Termina, la dimensión media que la defendía aquel Dios que las estaba a punto de matar y también su aliado, aquella bestia que casi me mataba._

-Oni, estaba a punto de matarlas.- Se dijo así mismo la reina con gran sorpresa.

_Ya estábamos casi listos. Pero un ataque de aquella dimensión si llego, de la dimensión de la Diosa De La Luz y la Diosa De La Naturaleza, pero no como era, no como se esperaba. Aquel ejercito eran monstruos, monstruos aterradores sacados de una terrible pesadilla, las Diosas De Oro llegaron ver al Dios que estaba a cargo de aquel ejercito y un gran temor las invadió, Yo junto con ellas bajamos a la tierra, para recibir aquel ejercito._

_En si era tanta su preocupación, hasta en el viaje discutían, nunca las había visto así desde que habían vuelto de Termina. Yo oía, pero aquella Deidad que estaba, no era la Fiera Deidad era alguien peor según de lo que pude escuchar._

-Hay alguien peor que Oni.- Se impresiono Zelda al oir.

_Pero esos monstruos no atacaban, tampoco se movían, solo se pusieron en un lugar, nuestro ejercito los intercepto, eso preocupo a Nayru y a Farore, al ver por qué no se movían._

_Pero una vez que bajamos a la tierra, mis superioras estaban frente a frente con aquel Dios._

De repente Zelda le da otra vez un dolor, pero uno más fuerte y empieza a oír voces, como una discusión e imágenes borrosas. Pero en aquellas imágenes vio algo aterrador, vio al Dios que estaba a cargo de aquel ejército de monstruos

El Dios tenía una apariencia demoniaca, su piel era purpura con marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo, su pelo era algo confuso era verde, rosa y rojo y cuando se agitaba parecían llamas su apariencia a la vez era indescriptible, tenía un aspecto humanoide, pero sus ropajes eran oscuros y también morados, pero estaban compuestos por la oscuridad y por el fuego.

Zelda a pesar de todo sigue leyendo.

_Ellas estaban frente a frente, solamente aquel Dios les sonreía, podía notar la maldad en aquella sonrisa._

De repente Zelda empieza a oir palabras en su mente, La reina se desmaya y empieza a ver a sus Diosas creadoras, junto con aquel Dios aterrador, ella recordaba su vida pasada siendo una Diosa, ella estaba de tras de su superioras.

* * *

**Hace decenas de miles de años**

En la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro, mientras un ejército de monstruos había llegado a una aldea, mientras un gran ejercito de goron's, zoras y sheikah estaban en presentes, junto aquel ejercito demoniaco, mientras el Dios a cargo estaba al frente de las Diosas De Oro.

Ese Dios solamente sonreía viendo a Din, Farore y Nayru.

-(Suspiro) Hay, hay, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlas Diosas De Oro?, han pasado más de doscientos millones de años que no las veo, cuando solo eran unas niñas.

-¡¿Tu qué haces aquí maldito Dios carroñero?!- Rugió la Diosa Del Poder al ver al Dios.

Las Diosas De Oro empezaban a emanar su poder, sus ojos ya estaban perdidos ante los colores que las caracterizaban, estaban preparadas al ver a ese Dios que estaba en frente de ellas, y este solo estaba relajado, feliz.

-Vaya forma de respetar a tus mayores Din, Diosa Del Poder.- Dijo aquel Dios Maligno en tono burlón.

-¡Lárgate Hades, tú no eres bienvenido en nuestra dimensión!- Dijo la Diosa De La Sabiduría también furiosa.

-También tu Nayru, no mereces el titulo de la Diosa De La Sabiduría, hasta la Diosa De La Luz me da más respeto que tu jejeje.- Hades no se inmutaba.- Vamos, vamos no he venido a pelear.

-¡¿Entonces que hace aquí tu ejercito de monstruos?!- Pregunto la Diosa Del Coraje, casi diciendo entre dientes, debido a la ira que tenia.

-Ellos están aquí por si se complica la situación, con tan solo mi presencia se ponen así.

Las Diosas no bajaban su guardia ante el Dios maligno, pero Nayru se tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Entonces a que vienes, Hades Dios Y Señor Del Inframundo?- Pregunto Nayru, tranquila, pero de mala gana.

-Vez qué diferencia hay cuando uno habla tranquilamente, con educación.- Hades suelta una leve carcajada.

-Ya cállate y mejor dinos a que has venido.- Dijo Din, ella no mostraba educación.

Hades pone una cara seria.- Lastima que no puedo decir eso de otros.- Pero después sonríe.- Iré al grano con ustedes he venido aquí a contenerlas, pero eso si de una forma pacífica, con diplomacia, jejeje.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron las tres féminas Deidades al mismo tiempo.

-Yo he venido aquí advertirles que no ataquen la dimensión del Dios Feroz.

-¡Tu, tu, tu estas aliado con él!- Dijo Din, que tartamudeo.

Las Diosas De Oro quedan en shock al oir eso.

-Se podría decir que sí, me alié con él, tuvimos un acuerdo mutuo. El me cae bien, es muy fuerte, también no quisiera que fuera mi enemigo aunque yo soy más fuerte que él, pero casi esta a mi par, hubiera sido una complicación, así que me dé dije ¿Por qué no?: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. ¿No?

El suelo empieza a temblar por el poder de las Diosas De Oro por su estado de ánimo, pero se controlan ya que sus creaciones estaban presentes. No podían creer que ese Dios con quien habían peleado, se había aliado con el Dios Bestia y sus deidades, que de por si eran un gran problema, ahora se habían aliado con Hades el Dios Del Inframundo y eso era más grave, porque él era el más fuerte de aquel trió y el más oscuro de todas las dimensiones.

-Oni ahorita mismo, junto con su aliado, ese Dios Bestia, que es una Deidad de luz, que desgraciadamente tiene que ser mi aliado. Ambos están atacando mi dimensión hogar, están atacando a la Diosa De La Luz y la Diosa De La Naturaleza. Y Yo la verdad no quería pelear contra ellas esta vez, así que ellos se encargan, mientras yo me quedo en Termina, es agradable se parece a mi casa, una tierra llena de caos, sin creación, aunque le hace falta más fuego y sin que la luna me este apuntando todo el tiempo en la cara. La Fiera Deidad mata a los ejércitos humanos y los envía a mi inframundo. Aunque no me cae bien esa bestia. Tenemos nuestras diferencias la verdad, hasta casi peleamos entre nosotros, pero Oni siendo el Dios De La Luz Y Oscuridad es nuestra balanza jeje. Es gracioso e irónico, hasta cómico. Yo un Dios oscuro haciendo equipo con un Dios de luz, pero tenemos a un Dios que resulta ser neutral. Aparte la Fiera Deidad me hace un favor, me quita la competencia, el esta cazando a la Diosa De La Naturaleza y por lo consiguiente a la Diosa De La Luz por ayudarle a escapar y me envió este mensaje. Ustedes serán las siguientes, esta hiendo en orden cronológico. Y yo trato de darle ese placer. Por eso me cae bien tiene gran maldad en su interior.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí entonces?- Pregunto Farore, mientras se quedaron pensativas en ello, los otros dos Dioses estaban atacando la dimensión de Hades, pero tal vez podría ser una trampa.

-Que no lo dije antes, vine a contenerlas, no quiero que ataquen Termina, pero tampoco quiero pelear contra ustedes no tengo ganas de hacerlo así que mejor hablar con ustedes…- Pero Hades se pone serio y deja de sonreír.- Pero si quieren ahorita mismo pelear ya estoy preparado.

Hades empieza a emanar su poder, un aura muy oscura, la oscuridad más grande de todas las Deidades interdimensionales, cuando lo hiso la tierra tembló pero peor, las montañas se partieron, la vegetación que estaba a su alrededor se seco y después se quemo, el campo de batalla se incendio de la nada, el cielo se oscureció, lo tapo, solamente eran iluminado por las llamas, el lugar se convirtió en el mismo infierno.

-¡Yo no soy como la Fiera Deidad, yo si las matare y usare sus cuerpos como maniquís para mi, simple adorno que colgare en mis paredes como trofeos!, ¡Jajaja y saben que es lo bueno de una guerra entre dimensiones para mí!, ¡Es que puedo comer todo lo que quiera de otras dimensiones, algo exótico para mí, ya que luego me harto de las almas de mi dimensión, ahorita tengo hambre!

Hades rugió con ira, mientras se escuchaba su risa malévola y esta se escucho como eco, amenazaba en matar a las Diosas De Oro y comerse las almas de los goron's, zoras y sheikah's que estaban presentes. Hylia, empezó a sentir miedo y su aura blanca empezó a emanar, tanto así que hiso la luz para iluminar el campo de batalla.

-¡Ohhh que aguafiestas!- Dijo Hades desmotivado, bajo sus brazos y se encorva, las llamas se apagaron y las nubes se separaron.- Mph, esta debe ser la Diosa Blanca, se ve tan joven y tierna.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una de tus asquerosas manos encima!- Rugio la Diosa Del Poder.

-Tranquila Din, no lo hare, aunque depende de ustedes.- Hades se tranquiliza y sonríe otra vez

Las Diosas De Oro se ponen a pensar, si en combatir o no, porque en efecto Hades si era más fuerte que la Fiera Deidad y que su aliado.

-Vamos, que no tengo todo el día.- El Dios maligno las empieza a presionar.

-Haremos esta vez lo que nos pides bicho rastreo.- Dijo Din con rabia.

-Vaya, se ve que no estás de acuerdo. No deberías ser una Diosa Buena, tienes también maldad en tu interior, pero lo que te impide ser maligna son tus hermanas, tu amor asía ellas y por lo consiguiente tu amor asía las creaciones de la Diosa Del Coraje, te has encariñado con ellos.- Hades se le quedo observando a Din.

Din se queda callada, porque en efecto si era algo maligna, pero su nivel de maldad era mínima.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Zelda sale de su trance, no recuerda mas, podía ver que habían pasado las horas, la noche se iba, la oscuridad se tornaba en azul oscuro, aun faltaban horas para que amaneciera, la reina otra vez agarra el libro y se dispone a leer.

_Las Diosas De Oro aceptaron esa propuesta, el Dios Maligno se había retirado del lugar y no se volvió aparecer._

_Mis superioras no atacaron, porque sabían que no podían contra ellos tres, Hades se fue riéndose, se burlaba de las Diosas De Oro, mis superioras se vieron impotentes, según Nayru ese Dios era mucho más fuerte que la Fiera Deidad y su aliado, y su fuerza se incrementa cuando se come las almas de los seres vivos así que no se arriesgaron. Pero aparate se tenía que preparar, reorganizarse en como atacar Termina y en cómo defenderse en caso de que esta ataque._

_Pero para la desgracia de mis superioras, ellas habían sido cruelmente engañadas por ese Dios. Hades si estaba aliado con la Fiera Deidad, pero en si él no le ayudaba en las batallas, solamente le había dado su ejército. El había venido a nuestra dimensión solo para espantarnos, espanto a las Diosas De Oro, pero por fin comprendimos por que las demás dimensiones no atacaban. Aquellos tres Dioses se encargaban de los ejércitos de la Diosa De La Luz y la Diosa De La Naturaleza, ese Dios solamente había engañado a mis superioras para que no atacaran Termina._

-Oh por…- La Reina se queda sin palabras.- No puedo creer Termina, Oni, Hades, ¿Como puede existir un Dios así?, La verdad no sé ni que pensar.- Se dijo a si misma al leer aquel libro de su antepasada, mientras un miedo inexplicable le recorría su ser. Por que se entero que había alguien peor que Oni.

Pero Zelda a pesar de todo sigue leyendo, siguió leyendo.

_Han pasado casi cincuenta mil años después del inicio de la guerra, nuestra dimensión tuvo un ataque provocado. Mis superioras atacaron y esta tuvo respuesta, tres Diosas llegaron._

_Lo que pude ver con más detalle fue la pelea entre la Diosa Del Coraje, contra la Diosa De La Naturaleza, ella era una niña rubia, su cabello lo tenía sujetado, pero a pesar de su apariencia, era muy poderosa, se podría decir que estaban aniveladas en términos de poder, la niña trataba de invocar a las raíces, pero no funcionaba contra una Diosa que también controla la naturaleza, inclusive Farore utilizaba sus vientos que resultaron contra aquella niña, pero ella no se quedaba atrás y le lanzaba bombas que perjudicaban a mi superiora._

_Yo me quedaba impactada, yo también peleaba pero contra un grupo de ángeles de la Diosa De La Luz, junto con monstruos gelatinosos, a lado de mi ejercito, un grupo de Sheikah's._

_Mientras en los cielos la Diosa De La Sabiduría peleaba contra la Diosa De La Luz, ellas provocaban las explosiones en los cielos, perjudicaban a ambos bandos, la Diosa De La luz tenia alas, un arco y un escudo espejo, su cabello era verde, Nayru lanzo una gran energía pero ese escudo era más que resistente, aparte esa Diosa le ganaba a Nayru en fuerza, en uno de sus ataques aquella Deidad le lanzo un gran rayo a Nayru, pero esta se cubrió gracias a su barrera, pero si logro herirla con una Flecha De Luz lanzada por aquella Deidad, pegándole en su hombro, pero Nayru me dejo en claro que no solo bastaba con la fuerza, sino también la inteligencia, en un momento dado Nayru había llevado a la Diosa De La Luz casi llegando sobre un lago, ella no se había dado cuenta, hasta que un gran tentáculo la agarro y se la llevo al fondo del lago, y cuando lo hiso Nayru se aventó al agua para seguir ahí su pelea, cuando se metió el lago se congelo, se encerró junto con su rival._

_Mientras tanto Farore ya tenía a la Diosa De La naturaleza, ambas ya estaban cansadas, seguían peleando, pero un ataque le llego que embistió a Farore, un proyectil, pude ver a la persona quien lo lanzo, esa persona era a la que le hacen llamar la Diosa De La Calamidad, ella ataco a mi superiora._

_Yo pude verla lo que más destacaba de ella era su cabello azul, esa Diosa se empezaba a reír por lo que hiso, yo me lance al ataque, pero ella se teletransporto y estuvo detrás de mí y me electrocuto, yo caí y estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia. _

_Pero una bola de fuego le llega a esa Deidad, ella la alcanzo a esquivar._

Zelda empieza a escuchar más palabras en su mente.

"_¡Hey tonta niña vanidosa, tu pelea será conmigo!"_

_La Diosa Del Poder había llegado y solo le sonreía a la Diosa De La Calamidad, ya que le había quemado parte de su cabello y creo que eso molesto aquella Deidad, esa Diosa se lanzo al ataque asía Din, ella me dio una indicación y era ayudar a Farore, era mi primera pelea contra una Deidad._

_Yo fui y le ayude a Farore, ya que estaba en las misma circunstancias que había estado, lance un haz de luz y le dio con éxito, Farore abre sus ojos y estos se llenan de color verde, iba a ocupar todo su poder, ella golpeo a la niña y la sujeto con las raíces, la niña al ver eso se burlo._

"_¡¿Crees que eso me detendrá tonta?!"_

"_No. Pero esto si"_

_Farore uso sus poderes como Diosa Del Viento, encierra a la Diosa De La Naturaleza, ella provoca un gran tornado, con todo su poder, ella arrastro a la niña y se la llevo torturándola._

_Mientras tanto en el lago, el hielo se rompió, yo fui para tratar de ayudar y veía a ambas ya cansadas discutían._

"_Que lastima que tenemos que pelear, no opinas lo mismo Diosa De La Sabiduría"_

"_Pero al final del todo tenemos que, por nuestro beneficio, provocando nuestro maleficio"_

"_Pelear y morir por ellas"_

_Al parecer ambas Diosas discutían, hasta que Nayru dijo unas palabras que cambiaron todo._

"_Sabes que Hades esta aliado con la Fiera Deidad"_

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

_A partir de eso ultimo la Diosa De La Luz reacciono, ella indico la retirada a sus compañeras, ellas reaccionaron, Din se puso furiosa, no iba a dejar que la Diosa De La Calamidad se escapara, porque ya la tenía casi en sus manos, le había demostrado en persona por que era la Diosa Del Poder, aunque ella tenía sus marcas de guerra, Din la tenia sujetando de su cabeza apretándola, la Diosa De La Calamidad se teletransporto asía donde estaban sus otras compañeras, las tres ya estaban heridas y cansadas, pero también mis superioras. _

_No podría decir lo mismo con Din, ella trato de abalanzarse asía la Diosa De La Calamidad, pero las dos Deidades que quedaban también se defendieron primero la Diosa De La Naturaleza, pero Din la agarro de su pecho y la envolvió de llamas, la quemaba, solamente oia los gritos sufrimiento que hacia la Diosa De La Naturaleza, se la quito de su camino._

_Después la Diosa De La Luz le lanzo u rayo y ese si la hirió, pero Din seguía y le dio un gran golpe, pero aquella Deidad se cubrió, pero Din solamente agarro el escudo y lo huso a su favor empujo el escudo y eso le pego en la cara aquella Deidad, después le hace un lado su escudo y con toda su rabia le pega en el rostro, pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de Din la Diosa De La Calamidad le pego con uno de sus proyectiles y la manda lejos, lo suficiente para que las tres Deidades se fueran ya que se tuvieron que retirar al saber esa noticia._

La Reina seguía leyendo, era interesante saber todo eso, pero quería saber más sobre Oni.

_En el último día de la guerra se llevo a cabo en aquella tierra media, donde todos los Dioses ansiaban tanto, la tierra de Termina._

-¡Termina!- Zelda se impacta y sigue leyendo

_Todos los ejércitos de las demás dimensiones se reunieron en ese punto. Todos los Dioses que querían esa tierra, no éramos las únicas, también estaba la Fiera Deidad ahí encima de una montaña, el se le quedaba viendo a todos, era la primera vez que veía a ese Dios, no podía creerlo, que un Dios había matado a tantos en su vida, me entere de lo que hiso en la guerra, lo que más destaco para mí y mis superioras, es que el sobrevivió ante una pelea ante el Dios más fuerte de todos, más fuerte que el Dios Del Inframundo, ese era el Dios Herrero, el más fuerte de todos los Dioses, le logro herirle, también era un gran estratega, ya que lo había planeado, Oni fue salvado por su aliado y ambos pelearon contra aquella Deidad, pero no pudieron matarlo debido a una intervención, la contraparte de la Diosa De La Luz._

_Todos los ejércitos de las demás dimensiones se reunieron en ese punto para confrontarse. Pero antes de iniciar la pelea bajo un ente de color azul, el se puso en medio, yo solo veía como bajaba. Todos los Dioses se quedaron con asombro al ver a ese ente, incluyendo Din, Farore y Nayru. Todos lo conocían excepto yo._

_Aquel ser empezó a ver a cada Deidad que estaba en Termina, después empezó abrir sus brazos y piernas, acto seguido salieron unas alas de mariposa, la verdad se veía muy sorprendente, creo que era un Dios, dejaba ver su majestuosidad. Y cuando termino de extender aquellas alas saco una gran onda de poder, esta era tan poderosa que acabo con todos los ejércitos de las Diosas De Oro y no solo eso con todos los ejércitos de todas las Deidades que estaban presentes, los noqueo y todos cayeron, solo los Dioses quedamos de pie, pero un poco aturdidos._

_Después otra Diosa bajo, esa era la Diosa que se encargaba del flujo del tiempo en todas las dimensiones y las supervisaba, esa era la Diosa Del Tiempo._

La Reina siguió leyendo, se entero de que la Diosa Del Tiempo había amenazado a cada Deidad, y a todos los reunió en su santuario que estaba sobre Termina, siendo esta la dimensión media.

_Era la primera vez que estaba en aquel santuario, todas las Deidades de luz y oscuridad estaban reunidas para firmar un tratado, un tratado firmado con su sangre, cada Deidad que contribuyo a la guerra, todos firmaron, todos excepto yo. Ya que era una Sub-Diosa y según la Diosa Del Tiempo no tenía nada que ver, nada mas yo y la contraparte de la Diosa De La Luz._

_Podía notar las miradas y la tensión, todos se querían matar entre sí. Cuando la Fiera Deidad paso a firmar, todos los Dioses buenos y malos lo veían con rabia, eso incluía las Diosas De Oro, el paso junto con sus aliados, el Dios Bestia y el Dios Del Inframundo, ellos pusieron una gota de su sangre en el papel en señal de la paz, Hades se fue después de eso. Después de todo la Fiera Deidad se arrodilla, poniendo su espada al frente de su aliado, eso impacto a todos, excepto yo, no comprendía el por qué. Pero después me entere que él no ofrecía esa clase de respeto asía nadie, en toda su inmortal vida solo lo hiso con la Diosa Del Tiempo, el Dios Herrero, al Dios Del Inframundo y hasta ahora con su aliado bestia, Oni estaba agradecido con él y sus Deidades por ayudarlo en su batalla. Pero lo único que hiso fue enojar mas a mis superioras, era como una humillación asía ellas, ya que no solo querían su dimensión, también lo querían como un aliado, debido a su poder, ellas también vieron con rabia a su aliado, por ayudarle, si Oni no hubiera tenido ayuda, hubiera perdido, se había hecho de aliados poderosos como él._

La Reina se impacta, pero después se pregunta.

-No entiendo si la propuesta de paz estaba hecha, ¿Qué es lo que hiso enojar a Oni?- Zelda se empezaba a cuestiona.- al menos ese Dios llamado Hades y esa bestia no pueden intervenir, es un alivio la verdad.

Una parte del misterio se resolvió para Zelda, se disponía a leer mas, pero de repente se escucha el canto de un cucco se escucha.

-¡¿Qué ya es de día?!

Ha Zelda se le había perdido la noción del tiempo ya había amanecido. La reina suspiro de mala gana.

-Creo que tendré que leer esto después.

La Reina ya se tenía que alistar para su día, por que los deberes del reino llaman y a ella le gustaría hacerlos de lado, pero no puede, un pueblo siempre necesita que alguien lo dirija, eso también incluye a un reino.

* * *

**Espero qu eso te responda, respondí tu comentario atraves de mi historia, le respondí al usuario anónimo, esta es tu respuesta.**

**Esto fue lo último que explicare sobre la Guerra Divina, no solo metí a pokemon en el mundo de TLoZ, si no también Kid Icarus y mencione a un personaje de Fire Emblem. Espero que les haya gustado, y como dije antes tal vez otra Deidad sea mencionada, pero sin que tenga que ver nada con esta historia, solo en este capítulo y como el 27.**

**Me alegra volver otra vez a mi historia y es hora de seguir.**

**Bueno esto es todo por mi parte. Me despido, cuídense y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	31. El venir de la tormenta

**Ya llegue con otro capítulo más y la verdad me pone feliz mi regreso en mi historia, y esta vez no se que decir XD.**

* * *

**El venir de la tormenta**

**Al día siguiente al anochecer**

El día mostraba su contraparte oscura, el manto de la noche cubría de nuevo el reino de las Diosas dando la oscuridad y por fin el descanso para la mayoría de personas. Pero no para una joven reina que leía un libro, que investigaba sobre un pasado, su pasado siendo una Deidad, pero eso a ella no le importaba, le importaba lo que ella había visto en esa vida.

La Reina Zelda se preparaba de nuevo para leer, para ella su día no acababa, a pesar de las ocupaciones del reino, tenía que para saber más sobre una Deidad, una Fiera sedienta de sangre, que estaba a punto de matarla a ella y a sus compañeros, también tomando el cuerpo de su amado.

-Ya es hora de seguir leyendo esto.-Dijo ella con un suspiro.

Zelda se dispuso a seguir leyendo, mientras se impresionaba, por que empezaba a leer sobre la parte en que las Diosas Din, Farore y Nayru, las Diosas De Oro crearon el poder omnímodo la poderosa Trifuerza, dando parte de sus energías para crear dicho objeto todopoderoso. Pero mientras leía, su cara había cambiado, una cara de miedo mostraba, porque se entero de algo aterrador sobre ese artefacto. Y ese algo tenía que ver con lo que ahora estaba pasando, algo que ella resentía y lograba ver últimamente.

La joven rubia a no perdió cada detalle sobre eso. Pero una vez que acabo de leer, se enteraba de lo que hacía mientras las Diosas De Oro dormían. Porque habían gastado gran parte de sus energías en hacer la Trifuerza, eso las debilito y se dispusieron a dormir para recuperarlas, mientras la Diosa Hylia cuidaba la tierra. Zelda se empezaba aburrir de leer como era su vida en aquel tiempo ya que no contaba mucho solamente como contemplaba el mundo que había hecho Din, cuidando a las creaciones de Farore.

Se entero como era la vida de cada especie de lo que ahora es Hyrule y también contaba la vida de antiguos sheikah's.

Incluyendo para la Diosa Blanca eso era aburrido algo aburrido. Pero Zelda llega a una parte que perturbo a su vida pasada.

_No podía creer lo que pasaba en esos momentos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_

Eso dejo desconcertada a la reina

_La Tribu Sheikah se me había salido de las manos, ellos se fueron, dejaron la tierra de las Diosas De Oro y se fueron a Termina, la tierra de Oni, la Fiera Deidad._

-¡Oni!- Pensó la reina en voz alta, pero siguió leyendo hasta que llego a una parte que no le gusto.

_Había llegado tarde. La guerra estaba comenzando y todo por mi culpa, podía ver como discutían, los sheikah's trataban de evangelizar a Termina y su lucha la iban a iniciar en un gran árbol. Termina estaba enojada por que los trataron de evangelizar por la fuerza, ya que ellos tenían sus Deidades, yo baje rápidamente aquella tierra para detener la guerra. Pero Termina al verme se enfureció, ellos pensaron que yo había venido a pelear contra ellos. Termina se lanzo furiosa asía mi._

_Yo no quería pelear contra ellos, así que use mis poderes y los lance a todos para que retrocedieran. Pero los sheikah's al ver cómo Termina ataco se lanzaron al ataque y eso fue lo peor._

_Pero apenas y los sheikah's se acercaban a matar a la gente de Termina. Una ráfaga de energía azota la tierra haciéndola temblar._

De repente Zelda empieza a sentir escalofríos inexplicables en su ser.

_Mi peor temor se hiso realidad, el día se hiso noche de repente, de aquella ráfaga de energía podía ver la silueta, la sombra del Dios máximo de Termina, podía ver sus marcas rojas y azules, acompañados con esos monstruosos ojos vacios, la Fiera Deidad había bajado desde su luna._

_Pude ver más cerca al Dios Feroz, el estaba tan solo metros al frente de mí, yo me ponía nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Lo primero que hiso Oni al salir fue preguntarme en ¿Donde estaban mis superioras?, mientras sacaba su espada._

_Yo me arrodille ante el ya que estaba en su tierra y tenía el mismo rango que mis superioras, respondí que no estaban aquí, pero al parecer ignoro eso. Creo que estaba algo feliz en que lo atacaran, por que empezó a decir en que por fin mataría a la Diosa De La Sabiduría, el ansiaba matarla, de nuevo le dije que ellas no estaban y reacciono de una forma negativa._

_Después Oni empezó amenazarme con que también me mataría por que yo era la responsable de que Nayru aun siguiera con vida, yo fui la que le atendió hace varios milenios para que no muriera._

_Pero después se me quedo observando unos segundos y me dijo que tal vez no me mataría ya que no tenía nada que ver. Me dijo que yo nada más hacia lo que debía hacer, pero que me mataría si yo me atrevería a intervenir porque ahora yo estaba en medio de su disputa entre los sheikah's y Termina._

_Pero La Fiera Deidad al parecer no creía eso, no creía que mis superioras no estaban en su tierra, el ya estaba furioso, paso lo que me temía, los sheikah's trataron de evangelizar a Termina con eso le faltaron al respeto a Oni y a sus guardianes Gigantes._

_Pero desgraciadamente un sheikah's al oír lo que dijo, al oír que él me mataría, se lanzo al ataque asía Oni y eso fue lo peor, Oni lo detuvo, todos observamos como lo detuvo, ya sabía que iba a venir. La Fiera Deidad mostraba su crueldad al frente de todos, empezó a torturar al sheikah, todo empezamos a oír sus gritos de sufrimiento, el lo apretaba, el aplastaba sus huesos, se oían como crujían._

"_¡Por favor no lo haga se lo pido!"_

Una voz se escucho adentro de la reina, era la suya siendo una Diosa.

_Yo hice lo impensable le empecé rogar de que perdonara a los sheikah's, no aguantaba ver como torturaba aquel hombre. Trataba de evitar que Oni no atacar a mi dimensión hogar, ahora que las Diosas De Oro estaban dormidas. _

"_¡Quiero que tu gente vea lo que ahorita les pasara a aquellos que cantaron la guerra asía mi tierra, aquellos que buscan remplazarme con sus Diosas. Yo aquí domino no ellas!"_

_Después aventó aquel sheikah como si fuera una basura para el se las aventó a sus compañeros._

_El no estaba conforme quería matar a las Diosas De Oro, supongo yo por lo que le habían hecho. Pero a la vez me empezaba a arrepentir, las tenía que haber levantado para que se ocuparan de ese asunto, ahora corría por mi cuenta evitar la guerra interdimensional. Yo empezaba a dar mi vida a cambio de la de los shiekah's tratando de evitar una guerra._

_Pero estaba inconforme, Le seguía diciendo lo mismo que no estaban, que ellas estaban dormidas. Le dije que yo era la que estaba a cargo de las creaciones de las Diosas De Oro. Pero el aun no me creía. Pero después de unos momentos de que le explicara lo que pasaba, el decidió no atacar mi dimensión hogar._

_Sentía un alivio, pero me duro poco, porque a cambio de ello Oni quería a los sheikah's y lo primero que iba hacer era matarlos por faltarle al respeto a él y a su tierra._

_Yo me espante de ello. La Fiera Deidad empezaba alzar su espada, y esta empezaba a brillar, iba acabar ahora mismo con los shiekah's. Ya estaba preparado._

_Pero yo me atreví a responder, me puse en su camino, a la hora en que bajo su espada yo me interpuse con la mía, había sacado rápidamente la Espada Divina e intercepte a Oni. El y yo chocamos nuestras espadas._

_Estaba furiosa, al ver como un Dios terco no hacía caso, yo me ofrecí a cambio de salvar a mi gente, pero él no estaba conforme, le hacía honor a su apodo, era una bestia, una Fiera que no comprendía y que no iba a estar satisfecho hasta no matar a alguien._

En aquel momento el cielo se nublo tapándolo y un rayo cae en medio de las espadas sagradas en señal de la gigantesca fuerza de los Dioses.

_Yo empecé a pelear contra la Fiera Deidad, trataba de hacerle frente, no quería que matara a los sheikah's, pero a la hora de medir nuestras fuerzas con la de el… nunca creí lo que sentí en aquel momento, yo estaba ocupando toda mi fuerza, nuca creí que él no estaba haciendo lo mismo, su aura empezaba a sentir y yo no podía creer lo que veía, el aura de Oni era blanca y negra, eso era imposible, nosotros los Dioses solamente tenemos una, suele caracterizarnos, lo que veía era anormal. Ahora comprendía por qué le llamaban el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad, el dominaba ambas, el conocía la bondad de la luz, pero también conocía la crueldad de la oscuridad. _

_Pero eso era imposible, ¿Qué clase de Dios me enfrentaba? Y cuando lo saco yo empecé a caer, nunca creí que también tuviera tanta fuerza, arrebasaba la fuerza de Din, el me había dejado arrodillada, yo aun media fuerza trataba de que su espada retrocediera de mí, yo ya sentía como su arma iba a tocar mi piel, pero lo que más me perturbo fue cuando lo veía cara a cara, el me sonrió, yo me espante, el estaba disfrutando verme, como yo intentaba pelear inútilmente por mi vida. Pero lo que más me desconcertó fue que él me dejo de atacar y retrocedió._

Después la reina deja de leer por un momento el libro, hubo algo que no la dejo en claro, si Oni no solo era un ser maligno, era también un ser bueno y eso la perturbo, si la luz y la oscuridad están en un ser, eso la convierte en neutral, no interviene, pero tampoco pelean, eso lo convierten en seres justos y muy objetivos a la hora de tomar una decisión. Después Zelda se dispone a leer.

_Después de unos momentos de discusión, Oni al parecer no quería matarme, decía que tampoco quería asesinarme, que tampoco no tenía nada que ver, yo le ofrecía mi vida a cambio de que dejara en paz a los sheikah's, pero él estaba en contra, no quería mi vida, pero él la iba a tomar a cambio de que los dejara en paz._

_Pero los sheikah's no iban a dejar que yo muriera. Me sorprendió al ver eso, no sabía que eran tan leales asía mi, ellos ofrecieron sus vidas a cambio de la mía. Pero al parecer creo que tampoco eso le gusto a Oni._

Zelda si llego a esa conclusión su antepasada, ella y la Tribu Sheikah, habían noqueado con eso a Oni.

_Al parecer eso desconcertó mucho también a la Fiera Deidad, no lo aceptaba, no quería tomar mi vida, pero tampoco iba a dejar vivo a los sheikah's. Pero él se empezaba hartar de que no tomara una decisión. El nos dijo que decidirán qué hacer, porque si no lo hacíamos, el mismo tomaría tanto la vida de los Sheikah's como la mía._

_Después yo misma discutí con la Tribu Sheikah y ellos no dudaban en dar su vida para que yo saliera con vida, pero yo no quería ver a los sheikah's morir y los trate de convencerlos de que me dejaran en paz, pero no querían hacerlo tampoco, era eso o que todos muriéramos._

_Pero si yo moría eso llamaría la atención de las Diosas De Oro y con ello tal vez se desataría otra guerra, una guerra interdimensional y por lo que oí sobre Oni, el aún conservaba su ejército que había ocupado en la Guerra Divina, aparte que estaba a punto de matar a mis superioras._

_Pero por un momento el más sabio de los sheikah's hablo y propuso lealtad, una lealtad asía la Fiera Deidad, tratando de evitar nuestra muertes, eso parecía una buena idea, pero eso requería que lo más probable es que parte de los sheikah's se quedarían en su tierra._

_Pero al final tuvimos que tomar una decisión, era eso o que lo sheikah's murieran. Toda la Tribu Sheikah, le informo eso a Oni, se arrodillaron y le empezaron a jurar su lealtad, pero al parecer él no estaba muy conforme. Pero esta vez no se puso a pensar, si no esta vez dejo que sus hijos tomaran una decisión, el le informo a toda Termina que ellos se encargarían de tomar una decisión, si dejar vivir a la Tribu Sheikah y a mi o matarnos por lo que le hicimos a su tierra. Solo la Fiera Deidad iba a participar como verdugo en caso de que Termina nos rechace._

Como si fuera una obra literaria Zelda sigue leyendo. Se entero de que los Dioses se quedaron quietos después, en la tierra en donde Oni había plantado su árbol, esperando la decisión de la gente de Termina.

_El Dios Feroz nos había dado una oportunidad. Dejo que sus creaciones decidieran mi destino y el de los sheikah's. Yo solamente me quedaba parada, mientras que Oni se quedaba quieto viéndome con esos ojos vacios, tengo que admitir que eso me perturbaba y eso ni siquiera sé si me veía ya que no tenía pupilas._

_Yo y Oni seguíamos esperando la decisión en su árbol, la respuesta, la presión me dominaba, mientras estaba siendo observada por Oni. El no mostraba ningún nervio, llego un momento incomodo para mi, hasta que el y yo hablamos un poco, pude saber a mejor detalle como Oni había creado vida y vegetación, yo veía su árbol, el árbol que le dio inicio a Termina. Pero también me entere de la historia de la Fiera Deidad._

_Oni solo me confirmaba su historia, no podía creerlo, un Dios que había matado a tantos en su vida. Había oído sus historias y lo que más destacaba es que había podido vengar a su antecesor matando al Dios que le había dado tantos problemas, como iba a matar a la Diosa De La Naturaleza y yo aun me acordaba de aquella batalla que Farore libraba con esa niña, pero no lo logro ya que la Diosa De La Luz la salvo y tuvieron que huir de él. Como Oni iba a matar también a mis superioras, a Nayru, ella le teme aun después de la guerra, no sé que haya pasado aquel día, pero eso Nayru no lo olvida y se atrevió a pelear contra la Deidad más fuerte de todas, el Dios Herrero, lo llego a herir, pero fue derrotado y no pudo vencerlo y aun con su aliado no pudieron debido a una intervención no deseada. Durante la guerra se había hecho de aliados poderosos que complico mucho a todas las dimensiones que querían Termina esa bestia que casi me mataba y aquel ente que espanto a mis superioras. _

_Pero también no solo eran historias de matanza, mientras convivía con Oni me entere de que él en el fondo no quería matar, solamente lo hacía para defenderse. Y no solo era eso tenía el conocimiento de todas las Deidades, el me dijo como mis superioras hubieran actuado si en su lugar ellas hubieran llegado, las conocía a la perfección, creo que mejor que yo. __Yo me sorprendí, el me dijo que ese era su trabajo como Dios Guerrero, me dijo que él tenía que saber las debilidades y fortalezas del enemigo para poder vencerlos._

_Yo le pregunte por que tenía esa clase de pensamientos aun cuando la guerra ya había acabado.__ El me respondió que la guerra aun no acababa que, ellas y otros Dioses aprovecharían una debilidad en el tratado y dominar su tierra._

_Después el me respondió que no me quería matar, que él prefería matar a mis superioras en lugar de mi. El se atrevió a contarme que es lo que había pasado en aquel día. Como había atravesado con su espada a Nayru y sentía el placer en verla morir. Y quería verlas de nuevo, él quería aun asesinarlas, pero lo que le impedía hacerlo era el tratado de paz de la Diosa Del Tiempo, el seguía las reglas, pero a pesar de ello tal vez las podría ver y todo dependía ahora Termina._

_Yo le pregunte por que quería aun matarlas, ellas de por si le temían y tan solo pensar de que el aun quería asesinarlas. También porque las Diosas De Oro lo intentaron matar antes de la guerra, siendo ellas quienes empezaron el ataque asía él._

_Pero mientras pasaban los días en que convivía con el Dios Oni, me entere de algo triste, me entere el porqué de su personalidad._

De repente Zelda empieza a escuchar una voz y esa voz era de Oni, recordaba algo que había dicho, cuando era una Diosa.

"_Las demás Deidades saben que tarde o temprano vendré por ellas y las matare, pero también hay excepciones, yo no quería matar a tantas Deidades antes y después de la Guerra Divina, habían algunos que no tenían nada que ver solamente querían sus dimensiones de vuelta, pero eso incluía que se quedaran con la mía y no podía dejar que eso pasara, pero aun así me arrepiento de tomar sus vidas, siento rabia al no poder evitar la guerra y todo por que las Diosas De Oro y entre otras Deidades fueron ambiciosas."_

_Desde ese punto me di cuenta que la Fiera Deidad era un monstruo. Pero un monstruo provocado, Las demás Deidades lo hicieron así, ellos crearon al monstruo, lo crearon y corrompieron con odio. Y yo tenía que pelear contra ese monstruo. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, miedo de que Termina no tomara una decisión correcta._

Mientras Zelda se preguntaba como había acabado.

_Llego el día, el día en que los habitantes de Termina había llegado a una decisión. Todos estaban presentes. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que ocurriría. Yo apretaba mi espada en caso de que ellos dijeran que no, pero desgraciadamente Oni lo hacía desde antes, ya estaba preparado desde que pise su tierra, el nos veía mientras Termina estaba a su espalda y los sheikah en la mía._

_Los nervios me comían viva. Los sheikah's estaban inertes, pero también listos, no para pelear contra Termina, si no para defenderme. Ya que si Termina no los acepta, Oni me mataría por defender a los sheikah's._

La reina quería saber más, el suspenso la invadió, pero la pagina había acabado, así que la volteo y siguió leyendo.

_Después de oír aquellas palabras sentí un gran alivio que me entumeció por completo, Termina acepto a los sheikah's, solté un gran suspiro, yo les agradecí. Pero la Fiera Deidad no estaba muy conforme con la decisión. Pero hay algo que no entiendo…_

Zelda se quedo en las mismas, se estaba haciendo esa pregunta también.

_Si la Fiera Deidad es conocido por no ser compasivo, el bien podía haber matado a los sheikah's y a mí, pero no lo hiso eso también me desconcertó. Pero sin más que decir los sheikah's tuvieron que cumplir con su palabra, le tenían que ser leales a Oni. Oni se desvaneció. La Tribu Sheikah se encargo de reparar los daños que provocaron a Termina. Yo me quede un mes más en aquella tierra solo para supervisar a los Sheikah's, una parte de ellos se tendrán que quedar y estaba eligiendo quien se quedarían quienes eran los voluntarios que se quedarían, Oni les dejo que trajeran sus familias desde la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro._

_Pero ya estoy lista de partir de aquella tierra, partiré mañana. Pero a pesar de ello me resulta aun difícil creer que saliera con vida y aun me pregunto._

_¿La Fiera Deidad ya cambio?_

_Estoy viendo por última vez Termina, su tierra y pensar de haber oído a muchos Dioses que se cuestionaban y burlaban de que Oni no podía crear vida, yo estoy viendo con mis ojos como lo logro, como creo vida y vegetación. Oni tuvo compasión asía los sheikah's y asía mí, pero eso fue gracias a sus hijos, pero no hubiera pedido su opinión, se hubiera ido con todo. Creo que cambio._

La Reina cierra el libro y deja de leer y se pone a pensar, el momento en que ella por primera vez veía al Dios. Zelda empieza a recordar esa cruel batalla, la Fiera Deidad no tenia compasión asía ellos, la forma en que los ataco. Era cierto de que Oni iba a dejar vivir a Saria y a Rauru, pero aun así los iba a matar por provocarlo al no rendirse. Después ella empieza a recordar un cruel momento.

"_¿Por qué nos quieres matar?"_

Aquel día Zelda pregunto triste, estaban peleando contra la Fiera Deidad, ella aun siendo una princesa le disparo una flecha de luz, pero Oni empezó a sacar un aura negra y la deshizo, ese día nadie podía detenerlo, ella pregunto al ver que la única arma capaz de deshacer la oscuridad no detenía la Dios.

"_Porque lo único que puedo hacer es llevar la venganza mía y de mi gente contra las Diosas y su gente. También puedo castigar a aquellos que abusaron de este héroe. La única forma de que se extinga esa oscuridad es con la luz de la vida, ¿Usted puede dar vida princesa?"_

-¿A qué se refería Oni con Venganza?- Se pregunto, si era cierto de que ella antes lo contuvo siendo una Diosa, había pasado algo, algo después de que perdió su divinidad. Pero también la reina recordó algo, lo que le dijo después, algo feo para ella, su cara cambio se notaba enojada por ello.

"_Ustedes los sabios les daré algo especial y no es por su titulo. Es para castigarlos, ustedes sirvientes directos de las Diosas De Oro han maltratado a este héroe y usted princesa es la responsable de el sufrimiento de su héroe. Es la peor, no se lo merece, ni siquiera su amor, ni siquiera merece amarlo. No hay peor castigo que matarlos a__todos con su héroe. Usted será la primera princesa, sufrirá más que todos." _

Zelda solo da un suspiro, el Dios le quito a su amado y lo peor es que le dijo que ella no lo merecía por lo que le hiso.

-(Suspiro) Creo que dejare de leer por ahora.

La reina se dispone a dormir, ya habían pasado horas de su lectura, había tenido un día bastante pesado.

* * *

**Seis días después **

La reina atendía sus deberes, los días pasaban y todo iba normal. Hubo un gran cambio en Zelda se comportaba normal, solo que un poco más alegre, ya no estaba bajo la depresión, pero eso llamo la atención de Impa, ella aun no lo creía.

Esa misma tarde mientras la reina revisaba la construcción de la nueva ciudadela, Impa veía a su protegida, pero mientras la joven reina atendía al arquitecto a Impa algo la perturbaba y eso era el comportamiento de Zelda. Pero una vez que la joven reina termina la construcción y ambas se van de ahí caminando, debido a que el castillo quedaba cerca. La sheikah aun seguía callada mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué tienes Impa?- Pregunto la joven reina rompiendo los pensamientos de su guardiana.

Impa sale del trance y alza un poco la ceja.- ¿Qué tengo de que?- Pregunto desconcertada.

-No se.- Dijo la reina mientras caminaba, pero ella sonaba feliz.- Has estado mas callada de lo normal.

Impa se le queda viendo un poco mas.- Nada no es nada.

-¿Segura?- insistió la joven.

-Bueno…- Impa hace una pausa.- Es que me cuesta trabajo creer como dominas la situación del reino.

-Ya veo donde quieres llegar.- El tono de Zelda cambia.- Sabes, yo también me tengo que poner una máscara. Pero solo me la quito contigo o cuando estoy sola.

-Mascaras.- Dijo la sheikah seria también, pero de mala gana.- ¿Entonces ahorita estabas feliz?

-La verdad sí. El reino prospera, vamos saliendo poco a poco, paso a paso, nos recuperamos de esta guerra.- Pero Zelda para de caminar y alza la mirada y se le queda viendo al cielo lo que estaba ahí.- Pero también mi mascara no me quita el miedo, no me quita mi tristeza. Pero no puedo vivir así todo el tiempo. Aparte me temo que lo que hago está siendo en vano y yo tengo que impedir que pase eso de nuevo.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención.- Se lamento la sheikah.

-Mph. Tranquila, no soy esa persona que tu viste hace días.- La reina de nuevo vuelve avanzar.

Mientras Zelda avanzaba, Impa alza también la mirada y ve lo mismo que Zelda, sus ojos se abren mas al ver lo que veía su protegida, a pesar de que era de día la luna se mostraba. **(NDA: Algunas veces la luna se puede ver en el día)**

-Aparte iba a hablar contigo, mi felicidad solo era momentánea tenia aun así que estar seria.- Dijo la reina mientras caminaba.

*******En el castillo*******

Una vez adentro del castillo, Zelda e Impa caminaban asía el jardín, la reina le quería mostrar algo a la sheikah.

-Mira.- Zelda señalo.

Impa ve el jardín, todo estaba normal a excepción de una rosa que estaba en medio de un matorral.- Esta seca.- Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Exacto. Ahora sígueme.

La sheikah sigue a su protegida y al hacerlo se lleva una sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué, que es esto?!

Una gran parte del jardín trasero estaba seco, las flores y rosas se marchitaban, la tierra se secaba, un árbol que estaba ahí sus hojas se le caían y eran cafés, como si se tratara del otoño, pero lo más extraño es que no era esa estación.

-¿Por qué se está secando?- Pregunto Impa sorprendida.

La reina se queda callada, viendo lo que antes era un hermoso jardín, como se estropeaba poco a poco.

-Me temo que a esto se debe a la falta de la Trifuerza Del Valor.- Comento la Reina.

-¿Qué?- Impa se quedo desconcertada.

-Esa es la causa y eso no es lo peor.- Zelda hace una pausa y ve de nuevo su jardín, las partes que no estaba secas.- Saria me ha estado informando que ha habido algunos árboles así y eso que no estamos en otoño, se secan de repente. La energía del bosque se ha estado perdiendo poco a poco, después de la guerra.

-Después de que Oni tomara la Trifuerza.- Ahora la sheikah estaba perpleja.

-Si esto sigue así, dentro de un poco más de tiempo vendrán los verdaderos problemas para Hyrule.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Impa.

-He convocado a una junta con los sabios para hablar al respecto. Creo que ya es la hora de tomar una decisión.

Los problemas empiezan a venir en la tierra sagrada, un problema suele luego provocar el origen de otro. La guerra de las Diosas De Oro contra la Fiera Deidad empieza afectar a Hyrule.

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

* * *

En una tierra muy decadente, donde solo estaba una eterna noche, donde se sentía un calor infernal y donde la oscuridad solo era iluminada por las llamas, mientras había un lago de lava con almas malvadas, en ella que sufrían atraves de la eternidad.

Pero no solo se oían lamentos en aquel lugar, también se oían otra clase de gritos, gritos de batalla y de sufrimiento al pelear.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS LES DIJO QUE PODIAN PISAR MI INFRAMUNDO?!

Un Dios peleaba en aquel lugar, peleaba contra hordas de demonios que estaban en su inframundo, mientras los demonios clamaban ese inframundo que no era suyo. Mientras aquellos monstruos atacaban a ese Dios y otros huían desesperadamente de aquel lugar al ver al Dios que los estaba asesinando.

-¡Que les quede claro yo no solo soy un Dios De Luz, también soy el Dios De La Oscuridad, por lo tanto gobierno mi inframundo!

El Dios De La Luz Y Oscuridad se abría paso, mientras mataba a las hordas de demonios.

-¡No se supone que no tienes que estar vivo, se supone que las Diosas De Oro acabaron con toda Termina, se supone que tu deberías estar muerto!- Decía uno de los tantos demonios que estaban ahí.

El Dios agarra al demonio de su pecho.

-Así que saben eso, que bien porque valió la pena sellar las entradas, no escaparan de mi, no permitiré que lo sepan las demás Deidades, todos morirán. Que mal para ustedes. Y para su información esas cobardes asesinas, nunca me mataron.- El Dios empieza a sacar su aura, pero concentra su parte blanca en el brazo donde tenía al demonio.- Ahora muere parasito.

El demonio es cubierto con la parte blanca del Dios y es torturado, lo mataba atraves del poder de la luz, hasta que ese ser se deshace por completo.

Muchos demonios de diferentes tamaños se acercaban asía el lugar de la batalla, mientras rugían furiosos.

-Pero ahorita estoy aquí. Yo Oni reclamo de nuevo mi Sub-Dimensión, mi inframundo, mi infierno.

La Fiera Deidad peleaba contra aquellos seres. Le hacía referencia a la Sub-Dimensión. Había una masacre, había un infierno. La Espada Doble Hélice brillaba, mientras atravesaba la piel decadente y seca de los demonios, los atravesaba sin importar cuantos eran.

Pero una vez que la Fiera Deidad termina de matar a los demonios, se pone a pensar, mientras se oyen mas demonios que rugen a su alrededor. Pero para Oni no solo se oye eso.

De repente Oni da después da un suspiro, pero de una forma diferente como si le faltara aire, el Dios tose y mientras lo hacía empezaba a escupir sangre. Oni se agarraba su pecho, empezaba a sentir un gran dolor, eso no era el producto de una herida de guerra.

-¿Ustedes, sufren, no es así?- Decía el Dios, pero ¿A quién si no había nadie en donde él estaba?, mientras veía las almas que estaban en el inframundo.- No me dejan solo aun en la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro.

La Fiera Deidad recordaba su batalla contra Hyrule. Mientras más demonios se acercaban asía donde estaba Oni, al verlo arrodillado y cansado aprovechando, se oían sus gritos monstruosos. Pero Oni solo suelta un suspiro y una mirada seria, pero esta solo expresaba su tristeza al saber algo que no le gusto, pero que a la vez lo ponía orgulloso, el Dios se pone de pie.

-Puedo sentir sus ganas, ustedes quieren pelear a mi lado.

Los demonios estaban cada vez más cerca, mientras ellos gritaban, clamaban la Sub-Dimensión. Oni solo suelta una leve sonrisa, el Dios estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste.

-Si me quieren acompañar en esta pelea no se los negare, para mi será un gran honor pelear a su lado, es lo mejor que yo puedo hacer.- Oni empieza a practicar un poco con su espada.- Sean mi copa de vino, llénenme de nueva fuerza y coraje, llenen mi alma y mi cuerpo.

**(NDA: Eso último fue un fragmento del poema "****VEDI!** **Le fosche notturne" un sonido de opera)**

Oni suelta suspiro, se preparaba para su batalla contra los monstruos que se acercaban.

-¡Ustedes malditos parásitos, son excelentes para probar mi poder!

…

¡No, nuestro poder!

Oni da un grito de guerra, mientras su aura sale, pero no solo su aura era negra y blanca, eran acompañados por otros colores azul, verde, amarilla, roja y morada, salieron del interior de Oni. En representación de la vida y la muerte, en representación del amor, odio, alegría, tristeza, valor, miedo. Cada alma, cada sentimiento, cada deseo pasa por Oni, siendo el Dios creador, el Dios que hiso un enlace y siendo maldecido a la vez por este afectándolo a él y a sus hijos.

No solo estaba la Fiera Deidad, sino también el Reino Ikana, la Tribu Garo y la Tribu Sheikah, ellos estaban presentes, en el interior de su Dios. La Fiera Deidad empieza a ganar una fuerza abominable, en su interior yace las almas de sus hijos que cayeron, que lo acompañan en la batalla contra los demonios, también empuñan la Espada Doble Hélice y no lo dejaran solo. Termina nutre a su padre y todos los caídos le dan una gran fuerza sus fuerzas, ellos depositan sus esperanzas en su Dios y le brindan poder para seguir incrementándolo. Se preparaban para su venganza. Termina tiene un deseo, un deseo que su Dios tiene que cumplir ya que el también lo ansia, no estarán en paz hasta ver los cadáveres de las Diosas De Oro, no estarán en paz hasta darles ese mismo miedo, ese mismo dolor, esa misma tristeza, esa misma muerte que ellas les dieron.

Los problemas se avecinan. La Fiera Deidad se prepara aunque nadie sabe aun como actuara.

El venir de la tormenta, asecha a las Diosas De Oro y estas a su vez perjudican a sus creaciones, a una joven reina que trata de proteger a su gente, todo a un gran costo para ella.

Todos tienen "Destinos Enlazados"

* * *

**Ahora saben el porqué del título de mi historia jejeje.**

**En este fic hubo hechos que pasaron en mi segundo fic, desde el punto de vista de Hylia.**

**He decidido seguir el consejo de ****Goddess Artemiss**** a la cual le agradezco, he decidido poner la tragedia en mi historia, mayoritariamente mis capítulos son muy tristes y aquellos que leyeron mi segundo fic lo saben. Aparte se podría decir que todo el misterio se rebeló en ese fic.**

**Quiero mandar saludos a Acqua ofthe back y a LaHermanDeLink por sus comentarios que mas me motivan para este fic que trato de hacerlo especial para todos los que lo leen, y en efecto Zelda si está descubriendo paso a paso el pasado de los Dioses.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido por el momento. Adiós y cuídense, hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	32. La decisíon

**Me siento triste (ToT). Antes tenía un usuario de China que siempre veía y seguía mi historia y también la segunda, ahora ya no está y me pone eso triste. Bueno ahora ya los dejo de molestar con mis problemas.**

* * *

**La decisión**

**Al día siguiente**

Era de medio día en la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, el astro rey se mostraba en lo más alto de su cúspide y resplandor alumbrando sus rayos que daban calor en aquella tierra. En los Bosques Perdidos, todos los sabios estaban reunidos en el Templo Del Bosque, pero cuando entraron sintieron algo en aquel lugar y fue mutuo, ellos aun no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaban a excepción de una kokiri que lo resentía. Pero nadie lo dijo, todos se estaban desconcertados el por qué los citaron, no sabían. Y una vez adentro del templo, mientras todos se acababan de reunir, la junta inicia.

-Gracias a todos por venir.- Dijo a Reina empezando la junta.- Los he reunido aquí para hablar la situación actual de Hyrule.

Los sabios ponen atención guardando silencio y compostura ante las palabras de su reina. Puesto que ella los cito con urgencia.

-Nuestra tierra pierde fuerza conforme pasa el tiempo.

Los sabios se quedan un poco desconcertados al oír eso.

-Tu Sariá lo has presentido, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la Reina a la kokiri.

-Si.- Dijo la kokiri.

-Esto es debido a que tú eres la Sabia Del Bosque.

-¿A qué quiere llegar su majestad?- Pregunto Rauru que no entendía.

-Hyrule pierde fuerza, la vegetación sufrirá hasta tal grado que se secara en toda la tierra.- Zelda contaba los hechos que pasarían pronto.

Los sabios se desconciertan más al oír eso.

-¿Y a eso que se debe?- Pregunto Darmani, esta vez antes que Rauru.

-Como saben he estado leyendo la sección prohibida, de ahí supe la razón, eso es lo que nos afecta.- la Reina toma más seriedad, debido a lo grave del asunto.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ruto.

-Sin la Trifuerza Del Valor, la esencia de la Diosa Farore, la tierra pierde fuerza y se debilitara, debido a que Farore es la Diosa que se encarga de la naturaleza.

-¿Por qué pasa eso?- Pregunto Nabooru mostrando preocupación.

-Porque la Trifuerza esta enlazada también a nuestra tierra, esto también se ve cuando alguien también la toca, un ejemplo Ganondorf.

Los sabios se ponen a pensar en ello. Acordándose cuando el Rey De Los Demonios la toco y la tierra decayó.

-Aun no comprendo que tiene que ver.- Dijo Darmani.

-La Trifuerza está conectada a nuestra tierra, por ejemplo si no estuviera aquí la Trifuerza Del Poder la tierra pierde más poder ya no se sembraría, el frio dominaría. Si no estuviera la Trifuerza De La Sabiduría los lagos y ríos decaerían algunos se secarían y algunos sería imposible que albergara la vida acuática, ni el liquido se bebería.

-Pe, pero la Trifuerza Del Valor la tiene la Fiera Deidad.- Saria estaba perpleja en pensarlo.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Darmani también perplejo.- Pero ¿Por qué pasa esto?, Oni es un Dios y no puede tocarla, hasta el mismo lo dijo.

La Fiera Deidad se la llevo a Termina y es ahí donde nos afecta.- Dijo Impa con seriedad, pero se mostraba pensativa.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Ruto se queda confundida.

-Termina es otra dimensión y una dimensión siempre tiene una pared o esta otra teoría, la Fiera Deidad la retiene la Trifuerza Del Valor en el interior de su cuerpo, no puede pasar por el poder del Dios. Por lo tanto la Trifuerza Del Valor no da poder a nuestra tierra.

Los Sabios empezaban entender, algunos seguían confundidos. Pero al final entendieron la gravedad del asunto, sin la Trifuerza Del Valor, la tierra decaerá.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- Pregunto Darmani.

-Llego la hora.- Dijo Zelda ya decidida.- La hora de que tomemos una decisión.

-¿Qué tiene en mente su majestad?- Pregunto el viejo sabio.

Unos momentos de silencio rodearon la cámara donde se encontraban.-Nosotros le haremos frente a la Fiera Deidad.- Esa fue la decisión de la reina.

Esas palabras causaron reacción en los sabios, pero de una forma muy inesperada para ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Primero Nabooru.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la reina, hasta su guardiana, se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

-Sí. Tenemos que proteger nuestra tierra.

-¿Pe, pero como lo haremos?- Pregunto Ruto aun sin creerlo.- Solo somos mortales.

-Es verdad. Oni es poderoso, más poderoso que Majora.- Dijo Saria impactada.

Los sabios de nuevo discutían, en aquel cuarto entraba la tensión, todos cuestionaban la decisión de su reina.

-¡Basta!- Zelda da un grito para aplacar a sus compañeros.- A ustedes se les ocurre algo mejor.- Dijo furiosa.

-Pero no podemos hacerle frente a un Dios.- Nabooru estaba enojada al decir eso.

-Es cierto lo que dice, solo pensar en nuestra pelea contra Majora y contra Oni, no pudimos ni siquiera cansarlos.- Decía la zora que apoyaba a la gerudo.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos quietos y esperar a que nos mate.- Esta vez Impa tomo la voz e interponía orden.- Aparte, no tenemos otra opción.

Zelda voltea y ve a su guardiana. Impa no la abandonaba aun con esa decisión.

-Pero lo que proponen es imposible.- Decía la gerudo.

-Como dije antes, mortales han vencido a Dioses y a demonios. Link venció a Majora.- Dijo Zelda poniendo un ejemplo atraves de su héroe.

-No. Oni venció a Majora. Link solo era su portador.- Dijo Ruto.

Pero eso hiso enojar a Zelda.

-¡¿Pero él se rindió?, díganme!

Eso dejo callada a la princesa y a la gerudo.

-El siguió luchando.-Zelda se tranquiliza un poco.- Oni tiene razón, no merecemos a Link. Solo quiero que piensen esos momentos en que Link se arriesgo la vida por nosotros, cuando estuvo templo por templo despertándolos.

Todos guardan silencio.

-Cuando se arriesgo luchando contra el Rey De Los Demonios. Después contra el Dios Majora, Link sentía también miedo y se iba a volver loco, pero nunca se rindió, él ni siquiera se rindió contra la Fiera Deidad él se rebeló. ¿Ahora que hubiera hecho Link al respecto si estuviera con nosotros?

Zelda contaba sin temor los hechos que había hecho su amado héroe, sin importar lo que pensaran de él. Todos se acordaron de los momentos del héroe, cuando Link cruzo templo por templo, cuando él estuvo a su lado para todo momento y el sintiendo la culpa en su ser al perjudicar a sus seres queridos, como luchaba contra Majora y la Fiera Deidad siendo un mortal, apenas lo veían, su sufrimiento.

-El Héroe Del Tiempo ya soporto bastante, ahora nosotros nos toca defender por él.

Después de unos momentos de pensar en que los sabio se quedaron callados.

-Yo si estoy de acuerdo, yo peleare hasta el final, como lo hiso mi hermano.- Dijo el guerrero goron orgulloso y muy motivado.

-Y yo también lo hare, por Link se lo debemos.- Dijo Saria motivada también, mostrando una sonrisa de esperanza.

La reina miraba a sus dos compañeros que si estaban de acuerdo con ella. El viejo Sabio De La Luz observaba a la reina, una leve sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

-Me trae viejos recuerdos.- Pensó Rauru mientras la veía.- ¿Qué haremos su majestad?- Pregunto.

Zelda también ve a Rauru, podía notar que estaba de acuerdo también, le tenía ganas de sonreír, pero debido a la situación tenía que estar seria, porque tenía que responder.

-Iremos a Termina.

Una decisión se tomaba. Hyrule se preparaba para hacer sus movimientos, los Sabios De Hyrule, tendrán que soportar lo mismo que hiso el Héroe Del Tiempo, para defender su tierra, su hogar.

* * *

**Mientras tanto **

* * *

El sol estaba en medio, pero no en Hyrule, si no en otra en otra dimensión, mostrando su máximo brillo y esplendor, la gente estaba en paz en aquella tierra, hacían sus cosas habituales. En aquella tierra dominaba la paz. Hubo un tiempo en que esa tierra había corrido un gran peligro. Pero fue salvada gracias a un niño de ropas verdes que vino de otra tierra. Gracias a ese niño la paz aun reinaba.

En medio de aquella pradera, personas construían bajo una carpa, mientras el sol les apuntaba.

-Ya casi está acabado.- Dijo un Goron que estaba construyendo.- ¿En cuánto estará listo?

-Mmmmm.- Un señor estaba pensando. El señor era calvo, con un chaleco de color negro, con tatuajes azules en sus brazos.- Aun no lo sé, pero le calculo que faltan tan solo días para que ya esté listo.

En aquella pradera se construía algo que cambiaria la historia de Termina en su totalidad, llamaba la curiosidad de las personas ya que lo que se construía era algo grande, pero no se podía ver por la carpa que lo ocultaba. Era muy notable y llamativa para la gente.

El día en la tierra de Termina era tranquilo, era un día soleado, algo de calor, la gente se la pasaba en la playa, en la Gran Bahía disfrutando ese día, algunos estaban en el Salón Zora escuchando música de la popular banda que tocaba en aquel lugar. Había gente que trabajaba e iba de pesca para ganarse la vida, hacían cosas cotidianas.

Pero de repente en toda la costa empieza a temblar, los mares se inquietaron provocando olas, la gente se tambaleaba, pero no era solo la costa si no en toda Termina. No era un temblor de gran magnitud, era leve, pero era muy extraño que temblara. Después de uno momentos el temblor se calmo.

Pero hubo gente de una especie que se desconcertó, cultivando la confusión el asombro y algo de pánico al ver algo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

En el Cabo Zora, a fuera del Salón Zora estaban tanta gente reunida al ver lo sorprendente para ellos, los zoras veían algo y no sabían la respuesta del ¿Por qué?

De entre los zoras sale uno en específico.

-¡¿Dónde está la tortuga?!- Pregunto el líder de la famosa banda de los Indigo-Go's, Evan.

Todos que estaban en el Cabo Zora se preguntaban eso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Alguien preguntaba mientras se acercaba, era una hermosa zora que tenía un vestido azul, junto con unos ojos cristalinos morados. Era la vocalista de la banda.

-¿Lulu que significa esto?- Pregunto Evan exaltado.

Lulu llega y sus ojos se abren al observar bien lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué le paso a la tortuga?!- Dijo ella al llegar.

-No lo sé, es lo que te estoy preguntando.

Pero la vocalista se queda perpleja, sin saber que decir.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Lulu aun sin creer.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!- El líder tampoco lo creía.- ¿Qué acaso no la invocaste?

-No, no lo hice.

El resto de la banda sale y se asombra de lo que ve, la tortuga no estaba en su lugar. De repente alguien jala el vestido de Lulu levemente asía abajo.

-Mami, mami, ¿La tortuga regresara?- Dijo un niño zora.

Pero la madre no responde, no sabía ni que decir al respecto.

*******Mientras tanto en otra parte del inmenso mar*******

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?

Desde el lomo, el caparazón de la tortuga, un Dios estaba preguntándole a la tortuga, mientras esta navegaba los inmensos mares, el guardián de los mares llevaba al Dios a su destino.

-Llegaremos al atardecer. ¡Ohh! Mi Dios Oni.

La Fiera Deidad estaba viajando sus mares alejándose de la costa, pero él Dios no pensaba de esa forma, su mar solo era una copia hecha por una de las Deidades que tanto odia, pero ¿Por qué el navegaba?, tenía sus razones para hacerlo, había algo mas importante para él, el sentía que lo necesitaban y el solo se dedicaba hacer Dios, el iba asía la suplica, a cumplir un deseo, un deseo puro de corazón, pero que a la vez que sufre y por eso navega aquellas aguas, sin importar lo que fuera. Pero Oni sufría sentía un dolor en su pecho, querían salir y el trataba de mantener el control.

-¿Se siente bien mi Dios?- Pregunto la tortuga al oír sus gemidos.

-Sí… Solo sigue.- Dijo el Dios con una voz un poco gruesa y con algo de dificultad, sonaba débil.

* * *

**Horas después, el atardecer**

El cielo era cubierto por un sol naranja que se extinguía en los mares y estos mostraban parte de su brillo atraves de sus aguas haciendo un paisaje hermoso, mientras el suave viento estaba pegándole al Dios con la brisa del mar salado.

-Ya casi llegamos mi Dios.- Aviso el guardián de los mares a su superior.

Oni abre sus ojos, estaba meditando, manteniendo su poder y su calma. Después de unos momentos más el Dios y la tortuga llegan a una isla.

-Es aquí.- Dio la señal la tortuga.

El Dios da un salto y baja de la tortuga y sin pensarlo dos veces camina al interior de la isla. Mientras la tortuga lo veía como se iba y le agradecía por lo que iba hacer. Mientras tanto Oni caminaba y oía a los animales y atravesaba la gran vegetación de la isla. El Dios caminaba no solo oía el sonido de la selva, oía lamentos, alguien lloraba, se lamentaba y sufría. La isla era famosa por eso, por los lamentos tan tristes que provocaban temor y depresión aquellos que los escuchan, hacia que los marineros que no se atrevían adentrarse. Pero no era cualquier persona quien se lamentaba, mientras Oni se acercaba asía aquel sonido que se hacía fuerte por cada paso.

Y una vez que el llega asía donde se originaban los lamentos. El Dios pudo ver a la persona quien se lamentaba. Tristemente la persona que lloraba era un niño, un niño que lloraba sobre una roca, el Dios ve un poco al niño en su forma seria, la verdad Oni le tenía lastima, el se acerca y el niño nota su presencia.

-(Snif), ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto el niño al ver al Dios con una cara llena de tristeza mientras sus lagrimas salían.

El Dios no responde y se acerca más. El niño era pequeño de ocho años, sus ojos eran rojos, su cabello era rubio, mientras tenía una tez clara, sus ropajes estaban muy desgastado, tenia ropajes azules y un cinturón con hebilla redonda que sostenía su pantalón, en medio de su playera tenía un símbolo, tenía un ojo rojo, de este escurría un lagrima y sobre el ojo estaban tres picos que simbolizan las pestañas.

-¡Usted es…!- El niño se impresiona de lo que ve.

-No es necesario que digas mi nombre, ni que hagas una reverencia ante mi.- Dijo el Dios.- He venido aquí para verte. Dime hijo mío, ¿Qué es lo que no te deja en paz?

El niño se le queda viendo un poco a su Dios y responde nervioso y triste.- Yo, yo, no lo sé, he estado aquí llorando, estoy perdido y no encuentro a mis papas, yo quiero ver a mis papas.- Decía el niño mientras bajaba su mirada y lloraba de nuevo.

-Eso pensé.

De la nada Oni empieza a emanar su poder, su aura empieza a salir, pero no era la de siempre, era un aura morada, el niño veía la majestuosidad de su Dios, mientras las lagrimas no paraban de escurrir sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Ya, salgan!

El aura se divide en dos, esas auras moradas se vuelven siluetas que se hacen a un lado del Dios. Siluetas moradas salen de Oni, siluetas en formas humanoides muy detalladas, una silueta de un hombre y de una mujer, ambas se le quedan viendo al niño. Después se acercan asía él, el niño se para y camina un poco, sorprendido y confundido, sintiendo una sensación familiar al ver las siluetas.

-¡Mama, papa!- Dijo el niño conmocionado al ver reconociendo a sus padres.

La silueta de la mujer se agacha y abre sus brazos.

-¡Mama, papa!

El niño grita el nombre de sus padres, pero de una forma alegre, el niño se avienta a los brazos de su madre y esta lo aprisiona, después lo alza y el padre los acompaña, ellos abrasan a su hijo y le secan aquellas lágrimas.

Oni solo se les quedaba viendo, viendo aquella familia, el Dios se encargo de reunirlos, el niño ya no lloraba ahora reía después de ver a sus padres que el tanto buscaba, era un hermoso momento familiar en que ellos finalmente se reunían, la alegría y el amor que sentían después de tanto tiempo. Después de unos momentos de alegría, el niño se empieza a iluminar de la nada, el niño se convierte en una bolita blanca y esa bolita se empieza a elevar a los cielos, dándole por fin el descanso eterno. Las siluetas empiezan a ver como su hijo se elevaba, ellos tiran gotas a pesar de que son solo siluetas, eran sus lágrimas de ver a su hijo y después verlo partir tristemente, solamente se veía su destello en el cielo.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?, pueden irse. Acompáñenlo.- Decía el Dios viendo a las siluetas.

Las siluetas voltean y ven a Oni y hace un movimiento con sus cabezas diciéndole que no.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Oni desconcertado, al ver esa negativa, porque eso era lo que querían también aquellas personas, querían ver a su hijo también.

Las siluetas no paraban de llorar, cambian de color, de morado a rojo.

-Ya veo quieren hacer pagar a sus Diosas, siento su odio.

Las siluetas dejan de ser humanoides y regresan al interior de Oni.

-Quieren hacerlas pagar por el sufrimiento de su hijo, condenándose aun.

La ira de los padres suele ser luego igualada a la de los Dioses, unos padres sheikah's sintieron ira y tristeza al ver a su hijo, la madre que lo protegió y lo oculto de la ira de una Deidad al verla, después de tanto tiempo que su hijo sufrió cruelmente negándole el descanso eterno, quieren venganza hacer pagar a las culpables del sufrimiento de su hijo.

Oni solo da un suspiro y se dispone a salir de su isla, mientras se pone a pensar y una vez que sale se sienta sobre una roca mirando el mar y el atardecer.

Unos minutos después la tortuga sale y se deja ver.

El guardián de los mares ve a Oni solo un momento, se notaba triste.

-Perdóneme mi Dios, no pude hacer nada para salvar al niño, el había llegado a la costa y lo recogí. Yo lo cuidaba y alimentaba. Pero cuando las Diosas De Oro mataron a todos en Termina, cuando la Diosa Farore empezó a lanzar sus Flechas De Luz, me fui de Termina. Me lleve al niño, lejos para que no sufriera y después de la extinción de Termina. Deshicieron también su tierra, la Diosa Din, quemo toda la tierra matando aun a la poca gente que había. La Diosa Nayru se encargo de secar los mares y yo ya no me podía mover. Y la Diosa Farore se encargo secar la vegetación que aun quedaba. El niño murió de hambre en la isla donde lo deje, no podía encontrar comida. Lo siento.

La tortuga narraba tristemente los crueles hechos en Termina, cuando las Diosas De Oro maldijeron a todos a no descansar en paz, también maldijeron al niño sheikah, que solo buscaba a sus padres. La tortuga se sintió triste al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, cuidaba a niño y se había encariñado con él.

-No te preocupes, no te tortures, tú no tienes la culpa.- Oni consolaba a su guardián del mar y dice con furia y odio.- Esas malditas desgraciadas me las van a pagar. Las hare sufrir como nunca jamás he hecho con otra Deidad. Nunca las perdonare, las casare como los verdaderos monstruos que son y las hare pagar y sufrir con su sangre.

La Fiera Deidad aprieta sus puños y estos emanan su poder, emanaba la ira de Termina, emanaba las auras multicolores, pero Oni al ver eso las concentras y las transforma en su energía para controlarlas. En la parte blanca se concentraba la vida, la bondad, la alegría, el amor y el valor. En la parte negra se concentraba la muerte, la maldad, la tristeza, el odio y el miedo. Termina trataba de manifestarse de nuevo en su Dios, pero este no les dejaba.

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi Dios?

-Por lo mientras nada. Quiero descansar un poco en mi luna.

-¿No va a contra atacar la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro?- La tortuga queda perpleja con eso.

-No. No aun. Ya ataque y dos veces en estos meses, ya tengo la información que necesito. Y Necesito algo de tiempo, pero en ese caso les estoy dando a ellas tiempo. Si no vienen en ese tiempo… Tendré que traerlas de las greñas.

-¿Dominara su dimensión?

-La verdad no me interesa dominar, sé que tengo la aprobación de la Diosa Del Tiempo, pero no.

-¿Pero, porque?- La tortuga estaba desconcertada al oír las palabras de su superior.

-Tengo principios, pero si no aparecen, tengo que hacer lo que soy bueno en aquella dimensión y hacer pagar a los inocentes como ellas lo hicieron aquí, aunque no quiero hacerlo, ellos no tienen la culpa de las estupideces de sus Diosas.- El Dios deja de apretar sus puños y al hacerlo la Trifuerza Del Valor empieza a brillar en su dorso.- Aparte tengo el presentimiento de que ellas vendrán.

-Entonces regresare a mi lugar. Con su permiso mi Dios me retiro.

La tortuga se va de la isla dejando solo a su superior. Oni empezaba a sentirse cansado de repente, mientras las miles de voces de la antigua Termina se oían en su mente, lo sofocaban bastante. Mientras los minutos pasaban, el día se apagaba, tapándolo con el manto de la noche y las estrellas, para Oni fue eso una representación de la vida que alguna vez creo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme también.

Oni se para y se desvanece por completo de la isla. La Fiera Deidad también tomo una decisión y era no atacar Hyrule, por ahora. La Fiera Deidad después de su batalla contra los Sabios De Hyrule regreso a atacar pero solo para buscar información, pero ahora no quiere atacar esta vez, pero ¿Qué le impedía atacarlo?

La Fiera Deidad dejo su tierra y se fue a su luna, a su lugar sagrado, una hermosa pradera verde donde dominaba la tranquilidad. Y una vez que el llega.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no me muevo libremente por este lugar?

El Dios empieza a caminar, mientras observaba su luna, su pradera, solo para darse cuenta de algo muy cruel. Su lugar sagrado, su luna estaba manchado de sangre inocente, se había convertido en un cementerio de gente que le juro lealtad e hiso todo lo posible para ayudarlo, entre ellos aquellos padres de aquel niño que no podía descansar en paz, Oni se empieza a enojar mientras caminaba y una vez que el Dios llega a su árbol, lo primero que hace es acariciarlo, tocando su tronco. Después la Fiera Deidad alza su mirada y ve los frutos de su de la copa sagrado árbol, el Dios de nuevo aprieta sus puños.

-Todos ustedes murieron por mí, ustedes eran también mis hijos, aunque no eran de aquí. Yo, yo, yo les agradezco su lealtad y juro que los vengare. A toda mi tierra, a todo hombre, a toda mujer, a todo niño, a toda Termina que yace en mi interior. Juro que no quedara impune. Perdónenme por favor, perdónenme por no protegerlos, perdónenme por ser tan débil.

Oni hace un gesto, se contenía, pero después lo cambia y empieza a gruñir, pero con mucha rabia, como una Fiera que muestra su ferocidad. Solo para después rugir. La Fiera Deidad suelta un grito, un grito feroz, mientras su aura empezaba a salir. Mientras en la tierra de Termina empieza a temblar bruscamente, por el comportamiento del Dios. La Fiera Deidad empieza a sacar las demás auras de colores que caracterizan a Termina, mientras Oni gritaba, empezaba a ocurrir algo anormal.

**¡MALDITAS SEAN, JURO QUE LAS MATARE! **

El Dios gritaba, pero su voz, su voz no era la misma, muchas voces se empezaban a oír, gritos de hombres y mujeres, viejos, niños, muchas personas, toda Termina gritaba ante ese sufrimiento, su sufrimiento. Mientras en la tierra del Dios se empezaba a partir, los mares se inquietaban, provocando olas, la gente entraba en pánico. Era un gran temblor tan fuerte que los Cuatro Gigantes despertaron y usaron sus poderes para proteger a Termina.

**¡¿POOOOR QUEEEEE, POOOOR QUEEEE?!**

Termina gritaba a lado de su Dios. Después la Fiera Deidad al darse cuenta de su comportamiento, decide tranquilizarse antes de que perjudique a la gente de su tierra. El Dios tenía una maldición, si bien los Dioses hacen un enlace con las creaciones, estas cuando mueren, los Dioses sufren, sintiendo la muerte a su lado y un gran dolor, pero a pesar de ello no mueren al menos que estén muy débiles o estén vulnerables. Cuando el Dios muere, las creaciones mueren también debido al enlace. Pero la Fiera Deidad su alma estaba sellada en una máscara volviéndolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque y con eso sella a sus hijos con él. Hasta que no alcancen su objetivo, aparte la muerte de las creaciones negándoles el descanso eterno, Oni lo resintió. Lo único que hicieron las Diosas De Oro fue incrementar su poder y su odio, toda la antigua creación de Termina le da más poder a su Dios. La Fiera Deidad apenas y mantiene el control de su nuevo poder, debido a que lo comparte con sus hijos, el Dios conoce sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos y le es muy difícil controlarlos.

-¡Tengo, tengo, que controlarlo!

El Dios empieza a sufrir de dolor al controlar su poder, porque ahora era más grande y más poderoso, aparte por que no solo era él. Toda la vida pasada de Termina querían pelear, querían su venganza. Pero a pesar de todo Oni pudo calmarse pero el de nuevo se inclina de dolor y empieza de nuevo a derramar sangre.

-Por favor hijos míos, les pido paciencia. Piensen también en el héroe que usamos como portador, el no se lo merece, les ruego que entren en razón por él.

La voz del Dios volvió hacer la misma. La energía deja de salir, Oni respiraba con dificultad y después de unos momentos se logra tranquilizar… Por ahora. El Dios se tapa la boca y empieza a escupir más sangre, después el se le queda viendo su mano, viendo si liquido vital.

-No es justo.- Oni aprieta su mano.

Oni hacia un gesto en su cara, el se trataba de contener, contener sus sentimientos, algo que siempre ha hecho, convirtiéndolo en un Dios frio.

-No es bueno que te contengas siempre de esa manera y lo sé porque también yo hice hace tiempo un enlace con mis creaciones, antes que tú, aun la tengo, manteniendo el control para no perjudicarlas como lo hice antes. Veo que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo mi viejo amigo. Oni Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad.

El Dios reacciona al oír a alguien en su luna y voltea.

-¡Tu!

-Esta vez estas sorprendido de verme, eso me alegra, la última vez que te vi estaba en mi forma incompleta, teniendo la mitad de mi poder y tú mostrabas esa forma tan fría como ya es tu costumbre.

Alguien había llegado a la tierra de Termina, la tierra de Oni, pisando su lugar sagrado, una Deidad que sufrió de una forma diferente, pero casi igual la misma forma que Oni.

* * *

**¿Bueno que les pareció esto? **

**Estoy en el momento crítico de mi historia, ya llegue a la parte que había planeado desde los inicios aunque con variables que luego salen cuando escribes. XD**

**Quiero mandar saludos especiales a ****MCAlex976**** por su comentario en mi segundo fic, sobre Oni y en efecto el no descansara en paz hasta alcanzar su objetivo, aunque ya no está solo como se vio en ese capítulo. Y también ha ****Zarcotfan25****, me alegra que lea mi fic y lo siga y tenga esa idea. A ****Master master gold**** y a ****Twilight-Minish ****que me motivan mas para mi fic y a este ultimo las ideas salen de mi loca cabeza y una que otra teoría que veo por ahí jejeje XD. Me alegra ya tener comentarios:'3, la verdad aun me acuerdo cuando publique el primer capítulo, veía mi escritura y me avergonzaba XD.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Un saludo, adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	33. Una vieja amistad

**Disculpen por la tardanza, pero ya es el regreso a clases, ya saben que significa, pero en fin aquí les traigo un capitulo mas. Les agradezco su paciencia por eso. Y sin más que decir los dejo ya leer en paz. Nada más espero que el titulo no sea cursi para ustedes.**

* * *

**Una vieja amistad**

**Hace varios milenios**

Han pasado cuatro años después de la Guerra Divina. La paz había llegado en todas las dimensiones. Una de las Deidades máximas había amenazado a cada Deidad para acabar con la cruel guerra que cobraba la vida de los mismísimos Dioses.

Después de la guerra los Dioses se dedicaban a supervisar sus dimensiones. En la tierra de Termina se empezaba a crear vida, esto fue debido a la amenaza de la Diosa Del Tiempo que llevo al Dios a crear en paz. La Fiera Deidad, el Dios máximo de aquella dimensión creaba la tierra, la moldeaba y le daba forma. Una vez que termina, el mismo Dios baja a sentirla.

-Vaya, ya tenía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, tiene color, es más dura y rica en mineral.- Oni se impresionaba y empezaba a tocar su tierra y a sentirla con sus manos desnudas.

-Vez qué diferencia hay cuando se crea la tierra y le da color.

Oni se para lentamente. Alguien estaba a las espaldas del Dios, una Deidad. Oni voltea y la ve. Era una hermosa Diosa con cabello rojo, con un toque de naranja, lo tenía algo sujetado, dejando dos grandes mechones uno de cada lado, que se asomaban al frente de ella, los mechones llegaban hasta su vientre, sus ojos los tenia del mismo color que su cabello. La Diosa portaba un vestido de color azul cielo en sus mangas tenia líneas amarillas. En la frente de la Diosa tenía un bindi **(NDA: una joya que se usa en la frente, en cima del puente de la nariz)**.

-Diosa Ashunera.- El Dios menciona el nombre de la Deidad, sin mostrar ninguna señal.

-Veo que me reconoces, a pesar del tiempo que no nos vemos.

El Dios no dice nada y se queda igual, mientras se pone su guantelete metálico.

-Vaya que has cambiado tanto.- Dijo la Diosa un poco impresionada sin bajar una sonrisa.

-Es normal, todo cambia, incluyendo nosotros, los Dioses.

Oni seguia serio, eso desconcertó mucho a la Diosa, al ver ese comportamiento.

-Pero el tuyo es muy notable.

-Mph. Eres una de las muy pocas Deidades que lo notan. Contigo son tres.- El Dios mostraba una leve sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa mostraba malicia, sin intención por parte de Oni, pero también se mostraba vacía. Oni no mostraba ningún sentimiento asía Ashunera al verla.

-¿Oni que te ha pasado?, ya no eres el mismo de antes. Antes hasta tenia pupilas grises, ahora ni eso.- Ashunera cambia un poco su tono al ver así a Oni, bajando esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, como dije antes todo cambia, eso me incluye.- Oni deja de sonreír.- Dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Pregunto mostrando educación y seriedad.

-… Nada. Solo estoy aquí de paso. Y se me ocurrió verte. Ya tiene más de doscientos millones de años que no te veo.- Respondió la Diosa también seria.

-Desde la Guerra Divina pasada.- Menciono el Dios acordándose la última vez en que se vieron.

-Tu ni siquiera sales de Termina.

-¿Para qué?, si todos me odian.

-Yo no te odio.

-Tú no, pero los demás sí. Aun en tu dimensión soy catalogado como un monstruo.

Ashunera se queda callada, pensativa, la Diosa baja un poco la mirada.

-Hace cuatrocientos mil años salí de mi tierra asía tu dimensión, solo para pasear, una buena idea, decía yo. Solo para ser recibido por Duma, que se puso a la defensiva contra mí, me trato de correr e iba a tener un confrontamiento. Pero Mila se interpuso, creí que ya había acabado, pero en su lugar ella me dijo que me marchara de su dimensión. Así de tanto me temen, Deidades que conocí cuando era un niño, ahora me temen y me odian. La última vez que hable con ellos fue cuando mi antecesor murió, en ese tiempo no era odiado.

-Lo siento, no sabía de ello.- Decía la Diosa que no sabia que decir al respecto.- Lamento también lo de tu padre.

Oni mueve sus cejas, se mostraba molesto de tan solo recordar aquellas Deidades, pero lo disimulaba bien.

-Gracias por tus palabras.- Dijo de forma fría, seria, sin mostrar ningún gesto, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, aun asía su padre.

Ashunera solo se espanta de ver a esa forma al Dios, de una forma tan fría muy sin misericordiosa, lleno de odio.

-Enserio Oni, ¿Que te ha pasado?, ya no eres ese niño alegre que yo recuerdo.

-Ese niño ya no existe, ese niño murió a lado de su padre, yo solo soy lo que queda de él, por eso no tengo pupilas.

-No es cierto.- Protesto la Diosa.- Yo aun lo sigo viendo desde muy adentro. El se manifiesta ahora mismo. Cuando yo era una niña, ese niño me dijo que ansiaba crear vida y sus primeras creaciones eran Cuatro Gigantes. El nunca perdía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano su tierra iba a estar en paz, el se manifiesta ahora creando la vida que tanto ansió.

-Los Dioses creamos vida, está en nuestra naturaleza hacerlo.- El Dios seguía serio, no le importaban aquellas palabras de su amiga.

-¿Por qué te niegas a ti mismo?- la Diosa se mostraba molesta, pero solo lo mostraba un poco.- Es lo único que no ha cambiado de ti desgraciadamente, sigues siendo terco.

Oni no dice nada por un momento.- No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así ese niño no volverá.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto de nuevo la Diosa.

-Porque yo lo sepulte, después de la muerte de mi antecesor. Ya no quería sentir más dolor, me tuve que entrenar mas, tuve que sufrir apropósito para quitarme los sentimientos. Tuve que ir a inframundos para volverme más cruel, mate a todos los demonios de mi dimensión y de otras. Mate a tantos Dioses que he perdido la cuenta, sepulte a ese niño en cada batalla para que no sufriera más.

Aquella Diosa no podía creer eso, ver a un viejo amigo así, lleno de maldad en su ser, eso la deprimía bastante que hace que una lagrima cayera al ver y saber eso.

-Para los demás soy un monstruo, una Fiera y quiero que siga así. Nadie me respeta ni me quieren. Prefiero ser ese monstruo, alguien a quien deben temer. Eso te incluye a ti.

La Diosa se seca su lagrima.- Yo no te temo.- Asunera se le queda viendo con esa mirada.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto el Dios fingiendo estar sorprendido, a su manera, mostrando sarcasmo.- Entonces… ¿Por qué nunca me visitaste?

Ashunera no dice nada, pero.- Tú bien sabes que estaba en mi dimensión, preparándome para ser una verdadera Diosa.

Oni aun se le quedaba viendo sin creerle.

-Sé lo que piensas.- Dijo la Diosa mirándolo.- Lamento no ayudarte en la guerra. Pero estaba cansada y estaba a cargo de mi dimensión, mientras los demás dormían. No sabía que empezaría tan pronto, apenas han pasado doscientos millones de años desde la última Guerra Divina. Y poco antes de que empezara, había llegado la Diosa De La Sabiduría a proponerme una alianza.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Las rechace, nosotros estamos conformes en nuestra dimensión y desde hace tiempo hemos estado pensando en crear vida. Tenía miedo de que vinieran a atacarme…- Pero Ashunera le sonríe al Dios mostrando una alegría y algo más.- Pero oí lo que hiciste. Las contuviste y las rechazaste, eso me dio alegría.

-Tuve que. Mi vida, mi aliado, mi tierra estaba en juego. Yo estaba a punto de morir en aquella pelea, soporte mucho de no ser que ellas siempre están juntas, pero a la vez es su debilidad, trate de vencer una por una, pero me fue muy difícil separarlas, están muy unidas y saben trabajar juntas.

-Pero, pudiste con ellas.

-No. Si hubiera podido con ellas, las hubiera podido matar, pero no. Nayru salió con vida.- Oni se mostraba enojado por eso, por no vencer a las Diosas De Oro.

-Pero al menos ya puedes crear en paz.- Ashunera lo trataba de consolar.

-Lo dudo, aun con el tratado.- El Dios se pone serio.

-Mph… Creo que pienso lo mismo que tu desgraciadamente.- La Diosa en el fondo sentía desmotivada y baja un poco la mirada.- Por eso vengo ahorita mismo ante ti a ofrecerte una propuesta.

El Dios se queda callado y pone atención.

-Si otra Guerra Divina se desatara quiero ser tu aliada.

Oni se queda callado por un momento, no esperaba eso.- Tengo que admitir que no vi venir eso.- Dijo mostrándose un poco sorprendido.

-Oí tus hazañas en la guerra, peleaste contra la Deidad más fuerte de todas.

-Pero no le gane, mi poder no era suficiente contra él, solo logre herirle, aparte para volverle hacerle frente tuve que pelear a lado de mi aliado y aun así no pudimos.

-Me preocupe de que no salieras con vida.

-…Ya tiene tiempo que no escucho esas palabras asía mi.- El Dios da un leve suspiro, en ese suspiro exhalo su tristeza. Ashunera hiso lo que ninguna Deidad había hecho alguna vez y es tocarle el corazón a la Fiera.- Tienes razón. Tú no me temes.

-¿Por qué te tendría miedo?, tu eres mi amigo. Te conozco y sé que tu no me harías daño, solo muy pocos sabemos que en el fondo no eres un monstruo y que solo te defiendes.

-Ya no conozco ese sentimiento que se llama la amistad Ashunera, ya no conozco el amor, ya no conozco la felicidad, ya no conozco la compasión, solo conozco lo justo y lo injusto, lo bueno y lo malo.- Decía el Dios que voltea y ve su tierra.- Estoy seco como esta tierra, sin vida. Nadie es mi amigo aparte de ti.

-¿Qué hay de tu aliado bestia, ese tal Arceus?- Pregunto ella desconcertada.

-No lo sé. No conviví mucho con él, estábamos en guerra y nada mas planeábamos nuestros movimientos.- El Dios veía su guantelete metálico mientras se lo apretaba más.

Ashunera se acerca a Oni y se pone a su lado.- Yo pienso que si lo es. El se atrevió a confiar en ti, el también ve lo mismo que yo, que no eres lo que las demás Deidades piensan, el te fue leal hasta el final, estuvo contigo aun en la pelea contra el Dios Herrero. Yo te prometo lo mismo, estamos en deuda contigo, sin ti defendiendo tu dimensión, hubiéramos muerto.

-La verdad ya ni se en que pensar. No conozco ningún sentimiento ya.

-Nadie se puede arrancar los sentimientos, aun con nosotros los Dioses, tú tienes sentimientos negativos desgraciadamente. En tu tierra aun están tus gigantes, tú mismo lo has dicho antes, tú los hiciste con bondad, si tu eres la representación de tu tierra, los gigantes representan tu bondad oculta, se que aun la tienes y sé que mientras llenes de vida esta dimensión, tus sentimientos volverán.

Un momento de silencio se hace al terminar aquellas palabras. Después de ese momento.

-Dime algo Ashunera.- Dijo el Dios y la Diosa pone atención.- ¿Te sientes preparada para otra guerra?

-Sabes que si lo estoy.- Dijo ella decidida.

-Tienes que tener el control de tus emociones y lo sé porque te conozco, hay mucha crueldad y bien lo sabes.

-Me estas poniendo a prueba.- Ashunera se pone seria al saber eso.

-Si lo hago, porque mis aliados no dudan en tomar esa clase de decisiones, en la guerra siempre hay perdidas grandes y lamentables, no hay tiempo de rendirles luto, unos simplemente lo saben, otros les vale, como el Dios Del Inframundo.

-¿Por qué confías en él?, si sabes cómo es.- Ashunera también desconfiaba de ese Dios.

-El no tiene de otra. Las demás Deidades de su dimensión y de las otras lo desprecian al igual que a mí, aparte fue de gran ayuda para mí y Arceus, lo malo es que tenía que contener a ambos para que no se confrontaran, si otra Guerra Divina se desatara tu tendrás que aceptarlo también. Y no creo que le convenga traicionarme, si quiere dominar, ahorita gano mucho con la alianza que hicimos. Y él sabe que soy el único que lo puedo aceptar sin cuestionarlo.

-Veo que no queda de otra.- Dijo la Diosa de mala gana.

-Recuerda que soy el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad, soy también maligno como él, pero normalmente soy neutral y no estoy a favor de nadie.

-Confías mucho en el, se ve que lo conoces.

-Es mi deber hacerlo.- Dijo de forma seria.- Espero que estés preparada.

En el fondo la Diosa Ashunera se sentía triste. Por ver a su amigo. Oni ya estaba corrompido por la maldad ya no era como la Diosa lo recordaba antes.

* * *

**Miles y miles de años después**

En la luna, en el lugar sagrado de la Fiera Deidad, este yacía sentado bajo las hojas de su árbol, el Dios estaba meditando, en su interior oía miles de voces, Oni ya había hecho un enlace con sus creaciones en ese tiempo, el todo veía y sentía y en su interior pasaba todo tipo de sentimiento.

-¿Quién se atreve a pisar mi tierra y mi lugar sagrado?

Oni empezó a escuchar un sonido que no le gusto, alguien estaba en su luna sin su autorización. El Dios alza la mirada al oír aun ese sonido. La Fiera Deidad ve a un pájaro de color rojo y este se le queda viendo.

-Muéstrate.- Oni alza un poco la voz, también alzando su enojo asía aquella ave.

El ave sale volando y empieza a rodear el árbol. Oni se para de su árbol, para recibir a la Deidad que estaba en su tierra.

El pájaro desciende, al hacerlo empieza a brillar, el brillo era de color azul y ese va dando forma, el pájaro en realidad era una niña pelirroja con un toque de naranja, su cabello era largo, algo rizado, vestía una túnica de color café claro, acompañado de una capa de color verde, junto con unas mallas blancas, tenía una mirada inocente, como cualquier niño, solo que esta expresaba una especie de seriedad.

Oni al ver a la niña se impresiono, trayéndole recuerdos.

-Perdóneme, no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto. Usted tiene que ser el Dios Oni, el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad o Dios Feroz.- Dijo la niña disculpándose, con seriedad y educación.

-Se supone que eso ya lo sabes Diosa Ashunera.- Dijo el Dios con seriedad, también expresando su educación.

-Lo siento. Antes me hacía llamar así. Pero ahora ya no.

Eso dejo un poco desconcertado al Dios, al oir eso.- ¿Entonces como te haces llamar?- Pregunto.

-No me sorprende que usted me llame por ese nombre. Usted me recuerda antes de que me separara…

-Entonces lo que he oído es cierto.- Pensó Oni sorprendido.

-Yo soy la mitad de aquella Deidad que usted conoció. Ahora mi nombre es Yune y soy la Diosa Del Caos en mi dimensión.- Se presento la pequeña Deidad.

El Dios se le queda viendo un poco a la pequeña niña.

-Mph. Diosa Del Caos.- Dijo Oni en un tono poco burlón.- Por tu apariencia no asemejas ese título.

-¿Y usted cree que por la apariencia no asemejo ese título?- Dijo la Diosa mostrándose un poco molesta por ese comentario.- En mi dimensión fui sellada en un medallón por lo que hice.

-Y puedo ver que estas enojada por ello.- Dijo el Dios que la veía con esa mirada seria y vacía.

-Yo lo acepte, lo merecía.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto el Dios despertando su curiosidad.

-No lo recuerdo bien. Solo sé que yo inunde mi tierra. Mis creaciones murieron, solo se salvo un continente. Y la Diosa Del Orden me sello.- Explico la niña.

-Tu otra mitad.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?

-Ella fue vencida al tratar de convertir en piedra a toda la creación.

-¿Y tú te opusiste a ella?

La pequeña niña se queda pensativa un poco sorprendida.- ¿Cómo sabes de ello?- Pregunto.

-Fue una suposición. Aparte todas las Deidades de las demás dimensiones sabemos que tú te has dividido.

La Diosa se queda callada sin saber que decir.

-Hay Ashunera. Te has dividido en dos mitades opuestas y para unirte va ser difícil.

-Yo se que algún día estaré completa.- Protesto la Diosa.

-Si una es orden, he de suponer que es de carácter frio, tu parte seria, no dudo en deshacer todo lo que hiso. Tú eres lo contrario y eso también lo es por tu apariencia.

-¿Entonces usted cree que no soy mala?

-Independientemente de lo que hayas hecho en tu dimensión. Yo sé que no eres mala, te conozco y en este caso mejor que tú misma.

La pequeña Diosa al ver eso tira un lagrima y le sonríe al Dios. Nadie le había hablado así desde que se separo, alguien que la conociera, ni ella sabía si era realmente una Diosa desde que se separo, cuando se separo había sido catalogada como una Diosa Oscura. Después de su liberación fue perseguida por su misma creación, pero a la vez ayudada por esta.

El Dios al ver a la pequeña niña, sintió una leve sensación, eso era un poco de nostalgia. Oni solo da un leve suspiro.

-Gracias.- Dijo la niña.- Veo que usted si es mi amigo.

-Mph. Amistad.- Dijo el Dios en tono serio, como si le valiera esa palabra.

-¿Qué tienes?- Yune se le queda viendo a Oni de forma triste al oírlo hablar de esa manera.

-Nada.- Oni seguía serio.

-Se que eres un Dios frio. Y que no tienes muchos amigos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, si ni siquiera me recuerdas.- Ahora el Dios se mostraba un poco molesto.

-Tal vez. Pero si recuerdo algunas cosas. Si no te recordara no estuviera al frente de ti.

-¿Qué recuerdas de mi?

-Una promesa. Yo le prometí que sería una aliada mas, no se dé que exactamente, pero usted me había protegido cuando más lo necesitaba. También unos recuerdos borrosos.

-Aun sigues recordando eso.- Oni da una leve sonrisa.

-Mis creaciones ya están desarrolladas y listas.

-Solo falta que estés completa. Ya estas preparada.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo?

La Diosa Ashunera estaba en su forma completa después de miles de años y estaba de nuevo en la luna, en el lugar sagrado de Oni. Ambos Dioses se veian el uno al otro.

-Ashunera.- El Dios dice el nombre de la fémina Deidad con una voz rasposa.

La Diosa veía a la Fiera Deidad, pero muy exhausto, muy débil, mientras sangre le había salido de la boca del Dios y esta estaba escurriendo en su mandíbula.

-Oni no puedes estar así todo el tiempo.- Decía la Diosa al ver detenidamente a la Fiera Deidad.

-¿De qué hablas?- Oni respiraba un poco más tenso, tratando de mantener compostura.

-No me puedes engañar, estas pasando por los mismos síntomas que yo. Yo también hice un enlace con mis creaciones.

-¿Y eso a ti que te incumbe?- Oni muestra algo enojo.

Ashunera se queda callada sin decir nada. Mientras Oni toma más aire y recuperaba su compostura.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ashunera?- Pregunto el Dios, mostrándose molesto.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a un amigo?- Respondió la Diosa con otra pregunta, tambien mostrandose molesta, solo un poco.

El Dios no dice nada por un momento pero después.- Así que has hecho un enlace con tus creaciones.- Dijo mientras se secaba la sangre.

-Si lo hice y se sus consecuencias. Yo no supe controlar esos sentimientos negativos de mis creaciones y cuando se mataron unos a otros, podía sentir como la muerte me tocaba y por no controlarlo inunde mi tierra matando a gran parte de la vida. Ya estaba muy debilitada.- Explico la Diosa los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su dimensión.

-Tuviste suerte de no morir.- Dijo el Dios.- Después te dividiste.

-Me dividí en Ashera y en Yune. Una Diosa que representaría el orden y la otra el caos deshaciendo el enlace, para proteger a mi gente de mi misma.

-Pero al final fue viceversa. Ashera quería deshacer todo y Yune se opuso. Te dividiste en dos lados opuestos.

-Pero heme aquí, completa de nuevo. Y se mi error, dañe a mucha gente y a los mas cercanos a mi.- Dijo la Diosa acordándose de su sacerdote.

-Eso te paso por no controlar el enlace. Tu misma te hiciste daño. No comprendías la mente de las creaciones, no pueden ser como esperas.

-¿Y que no sufres lo mismo?- La Diosa ya se mostraba molesta viendo de esa forma a Oni.- Antes nosotros los Dioses hacíamos enlaces, yo lo veo como el amor que uno puede mostrar asía sus creaciones sintiendo lo mismo que ellos.

-Pero lo dejamos de hacer porque sentimos su dolor en carne propia.- Explico el Dios.-Yo lo tengo bajo control.

-No es cierto. Cuando llegue tu tierra temblaba bruscamente.-

-Tú no entiendes. Eso ya va mas allá.- el Dios se mostraba agitado, empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

-Por ahora, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo lo mantendrás?

-¡Cállate!

La Diosa se queda callada. Mientras tanto Termina de nuevo quería salir y Oni trataba de mantener el control, mientras empieza a toser y respirar con más fuerza. El Dios sufría y todo mientras Ashunera lo miraba.

-Ahorita tratas de mantener el control.

La Fiera Deidad logra de nuevo recuperar el control. Mientras Ashunera cambia su mirada.

-Oni. Déjame ayudarte.- la Diosa veía de forma triste como el Dios sufría.

El Dios vuelve a mirar a la fémina Deidad.- No, es mi problema. No te metas en lo que no te importa.- Oni enojado empezó a regañar a la Diosa.

-¿No soy tu amiga?- Dijo la Diosa desanimada y seria, mostrando su tristeza, mostrándose enojada y preocupada.- Tu nos ayudaste a mí y Arceus cuando más lo necesitábamos, cuando estábamos en riesgo de muerte.

La Diosa se empieza a acercar más asía la Fiera Deidad, algo que muy pocos hacían por cuenta propia.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- Decía el Dios furioso.

-No quiero. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Después de todo.

-Tonta. Romperás con el tratado.- Oni trataba de que Ashunera retrocediera de él, Oni retrocede un poco de ella.

-Estoy en tu lugar sagrado, ella no puede ver aquí. Aparte ella no sabe lo de tu enlace.

La Diosa se acerca más y más.

-¡ALEJATE!

La Fiera Deidad le da una bofetada a la Diosa. Ashunera retrocede un poco debido al golpe. Oni pone una mano atrás y agarra el mango de su espada, pero el Dios ve a la Diosa que lo voltea a ver, Ashunera tira lágrimas al ver a Oni, mientras se agarraba su mejilla y una gota de sangre le salía de su labio inferior. Oni retira la mano de su gran espada.

-Lo siento no era mi int…

De repente Oni es aprisionado por Ashunera, la fémina Deidad atrapa al Dios en sus brazos.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Oni estaba en shock, conmocionado. El Dios no conocía lo que estaba sintiendo, mezclado con otros sentimientos. El Dios mueve poco a poco sus brazos y los pone en la espalda de la Diosa dejándose llevar. La Fiera Deidad empieza a recordar algo.

Cuando la Fiera Deidad despertó y libro su pelea contra Hyrule. Después de volver a Termina, el después había ido al Reino De La Diosa De La Diosa Del Tiempo, solo para saber que había pasado mientras él estaba sellado. La Diosa se había alegrado de verlo. Después ella le conto todo. Como las Diosas De Oro al saber que él estaba vivo, Din lo quería matar.

Pero gracias a la ayuda de su aliado se impidió. El Dios Arceus y sus hijos lo defendieron cuando Oni estaba muy vulnerable, Arceus estuvo en la luna de Oni por cincuenta años cuidándolo sin que la Fiera Deidad se diera cuenta de ello. Oni se preguntaba, ¿El Por qué lo hiso?, el ya no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con él, no tenia que arriesgarse en protegerlo, la Fiera no comprendía que era la amistad, que era un amigo, el no comprendía esa clase de sentimientos, aunque ya los había sentido atraves de sus creaciones, mas no a carne y presencia propia.

Ahora mientras Oni esta inerte, como piedra siendo abrazado por una Diosa que él conocía y le ayudaba. La Fiera Deidad estaba conmocionado empieza a derramar lagrimas, un Dios de piedra lloraba, nadie lo apreciaba, nadie lo quería y todos lo odiaban.

-Siento tu dolor.

Una especie de aura empieza de color azul empieza a salir de Ashunera y encierra a Oni, mientras este no la soltaba.

-¿Por, porque lo hicieron?- Pregunto el Dios triste.

-Ya, ya tranquilo. Déjame sanar tu dolor.- Dijo ella mientras.

La Diosa cierra sus ojos. Ashunera empieza a crear un enlace con Oni, la Diosa empieza a ver y sentir los recuerdos del Dios para poderlo ayudar, empieza a observar cuando él era un niño, un niño alegre y con pupilas plateadas en sus ojos, como el creaba a los gigantes, como era su vida, como se conocieron. Pero mientras la Diosa veía seguía viendo aquellos recuerdos, avanzaba y se iba topando con aquellos sentimientos negativos. Como el joven Dios perdió a su padre, desde ahí todo cambio. Como tenía que defender su dimensión y la tierra decaía de todo aquel que la pisara, como iba adquiriendo su fama como Dios oscuro y como iba asesinando a todo aquel que lo agrediera, como disfrutaba en matar a toda Deidad que se le oponía. La Diosa fue viendo cada pelea contra cada Deidad y demonio que mato.

La Diosa veía como el Dios se corrompía cada vez más y más con maldad pura y como perdía sus pupilas siendo cegado por la maldad en su corazón. Ashunera empezó a ver sus batallas más significativas antes de la Guerra Divina.

La primera fue contra la Diosa De La Naturaleza, como la niña había atacado asía la Fiera Deidad, solo para después ser derrotada, como la iba a matar estando tirada al suelo, y como la humillaba siendo atravesada por la misma naturaleza que ella había creado, siendo atravesada por unas simples lanzas de madera que había hecho el Dios para mantenerla al suelo, como la niña lloraba por la humillación y como su ejército había sido erradicado y la Fiera Deidad solamente estando al frente de ella, como él la iba a matar sin sentir piedad. Pero la pequeña Diosa había sido salvada por la Diosa De La Luz impidiéndolo, como ambas Diosas tenían que huir de la Fiera Deidad y como Oni aun conserva ese rencor asía ellas queriéndolas aun matar.

Después vio su batalla contra las Diosas De Oro, como ellas fueron a confrontarlo al no poder aceptar el rechazo de la Fiera Deidad y como se enfrascaron en una ardua batalla por Termina, como Oni sufría por esa batalla. La Diosa empezó ver como Oni iba atravesando su Espada Doble Hélice a la Diosa De La Sabiduría y como tuvieron que escapar.

Pero como también el Dios sentía un gran alivio al poder encontrar un aliado digno, alguien que no quería su dimensión y como llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo. También como encontró a otro aliado un Dios Maligno, también llegando a un acuerdo mutuo y eso último a Ashunera no le gusto.

Pero la Diosa empieza a ver más y mas, como después de la guerra Oni fue creando vida. Y como al pasar de los siglos las creaciones de Oni fueron cambiando a este, dándole un poco de alegría en su vida y algo de compasión asía los demás y como creó un enlace asía ellos, eso alegro a Ashunera. Como Oni cambiaba al sentir los sentimientos de sus creaciones. Una leve sonrisa dibujo el rostro de Ashunera al saber eso.

La Diosa también empezó a ver la riña que tuvieron la Diosa Blanca y la Fiera Deidad, solo para ver un pacto y sentir la lealtad que juraron una tribu que no le correspondía.

Pero también empezó a ver las desgracias, los crueles hechos que azotaron a Termina. Empezó a sentir el dolor de cada creación de Oni siendo asesinados por un Dios demente, solo para ser sellado junto con la Fiera Deidad.

Y lo devastador la llegada de las Diosas De Oro.

Ashunera empieza a concentrar su energía para sanar a su amigo que sufría, que lloraba de tanto dolor. Mientras la Diosa se espanta de lo que ve.

Oni empieza a apretar mas a Ashunera, mientras su aura empezaba a salir, pero también Termina empezaba a salir y lo primero que hacen es defenderse.

Ashunera empieza a gritar al sentir un dolor físico, mientras ve como las Diosas De Oro creaban a un monstruo, Termina empezaba a pelear contra la Diosa, esta empezaba a sentir su odio, un odio inmenso que arrebasaba su poder, al ser una unión de todas las almas de Termina que yacían en el interior de Oni sellándolas en su cuerpo así creando sin intención algo anormal algo que no debió pasar en el enlace, volvían hacer a Oni más poderoso a un verdadero monstruo sediento de sangre para las Diosas De Oro.

La Diosa empezaba a sufrir más y más, pero Oni no la soltaba y este empezaba a gruñir y enterraba más sus manos y la apretaba lastimando a Ashunera incosientemente.

Los ojos de la Fiera Deidad fueron cambiando por completo, de blancos pasaron hacer unos aterradores ojos negros, como si no tuviera cuencas en ellos, el Dios empezaba mas a gruñir mientras torturaba a la fémina Deidad, mientras imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, imágenes horrorosas de muerte y destrucción de la vida de Termina, Oni lloraba al verlas, pero sus lagrimas ya no eran transparentes eran también negras, que rozaban sobre su cara, mientras gruñía como la Fiera que es, pero esas lagrimas también eran de Termina que lloraban como uno solo ante su Dios.

La ira era tanta que el mismo se provoca. La Fiera Deidad se imaginaba a las Diosas De Oro.

Farore y Nayru estaban tiradas, muertas en el suelo, con los ojos sin pupilas dando a entender sus cuerpos sin vida, mientras un charco de sangre se hacía por sus heridas. Mientras Din estaba siendo sujetada por Oni y este la ahorcaba. La Diosa Del Poder pataleaba para liberarse, ella veía a los ojos a Oni, pero los ojos rojos de Din no eran los mismos, pero eso no le importaba al Dios.

-Sufre maldita asesina.- Decía el Dios con voz rasposa, lleno de rabia.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a torturar a Din y esta empieza a gritar. Pero el grito de la Diosa Del Poder no era la misma y eso desconcierta mucho a Oni.

Después la Diosa Del Poder empieza a cambiar de forma. Ahora la que estaba siendo ahora sujetada por Oni era Ashunera que sufría y gritaba.

La Fiera Deidad se espanta y sin pensarlo suelta a la Diosa y salen ambos de su trance.

Lo primero que hace Oni es empujar a Ashunera y esta cae al suelo de espaldas adolorida, mientras Oni recupera el color de sus ojos y cae arrodillándose, usando sus brazos para apoyarse, mientras tocia.

La Diosa se para poco a poco, con esfuerzo y se le queda viendo a Oni.

-¡¿Oni, tu, tu, tu, ya estás?!- Pregunto ella perpleja y aterrada.

-Si Ashunera lo estoy. Pero aun conservo mi alma. Tú bien sabes qué consecuencias hay con el enlace.- Dijo Oni mientras se paraba.

-¿Pero, por qué?- la Diosa empieza a llorar al saber eso.

-Ya lo sabes. Estaba muy vulnerable en una máscara. Estaré en paz hasta que alcance mi objetivo.

-¡Tu objetivo es matar a las Diosas De Oro!- Grito la Diosa furiosa.

-¿Qué querías?- Oni se logra calmar y poner su cara seria.

-No lo hagas. Por favor.- Ashunera estaba destrozada.- Piensa en ti.

-Yo no importo.- A pesar de que Oni estaba serio empieza a llorar sin hacer ningún gesto.- Ellas mataron a mis hijos a sangre fría. Yo sentía su dolor, su tristeza, su impotencia. Podía sentir y ver como morían al frente de mis ojos, sentía su muerte, como morían de hambre de sed. Ellas los mataron y deshicieron mi tierra y los pocos se tenían que adaptar.

-Eso va más allá del enlace. Tu eres una fusión con Termina.

-Exacto. Mis hijos y yo yacemos en una especie de limbo y me dan su poder, sus almas me nutren e incrementan mi poder. Mi mascara y mi espíritu fueron sellados por Majora. Pero mi poder, mi vida, mi mascara, la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad realmente esta forjada por sentimientos y recuerdos de toda la gente de Termina, mis hijos.

Y en efecto en los últimos momentos de Termina, los habitantes rezaron, llamaban a gritos y con lagrimas a su Dios creador para que bajara de su luna y enfrentara a las Diosas Malignas con su gran espada torcida, pero no podía. Las Diosas que sembraron el odio, la tristeza, la ambición, el miedo, la muerte, unos perdían la esperanza, pero la mayoría no y siguieron rezando hasta el final. Ahora tras sus muertes, sus almas están con su creador.

-Pero yo no quiero ese poder, ya no quiero que sufran y menos por mí, quiero sacarlos y no puedo.

La Diosa no creía que Oni, su amigo ya estaba muerto desde hace tiempo. Por fin habían matado a la Fiera Deidad, un Dios que murió a lado de sus hijos. Pero ahora la Fiera Deidad ha resurgido de entre los muertos para llevar a cabo su objetivo, negándose el descanso eterno.

-No estaré en paz hasta matar a las Diosas De Oro, hasta regar su sangre en mi tierra.- El Dios clamaba guerra.

La Diosa solo se queda aterrada, triste viendo al Dios que clamaba justicia.

-¿Quién mas sabe lo de tu tierra?- Pregunto.

-Ella, tú y Arceus.

-¿Y el enlace?

-No lo saben, ni que yo ya estoy muerto. Ni esas malditas saben del enlace, creyeron que me mantendría calmado con la vida que ellas hicieron, pero no saben que sentí y vi todo, tampoco nadie sabe de ese poder que ahora tengo.

-Oni olvida eso, por favor. Así vivirás.- Rogaba con voz débil la Diosa.

-¡No yo ya estoy muerto!, ¡No me iré sin antes llevarme a las Diosas De Oro conmigo!

La Diosa veía de forma enojada al Dios. Si la Fiera Deidad mataba a las Diosas De Oro, él y sus hijos podrían descansar en paz.

-Veo que no puedo evitar que lleves acabo tu objetivo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo ella con mucho desdén.

Oni no dice nada.

-¿Pero quién soy yo para interponerme en tu deseo y el de tu gente?, tampoco te puedo negar el descanso eterno.

-Lo siento. Tiene que ser así.- Dijo él con voz seria.

-¿Y qué hay del ese héroe, del elegido de Farore?, Tu se lo quitaste a su amada, el protector de…- La Diosa es interrumpida.

-Ella no se lo merece, no después de lo que le hiso siendo el Héroe Del Tiempo. Y si pensé en el. En mi tierra encontrara todo lo que realmente y por derecho merece.- Decía el Dios serio, mostrando su frialdad ante esa respuesta.

-Pero el aun la ama y no la quiere dejar.

El Dios se quita el gorro de Link, mientras su cabello plateado sale.

-Pero él se condena a sí mismo y no dejare que eso pase. Este héroe ya sufrió bastante y bajo mi mirada, yo me encargare de él.- Dijo él mientras veía el gorro.

-Pero si tu mue… si tu fallas, el morirá.

-Juro que no será así. No dejare que eso pase.- El Dios se vuelve a poner el gorro y lo porta con orgullo, ante el héroe que salvo su tierra y lo usa como portador.

-¿Entonces?… ¿Este es el adiós?- Pregunto la Diosa que se trataba de contener ante esa noticia porque sería la última vez en que vería a su amigo.

-(Suspiro) Me temo que así es.

La Diosa sonríe levemente, una sonrisa débil, pero que mostraba su alegría y tristeza a la vez.- (Snif) Al menos te pude ayudar en algo. Pero no como quería, yo pensaba que era un enlace como el mío, tienes a tus hijos contigo, su odio arrebasa mi poder, logre contenerlos. Pero mi sello es muy frágil.

-No te preocupes. Agradezco de corazón tu ayuda, yo mantendré el control a partir de ahora.

-Bueno. Entonces me retiro Dios Feroz.- La Diosa anuncia su partida.

-Fue un verdadero placer verla de nuevo Diosa Del Amanecer, así te hacen llamar en tu dimensión ¿Cierto?- El Dios expresaba su educación y cortesía, también haciendo una reverencia asía la Diosa.

La Diosa saca una leve carcajada, si algo identificaba a Oni era su educación asía las Deidades que se atrevían hablarle, ofreciendo educación y respeto, cuando no lo atacaban.

-Adiós Onigami.

La Diosa se despide tristemente diciendo el nombre completo de la Fiera Deidad. Ashunera se desvanece tirando sus últimas lágrimas en la pradera.

-Adiós vieja amiga.

Un momento de silencio en la pradera se escucha, solo para ser acompañado por el silbido del viento que se presenta, representando la soledad que esta un Dios, un Dios que ya murió en soledad. Oni por un momento se libero y también lloraba tirando sus lágrimas.

Pero después se las seca, solo para estar quieto de nuevo, pensativo, la Fiera Deidad empieza a emanar su poder, su aura empezaba a salir y había vuelto hacer la misma, blanca y negra, en representación del bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad. Termina ya no le daba poder a su Dios, ahora Oni tiene el control.

-Gracias.

Tal vez Oni no lo demuestra, pero el se siente agradecido con la Diosa Del Amanecer que le ayudo con el enlace. El Dios se vuelve a tragar lo que siente. El no puede ser feliz y más si las Diosas De Oro siguen con vida.

* * *

**¿Pensaron que era Arceus?, ¿Seguramente se preguntan por qué puse a esa Diosa?**

**Bueno, puse a ese personaje de Fire emblem por que fue muy injusto que no tuviera un papel en la Guerra Divina y la puse como algo significativo en este fic, también mencione a Arceus, como en el Monstruo De La Espada Torcida que jugó ahí un papel importante con Oni como un aliado, junto con Hades, un Dios maligno.**

**En este capítulo quise poner la amistad (Si sé que es cursi), en este caso para alguien quien lo necesitaba en este caso Oni, siendo este que ya no conocía los sentimientos debido a que los perdió por culpa de las demas Deidades que atacaban su dimensión constantemente y que reencontrara partes de estos.**

**Quiero mandar saludos a ****Nanis4816****, que no se si aun sigue viendo mi fic, ella era la única que sabía que metería un personaje como Ashunera.**

**También quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos (Que luego me canso de escribir sus nombres jeje XD) por sus comentarios a este fic que me gusta leer y contestar con mucho gusto y les agradezco su apoyo, también a las personas que están aquí por casualidad jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado, espero que este fic aun sea largo.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido y me disculpo una vez más por la tardanza. Adiós cuídense. Y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	34. La preparación

**Bueno no hay palabras que decir, por el momento, más bien por esta parte superior XD.**

* * *

**La preparación **

**Mientras tanto**

En la tierra sagrada de las Diosas De Oro, la tierra de Hyrule. En los Bosques Perdidos, se sentía la energía de este que perdía fuerza cada vez más, debido a la falta de la esencia de Farore, la Trifuerza Del Valor. Pero desgraciadamente dicha reliquia la tenía Link, el Héroe Del Tiempo, pero desgraciadamente a la vez dicho héroe lo tenía un Dios.

En el Templo Del Bosque se llevaba acabo una decisión sobre su tierra. Defender o perecer con ella. Algunos sabios estaban de acuerdo con su gobernante que tomo una decisión al respecto, otros en contra. Pero al final de todo se acepto la decisión gracias a las palabras de la misma reina de aquella tierra.

-Entonces está hecho. Iremos a Termina.- La Reina Zelda avisaba su decisión definitiva.

-¿Y cuando partiremos?- Pregunto Darmani, el patriarca Goron.

-En cuanto Skull Kid vuelva. Ya que es el único que sabe el camino.- Decía la reina, pero después empieza a mirar a su compañera, la Sabia Del Bosque.- ¿Saria cuando volverá Skull Kid?

La kokiri pone una cara diferente, como si estuviera sorprendida o espantada.- Dentro de un mes aproximadamente.- Dijo tratando de no decirlas.

Eso también espanta a los sabios.

-¿Por qué tanto?- Pregunto Impa un poco sorprendida, manteniendo postura.

-Skull Kid pasa dos meses en Hyrule y dos en Termina.

-Así de tanto.- Dijo Darmani.

La Reina se queda pensando un poco.

-Bueno no tenemos de otra, más que esperarlo.- Dijo la Reina desmotivada.- Aparte eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos en lo que viene.

-Bueno, si iremos a Termina, ¿Cómo atacaremos a la Fiera Deidad?- Pregunto Nabooru.

-¿Aun dudas en ir?- Pregunto Impa a la gerudo.

-No dudo, no tenemos otra opción. Pero si tenemos que ir, tenemos que saber cómo atacarlo.

Esta vez la Sabia Espiritual dio buenas razones para hacer pensar sus compañeros sobre ello.

-¿Oni tiene alguna debilidad, siendo Dios?- Pregunto Saria.

-Si tiene.- Respondió la Reina.- Aun los Dioses son débiles ha algo.

-¿Sabe la debilidad de Oni?- Pregunto Rauru.

-Los Dioses son vulnerables a algo. Hasta hay un ejemplo en nuestra mitología, aun nuestras Diosas tienen debilidades.

-¿Cuál es la debilidad de Oni?- Pregunto la Princesa Ruto.

-La debilidad de Oni son las Flechas De Luz.- Respondió la monarca.

-Pero si no le hicieron mucho, hasta una la deshizo con su poder oscuro.- Ruto se acordaba de ello, ella y los sabios vieron como Oni la había desintegrado con la oscuridad de la muerte.

-Es cierto, pero también es lo único que le hace daño.

Esta vez los sabios están de acuerdo con ello, la debilidad del Dios. Cada vez que Oni recibía un flechazo tenía que retroceder debido al daño que estas les hacían.

-Su majestad.- Rauru llamaba a su reina.

-Si Rauru.

-Usted que ha encontrado en la sección prohibida, para tomar esa decisión. Eso quiere decir que usted encontró algo.

Los demás sabios ponen atención ante ello, ni siquiera la misma Impa sabía lo que había encontrado en el Libro De Hylia.

-Yo esperaba no llegar a ese punto Rauru.- La Reina se mostraba un poco molesta por eso.

-¿Por qué nos niega eso?- Pregunto Darmani, el goron se pone molesto por ello.

Zelda medita un poco y da un suspiro, después empieza a hablar, porque no tiene más que otra que contar sobre ello, todo lo que descubrió, eso incluyo la Guerra Divina y toda la historia de la Fiera Deidad con las Diosas incluyendo los aliados de Oni y por que este era tan temido. También conto la interacción de Hylia con Oni, así como la historia con la Tribu Sheikah, eso ultimo impacto a Impa, pero no solo la reina contó todo, si no también sembró dudas, que no podía responder ya que ni ella misma las sabia.

-Es una locura.- Decía la Princesa Ruto después de unos momentos en que Zelda termino de contar.

-Eso va más allá de nuestro entendimiento.- Dijo Rauru tranquilo, pero si estaba sorprendido y lo trataba de disimular.

Todos los sabios estaban sorprendidos al saber todo lo que le conto su reina

-Como sabemos que sus aliados no intervendrá, en especial ese Dios Maligno que traga almas.- Dijo Nabooru espantada y mas por ese Dios.

-No pueden, con el tratado de paz.- Decía la Reina.- Ellos si intervienen la Diosa Del Tiempo los castiga, aun las almas necesitan el tiempo.

-¿Entonces el pleito es con Oni, nada más?- Pregunto Saria que en el fondo dudaba.

-Sí, así es. La Guerra Divina era una guerra sobre el control de las dimensiones, pero como la Diosa Del Tiempo acabo de amenazar a todos los Dioses atraves de sus creaciones todos tuvieron que aceptar, incluyendo el mismo Oni.

Eso fue un alivio para los sabios.

-Aun no puedo creer que ese evento existiera.- Rauru se sentía sorprendido, pero el viejo sabio a la vez se sentía emocionado al saber más sobre las Deidades.

-Usted sugiere que enfrentemos al asesino de Dioses.- Nabooru se mostraba molesta, pero lo disimula.

-Por eso no les quería contar, aparte ustedes ya sabían lo de la Fiera Deidad.- Decía la Reina guardando su compostura.- No los obligare a ir, dentro de un mes partiremos los que quieran ir, nos reuniremos aquí en el templo.

La reina decía sus palabras de forma seria, pero a la vez mostrando su severidad en ellas. Los sabios estaban muy pensativos si en ir o no, algunos no estaban de acuerdo, otros si, esto se debió al miedo al que estaban pasando.

Después la junta daba su fin, la reina da la señal y todos se empezaban a retirar de la cámara en donde estaban.

-Su majestad.- El más viejo de los sabios llamaba a su reina.

La reina y su protectora desvían su mirada y ven al viejo sabio.- Rauru, ¿Que se te ofrece?- Dijo ya calmada y serena.

-Mi reina, solo quería devolverle esto.

Rauru le da a Zelda un libro, se podía ver que era viejo por la pasta y esta a su vez tenía un color rojo oscuro, en su portada decía "Maravillas".

-Este libro es de la sección prohibida.- Dijo la reina reconociendo el libro.

-Lamento haberlo tomado sin su permiso.- El viejo sabio hace baja un poco la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

La joven monarca se le queda viendo un poco más al libro.- No te preocupes. Solo querías leer el libro que tu escribiste.-La reina le da una sonrisa al viejo sabio.

-¿Así que tu escribiste este libro?- Dijo la guardiana al escuchar.

-Sí. Cuando supe que traían los libros aquí al templo, no pude evitar agarrar el libro y leerlo.- Decía el viejo sabio viendo también su libro, sintiendo una nostalgia.- No lo veía desde hace años.

-Pude lograr leerlo, es un gran libro. Tú contaste las maravillas que estaban en el Reino Sagrado.

-Si lo hice, no pude evitar escribir sobre ello, por eso estaba prohibido por los Espíritus De La Luz. Lo entiendo, su decisión yo redacte como era el Reino Sagrado y como este se refleja dependiendo la persona quien entre.

-¿Qué lástima que está prohibido?, lo lamento.- Zelda comprendía a Rauru.

-Gracias. Fue bueno leerlo de nuevo.- Decía el viejo sabio sonriendo.- Cambiando de tema su majestad. Quiero decirle que si estoy dispuesto a ir a Termina para defender Hyrule.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Rauru.- A la reina le daba más alegría oírlas.

-También Saria y Darmani irán. Pero tal vez no la Princesa Ruto y Nabooru.

-No las culpo. Sienten miedo en enfrentar a Oni.- Zelda se pone seria y pensativa en su dos compañeras.

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero tenemos que defender nuestro hogar.

-¿Qué nos prepara el destino?- la reina toma más seriedad.

-Pero...- Rauru hace una pausa.- Si nosotros llegáramos a ganar, usted sabe que si Oni muere…

-Ya lo sé Rauru.- la Reina suspira y cierra sus ojos.- Es lamentable, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo lamento

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos.- La Reina solo dijo eso, ya no quería tocar más el tema.

El viejo sabio se despide y se va haciendo una reverencia. También la reina y su guardiana. Una vez que ellas caminan en los bosques, después de unos momentos, tanto como la joven y su guardiana, empezaron a sentir algo, un silencio algo anormal.

-Lo notas.- Dijo Zelda que paro de caminar.

-Si lo noto, no se oyen las aves, ni los insectos en esta parte.- Dijo la sheikah que cambian un poco su mirada, mostrándose levemente molesta.

-Ellos también lo presienten. El bosque pierde más fuerza, esta vez se siente un poco más fuerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Pregunto la sheikah, observando las hojas de un árbol que caían.

-Cuando la Trifuerza se destruye completa, la tierra decae en seis meses. En este caso no está, solo una parte, por lo menos tenemos como año y medio, aparte se secaran la vegetacion que hiso Farore.

-Es muy poco.- La sheikah se encontraba angustiada.- Aparte ya tiene tres meses de que la Fiera Deidad se llevo la Trifuerza Del Valor.

-Pero si es el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo. Por eso no hay que perder más tiempo.

La sheikah mira a su protegida cambiando su semblante y le pregunta.- Estas segura de esta decisión.- Pregunto con un poco mas de duda en su voz.

-La verdad no del todo, ¿Pero qué opción tenemos?, como había dicho antes no tenemos tiempo.

-Me refiero a Link.- Impa aclara, pero después de eso un poco de silencio se hace.

Pero la sheikah hace reaccionar de otra forma a la joven.- Sabes Impa, no era necesario que tocaras ese tema conmigo. Sé que Link no volverá, yo que más quisiera liberarlo de Oni también, pero no.- Dijo de forma molesta.

La reina se vuelve a voltear y empieza a caminar, mientras su semblante de seriedad era adornado por el líquido que escurría en sus mejillas. La sheikah, se da cuenta de su error, eso sí era un tema delicado para Zelda.

-Lo siento.- Pero la sheikah tenia que.

-Solo olvídalo.- La Reina recupera rápidamente su compostura.

Pero mientras la reina y su guardiana caminaban, empezaba a escuchar un sonido, para Zelda era normal escuchar ese sonido, pero para su guardiana no. Ellas casi salían del bosque, pero Impa se detiene.

-Ese sonido.

La sheikah sabia, lo reconoció y empieza caminar asía ese sonido ya que sonó muy cerca de donde ellas estaban y no solo escucho la música, si no también risas.

-¿Impa a dónde vas?- la Reina pregunta un poco desconcertada, pero es ignorada por su guardiana.

Pero Impa sigue caminando, mientras Zelda se dispone a seguirla. Pasan veinte segundos en que caminan.

-¿Por qué caminamos Impa?

Pero aun así Impa no responde.

Caminan un poco más, hasta que llegan. El sonido venia sobre una roca y sobre esa roca estaba un niño, con sombrero de paja que tocaba su flauta.

-¡Skull Kid!- La Reina se impresiona al ver al niño, dándole un poco de alegría y alivio que sentía al verlo.

Pero el niño escucho un ruido y se pone en una posición defensiva.

-¿Qui-quien está ahí?- Dijo Skull Kid con nerviosismo, mirando asía donde había oído aquel ruido.

En esa parte se empezaron a mover algunos arbustos y empezaban salir aquellas personas que miraban al niño, primero la sheikah. Skull Kid se espanta al verla y cae de espaldas, eso le llevo disgustos a Impa, después sale la reina.

-Tocas muy bien la flauta.- Dijo la joven mostrándose, con una voz calmada, alagando al niño.

Skull Kid se paraba, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Usted es la Reina Zelda?!- El niño se impresiona al verla.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo la reina con educación.- Perdona si te espantamos, no era nuestra intención.

Skull Kid hace una reverencia a su manera al verla.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Después pregunto.

-Creo que tu sabes que estaba haciendo.- Respondió la reina mientras le sonreía.

-Estaba con Saria.

-Si.- Respondió, pero la joven sin perder el tiempo va al grano.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?... Perdona. Más bien pedir un favor, ahora que estas aquí. Necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Si dígame.- Accedió alegremente el niño.

-Nos puedes tu llevar a Termina.

Los ojos del niño se extienden mas junto con la sorpresa que se lleva al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Quieren ir, a Termina?- Pregunto con un poco de pausa, aun sin creer.

-Sí. Nos llevarías por favor.

-¿Para qué quieren ir?- Siguió preguntando el niño, pero ahora sin dudar.

-Solo di si nos vas nos quieres llevar.- Impa se mete, diciendo con más seriedad sus palabras, mientras el semblante de su cara se mostraba un poco más molesto.

Skull Kid se pone a pensar un poco más. Y mientras lo hacía, en esos momentos otra persona llega.

-¡¿Skull Kid?!- Saria había llegado y una sonrisa de sorpresa y alegría se asoman en su cara.

-¡Saria!- Skull Kid hace lo mismo saliéndose de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, vine cuando escuche la canción pero no lo creía. Se supone que te veríamos en semanas.

-Es que Taya y Tael no están en Termina. La Gran Hada se las llevo muy lejos y no volverán hasta dentro de dos meses. Y me sentía solo, así que mejor volví.- Explico.- ¿A qué te refieres con "Veriamos"?

La kokiri desvía su mirada asía su reina y la sheikah.- ¿Ya le contaron?

-A eso íbamos hasta que interrumpiste.- Dijo la sheikah, mostrando un poco de molestia en la voz.

-Ya veo.- Pero después Saria vuelve a ver a su amigo.- ¿Skull Kid nos llevarías a Termina?

El niño se vuelve a encerrar de nuevo en silencio una vez más.- ¿Por qué quieren ir?- Pregunto ya serio.

Las tres sabias se quedan viendo al niño de una forma indiferente.

-Se que quieren enfrentar a la Fiera Deidad, ¿Cierto?

Las sabias no dicen nada.

-La Fiera Deidad es el superior de los Gigantes, si les digo en donde están, sería como traicionarlos y no traicionare a mis amigos de Termina.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo la reina.- Pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

Aunque les diga, ¿Qué hará la diferencia?, ustedes no le ganaran a Oni.

-Por favor Skull Kid, te necesitamos.- Pido la kokiri.

-No.- Dijo el niño que cruzaba los brazos.- Aparte lo hago por ustedes. Tampoco puedo traicionar a los Gigantes

-Pero Hyrule está en riesgo.- Dijo Impa tratando de convencerlo.

Pero Skull Kid no dice nada.

-Por favor.- seguía pidiendo la kokiri.- Piensa en Link.

Eso último hace reaccionar a Skull Kid. Zelda al ver como se comporto el niño decide tomarlo a su favor.

-El te salvo, te libero de Majora, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Skull Kid cambia su semblante al escuchar eso.

-El se sacrifico por Termina, Link necesita nuestra ayuda, ¿Crees que él no sufre?, ¿Crees que el no haría algo por su propia tierra, Hyrule?, el también te necesita, ¿Se lo negaras?

El niño se queda pensando un poco más, dejando de cruzar los brazos.

-Por favor. Hazlo por él.

-… Esta bien. Solo lo hago por el, nunca habia pensado en Link. lo siento.- El niño se mostraba triste, en señal de arrepentimiento a la vez al recordar lo que hiso Link por él y por Termina.

-Gracias.- Dijo Saria que lo abraza.

-Gracias.- También dijo la reina.- Nada mas llevamos asía allá y ya es todo.

Skull Kid da un suspiro.- ¿Y cuando partirán?- Pregunto.

La Reina medita un poco en silencio para ella misma, ella pensaba en que verían al niño dentro de un mes, pero ahora, aun así necesitan tiempo para prepararse.

-En tres semanas.- Dijo Zelda después de pensarlo.

-Pensé que mañana.- Dijo el niño desconcertado.

-No necesito tiempo para preparar las cosas.- Dijo la reina cortésmente, pero en los pensamientos de la joven no eran los mismos, puesto que ella estaba encadenada a su castillo.

-Una cosa más.- Dijo Skull Kid.- Sin caballos.

-¿Por qué sin caballos?- Pregunto Zelda desconcertada.

-Es porque los caballos ya son una carga en los Bosques Perdidos, ya que está lleno de wolfos y stalfos, aparte los caballos se pueden espantar y salir corriendo y hay que estarlos cuidando, ¿No es así Skull Kid?- Impa toma la voz y responde por el niño.

-Si así es.

-Entonces será a pie.- Dijo la reina.

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a pie?- Pregunto Saria.

-Yo normalmente tardo una semana en ir a Termina.

-Es poco.- Dijo Impa.

-Pero…- Skull Kid no habia terminado.- Yo voy a mi paso, inclusive al paso de que fue Link tardo en llegar a Hyrule. Supongo que tardaremos tres semanas, ya que los tengo que guiar y tenemos que ir lento por ustedes.

Y eso lleva nada mas disgusto a las sabias.

-Entonces esta hecho partiremos dentro de tres semanas. Impa les avisaras a todos.

La sheikah asiente ante la orden de su reina.

-Bueno. Una vez más gracias por tu ayuda Skull Kid.- Dijo la Reina feliz al sentir alivio sobre la ayuda del niño al poder convencerlo.

-De nada.- Skull Kid hace una reverencia.

La Reina se despide y se voltea, pero no lo hiso al sentir algo, una duda que la desconcertaba y confundía.- Skull Kid, antes de irme, ¿Me puedes responder algo?- Pidio la joven ante una pregunta que se hacía últimamente.

-Si, dígame.

-¿Por qué Link no tiene las mascaras deku, goron y zora?- Pregunto la joven desconcertada, también despertando la curiosidad de las dos sabias. Zelda cuando descubrió el cofre de Link se puso a buscar las mascaras para guardarlas, pero no las encontró.

-Ya veo, no se los conté ese día. Las mascaras eran los espíritus que habían muerto, que por lo consiguiente ayudaron a Link en su aventura. Pero después de derrotar a Majora, Link las tuvo que devolver a sus seres queridos. Es por eso que no las tiene.

Zelda no dijo nada y pensó que al final de todo su amado héroe, no pudo quitar toda la miseria de Termina y lo único que pudo hacer fue disminuir el dolor de los seres queridos de las mascaras deku, goron y zora.

-Muchas gracias Skull Kid.- El tono de la Reina sonaba diferente, más serio, camuflajeaba su tristeza.- Me despido. Nos veremos pronto.

Y así la Reina De Hyrule camina dejando al niño y a la kokiri, mientras su guardiana la seguía.

-Que lastima que Link no pudo hacer felices a todas las personas de Termina.- Comento la joven.

Impa no dice nada y sigue caminando, pero también pensando en ello.

-¿Cómo le harás para dejar Hyrule?- Pregunto la sheikah, después de unos momentos, preguntándose eso también.

-Mph. Eso representa un problema, por suerte menor, dejare acumular trabajo, para que no sospechen, aparte ellos solo quieren o que les conviene, lo usare a mi favor.- Decía la Reina, con seriedad, expresando su frialdad asía aquellos nobles.

-Vaya. Lo has pensado todo.- Impa se mostraba un poco impresionada.

-Solo quiero que todo esté listo para irnos.

* * *

**Tres semanas después **

El tiempo siguió su curso sin retroceder. Un día antes del viaje. En la temprana noche que apenas cubría toda Hyrule. En el castillo se hacían los preparativos para el viaje asía Termina, todos se preparaban. Mientras la Reina Zelda atendía los deberes de su reino sin parar, leía documentos y los firmaba en su castillo.

-Ya deberías descansar, ¿No crees?

Desde las oscuras sombras de los rincones donde se encontraba la Reina, sale su guardiana y amiga.

-Recuerda que mañana partiremos asía Termina. Deberías ya descansar.- La protectora asía su trabajo al preocuparse por su protegida.

-Ya casi, solo tengo que firmar esto.- Respondio la reina mientras leia los documentos de su reino.

La joven reina acababa sus asuntos. Pero una vez que acaba.

-Ya está todo listo.- Dijo la joven mientras da un leve bostezo.

-¿Ya estas preparada?

La Reina empieza a caminar y sale asía los pasillos.- Lo estoy. Ya empaque y prepare todo.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.- La sheikah toma más seriedad.

Zelda se toma un momento, pasaron treinta segundos y dice.- Link esta muerto desde que se puso la máscara.- Esas palabras eran frías, la sheikah se impresiona. La Reina solo tomo valor para decirlas, pero en el fondo estaba hecha polvo.

Pero la sheikah solamente probaba a la joven reina, ella se tenía que preparar, tenía que afrontar que su amado héroe ya no estaba con ella, no lo superaba a la perfección, pero tenía que superar esa prueba dolorosa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En el corazón del bosque, en el Prado Sagrado se oían los pasos de la Reina De Hyrule y su guardiana, mientras rompían el silencio del bosque, pero a la vez acompañadas por la niebla que estaba presente, junto con un frio matutino que se estaba. El astro rey aun ni se presentaba con su gran mirada. El cielo era adornado por unas cuantas estrellas que pronto se apagarían.

Pero mientras la joven Hylian y la sheikah se acercaban asía el Templo Del Bosque, se oía el eco del metal chocando entre sí, mientras se escuchaban voces, una de esas se quejaba y su voz era distinguida. Una sonrisa salía del rostro de la reina al saber quiénes eran.

Una vez que llegan a su destino, en el Templo Del Bosque de nuevo se reunían Los Siete Sabios De Hyrule.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir.- Dijo la reina al ver a todos reunidos, mostrando su felicidad atraves de lagrimas que brotaron al ver a todos y que rápidamente se seca.- Les agradezco mucho su apoyo al tener su presencia. Para mí es un gran honor estar a su lado y contar con su apoyo en esto.

Las palabras sobraban para la joven reina que no sabía explicar cómo se sentía y más por la presencia de dos sabia que dudaban en ir.

-Gracias por sus palabras majestad.- Dijo Nabooru la gerudo, ella era la que hacia el ruido al chocar sus espadas, ya que les saco filo y las probaba.- Quiero disculparme con usted, más bien con todos por mi comportamiento. Pero me di cuenta también que tengo que proteger mi tierra y a mi raza también, si no, no sería una de los sabios y que nada cambiaría con las de mi raza, no sería la diferencia de ellas y yo quiero marcar esa diferencia y cambiarlas también atraves de mis acciones.

-No te culpo Nabooru, yo también tengo miedo.- Dijo la reina comprendiéndola.- Agradezco tu presencia. También la tuya Ruto.- Dijo mientras veía a la zora.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Nabooru.- Dijo la princesa de los zoras. Que la verdad no tenia palabras que decir y que no tenía ese tono como su compañera.- Aparte no tenemos nada que hacer aquí en Hyrule. Pero lo único en que me quejo es… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan temprano?

-Porque no podemos perder más tiempo.- Respondió Impa con su seriedad.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Pregunto Darmani.- Ya me quiero mover, me estoy muriendo de frio.- El goron temblaba.

-Estamos esperando a Skull Kid.- Respondió Saria.

-El nos llevara asía Termina, será nuestro guía en este viaje, así que por lo tanto también hay que protegerlo.- Dijo y ordeno la Reina.

Pero tan solo de acabar de esas palabras, el mencionado niño hace acto de aparición, haciendo ruido. Skull Kid se movía entre los árboles y salta, cae justamente al frente de los sabios.

-¡Wow!, Veo que ya están listos. Hasta se ven diferentes.- Skull Kid estaba impresionado al llegar.

La apariencia de los Sabios De Hyrule era un poco diferente en algunos. Rauru tenía sus mismos ropajes, solamente tenía su capucha puesta debido al frio, pero tenía el medallón, el símbolo que lo caracteriza como el Sabio De La Luz puesto como una cadena en su cuello y que se asomaba sobre sus ropas. Saria también llevaba sus mismas ropas, pero sus piernas tenía unas medias de color café oscuro que las cubría, una capa que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y su medallón que la caracteriza como Sabia Del Bosque lo usaba como botón para su capa y una bufanda de color café que cubría su cuello. Ruto al igual que Saria llevaba una capa, solo que tranparente y usaba como botón el medallón que la caracteriza como Sabia Del Agua. Darmani llevaba dos grandes brazaletes que caracterizan a los gorons, en el brazalete izquierdo llevaba el símbolo de su raza, en el derecho llevaba incrustado su medallón que lo caracteriza como el Sabio Del Fuego, mientras llevaba su pesado martillo que perteneció a su antepasado a su espalda. Nabooru llevaba sus mismos ropajes, solo que eran blancos, aparte el collar en su cuello que tenía muy pegado al pecho no era el mismo, lo habia remplazado con su medallón que la caracteriza como la Sabia Espiritual, mientras en sus manos tenia brazaletes de oro uno en su brazos y sus ante brazos, aparte la gerudo tenia sus sables a la mano que guarda detrás de su espalda, en sus fundas. Impa llevabas unos pantalones azules, mientras su cintura estaba cubiertos por pancera **(NDA: Parte de la armadura que cubre el abdomen y pansa, no llega más abajo que eso, ni tampoco más arriba del pecho) **

La sheikah en sus muslos tenia fundas, de navajas para acceso rápido de ella, Impa venia preparada hasta los dientes, llevaba cubiertos los lados de sus hombos (Guardabrazos),y tenia puesto manoplas y galteletes metalicos, hasta ahí guardaba un navaja en cada una. Y La Reina De Hyrule llevaba un traje especial para ella de combate, a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros, portando con orgullo el símbolo de su tierra **(NDA**: **La apariencia de Zelda e Impa será casi de Hyrule Warriors, para ahorrarme algunas palabras XD, solo que Zelda no llevara su florete) **

La Reina a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros era experta en la magia, así al igual que Rauru y llevaba una sola arma u arco que sabia oscura la perfección y un carcaj llena de flechas hasta su máximo, en especial tres tipos de de flechas mágicas, que eran las Flechas De Luz, las Flechas De fuego y las Flechas De Hielo, así como algunas navajas ocultas en sus ropajes, como se lo había enseñado su guardiana, aparte era una gran combatiente en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ella estaba preparada cuando su amado héroe dormía hace años en el Templo Del Tiempo siendo entrenada a la vez por Impa y retomando sus cursos para no perder condición.

-¿Ya están todos listos?- Pregunto Skull Kid.

-Si.- Dijo la reina.

-Bueno solo esperemos un poco más de tiempo, tiene que salir al menos el sol para irnos.- Dijo el niño, ya que lo necesitaba para su viaje.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir, cortando la espesa niebla, algunos rayos eran iluminados por las gotas del roció y esto era una señal para partir asía su destino, un destino inciertos para ellos, aventurándose asía una tierra extraña para ellos, sin la bendición de sus Diosas, solo por una pequeña porción de su poder que se manifiesta a través de su reina portando una de las piezas de su reliquia sagrada. Ahora los Sabios De Hyrule parten a la tierra de otro Dios para detener la ira de este que amenaza su hogar. Los sabios empiezan a caminar mientras ven por última vez su tierra para aventurarse a otra, mientras piensan en las cosas que se encontraran allá acompañados con miedo, pero a la vez coraje al atreverse hacerle frente.

* * *

**Ya voy en el punto en que los sabios se van de Hyrule asía Termina, ¿Qué aventuras les preparara?**

**Esta vez pude subir un capitulo a tiempo XD. Y te felicito ****Twilight-Minish****, nada mas cambie la parte de la apariencia de los sabios, porque así como el videojuego, creo que no tanto jejeje XD, no había planeado mucho su apriencia, como mi fic se hiso antes que el videojuego de Hyrule Warriors, pero bueno me ayudo en parte, así que agradezco tu sugerencia.**

**Antes yo iba a llamar este fic "La aventura de los sabios" ya que ese era y es mi verdadero objetivo de este fic hacer protagonista a los sabios y que estos se embarcaran a Termina, nunca creí que tardaría tanto en llegar a ese punto, después se me ocurrió "Destinos Enlazados" por eso, porque encadenaba un destino al otro así como el de la Fiera Deidad y Majora y este ultimo pensaba que tendría más aparición, pero al final salió así XD. Bueno el chiste es que ya voy en este punto esencial de mi historia, creo que llevo dos tercias partes.**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y por verlo. Gracias de todo corazón, ya que sin ustedes viéndolo no hubiera llegado a esta parte esencial. La verdad algunas veces dudaba en seguir este fic, pero no. Ha habido fic's (Los que he leído) que los descontinúan mucho y lamentablemente han sido como el mío que no trate solo de romance, no me gusta mucho escribirlo la verdad, pero no lo menosprecio es esencial y es por eso también que los descontinúan por el romance, supongo que porque el publico prefiere mas ese género haciendo un lado a los otros porque no lo tenían, pero eran buenos fic's y eso la verdad si desmotiva mucho y este fic lamentablemente ha sufrido eso, así como pm's que me llegan que ponga más romance. Sera a mi modo o a su modo. Aun no olvido la sugerencia que me había dado de ****Max-Aventure**** sobre Oni y que lo puse en este fic la cual se lo agradezco ya que sin esa sugerencia no sería este fic lo que es y fue el primero que se intereso por mi fic (TOT), ahora recientemente de ****Twilight-Minish****. Así como usuarios que me que me han seguido hasta mi segundo fic también y les mando un saludo especial (La verdad son varios para escribirlos XD y esto ya de por si es largo, pero también hablo con ustedes y saben quienes son). También aquellas personas las que me mandan sugerencias la cual agradezco y pienso en ello. Yo prometí que seguiré hasta el final, estoy traumado por eso y no dejare de escribir para aquellos que lo ven y lo siguen y aquellos que se atrevieron llegar a esta parte, pues gracias también. **

**Wow esto ha sido largo, ya me imagino cuando llegue al final si parezco Miss.**

**Bueno me despido. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	35. El viaje

**Me he sentido muy motivado en estos días y he acabado dos capítulos seguido en un día vaya record, pero he decidido subir este primero, la otra parte no sé si la subiré luego de este o mañana. Pero es igual que este ya que los hice pegados y eran temas diferentes.**

* * *

**El viaje**

**Tres días despues**

Han pasado tres días desde que los Sabios De Hyrule partieron de su tierra, la tierra de las Diosas De Oro asía otra tierra llamada Termina, la tierra de la Fiera Deidad. Los sabios al parecer han caminado sin rumbo en esos días, pero son guiados por un pequeño niño con sombrero de paja llamado Skull Kid.

El sol estaba en medio del cielo, indicando el medio día, lo sabios aun caminaban en los Bosques Perdidos, todos estaban tranquilos, pero pensativos en su viaje, porque irán hacerle frente a un Dios lleno de ira que azotaba su tierra con gran fuerza, pero también porque el tenia una reliquia que afectaba también su tierra.

-Hemos caminado sin rumbo por tres días.- La Princesa Ruto se quejaba, ella estaba muy fastidiada, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar, también algunos de sus compañeros se fastidiaban de caminar pero no se quejaban, pero si se fastidiaban por oír las quejas de la princesa.- ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

-¿Skull Kid cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Termina?- Pregunto cortésmente la Reina Zelda, ella tenía que saber cuánto habían recorrido.

El niño voltea la cabeza mientras camina, viendo a los sabios que estaban atrás, a su lado estaba Saria y platicaban, pero ahora tenía que responder.- Yo pensaba que en tres semanas, pero a este paso tardaremos un mes.- Respondió el niño.

Eso llevo disgustos a los sabios, en especial a uno de ellos.

-Vamos a este paso, porque cierta zora se queja a cada rato por un descanso.- Darmani estaba muy molesto por ello, tenía que soportar las quejas de su compañera princesa que lo fastidiaba a cada rato, el goron señalaba a la zora con la mirada, mostrándose lo molesto que estaba.

-¿Entonces me echas la culpa?, cuando se supone que el lento eres tu.- La zora reacciona de la misma manera que el goron y empieza a defenderse contra él.

-Pero yo porque cargo mis provisiones y algunas mas y pesan. Aparte porque cierta princesa quiere que la estén cargando a cada rato y ahí si no te quejas.

-Tus provisiones son pura carne de dodongo, si tan solo no las llevaras no te quejarías, a diferencia de las mías y las demás no son nada a comparación de la tuya.- Seguía diciendo la zora que se sentía ofendida.- Di que tienes el placer de cargar a una princesa.

-Lo hago para dejar de oír tus quejas con tu fastidiosa voz. Aparte solo lo hago por que cuando llueve eres una buena paraguas.- Ahora el goron se burlaba de la princesa zora.

-Ya cállense los dos. Desde que partimos han estado pelee y pelee. Nos hartamos tanto de tus quejas Ruto como las tuyas Darmani.- Nabooru trataba de pararlos, lamentablemente sin éxito.

Mientras el Goron y la zora peleaban, la Reina Zelda que estaba con ellos desviaba su mirada para distraerse y empieza a mirar a Rauru. El viejo sabio estaba muy separado de los demás, mientras Saria también lo estaba, pero ella estaba con Skull Kid platicando hasta en frente, Rauru se encontraba detrás de ellos, estaba en medio se podría decir. La joven reina se separa de aquel grupillo de donde estaba y se va al frente asía el viejo sabio.

-Su majestad.- El viejo sabio se percato de su presencia.

-No tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo Rauru. Solo dime Zelda.- Dijo la Reina mientras una sonrisa daba y se pone a lado del sabio.

-Lo siento, pero ya es costumbre mi reina.

La reina suelta un suspiro, al parecer no podía hacer que el viejo sabio la llamara por su nombre, pero en fin ¿Que podía hacer?

-Has estado muy callado en estos días y vine a ver si te ocurría algo.- la Reina mostraba su preocupación asía Rauru.- Aparte que has estado separado de los demás.

-Gracias por su preocupación. Pero no tengo nada, solo estoy pensando.- Respondió el viejo sabio.- ¿Para qué quiero estar cerca?, Para estar escuchando las peleas de la Princesa Ruto y Darmani más de cerca.

La Reina saca una leve carcajada.- Buen punto.- Dijo mientras con la mirada volteaba a ver a la zora y al goron discutiendo mientras Nabooru estaba disgustada e Impa también, solo que ella no se le notaba, pero si en sus ojos que mostraban furia al verlos.- Pobre Impa.

Le hacen referencia a sus opuestos como sabios del fuego y del agua.- Comentaba el viejo sabio mientras los oía pelear.

-Bueno, pero aun así con el único quien hablaste fue con Skull Kid.- La Reina había observado de ello, ya que después Rauru no había hablado con alguien más que con el niño. Mientras por lo consiguiente ahora observaba a Skull Kid y a Saria.

-Solo quería saber más asía donde nos dirigimos.- Explico el viejo sabio.

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué has escuchado?- Pregunto la Reina despertando su curiosidad por saber, ya que lo que leía no venia sobre la vida en Termina.

-He escuchado sobre sus costumbres, como les festejan a las Deidades de allá y también a la Diosa Del Tiempo. Es la única Deidad en que tenemos en común.- El viejo sabio conto con algo de asombro.

-Leí en la sección prohibida que la Diosa Del Tiempo está a cargo del flujo temporal de todas las dimensiones.

-Ha estado leyendo el libro de Hylia ¿Cierto?

-¿Sabes de ello?

-He oído de ello, desgraciadamente de personas que no tuvieron que leerlo, los colgaron por ello. Ahí viene todo lo que usted escribió cuando era una Diosa.

-Tu crees que soy esa encarnación, ¿Verdad?- El tono de la Reina sonaba con algo de duda y desmotivación.

-No creo… lo es. Porque yo y una hechicera hemos sido testigos de ello. Cada vida pasada, hasta ahora.- Respondió el viejo sabio sin mostrar ningún tono.

-Mph. Ahora soy una mortal.- La Reina estaba ahora en tono serio, camuflajeando su molestia.

-Pero es la elegida de Nayru, aun siendo una Diosa era la preferida de ella.

-Pero no hay diferencia. Aun siendo una Diosa no logre detener a la Fiera Deidad.- Zelda estaba molesta por ello y desmotivada.

-Yo no diría eso, usted lo contuvo. Algo que no siquiera nuestras Diosas pudieron y usted le hiso gran daño siendo una mortal.

-Fue Link. No yo.- Zelda negaba.

-Ambos, aun así usted le ayudo.- Protesto Rauru, tratando de hacerla entender.

-…Te envidio Rauru. No bajas tu estado de ánimo.- Dijo la Reina con un suspiro.- Pero aun así te veo muy motivado a pesar de todo.

-Dejando a un lado lo de la Fiera Deidad, ya quiero llegar a Termina y saber cómo es.- El viejo sabio empezaba a mirar asía en frente, en el fondo Rauru mostraba su lado infantil, como un niño que quiere llegar ansioso al parque, mientras su Reina se da cuenta de ello.

-Ojala y los demás pensaran así como tú.

La Reina de nuevo sonríe y hace lo mismo que Rauru mirar asía en frente mientras los rayos del sol alumbraban su camino, el viejo sabio cumplió su cometido. Tal vez Zelda sea la líder de los sabios, pero Rauru tenía mas conocimientos y era más listo que ella y lo ha demostrado, en no bajar su ánimo.

Y así los días pasan. Los sabios caminaban, subían y bajaban, atravesando colinas y algo de llanuras, pasando sobre los ríos, caminando hasta en la lluvia.

* * *

**Una semana después**

-¿Quién lo diría?, han estado acelerando un poco el paso, y ya casi llevamos la mitad del viaje.- Decía Skull Kid, que anunciaba el tramo del viaje.

¡¿Qué?!- Ruto se impacto de lo que escucho.- Pero hemos caminado por diez días.

-Tanto así.- Esta vez Impa estaba impresionada.

-Normalmente tardo una semana en ir asía Termina, pero como los estoy guiando.

-¿Por qué no trajimos caballos?- Pregunto Nabooru fastidiada.

-Porque son un problema más, tienes que estarlos cuidando y se pueden espantar e ir corriendo, para nunca más volverlos a ver.- Explico el niño.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el.- Dijo la sheikah- Hubieran sido una carga, aparte el bosque está lleno de wolfos y stalfos que nos hemos encontrado últimamente, y algunos chu's que luego andan por el día aquí.

-Bueno será mejor descansar por el momento. Ya esta anocheciendo.- Dijo la Reina que paraba de caminar.- Acamparemos aquí.

-El día se apagaba y el bosque se oscurecía cada vez más. Cuando el sol se oculto el bosque casi se apago, solo una pequeña llama de fuego alumbraba una pequeña parte del bosque, debido que los sabios habían encendido fuego. Skull Kid y los sabios acampaban para seguir en la mañana.

Zelda y Rauru hacían hechizos alrededor de donde se quedaron para proteger el lugar de fantasmas y hechizos. Impa ponía trampas que traía en sus cosas y algunas caseras para los wolfos que rondaban en las noches. Nabooru junto con Ruto traían la leña para el fuego. Darmani encendía la gran fogata para cocinar y Saria junto con Skull Kid traían frutos del bosque, estaban mejor capacitados para ello reconociendo cuales eran peligrosos y cuáles no.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Todos los sabios estaban reunidos en la fogata, a la vez compartiendo el calor que les daba esta. Los sabios hablaban y comían, no todo era sobre Termina, Oni y Majora, se daban aquel lujo de conocerse mejor, debido a que no socializaban mucho, algunos ya se conocían a la perfección, pero otros no, desde que Link los habia despertado, no tuvieron ese lujo de convivir de esa manera había algunas risas, ellos se desquitaban de el estrés que a la vez sentían alejándose un poco de aquellos problemas que los aquejaban.

Pero de repente un sonido se escucha, ese sonido se escucho fuerte para los sabios y el bosque, eso llamo mucho la atención, no era el aullido de un wolfo, pero era algo parecido, era el sonido de un instrumento. Alguien cantaba. Todos los sabios desvían voltean sus miradas y las alzan, viendo al que tocaba. Skull Kid tocaba con su flauta encima de la rama de un árbol, pero él no tocaba la canción de Saria, si no otra que expresaba es sus notas una seriedad y orden, combinando con la tranquilidad del bosque. El niño metía el sentimiento en aquella canción, ya que era muy especial para él, ya que esa canción se las enseño sus amigos de otra tierra. Skull Kid no dejaba de tocarla mientras sin darse cuenta los sabios lo veían tocar admirando aquella canción. Después de unos momentos el niño acaba de tocar aquella canción especial, pero después se desconcierta en algo y voltea a ver a los sabios, se dio cuenta que lo miraban eso le saca el rubor de sus mejillas, se avergonzaba y se ponía nervioso, pero se le quita al oler la comida.

Skull Kid empieza a olfatear y como consecuencia le empezó a dar hambre y antojo, a pesar de que ya había comido algunas frutas, tenía más hambre y las frutas no tienen el propósito de llenar mucho, el niño baja de su rama y camina asía los sabios.

-¿Quieres comer?- Pregunto Saria alegremente al verlo llegar.

Skull Kid asiente sin dudar. La kokiri se hace a un lado para que su amigo se siente. Y una vez sentado el niño come.

-Sabes tocar muy bien la flauta Skull Kid.- La reina alagaba al niño.- Bonita canción, ¿Tu la inventaste?

Skull Kid comía y una vez que traga.- Gracias pero esa canción no es mía, me la enseñaron mis amigos de Termina. Los Cuatro Gigantes.

-¿Los Dioses de Termina?- Pregunto Rauru

-Sí. Es muy especial para mí y también para Link, aun me acuerdo él, la toco para invocarlos y detener la luna, mientras estaba a punto de chocarla con Termina.- Narro el niño mientras su rostro cambiaba.- Ese día el fue a confrontar a Majora a la luna.

Los sabios solo se imaginaban de ello, la aventura de su héroe.

-Yo cause muchos problemas al ponerme esa mascara.

-Ya, no te tortures.- Decía Saria que lo consolaba.

-¿Y cómo es la Máscara De Majora?- Pregunto la Reina tratando de saber un poco más.

-¡Ohh!, ¿No se los conté? La máscara era de color morado con marcas en forma de corazón, con ojos amarillos y verdes, con púas en los lados inferiores y cuernos.- Contesto el niño describiendo a la máscara.- ¿Pero por qué me preguntan de ello?

-Porque también necesitamos saber sobre Majora, ya que él es el enemigo.- Contesto Impa.

-.… Pero no sé si lo encuentren.- Dijo el niño con duda en la voz.- Link cuando fue de nuevo a Termina intento buscarlo, pero no lo encontró, tampoco al extraño vendedor dueño de su máscara. De hecho desde que Link salvo a Termina ellos no han aparecido.

-Entonces, ¿Es imposible de encontrar?- Comento Nabooru, que pensaba sobre la situación.

No sé si ahora el Dios Oni que regreso a la vida haya tenido suerte en encontrarlo ya que por lo que se dé Taya, el había vencido a Majora, supongo que también regreso a Termina a buscarlo.

Todos los sabios pensaron mas sobre Termina y esta vez mas sobre Majora ya que él fue el que ha hecho todo, su actitud cambio y eso provoco alterando el ambiente. Skull Kid al sentirse algo incomodo sobre eso decide hacer algo.

-Mejor les cantare algo para alegrarlos.- Decía el niño mientras daba una sonrisa en su rostro y a la vez pensaba que tocaría para ellos.- Cantare la canción que ocupo Link para sanar aquellas almas en pena y que alegro a una pequeña familia.

Eso animo un poco a los sabios. Y así Skull Kid empieza a tocar aquella canción sus primeras notas, el niño tocaba la Canción De Curación. Pero mientras avanzaba, en lugar de traer ánimo o alivio, fue lo contrario, la cara de los sabios cambio en su totalidad, algunas de tristeza y miedo al escucharla, empezaban a recordar algo horrible con respecto a la canción.

El recuerdo fue mutuo, un trauma para ellos. Los sabios recordaban su pelea contra Majora en el Templo Del Tiempo, una pelea en la cual perdieron. Y mientras los sabios recordaban con terror al paso de las notas de la canción, recordaban el terror que sintieron al verlo y el dolor que se llevaron al recibir los latigazos sobre su piel. Como Majora se burlaba de ello y como al final el monstruo se atrevió arrastrar los cuerpos moribundos de los sabios, mientras estos gemían y gritaban de dolor.

"_¡Ya cállense!... Ya se silbare"_

Y como ese monstruo se atrevió a silbar aquella canción sínicamente, solo para burlarse, aquella canción serbia para curar a las personas y Majora la satirizo para su diversión.

Skull Kid acaba de tocar su canción y cuando termina ve la cara de los sabios, una cara de enojo, angustia y miedo, la de Zelda una sorpresa al recordar esa canción en sus sueños. Mientras Skull Kid se queda confundido.

* * *

**Como saben fue corto aquí narre el viaje de los sabios y hay otro, si me sentí muy poderoso XD, pero no se si subirlo en la mañana o al dia siguiente ya que es 11:45 pm y en lo que sube ya es mas tarde asi que me dormiré y veré después. Pues bueno no hay que decir al respecto por que ya me desquite en el capitulo anterior XD, así que por hoy me despido. Adios y cuidense y hasta la siguiente actualización. **


	36. El amor y compromiso

**Por petición de Ririx221 les traigo este capítulo tan pronto tan solo algunas horas después del anterior, tengo que hacer lo que el publico manda. No sé si sea tan pronto para ustedes XD pero ahí opinaran.**

**Ya son las 7:30 Am y me recien me levanto en bostezo :3.**

* * *

**El amor y el compromiso**

**Mientras tanto en Termina (Dos días después)**

En aquella tierra era de noche, la gente dormía cómodamente en sus hogares mientras eran vigilados por la luna que se asomaba y estaba en medio de de aquella oscuridad adornada por las estrellas del firmamento. Todo estaba en armonía y tranquilidad.

Pero en una parte de la pradera rompía con aquel silencio que ni se asomaba por que era tan fuerte. Se escuchaba el sonido del metal que chocaba atraves de un martillo que golpeaba, solo para después ser después de ser remplazado por otro sonido eléctrico, que emanaba chispas al estar en contacto con el metal, que soldaban, y todo bajo de la vista de la gran luna que se mostraba en su más grande belleza.

-(Bostezo), ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- Pregunto un goron que construía, el ya estaba muy cansado.- Ya son las dos de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño.

-Vamos tenemos que acabar esto.- Decía un hombre calvo con chaqueta negra que también construía.- Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Pero qué culpa tenemos de que haya temblado.- El goron se quejaba, mientras pestañaba sus ojos en señal del sueño que sufría.- (Bostezo) Aparte con sueño no se hace bien el trabajo.

-Aprende a mi no tengo sueño. Ya solo estamos terminando lo superficial, tenemos que pintarlo un poco.- Decía aquel hombre que alzo la mirada y mientras se alzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- Hasta la luna quiere que acabemos.

…- El Goron se le queda también viendo a la luna muy confundido.- Que raro. Se supone que la luna no tiene que salir.

-Es el destino que quiere que acabemos. Marcaremos la historia de Termina.- El hombre estaba emocionado, aprovechaba los rayos naturales de la luna para trabajar.- Ahora ve a la tienda y trae un bote de pintura y los planos exteriores, yo checare para verificar los cables y el motor. Y ten cuidado de no despertar a mi madre.

El goron no tiene más que otra que irse, se va malhumorado siguiendo las órdenes de aquella persona, ´pero tenía que, también quería acabar con eso.

Lo que construían en la pradera era algo muy grande, ya estaba acabado, pero debido a un temblor, provoco un retraso de los planes, ahora tratan de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Mientras aquel hombre le sonreía a la luna por su presencia, para el significaba algo. Pero para una civilización que alguna vez existió significaba otra cosa.

*******Mientras tanto en alguna parte*******

Mas allá de Termina, al este, más allá de la Torre De Piedra el signo del odio de Termina. Se encontraba un Dios que exploraba sus tierras, que cruzaba una vegetación solo para salir y encontrarse con la gran nada, una tierra vacía, seca y deshecha, mientras los rayos de la luna apuntaban esa parte, pero aun así el Dios sigue caminando en esa parte seca, para el había algo.

La Fiera Deidad estaba en su tierra y caminaba, pero mientras el Dios veía aquella tierra sin vida con aquellos ojos vacios que el tenia, esos ojos reflejaron algo. El Dios se acercaba a lo que parecía un gran arco o más bien lo que quedaba de él, simbolizaba una entrada. La Fiera Deidad se mete mientras podía sentir la soledad y desolación al entrar mientras aun podía recordar el olor de muerte que alguna vez sucumbió a esa parte. Oni había llegado a lo que antes era una gran ciudadela, ahora solo eran ruinas, rocas sin chiste alguno, apenas y había alguna estructura de lo que alguna vez era en sus épocas de gloria para aquella parte. Oni sigue caminando hasta que llega a un punto y para.

El Dios cierra por un momento sus ojos y después los abre, solo para ver a la ciudadela en sus inicios de construcción, como la gente que alguna vez el creo se acoplaba y evolucionaba para mejorar sus vidas. Como la gente de Ikana se reunía sobre el centro de su reino en aquellos tiempos. Oni veía a la gente de Ikana ir y venir de un lado para el otro así como a los Garo que estaban presentes. En aquellos tiempos se llevaban bien. Pero Oni desvía su mirada y la concentra sobre un Garo y un niño que caminaban, a simple vista parecían un padre que caminaba con su hijo, lo eran, pero no de sangre, pero aun así existía ese lazo. El señor y el niño se movían, y por lo consiguiente Oni también, siguiéndolos. El niño reía y llamaba "papa" al señor, el infante sabía que no era su padre pero aun así él le daba ese título al garo, el garo se mostraba orgulloso por portar aquel titulo. Después de unos momentos de caminata, el garo y el niño salen de la ciudadela en otra de sus entradas y caminan asía el campo, mientras su Dios los seguía y después de unos momentos, tanto el padre como el hijo se desvanecen así como el campo verde.

La Fiera Deidad de nuevo caminaba sobre una tierra seca y decadente, mientras voltea su cabeza para ver que había salido de las ruinas de la ciudadela.

* * *

**Media hora después**

El Dios seguía caminando en soledad mientras a lo lejos veía su objetivo, mientras más caminaba, mas recuerdos había. Oni caminaba y de nuevo cerraba sus ojos solo para después abrirlos y ver de nuevo un campo verde y un camino que él estaba recorriendo ahora mismo y que coincidía ya que era la misma ruta que su objetivo. En aquel camino veía dos casas, una enfrente de la otra, en los lados del camino, el Dios se acercaba a ellas, pero mientras lo hacia Oni veía a dos niños corriendo asía él, era un niño y una niña que jugaban.

El niño era de cabello castaño, que tenía unos ojos cafés y de tez clara un poco bronceado su edad era de diez años. La niña era pelirroja, tenía un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, de tez clara, pero sus ojos eran de color miel algo oscuros y tenía la misma edad que el niño. Ambos niños se acercaban mas a Oni, estaban corriendo asía él.

"_¡Vamos David atrápame!"_

La niña le gritaba y se burlaba del niño que la perseguía, jugaban a las traes. Ambos se acercaban a Oni mientras reían y una vez que llegan traspasan al Dios y siguen corriendo. Mientras Oni caminaba volteaba la cabeza y con una parte de sus ojos que los niños daban la vuelta y regresaban, pero mientras lo hacían cambiaban de forma y apariencia, ambos vuelven a traspasar al Dios con sus nuevas apariencias, jóvenes de quince años. Y después de unos pocos momentos David logra atrapar a la chica, poniendo sus brazos, agarrando su vientre abrasándola.

"_¡Te tengo!"_

"_¡Vaya!, Hasta que al fin me atrapas, ¿Cuánto fue?, ¿Cinco años?"_

"_Al fin te pude atrapar mi Roció"_

La pareja caminaba, mientras David estaba detrás de su amada, abrazándola. Roció no paraba de sonreír y le daba un beso a su amado en su mejilla.

Pero así como aquel señor y el niño, la pareja de jóvenes se desvaneció así como las casas, mientras Oni pasó justamente en medio de ellas, pasando sobre David y Roció.

-(Suspiro) Que suerte que ustedes no tienen que estar encadenados a este terrible destino.

Lo que veía Oni eran fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos que el tenia. La Fiera Deidad recordaba aquellas personas que lo cambiaron en su forma de pensar, aquellos mortales le habían dado un poco de alegría en su triste vida, un poco de compasión asía los demás y conociendo al fin el sentimiento al que le llaman amor, el amor asía sus hijos, sus creaciones.

Después de un rato de caminar el Dios llega a su objetivo, Oni llega a una gran pradera, se podía también ver restos de una gran muralla, ahora rocas insignificantes para unas Diosas, pero no para Oni. Esa muralla tenia historia que marcaba a Termina, ahora nadie la sabra, la gente actual no sabra que aparte de los Gigantes hay otro Dios que los protege, la muralla se encargaba de cubrir dicha pradera. Pero el pasto de la pradera estaba seco, de color amarillo. El Dios sentía la tristeza al llegar a su objetivo y se para, Oni veía un gran árbol torcido, tenía una espiral en su tronco, pero el árbol estaba seco, tenía un troco negro y lucia deprimente y algo aterrador y su altura era gigante del tamaño de un altiplano se podía ver sus ramas extendidas, pero no tenían hojas.

La Fiera Deidad vuelve a cerrar y abrir sus ojos solo para ver ese gran árbol en su forma gloriosa y hermosa.

"_Sé que tarde o temprano alguien tratara de destruir mi tierra y si eso vuelve a suceder, tú mi semilla te encargaras de abastecer a mi gente, tarde o temprano serás un gran árbol y tarde o temprano mis hijos vendrán por momentos de necesidad. Yo Oni, Dios de esta tierra te abasteceré de poder para aguantar cualquier maldición creada por los demonios y los Dioses."_

Esas eran las palabras de la Fiera Deidad, aquel árbol aguanto todo, incluyendo la maldición de la Trifuerza, siguió de pie hasta el final. Y perduro a través de los tiempos actuales de Termina.

-Maldita seas Farore.

La Diosa Del Coraje se encargo de matar aquel maravilloso árbol, producto de Oni.

-Tu mereces descansar en paz. No es justo que perdures con esa apariencia, ni mereces que alguien te vea así. Yo te daré ese descanso.

La Fiera Deidad se acerca más al árbol y le da dos golpes enterrándolos en el tronco. Oni se enojaba más, porque al darles esos golpes el árbol empezó a secretar una especie de líquido negruzco y de olor desagradable, dando a entender que estaba podrido, el Dios en su mente maldecía más a las Diosas De Oro por hacer tal acto tan cruel, maldecir a aquellos que no lo merecían.

Oni empieza a sacar su poder y lo empieza a depositar en el tronco, el árbol reacciona y se empieza a desvanecer poco a poco hasta que no queda nada de él.

-Descansa en paz hijo de mi árbol, producto de su madera y semilla, serás recordado para aquellos que alimentaste.

Oni se pone firme y baja la mirada, rindiendo luto. El Árbol Del Inicio a pesar de todo perduro atreves de los siglos, hasta ser un gran tronco podrido. El Dios que le dio inicio, le dio su fin.

Oni da un gran suspiro

-Ya quiero atacar. El tiempo no puede ser más lento.

La Fiera Deidad estaba también impaciente, quería atacar Hyrule, pero no podía hacerlo y tenía que esperar un lapso, aparte sabía que había gente inocente en aquella tierra pero que tienen que pagar así como sus creaciones lo hicieron, el Dios también decidía si tomar sus vidas o no. Mientras el Dios estaba quieto pensando en ello.

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, una explosión se escucha a lo lejos, solo el Dios lo pudo escuchar y desde lejos el podía ver la llamarada.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Mas allá de las montañas, mas allá del Pico Nevado. En una de las montañas se veía una explosión que solo Deidades veían desde lejos, desde aquellas montañas. Después se escucha el grito de uno de los Gigantes, que gemía de dolor.

La Fiera Deidad se empieza a elevar a los cielos y desde lo más alto, desde las alturas veía su tierra, primero empieza a ver a la Ciudad Del Reloj.

-No son ellas.

Después el Dios ve aquellas tierras congeladas y ve a un pequeño grupo de hombres, pero no eran de aquella dimensión, se podía ver que no eran de la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro eran más avanzados que la gente de Termina y que Hyrule, eran soldados que traían armas de fuego y tecnología más avanzada así como trajes que soportan el frio, ellos reconocían el lugar, el Dios podía oírlos hablar, aquellos soldados le disparaban a uno de los Gigantes, habían atacado por sorpresa. El Dios recuerda esa entrada, hay una entrada a otra dimensión en las tierras congeladas de Termina.

-Je. Parece que el destino no olvida que soy un Dios Guerrero y que me maldice atraves de mi dimensión, codiciada por las Deidades.- Oni da una leve sonrisa, en la que mostraba maldad en ella.- A la vez me favorece, será un calentamiento antes de enfrentar a las Diosas De Oro.

Alguien le cantaba la guerra a Termina y por lo consiguiente a la Fiera Deidad, una dimensión vecina que inicio el ataque. La Fiera Deidad se mostraba feliz de que alguien lo atacara, el Dios tenía ganas de atacar Hyrule. Ahora desquitara su furia con aquella dimensión que lo ataco para matar al Dios a cargo de aquella tierra.

Un Dios iracundo se mueve a una velocidad desconocida asía la guerra que llama su puerta y que la recibe con su gran espada torcida para proteger a su tierra y a su gente.

La Fiera Deidad aunque ya esté muerto no olvida el compromiso con su tierra aunque esté a cargo de los Gigantes, el es el único Dios protector de Termina y la protege por su amor asía está arriesgando su existencia, aun si esto significa proteger creaciones que no son de Oni, el los protegerá porque sería como fallarles otra vez a sus hijos y el no quiere eso, el lo hará porque sabe que aquella gente de Termina no merece la muerte y que son solo inocentes que han demostrado ser dignos en vivir en ella sin la influencia de las Diosas De Oro, el también se ha encariñado con aquellas creaciones de aquellas Deidades que el odia y que las protegerá a toda costa ya que también están en el fuego cruzado y el no permitirá que mueran.

* * *

**Este capitulo fue algo corto XD estaba pegado al anterior y cuando me di cuenta que escribía dos cosas diferentes decidí separarlo en estos capítulos.**

**Bueno al igual que el anterior fue corto espero que no les incomode. **

**Bueno me despido por que tengo una cita de trabajo XD.**

**Adiós, cuídense y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	37. La guerra por el bien comun

**Ya saben como es mi loca cabeza. ¿Quien diría? si he andado motivado.**

* * *

**La guerra por el bien ****común**

**Otros dos días después**

En la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro. En lo más profundo de los bosques se oían pasos mientras el canto de las aves se escuchaba acompañados por el sonido de la música producto de una flauta y el viento, la naturaleza seguía su flujo, por ahora porque es amenazada por ser cortada. Los Sabios De Hyrule caminaba asía otra tierra que tenían que llegar, una dimensión que le correspondía a otro Dios, un Dios lleno de ira, los sabios tratan de hacerle frente. Pero primero tienen que llegar cruzando un gran bosque.

Mientras son guiados por un niño llamado Skull Kid, que les mostraba el camino asía Termina. Los sabios lo seguían, pero empezaban a dudar y a cuestionarse, esto se debió a que se hartaban de caminar sin ver aparentemente fin, no veían sus destinos.

Un gemido se escucha como un lamento de alguna alma en pena. Era la Princesa Ruto que estaba cansada de caminar, quizá era la que mas sufría de ello. Los demás sabios también estaban cansados, tal vez no como Ruto, pero si lo suficiente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?- Pregunto la princesa fastidiada.- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes el camino Skull Kid?- La princesa le preguntaba eso al niño, dudando de él.

-Sí. Si no, no estuviera guiando.- Respondió Skull Kid.

-Estoy de acuerdo esta vez con Ruto.- Darmani también dudaba de Skull Kid y estaba también harto de caminar.- Aparte se nos están acabando las provisiones.

Skull Kid no dice nada, pero después ve al algo.-Ya casi llegamos.- Dijo el niño que vio un dibujo de el mismo, reconociéndolo.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Nabooru con un poco de asombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más falta?- Pregunto Saria.

-Como tres días.

-Al menos ya falta menos.- Dijo Zelda, ya estaba más calmada al oir eso.

Los sabios por fin veían la marca de su destino, eso los satisfago, pero a la vez los espanta y asombra, así como otros sentimientos y pensamientos pasaban sobre ellos. Mientras todos caminaban tres de los sabios se reúnen, para platicar sobre ese asunto.

-Su majestad, ¿Qué tiene en mente?- Pregunto Rauru primero.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Oni?- Pregunto Impa.- A pesar que es otra tierra, supongo que tiene el mismo tamaño que la nuestra.

-La verdad no tengo idea como encontrarlo.- Respondió la reina con calma y conservando postura.- Nosotros no encontraremos a Oni, el nos encontrara.

-¿Y qué hay de sus aliados?- Siguió preguntando el viejo sabio.

-Como dije antes, no pueden intervenir, la pelea es con Oni, no con esos dos Dioses, la guerra es interdimensional con Termina y Hyrule.

-Ya entiendo.- Dijo el viejo sabio.- ¿Pero por que Oni quiere matar a Hyrule?

-No. El no quiere Hyrule.- Contesto la joven.- El quiere a las Diosas De Oro, hasta nos ha dicho eso en persona, esto tiene relación mucho con ellas, pero lo que si me pregunto es, ¿El por qué no ha atacado?

-Esa es una buena pregunta.- Comento la sheikah que junto con el viejo sabio se hicieron esa pregunta, si bien la Fiera Deidad ya hubiera atacado desde hace días.

-La verdad ni yo lo sé. Tal vez todo paso atraves de la Tribu Sheikah.

Impa no dice nada y pone atención.

-Hylia guardo el secreto de la Tribu Sheikah a las Diosas De Oro para evitarse problemas contra la Fiera Deidad, ya que es el único capaz de matar a las Diosas De Oro. Hylia llego a un acuerdo de paz con Oni.

Los dos sabios pensaron en ello, ellos se enfrentarían ante un monstruo.

-Bueno lo sabremos cuando lleguemos allá.- Comento la sheikah en tono serio, mientras veía asía en frente.- Si he de morir, prefiero hacerlo peleando, no le daré al enemigo el lujo de matarme sin pelear, aun si se trata de un Dios.

-Es muy sorprendente que nuestras Diosas no sean las únicas y que haya mas Dioses y que haya más tierras aparte de las nuestras.- Rauru estaba impresionado y ansioso por ver la tierra de Termina.

-Pero tuvimos que conocer a dos Dioses a la mala.- Impa se mostraba molesta, pero no lo demostraba.

-Y para nuestra desgracia, he de suponer que las Diosas De Oro se dieron cuenta de los sheikah's faltantes y ahora dicha paz con Oni ya no existe, estamos en el fuego cruzado.

-Quien diría que nosotros mortales le vamos a ser frente a un Dios.- Impa saca una leve carcajada.- Creo que nadie esta tan locos como nosotros, ¿Quién se atrevería cantarle la guerra a alguien que se hace llamar Fiera Deidad?

Los sabios guardan silencio y siguieron caminando, mientras piensan en llegar a su destino que les prepara.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otra dimensión**

* * *

En otra dimension, en una tierra negra y decadente, donde el caos se veía hasta en los cielos, mostrando sus nubes grises y oscuras, donde los rayos caían sin parar, donde el sol ya no salía para dar su calor y siendo remplazados por una eterna noche sin luna y sin estrellas. Aquella dimensión estaba en crisis, la tierra aun tenía vida, estaba llena de humanos. Pero humanos que empezaban a caer debido a las condiciones de su dimensión y no solo era eso, empezaban a caer ante una guerra contra la dimensión vecina.

El sonido de los relámpagos era acompañados por gritos de guerra, de dolor y sufrimiento. Aquellos humanos luchaban por sus vidas y existencia como especie. Aquella dimensión no era como las demás, era muy avanzada tecnológicamente así como una gran organización militar. Todos peleaban. Tanques, aviones, robots, todos atacaban a un mismo punto. Los disparos se escuchaban, acompañados por las explosiones de tanques que atacaban, bombas que caían desde los cielos. Los soldados no perdían el tiempo y recargaban las balas de sus ametralladoras ante la vista del enemigo que no era visto por el humo que provocaba tanta bomba, maquinaria especial también estaba ahí, robots gigantescos de cuatro metros y medio que atacaban con todo su arsenal.

Aquella dimensión no paraba de atacar, pero después el enemigo hiso un movimiento con su mano y barrio a todos con una gran potencia que algunos salieron disparados por la fuerza. Aquella dimensión peleaba contra un Dios que con solo ver la silueta causaba temor y muerte.

Alguien si se atrevió cantarle guerra a la Fiera Deidad y este se atrevió a responder el llamado.

*******Mientras tanto en una ciudad*******

En una gran ciudad con magnificas estructuras, producto de la vida que la construyo, empezaba a temblar bruscamente debido a la ira de el Dios. El piso de aquella ciudad se abría, pero no por el temblor, si no por una gran escotilla que se abría en las calles de la ciudad y de esa escotilla sale una nave muy grande de quince metros de ancho y treinta metros de largo, tenía la forma de un barco y cuatro poderosos propulsores que la elevaban, aquella nave se elevaba a los cielos. Pero no era la única varias de esas se empezaban a surgir de diferentes partes de la ciudad, calles, parques y plazas y se elevaban, su objetivo era llegar al espacio.

De bajo de aquella ciudad, a un par de kilómetros debajo de la tierra se encontraba una gran base subterránea, una base de operaciones de inteligencia y defensa. La gente que estaba ahí, así como gente de aquella ciudad que trataba de subir aquellas naves espaciales. Había muchas voces, en especial en una cámara grande con mucha gente, hombres y mujeres con uniformes azules que estaban sentados al frente de computadoras monitoreando cada actividad que pasaba en su dimensión, en su tierra, pero ellos se sentían tensos al ver a su mundo que caía así como el miedo que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos, así como algunos soldados estaban por ahí estaban firmes, pero también estaban así, mientras algunos el sudor les escurría por su piel.

Pero el sonido de una puerta llama la atención de todos, por que vieron a entrar a un señor. Un señor de cuarenta y cinco años, tenía el cabello negro corto con algunas canas, tenia un corte de militar, pero era cubierto por un gorro con el emblema de su mundo. El emblema era un escudo medieval con alas así como dos pesadas cruzadas detrás de las espadas de tez morena y unos ojos profundos de color cafés, con un gran uniforme de color negro en sus pectorales de su niforme medallas de honor que colgaban, en el lado de su hombro izquierdo llevaba cinco flechas señalando su rango, así también como el emblema de su mundo y su nombre bordado. El hombre se llamaba James Arcana, sus manos eran muy callosas y fuertes, el hombre se veía que también contaba con una buena condición física, estaba muy sano. Con tan solo su presencia y algunos pasos para entrar, había llegado un silencio inexplicable, con su presencia ponía el orden en toda la cámara.

-¡Atención!

Los soldados se ponen firmes y saludan. El hombre sigue avanzando hasta que se pone en medio de la cámara.

-Informes.- Dijo con el capitán con una gran voz seria y dura.

-Capitán Supremo, señor.- Dijo un hombre que estaba sentado viendo a su capitán.- Los civiles ya han sido evacuados. Todas las arcas ya despegaron.

El capitán supremo no dice nada y da un respiro rápido y disimulado.- Informe de daños.

-La base del oeste ha caído. Las bajas son desconocidas. Pero se piensa que todo fue erradicado. Señor.- Una mujer informaba la situación.

-¿Toda la base?- Dijo el capitán como si no fuera nada, pero era su compostura, si estaba sorprendido, pero en la forma en que dominaba aquel hombre, parecía ser de piedra, mientras algunos todavía se le notaban los nervios en la cara, pero al Capitán James no.

-Sí señor.

-Informe del enemigo.

-Señor. Se pensó que eran un ejército, atacamos con un misil nuclear, pero el enemigo es una Deidad, se pensó que eran Los Cuatro Gigantes, también se pensó en las Diosas De Oro. Pero según las cámaras, no son. También se pensó que era aquel Héroe De Hyrule mi señor.

-¿Hay imagen?- Pregunto el Capitan.

-Sí señor. Lo hay.

En la gran pantalla de la cámara se muestra una imagen del causante de todo.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto el Capitán viendo los ojos vacios del enemigo que caminaba aquel Dios veía a la cámara y por alguna razón veía al Capitán que estaba ahí fijamente, aquella mirada daba temor a todo aquel que la mirara, todos a excepción del Capitán que solo se enojaba al ver al causante de todo, Después la imagen desaparece y solo se veía estática.

-No sabemos señor. Lo hemos buscado en la base de datos, pero no aparece. Se está buscando en estos momentos información en el libro del creador.

-¿Especie?

-Deidad nivel 3.

-Un Dios.- El Capitan James dijo con un poco de asombro que pudo apenas alcanzar a distinguir.

-Señor. El enemigo se acerca asía acá.- Decía la mujer que veía la imagen de un radar.

El capitán se pone serio, pensaba.- ¡Quiero que el ejercito de la base norte despeguen veinte tropas noroeste e intercepte con misiles, lo mismo con la base del sur al suroeste!... eso nos dará tiempo.- Eso ultimo se lo dijo a sí mismo.

-Si señor.- Un hombre asiente ante las ordenes y se empieza a comunicar con las bases.

-Quiero que le informen a las bases que después ya no ataque que se protejan con los escudos. La energía eléctrica de la ciudad, la quiero a los escudos.

-Soldados asienten, pero uno.- Pero Capitán Supremo. Aun quedan muchas tropas. Podemos atacarlo.

-No, solo seria en vano. He aprendido que esos monstruos son poderosos.- El Capitán James se quita su gorro y ve su emblema.- ¡Preparen mi traje y a Metal God!

-Pero señor, es muy exagerado.

-¡No me cuestione!- El Capitán reacciona furioso.- ¡Usted no conoce los poderes de los Dioses como yo!, ¡Así que cállese y haga lo que le ordeno soldado!

El soldado asiente con temor. El Capitán James se va de aquel lugar y se va a preparar para recibir a la amenaza.

*******Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad*******

En las partes noroeste y suroeste, dos grupos de soldados caminaban y se preparaban. Los soldados se quedan quietos, muy lejos del enemigo.

-Aquí la base norte lista y apuntando al enemigo.

Desde radios ambos comandos se hablaban y preparaban. Treinta soldados con lanza misiles, quince al noroeste y suroeste.

-Aquí la base del sur lista. Esperamos señal.

-Un General de la base norte saca una pistola de véngala y la dispara.

-¡La señal!, ¡FUEGO!

Los soldados disparan sus misiles asía un punto que se movía. La Fiera Deidad se movía, caminaba y puso la atención en la luz de la véngala que era de color amarillo. Después Oni oía un sonido, sus orejas puntiagudas se movieron un poco hicieron como un leve aleteo, los misiles se acercaban a la Fiera Deidad. Oni solo hace el movimiento con una mano y los misiles explotan, el humo tapa al Dios, los soldados no sabían si le habían dado, pero desde los mini culares y las miras de las armas, veían de nuevo al Dios. Oni tenía dos misiles levitando, dos no chocaron contra él, los soldados veían con asombro y temor a la Fiera Deidad, el Dios hace otro movimiento con sus manos y mueve los misiles apuntando al noroeste y suroeste y los lanza.

Los soldados veían aterrados como su fin venia, solo se escucho el sonido de las explosiones, así como una llamarada de fuego y polvo se vía.

-Mortales, no han entendido que la ciencia y la magia no se llevan.

*******En la ciudad*******

El Capitán Supremo James se preparaba, se ponía un traje especial de color blanco, con unos orificios en los brazos y piernas, así como algunos en el pecho y espalda, el hombre caminaba mientras se ponía las mangas de dicho traje, en esos momentos un soldado llega y le informa mientras caminan.

-Señor. Se perdió el contacto con los grupos que hemos mandado.

El capitán cierra sus ojos y suspira. No quería ver más de sus soldados sufrir, pero el mejor sabia que así era la guerra y que no podía hacer nada.- ¿Ya hicieron lo que les pedí?

-Sí señor.

Ahora es mi turno.- El Capitán se ponía la manga de su traje, pero vio por última vez su brazo, la parte inferior, vio sus marcas, seis tatuajes, eran emblemas.

James camina hasta llegar a su objetivo una gran puerta se abre y al hacerlo, deja ver a los soldados, científicos e ingenieros que trabajaban y ponían todo su empeño al hacerlo, el Capitán sigue caminando mientras todos lo veían, ellos veían a su esperanza para sobrevivir a su gran gobernante.

El Capitán llega a una plataforma horizontal, en la cual se acuesta y al poco tiempo de hacerlo, salen brazos metálicos que le ponen una especie de tubos en brazos y piernas, en el torso una especie de coraza protectora en el pecho y cuello así como un tipo de guantes de un plástico grueso, pero que permite la flexibilidad de dedos y mano, los tubos y la coraza tenían orificios en las mismas posiciones que el traje. En los tubos de las rodillas y brazos tenían cables atrás así como un orificio para la flexibilidad de los brazos y rodillas.

Una vez puesto todo eso la plataforma se empieza a elevar así arriba, llevándose a James adentro de un cubículo que estaba sobre de él. Una vez que el capitán ya estaba adentro del cubículo de su de un metro noventa de largo y noventa centímetros de ancho, este se empieza a elevar asía otro piso y una vez ahí la ponen dentro de una maquina y esta cierra sus puertas con muchas capas de grueso metal. La maquina que estaba acostada sobre una plataforma se empieza a mover, poniéndola en forma horizontal, parada, la maquina era casi igual que las demás, tenía una altura de cuatro metros y medio y era muy robusta, con grandes brazos de grosor de metro y medio y manos median metro y diez y piernas de dos metros de largo y torso de dos metros pero su grosor era de tres metros, aquel robot tenía una pequeña cabeza de medio metro, pero solo estaba ahí de adorno pero para acompletar la apariencia, con unos ojos con focos rojos. El color de la maquina era negro, con algunas marcas, lineas amarillas y rojas.

-Informes de Metal God.- Dijo un científico ingeniero, que estaba a cargo.

-Energía al 100% y estable.

-Armamento completo.

-No se detecta fallas en la estructura.

Mientras en el interior de la maquina el Capitán James en el cubículo pequeño, pero lo suficiente para moverse libremente de brazos y piernas empieza a oprimir botones y movia clip's , después se pone una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro para el aire, después oprime un botón y dice.

-Inicio al enlace Hombre-Máquina.

Una especie de cables salen y se ponen en los orificios del traje conectando todos los nervios de James, mientras la energía de la maquina le recorría se cuerpo vinculándose con la maquina, en sus brazos y piernas. El capitán gruñe de dolor pero después.

-Probando enlace Hombre-Máquina.

La maquina mueve brazos y piernas, así como prueba las ordenes automáticas, su mano izquierda fue remplazada por una gran cuchilla, su mano derecha una gran y poderosa ametralladora que desharía a todo aquel que se encuentre en su camino, pero no era todo su armamento, tenia mas guardado en aquellos brazos, después vuelven a ser remplazadas esas armas con las manos.

-Enlace listo.- Dijo un científico que monitoreaba.

Tres ingenieros se acercan a Metal God, mientras una gran escotilla se abre dejando entrar el frio y la lluvia que empezó a caer y una vez abierta un helicóptero viene y baja un poco, después deja caer cadenas.

Los ingenieros se encargan de enganchar las cadenas a la maquina y una vez que terminan se retiran rápidamente.

-Ganchos Listos.

-Bien. Llévenselo ya.

El helicóptero se empieza a elevar mas alzando a Metal God. Los Soldados y científicos que estaban ahí se alzan y se ponen firmes saludando con gran respeto y mostrando su lealtad a su Capitán que arriesgara su vida por ellos, algunos con lágrimas.

Mientras en las afueras sobre una colina cae un rayo iluminando todo, solo para después dejar ver a la Fiera Deidad que miraba furioso a sus enemigos que estaban en aquella ciudad. El Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad se acerca para asesinar aquellos que amenazaron Termina.

Metal God sale de la escotilla y se lo llevan, en el interior de la maquina estaba el Capitán James, viendo en una pantalla intangible la ciudad que recorría desde los cielos.

-Capitan Supremo.- La imagen de un soldado aparece.- Hemos encontrado información en el libro del creador.

-Mándamela. Quiero saber a lo que me enfrento.-Mucha información aparece en la pantalla.-Ya veo. Una Fiera.

-Capitán, ¿Esta seguro que no mandemos tropas?

-No. Solo serian estorbo. Aparte las necesitaremos después.

-Bueno. Suerte Capitán.

La imagen desaparece.

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad Oni se acercaba cada vez más. Mientras era visto por la gente de la ciudad atreves de las computadoras, pero en otra pantalla veían a Metal God que también se acercaba. Todos depositaban sus esperanzas en el, en su Capitán.

-¿Qué hacia especial a la maquina?, Metal God era otra máquina Hombre-Maquina , existen varias maquinas como esas en aquella dimensión, que fueron hasta a pelear contra la Fiera Deidad. Pero esta era especial.

Aquella dimensión era antes una gran tierra pacifica y muy inteligente, que ocupaban los recursos de la ciencia y tecnología. Pero desgraciadamente como cualquier otra tenía que librarse de la oscuridad provocada por la maldad. Los demonios se alzaron y trataban de conquistar el mundo de luz, aquella gente les hiso frente con ejercito, armamento, ciencia y tecnología, libraron una gran lucha, pero fue en vano por que se levanto un Dios Maligno al no poder conquistar el mundo de luz.

La ciencia y el misticismo no se llevan, aquella gente perduro gracias a sus recursos, hasta que su Dios creador intervino. Pero la maldad era más poderosa y ambos lucharon, en la cual aquel Dios maligno gano gran ventaja, llegando a descubrir el punto débil de aquel Dios de luz en la cual gano ventaja y lo hirió de muerte. Pero antes de morir aquel Dios De Luz al ver a un joven piloto de una de esas maquinas y al verlo pelear arduamente y al saber que tenía un corazón puro deposito su esencia arriesgando su divinidad en aquella maquina y al joven de veinticinco años, siendo este el único que puede usar esa máquina por decreto divino.

Aquella maquina fue potencializada con gran poder. La ciencia y la magia se unieron y como resultado dio a Metal God. La maquina era inmune a los hechizos y maldiciones, así que fantasmas y espectros no se pueden meter, así como el metal gano gran resistencia aguantando golpes extremos y su armamento bendecido capaz de hacerle daño a los mismísimos Dioses. Aquel joven mato al Dios maligno.

Y aquel piloto es el Capitán Supremo James Arcana, que se convirtió en gobernante de su gente preocupándose y velando por su seguridad, con mano justa gobernó y es amado por su gente y ciudadanos. Aquella maquina ha sido mejorada de todo por la ciencia, contando con mas armamento que cualquier otra máquina en su dimensión y potenciado por la bendición y energía de un Dios.

En lado de su hombro derecho de Metal God tenía el signo de su tierra, en el lado izquierdo seis emblemas, los mismos que tenía en Capitán en su brazo, eran seis emblemas, tres de demonios y tres de Dioses. La máquina de guerra, es asesina de Deidades.

*******Mientras tanto*******

La Fiera Deidad llegaba a fueras de la ciudad, viendo las grandes murallas metálicas que la protegían.

-Gran ciudad.- Decía el Dios impresionado al ver aquellas estructuras.- Lastima que extinguiré todo.- Oni vio como potencial amenaza a todo ser viviente de aquella dimensión, no dejara a nadie vivo.

Desde los cielos el helicóptero llevaba a Metal God y se acercaban más al enemigo.

_**Detectando la presencia del enemigo.**_

**(NDA: Las palabras en negritas y "**_**cursivas"**_** pertenecerán a la voz de la computadora de Metal God, les dejare el libre albedrio si la voz será de hombre o mujer)**

El Capitán veía desde la pantalla como Oni era encerrado por un circulito rojo que lo miraba, mientras demás acotaciones aparecen así como datos y números.

-Enemigo a la vista señor.- Decía el piloto del helicóptero.

-Libera ganchos.- Ordeno el capitán.

-¿Cuantas chatarras más me tendré que deshacer.- Decía Oni que veía a Metal God acercándose.- Así que han mandado a su campeón.

El helicóptero desciende y deja caer a Metal God. La maquina cae desde la altura de quince metros y al hacerlo la tierra tiembla un poco. El Helicóptero se va adentro de la Ciudad.

-Activen escudos de la Ciudad.- Decia un soldado a cargo en la ciudad.

La gente al interior de las estructuras activa los escudos que protegerán a la Ciudad, mientras afuera estaba su Capitán y la Fiera Deidad.

El Capitán James se empieza a mover, dando los primeros pasos con aquella maquina, mientras se oían el sonido mecánico al hacerlo, adentro del cubículo los pues del capitán se movían y eran sujetados por unos pedales.

El Dios veía como la maquina se acercaba asía él mientras él lo esperaba quieto mirándolo, pero hubo algo que lo desconcertó, Oni no podía ver al interior de Metal God, no podía ver al piloto que lo conducía, no sabía quién era.

La maquina llega con el Dios y se pone al frente de el a cinco metros.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el Dios molesto.

La maquina se queda quieta sin contestar.

-Responde.- Oni alza un poco más la voz.

-Mi nombre es James Arcana. Mi Rango Capitan. Serie B-14237. Gobernante de la Utopía De La Esperanza.- Contesto.

-Entonces, ¿Eres aquel que se atrevió a atacar mi tierra?- Oni baja el tono de su voz, pero no su furia.

-¿Es tu tierra?, ¿No es de las Diosas De Oro?- Contesto el capitán desconcertado.

-Como sabes de ello.

Las dimensiones no solo son portales mágicos, es ciencia también, tenemos los conocimientos de las demás dimensiones y las razas que habitan en ellas. Icario, Pokemon, Hylian.

-Pero yo soy el que esta a cargo de mi dimensión.

-Ya lo sé, perdona si te ofendí, pero ya nos acostumbramos a nuestra tecnología, aparte son iguales ¿Quién le copio a quien?, no aprecias en la base de datos, sabemos de tu raza, del linaje de las Deidades.

-Entonces saben de nosotros.

-Así es.

-¿Por que atacan a mi tierra si tienen esos recursos?, ¿Porque quieren dominar mi dimension?

-No nos mal entiendas, no la queremos por ser la dimension media. ¿La queremos por sus condiciones que tienen?. Ustedes los Dioses maldigeron mi mundo, mi tierra, mi tierra era hermosa y tenía un gran aire puro, pero gracias a ustedes las Deidades la marchitaron.

Aquella dimensión no tenia vida vegetal por eso, los Dioses y demonios maldijeron la dimensión y eso era mágico, no científico algo que aquellas personas trataron de hacer para recuperar su tierra, pero no pudieron trataron de ir a los confines de su universo, pero tampoco habia un planeta para ellos, algunos tenían vida, así como otros era imposible colonizarlos. El Tiempo lo tenían encima la gente moria al no tener un aire completamente puro y por ello atacan Termina, dejando las esperanzas de la especie a manos de su Capitán Supremo y de Metal God.

-No dejare que la pisen, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso es muy lamentable Dios Oni. Aun así no te iba a dejar vivir Fiera Deidad.

-Mph.- el Dios pone una cara de molesto.- ¿Donde está su Dios?

-Está justo aquí.- La maquina pone guardia.

-Veo que no se rendirán, está bien, porque no pienso darles misericordia.- Oni pone guardia también.

La batalla inicia. Metal God enciende los propulsores traseros y sale disparado asía Oni, este al verlo llegar retrocede rápidamente esquivando retrocediendo.

-Es hora de acabar con tu existencia mortal.

La Fiera Deidad usa sus poderes mágicos, para aplastar a Metal God como lata, pero no había efecto, no pasaba nada.

-¡¿Pero Qué?!

Oni se queda muy confundido al ver que su poder no funcionaba, Metal God aprovecho y ataco de nuevo con sus grandes manos apretando los nudillos de metal que tenia. El sonido se escucha de un gran golpe, este alzo la tierra y la partió por la fuerza del impacto.

Oni se alcanzo a cubrir poniendo su brazo que la cubría su manopla metálica, el Dios tenía una cara perpleja, algo si lo golpeo pero es arrastrado un poco por la fuerza y le empezó a doler su brazo de repente, le dolió, Oni grita fuerte. Pero Después la Fiera Deidad gruñe furioso y con su otra mano golpea al centro a Metal God, la maquina retrocede, pero solo un paso poniendo un pie atrás. Eso deja más sorprendido a Oni,

El Dios no creía lo que veía, como un golpe de él no había deshecho la maquina, apenas y Metal God, tenía una pequeña abolladura que ni se veía mucho, solo una pqueña parte sumida.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Sorprendido?, Esta no son como las que has enfrentado, seguro que te preguntas lo que pasa, no te preocupes porque te lo responderé muy pronto.- Decía el Capitán James que después trata de agarrar a Oni con esas gigantescas manos.

El Dios Guerrero alcanza a retroceder varios metros evitando el agarre, Oni aun seguía muy confundido por la situación. Pero después pone una cara seria, mostrando enojo y disgusto. La Fiera Deidad como siguiente ataque empieza a cargar energía, su aura empezaba a salir.

_**Detectando incremento de energía del enemigo.**_

Las piedras se alzaban y partían, Oni concentras sus energías en las manos, solo para después dispararlas a Metal God y este la recibe la maquina es arrastrada varios metros, pero…

_**¡ALERTA!, ¡ALERTA!, Sobrecarga en todos los sistemas.**_

En el cubículo un foco rojo se encendía y apagaba en señal de alerta ante el ataque del enemigo. James sentía aquella energía que pasaba su cuerpo, Metal God la absorbió el ataque de Oni.

-¡Desvía esa energía!

_**Cañón repulsor activado.**_

La mano izquierda es remplazada, se convierte en un cañón y este empieza a emanar electricidad, energía que cargaba, solo para después lanzarla. Metal God le regresa el ataque a la Fiera Deidad.

-¡¿Qué?!

Un gran rayo sale a toda velocidad le pega a Oni y este sale disparado a kilómetros del lugar. Los que estaban dentro de la Ciudad veían como su Capitán había golpeado al Dios y la emoción es disparada a ellos.

**Energía Estable.**

El Capitán veía al Dios aun en el aire y como este se dirigía asía el suelo.- ¡Misiles!

Pero no era todo de aquella maquina, de su espada empezaron abrirse cuatro huecos y de esos huecos empezaron a salir cuatro misiles de medio metro que se dirigían asía la Fiera Deidad.

Mientras en otra parte Oni chocaba a la tierra dejando un gran hueco en esta, después de unos momentos el Dios se paraba poco a poco confundido y adolorido al recibir su propio ataque. Solo para después oir aquel sonido y ver después los misiles.

-(Suspiro)

El sonido se escucha de las explosiones así como la llamarada que se veía desde lejos, el Capitán veía la imagen en su pantalla, pero aun así no confía. Los pies de Metal God se empiezan a calentar y empieza a salir fuego así como su espalda, eran los propulsores, Metal God se empieza a elevar asía los cielos para dirigirse rápido asía Oni.

Y después de unos momentos el Capitan llega asía donde se encontraba el Dios, pero aun había humo.

-¡Nunca creí que un mortal llegara tan lejos!- Decía el Dios pero.- Yo que recientemente vengo de la dimensión de Arceus, creo que me enfrente a algo parecido a ti Capitán, solo que era un clon de una Deidad de allá… (Suspiro), le di una paliza… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sera interesante, esto será más que un calentamiento!

**¡ALERTA!, ¡ALERTA!**

-¡Apuesto Capitán James que no puedes regresar uno de tus explosivos!

Uno de los misiles sale del humo y le pega a Metal God, este cae desde los cielos asía el suelo. Pero eso no impide que el Capitán se ponga de pie de nuevo, ahora si se veía una abolladura, pero en su mano derecha, por que se cubrió, se podía notar de cerca.

La Fiera Deidad caminaba, mientras se podía ver aquella silueta, la armadura del Dios estaba agrietada, su túnica muy rasgada mientras sus brazos sangraba y piernas su guantelete metálico derecho, estaba desecho. Oni se mostraba una leve sonrisa de maldad, encontró a un oponente digno.

Metal God de nuevo sale disparado asía Oni y este también. Ambos chocan y el sonido se alza como explosión, ambos contrincantes median fuerzas. Pero Metal God demostraba ese atributo, Oni empieza arrodillarse estampándose contra el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué tiene tanta fuerza?!- Pensó el Dios en su interior.

Pero Oni no se iba a quedar atrás su aura empezaba a salir y con ello una gran fuerza se alzaba junto con su cuerpo.

_**Detectando incremento de energía del enemigo.**_

-No me digas.- Decia el capitán sarcásticamente que ejercía fuerza mientras le brotaban gotas de sudor.

Pero aun así Metal God tenía más fuerza que la Fiera Deidad.

-No cabe duda. Esta Maquina cuenta con poder divino.- Oni al fin se entero.- No me tengo que…

De repente Metal God empieza a emanar electricidad y por lo consiguiente electrocuta a Oni.

-¡GRWWUUAAAAAA!

El Dios grita de dolor al sentir aquella energía que lo lastimaba, el capitán con la mano izquierda agarra la cabeza de Oni y lo alza, después con la mano derecha lo empieza a golpear con gran fuerza, el cuerpo del Dios reacciona moviéndose y gimiendo, Metal God suelta dos golpes más mientras lo electrocutaban. Pero Oni reacciona y agarra el puño derecho y lo aprieta con más fuerza, mientras con su mano izquierda aprieta la otra mano, Oni empezaba a emanar más poder para liberarse así rechazando también aquella corriente eléctrica.

El metal de la mano izquierda se empezaba a sumir, poco a poco debido a la fuerza de Oni.

_**Detectando daños en la mano izquierda.**_

El Capitán James suelta a Oni y al hacerlo ambos retroceden rápidamente. El Dios respiraba con más fuerza y se inclina tratando de recuperar aire, mientras James no tanto.

-Hora de sacar la favorita de papi.

_**Ametralladora activada.**_

La mano derecha de Metal God es remplazada por una gran ametralladora con cañón giratorio de seis cañones, capaz de arrojar 6000 balas por minuto de calibre 30mm **(NDA: A ese modelo se le conoce como Cañon Vulcan no es de que yo sea de armas, pero ya saben como es mi loca cabeza XD)**

El disco empieza a girar y con ello empiezan a salir las balas que van directamente a Oni, el Dios empieza a sentir como el metal caliente tocaba su piel y como alguna rozaba, Oni gemía de dolor.

Pero la Fiera Deidad no se iba a dar por vencido, Oni desvaina rápidamente su gran Espada Doble Hélice y empieza a cubrirse de la lluvia de metal cortando todas las balas que venían asía el, moviéndose a gran velocidad. James no paraba de disparar, mientras los casquillos vacios caían a lado de Metal God.

_**Sobrecarga, sobrecarga.**_

La ametralladora se calentó mucho haciéndola inutilizable por el momento, James deja de disparar y la ametralladora es remplazada por la mano. La Fiera Deidad se mueve rápidamente y empieza atacar a Metal God, da muchos espadazos, pero apenas eran leves roces para aquella maquina, las estocadas parecían puntos.

-¡También el maldito metal esta bendecido!

La Fiera Deidad se encontraba en shock, encontró a una abominación. El Capitán trata de golpear a Oni, pero este esquiva el ataque, James no paraba de atacar, pero el resultado era el mismo, no lograba acertarle a Oni.

-Es fuerte Capitán, pero es también lento.- El Dios retrocede.

Oni vuelve atacar pero su espada quedo enterrada en una parte del brazo derecho de Metal God, este se mueve y le quita la espada, después James se quita la espada y la usa dando un espadazo, pero sin resultado. Metal God lanza un golpe, pero Oni salta y se pone encima de su brazo, después el Dios da otro salto y se pone detrás de él y golpea, da una patada la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha, esto provoca que la maquina se arrodille, Después se acerca y pone su mano derecha en la parte inferior de la maquina, el Dios usa sus fuerzas y alza a Metal God, con la otra mano izquierda lo sujeta, James estaba acostado de espaldas sobre las manos de Oni.

La Fiera Deidad empieza da un gran salto y se lleva a la maquina cientos de metros, solo para caer, Oni lanza a Metal God con gran fuerza asía el suelo, mientras también lo sujeta para caer junto con él, Oni no paraba de golpear la parte trasera de la maquina.

Metal God enciende sus propulsores y una batalla se libra en el aire, el Capitán James se trataba de quitar a la Fiera Deidad de su espalda, pero no podida hacerlo, Oni aun lo sujetaba.

-¡Aumenta el calor!- Ordeno el Capitán.

El metal de la maquina empieza a calentarse a tal grado que empieza a quemar a Oni, haciendo que retroceda de James.

_**Detectando daños en la parte trasera de Metal God.**_

Oni logro abollar mucho a Metal God en la parte trasera de su espalda, se podía notar ello. Ya James enojado avienta la Espada Doble Hélice a su dueño tratando de dañarle, pero sin éxito, Oni esquiva y aprovechando agarra su espada.

-Gracias.- Dijo el Dios en tono serio.

El Capitán no dice nada, veía con mucho enojo a la Fiera Deidad, él sabía que no era como los demás que se había enfrentado. Metal God empieza a sacar más misiles que se dirigían a Oni, pero este retrocede mucho, y después les lanza ases de luz con su espalda.

-Capitán. Usted me recuerda a alguien que usa muchos trucos.- la Fiera Deidad se acordaba de sus peleas contra Majora hasta el tenia una gran resistencia cuando se transformaba en un dragon acorazado.- Necesita más que eso para vencerme. Yo no soy como aquellos que usted ha matado. La verdad es una gran sorpresa que usted haya matado a Dioses y Demonios. Supera mis expectativas.

El hombre no dice nada aun.

-Pero le demostrare que no llevara mi emblema marcado en su máquina.

Oni empieza a expulsar más poder.

-Felicidades mortal. Ya tiene siglos que no peleo con todo mi poder, eres el primer mortal que me obliga a usar todo, siéntete orgulloso porque muy pocos Dioses también me han orillado hacer esto. La verdad es un gran honor pelear contra contrincantes que me ofrezcan gran pelea, fortalece mis habilidades en la batalla y yo lo necesitaba. Le Agradezco Capitan porque después de usted siguen tres Deidades que también me obligan a sacar todo de mi. Pero siéntase alagado, porque ellas por separado no se comparan con usted.

Oni empieza a sacar más su aura, Se hace más grande, en representación de la luz y la oscuridad, la Fiera Deidad ocupara todo su poder para pelear contra Metal God,

_**Detectando incremento de energía del enemigo**_

Toda la tierra empieza a temblar bruscamente, una gran oscuridad empieza a brotar de Oni tapando la tierra no dejándola ver, ni siquiera un poco de luz, solo se veía Metal God con sus luces, enterrándola en una gran noche, solo para después iluminarla con una gran luz que resplandece que Cega la vista por unos momentos, en las pantallas no se veía nada y empiezan a explotar en la ciudad, el Capitán no veía nada en su pantalla. Pero una vez que la tierra se recupera el Capitan veía que Oni ya no estaba.

_**Rastreando presencia del Enemigo. El enemigo está en el suelo**_

Metal God desciende con calma, desde los cielos el Capitán podía ver a Oni en el suelo esperándolo. Pero el ya emanaba su poder, estaba al máximo.

_**Ametralladora activada.**_

Metal God sacaba su gran arma y dispara, Oni empieza a repeler todas las balas con su gran espada.

-No puedo lanzarle energía.- Pensó el Dios que sabía que no tendrá resultado lanzarle ases de luz, aun con todo poder.

La tierra se parte y rocas empezaban a levitar. Alrededor del Dios que señala al Metal God, todas las rocas salen disparadas asía la maquina. Pero Metal God tampoco sucumbiría ante el ataque, una especie de energía de color rojo lo rodeaba y lo encierra en una burbuja, era un escudo las rocas se deshacen al tocarlo.

_**Escudo iónico al 75%**_

Esta era una pelea de habilidades en la cual Metal God tenía ventaja sobre Oni por su armamento, pero Oni ya superaba en fuerza al Capitán, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera la pelea ganada. La Fiera Deidad no podía lanzar energía.

Metal God sobre su brazo izquierdo saca una gran cuchilla, también saca los misiles que le quedaban y los lanza asía Oni, mientras el Capitán sale disparado asía el también con su cuchilla.

El Dios gruñe de ira al saber que su oponente también era listo en combate.

Una batalla se libraba en otra dimensión el destino pone a prueba a la Fiera Deidad en librar una pelea decisiva para él, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para proteger su tierra. Mientras aquella dimensión el Capitán James Arcana con Metal God trataba de pelear para sobrevivir y con ello pelean, para que sus razas existan.

* * *

**Quería escribir algo de acción, he podido acabar otro capítulo, bueno casi XD. Quiero agradecerles su apoyo en sus vistas, espero que este capítulo haya sido su agrado, porque rompe alguna esencia. Pero solo será por este ya que me urgía escribir algo de acción.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios, en especial a Twiligth-Minish y a Ririx221.**

**También un gran saludo ****Master master god ****que fue el primero en verlo XD. Suena injusto no.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización. Que creo que si tardare.**


	38. Lealtad

**Aquí**** les traigo otro capitulo mas. Sobrepaso mis limites verdad XD.**

* * *

**Lealtad**

En los cielos se escuchaba el sonido de objetos que se movían a gran velocidad asía su objetivo, también un gran objeto metálico, solo para después desaparecer en una gran bola de fuego encandecente. Un Dios se cubrió ante un ataque asía su persona cubriéndose de cuatro misiles con una barrera, solo para después ser destrozada por una gran cuchilla por una gran máquina.

La cuchilla atraviesa la barrera, pero aquel Dios Guerrero logra cubrirse con su espada, mientras empieza a medir fuerza contra su contrincante. En el interior de la maquina estaba un hombre, un mortal que le declaro la guerra aquel Dios. Se atrevió hacerle frente y darle una gran guerra, aquel hombre no se rendía y seguía luchando, tenía una voluntad de hierro como su máquina.

La Fiera Deidad y Metal God median fuerzas uno con su gran espada torcida y otro con su gran cuchilla. El Dios empieza a empujar a la maquina mas y mas arrasando con la tierra, pero el Capitán no se rendiría y empieza a dar todo.

-¡Quiero toda la energía a los propulsores!

Propulsores traseros se encendían y sacaban gran cantidad de fuego que dejaban asía atrás. Y con eso Metal God ganaba fuerza y potencia, ahora el Capitán James arrastra al Dios varios metros, pero aquellos esfuerzos serian en vano por que Oni ya no se movía ya que empezaba a también a sacar su gran poder divino, aquella maquina sacaba electricidad y vapor debido al esfuerzo que ponía para lograr mover a su oponente, mientras chispas de las armas salían al ver quien era más fuerte y quien era el primero que se a doblegaba.

_**Se detecta fallas en la estructura**_

En otra dimensión una batalla decidía el futuro de dos tierras. El plantea sentía eso y lo manifiesta atraves de dolor de la tierra que gritaba. Explosiones andaba a la orden del día debido a los cráteres que expulsaban magma que empezó a salir alrededor de los contrincantes, la lava ni se acercaba por temor y rodeaba a su alrededor a los oponentes que se quedaban quietos, provocando los cambios de la tierra. En el suelo, rodaban casquillos vacios producidos por una gran arma.

Pero la Fiera Deidad demostró que tenía una fuerza superior que aquella maquina producto de la unión de la ciencia y la magia. La cuchilla sale disparada es rota por la Espada Doble Hélice, a pesar de que era un metal bendecido, no era comparado por el metal divino que tenia la espada de Oni.

_**Perdida de la cuchilla izquierda**_

Las chispas salían de aquella maquina al no tener su extensión. El Capitán al ver eso, retrocede de su oponente, pero el Dios Guerrero lo seguía también, su espada daba un brillo de color azul y se atreve atacar dándole espadazos y estocadas, el metal lo recibía y tenia esta vez efecto, se podian ver grandes y profundos roces, pero aun así no era suficiente aquellos roces solo eran superficiales podían pasar la capa de metal, pero dañinos para los sistemas de la maquina.

Metal God suelta un golpe con su mano derecha, para que el Dios retrocediera y en efecto la Deidad retrocede esquivando. En el interior de la Metal God el Capitán James Aracana sonríe debajo de su máscara de aire.

_**Cañón Lanza granadas activado**_

Un cañón pequeño sale sobre el brazo derecho justamente cuando el Dios termina de retroceder y mientras lo asía lentamente vio como aquel pequeño cañón salió, mientras los ojos de la Deidad se abren más. Metal God lanza una granada, el reflejo de aquellos ojos vacios sin pupilas veian como el explosivo se dirigía al Dios Guerrero. Una explosión sale y con ello un Dios sale lejos cubierto de llamas, mientras de aquel fuego salía una maquina asesina de Deidades a todo lo que tenía que dar.

Metal God agarra a Oni de su torso y se lo lleva solo para torturarlo, James aprieta mas esa mano, apretando a Oni, el gran Capitan Supremo le pega a la tierra usando el cuerpo del Dios y una vez que dicho puño está enterrado, la maquina enciende propulsores y arrasa la tierra con el cuerpo de la Deidad mientras el Capitan no lo suelta y una vez que termina avienta el cuerpo del Oni y este cae boca arriba, solo para ser aplastado por el peso de la imponente maquina.

Una fiera ruge de dolor al sentir como aquel peso lo mantenía en el suelo, pero el Dios no se rendía y su espada no dejaba de brillar. La Deidad empieza con su espada a atacar dando picotazos a los pies de Metal God.

_**Detectando daños en las estructura en las piernas derecha e izquierda**_

Aquellos pies de tal maquina empiezan a calentarse, torturando con fuego al Dios Guerrero, este empieza a sentir el calor acompañado por el dolor y ardor. Metal God enciende sus propulsores para torturar a Oni, mientras…

_**Cañón repulsor activado**_

Metal God da un salto dejando gran cantidad de fuego al suelo, quemando a la Fiera Deidad, solo para después poner su mano izquierda abajo y disparar con un gran rayo al suelo.

Un rayo azota el suelo con gran fuerza llevándose consigo a una Deidad asía las profundidades de la tierra y dejando un gran hueco que se hacía y que se hacía mas grande, la tierra empieza de nuevo a temblar a gran magnitud.

_**Energía del cañón repulsor agotado**_

El Capitán Supremo deposito gran cantidad de energía en aquel ataque, en el interior del cubículo James estaba agotado de hacer tal esfuerzo, la maquina se encorvaba junto con él.

Un gorro de color blanco sale del hueco volando por ahí, James veía ese gorro, que después cambia de color, de blanco a verde.

-Al, al, al fin acabe.- El Capitan decía eso, muy cansado por la ardua batalla.

Mientras el gorro cae poco a poco adentro de aquel gran hoyo y una vez que cae en tierra, una mano sale de la tierra y lo agarra, el verde de nuevo paso a blanco.

La tierra de nuevo ruge con gran ira.

_**Detectando enemigo.**_

-¡¿Qué?!

Una gran ráfaga de color azul sale del hueco, dando a entender que el enemigo aun seguía vivo. Y de esa ráfaga se veía la silueta negra del Dios que sostenia su gran espada, dejando ver aquellas hélices que se entrecruzaban entre si, que solo remarcaba sus marcas faciales con aquellos monstruoso ojos blancos, la ráfaga deja de salir, solo para deja ver a la Fiera Deidad mientras mostraba una gran cara seria, mientras su armadura estaba completamente destrozada, dejando ver su torso desnudo, algo voluminoso y gran forma, pero herido por la batalla con heridas que tenia y cicatrices de enemigos del pasado, sangre que recorría en su torso y espalda, en su mano izquierda el Dios guerrero tenía su espada, en otra el gorro del héroe que usa como portador. El Dios inhalaba y exhalaba con gran fuerza, se podía ver en su pecho que se inflaba, mientras su corazón se aceleraba bombeando y que daba latidos fuertes como un tambor.

-Sabe Capitán James, no es la primera vez que estoy en batalla con Deidades que me están a punto de matar, digamos que a pesar del dolor que he sufrido por múltiples enemigos a lo largo de mi inmortal vida, me he ganado una gran resistencia también, pero me ha hecho un gran daño. Es un oponente digno y ofrezco gran respeto.

El Capitán veía aterrado como la Fiera Deidad resurgía de la tierra y este le hace una reverencia por la pelea que tuvo. Oni no daba respeto asía aquellos que lo retaban, pero como el Capitán James no tenia malas intenciones, solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su gente, pero para eso tenía que conquistar Termina a lo cual Oni está en total desacuerdo.

-Pero ya es la hora de acabar con esto, no cree.- El Dios pone una cara enojada, después se pone el gorro del héroe que salvo su tierra y que lo porta con gran orgullo también, se puso el gorro de Link.- Usted y esa máquina son una abominación para las demás Deidades, algo que no debe de existir y yo soy el único que puede acabar con usted.

La Espada Doble Hélice tenía más brillo que nunca, Oni deposita toda su energía en aquella arma y sale disparado asía Metal God, el Capitán no pierde el tiempo y saca lo que le queda de su arsenal, su ametralladora y su lanza granadas, Metal God empieza a disparar asía el Dios.

La Fiera Deidad pone la espada a su frente y empieza a cortar todo lo que le lanzaban, algunas balas lo tocaban y sentía ese ardor, mientras las granadas las cortaban y las deshacía antes de que explotaran. El Dios Guerrero se acercaba a gran velocidad asía su enemigo con su gran espada torcida, solo para dar un gran espadazo.

Un escudo sale de Metal God y lo cubre, el Dios ruge con mas ira ponía todo de si para atravesar la barrera, poco a poco enterraba su espada.

_**Fallas detectada. Sobrecarga en el escudo**_

Una gran explosión de luz sale que dura pocos segundos, pero una vez que acaba se podía encontrar a la Fiera Deidad, pero solo algunos metros, el Dios cayó de espaldas al terminar. Mientras Metal God no tenía su brazo derecho, estaba al lado de este, las chispas salían sin parar de aquella maquina, que retrocedía.

_**¡ALERTA!, ¡ALERTA! ¡PERDIDA DE ENEEEEERRR…!**_

La voz de aquella computadora deja de sonar y el foco que encendía de aquel cubículo deja de prender. Metal God cae, la caída se escucha con gran eco mientras el silencio volvía y el viento silbaba y tocaba con su frio, como el metal frio de Metal God.

Un Dios se pone de pie poco a poco usando como apoyo su gran espada, mientras tocia y escupía sangre y combinado con el líquido de su saliva, sintiendo ese sabor desagradable pero a la vez normal para el debido a todas las confrontaciones que ha tenido, mientras se desangraba de sus heridas y algunas cicatrices que de nuevo se abrían mientras aquella Deidad hacia un esfuerzo en expulsar las balas de su cuerpo, ensangrentadas y quemadas. Aquel Dios estaba cansado y agotado al ponerse en pie empezó a ver algo, mientras recuperaba mas aire y recuperara sus energías. De Metal God empezaba a salir energía, un aura de color amarillo y al hacerlo se forma una silueta de alguien.

-Así que te animas a aparecer.- El Dios guerrero veía aquella silueta mientras se reincorporaba.

-¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente Dios Feroz?

Aquella silueta era el Dios creador de aquella dimensión que se manifestaba atraves de una silueta.

-¿No crees que ya cumpliste tu objetivo?- Pregunto aquella Deidad de luz.

La Fiera Deidad saca una leve sonrisa.- Tal vez.

-¿Que harás Dios Guerrero, matarme?- Pregunto aquella Deidad sin mostrar ninguna señal de sentimiento alguno, estaba al parecer preparado para su fin ante las manos de la Fiera Deidad.

-No, no pienso hacerlo.- Respondió Oni con tranquilidad, pero mostrando su frialdad.- Me recuerdas a Araco, lo que te diferencia es que ese estúpido se atrevió a darle toda información de nosotros a un rey de cuarta.- el Dios Guerrero se acordaba de ese enfrentamiento que tuvo ya hace millones de años, logrando matar a esa Deidad y cobrando a la vez la venganza para su padre.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué aquella decisión asía mi Fiera Deidad, Dios de la tierra de Termina?- siguió preguntando aquel Dios, desconcertado.

-Tú ya estás muerto, solo eras y eres energía para aquel aparato, una herramienta, aparte tu gente ya sabía desde antes la existencia de las dimensiones ya lo puedo ver en el Capitán. Pero debería desaparecerte por crear aquella abominación, el único ser fusionado con magia y ciencia es Taboo, que te quede claro.- Oni se atrevió a responder aquella decisión de forma enojado.

-No era mi intención hacer eso.- Respondió con voz de arrepentimiento aquella Deidad.

-Lo sé.

-¿Destruirás mi dimensión?- Aquellas palabras sonaron con desdén.

La Fiera Deidad se acerca más y más asía Metal God, el metal ya no estaba bendecido, debido que aquel Dios estaba libre de nuevo, pero su liberación significaba una cosa. Oni empieza a destrozar aquella maquina y la empieza abrir sacando, encontrando al Capitán James, pero el Capitán ya no respiraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya había muerto.

El Dios le quita su máscara de aire solo para ver que la sangre de aquel soldado que había salido de su nariz, que escurrió manchando su traje blanco junto con su emblema, Oni saca despacio a su oponente liberándolo y cortando los cables. Y una vez que lo saca por completo el cuerpo sin vida de James en su hombro.

-Ya no se ven esta clase de hombres, hombres que ocupan papel de Dioses, aunque no lo son, preocupándose por su gente y peleando guerras contra Dioses y demonios, dignos de admirar la verdad, ¿No lo cree así Capitán?- Decía la Fiera Deidad que caminaba se llevaba al Capitan, mientras también arrastraba algo.- Los mortales nunca dejan de sorprenderme. Pero desgraciadamente hay mortales malagradecidos y que no valoran lo que tienen, ¿No es así Hylia?

*******Mientras tanto en la ciudad*******

La energía se restablecía, algunas maquinas no se dañaron y quedaron en excelente estado. La Ciudad aguanto mucho debido a los escudos, dejándola intacta.

-General Se ha perdido el contacto con el Capitán Supremo.- Una Mujer daba la información.

-Preparen equipos de búsqueda.- Ordeno el general.

-General se detecta algo… ¡Mire!

La Gran pantalla intangible da una imagen gigantesca, algo se veía. Todos los que estaban en las bases veían con asombro, miedo, mientras otros sentimiento les empezaba a invadir en su entrañas. Todos se quedaron congelados, toda la ciudad y las bases restantes no creían lo que veían. Algunas lágrimas de las mujeres y de algunos hombres empezaron a escurrir, a pesar de que eran soldados, no querían decir que eran de piedra, ellos sentían también.

Se escucharon gritos al interior de la sala, algunos se agacharon. Toda la ciudad empezó a sentir dolor, al ver a su Capitán muerto. El Capitán Supremo James Arcana cayó al cumplimiento de su deber.

La Fiera Deidad solo veía la ciudad y su interior, como sus habitantes estaban destrozados, tristes. El Dios deja caer el cuerpo de James al suelo y solo se da media y se marcha caminando, mientras arrastra el brazo derecho de Metal God. La Fiera Deidad conservara como trofeo ese brazo al poder matar aquella maquina. Oni solo dejo al Capitán para que su gente lo enterrara dignamente como se lo merece.

-¿No destruirás mi dimensión?- Pregunto el Dios que se hace presente.

-Para que la destruiré, ellos están perdidos sin su gran Capitan, están muy destrozados, puedo sentir ese dolor que me complace ver asía mis enemigos.- La Fiera Deidad sonríe mostrando los dientes mostrando su maldad.- Quiero que lo piensen dos veces antes de atacar. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ellos mueran, tal vez morirán por la falta de aire de esta tierra. O quizá...

Oni empieza a escuchar como el General manda a todas las tropas para un ataque masivo asía Termina, el Dios Feroz podía olfatear el dolor y la tristeza de todos que se atreverán a morir a lado de su Capitan en la batalla, no le darán el lujo al enemigo de rendirse.

-Tú decides.- Oni señala al Dios.- Decide ahorita que el destino te da la oportunidad de que estas aquí, estoy ya cansado y quiero recuperar mis energías, ¿Pero no creas que la dejare vivir por el Capitán?, simplemente no tengo tiempo a mi disposición, pero si tengo las suficientes energías para barrer esta tierra que sufre y ansia la muerte.

El Dios se queda aterrado al ver eso, como la Fiera Deidad si él quisiera mataría aquella tierra, pero en lugar de eso la dejaría vivir, pero con un gran golpe que arde en aquellos cuídanos, Oni solo los deja vivos para que sufran mas, pero ahora no depende de Oni, depende del Dios creador de aquella dimensión.

-Apresúrate, ya sea que ellos me ataque o es solo cuestión de tiempo en que tu desaparezcas.

Aquel Dios le queda viendo con repudio, la Deidad piensa intervenir, pero aun así no quitara ese gran golpe. La Fiera Deidad deja su maldad plasmada en esa tierra.

El Dios Guerrero se sigue moviendo dejando solo esa silueta fantasmal. Mientras aquel Dios pone lo que le queda de poder en su tierra y como resultado quito aquella maldición que la aquejaba, pero eso le quito mucho poder, y antes de desaparecer pone mucha vegetación, lo suficiente para que se haga notar y para que se reinicie al paso del tiempo.

Grandes tropas se mueven, pero al ver como los arboles empezaron a crecer pararon repente a observar con gran sorpresa y asombro, como su tierra se recuperaba poco a poco, sentían como un gran aire puro empezaban a llegarles a los pulmones purificándolos y como las nubes se abrían para dejar salir algunos rayos de sol. Pero a pesar de ello, paran y muchos soldados salen para asegurar la seguridad de uno de sus objetivos, uno de ellos agarra aquel cuerpo sin vida de su Capitán que estaba sobre la hierba verde y se lo llevan con gran dolor y tristeza en sus corazones.

¡ATENCION!

Mientras los soldados presentes se ponen firmes saludando a su gran honor a su Capitán que dio todo por ellos, peleando contra Dioses y Demonios arriesgando la vida por su gente, un gran hombre, gran soldado, un gran héroe.

El Soldado Capitan James Aracana se retira ante el cumplimiento de su deber como soldado y como gobernador de su tierra. Con gran honor su gente le dará una gran y digna sepultura.

Desde lejos un Dios veía como se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de un mortal amado y respetado.

-Lealtad.- Dijo Oni en voz alta.

El Dios da media vuelta y se retira asía su dimensión, Oni la conocía a la perfección. Porque él ha sido leal asía otros Dioses, aun en las guerras le fue leal a uno y este a él. Aparte en su interior yacen almas de gente que quiere pelear y que lo potencializan, le dan e incrementan su poder, pero están sellados y el mismo Dios lo quiere así, el sabe que es su pelea y que no dejaran que sus creaciones intervengan para que no sufran lo mismo que sufrió el.

La Fiera Deidad regresa a su dimensión, ya que no la dejarla, porque en si el Dios Guerrero tiene miedo, miedo de que tres Deidades ataquen de nuevo y deshagan todo. Aquel Dios sigue recordando ese dolor mientras veía todo lo que había hecho deshecho, porque a pesar de su poder no pudo con ellas.

* * *

*****Mientras tanto (Dos días después)*****

* * *

En los Bosques Perdidos, Siete Sabios caminaban asía su objetivo, asía otra tierra. Los sabios ya presentían algo, presentían una sensación inexplicable, mientras se metían y recorrían una parte muy gruesa de los bosques, grandes árboles tapan con sus grandes ramas, dejando que solo salgan rayos de sol en aquel lugar.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Aviso un niño que era el guía.- Solo son cuestión de minutos para llegar.

Ese sentimiento se hace más grande porque al fin los Sabios De Hyrule han llegado a su objetivo, han llegado a la tierra de Termina, la tierra de los Cuatro Gigantes, la tierra de la Fiera Deidad. La Cual tendrán que defender su tierra, en los ropajes de la Reina De Hyrule, en sus ropajes lleva con orgullo el signo de su tierra, el signo de la Trifuerza, el signo de las Diosas De Oro, mostrando su lealtad y orgullo asía su tierra.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina mi capitulo, lamento si les pareció corto, pero tenia que terminar esta pelea entre mi Oc y Oni.**

**Me base en mi personaje atraves de multiples cosas que vi y en un documental de dimensiones. **

**El nombre James ese lo puse a lo tonto XD. Pero Arcana, ese no, me base en un grupo llamado Nox Arcana**** y su canción Eternal Champions, un sonido instrumental épico que también me sirvió en estos capítulos no lo negare.**

**Era necesario también poner un Oc en este fic. En el "Monstruo De La Espada Torcida" puse una pelea masomenos asi, solo que esta vez quise hacerlo un poco diferente.**

**Agradezco una vez mas sus comentarios sobre mi historia que es un gran honor escribir para ustedes. Un saludo a Master master god, que me alaga mucho, diciendo que soy una inspiración en su fic, la verdad es un gran honor ayudarlos con sus escritos, también a Black Aura Wolf que le mando un gran salud también me pide luego una opinión. **

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido. Adios y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	39. La llegada al nuevo mundo

**¡Hoolaaaaa!**

**Hoy siete de octubre es mi cumpleaños. Hoy se cumplo un año como escritor y por lo consiguiente "Destinos Enlazados" cumple un año desde su publicación hecha por su servidor, no puedo creer que haya ya pasado un año y que llegara a este punto. Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

* * *

**La llegada al nuevo mundo**

El día se asomaba, el astro rey recién salía de su crepúsculo para alzarse en los cielos, dando a entender que recién amanecía, tocando apenas con sus suaves rayos de calor un bosque. Pero en una parte apenas y tocaba el pasto debido a grandes árboles que impedían su camino iluminando pequeñas partes.

Mientras se escuchaban el sonido de unos pasos que pisaban la hierba y un frio se sentía debido aquel recién amanecía, aquellas personas sentían parte del roció en sus pies.

-Ya casi llegamos.

Un niño guiaba aquellas personas que lo seguían, mientras estas veían aquella parte del bosque, como lo apreciaban. Tal vez no se notaba pero aquellas personas tenían nervios al llegar y al conocer una tierra desconocida para ellos, para confrontar sus grandes problemas que amenazan su tierra y su existencia.

Skull Kid sigue caminando, pero para y se agacha.- Ya llegamos.

El niño se vuelve a parar solo para ver la entrada de aquella tierra. Skull Kid se vuelve a mover mientras los sabios veían un tronco partido y este tenía un dibujo.

-Link.- Una reina dice en voz baja el nombre de su amado que estaba dibujado en el tronco.

-Vamos síganme.- Skull Kid se mueve, pero más rápido.

Los sabios se mueven, mientras Skull Kid acelera un poco más el paso. Los sabios cruzan un gran tronco hueco, solo para ver a Skull Kid que subía y brincaba sobre unos troncos, para llegar a una cueva que estaba en un gran árbol.

-¡Son lentos y ya me canse de ir a su paso!

-¡Hey espéranos!- Grito Saria mostrándose molesta ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

Skull Kid se mete a la cueva mientras reía. Los sabios van y lo siguen también, después todos se meten a la cueva, ocultándose al fin de la mirada del gran sol de Hyrule, dejando su tierra. Los sabios se mueven rápidamente aquella cueva.

-¡Alto!- Una voz se escucha fuertemente que hace que los siete sabios paren y esa voz es de Skull Kid.- No pensé que irían tan rápido.

-¿Por qué paramos?- Pregunto Nabooru mientras ella y los demás ahora caminan.

-Por esto.

Todos paran de caminar y llegan a un gran hoyo, un hoyo profundo no se podía ver el vacio, solo oscuridad.

-No quería que cayéramos juntos.

-¿A qué te refieres con caer juntos?- Pregunto Ruto con una cara perpleja al oír aquellas palabras y al ver aun ese gran hoyo.

-Debajo de este hoyo, esta Termina.- Respondió el niño.- Hay que saltar para llegar.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tres de los sabios lo dijeron al mismo tiempo esa palabra, muy desconcertados.

-Saben estoy aquí, no tienen que alzar todos la voz.- Dijo Skull Kid molesto.- Tienen que saltar uno por uno… Solo síganme.

Skull Kid salta al hoyo dejando a los sabios espantados y sorprendidos al ver caer al niño. Y después de unos momentos de pensar.

-Si no queda de otra.- La Reina es la primera en saltar al hoyo.

Poco tiempo después Impa salta, después Rauru y Saria.

-Yo no quiero saltar ahí.- La Princesa Ruto se negaba y se quejaba al respecto.

-Ya cállese.- Darmani empuja a la princesa que cae al hoyo gritando.

El Goron se echa a reír por hacer eso, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando una cierta gerudo lo veía de forma molesta.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el goron desconcertado, viendo a la gerudo.- Ya no la aguantaba.

La gerudo aun se le quedaba viendo, pero después.- Sabes, yo lo quería hacer.- Nabooru sonríe.

-Je. Lo siento.- El goron también vuelve a sonreir.

-Al menos la pude ver caer.- Nabooru al terminar de sus palabras salta al vacio y después de unos momentos más el goron también.

Una vez ya todos reunidos abajo.

-¡Vamos síganme!

Skull Kid corre emocionado y se mete a una puerta de madera que se cierra. Todos los sabios veían esa puerta, mientras tenían nervios que les llegaba al ver y saber su destino que estaba cerca.

-Aquí vamos.- Dijo Zelda que toma un suspiro.

Los sabios abren la puerta y empiezan a caminar, al cruzar la puerta encontraron un pasillo redondo de madera, al parecer era el interior de otro tronco, estaba pintado, en sus muros tenia pintado pasto y flores.

Los sabios lo recorrían mientras miraban, solo para salir después y seguir caminando, cruzando algunos puentes improvisados, tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, bueno eso fue por Darmani. Para el goron fue un problema hacerlo debido a su peso, ya que debajo de esos puentes se podía ver un gran vacío sin fondo.

En eso los sabios se encuentran a Skull Kid, pero triste, el niño estaba llorando al ver algo, al recordar, los sabios llegan con él y ven lo mismo. Había un arbolito con apariencia triste que estaba cerca de una entrada.

-(Snif) Aun me acuerdo.

Los sabios sin intención y debido a la situación, le recordaron a Skull Kid lo que había hecho con la Máscara De Majora puesta, el habia matado aquel pequeño deku que se había topado con él en el pasado.

Skull Kid sale corriendo dejando a los sabios, Saria lo trato de alcanzar pero Impa la agarra y le dice que no con la cabeza.- Necesita su momento.- Dijo la sheikah.

Los sabios veían aquel arbolito.

-Este fue el espíritu que estaba en la Mascara Deku.- Dijo Zelda inclinándose viéndolo.- Gracias por ayudar a Link y a Termina.- La reina le sonríe débilmente en la cual mostraba toda su gratitud y tristeza.

-Que crueles son los Dioses.- Dijo Saria también viendo al arbolito, conteniéndose, le daba tristeza, mientras sus compañeros sentían y pensaban lo mismo. Un niño siendo asesinado por un Dios demente, también perjudicando a Skull Kid que se siente muy culpable y que en su espalda cargaba no una muerte, si no más.

Los sabios se van de aquel lugar mientras por última vez veían al arbolito deku. Ellos se meten a otra entrada y mientras caminaban se encontraba lleno de mucha tierra y algunas raíces de arboles, puesto que estaban en las profundidades. Pero una vez que cruzan todo Skull Kid de nuevo los estaba esperando.

Los sabios veían a Skull Kid, pero lo ven de cabeza. El niño lo que se podría decir estaba parado en el techo, los sabios también veían un gran pasillo, pero distorsionado, algunos les llegaron un recuerdo, parecía una de las partes del Templo Del Bosque, eso lo reconoció Saria.

-Ya casi llegamos, atrás de esta puerta está la Torre Del Reloj. Apresúrense, los estaré esperando afuera.- Dijo el niño serio, aun estaba triste, se estaba reponiendo de lo sucedido.

Skull Kid se va de nuevo, mientras se escucha como una puerta se cierra.

-¿Solo tenemos que cruzar?- Pregunto Nabooru.

-Se parece al Templo Del Bosque, supongo que hay que caminar también.- Dijo Saria.

-Esto se va poniendo cada vez más raro, con cada paso que damos.- Dijo Impa mientras veía el pasillo.

-Y eso que no hemos visto aun nada.- Dijo Rauru que alza un poco sus cejas, mostrando un leve asombro.

Los sabios vuelven a caminar, cruzando aquel pasillo distorsionado, mientras veían el cambio al caminar, pero una vez que cruzan ve otra puerta, la puerta era de piedra y tenía el dibujo de un engrane.

-Al otro lado de esta puerta esta Termina.- Zelda toma otro respiro.- Bien. No hay que separarnos, tenemos que permanecer juntos a todo momento, no sabremos con que no toparemos haya fuera.

Los sabios cruzan la puerta y siguen su camino. Pero su gran sorpresa seria lo que verían después, se oían ruidos de agua y que algo se movía, múltiples cosas, cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Los sabios llegan y ven una gran estructura, veían como grandes ruedas impulsaban a otras, mientras la base de todas era impulsada por el agua de un rio que se encargaba de todo. Los sabios se metían mas, alzando la vista viendo con asombro tal mecanismo, la gran estructura. Se escuchaba fuertemente un gran y estruendoso sonido, producto de una campana que suena con todo, dejando aturdidos a todos, se escucha siete campanadas.

-¿Qué, que es esto?- Pregunto Ruto con una cara perpleja.

-Son las estructuras de la Torre Del Reloj.- Respondió Rauru. Algunos de sus compañeros aun veían la estructura, mientras otros voltearon a verlo.- Me he informado de todo.

-¿Un reloj?- Pregunto Impa desconcertada.

-Eso es. A diferencia de nuestra tierra dependemos de los movimientos del sol y la luna, basándonos en estrellas, por eso creamos al principio un reloj de piedra, pero era a la vez inservible para nosotros ya que luego no había luna o estaba nublado. La gente de Termina creo este mecanismo, usando el agua como herramienta también, crearon su propio reloj que sin importar que fuera de día o de noche, sin importar el sol o la luna, sin importar el clima, este reloj siempre dará la hora. Aparte todos en Termina tienen su propio reloj pero algo diferente a este.

Los demás solo se impresionaron mas al saber eso. La gente de Hyrule siempre le ha costado trabajo saber la hora en su tierra, pero Termina no se tenía que preocupar de ello. Aparte al parecer Termina estaba mejor avanzada que ellos, ya que ellos también inventaron las cámaras pictográficas y eso para Hyrule es muy desconocido.

-¿Pero era necesario las campanas?- Pregunto molesta la princesa Ruto.

-Es para que se oiga en toda Termina así le indica a todos sus habitantes en las cuatro regiones.

-¿Sabes todo por Skull Kid?- Pregunto Saria sonriéndole, mientras el viejo sabio asiente.

-Es mejor que sigamos.- Ordeno la reina mostrándose más seria.

Los sabios empiezan a subir, para llegar a la salida de la torre, mientras aun veían los mecanismos y estructuras de dicha estructura cada vez más. Hasta que todos ven la salida, todos desvían sus miradas a aquello, mientras más se perdían en sus pensamientos, tenían un coctel de emociones, miedo y ansias era lo que más destacaba al ver lo desconocido, al aventurarse a otra tierra y al enfrentar sus más grandes problemas.

Pero de repente escucharon una risita que resuena como eco en toda la torre, esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos drásticamente al escucharlas, y más por algunas palabras que les llegaron a erizar su piel.

-Se han encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿Verdad?

Otra risita se escucha, pero más cerca de ellos. Todos los sabios voltean asía atrás y todos con algunos de asombro ven a quien estaba detrás.

Aquella persona era un señor con cabello pelirrojo, ropajes morados, su pantalón llegaba la mitad de su pierna, llevaba una gran mochila que tenia mascaras colgando, estaba encorvado, tenia cadenas de oro en su cuello, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una gran sonrisa colgaba en su rostro.

-Han llegado desde muy lejos hasta aquí.

-¡¿Usted es?!- La reina se asombra más.

-Soy el Vendedor De Mascaras Felices.- Se presento el señor, mientras se agarraba sus manos y se las acariciaba entre ellas, mientras no bajaba esa sonrisa algo perturbadora.

Los sabios lo veían, pero mientras lo hacían un enojo grande los invadía, porque ya sabían quien era el por los relatos de Skull Kid.

-Usted es el que tiene la Máscara De Majora.- A completo Zelda ya seria, pero en el fondo furiosa, pero mostrando una cara neutral, sin impresión.

-¡Ohh!, Veo que saben mucho de mi.- El vendedor estaba sorprendido.- Sera por aquel duendecillo o será por el Héroe Del Tiempo.

-¿Cómo usted sabe de esa leyenda?- Pregunto Impa, mientras en la mano tenía una navaja moviéndola con la punta de sus dedos, jugando, estaba lista, pero sin que el vendedor lo supiera.

-Porque yo soy de Hyrule, se que ustedes también son los Sabios De Hyrule.- Aquel vendedor suelta otra carajada.

-¡¿Dónde está Majora?!- Pregunto Darmani, el goron si se mostraba furioso, sacaba su martillo y da un par de pasos asía frente.

Aquel vendedor cambia de cara, abre sus ojos que se veían inyectados de sangre por venas rojas, mientras esa sonrisa no la bajaba, pero ya no mostraba alegría. Ahora esa cara daba miedo aquel que la veía, provoco que los sabios solos e preparen mas.

-Sabes goron salvaje, se pregunta con educación.- Respondió el vendedor de forma agresiva, viendo con esa cara perturbadora al goron.

Algunos sabios trataban de sacar discretamente sus armas o se preparaban al parecer no se veía pero…

-¡Ustedes también!- El vendedor desvía de nuevo su mirada a los demás sabios.- ¡Ohh! Pero qué mala educación tengo. Estoy al frente de la mismísima Reina De Hyrule.

El vendedor vuelve a poner una cara feliz, mientras hace una reverencia. Eso perturba mas a los sabios, al ver ese comportamiento, en un segundo el vendedor ya estaba feliz.

-Perdóneme por favor mi reina.- Decía aquel hombre, pero era un tono en que al parecer sonaba sarcástico.- Ustedes quieren ver la Máscara De Majora, ¿Cierto?, Bueno se las puedo mostrar, después de todo soy un vendedor y creo que ese es mi deber.

El vendedor pone una mano atrás, en su mochila, metiendo la mano entre sus cosas, los sabios no creían lo que pasaba y lo que veían, eso fue un golpe.

-¿Dónde está, donde esta?- El vendedor seguía bscando.- Jo, Jo, Jo, Aquí esta.

El Vendedor De Mascaras Felices les muestra a todos una máscara en forma de corazón, con picos en sus lados inferiores, unos ojos amarillos con pupilas verdes muy abiertos. Los sabios estaban frente a la Máscara De Majora, una perturbación y miedo les recorre su espina torzal de nuevo al verlo, aquel monstruo que los ataco con gran maldad.

-Esta es la Máscara De Majora.- Dijo el vendedor mientras la mostraba.

Los sabios ponen una cara indescriptible, su pulso se alza mas, su pulso acelera mas, algunas gotas de sudor sacaban de tanto nervio que los empezaba a dominar, pero a pesar de ello se contienen más de lo que pueden.

-Veo su miedo. Veo que también saben de ello, saben quién es Majora, me pregunto si saben también la historia de esa mascara. Pero no se preocupen Majora esta sellado.

-¿Qué?- La reina se asombra más y se sorprende.

-Hace mucho tiempo. Una tribu extraña creo esta mascara atraves de rituales, la ocupaban. Pero la máscara no soporto tanto y se libero Majora, esa tribu al ver que no podían detener a Majora y una vez que estuvo sellada la dejaron de ocupar. Pero ahora dicha tribu ya no existe y las mascara se había liberado una vez más.- El Vendedor contaba la historia de Majora, pero después cambia su cara a una enojada.- Y eso fue gracias a un duendecillo que hace seis años lo dejo libre poseyéndolo y causando estragos.

-Skull Kid.- Dijo Saria mientras lo pensaba.

El vendedor cambia otra vez su cara mostrándose feliz.- Exacto. Pero gracias a un Héroe salvo Termina y de nuevo la máscara fue derrotada. Al principio, después de aquel acontecimiento creí que no tenía de nuevo su espíritu, pero después de unos días había vuelto, puedo sentirlo. También la máscara los está viendo ahora mismo, creo que se está riendo de ustedes, le da gusto que ustedes estén aquí. Pero no se preocupen esta sellado por un gran poder que ni yo mismo entiendo, creo que un poder divino.

El primer pensamiento de los sabios fue la Fiera Deidad que fue el que derroto a Majora. Pero después sin pensarlo dos veces Impa sale disparada con su gran agilidad, parecía invisible ante el ojo común, pero aquel vendedor desapareció.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡¿A dónde se fue?!- La sheikah se queda confundida, también los demás sabios.

-¡Todos ustedes no tienen respeto!

El vendedor aparece a lado de los sabios y estos retroceden al verlo, y tenía de nuevo aquella cara perturbadora que mostraba su furia.

-Usted mi reina me decepciona, está bien que se las muestre y les cuente algo sobre la máscara. Pero no abuse de ello, no sea usted y sus amigos unos vulgares ladrones como ese estúpido duende… Debería aprender a su esposo... ¿hablando donde esta él?

Zelda se enoja mas al oír eso, no era de esperarse de que el vendedor no supiera sobre su compromiso con Link, toda Hyrule lo sabía, lo peor fue que se lo restregó que él no estaba. Y los demás veían también con furia aquel vendedor, no sabían que pensar, tampoco sabían que era el exactamente el, pero el vendedor aun tenia mostrando aquella mascara aterradora, los sabios se empezaban a preocupar y sentían como la saliva no se la podían pasar.

-Perdóneme.- Dijo la joven reina que toma más calma.- Tiene toda la razón de sentirse molesto.

Los demás sabios se desconciertan y ven a su reina por ello.

-Podemos discutir al respecto, como gente civilizada.- La joven cambia su tono al contestar y se pone al frente de sus demás compañeros, mientras el vendedor cambia su cara.- Podemos hablar y negociar.

El vendedor solo saca otra carcajada.- Veo que nos estamos entendiendo. Qué bien. Nunca pensé que usted seria como sus "amigos" su majestad, pero por un momento lo dude.

-Quiero ir al punto si no le molesta. Dígame… ¿Cuanto ofrece por esa mascara?

-Mmmmmmmmm…- El vendedor se queda pensando.- No lo sé.

-Le puedo dar todo. Joyas, oro, rupias, tierras, solo diga lo que quiere.- La reina lanza sus múltiples ofertas por la máscara.

-Pero… ¿Ahorita trae dinero su majestad?, Estamos lejos de su reino, ¿No le parece su majestad?

Eso le pega a la reina, porque no le podía ofrecer nada ahora mismo al vendedor.- No. Pero prometo que se lo daré.

-Jejeje. No dudo de su palabra mi Reina Zelda.- El vendedor de nuevo camina, rodeando a los sabios.- Pero… ¿Le puedo tomar la palabra a los muertos?, también estoy enterado de la situación actual, lo sé porque la Ciudadela y mi tienda está destruida. También digamos que esta mascara es la que me dice todo y de hecho Majora era el que quería verlos ahora mismo.

Los sabios más se aterran, porque Majora los estaba viendo ahora mismo, pero no se podía manifestar o defender debido al sello de la Fiera Deidad.

-Aparte a mi no me interesa lo que usted propone, sin ofender. Pero esta mascara vale mucho más de lo que usted me puede proponer, se podría decir que tiene el mismo valor que la mismísima Trifuerza a la que usted y el héroe tienen una parte, falta otra y eso tal vez. Tal vez no la vendería, por el momento, ya que tiene historia también, junto con otra mascara que posee el Héroe Link.

-No lo puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad?- La reina cambia su cara, aun seguía seria, pero al verla tenía una mirada llena de ira e intimidadora.

El vendedor niega con la cabeza, mientras extiende su sonrisa sínica.

-¿Pero tiene idea de lo que ha hecho esta mascara?- Dijo Nabooru enojada viendo al vendedor, no apartaba su mirada.

El vendedor cambia de nuevo de cara.- No me importa lo que ha hecho, no me paso a mi.- El vendedor guarda su máscara.

Todos los sabios tratan de contenerlo, algunos con sus poderes, pero antes de ello el vendedor se desvaneció y ya no apareció.

-¡Ya no está!- Dijo Rauru.

Se escucha otra risita del Vendedor De Mascaras Felices. Algunos de los sabios vuelven a bajar y a inspeccionar toda la torre desde arriba asía abajo, solo para ver que el vendedor ya no estaba definitivamente.

-Maldita sea.- susurro la sheikah, desde sus adentros al no poder encontrarlo y revisar todo.

Todos los sabios se reunieron de nuevo a la salida de la torre.

-No hubo rastro de el.- Dijo Ruto que inspecciono el pequeño rio.

-No tiene caso seguir buscando...- Dijo la reina aun seria.- Ya se ha deber ido.

-Entonces, fue ese raro el que consiguió esa mascara.- Dijo Nabooru molesta, apretando puños.

-Pero Skull Kid se la quito y la utilizo.- Dijo Saria que se mostraba impresionada de tan solo pensarlo.

-No podemos seguir ocupándonos de ello desgraciadamente, Majora es el que nos lleva ventaja desde el principio. La Fiera Deidad solo es el instrumento de destrucción de Majora recuérdenlo, tenemos que detener a Oni para que ese monstruo no gane.

Esas fueron las palabras horribles dichas por la Reina De Hyrule. Al fin los Sabios De Hyrule han podido llegar a Termina, la tierra de la Fiera Deidad. Majora les dio la bienvenida a los sabios porque saliendo de la Torre Del Reloj iniciaran su aventura para tratar de detener al Dios furioso de Termina.

* * *

**Bueno se que fue corto, lo doble que mi primer capitulo cuando lo publique jejejeje.**

**Quiero agradecer sus vistas y sus comentarios espero que este fic siga, aunque depende también de mi loca cabeza que me da ideas y las saca de mi coco, pero aun así son ustedes la inspiración para que yo siga adelante.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	40. La prueba

**Hola lamento la tardanza, pero ya tengo trabajo y tengo que trabajar XD. No puedo ahora subir muy seguido ahora mis capítulos, así que pido paciencia y gracias por esperar. Y como llego al capitulo cuarenta este es especial ya.**

* * *

**La prueba**

Las grandes tensiones llegaban a aquellos que se han atrevido a pisar otra tierra. Y eso que no han recorrido dicha tierra. Los Sabios De Hyrule han sido recibidos, alguien les dio la bienvenida a la tierra de Termina, pero no fue muy grato, por aquel ente que los había recibido. Majora les dio la bienvenida a los Sabios De Hyrue que han pisado la tierra de Termina, la tierra de la Fiera Deidad.

Muy lejos de su hogar, los sabios juegan un papel importante, que es salvar su tierra. Los sabios estaban aun tensos en la Torre Del Reloj.

-¡Maldito Majora!- Una gerudo maldecía, mientras lentamente guarda sus sables y no apartaba su mirada que recorría alrededor de la torre.

-Ese vendedor ya no está.- Dijo Saria, la Kokiri se podía notar exaltada, al igual que sus compañeros.- Todavía ese vendedor es muy extraño y aterrador.

-Ni lo digas.- La Princesa Ruto tenía una cara de desagrado y se podía notar esta vez su miedo al recordar al demonio que los ataco hace años con gran maldad.

-Pero él fue el que le enseño la Canción De Curación a Link.- Impa estaba igual que la gerudo, no bajaba la vista ni la guardia.

-Le hubiera dado un golpe mientras tenía la oportunidad.- Darmani estaba furioso al ver que no pudo atacar y el volteaba a todas partes, moviendo su cabeza rápidamente a cualquier lado.

-Ya no podemos seguir pensado en ello.- Dijo Rauru, el viejo sabio calma a los demás.- Tenemos que seguir.

Los sabios tomaban calma, pero poco a poco.

-Si tan solo Link se hubiera enterado de que aquel vendedor era de Hyrule, supongo que pensó que era su contraparte. Todo este tiempo estaba justamente al frente de él y nunca se dio cuenta por más que lo busco.- La Reina pensaba, poniendo una leve cara de desagrado enojo y frustración.

-Su majestad.- Rauru llama a su reina.

Zelda sale de sus pensamientos.- Lo siento. Debemos seguir. No hay que perder más tiempo. Bien o mal Majora esta sellado y nuestro objetivo es detener aquel Dios que lo sello. Entendido.

Los sabios se tranquilizan y asienten.

-Bien aquí vamos.

y sin perder mas e tiempo, la Reina vuelve a la salida y empuja ambas puertas para al fin salir de la Torre Del Reloj, una luz la ciega a ella y a sus compañeros, por un pequeño momento, pero todos caminan asía afuera a pesar de todo. Una vez que los sabios abren sus ojos, los abren para ver lo sorprendente. La llegada al nuevo mundo, estaban viendo al fin a Termina, los ojos se abren mas con asombro y la sorpresa incrementa para ver que estaban en una Ciudad.

-Al fin llegamos.

Los Sabios De Hyrule dan sus primeros pasos en la tierra de Termina, los habitantes empezaban a salir, niños jugaban. Las personas salían a trabajar.

El primer gran asombro para algunos de los sabios fue a una persona que corría con un gorro rojo. Cuatro de los sabios lo reconocieron, entre ellos Zelda, esa persona era un gran corredor, el más rápido. En Hyrule, después de un par de años del ataque de Ganondorf. El servicio de mensajería se restableció y aquel corredor fue escogido por ser el más rápido de todos, inclusive más que Impa (Nada más si corría), era más rápido que los caballos o cualquier otra bestia y ese corredor es famoso también por llevar sus entregas siempre a tiempo y con mucho tiempo de anticipación. El cartero corría a los buzones haciendo su trabajo, a recoger las cartas, los sabios veían, mientras una cara de sorpresa al ver al cartero, para ellos fue impactante ver eso.

-He, hemos llegado.- Decía Zelda con un poco de dificultad al ver a la cara al cartero. A ella y a los demás les costaba trabajo digerir el asunto.

Los sabios caminan un poco más, saliendo de la torre, hasta una de las salidas, después de caminar un poco mas Saria voltea y ve con asombro la Torre Del Reloj, mientras los demás ven lo mismo viendo dicha torre.

-¿Con que esta es Termina?- Pregunto Rauru aun si creerlo que por fin habían llegado, mientras veía como el reloj de la torre se movía.

-Si esta es Termina.

De repente una voz se escucha. Los sabios reaccionan y algunos apretando sus puños, pero solo para voltear y ver a Skull Kid, que cayó de sentón por el susto al verlos así.

-¿Qué, que les pasa?- Pregunto el niño asustado.

Los sabios al verlo toman de nuevo calma.

-Perdónanos.- La Reina se disculpa por todos.- Pensamos que eras ese extraño vendedor.

-¡¿Se encontraron con el vendedor?!- El niño estaba sorprendido al oír eso.

Los sabios no dicen nada y ni siquiera querían recordarlo de nuevo.

-No había aparecido desde hace años.- Siguió comentando Skull Kid, pero aun así es ignorado.- Por eso tardaron... Pero cambiando un poco de tema. Bienvenidos a Termina.

Skull Kid les da ahora la bienvenida a las personas que vienen de la tierra llamada Hyrule.

-Bienvenidos a la Ciudad Del Reloj.- Siguió diciendo el niño.

Los sabios vuelven a ver las estructuras de la ciudad y el gran reloj de esta, pero lo único que no veían era a la gente, a excepción del cartero, a lo mejor por ser aun temprano, pero sin perder tiempo…

-Skull Kid, ¿Donde se puede conseguir mas provisiones?- Pregunto la reina, mientras el niño asiente.

Skull Kid y los sabios se mueve, y van asía una tienda que está en la parte este de Termina, mientras ahora veían a mas gente y las estructuras que conformaban la ciudad, algunas personas las reconocían, desgraciadamente para Zelda ella no lo notaba mucho debido a que para ella no suele salir mucho pero para los demás, para Impa, para la sheikah era inevitable sentir algo, ya que si conocía algo de gente debido a que ella se encargaba de Villa Kakriko en Hyrule. Pero por ahora todos necesitaban recargar las provisiones debido al largo viaje que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a Termina.

Pero mientras ellos se movían algo sucedía.

-Así que han venido ustedes en lugar de sus Diosas. Un grupo de mortales me viene hacer frente. No esperaba eso, pero a la vez creo que si era predecible.

Desde la cima de la gran Torre Del Reloj, el Dios Maximo de Termina veía a los intrusos que estaban en su tierra.

-Hylia.- con una voz algo ronca y muy seria, la Fiera Deidad concentra su mirada asía la joven Reina De Hyrule.- ¿Has venido a acabar lo que empezamos hace siglos? O… ¿Quizá vienes por tu amado héroe?

Pero Oni ve de nuevo a todos sabios, mientras se empieza inevitablemente se empieza reír.

-Jaja. Muy bien… Si quieren salvar su tierra. Quiero que sufran lo mismo que sufrió Link en mi tierra. Demuéstrenme que son dignos a él. Y tal vez los perdone.- Pero Oni vuelve a poner una cara seria.- Ustedes solo defienden una gran mentira, ustedes tanto el Héroe Del Tiempo solo defienden una hermosa mentira para ustedes, creada por tres asesinas que dentro de muy pronto casare como animales. Pero si se atreven a la vez a intervenir, ya nadie me puede evitar que yo ataque Hyrule después, ¿Por qué tuvieron que intervenir?

La Fiera Deidad quita su mirada sobre ellos, en lo que piensa que hacerles a los Sabios De Hyrule ya que a la ves son un obstaculo, estos no se han dado cuenta de que los espera, mientras ahora estarán bajo la mirada del Dios De Termina.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Todos los sabios se reagrupaban en la parte norte de la Ciudad Del Reloj, mientras el sol salía un poco mas dando también un poco mas de calor, en un parque. Se podía ver a una pandilla de niños pequeños jugando.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto la Princesa Ruto.

-Ya estamos en Termina… ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- Pregunto Nabooru.- Se supone que tenemos que encontrar al la Fiera Deidad ¿No?

-Pero al menos hay que idear un plan para enfrentarlo.- Sugirió Darmani.

-La reina se mostraba pensativa, Zelda no sabía qué hacer después de su viaje, en parte no quería enfrentar a la Fiera Deidad, sabia que tenían que encontrarlo, pero a la vez no quería confrontarlo, ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra un Dios?, ¿Y si lo enfrentaran, como lo haría?, Era buscarlo o que él los encontrara y ella sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara una de las dos cosas. Pero algo paso, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la joven ve por inercia algo y mientras lo hacia sus ojos se abrían mas al mirar lo indescriptible aunque a la vez predecible.

-¿Zelda que tienes?- Pregunto Impa al ver así a su protegida, notando ese estado.

La sheikah voltea y ve lo mismo que su reina. Una pareja se acercaba, mientras al frente de ellos había un niño de seis años que vestía una chaqueta blanca con mangas negras y unos ojos de color rojo con naranja, tenía también puesto unos shorts azules y un paliacate azul. Pero lo que más miraban Zelda e Impa era a los padres. Una mujer que una falda azul larga con marcas blancas en la parte inferior, un chaleco de color rojo marrón abotonado y una camisa blanca que se alcanzaba ver sus largas mangas, su cabello rojo y unos ojos de color azules. También vieron a un hombre con ropajes blancos y azules, su cabello de color azul y unos ojos rojos con un toque de naranja en ellos, ambos caminaban en el parque, solo para dejar a su hijo que se separa de ellos y se va con los demás niños.

-Bienvenido nuevo.- Dijo el líder de la pandilla que se distinguía por tener un paliacate de color rojo.- Hoy te pondremos aprueba para ver si serás miembro y entras a la Sociedad secreta para justicia de los Bomber.

El niño solo asiente.

-Ella es Anju.- A Impa se le notaba un poco el asombro, reconociendo a la mujer por su tierra en Hyrule.

-Ella estaba en mi sueño.- Zelda no paraba de ver a Anju, pero también veía al hombre.- El también pero era un niño con una máscara de Keaton.

-Anju y Kafei.- Dijo Skull Kid con un poco de duda, también que los observa.- Ya les conté sobre ellos. Kafei recupero su estado normal, tras la derrota de Majora.

Anju empieza a mover su cara y vio a Skull Kid, a lo cual le saludo con una sonrisa. El niño hace lo mismo. Pero la pelirroja se desconcierta un poco al ver a los que estaban con Skull Kid, Anju vio a los sabios, pero algo la puso a pensar un poco al llegar a ver a la joven rubia.

Mientras los Bomber empiezan a correr, ha jugar con el niño de Anju y Kafei, la madre del niño volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.- Dijo Kafei sin dejar de ver a su hijo.- Aun yo me acuerdo cando estaba en los Bomber.

Anju saca una carcajada rápida.- Que tiempos eran aquellos, en esa época me hiciste esa promesa.- La mujer más aprieta la mano de su esposo.

Kafei voltea y ve a Skull Kid.- Pase por mucho para lograr cumplirla.- Dijo mientras veía al niño de forma seria.

-Tranquilízate. Recuerda lo que nos conto la Princesa Deku y Link.

-Si lo sé, el no tiene la culpa.- Kafei le sonríe al niño y le saluda también con la mano y hace lo mismo que Anju, ve a los sabios, solo que no le pone mucha atención en ello. La pelirroja vuelve a mirar a todos y hace una vez mas lo mismo mira a todo y mas a Zelda, la joven rubia también la veía, pero porque ella estaba impresionada al verla.

-Ya tengo que regresar a la posada.- Dijo Kafei que jala a su esposa levemente.

-Mi madre tiene cosas por hacer también y no le gusta atenderla tan temprano.

Anju y Kafei se retiraban mientras seguían a su hijo que se iba también a perseguir a los demás.

-Oye, ¿Quiénes son esas personas quien están con Skull Kid?- Pregunto la mujer mientras lo pensaba.

-Hablando ahora que los dices, se ven que no son de aquí.- Dijo Kafei que lo pensó un poco mas.- Skull Kid los conoce a lo mejor son amigos de el.

-… Quiza.- Anju no sonaba conforme, sonaba también con duda al pensar mas.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto un poco su esposo desconcertado por eso.

-Nada. Solo que esa joven, me recuerda a alguien o algo.- Anju pensaba en esa joven rubia.-

-De seguro no es nada.

-Si… Tal vez tengas razón.

-Y así la pareja camina de regreso a su hogar, mientras tanto los sabios aun seguían en la parte norte de la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos aun aquí?- Pregunto Darmani.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Rauru en forma seria.- Ya deberíamos movernos.

-¿Pero para donde?- Pregunto Saria.

La reina se pone a pensarlo, después ve a Skull Kid.- ¿A dónde iremos Skull Kid?- le pregunto.

-¡¿Ehh?!- El niño reacciono de forma diferente.- Yo, yo, yo no lo sé.

-¿No tienes idea a donde ir?- Pregunto Saria.- O mejor dicho, ¿Dónde Link fue?

-Link fue a las cuatro regiones. Pantano, montaña, océano y cañón.

-¿En donde Link consiguió la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad?.- Pregunto Impa.

-Él, la consiguió en la luna.- respondió Skull Kid mientras señala el cielo.

…- Así se quedan todos los sabios.

-El lugar sagrado del Dios Oni siempre ha sido la luna, según lo que me contaron los gigantes. Taya me contó que aquel lugar es un paraíso, una hermosa y gran pradera verde.

-Entonces… Ahí esta Oni.- Dijo la Reina muy perpleja e impresionada.

Mientras en la Torre Del Reloj

-Muy bien… Empecemos.

Un gran grito se escucha como eco en toda Termina. Skull Kid reacciona, mientras también los sabios.

-¡Ellos son!- Skull Kid sale afuera a toda prisa al oír eso, saliendo por la salida más cercana de la ciudad, dejando a los sabios, pero también lo siguen al verlo.

Skull Kid se alegra al oír eso para el significaba una cosa, los sabios recién salían y a diferencia del niño, ellos tuvieron otra reacción. Otro grito se escucha, mientras a lo lejos, asía donde están las montañas y el Pico Nevado se veía una gran y gigantesca silueta.

-¡Los Dioses Gigantes!- Skull Kid estaba muy alegre, mientras los sabios estaban en shock al ver al Gigante.

El Gigante del norte empieza a caminar, mientras grita, en esos gritos comunicaba algo. Y eso Skull Kid lo entiende.

-Se, se están comunicando.- Comento el niño mientras oía.

-¿Con, con, con que estos son los Dioses De Termina?- Dijo Zelda mientras veía, con una cara de asombro y los ojos muy abiertos al ver a la Deidad Gigante.

-El les quiere decir algo a ustedes.- Comento el niño.

Los sabios más se impactan al oír eso.

-¡¿Qué dicen?!- Pregunto Saria.

Skull Kid traduce.

"_¡Largaos de esta tierra!, ¡Vosotros no sois bienvenidos en ella!"_

-Qui, quieren que nos marchemos.- Dijo Ruto espantada y perpleja.

Zelda cambia de mirada, el ella expresaba ahora su descontento al oír eso.

"_Escuchad y hacéis caso a vuestra advertencia. Porque vuestro padre Onigami, Fiera Deidad, Dios verdadero de Termina, esta consciente de su arribo a vuestra tierra. A vosotros, a aquellos que osan retarlo y que sois y vendréis desde de la tierra llamada Hyrule, la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro."_

El Gigante se acerca más y mas dejándose ver. Lo sabios se quedaron aterrados y en shock sin poner otra cara más la miedo, porque la Fiera Deidad los estaba observando.

"_Pero si pensáis en quedaos y a confrontarlo. Vosotros cumpliréis las pruebas que os manda el Dios padre de Termina."_

-¿Pruebas?- Comento Nabooru.

"_Vosotros recogéis y ponéis las tres mascaras sagradas. Y sentiréis el dolor a carne propia del Héroe de Hyrule y Termina. Tenéis que ir una por una a vuestras regiones como vos también su Héroe. Al final __Vosotros__ ir asía la cuarta mascara, que os aparecerá en la en la última y cuarta región._

Los sabios no dicen nada, estaban petrificados. Pero mientras eso pasaba el Gigante se acercaba, algo pasaba. Mas gritos se escuchaban, eran los demás Gigantes, los sabios y Skull Kid veían otras dos siluetas que se alcanzaba a ver en dos regiones.

-¡¿Qué dicen?!- Pregunto Rauru.

Skull Kid estaba en shock también al oír eso.- Estan pidiendo piedad…

Todos los Gigantes se arrodillan y le empiezan a rogar a su padre.

-Están pidiendo piedad por mí.

Desde la Torre Del Reloj, la Fiera Deidad oía las suplicas de sus hijos por Skull Kid. Mientras el Dios veía al niño.

-Este niño fue el que libero a Majora.- Observo el Dios con su mirada fría y sin misericordiosa.- Ustedes quieren que no lo mate a pesar de todo lo que le hiso a mi tierra.

La Fiera Deidad ya sabía del lazo de los Cuatro Gigantes con Skull Kid.

-… Esta bien. Pueden llevárselo, el no es mi objetivo, el solo fue manipulado por Majora, aparte ya ha sufrido también bastante, no me ha hecho nada.

Oni asiente con la cabeza. El Gigante del Pico Nevado sigue caminando hasta llegar con los sabios, estos se impresionan aun mas al verlo, hasta sacaban algunos sus armas y las preparaban.

-¡No!- Skull Kid los para.- El no les quiere hacer daño.- Dijo mientras se interponía.

El Gigante se agacha dejando ver su rostro, después grita pero más bajito.

-¡No!, no los dejare tampoco.- Respondió el niño, dando también su negativa.

El Gigante se sigue comunicando.

-¿Qué quiere?- Pregunto Saria.

Skull Kid voltea y los ve y con una cara muy triste responde.- Ellos quieren que los deje a ustedes solos.

Los sabios no saben que decir después, algo los golpeo de repente.

-Ellos piensan que el Dios Oni me matara si los sigo ayudando. De hecho el nos está mirando ahora mismo.

Un momento de silencio viene, en que todos se quedaron callados. El Gigante pone su mano al suelo, al frente de Skull Kid.

-Anda. Vete con ellos Skull Kid.- Dijo la reina que lo miraba.- Ellos solo se preocupan por ti y es normal que lo hagan.- Zelda guarda su arco y flechas.

Zelda comprendía la situación en la que pasaba Skull Kid, ella también se preocupaba por él.

-Pero…

-Ya hiciste más que suficiente con llevarnos y traernos aquí y es lo que queríamos. Y te lo agradecemos mucho.- Dijo la reina mientras le da una sonrisa debil.

-Muchas gracias.- Saria se acerca y lo primero que hace es abrasar a su amigo.- Gracias por guiarnos.- La kokiri lloraba al saber esa noticia.

Skull Kid hace lo mismo llora al saber que no volverá a ver a sus amigos.

-Skull Kid…- Darmani da un paso y dice de forma arrepentida.- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos y perdóname por ese día en que te asuste en el castillo, por actuar de esa manera.

El Goron se disculpaba de ese día en que todos estaban reunidos, cuando se enteraron de las aventuras de Link en Termina.

El niño se seca las lagrimas.- Descuida te perdono.- Dijo con un tono poco alegre, mezclado con su tristeza.- Yo era Majora.

No digas eso por favor.- Decia la kokiri que después lo deja de abrasar.- Cuídate mucho.- Saria le da un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

Y así los Sabios De Hyrule se despiden de Skull Kid uno por uno y a su forma. Una vez que acaban algunos lo abrasaron también otros le estrecharon la mano. Pero una vez que acaban el niño se sube a la mano del Gigante.

-Antes de irme, les diré algo. Busquen a Tingle y pídanle que les dé un mapa, díganle que es de parte mía, el lo comprenderá.- Dijo Skull Kid antes que irse.- Fue bueno hacer nuevos amigos. Cuídense. Adiós y suerte en su aventura.

Los sabios se despedían también con las manos agradecidos también por la compañía de Skull Kid. El Gigante se para mientras eleva a Skull Kid, después de pararse, da media vuelta y se marcha.

Los sabios veían como el Dios Gigante se llevaba a un amigo. La Sabia Del Bosque lo resentía más que los demás. Y después de unos momentos dejaron de verlo por cada paso que hacia el Gigante. Pero a pesar de todo ahora tienen que seguir sin él.

-La Fiera Deidad quiere que pasemos lo mismo que paso Link. Nos está poniendo a prueba.- Dijo Zelda ahora estando seria.- Hay que empezar por conseguir la primera mascara que consiguió Link. Hay que conseguir la Mascara Deku.

Y así los Sabios De Hyrule inician su aventura en conseguir las mascaras sagradas que algunas vez ayudaron a Link a salvar a Termina. Mientras son vigilados por aquel Dios que amenaza su tierra y aquel que les ha puesto esa prueba.

* * *

**Disculpen si mi Castellano no es perfecto y si tiene errores, pero lo considere mejor para este capítulo.**

**Les prometo que el siguiente será más largo, daría spoilers pero solo diré que les destrozare la infancia porque toca decir mas sobre un evento del pasado. Se vienen estas fechas oscuras conocidas como ****Hallowen en EUA**** y el ****Día De Los Muertos**** en mi país y creo que haré un capitulo algo… Bueno ya me conocen que haré y saben de que soy capaz y creo que con eso les doy pistas.**

**Una vez más agradezco sus comentarios que siempre me mandan. Hablando he abierto una encuesta sobre el personaje que a lo mejor muchos quieren u odian en mi historia, está en mi perfil, espero que voten por que ya se va acabar la encuesta :D.**

**Bueno me despido. Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	41. El bueno contra el malo

**A petición de ****Twilight- Minish**** que me pidió que subiera este capítulo y creo que estoy encadenado a mi público como prisionero verdad XD.**

**Pero antes de leer este capítulo les advierto que esta vez sí tendrá violencia así que por si las moscas lo pongo como "M" no sé de qué tal grado, pero como dije haría un capitulo sombrío por estas fechas oscuras.**

**Este capítulo será como el 27 y el 30, se que dije que no hablaría mas sobre este evento pero he aquí otro capítulo más al respecto. Y si no me odiaron en el capítulo 28 tal vez en este sí. Y esta vez los personajes no serán los mismos**

**Ya los dejo leer.**

* * *

**El bueno Contra el malo **

Mientras tanto en el interior de la Ciudad Del Reloj los Sabios De Hyrule se preparaban para su partida, compraban cosas que les faltaban en las demás tiendas. Todos estaban listos y se reagrupaban en la parte sur de la ciudad, al frente de la torre del reloj.

-Ya estamos todos listos.- Pregunto la reina que se aseguraba.

Todos los sabios asienten mientras se preparan, no podían perder más tiempo.

-Muy bien nuestro objetivó es recoger las mascaras deku, goron y zora que uso Link lo mas antes posible.- Dijo la reina que veía la salida del la parte sur de la ciudad.

-Pero al menos tenemos un mapa.- Pregunto Ruto.- No debemos salir aun sin antes encontrar al tipo que nos dijo Skull Kid.

Skull Kid me conto que ese tipo también vivía en el pantano que lo podemos encontrar ahí.- Comento Saria.

-Entonces en marcha.

Y así los sabios se empiezan a mover asía la parte sur de Termina asía los pantanos territorio de los dekus. Mientras se movían todos veían algo colgando en la salida, un gran anuncio en la parte superior, este tenía una foto de un fosil de al parecer un dragón, los sabios alzan la vista y ven aquella foto mientras caminaban, estaban exhibiendo esos huesos.

-Que lastima que no estamos aquí para visitar y embobarnos.- Dijo Nabooru al ver ese fósil jamás visto en Hyrule.

-Sí. Es una verdadera pena.- Dijo también Rauru también desmotivado por eso, porque el también quería saber más sobre Termina.

Los Sabios De Hyrule salen al fin de la Ciudad Del Reloj para iniciar su aventura, mientras son vigilados por el Dios Maximo de Termina.

-Interesante…

Pero también la Fiera Deidad ponía también su atención en aquel anuncio donde estaba aquel fósil, el lo observaba, también como Termina descubrió esos huesos.

-No creo que pase nada si me muevo de aquí por un momento, estar aquí de pie es algo aburrido aparte no me alejare mucho.

El Dios se desvanece por completo de la cima de la Torre Del Reloj para satisfacer su curiosidad y a la vez recordar algo de esta.

*****Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte de la Ciudad*****

Al frente de la Posada Puchero en la parte oeste de la Ciudad Del Reloj estaba un museo, normalmente en esa parte se podía jugar un juego de búsqueda de tesoro, solo que para esta ocasión era para mostrar sus descubrimientos que habían hecho los habitantes de Termina. Habia algunas placas jeroglíficas de la muralla que alguna vez existió en Termina, armas que les perteneció a los Garo así como sus telas que usaban para cubrirse antes, algunos tesoros de Reino Ikana. Pero por ahora la mayor exhibición era unos fósiles recién encontrados desde las afueras de Termina.

En el interior del museo estaba muchas personas que contemplaban aquellos fósiles, no solo estaba el del dragón, habia mucho habían algo humanoides, de al parecer ratas, tortugas y algunas gigantes también. Entre aquellas personas estaban observando estaba la Fiera Deidad, solo que invisible para los demás, pero presente en aquella parte.

-Je. Crei que nunca volvería a ver uno de estas bestias mas en mi vida.- Oni sonreía levemente al ver aquellos fósiles viejos.- Y yo que recientemente vengo de aquella dimension desde que me desperté.

Oni veía cada fósil que estaba en aquella parte, mientras caminaba, pero a la vez el Dios se preguntaba algo.

-Se supone que su Dios se los tuvo que haber llevado, se supone que ustedes no tienen que estar aquí mas.- Oni les decía aquellos fósiles que alguna vez tuvieron vida.

O quizá ustedes son…

La Fiera Deidad pone una cara con un leve asombro al recordar a la vez algo muy impactante sobre aquellos días de guerra algo se le salió de las manos en el ultimo momento al no poder controlarlo y eso incluía a dos Deidades.

* * *

**Hace aproximadamente quinientos mil años**

En una dimensión caótica, en una tierra que no había vida y de tierra negra y decadente, donde solo las nubes negras dominaban y donde una luna toma papel como un sol rutinario.

Era el día final de la Guerra Divina. Había una última confrontación, dos Dioses apenas la iniciaban y una gran pelea se venía.

Pero a pesar de no iniciar la tierra rugía y se partía, las nubes estaban llenas de electricidad y esta azotaba y caía sobre la tierra pero no en un lugar en específico.

Una gran pelea se cantaba en la tierra de Termina la tierra de la Fiera Deidad. La pelea de dos de los Dioses de diferentes dimensiones, se sentía en toda la tierra. A lo lejos, a lo muy lejos en alguna parte del planeta, muchas bestias conocidas como Pokemon corrían aterrados de aquel lugar asía el portal que conecta su dimensión, mientras muchas de sus Deidades vigilaban el paso.

Tres de ellas conocidas como el Trió Dragón que cuidaban dicho tráfico, también veían desde su entrada como a lo muy lejos, una batalla salvaje se vendría en la cual su superior padre librara.

Mientras en otra parte de Termina estaba la pelea monstruosa. Dos Dioses peleaban sobre Termina.

-¡DEVUELVEMELOS!

Un Dios Bestia ruge con gran ira, su grito parecía un trueno. La apariencia de aquella Deidad era literalmente de una bestia grande de tres metros, parecía una llama, pero su pelaje era blanco con una parte gris en su piel, en su pecho y rostro dibujado también con líneas horizontales con ojos con fondo verde pupilas rojas y negras, y con un gran arco dorado que tenía en la mitad de su cuerpo, aquella Deidad estaba desde los cielos dándole brillo como un sol en medio de la gran oscuridad. Pero aquel Dios Bestia a su alrededor tenia flotando dieciocho tablas que le dan poder y muchas habilidades y técnicas.

-¡SI LOS QUIERES VEN POR ELLOS!

Un Dios Maligno. Aquella Deidad tenía una apariencia demoniaca, tenía una piel morada con marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo inclusive la cara, su pelo era largo con colores verde, rojo y rosa, cuando se agitaba apariencia como si tuviera fuego, sus ojos con fondo negro y con pupilas completamente rojas completamente rojas, en sus manos y pies se veían sus uñas que eran grandes garras puntiagudas parte de la piel de la mano izquierda le colgaba dejando marcas rojas, sus ropajes eran morados con se empieza hechos con fuego y oscuridad, también llevaba una capa morada algo desgarrada compuesta también por fuego y oscuridad. El Dios Maligno se empieza a reír mientras veía a la bestia furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto Hades?! ¡Se supone que soy tu aliado y te ayude a tu propósito!

-El trato era con el Dios Oni. No contigo Dios Arceus, tú eras mas su aliado, mas no tenía un trato contigo.- Hades le sonríe a Arceus, burlándose de él.

-Maldito mal agradecido.

-Eso esperaba oír. No me caes bien.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Le hare un gran favor a las demás Deidades de tu dimensión y te borrare de la existencia.

-Solo oigo palabras.- El Dios Del Inframundo retaba al Dios Pokemon.- Esta vez no está la Fiera Deidad, no hay nadie que nos impida esta pelea.

Arceus, el Dios Pokemon. Y Hades, el Dios Del Inframundo. Ambos Dioses se confrontaban sobre Termina. Ambos siendo aliados del la Fiera Deidad no se llevaban bien, debido a sus personalidades y sus características, siendo uno un Dios De Luz y otro un Dios De Oscuridad.

Arceus conocido por ser el Dios Máximo Principal del mundo Pokemon en un universo lleno de bestias con el mismo nombre en su dimensión y creador de estas. Hades conocido por ser el Dios Del Inframundo en su dimensión, un Dios Malvado que se encarga del flujo de almas, una parte y esencial de la naturaleza en su dimensión y el más oscuro de todas las dimensiones.

Ambos Dioses se veían y tan solo de mirarse caían los relámpagos se abría la tierra, ambos Dioses chocan sus fuerzas sin tocarse atraves de la energía que emanaban una y otra vez en una tierra neutral para ellos, la tierra de Termina, ahí no había vida que pudiera existir, dominado por el Dios Oni, la Fiera Deidad. Pero este ahorita no se encuentra con ellos y él se encargaba de que ambos no se confrontasen y aun para la Fiera Deidad eso era un trabajo muy difícil, ahora una batalla se desata.

Arceus el Dios Pokemon, una furiosa bestia que empieza a cargar su gran poder, un gran rayo se veía sobre su cabeza, el Dios Bestia decide ocupar su técnica llamada "Sentencia", un gran rayo sale y este se divide en muchos, todos asía Hades.

-Je.- El Dios Maligno solo sonrie.

El Dios Del Inframundo pone su manos aprieta los dedos, dejando solo dos dedos, las puso como si fuera pistolas, Hades empieza a disparar múltiples rayos de sus manos y estos chocan con la técnica del Dios Pokemon repeliendo su ataque.

-Necesitas más que eso para vencerme tonta bestia.- Dijo el Dios Maligno cuando el ataque de la bestia se disipo.- No entiendo como saliste de la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro, la Diosa Del Poder te tuvo que matar o el Dios De La Forja en mi dimensión. Ahora lo tendré que hacer yo.

Arceus como siguiente ataque usa un "Hyper rayo" y este empieza arrasar con todo a su paso, aunque solo había tierra. Pero una vez que termina y se disipa la tierra y el humo no se podía ver a Hades por ningún lugar.

-Aquí estoy Arceus.-Hades aparece atrás de la bestia.- Me toca a mí, ¿No crees?- Dijo mientras se señala con su dedo, mientras le sonríe a la bestia.

Apenas y Arceus se voltea cuando Hades lo agarra de su cabeza y le da un puñetazo a su rostro, después le dispara rayos desde sus manos, pegándole a la bestia con gran poder, dejándolo en el suelo. Pero eso no impide al Dios Pokemon levantarse de nuevo, Arceus cambia de forma su pelaje se convierte en uno azul, cambio para sus habilidades.

El Dios Pokemon se eleva y empieza a volar a gran velocidad asía el Dios Del Inframundo, este no se queda atrás y empieza hacer lo mismo. Los dos Dioses vuelven a chocar sus poderes, la magnitud se intensifica, se separaban y volvían a chocar una y otra vez, hasta que se separan y descienden al suelo.

El Dios Bestia invoca a las nubes solo para a ser que llueva fortaleciéndose, eso incomodo a Hades. Arceus usa la técnica conocida como "Surf" y gran cantidad de agua sale cubriendo el terreno de batalla, eso perjudica al Dios Del Inframundo siendo este que domina mucho el fuego.

-¿Qué tienes Hades?, no te gusta el agua.

Hades emanaba humo, el gruñe de ira se debilitaba esa agua. Arceus usa chorro de agua ante un Hades debilitado y este sale lejos, por la gran cantidad de agua, el Dios Pokemon usa después "Hydro bomba" para atacar al Dios Maligno que estaba parándose del ataque anterior.

Ese ataque iba directo al Dios Del Inframundo, pero Hades se empieza a encender, gran fuego lo empieza a rodear cubriéndolo, la "Hydro bomba" de desvanece y se vuelve humo. Hades grita y las nubes dejan de echar agua solo para ahora lanzar rayos al suelo y el agua en el suelo se disipa, se empezaba a sentir gran calor infernal que emanaba del Dios Maligno.

Arceus se pone a pensar al ver al Dios Maligno, sabía que no podía usar sus habilidades de fuego, siniestros, ni los del tipo fantasma y los tipo hada, los de lucha eran muy efectivos contra él, pero para acercarse a golearlo y más si contraataca porque si sabia luchar a la perfección, aparte tenía una magia muy poderosa, Hades domina el fuego y la oscuridad, también tiene una resistencia extrema, se puede regenerar hasta las partes perdidas, inclusive la cabeza si la perdía. Si el Dios Herrero es el más fuerte de todos los Dioses, Hades que es de la misma dimensión ocupa el segundo lugar siendo, también el segundo más poderoso de todas las dimensiones, es muy temido por los demás Dioses como una gran monstruosidad que no tiene compasión asía nadie, es un psicópata que ama la destrucción que provoca y siendo el más difícil de matar de todas las Deidades ya que solo hay un arma sagrada que lo puede matar, pero también muere si otro Dios lo asesinaba y eso ultimo era lo más difícil porque para que ese requisito se cumpla tienen que darle golpes a su corazón, pero por lo mientras Hades es inmortal siendo que nadie lo puede asesinar porque nadie ha llegado a su corazón, la Deidad más fuerte de todas solo lo podía contener y cansar sin esa arma. Arceus se enfrenta contra el Dios mas malvado de todas las dimensiones y uno de los más poderosos, pero para eso tiene todas sus dieciocho tablas para hacerle frente, tiene muchas habilidades para poder contra él y eso es lo que lo hace también muy poderoso por su gran variedad de técnicas siendo el Dios creador de todas las especies Pokemon, puede controlar los elementos de la naturaleza si es necesario.

-¡Dios Pokemon te mostrare de que soy capaz!

Toda Termina oscurece por completo se empieza a incendiar un gigantesco círculo de fuego empieza rodear a los Dioses iluminando el campo de batalla, la lava sale haciendo grandes lagos. Hades transformo a Termina como su inframundo. Debilitando ahora al Dios Bestia.

Arceus ahora estaba en el mismo infierno, pero sin perder tiempo cambia, su pelaje, parte de piel y arco se vuelven cafes, usara los poderes de la tierra. Hades sale disparado asía el Dios Pokemon y lo empieza a golpear con su gran poder, la bestia es sacudida por una gran cantidad de puñetazos, a pesar de que tenía una gran resistencia al fuego, el Dios Maligno tenía una gran fuerza que superaba a la de la Fiera Deidad y a la de el siendo el más fuerte de los tres.

El Dios Bestia se defiende, rocas salen flotando y lo cubren con a gran cantidad, pero Hades no paraba de destrozarlas, trataba de llegar para seguir golpeando a la bestia.

Arceus decide atacar, las rocas salen disparadas como resultado empujando y golpeando al Dios Del Inframundo. Pero aun así el Dios Pokemon no pierde tiempo y usa "Lluvia de rocas" para aplastarlo. Hades recibe el gran ataque maltratando su cuerpo, pero después se para con gran ira empieza a caminar mientras las rocas no lo tocaban de deshacía con su gran poder oscuro, mientras veía furioso al Dios Pokemon, mostrando los dientes.

El Dios Del Inframundo saca rayos de sus ojos y le pega al Dios Pokemon haciéndole más daño, pero a pesar de todo Arceus no se rinde, tiene un propósito, necesita derrotar a Hades sin importar el medio.

-Eres resistente. Así debe ser bestia, no que las demas Deidades mueren últimamente con golpe mio.- El Dios Maligno empezaba a caminar asía su contrincante. (**NDA: Hades si es capaz de matar a una Deidad con un puñetazo)**

Arceus no sabía qué hacer, Hades se acercaba mas, pero hasta que se lo ocurre algo. El Dios Pokemon cambia de habilidad su pelaje se vuelve verde, usara las habilidades de la naturaleza.

Grandes cantidades de raíces salen del suelo, pero se deshacían debido al poder que emanaba de Hades pero aun así no dejaban de salir hasta que lo enredan, Arceus no pierde tiempo y carga un "Rayo solar" que usan los Pokemon tipo planta y le dispara al Dios Del Inframundo. Hades retrocede diez pasos, gritando.

-Je. Veo que no te debo subestimar. Entonces debiste herir también al Dios De La Forja.

-Hasta que lo entiendes.- Dijo Arceus de mala gana.

Ambos Dioses caminan alrededor sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos, con tan solo mirarse el poder que emanaban chocaba y este expulsaba pequeñas explosiones y electricidad partiendo el centro en donde estaban.

-Pero es un desperdicio, te falta más fuerza, algo que yo poseo.

Hades empieza a crecer, el tamaño aumenta de gran proporción. Llegando a una gran altura. Arceus solo se espanta, al ver así al Dios Del Inframundo porque ha decidido ocupar todo su poder.

-Vamos, sigamos.- Decía un Hades todo gigante que da un paso.

Hades da un golpe a la tierra Arceus logra esquivar, pero el Dios Maligno da un pisotón para aplastarlo, pero no había resultado, Hades vuelve a dar un pisotón y esta vez sí lo pisa pero…

-¡GRUAAAAAAWWW!

El Dios Pokemon aun estaba usando la tabla tipo planta e invoco las raíces con espinas, para crear un escudo, Hades retrocede saltando, adolorido con el pie lleno de espinas, pero Arceus solo hiso incrementar la ira de Hades.

El Dios Del Inframundo empieza abrir su boca y de sus fauces saca su aliento corrompido, un olor de azufre se logra olfatear, invadiendo el ambiente, el pecho Hades se infla mas y por lo consiguiente aquel aire acumulado lo empieza a sacar gran cantidad atraves de fuego que empezó a expulsar de su boca quemando al Dios Pokemon deshaciendo las raíces, Arceus grita al sentir el calor de las llamas, mientras Hades no paraba de sacar su fuego infernal.

Arceus cambia de habilidad a la de fuego para que no le hiciera más daño, pero aun así no puede usar las habilidades de esta.

-No me tengo que rendir.- Se decía a si mismo Arceus.

Arceus cambia de tabla y usa la tabla del tipo volador y empieza a volar a gran velocidad.

-Maldito mosquito.

Hades en ese estado era algo lento para Arceus, pero el Dios Del Inframundo aplaude para sacando gran cantidad de viento para aplastar al Dios Bestia, pero no logra atinarle. Arceus usa de nuevo usa "Sentencia", múltiples rayos le pegan el cuerpo del Dios Del Inframundo, este gime de dolor, mientras es golpeado por los rayos. Arceus vuelve atacar a Hades cuerpo a cuerpo embistiéndolo, usando golpes aéreos y acrobacias provocándole varios golpes en diferentes partes. Hades retrocede algunos pasos gigantescos y se arrodilla.

-¡BASTA!

Hades de nuevo aplaude, solo que esta vez saca gran cantidad de viento, empujando al Dios Pokemon lejos de él y dejándolo aturdido, el Dios Del Inframundo suelta un golpe a Arceus y lo manda más lejos a varios kilómetros.

El gigantesco Hades corría asía el Dios Pokemon que cayó de picada al suelo, pero aun así la bestia se para adolorida, mientras su cuerpo se desangraba de algunas de sus partes. El Dios Pokemon usa la tabla del trueno, parte de su cuerpo cambia a amarillo y lanza relámpagos, electrocutando al gigantesco Hades.

El Dios Maligno grita, Arceus aumenta potencia y varias nubes lo acompañan a electrocutar al Dios Del Inframundo, rayos caen del cielo sin parar. El Dios Bestia, usa uno de sus tantas técnicas y empieza a correr, se empieza a envolver mas de electricidad como si fuera un aura, cada vez iba más rápido mientras la electricidad se incrementaba, parecía una bola gigantesca casi la mitad del tamaño de Hades. Arceus usa "Ataque de voltios", salta con todo el impulso que gano y le pega a Hades en su pecho, una explosión se escucha. El Dios Del Inframundo cae y la tierra retumba tras su gran caída, mientras su cuerpo estaba muy dañado y partido de algunas artes, un brazo lo tenía partido, separado de su cuerpo.

Arceus se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Hades, pero el Dios Pokemon se pregunta algo, algo andaba mal, Hades no se había defendido mucho, no hacía nada, tampoco caería así nada mas, el era conocido por su gran fuerza y si era como decían, hubiera dado más pelea, aparte no se estaba regenerando tenia huecos en algunas partes de su cuerpo y le faltaba un brazo, pero para que Hades se regenere necesita almas o depositar energía, pero la bestia a pesar de que lo piensa decide ir asía el corazón de Hades.

**¡Jajajajajaja!… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

La risa de Hades se escucha, una risa malévola de un gran demonio, apocalíptica y siniestra. El cuerpo del Dios Del Inframundo reacciona pero de una forma diferente grumos se mostraban, bultos gigantescos se hacían y se alzaban, la piel se partían y algo empezaba a salir, pero en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Arceus de nuevo retrocede usando la tabla del tipo volador, el Dios Bestia retrocede rápido. El cuerpo de Hades se abre y se parte de diferentes partes mostrando lo más cruel, aterrador y repugnante.

-¡NO ESO NO!

El Dios Pokemon queda horrorizado al ver una cruel abominación. De la carne y sangre de Hades nacen criaturas, demonios, pero no como se supondrían de esperar, nacen Pokemon, pero de apariencia muy diferente. El Dios Del Inframundo se comió mil almas Pokemon y eso era el origen de su confrontación. Pokemon se mostraban y nacían de la piel y sangre de Hades, de su gigantesco cuerpo, mientras el cuerpo gigante Dios Maligno se deshace por dando luz aquellas criaturas.

Los Pokemon rugen. Algunos Pokemon tenían una apariencia aterradora otros estaban deformes todos tenían la piel negra y ojos completamente rojos, estaban manchados de sangre de Hades y afectados algunos por el ataque eléctrico de Arceus. Algunos que eran tipo volador tenían sus plumas negras, pero sus alas se mostraban tiesas algunos se podía ver que no podían volar por ello, aparte se venía con pocas plumas, cuando gritaban sonaba tan desgarrador. Gardevoir's tenían su misma apariencia, solo que su vestido negro, pero sus manos tenían uñas puntiagudas afiladas y largas y de color rojo, mientras tenia esos ojos completamente rojos, llenos de furia y odio junto con su cara que mostraba enojo. Algunos Pokemon de diferentes tipos, tenían alas, aunque no eran del tipo volador, pero eran de demonio. Algunos Pokemon no tenían piel en algunas partes. Los Pokemon resurgieron como demonios. **(NDA: El resto de los Pokemon se los dejo a su imaginación)**

Todos esos Pokemon endemoniados rugen, ese grito resuena provocando miedo, Arceus el Dios que los creo veía una aterradora pesadilla, como sus creaciones estaban corrompidas y cambiadas por la maldad de Hades que hiso una abominación con ellas.

**¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

El Dios Pokemon no creía lo que veía. Hades de nuevo sale, aparece, pero primero sus huesos, esqueleto sujetado con algo de carne y piel que lo cubría y alguna caída sostenida por algunos ligamentos, tenía también una apariencia repugnante, se para en medio de su nuevo ejército, solo se encogió a su estado normal. El Dios Del Inframundo se empieza a regenerar, la piel le volvía a salir, los ligamentos volvían y estaban formando sus músculos y sus extensiones como brazos y piernas. Estaba así debido que uso su carne para dar vida a las abominaciones Pokemon.

-¡¿Te gusta esto?!- Pregunto el Dios Maligno una vez que la cabeza se le regenera, también da una sonrisa de maldad al Dios Pokemon.- ¡Son tus hijos!, ¡¿Te gusta lo que les hice?!

Arceus no dice nada, estaba en shock al ver lo más cruel en su inmortal vida.

-Me costó algo de trabajo, estaba en proceso de hacerlos, hasta que apareciste. Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no creo directamente un ejército a mi imagen y semejanza últimamente ya ni siquiera pongo mucho esfuerzo y me da flojera y los hago más en un horno, aparte tu aportaste.- Decía el Dios mientras acaricia a un Pokemon.- ¡Vamos niños abrasen a su padre, ya que gracias a el los pude hacer a mi imagen!

Los Pokemon demonios rugen mientras ven a Arceus y todos se abalanzan a él. Hades suelta otra risa endemoniada que se escucha por toda Termina mientras el Dios Pokemon está en el mismo infierno.

Arceus retrocede, empieza a volar lejos, pero mientras es perseguido por la su misma creación. Las abominaciones de Hades empiezan a atacar con sus técnicas Pokemon, el Dios Pokemon los esquiva o usa la tabla fantasma para evitarlos, pero algunos no le hacían nada.

Arceus para y cambia a su forma normal, usa "Hyper rayo" en el aire, una gran energía barre con aquellas abominaciones en los cielos, pero aun así el ataque no era suficiente para eliminar a todo el ejército.

Arceus cambia de habilidad y usa el poder de la tierra, invoca una gran cantidad de "Lluvia de rocas" y estas caen del cielo así como hace temblar a la tierra y aquella lluvia se convierten en meteoros que caen sobre los Pokemon, pero aun seguían de pie, múltiples explosiones salían así como los gritos de aquellos demonios, Arceus cambia de tabla y usa la del fuego y lanza una bola de fuego que azoto con la tierra dando una explosión incinerando a mas demonios. El Dios Bestia usa "Sentencia" y múltiples rayos caen del cielo atravesando a sus creaciones corrompidas, matando al resto y liberando sus almas. Al Dios Pokemon sentía un gran dolor en hacer aquello, pero sabía que era por su bien.

Pero al ver esas almas estas son aspiradas de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

Hades de nuevo se tragaba las almas Pokemon que había de nuevo muerto. Una gran oleada de almas llega a la boca del Dios Maligno, Arceus no pierde tiempo abre un portal y salva las que quedaban, mandándolos a la luna de la Fiera Deidad.

-Nada mejor que disfrutar el sabor exquisito de un gran manjar interdimensional, lástima que fue incompleto.- Decia el Dios Del Inframundo mientras salía su lengua y la frotaba en su boca.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves! ¡Maldito hijo de…!- Arceus solo veía el horror en persona.

-¡Hey!, Mas educación. Yo no me llevo así jejeje.- Decía Hades sínicamente.-Hare algo, solo para divertirme contigo, para ver qué cara pones. Usare la fuerza de aquellos que me trague, ¿Qué te parece?, Jajajaja.

El aura de Hades empieza a salir, pero esta vez era distinta, no era oscura, era transparente y visible, pero en ella se podía ver las siluetas de las almas que se comió, se oían los gritos de Pokemon, algunos con muecas de terror se podía ver en aquella aura, las caras y cuerpos distorsionados y como sufrían, gritaban, mientras el Dios Maligno no paraba de reírse como loco, disfrutaba mucho el sufrimiento que le hacía pasar al Dios Bestia. El Dios Del Inframundo ahora se ha vuelto más fuerte al incrementar más su poder al comerse las almas Pokemon.

El poder era tanto que las nubes se abrían a tal grado que el manto de los cosmos se asoma dejando ver las hermosas estrellas del firmamento y la luna, también dejando ver al gran astro rey, el sol que se supone que debería de esta en lugar de la luna.

-¡ESTOY LISTO!- Grito Hades.

El Dios Pokemon suelta su grito y sale disparado asía Hades usando "Velocidad extrema", lo enviste y el Dios Maligno sale disparado varios kilómetros pero cae de pie. Arceus usa la tabla de hielo y desde lejos ataca con un "Rayo congelante", tratando de congelar a Hades que lo toca y sufre, pero un fuego infernal cubre al Dios Del Inframundo y no lo congela.

-Ya estoy harto de ti bestia fastidiosa. Tus estúpidas habilidades no sirven contra mí.

El Dios Del Inframundo sale disparado asía el Dios Bestia, mientras dejaba el fuego atrás y deshacía la tierra, Hades lanza bolas de fuego, Arceus esquiva, pero Hades se acercaba rápidamente asía el. El Dios Pokemon usa la tabla fantasma, para su beneficio es tragado por la tierra, mientras Hades se siguió encarreradado.

Un ataque por la espalda le llega a Hades Arceus utilizo los ataques de otra sus ataques del tipo lucha contra él, y lo empezó a golpear en todo el cuerpo de Hades sin parar, Hasta que el Dios Maligno suelta un golpe, Arceus de nuevo usa la tabla fantasma y de nuevo se desvanece otra vez en la tierra, pero…

-¡O no, no lo harás!

Hades se acerca rápidamente y suelta un puñetazo a la tierra, después agarra al Dios Pokemon.

-Crees que por ser un fantasma me detendrás. ¡Yo! controlo los espíritus.- Hades atrapa a Arceus y se lo lleva al cielo y lo golpea en su rostro patas delanteras y pecho, mientras no lo soltaba, lo sujeta. Y una vez que paran.

-¡Suéltame!- Ordeno el Dios Bestia furioso mientras de nuevo ambos caían de picada.

Una gran ola de tierra se alzo a gran cantidad, junto con una gran explosión al caer ambos Dioses. El Dios Del Inframundo aun tenía al Dios Pokemon en sus garras que las había enterrado en la parte superior de su pecho.

-Mph. ¿Por qué lo debería de hacer?, Creo que sabes que es lo que les hago a los espíritus y fantasmas que encuentro.- Hades le sonríe a Arceus y de forma malévola muestra sus afiliados dientes, mientras abre un poco su boca, al Dios Del Inframundo se le hacía agua en la boca, mientras no lo soltaba.- ¡ME LOS COMO!

El Dios Del Inframundo al abrir su boca suelta un rugido de un gran monstruo, Hades muerde al Dios Pokemon en su cuello. Arceus grita del dolor al sentir los dientes afilados de Hades en su cuello, la sangre salía mientras caía en el pelaje de la bestia y en la boca del monstruo que lo había mordido. El rugido del Dios Bestia se escucha en toda Termina, el Dios Del Inframundo se trataba de comer al Dios Pokemon, le trataba de arrancar la carne. Pero a pesar del dolor, el Dios Pokemon cambia de habilidad, usa la tabla veneno, parte de su cuerpo se vuelve de un color violeta.

Hades al sentir un sabor desagradable suelta al Dios Pokemon, y retrocede, solo para después empezar a escupir. Arceus empieza a sacar mucho humo toxico haciendo una pantalla y retrocede mientras deja a Hades. El Dios Bestia después de caminar cae adolorido, mientras tiraba sangre de su cuello.

-(Cof, Cof) ¡No creas, no creas que te has librado de mi!, ¡Tal vez no te pueda comer!, ¡Pero si quiero tu piel para una capa nueva!- Decía un Hades que sonaba furioso.

Arceus se para con esfuerzos y cambia de tabla, parte de su piel y arco se vuelve rosa, usara la tabla del tipo psíquico.

-Jajajaja. (Silbido) Arceus, Arceus, Arceus, Arceus, ¿Dónde te has metido? (Silvido).- Hades llamaba al Dios Pokemon, como si fuera un perrito.

La silueta del Dios Del Inframundo se veía, estaba viendo al Dios Pokemon y se acercaba a él, mientras lo veía con esos ojos con pupilas rojas que brillaban en el humo. Una vez que Hades sale de ahí se veía en su boca como escurría la sangre de Arceus y también en sus manos que tiraba gota por gota que pasaba atraves de sus garras y en la punta de su mandíbula.

Hades ataca con un rayo, Arceus la repele con sus poderes psíquicos mandando aquel ataque asía los cielos, después el Dios Pokemon empuja a Hades y aprieta su cuerpo aplastándolo, Hades se resistía.

Y como siguiente ataque Arceus usa "Gravedad". Hades se arrodilla y se sume más en el suelo, como si cargara un gran peso en su cuerpo estampándolo más contra la tierra.

Arceus después se arrodilla por el dolor del ardor, por el desangre de su cuello producto de la mordida de Hades, pero aun así usa uno de sus ataques. Arceus cambia de habilidad, su piel se vuelve gris y muy dura, usara la tabla de tipo acero.

El Dios Pokemon aprovecha que Hades estaba en el suelo se acerca y salta, con su gran y pesado cuerpo aplasta a Hades. Ahora el Dios Del Inframundo grita al sentir el pesado cuerpo de Arceus sobre él. El Dios Bestia sigue saltando para lastimar más a Hades.

-¡Escúpelos Hades, escúpelos!

Arceus sigue saltando y saltando, pero el Dios Maligno se harta y esquiva, después le suelta un puñetazo al Dios Bestia, pero no tuvo mucho efecto esta vez en Arceus. Hades retrocede y después lanza rayos de sus ojos pegándole al Dios Pokemon. Arceus retrocede dos pasos, el tenia una gran resistencia, como el acero que usaba. Arceus camina a pesar de recibir esos rayos, no le afectaban mucho, Hades aumenta la potencia, pero no era insuficiente, el Dios Pokemon se acerca a él cada vez más y una vez que lo hace ataca a Hades dándole un gran cabezazo, Hades es mandado varios metros lejos.

Hades cae y esta vez se inclina y se agarraba la cabeza, su rostro, mientras gritaba de dolor y escupía sangre putrefacta de su cuerpo.- Es hora de que te abolle.

Pero al terminar esas palabras otro ataque le llega, Arceus ataca con "Garra De Metal", acercándose rápidamente asía Hades. El Dios Del Inframundo alcanza a esquivar, pero.

-¡GRUAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!

Arceus le alcanzo a cortar el brazo a Hades que cayó, el Dios maligno retrocede rápidamente, mientras el Dios Bestia aplasta ese brazo deshaciéndolo, tronando los huesos.

-Deberías cuidar más mi cuerpo Arceus.- Dijo Hades al responder mientras lo miraba furioso.

-No estás en posición de decirme a mí que hacer.- El Dios Pokemon también estaba furioso.

Pero el Dios Del Inframundo sonríe.- Sabes que me regenero atraves de almas ¿Verdad?

Arceus se queda en shock, al Dios Pokemon le entro un terror inmenso.- ¡No te atrevas!

-¿Por qué?... No estás en posición de decirme que hacer. Pero a la vez tienes razón, yo necesito tus almas para mi beneficio.- Hades saca una botella de la nada y en esa habían almas.- Que suerte hace algunas horas hice esto. Veamos a que saben las almas de la Diosa Del Coraje.

Hades abre la botella y donde estaban las almas de los sheikah's, goron's y zoras que alguna vez existieron y que se atrevieron atacar a Termina. El Dios Del Inframundo bebe la botella mientras se tragaba las almas y una vez que lo hace, un brazo se reconstruía de nuevo, se regeneraba. El Dios Del Inframundo acaba de borrar de la faz de la existencia aquellas almas.

-Ahí está. Como nuevo.- Hades observaba su brazo que le volvió a salir y lo sentía.- ¿En que estábamos?- Después voltea a ver a Arceus.

El Dios Del Inframundo da un paso, mientras Arceus retrocede uno, el Dios Pokemon ya no sabía qué hacer para parar aquel monstruo abominable.

-¡Ahhh! En que iba abollar tu piel.

Hades vuelve a incrementar su tamaño volviéndose gigante. El Dios Maligno da un gran salto para aplastar a Arceus, este esquiva, pero una vez que Hades cae, carga poder y saca una onda a su alrededor, empujando mas al Dios Pokemon, Hades ataca con múltiples rayos lanzadas de sus manos, boca y ojos. Esto si le provoca daño al Dios Pokemon, pero Hades ya andaba furioso, en uno de sus ataques erráticos agarra una gigantesca roca y se la avienta a un Arceus que desgraciadamente lento debido al peso del acero.

El Dios Bestia cae al suelo, adolorido, mientras el magma salía del infierno de Termina. Hades se acerca cada vez mas, Arceus se ponía de pie, solo para ser recibido por un gigantesco puño que lo mantiene en el suelo, Hades sigue golpeando sin parar, suelta seis golpes más al cuerpo del Dios Pokemon.

Hades para de golpear y ve a un Arceus tirado y muy debilitado que cambia a su estado normal. El Dios Del Inframundo agarra al Dios Pokemon y lo alza.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado hacer esto Arceus.- Hades aprieta al Dios Pokemon mas.- Solo esperaba a que Oni no estuviera aquí, para poderte asesinar. Supongo que tú esperabas lo mismo, ya que somos lo opuesto.

El Dios Del Inframundo aprieta más. Una bestia ruge de dolor mientras se escucha el crujir de sus huesos. Pero Arceus cambia de nuevo de habilidad, parte de su piel se vuelve azul, y por lo consiguiente lanza un "Chorro de agua" asía la Hades.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Hades suelta Arceus que cae de una gran altura al suelo. El Dios Maligno retrocede varios pasos que retumban mientras se cubría su rostro, ya que ahí fue donde Arceus le lanzo su ataque.

El Dios Del Inframundo se deja de agarrar la cara, y con una mirada llena de ira empieza de nuevo a caminar, viendo de furioso a su rival.

-Ese será el último ataque que harás Dios Pokemon.

Hades se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, mientras…

"_Halla en la fuente había un chorrito, se hacía grandote se hacía chiquito."_

Hades cantaba una canción infantil, haciendo referencia a su lucha contra Arceus. El Dios Del Inframundo cargaba su siguiente ataque, entre sus dientes y boca se asomaban las grandes llamas que lanzara, mientras Arceus cambia de habilidad usando la tabla de hielo, el Dios Pokemon carga lo que le queda para un rayo de hielo.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera lanzar uno de sus ataques, algo los interrumpe.

-¡GRRUUUAWWWAAARRR!

El Dios Del Inframundo grita de dolor y retrocede al sentir un gran dolor en su pecho. Una bola de poder pega al suelo, justamente al frente de Arceus, desviando su mirada y disparando el rayo de hielo asía otro lugar.

Ambos Dioses quedan desconcertados y confundidos. Hades ve su cuerpo y ve una espada enterrada en su pecho, en la boca del estomago, la espada tenía dos hélices que se entrecruzaban entre si y estaba muy enterrada a su piel, solo se podía ver pate de las hojas y el mango.

-¡Esta espada!- Hades se impresiona.

Pero antes de que el Dios Del Inframundo y el Dios Pokemon reaccionaran, otro golpe le llega a Hades en su pecho, otro Dios furioso corrió a gran velocidad asía él y le pego.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a pelear en mi dimensión?!

La Fiera Deidad ya estaba de nuevo en su hogar, solo para ver que su tierra estaba descuartizada por la batalla entre sus aliados. El Dios Guerrero no pierde más tiempo una vez que termino sus palabras, da otro salto asía Hades y agarra su espada, solo que no la retira del Dios Maligno, la usa. La Fiera Deidad empieza abrirle el abdomen y la pansa, llegando asía el estomago al Dios Del Inframundo. Hades grita mas mientras retrocede, de dolor porque Oni le rebanaba su piel con su espada torcida.

Cientos de almas Pokemon salen del vientre de Hades liberándose al fin, el Dios Pokemon solo veía como la Fiera Deidad los liberaba. Hades se empieza a encoger más y mas hasta llegar a su estado normal, el Dios Del Inframundo cae cansado, mientras sangre no le paraba de salir de su abdomen y pansa.

La Fiera Deidad sacude su espada salpicando la sangre de Hades asía otra parte para quitarla, pero fue interrumpido.

El Dios Pokemon corría furioso a gran velocidad asía el Dios Del Inframundo para poder matarlo, pero Oni llega antes que él y lo intercepta, se interpone a su paso. La Fiera Deidad suelta un gran golpe asía el pecho Arceus mandándolo lejos de Hades.

-¡No creas que me olvidaría de ti Arceus, no estas encentó!

Oni alza su espada y lanza un haz de luz asía el Dios Pokemon una vez que este cae al suelo, Arceus sale más lejos todavía cuando lo recibe y grita mientras un brillo de color azul lo cubre. Pero una vez que acaba el Dios Bestia cae cansado también.

La Fiera Deidad guarda su espada de tras de él, mientras camina y se pone en medio de los dos, Oni ve las almas de los Pokemon que andaban por ahí y los decide también mandar a su luna por el momento en que vuelven a sus cuerpos.

-Me fui de mi tierra diez horas, solo diez horas. Tiene diez malditas horas desde que se fueron todos los ejércitos de las demás Deidades. ¿Y Todo para qué?, Para que ustedes dos se pelearan a las espaldas de todos. Y yo de idiota que me fui, solo para venir y ver como casi destruían mi planeta.

-Vamos, Oni nos estábamos conociendo, mejor.- Hades se paraba poco a poco y con esfuerzo.

-Cállate.

Pero Hades reacciona de otra forma.- ¿Que acaso me quieres retar Dios Feroz?

-Ante un Hades todo debilitado, déjame pensar… Si.- Oni no volteaba a mirarlo.

Hades no dice nada y se queda callado.

Arceus se para poco a poco, mientras Oni desviaba su mirada.

-Ya envié todas las almas a mi luna, diles a los demás que las saquen de ahí.

Arceus veía de furioso también a la Fiera Deidad por intervenir en la pelea, tenia al fin la oportunidad de matar a Hades algo que nadie ha podido hacer, pero Oni se lo impidió. Pero a pesar de ello Oni envió aquellas almas a su luna.

-Apenas acabo la Guerra Divina. Y ustedes quieren empezar otra, debería matarlos, mas a ti Hades.- Oni da un respiro largo y tenso.- Pero… No lo hare ya que han sido grandes aliados, pero no me tienten a asesinarlos, porque mi deber es que nadie perjudique mi dimensión y es lo que acaban de hacer.

Ambos Dioses no dicen nada, aparte estaban tan heridos de tan siquiera pararse como también para poder moverse. El deber de la Fiera Deidad, era también evitar que tanto Arceus como Hades no se pelearan, debido a que tendrían problemas como equipo, Hades no ayudo en las peleas contra las demás Deidades, pero si aporto bastante dándole un ejército a Oni y Arceus, también diciéndoles los puntos débiles de su dimensión hogar y Arceus ayudo en todo momento tanto en las peleas contra las demás Deidades. Y los dos Dioses tenían un propósito, los de Arceus y Hades eran distintos, pero a la vez en común con Oni.

-Es mejor que se preparen dentro de algunas horas tenemos que firmar el tratado de paz en el Reino De La Diosa Del Tiempo y tenemos que firmar con sangre. Bueno si es que a ustedes dos les queda sangre.

La pelea entre el Dios Pokemon y el Dios Del Inframundo ya había acabado. La luna de nuevo salía de unas nubes negras y las llamas infernales se apagaban con la presencia del Dios Maximo de Termina.

La Fiera Deidad veía a ambos Dioses, pero desvía su mirada a Arceus y ve la mordida en su cuello.- ¿Trataste de comértelo Hades?- Pregunto.

Hades solo sonríe.- No lo iba hacer aun asi, tiene un sabor horrible, es la tercera vez que me trato de comer el espíritu de un Dios. Veo que no me puedo convertir en caníbal jajajaja. Pensé que por ser una bestia tendría un sabor exquisito, pero el linaje de las Deidades es parejo.

Pero en aquellos momentos de tranquilidad en donde la calma y el silencio volvían en Termina, mientras dos Dioses se paraban y recuperaban poco a poco de la ardua pelea que habían tenido. Unas manos salen debajo de la Fiera Deidad y lo agarran de sus piernas y pies, también salen cuerpos heridos. Eran Pokemon endemoniados.

Un Blaziken sale del suelo, con piel caída se podía ver parte de su interior, eso incluía su rostro nada mas la mitad, el Pokemon estaba al frente de Oni y le da un gran cancho cubierto de fuego al rostro del Dios. Pero Oni no se inmuta, solo pone una cara seria y enojada, mostrando su disgusto por eso.

La Fiera Deidad agarra esa mano y el tuerce, el Pokemon grita, pero Oni aun sin estar conforme lo jala para darle un golpe en su pecho, atravesándolo, sangre putrefacta salía de la boca y una gran herida.

Arceus estaba en shock, mientras Hades sonreía de forma malévola al ver la muerte. Oni saca su mano de aquel Pokemon cae y se deshace en cenizas, liberando su alma.

-Interesante… Son más salvajes. Puedo ver que esto es producto tuyo Hades.- Dijo el Dios mientras veía como más Pokemon endemoniados salía de la tierra y algunos lo trataban de jalar y lo sujetaban en los brazos y piernas.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a acumular poder, a su alrededor se veía un brillo de color azul solo para después expulsarlo. Pokemon salen y se deshacen. Oni después empieza a cargar su energía y a concentrarla a una mano, el Dios le da un puñetazo en la tierra para matar a los que estaban aun en el suelo, la energía salía de diferentes partes de la tierra haciendo cráteres que expulsaban ráfagas de color azules en todas parte se hacían esos cráteres, inclusive atrás de los otros dos Dioses, se oían los gritos de dolor de aquellos demonios. La Fiera Deidad no mostraba compasión asía aquellas almas corrompidas.

-Gar… de… voir.

Una Gardevoir estaba herida de sus piernas, de hecho no las tenía, estaba partida por la mitad se arrastraba, pero no para huir, trataba de acercarse asía Oni para poder matarlo, mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre y algunas viseras le arrastraban teniendo su vestido muy rasgado.

-Tienen un instinto asesino. Ya veo el por qué de su pelea.

-¿Te gusta lo que hice Oni?- Pregunto Hades mientras sonreía.

-Depende… Si hubieran sido para la Guerra Divina. Seré sincero no nos hubieran servido, luego se ven que no piensan en lo que hacen, solo quieren matar por que si.- La Gardevoir agarra a Oni de los pies y se trepa tratando de llegar a su rostro, mientras Hades deja de sonreír poniendo una cara seria.- Pero tengo que admitir que si hubieran sido para la pelea contra la Diosa De La Luz y la Diosa De La Naturaleza, son más que perfectos, Pokemon con instinto asesino, no sienten compasión asía nadie, ellos no dejarían a nadie vivo de esos ejercitos. De seguro que hubieras ganado si te los hubieras llevado.

Hades vuelve a sonreír al saber eso. La Fiera Deidad se quita a la Gardevoir y la agarra con su mano izquierda en la parte de su cuello ahorcándola levemente, alzándola a su altura. Oni veía a los ojos aquel Pokemon demonio.

-Me gustan sus ojos.- Oni veía los ojos completamente rojos de Gardevoir, sin pupilas.- Me recuerdan a los míos solo que estos tienen un propósito, los mios no expresan nada.

La Gardevoir trataba de morder a Oni, y trataba de rasguñarlo con sus brazos. La Fiera Deidad aprieta mas el cuello para mantenerla quieta.

-Pero a la vez hubieras violado el tratado de paz que se está haciendo Hades, así que hice bien en quitártelos de encima. Aun así el Dios Herrero hubiera intervenido.- Oni vuelve a mirar al Dios Del Inframundo.

-Mi objetivo no es el… No aun.- Hades sonaba ahora molesto, odiaba mucho a ese Dios, pero inclusive el no podía derrotarlo ya que él fue el que hiso un arma para poder derrotarlo.

La Fiera Deidad vuelve a ver al Pokemon aprieta su puño derecho y lo alza, la Gardevoir ve con miedo ahora al Dios que la va asesinar, Oni suelta un golpe a la cabeza del Pokemon, explotando esa parte, la sangre salpica la tierra negra y la Fiera Deidad avienta como si nada dejándola al frente de Arceus y Hades, el Dios Pokemon se sentía destrozado, pero sabía que así liberaría su alma y pudiera regresar a su estado normal, a su verdadero cuerpo. El cuerpo sin cabeza de Gardevoir se desvanece como polvo.

-Bueno me despido entonces. Me tendré que poner elegante para firmar el tratado, tendré que ponerme mi "Trajecito" para estar elegante ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que no voy a ver a la Diosa Del Tiempo.

Hades se desvanece por completo de Termina asía su dimensión. Dejando solos a los otros Dioses.

-Mph. Supongo que se pondrá ese traje que uso en esa boda.- Pensó Oni mientras se acordaba de ese día.- Parece más un arma que otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste matarlo?- Pregunto Arceus furioso que se acercaba a él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Oni.

-¿Enserio me preguntas eso?- Oni voltea a verlo.- Apenas salimos de la Guerra Divina y no quiero que se repita otra, tampoco quiero un pleito tan pronto, ya es bastante con defender la dimensión media, para que las demás Deidades aprovechen. Ambos fueron muy descuidados.

-¡Pero él empezó!- Arceus ruge con ira.

-Y yo acabe, libere las almas y te salve la vida, ¿Crees que ibas a poder contra Hades?, ve tu estado. Estas más cansado que él y te trato de comer.- La Fiera Deidad no se enoja y sigue serio.

-Eso a ti que te importa, era mi pelea no la tuya.

-Pero era en mi tierra.

Ambos después no dicen nada.

-Vete ya y recoge esas almas, quiero descansar un poco y no quiero que me interrumpan ya, hasta que inicie el tratado.

Y así concluyo la pelea entre los dos Dioses, pero Arceus se queda desconcertado por el comportamiento de la Fiera Deidad, se mostraba más pensativo, aparte de que los había dejado vivir.

-Dime una cosa Fiera Deidad, ¿Por qué nos dejaste vivir?, si tanto te faltamos al respeto y estabas en riesgo.

-Ambos no me han hecho nada. Como dije antes fue porque han sido grandes aliados, tanto tu como Hades me ayudaron en mi pelea.

-En que ayudo ese estúpido.- Pregunto enojado y de mala gana el Dios Pokemon.

-¿Quien te da un ejército de la nada y te dice los puntos débiles de una dimensión?, dime. Aparte el espanto a las Diosas De Oro cuando no estábamos en Termina.

Arceus no dice nada pero después.- Pero se atrevió a cobrarme el muy infeliz.- Dijo mientras la Fiera Deidad voltea a verlo.

-Bueno. No tengo nada que decir al respecto.- Dijo el Dios Guerrero.

-¿Por qué confías en él?, Es capaz de traicionarte.

-Tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué no lo hiso antes?, tenía la oportunidad múltiples veces de traicionarnos, pero no lo hiso, a pesar de que perdimos contra el Dios Herrero y mas que no pude matar a esas dos estúpidas Diosas.- Eso Oni lo enojaba bastante ya que al igual que Hades, ansiaba matar a esas dos Diosas.- Creo que a pesar de todo lo entiendo, es muy odiado como yo. Aparte estuvo de glotón sin preocuparse, recolectando y comiendo almas todo el tiempo tanto de su dimensión como el de las otras en las que tú y yo fuimos a atacar, así que creo que está conforme con la alianza que hicimos.

-Me traiciono a mí, no a ti.

-Entiendo mi error déjame de estar reprochando, sabía que si me separaba solo por un instante pasaría esto. Aun así yo iría a sacar esas almas de su reducto si era necesario.

-¿Pensabas en ello?- Eso dejo desconcertado a Arceus.- Pensé que no que no intervendrías.

-La guerra no acaba hasta no firmar el tratado. Tampoco podía matar a Hades, solo sacaría las almas.

-¿Y por qué no lo matarías?- Pregunto el Dios Bestia decepcionado.

-Porque mi lealtad esta con los dos. Yo soy el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad soy el bueno y el malo que no se te olvide eso Dios Pokemon. Yo estuve observando parte de su pelea, le diste gran guerra al Dios Del Inframundo, pero tenía que esperar a que ambos estuvieran débiles para actuar. No quiero tampoco ganarme a cualquiera de ustedes dos como enemigos y ustedes también opinan lo mismo. Cualquiera de ustedes dos me podrían matar, pero también yo los podría matar en ese confrontamiento, así que decidí esperar por ello.

-Entonces te tengo que agradecer por salvarme y no matarme o te tengo que reclamar por intervenir y no dejarme matar a Hades.- Siguió preguntando Arceus.

-No lo sé, depende de ti. Haz lo que quieras. Supongo que Hades estaría así como tú, pensando lo mismo, aunque tiene un comportamiento bastante infantil así que no creo que lo piense mucho.

La Fiera Deidad mantiene su neutralidad a todo momento, sin cambiar su estado de ánimo, mientras sus aliados tienen una opinión distinta, pero a la vez contraria.

* * *

**Actualidad: Anochecer**

En la tierra de Termina ya era de noche, la luna se mostraba en los cielos iluminando en una ventana y dando con su luz a un Dios que estaba ahora sentado en una silla viendo aquellos fosiles solo para después bajar la vista.

-No creo que sean aquellas bestias resurgidas por Hades, estas se deshacían como polvo. Supongo que son cuerpos olvidados producidos por la guerra.- Decía el Dios mientras una vez más alza la vista y ve los huesos de nuevo.- Creo que ahora les toca descansar sobre mi tierra, pero no importa supongo que no habrá alguna diferencia entre mi tierra y la de Arceus y no me hace tan diferente a él en ese aspecto tienen su descanso eterno que por derecho se merecen tras caer por nuestro propósito y defendiendo su dimensión.

El Dios se para de la silla mientras después se ve en el reflejo del vidrio y que por un momento cambio y se vio el reflejo de Arceus.

-Ya sé lo que sentiste cuando Hades te quito a tus hijos.

Oni le decía eso a aquel reflejo del Dios Pokemon.

-Pero también, ¿A mí que me hace diferente a ese traga almas?- Se decia a si mismo Oni mientras se miraba el reflejo de un cristal y en un segundo cambio y vio reflejo de Hades que sonreía.- Yo tengo almas en mi interior, no me diferencia a un Dios que traga almas y otro que las tiene porque si.

La Fiera Deidad ponía una cara enojada al saber que también no era diferente a Hades ya que también tiene almas en su interior. Pero después la Fiera Deidad echa una carcajada al recordar viejos momentos, el reflejo de Hades cambio a otro por el de una Diosa.

-Mph, ¿Si otra Guerra Divina se desatara?... ¿Me pregunto cómo sería la relación entre Ashunera y Hades?- Eso se preguntaba el Dios, mientras una leve sonrisa de malicia le dibujaba su rostro.- Supongo que casi la misma que se tuvo con Arceus.

Pero mientras pensaba algo interrumpe los pensamientos del Dios.

Zzzzzzzzzzz… Zzzzzzzz…

La Fiera Deidad ve a una mortal con ropajes rosas, cabello corto y azul que dormía, su cabeza estaba recargada sobre el mostrador.

Mph. Mortales, no tienen que vivir una vida tan dura como los Dioses, no tienen que preocuparse más que por sus vidas, eso tal vez es lo que tenemos en común pero a esta al parecer no le importa mucho… En el fondo los envidio por eso, aunque ¿Yo porque tengo que envidiarlos? Yo ya estoy muerto como aquellos fósiles.

El sonido estruendoso se escucha, aquella mujer se levanta asustada al escuchar ese ruido, al despertar vio que el vidrio de una ventana se había roto, Oni salió por ahí desvaneciéndose de aquel lugar.

La Fiera Deidad regreso a la cima de la Torre Del Reloj a seguir ahora observando a los Sabios De Hyrule que por ahora tienen problemas en su viaje.

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi capitulo, quise incrementar un poco mi nivel, bueno nada más para este capítulo, ya que hacerlo si fue un poco difícil para mí, no volveré hacer esto, nada mas era para estas fechas así que lo dejare y si lo repito, juro que no será tan violento, me dedicare mas en lo psicológico.**

**Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, así que les agradezco sus comentarios y si es que se animan a ponerme uno por este capítulo Y_Y.**

**Bueno si más que decir me despido. Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	42. El camino hacia la mascara

**Volví. Me les fui un mes. Quiero pedirles a todos una disculpa por mi ausencia, en especial a ****Ririx221**** que lo hice sufrir y al que le mando un saludo. Pero tenía que poner mis cosas en orden, aparte porque tenía un virus muy poderoso en mi lap. Bueno en fin aquí está mi capitulo.**

* * *

**El camino hacia la mascara**

Era de noche en la tierra de Termina, el reloj de una ciudad suena y da doce campanadas, marcando la media noche. La luna estaba en medio del cielo, iluminando con aquellos rayos que pegaban a la tierra, aquel astro estaba ahí todos las noches. Y a esto se debió a la presencia del Dios Patrono Máximo, dueño de aquella dimensión, la luna solo se mostraba ante la presencia de aquella Deidad en su tierra.

Era una noche tranquila para la gente de Termina. Pero no tranquila, no para las personas que cruzaban un bosque y que no eran de Termina. Los aullidos agudos de bestias salvajes se escuchan y rompen el silencio habitual que dominaba todas las noches, aullidos de bestias llamadas wolfos que vivían en dicho bosque.

Y las personas quienes cruzaban sus dominios eran los Sabios De Hyrule, que ahora mismo estaban luchando por sus vidas por pisar el bosque en la noche. Una manada de wolfos los intercepto y los atacaron.

-¡Les dije que teníamos que esperar!- La Princesa Ruto se defendía atraves de su elemento, en su brazo derecho tenia acumulada agua en forma de látigo y pegaba a distancia, mientras en el otro aventaba agua hacia otras de las bestias que se acercaban.

-¡Ya cállate!- Decía Nabooru harta, la gerudo quitaba uno de sus sables de una de las bestias que había matado.

Pero tan solo de quitar la gerudo su arma sobre el cuerpo sin vida del wolfo, otro rápidamente venia hacia ella. Nabooru reacciona y apenas ponía guardia de nuevo, pero el filántropo se abalanza hacia ella y la tira. El Wolfo gruñía y trataba de morder la cara de la gerudo, pero después el animal aúlla de dolor. Nabooru alcanzo enterrar su espada, pero poco debido a que no había reaccionado a tiempo, el wolfo trataba de morder a la mujer, pero no podía hacerlo, Nabooru alcanzo a poner su espada entre ella y los colmillos del wolfo, este mordía la espada de forma muy rabiosa y se acercaba, mientras la saliva le caía en la cara a la gerudo. Pero Nabooru entierra más su espada en la piel del animal.

Otro aullido se escucha, el ultimo que dio el wolfo, ya no trataba de morder a la gerudo, solo dio su ultima mordida, que había sido leve.

Nabooru se quitaba el wolfo de encima, mientras después se paraba, ella se tocaba su abdomen, tenía un gran zarpazo de la bestia, se alcanzaban, ver las marcas en ella.

La gerudo apenas y se paraba solo para ver más wolfos a su alrededor, eran como unos cinco. Y uno de esos cinco se lanza hacia ella, la gerudo de nuevo pone guardia.

Pero el animal solo aulló de dolor y muy poco, pero no fue por la gerudo, el wolfo al lanzarse hacia Nabooru, en su lugar fue recibido por un gran martillo que lo golpeo y lo mando muchos metros, hasta que choco con un árbol, la bestia cayo sin responder.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda.- Darmani, el patriarca goron había lanzado ese golpe, para ayudar ha su compañera.

Otro wolfo se acerca y le pega al goron, pero en la parte trasera, pero al hacerlo sus garras se rompen por la piel tosca del Sabio Del Fuego. Darmani se voltea y remata con un poderoso puñetazo que al igual manda lejos al filántropo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Pregunto Nabooru, mientras daba una leve sonrisa por la ayuda del goron.

-Yo no me preocupo mucho, soy un goron y tengo una piel resistente.- Respondio el goron mientras veía a otro wolfo acercarse a él.

-El goron ataca con un puñetazo, pero esta vez el wolfo fue un poco más listo que los demás y lo esquivo y remato con un zarpazo, dándoselo al goron en su abdomen,

-¡GRRR!- El goron gruñe y retrocede un poco.

La gerudo aprovecho que aquel wolfo estaba distraído y ataco, ella da un salto y gira con sus espadas, pegando una en la espalda del animal. El Wolfo cae y sin reaccionar

No importa que seas un goron y yo una gerudo.- Decía Nabooru que se pone después a la espalda de su compañero.- Todos estamos expuestos.

Los tres wolfos que quedaban se lanzan al ataque los tres juntos, los dos sabios ponen su guardia. Pero de repente raíces salen del suelo y agarran a las bestias de sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Muévanse, esto no los distraerá por mucho!

Saria, la Sabia Del Bosque había utilizado sus poderes para detener a las bestias. Los dos sabios no pierden tiempo y se alejan, al ver como un wolfo había aullado y los demás de la manada al oír eso van a la ayuda.

Pero no solo era el ataque de los wolfos, también estaban los murciélagos a los que se les llama Keese ellos atacaban desde los cielos, salían de un árbol negro y de apariencia aterradora y que atacaban a la Reina Zelda y a Rauru. Aquellos Keese's los mordían en cualquier parte y eso los cansaba, mas a Rauru al ser el más viejo de todos, su resistencia ya era menor.

Pero aun así, el viejo sabio y su reina actúan, ambos hacen un hechizo y una luz ciega a los Keese momentáneamente.

Mientras en otra parte no muy lejos de ahí Impa se defendía contra tres wolfos que la rodearon., pero la sheikah estaba muy tranquila, no mostraba ningún nervio, ella solo estaba poniendo guardia.

El primer wolfo ataca se acerca y lanza un zarpazo. La sheikah, tan solo de estar cerca del ataque de la bestia esquiva ilesa y una vez que esquiva contraataca aprovechando que el wolfo estaba con la guardia baja, ella se acerca y clava una navaja en la cabeza del animal y se lo retira rápidamente, el wolfo retrocede aullando de su dolor, pero después ya cae sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida.

Los otros dos wolfos atacan juntos y se tratan de abalanzar hacia su presa, pero Impa solo salta y los esquiva y lanza dos de sus navajas hacia los dos wolfos, a sus espaldas, que eran sus puntos más débiles.

Los wolfos caen y esta vez agonizan, la sheikah las había lanzado con fuerzas sus armas, solo Impa se acercó y las saco de sus cuerpos, pero la sheikah pierde el equilibrio momentáneamente y gime un poco, al darse cuenta que tenía un zarpazo de uno de tantos wolfos que le alcanzo a herir levemente, pero muy incomodo.

El aullido de uno de los wolfos que agonizaba se escucha y con eso llamaba a mas de su manada, se veían decenas de ellos que se acercaban, los sabios solo veía como aquellas bestias los empezaban a superar en número.

-¡REAGRUPENSE!

La Reina De Hyrule grita y da la orden de todos reagruparse, todos los sabios se reagrupan, mientras se defienden, haciendo retroceder en parte al enemigo. Los sabios se ponen en un solo punto, juntos y en círculo.

Una vez hecho esto, Zelda y Rauru ponen un escudo que rodea a todos.

-¡Saria cubre este escudo!- Exclamo la reina.

-¡Sí!

La kokiri asiente y sin perder tiempo utiliza sus poderes, raíces salen del suelo y cubren el escudo en su totalidad.

-¿Que vamos hacer?- Pregunto Darmani.- No podemos estar aquí encerrados.

-No vamos a estarlo.- Respondió Zelda mientras preparaba su movimiento, se podía escuchar en la oscuridad que tenían.

-Les dije que teníamos que informarnos primero.- Ruto se quejaba y esta vez con derecho, ella en la Ciudad Del Reloj escuchaba los murmullos de la gente de los peligros de Termina, mientras también a ella la confundían por otra zora.

-Esta vez si tienes razón Ruto, no fue buena idea salir luego, luego.- Decía la reina mientras dio un respiro de mala gana por la situación que pasaban.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunto Nabooru.

-Salir de aquí.- Respondió Impa.

-¿Cómo?, estamos rodeados y no podemos con todos a la vez- Dijo Saria que ejercía fuerza en las raíces y podía sentir como los wolfos las trataban de romperlas.

-Apártense un poco de mí. Lanzare una Flecha De Luz.- La joven reina se preparaba, se podía oír.

-Pero eso te debilitara.- Dijo Impa que se preocupo al oir eso.

-No tenemos opción. Estaré bien.- Un brillo dorado empezaba ha iluminar el pequeño espacio, Zelda se preparaba.- Rauru resiste un poco.- También tenía que actuar porque el viejo sabio ejercía fuerza por los dos, ya que él se encargaba de mantener el escudo.

Los sabios se alejan un poco de su reina haciendo espacio.

-Cierren los ojos y no los abran en cinco segundos.- Advirtió Zelda.- Rauru quita el escudo. Darmani y Saria rompan las raíces. Y todos nos movemos hacia la dirección donde está el lago entendido.

Y así fue Los Sabios De Hyrule quitaron su protección. La Reina lanza una flecha de luz al suelo una vez roto sus escudos y esto provoca que se ilumine todo el bosque, también cegando a la manada de wolfos y Keese's a sus alrededores. Los sabios rápidamente se mueven del lugar hacia la dirección hacia el lago, donde tenían que ir.

Zelda se atrasa un poco, iba atrás de todos, apropósito. La joven monarca se prepara y voltea, ella prepara otra flecha, pero no una cualquiera, sino una Flecha De Fuego, la lanza y le pega aquel árbol negro donde salían los Keese's.

El fuego se apodera de aquel árbol y lo incendia hasta su totalidad también tratando de ahuyentar a los wolfos y tratar de que se retiraran al ver el fuego.

**Una hora después**

Había pasado una hora desde la batalla que habían librado los sabios, ellos se encontraban caminando en la oscuridad de la noche, pero era iluminado por los rayos de luna que estaba en el cielo. La joven monarca empezaba a observar dicho astro, pero esta vez no solo ella había prestado su atención, si no el resto de sus compañeros.

-La Fiera Deidad nos está observando.- Comento Impa.

Después de unos minutos más de caminata los sabios llegaron al lago del pantano.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo la reina que para junto con los demás.

Después los sabios observan a sus alrededores, ven el lago. El lago del pantano se veía hermoso, se podía ver tan limpio y transparente, se podía ver el fondo que no era muy largo, se podía ver los peces, la luna aportaba con, dándole al lago una belleza nocturna. Y sobre el lago estaba una casa rustica y esta a su vez estaba sostenida por una plataforma con cuatro pilares.

-Y tan solo pensar de que este pantano estaba contaminado hace años.- Comento Rauru.

-Y gracias a Link se salvo.- Dijo también Saria, agarrando agua del lago y beberla un poco.- Sabe muy bien.- se impresiono la kokiri, y siguió bebiendo, tenia sed y la saciaba.

-Oni debería estar agradecido de que Link salvara su tierra y en lugar de eso no ataca.- Dijo Ruto enojada, frunciendo el ceño por su mal día que ha tenido.

-Tendremos que cruzar el lago.- Nabooru se acercaba y sube las escaleras de la casa viendo con mejor vista el lago.- No veo el Castillo Deku por aquí.- Dijo al observar.

-Tendremos que descansar aquí.- Dijo la reina.- No podemos cruzar a estas horas, aparte es peligroso, aun con la luna iluminando el lago.

Yo no le veo el problema.- Dijo Ruto que tocaba con sus manos secas el lago, sentía esa sensación de humedad sobre su piel, que no había tenido en todo el día.

-No todos somos zoras.- Comento Darmani con un tono ligeramente molesto, que se alcanzaba a percibir.

Ruto gime un poco también molesta por el comentario de su compañero el Sabio Del Fuego.

-Pero su majestad, es peligroso estar aquí también, pueden aparecer mas wolfos o algo peor.- El Goron de nuevo toma la voz.

-Ya lo sé.- Respondió Zelda mientras veía a sus alrededores, viendo si no estaba una amenaza.- Por lo mientras prepararemos todo para acampar.

**Quince minutos después**

Los sabios montaron su campamento, Zelda decidió para debido que han tenido un día muy pesado. Desde que salieron de las paredes de la Ciudad Del Reloj, se habían encontrado con muchos peligros en su camino.

Durante el día fueron los Chus: Criaturas gelatinosas de forma redonda e indefinida. Esos monstruos atacaron a los sabios, pero fueron pocos y muy fáciles de vencer, aquellas criaturas sorprendieron a la mayor parte de los sabios puesto que los chu's ya no se veían en Hyrule ya hace tiempo.

Después siguió un pájaro gigante que ataco a la pequeña Saria y le había quitado su medallón. Pero la joven reina mostrando parte de sus habilidades, saco una flecha y le dio aquella ave monstruosa en una de su ala, haciendo que cayera y lo mataran.

En la noche había sido interceptados por los wolfos, que se dieron cuenta por su gran olfato agudo. Esa fue la parte más pesada de todas, puesto que no salieron del todo ilesos, los sabios si estaban heridos, unos más que otros, no era mortales las heridas, se habían defendido bastante bien, pero eso los detendría por el momento. Pero la mordida de los Keese's que tenían Zelda, Rauru y Ruto, si era necesario atendérselas para poder seguir y para que no se les infectara.

Ahora están agrupados junto a la fogata, en las cercanías de la casa que estaba en el lago. Y esta vez a diferencia de las noches anteriores, estaban malhumorados, dominaba un silencio muy incomodo que se alcanzaba a percibir en el ambiente, mientras todos se atendían sus heridas y mordidas de los Keese. El único ruido que había era el sonido de la fogata y de la comida que se cocía. Después mientras comían, nadie decía nada. Saria volteaba a un lado, ella extrañaba a su amigo, la presencia de Skull Kid si era de extrañarse para todos, se habían acostumbrado a él en las noches.

Después de comer.- Vamos ha ser turnos de guardia.- Dijo la reina.- nos dividiremos en dos grupos.

Nadie decida nada al respecto, la joven ya veía venir eso.

-Yo tomare el primero.- Se postulo primero la joven monarca.

Pero aun así nadie dice nada, solo estaban comiendo o solo trataban de hacer tiempo con sus bocas llenas de comida.

-Yo me postulo.- una voz se alza y todos ven.- Yo la acompañare su majestad.

Rauru se había postulado y eso llamo la atención de todos, los demás sabios se empezaron ha sentir mal y con culpa, todos respetaban ha Rauru y sabían que era el más viejo y más débil físicamente, aparte tenía heridas que se veían a simple vista.

-No es necesario Rauru. Tu…- Zelda es interrumpida.

-No se preocupe su majestad estoy bien.- interrumpió el viejo sabio dando una sonrisa en su rostro en señal de su estado.

-Y antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa.- ¡Yo!, me postulo también.- Dijo Darmani alzando un poco su voz.

-Ya nadie dijo nada y esta vez fue porque el goron les había ganado sus palabras.

-Está hecho nosotros tomaremos el primer grupo.- Dijo Impa viendo a sus compañeros.- Ustedes duerman en lo que nosotros cuidaremos cuatro horas.

Y así fue que se hiso el grupo de guardia para cuidar el lugar donde acampaban eran necesario tres o cuatro personas para eso.

* * *

**Una hora después.**

El grupo de guardia hacia su trabajo. Rauru estaba cuidando algo cerca del lugar, un poco al norte, estaba metido en las partes de los bosques, en la parte donde habían llegado, vigilando esa parte.

El viejo sabio observaba sus alrededores hasta que algo capta totalmente su atención.

¡HOOT!, ¡HOOT!

El sonido de un búho se escucha, solo que este era muy grande, más de dos metros, tenía unos ojos azules y dos de sus plumas servían como cejas, que eran largas a su vez.

"_¡Gaepora!"_\- Rauru piensa en sus adentros, el viejo sabio se notaba muy sorprendido al ver al búho sobre el árbol.

El búho lo miraba fijamente, volteaba la cabeza hacia abajo, después el se va del lugar moviendo su alas.

-Cuanto te echo de menos a ti y a los demás.- Rauru susurra de forma tranquila, pero mostrando a la vez una tristeza y nostalgia, bajando un poco su mirada.

Darmani estaba en la parte oeste, merodeando por esas partes alejándose y acercándose en la parte donde se habían quedado, con su martillo recargado sobre su nuca y preparado para todo aquel que se acercara. Impa, nadie sabía ha donde estaba, ella vigilaba desde las sombras. Y la Reina Zelda, ella estaba sobre aquella casa del lago, sentada en el techo de esta, con su arco que tenía una flecha lista para lanzar, pero la joven estaba viendo la belleza de las aguas del lago, viendo a los peces que estaban ahí y como la luna reflejaba ese escenario dándole belleza.

-¿Me estas vigilando?- La joven pregunta sin apartar la mirada del lago.

Detrás de Zelda sale su guardiana que la observaba.

-No crees que estas un poco distraída.- Dijo la sheikah al aparecer.- Deberías descansar.

-No estoy cansada.- La reina sin bajar su tono serio, ella mira hacia otro lado, hacia sus demás compañeros.- Tal vez tengas razón y estoy un poco distraída.

-¿Estas pensando cómo conseguir las mascaras?- Pregunto Impa, adivinando los pensamientos de su protegida.

Si. No sé nada de las mascaras, solo sé que estas tienen dueños, solo sé que son de las personas cercanas que ayudaron a Link a salvar esta tierra.

-Te entiendo. Tenemos que ponernos esas mascaras, ¿Pero para qué?

Eso tampoco lo sé, no sé qué pensamientos tiene Oni al respecto con las mascaras y porque quiere que nos la pongamos, supongo que es por lo que los Gigantes nos dijeron al respecto.- Zelda desvía su mirada y ve la luna otra vez.- La Fiera Deidad nos está observando y quiere que nos pongamos las mascaras antes de verlo.

Otro momento de silencio domina el ambiente en que las dos sabias meditan al respecto, sobre las mascaras.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo que volver a mi lugar, solo vine a ver si estabas bien.

Impa se desvanece rápidamente del lugar, dejando sola a su protegida.

Zelda ya solitaria suelta un suspiro.

La joven reina estaba pensado y recordando. Y mientras lo hacía empezaba a llegarle un recuerdo, algo que fue un momento tierno, cuando estaba su amado héroe a su lado.

* * *

**Hace seis años**

_Era un día en la tarde, hermoso, pero para la desgracia de la princesa de Hyrule ella tenía que estar acostada, estaba enferma y con fiebre_

_-Oye Link, dime algo ¿Dónde está Termina?- Eso había preguntado la princesa al ver a su héroe, entrándole aquella curiosidad sobre una tierra en la cual no había oído._

_-¡Termina!- El héroe reacciona al escuchar esa palabra, poniéndose nervioso._

_-Sí, nunca me respondiste porque me contaste sobre la cámara pictográfica.- Dijo Zelda._

_-Bueno como le digo esto. Termina se podría decir que es una tierra oculta._

_-Entonces, ¿Tu eres el único que sabe dónde esta?_

_-No hay otro amigo que sabe dónde está.- Link le sonríe a su amada princesa._

_-Entonces tu me llevaras a Termina.- Ella reacciona alegre._

_-Si tal vez.- Dijo el héroe sonriéndole._

_-¿Como que tal vez?, prométeme algo, cuando seamos de nuevo adultos tu me llevaras.- Dijo la princesa viéndolo y sonriéndole._

_-Está bien, lo prometo._

* * *

**Actualidad**

-Vaya forma ir conociendo Termina.- Dijo mientras cambiaba levemente su semblante, frunciendo el ceño, un poco hacia abajo, mostrando molestia, después cierra sus ojos para no dejar que algo saliera de ellos.-Te extraño.- Dijo mientras le escurría un par de lagrimas que le habían ganado.

Esa fue una noche en la que los sabios pasaron por todo, ese era su primer día en Termina.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

El sol salía, en la tierra de Termina. El cambio de grupo de guardia estaba vigilando. La Princesa Ruto estaba en el rio vigilando adentro del lago, cualquiera diría que estaba ahí porque quería; en parte sí. Desde muy temprano unas criaturas salían llamadas Octorok y atacaron, por suerte eran muy fáciles de vencer para la princesa de los zoras, pero aun así eran molestas para los demás cuando atacaban con sus piedras.

Saria y Nabooru vigilaban en tierra, rodeaban el lugar donde estaban sus demas compañeros. Pero algo llamaría la atención de las sabias, una presencia no muy grata para nadie.

Alguien venia hacia donde estaban los sabios, alguien muy familiar que sobrevolaba la tierra.

-¡Hey!- Una voz se alza solo un poco para llamar la atención.- ¿Quiénes son y por qué se quedan dormidos en este lugar?

Saria y Nabooru voltean y ven con sorpresa, Ruto sale del lago y también hace lo mismo al ver a la persona quien había llegado. La persona tenía el cabello blanco y eso era debido a que era una viejita, tenía unos ojos saltones don pupilas amarillas, muy abiertos, una gran nariz, sus ropajes eran oscuros, pero tenía bordes rojos, su estatura era masomenos de un metro, o un poco más, tenía una escoba y en la cual estaba sentada levitando sobre el lago, cerca de la casa.

-Es muy peligroso que se queden aquí. Bueno aunque ya es de día.

-Koume.- Dijo Nabooru reconociéndola.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo la bruja con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, jamás te he visto, aunque eres una gerudo.

Nabooru ponía guardia y su expresión cambia totalmente, saca sus sables.

-Hey niña ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué te pones así?- Pregunto Koume muy desconcertada y a la vez espantada de ver así a mujer de su raza, viéndola de esa forma furiosa.

Nabooru tenía un trauma respecto aquella bruja y su hermana gemela, algo que le habían hecho a ella hace años cuando Link era el Héroe Del Tiempo. La viejecita estaba muy desconcertada y no sabía por qué. La gerudo se ponía así al verla.

-¡Espera!- Saria la agarra de su mano.- Escúchame, no la ataques ella no es la que tu piensas.- Dijo en voz casi baja.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nabooru reacciona de otra forma.

-Escucha a la niña.- Dijo la bruja que escucho.- No sé quién eres, ni porque te pones de esa forma, pero no me ataques, yo también se me defender.- Advirtió, pero a la vez retrocedió.

El resto de los sabios se para al escuchar un alboroto que se estaba haciendo, y una vez despiertos todos ven a la bruja y reaccionaron con tan solo verla.

_-"Ella es Koume"_\- Pensó Impa al verla.

Nabooru se acercaba, pero al hacerlo.

-¡Nabooru, reacciona!- El viejo sabio grita el nombre de su compañera.

Nabooru voltea y ve a Rauru y este le hacia un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de negación. La gerudo después voltea a ver la viejita y después, siguiendo a su compañero se tranquiliza y baja su guardia.

-¿Rauru Por qué haces eso?- Pregunto Darmani desconcertado.

-Solo esperen.- Respondió el viejo sabio en voz baja, manteniendo a los demás de sus compañeros, mientras le hacia una señal a Ruto que no se moviera de su lugar también.

La gerudo se tranquiliza solo un poco.

-Muchas gracias señor.- Dijo Koume No sé qué hubiera pasado si ella me atacaría, no sé cómo hubiera respondido yo.

-No se preocupe y pido disculpas por las molestias que mi nieta la hiso pasar.- Rauru hablaba con cortesía y educación, dando una sonrisa a la bruja.

-Lo importante es que se calmo, se ve que no es una mala persona, solo ha tenido dificultades en su camino, no es como las demás gerudos.- La bruja le devuelve esa sonrisa.

Eso deja en shock a los sabios. Koume no atacaba en lo absoluto, aparte solo sonreía y al parecer no tenía la intención de hacerles daño. Los únicos que sabían el comportamiento de la bruja era Saria y Rauru, y eso fue gracias a Skull Kid

\- Se ven que ustedes no son aquí.- Especulo la viejecita.

-No somos de aquí, nosotros venimos de muy lejos.- Zelda esta vez agarra la voz siguiendo el juego de Rauru.

-Ya veo son turistas.- Comento Koume viendo a los demás.- Si se ven que no son de aquí.

-Sí.

La bruja se les quedo viendo a todos y empezaba a sospechar de ellos por la forma en que vestían, hasta a la zora que estaba detrás de ella, eso la calmo, pero a la vez se sorprendió al ver a Ruto.

-¡Usted es Lulu!- Dijo Koume sin poder evitar la emoción, ella con alegría va rápidamente hacia Ruto.

-¿Ehh?- La zora se queda desconcertada al oír eso, pero también a los demás sabios.

-¡Qué emoción!- Decía la bruja.- ¡Me daría su autógrafo!- Pidió sin bajar su tono.

…- Ruto estaba muy confundida pero después dice.- Yo no soy la zora que usted dice.- Dijo frunciendo el seño, en señal de molestia.

-Hay no tengo papel y lápiz… ¿Disculpe que dijo?- Pregunto la bruja al poner sus manos entre sus ropajes buscando y después poniendo atención a la zora.

-Que yo no soy Lulu.- Reitero la zora.

-Un momento de silencio viene, Koume se le queda viendo un poco a la zora, desde arriba hacia abajo y para su decepción, tenía razón ella no era Lulu, era tan obvio porque Lulu siempre lleva un vestido de color azul fuerte o cualquier otro, no andaba sin ropa, aunque Ruto llevaba una capa tranparente y su medallón como sabia.

-Creo que tiene razón, usted no es Lulu. Pero se parecen tanto.- Dijo la bruja con gran decepción, pero a la vez sorprendía por la apariencia de la zora.- Discúlpeme.- ella se empieza alejar con la cabeza un poco hacia abajo.

Y una vez que la bruja se aleja.

-Supongo que están aquí por la atracción turística, ¿No es así?- Pregunto

-Si.- Respondió Rauru.- Estamos aquí para visitar el Castillo Deku.

-El Castillo Deku.- Menciono la bruja.- Si esta en nuestra ruta turística, si quiere los puedo llevar. Bueno todo y cuanto tengan rupias que pagar.

Y eso deja un poco callados a los sabios.

-No lo haría por Lulu.- Dijo Ruto sonriéndole ahora y cambiando su tono a uno alegre.

-Ahora sí. Usted finge ser Lulu.- Dijo la bruja ahora ella molesta por el comentario.

-No hay problema.- La joven rubia, saca entre sus ropajes una rupia plateada.- ¿Con esto alcanza?- Pregunto.

-Eso si me gusta.- Koume vuelve a sonreír.

Y después de ese incidente, los sabios se embarcaron para poder ir hacia los dominios deku, hacia el Castillo Deku, pero antes de zarpar.

-Hay un problema de peso.- Dijo el encargado al alistar la balsa que era muy grande y robusto, llevaba un chaleco café y tenía una barba de candado.

Todos los sabios estaban reunidos en una pequeña balsa. Algo apretados por el tamaño, apenas y tenían un pequeño espacio libre para el que se encargaba de mover la balsa.

-Es este gordo goron que da mucho peso.- Dijo Ruto molesta señalando al goron que estaba a su lado con su mano.

Todos los sabios se le quedan viendo a Darmani y este se sentía intimidado por que todos lo veían. Saria se rio un poco por el comentario de la zora.

-¡Hey!- El goron se le queda viendo a todos.- No me miren a mí. Ruto sabe nadar.- Dijo mientras señala a la zora con su pulgar.

Ahora todos se le quedan viendo a Ruto y después de un pequeño momento solo que esta vez Nabooru y Saria la veían de forma diferente, daban una sonrisa maliciosa, esta vez el goron dio una muy buena razón y al parecer ganando el dilema que pasaban. La princesa de los zoras mueve un poco la cabeza en negación, mientras veía espantada a sus compañeras.

No, no, ¡No!- Ruto movia sus manos de un lado para el otro.

-¿Como no?- Dijo Darmani que tenía sus ojos cerrados y empezaba ha sonreír.- Si no mal recuerdo, tu dijiste que no estabas en contra de nadar el lago.- menciono lo que la zora había dicho antes

Ruto voltea y ve ha Darmani este la atrapa y la alza, agarrando una de sus manos. Después el Goron la alza su brazo, alzando a la zora, después el se mueve hacia otro lado, hacia el agua del lago.

-Princesa Zora. No niegue su naturaleza, su lugar está en el agua.- Dijo Darmani, en tono alegre.

-Te odio.- Dijo Ruto seria, dando también una cara seria con unos profundos, mostrando una molestia mientras colgaba en el aire.

El goron abre su mano y deja caer a la zora al agua.

**¡SPLAAAASHHHHH!**

-Acuérdame de cobrarle a Koume cuando volvamos.- Zelda le avisaba a su guardiana de eso ahora que Ruto ya no estaba en la balsa.

-Ya no hay problemas de peso, ya nos podemos mover.- Aviso el encargado.

Y así los sabios embarcaban hacia su destino que era el Castillo Deku.

La balsa navego, los sabios al fin se movían de lugar y mientras lo hacían veían la bellezas naturales que ofrecía Termina (Bueno, no para Ruto que se quedó nadando).

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

Y en tan solo unos minutos los sabios llegaron al territorio Deku. Los sabios desde las balsas (A excepción de Ruto), alcanzaban a ver las murallas del territorio Deku, así algunos de estos que estaban sobre ella.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo el encargado, que avisaba el arribo.

Una vez que la balza se detiene en tierra, los sabios desembarcan.

-Esto fue todo de nuestro recorrido. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.- Dijo aquel hombre que avisaba su arribo.- Yo estoy aquí al medio día y a las seis de la tarde, por si están interesados en volver. Gracias y hasta luego.

-Agradezco mucho Buen Caballero.- La Reina mostraba su educación y cortesía alagando al señor.

Y así el encargado se va del pequeño puerto que estaba ahí. Después de eso Ruto sale del agua, dando un salto y salpicando con mucha agua.

-¡Oye!- El goron le toca dicha agua.

-¡Ohh!, Perdona. No te vi.- La princesa sonríe dulcemente, tocándose levemente con su mano la barbilla, Ruto lo había hecho apropósito.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- Dijo Impa, calmando una de las tantas peleas que se avecinaban, entre la zora y el goron.

Solo que esta vez ignorarían dicha pelea. Porque todos veían las murallas del Reino Deku.

-Y bien. Hemos por fin llegado.- La Reina Zelda anunciaba con una mirada atónita de tan solo ver y pensar lo que les espera.

Los sabios han llegado a la primera parte de su prueba en tratar de conseguir su primera mascara, la Mascara Deku. Ahora mismo están al frente de las murallas que lo separan de ella, después de atravesar el bosque del pantano. Los nervios para ellos son inevitables sin saber que les espera tras ponerse la máscara.

* * *

**En fin pude al fin subir un capitulo.**

**Bueno una vez más pido disculpas sobre mi atraso y agradesco mucho sus vistas y sus comentarios a este fic, les daría un abrazo, pero mejor será que me imaginen saludando con la mano XD.**

**Quiero mandar un saludo a ****Imagix**** por su comentario constructivo: si tengo que mejorar mi castellano y si he mencionado a varios Pokemon indirectamente en este fic, ya que alguna vez veía su anime y lo estoy retomando últimamente por mi tercer fic.**

**Hablando de ello. Quiero avisar sobre mi tercer fic que estoy haciendo que se llama "Los Tres Solitarios".** **En este fic empiezo a contar sobre la historia de la Guerra Divina. Empiezo a contar sobre las alianzas que hiso Oni y su relación sobre Los Dioses Arceus y Hades, que ya saben quiénes son y cómo se llevaron sus ataques hacia las otras dimensiones para defenderse y cosas nuevas que se me ocurrieron para escribir. Ya voy en mi segundo capítulo.**

**Bueno me despido, esto fue todo de mi parte. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	43. La mentira justificada

**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, no sé si es un buen momento para subirlo, pero tarde debido a estas fechas de navideñas. Y más por que los niños venían a cantarme la rama y les tenía que dar dinero TOT. Me quede casi vacío por ello.**

* * *

**La mentira justificada**

Eran las diez de la mañana en la tierra de Termina, un día normal como cualquier otro, sin ninguna anomalía. Bueno no para algunas personas que estaban impresionadas y a lado de unas murallas que indicaban la entrada a un reino, a un reino de criaturas de madera llamadas Dekus.

Y esas personas no eran de por ahí, por eso se sorprendían. Ellos venían de otra tierra, casi parecida a la que pisaban. Los Sabios De Hyrule han llegado a los dominios deku, ahí se encuentra su primera prueba y lo que los separaba de su objetivo eran unas murallas, aparte todo un reino de dekus.

-¡Wow!- Saria estaba tan impresionada que había dicho.

Todos los sabios estaban impresionados porque en Hyrule, los dekus son criaturas salvajes, muy territoriales que viven en los bosques y atacan sin dudar y sin pedir explicación, a todo aquel que pisara sus dominios, ellos vivien en grupos. Pero nunca llegaban a ser lo que ahorita veían los sabios.

-Parece que los Dekus de Termina están más evolucionados.- Comento Impa.

-Ahí esta nuestra primera mascara.- Comento Nabooru.

Todos los sabios al mismo tiempo sentían nervios y no por los dekus, si no por una máscara que ellos tienen y que se tienen que poner.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- Pregunto Saria.- Por lo que oi de Skull…- La kokiri es interrumpida.

-Miren ahí hay una entrada.- La princesa Ruto, sin intención interrumpe a su compañera, al ver una pequeña entrada en la muralla.

-Después de eso, todos los sabios empiezan a entrar, para solo incrementar su sorpresa, al ver lo que había al otro lado, había un castillo de madera, pero estaba muy formado, en las esquinas se alcanzaban a ver otros dekus que vigilaban.

-Esto no puede ser.- Dijo Darmani.- Yo pensaba algo distinto.

-Ellos viven casi como nosotros.- Dijo Zelda que veía todo a su alrededor impresionada.

-Hasta ellos son más avanzados que nosotros.- Dijo Ruto de mala gana.- Bueno más avanzados que nuestros dekus.- Corrigió un aspecto.

Los sabios empiezan de nuevo ha caminar asía el castillo mientras ven a su alrededor, el lago que cruzaban, hasta llegar a la entrada.

-No hay nadie.- Dijo Rauru al ver la entrada.- Parece vacio.

Y tan solo terminar esas palabras, unas criaturas salen del suelo, salen dos dekus.

-¡Alto!- Dijo uno de ellos.- No está permitido el paso. No son bienvenidos.

Los sabios retroceden al ver a los dekus que salieron.

-Solo pueden pasar dekus.- Dijo el otro.

Los sabios se quedan algo desconcertados por eso.

Después de eso.- Discúlpenos, pero hemos venido para solicitar una audiencia con la Princesa Deku.- Dijo Zelda diciendo esas palabras con seriedad y cortesía, mostrando su educación.

Los Dekus se quedan quietos.- Para su información, ya no existe la Princesa Deku, ahora es Reina Deku.- Dijo el guardia.- Aparte ¿Que le hace pensar que nuestra reina quiera hablar con una desconocida?

Zelda se enoja disimuladamente ante la falta de respeto.

-Como dije este lugar solo entran "**Dekus**".- Recalco el otro.

Al parecer los sabios no podían hacer nada para entrar, solo les quedaría una opción. O entrarían a la fuerza o robarían… Más bien pedirían prestada la Mascara Deku. Eso harían hasta que…

-¡Ohh mira!- Un deku se impresiona al ver.- ¡Es la señora Lulu!

La princesa Ruto al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre se da un palmazo en la frente **(Fase palm)**

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que mi…!- La princesa fue interrumpida.

-Usted puede pasar señora Lulu.- Dijo el guardia.

Los sabios se quedan en shock al oír eso.

-Espera.- Dijo el otro Deku.- La señora Lulu siempre lleva un vestido.

-Es porque yo no soy…- Ruto de nuevo fue interrumpida. Saria le da un leve codazo en el lado izquierdo del abdomen.

-Tu di que si.- Dijo la kokiri en forma de susurro.

Ruto alza un poco la mirada y entre todos los sabios la veían y en esa mirada decían lo mismo que la Sabia Del Bosque. Los sabios se le ocurrió aprovechar la similitud de Ruto con la vocalista de la banda para poder pasar al castillo.

-Sí, Yo soy Lulu.- Dijo la zora un poco nerviosa, fingiendo ser aquella vocalista.

Pero aquel deku que dudaba se le quedaba viendo.- Disculpe la molestia señora Lulu, pero le podía preguntar ¿Por qué no lleva su vestido que la caracteriza?

Ruto aun se ponía más nerviosa ante eso.- Claro que si llevo algo, llevo esta capa.- ella alza un poco su capa tranparente.

El deku se queda un poco callado.- Ya veo. Y qué hay de ellos que la acompañan.- Ahora el guardia señala a los sabios.

-Ellos son mi escolta.- esta vez la zora no se pone nerviosa y contesta algo molesta.

El deku los miraba y en efecto parecía más una escolta por los trajes de la joven rubia y mas al ver a una mujer con cabello plateado y mirada penetrante e intimidadora, el deku se sentía intimidado de tan solo verla, pero no por eso quería decir que le tendría miedo, el deku era leal a su trabajo.

-¿Y por que tiene la voz un poco diferente?- Eso fue una gran y contundente pregunta, también dudando sobre el comportamiento de la zora, ya que la vocalista no se comportaba así y él lo distinguía.

Ruto ya no sabía que decir ante eso, se ponía muy nerviosa, eso incluía a los sabios.-Ya déjalos pasar.- Dijo el otro deku.- Te acuerdas que paso la primera vez que no la dejamos pasar.

Un recuerdo viene para los guardias, cuando no dejaron pasar a la vocalista y a su banda al castillo. En aquel tiempo la Princesa Deku se enojo a tal grado que los castigo personalmente por eso y todos los dekus le temían a su ira y fue algo justificada porque la princesa ya había avisado sobre la llegada de los Indigo-Go a su castillo y ellos no los habían dejado pasar.

Aquel deku tiembla un de repente y solo un poco agitando sus hojas.-Tienes razón, ya no quiero estar en el calabozo por eso.- Dijo con nerviosismo- Esta bien. Señora Lulu puede pasar.- Se mueve a un lado.

Ruto empieza a avanzar adelantándose, poniéndose al frente metiéndose a los dominios deku, también los sabios, pero…

-Pero la escolta se queda.

Eso enoja a los sabios al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Impa esta vez molesta, pero mostrándola de forma leve.

-Nos tomamos la seguridad de nuestra reina enserio, se le olvida eso señora Lulu.- Dijo el otro deku.- Si fuera el resto de la banda sí, pero como son completamente desconocidos, no.

-Si lo sé.- Ruto toma un poco de calma ante eso, para poder fingir mejor.

Y esta vez los sabios no sabían que hacer Ruto ya había avanzado y estaba adentro, si rechazaría los guardias sospecharían mucho de ella. Y esta vez la zora esta vez no tenía más opción que seguir sola al castillo.

-Por aquí señora Lulu.

El deku guardia empieza a guiar a Lulu(Ruto) asía donde se encontraba la Reina Deku.

-_Ahora que voy hacer._\- Pensaba la zora nerviosa.

El deku guía a la impostora al centro, a la cámara del trono donde se encuentra la Reina Deku y una vez que llegan.

Ahorita la Reina Deku la recibirá en un momento, por lo mientras espere aquí.

Y así el deku se va a su lugar de vigilancia, dejando sola a la zora.

-¿Qué clase de seguridad es esta?- Pensó Ruto diciendo eso en forma de susurro, después da un suspiro rápido y de mala gana.- Al parecer no están del todo evolucionados, mira dejarme sola. Aparte supongo que esa tal Lulu si es muy importante en esta tierra, tanto así que también le permiten el paso, aun en un reino.

La zora se estaba a punto de comer sus palabras ante al ver entre las partes de la cámara del trono deku, ha algunos dekus escondidos y vigilando esa parte, no se veían porque estaba ocultos, sumergidos un poco en la tierra. Apenas y la zora se daba cuenta y eso fue ya que uno había salido de la tierra, dejándose ver.

-_No sé qué tanto tiempo me lleve esta farsa._\- Esta vez pensaba espantada, pensando que podía hacer al respecto.- _Tal vez pueda engañar pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

Ruto retrocedía unos pasos hasta que…

-¡Lulu!-Una voz chillona se escucha, se olle un poco fuerte.

Ruto voltea pausadamente, después baja la mirada para ver a una deku y como cualquier Deku, este era pequeño, medía un metro, pero lo que la caracterizaba es que sus hojas que son como el cabello para una persona común, es que estaba largo se podía identificar que era una fémina deku, le hacia una gran coleta de caballo que llegaba hasta casi hasta el suelo y en la puna de la coleta tenía una gran flor que le había crecido, sus ropajes eran rojos y blancos que le cubrían todo su cuerpo, la cara deku era muy tierna y si ningún tipo de desperfecto, junto con unas mejillas rosas.

-¿Que la trae a mi reino, dígame?- La Reina Deku estaba sorprendida y a la vez feliz al ver a la zora.- Y vaya forma de estar vestida con esa capa transparente, es algo atrevido de parte usted.

La zora se queda sorprendida al ver a la Reina Deku, tragaba saliva disimuladamente. Pero paso algo que se le ocurre a la zora, sería algo brusca y apresurada, pero se queda un poco pensando.

-Yo, bueno...- Ruto empezaba a decaer de tanto nerviosismo.

-Que te pasa.- Pregunto la reina notando eso.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Ruto examinaba a la deku y al parecer ella no se veía muy ofensiva, pero eso no quería decir nada. La zora seguía aun pensando en lo que iba hacer. Hasta que se le ocurre algo sabía que sería bastante rápido, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Si. ¿Cómo se lo digo?... ¿Me podría acompañar afuera?

-¿Para qué?- La reina se empieza a desconcertar ante eso.- ¿Y porque tu voz es diferente?

Y así la zora y la deku se empiezan ha mover asía afuera, mientras la Reina Deku empezaba a hablar.

*****Mientras tanto afuera*****

-¿Qué tanto creen que pueda aguantar la farsa?- Pregunto Darmani, que miraba asía el castillo.- Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que todos salgamos corriendo de aquí.- El Goron esta vez estaba preocupado.

Los sabios estaban preocupados ante ese asunto, no les dio tiempo de reaccionar. Ruto se había ya metido al castillo y si se hubiera salido hubiera salido la misma situación, esta vez los dekus les habían resultado bastantes listos. Y esta vez la Princesa Zora se había metido a la boca del lobo.

-¿Impa que…?- Nabooru intentaba hablar pero es interrumpida.

-No puedo, a simple vista todo se ve asegurado, aun para mi es difícil meterme sin que nadie me vea.

-También estaban bien organizados, más que en Hyrule.- Comento Rauru.

Pero mientras andaban pensando cómo sacar a su compañera de ahí.

-¡Miren!- Saria señala.

Los sabios se quedan sorprendidos, al ver a su compañera que de nuevo salía y esta vez acompañada por alguien.

Con un gesto en su cara Ruto llamaba a sus compañeros que vinieran y estos hacen caso y se acercan, una vez que se ponen al frente y otra vez los guardias salen.

-Está bien. Pueden dejarlos pasar.- Ordeno la reina.

Los guardias sin siquiera cuestionar, dejan pasar a los demás sabios.

-Perdonen por eso.- Se disculpo la Reina Deku.- Es que es una regla no dejar pasar a los que no son dekus y muy pocas veces hacemos excepciones.

Los sabios no dicen nada y no cuestionan, mientras se le quedan viendo a la Deku, empezaban a conocer a la Reina, se pusieron algo nerviosos puesto que necesitan algo de ella. La Reina Zelda lo que había dicho la Deku comprendía a la perfección, los guardias tienen que proteger a su reina, pero lo que le desconcertó, es que dejaran pasar a la zora y eso era nada mas por que tenía un físico similar a la de tal Lulu.

-Y discúlpenme, me presento. Soy la máxima representación de mi pueblo, soy…- Pero de repente es interrumpida.

-¡Mi Reina!- Un Deku se aparece de la nada.- ¡Rápido asía la gerudo!

Un grupo de Dekus vienen y se abalanzan asía Nabooru y la tiran.

-¡¿Pero Qué?!- Nabooru es sujetada por todos los lados.

Los sabios se quedan algo paralizados ante eso, no lo esperaban para nada.

-Llévensela.- Ordeno un deku.

-¡Suélteme!- Decía Nabooru, mientras sus compañeros empiezan a protestar.

La reina al ver eso y al ver que también su amiga lo asía y también al darse cuenta de que la gerudo estaba con ellos desde el inicio.

-¡Suéltenla!- Ordeno la monarca con más fuerza.

-Pero mi rei…

-¡DIJEN QUE LA SUELTEN!- Ella grita un poco.

Y todos los dekus al ver a su reina enojada empiezan a soltar y Nabooru se zafa de mala gana de los demás y se empieza a parar y antes de que pudiera la gerudo quejarse.

-Escúchenme Bien.- La deku se empieza a tranquilizar, pero sin bajar un tipo de tono.- Si no se habrán dado cuenta, ella estaba conmigo y la había dejado pasar. Así que si vuelven hacer esto. En lugar de que esta gerudo vaya al calabozo, los mandare a ustedes. ¡¿Entendido?!

Los dekus se empieza a temblar bruscamente, se oía el sonido de las hojas que se movían, mientras asentían con sus cabezas.

Los dekus se empiezan a dispersar por eso.

La reina respiraba un poco fuerte por el coraje que paso.

-Perdóname por eso.- Ahora la monarca deku se empieza a disculpar, cambiando aquel tono que tenia ha uno algo delicado y triste con la gerudo.- Es que últimamente, hemos tenido problemas con los de tu raza.

Nabooru se hiso una idea, mientras movía su brazo derecho.- Si… Creo que lo comprendo.- Ella se imaginaba que no ha habido una diferencia entre las gerudo de Hyrule, con las de Termina.

-¿Bueno supongo que quieres hablar de eso conmigo?, ¿No es así Lulu?- Pregunto la Reina Deku.

Ruto se queda muy desconcertada ante eso, no sabía nada.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre las mascaras transformadoras?- Volvió a preguntar la reina.

Los sabios se quedan en shock al escuchar eso, sobre las mascaras.

-¡Ups!- La reina se espanta.- No me di cuenta de tu escolta. Sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar más privado.

Ruto ve a los sabios.- Tranquilícese ellos ya lo saben.

-Lo saben… Pero aun así es mejor que vayamos a un lugar más privado.- Pero algo desconcierta a la deku.- Oye no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, tu siempre me llamas hasta por mi nombre.

Ruto abre mas sus ojos de asombro al oír eso, se sorprendieron, junto con los sabios. De en verdad la Reina Deku creía que Ruto era Lulu.

-Bueno es mejor que hablemos sobre ese asunto en otra parte.- Comento la Reina Deku.

La Monarca Deku y los sabios se trasladan, todos se trasladaron al único lugar privado para poder hablar y era un cuarto de piedra, algo rustico, pero no estaba nada mal, se podía ver los lujos.

Por ejemplo dicho cuarto tenía un pequeño rio y su cascada hacia ver bonito el lugar, así también unas flores alrededor. Era lógico que fuera apropiado para un deku. Ese lugar era el cuarto de la Reina, era el único lugar privado donde podían hablar sobre ese asunto.

-¿Es necesario que tu escolta este aquí?- La Deku se incomoda, mostrando leve molestia.

-Es necesario.- Dijo la zora.

-Andas muy rara hoy.

Ruto ya no aguantaba más esa farsa. Simplemente no podían todos, era lógico que la Reina Deku dudaba, pero a la vez no le pareció extraño debido a la situación que pasan últimamente con las mascaras y las gerudo.

-Bueno supongo que tienen alguna relación con Mikau y se preocupan también al respecto.

-No. No es eso.- Ruto agarra más seriedad ahora en las palabras, después ella voltea y ve ahora a Reina (Zelda) y con la mirada le decía que ya era el momento.

Zelda solo asiente levemente.- Disculpe su majestad, Reina Deku.- Ella empieza hablar.

La deku desvia su mirada.

-Se que usted se molestara.- Prosiguió Zelda.

-¿Molestarme de qué?- Pregunto desconcertada la Deku.

-Mire no fue nuestra intención de hacerlo, pero era la única forma de llegar con usted.

La deku empieza agarrar otra cara, estaba aun desconcertada, pero se empezaba ha confundir mas, arrugaba un poco mas su cara.

-Vera la zora que está aquí con usted no es Lulu.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ella exclama un poco a oir eso.

-Si es cierto yo no soy Lulu.- Dijo la zora.- Lo lamento.

La reina se toma un momento para aclarar su mente, a la vez no le parecía del todo extraño, ya que la zora se comportaba de manera diferente.-Entonces díganme, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿A que vinieron a mi reino?, ¿Y por qué fingieron ser Lulu?- La deku guarda compostura, pero pregunta en un tono casi neutral. Pero todos sabía que si estaba furiosa y que en cualquier momento ella actuaria.

-Antes que usted llame a sus guardias y tenga pensado un castigo para nosotros. Por favor le ruego que nos escuche un momento.- Solicito la joven rubia.

La monarca Deku lo piensa.-Esta bien.- respondió seria, pero se podía notar que también lo decía de mala gana.- Después de lo que han hecho para ganar llegar hasta mi y viendo también que si tratan de hacerme algo, todo mi reino se abalanzara contra ustedes.

-Nosotros somos amigos de Link.

A partir de ese nombre la Deku reacciona.- ¿Ustedes conoce al Sr. Link?- Vuelve a preguntar, mostrando sorpresa casi en todo sentido.

-Si lo somos, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Zelda.

-¡Zelda!- Ella exclama un poco mas ese nombre.- ¿Usted es la Princesa Zelda?- Pregunto de nuevo.

La Reina Deku se le queda viendo un poco mas a la joven, mas en su cara y en efecto, sus dudas se fueron.

-Se quien es usted.- Dijo la reina.- Usted es la que le dio al Sr. Link la Ocarina Del Tiempo.

Ahora los que reaccionan son los sabios al saber eso, no pensaban que ella sabría de ello, después de todo Link nunca le contaria ha otro desconocido sobre aquel instrumento poderoso, aun si lo utilizo para salvarla a la Reina Deku y a toda Termina, los únicos que sabían era Skull Kid, Taya y Tael y ni siquiera ellos lo hubieran comentado nada sobre ello.

-Es un gran honor conocerla al fin.- Dijo la Reina Deku que hace una reverencia en señal de respeto también dando una sonrisa, cambiando en toda su totalidad lo que sentía al respecto.

Zelda ahora estaba perpleja, se toma su momento. Ahora los que estaban muy desconcertados y confundidos fueron los sabios.

-Perdon por mi carácter de hace algunos momentos. Pero no me imaginaba que ustedes los amigos del Sr. Link nos visitarían, solo bastaba decir que venían de parte de él. A pesar de ser el salvador de Termina, muy pocos saben de él.- Siguio diciendo la Deku.- ¿Qué clase de anfitriona son?, ¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntaba también a ella y a los sabios.

Zelda solo hace un leve movimiento de negación y dice.- No.- Aun se trataba de recuperar de ello.

-¿Y el Sr. Link viene con ustedes?- La Reina Deku estaba emocionada.

Zelda encorva sus cejas pero no en señal de molestia, si no por pensar en que decir.- No. El no esta con nosotros ahora mismo, de hecho nosotros venimos a pedirle ha usted un gran favor.

-Si. Usted diga, será un gusto.- Accedio la reina.

-Pero antes de pedírselo, le preguntare algo. ¿Cómo usted sabe lo de la Ocarina Del Tiempo y sobre Link?, si la salvo, lo tengo entendido, pero se supone que nadie sabía sobre que el había salvado Termina.

-Lo entiendo.- Comprendió la Reina Deku.- Tiene usted toda la razón, nosotros se supone que no deberíamos saber absolutamente nada de usted, ni de la Ocarina Del Tiempo.- La deku se empieza a parar.

La Reina Deku se empieza a mover asía una roca.- Disculpe Sr. Goron ¿Me podría ayudar?- Pidió cortésmente.

Darmani se mueve y empieza a mover la roca a un lado.

-Gracias.- Dijo, pero después.- "Se _parece al guerrero goron de hace… No el también esta sellado en una máscara._\- Penso. Ella alguna vez conoció aquel goron también."

La deku se mete un momento y empieza a sacar un cofre pequeño, con bordes dorados, y metálico, algo pesado para ella, pero aun así lo saca. Después la Reina Deku entre su pecho y ropajes saca una llave cuya parte superior, tenía un corazón, ella abre aquel cofre y este empieza a mover sus mecanismos y engranes que se podían oír al abrir. La Reina Deku de ese cofre saca su objeto más importante para ella. Ella saca una máscara de madera, al parecer tallada, con la apariencia de un Deku mas, ella saco la Máscara Deku.

Los Sabios De Hyrule abren más sus ojos al ver al fin dicha mascaran, tan solo al frente de ellos.

-Supongo que para estas alturas, ¿Ustedes saben sobre las mascaras que uso el Sr. Link para salvar Termina?- La Reina Deku agarra un tono más serio, pero delicado a la vez.

-S-si.- Zelda tartamudeo un poco, tratando de contener esas ansias.

-Bueno. Pues fue gracias a esta mascara y otras dos, es que nos enteramos de ello. Permítanme contarles algo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir…

-Que yo, la tribu goron y los Indigo-Go, sabemos lo que en verdad paso atreves de las mascaras.

Eso explicaba la conexión que tenía la Reina Deku con Lulu.

-Bueno les seguiré contando.

* * *

**Hace seis años**

_-Sr. Link es usted__.- __Dijeron ambos dekus sorprendidos de lo que vieron._

_Era el día del Festival Del Tiempo, donde la gente le festeja a la Diosa Del Tiempo y a los Cuatro Gigantes por las cosechas que tuvieron en todo el año, es un momento alegre para muchos, pero. No para un par de Dekus que se encontraban entre la puerta que divide su mundo con el otro._

_-¿Que hace aquí?- Pregunto la princesa._

_-Yo pues vengo a dar mis condolencias.- Dijo Link que se sentía nervioso en aquel tiempo, mientras trata de disimular dicho sentimiento._

_-Gracias__.-__ El mayordomo aun seguía llorando._

_-"¿Qué hare, esto es grave?"- Pensó Link nervioso._

_El niño se armó de valor y contesto._

_-Sé que no es el momento apropiado para decirles esto pero les quiero dar esto._

_Link saco la máscara deku y extiende su mano para darla._

_-Por por que nos da esto.- Pregunto el mayordomo aun triste._

_El héroe lo pensó y decidió contarles tomando un gran respiro._

_-Miren esta mascara es especial como saben me transformaba en un deku, pero no fue solo la máscara si no lo que habitaba en ella. Saben el que habita la máscara es un espíritu que me prestó sus poderes, y ese espíritu es su hijo.- El fue directo al grano_

_-¡NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS CRUELES!- Grito el mayordomo enfurecido_

_-Sr. Link es una burla de mal gusto.- Le contesto la princesa enfurecida._

_-Miren entiendo que no me crean pero pónganse la máscara y verán lo que digo.- Dijo Link estaba también devastado, sabía que no lo iban a tomar bien._

_Antes de dejar la máscara el niño le susurró al oído._

_-Sé que aparte de la máscara tú aceptaste en convertirme en ti lo que eras antes. Pero ahora te pido que nada más demuestres sin transformar, que eres el niño que recuerdan y al que tanto quisieron, cuando aún estabas vivo y el que habita en esta mascara y quiero que sea así en adelante con cualquiera que se ponga esta mascara entendido._

_Link deja la máscara abajo en el suelo._

_-Quiero decirles que al que verán al asesino que mato a su hijo se llama Skull id, pero no lo culpe se dará cuenta que el tenia también una máscara ese espíritu que habitaba adentro fue el verdadero asesino._

_Los dekus lo ignoraron, lo miraban con furia al decirles eso, para ellos no habia sido nada agradable._

_Después de eso Link había regresado a Termina y ya no volvió a ver a la princesa, ni al mayordomo._

* * *

**Actualidad**

-Y fue gracias a eso. También fue la última vez que vimos al Sr. Link. El ya no se presento al reino después de ello. Creo que la culpa aun lo seguía comiendo.- La Reina Deku empieza a llorar no se podía contener, empieza a derramar gotas que caían en su máscara.- (Snif) Nosotros fuimos muy groseros con él y el solo nos hiso un gran favor. El me devolvió a mi amado y pequeño Deku. Nunca nos pudimos haber disculpado con él, ni mi mayordomo que en paz descanse.

Los sabios guardan un momento de silencio al saber con más exactitud lo que había hecho Link, Zelda solo se quedaba quieta, dando solo un suspiro, si era muy triste la situación, más para la Deku.

-Lamentamos mucho su pérdida.- Dijo Zelda endulzando un poco su voz y de forma delicada.

-Gracias. Pero también quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber sido así con el Sr. Link. El es un héroe y me alegro que mi amado le haya ayudado a pesar de que era tan pequeño y muy joven en esa dura y cruel aventura.

La Reina Deku aun amaba al espíritu que habitaba aquella mascara. Ella nunca le había podido decir lo que sentía por él y no era por el status que ocupaba, si no por nervios y miedo al rechazo, queriendo también no arruinar la amistad que a la vez llevaban.

Ella y el mayordomo padre de aquel espíritu, en un momento de depresión y al haber recordado lo que les había dicho el Héroe Del Tiempo, por un momento de curiosidad también, se pusieron la máscara y vieron lo que en realidad paso. Para ambos dekus fue una gran pérdida, pero a la vez alegría al saber que aquel a que amaban tanto seguía con ellos y como el también junto con Link eran héroes, juntos también con otras dos mascaras más. Para la Reina Deku fue también muy fuerte, ya que al ponerse la máscara sintió los sentimientos de su pequeño héroe y como él, tenia esos mismos sentimientos asía ella.

-Perdóneme lo que le tengo que pedir, pero por favor. Necesitamos que nos presten su máscara.

-¿Ehh?- Ella se quedo confundida ante eso.

Los Sabios De Hyrule han llegado esta vez muy lejos al pedir eso, pero por fin están cerca de concluir su primera prueba y es que todos se pongan la máscara. La Máscara Deku. Lo que ellos no saben es, ¿Porque la Fiera Deidad quiere que se pongan la máscara?

* * *

**Y bien sé que no fue un buen momento, pero en fin pude subir este capítulo, sé que he ando con muchos rodeos. Bueno quiero mandar saludos a ZarcortFan por su comentario, si sé que me paso con Ruto, pero eso se me había ocurrido jeje.**

**Anon: Si trato de encargar de confundir mucho a Nabooru y a los demás sabios sobre la nueva tierra, respecto que es mortal, bueno creo que es igual en ese aspecto con Hyrule.**

**AidenT12. Si trato de actualizar lo más antes posible pero las circunstancias no me dejan. Pero cuando estoy libre subo capítulos hasta seguidos.**

**También agradezco a todos por sus comentarios que me ponen y me alegra que ya sean más de 50 comentarios, antes del treinta solo llegaban casi al veinte.**

**Bueno con esto me despido. Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo. Les deseo a todos mis más y sinceros deseos y mucha suerte también para el siguiente año. Cuídense.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	44. La vida antes y durante la muerte

**Hola a todos. Tiene tiempo que no me aparezco en este fic, tengo que admitir que lo descuide mucho, y lo lamento, sé que no lo merecen y por hacerlos esperar. Pero aquí traigo un capitulo mas. Y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**La vida antes **

**Y**

**durante la muerte**

Eran las once de la mañana en la tierra de Termina. La tierra de los Cuatro Gigantes, a lo cual antes se podría decir que tenía otro dueño y dicho dueño observa con atención los acontecimientos de los que aun sigue llamando su tierra. Los Cuatro Gigantes no lo cuestionan porque para ellos el sigue siendo la verdadera autoridad máxima y protector de la tierra de Termina.

Y bajo la gran mirada de aquel Dios, reposa su vista en un reino, un reino cuyos seres de madera habitan esa parte de la tierra.

En el Reino Deku, en un cuarto, en el cuarto de la monarca Deku. Estaban los Sabios De Hyrule que habían llegado desde su tierra, para detener aquel Dios iracundo que busca venganza.

Pero dicha Deidad al ver a los mortales que vinieron y osan enfrentarlo decidió ponerles una prueba, si no también algo más que eso. Y esa prueba era ponerse tres mascaras que un héroe se había puesto hace años.

-¿Q-Q-Que?- Una reina se queda con una cara perpleja, sus lágrimas rosaban y pasaban su fino rostro de madera. Mientras en sus manos y dedos sostenía y encerraba una máscara de madera, con apariencia un poco triste.

-Sí. Sé que es mucho pedirle eso a usted su majestad.- Una reina le pedía a otra reina ese gran favor.- Pero necesitamos ese favor.

La fémina deku se queda viendo un poco a la joven rubia y después a sus compañeros que venían con ella. Después ella lo piensa un poco más. Puesto que para la deku eso si era muy importante.

-Dígame.- La Reina Deku empieza hablar.- ¿Por qué quieren mi mascara?- Pregunta en lo que mantiene a la vez su compostura y calma.

-Yo-yo.- Zelda se ponía algo nerviosa y era difícil de mantener esa emoción por el simple hecho de que lo que querían estaba al frente de ellos.- Mas bien nosotros queremos ponérnosla. No nos queremos llevar la máscara.- Y después se recupera para responder.

-¿Y para qué?- Siguió preguntando la deku, tomando calma y secando sus lagrimas.- Para su información esta mascara ya no transforma al que se la ponga. Solo deja ver los recuerdos que tuvo antes de que mi deku fuera asesinado. Y también los del Sr. Link cuando se ponía la máscara.- Explica.

Eso dejo callados a los sabios, si ya no transformaba, ¿Para qué se las pondrían?, Pero después recordaron las palabras de aquel Gigante.

-Para estas alturas ustedes ya saben todo lo que paso en esta tierra. El monstruo detrás de todo y quien fue quien la salvo.- Seguía diciendo la monarca deku.

-Tenemos nuestras razones.- Impa se mete en la plática.

-¿Tiene que ver con nuestros Dioses Gigantes y su aparición reciente?- Pregunta la deku.

Los sabios no dicen nada al respecto, esta vez les habían ganado sus palabras.

-Sí. Tiene que ver con eso.- La Reina Deku veía sus miradas, tan solo de preguntar.- Bueno. Si es una orden de nuestras Deidades, ¿Quién soy yo para impedirles este paso?

La Reina Deku afloja sus dedos y quita una mano de su preciada mascara. Los nervios de los Sabios De Hyrule eran inevitables al ver su objetivo tan cerca.

-Pero antes.- La deku se detiene.- ¿Están seguros que todos ustedes de querer hacer esto?- Pregunta.

Los sabios asienten.

-Muy bien. Solo quiero recordarles. Que sentirán un gran e inmenso dolor al ponérsela. Tan grande que se pueden arrepentir a la hora de ponérsela.- Ella explica las cosas para asegurarse de la voluntad de los sabios.- La máscara ya no transforma, pero sigue siendo dolorosa para aquel que se la ponga y solo deja ver los recuerdos que tuvo antes y durante las desgracias de Termina.

Pero después empezaban a dudar de ese asunto que se les fue explicado. Pero aun así asienten con temor.

-Muy bien. Síganme.

La Reina Deku se mueve de lugar, mientras los sabios la siguen. La deku lleva a todos a una habitación, al parecer normal, con camas de liana, al parecer era como una enfermería para los dekus, pero esta vez también para las personas comunes.

-(Suspiro) Aquí es un buen lugar.- Dijo la Reina Deku que observo.- Una vez más, ¿Están seguros?- Y vuelve a verificar.

Y una vez más los sabios asienten, solo que esta vez los nervios y temor se les notaba.

-Disculpen mi comportamiento.- Y después la deku se disculpa.- Esta mascara es muy especial también para mi. No la suelto y la cuido con mi vida, así como el me protegió ese día a través del Sr. Link. Solo se la hubiera dado al Sr. Link en caso de que Termina corriera peligro otra vez… Pero aquí esta. Tomen, ¿Quién será el primero?

La deku alza la mano al aire, junto con la máscara. Zelda la agarra y tan solo de tocarla siente una fuerza extraña, pero no maligna, si no cálida se podría percibir la pureza, inocencia de un niño, pero también la tristeza.

-Seré yo quien me la ponga primero.- La Reina De Hyrule está dispuesta.

-Espera Zelda no…- La sheikah interviene, pero es interrumpida tan solo el escuchar de sus palabras.

-No Impa. Yo tengo que hacer esto primero. Los Dioses nos observan y quieren que lo hagamos.

Aunque no era necesario el orden. Zelda quería ser la primera en ponerse la máscara y sentir aquella sensación que sintió su amado héroe. Ella antes de ponerse la máscara la ve y la siente rozando los dedos en el rostro de madera, ella después disimuladamente traga saliva por tantos pensamientos que le recorrían su cabeza, sus manos empezaban a sudar y se le resbala la máscara, solo un poquito y escasamente.

Zelda da un suspiro y le da vuelta al rostro deku. Empieza lentamente a acercar su rostro poco a poco, hasta ponérsela.

La primera sensación de la joven, fue nada. Pero eso solo fueron cinco segundos. Después su vista se nublo por completo, ella veía solo oscuridad, solo para después ver otra cosa.

Un destello de luz se abre en sus ojos en medio de esa oscuridad, para después apagarse y para dejar ver a un pequeño deku que estaba al frente de Zelda. Ella abre su boca y ojos al verlo, su respiración fue más fuerte era el espíritu de la máscara.

Era como cualquier niño deku, pequeño y tenía sus tres hojas en la punta de una rama y esta a su vez estaba encima de su cabeza. El niño miraba a la joven rubia, con una mirada triste, solo para después desvanecerse en partículas luminosas y esas partículas se mueven como si el viento las llevara y empiezan a rodear a Zelda y ha adherirse a ella.

-¡AHH- AHH!

Después empieza a sentir como un pulso de energía en todo su cuerpo, se puso muy tiesa y su cuerpo lo manifiesta. Sus demás compañeros sabios empezaban ver las reacciones.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Después la Reina De Hyrule empieza a sentir un gran dolor. Ella pega un grito desgarrador y horrible. Los demás sabios abren sus ojos para ver el horrible dolor que sufría su reina. Ella pega otro grito más fuerte que el anterior. Su protectora sheikah trata de hacer algo pero…

-¡No!- La Reina Deku pone una mano encima, para detenerla, tocando los muslos de Impa.- Ella ahora esta enlazada con la máscara. Usted no se la puede quitar. El espíritu decide si liberarla o no.

Impa niega con la cabeza, simplemente no lo creía y trataba de hacer algo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo ver como su protegida sufría y agonizaba.

Zelda se agarraba la cabeza y se movía de forma desesperada, mientras la máscara empieza a dar una especie de raíces y su rostro, su rostro empezó a cobrar vida empezaba a moverse también, sus ojos tenían un punto negro que se notaba. La voz de Zelda y la del Deku, gritaban al mismo tiempo, mezclándose, se empiezan a sentir miedo al ver eso. Una fémina deku solo veía la manifestación de su amado atrapado en la máscara, sintiéndose triste por haberlo despertado.

Pero en esos gritos de sufrimiento la joven empezó a ver algo, empezó a sentir recuerdos y sentimientos, todo pasaba rápidamente en su mente. Pero alguna…

Recuerdos de pequeño, crianza con su padre, amistad con su más cercana amiga, el Rey Deku, su forma de vida, pero había recuerdos que más se destacaban y esos eran los últimos.

"_Cuídate mucho, si"_

Veía lo que veía aquel espíritu cuando estaba con vida. Un pequeño deku siendo abrazado en aquellos tiempo por la Princesa Deku, el pequeñín se puso tieso y se sonrojaba por eso, ya que la que lo abrazaba era su mejor amiga de la infancia y también a la que tanto quería mucho, sintiendo algo mas por ella.

"_¡Jajajajajajaja!, ¿Qué hare contigo?"_

Zelda empieza a gritar con más fuerza y dolor al sentir y ver ese recuerdo. Ese recuerdo era Skull Kid al frente de un entonces arbolito triste. Ella ve a Majora burlándose del cadáver.

"_¡Oh!, venga…_

_¿De en verdad crees que puedes derrotarme como soy ahora?_

_¡Tonto!"_

Zelda grita más fuerte porque en ese recuerdo ve a su amado héroe que estaba siendo transformado en un deku. El Dios maligno empieza a encerrar el alma del pequeño deku en Link, para poder alterarlo. Un cruel sufrimiento y dolor se escucha, se escucha la voz de Link y Zelda gritando junto con él.

Una vez terminada la transformación.

"_¡Jee, jee!, ¡Ahora si tienes buen aspecto!_

_¡Te quedaras con ese aspecto para siempre!"_

Y Majora se burla, su risa maniaca combinada con la de Skull Kid se escucha, una risa psicópata. Mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando solo a un Link que gritaba de terror al ver su nueva apariencia.

Después como una nueva compañera se les une a ellos dos, una hada llamada Taya y como después pide ella ayuda tras después de burlarse de Link.

Zelda se arrodilla de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza.

"_Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿Verdad?"_

Ahí empezó a ver como Link conoció al Vendedor De Mascaras Felices y como este le dijo que recuperase su apreciada mascara, ya que un peligro se avecinaba y como él a cambio le iba a devolver un favor.

Después Zelda tira lagrimas adentro de la máscara, al empezar a ver lo mismo que vio Link en Termina, todo lo que vio en tres días.

Una mujer al no encontrar a su amado. Una desesperación por parte de Héroe Del Tiempo al no encontrar el instrumento importante que le fue arrebatado. Un susto de parte de todos en Termina, al ver a la luna con un horrible rostro, que se estaba acercando, solo para después ser remplazado por terror puro pal ver como chocaba asía la tierra.

Después una discusión al entrar a la cima de la Torre Del Reloj, como el monstruo empezaba a jalar la luna para poderla estrellar.

Después ver como un Dios demente grita para jalar la luna. Mientras un pequeño deku y un héroe sienten miedo al ver la gran maldad encarnada al frente de ellos.

Pero la esperanza que brillo por un valiente héroe que a pesar de su apariencia hiso algo y se arriesga, haciéndole frente al monstruo en forma de mascara. Así también recuperando su instrumento poderoso.

"_Estas dejando la tierra de Hyrule, ¿Verdad?_

_Aunque no fue hace mucho tiempo, siento como si te conociera toda la vida. Nunca olvidare los días en que pasamos juntos en Hyrule._

_Toma esto."_

Ella le da la Ocarina a Link.

"_Rezo…_

_Rezo para que tu viaje sea seguro._

_Si algo pasara recuerda esta canción."_

(Snif)

Zelda a pesar de su gran dolor sonríe, porque en ese recuerdo significaba una sola cosa. Ella le dio en aquel día la Ocarina Del Tiempo a Link para que lo cuidara en su aventura. Ella a pesar que tenía esa intención, la ayudo en su más cruel aventura. Salvar una tierra más de un Dios.

Pero después Zelda es sumergida en la oscuridad y el dolor de la máscara al ser el espíritu rechazado, se escucha el sonido de un piano, atreves de una canción triste que cura a los demás.

Después la joven rubia ve un espacio en blanco, solo para después estar en un cuarto muy grande y de piedra, con musgo y flores y sentir el frio de aquel lugar. Solo para después escuchare las palabras de alguien, en forma lirica o de rito. Y ver lo mismo que el deku y Link.

Un ser muy grande cayo al frente de ellos, era primitivo con una gran cuchilla y un escudo en forma de rombo, de color verde era su piel con marcas rojas, una barriga que se le asomaba, semi desnudo. Y su escudo tenía marcas verdes y era su escudo. Y sobre todo una cara perturbadora para aquel que la mirase, con puntos rojos en dichos ojos.

Ese era el Odolwa, Guerrero Salvaje Enmascarado. Ese era el primer monstruo que enfrento Link.

Zelda empieza a ver como Odolwa bailaba y cantaba una extraña lengua, solo para después atacar. Link se defendía. Pero hasta que Odolwa ataca con su gran cuchilla.

-¡ARRRRGGGHHHHH!

Zelda grita horrible al sentir como los ataque diversos de Odolwa lastimaban al héroe, desde roces de la cuchilla, insectos y polillas, así también el ardor del fuego que estaba presente cuando se transformaba en un deku.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que seguir?!- Impa pregunta horrorizada al ver como su protegida sufría y lloraba de tanto dolor.

Todos los sabios se quedaron igual que su compañera sheikah, solo veían como su reina sufría y se retorcía de dolor.

-No lo sé.- Responde la Reina Deku, seriamente.- Yo me puse la máscara una vez y no sé cuanto tardo. El Sr. Link sufría al ponerse la máscara al transformarse. Ese es el mismo dolor que la Reina Zelda sufre, porque no solo es la transformación, sino también los recuerdos y sentimientos, así también dolores.

Pero después ve como ese maldito monstruo es derrotado, para después desvanecerse. Otra vez se ve un espacio en blanco. Zelda estaba ya muy cansada de ver y sentir toda la tortura. Después ve algo. Como el héroe salva a la Princesa Deku y como por una extraña razón Link, empezó a sentir una especie de atracción asía ella, pero ese era el espíritu deku que veía a su amada amiga sana y salva, arriesgando también su vida de madera para salvarla y eso lo comprendió Link a la perfección.

Pero desgraciadamente ese no fue el último recuerdo de la Mascara Deku, fue algo muy aterrador. Zelda después esta en un espacio cerrado, era algo difícil de describir. Pero en ese cuarto estaba Link deku y…

"_Esa mascara quítatela"_

Estaba un niño con pantalones y camisa blanca y con aquella mascara de Odolwa puesta.

Un destello de luz se vio por última vez. Zelda cae sin reaccionar y sin moverse.

-¡Zelda, Zelda!- La sheikah llama a su protegida que no reacciona aun así.

La Reina Deku, se acerca a la joven rubia que estaba boca abajo, la voltea y le quita la máscara, no sin antes verla con sus ojos cerrados y con lágrimas que brotaban en su rostro.

-Les dije que sufrirían el peor dolor posible.- Recalca la fémina deku sus palabras.- ¿Están seguros que correr el mismo destino que ella al ponérsela?

Impa se acerca y agarra el cuerpo inconsciente de Zelda. Con una cara de espanto y asombro al ver como una máscara podía hacer eso.

Y antes de que Impa dijera algo de tan solo ver a Zelda de esa forma.

-Está bien. Solo esta inconsciente.- Dejo la Deku.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, físicamente si estaba bien, pero el dolor emocional al ver lo de la máscara.

Impa la levanta y la pone en una de las camas de liana.

-¿Quién sigue?- Pregunta la deku.

Los sabios se encontraban en shock de lo que vieron, algunos hasta sudaron de lo que vieron.

-Yo no quiero ponerme eso.- Dijo Nabooru aterrada, en su rostro se veía y era comprensible.

Pero Impa se acerca y toma la máscara, sin ningún temor asía esta.

-Pero no tenemos otra opción, ¡Todos!, tenemos que ponérnosla.

Los sabios no dijeron nada, esta vez el miedo se apodero de ellos. La Reina Deku los miraba tristemente.

_-"¿Por qué quieren ponerse la máscara?"-_ Y se hace también esa pregunta, veía a los sabios que estaban obligados. Que por cierto lo estaban.

-Sea lo que sea que haya visto Zelda. Lo veremos por igual.

La sheikah se pone la Máscara Deku. Gritos de desgarradores y de dolor se apoderan del castillo Deku, de diferentes personas tras ponerse las mascaras. Uno tras otro se la pusieron y de ese dolor comprendieron las palabras de los Gigantes. Que tienen que sufrir el mismo dolor que Link.

* * *

**Horas después: El atardecer**

El sol naranja se iba, se empezaba a extinguir, dando con sus débiles rayos lo que quedaba de la tierra de los Dioses de Termina. En el castillo deku los sabios dormán, tras haberse desmayado, como consecuencia de ponerse la máscara.

-¡AHHHH!- Zelda se levanta de golpe.

La Reina De Hyrule voltea a todas partes y ve que estaba en el mismo cuarto donde la Reina Deku los había traído. Zelda sigue volteando, ella no creía en donde estaba y ve a sus compañeros durmiendo, también bajo los efectos de la máscara.

La joven se tapa con sus manos, después las baja un poco, deslizándolas, dejando ver sus ojos azules que estaban bien abiertos, dejando derramar lágrimas. Zelda tenía ganas de gritar de lo que vio, sintió el mismo terror que tuvo su amado héroe hace años, deteniendo el capricho y maldad de un Dios loco.

-Eso fue muy revelador.

Desde las sombras salía la sheikah protectora, dejándose ver.

Zelda seguía de la misma forma pasmada, pero después se tranquilizaba.

-E-E-Esto- Esto.- Más bien trataba de tranquilizar, la joven tartamudeaba y su cara cambio totalmente, ella estaba aterrada y destrozada.

-Tomate mas tu tiempo.- Dijo Impa.- Yo también me puse así de nerviosa, al recibir eso de golpe.- Comenta.

Zelda respira de forma larga y lenta, lo más que podía, se inflaba, mientras trataba de poner todo en orden.

-¡E-E-Esto, no, no, lo puedo creer!- Exclama, triste y furiosa, sus lagrimas salían sin parar, rozando rápidamente su fino rostro.

-Tranquilízate.

-¡N-no!, ¡¿Por- por- por qué, por qué?!- Pero ella no se tranquilizaba.- ¡¿Por qué la Fiera Deidad quiere que veamos esto?!

-¡Tranquila!- La sheikah tiene que subir el mismo nivel que Zelda para contenerla.- Ya hablaremos después de eso, por lo mientras tranquilízate y deja descansar a los demás.- Después se tranquiliza.

Zelda de nuevo ve a sus compañeros. Rauru y Darmani, estaban tiesos, pero en sus caras se veía una gran preocupación y tristeza al parecer conteniéndose. Pero los demás. Saria estaba medio enroscada y medio temblaba también, pero lloraba dormida, se podía escuchar sus gemidos, como si estuviera aun despierta. Mientras Nabooru y Ruto se movían un poco y lloraban también.

Zelda de nuevo se tapa la boca, sentía como tenía ganas de gritar y sacar todo, así al mismo tiempo se le iba la voz, ella seguía también llorando ahora tras saber que después de Ganondorf, hubo un monstruo mucho peor.

* * *

**Una hora después.**

Era ya de noche en Termina y la Luna salía para observar a los sabios con su imponente, fría y blanca mirada. Los Sabios De Hyrule estaban más que despiertos, pero a la vez tan callados como si en verdad estuvieran aun dormidos, tenían una mirada indescriptible y a su forma que solo se manifestaba como una seriedad por el semblante que ocultaba lo que verdaderamente sentían, más en común todos pensaban lo mismo. Espanto, asombro y tristeza. Eso se podría decir, y que todo estaba combinado en sus rostros bajo ese semblante.

Todos estaban reunidos en un comedor, sentados en troncos. La Reina Deku, trataba de ser una buena anfitriona y los atendió a todos a su comedor e inclusive mando a sus sirvientes ir rápidamente a cazar Bulblins y que se preparada rápidamente, así también cortar los frutos de los cultivos que tenían, todo para atender lo que les sería necesario para sus invitados de honor, una vez que estaban dormidos. Y aunque el comedor no fuera lujoso para una Terminiano (O en este caso Hylian), los sabios aceptaron aun así.

Pero los sabios ni siquiera pensaban en ello, ni siquiera en su cena, solo comían casi por gula, sin siquiera sentían el gusto de la comida, ni siquiera la Princesa Ruto que siempre se queja decía algo. Todos tenían los pensamientos en otra parte.

La Reina Deku si se lo esperaba y la incomodaba, pero a la vez no culpaba.

-¿Y ustedes de donde son?- Pero la deku pregunta, a la vez tratando de ablandar las situación de sus pobres invitados.

Los sabios salen de su trance, solo por el momento.

-Venimos de muy lejos.- Responde Zelda después de un pequeño momento de silencio.

-¿De dónde?- Y seguía preguntando su majestad deku.- La verdad nuca supimos de donde provenía el Sr. Link. No se lo pudimos preguntar a Skull Kid, ese día.

-¿Es su amigo?- Pregunta Saria que le entra algo de curiosidad por una razón más que vio en la máscara.

La Deku voltea y ve a la kokiri.-Claro.- Ella sonríe.- El no tiene la culpa de lo que paso en Termina, si no esa diabólica mascara.

Saria pensaba que ella odiaría a Skull Kid y por obvias razones. Pero gracias a Link eso se impidió.

-Déjenme contarles algo.- Dijo La Reina Deku.- Para la desgracia del duendecillo, después de los hechos Termina. El sufrió también. Una pareja que el afecto lo rechazaban y se enfurecían. En el Pico Nevado el patriarca Goron no lo quería también y lo sacaba casi a patadas en el circuito de carreras. Y en el Cabo Zora en el océano, lo querían linchar los zoras de la banda los Indigo-Go.

Eso causo algo en los sabios al saber eso, sintieron pena por Skull Kid.

-Pero. Cuando… por casualidades del destino una vez. Mi mayordomo encontró al niño afuera una vez. Skull Kid se vio orillado a vivir en los pantanos, ya que si iba a otra parte nadie lo aceptaría y alojarse, en días de frio sufría. Pero a pesar de ello, mi mayordomo sabia que él no lo había hecho y eso fue gracias al Sr. Link que nos dijo algo sobre el antes de devolvernos la máscara. Mi mayordomo no le tenía rencor a pesar de todo.

-¿Y ustedes lo aceptaron?- Pregunto Darmani.

-Mi mayordomo lo hiso. Para la desgracia yo también le tenía resentimiento asía él. Yo aun seguía furiosa con él, en ese tiempo porque lo que vi en ese día también en la máscara fue como el asesino a mi pequeño deku. Pero al convivir un tiempo con él, gracias a mi mayordomo, me di cuenta de que él no era malo. Pero el resto opinaba lo contrario.

Los sabios pensaron en ello. No importaba si los dekus lo aceptaran, el resto no y ese era un problema, ellos tenían odio asía el niño y por ende sus oscuras intenciones se podían asomarse, atravez del rechazo y agresión.

-Pero yo decidí hacer algo. Si algo tenían en común todas esas personas que fueron afectadas por Skull Kid, es que también todos conocían al héroe. A todos los reuní, desde los dueños de las otras dos mascaras y a las personas que fueron afectadas, no dejaría que le pasara algo a Skull Kid. Y tras a ver hablado un con el patriarca goron y los Indigo-Go. Les enseñe que yo también tenía una máscara igual a ellos. El patriarca Goron ya sabía quién era Link y bien o mal los Indigo-Go también, ellos al igual que yo y mi mayordomo se pusieron la máscara. Les dije que se pusieran mi mascara, la mascara deku y yo me puse las otras dos para saber, ya que era como un rompecabezas y de ahí comprendieron que Skull Kid no era el culpable atraves de mi mascara. Y después hicimos lo mismo con unas cuantas personas que aceptaron mi invitación. Desde aquella pareja cuyo hombre había sido transformado en niño, una pequeña familia en el Cañón Ikana y la dueña del Rancho Romani y su hermana que fue muy valiente para su edad. Somos pocos los que sabemos lo que realmente paso.

-Entonces, ¿Nada mas son ustedes?- Pregunta Rauru.

-Si.- Responde la Deku.- Pero me he desviado un poco de tema, no sé de donde son.- Dice con una leve carcajada.

-De una tierra llamada Hyrule.- Responde Zelda.

-Hyrule… Nunca oí hablar de esa tierra.- Dijo la deku desconcertada.

Los sabios piensan un poco sobre ello. Termina no conoce también la existencia de aquella tierra. Y eso los sorprendió.

-¿Y cómo es su tierra princesa?- La monarca deku gana más curiosidad.

-…Es como cualquier otra. Tiene sus momentos de gloria y sus momentos de decadencia.- Responde Zelda.- Pero por lo mientras hay paz, ahora que tomo el lugar de mi padre.

-¿Entonces es reina?- La deku pregunta desconcertada.- Perdóneme. No pensé que fuera ahora reina de su tierra.

-Descuide. No me molesta.- Zelda sonríe, dando señal de que todo estaba bien, con respecto a eso. Pero en el fondo eso no era cierto, dando solo una sonrisa vacía.

-Y dígame Reina De Hyrule… ¿Dónde está el héroe, el Sr. Link?- Ella pregunta felizmente.

Esa pregunta causa un torbellino en el interior de los sabios.

-El no se encuentra con nosotros. Tiene asuntos importantes.- Y la joven rubia mantiene su compostura al responder.

-Lo entiendo.- La reina de madera se desanima al escuchar.- Hace años que no lo veo. La última vez que supe atravez de rumores, cuando había vuelto a Termina y eso fue hace cinco años.

En aquel tiempo Link había vuelto a Termina a buscar a Majora para poder detenerlo, por ahí visito algunos conocidos.

Pero después de esa respuesta. Zelda pregunta algo especial.

-Disculpe su majestad. Pero me gustaría pedirle que por favor nos contaría sobre las demás mascaras y sobre sus dueños.

La Reina Deku se pone a pensar un poco, se toma un momento.- A estas alturas el Sr. Link tuvo que contarles.- Dijo.

-No lo hiso.- Responde Rauru.

-¡Ohh!... Bueno yo pensé… Está bien les contare.

Los sabios ponen más atención para oír lo que necesitan escuchar.

-Como es bien sabido el Héroe De Termina necesito ayuda para salvar esta tierra y fue gracias a las mascaras. La primera fue la "Mascara Deku". La segunda fue la "Mascara Goron" que en su interior esta fue un gran y poderoso goron. El Sr. Link salvo a la tribu de su extinción a manos de un monstruo que provocaba un eterno invierno. Quitándole el calor a los goron.

Darmani sentía orgullo al escuchar eso. Al saber cómo su hermano también fue uno de los de su raza, al ponerse la máscara, si tan solo fuera así, sería Link sucesor en tomar el mando de la tribu, siendo el Héroe Del Tiempo más que capaz.

-Esa mascara esta resguardada al norte de Termina. En el Pico Nevado. El Patriarca Goron la resguarda ahí, a la vez en homenaje al gran goron guerrero y al Sr. Link que mato aquel monstruo que amenazo la existencia de Termina.

Al menos aquel momento fue satisfactorio para los sabios, saber más detalle lo que hiso Link en Termina y como la gente lo respeta también.

-La tercera mascara, es la "Mascara Zora". Esta resguardada por la banda Indigo-Go. En especial por Lulu la vocalista.

Y la Princesa Ruto se choca de oír ese nombre. Pero…

-Esta tiene el espíritu de un bajista zora, que también era un guerreo por linaje. El Sr. Link por lo que se encontró a Mikau, que así se llamaba por cierto. Encontró al zora a las orillas del mar, el último deseo de aquel guerrero era encontrar y recuperar los huevos que le habían robado las piratas gerudo y se los quería devolver a su amada Lulu. El héroe canto su canción y lo convirtió en mascara y cumplió su último deseo del zora, convirtiéndose en el.

Respecto a Nabooru se sintió decepcionada y su suposiciones eran ciertas sobre las de su raza en esta tierra, dando un leve suspiro, tanto que nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Pero por parte de Ruto, la zora se imagino al que antes era su "prometido" como zora. Para la Princesa Zora hubiera sido más que perfecto. Pero por situaciones durante el Rey De Los Demonios y después con Majora, el destino simplemente no quería, simplemente no era correspondida. Por un momento la princesa se le quedo viendo a su reina, un momento y disimuladamente, con recelo siendo ella una de las causas.

-Tristemente. Lulu trato peor que mi mayordomo y yo al Sr. Link, después de su aventura ella y su banda lo querían matar, pensando por error que él era el asesino… (Suspiro) Pero al menos ella se pudo disculpar con él, cuando lo llego a ver.

Los sabios solo se imaginaron quedo esa escena triste en su mente y atravez del tiempo que lo plasmo. Fue demasiado que Link devolviera las mascaras a sus dueños. Pero dejando fuera eso, algo desconcertó a la joven rubia.

-¿Y qué hay de la última región?- Zelda pregunta.- ¿Y sobre su ultima mascara?

-¿Ehh?- La deku se desconcierta.- No sé si haya una cuarta mascara y no sé de qué región me habla usted.

-¿No sabe sobre esa mascara?- Pregunta Impa escéptica.

-No lo sé. Nadie, de los que sabemos sobre el Héroe están enterados de eso. Tal vez lo sepa ese duendecillo, ya que sentimos que no nos conto todo al preguntarle como el Sr. Link derroto a ese monstruo.- Explica la reina que si le sorprendió, ya que había cosas que no sabía.

Eran bastantes sorpresas por el momento. Eso quería decir que no conocen la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad.

-Pero tal vez ustedes hablan sobre el Cañón Ikana. Esa es la última región de Termina.

-Sí. Esa región.- Dijo Zelda acordándose de esas palabras, ya que ahí es el último lugar donde ella y los demás irán.

La deku desvía la mirada y ve de reojo a todos los sabios.

-Bueno. La verdad nadie sabe lo que hiso nuestro héroe en ese valle maldito. Solo libero al último gigante, pero no lo sabemos, ni menos, nadie se atreve a ir a ese lugar tan inhóspito.

-Disculpe, nos puede decir más sobre ese valle, nos da curiosidad y mas sobre la gran Torre De Piedra que está ahí.- Y en efecto a la Monarca de Hyrule le entraba esa curiosidad, ya que no se lo había preguntado a Skull Kid antes.

-Esa parte fue hecha ya hace mucho tiempo por gente que existió antes de nosotros. Mas no sé el por qué y él para que.- Explicaba la reina de madera al respecto.- Antes habían dos tribus. La Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana.

Los sabios ya sabían de la existencia de esa gente, pero aun así tenían curiosidad de saber más. Y esta vez se podría decir que están preparados para lo que siguen. Aparte es ahí, en el Reino Ikana donde verán a la Fiera Deidad.

Y después. Una vez terminando de cenar. A lo cual pese a los recursos de los dekus se había lucido en si por preparar bien el Bulblin y al gusto de los sabios.

-Creo que ya es hora de partir.- Dijo Zelda.

-No creo que este sea un buen momento de hacerlo, su majestad de Hyrule.- Dijo la deku.- Hay muchos peligros en Termina durante la noche.

-Ya lo creemos.- Dijo Ruto, fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Es recomendable que se queden a dormir aquí. Sé que no es lugar acogedor para ustedes. Pero al menos estarán segu…

-Con gusto aceptaremos.- Y la Princesa Zora interviene de forma grosera.

Zelda voltea y ve a la zora, con algo de disgusto. Pero después la joven ve a sus compañeros, aunque ellos no mostraban nada, ella lo pensó. Si había sido muy cansado y peligroso pasar una noche en la Pradera de Termina, ¿Ellos porque tenían que estar sufriendo esa clase de inconvenientes?, ya basta con venir a esta tierra desconocida y ponerse también las mascaras y eso no era todos sus problemas.

-Aceptamos y agradecemos su hospitalidad su majestad.- Zelda voltea y la ve, acto seguido hace una reverencia asía ella en señal de agradecimiento.

La deku sonríe al saber eso.

Esta vez el segundo día de los Sabios De Hyrule en la tierra de Termina ha concluido y acaban su prueba en ponerse su primera mascara. Los héroes ahora reposan bajo el manto de las estrellas. Y bajo la luna cuya presencia y vista se mantiene para vigilar a sus enemigos.

* * *

**Bueno ya he acabado con este capítulo y perdonen por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupado en estos meses, ya no es lo mismo cuando tienes trabajo. Es el por eso de mi demora, ya no podre subir muy seguido estos mis fic's. Desgraciadamente el Internet no se paga solo XD.**

**Ririx221: La verdad si agradezco mucho tu insistencia en mi fic y lo lamento. Espero que esto lo compense.**

**AquaOfThe Back: Si yo también espero publicar mas seguido.**

**BlackAuraWolf: Si quería escribir esa relación entre la princesa y la zora, se me ocurrió desde los inicios de este fic, y si lulu lo sabe, después de todo tarde o temprano lo sabrían al ponerse las mascaras. Y si fue corto el capitulo anterior, esta vez me dedique hacerlo largo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus vistas y su paciencia en a este fic. Bueno eso es todo de mi parte me despido. **

**Adiós**** y Cuidense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	45. Entre el sí y el no

**Hola a todo mi público. Admiro mucho su paciencia asía mis historia lo cual agradezco. Y esta vez parece que tarde menos. Bueno Aquí les traigo otro capítulo mío. La verdad si ha sido difícil escribir he tenido falta de inspiración y eso de tener trabajo te lo quita bien o mal.**

**Tuve que eliminar una de las cosas que estaba pensando para este fic. Aunque creo que hice bien (que de por si mi historia es algo mala XD), aunque se me ocurrió otras. Bueno en fin los dejare en paz.**

* * *

**Entre el sí y el no**

La gran y hermosa noche hace acto de presencia en la tierra de Termina. Dejando solo algunas, pocas estrellas del gran firmamento. Solo resaltaba un gran astro blanco en esa oscuridad, que daba con sus rayos blancos aquella tierra, tomando casi el papel de un sol.

-Mmmmm…

La Reina Deku en su habitación observaba la luna. Aquel astro a la vez le traía a la reina de madera recuerdos malditos que no se tienen que recordar.

-Nada mas esperamos que no caiga de nuevo.- Se decía a ella misma y esta vez en parte de todos en Termina.

Ella seguía viendo aquel astro. Y no solo ella, los habitantes de Termina se les empezaba más que extrañar la aparición de la luna. Todas las noches durante estos últimos días y algunos días en que se supone no debería salir, la luna llena se mostraba y siempre se posaba se podrá decir en la Ciudad Del Reloj. Los habitantes desconocían la causa del ¿por qué?, y a la vez les empezaba a espantar por aquellos hechos de años atrás.

**TOC, TOC.**

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la reina. Ella se aproxima y abre. La deku ve a otro de su raza y de rango inferior al suyo, un simple lacayo que hace después una reverencia asía ella.

-¿Me ha mandado a llamar, mi señora?- Pregunta el sirviente con la mirada asía abajo.

-Sí. Ten esto.- La monarca deku da un par de cartas.- Ve a la Ciudad Del Reloj a primera hora de la mañana y entrega esto al cartero.

-Si mi señora.

El deku hace otra reverencia y se retira de la puerta de su señora.

-(Suspiro) Bueno solo espero que los amigos del Sr. Link se sientan cómodos.

*****Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo*****

Esta vez los Sabios De Hyrule se habían alojado en el castillo deku. Aunque lo antes dicho no era para su comodidad (Al menos para Ruto y Zelda). Para los demás les parecía normal. Pero se acoplaron en un mismo cuarto.

Pero dejando fuera eso. El cuarto se sentía tenso por la presencia de los sabios, más bien por lo que sentían y transpiraban. Puesto que para ellos el día aun no había acabado, tenían unas caras de neutras que ocultaban su gran preocupación y a su vez el asombro y el miedo.

-Al menos ya sabemos a mejor detalle lo que paso con Link en Termina.- Comento Zelda primero, con un respiro después.

-Pero sintiendo lo mismo que el.- Dijo Rauru, con una cara seria, pero a la vez triste.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta Nabooru molesta, conteniéndose.- ¿Tenemos que ir y ponernos dos mascaras?- Pregunta de mala gana.

Pero nadie dice nada, el silencio interpretaba la respuesta de la gerudo y a la vez el mismo sentimiento que siente ella al saber eso.

-No quiero ponerme esas mascaras.- Ruto tenía ganas de llorar al saber y decir eso.- ¡Ya no quiero ver más!- Grita, ella no se contiene.

-Nadie quiere ponerse las mascaras.- Comenta Impa, ella estaba seria, pero solo tapaba lo que verdaderamente sentía en su interior.

-Y pensar que Link se tenía que poner cada una de las mascaras.- Comenta Saria al respecto y pensando lo que dijo.

-Y sentir también lo mismo, viendo todo.- Comenta Darmani impresionado.

-No tenemos opción.- Dijo Zelda.- Si queremos salvar a Hyrule, necesitamos encontrar a Oni y para eso tenemos que seguir sus reglas.

-¿Y cómo?- Pregunta Nabooru negando levemente y repetidamente con la cabeza.- Esto es una locura.

-Miren es de noche. Yo también no tengo energías para discutir esto. Así que mejor lo dejaremos para mañana. Todos necesitamos descansar.- Dijo Zelda y sofocada con razón a ese tema.

Los sabios ya había pasado por mucho en su segundo día en Termina. Pero por ahora la primera prueba de los sabios ya ha concluido.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Era un nuevo día, por lo tanto el sol era una señal para seguir con la aventura de los Sabios De Hyrule. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Todos estaban reunidos en las entradas de las murallas del castillo deku.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad su majestad.- Zelda agradecía eso, a través de una reverencia asía la reina de madera. Acto seguido los sabios hacen lo mismo.

-Fue un honor contar con su presencia Reina De Hyrule, Zelda. Y también de ustedes amigos.- Dijo la Reina Deku, después de hacer una reverencia también.- No hay nada que agradecer. El Sr. Link salvo esta tierra, era lo mínimo que podía hacer y lamento si no era cómodo para ustedes.

Los sabios ya se iban del territorio deku para seguir su camino pero…

-Y por favor saluden al Sr. Link de mi parte. Y que por favor, que nos visite.- Dijo la deku algo avergonzada, con algo de culpa.

Los sabios no dicen nada, unos cambiaron levemente su semblante. La deku admiraba mucho a Link y como decirle lo que realmente había pasado. También decirle que aparte de los Gigantes había alguien más por encima de ellos y que es su único y verdadero Dios. Igualmente para los sabios, puesto que dicho héroe se convirtió en su peor enemigo.

-… Yo se lo diré.- A pesar de eso, Zelda contesta, dando una sonrisa lo mas que podai alzarla.- Hasta pronto. Y una vez más gracias.

Los sabios se despiden. Dan media vuelta y se retiran del lugar pasando por las plataformas de madera. Y saliendo de las murallas deku. Les cayó bien la Reina Deku, no era mala persona. A excepción del inconveniente con Nabooru por se gerudo. Pero por ahora…

-Muy bien. Ahora. Nuestro siguiente destino es el Norte De Termina.- Comento Impa.

-Asía el Pico Nevado.- Dijo Zelda con un tono muy serio.

Todos ponen una cara de desagrado, a su forma de cada uno de ellos, por el simple hecho de ponerse las mascaras, pero…

-Yo quiero saber cómo le hiso mi hermano salvar a la Tribu Goron de allá.- El patriarca goron de Hyrule estaba ansioso por llegar y saber lo que hiso Link.

La joven Reina sonreía sin que la miraran. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa por su amado héroe, por arriesgarse en salvar a esta tierra, a la vez se sentía afortunada por enamorarse de él.

Pero por ahora ese sentimiento al que le llaman "amor" solo le causa dolor al saber que no está a su lado y que él es ahora el enemigo a vencer. En parte puesto que Link solo es un títere a manos del Dios dueño de Termina.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Los sabios cruzaron el lago del pantano. Ruto por desgracia nadando y esta vez Darmani no la aventó al agua. Pero mientras recorrían los bosques.

-¿Están seguros de saber en dónde vamos?- Pregunta Ruto harta de caminar, lo que siempre le chocaba para su desgracia y la de todos ya que siempre se quejaba.- Llevamos horas caminando.

-Solo quieres una excusa para que te carguen.- Dijo Darmani, molesto.

-¿Ehh?- Y la zora por lo consiguiente reacciona.- Pues sí. Así que cárgame.- Y ordena también.

-¡Ja!, ni loco. Lo hacía cuando me hartaba de ti y cuando llovía. Ahorita quiero disfrutar el sol.- Darmani se negaba ante eso.

Ruto infla sus mejillas y se pone roja, estaba molesta de que no la cargaran y mas siendo una princesa.

-¿Ya van a empezar otra ves?- Nabooru da un suspiro de derrota, ella ya ve venir lo de siempre.

Y mientras se iba a iniciar otra infinita pelea entre la zora y el goron. Los que estaban al frente discutían otra cosa.

-Necesitamos un mapa.- Comenta Impa, con los brazos cruzados, mientras caminaba.-Por suerte se ve la Ciudad Del Reloj desde aquí.

-Según por lo que me dijo Skull Kid. Dice que el único que vende mapas es un tal Tingle.- Dijo Saria acordándose de esas palabras.

-¿Y cómo lo encontraremos?- Pregunta la sheikah.

-¡Alguien me hablo!

Una voz suena algo fuerte, todos los sabios alzan la mirada y ven el cielo o más bien lo que estaba sobre ellos.

Los sabios veían a un hombre de muy baja estatura, masomenos de la estatura de Saria, tenia ropajes verdes, unos pantalones cortos rojos, parecían mas como unos calzoncillos, una nariz peculiar, roja, una cara algo con arrugas. Unos ojos negros. Tenía consigo una mochila azul en su espalda. La edad de aquel hombre de baja estatura era un poco más de cuarenta años. Su cabeza a la vez era cubierta por una capucha de color verde pero se hacia una especie de pincho o pico en la cima. El hombre en sus manos traía cosas. En su mano derecha tenía un pincel y en su mano izquierda papel y una tabla, al parecer dibujaba y escribía.

-Hola.- Saluda el hombrecito.

-…-Y los sabios se quedan así al verlo.

Tingle baja poco a poco y se pone al frente de ellos, levitando un poco.

-Veo que quieren un mapa

Pese a su apariencia y también a su aparente rareza, los sabios reaccionan.

-Sí. ¿Usted es Tingle?—Pregunta Saria al verlo.

-Jijiji. Sí, mi nombre es Tingle.- El responde felizmente. Pero el hombre ve a la niña que le pregunto.- ¡Ohh!, esas ropas verdes… ¡Usted debe venir del bosque!

-…- Saria se queda desconcertada.

-¡Usted tiene un hada!- Tingle exclama un poco.- Usted, tiene que ser mi amiga.

Pero la kokiri nativa de Hyrule no dice nada, de hecho se sorprendió de que el extraño hombre supiera que ella tuviera un hada, aunque no la tenía consigo en esos momentos.

-Que lastima que no tengo un hada.- Tinlge se desmotiva, encorvándose. Aunque también quiere ser un hada del bosque.

-Disculpe.- Impa intercede, interrumpiendo.- Usted es el que vende mapas ¿No?- Y al final la sheikah pregunta.

-¡Ohh!, si. Perdón, es la emoción.- El hombre responde, cambiando su postura.- Jejeje. Necesitan un mapa, ¿Cuál?, tengo de todas partes de Termina.

Tingle empieza a mostrar y sacar sus mapas.

Zelda e Impa ven una ojeada a los mapas, todos hechos a mano. Se veían bien hecho. Pues Tingle ya se habia dedicado a eso hace ya tiempo, cada vez mejorando. Pero…

-Veo que no les convence.- Dijo tingle, viuendo las caras de sus clientes, de una de ellas en especia.

Zelda vio el mapa donde se muestra los dominios del Reino Ikana y las acotaciones y señales del mapa. Así también algo que le llamo la atención y decía _"Ruinas Del Castillo Ikana"_. Eso la intrigo por el momento.

-Tienes un buen diseño. Pero… La joven rubia ve a Tingle.- ¿Tienes un mapa donde muestre toda Termina?- Pregunta.

La cara de Tingle se abre mas, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, en señal de que pensaba y también de su sorpresa.- ¡¿Ehh?!… Bueno si tengo, pero…

El hombre saca un mapa de su mochila y esta tenían una cuerda un poco gruesa, enrolladla y amarrada. Después la quita y la desdobla. Y a diferencia de sus demás mapas que era como uno, hasta cuatro hojas normales. El mapa que habia sacado Tingle media mucho más. Se podría decir que un poco más de la mitad de tamaño de Saria y de ancho tenia esas medidas también.

-Si este es el que busco.- Zelda sonrie, después de verlo detenidamente. El mapa tenía toda Termina consigo.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- Pregunta.

-Doscientas rupias.

Nadie dice nada y no por el precio. O tal vez un poco. Pero era un gran mapa, bien hecho y difícil de hacer, por parte de una persona que recorrió toda Termina para hacerla. Aparte que en la tierra de Termina no había alguien que vendiera mapas más que Tingle.

-Y bien, ¿Qué esperas?- La sheikah esperaba que su protegida pagara por el mapa. Que si era muy útil para ellos, para andar más tranquilo por Termina.

Zelda solo sonríe y se queda de esa forma.- Ya no tengo Rupias.- Contesta después.

Eso petrifica a todos, inclusive al pequeño vendedor que no era precisamente lo que esperaba a la hora de vender un mapa. De todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar, que de por si eran raras y únicas para todos y en todo los sentidos. Que la misma Reina De Hyrule, que se presume por tener riquezas más que los demás en su reino, se quedara sin rupias. ¿Era irónico o cómico?, no era cómico para el resto de sus compañeros sabios. Se suponía y pensaba que Zelda traía dinero consigo.

-¿Como que no tienes dinero?- Pregunta Impa, extrañada ante eso, desconcertada por ello y arrugando un poco su cara en señal de molestia.- ¿No se supone que Koume te devolvió parte de las rupias al no poder llevara a la Princesa Ruto?- Pregunto.

-Aun así, no sería suficiente para pagar.- Responde Zelda que sin voltear a su protectora.

-Bueno. Pero al menos compra el del Pico Nevado que es a donde vamos.

-Tampoco puedo comprarlo. Jeje.- La joven no voltea y responde, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-… ¿Por, por qué?- Y siguió Preguntando la sheikah, esta vez mostrando su molestia que se distinguía entre su seriedad.

-Miren. Si no tienen dinero para comprar. Por ende no les podre vender.- Dijo Tingle un poco más serio, a la vez un poco triste al no poder vender.

El pequeño hombre tenía sus razones justificables. Si no hay dinero para comprar, el no podía darles el mapa.

-¿No podemos pagarte después?- Pregunta Saria.

-No.- Tingle niega con la cabeza.

-Pero dijo Skull kid que tu nos podias ayudar.

Y a partir de las últimas palabras de la kokiri, hace que Tingle reaccione.

-Skull Kid.- el hombre menciona eso, desconcertado, al parecer algo espantado.- ¿Ustedes conocen a Skull Kid?- Pregunta.

Saria asiente para responder.

Tingle empieza a recordar algo por tan solo recordar a Skull Kid. Una deuda que le debe.

-¿Sigue enojado por romperle su cámara?- Se dice a sí mismo el hombre, agarrándose su barbilla.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Saria que medio escucho.

-¡Nada!… no es nada.- Tingle contesta algo tenso, pero diciendo a la vez feliz.- Si vienen de parte de Skull Kid demuéstrenlo. Skull Kid siempre canta con su flauta, ¿Cual es una de las canciones que el toca?

Y sin perder más el tiempo. Saria saca su ocarina y empieza a tocar, empezó a tocar la su canción, empezó a tocar la Canción de Saria, su canción.

-… Entonces si lo conoces.- Dijo Tingle, algo sorprendido.- Bueno si vienen de parte de Skull Kid. Supongo que les ayudare. Tomen este mapa.

Tingle les da el mapa en el cual contiene toda Termina.

Los sabios se quedaron algo desconcertados por ese comportamiento. Pero en si ya consiguieron un mapa y fue gracias a Skull Kid, aunque este con ellos, les ayudo.

-Gracias.- Dice la kokiri con una sonrisa.

-De nada.- Responde Tingle, algo frustrado por ello.- Nada mas díganle a Skull Kid que ya esta saldada la deuda con él.

Si. Gracias.- Dijo una vez mas Saria.

-¡Tingle, Tingle!, ¡Kooloo-Limpah!, Estas sn palabras creadas por mí. No se las robe.

-…

Y así los sabios consiguieron un mapa. En este caso el mapa donde muestra toda Termina. Y sin más que decir ellos siguen su camino. Esta vez un poco más tranquilos.

-Qué raro es ese sujeto.- Dijo Ruto algo fastidiada una vez que la distancia ya es la considerable.

-Ni que lo digas.- Dijo Darmani.- Hasta sus ropas son raras.

-Parece que le caíste bien Saria.- Dijo Nabooru, en un tono un poco burlón.

-No es mal tipo. Después de todo nos dio este gran mapa.- Responde Saria.- Pero me sorprende mucho que supiera que tengo un hada.

-Pero al menos Skull Kid nos ayudo con ese mapa.- Dijo Zelda mientras se le asoma una leve sonrisa, sus compañeros no la alcanzaron a percibir.

Los sabios siguen su camino asía la Ciudad De Reloj.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Los sabios siguieron su camino hasta salir del bosque del pantano. Se podía ver la Ciudad Del Reloj más cerca.

-Al fin.- Dijo Nabooru, algo cansada de caminar.

-Necesitamos conseguir más provisiones.- Dijo Impa mientras caminaba.

-Solo tengo que sacar más dinero del Banco de Termina.- Dijo Zelda, ya que ahí dejo todas sus rupias.

* * *

**En el anochecer.**

La luna salía habitualmente, postrándose en lo más alto del cielo despejado, iluminando con sus rayos la Ciudad Del Reloj y a la tierra de Termina.

Pero mientras tanto los sabios se reposan bajo una humilde posada que está en la ciudad. Puesto que horita están algo cansados por su viaje, aparte se recuperan de lo que vieron y aun necesitan digerir el asunto con más calma. Así también algo de organización para su viaje en las demás regiones de Termina. Para que no les pasase lo que les había sucedido en su primer día.

Pero mientras tanto en la cima del la Ciudad Del Reloj. Un Dios Guerrero los observaba con poca atención asía los débiles y patéticos mortales de Hyrule. No se habían ganado ni siquiera su mirada, aun después de su primera prueba asía estos. El reposaba su mirada asía la gente de todo su mundo. Sus ojos vacios reflejaban a toda la gente de Termina. El Dios usaba sus grandes, inmensos y divinos poderes, para saber que pensaba cada persona de todo el mundo. Empezaba a sentir y ver con más detalle y en carne propia los pensamientos de la gente actual de Termina.

Desde hacía años que lo hiso. La primera vez, después de la batalla contra Majora. Oni desde su Luna los observo por primera vez a los mortales de la nueva Termina.

"_¿Merecen o no merecen morir?"_

En ese tiempo. Desde los cosmos. El Dios apunto con su mano derecha la tierra para aniquilar Termina. Puesto que toda la gente de su tierra ya no existía mas. Toda la gente era creación de Farore, la Diosa Del Coraje, siendo esta ultima una de las asesinas también de Termina antigua. Oni quería aniquilar toda la creación de las Diosas De Oro, para él solo era una gran falta de respeto…

No una burla y humillación al no poder salvar a sus creaciones que fueron exterminadas de forma lenta y dolorosa, mientras el mismo Oni veía ese cruel destino al frente de sus ojos, mas también sentir ese dolor tan inmenso. La Fiera Deidad sintió la muerte en carne propia. Pero algo le impidió al Dios tomar esa decisión.

Una de las razones fue echarle un corto vistazo a la mente del Héroe que salvo su tierra. Otra fue la interacción con sus hijos Gigantes, que observo desde los cielos, aun siendo una máscara y la tercera fue viendo los recuerdos de cada persona Termina.

La abominable fiera reflexiono sobre las vidas de aquella pobre gente. Ellos no tienen la culpa de ser creados por las Diosas De Oro, ellos no tienen la culpa de existir, ellos no tienen la culpa de vivir en su tierra, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. El Dios se dio cuenta de que esas creaciones, producto de las Diosas que el tanto odia y que le producía cólera en su ser, no eran malos. A diferencia de sus creaciones que eran algo malignas y barbarás, pero aun así esas creaciones antes mencionadas eran sus verdaderas creaciones, sus hijos. Y tampoco merecían ser aniquilados y torturados de la forma más cruel de todas.

Y el Héroe que se esmero y sufrió por todo en ese tiempo. Y si no fuera poco lo uso como portador para su poder y espíritu, también así para poder derrotar al monstruo Majora. Y actualmente lo sigue usando como portador aunque para el fin que Link no quiere. El Dios tortura al héroe y sin querer (porque en realidad no quiere torturar a Link) al confrontarlo contra las Diosas De Oro, por ende contra Hyrule.

-¿Merecen o no merecen vivir?

La Fiera Deidad una vez que acaba de ver a toda "su gente" pone su atención esta vez en los Sabios De Hyrule y desde ahí los ve. Pero con una mirada que le llena rabia en todo su ser. El Dios Guerrero se está desesperando.

La fiera quiere matar, la fiera quiere pulverizar, la fiera quiere venganza.

Si bien, también Oni piensa en las creaciones de Hyrule que son idénticas a las de Termina, una copia perfecta. Solo que lo que la diferencia de Termina, es que su tierra está sin la influencia de aquella ambición a la que a la vez protegen, esta sin la influencia de la reliquia llamada "Trifuerza". Desde que los Dioses de todas las regiones dimensionales supieron de aquel artefacto creada por las Diosas De Oro. Todos los Dioses ya veían venir que la ambición se desataría en Hyrule y que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser. Para Oni ese problema apenas llego a ocupar su atención.

Desgraciadamente esa maldita reliquia fue también la perdición para Termina.

Pero algo impide matarlos. Algo impide también abalanzar la ira de la Fiera Deidad asía Hyrule.

-No aun no es el momento.- Se decía alejando la vista de ellos.

¿Pero que le impedía hacerlo también?, Ellos son una amenaza, ellos buscan derrotar a un Dios a una autoridad máxima para el mortal y que solo se paga esa osadía con la muerte, ¿Qué le impedía matarlos?, si bien no tiene nada que temerles. Sería justo matarlos ahorita mismo y también atacar a toda Hyrule y que sientan el temor y muerte, que sean todos torturados, de la misma manera injusta como se azoto en Termina ya hace siglos.

El Dios se contiene. Pero algo le ocurre al hacerlo. Oni pega su mano en todo su pecho y más en su corazon, en su interior, siente un dolor inmenso.

-¡COF, COF, COF, COF, COF!

Oni tose un poco y se sigue agarrando su pecho, también se encorva, su corazón empezó agitarse un poco más.

_-"No he podido controlar, no he podido… _¡COF, COF!- Pensaba el Dios Guerrero mientras pone una cara de enojo._\- "¡Malditos animales estúpidos y maldita humana desgraciada!"_

El Dios maldice mientras recuerda por un momento bestias y a una humana en específico. Solo por un momento. Pero después se calma y se concentra.

Pero apenas y se logra controlar. Solo para después dar un suspiro de forma lenta y disimulada, apenas y se vio con se inflo un poco.

-¡Se que estas aquí!- Oni empieza a hablar, exclamando un poco.

Un suave viento se hace y algunas nubes se forman, tapando una parte de la luna. La Fiera Deidad voltea y ve una silueta, de tamaño más pequeño que la del.

El viento se intensifica un poco más. Alguien está frente al Dios De Termina. El silencio se alza mas, solo dejando el viento que representa y muestra soledad con un toque de tensión y perturbación. El gran reloj de Termina empieza a dar su campanadas. En cada una Oni va apretando y aflojando sus puños, así también tronándose su cuello preparándose ante la señal de aquel ente que ha pisado su tierra y que si es necesario lo enfrentara hasta matar.

Por parte de la silueta no se mueve y se queda igual. No se sabe nada.

Pero por parte de Oni que se incomoda ante ese ser, aun se prepara. Aprieta de nuevo sus manos y al hacerlo se escucha como se truena los dedos al hacerlo.

-Te animas a aparecer en mi tierra, ¿No es así sabandija infeliz?- Al parecer solo el Dios Guerrero sabe quien está en las sombras y por la forma en que se comporta no está nada tranquilo.- Osas póstrate al frente de mi después de lo que has hecho.

La silueta no muestra nada y se queda igual, al parecer no mueve ningún nervio aun asía la Fiera Deidad.

Alguien está con Oni frente a frente un ambiente de suspenso empieza a formarse en el ambiente en la cual para Oni es como una señal de su maldición y que a la vez acepta con orgullo y consecuencia por proteger Termina ante todo Dios con ambición que la pise, ante toda la amenaza que el erradica personalmente.

* * *

**Bueno Oni ya tenía algo de tiempo que no aparecía directamente en este fic. Aunque es irónico, la verdad, desde los inicios "pensaba" que no tendría mucha aparición y a lo mucho de los capítulos que llevo seria como su tercera aparición. **

**Pero ahora… Bueno ni yo sé que es, lo he mantenido y lo he relacionado con cada cosa. Ya sea por el Crossorver pequeño en este fic como trasfondo y apartándolo de este fic (A excepción con Ashunera que ocupo una parte en este fic) y en los otros dos que ocupa como Protagonista y mas que lo relaciono con personajes de otros juegos que ya saben quiénes son. Creo en mi opinión es muy querido por parte de ustedes. Ya que en la votación nadie lo puso como malo. Hasta lo pusieron como bueno y eso me sorprende, después de lo que ha hecho y lo que le falta por hacer. Con el tiempo ha adquirido más protagonismo aun en este fic que como dije antes pensaba que no tendría tanta aparición, aunque lo de Link si lo veía venir. Les diría como considero a Oni, pero es a través de este fic como lo demuestro solo diré que aun sigo planeando cosas para Oni. Aunque también no hay muchas historias que traten sobre la Fiera Deidad.**

**Quiero mandar saludos y contestar comentarios.**

**Prietar****: Si ya casi llegaremos a esta parte. Aunque con el paso en que voy, creo que aun falta XD. **

**Ririx221****: Como dijiste sentirán lo mismo que Link y es ese el punto de Oni quiere antes de verlos.**

**BlackAuraWolf****: Gracias amigo. Me encargue de ponerle ese detalle. Link sufría cada vez que se ponía las mascaras, todo el recuerdo los vivió a carne propia. Y gracias por tu compresión, el trabajo vaya que te quita hasta inspiración. **

**Master master god****: Amigo un gusto como siempre. Esa era la idea del capítulo, me considero alguien cruel a la hora de escribir esa clase de cosas.**

**Dark Cat****: Agradezco tu comentario, por mi primer capítulo, aunque no me considero todo un escritor y más en mis primeros capítulos, me gusta aun así escribir como me salga.**

**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y las vistas a este fic extraño XD. **

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	46. El contraataque

**Hola a todos. Vaya si me he puesto algo corriente con la historia. Bueno diré lo inicial.**

**Dissclamer:**

**1.- Los personajes de Legend Of Zelda no son míos son propiedad de Nintendo. (Ya sé que tuve que poner eso desde el inicio así que no me digan nada)**

**2.- Parte de las palabras no son mias. Estas palabras pertenecen al fic: Perjuicio de una princesa. De la escritora ****Dark Cat.**

**Y sin más que decir, los dejo leer.**

* * *

**El contraataque**

En la cima de la gran torre que simboliza el reloj de una tierra tranquila y prospera. Mientras el manto de la noche cubre el cielo, con las estrellas del firmamento. Y solo dejando la luna que iluminara toda una ciudad y aquel inmenso reloj. Estaba el Dios Guerrero dueño de toda esa ciudad y tierra, protegiéndola. Ahora que un ente esta para amenazar la paz y la tierra de aquel Dios Guerrero. El cielo se despeja, dejando ver más y más la cima de la torre, dejando ver poco a poco al ente que está entre las sombras.

Mientras el Dios se llena de ira al verlo, aprieta sus puños y estos emanan el poder de la luz y oscuridad, haciendo nombre a su título.

-Así que has venido.- Dijo el Dios que se calma a pesar de todo, dejando de emanar ese poder. Mientras ahora, la silueta esta al descubierto.

* * *

**Hace tres meses.**

En la cima de una hermoso y majestuoso reino, más allá de las nubes, en los cosmos, en un inmenso, hermoso y majestuoso castillo que estaba entre las estrellas. Estaba una Deidad peli azul fuerte, sus ojos eran del mismo color, también su vestido (Solo que este era más claro). Pero aquella Diosa petrificada, viendo con una cara aterradora, una fuente de agua. En dicha fuente se reflejaba el mundo inferior, el planeta.

-No, no, ¡No!

-Mi gran señora, ¿Que la aqueja?- Una mortal pregunta que estaba ahí.

La mortal era hermosa vestía ropajes blanco de sacerdotisa, pero algo atrevidos y ajustado, dejando ver parte de su busto, tenia puesto sobre su cabeza un gorro blanco de dos picos, en el cuello tenia adornos plumas al parecer, en sus piernas traía medias del mismo color dejando ver partes desnudas a su vez, su calzado era blanco, que le llegaba un poco más de los tobillo, dejando ver las medias también, y en la parte superior tenia partes lavanda en la parte superior sus mangas cubrían la mayor parte de sus brazos; pero de la parte superior de los hombros, dejando también desnudos partes en dicha extremidad, colgando también tela de las mangas en algunas partes, así también colgando en sus ante manos unas gemas, una azul en la mano izquierda y una lavanda derecha. En su cintura tenia también incrustado en sus trajes dos gemas, una violeta en la parte derecha y una azul cielo en la izquierda. Su cabello, algo largo era de un color lavanda. Portaba una tez clara en su piel. Sus ojos se veían el azul y purpura, pero conviviendo entre sí, algo confuso de definir en ese aspecto.

-¡¿Dónde están mis hermanas Cya?!- La Diosa pregunta de forma desesperada.

Esa era una poderosa hechicera, era Cya, conocida como la Guardiana Del Tiempo, titulo dado por sus Diosas, que bajaron personalmente para escogerla.

-E-e-ellas aun siguen aun con las espadas. Mi Diosa.- Dijo la guardiana con nerviosismo

-¡Llámalas de inmediato!

Y apenas acaban esas palabras acaban, solo para después llegar otra Deidad solo que peli verde oscuros y vestidos del mismo color.

-¿Qué tienes Nayru?- Pregunta la Diosa.

Pero Nayru no se limitó a contestar, solo seguía viendo la fuente. Farore se acerca asía ella y ve lo mismo que ella. La Diosa Del Coraje abre más su rostro y se tapa su boca con su mano derecha al ver lo mismo que su hermana de la Sabiduría. Cya que estaba con ellas, solo se limito a mover los ojos (Que era lo único que podía hacer nada más), para poder observar como sus señoras que estaban aterradas, después ella sin mover su cuerpo mueve sus ojos asía la fuente y la imagen que estaba.

La hechicera se le helo la sangre al ver lo mismo que sus señoras. Una cara de terror se le dibujo a la mortal, sintiendo un gran peso en su interior. Pero solo manifestándolo abriendo más sus ojos y su semblante que tenía que mantener serio en todo momento.

Lo que mostraba la fuente era un infierno. En otra parte del planeta de las Diosas De Oro, se veía como la gente era asesinada y torturada, unos pensaría que fueran monstruos que se acostumbran a ver como Hyrule.

Pero no. La parte en que atacaban aquellos seres no era en Hyrule, si no en otra parte del planeta. Y no eran los típicos monstruos. Los asesinos tenían la apariencia humana, tenían también armaduras puestas y espadas también. Solo que había una diferencia, eran de piedra. Los soldados eran de piedra, sus espadas eran así también, de piedra.

Pero no solo eran los soldados. También eran una especie de siluetas. Pero no eran más que aterradores espectros blancos. Lo que se le podía decir "cuerpo" estaba esquelético, pero en sus manos traían garras muy largas.

Aquellos monstruos mataban a diestra y siniestra, los soldados de piedra se limitaban a enterrar sus espadas a la gente hasta matarlos y no ver señal. Pero por parte de los espectros, ellos descuartizaban a sus desgraciadas victimas, que eran degolladas, partidas a la mitad y/o las torturaban lo más que podían.

Ese ejército abominable significaba una cosa. El ataque de la Fiera Deidad. Hace tiempo, durante los inicios de la Guerra Divina. Oni quiso representar el lado malo y temible de la guerra. El Dios Guerrero, con piedras, creo a humanos que no sintieran compasión a la hora de atacar, creo a seres con corazón de piedra para así no tener sentimientos asía sus enemigos. También, desde su interior, con su aliento creo a fantasmagóricos espectros que representarían el miedo. Aquel ejército asesinaba a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.

Gran masacre azotaba la tierra de las Diosas De Oro, aquellos monstruos iban de poblado en poblado a asesinar a cada persona de forma cruel y despiadada, los espectros, pese a su apariencia disfrutaban la sangre que veían y seguían matando para satisfacer sus instintos asesinos. El Dios Guerrero de la tierra Termina ha empezado su contraataque.

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Las tres Diosas se reunieron rápidamente en el centro de su castillo. Había muchos pilares de color blanco y el techo era muy enorme, en su piso marcaba sus emblemas, y en el centro, marcaba la Trifuerza. Las Diosas se preparaban. Nayru abría un portal para ir rápidamente a la tierra, para atender la amenaza. Mientras Cya estaba de rodillas y con la mirada asía abajo.

-Cya. Cuidaras las espadas en nuestra ausencia. También si se presenta algo avísanos de inmediato.- Decía Farore, que encargaba esa tarea a la hechicera.

-Si algo le llegase a pasar a las espadas. Tu castigo será severo.- Decía la Din viendo también a la hechicera.

-Sí. Mis señoras.- La hechicera asiente desde el suelo, con algo de nervios por la Diosa Del Poder, pero por suerte, su mirada se encontraba asía abajo.

Las Diosas De Oro abren el portal, del otro lado se veía el ejército de Oni que seguía asesinando gente. Ya en el otro lado, las Diosas veían como sus creaciones se desangraban, mientras algunos moribundos veían por última vez como sus suplicas habían llegado. Pero desgraciadamente ya tarde. El ejercito de la Fiera Deidad acabo con varios pueblos demasiado lejos de Hyrule, antes de que la Diosa De La Sabiduría se diera cuenta de ello.

La Diosa Del Coraje, siente tristeza al ver a sus hijos muertos y algunos descuartizados por los espectros. Mientras la Diosa De La Sabiduría se sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo de volver a ver a la cara al monstruo que la estuvo a punto de asesinar ya hace varios milenios. Mientras Din aprieta sus puños y en estos emanaba el poder puro, mientras gruñe de ira.

El abominable ejército se da cuenta de la presencia de las Diosas. Los soldados de piedra, se reagrupan y se ponen juntos y organizados, mientras los espectros rugen y se abalanzan. Y sin dudar ante la orden de su Dios, todos se abalanzan asía ellas. Las tres Deidades se quedan juntas, viendo a aquel ejercito y después de poco ellas salen disparadas asía aquellos monstruos.

******Mientras tanto: En el Reino Sagrado******

La hechicera se quedaba aun en el centro del Reino de sus señoras, mientras siente una soledad inmensa al estar ella y nada más ella en ese lugar, pero a la vez no tan extraña debido a su tarea que siempre ha tenido desde hace siglos. Esta vez la Guardiana Del Tiempo, entre otros guardianes que habían sido llamados por sus señoras para comentar sobre la situación actual por la que pasan, pero las Diosas aprovecharon su presencia para que cuidara cosas muy importantes. Mientras ellas no estaban. Ahora Cya caminaba un poco para distraerse y quitarse de la memoria lo que había visto en la fuente.

Pero al poco tiempo ella se le queda viendo a sus objetivos. Sus objetivos eran cuidar un par de espadas. Pero no eran cualquieras espadas.

-Vaya destino que ha sufrido el Héroe Del Tiempo.- Murmuraba Cya.

Esas espadas eran nada más y nada menos la Espada Maestra y la Espada Cuádruple. Esas espadas estaban en el Reino Sagrado. Las Diosas De Oro las habían traído para checarlas y observar si no salieron afectadas tras el combate anterior contra la Fiera Deidad, así también para observar la Espada Cuádruple y los conocimientos que tenia aquel hechicero que se enfrento a ese Dios, sabía algo que ellas no.

La guardiana se acerca más a las espadas y las ve con desdén. Ella no puede evitar sentir algo al respecto, siente como un pulso en su pecho que la golpea, en especial en su corazón. Pero solo se limita a dar un suspiro que se escucha un poco a través del eco. No puede evitarse sentirse tan triste, tanto así que se contiene para no mostrar lo que realmente siente asía el héroe y asía la situación que últimamente pasan. Ni dejando escapar una lagrima que apenas salía, se seco rápidamente con su mano, tallando su ojo.

También pensando sobre la princesa que le fue arrebatada su amado de forma tan cruel. Ella como un fantasma fijaba la vista en ese héroe, así también como sus vidas pasadas. Ella vigilaba aquel niño después de su batalla contra la oscuridad. Pero hace años y por solo cuatro días aquel niño se le perdió de la vista, preocupándose bajo directamente a la tierra para buscarlo y nunca lo encontró. Hasta que pasaron esos cuatro días y el héroe volvió, mas nunca se percato el porqué su desaparición repentina.

Y eventualmente. Las consecuencias llegaron.

-Por la forma en que usted se comporta. Se podría decir que usted siente algo más que preocupación por este Héroe.

Hace algunos meses Cya estuvo al tanto sobre aquel monstruo temible, que lamentablemente sen entero a la hora de ser despertado, haciendo y tan solo su despertar causo una anomalía. La hechicera, interrumpida voltea rápidamente espantada, al escuchar una voz, que se escucha y mas por el eco.

-¡¿Quién osa pisar el lugar sagrado de mis señoras?!- Exclama Cya furiosa.

-Ese respeto asía ellas. Puedo ver que también eres leal. Y vaya forma de responderme.- Decía la voz.- Estoy en mi derecho de pisar en donde yo quiera en esta dimensión. Ellas no respetaron mi tierra, mi lugar sagrado, no respetaron la vida de mis hijos, ¡No respetaron NADA!, ¿Por qué yo debería hacer lo mismo?

De entre los pilares el ente se deja ver. La hechicera se aterra al ver quién era el que estaba con ella en el Reino Sagrado de las Diosas De Oro.

-¡Tu-tu-tu-tu!- La hechicera tartamudea al ver el miedo en persona.

El ente da pasos con sus botas de cuero, acompañado por el sonido del metal de la armadura de su torso y su gran espada torcida en su espalda.

-¡Fiera Deidad!- Menciona el titulo que porta

El Dios Guerrero de la tierra de Termina estaba en el lugar sagrado de las Diosas De Oro.

-Tal y como me lo había imaginado.- Decía Oni volteando por todos lados en la gran sala donde se encontraban, mientras caminaba.- Sabia que estarían tan espantadas por mi presencia. Que salieran a toda prisa de su lugar sagrado para poder encontrarme.

-¡LARGO!, ¡TU NO ERES BENVENIDO EN ESTE LUGAR!

El Dios indignado, con un movimiento de su brazo y de su mano izquierda suelta una bofetada al aire, pero no solo era eso, ese golpe le pego a la hechicera, como si realmente él se hubiera acercado y ella hubiera recibido. Ese golpe era fuerte que Cya retrocedió.

-Je. ¿Tu no eres nada mortal?, ¿Quién te crees para decir y ordenar a un Dios?- Pregunta Oni mientras sonríe levemente.- Solo siento algo de ternura, como una patética mortal trata de decirme a mí que hacer.

Cya se para lentamente, mientras se agarraba su mejilla.

-Pero me has ahorrado el favor de buscarla.

-¡¿Ehh?!- La hechicera queda algo confundida.- ¡Tu-tu no deberías estar en este lugar, tu no eres nadie para portar este cuerpo que no te pertenece!

-No es necesario que yo te conteste, ni siquiera eres digna. Pero aun así lo hare.- Oni frunce el ceño. Inconscientemente y a la vez consiente Cya lo provoco.- Tienes razón mortal. Yo no merezco usar este cuerpo a pesar de lo que han hecho las Diosas, pero no tengo opción y eventualmente lo dejare ir y lo recompensare como merece.

-¡No!, ¡¿Porque nunca te pude ver?!- Pregunta la Diosa con combinación de desdén y espanto al hablar, así también con su voz pierde la fuerza.

-(Mph) Ignorante.- Dice el Dios Guerrero frunciendo el ceño.- Se nota lo joven que eres y como apenas llevas unos siglos en esto. Te daré una lección. Los Dioses no formamos y formamos parte del tiempo, puesto que existimos antes y durante que este. Nadie se percata de nuestra presencia, ni mucho menos un mortal. Puesto que a la vez no estamos en este plano de la existencia, pero a la vez sí. Con nuestra presencia causamos la distorsión del espacio y el tiempo. Los Dioses somos el todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

La Guardiana Del Tiempo se quedaba en shock.

-Usted, nigromante me ayudara a satisfacer mi curiosidad.- Oni señala con su dedo de la mano derecha.- Quiero saber todo lo que usted guarda. No oponga resistencia y juro que saldrá ilesa. Pero opóngase y las cosas se verán muy negras para usted.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar en que te ayudare y traicionare a mis señoras?!- Pregunta Cya furiosa que retrocede más.

-No tiene opción.- El Dios baja su mano y se acerca.- No quiero pelear. Aparte que sería un desperdicio de mi fuerza y de mi tiempo. También lo quería hacer esto sin que se diera cuenta. Pero veo que su poder es algo grande, tanto que no me deja ver lo que piensa.

Cya empieza a aparecer un báculo que se materializa en sus manos. Un báculo que media la misma altura que la hechicera, era de color oscuro, con franjas blancas y en la parte de en medio tenía una parte purpura, en su cima tenía una bola purpura con pinchos.

-Puedo sentir tu poder.- Oni se empieza acercar, mientras aprieta y afloja los dedos y al hacerlo se los truena. El Dios Guerrero se prepara para pelear.- Eres algo poderosa para ser una mortal. Su poder emula perfectamente a una Deidad débil.

La Guardiana Del Tiempo empieza atacar. El báculo, se abre convirtiéndolo a su vez en una especie de látigo, lanza aquella bola con pincho asía la Fiera Deidad, pero este solo con su pensamiento para el ataque y se lo regresa a la hechicera que le pega de inmediato en su pecho.

La Guardiana Del Tiempo se para, mientras en su pecho se veía como sangraba de múltiples partes, debido a los pinchos de su báculo. Pero ella no se rinde. Mientras concentra magia poderosa en su báculo y empieza a lanzar un hechizo. Un gran rayo azul sale y ataca a la Fiera Deidad. Pero el Dios pone solo una mano, la derecha y recibe el ataque. Pero también Oni subestimaba el poder de Cya, el empieza a ser arrastrado, mientras ejercía fuerza. Pero para la desgracia el Dios Guerrero incrementa un poco más fuerza y manda el ataque, desviándolo fácilmente asía arriba.

**¡BRRRROOOOOOMMMM!**

Las paredes del castillo de las Diosas se empiezan a desmoronar y empiezan a caer sobre la Fiera Deidad que es cubierto por estas. Mientras tanto Cya invoca y se cubre con una barrera protectora de color azul. Pero La guardiana no quita su barrera y se sigue cubriendo. Su presentimiento fue acertado.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Las rocas se parten y se deshacen, mientras deja ver un gran destello blanco, pero algunas salen disparadas y golpean la barrera de la hechicera que resiste y sale ilesa. Una vez que acaba aquel destello y la lluvia de rocas se deja ver el temible monstruo con su semblante serio, pero que expresaba su gran ira a través de un silencio más de la incomodidad.

-Como ya me acostumbre a pelear en terreno abierto.- Decía Oni, mientras se sacudía su túnica blanca rasgada y algo sucia.- No la culpare por esto. Pero aun así tendrá que pagar.

La Fiera Deidad vuelve a caminar. Mientras la Cya sentía como la tensión y el miedo la dominaban. Pero no se rinde. Ella transforma su barrera que se rompe y reutiliza su magia, que sale su energía disparada asía Oni. Pero ahora el Dios Guerrero lo recibe, poniendo solo una mano. Otra explosión sale y echa humo. Pero eso no basta, la Fiera Deidad sale de dicho humo, mientras franjas de este le traspasaban.

-¡No!- Cya retrocede un par de pasaos al ver que el monstruo no se detiene y sigue avanzando.

-No se sienta mal. Como dije emula perfectamente a una Deidad menor, tuve que cubrirme del ataque. Pero ya me canse.- Oni alagaba a Cya, sonriéndole levemente, mostrando su maldad. Pero después pone esa cara seria e intimidadora.- Pero es mi turno de atacar. Quiero ver su resistencia.

El Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad empieza hacer honor a su titulo, empieza a emanar su aura blanca y negra, pero concentra la negra en su mano izquierda y lanza un poder oscuro. La hechicera vuelve a poner la barrera. Pero esta vez diferente a la que ocupo antes. El ataque choca, pero la fuerza era tanta que empieza a arrastrar a Cya con todo y escudo asía la pared, una vez que choca con la pared, esta se empieza agrietar por la fuerza que aun seguía. La pared se rompe y sigue, hasta que se desvanece. La hechicera se arrodilla de cansancio al recibir ese ataque, mientras su barrera sigue de pie.

La Fiera Deidad cambia su semblante encorvándolo, también bajando más sus cejas, y bajando sus labios. El Dios Guerrero se empieza a enojar al ver como la hechicera aguanto, pero no tanto por que saliera ilesa del ataque. Cya se recién paraba, solo para ver como Oni corría rápidamente asía ella y se postraba en frente suyo, solo que lo único que reaccionaba ahora era su corazón, al sentir como aquel Dios su rostro enojado.

La Fiera Deidad le ruge y su voz no fue la misma, su rugido fue completamente como el de un monstruo, mientras veía a la hechicera que se aterraba al verlo.

-¡Esa maldita Técnica!

La técnica que uso Cya era poderosa, uso la misma técnica que su gran señora que le enseño. La poderosa barrera de la Diosa De La Sabiduría. El Amor De Nayru. Oni se enfurecía de tan solo ver esa barrera, el empieza a golpear el Amor De Nayru. La barrera se empieza a agrietar con cada golpe del Dios Guerrero que a diferencia de la gran magia de la hechicera, la verdadera técnica de la Diosa De La Sabiduria era mucho más poderosa. Cya ponía fuerza, así que vuelve a reutilizar la magia de la barrera. Esta se destroza y se transformar en afilados pinchos de hielo. Oni para de atacar. Cya lanza su ataque, pero tan solo cerca de este, el Dios retrocede a una velocidad impresionante, mientras el ataque lo perseguía, la Fiera Deidad se vuelve a meter al castillo, mientras retrocedía de espaldas, extiende sus manos que emanaban de nuevo su poder. Una vez que el toca pared, dispara y los pinchos de hielo se destrozan hasta desvanecerse.

Y una vez que acaba dicho ataque. El Dios guerrero se vuelve a mostrar su cara que no cambio en lo absoluto. Oni vuelve a correr y se acerca a la nigromante antes de que esta pudiera actuar, fue tan rápido que fisiquear pudo reaccionar. La hechicera es sujetada en su cuello y alzada a la altura del Dios.

-Te dije que si te oponías sufrirías las consecuencias.- Decía el Dios mientras la sujetaba.- Te hare entender tu error.

La Fiera Deidad ataca, empieza a concentrar su energía y electrocuta a Cya con dicha energía. El cuerpo de la mujer se mueve erráticamente, mientras es sujetada por el cuello. Después el Dios avienta el cuerpo de nuevo asía el castillo, que choca con un pilar que es agrietado. Cya al chocar, de su boca escupe sangre que sale disparada, mientras después su cuerpo cae y es tendido al suelo. Mientras el Dios sigue caminando.

Cya se vuelve a parar, poco a poco, mientras con una mirada fatigada y triste ve como un monstruo se acerca. La hechicera pierde esperanza, pero aun así se pone de pie. Aunque su estado físico diga lo contrario, con solo un ataque de Oni la puso cansada; Sus ropaje sucio, arrugado y algo destrozado en sus medias y cintura, su gorro estaba lejos del lugar, había volado, dejando su cabello violeta con mejor margen. Su piel igual algo sucia de algunas partes que también, mientras en su cuello yacen marcas rojas del ahorque del Dios Guerrero. La boca de la hechicera y algunos dientes, adornados por algo de sangre, sintiendo a la vez el sabor desagradable de esta.

Pero pese a su estado ella sigue y hace su trabajo, aunque ya esté fuera de su alcance. El deber de la Guardiana Del Tiempo es cuidar el equilibrio de su dimensión y de la Trifuerza, otorgada esa tarea importante por sus señoras y creadoras. Aun si es estar atrapada en la eterna soledad, aun si no obtiene lo que más desea; Que es el corazón de aquel héroe, elegido por las Diosas, aunque dicho corazón le pertenece a la encarnación de una Diosa.

Las lagrimas son inevitables, el miedo es normal, el temor a la muerte es parte de la naturaleza que muy pocos superan. Pero eso no le preocupa, sino lo antes dicho. Ella siempre quiso conocer aquel héroe frente a frente y tal vez que este se enamorara de ella, era hermoso cuando se lo imaginaba.

Pero para la desgracia, tuvo que conocer aquel a que tanto ama a través de un monstruo. Aquel que profana aquel cuerpo de ese héroe, aquel a que tanto ama y quiso conocer, aquel que busca la muerte de sus señoras. Aquel Dios que ahora camina asía ella con aquella mirada fría y asesina.

No solo a la princesa Zelda que a la vez es esa encarnación de la Diosa Hylia le fue arrebatado al ser más amado. Cya llora porque siente ese dolor en su corazón ahora enfrentar a su amado de forma inevitable.

-Admiro esa resistencia mortal.- Decía Oni.- Pero no cambia nada… Aunque puedo sentir su rabia.

El Dios Guerrero se queda un poco desconcertado, al no saber el porqué la hechicera se ha puesto furiosa (Aparte de que la está atacando), sabía que no solo era por el hecho de que la atacaba, podía sentir otra cosa. Y la verdad no le interesa, solo le llamo algo su curiosidad.

La hechicera llena la misma mirada que su oponente, llena de rabia. Ella no sabe qué hacer para detenerlo, se necesita un milagro, también. Héroes que confronten al monstruo. Héroes que sin importar la situación y/o enemigo se arriesgarían al salvar su tierra y a toda su gente pese a su vida, demostrando su valor. Cya empieza a observar, más atrás y en la parte izquierda del templo ve dos espadas que le pertenecieron a dichos héroes.

Cya saca un libro de la nada que se materializa en sus manos, utilizo su magia para aparecerlo; Un libro antiguo de pasta café oscuro que en la portada del centro tenia grabados así también una joya azul en medio. Este libro que contiene hechizos poderosos y algunos capaces de hacerles daño a las Deidades. Pero este no era el asunto por el momento. Después la guardiana vuelve abalanzarse asía Oni, mientras este se detiene y se prepara, esperando el ataque. Pero Cya estando tan cerca del Dios se desvía de su curso y lo burla. Ella retrocede un poco de él y después rápidamente lo pasa de lado.

Oni abre más su rostro, se quedo desconcertado por eso. Cya sigue corriendo hasta acercarse a las espadas, postrándose al frente. Mientras el Dios voltea. La Diosa abre el libro rápidamente, en la parte donde sus dedos marcaron cuando corría. Cya se tranquiliza rápidamente para invocar el hechizo.

-¡Sombras que vagan en la tierra, espíritus que no descansan en paz, yo los invoco a recobrar su honor y defender el reino que los necesitan, vengan a mi lado guerreros del pasado!

Rayos empiezan a caer en medio del castillo, el viento se intensifica trayendo corrientes salvajes, metiéndose al lugar sagrado de las Diosas. Oni ve como el viento se intensifica, pero a la vez concentrándose en un solo lugar que es al frente de la nigromante. La poca transparencia del viento se notaba, hacia una especie de silueta blanca y transparente, que poco a poco se veía más haciéndola fantasmagórica.

La Fiera Deidad se queda en shock, abrió mucho su rostro, sin dejar ese semblante serio a su vez al reconocer esas siluetas que se empiezan a formar al ser renacidas. Veía esas siluetas que se materializaban al frente de Cya, mientras adquieren su forma. La ventaja de estar en el Reino Sagrado, es que las almas están muy cerca del paraíso y que a la vez este lugar es más que este ultimo. Este hechizo, si se hubiera invocado en tierra normal hubiera renacido aquellos guerreros como Stalfos, dándoles a su vez una inmerecida apariencia. Pero lo antes dicho esas eran las ventajas de estar ahora en el lugar sagrado hecho por las mismas Diosas.

Las siluetas aparecen y se solidifican, primero como Stalfos, pero sus ropajes eran muy distinguidos, tanto que habían puesto de esa forma a Oni. Los ligamentos salen y cubren los huesos, mientras así la piel toma y agarra color, el cabello empezaba a salir y alargarse. Los stalfos, que empuñaron aquellas espadas, eran rejuvenecidos, dotándoles de su fuerza original, en sus formas de gloria y juventud. Cya no podía evitarse sentirse feliz, pero a la vez triste, al invocar a los guerreros que ya habían defendido su tierra de las garras del mal.

Aquellos héroes portaban ropajes verdes y un gorro muy distinguido. El primero era un joven adulto que se caracteriza por su estatura y edad que aparentaba entre los dieciocho a veinte años, sus pantalones blancos y camisa debajo de la túnica verde, alcanzando ver por sus mangas, de tez morena, de forma leve. El segundo era diferente a pesar de portar con las mismas características del ropaje verde y de ese mismo gorro, su diferencia es que era un niño. Y consigo lo que lo caracterizaba es que sus pantalones pequeños eran blancos y portaba un distinguido cinturón con hebilla dorada.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido hacer eso estúpida?!- El Dios de nuevo ruge y con gran ira al ver eso.

La Guardiana Del Tiempo ha invocado aquellos héroes que defendieron su tierra contra el Heraldo De La Muerte, Demise. Y del Hechicero De Los Vientos, Vaati. Aquel joven héroe que empuño por primera vez la Espada Maestra, siendo antes conocida como la Espada Divina; Arma que empuño la Diosa Blanca, Hylia. Aquel infante que empuño la Espada Cuádruple; pero conocida en su anterioridad y por primera vez como la Espada Minish. Aquel hombre que se le dio su titulo en el pasado como el Héroe Escogido De La Diosa y el niño que se le dio como el Héroe Minish. Ambos que portan los ropajes verdes y conocidos por el mismo nombre de "Link".

Los héroes elegidos que han sido revividos para cumplir de nuevo su llamado y es impedir la destrucción de su mundo. Tanto el adulto como el niño alzan más su miradas y viendo de forma serena y seria, pero a la vez llena de ira a un monstruo que es mucho peor de lo que ellos se había enfrentado al pasado. Que a la vez, ven a su semejante corrompido por gran poder al ponerse una máscara. Ellos ven a la Fiera Deidad que a pesar no quita esa mirada llena de ira.

-Estamos al tanto de todo. - Dijo el Héroe Escogido De La Diosa, dando palabras en forma muy seria.

-Y no dudamos de nuevo en servir en nuestro deber.- Dijo El Héroe Minish con el mismo tono, aunque sea endulzado a la vez por su edad.

Sus palabras por primera vez resuenan después de tanto tiempo, siendo la misma voz a pesar de ser héroes de otras épocas.

-Agradezco y lamento su llegada Héroes elegidos de las Diosas.- Decía la guardiana que pese a su voz se notaba una alegría se podía escuchaba a la vez su pesar a la vez.

-No. Al contrario le agradecemos por habernos traído, de vuelta a la vida.- El Adulto, voltea su mirada y ve a Cya, que le sonríe, las mejillas de ella se tornan un poco rosadas al ver eso.- ¡Nosotros seguiremos siendo leales a nuestras Diosas y a nuestra tierra!- Exclamo un poco el adulto que volteo a ver al Dios al decir esas palabras.

-¡Sin importar, aun después de la muerte!- Lo sigue después el niño que pese a su edad, siguió viviendo hasta madurar, solo rejuvenecido en su forma gloriosa por una sola cosa.

Sus palabras resuenan y se endurecen por el eco del lugar.

-¡Campeones de Hyrule!- Exclama ahora el Dios Guerrero con gran ira.- ¡No deseo enfrentarlos a ustedes, así que pido que se retiren y cumplan su descanso que merecen!

Pero los héroes, solo fruncen el ceño y se voltean, dándole la espalda al Dios. Después, ambos pasando a lado de la mujer que los revivió atrás de ella estaban sus armas que las agarran y sacan de sus pedestales, sintiendo de nuevo esa energía recorriéndoles en su cuerpo. Ellos de nuevo empuñan sus grandes espadas. La Espada Maestra y la Espada Minish.

Ambos héroes de después se voltean

-No podemos descansar en paz.- Dijo el adulto, viendo los ojos vacios del Dios.

-Como poder descansar al ver que nuestra tierra que defendimos en el pasado está corriendo peligro de nuevo.- El niño hace lo mismo que el adulto al mirarlo a los ojos.-

Los héroes no muestran miedo, muestra lo que los caracteriza y es mostrar su gran valor.

-¿Osan enfrentar a un Dios?- Pregunta Oni, mientras solo ponía su cara de desagrado.

-¡No nos importa!- Ambos lo dicen al mismo tiempo.

Los héroes ponen guarda y sus espadas al frente, mientras sus escudos con el emblema de las Diosa Hylia. Y el emblema de la Trifuerza que es a su vez el signo de su tierra y el de las Diosas De Oro.

Pero de repente en el torso derecho del Dios empieza a iluminarse, un brillo purpura oscuro, mientras. Ese brillo significaba una sola cosa.

-¡GRUUAAAAAAAARRHHH!

La fiera ruge de dolor, su brazo derecho le ardía y no solo eso, dicha energía lo empieza a a paralizar. Como en su anterior batalla contra los Sabios De Hyrule. Y esa no era más que la Trifuerza del Valor que yacía en su mano al decidir quitársela a Hyrule y a las Diosas De Oro.

El grito de sufrimiento del Dios fue una señal. La batalla inicia. Los héroes empiezan atacar. Primero el adulto que se dirigió rápidamente, lanzando un ataque salto. Pero el Dios Guerreo reacciona, aplaude y agarra la espada, mientras el héroe toca el suelo. Electricidad salió de las palmas y de la espada al contacto.

Pero el siguiente ataque fue del parte del infante que decide ayudar a su semejante, el se acerco rápidamente y responde con una estocada. Pero Oni al ver eso concentra su fuerza y sostiene la Espada Maestra con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra agarra la Espada Minish.

Tanto los héroes, como el Dios median sus fuerzas que desgraciadamente no se comparan en contra del Dios. Pero pronto se equilibrarían las cosas, Oni de nuevo grita, mientras siente de nuevo la parálisis, electricidad purpura sentía. La Fiera Deidad se arrodilla, mientras se paraliza y sigue manteniendo sus fuerzas. Pero no solo eso, empieza a sentir un dolor muy inmenso en su interior.

_-"¡¿Por qué me siento así?!"_-Pensaba el Dios, mientras seguía manteniéndose. Solo para encontrar su respuesta después, al ver a la hechicera detrás de los héroes que era ella que lo atacaba también, le trataba de quitar la Trifuerza Del Valor, diciendo conjuros y moviendo sus manos.

La Fiera Deidad se pone más furioso de lo que esta, su aura blanca y negra empezaba a emanar, rechaza el dolor que siente en su interior, rechazando el ataque de la hechicera. Y no solo era eso, se empezaba a levantar con gran fuerza y gruñir, mostrando sus dientes, mirando también de esa manera a los héroes que son empujando por el divino poder del Dios. La Fiera Deidad avienta a los héroes asía atrás y estos son lanzados metros del lugar y caen de espaldas al suelo. Pero para la desgracia de Oni un ataque le llega después de librarse de los héroes. Una poderosa bola oscura toca al Dios que se lo lleva lejos, este de nuevo grita al sentir dolor. Cya había lanzado ese ataque. La hechicera actuó, porque aun los héroes elegidos no pueden contra la Fiera Deidad por si solos. Oni es lanzado, mientras es cubierto por la oscuridad, hasta tocar pared, una vez ahí la bola se detuvo. La hechicera seguía poniendo fuerza en su ataque.

Pero de repente en la bola empezaba a disminuir de tamaño, también dejaba ver la silueta del Dios Máximo de Termina que no se rinde, se veía como se estiraba adentro de la bola y esta como se encogía cada vez mas rápidamente, hasta desviarse a las manos de Oni y encerrarla en estas, solo para lo ultimo destrozarla. La túnica blanca del Dios estaba arrugada y un un poco destrozada, su camisa negra que se veía en sus brazos; en la parte derecha estaba destrozado, dejando ver también ese mismo brazo que sangraba un poco. El rostro del Dios estaba algo sucio y su armadura un poco agrietada.

La respiración es agitada de parte de Oni, pero mientras exhala gruñe como la fiera que es, alza su mirada y ve a sus enemigos. Y aquellos, tres mortales corrían para volver atacar, los héroes se acercaban y la hechicera se preparaba. Pero el Dios mueve sus manos y empuja el aire y con ello empuja a los tres mortales agresivamente hasta chocar otra en las paredes que se quebrantan al contacto. Paso un pequeño momento, en que los héroes y la nigromante se ponían de pie, mientras el Dios solo se le quedo viendo sin atacarlos. Pero, ¿El por qué de ello?

-¿Así que decidieron ponerse enserio?- Pregunta Oni que ve una ligera desventaja a su favor.- Es injusto que yo pelee con las vidas pasadas de mi elegido y es una falta de respeto a la vez a este. Porque bien mal los respeto héroes y su gran valor al enfrentarse a los peligros, aun si ustedes me enfrentan, es como si mi portador lo hiciera también, lo cual hiso también en el pasado.

Nadie dice nada al respecto, solo ponían guardia, los tres sudaban, tanto que a simple vista se veía, algunas gotas caían al suelo de ver la presión en que se sometían, su estado físico lo llevaban al máximo al ser solo mortales. Mientras para Oni no ha sido mucho, ni se sentía cansado.

-La lástima, es que no puedo soltar su cuerpo, que es una cadena para mi.- El Dios va moviendo sus manos y brazos.- Es una falta de respeto también asía ustedes que los enfrente siendo lo mismo, aunque no me importa tanto por ustedes dos, aunque sean lo mismo que él. Porto esto con orgullo ante el único héroe que, salvo mi tierra, solo lo hago por él. Y lo único que puedo hacer, es quitarme esto.

La Fiera Deidad se toca su cabeza y agarra lo que está sobre esta, que es el gorro que caracteriza a los héroes. El Dios se quita el gorro de Link. Y al hacerlo deja ver su cabello plateado. Que, a diferencia de los héroes del pasado y su portador, su cabello era más largo y lacio, algo alborotado, como lo era antes de ser sellado por Majora, su cabello llegaba un poco más debajo de su nuca. Pero Dejando también de la misma manera y en común con los héroes, dejado solo mechones al frente.

-Es lo único.- Dijo el Dios que tenia consigo en la mano derecha el gorro del héroe, que rápidamente cambia de color y se vuelve verde como el de sus semejantes. El Dios lo guarda adentro de su armadura.- Pero noto que hay una desventaja asía mi, son tres y yo solo soy uno. Incrementaría un poco mi poder para ustedes, pero le quitaría lo divertido a esto. Aparte me da curiosidad por parte de los héroes. Pero es inevitable quitar parte de lo divertido, me pondré más serio al hacer esto que tanto ansió.

El Dios les sonríe levemente a los héroes, mostrando su malicia. Pero eso no era lo peor. La Fiera Deidad vuelve a meter manos atrás suyo, su mano izquierda para ser exactos. Los tres mortales se aterran al ver lo siguiente. Porque la Fiera Deidad saca su gran espada torcida, su Espada Doble Hélice.

-Quiero chocar espadas con aquellos héroes. Y espero que no me decepcionen mortales. Porque si se descuidan sentirán el gran filo de mi espada. ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!, ¡Y prepárense porque sin importar que sean lo mismo que mi portador, no significa que les daré un trato especial! ¡Esto es una guerra y no mostrare compasión asía mis oponentes, pasare por encima de todos, matare a todos si es necesario!

El Dios se siente motivado, ríe y después muestra su sonrisa con dientes a los héroes y a la hechicera. La Fiera Deidad da terror sin importar el estado de ánimo que se ponga ya sea serio y frio o riéndose y sonriendo mostrando su gran maldad, el resultado es el mismo cuando lo hace. Ahora que se ha puesto más serio y a la vez motivado, sacando su espada. Los héroes y la hechicera vuelven a poner guardia, mientras sienten como los nervios se apoderan de ellos. Mientras Oni se pone serio y frio, después pone guardia también.

-¡POR LA GLORIA Y VENGANZA A LOS MUERTOS DE TERMINA!

La Fiera Deidad da un grito de guerra a la que están los dos mundos de Hyrule y Termina y salta, con su espada al frente.

La Fiera Deidad contraataco la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro, una hechicera, y héroes del pasado tuvieron que enfrentarse contra él. Los héroes defienden su hogar, mientras el Dios esta sediento de sangre y quiere venganza, que sin importar el costo tendrá que pasar por encima de los héroes y no les mostrara compasión, aun si estos representan a su portador que usa su cuerpo. Los tratara igual, como los que ha hecho con aquellos que ha matado.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer muchisisisisismo, a la escritora ****Dark Cat**** por prestarme sus palabras que sirvieron para traer a los héroes de Sky Sword y Minish Cap. Estas palabras pertenecen a su fic de su fic ****Perjuicio de una princesa****; Que fue uno de los primeros que leí al ser un escritor con apenas mis doce capítulos. La verdad fue gracias a ese fic, que me base para ser este capítulo. Y recomiendo mucho ese fic para aquellos que quieran una historia con mucho drama y misterio, así también romance.**

**Ahora contestare comentarios.**

**ZarcortFan25****: Gracias por tu paciencia y esta vez no tarde. Y lamento no decirte quien era el que se aparceio en este capítulo, espero que esto te de una pista.**

**Guest****: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que pensaras, pero no doy spoiler's. Pero espero que este capítulo te haya dado ese resultado que me formulabas. Y me alegra mucho que leyeras mi segundo fic, que a pesar de ser un transfondo como el tercer fic, fue esta ****Destinos Enlazados**** quien empezó todo.**

**Una vez más agradezco sus vistas y sus molestias en verlo XD. Y espero que los contente ahora que no tarde en subir un capitulo.**

**Bueno me despido. Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	47. La guerra del amor y del odio

**Hola a todos. Esta vez les he traído otro capítulo. Y vaya que este es largo de hacer. Solo espero que no se desboronen al leerlo.**

**Esta vez daré créditos a las siguientes personas. Y quiero agradecer a mi amigo y compañero ****master master god****, que su capítulo más reciente de su fic. ****Cuerpo de hombre, alma de dios****. Me inspiro para hacer una parte que está es semejante y que se la dedico. Así también seguí sugerencias de un ****anónimo**** que hiso en el pasado. También de ****Anon ****que sigo una sugerencia, nada más que no la puedo seguir completa mi amigo, por razones que explicare después. espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Muy bien ya di los derechos compartidos.**

**Pero antes de leer. Quiero decir que este contenido tiene clasificación "M" así que ya están advertidos. Ya saben por si las moscas.**

**Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

* * *

**La guerra del amor y del odio**

En un lugar sagrado, en las ruinas de lo que fue un hermoso y majestuoso castillo. En el centro de dicho castillo. Estaban dos héroes legendarios del pasado invocados por una poderosa hechicera, que peleaban por su mundo ante el poderoso enemigo que se atrevió a atacar. Aquellos héroes ponían sus escudos sobre ellos, al ver no poder evitar el ataque, mientras la hechicera alzaba más su báculo. Todo pasaba lentamente. Y mientras a algunos metros sobre ellos. Estaba un Dios que trata de atacarlos salvajemente, haciendo su honor al título de fiera. Aquel Dios gritaba mientras su gran espada estaba al frente.

Los Héroes antiguos de Hyrule y la Guardiana Del Tiempo peleaban contra la Fiera Deidad que contraataco la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro. El grito de Oni se escuchó por todo el Reino Sagrado, cantando la guerra asía sus enemigos.

El Dios Máximo de Termina ataca con un gran ataque salto. Los héroes no podían escapar y el ataque fue directo. La espada choca, pero no con aquellos héroes de ropas verdes, ni siquiera con sus escudos Hylianos que portan en el brazo, si no por un escudo transparente. La electricidad sale tanto de la barrera como de la espada divina, mientras la tierra se quebranta ante sus pies, mientras una explosión sale, junto con mucho humo.

De dicho humo salen los dos héroes y la hechicera, que retroceden rápidamente. Mientras del humo lentamente salía el Dios caminando con su espada a la mano izquierda.

-¡Peleen!- Clama la fiera.

Los héroes siguen la orden y se abalanzan asía Oni. Ambos al mismo tiempo atacan rápidamente de frente; Desde estocadas, cortes de todo tipo ponían. Las chispas que salían, eran tan fuertes que tocaban parte de la tela y la quemaba un poco. Gran hazaña ponían los héroes legendarios que a pasar de los siglos, no se dejaban oxidar ante eso y demostrándoselo a través de sus habilidades con la espada. Pero el Dios se logra cubrir de todos esos ataques, mantenía cada contacto con su gran espada, con las de los héroes. Hasta un punto en que los tres espadachines, chocan al mismo tiempo con sus armas.

Otro destello de luz se muestra, solo para deja ver a los héroes sosteniendo fuerza con el Dios. El Héroe Elegido De La Diosa, ponía las dos manos para mantener fuerza con la de Oni, mientras el niño hacia lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de ello, su pequeña espada quedo enredada entre los orificios de la Espada Doble Hélice. Pero aun así el infante también mantenía su fuerza y las media con todo. Ambos Héroes ponen todo su empeño y empujan un poco a la Fiera Deidad.

-¡Esto es sorprendente!- Decía Oni que sonreía, se sorprendía como los Héroes lo presionaban.- Le hacen referencia a su titulo y merecen ser lo mismo que mi portador. Pero…

Ahora la Fiera Deidad empieza a empujar a los héroes y los arrastra metros y metros, mientras aquellos espadachines mortales no quitaban su guardia a pesar de ser arrastrados.

-Solo son mortales.- Dice Oni que se pone serio.- Me hubiera gustado que tuvieran la pieza de la Trifuerza Del Valor. Aun si rebajo mi poder, sigue siendo injusto. Yo no soy como el patético carroñero de Demise, ni mucho menos que ese mocoso llorón de Vaati.

Los héroes son acorralados en un pilar y poco a poco sus espadas se inclinan asía ellos, pero para el niño, una de las hélices de la espada del Dios era la que se acercaba mas. Se sorprendían también, de cómo el Dios le decía carroñero al Heraldo De La Muerte y llorón al Hechicero De Los Vientos, siendo este último que si lloro al ser derrotado por Oni.

-Al menos me están dando guerra más guerra que en mi combate anterior, me cuesta trabajo matarlos.- A pesar de todo para el Dios contenido, le seguía costando trabajo matar a los héroes que se resistían.

Pero eventualmente el filo de las espadas está más cerca de los héroes, justo en frente de estos.

-Adiós Campeones de Hyrule.

Pero tan solo terminar eso un destello de energía azul envuelve a la Fiera Deidad.

-¡AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!

Oni es atacado por la espalda por parte de Cya, después él se inclina retrocediendo de los héroes, estos ven la oportunidad y atacan al mismo tiempo con cortes verticales asía abajo por parte del niño y una estocada por parte del adulto. Pero Oni reacciona de nuevo y se cubre con su espada y empieza de nuevo alzar las espadas de los héroes. Pero esta vez no era ese su punto, aprovechando que el Dios estaba inclinado. Ambos, como el adulto como el niño responden con una patada al rostro del Dios. Directo a su rostro.

La Fiera Deidad que recién se recuperaba, su cuerpo ni siquiera tembló un poco. No tuvo una herida, pero quedo marcado por la suciedad de las botas de los héroes. Una vez que los héroes quitan sus botas del rostro de Oni, este solo se vio que les gruñía. Solo para después empujarlos, alzando sus espadas con la suya, después guardarla rápidamente y los agarra a ambos de su rostros.

-¡Jeje! Me gusta esa iniciativa héroes.- Decía el Dios, pero de una forma sarcástica, con voz ronca, que veía a los héroes que reflejaba a cada uno en sus ojos vacios, mientras estos miraban el rostro de Oni con las marcas de suciedad en su rostro.- ¡Pero ya es suficiente!

Oni, se sintió más que humillado, al ver como un par de mortales lo ensuciaron y más en su rostro. Para cualquier Deidad que hubiera visto eso, se hubieran echado a reír como el mismo Onigami, Fiera Deidad, uno de los Dioses más temidos, siendo humillado de esa forma. El Dios furioso salta, junto con los espadachines y se los lleva a lo más alto del castillo.

La Fiera Deidad quedo indignado, empieza con sus propias manos apretar las cabezas de los héroes. Oni quiere explotar esas cabezas, los héroes patalean y golpean, sin poder hacer nada, se escuchaban sus gritos desesperados por todo el lugar. Cya trata de hacer algo se acerca rápido asía Oni, pero tan solo cerca de este, reacciona y les tira a los héroes encima de ella. Los tres caen asía el suelo.

-Ya me había olvidado de usted Guardiana Del Tiempo.- Dijo Oni que se sacudía la cara.

Cya se pone de nuevo de pie. Ella decide atacar, mueve su báculo, salen cuatro aguajeros de color purpura, muy oscuros. De ahí salen rayos del mismo color y fueron directo asía Oni.

-Veo hechicera que usted es como yo.- Comenta el Dios al ver el ataque.- Manipula el poder de la luz y la oscuridad. Impresionante.

La Fiera Deidad pone su espada al frente y ataca con un haz de luz azul, este choca con la oscuridad, pero al poco tiempo el haz gana fuerza y parte la oscuridad, el haz se dirige directo a la hechicera. Pero Cya esquiva de nuevo haciéndose de lado. Pero aun así la hechicera se queda en shock al ver un corte finito se ve en el suelo del castillo.

La Fiera Deidad desciende. Mientras los héroes seguían aun en suelo. Mientras Cya se preparaba.

-Ríndase Cya.- Exclama el Dios.- No sirve de nada que usted trate de llamar a sus Diosas, selle este lugar ante toda comunicación, mientras ellas se entretienen con mi ejercito.

La hechicera traga saliva. Los héroes de nuevo se paran, adoloridos, sentían un inmenso dolor de cabeza al pararse, titubeaban al reincorporarse.

Cya de nuevo ataca, levita y se pone en medio, acercándose al Dios de Termina.

-¿Qué no pudieron hacerlo por las buenas?- Pregunta el Dios harto.

Cya concentra energía oscura que emanaba de su cuerpo y la expulsa asía la Fiera Deidad, cuatro ráfagas de energía oscura, empiezan a golpear a Oni. El Dios se cubre y corta con su espada cada ráfaga, mientras desvía a la vez esa energía a los lados. Una vez acaban. Oni que recién se incorporaba es recibido por los héroes. Había una lluvia de ataques y chispas que salían volando, así también mucha electricidad había por las espadas sagradas de los héroes y la espada divina del Dios, en la cual Oni esquivaba y se cubría, que tuvo que retroceder al juzgar mal a los héroes, que lo arrinconaban y presionaban. Pero llega otro momento en que los héroes de ropas verdes y la Fiera Deidad chocan de nuevo sus espadas y median sus fuerzas. Pero esta vez no fue tanto el tiempo en que las median. Oni separa su espada de las de ellos y ataca constantemente, con cortes verticales, mientras los Héroes e cubrían también con sus espadas. Con cada poderoso ataque del Dios los héroes se agachaban cada vez más y más por tan fuerte impacto. El sonido de trueno se escucha constantemente por cada ataque, los héroes perdían poco a poco.

Pero su respiro les llega, otro ataque de Cya llega con una bola oscura. Pero esta vez el Dios agarra aquella bola con su mano derecha y la parte.

-Ya lo veía venir.- Dijo Oni, sin ver a Cya.

Aunque ese no era precisamente el plan de la hechicera. Los héroes retroceden, dando una marioneta asía atrás, y después ambos se impulsan asía Oni que se cubre otra vez. Pero esta vez el empuje de los héroes hace que el Dios retroceda. Después el niño y el adulto se apartan y dejan que Cya ataque, con su báculo que hace también que el Dios retroceda otra vez, solo que más lejos.

-¡Suficiente!

Esta vez la Fiera Deidad se vio presionado, tanto que brotaron algunas gotas de sudor. Esta vez es el turno del Dios, su espada empezaba a brillar, eso intimido a los héroes y a la nigromante que retroceden al ver eso.

-Tengo que admitir que me he distraído más de lo que debo con ustedes héroes. También no menosprecio a la Guardiana Del Tiempo que les ha ayudado.- Oni les sonríe débilmente, mientras se seca un poco su rostro, del sudor que transpiraba. Pero al ver su mano derecha, en su brazo tenía un leve roce de la espada de los héroes que traspasaron poco el metal de su guante, le llegaron hacer daño. El después de hacerlo vuelve pone una cara de disgusto.- En agradecimiento, creo que les daré el gran honor de cambiar de terreno, sé que es superficial. Pero créanme valdrá la pena para ustedes mortales. Aparte reconozco su valor y fuerza, me han orillado a incrementarla aun más.

La Espada Doble Hélice empezó a brillar más y más, rayos emanaban de ella y estos chocaban en todos lados y partían lo que tocaban. La Guardiana Del Tiempo se cubre junto a los héroes con una barrera, mientras los rayos chocan con esta. La Fiera Deidad alza su espada asía arriba. Los héroes y la hechicera, veían lo único y sorprendente, pese a su enemigo, este no deja de ser un Dios y este les mostraba su gran majestuosidad. El color blanco y negro emanaba del cuerpo de Oni y lo concentra a su gran espada torcida que emanaba aquel brillo azul. El Dios Máximo de Termina una vez que concentra su energía, aprieta mas sus manos y baja si espada bruscamente asía el suelo, la espada queda enterrada.

Una fuerte explosión de luz y un remolino de fuego infernal destruye todo a su paso. Los pilares y paredes se caían, la tierra se quebrajaba, el castillo de las Diosas De Oro se destruía completamente, dejando ver la gran oscuridad del espacio solo dejando las ruinas del castillo y un gran círculo de quinientos metros de circunferencia, en el cual estaban todos. La tierra se empieza a mover rápidamente a un híper-velocidad por el espacio de los cosmos.

La Fiera Deidad los había llevado a todos muy lejos, del universo de las Diosas De Oro. Y tal como había dicho cambio el territorio. Por parte de los héroes se impresionaron al ver el gran espacio exterior, veían el manto de la infinita noche, así como las estrellas del firmamento y algunos planetas y soles a la vista de ellos, creando un espacio majestuoso y hermoso, digno de ver de los Dioses.

-Sorprendente, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta el Dios.- A diferencia de tu nigromante que quiero suponer que ya has visto esto. Ustedes Campeones De Hyrule, me han demostrado su valía y decidí darles esto. Aquella vista que solo la podemos ver los Dioses a lo largo de nuestro dominio que es el universo de nuestra dimensión, que vemos y vigilamos a través de los milenios y milenios, cuidando el equilibrio cósmico y divino. Sus Diosas crearon todo esto. El Universo. Siéntanse alagados al ver esto. Quiero darles este regalo, siéntanse por un momento Dioses, así como mi portador tomo el papel de uno al salvar mi tierra.

Los héroes tragaban saliva al ver el universo.

-Tranquilícese hechicera, esta parte tiene gravedad para que se muevan los héroes libremente, también oxigeno. Así que no se presione… Por ahora- Comenta el Dios con algo de malicia en su voz.

-E-en verdad eres Dios.- Comenta el Héroe Minish que sorprendió como el niño que es y fue, su sorpresa era tanta que las piernas le temblaron.- No había visto nada sin igual, aun con la pelea contra Vaati.

-Pero.- Ahora lo interrumpe el Héroe Elegido de la Diosa que sentía lo mismo que su semejante infantil.- Si dices que nuestro sucesor salvo tu tierra, ¿Por qué quieres destruir la nuestra?

-No quiero destruir su mundo, no me interesa. Yo quiero a sus Diosas.- Dice Oni con voz seria, pero se notaba la severidad.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Cya, que en su voz se notaba los nervios.

-Vaya. Ni tú sabes, veo que tus Diosas guardan bien sus secretos.- El Dios se pone serio.- No veo razón de decirles. Aparte ustedes morirán. Se acabó el tiempo Cya te di tu oportunidad, ahora sufrirás.

-¡Sea lo que quieras no lo tendrás de mi!- La hechicera no se rinde y pone guardia.

-No es que quieras. Como dije es mi voluntad que me motiva, así como también la venganza y mi gran ira.- Responde Oni que le valía lo que Cya pensara.- Tus Diosas guardaron ese secreto y tú tienes que pagar por ello. Lamentablemente arrastraste a los Héroes en esto y por ende tienen que pagar por interferir, los devolveré a la muerte a la que pertenecen.

Los héroes ponen guardia también. Mientras la Fiera Deidad camina y aprieta sus puños con gran fuerza. Mientras camina y recuerda con gran tristeza lo que fue Termina.

-Yo vengo en representación de aquellos caídos. La Tribu Garo, guerreros de las sombras. Reino Ikana, a la que alguna vez fue un gran reino pacifico y organizado. También hare justicia por aquellos que me mostraron lealtad, aunque no eran mis creaciones y que tuvieron que perecer a manos de quienes las crearon. La Tribu Sheikah. Yo Onigami, Dios creador de Termina. En el nombre de mis creaciones caídas, mi gente. ¡LOS DESTRUIRE!

Oni recordaba toda su creación, toda persona. Cuando antes no había una distinción entre la Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana y como la Tribu Sheikah enriquecía Termina, con sus iniciativas en esta, todo estaba en armonía. Cuando por fin aquel Dios Guerrero conoció la paz y pudo ver lo que tanto anhelo cuando era un niño, por fin hecho. Después de tanta vida y sangre, que paso por sus manos y por su espada torcida. ¿Todo para qué?, para ver ante sus ojos como la muerte tomaba Termina y como sus hijos sufrían y eran torturados de hambre, como los sheikahs fueron asesinados por sus creadoras. Aquel Dios que murió a través de un enlace con las creaciones, algo que quería probar. Oni quería saber que era los sentimientos, quería saber que era amor a pesar de que lo tuvo de otros factores, no lo sentía, quería saber que era sentirse feliz por algo bueno y no por algo maligno, quería sentir que era lo que veían a los demás Dioses cuando crean, ¿Qué se sentía cuando personas dependían de un Dios?

Los héroes se abalanzan contra la Fiera Deidad. Pero de repente. Todo se detiene y se pone inerte. El tiempo se detiene un momento, todo se vuelve gris y sin color. El Dios que se quedo también inerte, ve a los Heroes y se pregunta.- "_¿Quién es el malo?"_\- Pregunta en sus pensamientos.-_"¿Yo lo soy al querer destruir esta tierra?, ¿Al querer solo justicia castigando aquellos inocentes que no tienen nada que ver?, ¿Sera esta mi maldición por nacer en la tierra a la que tanto amo, en Termina?, ¿Sera que ahora me corresponde destruir las esperanzas de esta gente, de estos héroes?"_

Oni pregunta, mientras ve a los héroes que valientemente pelean por su tierra, mientras Cya, esta vez iba de tras de ellos. La temible fiera ya había cambiado hace ya varios siglos, ya no era el mismo después de que había creado vida. Siente pena y tristeza, no quiere pelear contra aquellos héroes, no contra aquellos que son lo mismo que su portador, no quiere matarlos, por más que finja ya ser frio y cruel como lo fue antes, simplemente ya no lo es. Oni busca una respuesta al respecto, se siente presionado. La Guardiana Del Tiempo esta vez sí hirió gravemente a la Fiera Deidad al invocar a los héroes. El Dios de Termina quiere una respuesta, quiere algo, ya no se siente motivado en seguir. Aunque esté en peligro, ¿Por qué hay que pelear?, Termina ya no existe, todo está muerto como él lo está.

"_**No se rinda nuestro Dios"**_

Una voz lo llama fue masculina. Pero no solo fue una voz.

"_**Usted no es el malo. Usted solo hace justicia por Termina. Usted solo se preocupa por nuestro bienestar, eso es lo que realmente hace"**_

La voz esta vez fue femenina.

-"_¡¿Ustedes son…?!"_

"_**Usted lo hace por nosotros. Sus hijos. Usted solo nos protege y toma el deber como nuestro Dios, como nuestro padre"**_

La voz esta fue de dos infantes. Un niño y una niña.

-"_Hijos"_

La Fiera Deidad cierra sus ojos por un momento.

* * *

Y al abrirlos no estaba en el mismo lugar con los héroes y la hechicera. El espacio en que estaba muy oscuro, no había nada, más que una eterna oscuridad, no se podía ver nada más que el cuerpo del Dios que daba como leve resplandor en aquella oscuridad.

"_**Padre. Usted nunca se ha rendido ante todo aquel que amenace a nuestra tierra. Usted solo se ha defendido, todo este tiempo lo ha hecho. Usted no es un monstruo. Usted no nos ha fallado padre y nos sigue cuidando a través de su carne y alma que comparte con nosotros. Viles e indignos mortales que no ganamos el honor de ser parte de nuestro Dios, puesto que cometimos pecados antes de nuestras muertes. Si nosotros ganamos un castigo, como aquel vil ladrón que asesino a esa mujer y a su niño. Hubiera sido justo que nuestro Dios lo hubiera hecho, que nos hubiera castigado, como lo que usted hiso con ese ladrón al convertirlo en demonio. Pero en cambio usted nos perdono, cuando entre hermanos peleamos por territorio de Termina, faltándole al respeto a usted al frente de su hermoso árbol"**_

Esta vez la voz fue de un anciano, que sonaba con serenidad en cada palabra, mostrando su sabiduría en ella. El Dios no dice nada y sigue escuchando.

"_**¡Padre!"**_

Esta vez se escucharon varias voces en coro y sonaban unidas, estaban unidas. Mientras Oni siente como una especie de aura lo abraza y lo encierra, pero no solo era una si no varios colores. Azul, verde, amarilla, roja y morada. Todas lo envolvían.

"_**Nosotros tus hijos hemos sido testigos de lo que está pasando usted últimamente. Sabemos el dilema que pasa al tomar una decisión al respecto con este mundo. Y comprendemos su pesar al tomar dicha decisión. Usted muestra su compasión con aquella gente que no tiene nada que ver. Pero a la vez desea quitarles la vida. Así como sus malditas Diosas nos quitaron la nuestra"**_

De repente de aquella oscuridad se empezó a iluminar momentáneamente y una vez que acaba aquel destello de luz deja ver a una mujer, pero dicha mujer, era pelirroja, sus ojos eran rojos sus ropajes era azules y blancos y el símbolo sheikah marcado en medio. Pero los ropajes de aquella mortal estaban dañados y sucios. Su mirada expresaba su tristeza.

"_**Dios De La Luna. Usted perdono hace siglos a mi tribu por tratar de evangelizar a su gente. Cuando nuestra Diosa, Hylia. Se arriesgo para salvarnos. Usted estaba en su derecho de matarla a ella y a mi tribu. Pero no lo hiso. Le costó también trabajo tomar una decisión y dejo que el Reino Ikana y la Tribu Garo tomaran la decisión de dejarnos vivir, aunque usted no estuvo conforme y quería venganza contra nuestras malditas Diosas. Usted se contuvo y nos mostro su compasión. Perdono a nuestros antepasados. Que desgraciadamente nosotros los sucesores trajimos la desgracia"**_

_-"Ustedes no tenían la culpa, no sabían de que ellas vendrían después, yo lo sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían"_\- Dice Oni tomando seriedad.-_"Es mi culpa por perder ante Majora"_

La mujer sehikah empieza a llorar, mientras su cara expresa su rabia.

"_**No, no lo es. Ellas no tenían el derecho de aparecer y clamar la tierra que le correspondía a usted y lo peor de todo es que nos utilizaron, para conquistar Termina. Los sheikah, que les servimos nos utilizaron. Y que paso cuando les dijimos no a cambio de no matar a sus hijos que fueron nuestros hermanos a través de los siglos. Aquellos que perdonaron a nuestros antepasados, aquellos que nos vieron crecer al ayudarnos también a fundar la Ciudad Del Reloj. Cuando rechazamos a la Diosa Del Poder para no cometer genocidio. ¡E-E-Ella nos mato, nos boto como basura en su lugar sagrado!, ¡Nuestra madre nos mato de hambre y de sed y sus hermanas que también son nuestras madres no hicieron nada!, ¡Lo único que yo pude hacer fue proteger a mi sangre, a mi hijo que lo refugie!" **_

La mujer se arrodilla, se destroza de tanta mísera que ha tenido.

"_**¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡Para sentir que mi hijo está sufriendo! ¡Siento como me necesita y me busca!"**_

Como una madre sehikah, corriendo protegió a su niño de las garras de la maldad, solo para ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano y como el infante sufrió a través de los siglos. Oni siente esa rabia y no solo eso. Siente como su ira se incrementa mas, siente y ve como esa pobre mujer sufre.

_-"Ya entiendo. Entiendo tu pesar"_\- Oni suspira y en ese suspiro exhala su tristeza, su angustia, siente como un gran peso lo aplasta en su pecho.-_ "Ustedes viven a través de mi. Ustedes, mis hijos nunca me han dejado. Ustedes no descansan en paz no solo es el hecho de que esas malditas bastardas les negaron el descanso eterno. Yo los he maldecido a través de mi muerte, a través del lazo que cree con ustedes"_

De repente la mujer se para poco a poco, mientras ve tristemente a su Dios.

"_**¡¿Y-Y-Yo quiero vengar a mi hijo, yo quiero matar a mi Diosa?! ¡YO QUIERO EXTRANGULAR A DIN CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!"**_

La Fiera Deidad se entristecía, veía su imagen plasmada en esa mujer que solo busca justicia y venganza.

_-"¿Eso quieres mujer?"_\- Pregunta el Dios, sin cambiar en nada su rostro.- "_¿Quieres matar a la Diosa que te creo?"_

"_**No quiero"**_

De repente muchas personas salen, cincuenta sheikah's estaban reunidos al frente de su Dios.

"_**¡QUEREMOS VENGANZA, QUEREMOS JUSTICIA!"**_

Todas esas personas responden al mismo tiempo eso, juntando sus voces y haciéndose escuchar como una.

"_**Ellas no son nuestras Diosas. Ellas nos dieron la vida, si. Pero no se valía quitárnosla de forma tan cruel. No se vale que ellas se rían de nosotros, mientras sufrimos eternamente, no se vale que se escondan de nosotros y no respondan a sus acciones a través de usted, nuestro Dios. Que ellas no les den la cara por sus pecados. Y para colmo decir que ellas son las que están bien, como si no hubieran hecho nada"**_

_-"Ese es nuestro ego_"- Dice Oni que se avergüenza de ello, puesto que él lo ha tenido en rebajar a los mortales cruelmente. Para los Dioses los humanos no son nada, para ellos son algo que se puede desechar y tirar, sin importar como sea aquellos mortales, sin importar su vida, sin importar si hay paz o guerra. -_ "Ahora comprendo. La vida que yo cree, la gente que he visto, los sentimientos que he sentido. Todos han sido ustedes, el mortal común. La creación es más que un molde y plastilina. Ustedes reflejan también lo que nosotros no tenemos y lo que ansiamos, lo que yo ansié cuando era niño y era la paz que tanto añore y busque. Reflejan también mi vida a través de las guerras que han tenido" _

Y más gente aparecía, de todo tipo, niños, jóvenes, adultos, viejos. De todo clan que existió en Termina, Reino Ikana, Tribu Garo, Tribu Sehikah. Toda Termina esta presente.

_-"Pero los he maldecido hijos míos"_\- Oni de nuevo se deprime y baja la mirada al frente de sus hijos.-"_Yo les he fallado. No pude protegerlos y ahora sufren y están condenados a mi lado al no encontrar el descanso eterno. Al encadenarlos a través de mi maldición, a través del enlace"_

Y todas las voces responden en coro, juntas. Haciéndose escuchar como una voz, como una persona.

"_**¡NO ES CIERTO! Como dijimos antes preferimos estar al lado de nuestro Dios, en lugar de ser almas en pena como aquellos que perdieron la esperanza y la fe ante usted. Nosotros. Termina, estaremos con usted. Aunque no seamos dignos de estar al lado de nuestro padre. Nosotros sus fieles hijos estaremos apoyándolo. Como en aquella batalla contra esos patéticos sabios, que no comprenden nuestro lazo"**_

_-"¿Entonces eran ustedes?"_\- El Dios se espanta de lo que escucho.

"_**Si. Nosotros ese día le dimos nuestras fuerzas para demostrar que esa maldita flecha que nos condeno, ya no funciona contra nosotros. Nosotros le dimos que era lo que el verdadero poder de Termina, lo que realmente podemos hacer unidos. Nosotros, los muertos comprendimos nuestra situación demasiado tarde, como hubiéramos derrotado aquellos monstruos si ni siquiera estábamos unidos. Separamos a nuestros hermanos, desconfiábamos y asesinábamos el uno al otro y todo por la maldita ambición puesta antes nuestros ojos sin comprender del todo a las verdaderas culpables. ¡Pero ahora juntos a lado de usted, UNIDOS, nos sentimos vivos, nos sentimos capaces, nos sentimos fuertes!" **_

-"_Como un Dios_"

La batalla contra los sabios de Hyrule, cuando en ese entonces la Princesa Zelda le arrojo la Flecha De Luz contra Oni. Pero en aquel día la Fiera Deidad saco un haz de luz muy poderoso, sin contar aquellos colores extraños que manifestó a través de su aura. En aquel ataque Termina concentro sus fuerzas, sus deseos y sus esperanzas y todo atreves de su Dios. Dándole fuerzas, incrementándolas de forma abominable, potencializándolo.

"_**Ahora comprende padre. Nosotros queremos estar al lado de usted. Nosotros también queremos justicia, queremos ver a las Diosas que no asesinaron a los ojos. Somos a la imagen y semejanza de la Fiera Deidad. Somos guerreros orgullosos. También nosotros los sheikah's que tenemos el orgullo guerreros aunque no seamos de sus creaciones; corre a través nuestra mezcla de razas, la sangre de usted corre por nuestras venas, así también el semejante orgullo"**_

Oni se reincorpora, alza la vista y mantiene contacto con todo aquel ejercito de Termina que está con él.

_-"Si eso quieren"_\- El Dios se pone firme-_ "¡Juro que no descansare hasta vengarlos! ¡Hasta vengar sus muertes!"_

Termina aulla en señal de guerra. Pero el Dios en el fondo se siente triste al ver eso, lo que ha provocado es arrastrar a Termina consigo, con él. Pero por ahora el Dios de Termina concentra la mirada en aquella mujer.

_-"Mujer. Juro que te reuniré con tu hijo"_

La mujer sonríe y se arrodilla, y se acerca con lagrimas de alegria a su Dios para besarle las botas.

"_**¡G-Gracias padre, Dios De La Luna!"**_

Oni suspira tristemente al ver esa clase de humillación ante esa mujer que tiene un deseo noble, pero a la vez corrompido por el odio. Esta vez el Dios sintió que era lo que realmente siente el mortal común que lleva gran pesos sobre sus hombros.

_-"Pero no interfieran en esta batalla. Estos héroes no merecen el poder que ustedes tienen que ofrecer. Ellos son lo mismo que aquel héroe que uso como portador, lo único que puedo hacer por ellos es que ¡Yo! los devuelva a la muerte. ¡¿Entendieron?!"_

"_**Tiene razón padre, este héroe consigo lleva nuestras vidas y la de usted. No intervendremos. Nosotros no queremos a los héroes. ¡Queremos a las Diosas De Oro!"**_

Termina asiente ante la orden de su padre y no interferirán por ahora. Otro destello de luz se muestra y cubre la oscuridad.

* * *

Volviendo al lugar. El tiempo sigue su curso. Los héroes se abalanzan asía la Fiera Deidad que vuelve achocar las espadas contra los héroes rápidamente. Otro ataque llega. Cya encierra a Oni en barreras blancas transparentes. Ella trata de encerrar y aplastar al Dios Pero este deja su espada caer y pone sus manos y empuja las paredes que al poco tiempo de mantener fuerzas se rompen como cristal.

Aquella batalla era difícil de describir, mientras los héroes y una hechicera peleaban contra un Dios a través de los cosmos. Blandiendo sus espadas y chocándolas, mientras hechizos llovían sin parar. Cya ataca con hechizos, con ráfagas azules que salían sobre el Dios, mientras este los desvía a otros lados, estos provoca que los héroes salieran perjudicados, ellos se cubrían del los ataques, pero eran tan fuertes que tenían que retroceder. Pero Oni ataca de nuevo, solo lanza un corte vertical al aire, Cya esquiva aquel corte. Pero por lo mientras, cerca de ellos se podía ver un asteroide, que es cortado a la mitad, por el simple ataque del Dios, se escucho su crujir mientras las partes se separaban y se iban de lados diferentes.

-¡Ya no voy a jugar con ustedes!- Anuncia el Dios, esta vez enojado, agarrando su espada.- Hay gente que después de la muerte depende de mí, personas que no les volveré a fallar. Yo no me rendiré ante eso, ante ustedes.

La Fiera Deidad como prometió incremento más su poder para poder pelear.

La Guardiana Del Tiempo contraataca, vuelve aparecer aquellas paredes transparentes, a los lados del Dios, y las empieza a mover asía este para aplastarlo. La Fiera Deidad pone su espada a su lado y carga su ataque haciendo un ataque circular. El Dios se ilumina majestuosamente con un brillo azul, que salía de su arma, mientras destroza cada barrera que se le venía encima.

Esta vez el turno de los héroes que si bien saben que la Espada Maestra y La Espada Minish tienen algo en común con la Espada Doble Hélice, es que también pueden también usarlo a su favor. Las espadas de los héroes legendarios se empiezan a iluminar también, de un brillo blanco, ambos héroes lanzan ases de luz de sus espadas asía la Fiera Deidad, pero los ases de las espadas se juntan. Este se quedo en shock al ver esto y es atacado.

¡**GRUUAARHHHH!**

La Fiera Deidad grita de dolor al sentir como ese haz lo lastimo, ese ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar a Oni. El Dios vuelve alzar su mirada asía los héroes.

-¿Con que este es el poder de la unión?- Pregunta el Dios.- Me recuerdan a sus Diosas cuando trabajan juntas, algo que es admirable en batallas.

Los héroes vuelven hacer lo mismo y avientan otro haz de luz de sus espadas. Esta vez Oni se cubre y lo recibe, pero es arrastrado varios metros, hasta que pone más fuerza y corta aquel haz. Los héroes vuelven atacar. Pero esta vez el Dios lanza uno suyo, ambos chocan, los rayos líquidos que quemaban la tierra salía de aquel ataque, pero al poco tiempo aquel haz de Oni gana fuerza y destroza el de los héroes y este si dirigía asía ellos y son tocados por este. Los héroes gritan de dolor al sentir como aquel ataque los lastimaba, tanto de interior como exterior, una explosión se ve y se escucha.

Ambos héroes son disparados por el lugar, a varios metros y de forma rápida, chocan de nuevo a la tierra. Pero el niño bota más que el adulto y en un extremo no había nada, no había tierra, el cae de la isla. Pero el infante apenas y se sostiene con su mano derecha, al hacer eso deja caer su pequeño escudo. El niño veía asía abajo y veía el oscuro, infinito y aterrador abismo espacial. La roca con la que se sostiene s rompe y el empieza a caer. Y en esos ultimo momentos, una mano blanca y delicada agarra al niño. El alza la mirada y ve a la nigromante que apenas y lo agarro. Ambos se veían, Cya se mostraba bastante agitada, se notaba a simple vista, pero no pierde tiempo y alza al niño.

-G-gr-gracias.- Agradece el pequeño una vez en tierra.

-No me agradezcas aun.

Mientras tanto la Fiera Deidad corría asía ellos rápidamente. Mientras tanto el héroe adulto se para poco a poco y lo ve llegar, el lo intercepta rápidamente y vuelven a chocar sus espadas. Oni se cubría, pero también contraataca. Esta vez el héroe retrocedía y se veía presionado al sentir ahora solo la fuerza del Dios. Al poco tiempo Oni desarma a su oponente, en un ataque fuerte, con un corte horizontal, desarma a de su espada a su oponente, mandándola lejos de su mano. La Espada Maestra es botada. Pero ahí no se detiene el temible Dios, Oni suelta un golpe con su mano derecha, el héroe se cubre con su escudo.

Oni golpea el escudo, atravesando el metal y agarrando. El héroe grita de dolor al sentir el golpe, que no era precisamente un golpe. La Fiera Deidad quería el brazo derecho del héroe. Pero como su oponente se cubrió con su escudo con el brazo izquierdo, el Dios atravesó el metal. La Fiera Deidad gruñe y aprieta todo el brazo del adulto. Un grito de dolor se escucha por todo el cosmos, ante el sufrimiento del héroe se escucha el crujir de los huesos que son triturados, mientras una llamarada se ve en esa parte.

-¡Noo!

Cya se abalanza asía Oni y este suelta al héroe, que cae arrodillado, agarrando su brazo y gritando. Mientras todo pasa lentamente, Cya estaba muy cerca de Oni, pero este esquiva haciéndose de lado. La hechicera sale encarre rada, pero en ese momento el Dios la agarra de su pecho para detenerla, la alza un poco y responde con un rodillazo en el vientre de la nigromante, ella poco a poco abre su boca. Pero Oni después agarra la cabeza de la hechicera y se la lleva, salta y un poco, alejándose de los héroes y azota a su oponente al suelo que se empieza agrietar, partes se empezaban a separar.

Cya ya no responde.

-Si eres fuerte, de seguro aguantaste esto.- Le dice Oni al oído.

El sufrimiento se vive en el campo de batalla, los héroes están perdiendo ante el Dios. La esperanza para Hyrule se pierde poco a poco.

-Muy bien.- Oni vuelve a levantar a Cya, agarra con su gran mano su cabeza y la voltea, mientras ella aun lo veía débilmente.- Ahora me dirás todo lo que quiero saber Guardiana Del Tiempo. Quiero saber todo lo que les paso a los sobrevivientes de Termina y que le paso a…

De repente ataque le llueven a Oni, ases de luz lo tratan de golpear, primero uno pequeño. El Dios salta y esquiva, soltando a la hechicera. Después otro le llega y esta vez responde con su espada que corta el ataque.

Los héroes estaban de pie. El niño tenía su espada al frente, mientras el adulto, se le veían la marca de su brazo izquierdo, la parte de su camisa estaba rota y quemada en esa parte, mientras se desangraba, y una gran quemadura se veía, no podía mover ese brazo, estaba pulverizado en el interior.

-Creí que ese niño ya estaba muerto.- Dice el Dios con desagrado, arrugando su rostro.

Ambos héroes estaban cansados, sangraban de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Titubeaban al mantenerse de pie, las gotas de sudor pasaban por toda su cara, sentían el dolor en sus estómagos, así también como nauseas. Pero no bajaban esa mirada retadora y feroz.

-¡Nosotros nunca nos rediremos!- Exclamo el adulto.

-¡Es lo que no comprendes, no somos, ni seremos nunca a los que has enfrentado!- Exclama el niño.

-Eso es cierto.- Responde el Dios.- Me conmueven la verdad, tanto que casi quisiera perdonarlos por lo que me han hecho. Me hicieron dudar de mí y mis acciones. Pero ahora gracias a la opinión de terceros me han recordado como son las cosas.

Cya se para y se desvanece y reaparece, en medio de los héroes, mientras ve con una mirada roja al Dios que está al frente, producto de su vista combinada con la sangre que le salía de su frente. Ella se seca.

-¡Hechicera!- Exclama furioso el Dios.- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido arrastrar a estos héroes?! ¡Inclusive tus Diosas se enojarían por ello!

-¡Ella no nos metió!- Protesta el héroe adulto.- Nosotros aceptamos y queremos también.

-Nosotros abogaremos por ella, protestaremos a nuestras Diosas por su perdón.- Dijo el niño.

-No lo harán.- Oni de nuevo baja la mirada, pero después la alza y ve furioso a los héroes.- Esta vez pienso matarlos a los tres.

La Fiera Deidad piensa acabar ya con todo. Mientras empieza a caminar.

-¿Como lo detenemos?- Pregunta el niño, que es inevitable a pesar de todo, sentir el miedo, pero aun así demuestra su gran valor que arrebasa su pequeña estatura.

-¿Tienes miedo amiguito?- Pregunta el adulto a su semejante, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Y tú?- Vuelve a preguntar el niño, un poco molesto, pero sonríe también.

-Creo que saben esa respuesta. Después de todo somos lo mismo.

-Tienes razón.

Cya solo suspiraba tristemente, pero a la vez feliz. Por fin había conocido a aquellos héroes que salvaron la tierra de las Diosas. Hubiera querido convivir con ellos también. Ella que los ha visto como un fantasma y que no podía interferir al respecto, tampoco perturbar a los héroes aun después de su descanso eterno. Ella quería sentir el amor del héroe y que este la rodeara, solo por una vez, sentir un beso de alguno de ellos. Ella tira una lágrima, porque sabe cuál es el destino de ellos.

-Y gracias.- El Héroe Elegido De La Diosa interrumpe los pensamientos de la hechicera.- Gracias por traernos de vuelta a la vida. Siempre me dio curiosidad vivir una batalla con una de mis vidas futuras.

Las mejillas de la nigromante, se teñían rojas.

-Si gracias. Por dejar ayudar una vez más a nuestra tierra.- Decía el niño felizmente.- Quien diría que hubiera sido contra un Dios.

Cya tira sus lágrimas, que eran visibles, los héroes no la juzgan, la comprenden.

-Saben. Siempre quise conocerlos.- Comenta la hechicera sonriendo, musita también entre tristeza y lagrimas.- Pero no de esta forma.

-Gracias por el alago.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Después ambos se voltearon a ver y se sonrió el uno al otro.

El Dios seguía caminando, mientras veía todo.- Solo me hacen sentir más mal en quitarles las vidas.- Decía, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

-Es una lástima que no veamos a nuestro semejante ahora mismo.- Comentaba el adulto, que volteaba y veía al Dios, mientras ponía guardia.- Nos hubiera gustado conocerlo también.

-El Dios Onigami, se parece tanto a él, a nosotros. Solo quítale las marcas faciales encógelo, ponle el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, píntalo de verde y ¡Poof! Listo, ya esta.- Comenta el niño al respecto, haciendo lo mismo que su semejante.

-Pero como dijiste ¿Que vamos hacer?- Pregunta el adulto de nuevo.

-… Distraerlo.- Responde la nigromante.- Distraerlo el tiempo suficiente. Las únicas que pueden con el son nuestras Diosas.

-¿Nos invocaste para eso verdad?- Pregunta el niño.

La guardiana no responde, era cierto.- Lo siento. Perdónenme por eso.- Responde con desdén.

-Tranquila. No estamos enojados contigo.- Dice el adulto.- Lo sabíamos desde el principio. Nosotros ya estamos listos para morir por nuestro reino una vez más y como dijo el Dios, nosotros ya correspondemos a la muerte. Aparte tenemos personas que nos están esperando allá. Lo malo es que la Zelda actual no goce de ello.

-…- Cya se queda un poco callada, pero después sonríe una vez más.- Creo que mi deber está a punto de acabar aquí. Creo que yo los acompañare después de esto.

-Si es así. Fue agradable estar a su lado, aunque no la conozcamos y aunque haya sido por poco tiempo.- Dice el niño alegremente.

La muerte se acerca cada vez más y más. Por cada paso que da, mientras hace el sonido de su armadura y sus botas de cuero.

-Concentren su energía ahora.

La Guardiana Del Tiempo sale disparada, mientras les dijo eso a los héroes, ellos se quedaron un poco desconcertados, pero después al poco tiempo asienten y se preparan. Cya se acerca rápidamente asía Oni y ataca con su báculo con la Espada Doble Hélice, el sonido sale como trueno, electricidad de color azul y purpura salían. La hechicera se separa y ataca con su látigo que empezó chocar con la espada. En uno de esos ataques, el látigo se enreda con el arma. Pero esta vez Oni ataca, agarra con su mano derecha el látigo y jala a Cya asía él, la nigromante se acercaba asía él.

Pero Cya en ese impulso deja caer su arma, muy cerca del Dios, se agacha rápidamente y concentra un hechizo en su mano derecha, ella estando muy cerca del Dios, pone su mano en el vientre de Oni y le dispara, una ráfaga oscura salía tapando a la Fiera Deidad. Pero una vez que solo se veía solo humo, la Guardiana Del Tiempo no acaba ahí, agarra su báculo y salta, e invoca de nuevo las paredes transparentes y encierran a Oni que no se veía por el humo que se había encerrado.

-¡AHORA!

Los héroes que cargaron sus ataques lanza un haz de luz con todas sus fuerzas, estos se juntan y hacen un haz muy poderoso. Pero el cristal se rompe, otro haz de luz sale del humo y este choca con el de los héroes, un gran estruendo destroza los asteroides que estaba alrededor. Las ondas eran visibles, parecía que la misma dimensión se quebrajaba ante los ojos. Las fuerzas de los Héroes Legendarios contra la de la Fiera Deidad. Pero eventualmente el ataque de Oni ganaba cada vez más y más. Los héroes sufrían, mientras mantenían fuerzas.

Pero de tras de los héroes, la Guardiana Del Tiempo se postra en medio, y de su báculo saca poderosa energía que se dirigió asía el ataque de los héroes. Aquel ataque de aquellos héroes gano más fuerza.

El haz de luz de Oni se destroza por completo y el ataque de los héroes fue directo.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Una explosión de luz cubre parte de los cosmos, tan inmensa que se vio como si una estrella explotara. Asteroides se destrocaron, la tierra se quebranta todo se empieza a destruir. Aquel ataque tan poderoso que destroza inclusive estrellas.

Una vez acabada el destello de luz, se podía ver el campo de batalla destrozado, partes separadas que flotaban por doquier. En una pequeña parte estaban los héroes que eran cubierto por un campo mágico producto de la hechicera. Ellos ven los daños provocados, el campo deshecho, aun quedaba partes estables. Ellos flotaban en medio del espacio.

-¿L-lo- lo gramos?- Pregunta el niño al no ver al Dios en ninguna parte.

El humo aun seguía.

Todos estaban muy agitados y exhaustos por tal esfuerzo que habían puesto. Ellos atacaron a un Dios, a aquel que porta el titulo de Fiera Deidad. Algo que mortales no alcanzarían. Los tres veían fijamente el lugar en donde estaban, con la vista cansada veían aquel humo.

-No me rendiré. No les tendré compasión, aun si ustedes son como mi elegido.

A pesar de que los tres no escucharon eso, les empezó a entrar terror. El humo se dispersa y deja ver la silueta de la muerte. Aquellos héroes abren más su rostro al ver que sus intentos no fueron los suficientes. El humo se dispersa y deja ver al Dios. Oni estaba aún de pie, pero su armadura estaba rota y mu agrietada de una parte, dejaba ver su pectoral derecho desnudo, su pecho sangraba en la parte de en medio, todo su brazo derecho estaba descubierto, apenas y se veía pequeña parte de su camisa negra en su brazo. Pero la cara del Dios estaba serena y tranquila, pero seguía siendo intimidadora. La Fiera Deidad sigue vivo.

-¡Felicidades!- Exclama el Dios sonriéndoles, al parecer sin maldad pero en parte, aunque la sonrisa expresaba totalmente eso.- No son los primeros mortales que me hieren. Pero es sorprendente que en esta dimensión me hayan herido dos veces. La Princesa Zelda me había herido con anterioridad. Pero ustedes me han herido mas, tanto física como mentalmente, al hacerme dudar de mis decisiones.

La cara de terror de los mortales no bastaba para ver lo que realmente sentían al ver a la Fiera Deidad de pie.

-Me han orillado a sacar la mitad de todo mi poder. Eso es impresionante.- Decía el Dios que sentía el dolor y el desangre de su brazo derecho y su pecho.- También ese ataque me dolió. No había tenido nada parecido desde mi encuentro con Majora. En verdad merecen ser los Campeones De Hyrule. Y vaya que han arrebasado mis expectativas.

El Dios revisa las partes que quedan de su armadura, lo que quedaba de ella, en su pectoral izquierdo de la armadura estaba el gorro de Link, que no había sufrido ningún daño. El Dios veía ese gorro que fue una satisfacción para él, pero después lo vuelve a guardar. La Fiera Deidad desaparece de la vista de los mortales. Pero…

-Pero como dije antes. Es hora de matarlos a los tres.

Los mortales voltean y ven a la Fiera Deidad de tras de ellos, del otro lado de su escudo.

Oni golpea la barrera y esta resiste, aunque él no lo hiso con todo, solo la quería empujar. Los mortales salen disparados varios, metros. Pero el Dios los intercepta de nuevo. Oni los quiso llevar a otra parte, una vez que los intercepta. El Dios explota la barrera y la parte de tierra en donde estaban sujetados todos. Los mortales vuelven caer en tierra, pero la tierra en donde estaba era la que inicio todo. Estaban en medio de la Trifuerza que aún estaba ahí. Donde habían empezado a luchar. Oni desciende con ellos y estaba tan solo algunos metros frente.

Los héroes se vuelven a poner de pie, empuñando aun sus espadas, pero ahora les pesaba aun más estas. Mientras Cya también lo hacía. La Fiera Deidad veía con tristeza aquellos mortales que se esforzaron por detenerlo. El Dios De Termina vuelve a guardar su espada de tras de él, ya no tiene caso volverla usar. Oni como primer ataque y con su mano paraliza a Cya, ella grita por un momento se retuerce de dolor y se inca.

Los héroes se lanzan al ataque, mientras la hechicera cae, ellos se abalanzan al Dios. Atacan con sus espadas legendarias, pero sus movimientos ya son lentos y sin fuerzas para seguir. Oni esquiva sin dificultad. El Dios da un suspiro y ataca a los héroes, primero con sus dedos ataca los nervios, los brazos donde los héroes sostienen sus espadas.

Aquellos héroes tiran sus armas al suelo, no sienten sus brazos y mas el adulto que tiene lastimado el otro.

-Adiós Campeones De Hyrule. Héroes de ropas verdes. Adiós Link. Fue un verdadero placer pelear contra ustedes a aquellos que me dieron guerra. Nunca olvidare la pelea que tuve contra ustedes.

La Fiera Deidad rápidamente ataca a los héroes, los agarra a ambos de sus cuellos y los alza.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Cya veía aterrada como Oni derrotaba a los héroes. Estos se empezaban a retorcer. El Dios los estrangulaba, el sufrimiento es lento y doloroso, el aire se les escapa poco a poco. Pero el monstruo les sonríe con gran maldad mientras lo hace.

-A pesar de que no les tengo rencor, no negare mi parte maligna. Amo torturar a aquel que se me ponga en mi camino, no me importa si son ustedes héroes. Ustedes escogieron defender a la hechicera y esto es una guerra y yo solo les muestro como soy realmente en ese aspecto. Yo no soy compasivo a la hora de tomar una decisión. Ustedes ganaron que los torture de esta manera.- Después el monstruo baja su mirada y la cambia, ve con seriedad combinado a la vez con ira a la hechicera.- Mira hechicera, ¡Mira bien!, ¡Mira lo que has causado por no entregarte, yo te prometí que sufrirías si te resistías!, Ahora mira que has hecho. Arrastraste a los héroes a su perdición y esta vez no les daré una muerte tranquila.

-¡NO-NO-NO-NO!

Los héroes pataleaban para liberarse, mientras ven los ojos fríos, vacios y sin alma de la fiera. El niño con su mano derecha pegaba. Pero todo es inútil, sufren y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Cya trataba de pararse, pero ya no tenía energías para hacerlo, así también que está paralizada. Los héroes gimen, sus rostros se vuelven rojos. Pero después de unos momentos en que los valientes héroes batallaron para poder librarse. Ellos se dejan de patalear, se dejan de mover, sus ojos se cerraron, viendo por última vez a su asesino. Los Héroes De Hyrule ya dejaron de nuevo el mundo mortal. Ellos han muerto.

La hechicera llora, mientras ve ese horror. La Fiera Deidad deja caer los cuerpos de los héroes, el sonido fue pesado, ellos ya no se mueven. Sus ojos azules se cerraron en automático hasta no verse.

Momentos después, mientras el Dios y la hechicera veían dichos cuerpo. La Fiera Deidad se agacha y los acomoda, pone sus manos jutas y agarra las espadas sagradas y se las pone en las manos muertas de los héroes.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO MONSTRUO?!- Grita la hechicera más que furiosa, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía al ver a sus amados muertos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunta Oni desconcertado.- Ellos solo son títeres, ellos no son nada, solo son mortales.

-¡CALLATE!

-No me digas que tu…- Oni esboza una leve sonrisa de malicia en su rostro- ¿Sera que tu siendo la Guardiana Del Tiempo y de la Trifuerza, que has visto todo tu…

-¡CALLAAAAAAAATEEEEE!

La hechicera solo lloraba.

-Como sea eso lo sabré ahora mismo.

Cya se recupera y sale con toda su ira asía Oni, Pero este solo la agarra de su cuello, también, la alza. La nigromante trata de atacar con su báculo, pero al hacerlo, Oni lo agarra y se lo quita, lo avienta a otra parte. El Dios con ambas manos, agarra el rostro de la hechicera y la ve a los ojos. Cya miraba aquellos monstruosos ojos con marcas rojas y azules.

-Quiero ver todo.

Oni empieza a tratar de entrar a la mente de la hechicera. Cya ejercía una fuerza increíble, no dejaba entrar a Oni en su cabeza. El Dios no se rinde y forcejea para tratar de entrar. Cya no se rendía y le gruñía a la fiera.

-Vaya que eres un hueso duro de roer.

La hechicera grita de dolor, mientras siente como su cabeza se rompe en pedazos.

-Se que tratas de hacer tiempo para que tus Diosas me encuentren.- Dice el Dios con un suspiro, dando señal de que estaba harto, como si un juego infantil se tratase.- Pero me adelante en ello. Sabes, no solo lleve a los héroes para que conocieran de lo que soy capaz siendo Dios, si no también me aleje del lugar, para que las Diosas no me encontraran.

Cya abre más su sorpresa al saber eso. Era cierto, estaban tan alejados del planeta. De nada sirvió la ayuda de los héroes que trataron de hacer tiempo para entretener a Oni, ella se destroza por ello.

Oni vuelve atacar y esta vez la barrera psíquica se rompe de la cabeza de la hechicera, ella grita de dolor al sentir como el Dios ha entrado en su cabeza.

-Al fin. Es hora de ver todo lo que guardas.

La Fiera Deidad ve entre recuerdos de la nigromante, su vida, su infancia. Cuando las Diosas De Oro bajaron a la tierra y la escogieron por ser capaz de mantener la tarea que ellas le habían dado. Oni sigue viendo como era su vida mientras cuidaba. Pero eso no le interesa si no ver todo el tiempo que ha visto la hechicera. El veía las vidas pasadas del héroe así también como las futuras.

-Esas malditas estúpidas dividieron la dimensión en tres líneas temporales. Y todo por mi portador que lo hiso inconscientemente. Ahora entiendo la ira de la Diosa Del Tiempo asía ellas. ¡Je! Le dieron más trabajo.

Ve un ancho mar y a un niño idéntico que el Héroe Minish que podía manipular el viento. A un héroe en el futuro que manipula una máquina de vapor. Ve a un joven héroe que agarra la espada de su tío en el Castillo De Hyrule, ve todo. Ve a dos Princesas Zelda. Todos en forma de imágenes rápidas, solo una imagen por héroe.

-Ya veo, puedo ver tu obsesión por esos héroes, elegidos por las Diosas. Tu si te enamoraste de ellos, siento ese amor que les muestras al verlos y como los observas casi de forma enferma. O es porque es tu trabajo hacerlo.- Oni sonríe maliciosamente al saber eso, burlándose de Cya.- Pero nunca tendrás ese amor. Porque le pertenece a aquellas princesas. Aparte que una vez que destruya las Diosas De Oro, la línea temporal actual no existirá y acabare con el ciclo del héroe en esta línea y sin ellas vigilando las demás líneas temporales, estas caerán. Yo matare tres dimensiones por el precio de una.

-T-tu perderás.- Cya se burlaba de Oni débilmente.

-Je.- Y Oni hace lo mismo.- Te dije que yo no soy parte del tiempo, lo que tu viste de mi portador no cuenta. Ya que con mi presencia he cambiado los acontecimientos de la historia, por qué crees que desde que me desperté dejaste de ver lo que paso y pasara.

Cya baja esa sonrisa, porque era cierto, ella siguió viendo las vidas después del Héroe Del Tiempo, pero dejo de hacerlo una vez que la Fiera Deidad despertó, solo viendo una oscuridad infinita. Pero también el Dios deja de sonreír al saber algo.

-Así que la Diosa Blanca es la Princesa Zelda.- Comenta el Dios sin ningún tono en su voz.- Ella poco después de nuestra confrontación, enfrento a Demise. Qué pena. Aun no estaba lista. Ella pudo haber sido más que sus señoras.

La Fiera Deidad recuerda lo que le había dicho a Hylia cuando se confrontaron el Termina. Cuando la conoció y convivieron en Termina.

-Esto paso por la maldita ambición de la Trifuerza.- Dijo el Dios con furia en su voz.- Ahora veré de paso lo que realmente paso con los sobrevivientes de Termina.-El Dios sigue indagando.

Oni va viendo entre recuerdos de la nigromante que si vio dicha guerra. Los sobrevivientes de Termina se alzaron en armas asía la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro, con ayuda extra de unos extraños hechiceros, sacerdotes de Majora. Creando una poderosa mascara oscura y fácil de manipular. Pero mientras más veía Oni mas se llenaba de ira al ver como dicha gente fue encerrada en un espejo.

-¡BASTARDAS!- La Fiera Deidad furioso aprieta la cabeza de la hechicera y esta grita al sentir la misma fuerza.- ¡No les basto en matar a mis hijos!, ¡Si no también encerrarlos en una sub-dimensión, dentro en un espejo!... Ire al mundo del Crespúsculo.

Cya no creía lo que oía. La razón por la que la Fiera Deidad está enojado, era porque sus Diosas mataron a Termina. Había escuchado cuando Hylia lo contuvo en el pasado, pero sabía que no paso a mayores. Eso quería decir todo para la hechicera. La razón del ataque de aquella gente misteriosa que fue encerrado en un espejo asía un mundo miserable y lleno de oscuridad. Ellos querían venganza. Dicha gente era poca, pero muy poderosa.

-Ahora quiero saber algo hechicera. Me da curiosidad sobre mi elegido. Lo que te hace pensar que perderé.- Oni vuelve a sonreír débilmente.

El Dios empieza a observar la memoria de Cya. Empezó a ver como la Princesa Zelda, después que Link librara de su batalla contra la oscuridad. Zelda lo había devuelto al pasado, (Sobre eso Oni lo sabía), pero también quiso saber qué consecuencias trajo ello. Pero después de un momento, la cara del Dios se encorva hasta bajarse, la sonrisa que portaba despareció completamente y fue remplazado con algo más crudo.

-¡Tu- TUUU!- Oni vuelve apretar la cabeza de Cya y esta se retuerce y golpea y agarra la mano de Oni, concentra energía mágica y lo electrocuta, pero no es suficiente.- ¡Maldita infeliz!

La Fiera Deidad vio algo que no le gusto. El se pone más que furioso. El Dios le devuelve la descarga eléctrica a la hechicera y después de unos momentos deja de hacerlo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve Hylia hacer eso al héroe?!- El Dios pregunta eufórico.- Ahora entiendo porque Majora la trajo desde aquella línea temporal. Quería que la castigara por esa osadía también. Pero no basta lo que le estoy haciendo, merece más la idiota.

Cya solo escuchaba pero no decía nada al respecto.

-Monstruo.- Cya habla, con una voz muy débil.- ¿Q-q-que no te basta con atacar esta tierra?, ¿Ahora quieres torturar a la princesa, que es la encarnación de la Diosa Blanca?

-¿Tu quien eres para decirme a mí que hacer?- Pregunta el Dios iracundo.- Tú no eres nadie, no solo te basto invocar a sus vidas pasada. Si no también ver todo lo que le sucedió. Dices amarlo. Pero si realmente lo amaras hubieras intervenido al respecto, retando a tus Diosas. Yo ya no sé que es amor. Pero sé que alguna vez lo sentí y ame, y me enamore en mi tierna juventud, así también siento el amor, al amar a mis hijos. También vi como mortales cuando realmente amaban, daban todo por aquella persona, hasta algunos retaron a los mismos Dioses por ello. ¡Eso es amor! Tu al igual que Hylia, esa niña y esa zora no merecen a Link, no merecías mirarlo, ni invocarlo. Tú no ofreciste el verdadero sacrificio en el nombre del amor. Todo por la estúpida orden de tus Diosas en no intervenir. ¡Eres Patética!, ¡Ellas son patéticas!

Cya lloraba ante ese cruel hecho, ella siempre tenía presente que no recibiría el amor de sus héroes. Todo porque no podía intervenir al respecto. No era necesario que aquel Dios frio, carente de sentimiento afectuoso, que a pesar de todo recibirlo pero sin sentirlo, se lo dijera.

-Pero te hare un favor. También le mandaras este mensaje a Din por mi.- Oni empieza a sujetar a Cya de su cuello con la mano derecha, no la ahorca como los héroes, solo la sujeta, mientras él le gruñía.- Te quitare ese sentimiento, no sentirás ese sentimiento hermoso y afectuoso, no sentirás tristeza y ese pulso en tu pecho al ver como las vidas del héroes siempre se quedan con la encarnación de Hylia. No tendrás ningún sentimiento. Pero tendrás ese mismo destino que tus amados héroes que murieron al frente de tus ojos.

Cya pataleaba para liberarse. Y esta vez Oni no sonreía, estaba furioso con la hechicera que vio todo y no hiso nada por el Héroe Del Tiempo.

La Fiera Deidad ataca con un firme golpe en el pecho de la Cya, pero fue tan fuerte que atravesó su carne.

-¡AH-AH-AH-AH!- Era lo único que La Guardiana Del Tiempo podía decir, que era expresar su dolor.

Pero el monstruo se acerca a ella y le susurra para decirle sus últimas palabras.- No sentirás amor.- Le dice.

La Fiera Deidad agarra lo que busca, para arrancar con fuerza lo que está en el interior de Cya. Atravesó el lado izquierdo del pecho de la nigromante, destrozando esa parte del busto justamente ahí.

-No sentirás amor… porque no tendrás corazón donde guarde ese sentimiento.

La Fiera Deidad arranca con fuerza el corazón de Cya. Una vez que lo saca, deja caer el cuerpo de la Guardiana Del Tiempo al suelo, el sonido fue como eco a través del universo, mientras ella llora por última vez.

Cya murió a manos de la Fiera Deidad, mientras este con su mirada asesina, veía lo que ha hecho, todo lo que hiso. Mato a los héroes de épocas pasadas; Estrangulándolos hasta morir. Mato a la Guardiana Del Tiempo. Cya; arrancándole su corazón. Dicho corazón está en la mano derecha de la Fiera Deidad. El monstruo estaba encorvado, se veía como se inflaba, estaba furioso de lo que vio y lo que vio hiso que le quitara el corazón a la hechicera.

-No- No es suficiente.- La fiera quiere saciar su sed de sangre.- Pero por ahora me conformare con esto.

La Fiera Deidad, muestras sus dientes, toma aire y ruge, ruge con rabia y dolor. Ruge en señal de venganza y guerra. Mientras en su mano derecha va derramando líneas de sangre del corazón de Cya, que caen lentamente.

Mientras tanto las Diosas De Oro estaban a través de los cosmos, atravesando, escucharon el gran rugido de la Fiera Deidad. Se movían rápidamente hasta encontrar su objetivo. El campo donde se libro la fatídica batalla.

Al llegar y descender no encuentran a la Fiera Deidad, si no lo que hiso. La Diosa De La Sabiduría camina y encuentra a Cya y a los héroes juntos, muertos. Nayru se le paralizan las piernas y cae rompiendo en llanto de lo que ve, ve la crueldad y maldad plasmada. Cya tenía un agujero en su pecho izquierdo, mientras sostenía su propio corazón en su mano derecha., mientras en su mano izquierda sostiene algo. Din y Farore, volteaban a su alrededor. La Diosa Del Coraje se tapa la boca al ver la masacre que se vivió. Mientras Din se acerca y baja la mirada de luto, de tristeza. Pero la Diosa Del Poder se percata de la mano izquierda de la nigromante.

Ella abre delicadamente la mano izquierda de Cya y saca una nota que tenía guardada. Din la abre y en ella está un escrito. Y el escrito decia.

_Si realmente tienen la sabiduría en tomar una decisión ahora. Si realmente tienen el valor de aceptar sus pecados. Si realmente tienen el poder enfrentar las consecuencias de dichos pecados._

_Si realmente se sienten capaces de ello. Miren atreves de su corazón y hallaran el primer dilema en resolver. Que atreves de la memoria del tiempo que lo plasmo, se podrá resolver._

Din le muestra la nota a sus hermanas, el escrito de Oni. Al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que era también una adivinanza, ellas al poco tiempo de leer ven el corazón de Cya que sostenía en su mano, no había nada más que eso. Eso quería decir que lo que buscan esta en el hueco de la hechicera, donde se supone iría el corazón.

Nayru sigue llorando al saber ese horror, mientras Din la abraza y la consola, no tenían el valor de checar el corazón de Cya. Realmente las tres sienten el pesar. Farore, la Diosa Del Coraje, se acerca tristemente al cuerpo sin vida de la nigromante, que tenía sus ojos abiertos, de forma delicada y triste, mientras aun se veían sus lágrimas frescas.

-Perdónanos por esto, (Sinf) ¿Nos perdonas?

Cya no responde.

Farore pide disculpas, era lo único que podía hacer, después de que Cya arriesgo su vida, para tratar de detener a la Fiera Deidad, pide disculpas por profanar su cadáver. La Diosa Del Coraje mete su mano en aquel agujero del pecho de la Guardiana Del Tiempo. Y al poco tiempo de indagar saca lo que buscaba, ella quita la mano de aquel hoyo. La mano de la Diosa peli verde estaba llena de sangre de Cya. Farore saca otra nota de papel, igual ensangrentada, ella la abre y este tiene otro escrito.

_¿Quién es el malo?_

Farore se desborona también al leer eso. Las Diosas De Oro leyeron esa nota. Oni cumplió su cometido y era hacer conocer a las Diosas De Oro, que él no olvida, ni olvidara. Las Diosas están muy dolidas y destrozadas, no saben qué hacer al respecto. Y por primera vez después de siglos siente terror las tres. Recuerdan la amenaza de la Diosa Del Tiempo.

_La Fiera Deidad despertara tarde o temprano y lo primero que hará es cazarlas por lo que le han hecho a su tierra._

* * *

**Actualidad: Termina**

* * *

En la cima de la Torre Del Reloj, Oni veía con rabia. Su mirada no se separa de su objetivo. Pero después se relaja y esboza una leve sonrisa de malicia. Una silueta se deja al descubierto.

-Me sorprende que estés tu en lugar de Nayru.- Comenta el Dios sin bajar esa sonrisa.- Bienvenida sea al mundo de Termina, a mi mundo. Diosa Del Coraje. Diosa Farore.

La Diosa Del Coraje ha arribado a la tierra de Termina. Se deja ver al descubierto al frente del Dios. Oni hace una reverencia de "respeto" y que a la vez parece una burla.

La Fiera Deidad quita después esa sonrisa.- Y he de suponer que harás lo mismo que la Diosa De La Sabiduría.- Dijo expresando su desagrado y su ira.

Farore a pesar de estar al frente del enemigo, tiene una mirada neutra, pero expresa su tristeza al estar en frente de Oni. Las nubes se vuelven a aparecer y se hacen en forma de remolino encima de los Dioses, mientras que después se abre y dejan ver la Luna en medio de estas. Ambos Dioses están frente a frente. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Oni al respecto y de qué manera beneficiara o afectara a los Sabios De Hyrule?

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a Master master God, que su capítulo reciente de su fic me inspiro para hacer en parte ese capítulo y la gran idea que se le ocurrió. Espero que no te moleste amigo.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho las sugerencias y las menciones a También ha ****Anonimo**** que le agradezco su sugerencia de los Twili y ahí está la mención, aunque fue corta espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**También a Anon. Segui lo que me dejaste en tu comentario, disculpa, pero no puedo poner a los héroes de otras epocas, solo les hice una mención al respecto. Es difícil poner vidas pasadas y futuras al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar que también tienen que ver las espadas. Tal vez como de Spirit track's el Maquinista Legendario que su espada no es la Espada Maestra si no la de los lokomos. Pero aun así es difícil, aparte que como viste los héroes murieron y era más fácil revivirlos que traerlos del tiempo. **

**Esto estuvo muy fuerte para ustedes ¿Cierto?, si no llegue a ponerlos en suspenso, les he fallado. Muy bien a aquellos que le atinaron a la Diosa Del Coraje, ¡Felicidades!, diria el nombre de una canción triste, pero no es bueno decirlo, ni al final de este capitulo. **

**No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, me seque mucho en escribir esto. Mi mente es algo oscura cada vez que escribo sobre Oni. Y esta vez plantee esa pregunta, sobre el malo, ya que en Majora Mask se dice eso también, sobre el malo y el bueno. En este caso donde entra Oni y las Diosas y donde entran. Eso ahora se los dejo a ustedes decidir y supongo que tal vez haya sembrado una duda ahora que leyeron este capítulo.**

**Muy bien ahora mencionare malas noticias.**

**Cada vez veo más cerca el final de esta historia. Tarde o temprano todo llega a su fin y este fic no es la excepción y este me resulto muy largo que arre baso mis expectativas al respecto. Me he esmerado, me he sentido orgulloso, me he sentido luego avergonzado de lo que escribo para ustedes, que cuando me di cuenta de que mi historia acaba, no pude evitar informarles al respecto. Voy a atar todos los cabos sueltos de todas las formas que he planteado antes de acabar esto. Solo espero llegar al final y cerrarlo bien, aunque…**

**Quién sabe. Todo lo que me diga mi loca cabeza XD.**

**Muy bien ahora contestar comentarios :D**

**ZarcotFan25****: Muchas gracias. Decidi poner a Cya solo en estos capítulos, mi idea original, antes de Hyrule Warrior's era poner a Farore y a Oni directamente, y con todo lo que paso y después el fic de ****Dark Cat**** decidí ponerla.**

**BlackAuraWolf****: Gracias por el alago como dije antes decidí ponerlos a ellos dos. Y si también pensé lo mismo que tú en un duelo de practica XD. Y respecto a Cya y Lana… Pues no la puedo poner desgraciadamente, porque eran lo mismo y como Cya está muerta, por ende, Lana esta también muerta.**

**Master master god****: Descuida, suele pasar, el tiempo presiona y mucho cuando tienes cosas por hacer. Y quiero agradecerte mucho por la idea tuya de tu fic en poner a Shad en ese sueño, quise hacer a Oni casi lo mismo. Y si fue muy intrigante el capítulo, eso quiere decir que llegue a mi objetivo XD.**

**Dark Cat****: Bueno. No sé si llegues a leer esto, pero muchas gracias por tu comentario. Desde los inicios se me ocurrió hacer este fic intrigante, quiero llegar también al género del horror y me trato de acercar, ya que me di cuenta que casi no hay fic's de horror. Y sobre la justicisa cada vez lo menciono más y más un ejemplo este capítulo.**

**Anon****: Agradezco mucho tu comentario que como dije antes me sirvió como parte de la sugerencia y lamento no poder seguir todo, lo que pude hacer fue hacer una mención. Y Tingle, si lo entiendo, creo que no supe bien manejar al personaje, solo quería hacerle una aparición si no me extendería demasiado y de por si este fic ya es largo. **

**Agradezco también mucho a mi audiencia que me ha seguido hasta ahora con sus vistas y sus comentarios a este fic espeluznante que tengo XD. (Si es que les llegue a perturbar)**

**Bueno si nada más que decir me despido. Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	48. La negociación

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia a este fic de huevo revuelto. XD. La verdad me pone muy feliz escribir para ustedes.**

**Muy bien no tengo mucho que decir, aun sigo seco del capítulo anterior. Pero si mas que decir los dejo leer.**

* * *

**La negociación**

La fría noche toma aparición, las nubes cubrían todo el cielo y dejaban ver la tenue luz de la luna, dejando ver una débil iluminación en la tierra de los Gigantes, en la tierra del Dios Guerrero. En la cima de la Torre Del Reloj, en la Ciudad Del Reloj. Las nubes se abren y dejan ver a la luna que empieza a dominar en el lugar, batallando contra las nubes por el territorio celestial, partiéndolas con sus rayos blancos, las nubes responden ante dolor y empiezan a llorar de forma delicada, mientras el viento se llevaba sus lagrimas y las esparcía por la tierra.

En aquella cima donde empieza todo ese cambio estaban dos seres divinos. Dos Dioses se veían el uno al otro. En aquella cima que al parecer estaba tranquila, pero se vivía todo lo contrario, se sentía una gran tensión por parte de una fémina Deidad peli verde y la furia de un Dios al ver a esta. Y de forma invisible se veía las energías que emanaban, en otro plano de existencia, de forma inconsciente. Dichas energías chocaban el uno al otro y median sus fuerzas. Pero la fuerza de un Dios demostraba ese atributo, aprieta sus puños y la energía se vuelve en contra de la Diosa que poco a poco perdía su fuerza.

-Dios Guerrero de la tierra de Termina. Dios Oni.- Farore menciona el titulo del Dios y hace una reverencia de respeto asía él.

-…- Pero aquel frio Dios no expresaba nada al verla, pero no bastaba ver para sentir como le hervía la sangre al ver a una Diosa.- Hipócrita.- Le dice, mientras se agarra un poco su pecho, siente como un nudo se le pone en su garganta y una sensación de escupir y sacar lo que tiene adentro.

La Diosa Del Coraje no dice nada y alza la mirada, no se sintió molesta, ni enojada por el insulto. De hecho se sentía mal por ello, mas no podía hacer nada al respecto, mas trataría de hacer algo.

-Oni… Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-¡Cállate!- El Dios exclama un poco, de forma seria lo hacía.- No vengas aquí a tratarme de forma de respeto. Si bien ustedes no sienten respeto por nada.

La Diosa no dice nada, pero.- ¿Y qué hay de ti Oni?- Pregunta.- Tu no tuviste respeto por la Guardiana Del Tiempo. La heriste de forma tan cruel e íntimamente.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- Pero Oni le gana la risa al oír eso.- ¡E-e-enserio tu… Jajajajaja!- Pero después se recupera de su risa malévola.- Ja… ¡Ay! Recuerda quien soy yo niña. Soy Oni, Fiera Deidad. A mí no se me conoce por ser compasivo. Y se me conoce por ser justo.

La Diosa solo frunce el ceño.- Pero el pleito es con nosotras, no es con ella.- Dice de forma molesta, pero de forma educada.

-Niña tonta. No sabes escoger tus palabras como tu hermana Nayru, ella no me hubiera dicho lo que ahorita me dices, ni siquiera Din que es la más estúpida de las tres.- El Dios solo se pone más molesto de lo que escucha.- ¿A qué vienes Farore, si no sabes hablar?, ¿Dime?, ¿Cómo osas decirme que el problema no era de ella?

Farore se queda callada al respecto, se sentía nerviosa por estar frente a frente ante Oni y por darle razones más que justificables al respecto.

-¿Acaso se te olvida que aquí no tienes ni siquiera tienes voz para decirme eso?- El Dios voltea y le da la espalda a Farore.- Si no mal recuerdo, el odio era asía mi. No asía mis hijos.

Pero la Diosa Del Coraje se desconcierta al escuchar eso. La Fiera Deidad fue conocido por tan cruel y despiadado asía sus víctimas, en la guerras nunca tuvo compasión asía las creaciones de otros Dioses. Por el simple hecho de "Hijos" desconcierta.

-Tienes razón Oni. No soy nadie para estar aquí y menos en Termina.

Oni no responde, ni voltea a verla. La Diosa solo veía su espalda y la espada que llevaba siempre consigo el Dios Guerrero. Solo hubo un silencio, un gran silencio que se empezó a convertir, en incomodo.

-Oni.- Pero ella menciona su nombre.- Oni… Oni- Y sigue.

Pero el Dios sigue ignorando y seguía dándole la espalda. Aquel silencio incomodo por parte del Dios, empezó a ser horrible, tanto que empezaba carcomer el alma de Farore. Ella sigue diciendo el nombre, pero no había resultado, presiente algo. La Diosa Del Coraje aprieta puños y toma aire. Oni le faltaba al respeto ignorándola.

-¡ONI!

El grito fue como eco.

-(Suspiro) Te tengo que recordar no me puedes ganar, si no estás a lado de tus hermanas.- Eso responde el Dios.- Y la única Deidad que rivaliza mi fuerza es Din.

Farore solo se ve, ve sus manos apretadas y en puño. Ella las afloja, no pensaba atacarlo. Pero La Fiera Deidad solo le daba la espalda.

-Parece que estas entendiendo la situación.- Comenta el Dios.

-Dios Oni... Y-yo vengo hablar al respecto. En representación de mis hermanas. Din, la Diosa Del Poder y Nayru, la Diosa De La Sabiduría.

Oni sigue dando la espalda, pero esta vez responde.- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?- Pregunta

-¡Oni deja de comportarte como un niño!- Farore explota y exclama al menos un poco.

-Y a pesar de todo le haces referencia a tu titulo, tienes el valor de regañarme en mi propia tierra después de lo que has hecho.- Pero el Dios Guerrero sigue respondiendo con tranquilidad, aun con lo que ha hecho la Diosa.

Farore se queda desconcertada.- Y-yo-yo lo siento.

-¡Jajajajaja! Probaba tu paciencia.- Oni se empieza a voltear.- No sirves para esto Farore. Qué pena das a tu edad, no sabes hablar como se debe. Como ya estas acostumbradas que Din y Nayru tomen decisiones de todo.

-No me puedes ignorar de esta manera. Tú también te estás comportando de una manera infantil.

Pero el frunce encorva sus cejas.- Como he retomado mi papel como Dios Máximo de Termina. Mi deber es atender las cosas importantes que pasan en mi tierra.- Responde, mientras extiende sus manos y señala con eso a todo la tierra.- En este caso yo vigilo mi mundo, los pensamientos mortales llamaban mas mi atención, en lugar de una Diosa que no sabe hablar como se debe. Nayru o Din hubieran llamado toda mi atención.

-Y tú me recibes de una forma grosera, se te olvida.

-¿Qué acaso no fui respetuoso?, pero si dije la verdad, eso fue hipócrita.- Oni toma un tono de sorpresa y endulza un poco su voz al decir eso.- También la verdad, es una forma de dar respeto. ¿O acaso tampoco sabes eso?

La Deidad peli verde vuelve a guardar silencio.

-Perdona.- Después el Dios se disculpa.- Pero ahora que he atendido problemas de suma importancia, en ver todos los sueños de toda Termina y me dedique a ver a la última persona, ese vagabundo dormido. Esta vez estoy dispuesto para ti.- Responde.

Farore se empezaba a enfurecer ante tal falta de respeto. Abajo y en la entrada de la Torre Del Reloj, estaba un mortal, un pobre vagabundo, con una gran barba sucia y ropajes sucios que dormía en el suelo, soñaba que tal vez su día fuese mejor. La Diosa Del Coraje veía ese mortal, que era más importante que ella misma, el vagabundo soñaba en comida, todo lo que pudiera comer, eso nada mas pensaba. Farore se empezaba a enfurecer, desde que ha llegado ha recibido insultos y humillaciones por parte de Oni.

Ella asiente levemente y constante, moviendo en círculos su boca y su lengua.- ¿Así que ese mortal sin importancia es más importante que yo?- Pregunta.

-¿Acaso no es producto de tu creación?- Pregunta el Dios mientras sonríe levemente.- Recuerdo Termina fue erradicada y ningún ser vivo quedo. Y tú, pensando que yo ya no estaba, creaste vida. Ese vagabundo tiene el mismo derecho de tu atención.- Pero la sonrisa del Dios se fue alargando.- ¡Jajaja!, Tiene la misma atención de la misma forma en que le puse atención en Cya.

Farore siente como su interior se quebranta al escuchar eso. Pero aguanta y no dice nada.

-¿Que me tienes que decir Diosa Del Coraje?- Pregunta el Dios endureciendo su voz de la forma en que siempre la tiene.- ¿Vienes por Link, tu elegido? O… ¿Quizás por esto?

Oni empieza a mostrar el torso de su mano derecha y esta empieza a resplandecer. La Fiera Deidad muestra la Trifuerza Del Valor que se había llevado, mientras daba un brillo oscuro que la remarcaba.

-No.- Responde la Diosa de forma delicada que a pesar de ver lo que es suyo, eso no es lo que viene a buscar.

-¿Y a Link?

-Te pasas con eso. El es aparte y la única que lo busca esta en esta tierra.- Responde Farore molesta por ello.

-¿Sabes que es lo chistoso de todo esto?- Pregunta el Dios que sonríe.- Es que tres de esas sabias se enamoraron de él. Este Héroe conquista los corazones. En otras tierras a eso le dicen Harem.- Pero después quita esa sonrisa y pone una de desagrado.- Pero nadie es merecedora de él. Todas son indignas ante él. Tuvieron su oportunidad. Y después de lo que vi me da tentación de matar a todos los sabios de una vez.

Pero tampoco eso buscaba la Diosa Del Coraje. Mientras Oni baja su mano derecha de mala gana.

-Oni… (Suspiro) Yo solo quiero hablar.- Pide la Diosa Del Coraje tranquilamente, se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras.- Déjame intentar. Sé que tu ira es más que justificada. Entiendo todo lo que has hecho y que por derecho merecemos. Pero déjame intentar. Por favor.

Esta vez la Diosa Del Coraje gana, calla con eso a la Fiera Deidad.

-Yo. Lo siento.- Pero Farore escogió mal sus palabras.

-¿Lo sientes?- Pregunta el Dios que tan solo esas palabras lo hicieron cambia totalmente.- ¡¿LO SIENTES!

La ira del Dios hace que un rayo caiga sobre él. Iluminando toda Termina. La lluvia se intensifica y los vientos se volvieron salvajes.

-¡Un lo siento no cambia nada, un lo siento no quita los gritos desgarradores, un lo siento no limpia sangre, un lo siento no quita la marca que está en mi, ni en mis hijos Gigantes!- Responde el Dios iracundo.- Vinieron de usurpadoras para tratar de conquistar la dimensión media.

-Nosotras tratamos de aceptar a tus creaciones, tratamos de ser buenas Diosas ante ellos.- Farore se empieza a molestar y se defiende.

-Pues ¡Bravo!- Oni empieza aplaudir.- ¡Felicidades!, aquí está el resultando por tan buen trabajo.

-Ellos no supieron manipular la Trifuerza.

-¿Ahora resulta que porque ellos la destruyeron?, La recompensa en superar la ambición fue secar hasta la decadencia a Termina.- El Dios cruza sus brazos, estaba más que indignado.

-Ese fue el mejor regalo que le pudimos dar a Termina.- Sigue hablando la Diosa.- Ellos nos atacaron, nos querían matar.

-Y estaban en su derecho.

-Tuvimos que tomar una decisión. No supieron manejar el poder de la Trifuerza.

-No.- Pero Oni protesta y se defiende también, defendiendo el orgullo de Termina.- El mejor regalo que se le dio a Termina, fue la Tribu Sheikah, y ese fue de parte de la Diosa Hylia. Que desgraciadamente por la culpa tuya y la de tus hermanas se convirtió en mortal.

-Oni no quiero llegar a estos puntos. Déjame tratar de hablar.- Farore tristemente trata de calmar a la fiera iracunda a través de sus palabras.

-No Farore. Estas mal.- Pero no se puede calmar, la fiera no se deja engañar, niega con la cabeza mientras lo hace.- Mis hijos vivían en armonía antes de su llegada, también los Sheikah. Termina prosperaba después de tantos millones de años de decadencia. Para que ustedes vinieran y lo echaran todo a perder. Y todavía vienes aquí, te postras en frente, tomas el papel de Diosa bondadosa. Y me dices que no hicieron nada y que yo estoy mal… ¡¿Pero qué rayos tienes?! ¡El cerebro lo tienes lleno de mier…!

-¡No te dije que estabas mal!- Exclama la Diosa.- Tienes razón.

-¿En qué?

-… Tienes razón no teníamos el derecho de conquistar Termina, tu gente no merecía morir. Pero tratamos de que nos aceptaran como sus Diosas a pesar de que los aceptamos.

Pero el Dios baja su mirada y niega levemente.- ¿Cómo es posible?... Tus palabras suenan sinceras. Pero tú te atreviste a matarlos de hambre Farore. Los mataste y mataste mi árbol que con muchos esfuerzos cree para crear rica vegetación.- El vuelve alzar la mirada, aun indignado. Mientras todo se tranquiliza y las brisas y el suave viento vuelven.- No sé si sea una faceta de ti. Pero créeme si te digo. Que esto, lo que haces, es maldad pura.

Farore baja sus ojos. Eso le empezaba a deprimir, sentía que era enserio, a Oni de en verdad le dolió. Era eso lo que se refería la Diosa Del Tiempo al respecto.

_Tal vez el aun no sabe lo que hicieron, ya que ese Dios llamado Majora lo sello, tal vez no sepa aun nada y no creo que los Gigantes le cuenten algo, ya que ellos le tienen miedo. Aparte Oni ya había cambiado desde que el creo la vida, sus hijos lo ablandaron._

Era cierto.

-Oni. Yo… Yo de en verdad lamento la muerte de Termina. Sé que yo asesine a tus hijos junto con Din y Nayru.- Pero era también enserio. La Diosa Del Coraje también estaba arrepentida en tomar esa acción, ella siempre lo ha estado, antes y después de la masacre.- Déjame reparar los errores míos y de mis hermanas.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjame revivir Termina. Y…

-¡¿Crees que ellos quieren tu perdón?!, Ellos suplicaron por sus vidas antes de que ¡Tu! Desgraciada asesina los mataras con las Flechas De Luz. Esa flecha no representa su verdadero valor. Expreso lo contrario.- Oni, empieza a llorar, tira un par de lágrimas al recordar el horror y sentirlo.- Expresa el egoísmo, la muerte, la ira, el odio, muestra oscuridad.

Farore no cree lo que ve. Ve a la Fiera Deidad llorando. El Dios frio lloraba ante eso, ante la muerte de sus hijos.

-¿Crees que ellos quieren ser revividos por ti, después de tanta humillación?, prefieren volver a morir en lugar de ser revividos después de tanto tiempo de ser olvidados. Ellos tienen orgullo.

-Oni.- La Diosa endulza su voz, ya no puede más.

-Ve esa Torre De Piedra.- Señala Oni asía esa torre.- ¡Ve esa torre!, no estamos muy lejos. Este el signo de odio de toda Termina, su altura no se compara ahora con ello y alguna vez se comparo. Pero su material de piedra, se compara con el corazón de ustedes y el mío, piedras. Ustedes que maldijeron mi mundo. Fue ahí donde asesinaron a mis hijos. De esa maldita torre salieron flechas de luz. Mientras los gritos desgarradores y se escuchaban por toda la tierra hasta el cielo. Y la tierra se llenaba de pura sangre. Mientras dentro de la torre personas caían asía el vacio del cielo.

Farore empieza también a llorar, recordando lo que ella hiso.- ¡Perdón!

-¿Perdón?, ¿Eso buscas?- Pregunta el Dios que se seca los ojos.- Te daré perdón. Te daré la única compasión que conozco y es darte una muerte rápida si tú y tus hermanas se entregan.

-¿Crees que nos dejaremos?- Pregunta la Diosa entre lagrimas que sigue tirando.- Nos hemos estado preparando ante ti, desde que supimos que aun seguías vivo. Acepta mi trato y déjame revivirla... Y también toma mi vida en lugar de las de mis hermanas.

-¿Así que te piensas sacrificar?- Pregunta el Dios, algo sorprendido de esa respuesta.- Esa oferta seria tentadora. Aunque si hubiera sido una de ellas. Pero fueron las tres y yo las quiero a las tres juntas. Y si de en verdad están preparadas, ¿A que le temes?, ¿A que le temes Farore, Diosa Del Coraje?

-¡SOLO ACEPTA!- Grita furiosa y desesperada, mientras aun llora y empieza a sentir algo que no es nada propio.

-¡No! ¡Ya sé cuál es tu miedo!- Oni exclama furioso, mientras sonríe de forma malévola.- Si se oponen. Juro que las torturare de la peor forma que se pueda. Juro que te hare sufrir a través de tus hermanas. Agarrare tu cuerpo y el de Nayru y los utilizare como regaderas. Con tu sangre Farore, regare en Termina; creare hermosas praderas con flores, también frutos deliciosos. Con la sangre que regare de Nayru; fortaleceré los mares y nacerán bellas y hermosas especies, jugosas para los pescadores. La sangre de Din no me sirve para nada, con ella me divertiré más por ser tan sínica y sin compasión por matar a los sheikahs, tan malvada es que mato a sus propios hijos. La torturare, le hare ver todo lo que les hago a ti y a Nayru, verá como ustedes se desangran ante sus ojos y se verá impotente, la hare pedir clemencia y misericordia, aun a sabiendas que no le daré eso, la hare ver como sus hermanas mueren lentamente ante sus ojos, mientras sus ojos arderán y se dañaran por tanta lagrima que derramara. Como yo cuando vi la muerte lenta de Termina. Solo para después quitarle su corazón de la misma forma en que se lo hice a Cya, solo que de forma más lenta y dolorosa como me sea posible. Y una vez que acabe con ustedes, arrojare sus cuerpos al peor infierno de todos, para que los demonios les hagan lo que quieran con ellos. En la mejor suerte se las pueden comer. En el peor… ¡Je!, supongo que no eres tan inocente. ¡ESO SE MERECEN ASESINAS COBARDES!- Y eso ultimo lo grita furioso.

Farore lloraba ante esa amenaza, el peor miedo se hace realidad. El peor miedo de la Diosa Del Coraje no es a la Fiera Deidad. El peor miedo de Farore es el amor que tiene asía sus hermanas, el miedo a perderlas.

Pero ella se seca las lágrimas y responde con ira al ver que lo que hacía no funcionaba.

-Si tanto odias lo que hicimos.- La Diosa peliverde baja su mirada en señal de pena y furia.- ¿Por qué dejas vivir lo que yo cree?, quiero saber.

La Fiera Deidad vuelve a voltear y se inca, mientras ve a toda Termina.

-¿Por qué?- Oni ve a un niño que llora, que se espanto por tan crueles relámpagos, mientras entran sus padres y lo ven.- Que culpa tienen de las estupideces de sus verdaderas Diosas. Ellos tienen el mismo derecho de vivir de la misma manera que vivieron mis hijos.

Los padres entran, somnolientos y cansados. Pero a pesar de ello se acercan y ambos calman la tristeza de su hijo. Esos eran Anju y Kafei.

-Ellos tienen sueños que quieren vivir, ellos tienen esperanzas, tienen sus propios problemas. Ellos tienen vida que vivir.- Pero el Dios se vuelve a parar y ve a la Diosa Del Coraje.- Si yo los mato, sería igual que ustedes tres. Mis hijos Gigantes me odiarían. Matar esta gente inocente no equilibra las cosas.- Dice con algo de desdén.

-Por favor Oni acepta lo que te propongo.- La Diosa suplica.- Juro que me entregare ahora mismo ante ti. También te devolveré a toda la gente del Crepúsculo.

-No los quiero.- Responde el Dios con desagrado.- ¿Cómo se atrevieron hacer eso?, ellos buscaban justicia y todavía ustedes se hacen las dignas y los encierran en un horrible mundo, transformándolos en seres casi fantasmagóricos.

-Te desquitaste con los Espíritus De La Luz.

Después de la batalla contras los Héroes Legendarios De Hyrule y la Guardiana Del Tiempo. La Fiera Deidad no estaba conforme y fue directamente a confrontar a los Espíritus De La Luz, que ayudaron a encerrar a los Intrusos de Hyrule.

-¡Jajaja!, Solo los torture lo mas que pude, después de todo ellos no saben lo que ustedes hicieron. Di que les tuve piedad y solo jugué con ellos a los rompecabezas.- Oni sonríe completamente.- Supongo que Nayru los está armando, recuerdo que a uno le quite la cabeza y en su lugar le puse una pierna, se veía tan chistoso. También me atreví a revolverlos.

-¿Que no son tus hijos también?- Pregunta la Diosa desconcertada y horrorizada de lo que oye, Oni no parecía importarles aquella gente.

-Me importan y siento el dolor al verlos.- Responde el Dios que se calma ante eso.- Sufren entre la luz y la oscuridad, se deformaron. Veo que Din creó esa tierra a mi referencia. ¿Cómo me atrevería a darles la cara?, aparte están más familiarizados con Majora que conmigo, simplemente no tengo el valor de ir con ellos después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Entonces ansias la guerra aun contra nosotras?- Pregunta Farore molesta.- No tendrás nada Oni. Y cuando esto acabe. Din se quedara con Termina.

-Te equivocas.- Responde el Dios molesto también.- Aun están mis hijos a cargo y por lo que sabemos de la Diosa Del Tiempo. Puedo retarlas a las tres directamente y ustedes no pueden matar a ningún humano de Termina. En cambio yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca con Hyrule.

Farore gruñe entre dientes. La Fiera Deidad ha tenido apoyo desde su derrota. Puesto como las Diosas De Oro mataron a Termina sin tener contacto con Oni, ahora este se desquita y puede hacer lo mismo.

De repente el reloj vuelve a sonar y da sus campanadas.

-El tiempo corre Farore.- Dice Oni, mientras el reloj vuelve asonar.- Les iba a dar un máximo de sesenta o setenta años. Pero debido a la aparición de Hylia y los sabios, ahora es cuestión de días en que se agote el tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- Pregunta la Diosa molesta.

-(Suspiro) El deseo de Link. Era que a pesar de lo que le hiso esa estúpida a su amado. El deseo del Heroe, era que yo no los matara, el es tan puro que la perdona a ella y a sus amigos.- Responde Oni de mala gana.- Yo quería cumplir dicho deseo y decidí no atacar mas a Hyrule, en lo que Hylia y los sabios morían de forma natural.

-No tienen vida.- La Diosa negaba levemente con su cabeza.- La razón por la que están aquí es porque tu tiene la Trifuerza Del Valor.

-¿Cierto?, pero eso ya no me importa, yo quede en no atacar, no que yo me quedara con la Trifuerza Del Valor.- Dice el Dios mientras observa a los sabios dormir.- Como dije antes se les acaba el tiempo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que Hylia me encuentre y una vez que lo haga… No tengo más opción que matarla, pese al deseo de Link. Y una vez que la mate, ya nada me orilla en contenerme. Sin Hylia ya podre atacar Hyrule.

Farore estaba el shock. Lo que impedía atacar a Oni era Zelda y los sabios. Link le pidió un deseo a la Fiera Deidad y era que el no la matara a ella y a los demás sabios. Oni estaba esperando que ellos murieran, que envejecieran y tuviera una vida tranquila, para así cumplir el deseo del héroe.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Oni?- Y vuelve a preguntar la Diosa.

-Sí. No me basta tu vida. Las quiero a las tres.- Oni aprieta puños.- Trato de ser justo con ustedes. Dejare que se defiendan. Para así regocijarme con su humillación y me darán el placer de torturarlas cuando las venza.

-Que no entiendes que también es un plan de Majora para matarte.- Decia la Diosa, mientras lo seguía viendo, con una cara de desagrado.

-Pues lo felicito. Está funcionando.- Oni vuelve a sonreír.- Si se creen tan poderosas, capaces de vencerme, ¿Dónde están Din y Nayru?, como sea. Las estaré esperando. Ya sabrás donde tú y tus hermanas encontrarme. No tuvieron la sabiduría al escoger una decisión. No tuvieron el poder de contener, ni satisfacer a mis hijos. Y no tuvieron el valor de darles la cara.

-Oni… Creí que ya habías cambiado.

-Había cambiado. Pero ustedes echaron todo a perder. Pude conocer que se sentía ser feliz, que sentía ser amado por alguien, en este caso mis hijos.- Oni vuelve a voltear y ve a toda Termina, tanto a los muertos como a los vivos.- Sentí por un momento que se sentía tener un amigo. Pero eso ultimo fue después de la muerte de Termina.

-Ese día. El te defendió.

-Y no volverá a suceder. La Guerra Divina acabo y el no tenia que arriesgarse en protegerme.

-Y que hay de Ashunera.- Pregunta la Diosa con desagrado.- Ella, sabes que no puede intervenir.

-Te sorprende que alguien me visite Farore.

-Ella no pincha en el asunto.- Farore se pone molesta por la aparición de la Diosa Del Amanecer.

-Ella no me está ayudando.- El Dios, sentía un poco de nerviosismo, ya que la Diosa Del Amanecer si le había ayudado.- ¿Me has estado espiando?

-Esto es guerra Oni.- Responde Farore.- Pero nada más yo lo he estado haciendo. Creí que ella aun estaba dividida en dos.

-Me impresionas.- Dice el Dios que si lo estaba.- Ella se dividió para salvar a su gente.

-Del enlace.

De repente solo el viento se deja escuchar.

-Nayru lo supuso. Cuando todos supimos que se había vuelto loca al inundar su mundo.- Comenta la Diosa peli verde.- Es tan estúpida. Ya nadie hace enlaces con las creaciones por esos motivos y menos ella que es inestable, emocionalmente.

-Ella solo les mostraba su amor y a su forma.- Pero Oni no acepta ese insulto asía aquella Deidad.- No que ustedes Diosas sin amor, que ni siquiera pudieron salvar a Hylia. No pueden contra mí, ahora ella sufrirá. Y ocúpate de tus asuntos Farore.

-Me ocupo cuando veo en que me afecta.

-Créeme. El asunto es conmigo, conmigo basta y sobra para que las borre de la faz de la existencia. Ella solo me visito... Y supongo que ya lo sabes. Visite también recientemente tanto a Hades como a Arceus.- A pesar de todo Oni le responde a la Diosa.- Yo se que ya no los volveré a ver a los tres. Solo me fui a despedir. Y como dije. Ocúpate de tus asuntos que ahora son más importantes.

Pero la Diosa solo frunce el ceño al escuchar eso. La Fiera Deidad al ver de esa manera a su enemiga, se desaparece de repente y aparece enfrente de Farore, ella se queda estática, Oni suelta un fuerte puñetazo en l rostro de la Diosa Del Coraje. Tan fuerte que ella grita por un momento y retrocede cuatro pasos al sentirlo. Mientras le empezaba a sangrar la nariz y se agarraba su rostro.

-Eso es por espiarme infeliz.- Responde el Dios, que tenía sangre de la Deidad peliverde manchado en su guantelete derecho.- No tienes el derecho de saber lo que yo haga, ni con quien hable. Y no te preocupes esta vez, porque si medaba cuenta de ello, juzgas mal a los Gigantes, que ellos si te vieron y han estado vigilando la tierra por mí. Solo quería ver que tanta osadía tenias al decírmelo directamente. Sínica.

Farore siente se seca su rostro, mientras se reincorpora otra vez.

-¡Ahora lárgate de aquí y diles eso a tus hermanas!- Exclama el Dios furioso.- Yo las quiero a las tres juntas para poder acabar con esto de una vez y por todas.

La Diosa se queda desconcertada y adolorida, mientras se tapaba su nariz. En parte se espanto por la amenaza de Oni. El solo espera el momento de actuar y en este caso Zelda decide el momento. En cuanto los Sabios De Hyrule encuentren a la Fiera Deidad, este actuara y los matara. Y una vez que pase eso ya nada impide al Dios Guerrero que ataque Hyrule.

-Está bien Dios Feroz. Me retiro.- Anuncia la fémina Deidad, que hace una reverencia de mala gana.

-¡Jejeje! Diré una mentira.- Dice Oni entre dientes.- Fue un honor tenerla aquí Diosa Del Coraje. Espero con ansias la visita suya y de sus hermanas del Poder y la Sabiduría muy pronto. Y una cosa más, si se entregan, prometo dejar a Hyrule en paz. Ya que ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí.

La Diosa Del Coraje se queda en shock.

-Agradece y humíllate, arrodíllate por mi compasión que tengo asía esa pobre gente. Que si bien también ansió quitarles la vida- La Fiera sigue sonriéndose, burlándose de Farore.- Porque si mato a Hylia yo matare a Hyrule después de ella. Ese lapso se acabara muy pronto.

… Lo pensare.- Responde Farore mientras frunce el ceño, furiosa.- Hasta luego. Dios Oni.

La Diosa Del Coraje se desvanece por completo. Convirtiéndose en puras hojas verdes y estas se dejan tan solo llevar por el viento. Dejando solo al Dios y mientras este veía las hojas que desaparecieron de su vista.

-Me hubiera gustado más la presencia de Nayru.- Dice Oni furioso mientras se vuelve a voltear.

Y tan solo poco tiempo después de marcharse la Diosa Del Coraje. La Fiera Deidad empieza a sentir un pulso en su pecho de forma horrible. Oni se agarra su pecho, su corazón, despues arrodilla y se apoya en su brazo izquierdo para sostenerse.

¡COF-COF-COF-COF!

La Fiera Deidad empieza a escupir sangre y empieza a llorar también de ese mismo líquido, pero era diferente.

"_**¡DEJENOS SALIR!, ¡QUEREMOS MATARLAS AHORA!"**_

De repente los ojos de la temible fiera cambiaron completamente.

La Fiera Deidad alza su mirada y empieza a dar el grito en el cielo de una gran y monstruosa bestia enfurecida y dolida, se escucha un relámpago caer. Pero el cambio de Oni fue completamente aterrador. Sus ojos que estaban completamente blancos, pasaron a ser completamente negros y vacios. Tenía sangre en toda su mandíbula y quijada. El Dios lloraba sangre putrefacta, que era de color negro, aun se notaba el color rojizo de esta. La Fiera Deidad sufría y su poder se incrementaba de forma agresiva.

**¡**C**O**N**T**R**O**L**A**L**O**!

Pero el Dios Guerrero se trataba de controlar.

"_**Recuerde las palabras del Dios Del Inframundo, Hades. Padre queremos ver sufrir a las Diosas como de la misma manera en que torturo a esos Pokemon y a esa humana. Padre ¡Jijijijijiji!"**_

La voz de Termina sonó en la mente del Dios. Pero esta vez toda Termina estaba corrompida por la maldad pura. Esta vez sus voces fueron completamente maliciosas y burlonas, como si de demonios se tratasen. Termina deja ver su lado sínico y malvado. Ese día Oni no se pudo controlar en aquella tierra y dejo salir todo el poder de todas las almas. Y para calmar la sed de sangre de Termina, empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabe. Empezó a masacrar y a torturar en la tierra de su aliado.

La Fiera Deidad suelta otro grito más fuerte que el anterior, mientras la voz de toda Termina se vuelve a escuchar.

**-¡Y**O **L**O**S!… **¡CONTROLO!

Oni se vuelve a controlar y esta vez pudo hacerlo. Mientras se queda apoyándose con sus brazos. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos y dejo de llorar. Se limpia y escupe sangre.

-Paciencia.- Pide Oni a sus hijos de Termina.- Solo es cuestión de días. ¡Recuerden a Link!- Exclama furioso ahora asía estos.

Termina oye esa suplica y se calma… por ahora.

_-"¡Tengo que reconstruir el sello de Ashunera lo más rápido que pueda!"_\- Y eso fue para el mismo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

El día volvió aparecer para dar su calor. La Ciudad Del Reloj, salía de las penumbras de la noche y dejaba al astro rey diera la luz de su alba. Mientras tanto en la entrada norte de Termina. Los Siete Sabios De Hyrule estaban plantados en esa parte de la ciudad. Estaban preparandose para su siguiente prueba.

-Muy bien. Ahora nuestro siguiente objetivo es la Mascara Goron.- Dice Zelda mientras respiraba de forma larga al ver desde lejos el Pico Nevado.

-La tierra de los Goron.- Dice Darmani. Que entre los demás sabios el estaba ansioso por llegar.

-Tenemos que conseguir la segunda mascara.- Dijo Ruaru.

Los sabios empiezan a avanzar a su siguiente objetivo que es la Mascara Goron. Una de las mascaras que se puso el Héroe Del Tiempo. Mientras sienten nervios al caminar, puesto que sintieron la misma sensación que sintió Link con la Mascara Deku. Ahora empiezan a salir de la Ciudad Del Reloj asía su siguiente destino. Mientras el feroz monstruo y los muertos los vigilan.

* * *

**Vaya que me he puesto algo al corriente con esta historia. Eso es un alivio, bueno al menos para mí.**

**Ok. Quise recordarles a este Oni, que si bien la primera vez que lo vieron fue en el capitulo "Una vieja amistad", quise re-diseñarlo en ese aspecto, quería que se viera aun más aterrador de lo que ya es. Hasta casi me olvidaba de eso la verdad. También quiero enfocarme un poco en Termina y en lo que sienten. Ahora me tengo quiero enfocar en los sabios que en otra cosa.**

**Y sobre lo que menciono la gente Termina. Bueno quiero dejarlos en suspenso aun más de lo que ya está. Ya que son mis últimos capítulos y esta vez será tal vez más significativo en este fic. A diferencia de la Guerra Divina, que si bien lo separo de lo demás para no revolver. **

**Muy bien ahora la parte favorita de todos XD. Contestare comentarios :D**

**Twilight-Minish: Si recuerdo que me dijiste que tenias un capitulo favorito jejeje. Y si lamento matar a los héroes de las vidas pasadas. No se que estaba pensando al respecto. No se si les gusto a los demás. Y sobre Midna, pues no aparecer como viste en este capitulo, hablamos de años antes, tal vez no nacía, aunque quien sabe como sea el ciclo de los Twili. Y no me molesta para nada tu rewiew largo, de hecho hasta me sorprende que hayas escrito uno así. Y sobre las lineas temporales. Bueno tal vez si me confundiste también. Y lamento también lo de Cya, nada mas quise su aparicion fuera corta y creo que me pase un poco con ella.**

**Master master god: Muchas gracias por el alago, trate de poner todo en mi para hacerlo y la verdad si que costo. tuve que investigar un poco sobre Cya y sus técnicas, ya que me baso en ello a la hora de escribir una confrontación y como dije antes, tu me ayudaste de tu capitulo. y animo, ningún fic es perfecto, yo luego me considero igual asi, pero me digo que mi fic es como los demás, no es perfecto, pero si es único para mi en todos los sentidos ya que soy el que lo escribe y el que lo mantiene y tiene el mismo derecho que los demás fic's tiene y merece que escribamos y sin importar el tiempo que tardemos y también para los demás que nos siguen y le gusta ese fic que escribimos.**

**Bueno si mas que decir me despido. Agradesco a mi todo mi publico sus vistas y el tiempo que se tomal al leerlos, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Adiós**** cuidense. Hasta la siguiente actualizacion**


	49. El calor en el invierno

**No están muertos, ¿Verdad?, Para los que creyeron que no seguiría. ¡Pues aquí estoy!**

* * *

**El calor en el invierno**

Era una mañana nublada en la tierra de Termina, la tierra de los Cuatro Gigantes. Lluvias salvajes con sus rayos azotaban toda la tierra, era un día muy caótico.

Pero…

Un salvaje frio azotaba la parte norte de Termina. Un frio tan atroz, ventiscas salvajes tapaban el camino, asía el siguiente destino. Las ventiscas no cesaban y no dejaban ver el paso, apenas y el sol se veía como un punto amarillo entre tanta penumbra blanca. No se sentía el calor. Los Sabios De Hyrule, esta vez recorren el lado norte de Termina. Todos ellos esta vez estaban abrigados (Para no cometer el mismo error dos veces se prepararon y esta vez siguiendo en parte a Ruto), tenían gruesos abrigos que los tapaban lo mas que podían.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el frio fuera tan fuerte, haciendo sus ropajes casi insuficientes y a la vez siendo cubiertos por un manto de nieve. Ellos se congelaban poco a poco, el frio pasaba por su carne y su interior haciendo un desgarre, casi sin marcas y un sufrimiento insoportable. Darmani y Nabooru, que no están acostumbrados al frio y siendo ambos de tierras calientes, lo resentían y era también los que más sufrían; En el caso del goron lo resentía un poco mas ya que su abrigo no le abarcaba todo.

Hasta el frente la Reina De Hyrule medio estaba sus ojos cerrados, tratando de cubrirse de la nieve, mientras ve muy poco el camino, pero entre tanta nieve puede distinguir.- ¡Tenemos que parar ahora!- Ella grita, da una señal de un breve descanso.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

Los Sabios se acoplaron en una pequeña cueva que estaba en el camino. Apenas y con esfuerzos podían encender una pequeña fogata para calentarse. Todos estaban reunidos a su alrededor para darse también calor corporal, aunque este fuese insuficiente. Hubiera sido más fácil arrojar una Flecha De Fuego, pero eso desgastaría a Zelda. Aparte que solo estarían un momento en aquella cueva.

Sus alientos se veían, la respiración es lenta y ruidosa y para algunos, algo dolorosa. Algunos, sus dientes temblaban, sobre todo los de Darmani, que parecían el choque constante de dos piedras. Mientras la Reina De Hyrule se fijaba en el mapa del mundo desconocido, pero mientras lo hacía señalaba con sus dedos, estaban completamente resecos de tanto frio, algunas cortadas leves, pero visibles por parte de esta. A ella al parecer no le importaba tener frio o calor, seguiría. Su mirada era fría como la del clima, sus ojos no se apartaban del mapa.

-¿Q-q-que tanto nos falta?- Pidió el Goron el saber.

Pero la Reina no responde y sigue viendo.

-Este frio es atroz- Comentaba Saria de forma triste, con voz dulce y cansada, que agarraba su abrigo y capa verde y se tapaba lo más que podía. Las manos de la kokiri no eran iguales a la de su Reina Hylian, eran peores, se notaba en parte sangre en ellas, sangre muy seca.

Pero en el caso de Rauru, el tenia un poco de sangre en su boca, para él era más difícil respirar aquel aire frio que tocia por ello, su garganta se resecaba tanto que le provocaba eso. El viejo tomaba agua que se calentó con la pequeña fogata para poder hidratarla. Nabooru sufría lo mismo que Saria y tenía la misma toz que Rauru, solo que aun no sangraba… Por ahora.

Era un frio tan salvaje que podría matar a cualquiera que se atravesara. Eso era consecuencia por tratar de ir asía el Pico Nevado en temporadas frias. Parte de las manos de algunos sabios se pelaban por el cruel frio. A pesar de estar esta vez preparados, algunos no estaban acostumbrados a ese clima. La Princesa Zora, esta vez no sufría tanto, durante el tiempo que Link era el Héroe Del Tiempo, sufrió el ataque de fríos aun más salvajes, más el hecho que alguna vez estuvo congelada. Esta vez Ruto estaba más preparada para poder soportar, sufría menos que sus compañeros.

-Llevamos casi la mitad.- Respondió la reina con mucha seriedad y sin ganas de querer decirlo.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Se quejo el Goron, estaba irritable por tanto frio.- ¡Hemos caminado por horas!

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto Impa que empieza a ver el mapa.- Estamos cerca de la casa de un herrero, tal vez podamos pedir un descanso para comer y después irnos.

La reina solo suspira y responde.- Creo que no se va poder, mira bien. Por lo que se ve este lugar esta tachado con una equis roja, Tingle le anoto una acotación de "Eliminado", al parecer dicho herrero ya no vive en los alrededores.

-El fue muy listo en irse de aquí.- Comenta Nabooru, casi de forma molesta, pero eso debido a su cansancio.

-E- e- eso quiere decir que no tendremos descanso.- Comento por todos Ruto, que se veía en su voz y sus ojos, llenos de ira por tanta tortura fría.

-Si… Tenemos que seguir y encontrar la aldea, antes de que nos congelemos o algo peor nos alcance.- Responde Zelda cerrando un momento sus ojos, poniéndose el gorro de su abrigo.

Los sabios en su camino tuvieron que pelear con unas diminutas bolitas blancas llamadas Boes que si bien son muy débiles, en número son muy molestos, acostumbrados a estar en el clima frio y calor, entorpecían mas el paso de los sabios, ya que aquellas criaturas no se podían distinguir entre lo blanco de la nieve y menos de una ventisca, lo único que se distinguía eran sus ojos amarillos y eso fue una ventaja para los sabios. También encontraron a un Wolfo blanco, pero solo uno. Corrieron esta vez con suerte al encontrar solo uno separado de su manada. A diferencia de una manada completa, como en los pantanos.

-Como alguien puede soportar ese frio.- Pregunta Saria.

-Pues alguien pudo.- Comento el viejo sabio Rauru. Que a pesar de tener tanto frio, en su tono de voz aun estaba esa seriedad- Link y ese cartero de la Ciudad Del Reloj que vino desde aqui.

-Envidio al cartero.- Dijo Nabooru, también harta.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos su velocidad.- Dice la sheikah, que en cierto si le tiene envidia, ya que aquel cartero superaba su velocidad, si se trataba de correr.

-P-p-pero el ya tiene experiencia.- Comento de mala gana Ruto como siempre, el rostro de la zora su rostro estaba tapado y no se veía, aparte le temblaban los dientes, más un estornudo que dio después.

-…Muy bien sigamos.- Ordena la reina.

Los sabios de mala gana se paran para seguir su camino. Sus pasos eran lentos para el colmo, el viento helado no los dejaba pasar a gusto, tenían que esforzarse y aguantar el hambre, ya que era un terreno desconocido y nada seguro. Y no podían darse un descanso ya sea por las criaturas de los alrededores o por el mismo frio que les impedía.

* * *

**Horas después: Medio día.**

Horas pasaron. Los sabios recorren el frio infierno, llegan poco a poco asía su objetivo, después de tantos esfuerzos y algunas batallas, esta vez consiguieron llegar. Era medio día, al parecer la ventisca había bajado mucho, dejaba ver la silueta de la Gran Ciudad Goron, arquitecturas de piedra se veían ya a lo lejos.

-¡Al fin!- Exclama el goron sonriendo por fin a ver llegado.

Unos momentos después los sabios por fin llegaron, llegaron a la Ciudad De Los Goron de las tierras del norte.

Ellos se acercaban, hasta ver una gran bajada, que era una rampa muy inclinada de nieve, un paso más y caerían, la altura era lo suficiente para que la nieve no les amortiguara, lo suficiente para lastimarlos. Era eso o ir en los pasillos altos de la Ciudad que sería más peligroso por el hecho de que no tenían barandales y mas el piso resbaladizo. Zelda, solo salto y uso su magia, para amortiguar y no sufrir ningún daño. Después salta Darmani, da un gran salto, pero a la hora de caer…

**¡SWWWUUUUUUUUOOOMMMMP!**

El goron se hunde en la nieve y tierra al caer, solo quedo su cabeza al descubierto, estaba completamente tapado. No sufrio ningún daño al ser el más resistente y físicamente fuerte de todos los Sabios.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Un gran sonido se escucha, Ruto al ver eso se echa a reír, tanto que cae de risa. Mientras Darmani, queda completamente molesto, se esfuerza por salir. Mientras tanto Impa que cargaba en su espalda a Rauru y Nabooru a Saria. Ambas se las ingeniaron, se apoyaban con sus navajas y sables (En el caso de Nabooru que le sirvió también que sus sables eran algo ondulares), bajando con ellas, enterrándolas con el hielo, bajando rápidamente, dejando solo una marca en línea recta, de forma vertical, solo se escuchaba el chirrido al bajar.

-¡Haber quien te baja ahora princesita!- Grita Darmani completamente molesto.

Ruto para de reír y se calla de golpe al escuchar eso, todos sus compañeros ya estaban abajo, solo faltaba ella. Solo veía la altura. La zora piensa, hasta que decide hacer lo mismo que sus compañeras, Sheikah y Gerudo. Ruto salta y se apoya en hielo, usando las protuberancias duras de sus aletas, enterrándolas en el hielo. Pero…

-¡ARRRGGGHHTTT!

No todo era hielo, sino también roca que estaba debajo de la delgada capa de hielo, sus aletas que eran gruesas, no le servían, por el hecho de que el hielo no era muy grueso y a la hora de apoyarse, golpea con la roca. La zora siente un horrible pulso en su brazo, como su sangre se detiene de golpe al chocar, la roca era más dura por el frio, ella grita de dolor y cae, trata de sostenerse, pero no puede y sigue cayendo.

Darmani salta para atraparla antes de que algo peor pase. Por suerte para todos la atrapa y vuelve a caer y se entierra en la nieve otra vez, mientras Ruto bota un poco y rueda. El goron seriamente se para. La zora lloraba, se lastimo su codo derecho, por ende parte de su brazo queda dolido.

Los sabios se acercan rápidamente asía sus compañeros. El goron estaba bien, pero la zora que estaba en el suelo.

-Eso te pasó por no percatarte del entorno, no analizaste.- Dijo Impa, que se agacha, para analizarla, viendo seriamente. La sheikah toca su codo, su aleta y Ruto grita lastimada y llorando.- Y eso que no has peleado. Si sigues así, sin analizar el entorno. Perderás la vida.

La sheikah, rengañaba a la zora. Impa y Nabooru se habían dado cuenta de aquella roca debajo del hielo, analizándola y tocándola. Procuraron no enterrar del todo sus armas a la hora de bajar, solo lo suficiente.

Zelda se acerca a Ruto y se agacha para ayudar, pero...

-¡No!- la guardiana sheikah detiene a su protegida.- Solo se le entumió el brazo, no es necesario que utilices magia.

La sheikah, rápidamente saca unas vendas y la usa para ruto, le acomoda su aleta y le hace un nudo, usando como apoyo el cuello de la princesa zora para sostener el brazo lastimado.

-Pero que pasa si…- Y la Reina trata de hacer algo para ayudar a la zora.

-Creo que no va hacer necesario.- Interrumpe el goron al ver en la cima algo.

Todos los sabios empiezan a alzar su mirada al ver por fin la entrada de ciudad al frente de ellos y en la parte alta estaba un goron que había visto todo. Aparte lo que les impedía el paso es que no veían una puerta, solo la estructura.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- Pregunta el goron seriamente.- ¡¿Y a que vienen?!

El Sabio Del Fuego da el primer paso y se pone al frente de los demás.

-¡Hermano Goron!- Exclama el goron de Hyrule.- ¡Hemos venido desde muy lejos para ver al patriarca goron de esta aldea!- Responde.- ¡Por favor, Pido humildemente que nos dejes pasar!

El goron de aquella cima se les queda viendo.- Un goron.- Dice para sí mismo.- ¡Quítense las capuchas y déjense ver!- Pide.

Los sabios hacen lo que les piden, se quitan las capuchas y se dejan ver al descubierto sus rostros.

-…5, 6, 7.- Cuenta el goron.- También hay una niña, una zora, una gerudo y un viejo. Pero… Ese goron se parece tanto… ¡No!, mi vista parece afectada también por tanta ventisca. Aparte Lulu no estaría en un clima tan frio y seco y menos sin su banda… ¡Pueden pasar!

El goron salta y se enrosca, cae como si fuera una roca gigante y de esa forma cae sobre una plataforma. Al terminar una gruesa puerta se abre asía arriba, dejando ver la entrada a la ciudad.

-¡La Reina Deku nos ha avisado de ustedes!- Responde el goron.- ¡Pasen, el patriarca los está esperando!

Los sabios pasan, para ellos, al menos fue un alivio el no tener que intentar pasar, disuadiendo a los guardias como la vez pasada en el Castillo Deku. Pero a la vez extrañados, sintiéndose raros por ello.

Todos pasan y al caminar ven a toda la tribu Goron, todos estaban bajo una gigantesca estructura de piedra, estaban tranquilos, felices, sin importar el clima. Algunos estaban alrededor de fogatas calentándose ellos y sus comidas, otros estaban enroscados, durmiendo. Pero todos dejan de poner atención a lo que están haciendo para ver lo que había llegado a la Ciudad. Un goron que esperaba a los sabios los reconoce y los empieza a guiar asía la cámara del patriarca goron. Todos lo Goron's se quedaron con asombro al ver a aquel Goron que había llegado, no lo creían, veían un fantasma o independiente de ello lo que susurraban.

"¡Es el!"

"¡¿Quién se puso el gran tesoro goron?!"

No todo era asombro, sino ira al verlo. Ellos pensaban que alguien se había puesto el gran tesoro de los goron.

"¡Mira es Lulu!"

Y eso era para Ruto que se hartaba de tanto escucharlo, desde que habia llegado a Termina. Pero lo peor para ella vendría después.

"No seas tonto ella no es Lulu, ella no puede estar aquí. Solo se parece a ella. Fíjate bien, esa zora ya esta **vieja**. Solo vele las arrugas que tiene"

Ruto se queda más que en shock al escuchar eso, ella se separa por un momento de su grupo y se queda atrás al ver un espejo, se quita el gorro y ve su rostro y para su cruel sorpresa.

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Un grito se escucha en la mente de la Princesa zora, tan fuerte que se podría decir que algunos goron's lo escucharon y se alejaron de ella, mientras el espejo se cuarteo, partiendo el reflejo de su cara. Ruto tenía arrugas en gran parte de su cara, también en sus manos, su apariencia casi había cambiado en su totalidad. Pero eso era producto del frio seco. La piel de los zoras siempre esta hidratada, porque siempre están en el agua y lo que sufría Ruto era una de las consecuencias por estar mucho tiempo afuera de su elemento y en este caso en un clima frio y seco, su piel se arrugaba y se acartonaba.

-¡Hey Ruto, ¿No vienes?!- Saria le llama.

La zora se pone su capucha tristemente y llorando de pena se acerca a sus compañeros. Y para colmo, ella tiene que cargar su propio brazo y mas el grueso abrigo que no era nada elegante, solo para cubrirse del frio le daban la apariencia de una viejita. Para Ruto hoy no era su día.

Todos los sabios suben una espiral asía la cámara del patriarca goron, guiados por un goron que los reconoció al entrar y este siguiendo órdenes de llevarlos asía la cámara.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Nabooru a Ruto.

-(Snif) ¡Si estoy bien!- Exclama furiosa la zora.- ¡Déjame sola!

-¡Ok, ya!- La gerudo molesta por ese comportamiento, se separa de la princesa. Y se dirige asía sus compañeros goron y kokiri.

-¿Se dio cuenta?- Pregunta Saria que susurra.

-Si.- Respondió Nabooru de la misma forma.

Darmani se encorva y baja su cabeza, en señal de pena y frustración.

-Páguenme.- Pide la kokiri, feliz.- Les dije que haría un berrinche.

Nabooru de la ropa de su pecho saca una rupia roja y se la da a la kokiri.

-Yo te pago después- Dice el goron.- No tengo donde guardar el dinero.

-¡HEEEY!- Pero Ruto escucho todo.

Los tres sabios se petrifican al escuchar el grito de su compañera zora furiosa atrás de ellos. Pero antes iniciar una pelea.

-Ahí está la cámara de nuestro líder. Pasen. Por favor. El Patriarca los está esperando.

El Goron guía deja solo a los sabios. Los nervios de nuevo vienen a ellos, los mismos que sintieron en el Reino Deku. Pero al poco tiempo un pequeño goron de ocho años sale primero y al ver a los sabios, en especial al goron adulto.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunta el niño al adulto, de forma molesta al verlo.- ¡¿Y por que estas usando el tesoro Goron?!

Darmani se queda desconcertado, al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Quítatelo ahora!- Exclama furioso el niño.

-¿Quitarme qué?- Pregunta el Sabio De Fuego confundido.

-¡Ahora!- Sigue el niño molesto.

-No entiendo.

-¡No te pases de listo conmigo!

-¡HUUUUGGGGGTTTHHHH!

El infante goron le pega al adulto y fuerte gancho bien dado al costado derecho. Darmani escupe y todo su aire con él, se arrodilla y se agarra al costado, no veía venir eso. Los sabios estaban en shock al ver como un niño, aunque fuese goron pudo lograr tumbar a Darmani de un golpe. Pero ese niño tampoco era típico de ver en los infantes de aquella raza, su cuerpo estaba mas hinchado que los demás niños goron, estaba en forma física y lo que no sabían es que contaba con entrenamiento y lo más probable para ser un guerrero goron. Desgraciadamente Darmani se dio cuenta por la mala.

-¡Que te la quites!

El niño goron aprovechando que Darmani estaba en el suelo, le agarra su cabeza, su rostro y lo empieza a jalar. Darmani, grita de dolor ante eso.

-¡Niño déjalo en paz!- Impa trata de hacer algo y se acerca al niño para hacerlo razonar.

-¡Déjame en paz, de seguro ustedes le han ayudado a este ladrón!

El niño despeja un brazo y de un simple manotazo le pega a la sheikah mandándola a volar, es empujada hasta las agarraderas de madera que las rompe y cae de la altura a la que habían subido. La sheikah cae de pie, pero se inclina al sentir como su cuerpo reacciona al dolor, en especial su pecho.

-C-creo que me acaba de romper una costilla.- Dice a sí misma la sheikah al sentir esa fuerza.

Mientras tanto los sabio no creían lo que pasaba, aquel niño pudo contra Darmani e Impa. Los sabios no querían pelear, pero se estaban viendo forzados a actuar al ver como el niño seguía jalando la cabeza de su compañero goron.

-¡BASTA!

Una voz roca, pero fuerte, viene al interior de un cuarto que estaba tapado por las cortinas.

-¡Padre!- el niño deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Impa llega a la cima de un solo salto, pero se arrodilla al terminar. Zelda la ayuda a levantarse. Mientras de aquellas cortinas, salía otro goron con pasos muy lentos, pero muy diferente a los demás. Era más pequeño, pero muy jorobado, con cabellera abundante que al parecer tapaba sus ojos, pero podía ver, tenía unos labios carnosos que de podían ver y un bastón en su mano derecha en el cual se poyaba, pero a pesar de ello se tambaleaba.

-¡Déjalos!- Exclama el anciano a duras penas.- ¡Ellos no son nuestros enemigos!

-Pero padre. Ellos tienen…

-No, no lo tienen.- Dice el anciano que ve a aquel Goron adulto.- Simplemente se parece a él. ¡Ahora suéltalo!- El anciano alza la parte baja de su bastón y la azota con fuerza al suelo, provocando el eco.

El niño a regañadientes suelta al Sabio Del Fuego.

-Mejor ve a ver si ya abrió la tienda de pócimas y fíjate si llego mi pedido.

El pequeño goron es forzado a retirarse mientras de reojo ve enojado a los sabios. Y una vez que se van.

-Perdonen a mi hijo y los problemas que les ha dado.- Pide el anciano disculpas.- La Reina Deku nos aviso de su llegada. Pero en cuanto leí que nos informo el Goron que venía también se apariencia tanto a nuestro gran Guerrero, no lo creí. Pero vaya que si es cierto. Mi error fue no avisarle a mi hijo sobre su llegada.

Darmani se para, con un dolor en su costado y un dolor también de cabeza. Desconcertado también.

-Usted debe ser el Líder Goron.- Comenta la Reina Zelda haciendo una reverencia asía él, así al igual los demás sabios.

-Y usted debe ser la Reina De Hyrule. Zelda.- Dice el anciano, bajando solo su cabeza y un poquito su cuerpo en señal de reverencia.- Perdone si no hago una reverencia como se debe, pero a mi edad ya no me lo permite.

-No se preocupe.

-Y disculpe una vez más por los problemas que mi hijo le dio a su gente. Pero al ver como alguien intenta usurpar al héroe que tanto de por aquí amamos y mas el que sigue sus pasos. Y se ha preparado y entrenado duro desde aquella noticia. No lo soporto.- Cuenta el patriarca goron.

-Pues vaya que sigue bien aquellos pasos.- Comenta Ruto impresionada, pero de forma seri y molesta.- Dejo casi en fuera de combate a Darmani e Impa.

-¿Darmani…?- Pregunta el anciano goron desconcertado.- No. Deben de ser estos viejos oídos.

Los sabios no pusieron mucha atención en eso.

-Sera mejor que descanse usted y sus compañeros su majestad.- Dice el anciano ofreciendo su cortesía.- Dejen que usted y su gente descanse en nuestras aguas termales, para curar rápido sus heridas y cansancio. Hablaremos con más calma después.

Esta vez nadie cuestiona, lo necesitaban después de varias horas de caminata y de cruel clima y más como fueron recibidos. Y una vez que se retiraban y bajaban.

-Para tu información Saria. Me contuve.- Dijo el goron que se agarraba su costado.

-¡Aja!, si.- Dice Ruto mientras todos bajaban.

Pero aun así los sabios piensan en lo sucedido, como un pequeño goron tenía tanta fuerza y más de tratar de esa manera a Darmani y mandando lejos a Impa. Pero más dos sabios piensan en ello, algo que encaja y a la vez no.

* * *

**Una hora después**

En un lugar de aguas termales, donde los goron se calientan el cuerpo. Estaban muchos goron. Y también los dos únicos sabios varones. Pero fuera de eso, en un rincón estaba Rauru, más alejado. El Sabio De La Luz estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados o quizá disfrutaba el agua la calentura y repozaba su cuerpo cansado, no se sabía.

-Puedo.- El sonido de la voz y del agua a la hora de meterse del Sabio Del Fuego, interrumpe los pensamientos de Rauru y abre sus ojos.- ¿No te cansas de estar solo?- Y pregunta.

-Creí que estarías con los demás de tu raza.

Darmani voltea y ve entre las penumbras de la neblina de las aguas.- Tal vez sean idénticos. Pero son de distintas tierras. No puedo evitar sentirme raro.- Responde.- Aparte es mejor estar con alguien conocido.

Pero el viejo sabio ya no dice nada y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Qué no te cansas también de estar tan callado?- Y pregunta también el goron al respecto.- No hablas mucho.

Rauru vuelve a abrir sus ojos.- No socializo mucho desde que soy Sabio, ya me acostumbre a estar solo.- Responde.- También mis amigos que son los Antiguos Sabios están solos en Hyrule.

-Qué triste.- Responde el Goron sorprendido, disimulándolo un poco.- Extraño a Link en estos momentos…

Ambos sabios se quedan callados al respecto, viendo al mismo tiempo un rincón vacio, en ese rincón tal vez y podrían estar Link con ellos haciéndoles compañía, hablando con ellos y tal vez reírse.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que hagas un esfuerzo, por lo mínimo decir en qué piensas.- Dice el Goron.

-Pienso.- El viejo se toma su tiempo.- Qué esto es completamente raro.- Responde

-Raro…

-En esto. Termina. Su gente que es idéntica a la de nosotros. Pero a pesar de todo sus Dioses son diferentes y muy distantes a la de nuestras Diosas.

-Odio abrir la boca para esos temas.- Dice el Goron algo molesto.- Pero es algo que se tiene que tocar y que no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

-Aparte ese niño goron que nos agredió.

-¿Qué con él?- Ahora Darmani se desconcierta, mas aun sigue molesto.

-Se fue directo asía ti y mas asía tu rostro, buscando algo.

-Que tratas de decir.

-Solo piénsalo. Si su gente es idéntica a la de nosotros. Al parecer todo tiene una contraparte. Ruto tiene a esa tal Lulu y eso que no la conocemos, sabemos que es igual a ella.

El goron piensa, pasa un momento y en ese momento el abre completamente su cara, solo para después bajarla y encorvarla. Darmani siente terror.

-¡Esa mascara…

*****Mientras tanto*****

En un rincón mucho más alejado de los demás. Estaban las demás sabias reposando sus cuerpos al desnudos (A excepción de Ruto que no usa ropa) pero tapados por la neblina blanca de las aguas, y sumergidos sus cuerpos por esta.

¡AHHHHHHH!- La princesa zora se sumergía mas.- ¡Es lo único bueno que tiene este lugar!

-Ya tenía tiempo que no sentía mi cuerpo así.- Eso mismo asía Saria, que después solo se le veía media cabeza.- Nunca he estado en aguas termales.

-Tengo que admitir que es increíble que los goron's de Termina tengan estas aguas en este lugar tan frio.- Comenta Nabooru, que estira sus brazos y alza su cabeza hasta arriba, esta vez relajándose y más de sus heridas.

-Yo oi que este lugar lo descubrió Link en su aventura qui, en Termina.- Comenta la kokiri.- Los goron's solo hicieron una entrada subterránea asía este lugar y aprovecharlo.

Impa (Que su golpe no paso a mayores, solo fue un golpe fuerte) y Ruto a la vez aprovechaban aquellas aguas para reponerse de aquellas heridas que se habían provocado. Pero a diferencia de las demás sabias. La Reina Zelda pensaba, sus cabellos rubios brillantes tocaban el agua y los dispersaba cubriendo toda vista a la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Esto es raro.- Menciona la reina.

-Raro…- Dice Impa.- ¿En qué?

-¡Ay!- Ruto muestra su frustración.- Que no podemos estar en paz por un momento.

-No estamos aquí para relajarnos Princesa.- Y responde la sheikah molesta.

-¿Qué es raro?- Y pregunta Saria.

-¡Todo!- Exclama un poco Zelda.- Este lugar, los goron's, los Terminianos de la Ciudad Del Reloj y me de suponer que los zoras y las gerudo también.- Eso ultimo viendo a Ruto y Nabooru de forma rápida.

-Más aun el hecho de que ese mocoso goron nos ataco.- Dice Nabooru que se echa más al agua de cayendo tiesamente.

-Es verdad. Y solo se fue asía Darmani.- Dice Ruto ya seria.- Solo se concentro en el.

-Exacto.- Dice Zelda tranquilizándose, aun con el agua termal eso era difícil.- Cada persona de Hyrule tiene una contraparte en Termina idéntica.

-Eso es cierto.- Dice la kokiri.- Todos son casi iguales, pero aun así no hay mucha diferencia.

-Pero las Deidades son distintas.- Dice Impa bajando la cabeza.

-Cada Dios crea a su imagen y semejanza.- Dice Zelda, que para eso no es misterio. Desde los inicios de los inicios. Cada Dios crea a su imagen y semejanza.

Después de aquellas palabras un momento de silencio se apodera de las sabias y como eco resonaban las últimas palabras de su reina… Pero al poco tiempo de analizar y comprender. Era ilógico que Termina sea idéntica a Hyrule, todo por el simple hecho de que el dueño de aquella tierra era una Deidad masculina. Las creaciones de dicha Deidad tienen que ser muy diferentes a las de Hyrule. Al menos que él quisiera copiarlo. Pero conociendo al Dios, es más que obvio que no tenía esa intención, más el hecho de algo que el mismo menciono en el pasado.

-¡Hay no!- A Saria se le dibuja una cara de espanto, pega su espalda duro con la roca, sin importar que le doliese.

-En que nos hemos metido.- Ruto pone la misma cara de la kokiri.

-¡Eso quiere decir que ese Dios quiere…- Nabooru estaba igual que ellas, estaba punto de decir aquellas palabras.

-¡No!- Impa interrumpe, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, en cierto modo expresaba el mismo sentimiento que sus demás compañeras.- No podemos decir eso tan pronto, tiene que tener una solución, algo que no hemos visto.- Negaba lo que comprendió y era lógico, necesitaban una prueba de ello.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Y espero que la tengas por nuestro bien. Pero no cambia el hecho de una sola cosa que tenemos que pasar…- Zelda se para de las aguas y sale de ellas, empieza a caminar, para prepararse y vestirse, mientras va escurriendo toda el agua, dejando un rastro, sobre el suelo.- El hecho que la siguiente mascara es el Gran Guerrero Goron. Conocido en idioma Hylian antiguo como Daruina… pasando hasta la actualidad Daruina Tercero… Conocido con nuestro leguaje actual como Darmani. No tenemos tiempo.

Las sabias se quedan en shock, porque era cierto. La máscara que se puso Link en aquel tiempo, no era más que la del gran Darmani. El Guerrero Goron de Termina.

Ahora todos se va descifrando poco a poco. Desde aquella llegada ha sido demasiado extraño para los sabios, pero por todo lo que les está pasando y han visto, resuelve lo que quiere realmente quieren los Cuatro Gigantes y su padre superior.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Pasa otra hora los sabios se reúnen en la cámara del patriarca goron, mientras este los recibe. Pero también estaba alguien con el…

-No olvide echarse el ungüento cada doce horas.

Una anciana gerudo estaba con el patriarca y ellos lo vieron con sus ojos, esa anciana era la bruja del hielo Kotake que le daba al goron una medicina que estaba adentro de un frasco de arcilla.

-Gracias Kotake.- Responde el anciano Goron feliz.- Que suerte que soportas el frio de esta tierra. Si no yo ya estaría muerto desde hace tiempo.

-No diga eso.- Dijo la bruja, que sonroja, sintiéndose alagada.- Es un Goron fuerte, el más fuerte que he visto. Durar de esta manera, sí que es una proeza.

Los sabios no creían (Y mas la gerudo), como el comportamiento de Kotake era distinto, no había maldad, solo una adorable viejecita teniendo una conversación.

-Bueno. Me retiro.- La Bruja monta su escoba y levita, mientras se va lentamente.- Hasta luego.- Y eso ultimo a los sabios.

Ellos se quedan aun en shock, al ver como se despedida la bruja de ellos.

-¡Hasta luego!- Dicen todos en voz unísona, aun sin creer.

Pero mientras Kotake ve a la joven gerudo.

¡Vaya!- Dice la anciana gerudo al verla.- No creí ver a otra gerudo por aquí… Tú debes ser a la que casi ataca a mi hermana.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa Nabooru, que le daba ganas de morderse la lengua al decir eso.

-Lo importante es que no paso a mayores. Y puedo ver a simple vista que no eres como las de nuestra raza.- Dice con alegría la bruja.- Bueno. Hasta luego. No dejes ese camino que llevas.

Y así la bruja se despide de nuevo y se marcha de la cámara. Los sabios aun tratan de digerir lo ocurrido sobre Kotake.

-Así que vienen por la máscara del Gran Guerrero, Darmani.- Pregunta en anciano, interrumpiendo lo que pensaban.

Todos se vuelven a centrar en lo más importante. A todos se le helo la sangre al escuchar el mismo nombre de su compañero goron y mas este, aunque ya lo veían venir.

-S-si.- Responde la Reina De Hyrule primero.

El anciano goron se sienta en su silla de piedra, parecida a un trono.

-Lo entiendo... Y no dudo en prestarla a aquellos que son compañeros del gran Héroe De Termina, Link.- Comenta el anciano accediendo ante la petición.

-¡No!

Pero el aquel niño goron que escucho todo entra de golpe.

-¡No dejare que se pongan la mascara del gran Darmani!- Dice el infante con furia al entrar.

-Déjalos en paz.- Dice el anciano.

-No me importan si conocen a Link.- Dice aun el niño.- No son dignos de ponérsela.

-Entiende, necio.- Dice el patriarca que se hartaba del comportamiento de su hijo.- Esto no es tu decisión, ni es mía. Esta decisión lo tomaron nuestros Dioses Gigantes.

El niño solo bufe, por que el Dios Gigante del Pico Nevado se habia mostrado hace días, muy cerca de su aldea y eso era por el tamaño, no se imaginaba que eso era una señal de que aquellos desconocidos tenían el derecho de ponerse las mascaras.

Pero después y a pesar de ello el infante goron sonríe de forma maliciosa.- Como sea, tienen que ir por ella.- Dice.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Dice el patriarca ya harto, mientras…- ¡COF, COF, COF!

El niño al ver asía su padre.- Esta bien, pero como dije. Es mejor que se vayan, antes de cometer un suicidio.- El niño se retira del lugar.

-P-perdonen una vez más.- Se disculpa el patriarca una vez que se recupera.- No importa que haya madurado tan rápido, aun le quedan muchas cosas por aprender.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa patriarca.- Dice Darmani que lo volteo y lo vio de reojo al infante.- ¿A qué se refirió el niño hace un momento?

-A eso iba.- Contesta el anciano una vez repuesto.- La Mascara Goron, no se encuentra por aquí. Se encuentra en una parte más alejada. Se encuentra en el Templo Del Pico Nevado.

Todos abren más su rostro al escuchar eso.

-Quería traer la máscara para ustedes, pero debido a las ventiscas esto retrasa mucho el paso. Y no imagine que ustedes llegarían tan pronto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo acabara la ventisca aproximadamente?- Pregunta Impa al respecto.

-No tengo idea, pueden ser días o semanas.- Responde el anciano negando levemente con su cabeza.

-No tenemos tanto tiempo de espera.- Dice Zelda seriamente, mientras siente como su estomago revolotea.

-Lo lamento, pero es imposible aun para nosotros los Goron, por el hecho de cruzar el puente para llegar. Las ventiscas que son mucho mas fuertes, nos esmpujarian. Solo Goron's fuertes pueden pasar.- Comenta el anciano.- Desgraciadamente todos están el Pico Nevado y no hay manera como comunicarse con ellos.

-Se equivoca.- Un Goron fuerte da un paso asía el frente que hace que el suelo tiemble un poco, retumbando el ser de todos sus compañeros sabios.- No es por alardear. Pero soy el más fuerte de donde vengo.

El viejo Goron se le queda viendo al de su raza.- Mmm…- Y lo analiza.- Se ve que eres demasiado fuerte. Me recuerdas mucho a él, esa apariencia.- Y dice con desdén.

-Déjeme ir por la Mascara Goron asía el Pico Nevado.- Pide el Goron inflándose, poniéndose firme y tono serio, pero a la vez con humildad.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes soportarlo?- Pregunta el anciano.

-La pregunta ofende… ¡No dejare que una suave ventisca me tumbe!- Exclama el goron motivado y a la vez molesto por la pregunta.- ¡Si mi hermano soporto los crueles fríos con y sin mascara, yo no me puedo quedar atrás, no lo puedo decepcionar y menos ahora, cruzare el mismo infierno si es necesario!

-Veo que eres capaz… Eres igual que Darmani.- Dice el anciano dando una sonrisa, después agarro una nota en la cual escribió y la deposito en una botella.- Esta bien, puedes ir... Entrega esto al guardia para que te deje pasar.

El gran Guerrero Goron de Hyrule asiente con la cabeza y la toma. Mientras los sabios se quedaron callados, no tenían palabras que decir al respecto. Todo se trataba de asuntos de los goron's.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

El Sabio Del Fuego salía de la Ciudadela motivado, mientras la ventisca lo golpeaba, ¡Pero a él, no le importaba ya, seguiria, con su espíritu y valor en alto, demostrando su orgullo y su lealtad asía Link!

-¡Hey!- Una voz lo llama.- ¡Espéranos no te vayas!- Eso venia de parte de una niña peli verde.

Darmani voltea y ve a sus compañeros asía que se acercaban asía él.

-¡Compañeros!- Exclama, sorprendido por sus presencias.

-¿Y Nosotros que somos, una carga?- Pregunta Nabooru molesta con su compañero.- Venimos hasta aquí por lo mismo que tu, así que te acompañaremos.

-Entendemos tu orgullo.- Dice Impa con los brazos cruzados.- Pero recuerda que también estamos aquí y tenemos ese mismo objetivo que tu.

-Eso no se trata de objetivos.- Responde el Darmani muy seriamente.

-Lo entendemos.- Dice Ruto, de manera seria, pero molesta también con su compañero goron.- Todos, sentimos lo mismo que tu.

-Nosotros también seguiremos.- Dice Rauru esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Se podría decir que sin importar que seamos de razas distintas, tenemos ese mismo orgullo que el tuyo.

-Tú ya lo demostraste, mejor que nadie Guerrero Goron.- Dice Zelda ahora, feliz con el Sabio Del Fuego.- Sin importar la adversidad y sin importar el estado en que nos encontremos, seguiremos también, no solo por el hecho de proteger nuestra tierra. Se lo debemos también al héroe que la salvo. Y que también daríamos nuestra vida por él.

Un momento de tranquilidad se escucha después, solo el frio silbaba trayendo la nieve, rosando por la piel de todos. Pero no sienten ese frio, si no un sentimiento caliente y mutuo que impide que ese frio lo sientan.

-Aparte.- Saria se trepa al goron usando su espalda y sentándose sobre sus hombros, detrás de su cabeza.- No estás solo. Ni siquiera ese Goron de Termina lo estuvo, Link y los demás espíritus de las mascaras lo acompañaron y estos a el por toda Termina. Así igual tu. Tenemos y haremos lo mismo por ti y por los demas.

El goron no puede evitar sonreir al respecto, tanto que derrama un par de lágrimas.

-¿Estas llorando?- Pregunta Saria desconcertada por eso, sintiendo ese sentimiento de su compañero.

-¡No!- Exclama, endureciendo su tono lo mas que podía.- Es que se metió nieve en mi ojo.

Después todos los sabios ríen, dejándose llevar esta vez. Después de lo que han pasado ríen a pesar del cruel frio, lo hacen. Ríen como si por un momento nada pasara.

-Y eso es lo que no comprende la Fiera Deidad...- Dice en tono serio Zelda, pero a la vez alegre.

*****Mientras tanto*****

En la Ciudad Del Reloj, el día seguia nublado, una tormenta estaba sobre Termina, el cielo estaba negro, las nubes emanaban rayos constantemente, la gente se aterraba al ver así el cielo. Todos se metían a sus casas, mientras la lluvia salvaje venia en forma de cascada que azotaba con fuerza los pisos y casas, que algunos se empezaban a inundar.

Y en la cima de la Ciudad Del Reloj, aquel que provoca todo este cambio estaba agachado en tres patas, con una mano agarrada en su pecho, su corazón. La Fiera Deidad estaba sufriendo de dolor cruel e indescriptible en su interior, libraba una batalla. El emanaba aquellas auras de múltiples colores, representando algo a su vez, cada color representa algo que Oni difícilmente comprende y que no quiere ver.

-Nosotros no estamos solos. Sin importar la adversidad ni el peligro, lo haremos juntos. Estaremos juntos aun hasta la muerte- Las palabras de la Líder De Los Sabios resuenan en el aire mudo, solo escuchadas por los demás sabios.

**_"¡Padre usted no está solo!"_**

La voz de Termina vuelve a sonar, pero triste, lloraban por el rechazo.

¡DEJENME EN PAAAAAAAAZ!

La Fiera Deidad se para de golpe trata de rechazar lo que para él le afecta, alza su mirada y seguía teniendo esa apariencia aterradora, la quijada manchada de sangre, sus ojos lloraban lo mismo pero más negruzco, mientras los tenía completamente negros.

Esa apariencia aterradora que gana cada vez que Termina se manifiesta dentro de su cuerpo, ante los ojos negros sin pupilas de los miles de muertos que fueron maldecidos y torturados, al derramar todas sus lagrimas y siendo remplazados por sangre. Guerreros orgullosos por su linaje y su Dios verdadero que les dio vida. Que sin importar el derrame de sus lágrimas y líquido vital, aun si una flecha de luz estaba incrustada en sus pechos, demostrando que su todo odio era más grande que aquella flecha maldita, igualado al odio de su Dios se pararon y apuntaron sus espadas y cuchillas asía el cielo, asía sus enemigas. Todos derramando lagrimas rojas ante los guerreros y familias caídas en un eterno limbo de desesperación y sufrimiento. Mas sus sentimientos positivos y negativos que cargan cada uno, embotellados por la piel y la alma de su padre. El dolor de la muerte que su Dios y ellos siente en carne propia por cada manifestación. Mas la fuerza maldita que gana al sufrir. Todo lo anterior es el resultado que se manifiesta ahora mismo ante ese Dios, ahora sin que el mueva su boca se escuchan las almas arrepentidas y tristes, y en algunas se ven las siluetas distorsionadas, con caras y muecas de horror. Termina sufre y esta vez lo hace apropósito para darle una motivación a su padre. Mas así también le dan más fuerza, maltratando sus espíritus, sometiéndose en una infernal tortura. Sin importar niño, joven, adulto o anciano, todos ellos lo hacen por igual y voluntariamente convirtiéndose en esencia de poder puro.

Pero aquel Dios la rechaza, por su orgullo de guerrero. Y también culpa, arrepentimiento y tristeza que pasa al ver como sus hijos le demuestran su amor, sufriendo aun más por él. Y a pesar de ello, Termina no quiere parar. Hasta que su padre, lo acepte con toda la sinceridad y el amor de su corazón.

Algo que Oni acepto dos veces en anteriores casos.

¡Un rayo cae sobre la Fiera Deidad, al mismo tiempo que esta grita iluminando toda la Ciudad en su totalidad y soltando un sonido de una explosión!

* * *

*****Mientras tanto: El atardecer*****

Nadie se atrevería a avanzar en estos crueles fríos, nadie ni siquiera un wolfo, tampoco un boe y estos últimos que serian empujados por los crueles vientos. A excepción de Los Sabios De Hyrule que avanzan, mientras la cruel ventisca se hace mas fuerte por cada paso, sopla con fuerza que mueve salvajemente los arboles, meneándolos. Pero eso no impide a los sabios su camino siguen avanzando a pesar de la circunstancias.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Saria sale disparada por el viento y cae al suelo de sentón.

Pero una vez en el suelo, Darmani le da la mano y ella la acepta, dando una sonrisa. Y no solo era eso. El Sabio Del Fuego levanta a la Sabia Del Bosque que la desconcertó y se la pone de nuevo encima de él.

-¡¿Por por que te soltaste de mi?!- Y pregunta molesto el goron.

-¡Pensé que te incomodaría!- dice con voz fuerte la kokiri, el viento casi no la dejaba escuchar, ni decir, tenía casi que gritar.

-¡Para nada!- Darmani sonríe, mientras avanza con la kokiri.- ¡Estoy aquí para ayudar y en cierto modo la última y la primera vez que te cargue fue hace años, lo mismo fue con Link, cuando era niño!

-¡Hey!- Y la Sabia Del Agua interviene.- ¡¿Y por qué a mí no me cargas?!- Pregunta molesta, mientras avanza con dificultad.

-¡No empieces Ruto!

-Este será un camino muy largo.- Dice la Sabia Espiritual, sonriendo a pesar de que se acercaba una de las tantas peleas del goron y la zora.

-Ni que lo digas.- Y la Sabia De Las Sombras también dice, solo esbozando una leve sonrisa de su cara seria.

Los Sabios De Hyrule seguirán su curso sin importar lo que se les atraviese, cumpliendo el destino que están escribiendo.

* * *

**Y así acaba mi capitulo que vaya que para mi si fue un poco raro, con todo lo que se me viene por encima no puedo evitar sentirme así. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, después de tardar dos meses sin publicar nada. Pero vaya que si he tenido mucho trabajo, cuando me desocupo y me concentro en ustedes, algo tiene que pasar. Es el destino que quiere que no acabe. Pero sin importar, prometí acabar este fic y así será.**

**Bueno esta vez como lo que han visto, este capítulo es uno de los más sentimentales que he hecho. Que si bien trata de la unión, la amistad, el orgullo y la lealtad. También me concentre mas en Darmani, siendo que se trata de un goron y lo que siente al saber que se "pondrá a si mismo" por así decirlo. Quise plasmarlo tanto como se me pudiera, no todo lo que escribo tiene que ser cruel. **

**Hasta me harto tanto de ello, de escribir tanta crueldad. Tanto que llegue a escribí un fic contrario de lo que es este, algo que no tienen nada que ver con este fic. Si bien concentro todo lo malo en Oni, en este caso hice un fic del Visorshiping (No sé el porqué aun hice eso la verdad, hasta tengo tres fav de eso, pero están completamente opuesto a lo que escribí, hasta pienso que es una de las causas ya que los leí antes y les di fav ya que tienen el género del horror y ese toque cruel y me grado leerlos simplemente me deje llevar como gato curioso) no sé porque lo hice sinceramente, pero en estos seis meses he escrito al menos casi cuatro capítulos cortos (Mas contando estos dos que no escribí en este fic, escrbi uno mas) y por alguna razón escribo un capitulo cada que me harto de escribir sobre la Fiera Deidad como los dos capítulos anteriores, que lo antes dicho es opuesto, solo basta leerlo o ver uno de sus mayorías de ejemplos sobre eso y hasta me da un poco de pena. Pero lo tenía que decir con alguien. Y no, no pienso publicarlos. ¿Y por qué les digo esto si no pienso publicarlos?, como dije tenía que decírselo a alguien y sé que ustedes se frustran cuando al menos no subo un capitulo que creo que los mal acostumbre ya que hubo un tiempo que subia hasta seguido. Así me frustro yo luego y tengo que decírselo alguien Y_Y (Snif) que triste.**

**Pero si pienso publicar uno de romance (En este si estaba consiente por si te preguntas, pero este será a mi modo y no, no es del Visorshiping, pero es del mismo videojuego), este lleva tres meses y solo lo hacía, ya que le agregue mi toque personal. Pero por ahora me concentrare en este. ¿Quién será el personaje?… Imaginen, si se habrán dado cuenta me paso mucho contra Ruto de este videojuego, en este caso e plasmado también mi contra (No estoy en si en contra, pero lo escribo para que sea un poco único) con otro personaje de aquel videojuego en este fic, es uno de los más carismáticos por su apariencia. (Que me está pasando por que lo escogí le pongo contra de ello y vaya que nunca me he arrepentido, ni siquiera con Ruto o con otros personajes, pasa en cierto modo como el Visorshping). **

**Muy bien suficiente spoiler y de cuentos de mi vida de escritor. Y una vez mi ya mi alma libre de culpa. Contestare comentarios :3.**

**Master master god****: Si me encargue que le doliera a la Diosa Del Coraje, que sintiera miedo por así decirlo, en este caso algo que le aterrara a Farore, siendo la más valiente. Me imagine cada miedo que tendría todos, la pérdida del amor es una de ellas, en este caso que ella perdería lo que mas ama. Y agradezco tu comentario, espero que me salga todo bien, para el final, siento esa presión.**

**Anonim****: No tanto que la empeoren. Simplemente le echan mas sal en la herida. Y sobre el discurso, bueno nunca me lo imagine de esa manera. Y Oni considera a cada interés amoroso para Link (Esto no cuadra completamente fuera con él y lo contrario), en todas tiene en mente. Y solo lo hace porque quiere dejarlo en mejores manos posibles, cada que él rechaza es por alguna cosa que hicieron mal y afectaron de forma grave a Link. Y si creo que si me pase con Cya y respecto a Ganondorf, ya hiso su aparición y no sabría en donde ponerlo. También Oni en parte no quiere destruir a Hyrule porque si era una copia, pero lo piensa y se debate.**

**Getter1****: No fuiste al único que al parecer le dolio y sobre Cya. La Fiera Deidad tortura dependiendo la situación, si no se le molesta no pasa nada. Pero si lo agredes. Bueno creo que esto ya lo deje en claro.**

**Bueno ya me despido. Espero desocuparme la verdad y seguir escribiendo.**

**Adios y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	50. La maldición por amar

**Vaya que llevo cincuenta capítulos y cada vez que eso pasa, suelen ocurrir cosas.**

**Agradezco mucho por llegar a este punto y es hora de poner lo mejor de mí por hacerlo. Y en este capítulo es hora de seguir parte de los comentarios y teorías mentales que probable todos se hicieron, parte de los misterios pueden ser resueltos y ¡Felicidades! si es que aparece algo que escribieron en sus comentarios o por si lo pensaron y le atinaron. Ya que este es el capitulo cincuenta de este fic.**

**Y antes de leer este capítulo quiero decir que siempre me inspiro en soundtrack's y música (Eso incluye de Zelda) y hoy quiero compartir algo de eso. Un Soundtrack con ustedes.**

**Llevo años teniéndolo, mucho antes de este fic lo he tenido y sin saber su nombre, es misterioso aun para mí. Pero por suerte aun esta el video en el cual se ocupo. Póngalo cuando sea el momento más oportuno de ustedes, pero no desde el inicio, téngalo preparado cuando llegue ese momento. Suele empezar un poco raro, pero a los veinte segundos empieza bien, es muy recomendable ya que este me motivo para hacer este capítulo, escúchenlo todo, hasta tendrá un solo de piano, créanme que se llevaran algo bueno y agridulce y quien sabe puede motivarlos también a ustedes en sus fic's, como es lo que hiso con el mío en algunos capítulos que he hecho. Y si se saben el nombre les pido que me lo digan (Snif), no me lo sé. Hasta lo repetirán una y otra vez.**

**Video: world war hulk 3 en español. Usuario: angel t . Música: ?**

* * *

**La maldición por amar**

La noche estaba cubierta por el cobijo oscuro, las estrellas no se asomaban esta vez y la luna estaba en su posición habitual. Toda Termina se recuperaba de su cruel tormenta, mientras la luna despejaba de nuevo el cielo, poco a poco. Pero no había ningún cambio en el norte, no había nada en que se pudiese notar en las tierras norte de Termina, las tierras congeladas.

La ventisca aun seguía azotando aquellas partes con fuerza y sin ninguna señal de detenerse o al menos, disminuir. Los Sabios De Hyrule esta vez se acoplaron todos en una pequeña cueva, segura para ellos, se habían asegurado de que estuviera libre de peligro. La cueva era pequeña, y sin ninguna salida, más que la entrada, estaba tapada.

La Reina Zelda arrojo solo una flecha de fuego, en una parte de la cueva y esta se incendio, pero era tan poderosa que había derretido todo el hielo de la cueva y no solo eso, el fuego aun seguía de pie, a pesar de que le cayó agua helada, el fuego de aquella había seguido, tanto que calentó la pequeña cueva. Esta vez los sabios se encerraron, Darmani tapo la cueva con gigantescas rocas hasta cubrirla completamente, solo dejando una abertura para el aire y los demás aprovecharon el fuego y lo mantuvieron aun más, para calentarse sus comidas.

-¿Cómo es posible que el frio no disminuya?- Pregunto sorprendida Ruto calentándose, estaba vez no temblaba, nadie temblaba ya por el frio, hasta asía algo más de calor, ya no era necesario cubrirse con los abrigos.

-Esto es producto de la Fiera Deidad.- Menciono Nabooru molesta, que vigilaba una brocheta de pescado, la calentaba y este se doraba.- Quiere entorpecer nuestro paso.

-Como sea.- Dijo Impa, que estaba seria, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sacando filo a sus navajas.- Esto no nos separa de nuestros objetivos.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestra tierra, Hyrule quede seca.- Dijo Saria de forma algo triste.- Los cambios deben están en curso y ya se deben algunos notar.

-Eso sin duda.- Dijo Rauru que se servía sopa de una pequeña olla de metal.- Y pensar que la Trifuerza es tan poderosa, que puede causar esa desgracia y eso sin una parte.

-Pero…- Ruto pone pausa.- ¿Que pasa una vez que terminemos con las mascaras?

Solo por un par de segundos se escucho el crujir de las llamas que quemaban la madera de la leña que habían puesto, segundos que parecían eternos. Nadie dijo nada porque la respuesta era simple y esa era que tenían que ver frente a frente a un Dios.

-¿Simplemente lo enfrentaremos y ya?- Sigue preguntando la princesa zora.

-¿Qué querías?- Pregunta la sheikah seria, que deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y entierra su navaja en el hielo. Cualquiera diría que era para probar el filo del arma, pero en realidad.- ¿Quería que alguien le endulzara el oído?, Princesa.- Se distinguía lo harta que estaba, la sangre le hervía pero ella lo disimulaba demasiado, pero aun así se notaba, sus compañeros lo sentían que su compañera, la Sabia De Las Sombras exploto.

-No me tienes que recordar la situación sheikah.- Y la Sabia Del Agua no se dejaría intimidar ante eso.- Tu estas aquí por nuestra Reina, nada mas por ella. En cambio yo tengo familia, un padre que amo tanto y que lo más probable que no lo volveré a ver. Por el, estoy aquí y por mi reino… ¿Tu a quien tienes sheikah?- Y se defendía la princesa zora, no estaba ya más para soportar la situación.

Eso dejo callada a Impa, era cierto que ve a Zelda como a una hija y también el deber era estar con ella y nada más con ella en lo cual se enorgullece de hacerlo. Ya que ella era todo para la guerrera sheikah. Pero solo por un momento y debido a la delicada de la situación en la que están, ella se dejo caer por su coraje, engañado tanto por la presión y estrés que la hacen ver también otras cosas que para ella eran menos importantes. Pero ahora que Ruto se defendió, la guerrera sehikah cayó ante esa pregunta. Fuera de eso no tenía a nadie, siempre en soledad y tener un objetivo que era cuidar a su protegida y le daba gusto de ello por lo antes dicho, su reina era todo para ella. Pero de ahí en fuera no había nadie, ninguno de su raza por quien pelear, ningún interés amoroso. Todo por el hecho en que ella se centra demasiado en su objetivo para pensar en ello. Pero ella solo se queda callada, de forma seria.

-No te dejes engañar por mi forma de ser Impa.- Dijo la zora que ni siquiera saborea una victoria, no tenía razones porque hacerlo.- Tengo el mismo interés y razones que tu. Pero también tengo miedo, yo no sé como dominarlos tan bien como tú. Pero al igual que yo, se que tú tienes miedo y que por más que intentes dominarlo… No puedes, nadie escapa ante ello y aunque lo intentes este te carcome, nos carcome lentamente, hasta llegar a nosotros y eso ahorita te está pasando.

Esta vez Ruto demostró su atributo de sabia. Impa esta vez había perdido la paciencia y esto se debió a lo último en que hablaron en las aguas termales de la Ciudad Goron. La sheikah mantuvo pensando tanto en ello que no se dio cuenta como perdía compostura. En el fondo ella tenía el mismo terror que sus demás compañeros, por más que intentara negarlo y demostrase valiente, este todavía está intacto y le carcomía hasta acabar con su paciencia. Y lo peor de todo es que ese miedo, los está esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Basta las dos!

En un rincón de la cueva, estaba la Reina Zelda, acostada y tapada casi en todo su cuerpo hasta su boca, tratando esta vez de dormir para después tomar el primer turno de guardia, esta vez estaba volteada de espalda. Pero la Reina Hylian tiene que voltearse, al menos su cabeza y mirar a las dos sabias que peleaban. Pero ella solo mostraba parte de su cara y mostrando un ojo y un ojo bastaba para ver lo molesta que estaba y más aun que no podía dormir por el escándalo que hicieron.

Dejen de estar peleando.- Dijo Zelda molesta.- Sabemos que es una pelea difícil y que sabemos lo más probable es que no volveremos. Pero también somos la única esperanza que queda, si ni siquiera creemos en nosotros mismos. No tiene ningún chiste de estar aquí. Todos tenemos mucho que perder. Y sobre el plan lo discutiremos después. Primero nos tenemos que enfocar en las mascaras, si no lo hacemos no pasaremos a lo siguiente. Ya que como ven si no pasamos este clima moriremos por estar aquí.

Y sin más que decir Zelda se vuelve a voltear para tratar de dormir.

Todos se quedan callados. Mientras en otro rincón cerca de la entrada, estaba Darmani, que observo todo, pero no dijo nada, el tenia una mirada triste asía todos.

Pero mientras, la Reina que estaba sin que nadie viera su rostro que pensaba y pensaba. La situación no la dejaba dormir, el tormento estaba en su mente, sentía más calor de lo que debía sentir y eso la empezaba a irritar, necesitaba destaparse, pero llamaría la atención y es lo que menos quiere. Ella quiere en verdad descansar, dormir, pero no. Todo pasa por su cabeza. En cierto modo las palabras de la Princesa Zora también lo hacían. Su peor miedo viene poco a poco, por partes que se le van acumulando.

La joven recuerda cosas de su vida pasada al ser una Diosa, cosas que le habían llegado al leer aquel libro donde narraba hechos que solo ella vivió siendo cono conocida como la Diosa Blanca, Hylia.

Como en aquel tiempo ella se enfrento brevemente a la Fiera Deidad usando la Espada Divina y este tan solo de sentir su fuerza, sonrió. En aquel tiempo ella no podía creer que un Dios le sonriera de esa forma sínica. El Dios De Termina quería dar a entender que la fuerza de la Diosa no era lo suficiente para detenerlo, no la consideraba una amenaza.

Después que se quedaron ambos inertes uno al otro por una semana, ella se sentía muy perturbada ya que el Dios al parecer (Y eso era que no traía pupilas) no le quitaba la mirada encima, tenia apretando su Espada Doble Hélice y no la aflojaba, siempre listo cuando el enemigo quiera atacar. Mientras la Diosa tenía su espada detrás de ella, guardada en su funda. Ahí había una diferencia y una muy aterradora. Más también era una solución que Zelda considera, pero puede ser inútil el intento. Mas con todo lo que pasando, no duda en intentar, pero solo seria hasta ver lo que realmente pasa y como giran entonces las cosas a su balanza. La Fiera Deidad aquellos momentos la pudo matar mientras ella tenía guardia baja. Pero aquel tiempo, Termina se sometía a una votación, en que lo habitantes decidían el futuro de una tribu de desconocidos. ¿Qué pensaba aquel Dios al respecto y cuáles eran sus pensamientos al no atacar a ella y por correspondiente a toda la tierra de sus señoras ya que tenía una justificación de hacerlo?

Pero como podía tratar de disuadir a un Dios, que por el simple hecho de no soltar su espada en aquel tiempo, daba la señal que no se desconfiaba aun si la amenaza no era grande como le dio a entender a Hylia, mas el hecho que no la ataco cuando tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo mientras nadie veía.

Pero eso no cambia lo peor para ella, y eso es la parte final de todo. Todos tienen que perder. Ella ve su mano, agarra el dorso de su mano derecha, donde está la Trifuerza De La Sabiduría.

_-"Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad"_\- Zelda se dice eso en su mente.

Piensa en otra solución. Lo sigue pensando, hasta que se da cuenta que aquella parte no cambia en lo absoluto. Ella aprieta sus dientes con todo, sentía una rabia en su ser. Pero se tranquiliza rápidamente, dando respiros demasiados fuertes y silenciosos a su vez.

* * *

**Horas después: Dos de la mañana**

Las ventiscas no paraban y silbaban muy fuerte adentro de la cueva. El fuego aun seguía de pie y eso se debió a que la Reina Zelda lo mantenía, arrojando otra flecha de fuego. Cuatro sabios montaban guardia, aunque fuera la cueva pequeña y sin ninguna salida más que la entrada en la cual se habían metido, hasta uno podía haber hecho guardia y tomándose un turno por hora, cambiando con los demás. Pero era mejor que tres o cuatro estuvieran despiertos. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En la entrada estaba aun Darmani, cuidando esta y en uno de los hoyitos de la cueva podía ver el exterior, solo una oscuridad tenue producto de la ventisca y la combinación de la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué tienes?

El goron deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y voltea, baja su mirada para ver aquella persona que le pregunto. Y esa era Saria que se santo a su lado.

-¿Qué tengo de que?- Pregunta el goron desconcertado.

-No sé, andas muy callado.- La kokiri le sonríe.

-Nada, solo pienso.

-¿En qué?- Y sigue preguntando la niña.

-En los problemas, eso no da más que pensar.- Darmani le cambio su voz, sonó mas roca, mostrando su molestia, hasta por la pregunta.- Mas el hecho de que la máscara siguiente es prácticamente mi semejante y en todo sentido de la palabra.

-Ya veo.- La kokiri cambia un poco su semblante, encorva un poco sus cejas y su sonrisa.- Es increíble que Link nunca nos contara sobre Termina y sobre las mascaras. Pero también el sintió lo que se siente ser tu.

Darmani se queda un poco callado ante eso.

-Aquel goron fue valientemente asía el Pico Nevado para tratar de salvar a su tribu. Eso me suena igual a ti. Y es eso lo que, estas ahorita mismo haciendo. Inclusive Link se debió sentir muy orgulloso.

El Sabio Del Fuego sonríe.- Gracias.- Dice.- Esos son mis motivos por estar aquí.

Todos tenemos algo por que pelear, no solo lo mismo nos motiva, nos motiva algo más.

-Pero es una pena.- Dice el goron que se desmotiva por lo siguiente.- Que Link no esté con nosotros esta vez.

-Sí, es una pena.- Saria también le desmotiva ese hecho.- Como hubiera querido que se hubiera quedado en el bosque. Ahí pertenecía.

-Pero era un Hylian, no un kokiri.- Dice el goron.- Tenía que estar con los de su raza y tú bien lo sabes.

La kokiri encorva sus cejas, ella se molestaba por ese hecho, el niño que era discriminado al no tener un hada. Solo ella y el Gran Árbol Deku lo aceptaban. Ella aun se acordaba de la despedida del héroe cuando eran niños y este se iba al día siguiente después de su discusión. Ella no lo soporto.

-Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta.- Se dijo a sí misma.

-¿De qué?- Pregunta el goron.

-Nada, no es nada- Dice con molestia la kokiri.

Lo que pensaba aun así Saria era imposible de hacerse, debido a la situación de que ella era una niña que jamás envejecía y Link un Hylian. Y después de confesárselo antes de la guerra contra Ganondorf, no ayudo mucho, nunca supo la reacción de Link al respecto, como se sintió. Ella le hiso también daño. Más aun el hecho de las palabras de la Fiera Deidad, que no era merecedora de el por el hecho de un acontecimiento que ella le hiso en el pasado. Y para que el mismo Dios lo diga es porque es cierto. Ella da un solo suspiro y se recarga en la pared de la cueva.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el goron que oyo el suspiro.

-Si lo estoy.- Responde la kokiri desanimada y frustrada.

Mientras el goron y la kokiri estaban en la entrada de la cueva, en la parte más honda de la cueva estaba Zelda con su arco y flechas listos para cualquier enemigo, pero sigue pensando que hacer ante ese problema, que pasara cuando recolecten todas las mascaras es más que obvio que Oni, ira por ellos.

Aparte tienen un plazo de tiempo. Si bien el Dios Guerrero no les pidió tiempo, el tiempo está en su tierra, en como la salvaran. Y solo hay una solución para que eso pase y es quitarle la Trifuerza Del Valor a la Fiera Deidad y para que eso último pase necesitan quitarle la vida, porque es obvio que no se las dará por la buena.

_-"¿Pero cómo?"_\- Se preguntaba aun la joven mientras veía su arco, se frustraba al no saber qué hacer.

Mientras tanto en otro extremo estaba Ruto, sentada de piernas cruzadas alrededor de la fogata, suspirando y viendo el fuego sin parar. La Princesa Zora da un suspiro, pero no de cansancio. Ella extrañaba a su padre, su vida en su hogar. Y ella estando muy lejos en una tierra desconocida nada agradable todavía. Tiene dolores que nunca antes había experimentado. Ruto se siente muy triste, está harta de todo. Y en un momento menos oportuno recuerda cosa. Y una de esas cosas la afecta en cierta forma. Era que antes ella quería casarse con aquel héroe que la salvo.

Era cierto que quería a Link como prometido mas no se podía hacer porque el corazón del héroe tenía otra dueña. Ella da otro suspiro más fuerte que el anterior.

-¡Shhhhh!- La reina Zelda calla a la zora, regañándola.- Despertaras a los demás.

Pero un simple toque equivocado, causa un problema.

-Yo no soy la que está haciendo mucho ruido mi Reina.- Contesta al zora que ahora ella explota.- La que debería de guardar ahora silencio es usted, para no despertar a los demás.

Zelda alza más su mirada, se molesta tanto ante lo que acaba de escuchar.- ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunta la joven hylian sin creer aun lo que escucho.

-Lo que haya escuchado.- Responde la zora, sin ningún tono en su voz, su rostro estaba neutro.

-Pero como osas faltarme al respeto Princesa de los Zoras.- Zelda se pone de pie, no esperaba eso de parte de nadie.

-Yo respetare al que me ha traído respeto… Usted no me ha respetado mi reina, ¿O sí?

-Ruto yo te respeto.

-¿Enserio?- Ruto se para.- Cuando Darmani me tiro al agua en los pantanos, usted le dijo algo.

El goron que escuchaba se para.- Ruto perdóname.- Se disculpa.

Zelda se queda callada, ella nunca dijo nada al respecto.

-Todavía escuche como le decía a Impa que le cobrara a Koume de regreso.- Dice la zora, harta.- Estoy cansada de ser la burla de todos.

-Ruto… lo siento.- Pero Zelda se disculpa, sinceramente.

-No lo acepto.- Dice la zora aun enojada.- Usted y solo usted tiene que ser el centro de atención, mientras todos sufrimos error tras error y sin ningún motivo. Y para colmo también… me robo.

Saria y Darmani se paran, presienten algo, algo que no debe pasar ahora.

-¿Qué te robe?- Pregunta la reina desconcertada.

Pero un momento pasa y Ruto se queda callada al decir algo que no debe.- Nada. Lo siento.- Ella se tranquiliza y recupera su compostura.

Un problema, causa un estrago.

-¡¿Qué te robe?!- Zelda se da cuenta de eso y se pone furiosa, perdiendo ella la paciencia esta vez. -¡Responde!

Los sabios dormidos se empezaban a mover, se empezaban a levantar.

La reina furiosa suelta un bofetón a la princesa zora, tan fuerte que sonó un poco el eco.

Ruto retrocede un poco por el golpe…

-Yo no te lo quite.-Dice Zelda con repudio en la voz y defendiendo su orgullo.

Y un estrago causa una catástrofe.

La princesa zora estaba estática, con su rostro en shock. Ella se disculpo de lo que dijo. Y como cualquier instinto Ruto se defiende, de la humedad que había en la cueva usa el recurso y le lanza un chorro de agua a Zelda que sale disparada hasta chocar de espalda con una roca. Ruto para de atacar.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Impa se para primero.

Pero no acaba ahí. Zelda junta sus manos y saca una bola roja, invocando el Fuego De Din, ella la dispara. La Sabia Del Agua esquiva el ataque, la bola roja fue directo asía la entrada de la cueva.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ydestroza las rocas que estaban apiladas para taparla, derritiéndolas. El resto de los sabios se levantan de golpe. Zelda no acaba ahí, ella corre y se abalanza asía Ruto con todo, dándose impulso salta dejando su cuerpo llevar, convirtiéndose en una lanza, la golpea. Y ambas salen de la cueva impulsadas, al caer, ruedan Zelda golpeaba Ruto y viceversa, después ambas se separan y ruedan en la nieve.

Una vez se paran y siguen viéndose, como dos fieras asechándose. Ruto retrocede, hasta sentir algo en sus pies. Agua. Había un pequeño lago cerca de ella. La zora vuelve atacar con un chorro de agua. Zelda esquiva y vuelve atacar con Fuego De Din.

-¡DETENGANSE!-Impa gritaba.

Pero es demasiado tarde, las sabias están consumidas por su propia ira, algo que se embotello al paso de los años, antes del ataque de Oni y Majora. Zelda esquiva uno de los ataque de Ruto, mientras se acerca y remata con otra bola roja y esta si le da a la Princesa Zora.

-¡ARRRGGTHHH!

Ruto sale disparada mientras emana humo, pero cae en el pequeño lago frio. Zelda se recuperaba, estaba exhausta debido al cansancio de caminar, aun no se recuperaba, pese a ser una buena hechicera, si costaba trabajo vencer a Ruto que podía manipular el agua, pero ella se da cuenta de un detalle importante en eso ultimo.

El lago empieza a sacar una burbuja enorme, después otra más. Solo para después deja salir a la zora que estaba encerrada en una burbuja gigantesca. En se veía un poco de sangre en su brazo izquierdo, que se disipaba en el agua, ella grita, se escucha un poco distorsionada. Del agua salen cuatro tentáculos que ella formo y lo primero que hacen es atacar, el primero de la derecha se abalanza asía la reina, pero Impa, lanza una navaja y la destroza.

Zelda lanza un Fuego De Din, pero este se detiene. Rauru usaba sus poderes para detenerlo, lo envía asía arriba, al cielo y este explota. Pero ambas sabias se seguían viendo, no les importaba más que hacerse daño. Uno de los tentáculos sale disparado rápidamente y empuja a la hylian, dándole un gran golpe, después agarra a Zelda y Ruto la azota al suelo, mientras la suerte de estar en pura nieve ayuda a la Hylian. Pero ella es azotada una y otra vez al suelo. La princesa zora vuelve a agarrarla de su pie derecha y la alza de cabeza y la ve, Zelda derramaba sangre de su frente que caía una gota al suelo, manchando la pureza de la blanca nieve.

Ruto no se detiene. El agua absorbía a Zelda poco a poco, sus manos y su cuerpo se hunden, ella invoca un hechizo, y mientras lo hace, sus manos empiezan a emanar electricidad. Y una vez invocado el hechizo una descarga eléctrica sale, electrocutando a Ruto. Pero desgraciadamente eso también afecto a la que invoco el hechizo.

El agua explota y Ruto y Zelda caen al suelo, emanando un poco de electricidad en sus cuerpos y paralizadas por estas. Pero aun así se ponen de pie. Aun para seguir peleando.

Los demás sabios se tratan de acercar, pero la suerte esta vez no está de su lado. Algunos Wolfos exploradores aparecen e interceptan a los sabios.

Mientras la zora y la hylian querían seguir con su pelea.

-¡BASTA!

-¡Unas raíces salen y las rodean a las dos, las atrapan de sus brazos y piernas!

-¡¿Dejen de pelear?!- Saria que había convocado eso al ver pinos cerca, sostenía a sus compañeras.- ¡¿Creen que él le gustaría ver lo que están haciendo?!

Las raíces aprietan mas a las sabias, tratando de dejarlas inmóviles.

-¡Yo también lo amo!- Exclama la niña furiosa con lagrimas.- ¡Por eso lo deje ir, el tenia el derecho de decidir, pero ustedes se comportan como egoístas, si lo respetaran no estuvieran peleando, ni siquiera por el!

Saria vuelve apretarlas, al sentir que se resistían. Lo que hiso la Sabia Del Bosque no ayudo, más que incrementar su ira y rabia. La situación pone de esa manera, la ventisca, el cansancio, el dolor, la ira… La pérdida del ser querido, eso fue que las consumió. Zelda y Ruto en una mano que les queda libre, concentrar sus energías. La hylian el fuego, la zora el agua. Y ambas se la lanzan a la pequeña kokiri.

Saria ve como sus compañeras la atacan, ella cierra sus ojos. Pero algo la quita del camino. Darmani se atraviesa y empuja a Saria, abalanzándose. El sale impulsado y empuja a la niña con él. El ataque fallo, una explosión se ve, tan fuerte que quita por un momento la ventisca.

**¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGTHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El Goron grita de dolor, a pesar de que el ataque fallo, pero le paso rosando en su brazo izquierdo. Zelda y Ruto reaccionan al escuchar ese grito. Las raíces las sueltan. Impa, Nabooru y Rauru, van a atender rápido a su compañero, aullidos de Wolfos se escuchan alrededor.

Pero el Guerrero Goron, demuestra lo fuerte que es y se para, mientras ve a su brazo derecho que pudo salvar a la kokiri, pero estaba inconsciente. El brazo de Darmani se desangraba y tiraba parte de sangre en la nieve que era visible.

-¡Todos a la cueva!- Exclama la sheikah.

Todos los sabios se dirigen a la cueva, mientras se sigue escuchando el aullido del wolfo. Nabooru, Impa, Zelda y Ruto ayudaban lo más que podían a su compañero goron, mientras Rauru cargaba a Saria. Y una vez adentro.

-Se que te pido bastante…- Impa es interrumpida.

-Solo déjamelo a mí.- Darmani seguía positivo, pero su voz estaba algo débil.

Con el brazo derecho que le quedaba al goron, pega, pega fuerte la cueva y esta se quebranta, empiezan a caer rocas, para tapar la entrada. Y el goron pese a su estado lo logra hacer lo suficiente, tapa la entrada otra vez.

Pero después se arrodilla de dolor y se recarga en la pared. La sheikah y la gerudo no pierden tiempo y lo atiende, el brazo se desangraba. La hylian y la zora trataban de hacer algo, pero…

-¡NO!- Impa las empuja a ambas y ellas caen al suelo.- ¡Ya hicieron suficiente!… ¡Nabooru quiero una pócima verde, rápido!- Era más que justificable la ira de la sheikah.

Mientras Rauru concentraba su energía para curar a su compañero, tenía esos dones también.

Las dos sabias que provocaron eso, no podían creer lo que habían hecho, lo que habían causado. Y para destrozarse más, ve a un lado a su compañera kokiri, inconsciente, que solo trato de detenerlas, poniéndose en el estado de ambas, sintiendo las tres lo mismo por el héroe. La hylian y la zora, casi matan a la kokiri, dejando que sus corazones se dejaran llevar por el odio entre ellas, aparte… ¿Por qué se deberían de odiar, son compañeras, no?

Ellas se sientan en un rincón, en un extremo. Ellas después se veían la una a la otra, tristemente, esta vez molestas consigo mismas, ¿Qué querían probar con su pelea?

Mientras tanto la Sabia Del Bosque se paraba de golpe, lo primero que hace es ver a todos lados y a sus compañeros, pero se concentra más en el goron. Ella se dirige rápido a ayudar a su compañero sabio, aun si tambalea y desconcertada.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Ya había pasado el peligro. Pero esta vez los sabios no podían dormir. Y menos después de lo que paso, no tanto vigilaban la entrada, vigilaban a dos de sus compañeras, para que no tuvieran otra riña, mirándolas con caras más que enojo, decepción y tristeza.

Mientras el Sabio Del Fuego estaba recargado, tapado, su brazo herido izquierdo vendado. A su lado opuesto, estaba la kokiri, sentada a su lado.

-Perdóname.- Se disculpaba Saria, con voz delicada y arrepentida.- Si hubiera esquivado.

El goron no dice nada por el momento.- Mira. No te hagas la culpable, que no lo eres. Dijiste algo bueno.- Decía, para animarla, pero sus palabras sonaban diferentes, estaba cansado.

-¿Cómo sigues?- Pregunta ella mostrando preocupación.

-Bien, bien.

Ella ve el brazo del goron. Saria también había ayudado. La kokiri había traído hierbas medicinales e hiso un ungüento para el goron, para que se sintiera mejor, aquella medicina calentaba el brazo de Darmani, acelerando un poco más la curación.

-Sabes… No fue también bueno decir lo que sentías.- Dice el goron algo molesto con su compañera.

-(Suspiro) Lo sé, pero al igual que ellas sentía esa rabia.- Pero la kokiri desvía su mirada y ve a sus compañeras sentadas casi en posición fetal, recargando solo sus cabezas en sus rodillas.- Lo tenía que sacar tarde o temprano, nunca imagine de esta manera. Lo peor es que ellas se les había olvidado por completo como Link quisiera verlas a ambas, algo que intente hacer.- Dijo algo molesta con sus compañeras.

-Pues no funciono.- Dijo el goron, que se acomoda.- Lo único que hiciste fue que te odiaran en aquel momento.

-Tienes razón, creo que tampoco lo soporte.- Se decía mientras ve su preciada Ocarina De Las Hadas que está rota, por la confrontación.

* * *

**Horas después: Diez de la mañana.**

Los sabios siguieron si camino asía su siguiente objetivo. Esta vez cansados al no poder dormir bien. Ellos cargaban sus pertenencias, ya que el que lo hacía era Darmani. Y no por el hecho de que abusaran de él. El se ofrecía de voluntario, con la excusa de entrenarse más, pero ahora estando herido, simplemente no podía. No se oía ninguna voz de ellos, no se oía una palabra de aliento, ni una queja de Ruto como siempre, aunque esta estuviera cargando sus pertenencias, esta vez ella no tenía el porqué quejarse. Nadie asimila lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Las ventiscas aun seguían, pero más fuerte todavía, los sabios batallan más al avanzar, pero sus esfuerzos rinden sus frutos…

-¡Miren!- Dice el Goron, demostrando una sonrisa.- ¡Por fin, ya se ve!

Desde a lo lejos y ese a las penumbras blancas, se veía a la perfección el destino. El Templo Del Pico Nevado ya se podía ver desde lejos. Solo tenían que cruzar el puente delgado que se veía. Los sabios paran por un momento de caminar, al ver el puente y lo que está debajo de este. Un vacio blanco, sin tener un fin aparente. Nabooru por curiosidad lanza una pesada roca. Al hacerlo no se escucha caída. Sienten todos un escalofrió en su espina torzal, mas frio que la ventisca.

-Es en este puente es donde murió aquel Guerrero Goron.- Las palabras de Zelda no ayudan en mucho eso.

-Pero asía una ventisca más atroz.- Decía el goron, acordándose de las anécdotas de Skull Kid.- Hay que tener cuidado solamente y esta vez hacerlo lento.

Los nervios se sienten y eso que aun no habían empezado a cruzar. Pero empiezan todos a hacerlo. El camino es lento y tedioso, la ventisca sigue y se incrementa por cada paso. El camino no se ve, y el puente no es muy ancho. Un paso en falso y caen uno de ellos, arrastran un pie por uno para asegurarse de pisar bien, su único guía son unas banderas que están clavadas en el camino para asegurar su paso también.

-Parece que no mentía el Patriarca Goron. Que con que solo los goron fuertes podían cruzar.- Menciona Impa para sí misma.

Pasan varios minutos tortuosos, la situación es delicada. Si se detienen la ventisca los jala y si no se apresuran morirían congelados. Rauru que empezaba a cansarse, empieza a ser arrastrado. Pero una mano lo agarra, y esa fue de Darmani con la mano izquierda, pese a que le duele su brazo, no quería decir que su mano y no era necesario estírala demasiado para sostener a Rauru. El avanza con el viejo sabio, juntos. Y de ahí al viejo sabio se le ocurre algo.

-Darmani… ¿Tu mano y brazo derecho está bien?- Pregunta el viejo sabio.

-¡Je!, Si, de hecho esa esta ilesa.- Responde Darmani, que pese a su estado estaba positivo.

-Bien…- El Viejo sabio se prepara.- ¡Todos agárrense de las manos, haremos una cadena!

Impa y Nabooru reaccionaron ante eso. Y rápidamente, la sheikah agarra la mano al goron, después la gerudo le da la mano a la sheikah. Iban a usar al Sabio Del Fuego como ancla, siendo el más pesado de todos, era muy difícil que la ventisca lo moviera, aparte así harían mas peso.

Zelda le agarra la mano a Nabooru. La joven hylian voltea y ve a la zora y esta a ella. Un momento pasa en el cual parecía eterno, ambas se veían a los ojos y sienten molestia al verse, incomodidad con tan solo esa mirada se veía que no olvidaba su furia una de la otra. Pero sin que decirse y obligándose a trabajar unidas para sobrevivir, dejan su rivalidad para otro día y esta vez decididas a resolverlo de otra forma. Ambas asienten al mismo tiempo. Ruto agarra la mano a Zelda. La zora estira su mano para la última de las sabias.

Faltaba Saria, se acercaba asía ella, estiraba su mano para enlazarla…

¡Pero de repente, una ola helada llega más fuerte que las demás y le pega a la kokiri que se separa de sus compañeros, ella rueda dando marionetas asía atrás, mientras grita!

-¡SARIA!- Tanto como Zelda como Ruto vieron eso.

Saria sigue sin parar hasta llegar al borde y caer afuera de este, de espaldas. La kokiri sale asía el vacio, empieza a caer, pero una mano le llega y agarra su mano derecha. La Sabia Del Agua se separo rápidamente de sus compañeros y se aventó también al vacio, agarrando la mano derecha de la Sabia Del Bosque, mientras Ruto se agarro apenas y con un pedazo de hielo, de unos de los pilares de roca que sostenía el puente, la sostenía con su mano izquierda, raspándose la palma, parte de su brazo y mano también. Estaban tan cerca de la cima para poder regresar.

Pero para empeorar las cosas, aquel pedazo de hielo se rompe y Ruto apenas y se separa. Cuando otra mano sale y las agarra antes de que se vayan. Esa era la Líder De Los Sabios, Zelda. Ella también estaba cerca y se acerco, por suerte casi llegaba tarde, ella agarraba una de sus manos, la derecha a sus compañeras, mientras con la izquierda sostenía una navaja y esta estaba enterrada al suelo, para ser ancla y sostén. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Pero las desgracias aun siguen, otro viento salvaje vino de la nada y aquella navaja que fue puesta se resbala hasta quitarse y mas el impulso y peso de las sabias. Zelda se suelta y empieza a caer igual que las demás, llegando al borde y saliendo fuera de este. Las tres sabias caen, pero la reina hace otro esfuerzo, se sostiene con la misma navaja, esta raspa y saca chispas al raspar con la roca.

-¡AYUDAAAAA!

Zelda da una señal. Las tres rivales están al menos medio metro del borde. Los demás sabios se acercaban, lentamente y con esfuerzo debido a las venticas que se habían vuelto más salvajes. La reina no podía invocar el Viento De Farore porque necesitaba sus manos libre y si se suelta, podía separase de sus compañeras, mientras lo invoca.

Impa estaba cerca de llegar. Pero de la nada algo aterriza fuertemente y empuja a la sheikah, que por suerte esta vez fue recibida por Darmani, pero golpeándose como si fuese una roca (Tal cosa que casi era), pero el goron inclusive retrocede dos pasos. Y el puente tiembla fuerte, derrumbando parte de la nieve cerca.

Debido a eso, la navaja se vuelve a soltar y Zelda se separa de la roca. Pero otra mano sale y agarra a Zelda de su antebrazo. La ventisca se detiene de golpe y se empieza a disipar de esa manera. La Reina sentía un alivio al ser recibida por aquella mano. Eso no duraría mucho. La suerte se acabo y algo trágico pasara. La mano es completamente fría.

Zelda es alzada como si nada aun con el peso de sus compañeras zora y kokiri. La mano es de metal. Las tres son alzadas, aun están afuera del borde y abajo aun esta aquel vacio. Un presentimiento les llega a todos los sabios. La Trifuerza De La Sabiduría empieza a brillar. Y un poder inmenso e indescriptible se empieza a sentir.

-Así que prueban quien es digna del corazón de Héroe Del Tiempo, ¿No es así?- Una voz familiar escuchan todos.

Todo se disipa en su totalidad y deja ver a aquel ente que esta alzando a las sabias. Todos ponen caras de horror. La nieve deja de cesar, las ventiscas dejan de soplar y todo se detiene para dejar ver el horror en su estado más puro.

-Pero… ¿Qué parte, de que ustedes tres no son dignas a mi elegido entienden?

La Fiera Deidad esta en el puente del Pico Nevado y se deja ver ante todos y el con su mano izquierda sostenía a las sabias, mientras la derecha y en su dorso brillaba la Trifuerza Del Valor, pero dando un brillo oscuro.

El resto de los sabios no pierde tiempo y se abalanzan al Dios, pero algo les impide seguir, un campo de fuerza invisible no les deja pasar y los separa de las demás.

Pero la peor parte se la llevaban Zelda, Ruto y Saria. Las tres veían frente a frente el rostro del Dios y su cambio maligno. Toda la gente de Termina seguía manifestándose en el interior de su padre. Oni tenía esa apariencia, sus ojos ya no brotaban sangre y no tenía ninguna pisca, ni señal de que había brotado, dejando limpia sus mejillas y ojos. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo completamente negros y vacios. Y a pesar de que ya no brotaba sangre en sus ojos, la parte inferior de su boca y su mentón, en su totalidad seguía habiendo sangre y al parecer fresca, como si una cascada roja en línea recta hubiera salido y tal cosa que había pasado hace poco.

-Es chistoso y divertido ver como ustedes se pelearon por el.- Oni les sonríe mostrando sus dientes, en la parte inferior de su dentadura, seguía una parte cubierta por sangre.- Pelearon hasta morir, sin importar hacerse daño la una de la otra.

Las tres sabias estaban más que en shock al ver a la fiera endemoniada.

Pero el Dios se pone serio y deja de sonreír.- Ustedes dos, no tienen ni siquiera respeto en su memoria.- Y eso era para Zelda y Ruto.- ¿Y tú, que intentaste probar en decir tus sentimientos a ellas?, en ese tiempo solo viste también por ti y lo admitiste. Aunque en parte defendiste al héroe. Es por esa razón que tu y Rauru no están plasmados en esa estatua.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a subir más con las sabias, pero como si subiera escalones, alejándose mucho más del borde e incrementando mas la altura.

-Sabia Del Bosque, usted también es una descarada, aun así probándose merecedora de él, algo que no estoy dispuesto a perdonar.- Dice Oni mientras termina de subir. Mientras los sabios ya no saben qué hacer, no pueden disparar y aunque le dieran, si ese monstruo suelta a sus compañeras estos caerán al vacio.- ¡No estoy para recibir ofensas asía Link, patéticas mortales chillonas!- Exclama el Dios furioso que de nuevo empieza a subir.

La altura sigue incrementándose más y más, pasa unos momentos y Oni ya había subido veinticinco metros. Ellas no se pueden defender, debió a que si lo hacía, caerían, mientras se sujetan para no caer y la desgracia es que Oni las sujeta a ellas tres.

-No son dignas, mujeres. Por el hecho de cometer pecados graves en contra del quien dicen amarlo. Peleando vulgarmente por él. Aquel que ama respeta, de la misma forma en que él quiere ser respetado.- Dice el Dios seriamente, sin dejar de ver a las sabias que sus rostros habían cambiado.

-Tú no entiendes nada.- Dice Zelda, que llora al escuchar eso.- ¿Tu que sabes sobre el amor?, ¿Tu alguna vez has amado?, ¿Sabes que es dar un sacrificio por ese ser amado, como lo que nosotras hacemos?

-Tal vez tengas razón y cometimos errores con el.- Dice Ruto que también llora.- Pero nos arrepentimos y sufrimos tortuosamente de ello sin ningún perdón ante el tiempo.

-Tú dices defenderlo.- Dice Saria que también llora.- Las tres amamos al mismo hombre. Y por ello lo defendemos también, pese a nuestras vidas. Respetando sus ideales y juicios. Eso es lo que tú no haces.

Y con ese discurso las tres sabias hablan, viendo con aquella furia en que se tenían asía el Dios Guerrero que las separaba y les negaba ver aquella persona tan querida por ellas. Pero para la Fiera Deidad, solo su ira se incrementa más.

-"Nosotros no estamos solos. Sin importar la adversidad ni el peligro, lo haremos juntos. Estaremos juntos aun hasta la muerte".- Oni empieza a decir eso, hablando idéntico a Zelda, con todo y su voz femenina.- Esas son tus palabras Zelda.- Dice ya con su voz normal.

Pero las tres sabias siguen llorando y mas, no le dan esta vez cara al Dios, no lo veían a los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Esas palabras echadas al aire y solo escuchadas por sus compañeros que las creyeron y por mí que los escuche y que también les creí, la verdad.- Oni sigue viéndolas, y viendo como las sabias empezaban a hacer pucheros en sus rostros, inflando sus mejillas.- Que lo único que dicen, son puras mentiras.

El Dios sigue subiendo más escalones intangibles, incrementando aun más la altura.

-Para estar unidos, deben ser en equipo y ayudándose mutuamente, sin importar la rivalidad y sus diferencias. Y estar apegados siempre a él. Algo que hacían desde el inicio.- Pero Oni bufe molesto.- Pero su propio egoísmo asía Link las desvió por un momento. Y no fue un momento de distracción causada o descanso. Fue un momento en el cual se disputaron por ser la mejor que las demás, haciéndose daño y rompiendo ese lazo. Mi elegido nunca se disputo por ser el mejor, ni lo presumía. Y es por eso que lo hace mejor de todos.

Oni para de nuevo de sube. Mientras los demás sabios ya no saben qué hacer al respecto, solo ver la tortura visual y en especial la sheikah que empieza a presentir lo peor de su vida.

-Ustedes se parecen a aquella hechicera a la que le saque el corazón. Ustedes tuvieron siete años en una línea temporal, para pensar y recapacitar.- Oni para y empieza a aflojar un poco su mano para soltarlas.- No tomaron una buena decisión.- En eso ve a Zelda.- No tuvieron humildad.- El ve a Ruto.- Y tuvieron conciencia de ello, sin decir nada.- Y lo ultimo para Saria.

Las tres sabias tiran mas lagrimas que les escurren en sus mejillas y tirándolas al vacio blanco. Mientras la Fiera Deidad empieza a subir más escalones.

-Ahora… ¿Que me tienen que decir al respecto?- Pregunta Oni al respecto, nadie dice nada y siguen llorando.- Eso pensé niñas.

El monstruo de ojos negros aplasta los corazones de las sabias, como si fueran cristales. Oni termina de subir, subió unos veinte metros más y terminar de hacerlo.

-"**¿Ahora entienden la lección de nuestro padre les ha enseñado?"**\- Muchas voces hablan unísonas. Zelda, Ruto y Saria escuchan, pero no reaccionan ya, siguen llorando, mientras de nuevo ven al Dios de ojos negros que les habla, apenas y prestando un poco de atención a la anormalidad.-** "Ustedes que han sido testigos de la sabiduría de nuestro padre. Ustedes que solo claman la muerte del todopoderoso. Aquellas que en sus miradas se nota lo arrepentidas que están al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ustedes que desean morir en sus manos, el Dios De La Luna es tan comprensivo y bondadoso que les concederá ese deseo y por no saber verdaderamente amar como se debe a su elegido… Pero… Por ustedes que defienden a sus patéticas Diosas, que ni siquiera se animan a aparecer para salvar sus miserables vidas. Nosotros los caídos deseamos… ¡Esperamos que ustedes, féminas sabias, se pudran en el infierno!"**

Y Termina ha hablado. Oni suelta su mano y deja caer a las sabias… ¡Pero el sujeta la mano de Zelda antes de que caiga!

-¡Ahhh! Y otra cosa más. Sé que ustedes lo aman tanto que están dispuestas a dejarlo ir.- El Dios vuelve a decir con su voz normal, esboza una leve sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.- No se preocupen por él, estará en buenas manos. Ante aquella que lo supo valorar, pese a no ser una princesa o que haya dado su mejor esfuerzo, al menos de intentar ayudarlo un poco y agradeciéndoselo como se debe, dándole una fiel yegua, inclusive una vaca. La lástima es que fue en otra línea temporal. Vaya que ella lo merecía y ustedes egoístas, también se lo quitaron al regresarlo, ¿No es así?- Y Pregunta eso ultimo furioso, pero después vuelve a esbozar esa sonrisa.- Pero por suerte y como se habrán dado cuenta todo tiene un igual y en mi tierra ella no es la excepción. Hasta hiso casi el mismo resultado, defendió su hogar a lado del héroe aquí. Y al menos ella pese a su edad le recompenso con una botella de leche, algo muy humilde y después de eso… ¡Je!, Al menos le daba su cama y un techo a donde él pudiera quedarse a vivir. Ella hiso más que ustedes tres juntas.

Y con eso la Fiera Deidad aplasta lo que queda del cristal, lo restriega y pulveriza, hasta convertirlo en polvo. Y Ellas tres hartas de aguantar tanto castigo y sin poder defenderse. Sincronizadas y al mismo tiempo le escupen a la Fiera Deidad, pero sus salivas se desvanece antes de llegar a él.

-Y siguen.- Dice sorprendido, mientras sonríe mostrando dientes, riéndose del patético esfuerzo de las sabias por humillarlo y molestarlo.- Saben que uso el cuerpo de Link, ¿Verdad?

Y ellas aprietan mas sus dientes de furia y tristeza, derramando mas lagrimas.

La Fiera Deidad vuelve a poner su cara seria y fría. Y suelta a las sabias de una vez por todas y estas caen.

Las ventiscas y salvajes vientos vuelven y toman todo de nuevo, cubriéndolo. La hylian, la zora y la kokiri caen juntas, al mismo tiempo, con las manos sostenidas y enlazadas entre sí. Malditas al amar al mismo hombre, ganaron un castigo ante el Dios que lo vio todo y quedo indignado al ver como peleaban vulgarmente por su elegido. Y mientras caen, aprietan sus manos y cierran al mismo tiempo sus ojos para estar en paz, sus lágrimas cristalinas se alzan y se las lleva el viento. Mientras su dolor las consume al mismo tiempo en que caen.

El resto de los sabios ven el horror y ven como sus compañeras caen debajo del puente, mientras son tragadas las tres por las penumbras blancas hasta su totalidad, en la representación de ser consumidas por su sentimiento maldito, algo que no debería ser así. Cayendo a la vez asía el vacio blanco .

* * *

**¿Qué no le he dado a mi público?**

**Bueno. La respuesta a esa pregunta esta en este capítulo. **

**Vaya ya son cincuenta capítulos que llevo y este vaya que ha sido especial. He leído todos sus comentarios desde el inicio de este fic, los pm, todo. Y me puse a pensar que no le había dado a mi público en este fic. Algo que quieran leer y que sea único y original por llegar hasta este punto sin caer en los típicos clichés de los demás fic's y el rompiendo un poco el míos.**

**Les he dado un crossorver, un romance, humor, amistad, horror, ciencia ficción (Eso fue por Metal God, quien diría que hubiera puesto una maquina avanzada peleando contra un Dios), tragedia (Que es como el que me siento más identificado), acción y entre otras cosas más que falta por decir, pero he puesto cada género y cosa en este fic, para complacer a mi público (Ustedes), tratando de darles lo mejor o lo peor XD. Sin mencionar, ni menospreciar de que cada fav que tengo en mi perfil me ha ayudado en la realimentación y me ayuda como escritor. Pero poniendo más de mí que no tengo otra cosa más que decir que es este fic y el primero de todos ellos.**

**Y siguiendo el apodo de un primo mío que lee esto, me dio mi propio genero. Yo Kaioshin135 (Antes Malink135 y no por lo que creen ya lo explique en mi perfil), soy el primer escritor del Comodín en este bloque, metiendo todo en este fic y en el sentido de que lo que menos imaginaron estuvo en este fic (Niéguenlo si no es cierto) Y les di algo que no se imaginaron que fue este capítulo, pensaron que me iría asía la máscara después, ¿Cierto?, Pero sobre todo poniendo la crueldad como fue marcado en este episodio, llegue muy lejos con ello. Que la verdad no hace falta explicarlo, ustedes ya lo vieron.**

**Y quiero recordar que soy neutro, la verdad no me importa quién se quede con Link para recordar.**

**Muy bien. Pero todo esto, todo lo que he escrito, se los debo a ustedes que leen esto, aunque seamos muchos o no. Aun sin importar las circunstancias están aquí para leer. Un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores. ¡Así que gracias por estar ahí y pese a que luego los torturo con muchas esperas (Eso si no me gusta hacerlos esperar)!**

**Les agradezco a todos que me sigan y tienen como fav esta historia rara. Y agradezco a las historias que tengo como fav y sigo por la re-alimentación, también a los escritores que tengo como fav ya que me ayudan mas y mas (Aunque este fic sea una versión retorcida de esa motivación, vaya que si soy maligno XD) y sé que este fic hace lo mismo por ustedes, para cada escritor que quiera escribir, aunque sea un poco.**

**Y una vez más gracias. Ya que yo no llegue al capitulo cincuenta. Fueron ustedes.**

**Okay ya dije mi discurso :3. **

**De seguro si eres Zelink, mas que te dolió leer eso. Si no lo eres, aun así te dolió. Y si eres fan de Oni… bueno eso no lo sé ya que es el bueno o el malo en este fic.**

**Y si oíste el soundtrack que te deje en el inicio, convino perfecto con este, hasta la parte final de dicho soundtrack.**

**Vaya que si me he puesto muy sentimental últimamente. Con este capítulo.**

**Hasta he hecho otro fic al respecto y que quiero avisar. **

**Mi fic se llama ****"En las buenas y en las malas"**** y es el primer fic de Pokemon que estoy haciendo y es de, de Ro… Ro… Romance (Vaya que cuesta trabajo. La historia trata de un lazo que se ve envuelto debido a las casusas y factores negativos que los protagonistas deben pasar, pero luego tienen esos momentos inolvidables y que los ayudan… Aunque, quien sabe no solo romance tiene. Y apenas llevo mis tres capítulos y muy pronto publicare el cuarto. Tal vez les guste ese fic, así que tenía que intentar ¡Jejeje!**

**Como dije, lo hice por hartarme un poco de Oni, aunque sin él no lo hubiera hecho XD, ya que el le saco el nombre a la protagonista.**

**Y antes de acabar esto. Es hora de contestar comentarios :3**

**Kaitou kid zero****: Bueno mi amigo aquí está la actualización que tanto querías, aunque no eras el único.**

**ZarcotFan25****: Espero mejorar mas y respecto a Civil War, bueno esto fue un intento XD. Y Las palabras ya vendrán y la inspiración para decirlas también, luego soy así en los comentarios.**

**Linkand606****: Bueno contigo he hablado demasiado XD. Y si no te gustan las tragedias, aquí esta una y he de suponer que te dolió bastante este capítulo. Y para todo Zelink hasta lloraron al leer esto, te dije que no habías visto lo peor. Creo que provoque u trauma XD.**

**Twiligth-Minish****: Espero no llegar a esos extremos para actualizar, pero vaya que cuesta. Y respecto a Daruina y Darmani, bueno eso trate de explicar lo mas que pude y olvidarme del nombre XD.**


	51. Entretenimiento

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer muchísimo a LinkAnd0606 por su imagen de portada que uso ahora en este fic y en el otro que tengo. Así que gracias.**

**Ok. El titulo causa algo metafórico con los que lo leen, ¿No lo creen?**

**Bueno aunque digo, la definición suele ser variada.**

* * *

**Entretenimiento**

En alguna parte, abajo del puente que divide el Pico Nevado. Mientras, debajo de dicho puente, cubiertas por la fría nieve estaban tres cuerpos, aparentemente sin vida. No había ninguna reacción en sus cuerpos, el frio sigue y las toca, pero aun así no hay reacción, sus lagrimas de las tres aun fresca, sin aguantar las tres un golpe en su corazón, siendo quebrantados al mismo tiempo por un monstruo.

Su crudo destino es tan frio como la nieve. La muerte y el peligro las clama cada vez más y más, alzando sus aterradoras y filosas garras y queriéndolas consumir de una vez por todas.

Pero en la mano de la Reina Zelda, brillaba la Trifuerza De La Sabiduría, dando un leve brillo que se apagaba poco a poco, siendo esta la portadora de su poder.

-Nayru. Veo que tu interferencia es directa, no es así.- Dice él con mucho odio, recordando una silueta cuando ellas caían.

Para empeorar la situación. Al frente de las sabias, estaba dicho monstruo con ojos negros y su boca llena de sangre inocente, esta asechando entre las penumbras blancas, dejándose ver y viendo con rabia y odio a las sabias. Lo único que se veía, era la Trifuerza De La Sabiduría, brillando con fuerza, en la mano de la elegida de Nayru.

-Sería más fácil acabar con su miseria.

La Fiera Deidad se deja ver como el monstruo que es para aquellos que no son de su tu tierra, se agacha y les dice eso, mientras las tres estaban juntas, sus manos sostenidas entre si, como estaban antes de caer al vacío. Oni ve eso y al hacerlo solo suspira frustrado, para solo después.

-¡Jajajajajaja!, Pero seguirán sufriendo por mi capricho.- El monstruo ríe, disfruta lo que hace y ama ver a los enemigos que lo retan caer y ser aplastados por sus botas. Ahora mientras empieza a emanar poder, concentra energía en su mano derecha, se veía la transparencia, un humo negro y blanco que se distinguía aun.

El Dios mueve sacude su mano, desvaneciendo aquella energía que empieza a dispersarse por todo el lugar, como si fuese humo. Después Oni se desvanece por completo. Mientras las ventiscas aun siguen.

* * *

**Cinco minutos después.**

Algo se ve por fin. Una de ellas se empieza a mover. Saria se mueve, poco a poco, después se empieza a levantar. Después pasa lo mismo con Zelda y Ruto, se empiezan a parar. Las tres lo hacen lento. Zelda cae, pero se vuelve a parar, mientras se quitan la nieve que les había cubierto.

Las tres sabias tiemblan, de mucho frio, se cierran entre sus abrigos y manos, los huesos les duelen, producto del grueso frio, se escucha el tronar de sus miembros, gritan y lloran mas del esfuerzo que ponen, sienten dolor al pararse. Tienen caras más que tristes.

-¡IMPA!- La reina grita el nombre de su guardiana.- ¡IMPAAAAAAA!- Pero grita desesperadamente, llora al ver que ella no está a su lado.- ¡IMPAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿¡E-e-e-e-estamos muertas!?- Pregunta Sarria, muy espantada, agitada, al no ver nada más que el frio infierno.- ¡¿Estamos muertas?!- Ella pone empieza a llorar, mientras pregunta.

Mientras Ruto camina un poco, después cae en cuatro patas.

-¡Papa, Papa!... ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Ella grita y pregunta, pero como una niña asustada, mientras llora y hace pucheros.- ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!

Están desesperadas, vieron lo más aterrador de sus vidas y su rostro malévolo no se les quita, lo tienen en la mente, ese maldito rostro que no se quita de sus cabezas y sigue sonriéndoles, usurpando el cuerpo y clamándolo como suyo.

Están espantadas, son solo tres niñas que quieren despertar, pero la fiera sigue asechándolas y jugando con su presa, quiere verlas sufrir, quiere verlas retorcerse de dolor en todos los sentidos que existen.

Ellas se quedan así algunos minutos, preguntando, llamando. Pero sin respuesta alguna. Ellas están en soledad, no quieren estar solas y siguen llamando a lágrimas. La hylian y la zora, siendo las que más gritaron, sus voces y gargantas se empiezan a lastimar, les duele al menos tomar aire por la boca, sienten como si una navaja les pasara por la garganta al menos de tratar de hablar mucho, producto el aire frio que había entrado en su sistema. Ya no pueden al menos hablar por el momento, están mudas ahora. Mientras la kokiri aun conserva el habla.

Hasta que escuchan algo.

-¡Ohhhh!... Tranquila.

Una voz familiar y el relincho de un caballo. Ellas voltean y ven lo imposible.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. Te lo daré.- Dice la voz felizmente.

Ellas ven a un niño de ropas verdes con un distinguido gorro, que cabalga con su pequeña yegua.

-¡Link!- Dicen las tres juntas (Al menos Saria aun podía hablar perfectamente).

Link saca una zanahoria y se la da a su fiel yegua, Epona que la come.

-¿Feliz?- pregunta el niño, fingiendo estar molesto, dando una sonrisa a Epona.- Muy bien. Seguiré a pie esta parte de camino.

Link se baja de Epona. Y empieza a caminar junto con ella.

Ellas no creen lo que ven. Ven al que tanto aman al frente de ellas. Y él esta sonriendo, esta alegre y lleno de vida, a pesar de que su apariencia sea la de un niño, está ahí. Ellas se empiezan a sonreír, a alegrar. Aquellas lágrimas de tristeza se convierten de alegría al verlo. Las tres embobadas por su alegría lo empiezan a seguir. Ignoran la situación, que están en la nieve y siguen, ante la ilusión de su felicidad al ver al quien más aman al frente de ellas.

Mientras el héroe saca la Ocarina Del Tiempo y empieza a soplar.

-Link… a-a-aun conservas mi Ocarina que te di para que te cuidara.- Dice Zelda con su voz, casi susurrando, no le importa seguir hablando, tiene mucha alegría y entre lagrimas, agarrando con una mano su corazón.

Y el héroe empieza a cantar la canción de la dueña de aquella ocarina. Empieza a tocar la Nana De Zelda, mientras camina. Al menos una parte, a lo cual Zelda se alegra mas. Después empieza a cantar la Canción De Saria.

-Link… Siempre seremos amigos… ¿Verdad?- Dice La kokiri, que al igual que su reina lloraba de alegría al ver a su mejor amigo, aquel que también lo ama.-

Entre canción y canción el niño sigue tocando sin parar. Y entre aquellas notas toca la Serenata Del Agua.

-Link… Tú te casarías conmigo lo recuerdas, recuerdas que te di el Zafiro Zora.- Ruto recuerda eso, recordando aquel compromiso que nunca se hiso.

El niño sigue tocando su ocarina alegremente. Pero luego cambia de canción. El canta la Canción De Epona. Esa la disfruta la yegua con el mismo nombre.

-¡Saltamontes!

Una niña pelirroja, de vestido blanco con bordes azules en la parte superior unas botas cafés y un pañuelo amarillo en su cuello se abalanza y tira a Link. Esa niña abrazaba al niño. Esa era…

-¡Romani, te extraño!- Dice la niña pelirroja en el suelo, recargando su cabeza con la de Link y moviendo su mejilla cariñosamente.

Un crujido que suena como el cristal en romperse se escucha tres veces y a su vez al mismo tiempo el ver a la niña abalanzándose contra el héroe y de una forma tan cariñosa. Para Zelda y Saria, la conocen muy bien, aunque sea diferente el nombre, sigue siendo la misma persona.

-Yo también te extrañe Romani.- Dice Link, alegremente.

Se escucha otro crujido más fuerte que el anterior.

Ambos se paran y se miraban el uno al otro, sonriéndose, ellas estaban en shock al verlo así tan sonriente con la niña, sus caras frías veían lo feo.

-¿Vienes a practicar?- Pregunta la niña, cerrando sus ojos, ruborizando sus mejillas.

-Si.- Link no tenía ningún cambio, pero estaba alegre.

-Pues vamos.- Ella sin avisar le jala la mano a Link y se lo lleva.- No tienes idea cuanto ha mejorado Romani. Espero Saltamontes, que tu igual.

Link es jalado contra su voluntad, pero sin mala intención, así que se deja hacerlo.

-¡LINK!- Las sabias gritan al mismo tiempo.

Romani, lo sigue jalando mientras ríe. Mientras las sabias empiezan a llorar por el abandono y lo persiguen. Pero sus pasos son lentos a comparación de la niña, que son más rápidos que las de ellas.

-Dime… ¿Te quedaras con Romani esta vez, Saltamontes?- Pregunta ella, un poco nerviosa.

Esas lagrimas siguen, la alegría se convierten en furia y odio asía la niña ranchera que se los está quitando el frente de sus ojos.

Zelda estira su mano, lo trata de alcanzar. Pero Romani y Link se desvanecen entre la gruesa capa de la ventisca.

-¡No!- La reina exclama débilmente.

Después de unos segundos de que eso pasara. Empieza a pasar otra cosa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Una risa se escucha, una risa malévola. Muy familiar. Ellas tres siguen caminando hasta que se ve algo aterrador. Link y Romani ya no están y en su lugar.

-¡Ma-Ma-Ma-Majora!- Las tres tartamudean.

Majora está presente y al frente de ellas, en su tercera forma, con sus látigos que serpentean alrededor de las tres. Majora vuelve a reír como loco. Ellas se quedan petrificadas de miedo absoluto, viendo al monstruo que baila como bailarina con sus grandes látigos que las rodeaban. Pero solo hacia eso, se burlaba.

-Majora.- Menciona Oni viéndolo desde lejos, algo impresionado.- ¿Cuántos Dioses están en mi tierra?... Parece que esta por ahí solo por diversión, no perderé esta vez el tiempo contigo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que prestarte esta vez atención- Decía mientras, sigue observando.

Pero solo era una débil proyección astral de él, un residuo de su poder, al no poder liberarse del sello de Oni.

-Les dije que el Dios Feroz las castigaría.- Decía mientras se echa a reír, agarrándose sus manos en su panza, ganándole la risa.- U-u-ustedes, se hacen inocentes, p-p-par… ¡Jajajaja!... Parece que no saben que es lo que hicieron antes. Cuando me metí al cuerpo de Link lo vi también todo. Sabía que ese amargado con cara de piedra las castigaría… ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!... S-s-son… ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Callate!- Exclama la Saria.

Pero Majora solo vuelve a reír con más fuerza.

-¡Lárgate maldito monstruo!- Y Ruto no lo soportaba a ver.

-¿Que sienten ahora que su héroe les sea infiel?- Les pregunta el monstruo.- ¡La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

El monstruo tataratea la Canción De Epona.

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATEEEEEE!

Zelda saca su arco y dispara una flecha de luz asía el monstruo, este al recibirla, solo se desvanece, sin dejar rastro, pero…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Su risa aun seguía se burlaba. Ruto se arrodilla y se tapa los oídos, desesperada de no querer oír, pero aun seguía esa risa maniaca. Las tres lo oían que se seguía burlando.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué?!- Pregunta Saria, se desesperaba.

-(Snif), Cállate monstruo.- Zelda se arrodilla de golpe, con una mirada inexplicable.

Las risas se calman, no se escucha.

-¿Por qué?- Una voz se escucha, una voz familiar.- ¿Por que sufrí esto?

-¡Link!- Las tres dicen eso y de forma unísona. Pero la voz de Link era cuando era un niño.

-¿Por qué me hicieron esto?- Sigue preguntando el héroe.

Majora se retira, mientras Oni también, no sin antes dar ambos una leve sonrisa. El Dios De Termina tenía que admitir que lo que hiso su enemigo fue creativo, torturar con su presencia a las sabias. Para los Dioses malignos su diversión es ver a los patéticos mortales sufrir. Eso disfrutan ambos, ver sufrir y agonizar a las sabias.

Ellas voltean asía donde proviene esa voz. Una silueta oscura se empieza ver.

-Ustedes me dieron una puñalada de frente.

-No digas eso.- Zelda llora al escuchar eso.- Oni te esta lavando la cabeza.

-Nosotros nunca te haríamos daño.-Dice Ruto, que no cree lo que oye.

-Es verdad, nunca en nuestras vidas lo hicimos.- Decía Saria.

-Eso piensan ustedes.

Las tres sabias se acercan asía donde esta Link, para verlo. Después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. Cuando llegan, lo ven de espaldas, quieto y firme, con sus brazos juntados, parecía una estatua.

-Link voltéanos a ver.- Pide la Zelda delicadamente, dando una sonrisa débil al verlo.

-No quiero.- Pero el niño dice con odio.- Lárguense. No las quiero ver. No de esta manera.- Ni se mueve.

-Por favor.- Pide ahora Saria, que no soporta ese rechazo.

-Saria.- Link menciona el nombre, pero al parecer sin odio, no estaba enojado.- Vete por favor. No me veas tú de esta manera.- Dice tristemente.

-¡Link venos!- Pide Ruto a su manera caprichosa, enojada, pero al igual que sus compañeras triste.

-No lo hare Ruto.- Dice ahora con odio asía la zora.- No te obedeceré, jamás.

Pero ellas notaron que él no se movía, para nada. Y lo que no se daban cuenta es que al frente, el héroe sonreía de forma malévola y sus ojos expresaban vacio.

Zelda, trata de agarrar el hombro de su amado, poco a poco movía su mano asía donde estaba el.

-¡Las odio!- Ellas escuchan eso.

La joven rubia estaba a punto de tocar el hombro del héroe, pero este se desvanece por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero eso no quiere decir que se sintieran destrozadas al oír eso, al sentir ese odio ahora mismo.

-¡Te maldigo Oni!- Exclama la reina con voz débil.

Las tres siguen llorando, pero ahora de rabia, por que se dan cuenta de que cayeron en una trampa maldita, todo lo que veían no era real. Pero… A la vez lo era.

*****Mientras tanto en el puente del Pico Nevado*****

-¡ZELDAAAAAAAAAA, ZELDAAAAAAAAAA!

Otra voz desesperaba se escuchaba, que gritaba al vacio blanco, cuyo límite no se veía. Esa voz estaba destrozada por completo al ver lo que más ama de su vida yéndose de sus manos. Esa era Impa, que estaba de rodillas, viendo el vacio y gritando el nombre de su protegida a ese vacío, pero sin ninguna respuesta, solo el escuchar del viento que traía nieve y frio.

Mientras los demás sabios estaban estáticos, sin decir nada al respecto. Sintiendo algo duros en sus seres que los golpeaban una y otra vez. Solo dando unas vistas indescriptibles y diferentes de cada quien, sintiendo como un mal sabor de boca en su paladar y como en sus ojos no reaccionaban, apenas y pestañaban, pero sintiéndolos pesados a su vez y queriéndolos cerrar y abriros de nuevo, pensando que se trata de una pesadilla.

-¡ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAA, ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La única que se desahogaba era la Sheikah, que sus gritos eran cada vez más desesperados, perdiendo su compostura y calma. Viendo lo más horroroso de su vida. Ella siendo confiada por el mismo rey y dando también su juramento a las Diosas de proteger a la niña pequeña que conoció. Ahora con su orgullo machacado, pero a ella no le importa su orgullo o su vida, a ella le importa aquella joven que cayó al vacío. Sus lágrimas le duelen y en literal, el cruel frio se encargaba de ello torturándola y no de forma de metáfora, pero era inevitable llorar para ella y sigue haciéndolo, el dolor que ahora sufre en su interior era incomparable, con lo que sentía físicamente.

-¿Se rinde tan fácil Sabia De Las Sombras?

Los sabios voltean y las ventiscas de nuevo se detienen. Los sabios voltean y ven lo aterrador.

-¿Cuando perdió la confianza en ella?

Ven a la Fiera Deidad frente a frente, pero aun seguía teniendo ese cambio aterrador. Los sabios quedan desconcertados al verlo así tan horrible.

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pero a Impa no le importa eso, sin importar lo que siente, tiene que desquitar ese dolor y devolvérsela al monstruo que lo provoco. Ella se abalanza contra ese monstruo ahora mismo, sacando sus navajas y estas estaban a su máximo filo y bañadas con magia.

La sheikah se abalanza con rapidez y sigilo y una vez que se acerca, se pone frente a frente al Dios y con un golpe directo asía el corazón del Dios. Ella busca arrancárselo. Oni no se molesta al esquivar. La navaja choca y se rompe al contacto.

A Impa no le importa ver ese resultado, sigue peleando, salta dando media vuelta y trata de hacer lo mismo, solo que esta vez cambiando el objetivo asía el rostro de Oni. Pero para el Dios ya es demasiado y con su simple toque de la palma de su mano asía el pecho de la guerrera sheikah la manda lejos de su persona. Impa cae del puente pero se sostiene del pilar y con la otra mano saca otra navaja y la usa para trepar rápidamente asía la pelea.

Mientras los demás sabios, pesen a lo que sienten atacan. Darmani con su poderoso martillo trata de pegar, esta vez el Dios se pone en guardia. El sonido suena como explosión con cada golpe que ponían, algunas montañas se escuchaban las avalanchas por tan poderosos golpes. Pero no podían mover ni un milímetro al Dios, se cubría poniendo solo sus brazos.

Darmani se cansa y retrocede de él. El Sabio Del Fuego respiraba más fuerte, fueron erráticos y muy poderosos sus golpes, pero no basto para que Oni retrocediera ni un poco. El Sabio Del Fuego decide cargar una técnica que ha estado practicando. Un aura roja lo rodea al goron y se siente el calor como si fuese fuego, los sabios retrocede, sabe que hará.

-No hara...- Impa que recién subió ve al goron en ese estado.- ¡Todos aléjense rápido!

Darmani empieza a crecer, su tamaño se triplica rápidamente, su martillo bordeaba una especie de fuego.

-Wow- Dice el Dios levemente al ver así al goron, alzando su mirada al verlo, se había impresionado.

El goron inhalaba y exhalaba y al hacerlo sacaba humo rojizo. Y sin dudar de esa manera ataca al Dios, este lo recibe, primero un puñetazo en forma de un gran mazo. La Fiera Deidad lo para poniendo su mano encima. La nieve salta, todo tiembla ante ese puñetazo, hasta Oni tuvo que doblar su brazo al recibirlo.

Después el goron, viendo que su poder es limitado. Con todo su dolor, esfuerza su brazo herido y sostiene su gran martillo. Después empieza a dar saltitos pequeños, para después dar grandes.

-No piensas…- Oni pone una cara de disgusto.

-¡Si eres un verdadero guerrero quédate a recibir esto!- Exclama furioso el poderoso Sabio Del Fuego.

El Goron motivado da un gran salto, muchos metros sobre el suelo, tal vez más de cien. Solo para después caer asía el suelo con su gran y gigante martillo.

-¡No permitiré que destroces este puente!- El Dios furioso no se queda atrás y da un salto también.

Darmani caía con la fuerza de un meteoro, mientras Oni concentra más fuerza, su aura salía, pero no era la misma, toda Termina al estar presentes, se manifestaban en colores y todos los colores significativos los representa. Solo una muy pequeña porción se concentra en el puño derecho de su padre. El puño de la Fiera Deidad emanaba un brillo idéntico al de un arcoíris, representado a toda la gente de Termina que está peleando ahora mismo hombro a hombro con su Dios.

*****Mientras en la aldea goron*****

-¡Mira papi, un Arcoíris!-Decía un pequeño goron.

Toda la gente del norte voltea a ver y era cierto, ellos veía un arcoíris, pero no precisamente. Era como si un cometa se alzara asía los cielos. Y no solo podían ver allá, toda Termina veía el gran cometa hermoso que se iluminaba en el cielo, como un arcoíris.

*****En el Puente Del Pico Nevado*****

Si bien la Fiera Deidad es el monstruo con odio que busca la muerte para Hyrule. Para la gente caída de Termina y los Cuatro Gigantes representa la esperanza y la justicia.

Para Oni es una condena, puesto que a esto se debe a sus hijos que se rehúsan a dejarlo en paz, en ellos yacen cada color que los representa y le dan un pequeña probada a los mensajeros de las monstruos que los asesinaron… ¿Pero que representa Termina en cada color?

Para aquel, que pese a su apariencia aterradora, que tiene ojos negros, que llora y escupe sangre de gente inocente. Llevara ese arcoíris para sus hijos que están tristes, en un mundo que estuvo envuelto en la oscuridad, lleno de muerte y decadencia. Ese será su arcoíris que dará brillo de esperanza en el cruel limbo que está encerrado en su carne y alma, lo llevara a sus hijos que sufren dentro de su Dios padre, para que al menos sientan una alegría y esperanza al verlo florecer atraves de las mismas fuerzas de aquellos caídos que sufren en dicho limbo.

¡El martillo del guerrero goron y el puño del Dios Guerrero chocan y otra explosión de sonido se escucha a lo lejos, mientras en el cielo el arcoíris salía y cubría parte del cielo de Termina!

-¡Maldito monstruo!-Dice Zelda.

Las tres sabias que estaban en el suelo lo oyeron y supusieron lo cierto. El Dios ahora peleaba allá arriba, con sus demás compañeros. Hasta cayeron las tres al mismo tiempo por el temblor, así también el arcoíris que brillaba en el cielo.

-Impa.- La reina llora y teme lo peor.

Mientras en el cielo, el goron caía, no abatido, pero si embestido ante tal fuerza. Pese ese ataque poderoso, Oni incremento más su poder para detenerlo y le pego al martillo, este casi se sale de las manos del fuerte goron y lo alzo mas.

-¡AHHHHH!

Oni rápidamente se puso de bajo del gigantesco Darmani y lo atrapa de espaldas, al goron le dolió, como si cayese sobre algo muy pesado.

-Me hubiera gustado seguir peleando contra usted Sabio Del Fuego, pero no podía dejar que destrozara el puente donde los demás de mi tierra transitan. Yo como Dios, tengo que ver eso y no dejar que sufran los inocentes por mis estupideces. Esta tribu goron hubiese sufrido al no cruzar.- Comenta Oni mientras lo agarra, pero satisfecho dice.- Vaya que fue algo de pelea por parte de usted.

El Dios aterriza lo que queda y una vez que lo hace deja caer el cuerpo del pesado goron, aventándolo al suelo y este se encoje, ya no tiene más energía por ahora. Pero una vez que acaba.

**¡BOOOOOOM!**

Una bola mágica le llega, producto del viejo Sabio De La Luz. Acto seguido alguien le acompaña. La Sabia Espiritual con sables a la mano, también bañados con magia sagrada, se dispone a atacar, metiéndose entre el humo, dando un salto y girando con sus sables e interceptando al Dios Guerrero. Mientras el humo seguía se podía ver las chispas que salían e iluminaban por cada golpe, haciendo una silueta de Nabooru y Oni.

El Dios paraba cada golpe, se veía en cada imagen que resplandecía. Por su parte Nabooru con sus dos sables hacia diferentes y al mismo tiempo los movimientos algunos chocaban para confundir a Oni. Pero el Dios los interceptaba y paraba sin esfuerzo alguno. Hasta que hace un movimiento, un corte vertical, Oni lo parar en seco, después la gerudo ataca con un corte horizontal,

**¡FWUUOOOOSHHH!**

Al hacerlo el humo se desvanece con una pequeña explosión de aire, dejando ver como el Dios paro una vez más los dos ataques.

Nabooru, no puede quitar sus sables, Oni no la deja hacerlo.

-Vaya furia que tienen asía sus compañeros caídos. Admirable.- Comenta el Dios mientras esboza su sonrisa maliciosa.- Pero a la vez predecible.

Oni hace ahora su movimiento.

-¡ARRRGTHHH!

Emana electricidad y electrocuta a la gerudo.

-¡Dejala!

La guerrera sheikah se abalanza, no quiere ver a nadie más caer sobre las garras del monstruo. Acto seguido el Dios Guerrero deja de hacer lo que estaba y Nabooru suelta sus sables y cae casi inconsciente.

La sheikah, saca un kunai explosivo y se lo lanza a Oni, este retrocede por la pequeña explosión, apartándose de la gerudo, mientras después se cubre, el tenia en sus manos los sables de Nabooru, el lazan ambas de ellas asía arriba que giran simultáneamente e intercepta navajas querían enterrarse en su rostro, repeliéndolas. Acto seguido después el Dios agarra del mango ambos sables. Rauru contraataca con más magia, pero Oni corta la bola con los sables, mientras estos se alargan lo suficiente para la comodidad del Dios.

Impa sale del humo y lo intercepta, sacando una espada de tamaño normal detrás de ella. Dios y Mortal siguen la pelea. Impa estaba hirviendo de rabia en su ser y sus ataque siguen siendo constantes y agresivos, Oni se cubría de todos los ataque, pero no podía contraatacar y tenía que retroceder, esta vez sentía presión. Hasta un punto que Impa descuida un poco su defensa y se detiene un poco por el cansancio. La Fiera Deidad aprovecha y contraataca, esta vez Impa se cubre de todos los ataques, pero como eran demasiado fuertes tenía que retroceder bastante ante él, hasta tal grado hacerlo más y al ser dos sables estaba en desventaja.

-N-no, no es justo.- Decía la sheikah al terminar de retroceder, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.- ¿Por que los Dioses pueden hacer lo que se les pegue su maldita gana?

-¿No eres una guerrera?- Pregunta Oni, al ver tan cansada a la sheikah.- Tienes que entender que aunque sea un Dios, la fama de guerrero la tengo que mantener, me he entrenado con todo tipo de arma en toda mi vida, en caso de situaciones hayan que me orillen a no depender de la mía. Así como tú te mantienes entrenando luego con otras armas, ¿O me equivoco?

-No me refiero a eso.- Dice Impa, mientras se tranquiliza.- ¿Por qué las mataste?

-Por no tener respeto a Link.- Contesta el Dios fríamente.- Tú no estás a salvo de mi ira hipócrita sheikah, tú y la mayoría tienen que ver con mi elegido.- Dice con furia, mientras aun esta serio.

-Pues tu ira tendrá que esperar.

El Dios se desconcierta.

Un cristal lo rodea de color amarillo y levita, haciendo levantar a Oni. Los demás sabios tratan de sellar al Dios. Pero para la Fiera Deidad no lo ve más que algo molesto. Si no funciono antes estando los siete, ahora estando los cuatro de ellos, menos.

Una pequeña explosión sale y Oni también. Pero es rápidamente recibido por Impa que vuelve atacar, mientras el Dios se vuelve a cubrir. La sheikah concentra fuerza y magia y una vez que intercepta al Dios lo ataca. Oni se cubre, electricidad sale producto del ataque, la fuerza hace que la mano izquierda del Dios retroceda mucho de la espada de la sheikah, casi botando el sable. Oni se trata de cubrir con el otro esta vez, lográndolo solo que esta vez mas presionado, Impa sigue atacando, solo que esta vez sin esa energía. Oni se recupera y más molesto, el mismo patrón se repite y el Dios retrocede, hasta hacer el mismo contraataque otra vez e Impa retrocede.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer?- Pregunta Oni, serio.

Nadie responde nada. El Dios iba a contraatacar esta vez al ver inactividad, pero. Un liquido rojizo sale de su brazo derecho, al menos un poco de este, dejando ver una parte de su camisa negra rota, el voltea y ve su herida que era visible, con un corte no mortal, pero si molesto. El entra en shock al ver que los sabios lo lograron herir al menos un poco.

-¡Auuuu!- Siente dolor.- ¡Jajajajajaja!- Pero el Dios ríe.- Vaya que nunca lo vi venir. Y eso que nunca me desconfió, me hacen quedar en ridículo conmigo mismo.

Oni tira los sables de Nabooru, enterrandolo y estos al caer se encojen.

-Aunque manejo toda arma, eso no quiere decir que haya una con la que me acomode perfectamente.- La Fiera Deidad saca su gran Espada Doble Hélice.- Te has ganado el honor sheikah, te felicito. Me dejare de contener contigo.

Los sabios se espantan. No pensaban que Oni llegaría a esos extremos.

-Ahora ven aquí.- El Dios le sonríe mostrando sus dientes y la llama moviendo su mano derecha y no ayudaba para nada su boca machada y mentón manchado de sangre, mostrando parte de su diente inferiores así. Parecía que ese monstruo se la quisiera comer viva y cruda.- Vamos, no te voy a comer.- Hasta lo verificaba.

De repente Darmani salta,

-¡Pero atragántate con esto!

El martillo de Megatón sale volando asía Oni, este se cubre con su espada, el Dios retrocede tres pasos. El martillo bota y sale disparado afuera del puente. Rauru la atrapa con sus poderes. Mientras Impa rápidamente con sigilo y concentrando energía con su espada hace lo mismo.

Otra explosión sale y esta vez hubo una diferencia aterradora. El arma de Oni no se sacudió, más que tuvo que retroceder un poco. Pero el Dios le sigue sonriendo a la sheikah, esta vez levemente.

Rauru le pasa el arma a Darmani, mientras este corre asía el Dios, para acompañar a la sheikah. Impa contraataca, mientras Darmani la acompaña. Pero Oni empuja a Impa, mientras con su brazo derecho atrapa al Goron antes de que atacase, lo sujeta en su cuello y lo alza.

-Colado.- Le dice el Dios al Sabio Del Fuego, de forma severa.

Impa rápidamente se abalanza. Y Oni sin esfuerzo la recibe, solo que esta vez contraataca poco, esta vez aprovechara la rareza de lo que es su arma. La sheikah al contraatacar en uno de esos, lo hace entre los orificios gigantes del arma. El Dios aprovecha, jala su arma desde el mango y por ende la espada choca con la parte central de la Espada Doble Hélice, siendo el centro una parte cerrada, quitándole la espada a Impa, arrebatándosela de la mano, en un pequeño instante de debilitamiento por el ataque que había hecho.

La Fiera Deidad avienta al goron y una vez que lo hace se va contra Impa, primero dando un corte vertical, la sehikah esquiva, pero…

-¡Ahhh!

A pesar de que esquivo perfectamente siente un roce en su hombro y este sangra, era una herida incomoda. La guerrera sheikah retrocede después rápidamente. Y una vez que lo hace y se reagrupan, junto con sus compañeros.

-No estás acostumbrada a tener confrontaciones contra Dioses.- Le el Dios dice a ella.

Después la Fiera Deidad toma aire y les ruge, como el monstruo aterrador que es. Y una vez que acaba de rugirles.

-Les agradezco sabios.- Oni les sonríe, cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos, volvieron a ser completamente blancos en lugar de negros.- Me han ayudado a desquitar rabia ajena.- Les dice, mientras se limpia el mentón de su boca, dejándola completamente limpia.

Los sabios no dicen nada, estaban desconcertados al respecto.

-La verdad no quiero pelear contra ustedes… No aun.- Les dice el Dios mientras guarda su espada torcida.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunta la sheikah.- ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

-Más respeto Mortal.- El Dios se pone molesto.- Olvídalo. La verdad no quiero su respeto. Vaya que nosotros los Dioses somos exagerados en eso.- Dice con un suspiro.

Los sabios no dicen aun nada. Mientras la herida del Dios se regeneraba poco a poco y su camisa se recocía.

-Corrección a las que ataque fueron a las que portan los nombres de Zelda, Ruto y Saria, no a usted Guerrera Sheikah, Impa.- Corrige Oni.- Aunque tengo que decir que sin ellas, no me hubiera tranquilizado.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Rauru.

-¿Enserio?- Oni se desconcierta de lo que escucha.- Ustedes lo vieron en la madrugada, ellas pelearon vulgarmente por mi elegido.

-Ese era problema de ellas.- Dice Nabooru molesta.

-Lo es, no considero que insulten a este héroe de esta manera.

-No es tu héroe.- Dice Darmani con furia.

-Lo es al salvar mi tierra. Ellas merecían su castigo. Y eso ustedes lo saben.- Oni se agacha y ve el vacio.- Ustedes lo sabían, sabían que merecían ser sometidas, hasta hirieron a usted, Sabio Del Fuego, por poco lo matan, ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Y tú que trataste de hacer?- Pregunta el goron aun furioso.

-Si lo hubiera hecho. Usted no estaría hablando conmigo.- Responde el Dios con seriedad, mientras ve el vacio.- No quise, ni quiero pelear contra ustedes y si fuese así, créanme que no estuviéramos hablando de esto y mi espada aun seguiría en mi mano.

Los sabios callan. Era mejor no provocarlo si era cierto lo que decía.

-¿Que quieres entonces?- Pregunta Rauru.

-Nada.- Responde el Dios a secas.- Simplemente quería ver su reacción ante todo esto y vaya que usted es la que más me sorprende.

-Solo eso.- Impa se aprieta los labios y sus puños al escuchar eso.

La sangre de los sabios empieza a hervir al escuchar eso.

-Sí, solo eso.- Y él se da cuenta de su comportamiento y les regala una sonrisa de maldad, sínica.

El Dios de Termina se desvanece por completo, como si el humo se lo llevase y a la vez convirtiéndose en ese.

-¡Maldito Oni!- Maldecía Nabooru.

Impa de nuevo ve asía el vacio, asía donde cayeron las tres sabias, se le queda viendo.- ¿Sera?- Se pregunta y después de un momento.- Sera mejor movernos, no podemos hacer aquí nada.- Dijo ella.

La sheikah se empieza a mover, ahora que el clima está más calmado, quiere hacer algo, pero como podía hacerlo. Sus compañeros estaban desconcertados, pero a la vez tenía razón, no podían hacer nada si se quedaban una vez en ese lugar, pese a lo que sienten tenían que hacerlo.

Nabooru se acerca a sus espadas y las empieza a ver.

-Tómalas.- Dice Impa que pasa de lado de ella.

-Pero si Oni las toco- Comenta la gerudo, viéndolas, con miedo.

-La Fiera Deidad es un guerrero.- Comenta la sheikah.- Pese a ser Dios, tiene el orgullo de todo guerrero y para él es trampa jugar sucio, y como él dijo, el ya nos hubiese matado si hubiese querido.

-Pero…- La gerudo lo pensaba. Ella apenas y toca sus espadas, al sentirlas, no sentía ningún cambio en ellas lo piensa mucho en los momentos en que sus compañeros se tranquilizaban y los nervios se iban. Después de eso.- Aun así las tengo que lavar. Si hubiese al menos sido Link…- Bufe ella molesta.

Ella prueba su filo, Lo que hiso nada mas Oni fue sacarles de nuevo filo con su poder. Nabooru vuelve a poner sus sables a su espalda.

Mientras tanto Rauru se acercaba asía Impa.

-¿Crees que ellas…- El viejo Sabio es interrumpido.

-Para serte sincera, no sé qué pensar.- Dice la sheikah algo desmotivada.- Solo me dejo llevar por un presentimiento.

-De algo a nada.

-De algo a nada.

Como toda una madre que tiene un sexto sentido, así la guerrera sheikah lo tiene, una pequeña esperanza de vida por parte de su protegida y si ella está con vida. También la esperanza es que sus compañeras, Ruto y Saria sigan con vida.

Pero aparte se guian por lo que les habia dicho Oni.

_-"¿Se rinde tan fácil Sabia De Las Sombras?"-_

Al menos eso se dejan ellos guiar.

*****Mientras tanto*****

En el vacío y recorriendo el duro camino estaban las tres sabias y a diferencia y en aquella parte aun asía vientos, no tan salvajes, pero un lo suficiente para no dejarlas ver y enfriarlas aun. Ellas con esfuerzos caminaban.

Zelda y Ruto estaban mudas por el habla, no podían esta vez hablar, estaban juntas recorriendo ese camino espeso. Aun seguían tristes, sus caras expresaban la perdida casi total de la esperanza para sobrevivir, pero seguían aun así caminando, podían ver derecho el Pico Nevado a un par de kilómetros. Se abrigaban mas que podían y esta vez estaban juntas para poder darse un poco de calor corporal, sus bocas temblaban y su aliento ni se veía y se camuflajeaba con la niebla presente asemejando a su vez su situación. Perdidas y sin poder verse así como ese aliento que dan.

De repente un aullido se escucha y se deja ver un Wolfo blanco, asechándolas y olfateándolas. Después les gruñe y muestra sus afilados dientes y abre sus apestosas fauces, mientras saca sus afiladas garras.

Siguen llorando saben que significa, haciendo pucheros en sus rostros, viendo con terror y tristeza que su castigo aun no acaba y esta no es una ilusión.

Están prácticamente en la boca del lobo en ese vacío sin que nadie acuda a ayudarlas.

Pero antes de que el Wolfo hiciera su movimiento. Una flecha rápida le cae entre sus ojos atravesando su cabeza.

La Reina Zelda había hecho su movimiento rápido.

-No me rendiré.- Dice ella muy débilmente y con su voz lastimada, hablando quedito.

En eso otros dos Wolfos aparecen por detrás. Uno de ellos camina y asecha a Saria. La bestia pasa al frente de una débil flor que se encontraba por ahí.

La flor se recupera y da sus hermosos pétalos blancos. El wolfo se abalanza asía la niña, pero raíces salen y agarran sus garras, después sus piernas. La Sabia Del Bosque se protegía, mientras otra riaz agarra el cuello del wolfo.

Saria aprieta su puño, el animal lucha por liberarse, trata de rugir y no puede, debido a que las raíces rodean su cuello y una vez sujetado, la bestia se deja de mover.

Mientras aquel Wolfo que asechaba a la Princesa Zora se acercaba. Pero de la nada muchos peces se empiezan a ver, levitan alrededor de Ruto, ella solo señala a la bestia y aquellos peces que estaban hechos de pura agua se abalanzan asía la bestia y lo empujan, mojándolo. Después todos los peces encierran en una burbuja de agua al wolfo y pasa lo mismo que el de Saria. La zora no lo dejaba respirar, pataleaba para liberarse y tiene el mismo destino que los demas.

Las tres sabias están llenas de rabia y la desquitan con las bestias que se les presentan, su ira se llega a percibir, están hartas.

La luna se presenta, de forma leve en el día, se alcanzaba apenas a percibir en el cielo, mostrando su mirada. Ellas ven la luna y la ven con odio, no la ven de otra manera, en su tierra es otra cosa para ellas. Pero ahora que están en otra significa otra cosa muy diferente y negativa, les causa dolor al verla, tiene ganas de gritar por su situación y lo hacen de otra forma, en sus mentes lo hacen, se desesperan, quieren salir de la boca del lobo.

Una vez que acaban con las bestias vuelven a seguir su camino, asía el Pico Nevado. Pero sus miradas siguen siendo casi las mismas y su situación no cambia en lo más mínimo, morirán si están en el clima frio.

¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

La Fiera Deidad se ríe, ya se entretuvo con el sufrimiento y desesperación de los Sabios De Hyrule y ya desquito ira ajena. Ahora vuelve a su lugar a seguir esperando. Para ver si al menos pueden cruzar los fuertes fríos de Termina.

Ya que si no lo hacen la Fiera Deidad no tiene más razón para contenerse y atacara con todo a Hyrule.

* * *

**Antes que nada agradezco una vez más a LinkAnd0606 por la imagen que hiso para la portada de este fic. Muchas gracias en serio, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. No soy romance, para dejar esto en claro XD.**

**Bueno después de un tiempo sin publicar aquí está mi capitulo, menos largo, lo sé, pero vaya que cuesta cada vez mas pensar y pensar.**

**Quise tomar algunas habilidades de Hyrule Warriors, para Darmani y Ruto, para plasmarlas aquí.**

**Quise hacer este capítulo más malvado por parte de Oni que puede ser igual a Majora (Bueno en mi opinión es mas malvado Majora), cuando tortura a sus enemigos antes de morir. Y que se divierta un poco con los sabios. Solo se entretuvo con ellos un rato.**

**Me cuesta un poco de trabajo dominar a la Fiera Deidad, puesto que es Dios, desde el inicio, tengo que poner balanza de poder y que sea justo para los sabios a la hora de hacerle frente, no sé si hago un buen trabajo en ello.**

**Y veo que con mucho gusto estamos creciendo más y más. Y les agradezco a todos por su paciencia a este fic todo raro y macabro, que esta más revuelto que un huevo revuelto.**

**Pero en fin, tengo que dar algunas noticias.**

**Ya no contestare más comentarios, porque siempre les contesto en un Pm, no le veo el chiste contestar en cada capítulo XD. Pero siempre les contestare con un pm, solo les agradeceré.**

**Y hablando de agradecer agradezco sus comentarios a LinkAnd0606, Kaitou kid zero, Twilingh-Minish, master master god, Guest, Anon y Imagix.**

**Solo contestare a Guest y Anon debido a que no les puedo mandar un pm.**

**Guest: Ok. No tengo mucho que decir XD. Nunca me imagine que fuera tan lejos mi fic jeje.**

**Anon: Como he dicho, yo soy neutro en eso de los emparejamientos, en cierto modo al principio ni le agarraba la onda a eso en Zelda, solo lo veo por la aventura, soy frió lo se. Pero pongo toda consideración lo que me es posible, no soy alguien tan romántico para eso. Pero también me baso en teorías y pueden que sean ciertas, puede que no. Sobre Romani, bueno era una contraparte que yo necesitaba, la verdad si fue muy símil a Malon a la hora de ayudarlo.**

**Muchas gracias y aquellos que me siguen y leen este fic, y comente a aquellos que ya no he visto… Ya no me quieren lo sé T_T.**

**Y aquellos lectores fantasmas que se toman su tiempo y vaya que es largo XD.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

**Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	52. Ajuste de cuentas

**Se que este capítulo es corto, pero créanme, de en vez en cuando me canso y tal vez su contenido valga la pena.**

**Esta vez lo hice rápido.**

* * *

**Ajuste de cuentas**

El frio traía vientos atroces, la nieve caía sin parar, las penumbras blancas aun seguían y tapaban el paso. Al frente no se veía nada.

Ese era las tierras congeladas de Termina, asía el Pico Nevado que ponía aprueba a aquellos que se atreven a aventurarse asía esos dominios. Aquellos que solo valientes guerreros goron de aquellas tierras inclusive les cuesta.

Cada quien que aspira a ser un Guerrero Goron tiene que cruzar los fríos vientos de Termina, desde su aldea, hasta el Templo Del Pico Nevado, siendo esta su primera prueba. Y una vez que entre al Templo será recibido por sus demás hermanos con los brazos abiertos y ahí estará para volverse más fuerte. En aquel Templo donde residen los demás guerreros y solo ellos le hacen un gran tributo a uno de los suyos caídos que lucho contra una bestia mecánica, ayudado a su vez por un niño de otra tierra. Toda la gente goron le hace su tributo y solo en ese lugar pueden ir los aspirantes a guerreros para ser más fuertes, sometiéndose al entrenamiento, como aquel goron que tuvo que cruzo las temibles ventiscas que eran mucho más fuertes, también en aquel lugar esta su tesoro más apreciado que lo cuidan y la hacen de nuevo honores en aquel lugar y todos sueñan y aspiran en convertirse como su hermano guerrero, que les había ayudado en el pasado, dando por ellos su vida.

Pero desgraciadamente, los que cruzan el puente no son goron (mas que uno), y su resistencia no es la misma que la de ellos, pero aun así tienen que cruzar asía allá, por dicho tesoro que aquella raza cuida.

Los Sabios De Hyrule están cruzando el puente que los divide asía allá. Pero cuatro de ellos solo cruzaban el puente. Una sheikah, un hylian, un goron y una gerudo. Ellos cruzaban el puente.

*****Mientras tanto*****

Tres de ellas estaban peor, puesto que debajo del puente cruzan y ahí el clima es peor, el sol está más alejado de ellas y los vientos están más fuertes. Aquellas que cruzaban eran una hylian, una zora y una kokiri.

En sus caras marca la tristeza y dolor que cargan, como una pesada carga que tienen que soportar. Pero también tienen ira y odio cargado y se les nota, que sería capaz de derretir la nieve a comparación.

Las tres aun siguen llorando y llorando, pero sin hacer ningún gesto en sus rostros. Ellas no querían darle a su enemigo ese gusto, pero han sufrido demasiado que es inevitable no hacerlo, su cuerpo y mente se los pedía. Un monstruo se regocija en verlas, sonríe y ríe, saborea el momento y quiere ver a sus enemigos en la decadencia y desesperación.

Los pasos de las féminas es lento, debido que tienen que enterrar sus pies en la nieve por cada paso que dan y cada vez les cuesta, la nieve es fría y los pies se les congela.

El dolor físico también está con ellas, sus pies duelen por cada paso que dan, como si un golpe se tratase por cada paso, su cuerpo lo sienten cada vez más pesado y su calor corporal disminuye considerablemente, su piel está muy pálida, para la Princesa Ruto se acartona demasiado, dándolo casi otra apariencia, la de la Reina Zelda y Saria es muy blanca, demasiado, pero las tres estaban cubiertas de nieve, sus cuerpos emanaban frio. Sus dientes no paran de sonar hasta tal grado de dolerles las bocas. Cada paso que dan se vuelve más tieso y lento.

Al Dios se le dibuja una sonrisa macabra y siniestra en su rostro. Cumple su cometido en verlas retorcerse de dolor en más de un sentido.

Un aullido se escucha, atrás, a sus espaldas viene el peligro. En sus rostros no se ve nada, ningún signo de preocupación, solo neutralidad y seriedad, su agónico grito en silencio esta y en sus mentes. Ellas tres lo ignoran y siguen su camino, pensando en sus mentes que el animal las puede ignorar y dejar en paz. Pero no es así, la bestia no es tonta para no reconocer a la presa.

La única reacción de sus rostros eran sus lagrimas que aun tiraban sin parar, pero aun así siguen caminando dejando atrás a las bestia que se acercan rápidamente asía ellas.

El wolfo no viene solo y más de su manada lo siguen, como cinco más lo hacen.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Después de la caminata y algo de lucha obligatoria. Su suerte cambia solo un poco. Lograron encontrar una cueva, no sin antes de eliminar a unos Boes que residían ahí. Pero no se quedan tanto descansar, puesto que a diferencia de su compañero goron, el Sabio Del Fuego, ellas no pueden cargar pesadas rocas, no tenían las fuerzas y las energías para de hacerlo.

Ellas ven su crudo destino, no han recorrido ni quinientos metros, debido a que sus pasos son demasiado lentos y la falta de sueño les cobra factura ahora mismo.

La nieve y la cueva estaban machadas de sangre que botaban desde afuera de la entrada, haciendo un camino asía donde estaban.

No estaban ilesas, debido a su cansancio no podían defenderse bien y tienen heridas.

Zelda tenía un zarpazo demasiado notable en su espalda y muslo derecho. Ruto en el brazo y costado izquierdo. Y Saria en parte del brazo derecho y abdomen.

Tenían que atendérselas, debido que si eran algo profundas, su resistencia no era la misma ahora con el frio, su desangre era considerable.

A la hora de atendérselas, aparentemente no sienten el dolor del ardor, no se sabía que tenían si el frio en parte les ayudaba a no sentir los nervios o simplemente no tenían fuerzas para poder gritar y gemir. Tenían que partir parte de sus prendas para poder cubrirse de las heridas.

Comparten una fogata, pequeña, apenas y la podían mantener y no era lo suficiente para dar calor. Normalmente usarían un poco de magia, pero las energías de la hylian no eran ya las suficientes para poder hacerlo. Aparte que había puesto el resto de sus energías en ayudar a sus compañeras y a ella misma y eso no era lo suficiente, Saria ayudaba un poco teniendo algo de hierba medicinal consigo y Ruto con un poco de agua, entre las tres se ayudaban, pero algo no andaba bien con ellas.

La kokiri trataba de mantener la fogata lo más que podía y con la poca vegetación que tenía. Las voces de Zelda y Ruto habían podido regresar casi en su totalidad.

No había contacto entre ellas, ni visual. Solo se le quedan viendo a la pequeña fogata que estaba con ellas, haciendo un pequeño círculo para poder conservarla y que les diera algo de calor. En eso tuvieron éxito. La piel de la princesa zora se hidrataba una vez más por la pequeña fogata.

Pero el descanso era esta vez obligatorio, tenían que dormir…

¿Pero quién se turnaría?

Nadie obviamente. Acabo la cordialidad, acabo la educación entre ellas. Ahora estaban sin barreras. Pero el sueño se apodera cada vez más de ellas, sus parpados les pesan, pero no los cierran, no dejan hacerlo.

En la madrugada dos de ellas pelearon entre sí. Una de ellas tres las trato de parar, pero a cambio dos de ellas casi la matan. En la mente de las tres esta eso presente.

Aquella cierre los ojos o trate de al menos hablar se gana de enemigas a las otras dos.

Y la causa de la disputa fue por un hombre y la razón que el Dios las castigo a las tres por parejo.

Su cansancio y odio produce algo. Si bien un Dios las castigo, en el fondo el dio una base de su razón. Si no hubiesen hecho lo de la madrugada el no las hubiera aventado debajo del puente.

Un pequeño ascuas sale alzando. Produce eso que las tres alcen la mirada, alzando los ojos, ellas ven sus rostros y están iguales una de la otra, neutros y con una gran seriedad. No se dejan de ver entre ellas.

El pequeño espacio rápidamente se encierra en incomodidad que se contiene. Ni ellas saben que sentir ahora, piensan lo mismo a su vez. Apenas y se dan cuentas que nada mas son las tres y solo ellas tres. De todos los sabios no hay alguien con quien estar enojado, más que con ellas y que el destino las pone a aquellas que tienen razones la una de la otra, obviamente manipulado por una Deidad. Ponen a prueba su propia paciencia.

La que quita primero su mirada es Saria.

Pero…

-¿Por qué te separaste?- Una pregunta le viene y de forma delicada, aunque no sonaba así, no para la kokiri, sonaba con serenidad y para ella con molestia.

Pero la que pierde la paciencia, no fue Ruto esta vez.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Saria, pero volteando a ver a Zelda.

-¿Por qué te separaste, si estábamos todos unidos?- Zelda vuelve a preguntar.

Ruto esta vez ve a Saria, la zora no presto atención a eso. Pero a la vez no era de sorprenderse que la hylian siempre ponía atención a todo a su alrededor.

Saria no responde, sus nervios se alzan rápidamente. Lo que causo bajar su mirada fue otra cosa. La zora pronto comprende la situación a lo que su reina comprende ahora.

-Si… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Y el tono de Ruto, no fue sereno, se noto molesta.

La kokiri no responde nada. Así se queda, pero la incomodidad se apodera de ella, eso le produce molestia, no las ve a los ojos, pero ellas aun se le quedan viendo, eso sin ver, lo sabía. Ella vuelve alzar sus ojos.

-¿Por qué ustedes pelearon?- La kokiri responde con otra pregunta, esta vez mirándolas, en su tono, fue tranquilo.

Las que sienten ahora los nervios son ellas dos, no le responden nada. Ahora no se siente incomodidad.

-Nosotras te hicimos la pregunta.- Pero la zora no lo aguanta, puesto que así es su comportamiento.

-La reina me pregunto. No tú.- responde la kokiri que la vuelve a bajar sus ojos.

-No me ignores.- Ruto la toma de esa manera, puesto que la kokiri si la ignoraba ya.- Por tu culpa Oni llego.

-Mi culpa.- la niña la vuelve alzar, y esta vez molesta responde.- Yo no fui la culpable. Yo no fui la que peleo. Yo trate de hacerlas entender y que recibí de ustedes.- Ella empieza a llorar.- (Snif) ¡Ustedes me querían matar!… ¡No es justo que aquellas que son mis compañeras me hagan esto, no les hice nada!… (Snif) ¡Yo no quise mirarlas para no tener que llegar a esto!

-Saria- Zelda la llama delicadamente.- Perdón.- Ella se disculpa.

-Como me puede pedir perdón.- La kokiri cambia de tono, esta furiosa.- Como puede hacerlo, siendo usted la que empezó… Usted empezó. Cuando le dio una cachetada a Ruto. Usted me quería matar a mí también después.

Zelda se queda callada ahora.

-Cierto.- Dice Ruto.- Tú me diste una cachetada. Yo me había disculpado.

-Porque tú dijiste una cosa que no era cierta.- Pero la hylian no se queda atrás.

Ruto ahora no dice nada.

-Por culpa de su pelea. Oni nos aventó al puente.- Pero Saria no se tranquiliza.

-¡Y tú te separaste!- Aclara Ruto mas molesta.- Te separaste del grupo, te quedaste atrás, tu también no estas exenta.

Saria no dice nada al respecto. Para ella su único desquite era separarse de ellas, no las quería ver después de la pelea que tuvieron, así que se separo, esa fue su reacción para ella, aparte de que ellas dos estaban a su frente.

-Yo al menos no lo obligo a seguir un compromiso falso.- Dice la kokiri después.

La niña no está para aguantarlas también, no era justo para ella, tenía que contraatacar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- La zora se exalta de lo que escucha.

-Lo que oíste.

-Al menos nunca se enamoraría de una niña que nunca crece.- Y la princesa se defiende con eso, dando una sonrisa de malicia.

Saria gruñe en voz baja, la zora le pega por lo que es.

-¡Basta las dos!- Pero a ambas se les había olvidado algo, que entre ellas estaba la que el había escogido.

La zora y la kokiri voltean a ver a su reina y en su mano lo que aun trae puesto. Un anillo dorado con una pequeña gema verde y a su alrededor bordeado de oro. Era su anillo de compromiso. El de Link tiene casi el mismo diseño, solo que con una gema amarilla y a su alrededor también bordeado de oro. Esos anillos significaban a la vez dos cosas, para Zelda a aquel que acepto al hombre humilde desde el bosque, por ello la gema verde que significa él y el lugar de donde proviene. Y para Link a aquella que acepto de la gran realeza, la gema amarilla, simbolizando a la vez ella que proviene de ahí.

Para la zora y la kokiri una humillación y burla, viendo que ellas no fueron escogidas y ese símbolo en el dedo de su reina lo demuestra. Zelda no dice nada, no tenia que y no tenía tampoco las energías, solo bastaba que ellas vieran.

-Pero con usted Oni está furioso también.- Dice la kokiri.

La reina da un suspiro de forma de derrota, pero responde.- También con ustedes dos las trae. No olviden sus palabras, ¿Saben por qué?

Ellas no responden.

-Fue por nuestra pelea asía él, es cierto.- Dice ella derramando un par de lagrimas.- Todo ha sido por él.

Las tres guardan silencio ya.

-¿Y saben que es lo peor de todo?- Sigue preguntando Zelda que se seca los ojos, a lo cual nadie responde.- Es que ya se a lo que se refiere ese monstruo conmigo, lo pude comprender después de que nos ataco la primera vez. Ahora seguimos sufriendo las tres ante ese Dios. Y la verdad para serles honestas no sé si lo merezco o no, me cuestiono a diario, estoy consciente de lo que le hice a Link, siempre lo he estado. Majora manipulo bien nuestro destino a la perfección, el no quiso nunca destruir Hyrule…

Las otras dos bajan la mirada.

-Su objetivo es que la Fiera Deidad nos destruya a los siete frente a los ojos de Link, para que esta sufra.- La hylian por fin lo supo.- Y lo está logrando.

La Fiera Deidad es el títere de Majora, ese era el objetivo principal, que Link sufra y vea a todos los que ama sufriendo hasta la muerte al frente de sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo mejor es estar ahora muertas entonces.- Comenta Ruto.- Yo la verdad pierdo cada vez más el chiste a mi vida… ¿No opinan lo mismo?

Nadie responde, pero era cierto llego el momento si lo llegaron a pensar.

-Eso es cierto, aunque… Bueno quien sabe.- Dice Zelda que si piensa lo mismo.- Aparte Saria, al parecer ya estas tu preparada antes que nosotras, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta la hylian tristemente, viéndola.

Se escuchaba un pequeño crujido durante la plática.

Lo que estaba detrás de Zelda y Ruto era una especie de cactus muy pequeño, de punta y espinas muy afiladas, que crecía en la pequeña cueva, sobreviviendo en ese frio, ya que esta por temporadas de luego calor. En caso de que otra pelea vendría, la kokiri se defendería con eso, empujaba a ambas, estas caerían y se enterrarían en ellas, prácticamente matándolas.

A diferencia de Saria, ella nunca se desquito, las otras dos la querían matar. ¿Por qué esta vez prepararse para no sufrir lo mismo?, aparte ella estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

Ojo por ojo.

-Te entiendo.- Dice la Zelda que le regala una sonrisa, esta era triste.- Si te sientes aun con rencor por lo que te hicimos. Hazlo, no estoy en contra, no me defenderé. Estás en tu derecho de hacerlo.

Ruto voltea y ve aterrada el cactus y no solo una pequeña raíz estaba asomada a su lado, era obvio que en caso de que se movieran, las raíces rápidamente las atraparían. La hylian y la zora no tienen escapatoria sobre la kokiri. Saria puede matar a sus compañeras (Si a eso, ellas la hubieran tratado como tal)

La mirada de Saria volvió a ser neutra y muy seria, en cierto modo intimidadora y perturbadora en un punto de vista diferente en lo último.

-¿Saria, no lo harías?- Pregunta Ruto, en su cara se veía el espanto.

-¿No dijiste que no te importaba vivir más?- Pregunta la kokiri, muy seria.

-Si lo dije… Pero no pensé que tu…

-Así pensé que ustedes no actuarían de esa manera conmigo.- Interrumpe Saria a la zora, respondiendo y adelantándose a su vez.

Ruto calla y al igual que su reina comprende el odio de Saria, ella no se pudo defender en aquel momento. De no ser por el Sabio Del Fuego, ella ya estaría muerta. La princesa zora da un suspiro y se queda quieta, no peleara tampoco por su vida, pero llora, haciendo un pucheros, si ella quería morir de una vez, pero no puede, para ella es más importante lo que defiende al igual que Zelda ella siente lo mismo, tiene cosas que defender antes de morir. Pero ambas no se tienen que cuestionar ahora, puesto que era justo que la kokiri tomara su decisión ahora mismo de ellas dos.

-¿Por qué me ven como un monstruo?- Pregunta la niña peliverde con lágrimas, haciendo pucheros, mirando a las otras a Ruto que esta aterrada al verla.- No pienso en verdad hacerlo. Pero a la vez quiero, ¡Y estoy en mi derecho!

-Yo no te veo como un monstruo Saria.- Responde Zelda, con un tono delicado y suave en su voz.- Nosotras te hicimos así, yo me veo en un espejo, eso es todo. Yo y Ruto somos los monstruos aquí.

-Y a la vez me afectan a mí.

-Solo piénsalo.- La reina sigue sonriendo.- Yo no te tendré rencor ya sea la decisión que tomes.

-¿Por qué la escogió a usted?- Y a diferencia de ellas dos también, ella no desquito su dolor de él asía ellas. Solo para tratándolas de entender ese día de que el no las quería ver pelear.- Siempre al espíritu de la Diosa, a su vez injusto que siempre sea así. Yo no sabía que él era ese héroe y yo estuve más tiempo con él, llegue alguna vez a soñar que se quedaría conmigo también, aun pese siendo hylian lo llegue a soñar e imaginar.

-Yo la verdad no lo sabía, simplemente el destino así lo quiere, ni me importa ser quien soy.- Comenta la hylian, con algo de seriedad.- Yo la verdad no quiero tampoco dejarlo. Tengo que admitir que en cierto modo lo hago por el también. Pero comprendo bien que si las cosas no quieren que este con él, pues… ¿Qué puedo yo hacer?... Si Link hubiese estado con una de ustedes, ¿Yo que hubiese podido hacer?, solamente estoy aquí y lo hago por mi reino, y también por el que haría lo mismo, creo que las tres sabemos eso. Por que inclusive Link lo haría por nosotras. Pero también por Impa, por Darmani, por Nabooru y Rauru, por su reino más que otra cosa.

Ahora Zelda llora, no niega lo que siente a su vez, pero lo disimula, al igual que Ruto, su miedo es inevitable, esta aterrada de que la kokiri la tenga en sus manos. Si le toca morir en este día, ya no podrá defender a su reino. Ella acepta también de que Link está muerto, pero en cierto modo le duele también saber que no pensara mas en él y en aquellos hermosos momentos del pasado que son solo recuerdos casi marchitos como una flor seca. Debido a que pocas veces lo piensa, pero siempre buscaba el tiempo de hacerlo, tratando de revivirlos en su cabeza aunque le causaran a su vez dolor. Siendo esos recuerdos maravillosos y malditos, junto con su anillo de compromiso lo único que le queda de Link.

No se siente más que odio también, en modo esa respuesta hiso enojar, como ella dijo si Link se hubiese quedado con una de ellas dos, ¿Ella que podía hacer?...

-Saria. Lo único que quería en realidad era que te desahogaras.- Comenta Zelda, que cambia de tono de nuevo, su voz sonaba delicada y compresiva.- Quiero decirte que lamento si se me salió todo fuera de control, lamento si te hice sufrir y por tratar de matarte, lamento si no puedo aliviar el odio que provoque en tu corazón. Lamento si te orille a esto.

Pero así no eran las cosas y al final el se quedo con ella y solo con ella, así como lo marco en las demás eras.

Un aire frio se mete a la cueva. El fuego termina por apagarse y ya no se ve más que solo oscuridad y solo se escucha como la princesa zora llora y gime al ver que la oscuridad tapa completamente la cueva.

* * *

**Sin alardear, pero creo que mi fic es uno de los pocos que tienen ese estilo perturbador. Creo que hago un buen trabajo en el ámbito oscuro que puedo ofrecerles.**

**Quise retomar cosas de los viejos capítulos, como el anillo de Zelda. no me di el lujo de describirlo y ahí esta, pero sobre todo la tension que se vive entre ellas.**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, creo que afecta que este capítulo sea corto. Solamente que gracias por ver este fic.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios a LinkAnd0606, kaitou kid zero y a Ririx221.**

**Y a los lectores fantasmas que se toman su tiempo de ver esto.**

**Sin más que decir me despido. **

**Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	53. Humildad

**Muy bien señoras y señores, sé que he estado activo en estos días. Y sé que pronto y antes que consiga un nuevo trabajo, tengo que apurarme un poco. Sé que este es un capitulo corto también, pero es una secuela del anterior.**

**Muy bien basta de contarles sobre mi vida o pato-aventuras a lo que vienen.**

* * *

**Humildad**

En medio de la ventisca, había una pequeña y oscura cueva. En aquella cueva se escuchaba un pequeño sonido. Se escuchaba el frote de la madera chocando entre sí, cada vez más constante y más rápido.

¡FWOOSHH!

Una pequeña chispa sale, acto seguido una pequeña llamarada de fuego se alza e ilumina poco a poco, consumiendo el carbón de la madera, hasta poder iluminar la cueva. Unas manos pequeñas la mantienen y ayuda que el fuego reciente, no se extinga.

Se escucha alguien llorar. La cueva es iluminada por fin.

Adentro estaba dos mujeres y una niña, aunque esta última tenía la misma o más edad que aquellas mujeres. Una hylian, una zora y una kokiri estaban en la cueva. La zora llora y la hylian tenía una mirada triste en su semblante. La niña peliverde que había encendido la fogata tenía la mirada hacia abajo, manteniendo el fuego.

Pero una vez que alza la mirada, deja ver su rostro, en ella había un semblante demhaciado serio, algunas lágrimas le habían brotado, en sus ojos se ven la furia y el odio, pero también la tristeza.

Alrededor de Zelda y Ruto, había raíces que las rodeaban, con espinas muy filosas, muy cerca de ellas, demhaciado, si se movían un poco, podrían pincharse. Saria tomo esa medida en lo que encendía el fuego. La reina y la princesa veían una punta que estaba hacia uno de sus ojos, ellas no se mueven para nada.

No había mucha vegetación en la cueva, pero si lo suficiente, para que la kokiri tomara medidas, no quería se apuñalada, no quería ser de nuevo traicionada. Y no era de menos, para aquellas que eran sus compañeras, hacia algunas horas la intentaron matar, traicionándola.

Pero ella al parecer no tiene ese deseo, con un movimiento de sus manos ordena a las raíces disminuir de tamaño. Las tres de por si estaban sentadas alrededor de la pequeña fogata. Las raíces se entierran de nuevo en la tierra.

Ruto aun lloraba, veía a su compañera kokiri con terror.

-Cállate.- Le decía Saria de forma muy seria.- Si realmente te quisiera matar, ya lo hubiera hecho. Lo que haces para mi es hipócrita, te haces la victima después de lo que hiciste.

La princesa zora disminuye su llanto, lo más que puede, respiraba con cierta dificultad y responde.- ¿Como quieres que no llore?, tú estarías igual que yo.- Responde.

-Cierto, pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de llorar.- Responde la kokiri, mientras mantiene sus manos en la fogata.- Solo que yo me desmaye y al despertar fui a atender rápido a Darmani. Yo no soy como tú, primero tengo que ver por mis compañeros, me sentí también culpable y es cierto, soy culpable al igual que ustedes. De no a ver sido por él, yo pensé que moriría en ese ataque, pensé ya no volver abrir los ojos.

-Perdóname Saria.- Pide disculpas Ruto esta vez, puesto que no lo ha hecho ella.- Perdóname si trate de matarte. Por favor.

Un silencio se escucha, es roto cuando la kokiri dio un gran y largo suspiro, a la hora de exhalar su aire se podía oír como un gruñido.

-Me sorprende de ti la verdad Ruto.- Pero ella aun sigue seria.- Sabes. Recuerdo una vez cuando viniste a mi humilde hogar, recuerdo que te quejabas por qué no te daba un vaso con agua, porque yo vivía en un árbol y porque era algo seco el lugar para ti. Tu vives adentro de una roca y con mucha agua o luego estas en el interior de Lord Jabu Jabu. Ese es un lugar nada apropiado para mí, tienes algunos lujos que a lo mejor yo desearía, pero yo nunca me queje o juzgue de ello. De todos nuestros compañeros (A excepción de Rauru), tú fuiste la primera y única que se quejo de mi humilde casita.- Recuerda ella con lagrimas.

La Princesa Zora se queda callada, pero recuerda eso.

Al menos cada Sabio (A excepción de Rauru), pisaron por lo menos una vez la casa de Saria. Cuando la Fiera Deidad destruyo el Templo Del Tiempo, los sabios se trasladaron hacia el Templo Del Bosque. Darmani y Ruto, pudieron conocer donde vivía su compañera kokiri, puesto que ellos nunca habían visto ni conocido. El patriarca goron llego a pisar la casa de su compañera una vez, el no se quejo del lugar, simplemente dijo que era algo pequeño, tal cosa cierta, pero la kokiri no se quejo, ni tenía que, solo fue un comentario.

Pero cuando la Princesa Zora piso por primera vez el hogar de Saria. Ruto pese a ser sabia, también es princesa y una algo altanera y egocéntrica, todas la cosas comunes de una niña caprichosa. Ella al pisar la humilde casa de una kokiri, se quejo, puesto que no estaba a su estatus. Desde un vaso de agua (Tal cosa que Saria podía ofrecer para todo aquel que pisara su hogar, siendo acomedida a ello), pero Ruto lo pidió, como si su compañera fuese una sirvienta y a su forma y para el colmo sin decir por favor, se dedico solo a criticar la casa, desde que una silla era pequeña a la hora de sentarse, debido a que era el tamaño para un kokiri, que el vaso de agua era pequeño y que la kokiri al ser Sabia, alguien importante junto con sus demás compañeros, no tenia su lujos propios, que hasta Nabooru tenía luego algo de oro.

Saria no era líder de su aldea, no era una princesa, no era una reina, no estaba en el Reino Sagrado como Rauru. La kokiri no tenía dinero para comprarse un lujo como Nabooru, porque aparte ella no lo necesitaba, uno diría que fuese conformista (Tal cosa que no es mala también), pero en realidad no, simplemente se dispone de lo que uno tiene y de lo que está a su alrededor, ella vive en el bosque, ella es humilde. Saria por si sola era más, es una sabia demostraba sola su valía al ser en realidad ella, un gran honor ser sabia y lo que ella es.

Lo último que ella hubiese querido es a alguien que criticase su forma de vida y su casa. Obviamente los comentarios de la Princesa Ruto le dolieron, por criticar el humilde hogar y la forma de vida de su compañera kokiri.

-(Snif) ¿De qué sirve de que me pidas perdón?- Pregunta triste la kokiri, las lagrimas salían sin parar y en su tono también se notaba como se sentía.- Si nada mas lo haces por quedar bien, si nada mas lo haces por ti y tu conveniencia. No sirve de nada el arrepentimiento, si realmente no lo estas. No sirve de nada porque puedo detectar tu miedo, tú me pides perdón porque el miedo te orilla, ¡Tu si me vez como un monstruo que quiere realmente matarte!

Las raíces se alzan por completo y rodean a Ruto sus espinas se alzan también. La Princesa Zora esta aterrada, ella ve a Zelda, ella no está rodeada de espinas.

-¡Saria no lo hagas!- Pedía la reina, con mucho miedo al ver eso, pero aun así lo exclama.

Pero ella no puede hacer nada por ella, puesto que ahora era entre la zora y la kokiri.

Ruto llora y grita de terror, se tapa la cara con sus manos.

-¡Y en cierto modo quiero hacerlo!- Exclama Saria en un arranque de rabia.- ¡Como tú lo hiciste conmigo, te haces merecedora de todo, hasta de Link, casi obligándolo casi a casarte contigo, el nunca aceptaría, ni merece a alguien como tú!- Dice con odio.

La hylian no dice nada esta vez.

De repente las raíces disminuyen de tamaño y dejan a la zora en paz, incluyendo el cactus se va, ella se agarraba aun la cara y lloraba de terror, aun cuando estas se fueron por completo. Lo mismo fue con Zelda, el cactus se fue.

Saria se le queda viendo a Ruto, como lloraba, estaba aterrada y en posición fetal, ella apenas y separaba sus manos, aun viendo con miedo a la kokiri.

Saria empezaba a hacer pucheros al ver como su compañera se aterraba al verla, ella baja y sigue llorando, mientras pone sus manos para proteger el fuego. La reina acompaña a la kokiri a mantener el fuego.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Ha pasado una hora, el fuego aun se mantiene, las sabias no pueden moverse, debido a sus heridas.

Ruto aun esta callada. Un silencio se escucha en la cueva, solo se escucha el crujir de las llamas.

Saria tenía con un semblante triste, tenía sus lágrimas secas, se notaban, no se las había limpiado, por mantener las manos en el fuego. Zelda estaba callada y con un semblante muy serio. No había esta vez mucho de describir las tres.

Pero la princesa zora temblaba de frio, estaba alejada del fuego.

-Ruto.- Zelda la llama.- Acercarte.- Le dice con voz delicada.

La zora que más quisiera, pero tiene miedo, tiene miedo de la kokiri, también está furiosa con ella. Pero tiembla de frio.

Pasan un momento, las llamas se alborotan rápidamente, el viento frio se mete y sopla. El fuego se agita. Saria toma rápidamente un pedazo de tela que había roto de su ropa, de su suéter por su herida y lo pone en el fuego para mantenerlo rápidamente.

-Ruto necesitamos aquí ayuda.- Pide Zelda para mantener el fuego.

La zora esta vez se acerca y rápidamente cierra el círculo.

**Diez minutos después**

En ese tiempo la Princesa Zora tenía aun miedo de la kokiri, ella solo mantenía el fuego con aquella vegetación que uso contra ellas, pero su rostro aun seguía neutro. Pero Saria también tiembla de frio, debido a que se arranco casi toda la manga de su suéter por mantener rápidamente el fuego, para mantenerlo y también por la herida que tenia.

Y es ahí la pregunta que le viene ahora mismo.

¿Por qué lo hace?

Esa era una pregunta muy buena. Ruto piensa por mantenerse ella misma, algo egoísta, pero el porqué deja que comparta el fuego con ella y con su reina, siendo ella con quien también estuvo furiosa hace poco. Siendo ellas dos que la intentaron matar, ¿Por qué se vería obligada a darles un poco de su fuego?, Aparte por que la kokiri no las mato si tenía la oportunidad de vengarse. Ahora se sacrifica en parte por ellas, manteniendo el fuego, poniendo parte de su ropa por hacerlo.

Esa pregunta se hace misma la Princesa Zora. Se pone tanto a pensar demhaciado, era una pregunta que se la estaba comiendo viva, sus nervios y el miedo no la dejaban pensar bien.

-¿Por qué lo haces Saria?- Pregunta Ruto, su voz era rasposa y en cierto modo aun triste.

Saria alza la mirada y ve a la zora que le pregunta.

-¿Por qué dejas que compartamos de tu fuego?- Sigue preguntando ella.

-Porque son mis compañeras.- Responde seriamente la kokiri, su voz esta vez era neutra.

-¿No tienes odio hacia nosotras, por lo que te hicimos?

La Sabia Del Bosque no dice nada.

-Si lo tienes… ¿Por qué lo haces, porque me dejas compartir tu fuego?

-No lo sé.- Responde la niña peliverde, siendo en verdad porque no lo sabe.- En cierto modo soy culpable. Yo no vi lo que ustedes hicieron por mí, pensé que me odiaban. Pero en realidad no, ¿Por qué te lanzaste al puente por mi?- Ahora pregunta ella.

-Preocupación.- Responde Ruto con lagrimas en los ojos.- Miedo.

-Eso mismo es lo que me hace que comparta el fuego con ustedes.- Responde la kokiri, también lloraba.- Yo igual pelee por Link, yo no estoy exenta. Soy culpable al igual que ustedes dos, yo no vi que tú te arriesgaste por mí, no vi que nuestra reina también lo hiso por ti y por mí. Yo no vi eso, hasta hace poco. Tal vez me intentaron matar, pero sé que también no dejarían que yo muriese, aunque sea en sus manos, tratarían de arremedarlo, tratarían que no cayera en las garras de la muerte.

-¡Perdón!- Exclama Ruto, explotando.- Perdóname por favor. No soy nadie, se lo que soy, sé que soy mala… ¡Yo no soy nada!, no soy digna ni de pisar tu humilde casa, no soy digna de recibir tu hospitalidad, ni siquiera de recibir un vaso con agua de tu parte. Al contrario te tengo que agradecer, por ser quien eres y mereces ese título que te fue dado.

-Yo les pido disculpas por lo que les hice.- Pide ahora Saria, liberándose también.- No estaba en mi derecho de hacerlo. Yo no soy digna de ser sabia ahora. Pido algo que igual no merezco de ustedes.

-Lo merecen, ambas ese título.- Dice Zelda, hablando esta vez e interviniendo.- Todos nos hemos alguna vez sacrificado por lo demás, tuvimos la decisión de intervenir o irnos, pero a cambio… Estamos ahora mismo aquí por la causa. Hemos hecho cosas terribles en nuestras vidas, pero eso no quiere decir que intentemos y podemos cambiar.

El ambiente cambia por completo, poco a poco ya no se siente odio, al menos entre ellas. Solo se siente una especie de paz que cubre poco a poco la cueva. Por fin se pudieron liberar, pudieron sacar ese odio contenido entre ellas, fue difícil para las tres, la situación las orillo a estar así, el odio se metió en su ser y se mantuvo como un parasito dentro de las tres, listo para sacarlo en cualquier momento. En este caso un hombre fue que inconscientemente les hiso eso y sin ninguna intención de hacerlo también. Pero dependía completamente de ellas a la hora de actuar, pero ahora comprenden que hay algo más importante en juego.

-Anda, mantengan sus manos alrededor del fuego, que me esforcé mucho en encenderlo.- Pide la kokiri, en su voz sonó esta vez con suavidad, en cierto modo feliz.

Zelda y Ruto obedecen, era cierto, Saria se esforzó de encender esta vez la fogata ella sola, se mantuvo veinte minutos encendiéndola. Están las tres en paz por fin, en tranquilidad.

Pero a pesar de todo aun hay dolor en las tres, puesto que hay algo aun doloroso que no se quita en sus pensamientos y corazón.

* * *

**Cuatro horas después**

Ya hacía tres horas de que las tres sabias habían dejado la cueva y con ello dejaron su carga ahí, ese odio y rabia que se tenían entre ellas lo dejaron ahí y ahí se quedara y no volverán por él.

Ellas siguen su camino, es fuerte para su desgracia, las ventiscas aun son fuertes, su paso fue lento, pero menos esta vez, se esforzaron en ir rápido. No querían que les agarraran la noche. Cruzaron juntas, eso debido para darse algo de calor y no separarse a la niebla que se les presento y les tapo el paso, no se separaron las tres en todo momento y siguieron.

Ellas tres admiten su culpa, por que pese a su enemigo. Es que también tiene parte de razón en todo esto.

Y aun debido a la adversidad cruzaron hasta llegar a la base del Pico Nevado.

-Hemos llegado.- Decía Zelda, al ver entre la niebla que se despeja su destino.

Pero al ver entre la gruesa niebla que estaba ahí. Ellas tres paran de golpe, sus rostros entraron en shock, pero al poco tiempo pusieron unas caras serias y enojadas.

-Oni.- Menciona la Reina Zelda el nombre que estaba ahí, que estaba al frente de ellas, algunos metros.

La Fiera Deidad de nuevo a aparecido y esta vez no es una ilusión, está ahí presente. En el rostro del Dios esta una gran seriedad que siempre porta consigo, pero está en cierto modo molesto por hacerlo venir, pero se sentía obligado. Lo malo es que las tres sabias que están ahí, no lo quieren ver. La Fiera Deidad esboza una leve sonrisa. El siente que las sabias no le tienen miedo, como hace rato. Sienten en ellas la rabia de la misma forma que él siente por ellas y un valor y ganas de retarlo también.

Zelda, Ruto y Saria ya no le tienen miedo a la Fiera Deidad y comprenden mejor su destino. Pero aun lloran ahora, a pesar de tener ese valor que ahora tienen, lo único que no dejaron en aquella cueva fue la tristeza, por que pese a eso tienen que pasar y matar a aquel que las salvo antes, a aquel que le tienen ese amor. Ellas tienen que matar a Link. Que ahora este último es poseído por el Dios De Termina.

* * *

**Muy bien aquí acaba otro de mis capítulos cortos, pero les juro que el siguiente será largo de escribir.**

**En este caso fue con Saria y Ruto. No son siempre necesarios los demás. Solo miren a Link o a Majora, tuvieron su aparición y hasta ahora me he mantenido casi sin ellos. Y sé que algunos de ustedes me odian por eso XD, eso y que también aparecieron otras encarnaciones y Cya y los mate, pero de ahí en fuera me refiero.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Kaitou kid zero, LinkAnd0606, Ibeth MB y a Inferno159.**

**Y a todos los que leen este fic, gracias.**

**Bueno no he estado con muchas palabras por estos capítulos cortos.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido. **

**Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	54. Vida y sentimientos (II)

**En cierto modo este capítulo es una secuela muy alejada de uno de mis capítulos del "El Monstruo De La Espada Torcida", para entenderle mejor a ese capítulo, tienen que leer el capítulo de ese fic con el mismo nombre que este capítulo, no es necesario leer los demás, solo ese, por que a estas alturas ya entienden completamente la historia.**

* * *

**Vida y sentimientos**

**(II)**

Las crueles ventiscas pararon de golpe, el cielo se calma y la neblina se va completamente alejándose con temor hacia otras partes. Ante la llegada de creador a sus tierras. El Dios pisa de nuevo los terrenos fríos de Termina y todo para poder ver a féminas mortales que han llamado de nuevo su atención.

El Dios De Termina, esboza levemente una sonrisa.- Muy buenos días tengan. Sabias De Hyrule.- Saluda cordial y educadamente.

Ellas tres aprietan sus puños. Porque a la vez ese fue otro factor y uno muy terrible. Por que pese a lo que pese, lo que ellas sienten, ellas tres pasar por encima de aquel que tanto aman, tienen que pasar por encima de Link y matarlo, puesto que ahora es su enemigo de forma inconsciente, siendo el verdadero culpable el Dios que lo posee y quiere destruir todo a su paso.

-¡¿Qué quieres maldito?!- Exclama Ruto furiosa, ella no se contenía.

Para la desgracia de la Princesa Zora. El Dios De Termina, no está para aguantarla tampoco a ella.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito de terror se escucha de Ruto, sus compañeras voltean a verla y ver que se tira y se retuerce de dolor, ellas entran en shock al verla así. Pero rápidamente ellas actúan. Pero apenas al hacerlo el Dios les gana el movimiento. Zelda que sacaba Arco y flechas, es rápidamente sometida, el Dios la agarra del cuello con su brazo derecho. A Saria la tira, ella cae de espaldas y es sometida por un poder telequinetico, no le hacía nada, pero no la dejaba pararse.

-(Gruñido) Escúchame bien estúpida mortal.- El Dios se puso furioso, tan rápido.- Hay un cierto límite en mi paciencia, puedo dejar que mis enemigos me insulten, sin que me inmuten. Pero no dejo que sanguijuelas como tú que ya me hicieron enojar antes lo hagan dos veces, sin recordarles quien soy.

El Dios no estaba de humor que una mortal lo insultara de esa manera. Oni decide castigar mas a Ruto y la tortura, siente como su interior es aplastado.

-¿E-e- eso quiere decir que no podremos juzgar el hermoso rostro que nos diste en el puente?- Pregunta Saria, que hacía otra cosa más para molestar a su enemigo y ganarse su atención.- Si, aun lo tenemos en la mente.- Le dice sonriendo tiernamente.

El Dios se queda sorprendido y baja su mirada y ve a la kokiri. Saria se comporta como Ruto, demostrando a la vez algo, que ahora estaban unidas.

La tierna sonrisa de la kokiri se borra poco a poco al sentir algo en su pecho.

-Eres una ternura, ¿Sabes?- El Dios le devuelve la misma sonrisa, pero a su forma malvada.- Te comportas igual que tu compañera zora, me da curiosidad, ¿Por qué te comportas igual que Ruto?

La kokiri ponía una cara de furia y de forma altanera contesta.- ¡Hazlo, no me importa grandísimo pedazo de… AHHRRRRRGGGGHHHHTT!

Oni puso la bota izquierda en el pecho de Saria y empieza aplastarla y a torturarla con eso, restregando mas su bota, el al mismo tiempo que baja su bota, no solo empieza a aplastar el pecho de Saria, sino también el resto de su cuerpo poco a poco, una tortura similar a la de Ruto a tal grado que ambas lloran de dolor.

Zelda aprovechando la distracción saca una flecha de luz, y rápidamente mueve su mano para podérsela enterrar a Oni, pero….

-¡GRUAARRRWWHHHRRR!

Su mano antes de llegar a la piel de él, ella se tuerce y retuerce y tira la flecha.

-(Suspiro) Esto llego muy lejos.- Decía el seriamente, ponía una cara de molestia, al ver como lo tratan las vulgares mortales.- De todos mis enemigos que he visto a lo largo de mi vida. De todas las cosas que vulgares animales mortales me han tratado de hacer.

Las sabias no se rinden, aun ellas tres contraatacan al Dios. Ruto toma el pie de Oni, Saria hace lo mismo con el otro pie. Zelda con su otra mano, a pesar del dolor toma el brazo.

-Tengo que admitir que ustedes. Sabios De Hyrule.- Mientras Oni habla, una raíz con agudas y filosas espinas rodea su pierna izquierda, producto de Saria que guarda parte de vegetación entre su ropa. Agua subía por su pierna derecha, producto de Ruto. Y una especie de aura amarilla producto de Zelda, esta aura deshacía a todo aquel que la tocase, pero para un Dios.- Son los más difíciles de matar y deshacer que cualquier otro mortal, inclusive que un Dios.- Dice con odio.

Antes de llegar los ataques al rostro de Oni y consumirlo, este concentra ahora su poder. Su aura negra y blanca salía y esta repelía todo lo que le hacían ellas tres le hacían.

**¡BOOOM!**

Una pequeña explosión de Luz saca volando a las tres sabias del Dios, pero no caen. Oni aun las sujeta con sus poderes, haciéndolas levitar. Estaban las tres casi juntas, y viendo de frente a la Fiera Deidad, este sonríe al ver guerra.

-Me enorgullezco de ustedes.- Dice el Dios, feliz.- Me hicieron de nuevo venir. Vine aquí a felicitarlas, ahora con más razón lo hare.

Ellas tres en cierto punto se desconciertan.

-La verdad vine aquí a felicitar que por fin aceptaran y se revelaran.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Pregunta Ruto furiosa.

-Se todo.- Responde el, tomando seriedad.- ¿Que se siente ser humilde?- Le pregunta a Ruto.- ¿Qué se siente no quedarse callada, aun para lo más dañino?- Le Pregunta a Saria.- ¿Y qué se siente aceptar por fin la culpa?- Le pregunta a Zelda.

Ellas tres no le responden, su odio hacia el no les deja hacerlo.

-Pero lo que más me sorprende es que por fin se entregaron a su cruda realidad, pese a lo que es.- Comenta el Dios, sin dejar su sonrisa.- Aceptaron por fin su muerte. Ya no tienen miedo, ni hacia mí. Pero…

El Dios Guerrero se quita el gorro y deja su cabellera suelta. El gorro se convierte en verde rápidamente, ellas sienten algo en su pecho al ver ese color.

-Aun aceptando a matar a Link, aun lo quieren, ese sentimiento se mantiene fresco.- Les dice con mucha seriedad.- Créanme que él las está viendo ahora mismo. El ha visto todo desde el principio. Y sabe lo que hicieron por él.

Ellas tres entran en shock, eso quiere decir que sabe de su pelea hacia él. No pueden evitar llorar al respecto, Link siempre las ha visto, desde que han arribado a Termina, desde la mirada del Dios.

-Créanme. Que se siente orgulloso de ustedes, que por fin vean lo que realmente trata esto y que las perdona por lo que hicieron.- Responde el Dios por Link.- Si las hace sentir mejor el también me odia.

-¡SUELTA ESE CUERPO QUE NO ES TUYO!- Pide Zelda a lágrimas y gritos.- ¡DEVUELVENOSLO, DEVUELVESELO A HYRULE!

-Qué más quisiera la verdad.- Oni se pone muy serio.- Pero no puedo… ¿Y para que a Hyrule, si tiene un hogar también en Termina?

-Tú crees que él quiere estar atado a ti, a esta tierra, el tiene un hogar allá.- Comenta Saria de forma dolida.

-Cierto, ese es un problema para mí, pero todo depende de sus Diosas.

-¿Qué no le muestras agradecimiento por lo que le hiso a tu tierra?- Pregunta Ruto, de la misma forma.

-Es chistoso de parte de ustedes tres, veo que a pesar de todo aun no comprenden su castigo y lección que les puse, pero ya será para después.- El Dios se ríe un poco de las sabias.- Pero aun así respondo lo mismo, todo depende de ellas.

-Maldito monstruo.- Zelda dice con mucho odio en todo su ser.- Tu no comprendes nada, ¿Que sabes tú de Link, que sabes de sentimientos?, si al parecer careces de todos ellos. A excepción de los negativos.

La Fiera Deidad se queda completamente callado, se pone a pensar en la pregunta, un silencio se escucha por ello, le pegaron con eso. Las sabias lo ven con odio y con esa pregunta que él no responde, sienten una especie de satisfacción que él no responda eso, en si está harto de que se la hagan una y otra vez. Y después de pensar tanto.

-No les hagan daño quieren.- Dice Oni al aire, ordenando a algo o alguien.

Pero no había nadie más que las sabias.

La Fiera Deidad grita y ruge haciendo honor a su titulo, como lo que es una fiera furiosa, su aura negra y blanca salían, pero no solo eso el alza un puño a la altura del rostro. El aura blanca y negra cambia y se convierten en varios colores diferentes, pero el Dios solo concentra una pequeña parte en su puño y este emanaba electricidad de diferentes colores que chocaban y partían un poco la tierra.

Oni afloja su mano, abriendo su palma y el aura se convierte como humo, después dicho humo se dirige a las tres y mientras lo hacían dicho humo se transforma en partes humanoides, se dejaban ver el torso y sus cabezas, el resto seguía siendo humo espectral, se manifiestan así.

El rojo lo manifiestan dos seres, un hombre y una mujer, estos rodean a las sabias. Ellas sienten una especie de paz, pero no solo eso, ellas sienten como un cálido calor las envuelve, era idéntico al sentimiento que tienen hacia Link, es ese el color de ellos, pero se podía sentir algo mas el sentimiento hacia alguien especial de aquella pareja.

Rápidamente aquellos dos entes rojos se encienden su color se intensifica mas y siguen rodeándolo a ellas y sienten que ese cálido calor se vuelve más fuerte y más agresivo y las empieza a hostigar a tal grado, sienten que ya no es lo mismo que sintieron por la forma en que se manifiestan los entes se mueven mucho más rápido como estaban antes.

Ellas sienten algo horrible, de forma indirecta, pero no lo sienten en sí, no lo sufren ellas, lo sufren ellos.

Después aquellos dos entes rojos se van y se separan de ellas. Solo para después venir otros dos entes de dolor amarillo, al parecer infantes, estos iban agarrados de las manos, eran hermanos, un niño y una niña y la forma en que se movían ambos era divertida, hacia piruetas, círculos entre otras cosas, jugaban entre sí. Ellas al verlos sienten como una alegría, ellos emanan eso, estaban aquellos dos niños alegres y jugaban, eso hacían.

Eso las calmo de lo anterior, después ambos infantes se van.

El siguiente es una silueta, de forma de anciano, este era de gris, iba muy lento y las rodeaba solo para después parar y verlas a las tres, ellas tres al sentir como las miraba, no las miraba con malicia, ni las miraba con alegría, solo bastaba ver como ese ser estaba acabado, pero aun así estaba ahí, tan frágil y delicado estando a punto de caer. Ellas sienten algo al verlo, lo que sienten también hacia Link, ese anciano lo manifiesta.

Después un color muy familiar sale, uno verde y este tiene la silueta parecida a la de…

-¡LINK!- Exclaman las tres al mismo tiempo, al reconocerlo.

El se les queda viendo a las tres, de forma triste, después ve al Dios con odio, en su ser, el se transforma su color típico se oscurece un poco, dando un verde oscuro, mirando con odio al Dios, no le tiene miedo y emana lo que le caracteriza.

El se abalanza hacia el monstruo, pero pasa algo. Link no es rival para Oni en el estado en que esta y solo es absorbido poco a poco por él.

-¡NOOOO!- Ellas ven el horror.

El Héroe Del Tiempo es absorbido por el cuerpo del Dios, este no se mueve, se mete poco a poco al cuerpo de Oni, el batalla y resiste, trata de salir, pero al final es absorbido.

Las sabias lloran por el horror, ya no ven más a Link.

La siguiente silueta es de color negro esta temerosa se muestra, esa silueta las ve y tiembla, no era necesario decir que tenía miedo, tenía miedo de las sabias.

Las sabias se quedan desconcertadas. Pero empiezan a sentir algo cruel y horrible en su espina torzal al ver todo eso. La Fiera Deidad le responde la pregunta a Zelda y lo peor aun es que aun no acaba.

Las siluetas se ponen a lado de su Dios y todas se transforman, cambian de color a negro, estas se vuelven a meter al cuerpo de su padre, son absorbidas y metidas al lugar donde pertenecen.

-¡Ohh Reina Zelda!... No me hubiera hecho esa pregunta.- Le dice Oni de forma muy severa a ella.- En cierto modo Sabia Del Bosque, usted deseaba verme de nuevo en esa forma y se lo complaceré. Lo lamento mucho por usted Princesa Ruto, pero en cierto modo también quería que respondiera, pero aun así se que no fue su intención.

Ellas son liberadas de la telequinesia de Oni.

-Les diré algo chistoso también.- Comenta Oni con una sonrisa.- La Máscara De La Fiera Deidad está hecha de recuerdos y sentimientos. Y como se que no me creen.

Pero ahora La Fiera Deidad emana su aura otra vez, solo para después emanar los colores de aquellos entes antes vistos, cada color. Después los colores cambian y todo se transforma en una gran aura transparente. Las sabias entran en terror al ver eso. Ellas pueden ver múltiples caras y cuerpos distorsionados, gritos de diferentes personas entre ellas Link, no sabían que pasaba con el Dios.

¡La tierra empieza a temblar, los mares se inquietan, las montañas se parten, ante el inmenso poder del Dios creador que aumenta su fuerza!

Las siluetas y gritos desaparecer, Oni de nuevo emana aquellas auras multicolores que representan una sola cosa para él. La Fiera Deidad ve a las sabias lleno de rabia en su ser, le gruñe mostrando sus dientes.

Zelda siente algo y rápidamente se pone en frente de sus compañeras y pone un escudo.

Oni las sigue viendo de esa forma, mientras algo pasa con él. El Dios cierra sus ojos, pero mientras su boca emana una secreción rojo oscuro y sale de forma de cascada en su boca, manchando completamente su mentón, el Dios empezaba a llorar ese mismo líquido en sus ojos y a la hora de abrirlos sus cuencas cambiaron, de blanco al negro. El monstruoso Dios les empieza ahora a rugir a las tres sabias y con su rugido el escudo se empieza a quebrar. Saria y Ruto ayudan a Zelda a mantener el escudo, mientras atrás de ellas la tierra se alza y deshace.

La Fiera Deidad ahora esta al 200% de su poder, arrebasando sus límites por la maldición del enlace, Termina acaba de darle todo su poder que le tienen que dar a su Dios, atraves de sus mismas almas para incrementarlo y potenciarlo.

-¡Dijiste que no conozco de sentimientos!- Exclama el Dios, que con esfuerzo recuperaba calma, mientras sangre que caía sobre su quijada manchando la tierras, líneas de sangre espesa caían y estas a su vez parecía acido y derretía un poco la tierra corroyéndolo.

Las tres sabias no dicen nada, lloraban de lo más aterrador de sus vidas, ver de esa forma a la Fiera Deidad, como un monstruo aterrador.

Oni sigue gruñendo y sigue emanando esos colores significativos.

-¡YO SOY EL AMOR, SOY LA IRA, SOY LA ALEGRIA, SOY LA TRISTEZA!- El Dios padre se limpia las lagrimas de sangre que son realmente de sus hijos que lloran atraves de él, dejando su mejillas y ojos limpios.- ¡SOY EL VALOR, SOY EL MIEDO!

El escudo se rompe en trisas y ellas se arrodillan, sienten como las piernas se les paralizan al sentir de forma potenciada la ira de un Dios.

Cada color representa algo. El rojo representa la ira y el amor, representando esa pareja de siluetas que representaban eso. El amarillo representa la alegría, un color inocente que tiene la representación de la inocencia de ese par de niños que jugaban alrededor de las sabias. El color azul es el color de la sabiduría, en este caso el anciano que tiene experiencia de su vida, mostrando su neutralidad hacia las sabias que solo se les quedaba mirando sin odio, ni alegría, mostrando parte de su sabiduría en ella, mostrando a la vez su amistad con las demás siluetas y que las apoya en su decisión, pese a ser neutro con las sabias, mostrando a la vez su tristeza. El verde representa la esperanza y el valor, ese lo representa el Héroe Del Tiempo Link, que llevo la esperanza a Hyrule y Termina, dando su vida, digno portador de la Trifuerza Del Valor. El negro representa el odio, el odio de la última silueta y su miedo hacia las sabias

-¡Yo soy la bondad!- El Dios después les sonríe a las sabias.- ¡Yo soy la maldad!

Los colores desaparecen y se convierten y se separan el amor, el valor y la alegría tornan de color blanco. El odio, la y tristeza y el miedo se transforman en el color negro. La Fiera Deidad transforma todo el poder de Termina y lo adhiere a su energía para controlarla.

-¡Yo soy la luz, soy la oscuridad!- Oni se pone serio.- ¡Soy el Dios De Termina, soy Oni, Fiera Deidad!

La tierra deja de temblar, todo se calma de repente por la voluntad del Dios.

Los sentimientos son las manifestaciones del alma, lo que todos tenemos en nuestro interior y manifestamos en nuestra vida. Cuando Oni hiso el enlace para conocer los sentimientos de todos los seres de Termina, siendo el que no tenía ningún sentimiento, no se dio cuenta que no solo hiso eso, si no también enlazo su alma con la de ellos. El día del apocalipsis de Termina, padres de familia abrazaban también a sus hijos, envolviéndolos de amor, así tratando inútilmente de protegerlos, así las parejas también se abrazaban. Guerreros se alzaron con ira, valor y odio hacia sus enemigas. Pero también tenían miedo y terror en sus corazones. Algunos sentían alegría por poder estar con sus seres queridos, al menos para poder acompañarlos. Pero al final la tristeza al no poder vivir más.

"_Mama, que pasara con nosotros"_

"_Pronto estaremos en el hermoso edén del Dios De La Luna, a su lado, simplemente nos mudaremos pronto"_

"_Mami, tengo mucha hambre"_

"_Pronto comerás"_

Eso decía una madre que abraza a sus hijos, mientras estos se tranquilizaban y sonreían al recibir el amor de su madre, alegrándose. Mientras la madre lloraba y a su vez la consolaba su esposo con un abrazo, encerrando a todos, ambos padres sentían ira por aquellas Diosas que los encadenan a su muerte. ¿Como aquellos padres podían decirle esa cruda realidad a sus hijos?, nadie lo haría.

Aparte de aquellos padres sheikah,'s aquella familia, representan parte de los sentimientos. Pero más el amor, la ira, tristezas y alegría, ese un ejemplo. Aquellas par de siluetas rojas era aquellos padres y las amarillas eran sus hijos.

La Fiera Deidad quería conocer los sentimientos de los mortales, sometiéndose en ese experimento antes, como lo hacían los antiguos Dioses antes que él. Cuando toda Termina murió, el al estar muy vulnerable murió con ellos, el Dios De Termina murió, lo único que lo encadena a este mundo es la maldición que echaron las Diosas De Oro hacia esa pobre gente y la de Majora a Oni. La Fiera Deidad es un muerto viviente, en sus ojos blancos representa al menos la vida que alguna vez tuvo, los de color negro representan que el ya está muerto, la sangre que derrama y llora es lo que la misma tierra de Termina no pudo contener, la sangre de miles de muertos, siendo el ahora el único que la contienen atreves de su interior pero que libera cada vez que sus hijos se manifiestan.

Pero inclusive para Oni no es la maldición que lo revivió. Fue el amor, la ira, la alegría, el miedo, el valor, la tristeza. Toda de gente inocente y los hijos, nietos, todas las almas de Termina y sus sentimientos lo trajeron a la vida, como un muerto viviente, como el guerrero que les hará justicia. Si eso no es un motivo para que el siga, nada lo es. El Dios estaba harto de que los estúpidos mortales de Hyrule lo juzgaran, que vinieran ahora a su tierra y le dijeran monstruo sin sentimientos, siendo este que los carga y siente desde su despertar. El Dios harto de escuchar lo mismo y lo mismo. El saca todo eso ahora mismo, demostrando que conoce cada sentimiento a la perfección, toda la gente de Termina y sus sentimientos están fundidos en el. En el yace toda la vida y muerte de Termina.

El Dios culpable de no poder protegerlos, lo único que puede hacer es compartir su carne, sangre y su alma con ellos, siendo para el aun insignificante y humillante al no poder darles aun más. Que más hubiera querido Oni, liberarse y pelear contra las Diosas De Oro para hacerlas pagar, ahora ellas no se muestran con él. Eso equilibraría la balanza.

-Yo estoy aquí para una sola cosa… ¡Yo vivo y sirvo a mis hijos!- Responde Oni con odio hacia las mortales de Hyrule, pero con inmenso orgullo hacia Termina.- Yo destruiré Hyrule por ellos, clamo la justicia perdida de hace siglos y hare sufrir a cada maldito ser de ahí, sin importar si sea niño, joven, adulto o anciano. Los tratare igual como ellas los trataron. Después seguirán sus malditas Diosas… ¡¿Eso quieren de una vez?!

Las sabias no responden, ni siquiera Zelda lo hace. Las tres sienten que se desmayan.

El Dios sonríe de forma malévola.- ¿Qué paso Saria, no quería usted verme de esta forma?- Pregunta.

Eso es un golpe de arrepentimiento.

-¡Jajajaja! Y yo sufriendo el más inmenso dolor cada vez que hago esto.- El Dios ríe de forma malévola y sarcástica de la vida, se sometió a un dolor inmenso al invocar e incrementar su poder.- Es una malagradecida… Ahora respóndanme. Si es lo que quieren no es necesario que tengan las mascaras y me dejare de tonterías y de una vez acabo con ustedes y sus compañeros, después seguirá Hyrule y sus Diosas, ¿Es lo que quieren ahorita?

Pero a pesar de todo Zelda aun esta consiente.- No.- Responde con mucho nervios.

-…- El Dios se queda pensando mucho en eso.- Eso pensé.- Responde aun así.

El Dios regresa a su estado normal, sus ojos blancos y se limpia la sangre de su boca, que no limpia a la hora de sacarlos, eso ultimo él es la marca que llevara como símbolo humillación al no poder tristemente salvar a Termina, dándole la apariencia de un monstruo aterrador, esa es la condena que el mismo se ha puesto y a la vez demostrando su sed de sangre hacia sus enemigos.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Saria a su reina, estaba desconcertada de su respuesta.

La hylian no dice nada.

-Eres un cerdo.- Dice Ruto, recuperando algo de valor.- ¿Que trataste de hacer?

-No trate, hice.- Responde el viendo que a pesar de todo Ruto tiembla sin parar.

-Te los tragaste- Menciona Zelda aterrada, pero mantenía compostura.- Lo hiciste.

-No te responderé eso, porque ni yo lo sé, ni comprendo.- Responde el Dios, seriamente.

-¿Qué hiso?- Pregunta la kokiri, lo mismo hace Ruto.

-Es algo que no comprenderán, ni siquiera usted Reina Mortal.- Comenta el Dios.

-Tú dices salvar a tu gente, pero en realidad eres el peor.

-¡Cállate!- Exclama el Dios molesto, tanto que abofetea a Zelda, esta cae, provocando en ella que escupa sangre de su boca, que derrama de una herida adentro de su boca se abre, producto de la fuerza del Dios, ese golpe fue mucho más fuerte de lo que se lo había dado a Cya.- No sabes nada, ni lo comprendes, se lo que digo. Aparte no soy así. Pero Créeme si te digo que un conocido que hace lo que realmente piensas, solo que peor. Que si estuviera él en lugar de yo. Se las comería hasta crudas para poder entretenerse, se las comería de forma lenta y horrible, bocado por bocado y se asegurarían que una de la otra viera como mastican su carne y bebe su sangre, todo de forma lenta y sin dejar tan siquiera los huesos para que las recordasen.

Las tres callan y no dicen nada y era algo cierto no comprendían y en parte el hecho de lo que dijo Oni sobre su conocido.

-Muy bien. Tomaron su decisión, lo respeto.- Comenta Oni preparándose.- No sé que hagan después, no sé si aun se quedaran. Pero créanme, al igual que allá arriba, no estoy aquí para pelear.

Las sabias entran en shock, por eso.

-Eso quiere decir…- Saria es interrumpida.

-Sus compañeros siguen vivos, no están muertos, solamente entretuve inocentemente con ellos.

Zelda le llega una satisfacción al escuchar eso. Ella pensaba que su guardiana estaba muerta, sonríe a pesar estar frente al Dios, esa misma paz la tienen Saria y Ruto, al saber que sus compañeros no fueron asesinados por el Dios.

-Pero en parte les agradezco, últimamente tengo que desquitar mucha ira ajena.- Responde el Dios.- La verdad cuesta porque es ilimitada dicha ira. Pero la puedo debilitar y eso quiero. Así que tome tu pregunta como excusa.

Oni trata de debilitar la ira de Termina dentro de su cuerpo, por eso estaba sacando todo. Pero eso no entiende los sabios, esa parte.

-Muy bien. Me despido. Solamente quise felicitarlas por lo que hicieron.

La Fiera Deidad se desvanece por completo del lugar, dejando de nuevo a las sabias. Dejándolas solas. Y confundidas.

-"Si Oni se los trago, pronto los digerirá"- Piensa Zelda dando un suspiro de satisfacción como podía. Recordando lo que vio en la sección prohibida sobre los Dioses.

Cuando un Dios maligno traga almas, puede usarlas para regenerarse, satisfacer su hambre o incrementar su poder, las almas desaparecer digiriéndolas y el Dios vuelve a su fuerza normal. Pero la desgracia es que el caso de Oni no es así, el no las trago y no hacen en su estomago, lo antes dicho esta enlazados con él, por más que Oni intente expulsarlas, no puede hacerlo, apenas y puede hacer que se manifiesten fuera de su cuerpo, solo puede calmarlos. La Fiera Deidad tiene ese poder y no lo puede digerir ni expulsar, se podría decir que el Dios y Termina son un solo ser, solo que estos yacen en la parte inferior y en su alma. En el caso de la alma de Link por que usa su cuerpo.

Pero algo golpea a Zelda, hay algo que la intriga y es lo antes dicho, se supone que Oni ya tuvo que digerir las almas y estas tuvieron que desaparecer. Ella no conoce del enlace, ni siquiera las Diosas De Oro saben el estado actual del Dios. Ahora este trata de liberarse y debilitar a toda Termina para poder sellarlos en su cuerpo una vez más.

-¿Estás bien?- Ruto ayuda a parar a Zelda.- ¿Puedes hablar?- Le pregunta.

-S-si puedo hacerlo… Pero me duele mucho la boca.- Y la hylian llora por tal inmenso dolor, su voz era quebrada y triste.

Zelda se agarra su boca, sentía como si cayera, sufría de dolor.

-Mejor no hables.

Mientras tanto desde la cima del Pico nevado bajaban en forma de avalanchas muchas rocas con picos que rodaban y rodaban hacia las Sabias. Ellas ponen guardia, pero al ver detenidamente quienes son.

-Ellos son.- Ruto habla

-¡La Tribu Goron!- A completa Saria.

Mucho goron bajaban de la montaña y a la hora de llegar, ellos saltan de todos lados. La tierra de nuevo tiembla por la llegada de tanto golem y una vez que terminan se dejan ver. Todos ellos eran Guerreros se veía en su compleción voluptuosa y de forma y entre aquella tribu estaban.

-¡Mi reina, Saria, Ruto!

Darmani estaba con ellos y lo primero que hace es ir rápidamente hacia ellas, la cara del goron dibujaba gran felicidad y satisfacción al verlas con vida.

-¡Ni lo pienses goron!- Exclama la Princesa zora.

Saria y Ruto se espantan, cuando su compañero goron esta así, es porque quiere abrazar.

-Perdón, me deje llevar.- Dice al estar al frente.- Creímos que estaban ya…

-Nosotros también creímos que estaban muertos.- Comenta Saria, feliz de ver a su compañero.-

-Darmani.- La Reina lo llama, como puede.- ¿Y los demás?- Pregunta.

-Están arriba, en el templo.- Responde el goron.- ¡¿Qué le paso?!- Pregunta el, al ver como su reina tenía mucha sangre en su boca.

-Sera mejor que no preguntes.- Pide Ruto, algo alterada.- Ya después te contaremos.

Las tres féminas sabias sienten de nuevo esa satisfacción al saber que está con vida.

-¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?!- Exclama un goron al ver la tierra destruida.

Los demás ven y ponen guardia al ver tanto destrozo.

-¿Fue Oni, verdad?- Pregunta el goron de Hyrule, en forma de susurro.

-Sí, fue el.- Responde Saria.

-Impa ha estado muy preocupada por usted, majestad.- Comenta Darmani.- Y vaya con razón lo estaba, decía que aun estaba con vida.

_-"No podía decir lo mismo desgraciadamente"-_ Piensa Zelda, pensando lo peor en esos momentos.

-Sera mejor marcharnos. Tenemos que atener sus heridas.

Y así termina la confrontación de las sabias contra el Dios. El momento final se acerca cada vez más y más. La guerra de Hyrule contra Termina se torna cada vez mas aterradora y con todo lo que está en juego no es de esperarse eso.

* * *

**Muy bien para ahora saben que representa esos colores y lo que Oni significa en ellos. Si leíste el capitulo que te dije mas este, en esos muestro a un Oni un poco ablandado. Cuento la historia de Dios Guerrero frió que era, a uno un poco curioso a sus creaciones y como fue ganando poco a poco los sentimientos. **

**Pero en si lo común. La Fiera Deidad es un monstruo sediento de sangre y sobre todo de justicia y más aun como trata a las tres. En si lo convertí en mas que un monstruo aterrador. Se podría decir que si lo puse como el bueno y el malo, porque pese a su apariencia, el tiene un motivo.**

**¿Qué lado escogen ustedes?, siempre se los dejo, por que en si yo aun siendo que lo escribo no lo apoyo en lo absoluto. Y es ahí donde siempre les dejo su criterio.**

**He estado activo en estos días y no sé si lo esté aun más, todo depende de mi trabajo y el tiempo que dispongo.**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios a Kaitou Kid zero y a LinkAnd0606 y a todos los que pensaban dejar un comentario al respecto y no les di tiempo por que actualice tan pronto XD (Imaginen que esto lo dije rápido).**

**Y a los que ven y no opinan y si es que ahora se animan aunque no creo por lo que les conté ahora mismo sobre aquellas imágenes (Imaginen de nuevo que lo dije rápido XD).**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	55. La infernal pradera de cristal

**Esto ya saben ustedes, que esto es aparte de la aventura de los sabios y no me gusta mezclar y como es una costumbre hacerlo, esta vez les afecta un poco, ya lo leerán y comprenderán XD.**

**Hora de contar una parte de esto. Y solo una, después seguirá lo que se acostumbra.**

**En parte esto es en respuesta a Twilight-Minish de su comentario anterior.**

**tal vez me odien XD.**

**Pero no lo nieguen he estado activo y firme.**

* * *

**La infernal pradera de cristal**

Mientras tanto el Dios volvía a su puesto establecido. La Fiera Deidad apenas y había llegado en la cima de la Torre Del Reloj. El Dios tomaba un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, estaba tranquilizándose, tomando su calma. Mientras de nuevo abre sus ojos y ven su cielo, estaba nublado y gris, el se pone a pensar mucho en ello, mientras lo ve. Era triste y se tornaba algo aterrador.

-Se que estas detrás de mí.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Un humo negro y rojizo aparece y un ente maligno se empieza a formar, aparece detrás de Oni y este era…

-Hades.- Menciona Oni el nombre.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Dios Maligno de otra tierra está en Termina, haciendo su aparición con una sonrisa malévola. Posando sus ojos con pupilas rojas y fondo sobre Oni, este voltea a verlo, alzando la mirada, siendo Hades un poco más alto que el.

-Yo. Pues cuidándote el changarro.- Dice el Dios Del Inframundo cierta sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-…- El Dios De Termina no dice nada.- Milagro que no tienes esos estúpidos lentes.

-Se me olvidaron ponérmelos.- Comenta el maligno.- Es increíble lo que los mortales pueden llegar a crear. No quería copiarle a la Diosa De La Luz tampoco.

-…- Y Oni se queda callado.

-Lo vi todo. Hasta me mencionaste con esas tres insignificantes mortales.- Dice el maligno ser, sin bajar su sonrisa.- Vamos, dime tu secreto.

La Fiera Deidad no dice nada y se queda callado.

-¡DIME!- Hades exclama furioso, encendiendo su aura, relámpagos caen sin parar.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Pregunta el Dios Guerrero.

-Porque me interesa saberlo.- Responde el Dios Maligno.- Como le haces para comer almas y estas aun te sigan dando fuerza.

-Crees que te lo diré.- Responde Oni seriamente y sin ningún temor asía Hades.- Te diré algo el sufrimiento es horrible, créeme.

-Mira Dios Guerrero, me dirás o si no te hare sacar la verdad por la fuerza.

-¡Je!- Oni sonríe maliciosamente como Hades lo hace.- Hazlo si quieres, no me importa.

Desgraciadamente aun para Oni y su gran fuerza que tiene, no le puede ganar al Dios Del Inframundo. Aunque Termina le diese todo su poder a su padre, esto se ve parejo cuando Hades traga almas incrementando su poder y haciendo prácticamente la misma situación. Aunque un factor importante es cuando Hades digiere las almas, pero eso lleva tiempo, lo suficiente para matar a Oni. Sin mencionar también que puede matar a Arceus.

El maligno se sigue enfureciendo. Pero después se calma.

-Idiota.- Comenta Hades, molesto, insultando a Oni.- De no ser por el tratado de la Diosa Del Tiempo y por lo que ahorita pasamos.

-Eso y que también soy el único que se atreve a confiar en ti y recibirte en mis tierras sin que yo titubee.- Comenta Oni, una de las razones por dejar a su aliado aquí.- Mejor cuida lo que tienes Hades o te arrepentirás, así como yo me arrepentí.

-Vas a empezar de cursi.- Hades vuelve a sonreír.- El gran Oni, Fiera Deidad se volvió tan blando como una gelatina… Te hicieron mal los abrazos de Celebi.- Y se empieza a burlar.

-Yo ya no tengo vida, yo estoy muerto.- Dice el Dios dando un suspiro de tristeza, volteando y viendo a su tierra.- Solo ustedes tres saben mi situación actual.

-¿Entonces estas muerto?

-Sí.

-Yo te veo más vivo, ¡Je!- El Dios Del Inframundo se burla.- Hasta traes un gorrito tonto que te hace ver como un estúpido raro… ¡Ah!, lo raro ya lo tenias. Eso y que también no tienes ni siquiera novia, te afecta eso y ese gorrito no es nada atractivo. Hasta me hace pensar que eres… ¿Cuál es el termino que busco para esto, si esa palabra que se que tu sabes?- Y se sigue burlando ahora con eso.

-Cálmate. Que tu también no tienes una pareja que te aguante.- Oni sigue serio y frio, se defiende un poco, no era que le afectara su vida amorosa, estaba solo y quería estar solo por toda la vida.

-Las Diosas no me merecen. Solo mira lo que soy.- Y Hades presume su cuerpo que estaba también en buena forma.- Ellas son asquerosas y he estado buscando, pero no he encontrado a alguien digna a mí.

Oni se siente algo fastidiado por su invitado y decide no prestarle más atención en sus burlas y a lo que dice.- He de suponer que estas aquí por…- Y va al grano.

-Pronto el terror de todos los Dioses se liberara.- Hades ríe un poco.- Cuando el Dios De La Forja nos ataco con esa aberración.- Se pone después serio.

Un silencio se escucha. Y los recuerdos vienen sobre eso. La monstruosa aberración que ataco a aquellos Dioses.

* * *

**Hace medio millón de años**

En un hermoso y majestuoso lugar, donde había una eterna noche era iluminado por las estrellas, nada mas, iluminando una hermosa pradera de cristal, el pasto era transparente y brillante, dando un brillo blanco tranparente. El único árbol que estaba en medio, su tronco era de madera, pero tenían hojas de cristal y daban ese brillo, en medio de las hojas se veía su transparencia como es el tallo de las hojas por dentro entre sus venas y como se conectan entre sí. Pero en realidad no era de cristal, simplemente se veía y parecía así, seguía siendo lo mismo que un pasto y hojas comunes, eran agitados y llevados por el suave viento. Se veía espectacular el brillo de la hermosa pradera de cristal. Se diría que fuese el paraíso, pero en realidad era también el infierno. Hacia un inmenso calor y no era de esperarse, la paradera de cristal era adornado por lagos de lava que daban su calor infernal. Solo Dioses pueden estar ahí como si nada.

Eran los tiempos más oscuros de la Guerra Divina. Una amenaza gigantesca venia a destruir todas las dimensiones. Así como los humanos crean cosas horribles durante las guerras. Para la guerra de Dioses, eso se ve miles de veces más aterrador.

Y solo tres Dioses estaban en aquel lugar, para impedirlo. Tres Dioses. Un Dios de luz con apariencia y forma de bestia blanca, un Dios oscuro y de apariencia demoniaca y un Dios que era luz y oscuridad, con una apariencia casi normal, solo la estatura y sus marcas faciales y ojos blancos.

Un trió demasiado raro y solo estando juntos por diferentes y a la vez comunes metas.

Pero a pesar de todo estaban los tres juntos en ese momento, caminando.

-Hemos caminado dos días mortales y sin sentido.- Hades, Dios Del Inframundo comenta al respecto, se sentía raro, también harto.- Sin mencionar que mezclan mis decoraciones con esta peste.- Dice molesto.

-Crees que me gusta a mi igual.- Arceus, Dios Pokemon estaba igual molesto.- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este, por qué esta así?- Eso preguntaba y con nervios que podía manejar y controlar a la perfección, como si no los tuviera.

-Hay que prepararnos para lo que viene, no estamos en estado de sostener los tres una pelea, menos contra el.- Por parte de Oni, Fiera Deidad estaba serio.

Desgraciadamente la Fiera Deidad, el Dios Pokemon y el Dios Del Inframundo, estaban heridos, se veía las marcas de guerra en diferentes partes sus cuerpos y el cansancio que portaban consigo.

Pero de ahí en fuera los otros dos, Oni y Hades estaba igual que Arceus, tenían nervios y también veían esa pradera, les perturbaba por el hecho que eso les recordaba a los tres cosas que lo caracteriza individualmente.

* * *

**Una semana después de eso**

Los Dioses recorrieron una semana todo ese lugar sin fin aparente, tan solo caminando. Estaban con heridas en sus cuerpos, puesto que libraron una batalla al mismo tiempo, antes de llegar a esa tierra. Los tres Dioses se aterraron al luchar puesto que lucharon contra algo que iba en contra de la naturaleza y el equilibrio. Pero en esa semana lograron recuperarse de sus daños provocados por dicha pelea, que libaron los tres en Termina, ahora están en perfecto estado.

Al librar dicha pelea fueron transportados en aquella hermosa e infernal pradera de cristal.

Y una vez que llegan, en medio de la pradera a algunos metros donde estaba el árbol. El trió ve a otro Dios. Rápidamente los tres ponen guardia al ve dicha Deidad.

-Tranquilos esto es una proyección astral.- Menciona la Deidad que estaba presente.

-¡¿Dios De La Forja, tú hiciste esto?!- Hades explota de rabia.- Era obvio reconocer tu trabajo de plagio.

-¿Plagio?- Pregunta el Dios desconcertado.- Yo no diría eso. Yo diria que pronto hare una innovación.

-¡Usted rompe con el orden natural!- Arceus exclama molesto.- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-Dios Pokemon me he atrevido hacer esto ya hacía tiempo.- Dice él con una sonrisa.- Puedo ver en los tres sus caras, están sorprendidos ante lo que puedo hacer, ahora.

-Dios Herrero, es digno de temer.- Dice Oni, respetuosamente, pero en su cara se distinguía la furia total.- Pero todo tiene un límite y usted acaba de romperlo.

-Si lo están.- Ese Dios se pone serio.- Pronto tendrán otras caras, caras de terror y agonizaran ustedes tres lentamente. De hecho ustedes me orillaron a esto. Tuve que recurrir a magia oscura, blanca, todo tipo de ciencias y experimentos, tuve que estudiar, jugar con la vida, crear, modificar, combinar, mutar, rehacer, deshacer. Todo en este poco tiempo. Para crear esto.

-¡Je!, ¿Enserio nos temes tanto ahora anciano, inclusive tu?- Hades sonríe malévolamente.

-A decir verdad… Si. Yo no soy como tu Hades. Yo no me dejo guiar por la fama, siendo que porta el titulo de la Deidad más poderosa de todas, me he visto orillado a tomar medidas drásticas y vaya que lo hice. Estoy muy sorprendido de que su alianza toda estúpida llego afectar al resto de las tierras. Veo la posibilidad de mi derrota.

La vieja Deidad toma un suspiro de tristeza. Pero después ríe y mucho.

-Pero es curioso. Un Dios De Luz, un Dios Maligno y un Dios que domina ambas, se unieron. Pese a los que son. He de suponer que tú, Hades y Arceus, pelean todo el tiempo. Mientras Oni actúa de niñero, ¿Cierto?- Al Dios De La Forja le parece gracioso eso.

El Dios Maligno y el Dios De Luz no dicen nada y bufen.

-Es chistoso. Como alguien odiado por los demás como tu Hades, que solo se la pasa sembrando horror en todo lo que pisa y solo su lugar de paz es su Inframundo, el cual casi no sale. Como alguien que adora la soledad y la paz en su tierra encerrado solo en un espacio blanco de cristal, como Arceus. Como alguien que es odiado y respetado también este encerrado en su pradera como Oni. Me hace pensar...

-Yo si tengo amigos.- Comenta el Dios Del Inframundo, sonriendo.- Solo que ya están muertos y bien lo sabes. Aparte ahí están Oni y Arceus.

-¡Aja, si!, los subordinados de tu inframundo no valen.- Dice el Dios Herrero, burlándose.

-…- El Dios Pokemon no comparte esa idea de amistad con el Dios Del Inframundo. Y a la Fiera Deidad, le da igual.

Pero después, los Dioses sienten algo raro, se aproxima algo, ponen guardia.

-Ustedes que la soledad solo les acompaña en sus vidas. Que se hayan juntado solo ustedes, me parece curioso, chistoso… raro… horrible para mi.- El Dios Herrero pone una cara y una voz furiosa, mirando con repudio y amargura a los Dioses.

-Estúpido viejo cascarrabias.- Hades se ríe de el.- Vaya temernos a nosotros. Y hacer esto.

-"Los Tres Solitarios" que se juntaron por diferentes metas. Ambición, venganza, protección. Llegando a lo mismo, una alianza.

-Los Tres Solitarios.- Hades sonríe.- Bonito titulo. Desde ahora será nuestro apodo de los tres.

-Pero lo que usted hace es algo que no va, inclusive usted.- Dice Arceus, viendo a todas partes, pero sin mover su cara.

-Se puede decir que es lo mío, puesto que yo lo hice y ya me atreví a mostrárselos.- Dice el seriamente.- Pero no es todo Dios Pokemon, aun les daré mas, considérelo como mi regalo final.

-No es justo.- El Dios Maligno protesta.- El me está compartiendo su regalo conmigo, yo no lo quiero. Es más que se lo quede.

-Por eso los separe, por partes. Es también tuyo. También lo separe para Oni.- El Dios Herrero ríe un poco.- Voy a extrañar tu extraño humor Hades.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más.- Dice Oni, seriamente.- Habla como si este fuera el día del juicio, ¿Por qué?

-Porque todos merecemos ese día. Yo, ustedes tres. Estoy harto de que todos los Dioses peleen por las demás tierras y una estúpida ambición, matándose entre los demás Dioses.- El Dios De La Forja empieza a entristecer.- Me puse a pensar varios milenios recientes de esta guerra y construí el arma definitiva. Por desgracia esa me matara a mí.

El Dios De La Forja, peleo contra su propia creación, resulto gravemente herido. Estaba a punto de morir ante las manos de lo que el creo.

-Apenas y salí con vida de eso y lo pude controlar a tiempo.- Dice la vieja Deidad acordándose de su horrible creación.- Pero ahora no lo podre controlar una vez que despierte. Por eso no soy tan tonto y estoy en forma de protección. Aparte considérenlo mi OVA asía ustedes tres, puesto que fueron la clave definitiva y me motivaron y por ende ayudaron a construirla, siendo también los primeros que desatare todo su poder.

Los Tres Solitarios ponen otra cara al escuchar eso, sienten furia por que en cierto modo como lo dice la vieja Deidad, ellos fueron los que ayudaron de forma inconsciente y sin para nada saberlo, a crear el arma definitiva que mataría inclusive al Dios De La Forja, la Deidad más poderosa, el constructor y hacedor de armas de Dioses, como las Flechas De Luz.

**(NDA: Es enserio el a pesar de que ese Dios es de otro videojuego creado por Nintendo, el construyo y creo las Flechas De Luz en ese videojuego, siendo estas que las que salieron antes que las que conocemos en los videojuegos de ToZ, siendo las primeras las Flechas De Plata, aunque eso no sale en la información de este último, tal vez si sean diferentes yo que sé. pero tienen la misma función de eliminar la oscuridad maligna y esas flechas de luz existen antes de las que usamos en ToZ. Dato curioso, ¿No lo creen?)**

-Jugué y experimente con lo prohibido, por ende el castigo que ganare es la muerte en las manos de lo que yo cree.- El viejo Dios sonríe.- Eso merezco yo. Pero al menos hare algo bueno de todo esto.

Pero a la vez están desconcertados por eso, algo no encaja… ¿A qué se refiere como que mataría a todos los Dioses? , por lo que vieron eso no era capaz.

-Desde ustedes tres, Din, Farore, Nayru, Mila, Duma, Ashunera… Hasta mis Deidades de mi tierra y yo, pasando también por la Diosa Del Tiempo. Todos vamos a morir- Dice el Dios Herrero, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta no mostraba malicia.- Las dimensiones se recrearan esta arma eliminara toda la vida y la re-creara. Y ustedes tres me ayudaron y motivaron a construirla. Es mi OVA asía Los Tres Solitarios… Muy bien, me voy. Suerte, la necesitaran.

-Mente enferma.- Dice con odio Arceus.

-¡Oye!, yo le iba a decir lo mismo.- Protesta Hades.

-Juro que saldremos de esta e iremos por usted.- Dice Oni con furia en su voz, clamando guerra.

-Primero sobrevivan y veremos.

El Dios Herrero se desvanece por completo, dejando solo a los tres Dioses. Oni, Arceus y Hades ven a lo lejos algo, lo que los ataco y enfrentaran de nuevo. Pero algo pasa, un cambio, una mutación y fusión.

Los tres Dioses al ver detenidamente lo que sucede, sus caras cambian. Si antes tenían algo de miedo por ver eso, que pudieron controlar rápidamente. Lo que ahora sienten al ver ese cambio, es terror en su estado puro, pero ellos siguen serios, no cambian sus rostros no muestran el miedo. Esa cosa seguía mutando, se ve a simple vista.

-Aquí ya acaba el legado de Los Tres Solitarios.- Dice Hades, ríe vacíamente.- Me gustaba el apodo.

-Si es así moriremos con honor.- Dice Oni preparándose, viendo a lo que enfrentaran.- Fue gran honor contar con su ayuda estar con ustedes compañeros. Y la oportunidad que se me da de pelear y morir a su lado.- Dice con orgullo asía sus compañeros.

-Igualmente. Pese a que este Hades, aprecio la poca ayuda que tuve de él.- Dice Arceus lo mismo.- De ahí en fuera fue igual, un honor estar a su lado.

-¡Ohh!, Chicos me van hacer llorar.- Hades ríe, burlándose de sus compañeros, mientras de la nada saca tres botellas de almas.- Si es esa despedida toda cursi, del orgullo y todo eso. Fue bueno convivir con ustedes. Aunque hubiese apreciado mas a Arceus si me hubiese regalado parte de las almas Pokemon para Navidad y siendo una que paso apenas ayer. Pero en fin. Fue un gusto. Y nada mejor que un regalo final y de despedida.

El Dios Del Inframundo les regala una botella de almas a sus compañeros.

-Téngalos antes de que me arrepienta de dárselos. Son almas que ustedes dos me han traído a lo largo de las guerras contra las demás tierras. Es justo compartirles, aunque este fue más con Oni.- Dice Hades que las avientan las botellas.- Arceus tú no tienes manos. Pero aun así toma. Y no tiene veneno, no quedaría bien para este momento.

La botella de almas levita al frente de la bestia. Ambos aceptan el regalo aceptan el regalo. Para el Dios Pokemon, se queda pensando en eso. Pero se veía mal menospreciar un regalo del Dios Del Inframundo, pero llegando de este.

-Gracias y salud.- La Fiera Deidad agradece por el obsequio, abre la botella y se traga las almas rápidamente.

Como es sabida las almas mortales, en su estado puro tienen múltiples usos, uno de esos usos es incrementar temporalmente la fuerza del Dios que las come. El Dios Pokemon al ver esto y como Oni se las comia y bebia.

Es nuevo para Arceus tragar almas.

-Esta vez no te diré nada Hades.- Le dice Arceus al Dios Maligno.- Aceptare y agradezco tu obsequio y salud.- La abre y se las come también.

-Salud.- A completa por ultimo Hades.- Por que lo más probable es que ya no tendremos, ni vida después de esto.- Después bebe las almas.

Los tres Dioses incrementan su fuerza de forma temporal al tragarse las almas, para hacerle frente a la aberración.

La Fiera Deidad no puede evitar sudar, pero pone su cara de furia total, mientras va desvainando su gran Espada Doble Hélice que estaba sujetada detrás de él y poniendo guardia, mientras su arma brilla. El Dios Pokemon ruge con todo y se prepara con todas sus habilidades y toda su fuerza y Hades emana su aura y aprieta sus puños que emanaban fuego, mientras cambia su rostro se muestra furioso.

Esa cosa se deja ver, es humanoide y es una aberración para los tres Dioses, algo que no debe existir. Pero es el arma definitiva del Dios Herrero. Esa cosa ruge y saca poder. Todas las tierras tiemblan, el cielo se quiebra como cristal, de diferentes partes, dejando ver el espacio interdimensional, era indescriptible. Todos los Dioses ven lo que pasa con su cielo, eran en todas las tierras, todas las dimensiones, era mas allá de lo bíblico.

Los tres Dioses ven con quien van a pelear. Rugen con rabia, puesto que esa cosa no es una Deidad. Es un monstruoso Titán. Los Dioses ven con odio y asco porque ese monstruo titánico, es…

Esa cosa, se desvanece por completo ante la vista de ellos tres y aparece…

-¡SESIOD SOL SODOT A RIURTSED!-

Los Tres Solitarios voltean rápidamente y ven la cosa que estaba a sus espaldas. Los tres alzan la mirada, inclusive el Dios Pokemon que era el mas alto de los tres. Oni, Arceus y Hades ven al Titán al frente de ellos, no más de un metro. Esa cosa respira, inflando su pecho y gruñendo al exhalarlo.

-Es oficial…- Dijo Hades seriamente, poniendo de esa forma su rostro.- A los tres ya nos cargo la verg…

El Dios Del Inframundo es interrumpido antes de acabar. Esa cosa que medios cuatro metros y medio con una mano saca poder una bola encierra a los tres Dioses y la saca volando varios kilómetros hasta chocar con la fuerza de un meteoro, la tierra tiembla por su caída.

Las hojas de la hermosa pradera apenas y caían. El Dios Herrero construyo bien esa sub-dimensión para que soportara esa clase de ataque, puesto que ahora es el hogar del Monstruo Titánico.

Los Tres Solitarios se paran, mientras ven esa cosa apenas y caminar asía ellos.

El Dios Pokemon empieza primero, Carga en su hocico un "Hyperrayo" y lo lanza asía ese monstruo, este lo recibe, una expolición de luz lo cubre todo y una oleada de mucho humo se presenta, al disiparse. Deja ver que solo el Titán retrocedió dos pasos, le dolió un poco ese ataque.

**(NDA: No se si Arceus tenga una forma primigenia o un estado al 100%, imagínenlo de esa forma nada más porque Nintendo no te da mucho. Eso y más al tragar almas)**

-ZAP AL Y AINOMRA AL REART ARAP RIROM EUQ NENEIT SODOT, ARAVLAS ES SOID NUGNIN-

El Titán empieza ahora a trotar.

El segundo es el Dios Del Inframundo. Salta y levita sobre sus compañeros. Carga en cada mano una bola de fuego que se hacen inmensas al poco tiempo, de tamaños incalculable y las avienta asía esa cosa.

La tierra se quebranta, el pasto se quema, pero resiste. Una explosión de luz inmensa, haciendo más destrozos que Arceus. Pero el humo se disipa y el Titán solo retrocedió diez pasos, este grita de dolor.

-¡Maldito masoquista!- Hades se impresiona.

-ONAV NE NOS SOZREUFSE SUS-

El Titán empieza a correr con más fuerza y furia.

El ultimo es la Fiera Deidad que cargo su ataque con su gran espada que empezaba a brillar más que nunca. Lanza un gran y gigante tajada de luz, haciendo un corte finito a la pradera, asía el Titán.

Otra explosión de luz se ve. Se reagrupan los tres, ve el humo. Solo para después ver como el Titan ya está con ellos, salto entre el humo y se deja ver un metro por encima de ellos. Los Tres Solitarios entran en shock al ver a esa monstruosidad titánica al frente de ellos.

-¡NAREUM!-

Acto seguido esa cosa no se detiene, en esa dimensión se escucha los desgarradores gritos de guerra y sufrimiento de Oni, Arceus y Hades, que pelearon contra esa cosa aborrecible. Sufrieron, derramaron sangre, manchando la hermosa e infernal pradera de cristal. Y estuvieron a casi nada de morir los tres ese día.

* * *

**Actualidad**

En la mente de Los Tres Solitarios yace ese horrible recuerdo y no se va de sus cabezas, la peor cosa que la Guerra Divina saco.

-El Titán ya se va liberar de nuestro sello.- Comenta Hades, seriamente.- Arceus ya está en la Infernal Pradera. También Ashunera.

-¿Enserio va ayudarnos?- Pregunta Oni al respecto, sintiéndose molesto, haciéndolo notar un poco.

-No me lo preguntes a mi.- Hades sonríe.- Era enserio lo que dijo en la Sala Del Origen.

-Yo pensé ya no volver a enfrentar a esa cosa.- Oni sonríe levemente.- Parece que mi venganza contra las Diosas De Oro no se podrá hacer.

-Vaya, que ánimos.- Dice el maligno ser, sonriendo también.- Velo de esta forma si fallamos esa aberración las matara de todas formas.

-¡No, ellas son mías!- Exclama el Dios Guerrero furioso.- No dejare que nadie las toque.

-Aparte solo lo sellaremos. No creo que eso afecte.- Dice Hades.

-No creo que eso se pueda Hades.- Oni alarga su sonrisa.- Piénsalo, ¿Por qué nos manda a nosotros?, si nosotros lo sellamos y vencimos. Pero... Porque tomo medidas y porque le pidió ayuda a Ashunera para que nos ayudara. Obviamente ese monstruo se volvió tal vez un poco más fuerte.

-Nosotros también, yo por mi parte no soy el de antes, ni tú, ni Arceus, ni Ashunera. Todos queremos evitar una Guerra Divina futura… Bueno yo no.- Hades, empezaba presumir su fuerza.- Aparte no quería pedirle ayuda al resto de Deidades, puesto que estas querrán un beneficio.

-Y es por eso que el Dios Herrero creo esa cosa, para destruirlos. Quiere acabar con toda la vida, con todos los Dioses para que no peleen mas, a costa también de su vida.- Y Oni da un suspiro.- Creo que lo comprendo en el fondo.

-La Diosa Del Tiempo quiere la ayuda más confiable que pueda.- Dice Hades con una sonrisa maléfica.- Nosotros tres sellamos a esa cosa y lo tenemos que hacer y la Diosa Del Amanecer voluntariamente se ofreció, siendo también que te conoce. Qué buena niña es ¡JE!

El Dios De Termina voltea y ve a toda su tierra. Después ve a los Sabios De Hyrule.

-Evítate de penas.- El Dios Del Inframundo saca sus dientes.- Déjame comerme a esos mortales insignificantes. Quiero un aperitivo para el camino.- Saca su lengua y la acaricia entre sus labios, fijándose en los Sabios De Hyrule, se los quiere comer, quiere sus almas.

-¿Que no te basto en beber un poco de la sangre de las creaciones de Arceus?- Pregunta Oni, molestándose.- ¡Ellos son míos y yo los torturare y matare, no tu!

-¡Ohh!, ni modo. Aparte ellos te atacaron, todavía que uno te defiende.- Hades se encorva de brazos y sus dientes vuelven a la normalidad de por si tengo algo local para comer.- Aparte esos Pokemon y humanos también te atacaron y te tuve que defender también. Dame las gracias por ser acomedido.

El Dios Guerrero solo da un suspiro, frustrado, acordándose de eso. La Fiera Deidad y el Dios Del Inframundo pelearon contra algunas creaciones del Dios Pokemon, junto con humanos, que fueron provocados. Oni y Hades fueron atacados sin razón, por ellos. Y obviamente el par de Dioses no se contuvieron ante eso.

-Malditos mortales.- Hades se pone molesto por ese día, pero sigue sonriendo.- No son dignos de satisfacer mi hambre, pero les quería dar el gusto. Quería comérmelos crudos, junto con sus entrenadores y que satisficieran mi sed, lo único que hice fue darles el verdadero terror.- Y le parece insuficiente, ya que se los quiere aun comer crudos para torturarlos.

-Vámonos ya.- Dice Oni seriamente.- Quiero acabar con esto, para volver aquí y encargarme de mis asuntos personales.

-Si es que salimos primero vivos.- Hades se pone también serio.

-Vaya que ahora cargas con mis ánimos.- Y Oni sigue serio.

-Es que es contagioso.- Comenta el Dios maligno, que vuelve a sonreír.- No me vuelvo a juntar con personas como tu después de esto, que nada mas me deprimen. También tengo que verle la cara de bestia al Dios Pokemon… Espera, ya la tiene.

\- Deberías de estar agradecido. Di que al menos no morirás solo, como pensabas.- Dijo Oni.

-Vamos los cuatro al matadero a morir peor que vacas… ¡Que divertido!, ¡Yupiii!- Hades se pone a festejar, hasta aparecen globos de colores de la nada y Oni es cubierto por confeti y serpentina, mientras los globos caen sobre él y la Torre Del Reloj.- ¿Así quieres que me ponga, o qué?- Le pregunta.

-…- El Dios Guerrero sabe que es mejor no contestarle.- Vámonos ya.- Eso dice nada más.

-Digo. Al menos saca una miserable sonrisa sincera, no.- Le dice el Dios Maligno, sonriendo como si nada.- Esfuérzate tantito amigo y se feliz.

-Cállate.- El Dios sigue frio.

Ambos Dioses se desvanecen del lugar.

Una vieja amenaza vuelve y una muy poderosa. Creada por el Dios Herrero. Esa aberración tiene un objetivo, matar a todos los Dioses y recrear todas las tierra para dar la armonía. Pero es algo que no debe de existir. Y lo peor de todo es que inconscientemente la Fiera Deidad, el Dios Pokemon y el Dios Del Inframundo tienen algo que ver con aquella arma. Ahora enfrentaran la ira poderosa de un Titán.

Los Tres Solitarios se reúnen, ahora más uno con la ayuda de la Diosa Del Amanecer a detener la destrucción de toda la vida existente. La Diosa Del Tiempo manda al matadero a los cuatro Dioses en una esperanza para proteger el equilibro de la naturaleza.

Porque si no lo hace el arma definitiva destruirá a todas las dimensiones y ya no habrá nada y la oscuridad absoluta dominara.

* * *

**Y aquí está un poco de humor negro con Hades. Como he dicho ya van hacer los últimos capítulos y les prometí que contaría eso. Este "Titán", pensaba darlo en Los Tres Solitarios, pero como va pasando con Nintendo y que me golpea con sol y luna, me hace cambiar un poco la historia, la razón por la cual no he publicado ahí.**

**Pero en si este va a ser su Round 2. Y sobre ese lenguaje que le di a ese monstruo, bueno no me siento conforme todo por la pagina no te deja cambiar la fuente de letra.**

**De tres son cuatro ahora, si, ya tenía tiempo en mi mente. Juntar a los cuatro.**

**En esa parte desde ese fic, contaría la batalla que libraron ellos tres con esa cosa.**

**¿Adivinen que es el monstruo?, si es que conocen que hace el Dios De La Forja y que es capaz de hacer.**

**Bueno fuera de esto, me gusta mucho la personalidad de Hades, es casi idéntico a Majora. **

**Cuando puse a los tres Dioses, fue por esa idea.**

**Los tres son solitarios, Hades es odiado por todos. Oni es un misterio en el canon y con la cara de pocos amigos. Y Arceus, está siempre en soledad. Ashunera es la que varia un poco en esto, pero como la había puesto.**

**Los puse, se me hiso interesante manejar y que choquen sus personalidades entre ellas. **

**Que es lo que mi retorcida y oscura cabeza a sacado como amenaza máxima para esos cuatro, ¿Me odiara o me amaran?**

**Y me atrevo a tirar la casa por la ventana por eso, con las cuatro franquicias. Espero hacerlo bien.**

**Pero por ahora estaré con los sabios y las mascaras. Oni no estará más presente en Termina, necesitaba la excusa de sacarlo. Después ya contare sobre ellos cuatro.**

**Agradezco**** sus comentarios a Twiligth-Minish y a kaitou kid zero.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido. **

**Adiós**** y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	56. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Al fin acabe otro capítulo. **

**Este ha sido un poco complicado para mí. **

**Bueno los dejo leer. Solo esperaba rellenar el bloque.**

**Pero antes que nada quiero disculparme del capítulo anterior, no mencionare nombres. Me llego un pm sobre esto. **

**Y quiero disculparme si ofendí a alguien sobre el chiste de Hades sobre Oni a la hora de criticarlo sobre sus gustos sobre las Diosas o Dioses. En este caso abiertamente dije ciertas cosas.**

**Quiero pedir perdón, una disculpa sincera. No fue mi intención ofender a alguien. **

**Mencionare otras cosas al final de este capítulo, eso ya es otro tema que diré después.**

* * *

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

**Al día siguiente**

En las frías tierras de Termina, en la punta Del Pico Nevado. Lugar de entrenamiento para aquellos que aspiran ser Guerreros Goron. En una parte en específico, donde se encontraban acostadas sobre plataformas de piedra, pero a su vez acolchonadas por cobijas y pieles. Se encontraban las tres sabias dormidas, que estaban cansadas por lo que tuvieron que pasar.

Antes de eso fueron a ver a la Gran Hada que se encontraba debajo del templo, para que las curasen. Esta no se negó, puesto que a la hora de mencionar a cierto héroe y explicarle que vienen de parte de él, ella no lo dudo y las curo. Casi dejándolas ilesas. Pero necesitaban aun así descansar. Lo cual hicieron.

La primera en levantarse es Ruto, que se levantaba poco a poco, aun cansada y casi sin fuerzas, volteando poco a poco en todas partes, sobándose la cara y tallándosela.

-¡Ayy!, Mi espalda.- Esas fueron las primeras palabras de la Princesa Zora, que no se sentía nada cómoda por dormir sobre una plataforma de piedra, aunque esta fuese alcolchonada.

-Esta vez eres la primera.- Se escucha una voz.

-Impa.- Reconoce la voz Ruto, pero no la mira.

La guerrera sheikah, aparece de inmediato, de entre las sombras, viendo a la princesa zora esta vez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta Impa.

La zora no responde de inmediato.- No, lo sé.- Eso responde.

-…- Impa veía venir eso.- ¿Qué paso halla?- Pregunta.

Recuerdos rápidos vienen, ellas estando juntas en el fuego, después caminar bajo las crueles ventiscas. Una pelea de wolfos. Y lo peor, la aparición del monstruo. La aparición de Link como una silueta y como este era absorbida por Oni. Después lo ultimo una sonrisa de sangre por parte del monstruo, mientras a su alrededor había caras y cuerpos distorsionados, mas sus voces. Eran almas que rodeaban a la Fiera Deidad.

-No lo sé.- Ruto tiembla de miedo.

Impa ya no sigue, para no abrir heridas.- Mejor descansa. Hablaremos después.- Le dice ella.

La sheikah da media vuelta y deja a la zora, mientras sale del cuarto. Impa se va y se dirige a otra parte, donde estaban sus compañeros. Pero al llegar los ve, pero solo a dos.

-¿Y Darmani?- Pregunta Impa al llegar.

-Impa.- Menciona Rauru el nombre.

-Ya regresaste.- Comenta Nabooru que voltea.- Pues Darmani. El se está divirtiendo.- Responde a la pregunta de la Sheikah.

Se ve al gran Patriarca Goron de Hyrule divirtiéndose, entrenándose entre los demás guerreros goron de Termina, peleando contra ellos, su cara se notaba la gran felicidad que tenia, era para él como si estuviese en casa.

-Desde que la Gran Hada le curó también su brazo, no ha parado.- Comenta Nabooru que de nuevo voltea a verlo.

Y se ve como Darmani acaba con un puñetazo a un goron. Mientras este cae noqueado.

-¡¿Quién sigue?!- Pregunta el goron de Hyrule entusiasmado.

-¡Darmani!- Su compañera gerudo la llama y con la mirada le dice que venga.

-Bueno hermanos. Concluiremos por el momento.- Dice el Goron dando una sonrisa.- Síganse esforzando no les falta más que cinco años si quieren ser como yo. ¡Jejejeje!

Se ve a los Goron adoloridos. Pero satisfechos con el entrenamiento.

-Se parece al gran Darmani.- Comentaba uno de ellos.- Hasta pelea igual que el. Que lastima que el verdadero ya está muerto.

-Pero pega igual que el… ¡Ayy!- Secunda otro cansado y tirado.

El Sabio Del Fuego se acerca a sus compañeros que lo llamaban, estos se mueven a otra parte para poder platicar en paz. Mientras Darmani se siente casi satisfecho de las peleas que tuvo contra los de su raza.

-Parece que te divertiste.- Nabooru le habla, poniéndose al lado del patriarca.

-La verdad si.- Responde el goron.- Me sentí en casa por un momento, solo que me hubiese gustado un lugar tan grande para entrenar como lo tienen ellos. Hasta tienen todo en este lugar para poder vivir y seguir peleando.

-¿Y no estás conforme?- Pregunta la gerudo.

-En cierto modo no.- Responde el goron algo serio e inconforme.- Unas victorias más. Y pronto peleare contra los goron mas fuertes de este templo y son los que cuidan la Mascara Goron.

Después de caminar. Los sabios se meten a una habitación, no sin antes verificar que no haya nadie dentro y sus alrededores.

-¿Cómo siguen?- Pregunta Rauru comenzando la plática.

-Como me lo imagine.- Responde Impa, muy seria.- Ruto, no quiere responder, sea lo que sea que vieron con él, fue diferente a lo que nosotros vimos.

-Tienes razón.- Comenta Darmani, tomando voz.- Cuando llegue allá, estaba la tierra destrozada y horrible.

-Pero físicamente están bien.- Ahora toma voz Nabooru.- No las mato, hablaba enserio en no matarnos… Aun.

-Sí. Pero no estamos seguros que paso realmente con ellas.- Dice Rauru.- Oni se concentra en especial en ellas tres. Eso y que también tienen una relación a su vez con Link.

-Todos los tenemos.- Aclara la sheikah.- Dijo que también nosotros.

-Bueno… Sobre mí no.- Comenta el viejo sabio.- No sé el porqué y en parte con Saria, si no mal recuerdo lo que paso en Hyrule.

Los sabios se ponen a pensar en ello.

-Solo se ha levantado Ruto, las otras todavía no.- Dice Impa.- Odio tener que hacer esto, pero necesitamos saber que paso y que les dijo ese Dios.

-Pero una vez que despierten.- Dijo Rauru.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Las tres sabias habían despertado y sus compañeros estaban con ellas, en privacidad. Sus compañeros estaban al frente de ellas. Las tres tenían rostros serios, su respiración era seria, pero en la forma en que lo hacían, parecían que agonizaban por dentro, si se marchitaran poco a poco.

-(Suspiro) Aun estamos vivas.- Dice Zelda, con un tono algo perturbador para sus compañeros.- Y supongo que quieren escuchar la historia, ¿Cierto?

Los demás no responden.

Zelda empieza a contar lo que tuvieron que pasar(A excepción de su pelea mutua que tuvieron las tres, para no sembrarse dudas y discusiones con sus demás compañeros, en especial con Impa presente), lo de la Fiera Deidad más que nada, lo que vieron con él. A Link que lo lograron ver de nuevo, pero este siendo absorbido por Oni.

Y una vez que acaban.

-Así que almas.- Comenta Rauru, algo pensativo.- Yo también se de ello, las Deidades las ocupan para todo tipo de cosas. Entre la más popular elevar mas su poder.

-Eso quiere decir que la Fiera Deidad se volvió más fuerte.- Nabooru se espanta.- Nosotros nos enfrentamos con el también.

-Pero no nos mato.- Dice ahora Darmani.- Pero… Sentí algo cuando pelle contra el.- Comenta.

-Si yo también lo sentí.- También Impa.- Se sentía presencias a su alrededor. Malignas y bondadosas. Era algo inexplicable.

Después se escucha un silencio, no por la plática, si no porque faltaba algo o la situación que empeoraba cada vez más ante el Dios que se volvía más poderoso, sus compañeras no decían nada. Ni Zelda, su silencio alteraba a sus demás compañeros, se estaban preocupando.

-Sera mejor que descansen, mas.- Recomienda Impa.- ¿Cómo te sientes de la boca?- Le pregunta.

-Mejor, no me la quiso arrancar, solo me abrió adentro de mis mejillas, es como si me mordiera.- Responde la Hylian, con tranquilidad.- Y por lo que veo les fue bien.

-No tan bien.- Responde Nabooru, con indiferencia.- Tuvimos problemas.- Dice volteando a ver a su compañero goron.

-Ni que lo digas.- Responde Darmani, un poco molesto.- Me intentaron quitar la cara, solo algunos y esta vez sí estuve preparado.

-Entiendo.- Dice Zelda.- ¿Y los convencieron?- Pregunta.

-Si.- Responde el goron.- Fue gracias a la carta del patriarca.

-Pero al parecer no están del todo conformes con nuestra orecencia.- Dice Impa que voltea y ve atrás.- Más bien no quieren que nos pongamos la Mascara Goron.

-Solo esperamos que no sea un problema.- Dice Nabooru.- No queremos pelear en un lugar donde tenemos la clara desventaja.

Zelda por su parte se talla el rostro, mientras trata de poner las cosas en su lugar.

-Pero por lo mientras si tienen que descansar. Ya sabemos cómo es la máscara y el gran desgaste que requiere.- Dice Rauru.- También nosotros necesitamos descansar, no estamos del todo repuestos.

-No me siento de esa forma cansada.- Aun seguía insistiendo Zelda.- Así que quiero salir de aquí y ver al menos en donde estamos.

-Yo opto por descansar.- Pide Ruto que se vuelve a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

-Yo, yo también.- También Saria que se vuelve acomodar.

Mientras tanto Zelda se para y se alista para salir. Nabooru hace lo mismo que sus compañeras zora y kokiri y se acomoda en una parte. En este caso ya no había que hacer guardia en una fortaleza de guerreros goron. Por su parte Darmani sale a seguir entrenándose, para él era entretenido.

La Reina De Hyrule, sale del cuarto y recorre el templo a paso lento, con arco y carcaj a la espalda, listos y su traje de batalla. Mientras lo recorría, veía a sus alrededores, goron que iban a un lado para el otro, donde luego se amontonaban para seguir entrenándose, compitiendo entre ellos, algunos jugaban a las cartas en su tiempo libre o simplemente otros también reforzaban también sus mentes en leer(En caso de uno), todos se mantenían ocupados.

Todos a excepción de Zelda, que en su mente divagaba, mientras caminaba y en la forma en que tardaba y daba cada paso, así era lo que pensaba. Y mientras pasa algunos minutos, en una parte para de caminar y ve las peleas que se llevaban. En este caso de su compañero el Sabio Del Fuego, que luchaba contra los de su raza. Ella se poya en un barandal y se recarga, encorvándose un poco y viendo.

Darmani peleaba, esquivaba un puñetazo, haciéndose de lado y contraatacaba con un golpe directo y después un gancho a su rival, en su costado, tumbándolo a la primera. El público lo animaba y le echaba porras. Zelda da un suspiro al recordar las peleas de entrenamiento que llevaba Link y Darmani, mientras ella era espectadora, algunas veces que el Sabio Del Fuego los visitaba o generalmente viceversa por asuntos del reino.

Hasta inclusive la Reina De Hyrule ha tenido que pelea contra el patriarca goron de Hyrule, era un oponente formidable, que no era derribado por simples ataques físicos. Hasta las espadas, flechas y otras armas algunas veces se rompían por el contacto grueso de algunas partes de su cuerpo y la única manera de derribarlo era con magia y eso aun no era una ventaja a su vez segura para ganarle. Pero a pesar de todo ella al igual que Link demostraron ser los vencedores contra el Sabio Del Fuego.

Pero. Si se trataba de fuerza bruta, de seguro Darmani podía mantener una pelea dificil. Pero Link era el único que podía ganarle, pero eso era fácilmente. Cuando Darmani le preguntaba el porqué, él le respondía que era un secreto. Darmani se sentía un poco molesto, era como si el Hylian lo conociera a la perfección todos sus movimientos. Pero Link lo sabía por la Mascara Goron, hasta ahora ella lo comprende esa parte. Siendo un símil de su compañero, era lógico que su amado supiera los movimientos de Darmani.

-Tramposo.- Se decía Zelda, sonriendo tiernamente, riendo levemente, al entenderlo hasta ahora el secreto de su amado.

Aunque eso cambiaba completamente cuando el goron agarraba el Martillo De Megatón. Hasta Link ponía otra cara cuando Darmani usaba ese recurso.

Viejos recuerdos surgen con eso, gracias a Darmani. Como algunas veces le daba palmadas en la espalda de Link y este caía, a pesar de que el Goron Gurrero le decía que eran simples caricias al héroe, mientras ella se reía al ver así a Link, casi en el suelo.

Pero después de momentos de pensar, viene a su mente los recuerdos como se ponía la endemoniada mascara, mientras se oían los horribles gritos de dolor y agonía que el daba. Para ser remplazado por un monstruo mucho peor que Ganondorf y Vaati. Cuando "Link" los venció, no cabía duda de que ella se sentía algo aliviada al ver eso y por un momento hubiese querido abalanzarse hacia su amado, pero el sentido común era primero y las pruebas al ver como después destruía el Templo Del Tiempo. Después cuando se rebeló contra el Dios e intento sacarse la máscara.

Zelda aprieta sus puños en el barandal, mientras levemente mueve la boca en pequeños círculos.

De ahí nunca se volvió a ver a Link, más recientemente a través de Oni, y esto como una silueta verde, mas cuando intento abalanzarse contra el Dios y este lo absorbió de nuevo, su amado se desvaneció y esta vez para no volver.

-No es bueno aferrarse a los recuerdos, su Majestad.- Una voz se escucha.

Zelda cierra sus ojos y los vuelve abrir, voltea y ve a Rauru que se acerca.

-Rauru.- Zelda se siente un poco nerviosa al verlo.- Pensé que descansabas.

-Y no me siento con sueño, estoy igual que usted.- Dice el viejo sabio que sonríe levemente.- No se preocupe, si se necesita liberarse la comprendo.

-No es eso, son solo viejos recuerdos.- Responde ella.- Ya llore por ellos en su momento, no le veo chiste llorar por algo que paso.

-Pero aun así les guarda ese recelo.- Comenta el viejo sabio.

-Si no hubiera sido tonta.- Se dice molesta consigo misma.

-Como usted dijo ya paso, no tiene caso volverlo a decir. Usted ya tuvo que liberar ese enojo en su tiempo.- Y Rauru la consuela.

-Pero Oni me lo vuelve a recordar y abrir esa herida.

-El solo quiere provocar discordia en usted. Quiere que se marche de esta tierra.- Dice Rauru.

-Tal vez.- Pero Zelda no suena del todo convencida.- Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga razón en lo que dice.

-Y aunque fuera eso cierto, el no tiene nada que ver.- Rauru toma más seriedad.- El toma una decisión por Link, el nos dice los errores que cometimos por él, mas no tiene el derecho de castigarnos.

-La verdad quiero pensar eso.- Zelda sonríe un poco, puesto que ella piensa lo mismo que el.- Pero…

Rauru se desconcierta ante esas palabras, ve la cara de su reina y ella sigue mirando a su alrededor, a los goron.

-Dime algo, ¿Crees que Oni es capaz de copiar?- Pregunta Zelda.- Esa pregunta tiene que ver con esto.

El viejo sabio no responde.

-Recuerdo detalles de la vida cuando era Diosa.- Comenta la reina, tomando un suspiro.- Recuerdo un árbol, una línea de batalla y unos encapuchados con cuchillas largas. También recuerdo a otros con ropas y algunas armaduras de los antes y durante los inicios del reino, cuando aun los primeros habitantes vivian en las nubes. Eran algo similares, pero si había diferencia.

-Si se cuales son. Yo soy de esa época.- Comenta el viejo sabio.

-Recuerdo el otro lado de la línea, a la tribu sheikah.- Sigue Zelda.- Pero son solo imágenes cortadas, no lo recuerdo todo. Pero me mantengo mas pensando en aquellas personas y en ese árbol gigante.

-¿Que más recuerda?

-A la Fiera Deidad.- Dice ella abriendo un poco mas sus ojos.- Su única diferencia es que él no tenía el gorro que tiene Link, tiene un cabello todavía más largo que el de él y ya.

-No hay manera de saber su pregunta mi reina.- Dice Rauru.- Sera mejor después. No se esfuerce en tratar de saberlo.

La reina se queda callada, se queda frustrada en ese tema. Pero por lo siguiente cambia a otro.

-No se han puesto la Máscara Goron, la han visto al menos- Pregunta ella después.

-No. Necesitábamos recuperar energías.- Dice Rauru.- Y no la hemos visto, de hecho esta en esa cima.- El señala con la mirada Hacia arriba y una puerta.

-Esto, esto, esto es bizarro.- Dice ella poniendo una cara de repudio, con ganas de llorar, estaba espantada.- Es horrible.

Zelda solo cierra sus ojos, puesto que ahora tienen que ahora ponerse la máscara.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Los Sabios De Hyrule estaban listos para poder seguir, estaban "recuperados" de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Estaban en el centro del templo. En una plataforma de piedra blanca y circular. Donde estaba también un Goron que los guiaba, que da una señal, chocando sus palmas y la fuerza produce el eco. Mientras en otro lado un goron se hace bola y al oír el aplauso aplasta un botón de piedra.

En automático la plataforma se empieza a elevar hacia la cima. Los sabios estaban serios. Pero mientras subían todos los veían, así como ellos estaban en el centro, también eran el centro de atención. Nadie sube hasta la cima, más que para una sola cosa en la cima. Algunos se sentían molestos que forasteros se les otorgara ese derecho, pero nadie podía cuestionar las palabras de su jefe en la Aldea Goron. Pero si había algo que estaba seguro aquella raza, es que el goron que acompañaba a esos forasteros si merecía ponerse esa mascara, puesto que probó su valía y el honor de ponerse con derecho esa mascara.

Una vez en la cima, el goron guía los acompaña hacia la puerta central, donde estaban dos guardias goron. Solo que estos eran mucho más robustos, más altos que inclusive Darmani. El guía que era el encargado del templo les dice que les concedan el paso y muestra la nota de su patriarca.

Los goron guardianes a mala gana tienen que obedecer, viendo como los forasteros pasan aquella puerta. Pero cuando pasa Darmani.

-Suerte hermano goron.- Dice un guardia.- Eres digno de verdad en saber el secreto de la máscara. Casi nadie nos ha derrotado, a nosotros que somos los guardias que cuidamos ese tesoro. Aunque no seas de por aquí. La verdad, eres idéntico a nuestro Goron Guerrero que estuvo con nosotros, hasta en la apariencia

-Si, verdad… Muchas gracias hermano.- Agradece el Sabio Del Fuego a los guardias, que tuvo que pelear contra ellos también. Y esta vez la pelea contra ellos le fue difícil de vencer.

Una vez que entran la puerta se cierra y la puerta. Los Sabios De Hyrule la ven por fin, colgada en medio de una pared, su siguiente mascara. La máscara del fallecido guerrero goron, que aun después de muerto salvo a su tribu y todo gracias a un niño de otra tierra. Ellos ya están al frente de la Mascara Goron.

A un lado los sabios ven algo, a algunos metros. Ven a lo que parece ser un animal gigante, un cuadrúpedo metálico. Todos se les queda viendo a eso.

-Esa es la bestia que amenazo nuestra tierra.- Comenta el guía, los sabios lo voltean a ver.- Todo Gracias al niño que salvo nuestra tribu y a nuestro gran guerrero fallecido, que resucito para seguir peleando.

-F-fue el.- Pregunta Ruto, sorprendida, viendo el tamaño de aquella cosa y no solo eso era completamente de metal.

-Si fue el.- Responde el guía.- Una vez al año, en el segundo día del festival del reloj y durante muy temprano, a las tres de la mañana. Simulamos la pelea del gran Darmani contra la bestia en su homenaje, pero no podemos reconstruir esto y por lo peligroso que puede ser. Así que actuamos con una imitación construida por nosotros. Mientras a su vez coronamos a nuestros hermanos que han pasado las adversidades y se han esforzado que toman el papel del gran Darmani en la obra. Solo unos cuantos han podido lograrlo.

Los sabios siguen viendo a la bestia y tan solo al ver eso, por alguna razón les recuerda un Ferrus o un Nudillo De Hierro. Solo que se podría decir estos tenían apariencia "Humana", ellos se imaginan de lo que ven es un animal salvaje con lo que peleo Link y por el tamaño, por ende mucho más peligroso.

-Sí. Sus restos de metal quedaron atrapados bajo las rocas.- Comenta el guardia.- Nosotros lo reconstruimos, pero solo conectándole reconstruyéndole lo que se podrá decir piel. Y por alguna razón no encontramos su cabeza. Aunque no será necesario, ya lo verán cuando se pongan la máscara.

De nuevo los sabios ven la máscara. Esta a su alrededor ven las decoraciones que pusieron dibujos representativos de la vida de Darmani y todo lo que paso hasta cuando Link vino y lo despertó.

-Bien. Tu hermano de otra tierra.- El goron llama a Darmani.- Eres el único que a pesar de no ser de aquí, de venir acompañado y no solo eso, si no también estabas en tu derecho de pasar sin nuestras costumbres que le tenemos. Pero pasaste todo eso, peleaste contra cada guerrero y sin perder. Odio tener que decirlo, pero nos sentimos humillados. Pero eso a su vez, nos ayuda a seguir fortaleciéndonos a seguir practicando para ser mejores. Así que serás el primero, es un honor llevarte hasta esta mascara.

-No, no. Yo no soy el primero.- Dice Darmani, negando con la cabeza y con las manos.- No digo que no me la vaya a poner, simplemente…

-No importa Darmani.- Dice Zelda.- La verdad si te has ganado ese derecho. Sé que tan importante es saber lo que hiso Link para ti.

-Es cierto.- Dice Saria, acompañando a su reina.- Me salvaste la vida.

-Te ofreciste como ancla para ayudarnos a cruzar.- Dice Rauru.

-Y aceptaste valientemente aventurarte aquí, hasta lo ibas hacer solo.- A completa Ruto a su forma regañando al goron que no acepta.

El goron se siente conmocionado, se alegra.

-Saben, la verdad si quiero ser el primero.- El Sabio Del Fuego se alegra y ve la máscara.- Es injusto que mi hermano haya cargado con tanto sufrimiento. A mí no me importa el dolor que sufra. Porque es justo lo que merezco después de dejar a mi hermano solo.

"_Pero, ¡Espera un momento!, no voy a entregártela fácilmente. Si la deseas tanto… ¿Por qué no destruyes a los monstruos que hay adentro de la Caverna Dodongo y pruebas que la mereces?"_

-¿Como deje solo a ese niño que hiciese un trabajo que solo un goron haría?- Se pregunta Darmani triste, arrepentido.- La razón por la que me castiga ese monstruo. Por hacer un berrinche al no tener una respuesta por del reino. Yo me pude hacer cargo solo de aquel trabajo. Pero no. Solo lo hiso mi hermano.

La Fiera Deidad, al aventurarse a traves de los recuerdos del Héroe Del Tiempo, vio entre ellos como un niño era enviado solo a una caverna llena de Dodongos a cambio del Rubi Goron, conocida también como la Piedra Espiritual Del Fuego. El infante fue a costa de su vida fue para hacer el trabajo, que solo el patriarca goron haría.

El Dios furioso de la monstruosidad del patriarca goron que envió a un inocente niño hacer el trabajo por él, peleando contra una monstruosidad gigante, el Rey Dodongo. Oni decidió castigarlo de la misma forma en que castiga a Zelda y a sus demás compañeros, durante su primera pelea, lo golpeo en cada parte de su cuerpo para que sintiera hasta agonizar de dolor lo que sufrió Link en aquella cueva. Oni le recuerda ese error una y otra vez a Darmani.

Darmani ha entrado en depresión, la culpa lo come lentamente, el siempre antes y después de la pelea contra la Fiera Deidad se llegaba arrepentir de lo que hiso. Pero ahora después de la pelea contra Oni, eso fue mucho más, esa culpa ha sido constante y no por el hecho de un hechizo del Dios, simplemente porque se lo recordó.

La Fiera Deidad deja vivir a Darmani, para que la culpa se lo siga comiendo, hasta el final de sus días.

-Tal vez no pueda cambia lo que le hice a mi hermano, entorpecerle mas el paso en aquel tiempo.- Sigue comentando el patriarca.- Pero sé que si sufro esto. Anivelare las cosas.

Los sabios no le dicen nada. Darmani determinado en seguir sin importar el costo se acerca a la máscara. Y la toma y con coraje la ve a los ojos.

-Aquí voy. Por Link.- Decía Darmani.

El goron se pone la máscara por fin.

Pasa lo mismo que con la Mascara Deku y con Zelda. Darmani a la hora de ponerse la máscara se ve en un espacio oscuro, y sin fin, para después una pequeña esfera resplandecer y agigantarse y formar algo. Se empieza ver una silueta y un goron. Un poderoso guerrero ve Darmani, pero este era diferente a él. Se ve de color gris y con una cara seria ve a que se puso la máscara.

-Tú no eres Link.- Le dice el guerrero de la máscara, muy serio.- Pero eres idéntico a mí, ¿Por qué?- Pregunta.

-Es una larga historia hermano.- Le dice el goron, que estaba sorprendido y asustado al ver a su símil, tenían hasta la misma voz.- Y hay diferencia entre los, eres de otro color. Y tienes una marca en tu estomago que hasta envidio.

-Me alagas.- Comenta el fantasma, sonriendo.- Eres idéntico a mí. Hasta hablamos igual.

-Sí, ya sabemos que somos guapos.- El goron de Hyrule sonríe y ríe.-

Mientras tanto los demás sabios ven como su compañero hablaba solo. Pero en realidad comprendían que su compañero goron hablaba con el espíritu de la máscara, se sentían incomodos al escuchar parte de la conversación.

-¿Dime qué quieres hermano goron?- Pregunta el fantasma.

-Soy el hermano de Link.- Responde Darmani.- No te puedo contar mucho debido al tiempo. Pero te ruego que por favor nos muestres tu pasado, lo que compartieron tú y mi hermano. Lo necesitamos.

-Ya veo. Yo también considero un hermano a ese niño.- Dice el espíritu goron.- Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?- Pregunta.

-Si.- Responde con voz determinada y valor.

-Sufrirás el peor dolor. Sufrirás mucho más de lo que sufrió ese niño deku.- Le advierte el espíritu.

-¿Cómo sabes de que hicimos eso?- Pregunta Darmani sorprendido.

-No lo sé, una corazonada. Si vienes de parte de Link, quiere decir que sigues también la forma de sus pasos.- El espíritu sonríe.- Escucha si es cierto lo que digo. La Máscara Zora donde contiene el espíritu del baterista Mikau, es todavía más dolorosa.

-¿Enserio?- Eso espanta a Darmani, puesto que después de esta mascara tienen que ir por esa.

-Nuestras mascaras marcan las formas en que morimos.- Responde el goron.- A través de recuerdos. Eso lo sabemos por qué compartimos el dolor a la hora de transformar a Link. Pero también a través de los recuerdos sabemos lo que se sometió. Nosotros somos recuerdos y sentimientos ahora.

-No me importa sufrir.- Responde el Sabio Del Fuego valientemente, inflándose.- Todo esto es por mi hermano y por lo que defiende.

El espíritu sonríe.- Me agradas. Te pareces tanto a mí, eres idéntico, como un hermano gemelo. Me hace pensar cosas extraordinarias. Y si eres todo eso de mí. Me hubiera gustado combatir contigo.- Le dice de forma triste.

-A mi igual, la verdad.- Hasta el vivo pensaba lo mismo.- Pero… Por favor te pido que lo hagas.

El espíritu goron asiente y empieza a proseguir. El se disuelve y se convierte en partículas luminosas, que rápidamente envuelven al portador. Y al poco tiempo después de eso.

-¡AHHRRRGGG!

Los sabios se espantan, esta vez el efecto del dolor de las mascara esta vez habían sido tardado. Su compañero goron se paraliza de dolor y sigue sufriendo ante sus ojos, mientras en el interior de la máscara ve todo eso.

_-"Cuídate mucho Darmani"-_

El Sabio Del Fuego ve a un niño pequeño abrazando a su símil, antes de partir al Pico Nevado, el guerrero también lo abraza. Esa es la última vez en que se vieron.

A partir de ahí. Se siente un frio inmenso, el guerrero pasa por las salvajes ventiscas sin detenerse, el valor y determinación son su compañía en esa travesía.

_-"Ya casi llego al templo"-_

Daramani, ve a su símil que se dirigía hacia el templo del Pico Nevado. Era de noche, pero él seguía y a pesar de una cruel ventisca, peor de la que sufrieron. El goron valientemente seguía, con valor y determinación y sin perder su objetivo principal salvar a su aldea de la extinción. Pero casi a la hora de llegar.

_-"¡JIJIJIJIJI!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"-_

El goron valientemente alza la mirada y ve lo que estaba en el cielo.

_-"Vaya, vaya, miren a que tenemos aquí"- _Decía un niño con una máscara morada y de forma de corazón_.- "Mas cucarachas que se quieren meter en mi camino"-_

_-"¡¿Tu eres el que está causando todo esto?!"_\- Pregunta furioso el guerrero.

_-"¡Jajajajaja!, Me alegra que preguntes sobre el trabajo que he hecho_"- El niño ríe agarrándose el estomago.

Acto seguido desde el templo cae la bestia mecánica que había visto Darmani, la ve completamente, ve la cara ese era la Bestia Mecánica Enmascarada. Goth.

Rápidamente Goth enviste al guerrero y este es mandado lejos. El guerrero goron ruge de dolor, mientras siente un desangre en su costado y su estomago, producto de una herida que se veía.

Mientras los sabios ven como su compañero goron grita mucho más fuerte, y se agarra su costado y estomago, porque siente el dolor de la herida.

_-"Llego la hora de probar mi valía, por mi tribu"- _Se decía a sí mismo el guerrero.

Pero así como cayo, así se paro. La bestia mecánica vuelve a galopar a tratar de envestirlo. Pero rápidamente el guerrero salta y suelta un puñetazo a la cabeza de la bestia de metal. Goth retrocede. Solo para después ser sacudido por una bola enorme, era porque el goron que había rodado.

Pero el animal sigue retrocediendo.

_-"¡JIJIJIJIJI, JAJAJAJAJAJA!"_\- El niño se echa a reír.-"_Me agradas. Es una lástima que morirás"-_

De repente una salvaje ventisca sale de la nada y empuja al valiente guerrero hacia su condena, al vacio y este solo grita y siente rápidamente la impotencia al ser derrotado fácilmente. Darmani siente la muerte en carne propia, siente un sacudón en todo su cuerpo, producto de la caída del valiente guerrero de la máscara.

De ahí el Sabio Del Fuego se retuerce de dolor. Porque un espíritu que no descansaba en paz, veían como sus demás compañeros llevaban el cuerpo para poder enterrarlo y velarlo. El espíritu trataba de comunicarles, le trataba de hacer entender que el estaba con vida, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

"_Sana mis pesares. Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer será suficiente… Por favor sana mis pesares"_

Hasta que un niño de ropas verdes lo veía y es ahí donde escucha su suplica. El infante saca su ocarina y empieza a cantar aquella melodía curativa. Darmani siente tristeza, porque ve y siente el dolor de su símil al ver como su tribu sufría. Pero fue calmado temporalmente por el poder de la canción.

Y es ahí donde empezaron los acontecimientos de Link cuando usaba la Máscara Goron. Lo que tuvo que hacer, ver al anciano y tener la Nana Goron que acurruco y calmo al niño que lloraba. Su travesía en hacia el templo. Y como calo la ventisca que era soplada por Big Goron, pero uno controlado mentalmente.

De ahí ve todo lo que Link hiso en el Templo. Su batalla contra aquella bestia mecánica que vio antes, contra Goth.

El goron sufre dolor al ver como Link era herido por esa bestia, aun siendo goron. Porque lo tenía que perseguir y ese toro lo envestía luego, también le arrojaba rayos o bombas. Pero al final el victorioso fue el niño gracias a la ayuda de ese valiente goron.

A partir de ahí escenas aparecen en forma de imágenes, parte de ellas casi iguales con lo que vieron con la Máscara Deku. Todo de forma rápida pero en especial una que perturba al Sabio Del Fuego.

_-"Esa mascara quítatela"-_

El ultimo recuerdo del el Guerrero Goron, es ver a un niño descalzo de ropas blancas y con la máscara de _- en su rostro, que le pedía eso a Link. Habían visto un niño así en la Máscara Deku, solo que este tenía otra mascara.

Es ahí donde se acaba el sufrimiento de la máscara. Darmani al sentir libertad se la quita, el respira con dificultad, mientras se para poco a poco y vuelve a caer. Sus compañeros van para acudirlo. Pero el goron se para y titubea demasiado, soporto todo el dolor mental de la máscara y aun así no se desmayo. No era necesario preguntar si estaba bien.

El Sabio Del Fuego se aparta de sus demás compañeros y se recarga en la pared, solo para después llorar en privacidad, se escuchaba como gemía de tristeza. Todo lo que vio fue real y toda la gente que estaba en peligro era idéntica a la de su aldea en Hyrule. El dolor era idéntico a lo que el espíritu guerrero sentía. El goron de Hyrule sufriría ese mismo dolor si su aldea estuviera en peligro, por eso comprende mejor que nadie lo que siente ese espíritu, puesto que es el. Ambos son lo mismo.

-Hay que darle su tiempo.- Pedía Zelda, que dejasen al goron.

-Es comprensible.- Decía el guía.- Solo muy pocos aguantan eso. Y él no se desmayo como los demás.

Zelda toma la Máscara Goron y la ve a los ojos. Ella toma un suspiro muy largo.

-Aquí voy.- Se decía para darse valor.

Acto seguido se la ponen todos para experimentar lo mismo, ese dolor que carga ese espíritu. Como lo cargo Link en su momento.

* * *

**Horas después: 8:00 pm.**

Los sabios estaban reunidos y por ende nada contentos. Pero aun así se tenían que reunir, en un lugar privado. Todos estaban, a excepción de Darmani, para el si le afecto demasiado.

-No entiendo.- Comenta Nabooru, llorando del trauma que ahora tiene al ponerse la máscara.- (Snif) Eso fue mucho peor que la Máscara Deku.- Dice entre rabia.

-Y lo peor de todo es que eso aun no acaba.- Dice Ruto, que estaba seria, con tristeza en su semblante.- Ese espíritu se comunico antes con nosotros y nos lo advirtió la diferencia de ese pequeño deku.

-Nos dijo que la siguiente mascara es todavía mas dolorosa.- Dice el viejo sabio.

-Eso es motivador.- Dice Impa.- Al menos ya vamos por menos… Creo.

-No es eso.- Zelda por su parte se pone furiosa, pero lo disimula.- Esto no sirve de nada, que intenta Oni con esto.

Impa, Nabooru y Rauru se le quedan pensando en ello a su reina. Pero esa misma forma también se preguntaba Saria y Ruto.

-Tú lo has dicho antes.- Comenta su guardiana.- Es para saber que sintió Link en esta tierra.

-¿Pero por que de esa forma?- Pregunta Nabooru.

-Para sentir lo que sintió Link con cada transformación.- Responde Saria.

-Pero…- Ruto hace una pausa.- Una vez que nos pongamos todas, eso quiere decir que…

-La ultima mascara será la de la Fiera Deidad.- A completa Zelda.

-Es obvio que no nos va deja poner su rostro.- Dice Naooru.

La tensión entre los sabios y el encuentro de su segunda mascara, les ha hecho pensar en la situación actual en la que viven ellos. Ahora tienen que ir por su tercera mascara y la última antes de ver su prueba final.

* * *

**Al día siguiente: Medio día**

Las ventiscas disminuyeron considerablemente en las tierras del norte. Los sabios se preparan para irse, no sin antes agradecer a la gente goron del templo que les dieron hospitalidad.

Ahora mientras están caminando en el puente. No sin antes algunos ver la tierra deshecha y partida, sin mencionar que estaba seca, apenas y caía poca nieve, el vacio emanaba energía que aun residía ante la fuerza del todopoderoso, que era neutra y no se percibía si fuese maligna o no.

Los sabios ven hacia abajo y ven lo que causa la fuerza de Oni.

-¿Entonces salieron con vida de esa parte?- Pregunta Nabooru, sonriendo.

-Jaja- Ruto no le ve la gracia.- No quiero responder.

_-"Me pregunto… ¿Si Link aun está ahí?"-_ Zelda tenía un semblante serio, pero a la vez triste.- _"Parecía una ilusión de que aun estuvieras presente y creer que aun estas ahí adentro"-_

Impa se le queda viendo, en ella no cabía duda de que su protegida estaba le causaba algo en ver ese vacío, sabía que era lo más probable.

Pero la reina recupera su compostura después.- Ya no tenemos tiempo de ver ese vacío.- Dice ella.

Sus compañeros le ponen atención.

-No nos podemos dejar intimidar ante la fuerza del enemigo.- Dice Impa, con demasiada seriedad, que la caracteriza.- El pasado, es pasado. Demos gracias, de que estamos aún vivos y respirando para otro día mas. Pero solo que esta vez al destino esta vez.

Eso ultimo causo un quiebre en todos ellos, inclusive en Zelda. Pero, esta vez era enserio. Sus Diosas ya no estaban para al menos bendecirlos en la tierra aparentemente hostil de Termina.

-Ya quiero ir al mar.- Decía Ruto, emocionada y cansada, esto último por estar en las tierras frías.- Estoy harta de esta tierra seca y fría.

-Sí, vamos a ver a Lulu.- Dijo Darmani, en tono algo burlón.

Eso ocasiona que la zora gima molesta, encorvando su cara y cruzando sus brazos.

-Pero es enserio, ella tiene la siguiente mascara.- Dijo Saria.

-Solo hay que esperar si nos la quiere dar.- Dijo Nabooru.- Así como es luego la princesa.

-¡Hey!, Yo no soy egoísta.- Dijo la zora, que después pone una cara triste en su semblante.- Ni menos la misa.- Dijo de forma delicada, casi en susurro.

Ruto recuerda lo de la cueva, lo que ella, Zelda y Saria pasaron.

Ahora los sabios se han podido poner su segunda mascara que fue la Máscara Goron. Y su camino no fue nada fácil para ellos, cruzar y ver después de algo de tiempo para ellos al Dios y la bienvenida personal que les dio a los sabios a sus tierras. También les enseño algo a tres de las sabias sobre ellas mismas.

Ahora tienen que ir por su ultima mascara, que es la Máscara Zora, que al igual que la Máscara Deku, es custodiada por un ser amado.

* * *

**Al fin acabe mi capitulo y con la saga del Pico Nevado, vaya que fue muy larga, anterior al pantano. Solo falta la última mascara.**

**En parte no me siento conforme con este capítulo. Siento que le falto un poco más. Aunque ya termine con esto, ya puse por fin la máscara para acabar. Pero en fin, tendré que dejarlo así. **

**Cuento dos cosas por si no lo notan, en este caso recuerdos. Incluyo la culpa de Darmani y en este caso la relación que tiene con Oni, el por qué castiga a los sabios, cada uno de ellos tiene una razón, vistos en OoT, como el Rubí Goron y la Cueva Dodongo, seamos sinceros, si bien conseguimos algunos item's. Darmani se pudo encargar también del problema y disminuir un poco el peso de Link. **

**Ya lo vieron inclusive en los juegos sobre la Máscara Goron. Solamente cuento un poco más el espíritu de la máscara y algo de su pasado. Que en mi opinión creo que si se enfrento a Goth, puesto por la cicatriz, pero eso es una teoría nada más.**

**Hablando quiero responder a algunos pm, como es sabido me he comunicado con algunos usuarios voluntariamente, a los que siguen en esta historia. Si bien ha sido varios y algunos lo pueden verificar. Quiero responderles, puesto que ha sido algo seguido que he visto. Aunque hay otros que ni me responden.**

**Perdonen si este fic no tiene demasiado romance como los otros y de hecho es poco, lo sé y tengo presente. Ni siquiera llegara al Lime XD. Pero la verdad y como lo he dicho en otras historias no soy el muy romántico y no me considero así. Me considero más como un escritor algo variado y que se concentra más en lo oscuro, tanto que mis ideas me han llegado a hacer cosas que jamás imagine, Como en los capítulos 52 y 53. En el cual me siento orgulloso de hacerlos, puesto que nunca me imagine de meterme tanto en lo psicológico. Y que no me concentro solo en los protagonistas y que le doy a pequeños espacios o capítulos, como Ruto y Saria. Y como se vio en este con Darmani.**

**Y sé que me concentro demasiado en Oni y todo eso. Tanto que hiso un cameo en otro fic mío que no tiene que ver para nada en este. **

**Pero pienso que mi historia está bien como esta. Y no pienso cambiarla como es. Es buena o mala dependiendo a su gusto obviamente, tienen el voto de leerla o no y no presiono, ni me quiero hacer conocer.**

**Porque sinceramente, a mis principios me desmotivaba luego al no tener casi comentarios, pensando que a casi nadie le gustaba esta historia. Pero a pesar de ello seguí y prometí acabar con este y ya casi acaba de hecho (Vaya algunas veces me harto, no pensé que fuese tan largo de escribir este fic).**

**Cada historia y escritor tiene su chiste. Si mi chiste es ser cruel y maltratar a todo quien se atraviese con Oni (Eso hasta lo he leído en los comentarios), que así sea.**

**Muy bien. Basta de discursos.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios a ****Kaitou kid zero**** (Perdona, si me tarde mucho, pero estaba fuera de mi ciudad y sin internet), ****LinkAnd606**** y ****Twilight-Minish****.**

**Y a ****Anon****, muchas gracias por ser el comentario 100.  
Contestare tu pregunta: Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre Saria. Si acabaron con su infancia, pero no es tanto por eso, las Diosas la escogieron bien. Pero ella no estaba tan preparada para que alguien le destrozara todo lo que ama en poco tiempo, como se vio en capítulos anteriores. Me metí en lo psicológico, embotellaba mucho en su pequeño cuerpo. Lo que Oni le recalca es que no es una niña sin importar que no crezca, que tal vez tiene más edad que Zelda todavía, simplemente es que ella se aferra a ello, o al parecer. Oni le recuerda que sin importar eso que se comporte como tal y es ahí donde la fuerza a que sea lo que realmente es.**

**Y a todos aquellos que ven este fic, gracias, como siempre. Que si trato de comunicarme ya sea que porque no me responden o porque no he llegado con ustedes. Seamos sinceros hablar con cada seguidor si cuesta XD.**

**Y sin más que decir me despido.**

**Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	57. El purgatorio

**Este capítulo está dedicado para ****Kaitou kid zero****, por una sugerencia que ya me había dicho, se puede decir que en parte lo hiso y le doy crédito en este capítulo. **

**Solo espero que sea de su agrado y por el nombre, bueno es más que obvio de que tratara para ti.**

**En parte eso será una respuesta para los lectores que se han estado preguntando de ese tema.**

**Antes que nada esto al tendrá clasificación "M". Ya saben cómo cuento la hermosa lectura con esta clasificación. Así que ya están advertidos.**

**Siento que esto es en parte contar un Spoiler.**

* * *

**El purgatorio**

En un espacio de tierra hermosa, una hermosa pradera sin fin, con un sol radiante, que daba con sus rayos, mientras el suave viento movía de forma lenta las flores y el pastizal. Pero en medio de esa pradera estaba un joven. Que solo gruñía de rabia e impotencia al no poder salir de aquel lugar.

El joven era rubio, de tez clara, con ojos de pupilas azules, unas orejas puntiagudas, ropas verdes y un pantalón blanco y camisa de manga larga debajo de la túnica, con botas de cuero. Su cabeza era tapada por un gorro curioso de color verde. Era un Hylian.

Pero el joven sufría en la pradera. Era tanto su sufrimiento por estar ahí que la pradera en automático cambia radicalmente de forma. Las hermosas flores se secan, hasta marchitarse y volverse cenizas, la tierra se seca hasta agrietarse y nubes grises y tormentosas aparecen y caen relámpagos con furia de estas.

El joven Hylian grita con todas sus fuerzas y la tierra se quebranta, hasta dejar la decadencia.

-¡DEJAME SALIR!- Pedía con gran furia.

Las nubes no paran de relampaguear, mientras la tierra se quiebra.

Pero en uno de esos relámpagos, cae al frente del joven adulto. Iluminando lo que alguna vez fue una pradera. Y una vez que acaba y de la nada sale otro ser.

Sale un Dios, más alto que el joven Hylian que este último tenía que alzar la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-¡Oni!- El joven ve con furia al Dios.

-Eres un niño malcriado Link.- Dice el Dios de forma severa.- Cada vez es más difícil mantenerte quieto.

-¡Déjame salir!- Pide Link furioso.

-Te dije que no te dejare salir.- Responde Oni.- No, aun.

-¡¿Y cuándo?!- Pregunta Link alterado.- ¿Cuándo destruyas Hyrule?

-Eso no depende de mí.- Responde el Dios, sin perder compostura.- Depende de tus Diosas… Y de tu amada también.

-¡A ella no la metas!- Link se altera mucho mas de tan solo escuchar.- Prometiste que no la tocarías.

-Es cierto lo hice.- Responde Oni, gruñendo.- Pero, es terca. Vino a mi tierra a retarme.

El Héroe empieza a sentir impotencia, sus piernas se paralizan de repente. Siente como un gran peso se le viene encima.

-Eres un maldito.- Dice Link con voz débil.- Me lo prometiste… Me prometiste no atacar Hyrule.

-Yo te prometí no atacar a Zelda.- Recalca el Dios lo que prometió.- Y te prometí no atacar Hyrule en caso de que tus Diosas se entreguen.

El mortal aprieta sus puños. Y empieza a llorar y arrodillar al no saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué lloras por ella?- Pregunta Oni.- ¿Por qué lloras por alguien que te traiciono?

-¡Ella no lo hiso!- Exclama furioso el héroe en una combinación de tristeza y rabia.- No te metas en mi vida.- Pide.

-Claro que si lo hiso, yo lo vi en tu mente.- El Dios le recuerda lo que hiso.- También lo sentí. Tú la odiaste.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- Link se alza de golpe y le grita al Dios.

-Acaso tratas de mentirme mortal.- Dice el todopoderoso.- Yo lo sentí. Vi ese momento como si estuviese presente.

Link empieza a llorar.

-No llores héroe.- Pero Oni trata de tranquilizarlo.- Lloras por alguien que no vale la pena llorar… ¿Cuántas veces ella te ha utilizado y te utilizara por su error?

-¡CALLATE!- Link arrodillado y con la mirada baja niega con la cabeza y se tapa los oídos.- Eso no te importa.

-Me importa, ya sabes tú el porqué.- Dice el Dios, mientras le muestra la Trifuerza Del Valor que levitaba sobre su palma.- Si yo quisiera puedo clamarme como dueño de Hyrule, es más prácticamente y en estos momentos, yo ya soy dueño. Yo puedo decidir sobre mi tierra ahora. Así como las Diosas clamaron mi tierra como suya y decidieron como tal. Hyrule ya es mía desde hace siglos. Soy su Dios ahora, también el tuyo, no ellas.

Link ya sabe que Oni por el reglamento de la Diosa Del Tiempo es dueño de Hyrule.

-Hylia tuvo su oportunidad de salvar a toda su gente de una vez y por todas.- Comenta el Dios.- Pero al no ser fuerte te ha arrastrado. Por lo siglos de los siglos.

-A mi no me importa.- Dice el héroe que se empieza a tranquilizar.- No me importa ser su títere por la eternidad.

La Fiera Deidad sonríe levemente.- El amor. Tal vez a pesar de todo aun no lo entienda.- Dice.

-Tú nunca sentirás el amor.- Link que se para.- Puesto que nunca te has enamorado.- Le dice más que molesto.

-¿Cierto?- Pero a Oni le vale sentir ese sentimiento.- No siento ni siquiera lujuria asía ninguna Diosa, ni ellas lo sienten por mí, ni siquiera una pizca. Pero eso no quiera decir que lo comprenda, puesto que estoy maldito al sentirlo una y otra vez dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Pero aun así, no es lo mismo. Tal vez tengas el amor de padre.- Link se para y ve con valor al Dios.- Pero nunca te enamoraras.

-Eso no cambia nada.- El Dios molesto, pero disimulado responde eso, gruñéndole un poco al héroe.- Lo más probable es que tu amada Zelda, muera al filo de mi espada. – Le dice al héroe lo cruel lo cruel.

Link gruñe, mientras la Fiera Deidad empieza a sonreír de forma malévola.

-Entiende Link.- El Dios de esa forma le empieza a decir al Héroe.- Recuerda que soy también el Maligno. Y si yo quiero ahora mismo, puedo torturar a todos tus amigos de forma lenta y dolorosa, tal como lo estoy haciendo a la hora de ponerse las mascaras. Aunque a su vez es la prueba. Y ganas no me faltan de liberarme contra tu amada, con ella me reservo por ser tan estúpida e interferir. Como lo hiso hace siglos. Si hubiese querido ese día. Hubiese torturado a Hylia, hubiese tomado su vida a cambio de las Diosas y la hubiera torturado lentamente para desquitar toda la rabia que le tengo a las Diosas De Oro, le hubiera dejado ese peso solo a ella.

-Eres un monstruo.- Dice aterrado.- Un maldito que solo piensa en torturar.

-Niño. No me digas lo que ya sabemos los dos.- El Dios se ríe por lo que el mortal le dice. Pero después se tranquiliza y da su cara tranquila y seria.- Pero soy alguien de palabra y la razón por la cual los sabios no están aun muertos. Es por ti y ambos sabemos eso. Si ella capta la situación, puede que le perdone la vida. Soy también la bondad y estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto eso.

Y es ahí donde el Héroe no se queja de él. Link no confiaría el Oni. Pero una de las razones por la cual a su vez lo hace. Es porque es el Dios De Termina. Los Cuatro Gigantes y Skull Kid lo respetan y no ha destruido Termina, aun después de su despertar. Pero lo hacía dudar a su vez.

Pero a pesar de ello, el Hylian sabe cuál será el resultado.- Aun así. No confió en ti.- Le dice.

-Eso depende de ti mortal.- Pero el Dios no le da mucha importancia a esa actitud.

Pero Link, solo tiene una oportunidad, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido apropósito, pero si ha sido doloroso escuchar y sentir eso, pero sabia las consecuencias.

¡El héroe rápidamente y sin importarle se balanza contra el Dios, tumbándolo a la primera!

Link sin importar golpea a Oni en su rostro, una y otra vez, sin parar. Su ira era la motivación del héroe y trata de llegar a una meta, que es ser libre y poderse liberar de la Fiera Deidad.

Pero el Dios le detiene un puño derecho, Link golpea con el otro, pero es detenido también. Acto seguido Oni se alza y le pega un cabezazo al mortal, alejándolo. El Dios rápidamente se vuelve a parar, tumbando al héroe mortal.

-¡ESTUPIDO MORTAL!- Oni se para, sangraba de sus labios y nariz.- ¡Si es así como lo quieres!

El Dios agarra al Héroe Del Tiempo en uno de sus brazos, lo alza y lo azota, lo vuelve alzar y lo azota uno y otra vez, repite ese mismo proceso cuatro veces. Una vez que Oni termina, cambia de posición de su mano y agarra al héroe en su cuello con la mano derecha.

-Eso me dolió Link.- Le dice el Dios, mientras siente el escurrir del liquido vital que derrama.- Has aprendido un poco y no me sorprende el daño que me has hecho, después de todo es tu cuerpo… Pero…

La Fiera Deidad saca su gran espada Doble Hélice y al poco tiempo.

-¡GRUUUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!

Se escucha el rugir del dolor como eco en todas partes, por parte del héroe. La Fiera Deidad le corta la pierna derecha al héroe en un corte limpio, no había desangre por parte del héroe, no había nada, pero su pierna derecha pierde color, hasta verse en blanco y negro, después se desvanece como polvo, y en partículas luminosas.

-Tú no eres nada a lado de mi.- Le sigue diciendo el Dios.- Tu cuerpo es mío mortal.

Oni prosigue con el castigo y le corta ahora la otra pierna que le quedaba y esta reacciona como la otra, se desvanece como polvo, mientras se escucha de nuevo el grito agonizar del dolor.

-Si yo quiero puedo destrozar tu alma, como ahora que lo estoy haciendo.- Prosigue el monstruo sonriendo levemente, no mostrando piedad.

El monstruo prosigue con su castigo y le quita ahora el brazo izquierdo. La impotencia del héroe que está perdiendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo, hace que llore del inmenso dolor, de impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

-Tu ahora eres un ser diminuto.- Prosigue el Dios con su plática, mientras las lagrimas del héroe escurren y tocan su guantelete metálico.- Eres un ser imaginativo dentro de mi cabeza y cuerpo. Prácticamente ya no existes ahora.

El Dios le corta el otro brazo. Y el horrible grito de dolor del héroe que es como música para el monstruo que está acostumbrado a escuchar una y otra vez.

-Alguien a quien puedo deshacer si yo quiero.- Oni rápidamente prosigue, rápidamente agarra ahora a Link de su pecho, de su camisa y prosigue a cortarle lo único que le quedaba a Link, su cabeza, rápidamente la espada torcida se abalanza contra él, pero se detiene de golpe.- Pero, la razón que no lo hago, es que salvaste mi tierra. Estoy agradecido contigo en ello. La razón por la cual no he matado a tu amada y a tus amigos ha sido por eso. La razón por la que me impide matarte y clamar tu cuerpo, mortal. Puesto que no mereces esto.

El Dios demuestra su poder y le reconstruye cada extremidad que le corto a Link, sus brazos y piernas, con todo y las partes de la ropa que rompió, como si nada hubiese pasado. Después tira al héroe, este no se para y sigue llorando, a pesar de no sentir dolor, puesto que tiene todo su cuerpo, lo psicológico fue terrible, cortar las extremidades del héroe y volverlas a reconstruir, después de sentir el dolor.

-Date cuenta de la situación héroe.- Dice el Dios, que se agacha.- Ya has visto lo que le hice a tus antepasados. Con ellos no fui amable y contigo hasta me paso de buena gente. Y como se los dije a ellos, no soy un simple monstruo. Soy un Dios, que puede crear inclusive a esos monstruos.

-Cállate.- Dice el mortal, con voz muy débil.

-Pero tu castigo no acaba Link.- Oni se pone muy serio.- Eres un héroe, cierto. Y como estás haciendo berrinches, te mostrare quien es el malo en realidad… Créeme que trate que no vieras esto, pero me estoy hartando de ti y que me juzgues por mis decisiones, sin comprender nada.

De la nada. Manos salen de la tierra, manos putrefactas y horribles, con ello miles de muertos salen, algunos agarran al héroe desde el suelo.

Link se queda en estado de shock, ve a demasiado muertos, tatos que tapan completamente la tierra, a la que alguna vez fue pradera. Mas el estado del olor a muerte que se hiso presente. Link tiene ganas de vomitar, pero Oni le quita ese sentido rápidamente, pero sigue oliendo tan aberrante e indescriptible olor. Para que siga viendo la monstruosidad que se está presentando. Parte de los muertos estaban quemados horriblemente, algunos estaban completos, pero con pieles pálidas y heridas de guerra, cada muerto marca la forma en que murió, algunos de forma idéntica.

Uno de los muertos, que era un niño completamente flaco, hasta los huesos, murió de hambre, verlo así era triste. Ese infante se le trepa al héroe y una vez que esta viéndolo a los ojos. Este era diferente al niño sheikah de aquella isla, puesto que este último murió también de deshidratación y no estaba enlazado con Oni, al perder la fe en este.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!- Le dice el infante que llora al frente del héroe.- ¡¿Tú me puedes dar de comer?!- Le pregunta, furioso y desesperado.

Link se queda en shock, al ver el maltrato de hambre que sufrió ese niño.

-¡¿TU ME PUEDES DAR MI VIDA?!

El héroe se agacha y ve a uno de los muertos que estaba con quemaduras graves.

-¡¿TÚ ME PUEDES DEVOLVER A MI HIJO?!

Ahora la que le pregunta es una mujer pelirroja, con el emblema sheikah.

-¡¿PUEDES REVIVIR AL AMOR DE MI VIDA?!

Pregunta un hombre con una herida de guerra, que tenia la herida de una flecha en su pecho.

De repente entre la ola de muertos. Link es agarrado. Oni lo agarra en su pecho y se eleva, para que el héroe vea mejor toda la oleada de muertos, que eran miles de ellos, todos adentro de su Dios.

-Ahora Link.- El Dios ve como el héroe llora de lo que ha visto.- ¿Puedes responderles eso, puedes cumplirles eso?

Link no responde.

-Yo ya estoy muerto también Link.- El Dios le sonríe al héroe.- No pido por mi vida, que no vale nada, puesto que a nadie le importo. Pero a ellos…

El Dios de nuevo le muestra al mortal todos los muertos.

-¡¿Les puedes dar justicia como lo has dado a Hyrule?!

Lo muertos gritan.

-Respóndeles a todos aquellos… ¡¿LES PUEDES DAR JUSTICIA?!- Le pregunta ahora el Dios furioso al héroe.

-…No.- Responde Link después de pensar mucho.- No puedo hacerlo.

-No te escuche.- Dice el Dios molesto.- ¿Les puedes reconstruir sus casas, les puedes devolver el trabajo duro a esta gente, darles el pan y agua que les fue negado, darles amor, puedes?

Link solo niega con la cabeza, con lágrimas que escurrían en todo su rostro.

De repente un destello de luz cubre todo. Al deshacerse ya no se encontraban ningún muerto, el héroe está llorando en el suelo, de lo que vio.

-Sigo sin poder escuchar.- Prosigue el Dios.- Quiero oír la respuesta.

Link no alza la mirada. Estaba cansado y lo peor de todo, es que Oni aun quiere seguir, puesto que el héroe lo ha provocado.

-¿Enserio sigues pensando que soy un monstruo?- Oni guarda su espada y se agarra su brazo izquierdo al terminar.- Pues. Para que me digas con provecho eso.

La Fiera Deidad se quita su guantelete metálico, después se arranca la tela, de su camisa negra, dejando completamente el brazo desnudo, después se acerca de nuevo al héroe, con su mano derecha lo agarra de la cabeza y hace que vea su brazo desnudo y lo acerca más para que vea cerca.

-¡¿Les puedes hacer justicia?!- Exclama el Dios furioso.- ¡Ahora soy un verdadero monstruo para ti!

Link abre más sus ojos, se horroriza de lo que ve, es asqueroso y horrible, espantoso, no había otras palabras para describirlo. El héroe si tuviese esas ganas, vomitaría de lo que ve. Link ve pequeñas caras, pequeños y varios cuerpos que se alzan como bultos en la piel de Oni, fundidos a su piel, pequeños y diminutos brazos salen de los bultos, apenas y se alzaban, se oían como gritaban varios, voces de sufrimiento que se oían diferentes, al ser tapados por la piel de su Dios, como un espesa cobija de tela que trataban de romper.

-¡¿Puedes hacerlo?!- Le sigue preguntando, acercando mas la cabeza del héroe, justamente uno de sus ojos estaba al frente de una personita, que alzaba su brazo, casi tocado el ojo de Link, pero el héroe pdia ver las marcas de la cara de la persona que se escucha su grito agónico.

-¡NO, NO PUEDO HACERLO!- El héroe responde, lo grita a los cuatro vientos.

-Si yo quisiera héroe, tu serias parte de esto.- Le dice Oni con malicia.- Una de las cosas que puedo hacer, es comerte, te comería, solo que yo te digeriría hasta no existir, solo que me atrevería a convertirte tus últimos momentos en un infierno.

Oni avienta a Link a un metro de distancia.

-Ahora vez lo que sufro héroe.- Dice el Dios.- Adentro de mi yace toda Termina, ellos ahora son mi sangre que comparto con ellos.

El Dios reconstruye la tela de su camisa y se pone su guantelete.

-¿L-los tienes dentro de ti?- Pregunta Link, aterrado, tratando de mantener compostura.- ¿P-por qué?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé.- Eso responde el Dios serio.- Pero no niego la situación, como tú lo haces, la acepto y tengo que vivir con ello a diario.

-¿Entonces tengo que vivir con esto también?- Le pregunta el héroe molesto.- Dejar que me manipules, ¿Eso quieres?

-No tienes otra salida.- Le Responde Oni, en un tono serio.- Aparte no te manipulo. Hago las cosas personalmente. Y los asuntos están mas allá afuera de lo que puede hacer un mortal como tu héroe.

De repente el Dios sigue se seca la sangre de su rostro, producto de los golpes del héroe.

-Te diré lo que pasara Link.- El Dios pone una cara molesta, está se está enfureciendo y en su voz se notaba.- Si tus malditas Diosas no se presentan y cómo va la situación. Yo te aseguro algo… Matare a tu amada y a tus amigos, aunque me pese. Me están cansando y hartando, no tienen que estar aquí. Y esta vez no mostrare piedad y los torturare, por desafiar a un Dios. Los Sabios De Hyrule buscan acabar con mi existencia y si yo muero, esta gente que tengo en mi interior desaparece de la faz de la existencia.

La Fiera Deidad completamente furioso, golpea con toda su furia la pradera, en esta hace temblar toda la tierra y grandes rocas se alzan del tamaño de montañas.

-¡A LOS SABIOS DE HYRULE, POR BUSCAR ACABAR CON MIS HIJOS LOS CONVERTIRE EN PICADILLO!

Las montañas que se habían formado, son derribadas, explotan. Caen rayos del cielo y estas parten y deshacen las montañas.

-¡NO, LOS CONVERTIRE EN POLVO!

La tierra se parte y saca lava en sus alrededores.

-¡NO, LOS CONVERTIRE EN NADA!

Link gruñe de impotencia, Oni ya lanzo su amenaza. Lo peor para el Héroe Del Tiempo, es que ya ha observado todo lo que ha pasado. Ha estado viendo todo, el asesinato de sus antepasados, héroes y de la Guardiana Del Tiempo. La batalla contra el Capitán y gobernante de otra tierra, en ese último tenía esperanza de que matara a Oni, puesto que a este le costó vencerlo, aunque ese hombre también quería Termina. Después el arribo de sus amigos que han venido a retar a la Fiera Deidad.

El héroe no soportaría como sus amigos serian asesinado por ese monstruo al frente de sus ojos y lo peor de todo es que no puede hacer nada, ha intentado demasiadas veces escapar, pero no puede. El pelea contra el Dios cada vez que puede, pero sin ningún resultado. Y esta vez ya lo harto y le mostro su furia y lo que realmente va a pasar.

Otro destello de luz sale todo es remplazado. Tanto el Dios como el héroe se encontraban de nuevo en una hermosa pradera, como estaba hace algunos momentos. Mientras Link estaba en el suelo, llorando de lo que vio, vio a miles de muertos, niños, mujeres y ancianos todos por igual, muertos.

-Ahora si no te molesta. Me voy.- Anuncia el Dios.- Se que no harás nada, puesto que ahora sabes que hay problemas más importantes que mi venganza.

El Dios se desvanece y deja al héroe tirado, sin que este pueda hacer nada, solo observar como Hyrule será destruida al frente de sus ojos. Como serán asesinados sus amigos y su amada por la fiera furiosa. Y el sufriendo en el purgatorio.

* * *

**¿Enserio creen que Zelda es la que sufre más?**

**No sé si esto en parte es surrealista. Pero ahora me enfoque en el interior del Dios. **

**Aquí especifico a diferencia de Termina, Oni tiene a Link, lejos de ellos, separados y en una parte especial, en este caso en una pradera, no merecía ver el infierno en que vive Termina. Pero como Oni se hartó de las veces en que Link trata de revelarse y después de que lo golpeara.**

**Link es capaz de hacerle daño, los golpes que le dio, si le dolieron. Puesto que el héroe es dueño de su cuerpo. Pero el que tiene más control es la Fiera Deidad.**

**Y el modo en que castiga a Link es como lo antes dicho se hartó y le mostro todo lo que oculta dentro, en este caso toda Termina y la forma en que se lo muestra, quería hacerlo espantoso y horrible, que le diera miedo al mismo Link, portador de la Trifuerza Del Valor.**

**Y en la forma en que se lo muestra, es un símil y la descripción grafica de lo que sufre la Fiera Deidad con el enlace.**

**Ahí me puse a pensar que era lo que no había puesto, algo que si fuera horrendo. **

**Y el resultado ya lo vieron. Es la ventaja de hacer a un Dios, todo lo puede.**

**Hubiese querido que el capítulo fuese más largo, pero ni modo, es corto.**

**Bueno separándome ya de todo eso.**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a ****Kaitou kid zero****(Que agradezco una vez más tu sugerencia, solo espero que te haya gustado), ****Dark-KannaI****( te tengo que dar crédito también a ti esas palabras me apresuraron en subir este capítulo) y ****Twilight-Minish****.**

**Y a todos que leen este fic, aterrador y bizarro. Gracias y saludos.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización. **


	58. Las grandes diferencias

**Este será un capitulo que estará adentro de la tierra de Termina sin relación con la trama que conocen. Tampoco con lo que piensan. Simplemente es para aclarar algo que ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y que a lo mejor y algunos se dieron cuenta por ciertos personajes que había metido dentro de Termina, que en si no tienen mucha importancia. Pero era un tema que no podía pasar de alto en este fic que de por si ya lo tiene casi todo. Me enfocare un poco esta vez en eso.**

**A lo mejor y sembrara en parte algo que los dejara pensando.**

**Aparte necesito un breve descanso, después de escribir aventuras raras, se necesita algo que considero que relaja, por un momento y los mantendrá pensando en ello. Y después del capítulo anterior se puede decir que así es.**

**El tema será algo que a lo mejor notaron en Majora Mask. Solo que no habido un fic que cuente esto, así que seré el primero.**

**Otra cosa, no soy nada experto en ese tema. Así que comprensión.**

**Una cosa más.**

**¿Lo veían venir?**

* * *

**Las grandes diferencias**

**Cuatro días después. 10:30 Pm**

Era de noche en la gran tierra de los Cuatro Gigantes, una noche tranquila en la pradera de Termina, en la parte oeste.

-¡POR FIN!- Un hombre calvo con una chaqueta negra y un tatuajes en sus brazos festejaba con gran felicidad.- Ya todo está listo para mañana.

En aquella parte se hacía preparativos, el hombre ya estaba listo para mañana, lo ansiaba. Tanto que no podía dormir y lo necesitaba. Aunque ya estaba listo desde hace días y a pesar de las circunstancias que tuvo que pasar, se había esforzado por acabar. Solo se necesitaba algunos preparativos.

Hombres y goron venían a conectar todo, preparaban el sonido ponían barandales y cintas a preparar el terreno para el momento.

* * *

**Al día siguiente. 9:00 am**

Tres días han pasado desde que los Sabios De Hyrule han caminado, regresaron y pudieron ponerse la Mascara Goron. Apenas y regresaron de nuevo a la ciudad para descansar un poco antes de partir.

Regresando a la Ciudad Del Reloj. Su camino hacia la ciudad no había sido fácil también, entre los Wolfos blancos que aparecían, ocupando en parte los recursos, como pociones para sus heridas o para recuperar sus energías. Pero de ahí en fuera, tenían una sensación de alivio al poder por fin a completar la tarea de ponerse la segunda mascara. Aunque a su vez desconcertados y pensativos por la siguiente.

Pero para su mayor sorpresa, al poco tiempo de estar en la Ciudad. Y a la hora de buscar y comprar sus víveres, para prepararse para partir hacia la siguiente región.

-No hay nadie.- La Reina Zelda estaba al frente de la tienda de la ciudad para poder comprar. Pero no veía a nadie. Estaba tocando, pero nadie abría.

-Tal vez no están.- Decía Impa, que la acompañaba, estaba a su lado.

-Sera mejor regresar después.- Decia Zelda, que se voltea.

Pero mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Todo está tranquilo.- Comenta la sheikah, notando eso.- No se oye nadie. Ni siquiera está el guardia de esta entrada.

-Pero no se siente nada.- Dice Zelda.- Aparte, están ellos.- Señala con la mirada hacia la tienda de bombas.

-Vamos hijo. Ya están todos afuera.- Decia una ancianita.- Ya está listo todo.

-Ya voy.- Se escuchaba una voz.- Por lo mientras que inicien la ceremonia.

La ancianita, cierra la puerta. Y se va.

-Disculpe por el momento está cerrado.- Avisa la ancianita a la reina y a la sheikah.- Abriremos más tarde… Bueno yo nada más.

Acto seguido ella se va.

-Hasta la tienda de bombas cerro.- Dice Impa.- Al parecer no hay nadie que atienda en esta ciudad.

Ellas siguen caminando, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, en la Torre Del Reloj. Donde estaban sus demás compañeros, esperándolos.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- Pregunta Nabooru, una vez que llegan.

-No hay nadie.- Responde Impa.

-¿Tampoco en las tiendas?- Pregunta la gerudo desconcertada de la respuesta.

-Ni siquiera está el banquero.- Dice Ruto desanimada.- Quería retirar algunas rupias que le di.

-Tampoco el.- Zelda, esta vez se sorprende, puesto que ella hasta a retiro todavía en la noche y muy tarde, cuando habían llegado de los pantanos.

-Desde que llegamos dio la impresión de eso.- Dice Darmani.- ¿Y si se ocultan de nosotros?- Pregunta.

-Eso es ridículo.- Responde Ruto.- ¿Por qué lo harían?

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Una risa al fondo se escucha.- Lo que usted pregunta Pricesa Zora es ridículo, también, tiene más sentido lo que el Patriarca Goron pregunta.

Los sabios voltean de golpe y ve hacia la dirección de la entrada este hacia el pasillo donde se encuentran las tiendas.

-¡Usted!-Zelda exclama un poco al ver quien aparece.

El que aparece en esa entrada, no era nada más ni nada menos que el Vendedor de Mascaras Felices, que salía tranquilamente con su gran mochila llena de mascaras y daba esa sonrisa perturbadora que porta consigo. Los sabios al verlo, se alteran.

-¿Qué quiere?- Pregunta Zelda con tono severo.

-Tranquilícese su majestad. No vengo aquí para hacerles daño.- Dice el vendedor, que mueve sus manos, para calmar a la reina.- Aunque nunca he venido para eso.

-Con esa cara, parce que si.- Dice Ruto, que se siente algo intimidada por ese extraño vendedor.

-Que lastima, que la Princesa de los zoras sea igual que el goron.- El vendedor, encorva un poco su sonrisa.- Yo estoy aquí, para vender mis mascaras… Yo no soy alguien de la realeza para poder vivir sin preocupaciones, ni menos alguien importante. Soy alguien humilde que necesita ganarse también el pan, por suerte es lo que me gusta hacer. Amo mi trabajo y lo que hago.

El vendedor abre sus ojos, inyectados de sangre ve a los sabios, pero no baja su sonrisa.

-Y la verdad prefiero ser quien soy.- Dice el vendedor, burlándose de ellos, de su situación.- ¿Ustedes quieren comprarme alguna mascara?- Les pregunta a ellos.

Algunos gruñen, como Darmani que al igual aprieta sus puños. Otro se preparan, y esta vez Zelda lo hace.

-Al parecer no, ¡Jeje!- Dice el vendedor.

El Vendedor De Mascaras Felices empieza a caminar, moviéndose con lentitud, y sin ningún temor pasa a lado de los sabios, que para colmo ven a la Máscara De Majora, colgada a simple vista, como un insulto y esta por un momento los ve con los ojos verdes.

-Pero como no encuentro a nadie a quien vender mis mascaras me voy afuera, a la parte oeste de la Ciudad. Hasta es una buena ocasión para vender la ultima mascara que he creado.- Avisa el vendedor que deja a sus espaldas a los sabios. Pero después voltea a verlos.- A ustedes también le conviene ir ahí. Toda la gente de la ciudad está ahí, por una ocasión especial. Digo, después de todo necesitan un descanso, ¿No lo creen?

El vendedor se mete a la entrada oeste que va hacia la salida de esa parte y no se vuelve a ver ante los ojos de los sabios.

Una vez que se va, los sabios se sienten furiosos e impotentes al ver que esta vez no hicieron nada, solo dejaron que se fuera. Aunque sabían que no tenía caso hacer alguna cosa hacia el vendedor.

-Qué extraño es ese tipo.- Comenta Ruto, que le da un escalofrió.

-Hubiéramos atacado.- Dice Darmani, furioso

-¿Para qué?- Pregunta Saria.- Para que desapareciera otra vez.-Dice.

-Y adentro de la Ciudad.- Dice Impa.

Se siente tensión.

-¿Pudieron sentirlo?- Pregunta Rauru.- Majora estaba presente a pesar de todo.

-Sera mejor no prestarle atención.- Dice Zelda, que da un fuerte respiro.- Majora esta sellado, no es una amenaza… Por ahora.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunta Saria.- Si no hay nadie está en la Ciudad. No podemos marcharnos sin los víveres.

Los sabios se muestran pensativos. Era cierto, no había ningún alma en la ciudad y no sabían que tanto tardarían. Ellos partirían, de no ser que no tienen las suficientes provisiones para poder irse, puesto que se han encontrado con variedad de peligros. Era tanto que pensaban. Pero al final decidieron algo.

* * *

****Mientras tanto: Unos minutos después****

* * *

-No sé que es más tonto.- Comenta Darmani molesto.- ¿No ir hacia la siguiente mascara o hacerle caso a ese vendedor?

Los sabios estaban a punto de salir de la Ciudad por la entrada oeste.

-No veo otra solución.- Dice la reina.- Si no hay nadie en la ciudad para poder comprar, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, Y estamos por lo mientras más seguros aquí, que afuera.

-Sin mencionar que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.- Dice Ruto.- Aparte, un pequeño descanso está bien.

-No es una trampa.- Dice Impa.- Es demasiado obvio.

-Si le vamos hacer caso al vendedor, le hubiese comprado una máscara.- Dice Nabooru molesta.

-Igual yo.- La acompaña Saria.

-Aunque… ¿Por qué el vendedor nos lo dijo?- Pregunta Rauru, que se mantuvo pensando en ello.

-No pierde nada.- Responde Ruto.- Con tal nos hubiésemos enterado y hecho lo mismo.

Esa pregunta se respondería pronto al salir de la ciudad se ve la multitud de gente que estaba ahi, toda la Ciudad Del Reloj, estaba afuera, desde los guardias, Anju y Kafei cargando a su hijo. Hasta el alcalde de la ciudad, con su esposa.

-Sí. Toda la ciudad está presente.- Comenta Impa.

Los sabios se abren paso entre la multitud. Ruto tenía que llevar una túnica que le cubría su rostro, en toda su experiencia por parte de Termina, ella ya sabía el porqué lo tenía que hacer.

Y una vez que se ponen al frente, ven un circulo grande, y una cinta que les impedía mas el paso. En medio de ese gran círculo estaba algo que a su vez estaba cubierto por una lona gigantesca.

-¿Crees que puedan?- Pregunta alguien, entre la multitud.

-Es imposible.- Responde otro individuo, de mala gana.- Es aparte ilógico.

Se oían murmullos de diferentes personas, discutiendo el tema.

-¿De qué tratara todo esto?- Pregunta Saria que le entra la curiosidad.

-Discuten sobre algo que puede cambiar la historia.- Responde Rauru.- Skull Kid, me conto algo de eso, antes de irse.

-¿De qué forma?- Pregunta Impa.

-No se mas, solo me dijo eso.- Responde el viejo sabio.- Ni él sabía mucho, pero dijo que se hiso un escándalo.

-Pues dio resultado.- Dice Nabooru, con brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto algunos sabios, ven al Vendedor De Mascaras Felices, que estaba haciendo lo suyo, vendiendo mascaras moradas con franjas del mismo color, pero más claras, lo que se puede decir rostro era gris, con ojos completamente naranjas, era algo rara aquella mascara.

-Yo quiero una.- Una chica pelirroja llama al vendedor.

-Si claro, ¿Cuál?- Pregunta el vendedor.

-Esta.- Y la chica pide la máscara nueva que estaba.

-M-Malon.- Zelda ve aquella chica y la reconoce.

Zelda veía a aquella mujer que era idéntica a una persona que conocía en Hyrule.

Pero en Termina es otra historia.

-Romani.- Pero otra mujer idéntica a aquella chica de apariencia, solo que con un vestido completamente de color amarillo viene y se deja ver, solo que a ella se le notaba las diferencias por la edad que la diferenciaba.- Pareces una niña pequeña. Te hace falta madurar.- Le dice.

-Y a ti algo de inmadurez Cremia.- Le dice Romani, algo molesta.- Me gusta esta mascara. Y no me importa ponérmela. Con tal es para este momento.

Romani veía aquella mascara que era idéntica a aquellos intrusos que venían una vez al año desde el cielo para intentar llevarse las vacas. Por suerte ella ha defendido sola. Aunque dos años seguidos le toco defender acompañada por un niño de ropas verdes. Ella lo recuerda cada año, de forma ilusionada. Ahora mismo se acuerda de él, también de lo que ha pasado defendiendo su rancho.

Mientras tanto Zelda estaba viendo a aquella chica, que esta solo veía su máscara, mientras sonreía.

_-¡Ahhh! Y otra cosa más. Sé que ustedes lo aman tanto que están dispuestas a dejarlo ir.- El Dios vuelve a decir con su voz normal, esboza una leve sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.- No se preocupen por él, estará en buenas manos. Ante aquella que lo supo valorar, pese a no ser una princesa o que haya dado su mejor esfuerzo, al menos de intentar ayudarlo un poco y agradeciéndoselo como se debe, dándole una fiel yegua, inclusive una vaca. La lástima es que fue en otra línea temporal. Vaya que ella lo merecía y ustedes egoístas, también se lo quitaron al regresarlo, ¿No es así?- Y Pregunta eso ultimo furioso, pero después vuelve a esbozar esa sonrisa.- Pero por suerte y como se habrán dado cuenta todo tiene un igual y en mi tierra ella no es la excepción. Hasta hiso casi el mismo resultado, defendió su hogar a lado del héroe aquí. Y al menos ella pese a su edad le recompenso con una botella de leche, algo muy humilde y después de eso… ¡Je!, Al menos le daba su cama y un techo a donde él pudiera quedarse a vivir. Ella hiso más que ustedes tres juntas._

Zelda aprieta sus puños. Oni piensa dejar en sus manos a su amado con aquella chica de rancho. El Dios vio en ella a la mujer perfecta para el héroe, una mujer que lo valoro y que le supo ella agradecer, aunque era a su forma, pero con la mejor intención.

-¿Zelda, estas bien?- Pregunta Impa, al ver que su protegida veía algo.

La joven rubia se tranquiliza rápido.- Si. Solo estoy viendo toda esta gente.- Responde de forma serena.

Esta vez Impa no puso mucha atención en ese detalle. Mientras la Reina Hylian, sigue observando a la chica de rancho, esta voltea a verla, pero Zelda desvía su mirada rápidamente. Romani no pone mucha atención y decide ponerse su máscara.

Niños las compraban. Anju y Kafei le comparaban una a su hijo. La gente se motivaba por el momento. El vendedor mira a los sabios y les sonríe.

-No está haciendo nada malo.- Comenta Zelda, de forma seria.- Al parecer no tiene ninguna intención. Mas que vender sus mascaras.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea un peligro.- Le dice Impa.- Le tenemos que quitar la Máscara De Majora.

-Eso, si es que primero no encontramos a Oni.- Dice la reina.

-Probando, si. Probado.- Un hombre empieza hablar.- 1,2… Probando.

De repente todos ponen atención al centro, a una persona cualquiera que hablaba por un micrófono, probándolo primero.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!-

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- Pregunta Saria, que se espantó.- ¿Como puede hablar y que se escuche tan fuerte?

Ahí iba a venir lo que el vendedor quiere que vean los sabios. Algunos se espantaron y veían al hombre que tan solo hablar por esa pequeña cosa su voz se oía en todas partes y al parecer se veía como un hombre común y era un hombre común que no tenía nada especial.

-¡Hoy nos hemos reunido en este día para una ocasión importante!- Seguía hablando el hombre del micrófono.

El anunciador señala detrás de sí en esta lona.

-¡Donde hoy podemos presenciar un evento único, que desafía toda lógica que tenemos hasta ahora!-

-¡Que se calle!- Ruto se tenía que tapar los oídos, no soportaba, puesto que estaba cerca de una bocina, algo que no conocía.

-¡Donde cambiara la historia de Termina, como las conocemos!-

Todos veían, sabían que por fin mostrarían lo que estaba detrás de la lona.

-¡Se arrebasara aquella frontera a la que no podemos ir, ni siquiera cruzar, que nos encadena con nuestros pies firmes a esta tierra!-

La gente se animaba, por fin hoy se vería ese día. En que Termina cambia de historia y evoluciona.

-¿Cómo es que habla de esa forma y no se cansa?- Pregunta Darmani, sorprendido.- Su voz se escucha en todas partes y no se cansa, ni siquiera yo puedo hablar así.

-Se escucha como un rugido.- Comenta Nabooru.

-¡Donde hemos imaginado estar, donde grades escritores hasta han sacado su inspiración!-

El hombre alza la mirada y ve el cielo azul y lo que está en este.

-¡Pero yo no diré esto, lo dirá aquel hombre que trata de hacer esto posible, que se arriesga en esta travesía peligrosa, acompañado de un goron valiente que le ha ayudado!-

-¿Si es peligrosa, entonces por que festejan?- Pregunta Ruto de mala gana, harta de escuchar ese ruido.

¡UN APLAUSO PARA ELLOS!

La gente empieza aplaudir, mientras en una parte, chispas salen de una entrada hacia ese círculo, anunciando la llegada de aquellos que emprenderán un viaje peligroso. Salen dos personas. Pero aquellas personas eran diferentes, tenían trajes completamente blancos, algo plateados, con botas del mismo color, con cascos del mimo color, con un cristal que dejaba ver apenas y sus rostros, aunque ellos si veían a la perfección. Se veían robustos, y mucho mas el goron, que de por si su raza ya era robusta, pero así eran los trajes. Los trajes contaban con una gran y pesada mochila a sus espaldas, que está a su vez tenia tubos transparentes conectados al traje.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta Zelda, sonriendo levemente al verlos así, se veían algo graciosos.- ¿Por qué están vestidos así?

-Son sus trajes especiales.- Dice un niño emocionado.- Esta vez son diferentes.

-Tonto no se dice "Especiales".- Responde otro niño.- Aunque si son a la vez especiales.

Los sabios esta vez no saben de qué trata ese evento, era muy diferente a los que se tenían en Hyrule.

El Terminian, se acerca al micrófono y se quita su casco, dejando ver quién es. Era el hombre calvo que atendía la tienda de bombas, lo reconocen, mas Impa, puesto que lo ha visto en la tienda de Hyrule, vendiendo Bombuchus por las noches.

El hombre empieza hablar.

-¡Muchas gracias por estar todos reunidos, es una ocasión especial, la verdad!

Mientras tanto el goron también se quita su casco.

-¡Hoy es el día donde podre cumplir mi sueño, donde retare a la misma naturaleza por conseguirlo!

La lona se destapa y deja ver que estaba debajo de ella.

-¡Donde conseguiré surcar este cielo, hasta arrebasar todo limite conocido, que ni siquiera las aves pueden!

-¡Ja!, Si eso es imposible.- Dice Darmani, con cierta sonrisa burlona.

-¡Se que lo que digo es imposible, pero con esto!

Se deja ver lo que estaba debajo. Todos se sorprenden al ver eso, los sabios se desconciertan. Era un objeto metálico y enorme, de gran tamaño.

-¡Con este cohete, surcaremos mas allá de este cielo e iremos y pisaremos... LA LUNA!

-¡La Luna!- Dicen de forma unísona los sabios.

-Eso es imposible.- Dice Darmani.- ¿Cómo piensan llegar con esa cosa hasta la luna?

-¡Se que algunos piensan que eso es imposible!... ¡De seguro piensan la gente que no es de Termina!

Eso pareció que le habían leído la mente a Darmani y a algunos de los sabios.

-¡Pero después de nuestro intento pasado hace seis años, se que esta vez será posible, después de cruzar y casi arrebasar este cielo!

La gente estaba de su lado, puesto que vieron que si pudo hace años, cruzo a gran velocidad el cielo él solo, toda Termina lo animaban. Los sabios estaban completamente desconcertados y confundidos, puesto que ellos no son de Termina.

-¡He comprendido que no podía hacer esto solo, era imposible y casi muero ese día, de no ser las precauciones que tome!

El hombre calvo, se desanima un poco.

-¡Pero me alegra que aquel intento fallido, me haya ayudado a comprender las cosas y que después haya tenido gran apoyo!

Pero después recupera ese ánimo, alza la mirada.

-¡Y hoy, con mi compañero goron presente a mi lado que le agradezco por todo, también y que acompañara en esta travesía y que me ayudo en el primer prototipo del cohete de hace años y que hoy en el definitivo haremos historia, nos adentraremos a lo que se conoce como espacio exterior!

-Es una locura.- Dice Nabooru.- Están locos.- No cree lo que dice.

-Nadie ha podido ni siquiera volar, ni menos los goron.- Dice Ruto, sorprendida igual, esta vez Darmani, no le dijo nada.

-Solo que hay un problema con lo que ustedes dicen.- Dice Rauru, que si está sorprendido, pero no juzga.- No estamos en Hyrule.

-¡Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas y patrocinadores!

-¿Crees que puedan hacer esto?- Impa le pide una opinión a su protegida.

-No lo sé.- Responde Zelda, viendo el cohete.- Pero como dijo Rauru. No estamos en Hyrule. Hay diferencias con esta tierra. Y lo sabemos desde que llegamos.

-(Snif) ¡Pero en general muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí y ayudarme a a completar mi sueño de ir a la luna! (Snif)

El hombre llora de felicidad, se sentía tan feliz de tener otra oportunidad, su compañero goron lo consuela.

El hombre termina su discurso. Una vez que lo hace se despide de su madre, le da un abrazo, antes de partir. Los redobles de tambores y trompetas empiezan a sonarse. Se ven varios flash que iluminan todo por las Cámaras Pictográficas que toman las fotos para inmortalizar aquel momento, en que por fin se haría historia en Termina.

Los valientes se dirigen hacia el cohete que estaba de forma vertical, con el emblema de Termina en una ala de la parte de en medio. El cohete contaba con dos alas en medio, en la parte inferior otras dos y con una tercera entre y sobre estas, cinco y poderosos propulsores y enormes. Medios diez metros al menos, de largo, era muy robusto. Contaba con todo ese cohete. Los pilotos suben por una escalera hacia la compuerta que era suficiente grande para que el goron pasase.

-Aquí vamos.- Decía el goron nervioso, que subía las escaleras, el temblaban las manos, pero seguía subiendo hasta meterse.

Una vez adentro cierran la compuerta y la aseguran a todo lo que da, con poderosas cerraduras y con otra compuerta como capa. Una vez adentro, se dirigen a sus asientos, que era uno pequeño de persona común y uno para el goron, que era enorme. Ambos se sientan y se brochan todo los cinturones que tienen, todo estaba asegurado, ambos pilotos veían por el cristal el cielo azul y el objetivo principal, justo encima de ellos se encontraba, la Luna.

Si bien la Fiera Deidad no estaba por el momento en su tierra, sabia el deseo de esos pilotos así que antes de irse les arreglo todo, poniendo la Luna, durante el día, hasta con el cielo despejado. Se encargaba de conceder el milagro, siendo Dios y no dejar que su tierra dejara de avanzar para un mejor futuro.

-Muy bien. Llego la hora.- Decía el hombre para darse animo.

-No puedo creer que hagamos esto.- Se decía el goron que temblaba.- Tengo algo de miedo.

-Yo también, pero más emoción que otra cosa.- Se decía el hombre.- Pero no podemos ahora dar marcha atrás.

-¿Y si no volvemos?- Pregunta el goron.

-En este caso. Fue un placer conocerte.- Dice el hombre.

-¡Eso no me ayuda!- Dice el goron molesto y temeroso.

-Se positivo, después de tantos años, de varios prototipos y cálculos, este tiene que ser el perfecto.- Decía el hombre.- Muy bien. Vamos a iniciar.

El hombre oprime un botón, dan una señal, prendiendo un foco delantero de la nave.

-¡Ahora inicien la cuenta de 180 segundos!

La cuenta regresiva empieza. La gente empieza a contar, mientras en el interior del cohete; Los pilotos encienden todo, oprimen botones y clip's. El cohete empieza a temblar.

-Eso parece más una bomba gigante.- Decía Darmani, que veía como el cohete empezaba a sacar fuego, pero poco a poco.

-¡Se van a matar!- Decía eso Ruto.

La gente lleva la cuenta y cuando el cohete lleva 90 segundos. El cohete tiene suficiente propulsión. Goron's vienen de un lado y empiezan a quitar un pequeño pila que tenía una pinza que sujetaba la parte inferior del cohete.

Quedaban 60 segundos.

Mientras los pilotos jalan dos palancas, el Terminian jala una de color azul, con un cristal de ese color y el goron una palanca roja, del cristal de ese color respectivamente. Los cristales de aquellas palancas empiezan a brillar, en su anterioridad eran centros mágicos, de fuego y de hielo. Uno de los patrocinadores de ese cohete eran las hermanas Birova que les dieron eso para el cohete. Si bien esos centros son mágicos. Para aquel hombre, tenían propiedades científicas. Esa energía mágica se concentra en tubos respectivamente, separándolos hasta en una parte del cohete que se empiezan acumular en dos tanques. El aire caliente y frio se concentrarían ahí, poco a poco. Mientras el cohete empieza a encenderse mucho mas por el combustible fósil que también era importante, haciendo una propulsión aparte. También las brujas reforzaron el metal del cohete para hacerlo mucho más resistente para cualquier cosa que les esperara como asteroides pequeños.

Quedaban 30 segundos para el lanzamiento y la gente empieza a contar.

Mientras el cohete, que tenía como apodo "El Bombuchu" se empieza a encender mas. Los goron's rápidamente quitaban la otra pinza, que era la superior que sostenía el cohete. Quedando un tercer pilar que sostenía al cohete, pero este se quietaría solo cuando el cohete despejara, tirándolo.

-¡5!-

La gente de toda Termina empieza a contar. Todas las regiones veían el cielo, los que no estaban presentes verían cuando el Cohete empezaría a volar.

-¡4, 3, 2, 1!-

El hombre rápidamente oprime un gran botón rojo en el centro.

-¡0!-

**¡FWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El Bombuchu saca fuego a chorro y se empieza a elevar poco a poco. Todos se emocionan, y los sabios veían atentos. El cohete se empieza a elevar demasiado, sacando chorro de aire que hacia atrás resoplaba a toda la gente que se tenía que apartar un poco más. El Bombuchu a varios cientos metros en tan poco tiempo. Pero pronto se elevaría más rápido.

Los pilotos empiezan a ver como se elevan hacia el cielo, viendo a sus lados y como dejan esa tierra para por fin ir lo desconocido.

El cohete empieza a ir más rápido, pero no lo suficiente, y se empieza alentar por cada que se eleva.

-¡Tanques mágicos llenos!- Anuncia el goron que se da cuenta por un foco de color amarillo que se enciende.

-¡Liberando el primero!

El hombre con mucho esfuerzo por el despeje, oprime un botón de su lado izquierdo.

El primer tanque que contenía aire frio y caliente es liberado. Eso le da un gran impulso al cohete que sale disparado con mucho más fuerza y poder. Era tanto el poder tanto mágico como científico a la hora de combinar dos elementos que dio un sacón de aire hacia la tierra, a pesar de la altura volando mascaras y agitando el cabello de las personas. Ruto se aferró a su túnica, con todo y uñas.

Los Sabios De Hyrule y la gente Termina, no creen lo que ven El Bombuchu gana mucho más velocidad, se ve como aleja cada vez mas de las vistas de todos. Dejando nada mas su estela de humo en el cielo.

Mientras tanto los pilotos de la nave, se sienten comprimidos, por la velocidad que ascienden. Sienten como el cohete da su primer sacudón, puesto que han pasado la estratosfera. El Terminain y el goron ven que el cielo azul, se torna oscuro poco a poco. Mientras el Bombuchu entra turbulencia.

Los pilotos gritan, pero sus gritos no se escuchan ni adentro de la nave, se escuchaba mas como el fuego su trabajo. Mientras rápidamente van pasando las demás capas a una gran velocidad.

La gente empieza a festejar al ver como todo está siendo todo un éxito. Pero no se podría decir lo mismo de los sabios, que más que eso sentían otra cosa.

Mientras tanto en el Bombuchu los pilotos pasan las demás capas. Eso va alentando al cohete.

-¡Perdemos potencia!- Decia el Goron.

-¡Por suerte no hemos acabado todavía!- Se decía el hombre.- ¡Liberando el segundo tanque mágico!

El cohete se da un impulso igual al anterior y pasa la ultima capa una vez que la pasa. Ya no ven el cielo azul. Ven una oscuridad por completo, pero en realidad no era así, se empezaban a ver las estrellas que acompaña, más cerca todavía y daban un cierto brillo único, viendo el espacio exterior por fin. No era necesario describir que se impactaban al verlo así, sintiendo una combinación de miedo y felicidad en ellos, al ver que por fin pudieron cumplir ese sueño de dejar la tierra.

-¡E-e-eso-es-esto!- El gron tartamudeaba, no sabía que decir.

-¡SORPRENDENTE!- Grita el hombre.

-No… S-se queda c-c-c-c-corto.- Decía el goron.

Los pilotos lloraban de ver eso. No sabían si sentirse alegre o temerle de ver a la fuerza de la naturaleza. Ni siquiera sabían si sentir ambas. Solo se dejaban llevar, desactivaban las palancas de fuego y hielo. Ambos oprimen un botón y la propulsión sale y empuja al cohete al parece de forma lenta. Pero aun así.

-¿Crees que podamos llegar a la Luna?- Pregunta el goron.

-La verdad no lo sé.- Responde el hombre.- Pero en realidad sí creo, si ya cruzamos este cielo. Siento que nada es imposible.

El Bombuchu sigue ahora su camino en el espacio exterior hacia la luna, cuya vista al frente, deja posar su gran mirada hacia aquellos que se dirigen hacia ella.

****Mientras tanto: En la tierra****

El hombre del observatorio da una señal, de que si se pudo salir y que los podía ver en órbita.

La gente de Termina festeja, todas las regiones lo hacen. Después de trabajo duro de varios cálculos y cálculos, recolectando información astronómica por igual, desde que ese hombre veía por el observatorio por que una piedra flotaba por ahí, descubriendo que en el espacio no había aire, ni gravedad. Inclusive estudiando la gravedad en estos años. Por fin Termina, por primera vez pudo ascender mas allá de sus límites conocidos.

La gente festejaba de ese hecho único, los fuegos artificiales eran disparados.

Pero los Sabios De Hyrule no se sentían de esa forma. Y de hecho se empezaban a retirar, mientras que de nuevo a su frente ven al Vendedor De Mascaras Felices. Y este solo les sonríe.

-¿Es eso lo que usted quería que viéramos?- Pregunta Rauru espantado, pero molesto a su vez.

-Hay grandes diferencias, ¿No lo creen?- Dice el vendedor.

El vendedor solo asiente. Después gente cubre al vendedor y se dispersa, para después ya no verlo, desapareció.

La gente volvía a sus labores adentro de la Ciudad, mientras los sabios también lo hacían, algunos niños tenían los globos en forma de cohete o de la cara idéntica a la de la máscara que vendía el vendedor.

Los sabios se reagrupan en los lavaderos de la ciudad.

-E-e-esto no- no es posible, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta Nabooru aterrada.

-Al parecer si lo es.- Responde Zelda, solo que estaba más controlada.

-¿Así son de diferentes nuestras tierras?- Pregunta el Viejo Sabio.- ¿Así, de diferente es una dimensión?

-¿Que personas pueden hacer esto y más?- Pregunta Saria.- ¿Que puedan volar a gran velocidad al cielo y salir de este?- Pregunta mientras alza la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa son capaces mas de hacer, que nosotros inclusive no imaginemos?- Pregunta Impa.

-¿Qué hasta los goron puedan cruzar mucho más que este cielo?- Y en cierto modo Darmani tenía envidia.

Ruto por su parte, sentía un nudo en su garganta, recordaba la fuerza del Bombuchu.

Los sabios se aterran de lo que vieron. En Hyrule no se ve nada como eso, a pesar de ser en partes iguales. No había alguien que mostraba una iniciativa de querer cruzar el cielo y no había motivo de hacerlo. Pero ahora en cierto modo se sienten humillados al ver cómo Termina esta viajando ahora mismo a la luna.

Si era eso lo que podían hacer para poder arrebasar sus límites conocidos… ¿En una guerra que harían?

-Y es por eso que las dimensiones se mantienen ocultas.- Menciona Zelda a sus compañeros.

-Ya lo creo.- Dice Ruto que se recuperaba

Los sabios se quedan un momento así, parados, digiriendo apenas lo sucedido. Notando la gran desventaja que ahora tienen. Ahora ven que no solo su enemigo es la Fiera Deidad, sino también su gente, que si bien aun no ocurre nada… ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese una guerra entre Hyrule y Termina?

Zelda, en un momento de malos pensamientos. Se imaginaban la fuerza del cohete contra el Castillo De Hyrule. Nadie, ni siquiera la magia lo pudiese parar con la fuerza de velocidad que volaba esa cosa, no les daría el tiempo de reaccionar.

Y otras cosas… ¿Qué eran capaces de hacer mas Termina?

Los sabios ahora tienen en cuenta las diferencia entre su tierra y la que pisan. Algo que si bien es sorprendente a su vez es aterrador, no saben que pensar al respecto. Ahora ven como posible amenaza a la gente de Termina. Pero ellos sabian que si aun no se daban cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Era mejor dejar así las cosas.

Pero a pesar de ello y lo que piensan ahora, se tienen que prepara para su siguiente aventura, pese a los que les pese tienen aunque ahora avanzar.

* * *

**Y en un momento dado el lector pregunta.**

**¿Kaioshin de donde sacas ideas? **

**Esa pregunta si me la han hecho. Y al menos lo han hecho desde el momento de la Guerra Divina.**

**Y es ahí donde respondo: De mi loca cabeza. La verdad no temo en poner algo, aunque a su vez si rompe esencia, como lo he hecho varias veces y son arriesgadas por el gusto independiente del público. Pero en fin es mi fic, yo también tengo un corazoncito, y solo escribo también por mi (T_T) (en cierto modo, obviamente). Y me gusta lo que hago, quiero ser muy variado. Y que al menos la gente se entretenga con algo, a través de lo que hago, digo al final de todo este es el propósito de cada fic independiente al género, ¿No?**

**Siempre habrá gente que te siga independiente del fic. Y el deber de cada escritor, es escribir para entretener, al menos en esta página.**

**Centrándome al tema. Aunque a su vez no es cierto, no lo saque de todo de mi cabeza, el cohete ya lo había planeado desde inicios de este fic. Y me he atrevido a ponerlo, digo después de lo que he hecho, el cohete se queda corto. Y es un elemento canon del juego.**

**Hablando del capítulo. Aquí como se marco, digo las diferencias entre Hyrule y Termina. Que como es sabido esta avanzada tecnológicamente, esta por un paso en delante de Hyrule en ese ámbito.**

**Y es ahí donde me puse a pensar un poco, que pasarían si ambos entran en guerra. Dejando a un lado a los Dioses y héroes. Dejando solo a los habitantes de esas tierras.**

**Seamos sinceros. A pesar de que mágicamente Termina esta un paso atrás de Hyrule, por lo que se ve en el juego aun cuenta con los conocimientos básicos de magia. Y en ciencia y tecnología ya se vio, desde que jugamos ya tenían el prototipo de un cohete. En el Templo Del Mar, se ve a simple vista que todo funciona a base de tecnología. Las Cámaras Pictográficas, el sistema de audio como lo que vimos en el Salón Zora y también existen los botes acuáticos impulsados a motor (Eso no sé si esta en verdad, pero creo que si lo vi en el juego).**

**Ahora imaginen el armamento. Si bien no se ha visto, esa iniciativa del cohete les puede ayudar a la hora de hacer armas.**

**En mi sana (Si sana opinión, conservo cordura a pesar de lo que escribo), Termina va ganando y como lo antes dicho si dejamos a un lado a los Dioses como Oni y las Diosas De Oro y héroes como Link, Zelda y los sabios, para hacer esto más justo. **

**No quiero hablar de sistema de gobierno que al igual no digo que la monarquía, depende del rey obviamente y su gobierno. Que la única diferencia de Termina son mas independientes y libres, aunque se mantienen un lazo a la hora del comercio.**

**Pero como siempre. Cada fan de Zelda tiene la palabra. Esta fue la mía, ¿Cuál será la suya?**

**Muy bien. Sé que el capitulo a lo mejor les fue aburrido, puesto que no hubo acción, pero de en vez en cuando se necesita algo de esto. Y más después del capítulo anterior que es ahí a lo que me refiero sobre el gusto de la gente, que la verdad si fue aterrador y algo gore. En este caso para que se sintieran un poco más tranquilos o darles un poco de novedad. **

**Quiero dar gracias a sus comentarios a kaitou kid zero, LinkAnd0606 y Twilight-Minish. Que me han seguido y vaya que he vuelto a las andadas en los capítulos, actualizo de forma normal al parecer.**

**Y a todos que leen este fic, lleno de fantasías y sueños.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización. **


	59. Las similitudes de las diferencias (1)

**Este titulo me parece muy apropiado.**

**Es confuso, pero si va con este capítulo.**

* * *

**Las similitudes de las diferencias**

**(Parte uno)**

**Cuatro días después**

Han pasado días desde que los Sabios De Hyrule partieron desde Ciudad Reloj, hasta la parte oeste. La Gran Bahía, los mares de Termina. Pero a su vez, para ellos ha sido extraño ese viaje, por el hecho que no han tenido que defenderse contra alguna criatura, esperaban la aparición de criaturas llamadas Leevers que habitan desde esa área, puesto por la vasta cantidad de arena.

Pero no había nada. Desde que pisaron Termina, han tenido que pelear contra variedad de criaturas (Sin contar al Dios que si bien no les ponía las criaturas en su camino, intervino una vez en persona), la primera vez fue por descuido. Pero en general esa era los habitad salvajes de dichas criaturas, a su vez que no era de esperarse esa diferencia, puesto que era común en la tierra donde ellos provenían. Los sabios se sentían algo extraños, al cruzar esta vez.

Pero esta vez, todo estaba tranquilo en aquellas partes. No estaba los Leevers en la arena que pisaban desde hacía horas, siguen caminado. Hasta que ven por fin el gran y ancho mar de Termina.

-¡Por fin!- Exclama feliz la Princesa zora.- ¡El mar!- Dice con una sonrisa a todo lo que da.

Para Ruto eso es una gran satisfacción, ver el agua. Ella como una niña pequeña emocionada corre, hasta tocar con sus pies el agua y meterse en esta, después de sufrir gravemente la resequedad en las tierras congeladas del norte, dándole una inmerecida apariencia que lo detestaba cuando se veía en un espejo. Sus compañeros en este caso no le ponían mucha atención de la misma forma que lo hacia la princesa, pero paran por un momento.

Los sabios paran al ver un gran esqueleto de un pez, en una parte un poco alejada de ellos, el pez estaba puesto de forma horizontal, alrededor de este había flores tropicales, veladoras ya apagadas con la cera deshecha. Ellos se acercan al verlo.

-Esta es… Una tumba.- Dice la Reina que la contempla, en si algo desconcertada al ver eso en medio de la arena.

-Según los relatos de Skull Kid. Fue por aquí donde Link encontró a ese zora.- Dice Impa.

-Asesinado por una gerudo.- Dice Nabooru, que en cierto modo lo hacía de mala gana.

Un silencio viene por un momento, donde solo se escucha el sonido natural del mar y las aves. En cierto modo, hacían un minuto de silencio para ese guerrero, rindiéndole respeto al estar en frente de su lapida. Que a pesar de que Link ayudo aquel zora, no lo pudo hacer con sus seres queridos. Y que también el guerrero zora le ayudo aun después de muerto al Héroe de Hyrule, así como el niño deku y el guerrero goron.

-Esta debe ser la Gran Bahía.- Decía Zelda que se voltea, contemplando el paisaje, a su vez también viendo el laboratorio que se veía a lo lejos.- Por fin llegamos.

-Es aquí donde está la ultima mascara.- Dice Impa.- La última de ellas.

-¿Y dónde queda el salón zora?- Pregunta Saria.

Zelda saca el mapa y empieza a verlo, se toma un momento.

-Hacia allá.- Dice la Reina, señalando hacia su izquierda.- Y ahí es la guarida de las gerudo.- Y señala el lado contrario.

Nabooru concentra más su mirada en aquel lugar, no estaban demasiado lejos y era mejor estarlo. Estaban en un punto medio entre el Salon Zora y la Guarida Gerudo. La gerudo sale de sus pensamientos y decide ignorar.

-Descansemos antes de continuar.- Dice Zelda

Los sabios (A excepción de Ruto), se quedan desconcertados ante eso. No se sentían cansados todos, han tenido un viaje tranquilo, esta vez. No era necesario un descanso, pero no era a su vez algo que mereciera toda su atención. Aunque se sentían extraños, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Los sabios eran los únicos en toda la playa de la Gran Bahía sin saber el por qué, pero no decidieron ponerle mucha situación a eso, por el momento.

Mientras tanto. Ruto no se separaba del mar. Rauru ponía esta vez se entretenía, por primera vez. El viejo sabio ponía a prueba su paciencia con una caña de pescar. A su vez era acompañado por su compañero goron, Darmani. Pero al Sabio Del Fuego no le iba bien en la pesca como a Rauru, no pescaba nada, los peces se le iban, hasta una vez a tal grado de uno saltar después de escapar, en señal de burla hacia el Goron, y este llegando a su límite rompe la pobre caña, apretando más de lo que debe sus puños.

-Sabes que tendrás que pagarla, ¿Verdad?- Le dice Rauru, que no se inmutaba al hablar.

-¿Crees que la Reina me preste?- Pregunta Darmani.- No traje nada.

-No lo sé. Pregúntale.- Eso le responde Rauru, que no se mueve.

Damani en cierto modo tenía nervios de pedirle a su reina, no era de ella no le prestara. Pero simplemente se estaban quedando sin rupias. Y ahora con la caña y peor aun que era especial para la especie goron y se suponía que era para un goron común, pero no para el gran Darmani.

Pero mientras eso sucedía. Saria y Nabooru estaba con una pequeña leña, asando aquellos peces que traían Rauru y también otra de sus compañeras.

-Estas muy seria.- Le comenta la gerudo a su compañera kokiri.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Saria.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es algo que se presiente.- Le dice Nabooru.- Desde aquel encuentro con Oni, estas más seria.

-¿Eso es malo?- Pregunta Saria.

-No. Para nada.- Responde la gerudo.- Simplemente digo. Aparte Ruto al parecer sigue siendo la misma.

-¿Eso piensas?- Pregunta la kokiri.- Ella tampoco es la misma.

Y en cierto modo. La kokiri tenía razón, puesto que en todo su viaje. Ruto ya no estaba tan egocéntrica como antes, era en cierto modo más amable y humilde. Esa forma altanera que tenia, había desparecido casi por completo. Sin mencionar que por ejemplo ayudaba mas a Darmani, al cargar ella sola sus cosas. Entre otras cosas, aunque sean menores, la Ruto de antes no lo hubiese hecho. Y a diferencia de Saria y Zelda, el cambio no se notaba mucho, a excepción de que Saria estaba más seria y en cierto modo se detectaba como si estuviese deprimida.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Dice Nabooru que se concentra más en el fuego.

La corta plática termina entre ellas.

Mientras en otra parte, separada de las demás, estaba Zelda. Sentada sobre una tela que estaba en la reina, con las piernas juntas y sobre sus rodillas, estaban sus manos, solo estaba observando el mar, tenía una vista casi perdida. Y a su lado estaba como siempre Impa, que al igual que Rauru pescaba. Pero la sheikah, aunque capturaba a los peces, no lo hacía augusta, no podía estar igual que Rauru, por el simple hecho de ver a Zelda de esa forma.

Pero Impa, al igual que Rauru, sabían el porqué estaba así. Y de hecho lo han comprendido todos. Su viaje ha sido demasiado tranquilo, pero no se han puesto a pensar detenidamente desde que se aventuraron en cada región. Es la ultima mascara y la más dolorosa de las tres. Pero dejando a su vez fuera eso, tienen que después ir por la última.

Lo que hacia la Reina, era en poner en orden todo, todo lo que han pasado desde las anteriores dos mascaras. Pero se enfocaba demasiado en ello, para tranquilizarse mejor.

-Se te da muy bien la pesca.- Dice Zelda, sonriendo un poco y rompiendo con su silencio.

-(Mph) Es solo cuestión de paciencia y concentración.- Dice Impa.- No es algo que no te enseñado.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dice Zelda.- Paciencia. Es algo que ahorita el consejo ya no tiene.

-¿Enserio piensas en ellos?- Le pregunta Impa, moviendo un poco la ceja.- Si ahorita estuviese una guerra contra Termina, la mayoría de ellos rechazarían a sus creadoras y tratarían de irse como devotos creyentes hacia la Fiera Deidad y los Cuatro Gigantes.

-Y es mejor que no lo sepan.- Zelda exhala su ultimo respiro fuerte.- Sin decir que nunca lo hubiesen creído.

-Odio decirte esto.- Dice Impa se prepara.- Pero hay cosas mucho mas importantes ahora mismo que la política y el estado del reino.

-Ya lo sé.- Dice la hylian que se resigna a pensar eso.- Pero era mejor por un momento pensar en ello, que lo que ahorita estamos pasando.

-…Eso si.- Dice Impa, que para el último momento que jalo la caña un pez se le escapa.- ¡Je!, Me hiciste perder la concentración.

Una vez que acaban de descansar se disponen a seguir. Impa deja su caña a un lado y al igual que su protegida mejor decide reflexionar, con tal ya habían tenido demasiados peces para comer.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Estaba todo tranquilo, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al otro extremo de la bahía. En cierto modo se sentían nerviosos, puesto que tenían que pedir la máscara. Y a su vez Ruto sentía mas eso que todos, las razones son obvias, pero a su vez una molestia injusta hacia esa razón. La Princesa Zora lo consideraba un fastidio, desde que había pisado la tierra de Termina.

-No tienes un chiste Darmani.- Le dice Ruto, algo molesta a su compañero goron, esperando un comentario de este.

-Nada.- Dice Darmani, algo serio.- Esta vez no hay chiste para este momento. Aparte ya sé lo que se siente que te confundan.- Y lo comprendía por igual, puesto que lo vivió en el Pico Nevado.

Desde lejos ven la gran escultura metálica de un pez, ellos lo admiran por un momento.

-Ese es el Templo Del Mar.- Dice Rauru.

-Ojala y la máscara no esté ahí.- Dice Impa.- Costo trabajo ir hacia el Templo Del Pico Nevado.

Los sabios siguen caminando hacia el salón. Pero una vez que llegan a la costa.

-¡AHÍ ESTA DETENGALA!

Los sabios son emboscados rápidamente. Del mar salen zoras que saltan al salir. Los sabios estaban desconcertados, pero preparados.

Pero pasaba algo extraño. Los zoras, no le prestaban atención a los sabios, o al menos lo hacían con uno de ellos. La desgracia tuvo que tocar a la que estaba separada y en este caso a una gerudo.

Nabooru tenía sus sables listos, pero eso no basto. El grupo de zoras se abalanza contra ella.

-¡HEY, SUELTENME!

Sus compañeros actúan. Darmani agarraba al cada zora y los aventaba como si fuesen bolas de papel, mientras era cubierta la gerudo por los demás sabios que hacían que los demás retrocedieran, eso hace que los zoras se reagrupen.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- Pregunta Zelda.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Pregunta un zora.

-¡Respondan ustedes primero!- Dice Impa.

-No los queremos a ustedes queremos a la gerudo.- Dice otro zora de forma tarnquila, pero mostrando una cara más que molesta.

-¿A mí?- Pregunta incrédula Nabooru.- ¿Para qué?

-No te hagas la tonta.- Dice un zora.- Sabes para que, devuélvesela.

-¿Devolver qué?- Sigue preguntando la gerudo.

-No se quienes son, pero sean quienes sean déjenla en paz.- Dice una voz.

Los zoras desvían la mirada y ven a una fémina de su raza, que estaba cubierta por una túnica café, también su rostro, lo unió que se le veían y lo que también se le reconocía de ser zora eran sus piernas. En parte eso las desconcierta.

-¿Qué quieren de ella?- Pregunta Ruto.

Los zoras se muestran algo pensativos al ver a la fémina de su raza. Pero eso a su vez, al verla, sienten una extraña sensación, eso y al ver al grupo de desconocidos que estaban formados de diferentes razas, solo habiendo una gerudo en su grupo. Eso los deja pensativos.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta el zora.

-Solo somos forasteros.- Responde Zelda.

Pero eso deja más en dudas a los zoras.

-¡No es cierto!- Secunda otro de aquel grupo.- Son mercenarios.

-¡No somos eso!- Responde Nabooru (Aunque de cierta manera parecían eso).

-¡Ustedes mienten!- Dice otro zora.

Los zoras se ponen en guardia, preparados para pelear y también los sabios, que preferiblemente no buscan pelear esta vez.

-No hay que lastimarlos.- Dice Zelda, que está preparada.

-Es fácil decirlo.- Dice Ruto.

-No se siente maldad en ellos.- Dice Rauru.- Solo están actuando por algo.

-Mejor déjenme hablar con ellos.- Pide la reina.

Zelda se pone al frente de sus compañeros y se separa de ellos y se tranquiliza, relajando solo su cuerpo, pero más de lo debido, sin poner guardia. Pero Impa está completamente lista, en caso de que alguien se acercara al menos un milímetro, ella actuaria de forma de inmediata.

-Se que no, nos creen.- Les dice la joven rubia, endulzando su voz, cambiando en parte el semblante de su rostro.- Pero. Por favor. No venimos hacerles daño. Mi compañera gerudo, tampoco está aquí para eso y si fuera posible, al contrario desearemos inclusive ayudarlos. Solo estamos de paso en estas tierras, puesto que nosotros no somos de aquí. Pero pedimos libremente el paso.

Los zoras se le quedan viendo a la joven que era sumamente hermosa, que portaba unos ojos azules como si fuese el gran cielo azul y la gran pureza de este. Ellos se sienten raros al ver y a la forma en que dijo esas palabras, no era la belleza (Una pequeñita parte quizás), que los hacía actuar así, si no la forma en que las dijo, separada de sus compañeros a una distancia media y no ponía guardia, mas la voz que no sonaba con malicia. Pero a su vez sintiendo que realmente decía la verdad. Como si viesen la pureza de su corazón. Y con tan solo pocas palabras demostraban.

Eso y viendo la situación, si fuesen mercenarios se abalanzarían sin dudar, eso no cabía duda de ellos, pero al contrario. Ningún mercenario hacia lo que la joven hiso. Aparte refutando sus palabras. Las ropas de ella y de algunos de sus compañeros no tenían ni siquiera el logotipo de las gerudo por ninguna parte. Eso incluía a Nabooru, puesto que no solo representa a su raza.

Y después de pensarlo.

-Está bien.- Dice un zora.- Les creemos. No vienen a lo que pensamos.

-Pero Espera…- Pero otro no creía.

-Si fueran mercenarios o inclusive soldados, ya se hubiesen abalanzado contra nosotros sin dudar.- Dice uno de ellos.

-¿Y qué hay de la gerudo?

-Piénsalo bien, porque habría una gerudo solitaria y más aun aquí.- Dice el zora a cargo.- Aparte son tan orgullosas que prefieren con otra de su raza.

Entre ellos discutían, algunos dudaban aun así de los sabios. Se veían presionados. Pero al ver cómo era cierto, que harían en aquella parte y más aun descubiertos. Solo alguien tonto estaría ahí, cerca del Salon zora. Pero para los sabios que no sabian-

-Pero tampoco pedimos su ayuda.- Dice el zora que estaba a cargo.- Así que aléjense de esta parte. Es una advertencia.

Y sin más que decir ante eso. El grupo de zoras se marcha del lugar se meten al mar y desaparecen del lugar.

Zelda da un respiro de alivio.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?- Pregunta Impa a su protegida y en cierto modo molesta.

-Era necesario.- Dice Zelda.- No queremos provocar problemas ahora con los zoras.

Y en cierto modo era un buen punto lo que decía a su vez Zelda.

-Pero es extraño.- Comenta Impa.- Los zoras querían a una gerudo.

-No me sorprende.- Dice Nabooru de mala gana.- No hay diferencias entre las gerudos de Hyrule, con las de Termina.

Mientras tanto a no tan lejos de la bahía ven un sable que caracteriza las armas de las gerudo, enterrado en la arena. Eso pone de cierta forma, nerviosos a los sabios.

-Pero es grave, tanto que se pusieron así. Y más contra Nabooru- Dice Zelda.

-Eso me recuerda algo.- Dice Nabooru.- Recuerdo cuando hubo la misma situación con los dekus.

-Es verdad.- Impa lo recuerda.- La Reina Deku había dicho que había problemas con las gerudo.

Algo ha pasado en la Gran Bahia. Los zoras están agitados en aquella parte, sin mencionar que las gerudos están involucradas en esto. Los sabios están desconcertados en eso y piensan ahora mismo si eso los afectara. Mientras aquel sable gerudo sigue enterrado en la arena.

* * *

**Aquí ya voy con la ultima mascara y la situación que la rodea. Sé que es algo corto. Pero era a su vez necesario. Este cap será dividido en partes. No es mucho que decir, lo sé.**

**Lo único que lamento es que no es largo este cap. Pero me he visto presionado últimamente, en estos días. Tal vez tarde más en subir más capítulos, de nuevo. Necesito un descanzo en mis fic's mientras me concentro en otros aspectos, como el trabajo y todo eso que en cierto es necesario.**

**Pero en fin, seguire escribiendo, que de eso se trata.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a ****Kaitou kid zero**** y ****LinkAnd0606****.**

**Y a todos que leen este fic corto**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	60. Las similitudes de las diferencias (2)

**Saben. En este punto empiezo a recordar mis primeros comentarios, ¿Por qué?**

**Bueno ya lo sabrán.**

* * *

**Las similitudes de las diferencias **

**(Parte dos)**

Las olas chocan entre el sonido resuena en la playa. El sonido natural del mar solo se escucha como único sonido por todo el lugar, mientras justamente al frente de este, estaban los Sabios De Hyrule observando y contemplándolo, estaban casi en el cabo.

Pero desconcertados aun de lo que paso con un grupo de zoras que había apreciado en el lugar y queriendo a Nabooru, una gerudo, sin éxito al capturarla por sus compañeros que lo impidieron. Se han puesto a pensar en la situación extraña que les toco, él porque querían a su compañera, a la Sabia Espiritual.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos hasta el cabo?- Pregunta Darmani, que es la misma pregunta que se hacen sus demás compañeros.- Es obvio que todos nosotros no somos zora.

-Eso y que también no puedo cruzar así nada mas.- Dice Ruto que aun seguía cubierta por su túnica y que solo mostraba su mirada.

Ruto no podía cruzar sola y si lo hacía podían pasar por algunos problemas. Esta vez necesitaban estar juntos de forma obligatoria.

-Ruto tendrás que cruzar.- Dice Impa, después de pensar.- Hay que recordar que la Reina Deku ya le aviso a Lulu sobre nuestra llegada.

-Es verdad. Pero… ¿Lo saben los demás?- Dice Zelda, que dudaba.- Si estos zoras no nos recibieron de la manera, en que verdad yo esperaba. Eso quiere decir que ellos no lo saben. Si no la banda.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Pregunta Saria.

-Regresar.- Responde la reina.- Regresemos por un bote.

Nadie opino, ni dijo nada. Tenían que regresar por un bote y esta vez estar preparados ante cualquier cosa.

* * *

****Unos minutos después y en otra parte de la gran bahía****

* * *

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.- Decía un hombre alto, calvo y con tatuajes azules en sus dos brazos.- Y no después de que ese goron rompiese mi caña.

Los sabios llegaron a una parte de la playa en que estaban, llegaron con un pescador en el cual habían visto un pequeño barco, en una pequeña cabaña que estaba un pescador y dueño de ese barco.

Los sabios tenían que recurrir a un pescador que justamente estaba a punto de irse hacia el mar, para poder pescar, preparaba su barco.

-Por favor. Es que necesitamos ir hacia el cabo.- Dice La Reina.- Entiendo que necesita usted algo…

-No es eso.- Decía el hombre calvo, interrumpiendo a la reina.- Hasta lo haría gratis. Pero no me puedo acercar mucho al cabo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Impa.

El hombre se muestra pensativo por un momento.- Todo empezó cuando las gerudo atacaron aquel lugar en un concierto de la banda Indigo- Go.- Responde con clara molestia.

-¿Por esa razón nos atacaron?- Dijo Saria.- Por eso querían a Nabooru.

Nabooru solo tuerce la boca de inconformidad al escuchar eso.

-No sé qué paso en el Cabo.- Decía el hombre mientras cargaba y preparaba su red para la pesca.- Pero es la razón por la cual está cerrado por los Zoras.

El hombre les contaba la situación de la Gran Bahía y la razón por la cual no puede nadie cruzar.

-Y eso a mí me afecta, debido a que ahora tengo que ir a un lugar más lejos.- Dice el pescador.

-Y si lo hace por mí.

El hombre voltea hacia la dirección de aquella voz y la ve. Ve a una zora muy familiar.

-¡L-l-la artista Lulu!- El hombre se sorprende.

Ruto se quita la capucha de su túnica y deja ver su rostro. Mientras el hombre se queda sorprendido.

-Nos podría ayudar.- Pide la supuesta Lulu, que hasta trata de poner otra voz que sonaba más dulce.

-¿Por qué usted no puede hacerlo?- Le pregunta el pescador.- Con usted no hay problemas, debido que puede nadar. Y que también nadie le puede decir nada.

-Es debido a que ellos no son zoras.- Pero esta vez Ruto no se pone nerviosa ante esa pregunta. Y a su vez era cierto, siendo entre sus demás compañeros sabios que estaba un goron.- Necesitamos trasladarlos hasta allá y vienen de mi parte.

El hombre ve a los sabios y a la supuesta vocalista, le parecía algo sospechoso.

-Está bien. Lo hare.- El hombre vuelve a tranquilizarse, no le pone mucha atención.- Pero con una condición.- Pide.

Pero era a su vez obvio que necesitaba algo a cambio.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunta Ruto (Lulu), que sonríe, pero en realidad se pone nerviosa pensando a su vez algo.

-Necesito pescar en aquellas parte, es por el Cabo Zora donde abundan los peces.- Dice el pescador.- Es todo lo que pido.- Y era lo único que él quería.

La impostora asiente, dándose alivio y pensando que le pediría un autógrafo. Puesto que la Princesa Zora de Hyrule no conoce la firma de la vocalista de la banda.

La reina solo sonríe y siente satisfacción al ver como su compañera zora había podido convencer ella sola al pescador y el trato a su vez era justo.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Los sabios tenían que cruzar por barco para poder llegar al cabo. Se vieron orillados al ver a los zoras y siendo solo la única Ruto en hacerlo. Pero de ahí en fuera solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a su destino. Mientras tanto Ruto se encontraba esta vez pensando en una parte alejada del pequeño barco, en la parte trasera. No podía negar algo que le llego después de que llegaran al mar.

"_¿Qué se siente ser humilde?"_

El semblante de la princesa zora era serio, cerraba por un momento sus ojos para pensar bien.

-Verte de esta forma tranquila, es sumamente raro.- Nabooru esta vez se acerca a la zora, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No me digas que tú también no tienes nada mejor que hacer.- Le decía la zora.

-Perdone princesa.- Nabooru se pone seria, por un momento, creyendo que le falto al respeto a la zora al no respetar su titulo.

-Tranquila gerudo.- Ruto cambia un poco su tono.- No me siento molesta.

-No se nota.- Dice la gerudo.

Ruto se queda por un momento sin decir nada. Nabooru decía eso por el tono de la princesa, que en si no hubo un cambio.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Ruto, notando algo.- No cabe duda que fue por eso.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Nabooru.

-De nada.- La zora niega y se quita ese pensamiento rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí Nbooru?

-Creo que para estar igual que tu.- Responde la gerudo.- Quiero pensar un poco en paz.

Y la Sabia Espiritual venia a lo mismo, quería pensar en paz y digerir lo sucedido que paso. Hasta estaba igual que su compañera zora. Nabooru tenía una túnica que cubría su cuerpo para pasar desapercibida ante los zoras.

-Solo falta que pensemos lo mismo.- Ruto sonríe levemente, pero aun teniendo el semblante serio.- Te puedo preguntar algo Nabooru.

-Sí. Claro.

Un momento se toman ambas, hasta que…

-¿Crees que soy diferente?- Pregunta la princesa.- Dime la verdad.

-¿Diferente?- Pregunta Nabooru desconcertada.- ¿Diferente a qué?

Por alguna razón eso molesta a Ruto, no tanto al no saber explicarse si no lo que realmente quiere preguntar.

-Mejor dicho…- Y la princesa reformulara la pregunta.- ¿Crees que soy arrogante, egocéntrica, criticona?

-¡Ohh!- Para Nabooru, se sorprendió mas al escuchar eso de la misma Princesa Zora, Ruto.

La gerudo se queda callada, no dice nada al escuchar esa pregunta de la princesa.

-Contesta.- Pide Ruto al no oír a la gerudo hablar y que tardaba.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- Pregunta Nabooru nerviosa de contestar.

-Solo dilo quieres.- Y Ruto se pone molesta.

-¿Por qué te castigas por tu actitud?- Pregunta Nabooru.- No importa si eres así.

-Si importa.- Decía la zora.- Antes no le daba importancia. Pero después de…

"_Sabes. Recuerdo una vez cuando viniste a mi humilde hogar, recuerdo que te quejabas por qué no te daba un vaso con agua, porque yo vivía en un árbol y porque era algo seco el lugar para ti. Tu vives adentro de una roca y con mucha agua o luego estas en el interior de Lord Jabu Jabu. Ese es un lugar nada apropiado para mí, tienes algunos lujos que a lo mejor yo desearía, pero yo nunca me queje o juzgue de ello. De todos nuestros compañeros (A excepción de Rauru), tú fuiste la primera y única que se quejo de mi humilde casita"_

-Nunca me di cuenta de mis actitudes que tengo hacia los demás.- Sigue hablando Ruto, recordando esas palabras de Saria.

-Aunque eres así. En realidad te preocupas por igual por los demás.- Y Nabooru le recuerda algunas cosas de su vida pasada.- Recuerdas cuando nuestra Reina te libero del hielo y lo primero que hiciste fue ir al Templo Del Agua para detener al monstruo que asechaba. Eso comprueba que eres igual que nosotros y mereces ser una sabia por eso.

Ruto se pone a pensar en ello, era cierto. La Princesa Zora fue para ayudar a su gente, sacrificándose si era necesario. Pero para el Dios que asecho en ese día, dijo algo que Ruto se ha puesto a pensar hace poco.

-Fue por eso.- Decía Ruto, con voz cortada.- Es obvio. Que por eso jamás le guste.- Se decía.

La gerudo no entiende lo que tiene su compañera zora. Padecía lo mismo que Darmani, se empezaba arrepentir de lo que le había hecho a Link.

-Se arrepiente de su pasado Princesa.- Pero aun así Nabooru la trata de ayudar.- Pero tiene que vivir con ello.

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Algunas veces, nunca lo es.- Y Nabooru se pone aun más seria.- Yo también vivo con ello. Mi tribu han sido ladronas y yo fui alguna vez parte de eso. Me arrepiento si alguna vez cause mal. Pero tengo que dejarlo ir. Y remediarlo con las cosas que hare en el futuro.

-Sí. Pero si aun te persigue, como si lo hicieras una y otra vez?- Pregunta Ruto molesta.- Si un Dios te lo recuerda y que tuvo a su vez un gran significado para la vida de alguien.

Nabooru se queda callada ante eso. Era lo que tenia Ruto, recordaba todo gracias a la Fiera Deidad que los castiga por todo lo que le hicieron a Link.

-Yo aun seguí siendo la misma después de eso. Aun fui la misma antes de llegar a Termina.- Y se culpa la zora por su actitud.- Después casi mato a Saria por dicha actitud.

Nabooru esta vez no tiene nada que decirle a la gerudo.

-¡Hemos llegado!- Avisa el pescador.

Todos los sabios bajan del barco, en la entrada del cabo. Pero así como bajaron rápidamente son recibidos por un grupo de zoras que veían a los que recién llegaban.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta un zora.- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?, está prohibido pasar. Así que regresen.

-Venimos a ver a la banda Indigo-Go.- Responde Zelda.

-La banda hoy no toca y no quiere ver a nadie.- Decía el zora muy molesto.- Así que largo.- Y los corre de esa forma.

Esta vez los sabios no se marcharían del lugar. Eso y que también están en literal acorralados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pero entre la multitud alguien distinguido sale y ve a los sabios por un momento.

-Evan ellos tratan de pasar.

-Ya veo.- Era Evan, el líder de la famosa banda, al ver a los intrusos piensa, viendo a cada sabio.- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Y Pregunta tranquilamente.

-Mi nombre es Zelda.- Se presenta primero la susodicha, sin dar su titulo para ahorrarse las palabras.- Venimos desde muy lejos para ver a la banda Indigo-Go, por un asunto especial.

-Zelda, ¿Ehh?-Al líder le basta con eso.- Usted es la Reina de la tierra de Hyrule.

-Si.- Responde la Hylian, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de educación, así mismo los demás.- Y estos son mis compañeros.

-Entiendo. Mi nombre es Evan Líder de la banda Indigo-Go.- Se presenta el susodicho.- Y los he estado esperando. Pueden pasar. Acompáñenme.

Y con eso los sabios se tranquilizan al tener el acceso no sin antes algo.

-Espere Sr. Evan.- Interrumpe Zelda.- Por favor. Pedimos que deje a este humilde pescador hacer su trabajo en las cercanías.- Dice, acordando sede la petición del hombre que los ayudo a cruzar el mar.

El artista ve el barco. Después acepta el trato al ver que han tenido problemas en llegar hasta este lugar.

Los sabios caminan y se meten al salón zora solo para ver lo pequeño que era si se comparaba con el Reino Zora, donde se encontraba el rey, que era muy amplio. Pero aquel lugar en donde ahora se encontraba parecía un domo con reflectores que daban hacia una parte en especifico que el escenario donde se supone que esta el escenario. Era de esperarse que no fuera un reino.

-Disculpen por las molestias que les hemos causado.- Se disculpa Evan.- Hemos esperado su llegada desde que nos llego la carta de la Reina Deku. Pero hemos tenido problemas últimamente. Cuando nos enteramos que ya estaban aquí, pero a través de la guardia que montamos. Fui rápidamente a recibirlos. Pero ya no estaban.

-Descuide.- Dice Zelda.- Pero tuvimos que regresar, puesto que no podíamos cruzar.

-Si eso lo puedo ver.- Dice el líder que ve de reojo a Darmani.- Pero si tienen a una zora. A ella no le hubiéramos hecho nada.

Ruto se incomoda un poco, puesto que había una razón del porque no podía. Todos avanzan para poder platicar en otra parte. Y mientras lo hacía entre los zoras curiosos por la fémina zora encapuchada que había recién llegado. Ruto no les ponía atención y le convenía ignorar. Pero cuando un pequeño niño de su raza por casualidad pasa de lado, ambos se ven a los ojos, solo por un momento. Para la princesa no fue más que una simple vista que ni siquiera el niño la alcanzo a ver.

-¿Mama?- Pero para el niño zora que la vio a los ojos y reconociendo a alguien familiar para él.

Ruto solo ignora y no pone atención en eso, mientras para el niño se queda extrañado.

Evan se acerca un poco a Zelda.- ¿Es cierto que también está con ustedes una gerudo?- Pregunta.

-Si.- Dice Zelda.- Esta detrás de nosotros justamente.

Evan voltea y ve a la gerudo tapada y a diferencia de la zora, estaba hasta las piernas. Nabooru tenía que andar casi descalza al caminar.

-Sera mejor que aun siga de esa forma.- Le dice Evan.

Todos entran al cuarto que es la de la vocalista de la banda. Una vez adentro, hay otro ambiente más denso todavía. Contribuía también que habían también zoras adentro, si no también reunido estaban los demás integrantes y amigos de la vocalista.

Un zora que no se separaba del esqueleto de un pez, que era en realidad un bajo, era Japas que estaba de costumbre relajado, casi.

Otro que era un zora muy gordo y con dos pequeño cuernos en su cabeza, ese era Tijo.

Y por último el líder que tenía audífonos en su cabeza, Evan, que era el que los guio.

-Con que estos son los mencionados y famosos amigos de Link?- Pregunta Japas, mientras toca con su bajo y en cada nota emanaba una especie de depresión, perfecta para un cantico dolido.

-Ellos son los que vienen de parte de Link.- Pregunta Tijo.- Fueron también enviados por nuestros Dioses Gigantes.- Comenta.

-Disculpen por las molestias que les estamos causando.- Se disculpa Zelda, con delicadeza en su voz y realmente apenada al pedir la máscara.- Pero hemos venido aquí por la máscara que uso el héroe Link.

Después de aquellas palabras, viene un silencio, algo incomodo.

-Descuiden.- Dice Evan en un intento de disimular.- Si es una orden de nuestros Dioses no dudamos.

-Pero. Les podemos preguntar algo.- Dice Japas con algo de ansias, que en su nota cambian de forma radical.- ¿Viene Link con ustedes?

Para la reina y sus compañeros es algo incomodo también ese tema cuando se lo preguntan.

-No.- Responde Zelda al final de todo.- El no se encuentra con nosotros.

-¡Ohh!, Ya.- Y el bajista se desmotiva por la pregunta y las notan descienden en picada.

El ambiente se empieza a sentir más deprimente por alguna razón, descendió bastante. Los sabios no ponen aun mucha atención en ello.

-Esperábamos su visita.- Responde Tijo con pena y con un semblante triste que ni siquiera él lo aguantaba.

De repente se escucha un crujido y un rechinido. Algo se empieza abrir a través del cerrojo se veía como la manivela daba vuelta. Los sabios se voltean, para dejar pasar y para ver a su vez quien está en la puerta.

La puerta se abre. Una zora había entrado. Dejándose ver con un vestido azul que tapaba sus muslos y torso.

_-¡OHHHH!- _Peropara cierta zora que estaba con sus compañeros es peor el susto, que se da al ver a la fémina de su raza.- _¡POR LAS DIOSAS!_

No solo era Ruto. Si no también sus compañeros sabios, al ver quien estaba con ellos, las caras de ellos se aterran, como se sorprenden al verla.

-Has llegado Lulu.- Dice Evan.

Con una cara demasiada familiar. Con unos ojos morados que expresaban su serenidad, pero a su vez su tristeza que está cargando, ver a los que habían llegado a otra tierra con esa mirada que demostraba como realmente estaba. Pero se esforzaba de mantenerla y disimularla lo más que pudiese. Una réplica perfecta físicamente de la Princesa Zora de Hyrule se había presentado ante los sabios que se queda sin aire al ver esa gran semejanza. Las palabras aun se quedaban cortas al ver lo que la otra tierra del Dios Feroz les ofrecía, como si fuese a su vez una broma.

-Ustedes deben ser los que vienen de la tierra de Hyrule.- Menciona Lulu. La vocalista de la banda Indigo-Go.- Me alegra verlos por fin.- Dice manteniendo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Los sabios están catatónicos de lo que ven, tanto que necesitaban un poco de tiempo. Para ellos, al parecer no solo Darmani tenía una contraparte casi idéntica (Por el color gris que caracterizo aquel espíritu guerrero goron), Si no también Ruto tenía una e idéntica. Pero de no ser por el vestido azul que llevaba, hasta la confundirían por apariencia.

-Mi nombre es Lulu.- Se presenta la susodicha zora.- Y sean bienvenidos.

Los sabios aun tratan de digerir lo que están viendo.

-Muchas gracias.- Dice Zelda, que disimulaba a la perfección como se sentía.- Gracias por dejarnos estar aquí.

La zora cambia de semblante, mostro otra cara, algo seria.

-La Reina Deku me informo de su llegada días atrás. Ustedes vienen de parte de los Dioses Gigantes por nuestras mascaras que tanto guardamos y cuidamos con nuestras vidas.- Dice Lulu.

-Así es.- Responde Zelda que aun tiene la voz.- Venimos a su vez en parte del héroe Link, mi prometido.

La vocalista zora traga un poco de saliva al escuchar algo.- ¿Así que Link no está con ustedes?- Pregunta.

-No, no está con ellos.- Dice Japas compartiendo a su vez y en gran parte lo mismo que la zora.

Zelda y los sabios notan algo desde que llegaron y es que aquel grupo de zoras tenía algo extraño se le notaba en sus miradas y en la forma en que hablaban, eso y más sus rostros que intentaba disimular. Ocultaban algo y al parecer tenía a su vez algo relacionado con Link.

Y antes de que la prometida de dicho héroe pregunte una razón por la cual preguntan por este. Es interrumpida al desviar completamente su vista por la vocalista zora que sostiene un cofre, idéntico del que la Princesa Deku tenía en su palacio, un cofre de hierro. Lulu deja el cofre en el suelo y con la llave en mano no pierde tiempo y lo mete en el cerrojo y le da vuelta. El cofre reacciona y los mecanismos se abren automáticamente.

-Tiene mucho que no lo saco a él.- Mencionaba Lulu aun conteniéndose de lo que realmente siente.- Hace tiempo un niño nos dio esta mascara y nosotros lo queríamos matar al creer que el asesino a nuestro Guitarrista. Que equivocados estábamos a la hora de ponernos esta mascara. Nos disculpamos ante el héroe. Pero aun así sentimos que es insuficiente.

El cofre se abre y unas delicadas manos agarran lo que está dentro. Con delicadeza y de forma lenta saca la anhelada mascara que contiene el espíritu de un gran guerrero amado, de un padre. Que para una zora que a la hora de ver a la máscara a los ojos no puede evitar que sus lágrimas salgan.

-Aquí está la máscara.- Y Lulu se para y alza su mano hacia la mano de la reina y se la da.- Esta es la Mascara Zora. La que contiene el espíritu de mi querido Mikau.

-Eso fue fácil.- Dijo Nabooru, susurrando y sin creer que ya están tan rápido con la máscara.

Por su parte Ruto se le queda viendo a su símil, aun encapuchada, notaba algo, que si bien son iguales físicamente, no lo son mentalmente. Pero independiente de ello. Algo tenia la zora, estaba destrozada su voz era mucho más cortada y si se compara con la Reina Deku. Lulu esta mas dolida que ella a la hora de darles la máscara, no había una relación completa de que las mascaras sean seres amados por aquellas dueñas. Era algo más que tenia la vocalista. Lulu esta vez no se contenía y su semblante cae como mascara, se muestra dolida demasiada muy afectada.

-Por favor que sea rápido.- Dice Lulu que le tiembla la mano.

Los sabios no dicen nada y deciden cumplir lo que dice la vocalista. Zelda agarra la máscara y ante los presentes ella se la pone. Y el procedimiento de dolor empieza de nuevo.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Los momentos dolorosos pasan. Los sabios ven los recuerdos de la mascara zora. Se materializa el espíritu al frente suyo en la oscuridad.

Pero mientras cada sabio se ponía la máscara y esta vez no se desmayan al quitársela, solo algunos como Nabooru, Rauru y Saria. Ya se estaban acostumbrando al dolor que requiere las mascaras y la gran energía que conlleva. Mientras tanto Impa y Zelda titubeaban después de ponérsela, aun siendo la más dolorosa de las tres, pero se notaba su cansancio en ponérsela.

Pero ahora le tocaba a Ruto. Que se quita su capucha de su túnica y se deja ver ante la banda.

-¡Ohh, ¡POR LOS GIGANTES!

Ellos se llevan una sorpresa al ver a la princesa zora de Hyrule. La banda veía una copia idéntica físicamente de su vocalista, Lulu. Dos de la banda (Tijo y Evan) se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver lo indescriptible, que para Lulu era más al ver a su símil justamente al frente.

Ambas se ven a los ojos por un momento idénticos, sin dejar de hacerlo. Se vuelve incomodo rápidamente. Se quedaban justamente quietas al verse, hasta parecía espejo y reflejo, con la misma cara estaban. Hasta ambas en un momento de Inercia (Quizás) querían alzar la mano y averiguar si no se trataba de eso, un reflejo para ver si una hacia lo de la otra.

-Pensé que lo que decía la Reina Deku era exagerado.- Decía Lulu nerviosa, rompiendo con el silencio.- Pero eres idéntica a mí.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía desde y pensaba lo mismo que tu.- Decía Ruto con voz igual, nerviosa.- No tiene idea cuantos problemas me ha dado esta situación desde que pise Termina.

-Me lo imagino.- Y la vocalista se lo imagina, por la obviedad de la fama que carga.- Pero eres como un reflejo.

-Si un reflejo.- Dice Ruto.- Yo también lo pienso.

-Somos iguales.- Dice Lulu sonriendo un poco.

-No somos iguales.- Decía la Princesa zora con un semblante y voz seria, casi severo.- Hay aun así diferencias entre nosotras. Soy una princesa de donde vengo.

Eso es una sorpresa mas para la banda. Mientras Darmani, Impa y Zelda no decían esta vez nada y no tenían esta vez el que. Estaban igual sorprendidos al ver como Ruto por fin conoce a su símil.

-Aparte.- Ruto cambia de semblante y con un diferente voz dice.- Somos diferentes en varios aspectos. Y tú tienes al menos algo que yo hubiese querido. Y por un momento creí que estaríamos igual.

-Tal vez lo somos.- Dice Lulu con voz seria al igual.- Pero tiene razón. Somos diferentes.

-El colmo seria tener la misma situación.- Y la princesa le sonríe.

Eso es como una fibra sensible para Lulu que pasaba por una situación.

Sin más que decir Ruto agarra la mascara zora y se la pone, no quería también seguir con la conversación con su contraparte Terminiana, en cierto modo Ruto sentía dolor al hablar con Lulu.

La Sabia Del Agua al ponerse la máscara siente la reacción. Ella se encuentra en aquel espacio oscuro sin poder ver nada. Hasta ver que por un momentos se ilumina todo y deja ver después en su lugar a un zora, que era un joven adulto. El zora ve a la fémina de su raza.

-¿Lulu?- Pregunta Mikau desconcertado.- ¿Te despides de mi, amor?

Ruto, se desconcierta al escuchar eso, pero a su vez ya no le sorprende. Pero la sorpresa vuelve al ver al espíritu de la máscara que empieza a llorar.

-¿Tomaste tu decisión?- Pregunta Mikau.- ¿Me dices adiós?

-¡Wow!, Espera.- Ruto para al espíritu de la máscara.- Yo no soy la zora que tú piensas.- Le dice.

Mikau no cree eso y pone una cara de duda, pero se dedica viendo a su disque amada por un momento. Aparte del vestido que no le veía puesto, lo que decía esa zora era verdad y con tan solo verle los ojos lo sabía (Aunque estos fueran iguales), reconocería a la verdadera Lulu al verla.

-Es verdad.- Dice Mikau sorprendido.- ¿Quién eres y porque finges ser Lulu?- Pregunta con notoria molestia.

-Escúchame.- Ruto se pone un poco molesta.- Yo soy también una de las persona que vienen de parte de Link. Y no finjo ser Lulu.

-¡¿Eres amiga de Link?!-Y Mikau no se contiene de nuevo y reacciona.- ¡Te ruego tu ayuda!

-¿Ayuda?- La princesa pregunta, sin esperar eso.

-Se lo he dicho a los demás de tus amigos. Ayuden a mi Lulu.- El zora hasta se arrodilla ante Ruto, le suplicaba.

-Las gerudos tienen a uno de mis hijos.- Respondía el espíritu.- ¡Te ruego a ti amiga de Link, que me ayudes!

El espíritu seguía suplicando, arrodillado ante la zora. La princesa veía al espíritu que le rogaba y le contaba la situación. Mikau le había pedido a cada sabio hasta ahora que le ayudase con ese favor, siendo que ahora no puede hacer nada.

Ruto se pone a pensar, no tenia palabras que decirle al espíritu que quería a sus hijos también de vuelta, lo común de todo padre.

-Te ayudare.- Le dice después de pensar mucho.- Supongo que esto es para rematar las tres regiones que ya cruzamos.- Dice algo molesta.

-Gracias.- El espíritu agradece.- Me alegra que también que tus amigos accedan a nuestra ayuda.- Dice, respondiendo que también Zelda y los demás han accedido a la ayuda.

Ruto solo le sonríe, no tenía otra cosa que decir.

-Vienes por lo que tengo guardado.- Dice Mikau, que se recuperaba.- Les ayudare con eso, aunque tengo que decir que…

-Si ya lo sé.- Interrumpe la princesa, de forma algo grosera al zora.

-Si… Tú eres diferente a mi Lulu.- Le dice Mikau, que a pesar de su tristeza sonríe al tener más ayuda.

El zora se desvanece y se convierte en partículas luminosas que rodean rápidamente a la princesa y al sentirlas, esta grita de inmenso dolor al recordar todo el pasado de Mikau.

La princesa zora ve a Lulu llorando sin parar, había pasado una situación similar en el pasado. Las gerudo les habían robado a sus hijos cuando estos eran solo huevos. El guitarrista al ver a su amada inconsolable. Decidió ponerse en marcha e irse hacia la guarida gerudo para recuperarlos.

Ruto al igual que sus compañeros ven cada detalle de lo que hiso Mikau. Como se aventuro a la guarida, solo. Y mientras lo hacía pudo ver a una gerudo hablando con alguien.

-¿Consiguieron los huevos?- Pregunta un chico con una máscara de corazón en su rostro y levitando.

-Casi los tenemos.- Dice una gerudo distinguida con una joya amarilla en su frente pelirroja (Como toda gerudo que tiene así el pelo), tobilleras de metal y ropas rojas.

-Una vez que los tengas puede hacerse con el tesoro que está en el templo y obtener el tesoro. ¡Jijiji!

De ahí Mikau se entero él porque querían los huevos. Para accede al Templo Del Mar. El guitarrista no dejaría que eso pasase así que se aventuro aun más para recuperar los huevos.

Pero desgraciadamente lo habían descubierto.

Ruto empieza a ver como Mikau es perseguido por varias gerudos. Pero en especial una le enterró una flecha en el costado, provocándole una herida. El zora escapa, mal herido.

Ruto agoniza y grita como nunca antes lo había hecho, cada sabio lo hiso, puesto que sienten el dolor de Mikau, su impotencia y tristeza al no tener los huevos, la herida que lo mata poco a poco con gran sufrimiento y dolor, mientras su liquido vital es esparcido por el agua. Y el dolor del guitarrista el no ver a su amada ya nunca más escucharla cantar.

Y sus últimos recuerdos con vida era ver a un chico de ropas verdes ayudándolo, sacándolo del mar y Mikau cantando por última vez, contándole la situación y que le ayudase a recuperar los huevos robados.

Más recuerdos vienen. Link usando al espíritu zora en su travesía por los mares de la Gran Bahía, metiéndose a la guarida gerudo y rescatando los huevos. Lo que tuvo que pasar después, inclusive pasando por bestias acuáticas para conseguir algunos.

Para después dejarlos en el laboratorio. Ruto ve el nacimiento de los huevos ante sus ojos, por un momento se alegra y sonríe de lo que ha hecho Link, todo lo que hiso en Termina, hasta arriesgarse con las personas que no conocía, a todo aquel que necesitara ayuda. Le quedaba bien el titulo de héroe.

Después ir con Lulu y tocarle una canción. Ruto solo veía y en cierto modo lo que siente es envidia al ver como Link Zora le ofrecía la canción a su contraparte. La princesa hubiese querido una serenata de parte del héroe.

Solo para después ver como Lulu recuperaba su voz y como una tortuga gigante resurgía y después de una charla llevarse al héroe hacia el Templo Del Mar.

De ahí solo se ve como Link después lucho contra el monstruo que aquejaba todo el mar, un monstruoso pez enorme que asomo un aterrador ojo en su boca, idéntico al de Majora.

Y ese era el Pez Gargantua Enmascarado, Gyorg.

Ruto ve la ardua pelea que tuvo Link, lo que tuo que pasar, inclusive huir de esa cosa para salvarse de no se comido. Pero después de aquella difícil pelea pudo vencerlo y liberar al tercer gigante y liberar la maldición que aquejaba la Gran Bahía.

El ultimo recuerdo que tuvo Mikau. Fue que a pesar de su suerte pudo por última vez tocar con su amada.

A partir de ahí viene recuerdos cortados y en especial el ultimo.

-Esa mascara, ¡Quítatela rápido!

Un niño blanco con la máscara de Gyorg le pedía eso. Ese es el último recuerdo

Ruto se quita la máscara, no sin antes dar el último grito. Una vez que se la quita, respira con dificultad aguanto el dolor de Mikau y el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer. Ruto cae y trata de ponerse de pie, pero vuelve a caer.

* * *

**Horas después: atardecer.**

Los sabios después de recuperarse de la máscara y descansar lo suficiente se reúnen de nuevo. Esta vez enterados de la situación que vive Lulu.

-Es por eso que querían a mi hermano.- Decía Darmani.- Querían que él les ayudara.

-¿Pero por qué no pedirnos a nosotros?- Pregunta Ruto algo molesta.- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después del favor que nos hiso en ponernos la máscara.

-No dijeron, puesto que no nos tienen confianza.- Dice Impa.- O quizás, simplemente no querían molestarnos.

-No importa.- Dice Zelda.- Estaremos dispuestos en ayudarlos.

-Es lo que haría Link si estuviese con nosotros.- Dice Ruto.

Y era cierto, por un momento recuerdan eso. Link lo haría si estuviese con ellos. Ayudaría a Lulu de nuevo, aun si le lo trataron de matar en el pasado, lo haría y arriesgaría su vida.

-¿Pero tenemos un plan?- Pregunta Nabooru.- Oí que la guarida gerudo es una fortaleza. Eso también lo sabemos por la máscara.

Eso calla por el momento a los sabios. Pero entre ellos, alguien ya tenía planeado algo. Al no desmayarse ante los efectos de la máscara, no perdió tiempo y elaboro algo.

-Tengo un plan.- Dice una zora.

Los sabios voltean y ven a la Princesa Zora hablando.

-¿Lo quieren escuchar?- Y les pregunta Ruto, algo nerviosa y un poco avergonzada.

Eso sorprende más a sus compañeros. De todas la personas que puede planear como la Reina Zelda, Impa y Darmani. No esperaban que la misma Ruto tuviese un plan para algo como esto.

-Tengo que decir que apenas se me ocurrió. Después de ponerme la máscara lo he estado pensando mucho.- Dice Ruto aun avergonzada y nerviosa.- Pero si he de suponer el comportamiento de una gerudo y por lo que pasa Lulu, puede ser que funcione.

Impa dudaba un poco, requería tiempo, pero eso a su vez era lo que no tenían. Aparte Ruto ya tenía algo de tiempo que lo había planeado.

-Pues, ¿Cuál es tu plan Ruto?- Pregunta Zelda, ansiosa en oír.- Cualquier ayuda es válida y valiosa.

Ruto se toma un poco de tiempo.- Pero. Necesitare tu ayuda Nabooru.- Decía señalando a la zora.

-Supongo por ser la única gerudo y que las conoce, ¿Cierto?- Dice la gerudo sonriendo.

-En parte.- Responde Ruto poniendo una cara de duda y moviendo su mano izquierda en medio circulo diciendo.- Masomenos. Pero jugaras un papel importante.

La Sabia Del Agua describe su plan. Era un plan muy fácil de describir. Pero era también complejo y con la información que tienen sobre la Fortaleza Gerudo, se lo imaginaban, no iba a ser como el que estaba en el desierto, este era diferente. Pero debido al tiempo que no tienen se necesitaría un milagro e incredulidad.

El día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Era un buen plan el que tuvo Ruto, había un gran riesgo que correr, pero si todo funcionaba estaría bien el resultado.

-Ahora solo falta pedir algo.- Decía Ruto esta vez muy apenada.

* * *

****Minutos después: En la entrada del cabo****

* * *

Mientras tanto anochecía, el manto oscuro se estaba mostrando. Mientras tanto la vocalista de la banda estaba sentada, metiendo sus pies en el agua, llorando mientras sostenía la máscara donde estaba su amado zora.

-No sé qué hacer Mikau.- Decía Lulu a su amado.- No sé si me estas escuchando. Al menos ya pude recibir a los amigos de Link y hacer un último favor.

Las lágrimas caen sobre la máscara que caen en el ojo derecho de esta, la lágrima roza y a su vez es como si Mikau llorase.

-Estoy desesperada.- Dice Lulu que sonríe al recordar algo.- No se si se trate de una trampa, pero negociare con ellas. No me queda de otra. Los demás me impiden hacerlo… Me acuerdo cuando hiciste es por mí y te aventuraste solo. Yo hare lo mismo.

-Disculpe. Lulu.

Lulu se espanta y se voltea. Ve a la Reina Zelda, junto con Impa y Ruto.

-¡Huh!... ¿Qué, que se les ofrece?- Pregunta Lulu, tratando de recuperarse.

-No tiene que fingir para nosotras.- Dice Ruto.- Ya sabemos que tiene…

-¡Ustedes no saben nada!- Y Lulu se enfada.- Ya tienen lo que quieren. Ahora váyanse.

-La verdad si lo sabemos.- Dice Impa.- Y apenas la escuchamos decirlo y admitirlo.

-A ustedes no les importa.- Dice la vocalista aun enojada.

-De hecho si lo sabemos y nos importa.- Dice Zelda negándose a esa petición.- El espíritu nos conto.

Lulu entra en shock y baja su mirada y ve la máscara de su amado.

-Recuerdo que dije que no tenemos la misma situación.- Dice la princesa acordándose de sus palabras.- Peor al parecer. Somos idénticas.

-¿Tienes hijos?- Pregunta Lulu.

-No.- Responde Ruto.- Pero yo he dado el mismo sacrificio que tu quieres dar. Hasta lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Inclusive ahora que te vamos ayudar.

Lulu empieza a llorar. Quería ayuda de Link para que recatase a su hijo. Pero ahora los sabios son los que se ofrecen en ayudarla. La vocalista gruñe entre impotencia, aprieta más la máscara de su amado y se aferra a ella. Lulu quería ir por su hijo a la fortaleza, inclusive intercambiar ella por él.

-Aparte puede ser una trampa.- Nabooru sale entre las sombras.- Puede ser que no liberen a su hijo y se quedarían con los dos. Inclusive le harían algo peor.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Pregunta Lulu sin creer en parte las palabras.

Nabooru se quita su capucha y se deja ver.

-Eso responde a su pregunta.- Responde la gerudo.

-Ella no es como las demás.- Dice Ruto.- Al igual es de la misma tierra en la que provengo y somos diferentes. Pero las conoce.

-¡Gracias!- Lulu les agradece.- Me apena aun mas, a sabiendas que trate así a Link

-No es por nada.- Dice Ruto con el tono que la caracteriza.- Link ha soportado cosas peores.

Los sabios esta vez están dispuestos en ayudar a la vocalista de la banda. A pesar de ya ponerse las tres mascaras. Sabían que tenían que ayudarles, aun si no querían su ayuda. Ruto a su vez se ponía en el lugar de sus símil, pese a tener grandes diferencias, había algo en común aparte de la apariencia física, como el comportamiento de ambas. Tal vez algo que si la caracteriza en ser su copia y era tal vez el dolor que podían soportar.

Ruto se acuerda masomenos del mismo sacrificio que hiso a la hora de despertar. Cuando Sheik (Zelda) la saco del hielo y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al Templo Del Agua para detener al monstruo, sacrificándose. En eso tenía tal vez en común.

-Pero antes de irnos necesitamos pedirle algo.- Dice Ruto apenada por pedirle algo a su símil.

* * *

**Horas después: Amanecer.**

El sol apenas se estaba mostrando, mientras tanto los sabios de nuevo cruzaban el mar con el mismo barco que usó, convenciendo de nuevo al pescador. El agua del mar estaba oscura, como si la noche aun estuviese encerrada en aquella parte. Eso no era bueno mientras se dirigían a la guarida gerudo.

-Otra vez explícame tu plan.- Pide Nabooru a Ruto, con un tono raro.

-¿Enserio no entendiste?- Pregunta la princesa algo molesta.

-Lo entendí todo.- Responde la gerudo.- Me infiltrare en la guarida como una gerudo de ellas… ¿Pero tú?

-Yo seré una carnada.- Dice Ruto, un poco harta de repetir el plan a su compañera.

-Vaya que quieres ser el centro de atención.- Dice Darmani, que se burla un poco.- No cambias en ese aspecto.

-Cállate.- La princesa se avergüenza.- No teníamos algo mejor. Aparte no es la atención que yo quería.- Aparte esta ruborizada de vergüenza.

-Pero es tu plan.- Dice Impa.- Y tengo que decir que es muy convincente. Ya que no notaran la diferencia.

-Y es de felicitar.- Dice Zelda.- Nadie se nos hubiese ocurrido de esa forma.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunta Ruto aun avergonzada.

-La verdad si lo es.- Dice Saria feliz por la zora.- Eso demuestra lo que realmente eres capaz.

-Sin mencionar que nos enorgullece.- Dice Rauru apoyando a su compañera zora.

-Pues Bien. En marcha.

El astro rey se muestra por completo y deja ver a la Princesa Zora. Que esta vez esta diferente. Ruto vestía un vestido azul y ese era el mismo vestido que usaba Lulu, se lo había pedido por que era parte de su plan.

Ruto se ofrecerá de carnada para las gerudo, siendo estas que no notaran la diferencia entre ella y Lulu. Por la apariencia, engañándolas con eso. Para Ruto esa era la parte vergonzosa de su plan, hacerse por pasar por otra persona, eso y que también le incomoda el vestido.

-Es hasta aquí donde los puedo llevar.- El pescador les avisa a los sabios que han llegado.- No puedo llevarlos más lejos, las razones son obvias.

-Sí. Gracias.- Dice Zelda.

-Me adelantare con Nabooru.- Dice Ruto que baja rápidamente.

-Suerte Ruto, Nabooru.- Dice Impa.

-Cuídense.- Dice Zelda, deseándoles el bienestar.

-Nosotros las alcanzaremos después.- Dice Rauru.

-Pero recuerden que es en caso de que algo salga mal.- Les recuerda la Sabia Del Agua.

-Si lo sabemos.- Dice Saria.

Sin más que decirse. La zora y la gerudo se adelantan y caminan hacia lo que queda en dirección de la guarida gerudo. Pasando entre el camino rocoso en que se encontraban ahora.

-No sé como aguanta esto.- Dice Ruto, molesta, ajustando y moviendo el vestido de Lulu.- Este vestido es incomodo.

-Sí. Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y Lulu.- Dijo Nabooru, feliz de ver a su compañera.

Eso para Ruto es algo significativo. Si había diferencias, los hijos que tiene Lulu, la alegría que podía mostrar a simple vista al tenerlos, algo que Ruto se imagino alguna vez. Mientras que ahora la princesa, tenía que admitirlo era un poco amargada.

Pero una de las diferencias. Es que, Lulu sabe cantar y lo hiso ella con sus demás compañeros a su vez como una muestra de agradecimiento para los sabios que le ayudarían en su situación, sin poderles ofrecer mucho. Los Sabios De Hyrule querían ver y oír en persona si era cierto lo que escuchaban de la famosa banda Indigo-go. Al escuchar esa voz angelical por sus oídos, quedaron maravillados sintieron el sentimiento en cada palabra, mas la música de la banda que la acompañaba.

Aparte tenían diferente comportamiento, eso hasta Mikau lo dijo cuando se puso la máscara y algunos recuerdos que tenía cuando Link se la puso, se veía que era diferente a ella.

Ruto tenía presente que su contraparte era más alegre, humilde. Que si bien esto último ya era Ruto, no era alegre con quienes le rodeaban, sus súbditos por así decirlo, a excepción de sus compañeríos sabios. Siempre habia sido reservada para los de su clase, su status, como la Reina Zelda por ejemplo.

Pero a pesar de ello, había una similitud en sus diferencias, aparte de la apariencia.

La Princesa Zora por primera vez se sentía inferior a lado de la vocalista.

-Eso comprueba que eres humilde.- Comenta Nabooru.

La zora la voltea a ver.

-Te quejabas de tus actitudes. Pero lo que hiciste demuestra que has cambiado.- Dice la gerudo, recordándole algo a su compañera.- Te ofreciste para ayudar a aquella artista que no conoces y que para nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

-Es algo que hubiese hecho Link.

-Sí. Pero dejándolo afuera. Tú aceptaste, hasta ser la carnada. Si me permites decirlo es algo que cualquier princesa no hubiera hecho. Deja de pensar por lo que te dijo ese monstruo y demuestra que él se equivoca.- Y eso ultimo fue un regaño de Nabooru.

La Sabia Del Agua ante un presentimiento y las palabras de su compañera, asiente y sonríe. Comprendiéndolas.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Dice Ruto.

-¡Wow!, oyendo y viendo eso de ti. Si me espanta.- Y Nabooru se burla.

-¡Jaja!- Y Ruto vuelve a ser la misma.- Algunas veces tengo que dar las gracias a los que se lo merecen.

Pero antes de seguir hablando, callan al ver que por fin han llegado. Las olas vuelven a chocar salvaje mente en las rocas señalando el lugar al que han llegado.

-¿Estás lista?- Le Pregunta Ruto.

-Si lo estoy.- Y Nabooru siente enojo al ver a las contraparte de su tribu y que estas no han cambiado.- El único consuelo que tengo es que no son las de mi tierra.

Los Sabios De Hyrule ya se han puesto las tres mascaras que el Dios De Termina les ha pedido. Pero al hacerlo vieron un espíritu que les suplicaba ayuda. Los sabios aceptaron bondadosamente en ayudarlo y más aun después del que el espíritu les ofreció.

Ahora la zora y la gerudo se empiezan su movimiento, para rescatar al infante zora que está atrapado por las malvadas gerudo y que lo mantienen lejos de su madre.

* * *

**Recuerdo a un usuario llamado ****Edson**** que fue el primero que teorizo esto. Vaya que acertó demasiado en este punto. Este fic ya casi acaba y no creí que tardaría demasiado en poner esta parte de la historia, poner juntas a Ruto y a Lulu. No quería hacer que conviviera demasiado, mas la sorpresa que se llevarían una a la otra si era esencial. Mas las diferencias que una y la otra tiente.**

**Ruto es una princesa. Y Lulu es la vocalista de una banda.**

**Sé que no me dedique demasiado en su convivencia. Me concentre mas en Ruto y Lulu y en un poco más en Nabooru. Aquí pongo al menos un poco las diferencias que tienen el uno de la otra, pero en si una cosa en común. En cierto modo quise poner el amor de una madre y un símil de lo que hiso Ruto en OoT, en el tema de sacrificio. **

**Y lo que está dispuesta la princesa en hacer para ayudar a su símil y esta vez por la bondad de su corazón.**

**En si tengo que felicitar a ****Edson**** que acertó en esa parte. ¡Te odio, diste un spoiler!, (Es broma XD) **

**Aunque hay gente que teorizaba un secuestro, yo quería que fuese de esa forma.**

**Bueno agradezco sus comentarios a ****Twilight-Minish, LinkAnd0606**** y a ****Anon**

**Ahora responderé un comentario**

**Anon****: Meter el Cohete en la historia para mí era un parte que no podía olvidar. Yo creo que es algo importante. Hyrule no ha demostrado esos avances desde que he jugado, solo algunos de ellos. Desde Skyward Sword y el nuevo que va a salir da una muestra, pero nunca de esa manera en que lo mostro Termina con el cohete. En si son siglos de diferencia en unos ámbitos, en otros están a la par. Puse mi opinión y estoy de acuerdo contigo el único que puede ofrecerle guerra a Termina es el Hyrule de Spirit of Track's, se ve que también están del calibre. Aunque al igual que Termina se mantienen muy ocultos esos detalles. Solo se ven en algunos casos. Pero esos son siglos de diferencia se necesita esa Hyrule para ofrecerle una guerra a la Termina que apenas muestra en el cohete, quien sabe que pueda pasar en el futuro. Como siempre fue un placer contestar.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido. **

**Adiós y Cuídense.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	61. Rescate

**Bueno. No tengo nada que decir. Mas que al final.**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de este año.**

**Así que disfruten.**

* * *

**Rescate**

Los Sabios De Hyrule ya cumplieron con los requisitos que les pidió la Fiera Deidad, Dios Maximo de la tierra de Termina. Que era reunir las tres mascaras y ponérselas. Todo para sentir el dolor que sufrió un infante héroe en aquella tierra. Para el Dios De Termina era justo que sintieran el mismo dolor de Link, así como este lo sufrió.

Pero ellos no podían irse aun. A pesar de juntar las tres mascaras y ponérselas. No podían irse después de ver los problemas que aquejan la Gran Bahía. Una de las dueñas de las mascaras era la vocalista famosa de la banda Indigo-Go, Lulu

Las gerudos habían secuestrado a uno de los hijos de la vocalista, haciéndola entrar en desesperación. Tanta que necesitaba ayuda del gran héroe que había salvado la tierra de Termina ya hace años, Link. Pero en lugar de ello estaban sus compañeros y su amada prometida presentes, llegándola a desilusionar y perder esperanzas al no tener la presencia del héroe.

Pero los sabios estarían dispuestos ayudar a la vocalista y más aun sintiéndose en deuda en prestarles la máscara del gran espíritu zora, amante de la vocalista.

Ahora. Las olas chocan con las rocas haciendo un fuerte sonido que es normal en aquella parte donde ahora se encuentra los Sabios De Hyrule, desembarcando. Por lo mientras dos de ellas están adelantadas más que sus demás compañeros.

Aquellas dos que se acercaban hasta llegar al gran muro de piedra que los dividía.

-La entrada esta abajo.- Dice Ruto viendo el mar.- Necesitaras esto Nabooru para cruzar.

La princesa zora le entrega algo a la gerudo y era una Escama De Oro, que le permitía a cualquiera que no fuese zora, bucear en el agua como uno.

-Es de parte de Lulu.- Dice Ruto.

-Tú tienes uno, ¿No?

-La verdad no lo traje conmigo.- La zora se apena un poco.- No me malinterpretes. Pero pensé que al llegar a esta tierra, lucharíamos de inmediato contra la Fiera Deidad.

Le gerudo no le dice nada, de hecho era justificable lo que Ruto dijo porque inclusive ella también lo pensaba.

Una vez que se preparan, ponen en orden de nuevo su plan y los pasos. Después de eso, ambas se zambullen al agua y bucean, pero a hacerlo se encontraron con la primera defensa de las gerudos.

En el mar gerudo habitaban ciertas criaturas, por ejemplo estaba los Desbreko. Peces esqueletos, carroñeros, plagas marinas que solo destruyen como pirañas a su paso, una trampa inevitable para todo aquel zora que se acercara a la fortaleza.

Y los esqueléticos peces al ver a las dos sabias mientras abrían sus afiliados dientes para atacar. Nabooru estaba en clara desventaja, aunque desvainara su sable u otra arma, ella no tiene oportunidad ante los peces.

Usando su control del agua invoca un pequeño torbellino que empieza a succionar a los peces.

-¡Aléjate de aquí lo mas que puedas!- Advierte Ruto, sabiendo que eso no bastaría.- ¡Sal del agua!

La gerudo no sabía que estaba planeando su compañera, pero decide obedecerla. Nabooru sale del agua, mientras algunos de los esqueléticos peces la perseguían. Nabooru nada lo más rápido que puede, mientras siente una mordida en uno de sus pies.

La gerudo saca burbujas de su boca, en una señal de grito al sentir la mordida en uno de sus pies, destrozando un poco el pantalón blanco que porta.

Pero da una patada y se zafa, sigue nadando hasta salir del mar. Justamente después de salir, ve como electricidad emana del agua, era tanta que se ve un centro luminoso en medio (Que era Ruto), mientras los esqueléticos peces, volvían a morir otra vez, se veían como algunos saltaban del mar al recibir la electricidad que les recorría en sus restros, solo para después caer con sus pesados restos al fondo del mar.

**(NDA: No se si Ruto tenga esa habilidad como la de Mikau convocar una capa eléctrica, pero decidí ponerla)**

Nabooru veía sorprendida y espantada aquella parte. Momentos después y una vez que la electricidad termina, sale Ruto.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Ruto, viendo un desangre en la pierna de la gerudo.

-Sí, lo estoy, fue leve.- Responde la gerudo.

La gerudo no tenia palabras, ante la zora, en verdad le sorprendía sus habilidades que tenía su compañera sabia. Después de nuevo bucean, hasta llegar con la entrada de la fortaleza. Se meten y siguen nadando hasta llegar a la superficie y salir de esta y caminar un poco.

-¡Vaya!- Esas eran las primeras palabras de Nabooru.

-Las gerudos de aquí son más peligrosas. Sin ofender.- Dice Ruto igual de impresionada.

Solo bastaba ver para ellas, a ocultas y agachadas ver la guardia de la fortaleza, ver que había gerudos en botes vigilando y en los cielos centinelas. Y a lo lejos y en la cima se veía una entrada, que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver.

-No podemos llamar la atención aquí.- Se decía Ruto.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?- Pregunta Nabooru.

-Primero hay que llegar a esa entrada.- Ordena Ruto.- De ahí nos infiltraremos.

Ese espíritu de la Mascara Zora, no ha ayudado en eso.- Comenta Nabooru.- Nos dijo como cruzar.

La gerudo y la zora esperan pacientemente hasta un descuido, un bote se aleja de su posición y rápidamente actúan se vuelven a meter al agua. Nadan e indagan la profundidad del terreno, combatiendo con más Desbrekos, pocos, esta vez.

La zora y la gerudo ven una abertura y ocupando lo aprendido por la Mascara Zora se meten esta vez y se infiltran. Pero no sería fácil también aquel camino. Adentro y en una parte cerrada había pequeñas bolas negras que flotaba. Eran explosivos para todo aquel que pasara la primera defensa, las gerudos no les dejaría fácil a todo aquel que pasase por su territorio.

El camino se había vuelto peligroso y mas para Nabooru, puesto que no era su "Habitad", eso provoco que alentaran el paso de forma casi drástica para no tocar las bombas.

*****Mientras tanto*****

El resto de sus compañeros que ya estaban dentro de la fortaleza, pero ocultos ante la guarida gerudo.

-Solo hay que esperar.- Dice Zelda, de forma serena.- Hay que confiar en ellas.- Pero en realidad estaba preocupada y era natural estarlo, pero aun así confiaba en ellas.

Los sabios se quedan en un lugar y solo en uno. Mientras en la cima de una pequeña llanura que dividía entre la fortaleza y el mar estaba Darmani, que tuvo que escalar, para llegar al otro lado. Pero el Goron le serbia estar en esa cima, veía parte de la fortaleza desde las alturas.

* * *

****Mientras tanto tres horas después*****

* * *

Mientras adentro de la fortaleza. En una parte y después de nadar tanto. Nabooru y Ruto salen del agua y ya estaban adentro de la fortaleza, en alguna parte del interior de las estructuras, en la parte inferior, tal vez una bodega.

-Ya entramos.- Dice Nabooru.- ¿Ahora qué?- Y pregunta.

Ruto se pone un poco pensativa.- Por lo mientras a andar de sigilo.- Dice, con nervios, al tener que poner en marcha su plan.- Tendremos que esperar y averiguar donde tienen al niño para poder actuar.

-Buen punto.- Dice Nabooru.

La zora y la gerudo se adentran mas a la fortaleza, de forma lenta, se toman esta vez tiempo en ver todo el lugar donde pasaban, poniendo también sigilo y esperando también algo, algo que necesitaba Ruto.

-¿Dónde estará ese chiquillo?- Pregunta la zora para sí misma y en voz alta.

-Lo más probable es que lo tengan muy asegurado.- Dice Nabooru.- Las gerudo cuando ven algo muy valioso le dan mucha protección y este es un caso, al ser el hijo de una vocalista.- Y lo dice por experiencia.

Se siguen adentrándose, cubriendo y pasando por puertas hasta salir de la parte en que estaban por una puerta que los llevaba a fuera. Al salir ven con asombro que estaban en una parte superior de la fortaleza, desde abajo veían a los botes gerudos que transitaban y vigilaban la zona. Pero no por eso querían decir que no fuese que no las vieran.

Aparte se escuchaba un bostezo. Y discretamente ven a una gerudo que se acercaba lentamente donde estaban ellas.

Con la simple expresión del rostro Nabooru pide que regresen rápidamente a meterse y eso hace.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pero la gerudo guardia escucha el rechinido de la puerta y cerrarse esta.

Sin dudar va rápido y preparada con su arma para verificar lo que escucho y no solo eso. Se tuvo que abrir la puerta para verificar.

Unos momentos después salen. Pero esta vez había otra diferencia, todo de acuerdo al plan de la Princesa Zora. Nabooru, estaba diferente, ahora ella tenía un disfraz y era de una gerudo guardia, que era casi el mismo solo que ropas moradas y un velo que cubría su rostro del mismo color a la que habían atacado por sorpresa.

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no uso uno de estos trajes.- Dice Nabooru, sintiendo aquella ropa, sintiendo algo de nostalgia cuando estaba en la guardia gerudo.

-Espero que el hechizo que me enseño la reina e Impa, sea poderoso por dormir aquella guardia.- Dice Ruto.

Al ver que estaba de la mediad de la Sabia Espiritual prosiguen. Se meten por otra puerta que llevaba adentro de la fortaleza. A la hora de meterse, se espanta, con sorpresa y horror, ven a la guardia gerudo dispersa por todo el lugar, hasta en un pequeño puente de madera que estaba en medio y en la torre. Por reacción quizás, se ocultan rápidamente de su vista, atrás de unas grandes cajas que estaban cerca.

-¡Por las Diosas!- Dice Ruto que trata de recuperar aire.- Son demasiadas.

-En eso no cambian.- Comenta Nebooru, que era la única de las dos que podía asomarse a ver con seguridad.- Están organizadas como las de Hyrule.

Nabooru ve detenidamente cada movimiento de las guardias, algunas con sables, cimitarras y algunas arqueras que están como centinelas alrededor y en la parte superior de la fortaleza mientras camina disimuladamente. Mientras Ruto decía en su mente y rostro como _"¡No me dejes aquí sola!"_ al ver como su compañera se separaba de ella. La sabia gerudo solo da una vuelta para ver detenidamente el movimiento gerudo. Después de unos momentos vuelve a donde estaba la zora disfrazada.

-Escucha.- Le dice Nabooru a Ruto.- Cuando te dé una señal te pediré que te acerques.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ruto no la comprende.- ¿Cómo hare eso?

-Solo hazlo, a mi señal.

Nabooru, se separa de nuevo de Ruto y se pone tras de otra caja de carga que estaba cerca de ellas. Después de otros momentos, Nabooru da una señal y Ruto dudosa acepta, y corre con todo y con la espalda baja. La zora se agacha rápidamente y pone sin espalda rápidamente, respirando tenso. Nabooru repite ese procediemitno y Ruto se acerca, hasta no ver más en donde ocultarse.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- Preguntaba la zora.

Nabooru con su sable, y de forma silenciosa abre la caja, mientras estaba agachada.

-Metete.- Dice Nabooru.

La zora se desconcierta, pero no tenían tiempo, sea lo que pensara Nabooru, no iba de acuerdo al plan.

-Tenemos que posponer un poco el plan.- Dice Nabooru.- Tendrás que esperarme aquí.

Ruto por mas que se quejara, era comprensible, están rodeadas y sin salida. Prácticamente en la boca del lobo, donde podrían ser comidas.

La gerudo con una roca que tenía clava la caja, con la zora adentro.

-¡Hey tu!- Pero algo pasaba. Una gerudo se da cuenta, esta estaba al frente de ella, algunos metros.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Y le pregunta.

Nabooru se pone nerviosa y voltea a ver a la de su "Raza".

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Pregunta la gerudo guardia, que tenia las misma ropas de Nabooru.

Nabooru tarda un poco al responder.- Vine a asegurar esta parte.- Dice ella.- Pero solo era una gaviota.

-…- La gerudo guardia piensa por un momento al verla.-… ¿No te he visto antes?- Pregunta.

-Yo… Bueno, no.- Responde la sabia.- Soy nueva.

-¿Nueva?- La guardia alza la ceja, que no podía ver su rostro por el velo.- La Gran Aveil no dijo nada sobre una nueva.

Nabooru disimulaba sus nervios a la perfección.

-Bueno, que mas da.- Dice la guardia, que no le toma al final importancia.- Vete mejor a revisar afuera.- Le ordena.

-Si.- Responde Nabooru.

La gerudo se va del lugar y mientras tomaba distancia.

-Escucha Ruto. No salgas hasta que yo regrese.- Dice Nabooru, en susurro.- Y no hagas ruido alguno.

Eso molesta a la zora, el plan estaba en un punto medio de completarse, pero había razones. No tenían más que otra que esperar.

Mientras tanto la Sabia Espiritual de nuevo sale de la fortaleza, como si nada al mezclarse "Con las suyas", sin titubear, y en un punto alto, alza su sable y con el brillo del sol empieza a iluminar.

-Es la señal.

Desde lejos los sabios aguardan a sus compañeras. Impa reconoce la señal.

-Están aun bien.- Dice Zelda, sonriendo con satisfacción.- Hay que seguir esperando.

Los sabios aun aguardan, esta vez con nervios, por sus compañeras que aun estaban en la boca del lobo, a pesar de que aun estaban con bien y la señal que habían acordado daba eso.

Mientras tanto adentro de la caja. La Princesa Ruto estaba adentro, observaba por un pequeño hueco, lo que pasaba, veía la inmensa cantidad de gerudos que vigilaban la zona.

-No hay cambios con estas gerudos.- Se decía a sí misma la zora.- A diferencia de Koume y Kotake. El resto de ellas son iguales que las de Hyrule, son ladronas.

Mientras los minutos pasan. Y entre el aburrimiento que tenia Ruto al estar encerrada, para su suerte había aire y huecos entrar la caja para poder respirar. Pero el aburrimiento, se encerraba con ella, así también poco a poco le ganaba algo de sueño y mientras cierra los ojos.

Pero.

_-"Estúpida niña mimada"-_

Ruto vuelve abrir sus ojos, poco después de que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba la zora, harta de escuchar esa misma ofensa una y otra vez.- Desde Hyrule, no me ha dejado en paz, su voz. A Ruto no se le iba de la cabeza las palabras de la Fiera Deidad, las ofensas que este le lanzaba de su comportamiento.

-Admito que no fui buena con el.- Y platicaba consigo misma la zora, con molestia, se deprimía.- Admito que la primera vez que lo conocí me comporte de esa forma.

Ruto gruñe para sí misma, porque aquellas ofensas decía a su vez una verdad que no la dejaba en paz. Una culpa que jamás pudo desahogar y que trago hasta el fondo de sus ser. Todo iba bien. Hasta que la Fiera Deidad despertó y se lo recordó.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Ruto se estaba frustrando.- ¿Qué quieres de mi Fiera Deidad?- Y entre dientes pregunta furiosa.

_-"Humildad"-_ Tan pronto le suena esa respuesta.

Entonces Ruto recuerda como conoció a Link, la forma en que se conocieron no había sido la mejor de todas. La Princesa Zora al poco tiempo de conocer al héroe, hiso que la cargara, mientras este soportaba el peso de ella y todo lo que se le viviera encima.

-(Suspiro) A pesar de ello, me alegra aun recordar eso.- Ruto sonríe un poco, al recordar al héroe, mas el tiempo en que se rencontró con él. Y por ultimo antes de que Majora los liberase, Link era atento y la visitaba, tomándola como una gran amiga, tomando en cuenta el estatus que tenia y Ruto había visto al héroe como un gran amigo y también sintiendo ese sentimiento por él, ese sentimiento.- Es una lástima. Que yo…

-Ruto.- Una voz viene, sacando a la zora de su propia platica.- Estas bien.- Y esa era Nabooru.

-(Suspiro) Si estoy bien.- Responde la zora volviendo en si.- Y tu, como van las cosas.

-Hasta ahora bien.- Responde Nabooru.- He oído que tienen al hijo de Lulu, con Aveil. Y ya sé donde se encuentra.

Después La gerudo recarga su espalda en la caja y la resbala.

-¿Te sientes bien Nabooru?- Y Ruto pregunta al escuchar como Nabooru azoto su espalda en la baja.

La gerudo pensaba.

-Nada. No tengo nada.- Responde ella, pero no de la misma forma

-…- Pero la zora no le convence ese tono.

Pero para Nabooru, ella sabia mejor como se sentía. Y para empeorar más las cosas. Tanto Ruto que ve como un orificio de aquella caja. Las sabias entrar en sorpresa al ver algo.

Ellas ven a un niño zora que estaba en medio de donde se encontraban.

-¡Ese es el hijo de Lulu!- Dice Ruto, sorprendida de verlo.

Aquel niño zora tenía la apariencia de su padre, una versión joven de Mikau, pero a su vez tenía los ojos de su madre, por ende el mismo color de los ojos de Ruto. Aquel infante en sus manos tenía una escoba.

-¡Rápido apúrate a barrer!- Decía una gerudo guardia que lo vigilaba.

El niño zora empezaba a barrer aquella parte, cargando en su rostro la gran tristeza de ser secuestrado por las gerudo. En sus cuerpo había marcas de golpes, lo que más se notaba era un ojo morado, señales que recibía también maltrato.

-¡Que te apures!

Y para colmo, recibe una patada en su espalda, al no apurarse en barrer, cayendo de frente y golpeándose en la cabeza. El niño zora empieza a llorar.

-Desgraciadas.- Decia Ruto, que le ganaba la ira al ver al niño zora maltratado.

Nabooru solo miraba sorprendida la escena, pero al igual furiosa al ver como "las de su raza" maltrataban al niño. Las sabias no podían hacer nada, por el momento. La guardia gerudo levanta al mocoso para llevárselo a que limpie en otra parte, mientras sus lágrimas caen.

-No puedo creer que las gerudo sean así.- Dice Ruto, entre dientes al ver a un zora siendo maltratado.

Nabooru, gime un poco.

-Perdona Nabooru.- Dice Ruto al recordar que estaba con su compañera que era de esa raza.

-No te disculpes.- Dice Nabooru, seria.- Mejor guarda tus energías, las necesitaras.

Las sabias se vuelven a tranquilizar después de ver aquella escena. La Sabia Espiritual veía el cielo, para poder despejarse, y quitarse lo que vio hace poco, pero le esa difícil, puesto desde que supo lo que es su raza de Termina, no se sentía tranquila.

Ella sacude su cabeza, mientras gruñe en silencio al ver como su raza no cambiaba, a pesar de ser de otra tierra. Seguían teniendo una avaricia notable.

-_"Ustedes no tienen justificación"-_ Pensaba eso Nabooru sobre las gerudo de Termina.

La Sabia Espiritual, se siente destrozada, lloraba un poco y en silencio, después de ver aquella escena de maltrato. En Hyrule su tribu fue desterrada, tras ayudar a Ganondorf y Vaati. Era eso o que sufrieran a manos del reino. La Reina Zelda, había sido compasiva en su decisión, que inclusive gano problemas con los demás nobles aristócratas en dicha decisión. Ahora mientras ve a aquella tribu de gerudos del mar, siente como la ira la consume al notar los factores que las iguala, pero que las separa a su vez.

La primera era saber que esas gerudos eran peores que las de Hyrule, eso y que también no se ve un control sobre ellas, como el que tenia Ganondorf, su Rey. Que aparentemente no había una contraparte en Termina.

Las hermanas Birova, que eran completamente diferentes a las que conoció en Hyrule. La contrario, que ni siquiera Nabooru veía venir.

Otra cosa y la peor de todas, era lo que más envidiaba Nabooru, lo que la llenaba de inmensa ira…

-Nabooru… ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Ruto, escuchando algunos gemidos de Nabooru.- Te sientes mal.

-… No, simplemente me siento cansada.- Responde la gerudo.- Solo es eso, cansancio.

* * *

**Horas después: Anochecer.**

La hora de actuar había llegado. Nabooru, le da otra señal al resto de sus compañeros que esperaran afuera. Después la sabia gerudo regresa hacia donde estaba la Princesa Zora y aprovechando la oscuridad que tenían a su favor la saca de la caja.

-Llego la hora de actuar.- Dice Nabooru, sacando su compañera de la caja.

-¡Ayyy!, Mi cuerpo… Mi espalda.- Se quejaba Ruto que estaba entumecida y agachada todavía, por estar varias horas en la caja.

-No hay tiempo, ¡Muévete!- Apura Nabooru.

Las sabias se mueven rápidamente antes de que la guardia gerudo pasara. Se ocultan en un pasillo. Mientras guardan silencio y viendo desde las sombras como la guardia pasaba.

-Se donde están.- Dice Nabooru, seria y dudosa.- Ya sabes que hacer.

-Obvio es mi plan.- Dice Ruto.- ¿Qué esperas?, vete. Yo me encargare de distraeré a la guardia.

Nabooru dudosa de dejar a su compañera, camina.

-Vete ya, estaré bien.- Dice Ruto molesta, apurando a su compañera.

Nabooru, sigue dudando en dejarla, pero sin más remedio obedece a la princesa y se va mirando hacia atrás. Lo que haría la Sabia Del Agua era sumamente peligroso. Ruto era alguien fuerte y estaba en parte en su territorio, podía encargarse en sí de varios adversarios por sí sola. Pero las gerudo de Termina tenían semejanza con las de Hyrule y es que no eran débiles para dejarse al menos intimidar sin dar pelea, menos por una zora. Nabooru conoce mejor que nadie como son las gerudo y teme de lo que le pueda pasar a su compañera.

Mientras tanto y unos minutos después. Ruto se tomaba su tiempo, respiraba profundamente, ella también sabia en lo que se metía.

Pero Ruto empieza a correr rápidamente hacia el centro del patio, no sin antes de empezar el primer golpe, lanzando un chorro a un par de gerudos que estaban por el lugar. Se escucha el sonido del agua al chocar con el suelo y cuerpos caer.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Las gerudo empiezan a escuchar.

La Princesa Zora rápidamente se fija en las centinelas que estaban vigilando desde los alrededores en la parte alta, alrededor de ella, aparecen arios peces hechos de agua y con la simple orden de su mano, los lanza hacia las centinelas que para su desgracia se dan cuenta tarde del ataque y son embestidas, haciéndolas desde las alturas.

Ruto se sigue encargando de de las centinelas. Mientras las gerudos se dan cuenta de que están bajo ataque y reaccionan, dirigiéndose hacia el origen de todo. La princesa zora, aprovechando la oscuridad a su favor ataca con su atributo y moja el suelo a su alrededor, haciendo que las guardias cayeran, provocando un efecto en cadena. Mientras la princesa retrocede rápidamente y sigue atacando con sus proyectiles en forma de pez.

Pero de repente y de la nada, un reflector la alumbra, ante los ojos de todas las gerudos, que sin dudar y ver su imagen se abalanzan hacia ella, teniendo una sola prioridad.

-¡Maldicion!- Grita al verse ante la gran e inmensa claridad de problema que estaba.

-¡CAPTURENLA!

Todas las gerudo se acercaban, mientras algunas flechas le llegaban a la impostora. Ruto las repelía con agua, pero sabía que su elemento no podía con todo lo que le esperaba.

*****Mientras tanto*****

-¡Alerta, hay una intrusa en la guarida!

Gerudos corrían en los pasillos, dejándolos solos. Y entre estos y uno muy oscuro sale Nabooru, que se acerca a una sala donde, lo que le separaba eran un par de puertas. Las cruzan y ve aquella sala que era grande.

La Sabia Espiritual se adentra un poco más, ahora sin la guardia y todas atendiendo a Ruto que peleaba. Ella ve por todas partes, hasta encontrarse con su objetivo.

-"Aquí estas"- Dice en sus adentros.

Ella lo encuentra, encuentra al niño zora que estaba secuestrado. Aquel infante, estaba acostado, durmiendo. Nabooru se acerca y lo contempla, con un semblante de tristeza al ver al infante zora atrapado en una pequeña cámara con agua, encerrado y sin libertad, una cámara de solo y frio metal, que solo podía ver a través de vidrio que tenia. En la parte superior estaba una compuerta cerdada.

-Descuida, te vamos a sacar.- Dice Nabooru al pequeño, que no lo oia.

Nabooru sube por una pequeña escalera hasta la parte superior. Mientras el niño zora se empieza a mover para despertarse. La gerudo al ver la cerradura, con su sable empieza a golpear una y otra vez.

*****Mientras tanto*****

Ruto libraba su batalla, contra el ejercito gerudo que venían sin parar. Por más que la princesa se defendía, simplemente no acababa.

-¡ATRÁS!

Ruto, se estaba quedando arrinconada, quedándose poco a poco sin salida. Con su mano izquierda tenía un látigo hecho de agua que golpeaba hacia uno que otra gerudo, también para intimidar al resto que se acercaba, retrocedían ante eso. Pero a pesar de su situación su plan estaba siendo un éxito. Las gerudos creían que ella era Lulu, la famosa vocalista de la banda Indigo-Go. Una madre desesperada por recuperar a su hijo, que inclusive se adentro a la misma boca del lobo para poder recuperarlo. La prioridad de las gerudo era capturarla viva, eso era una pequeña ventaja para Ruto.

Pero.

Una fleca sale y la zora esquiva, pero le roza el brazo izquierdo a la impostora, perdiendo concentración y haciendo que su látigo se deshaga. Ruto se agarra su brazo, que para su fortuna, solo había sido un roce. Las gerudo la querían viva, pero no por eso quería decir que ilesa.

-Nabooru, cuando quieras puedes salir.- Se decía a sí misma la zora.

La Sabia Del Agua retrocede, mientras invoca un hechizo de su elemento, varios peces salían levitando, nadando en los alrededores. Ruto salta y loa avienta a toda velocidad a las gerudo.

*****Mientras tanto*****

-Si tan solo estuviera Darmani.- Decia Nabooru, que trataba de abrir la jaula, con el alambre.

Un par de minutos pasan y la gerudo lo consigue. Abre la jaula. Pero.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?- Pregunta la gerudo extendiendo su mano.

Pero el niño zora tenía miedo, miedo de la gerudo, las razones eran obvias.

-No vengo para hacerte daño.- Dice Nabooru, tratando de acercarse al pequeño.

Pero este niega. Nabooru intenta e intenta, pero no había algún resultado.

-¡Escucha si no nos vamos ahora, te quedaras aquí!- Nabooru se empieza a molestar.

-¡No!- Decía el niño aterrado.

-Escucha.- Pero la gerudo ocupa el ingenio.- Si te quisiera hacer daño, ya lo hubiese hecho. No me hubiera esforzado para abrir el cerrojo de esta puerta y sin llaves. ¡No quieres ver de nuevo a tu madre y hermanos!, ¡Vengo de parte de ellos!

El niño se pone a pensar, era algo cierto, todas las veces que lo sacaban, tenían que llevar llaves y aquella gerudo que abrió, porque no las tenía.

-Ella te está esperando a fuera, solo confía en mí. Prometo protegerte y no hacerte daño.- Dice Nabooru, con voz comprendía.

El niño dudoso y con miedo, acepta y sale de su jaula. Nabooru sin perder tiempo lo jala y se lo lleva rápido.

*****Mientras tanto*****

La Sabia Del Agua se las ingeniaba como podía para entretener al ejercito gerudo, pero cada vez se cansaba sin mencionar que cada vez se encontraba arrinconada, poco a poco.

Mientras atrás de todo el desastre y del patio, se encontraba Nabooru, que tenia al niño zora jalándolo consigo. La gerudo al ver que el ejército tapaba la entrada por la que habían llegado antes, decide subir por unas escaleras y correr en la parte superior de la fortaleza.

Pro entre el caos que se desataba y el niño que no podía evitar observar. Ve con quienes peleaban la gerudos y para su sorpresa.

-¡MAMA!

El niño para destrozar su alma, ve a su madre, peleando contra el ejercito gerudo, siendo acorralada poco a poco y viendo su cara de cansancio. Pero una de las gerudo, voltea hacia donde se había escuchado aquel grito.

-¡MAAAMAAAAAA!- EL niño gritaba aterrado al ver a su madre.

Para las sabias, siente que su plan se derrumbo de inmediato, lo que no vio Ruto es que el niño zora lo confundiría por su madre, así de perfecta era la farsa de la princesa zora.

-¡¿Qué haces mocoso?!- Nabooru lo jala, espantada de ver lo que había hecho el chiquillo.

-¡Yo quiero estar con mi mama!- Decía el niño zora con lagrimas al ver a su madre, sola contra el ejercito gerudo.- ¡No la quiero dejar!

El niño se zafa de la gerudo, pero Nabooru lo vuelve atrapar y sin más remedio y para detenerlo lo golpea fuertemente en su rostro, eso deja inconsciente al niño zora.

-¡Atrapen a la traidora!- Dice una gerudo.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la zora?

-También atrápenla. Yo me encargare personalmente de la traidora.- Dice una voz llamativa entre el resto.

Las gerudos escuchan a su líder, que era distinguida por tener ropas iguales, pero de color mas lavanda, un cinturón de oro, brazaletes del mismo una gran gema en su cabello que servia a su vez como sujetador para hacerle una cola de caballo y una gema en su frente.

Esa gerudo, era nada, ni nada menos que Aveil que después corría, con un grupo de gerudos a su disposición.

El resto se encargaría de Ruto, que intentaba pasar, tratando de abrirse paso. Mientras Nabooru se echaba al niño sobre su espalda. El ejercito gerudo estaba cerca de la traidora, pero Nabooru entre sus bolsillos saca unas nueces deku y las utiliza, creando un pequeño destello, mientras empieza a huir.

Ruto se quedaba sin fuerzas, esta vez huía de las gerudo que la perseguían, solamente atacaba, cuando las tenía cerca. Pero la respiración de la zora se vuelve más constante y le lastimaba, su vista cada vez le pesaba. Ella trataba de reunirse con su compañera, pero le era imposible hacerlo.

Pero de repente y del cielo cae algo grande que al aterrizar hace que todas las gerudos (Inclusive Ruto), salten y caigan. Aquel objeto cae entre la zora y las gerudo.

Mientras tanto, la guardia que perseguía a Nabooru, son detenidas por una expolición de varias partes, provocando humo y lastimando en parte a las gerudos. Desde. Pero desde las sombras y solo con su silueta se encargaba parte del ejercito gerudo, se escuchaban grito casi mudos de las gerudo que eran atacadas por alguien que se ocultaba en las sombras.

Nabooru que para y voltea ve.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!, ¡Vete!- Era Impa que retrocedía al ver que el numero de gerudo era demasiados.- ¡Las distraeré mientras pueda!

Nabooru, obedece, quería estar con su compañera, porque inclusive Impa no podía con tantas gerudos. Pero la Sabia Espiritual tenía al niño zora en sus manos.

Mientras tanto la tierra retumbar, partes de metal de la fortaleza eran abollados, ante tal fuerza bruta.

-¡Vete Ruto!- Ese era el gran Sabio Del Fuego Darmani.- Reúnete con Nabooru y salgan de aquí.

-¿Pero tú?- Ruto se preocupa por su compañero.

-¡Ñe!, Estaré bien.- Dice el goron sonriendo.- Apúrate. Yo e Impa las alcanzaremos después.

Ruto no estaba dispuesta de dejar a su compañero. Pero Nabooru, estaba ocupada con el hijo de Lulu, no podía pelear y aun con la intervención de Impa necesitaría ayuda.

-Muy bien señoritas.- Darmani sacaba su gran y pesado Martillo De Megatón.- Les advierto que no soy un buen bailarín, así que soy algo brusco a la hora de intentar.

Las gerudo retrocedían ante temible goron que era diferente al resto, por su apariencia más voluptuosa y musculosa. Perocomo guerreras, también no le temen y se abalanza contra él.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Entre las sabias que corrían, mientras sus compañeros se encargaban del ejercito gerudo, Nabooru lo tenía más difícil, en tener que pasar a su raza que la querían muerta. Ruto por su parte, estaba cansada por la distracción anterior, y ella también tenía gerudos encima al confundirla por la cantante Lulu, su plan marchaba a la perfección en esa parte, pero tenía que sortear algunas y huir de ellas, al no tener las suficientes fuerzas para entablar un combate.

Pero al final de tanto ellas se reúnen en el punto acordado. En la parte lateral de la fortaleza, saliendo de la fortaleza donde se encontraban a lado de ellas el mar, solo tenían que salar desde la gran altura que las separaba de ellas, al menos quince metros.

-¡Aquí estas!- Dice Ruto que por fin ve a Nabooru.- ¡¿E-e-está bien?!- Pregunta preocupada, al ver que el niño estaba inconsciente.

-Si lo está, pero lo tuve que golpear para poder traerlo.- Responde Nabooru.- Ahora hay que salir de aquí.

Ruto carga ahora al niño.

-Hay que salir ya de aquí.- Dice Nabooru que se prepara para saltar.

Pero pasa algo. Ruto se percata de que no están solas, oye pasos, voltea.

Una flecha sale a toda velocidad.

-¡CUIDADO!

Se escucha solamente el sonido de la flecha disparada, después se escucha el sonido de esta al ser enterrada en la piel.

-¡Ruto… RUTO!- Nabooru se espanta, entra en shock,

De repente Nabooru se encontraba en el suelo, tirada.

-¡Falle!- Una voz se escucha, molesta por haber fallado.- Pero no todo salió mal… Aunque a su vez una pena perder esa voz.

La Sabia Espiritual esta petrificada al ver la escena. La Princesa Zora estaba titubeando, en su espalda tenia la flecha que se suponía que fuese de Nabooru, en sus brazos estaba el niño zora que se aferro igual por él. La vista de Ruto se vuelve borrosa y oscura, su espalda empezaba a sangrar y poco después ella pierde el equilibrio y cae del borde hacia el mar junto con el niño en sus brazos.

-¡NOOOO!

Nabooru no se pudo parar, ante el impacto que tuvo que ver,

**¡SPLASHHHH!**

Solo se escucha el sonido de la caída al agua.

Nabooru empieza a sentir ira en su ser al ver como su compañera cae, demasiada que se apodera de ella, de un salto se para y saca sus dos sables ondulados. Ve la dirección en que fue disparada aquella flecha. De esa dirección sale otra, pero Nabooru se cubre y sin pensarlo se abalanza, dando un salto con giro con sus sables, haciendo que la intrusa retroceda de ella y tire su arco, obligándose a dar la cara.

-¡AVEIL!- Grita Nabooru.

-Esa flecha iba para ti gerudo traidora.- Dice Aveil, furiosa por igual, sacando también sus par de sables que tenían en su espalda.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar a tu raza?!

-Tú no eres de mi raza.- Dice Nabooru, con odio.

-… Esa voz.- La líder gerudo nota algo en ella.- ¿Quién eres?

-¡Que te importa!

Nabooru con ira ataca, con una estocada con su sable derecho, Aveil se cubre con su sable izquierdo. La Sabia Espiritual contraataca con el otro sable, Pero Aveil también contrataca, tratando de dar un vertical.

Los sables chocan y rebotan, mientras otros se quedaban pegados. Aveil ataca con un cabezazo a Nabooru, haciendo que se separe. Después la líder gerudo ataca con un codazo, para hacer que la sabia retrocediera aun más.

Nabooru retrocede, mientras su velo se cae y deja ver quien es en realidad ante los ojos de la líder gerudo.

-¡TUUUUU!

Aveil se aterra al ver a la traidora, quien era.

-Ruto te odio.- Dice Nabooru, y mientras gruñe, con tristeza por igual.- Como decidiste el momento para ser la humilde, sacrificándote por una plebeya y ladrona gerudo.

Las cosas se complican aun mas en los mares de Termina. El plan de la Sabia Del Agua resulto ser un éxito, habían salvado al niño. Pero tuvo un costo. Un costo que una gerudo niega con todas sus fuerzas y ahora mismo tendrá la oportunidad de saldarlas.

Aveil, se niega a ver, siente que ve un fantasma que ha regresado por ella y en cierto modo es cierto, Nabooru la quiere por lo que hiso con su compañera zora. Pero se prepara para poder pelear.

Las gerudos de nuevo preparan sus sables, y se ponen en guardia para seguir con su pelea. Ambas se abalanzan una a otra. Mientras son iluminadas por la luna llena que se asoma con su gran y vacía mirada que todo lo ve.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Me centrare en el cap.**

**Aquí hablo sobre el rescate que hicieron Ruto y Nabooru. Sé que no está bien detallado, pero detallar la fortaleza gerudo, en cierto modo quería hacerlo simple, no me quería complicar la vida detallando el plan de Ruto, que antes dicho era simple, por hacerse pasar por Lulu. Eso a su vez fue por la Mascara Zora, que ayudo mas en eso, en saber donde ellas podían pasar, prácticamente, así como juzgaste con Mikau en la fortaleza, es prácticamente lo que ellas hicieron a la hora de cruzar. Lo quería poner, pero a la hora de tratar de describir, lo sentí algo fastidioso. Como contar algo que ya saben.**

**Sobre el hijo de Lulu. Bueno, decidí ponerlo a la imagen de Mikau, pero a su vez los ojos de Lulu, no quería decirlo, pero se me hiso un poco fácil de diseñarlo. La verdad me paryia la cabeza por qué hacer con él, aunque este no tuviera tanta participación.**

**En parte y en cierta manera al leer un capitulo del fic, del escritor ****BlackAuraWolf**** (Un saludo :D), me dio en parte la idea como hacer al niño, una idea sencilla. Pero en si no me justifico en darle a lo mejor un buen ambiente a esto, por no sacarle todo lo que podía dar.**

**Aunque el plan de Ruto fuese simple, a su vez tenía algo de desarrollo que plasme y que era a su vez obvio, por el simple hecho del vestido azul de la vocalista, las gerudos caerían fáciles, queriéndola capturar, esto causo a su vez que aquel niño cayera de igual forma, empeorando las cosas. Diría mas, pero Spoiler ¡No!, solo puedo decir que esta en partes.**

**Sobre Nabooru. Es sabido que les he dado protagonismo luego a otros personajes, hasta Skull Kid en su momento, pero ella me cuesta más hacerlo. Pero quise redactar como se siente al ver su raza en Termina, como la destroza en saber que no hay cambio y que están destinadas a ser ladronas y ella no queriendo verlo, negando con toda rabia.**

**Y llego la hora de darle algo de protagonismo a la Sabia Espiritual que se verá en el siguiente cap.**

**Aparte.**

**Tengo un fic que saque desde hace dos meses Llamado ****"La manifestación del dolor"****: Ese fic es un One-Shot, donde Link ve con uno de los más grandes miedos, servirá para después y como complemento a este. **

**Bueno. Que tengo que decir ahora mismo.**

**La verdad me siento feliz.**

**Se que estado inactivo en este fic.**

**Pero. He estado muy activo en esta maravillosa página. He sacado mas fic's de lo que en cierta manera, no me vi escribir… (Cof, Cof) Romance. Pero este solo se ve en Pokémon. Hasta un lado yandere de este bloque.**

**Pero a su vez me siento triste.**

**Últimamente cada cap de este fic, me cuesta. Me cuesta y demasiado en hacerlo. Lo siento cada vez más pesado ****Destinos Enlazados**** y creo que se nota demasiado. Y esto inicio cuando los Sabios llegaron Termina. Cada vez es más difícil escribir sus aventuras. Inclusive con Oni. No sé si sea porque veo más cerca el final de este fic. Pero por cada capítulo, se siente interminable para mí y en cierto modo hasta pierdo el gusto de escribir y el gusto que siempre me daba cuando lo hacía. Eso es lo que me tiene triste. Y de relleno con el pequeño Crossover.**

**Le he dado un trozo de mí a este fic que es como huevo revuelto. Que en cierto modo cuando leo mis primeros cap de esto, me dan pena.**

**Pero no puedo borrarlos, algunas veces siento esas ganas de corregir todo, de borrarlos. Pero es ahí donde veo el resto de fic's que he escrito. Siendo este el más viejo y el más nuevo que he hecho, aun no sea de Zelda.**

**Los veo como una escalera, que noto mi mejora en cada uno de ellos, inclusive con algunos capítulos. **

**Como la primera vez que Oni apareció y que llego a uno de sus máximos apogeos. Cuando Zelda enloqueció hasta casi caer en la locura. Cuando por primera vez surgió la Guerra Divina. O como la vez que Cya y héroes del pasado pelearon contra Oni. Y la vez que Zelda, Ruto y Saria estaban en esa cueva como enemigas mutuas.**

**Y si no acabo este fic, el primero que hice nunca estaré en paz conmigo mismo, que el resto de lo que he escrito tenga oportunidad. Y este que empezó todo y para todo, el que prácticamente le dio hasta origen a los fic's que he escrito, iniciando en este.**

**También están ustedes. Veo, que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, buenas o malas, aun siguen este fic, sea como este escrito, desde el cap 1, hasta ahora.**

**También los que han partido desde este, a seguir los demás, que a pesar de que no sea de Zelda y sea de Pokemon me siguen y que agradezco sinceramente, que con su fav y comentario me doy cuenta que les agrada mi forma de escribir.**

**Este año para mí fue muy alegre, pero muy triste a su vez al no poder acabar con este fic, al no ver como yo esperaba y que acepto la culpa, al ser yo el escritor y no saber cómo tratarlo. **

**Pero que a pesar de todo está aquí, para ustedes.**

**Solo tengo que decir gracias por seguirme otro año más.**

**Ya tuve que sacar todo de este año 2016.**

**Agardesco sus comentarios ****AlexMRC****, ****Guest**** (Agradesco tu comentario y la verdad me gusta que te agrade a pesar de todo), ****LinkAnd0606**** y ****dragon titánico****(Que se atrevió a venir desde ****En las buenas y en las malas****).**

**Y a todos que aun siguen pendientes en esta historia y que se percatan de que acabe. Gracias.**

**Otra cosa y ya sabes quien eres:**

**No existe el pecado de la ignorancia. De la ignorancia salimos nosotros por primera vez al no comprender nada. Si dices que ignorancia es pecado, eso quiere decir que todos iremos al infierno al no saberlo todo, inclusive tu, porque no puedes saberlo todo, es imposible. Tu no sabes lo que yo se, así como yo no se lo que tu sabes. Y no es malo tampoco. No es malo no saber lo que no sabemos, lo que desconocemos. La ignorancia solo es un paso, como el que caminas. De la ignorancia nace el saber, de la ignorancia se llega a la la supremacía. Y todo aprendiendo poco a poco y a su debido tiempo. Todos nacimos ignorantes, pero todos salimos de ella porque solo es un paso como el que caminas. Pero a su vez, nunca sales de ella hasta encontrar algo que desconoces, sea un simple problema como atarse las agujetas, pero lo aprendes hasta encontrarte con otro problema que no sabes y superarlo nuevamente, hasta encontrarse con otro y a si sucesivamente. Solo la evitas a la ignorancia, hasta volverla a encontrar y volver salir de ella. La ignorancia no es un pecado, porque nunca se sale de ella, todos somos ignorantes, porque solo la podemos evitar hasta volverla a encontrar. Porque no somos perfectos, porque somos humanos, esta en nuestra naturaleza la ignorancia, así como el saber que lleva al conocimiento.**

**Y si en realidad sabes todo, porque ignoras al llamar ignorante a otra persona.**

**Pecado no es ser ignorante. Pecado es decirle ignorante a alguien, cuando tu en realidad también lo eres.**

**Sabes quien eres.**

**Bueno eso fue todo por este año.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Adiós y Cuídense.**

**Les deseo mis más sinceros lo mejor para este año 2017, que todos sus deseos se les haga realidad. Pídanlos con mucha sabiduría.**

**La ironía es que suba un cap esta misma fecha, el año pasado y en este día subí uno.**

**Otra cosa más.**

**Si eres mexicano. Te deseo suerte, para que no te toque muñequito en la rosca de reyes XD.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
